Perfecto comienzo
by youarethereason
Summary: Es un perfecto desenlance... No, es un perfecto comienzo (SORATO). Tercera parte del conjunto de fanfics compuesto por "Nuestra Historia" y "Llámalo como quieras".
1. Introducción

**_ES UN PERFECTO DESENLACE… NO, ES UN PERFECTO COMIENZO_**

 _Venga, ¿alguien reconoce el origen de esta frase?_

 _Ya he avanzado bastante en la nueva historia, de manera que me puedo permitir empezar a subiros cosillas. Por el momento vamos a llevar el ritmo de actualizaciones bajo y si mi autocontrol se pone en huelga otra vez y os subo más capis de los planeados, pues mejor, pero en principio no contéis con tantos al día como este mes. Ya sabéis que suelo mantener un ritmo bastante fluído, pero ya no estoy de baja TT_TT_

 _Esta es la "tercera parte" de las historias ambientadas antes del epílogo de 02 que empecé hace ya un par de meses, así que si alguien se va a pasar por aquí y no se las ha leído, es recomendable echarles un ojo. La primera parte de ellas "Nuestra historia" y la segunda "Llámalo como quieras"._

 _Esta historia se basa en el Sorato (Sora/Yamato) y aparecen menciones a otras parejas, ya sean oficiales o no de la serie como pueden ser Takari o incluso algunos detalles del Koumi (pero como todavía no estoy demasiado segura de cómo veo a estos dos, son más o menos detalles de pasada, por si alguien no lo había notado todavía). Como siempre, intentaré que vayan saliendo casi todos los personajes, al menos para dejar constancia de su existencia, lo cual me parece coherente._

 _Sin nada más que deciros… Id preparando los tomates, la purpurina o las tortugas para vuestras amenazas… que aquí nos vamos. La historia, obviamente lo vais a ver en el primer capítulo ya, empieza en enero de 2019. Lo que no os puedo decir es hasta dónde llegaré en ella, porque, como siempre, todo depende de lo que sea capaz de enrollarme yo solita – que tengo complejo de persiana, ya lo sabéis-. Y, por supuesto, mil gracias a los que siempre estáis ahí para tirarme cosas a la cabeza, sean las que sean, porque sin vosotros ya sabéis que estas historias no habrían llegado a salir a la luz…_

 _Como siempre, dejar claro que ninguno de los personajes – salvo los secundarios creados como apoyo a la historia – me pertenece y que todos los derechos de Digimon pertenecen a Toei Animation._


	2. Agarraos bien

\- ¿Cómo que te vuelves a Tokio? ¿Y me vas a dejar sola con estos dos inútiles?

Mai estaba sentada, con el asiento girado hacia Yamato mientras que escuchaba la noticia que acababa de darles. No sabía si enfadarse porque no les hubiera dicho ni media palabra o alegrarse por él. Tantos años de prácticamente convivencia habían hecho que le llegara a coger aprecio. Tanto a él como al resto de integrantes del grupo.

\- Sabía que Hideki se nos iba, pero… ¿tú? Podrías habérnoslo dicho antes.

\- Yo tengo a todos en Tokio – se encogió de hombros-. Aunque me haya costado darme cuenta todo este tiempo, ya iba siendo hora que lo aceptara.

\- Sí y además es una excusa perfecta para perdernos de vista una temporada – Katsu llegó finalmente de hacer la revisión de que todos los sistemas estuvieran en correcto funcionamiento.

\- Eso también – acabó riéndose por lo bajo, fijándose en que asentía a modo de confirmación de que todo estaba en perfecto estado.

\- Ya os digo yo que eso es porque ninguno de nosotros somos pelirrojos – como si no hubiera dicho nada, giró lentamente su asiento para quedar mirando hacia el frente, volviendo a hablar antes de que el rubio encontrara algo para tirarle a la cabeza-. Vale, voy a fiarme de que hayas comprobado que todo esté bien, será mejor que os vayáis preparando, estamos cerca.

A pesar de ser él quién estuviera la mando asintió sin protestar a las palabras de la piloto, poniéndose en pie para ir a avisar a los que no estaban presentes para que estuvieran preparados. El tiempo que había pasado desde el momento del despegue había servido para que todos los nervios pasaran de largo, consiguiendo que a pesar de que cada paso que daba parecía recordarle a aquella vez ya varios años atrás, pero estaba tranquilo. Estaba tranquilo porque todo estaba saliendo perfectamente y apenas faltaba menos de una hora para volver a tomar tierra.

Todo había salido a la perfección, no habían tenido ningún tipo de problema en el despegue, ni en el viaje. Habían alcanzado el objetivo perfectamente pudiendo tomar algunas muestras que se les habían encargado y habían emprendido el viaje de vuelta a casa. Posiblemente todo aquello fuera debido a que era la segunda vez que se intentaba aquello y que a pesar de todo, ya lo habían conseguido a la primera. El único trabajo que había tenido que desarrollar el equipo técnico había sido la mejora de todos los recursos para evitar que volviera a haber algún tipo de fallo.

Todo ello, en parte, gracias a los dos ingenieros que iban con ellos que habían estado pendientes en todo momento de cada una de las correcciones aprovechando que habían visto exactamente los sistemas que habían fallado la otra vez. Iba a tener que admitir que no eran tan sumamente inútiles como le gustaba gritarles cuando lo desquiciaban.

\- Eh, Takao – avisó-, a Mai le han entrado las prisas. Dice que dejes de jugar de una vez y que vayas a sentarte en tu sitio.

Acercándose hasta donde estaba el otro, se dio cuenta de que a su lado, observando muy entretenido cada uno de sus movimientos estaba Gabumon. Aprovechó para colocarse a su lado, tomándose su tiempo para volver, no tenían prisa aún.

\- ¿Vigilando que no toque el botón que no tiene que tocar? – le digo al digimon.

\- Claro que no, eso tendría que hacerlo si fueras tú el que estuviera toqueteando por aquí – le dijo el otro chico.

\- Sí, sí… a la mínima cosa que veas que hace rara ya sabes lo que tengo dicho, tú muerde, Gabumon – cruzó los brazos apoyándose en la pared.

\- Listo – anunció Takeo-. Vamos, antes de que al comandante aquí presente le entren las prisas por ver quién puede o no estar esperando a recibirlo en la Tierra.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco esperó a que echaran ambos a andar a su lado-. Al menos a mí igual se alegra alguien de verme de vuelta, no como a otros….

\- Eh, yo estoy más que contento de estar en el espacio exterior, muchas gracias… Para lo que tengo que aguantar en casa me quedo aquí…

\- Para lo que tienen que aguantar en casa más bien – le dijo mientras que, como siempre que estaban fuera, ayudaba a su compañero a colocarse en su asiento y cerrar todos los cinturones de seguridad para que estuviera bien sujeto-. Nos vamos a casa por fin.

\- ¿Quién va a venir a buscarnos? – le preguntó mientras que lo dejaba hacer.

\- Pues… creo que mi padre, si es que no se le ha colado mi hermano en la maleta esta vez.

\- ¿Solo ellos dos?

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés?

\- Porque si viene Sora también seguro que se trae con ella a Biyomon.

\- No creo que venga porque fui yo el que le dije que ya la avisaría cuando fuera a estar disponib… ¿que problema tienes con que venga Biyomon?

\- No me fio de ella – dijo antes de girar la cabeza, adoptando un aire mucho más digno.

Habiendo terminado de comprobar que todo estuviera en su sitio y pensando que el digimon había dado por finalizada la conversación, se incorporó de nuevo, pensativo. Tardó solo unos segundos en recordar el drama que esos dos llevaban arrastrando prácticamente desde el mes de abril llegando de nuevo a su sitio riéndose por lo bajo.

\- No sé qué prefiero, si que parezca que nos quieres matar a todos con una sola mirada o que llegues riéndote solo – Katsu extrañado ante la escena terminaba de colocarse también en su lugar.

\- Puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez – le soltó antes de sentarse finalmente, aprovechando para conectar las comunicaciones mientras que cerraba también su cinturón de seguridad correctamente-. Y ahora mejor calladitos, que no tengo gana de escuchar ninguna tontería…

Esperó unos segundos mientras que se terminaban de conectar con los servidores de la base en Tanegashima, ya estaban dentro del alcance de la radio para poder utilizar los sistemas más básicos para poder comunicarse con ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una voz conocida para todos ellos se escuchara.

\- Base de comunicaciones con M-II, ¿todo listo para la aproximación?

\- Afirmativo – contestó-. Esperamos coordenadas para la reentrada.

\- Os aparecerán en pantalla cuando estén listas – Hideki había estado pendiente de los movimientos de todos ellos desde el momento en que habían despegado-. ¿Todo correcto?

\- Perfectamente, señor. Todos los sistemas parecen en perfecto estado y los niveles de energía se encuentran al 100% - mientras que hablaba había continuado conectando botones para que todo estuviera perfectamente preparado.

\- Más os vale no haber roto nada esta vez – acabó por decir perdiendo el tono serio on el que había comenzado la retransmisión.

\- La culpa siempre es de los ingenieros que llevamos con nosotros, señor, ya se sabe – Mai terminó también de conectar todo, necesitando ya únicamente las coordenadas para comenzar con el regreso, viendo que apenas unos segundos más tarde aparecían-. Ah, y quiero dejar constancia de que estoy muy enfadada porque se me haya dejado a mí sola en compañía de estos dos mientras que vosotros dos huis a traición.

Lo único que recibió fue una mirada de reojo por parte de Yamato mientras que de fondo se escuchaban las protestas de los otros dos. Era curioso lo nervioso que había estado en el momento de la partida y como en aquel momento, podía hasta permitirse aquel tipo de conversaciones. La perspectiva de la vuelta a casa cambiaba las cosas demasiado.

\- Vale, vamos a devolver a la maravilla rubia a la tierra antes de que su novia nos venga a dejar heridas de guerra a nosotros también.

\- Lo que te pasa es que te has quedado con las ganas – soltó de golpe haciendo que las miradas de los otros tres quedaran clavadas en él sin haber esperado que contestara de aquella manera.

\- Pasamos a retransmisión pública, así que haced el favor de dejar bien a la agencia si no os importa… - se notaba en el tono de voz del general que intentaba no reírse-. Adelante aproximamiento.

\- Señor – no se podía creer que con solo un comentario hubiera conseguido que se quedaran calladitos, tendría que haber probado aquella técnica mucho antes-. Estableciendo coordenadas en el sistema, paso al modo manual en 3…2…1…

\- Modo automático desactivado – la voz de Takao controlando uno de los paneles comprobó que hubiera funcionado.

\- Todo tuyo – mirando hacia Mai, el comandante dio la última orden antes de dejarlo todo en manos de la piloto.

\- De acuerdo, allá vamos… - tomando los controles de la nave inició el proceso.

No iba a negar que aquella era la parte que más le gustaba de su trabajo, de manera que ahora que tenía carta blanca y no tenía que seguir las órdenes, ni siquiera del comandante, Mai podía aprovechar. Justo antes de hacer nada más se giró hacia los tres chicos que iban con ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas moviendo los labios de tal forma que pudieran entender lo que les decía sin usar la voz.

 _"Agarraos bien"_

Tomando los controles procedió a colocar la nave en la posición de entrada, dejándola colocada del revés para automáticamente después conectar los propulsores pudiendo así dejar de depender únicamente de la carencia de gravedad del espacio. Aquella era la parte sencilla de todo aquello, simplemente había que esperar a la entrada en la atmósfera. Y aquel momento era sencillo de reconocer ya que estelas de plasma empezaban a formarse en el exterior, incluso antes de que los sistemas dieran el aviso.

\- Entramos en zona sin comunicaciones – anunció Yamato dando el aviso a la base en la Tierra.

\- De acuerdo – se pudo escuchar desde el otro lado.

Aquel había sido el momento en el que todo se había ido al traste años atrás. Justo en ese momento en el que los sensores en vez de avisar de la entrada en la atmósfera se habían apagado. El exceso de calor o un ángulo mal tomado habían provocado que los protectores de la cubierta quedaran mal alineados y que la carga eléctrica del ambiente friera los sistemas. Sabía aquella explicación mejor que su nombre y su apellido y por eso, aunque intentó que no se notara, mantuvo la mirada clavada en los sensores hasta que los vio encenderse prácticamente a la vez que la nave volvía a colocarse en la posición original.

Apenas 15 minutos más tarde las estelas de plasma comenzaron a desaparecer y los sensores exteriores de temperatura comenzaron a descender. Solo en ese momento se permitió respirar de nuevo con normalidad.

\- Aquí M-II, volvemos a tierra, aproximamiento llevado a cabo con éxito.

Apenas veinte minutos más tarde la nave había tomado tierra en la pista de aterrizaje de la base de Tanegashima dejando que todos sus tripulantes volvieran a casa en perfectas condiciones y que todos los operarios pudieran acudir a comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Como siempre, los medios de comunicación esperaban la llegada de la segunda misión con éxito al planeta rojo. No podía ser de otra forma, nadie podía culparlos.

Y aquella vez cuando se acercaron a los participantes en ella, de nuevo, Yamato los enfrentó con una actitud totalmente diferente. No necesitaba ocultar nervios en aquella ocasión y por poca gracia que le hicieran estaba de demasiado buen humor. Todo había salido bien. Estaba de vuelta en la Tierra y en cuestión de nada podría ver a los suyos.


	3. ¿Pero cómo?

\- Te digo que le tienen que tener amenazado para que esas declaraciones las haga sin llamar a nadie idiota – la voz de Taichi sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Bueno… no es que lo quiera defender, pero… créeme, sus motivos tendría…

Sora había vuelto al hotel con tiempo suficiente para poder ver la retransmisión. Aquella vez la había visto, no se había perdido detalle estando convencida de que todo iba a salir bien aquella vez. Incluso se había sentido orgullosa de sí misma por haber sido capaz de hacerlo. Había estado nerviosa, claro que sí, pero la situación había sido totalmente diferente.

Cualquiera diría que el paralelismo con lo que Yamato le había contado en su día podría haberle ganado la batalla consiguiendo que se pusiera todavía más nerviosa que meses atrás, pero no, no había sido así. Sabía que aquella vez absolutamente todo iba a salir bien, y por eso, ahora que podía fijar la vista en él aunque fuera en la pantalla, ya de vuelta, no podía más que sonreír.

\- Tú que lo ves siempre con buenos ojos, sino mira cómo se mete también conmigo sin motivo alguno.

\- No, nunca nadie jamás se metería contigo con motivos… Si nunca le has dado motivos a nadie para ello… Te dejo, tengo trabajo que hacer.

\- Muy bonito, me llamas solo para lo que quieres y cuando has terminado de usarme me dejas tirado…

\- ¿Acabas de decir eso en voz alta en medio del trabajo?

\- Tengo a tres mirándome muy fijamente ahora mismo…

\- … - volviendo a reírse negó con la cabeza incluso a sabiendas de que no la estaba viendo-. Saluda a Agumon y Koemi de mi parte y dale muchos mimos a Daigo…

\- ¿Y para mí?

\- Nada, para ti nada – hizo una pausa-. Cuando vuelva a Tokio te aviso.

Dando por terminada la llamada, acercándose a una de las ventanas para observar el panorama desde ella, mantuvo la sonrisa. En el horizonte podía ver el Puente de la Bahía de San Francisco se veía iluminado por las luces en mitad de la noche. De fondo, las noticias continuaban dando la noticia de que el viaje sido un total éxito y que no habían tenido ningún tipo de contratiempo ni en la ida ni en la vuelta.

* * *

Había intentado pasar por todos los trámites de vuelta lo más rápido posible. No le hacía gracia tener a tanta gente pendiente de él, ni mucho menos a la vez, pero eran los protocolos a seguir y no le quedaba más remedio que dejarlos comprobar que todo estuviera bien. No había querido que nadie más que su padre fuera a buscarlo porque sabía que eran unos días difíciles los que le tocaban. Lo primero de todo, tenía que aprender a andar de nuevo con normalidad.

\- Menudos andares… - le dijo a Katsu mientras que terminaba de cambiarse de ropa.

\- Habla por ti, a mí quieren contratarme para la semana de la moda de Nueva York.

\- Muy desesperados tienen que estar.

Saliendo del vestuario finalmente junto a los otros dos, se quedaron esperando a que la piloto se les uniera. Aún tenían tiempo algo de tiempo antes de que nadie viniera a buscarlos para continuar con los controles de seguridad.

\- Espero que el hecho de que te vayas de esta base no quiera decir que te retires, ¿verdad? – Takao acabó lanzando la pregunta que ninguno de ellos quería hacer, llevaban todos demasiado tiempo trabajando en equipo.

\- No, no me retiro. Solo he pedido que me pongan a mil kilómetros vuestro para que tengáis que esforzaros más en apuñalarme a distancia…

\- Tú no nos pongas a prueba… Te echaremos de menos.

\- Eh, venga ya… Aún vamos a tener que pasar toda esta semana aquí, nos vamos a ver más veces…

\- Sí bueno, y como no me llegue una invitación para tu boda ten por sentado que me vas a ver hasta en pesadillas – amenazó Mai mientras que colocaba las manos en su propia cintura, aprovechando el momento para estirarse, dejando el comentario de forma mucho más casual.

Las palabras de la chica lo hicieron recordar automáticamente aquello. No era que no lo hubiera tenido presente en todo el tiempo que había estado fuera, pero sí que había tenido la cabeza pensando en otras cosas desde el momento en el que empezaron la vuelta a casa.

\- ¡Mira, mira, mira! – le dio un codazo a Katsu-. Ya está poniendo esa cara otra vez – Mai no podía más que reírse-. Con las malas caras con las que te llevo sufriendo una década estoy por sacarte una foto la próxima vez solo para dejar pruebas de que saber sonreír como un tonto tú solito.

\- Qué graciosa… Voy a tener que pensarme muy seriamente lo de las invitaciones a este paso.

\- Atrévete… atrévete y consigo el número de tu futura y aparte de preguntarle si está loca por haberte dicho que sí ya le digo yo que nos las mande, seguro que se pone de mi parte, ¿eh, Knife of Day?

\- ¿Pero cómo… ?- la miró, sorprendido, larga y tendidamente antes de cruzar los brazos y mirar hacia otro lado.

Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fueron las risas de Mai mientras que los otros dos compañeros no estaban demasiado seguros de lo estaban hablando. Gabumon, mientras tanto, se había quedado unos pasos por detrás de ello, sujeto a la pierna de Yamato, mirando hacia unos y hacia otros.

\- Aún no sé los detalles de cómo van a funcionar las cosas de ahora en adelante, pero ya sabéis que les gusta que los equipos se mantengan siempre con la misma gente. Así que aunque me trasladen si nos toca volver a salir me temo que va a ser un poco complicado que me pueda librar de vosotros.

\- Ten por seguro que me encargaré yo de ello – finalmente, Hideki había hecho acto de presencia en la sala, acercándose hasta ellos, aprovechando la ausencia total de cámaras y de más personal-. Enhorabuena, no ha podido salir todo mejor.

\- Gracias – contestaron a la vez.

\- Aunque mucho me temo que vosotros dos estáis todavía un poco pálidos – señaló a Katsu y Takao-. De Ishida no digo nada porque no estoy seguro de si es su color natural o no… Pero tú verás qué es lo que les has hecho, Mai.

\- ¿Yo? Nada… el mejor aproximamiento a la atmósfera que han podido tener. No es mi culpa que sean unos blandos y les siente mal volar del revés… - sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo.

\- Mai no les ha hecho nada, si ni siquiera me he enterado de cuándo hemos llegado a tierra… - la voz del digimon por fin entró en escena.

\- Serás pelota… - Yamato bajó la cabeza, observándolo y pudiendo ver como automáticamente la chica se agachaba a su lado, poniéndose a darle algunos mimos a Gabumon-. Traidor, eres un traidor. Ya te puedes quedar con Mai para que te proteja ella de quien-tú-ya-sabes.

\- Yo le protejo de quien haga falta, ¿a que sí? Con lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado los dos charlando durante el viaje mientras que tú te quedabas con cara de tonto mirando hacia la nada pensando en sabrás tú quién…

\- ¿Vosotros dos charlando? – eso explicaría muchas cosas-. Traidor… Ya veremos como te protege desde aquí cuando vengan a darte picotazos ya.

\- Para encima que te digo que no es que te colgara el teléfono sino que lo colgó ella por accidente… - protestó cambiando de lugar, yéndose tras Mai.

Cuando por fin pudo salir del interior de la base sin que la presenta estuviera pendiente de lo que hacía o decía, pudo verlo. Allí, esperando en la parte exterior, apoyado en la entrada, estaba su padre. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo caminando con paso rápido hacia él con el diigimon tras sus pasos, pillándolo desprevenido, apoyándose a su lado de brazos cruzados.

\- Este personal de la JAXA siempre dando el cante a la mínima que pueden… - murmuró esperando su reacción.

Automáticamente Hiroaki giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo con sorpresa, sin contar con que hubiera salido antes de lo que esperara. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, empezó a sonreír mientras que hacía revisión visual de que su hijo estuviera perfectamente. Y, aparentemente lo estaba.

\- Bienvenidos de nuevo – esperó a que Yamato dejara sus pertenencias en el suelo antes de acercarse hasta él, teniendo que detenerse al adelantarse a los movimientos de ambos Gabumon, abrazándose al más adulto de todos.

Aquella reacción hizo que ambos se rieran, especialmente el rubio, quien sabía que su compañero realmente había llegado a apreciar también a su padre y que, al mayoría de las veces que se empeñaba en quedarse con él era porque lo apreciaba y no solo por querer dejarle tiempo a su aire.

\- Hazle la pelota a él también, venga… Está buscando alguien detrás de quién esconderse cuando volvamos a casa.

* * *

Y la imagen de la tortuguita no podía faltar también en esta historia... Y a Hiroaki entre los personajes principales en primera plana, por supuesto. Os adelanto que viene dado guerra desde el principio...

 **AnnaBolena04:** han sido meses de paz y armonía en el espacio, sí... cofcofcof Ahí volaban más puñales que asteroides. Si en el fondo se van a echar de menos... Cuando se reencuentren entre ellos van a lanzar hasta voladores y fuegos artificiales para celebrar por todo lo alto. Aunque mejor que Yamato tenga a los bandos separados porque sino no lo va a superar. Si se le juntan los 6 conspiradores del mal acaba llorando en un rinconcito.

Por ahora me sigo portando bien... A ver cuánto me dura e_e ¡Un abrazo tortugoso!

 **Enrique:** je es que el histerismo ante la noticia que saltó ayer había que comentarlo bien comentado jajajaja. De hecho, si te digo la verdad, me dio el mono la noticia al nivel de casi subiros la historia el domingo en vez de el lunes al medio día. Pero me controlé... así que hoy en cuanto llegué del trabajo me puse a subiros cosillas y ahora me voy a escribir un ratillo que voy por el 16 ya... JA

De nada por hacer un lunes menos lunes (?) ¡Un beso!

 **Nika:** muy divertido, mi historial de búsqueda se va superando. De verdad que un día tengo que subiros un captura de él xDDD No fue demasiado complicado encontrar algunos detalles más con las cosillas que ya sabía yo de gajes del oficio y optativas con temario siniestro de la carrera, asi que una vez que me aprendí más o menos los detalles, ya solo fue ponerme a escribirlo. De hecho no sé, me parece mucho más complicada el despegue, por eso que siempre nos enseñan en las pelis de la preparación y demás.

Aquí tenemos un poquito de Sora con su niñero personal, pero, por el momento, sigo con la versión de lo que está pasando desde el punto de vista de Yamato y la gente seria con la que se junta, claro. Tan serios como el rango de gente de esas edades que conozco cofcofcof Yo creo que es el foco del problema...

¡Mañana más! Que vamos a ir poquito a poquito hasta que yo coja fondo, venga que llevo buen ritmo 8) xDD

Un abrazo de tortuga enorme.

 **Guest vecina:** pues a punto estuve de subir esto anoche, no engaño a nadie jajajaja Pero bueno, hoy salí prontito del trabajo y no me tuve que quedar más tiempo con las listas de alumnos nuevas y vine corriendo a subiros el primer capítulo. Que me lleva siempre más tiempo subir una historia nueva que escribir el primer capítulo, en serio xDDD

Pero bueno, ¡aquí está por fin! Y sí, entre puñales cariñosos se trabaja mucho mejor, está claro. Además de que es lo que dices tú, el momento complicado de verdadera tensión y nervios queda más olvidado si están ocupados riéndose de que el serio comandante se ha puesto rojo como el planeta del que vienen xDDDD Y al final la escena del aterrizaje no me costó gran cosa, solo tuve que tener tiempo de sentarme a hacer un poquito de research xDDDD No salió tan mal, pero es que si lo llego a tener que hacer al revés más con la historia que tenían todos se mueren los personajes y me muero yo sola aquí padeciendo.

¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Mañana nos leemos y prometo seguir portándome bien así que dejad de mandarnos nubes desde el Oeste peninsular, anda... T_T ¡un beso!


	4. Volver a casa

_Volver a casa._

Esas palabras significaban mucho más entonces de lo que habían podido hacerlo en cualquier otro momento de su vida. Nunca había querido tener que volver, siempre se había encontrado en su elemento en aquella isla, en aquel mundo aparte en el que vivían. Pero las cosas habían empezado a cambiar mucho desde hacía unos años.

* * *

 _Atravesaba la salida de la base de la JAXA con paso lento, siempre seguido de su fiel compañero, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima en ningún momento. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que habían vuelto a la Tierra y no había podido abandonar el hospital hasta entonces. Todo habían sido pruebas, más pruebas. Y entre medias una y otra vez las mismas preguntas intentando hacerle recordar si había visto algo raro…_

 _Poco a poco los recuerdos habían ido volviendo a su cabeza y había llegado a ser consciente más o menos de lo que había pasado. Y lo que era más importante, cómo se había llegado a salvar. Cada vez que aquella idea acudía a su mente no podía evitar llevar la mirada hacia Gabumon, a quien todavía no le había llegado a decir nada de nada y que simplemente se limitaba a vigilar cada uno de sus pasos como si tuviera miedo de que no fuera capaz de dar alguno más._

 _Cuando habían llegado a casa todo le había parecido extraño. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo fuera de aquellas paredes que desde hacía años eran su casa… Su casa…_

 _Caminando por el pasillo se fue directo hacia la habitación, oscura tras meses cerrada, y cubierta de polvo. Iba a tener demasiado trabajo aquellos días si tan siquiera pretendía poder dormir en paz. Sin embargo, no le importó, simplemente se dejó caer sobre la cama, echándose hacia atrás, mucho más cansado de lo que podría aparentar._

 _Mientras que había estado en el hospital había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar. Pensar en cosas que había llegado a ocultar en lo más profundo de su cabeza y que había intentado olvidar fuera como fuera para poder llegar a dónde había llegado. Debería de estar orgulloso, había formado parte del primer equipo de la historia de la humanidad que había pisado la superficie de Marte, ¿qué más podía pedir que aquello? Había sobrevivido a un accidente a kilómetros de la superficie de la Tierra a unas temperaturas a las que ningún humano podría sobrevivir. Estaba vivo… ¿Cuántos habían sobrevivido a algo así? No solo él, sino todo el equipo que había viajado en aquella ocasión junto a él._

 _Sintiendo el peso de Gabumon subirse a la cama se quedó mirando unos segundos más hacia el techo antes de girar la cabeza y observarlo en silencio viendo como únicamente se había acercado hasta él para ofrecerle su compañía no queriendo hacerlo hablar de algo que parecía no querer._

 _\- Gracias – le dijo de repente al digimon-. Gracias…_

 _Y en aquel momento, el peso que había llevado sobre sus hombros desde que había abierto los ojos pareció desvanecerse. Estaba allí, estaba vivo y era todo gracias a aquel pequeño ser que llevaba toda su vida a su lado. Siempre fiel, siempre a su lado, incluso cuando era consciente de que muchas veces no se lo merecía._

 _La siempre fría y seria apariencia de Yamato desapareció por completo dejado ver aquel chico más bien tímido y reservado que se ocultaba bajo aquella imagen siempre malhumorada, incluso contra aquellos que no lo merecían. Alargó los brazos para coger a Gabumon contra él, abrazándolo. Si no fuera por él…_

 _\- Yamato… Te lo dije hace muchos años, mientras que me necesites siempre estaré a tu lado…_

 _Aquellas palabras fueron el detalle que faltó para que los ojos del astronauta se llenaran de lágrimas sin poder contenerlas más. ¿Cuándo era la última vez que había llorado? ¿Cuándo era la última vez que había dejado sus verdaderos sentimientos fluir? Mentiría si dijera que no lo recordaba. Era perfectamente consciente de que la última vez que se había derrumbado de aquella forma había sido cuando a sus apenas veinte años había tenido que subirse a un avión sabiendo que no iba a volver. Había aguantado mientras que todos sus amigos se despedían de él, uno tras otro. Incluso ella._ _ **Ella**_ _. Ella se había despedido de él sabiendo perfectamente que no tenía intención de volver._

 _\- Todo está bien, ya estamos en casa – acabó por decirle el digimon._

 _\- No, no estamos en casa… - corrigió sus palabras, levantando la vista hacia él-. Nos vamos a ir a casa… Necesito volver a casa con mi padre y mi hermano._

 _\- Y tus amigos…_

 _\- Esos no estoy tan seguro de que quieran volver a verme._

 _\- ¡Claro que sí!_

 _\- Ojalá sea cierto… Mañana mismo regresamos a Tokio._

* * *

Cerró los ojos cuando su padre alargó por fin los brazos hacia él. En aquella ocasión las cosas no podían ser más diferentes y, al paso al que iba, tendría que acabar dándole gracias a aquel accidente por haberle abierto los ojos de la forma más radical posible.

\- Pero bueno, si te me has quedado en nada – le dijo riéndose al darse cuenta de que cinco meses a base de comida adaptada al espacio habían pasado factura. No lo había notado tanto la última vez que había vuelto a casa.

\- Ahora ya no puede decir que me pesa el trasero – escucharon la voz del digimon desde el suelo.

\- No, no puedo – se rio antes de separarse de Hiroaki -. Pero creo que tampoco vas a conseguir que te lleve en cuello hasta dentro de un par de días, que lo sepas…

No, ciertamente no lo decía solo por fastidiarlo. Estaba cansado y necesitaba descansar cómodamente en su cama de una vez por todas. No iba a volver a Tokio de forma inmediata, necesitaba terminar de recoger lo que quedara, pero, sobretodo, necesitaba terminar todos los trámites en la base y despedirse de todo el mundo en condiciones.

Dejó que su padre le cogiera la bolsa que llevaba en su hombro, apenas llevando las pocas pertenencias que había llevado consigo meses atrás.

\- ¿Qué tal todo por la Tierra? – contestó finalmente.

\- Pues, hasta donde yo sé, creo que todo sigue más o menos como estaba. Tu hermano estuvo persiguiéndome toda la semana pasada porque decía que quería venir a buscarte pero no lo dejé hacerlo. Necesitas descansar.

\- Lo que quiere es venir a gritarme, déjame adivinar, ¿todavía no se le ha pasado el melodrama con el que lo dejé en el aeropuerto?

\- Yo creo que ha empeorado con el tiempo… Ya lo viste en la videoconferencia.

La mención de dicha videoconferencia lo hizo empezar a reírse por lo bajo. No estaba seguro cuál de todos los lados había dado más el cante entre los comentarios de unos y otros. Incluso cuando el resto de tripulantes de la nave de colaron para poder reírse un poco de él sin importarle que sus propios padres estuvieran presentes alegando que tenían que ir repartiendo felicitaciones. También le habían dado la noticia de que finalmente Taichi ya era padre, arreglándoselas para enseñarle una foto de su mejor amigo con el niño en brazos.

\- Nadie tiene ni idea de cuándo vas a volver porque ni siquiera yo lo sé, antes de que preguntes…

\- Ya, lo sé. Quiero descansar unos días y reponerme algo antes de subirme a un avión. De hecho, no estoy muy seguro de si me adaptaré a la comida normal sin que me siente mal como las otras veces – reconoció, agradeciendo estar con su padre y no tener que fingir nada.

\- Tú lo has dicho, es el adaptarse a la comida de aquí, así que no quiero culpas diciendo que he intentado intoxicarte estos días – usó la típica broma que todos solían hacer a costa de sus habilidades culinarias-. Y… respecto al principal tema de tu interés, solo sé que no está en la ciudad. Avisó a tu hermano de que tenía un viaje importante de negocios y que volvería a tiempo, pero, como comprenderás, el cotilla es Takeru.

\- No pasa nada. Es lo bueno de que retransmitan estas cosas por todos los medios, ni queriendo me iba a poder esconder de la vuelta. Ya hablaré con ella cuando llegue a casa.

Obviamente que lo haría, pero había tenido tiempo de sobra en la nave para pensar formas mejores de regresar a Tokio que poniendo sobre aviso a Sora. Había decidido alguno de aquellas noches que no había podido pegar ojo que cuando volviera iba a hacerlo sin decir nada esperando poder cogerla por sorpresa. Y eso mismo iba a hacer. Si estaba en un viaje de trabajo estaba completamente seguro de que no estaría sola y que Haru estaría con ella. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para poder ponerse en contacto con alguien que le dijera exactamente cuáles eran los planes de ella sin que llegara a sospechar nada.

* * *

Os lo digo en serio, cada vez que actualizo desde fuera de casa y uso la aplicación para no dejaros sin capítulo hasta que tengo ordenador a mano se me pone la historia como completa. Esto ya es un cachondeo... Porque, obviamente, el día que tuve que poner que estaba completa la anterior no se me puso en toda la noche. Es una relación de odio profundo lo que me traigo ya con ella... ¬¬''

Y sí, ¡sorpresa! Hoy os subo este capítulo extra porque es cortito y no quiero dejarlo solo para mañana. (Eso y porque probablemente hoy deje hechos el capítulo 17 y 18 xD)

 **AnnaBolena04:** Puedo adelantar que cuando llega a Tokio sigue escondido y que cierta digimon lo andan buscando a la mínima oportunidad que tiene jajajaja No se va a librar de los picotazos que le llevan esperando meses... Como poco se pone de parte de Dai para tirarle de la piel y escondérsela luego en dónde no pueda llegar.

Taichi ya sabemos que tiene que hacer esas cosas como parte de su esencia, sino no sería él. Pero es que es parte de su encanto, si algún día se queda serio más tiempo de la cuenta pues igual preocupa a alguien mucho, mucho y miran a ver si tiene fiebre o algo por el estilo. Y seguimos con Hiroaki entretenido con su nene grande, que alguien tiene que cuidarlo un poco ahora que ha vuelto hecho un cromo de pasar tanto tiempo flotando.

¡Un abrazo y tortuguitas para ti!

 **Nika:** je, si es que eres una ansias... Una ansias... Y yo como me dejo liar, pues ale jajajajaj Capi sorpresa extra, pero solo porque es cortito y además no contribuye al avance de la historia, solo ayuda por fin a explicar qué pasó en la cabeza de Yamato en su momento para volver corriendo a Tokio con ese punto de vista tan renovado. Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo y aquí está.

No sé por qué dices eso, si youarethereason es lo que pone en mi DNI jajajajaja Puedes llamarme Bea y así amenazarme de forma más directa (y eso, si los demás cotilleáis lo que dejo en las demás respuestas a review - no mintáis, sé que lo hacéis - va para todos jajajaja). Venga, seguimos con el modo Yamato cargado que si no me equivoco en el siguiente también sale él... Aunque no lo puedo garantizar porque no me acuerdo de lo que os toca mañana xDDD

¡Un abrazo tortugoso!

 **Enrique:** ñaaaaah yo creo que me ve y se marca solo el botón de completa. Al menos sé dónde está el origen del problema, pero es que jo, no trabajo en mi ciudad y cuando llego o estoy de tardes no piso por casa hasta las 9-10 de la noche y oye, si quiero actualizar me toca tirar de la app y se ríe de mí a carcajadas más que el trío de astronautras de Tanegashima de Yamato. A ese nivel de reírse de mí está...

Está en serios problemas, no le va a librar nadie de los picotazos... Lo tiene asumido todo el mundo. ¡Un abrazo!


	5. Nadie ha dicho nada de nietos

\- Te dije que si te lo terminabas te iba a acabar sentado mal – la voz de Hiroaki asomándose por encima del sofá en el que se había tumbado su hijo lo hizo mirarlo-. Vale, vale… pero luego no quiero quejas.

Debía de reconocer que las habilidades de su padre en la cocina no eran tan malas como recordaba, o, más bien había pasado demasiado tiempo sin probar la comida de verdad que aceptaba lo que le dieran. Además, tenía hambre, había pasado demasiadas con el estómago vacío aquel día y no lo había podido evitar.

Hiroaki había llegado con dos días de antelación con la intención de que la casa estuviera mínimamente habitable y poder comprar algo de comida para cuando volviera. No había sido demasiado trabajo ya que parecía que Yamato había organizado todo antes de irse para que fuera llegar, descansar y volver a la ciudad. De manera que en cuanto habían entrado por la puerta había podido hacerle algo de comer sin más problemas que el que ahora tenía convertido en forma de un hijo quejica en el sofá.

\- Ya se me pasará – protestó por lo bajo.

\- Lo que tú digas… - negó con la cabeza. Era mayorcito para saber lo que se hacía.

\- ¿Dónde se ha metido Gabumon?

\- Se ha ido a dormir, así que vete acomodándote en el sofá porque creo que se ha apoderado de toda la cama.

Empezó a reírse, no tardando en llevarse una mano al estómago a modo de queja solo escuchando como la risa de su padre sonaba por encima de su quejido y como, segundos más tarde, el sonido del teléfono de Hiroaki llamaba la atención de ambos.

\- Debe de ser tu madre o tu hermano para llamarme de todo por no haberlos avisado de que ya estaba contigo.

Desapareció en busca del objeto, a sabiendas de que por mucho que se empeñara su hijo no se iba a mover, sorprendiéndose al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. Era lógico que finalmente le hubiera llamado a él, estaba casi seguro de que Yamato no tendría ni la más remota idea de dónde podría haber dejado su teléfono.

\- … Sí, sí, estoy con él ya – volvió hablando de nuevo al salón, viendo como el otro levantaba la cabeza para seguirlo-. Está tirado en el sofá porque alguien tenía más hambre de la que su estómago estaba dispuesto a permitirle.

\- ¿Con quién hablas? – asomó la cabeza por detrás del reposabrazos que estaba usando de almohada.

\- No, no te preocupes, está bien, solo más quejica de la cuenta – sonrió divertido antes de pasarle el teléfono acercándoselo a la oreja de tal forma que no llegara a ver con quién hablaba antes de tener que contestar.

\- Estoy perfectamente, no le hagas caso... – empezó a decir suponiendo que estaba hablando con Natsuko lanzando una mirada desde allí al adulto.

\- Eso espero – la voz de Sora contestó al otro lado de la línea.

Los ojos de Hiroaki se habían quedado fijos en su hijo, esperando su reacción, teniendo que reírse de él cuando lo vio dar un brinco, prácticamente quedándose sentado de nuevo. Con una ligera palmada en el hombro desde allí decidió ir a ver si el digimon seguía respirando, parte porque tenía sus dudas y parte por dejarle algo de privacidad a su hijo.

\- He llamado a tu padre porque pensé que no tendrías contigo el teléfono todavía ni nada… - silencio -. ¿Qué tal estás? – silencio de nuevo-. ¿Estás ahí?

No había esperado escuchar aquella voz de repente, no después de tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo. Completamente convencido de que escucharía a su madre al otro lado no había sido capaz de prevenirse para aquello y ahora simplemente se había quedado con el teléfono en la mano intentando ser capaz de arrancar.

\- ¿Yamato? – volvió a escuchar.

\- Sí, sí… - arrancó de repente-. Lo siento, no contaba contigo tan pronto…

\- ¿Y cuándo se supone que esperabas que quisiera saber de ti, eh? Y bastante margen te he dado desde que retransmitieron en la televisión el aterrizaje…

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Tenía toda la razón, no podía ser de otra forma que de aquella. Por suerte había notado una ironía divertida en sus palabras.

\- Me han tenido desde que regresamos dentro de la base y ahora mismo estaba intentando descansar, te iba a llamar en cuanto me levantara…

\- Ya… ya… ahora intenta arreglarlo – el sonido de la risa de ella le llegó a través del auricular, haciendo que por un momento la molestia en el estómago desapareciera notando otro tipo de sensación mucho más agradable.

\- Voy a tener que quedarme aquí unos días, aún tengo trabajo que hacer antes de poder volver. En cuanto sepa la fecha exacta del regreso te lo haré saber, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, sí… Tranquilo, ni siquiera estoy en Tokio. De hecho, son las cuatro de mañana aquí…

\- ¿Te has levantado a las cuatro de la mañana para poder llamar?

\- Más o menos… Aunque debería de haber podido dormir para tener que levantarme – reconoció sin poder evitarlo-. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a hablar contigo aunque fuera unos minutos.

\- Yo también… - demasiadas, tenía demasiadas ganas-. ¿Dónde estás?

\- San Francisco…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? – eso era nuevo, no recordaba que hubiera tenido que ir hasta allí nunca en aquellos años.

\- Da igual, ya te lo contaré cuando estés aquí. ¿Cómo estás tú? Dramas por no hacerle caso a tu padre aparte.

\- Estoy perfectamente, cansado, pero bien. Todo ha salido a la perfección y estamos todos bien.

\- Me alegro mucho… Llevo todo el día sin poder hacer nada productivo con mi vida porque cada vez que intento hacer algo apareces en algún medio de comunicación. Si te hubieras dignado a seguir con la música no te veo con tanta repercusión mediática…

\- Que graciosa… - hizo una pausa, mirando hacia la habitación para ver si su padre volvía-. ¿Has visto la retransmisión?

\- Claro que la he visto – no podía decir lo mismo del despegue, pero no quería hablar de eso ahora-. Hubiera sido peor no verlo, quería saber que ya estabas en casa…

\- No, todavía no – corrigió las palabras de ella automáticamente, dejando escapar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que difícilmente podría disimular.

\- Todavía no… - pudo notarse en su tono de voz que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo-. Vete a descasar de una vez… Y ten cuidado con lo que comes, que te necesito en perfecto estado para cuando vuelvas…

\- ¿Por qué? Si vuelvo algo mal seguro que no te quejas de tener que cuidarme… - no puedo evitar el comentario.

\- Depende de si te lo has buscado tú o no… - no, obviamente que no podría decirle que no, era algo que sabían los dos-. Pero para comprobarlo vas a tener que volver conmigo lo antes posible.

\- En cuando me dejen terminar todos los papeleos del traslado volveré. Dame solo unos días y estaré de vuelta allí.

\- Más te vale… - hizo una pequeña causa-. En serio, descansa, ya hablaremos mañana.

\- ¿Yo? Vete a dormir tú que mira qué horas son para ti y sigues levantada…

\- Ya, pero no soy yo la que acaba de volver de un viaje de un destino un poco fuera de mano.

\- Con una piloto con ganas de quedarse sin tripulación, eso tengo por seguro – reconoció finalmente-. Te llamaré mañana en cuanto pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Intenta avisarme primero por si acaso. Tengo unas reuniones muy importantes y no querría tener que no poder contestarte…

\- ¿Me colgarías el teléfono? Vale, vale… - intentó que la ofensa se notara en su voz-. Así da gusto, vuelve uno tras meses fuera y se encuentra con que la desvergonzada de su prometida – aquella palabra, dicha por fin en voz alta después de tanto tiempo le sonó especialmente bien – le amenaza con colgarle el teléfono.

\- Sí – contestó, pudiendo escuchar de fondo de nuevo como se reía-. Ese es el plan…

\- Solo os falta empezar con a ver quién de los dos cuelga primero – de nuevo entrando en el salón, la voz de Hiroaki interrumpió la conversación.

\- Muy gracioso, papá… - dijo intentando hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

\- Tiene razón. Vete a descansar, mañana hablamos.

\- ¿Mañana hablamos? ¿Y ya está? – escogió aquellas palabras específicamente al recordar una conversación con ella.

\- Sí, ¿o hay algo más que quieras saber?

\- No, saber no, pero no me vendría nada mal que me recordaras algo – había bajado el tono para que su padre no lo escuchara decir aquello.

\- Vete a dormir, Ishida… - hizo una pausa, solo de unos segundos-. Vuelve conmigo pronto… te quiero.

Sonrió finalmente. Aquella vez no le había colgado el teléfono, aunque la habría creído perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

\- Y yo a ti – respondió de nuevo con la mejor de sus sonrisas atontadas en la cara antes de colgar finalmente.

\- Te lo digo en serio, hijo, yo sigo pensando cómo te ha costado casi dos décadas pedirle que se case contigo si llevas poniendo la misma cara de idiota cada vez que hablas con ella…

\- Déjame en paz – sin disimular la sonrisa acabó por ponerse en pie acercándose a su padre para darle el teléfono-. ¿Tú tienes idea de qué está haciendo en la otra punta del mundo?

\- Ni la más remota… - cogió el teléfono guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos-. Y yo no voy a ser tan delicado como ella, así que más te vale irte a la cama o a darte una ducha y luego a la cama o te acabaré llevando de la oreja yo para que dejes de dar vueltas. Ya has hablado con ella, los demás pueden esperar a mañana. Si llama alguien ya les diré que te has ido a dormir.

No iba a negar que su padre tuviera razón. Posiblemente mañana hubiera quejas por todas partes por no haberle hecho caso absolutamente a nadie, pero aún tenía el estómago revuelto y le iba a venir bien dormir por fin en su cama.

\- Buena suerte intentando mover a Gabumon, por cierto…

\- Algo intentaré… Gracias por haber venido a buscarme – dijo de repente llamando la atención del adulto.

\- Dímelo dentro de unos años cuando seas tú el que va corriendo a buscar a dónde sea a buscar a mi nieta – hizo el comentario de la forma más casual.

\- ¿Qué? Déjate de nietas ni de nietos… - estaba demasiado cansado aquel día como para pesar que aquello no fuera una buena realidad.

\- No, nadie ha dicho nada de nietos, para eso ya tengo al pesado de tu hermano. Avisado estás.

Dejó que su hijo se fuera, sin hacer mucho caso a lo que murmuraba por lo bajo viendo como sin molestarse demasiado en cambiarse de ropa se tiraba encima de la cama al lado del digimon.

* * *

Lo primero de todo y superimportante... **¡Feliz 19 aniversario de Odaiba!** Ahora si me disculpáis voy a llorar en el rincón por acabar de sentirme MUY mayor TT_TT

 **AnnaBolena04:** mira, hoy para que se te pase el trama nocturno te dejo con un capi que tenías mucha mucha mucha grana de leer. Hoy no sé si os daré sorpresita o no con otro capi a lo largo del día u os tendréis que conformar con este porque no sé si seré secuestrada al final xDD Por el momento vuelvo con cara de haberme pasado una mañana superpasaionante... *Saca el cartel de ironía*

A ver si ahora hasta que me secuestren me río un rato con lo que tengo a medio escribir, que sin duda me voy a pegar una buena fiesta... muajajajaja ¡Un abrazo tortugoso ❤ ❤ ❤!

 **Nika:** ¿A que hoy no lo pone? (ahora actualizaré y aparecerá de repente la palabra de completo jajajajaja). Estoy 100% segura que es algún problema de la aplicación que hace cosas siniestras ella sola ya que cuando actualizo desde el ordenador, como estoy haciendo ahora mismo, se suele comportar (es que estoy viendo que me va a poner el COMPLETE en mayúsculas y rojo neón jajajajaja).

Porque soy peor que vosotros y tengo más mono que Etemon de admirar el sonido de su propia voz, o os engañéis. Lo mejor es que como voy bastante por delante me sorprendo a mí misma porque no sé lo que os toca leer... Y sí, es bastante probable que si de repente le llega un "oooye, podrías venir a buscaaaarme" ya esté allí antes de que termine la frase, no lo vamos a negar, pero pobrecito, que está bajo los cuidados de papi... ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

Ale, mañana o si se me cruzan los cables un poquito más... Todo depende de si me dejan dormitar en casa hoy o no xD ¡Un abrazo tortugoso!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** esa escena lleva siendo necesaria desde la primera parte de la historia cuando volvió por primera vez, ya tocaba que sacara a la luz exactamente cómo habían sido las cosas de estar pensando en que no tenía gana de volver a casa y a de repente no querer salir de ella... Así que le tocó a Gabumon hacer el adorable y no solo temer por su seguridad jajajaja Hiroaki es la estrella ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ Como puedes ver, viene dando guerra fuerte ya desde el principio (y va a seguir dándola ❤ ❤ ❤) ¡Un abrazo y muchas muchas tortugas para ti!

PD: yo sigo pensando en cómo te las arreglabas para ir pillando las referencias de la anterior parte o si no te faltaba mogollón de puesta en contexto con personajes como Koemi, de verdad jajajaja

 **Guest vecina:** Geeeey, ¡yo lo sé! ¡Yo lo sé! -levanta la mano mientras que da saltitos en su asiento-. No es que no se publique automáticamente, es que las review de los guest tienen que ser aprobadas - o al menos así viene de serie esto y yo no o he tocado por-si-acaso xDD - para que salgan publicadas. Normalmente coincidimos en horario y según me llega el aviso por e-mail de que me has dejado review me paso y la acepto... Pero si no me avisa a tiempo o coincide que estoy en el trabajo (hoy, por ejemplo) pues por eso no te sale jajajaja

Uy, vas a poder leer diversos reencuentros, tú no te preocupes... Y si vieras por donde voy escribiendo yo, en una seria, digna y respetable escena protagonizada por el comandante serio, el responsable diplomático y el maduro de los tres, también conocido como el hijo de 4 meses de Taichi... jajajajaja ❤ ❤ ❤ ¡Y ayer se me olvidó! Pero sí, esos dos ya sea en la versión únicamente amistosa en la versión OTP son tan ❤ ❤ ❤ que con que solo compartan escena me vale - y ahora me alejo de la pantalla porque me van a llover pierdas desde más arriba, te lo digo yo.

¡Aprovecha las últimas horas de frío norteño que nos quedan que mañana vamos a morir T_T! ¡Un abrazo de tartaruga para ti (se dice así, verdad (¿?))! ❤ ❤


	6. Teléfono

Aquella noche sí que había dormido perfectamente. La tranquilidad de que todo hubiera salido bien, de haber podido hablar por fin con Yamato tras tanto tiempo y, el cansancio acumulado de los días anteriores le había pasado factura de tal manera que hasta se le habían pegado las sábanas.

Solo despertó cuando el insistente llamar en la puerta consiguió sacarla de su sueño. Confusa, miró hacia los lados, sin ser consciente ni qué hora era, y casi que ni dónde estaba. Cuando volvieron a llamar, sin haber mirado la hora, se levantó, yendo hacia la puerta para ver quién era.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con voz adormilada todavía al ver a Haru al otro lado.

\- ¿Aún estás así? Sora, nos vamos en quince minutos…

\- ¿A dónde?

\- ¿Cómo que a dónde?

Se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja, con la misma cara de confusión que ella, esperando algún tipo de actividad cerebral por parte de ella y que reaccionara, viendo como, efectivamente, poco después los ojos canela de su amiga se abrían de par en par.

\- La firma – dijo de golpe antes de salir corriendo en dirección al baño dejando a Haru con la puerta entreabierta delante.

Desde el baño, mientras que abría el grifo de la ducha con una mano y tiraba de una de las toallas con la otra, pudo escuchar la puerta cerrarse y la risa de la otra chica.

\- Deja de reírte – alzó la voz para que pudiera escucharla perfectamente.

\- ¿Yo? No sé de qué me hablas – se quedó sentada sobre la cama, acercándose hasta una también adormilada Biyomon.

Escuchando como su amiga entraba finalmente en la ducha, se quedó tranquilamente esperando mientras que acariciaba a la digimon distraída. No ponía en duda que en cuestión de 10 minutos máximo fuera a aparecer con el aspecto de llevar un par de horas arreglándose para la reunión, de manera que podía reírse de ella tranquilamente.

Se distrajo al sentir su teléfono vibrar en el bolso, alargando la mano para sacarlo y ver que acababa de recibir un mensaje, arqueando una ceja al ver de quién era. Antes de contestar, volvió a asegurarse de que seguía escuchándose el ruido del agua, decidiendo que le daba demasiada pereza ponerse a hablar de aquella forma, dándole rápidamente al botón de llamar.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Se había quedado dormida y ahora se ha ido corriendo a la ducha.

\- No – la voz de Yamato sonó al otro lado de la línea-. Mejor, era contigo con la que quería hablar.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué? – pudo fijarse en que Biyomon alzaba la cabeza, habiendo escuchado la voz perfectamente al estar tan cerca de Haru.

\- ¿Qué día volvéis?

\- Yo no vuelvo, me voy a quedar por aquí unos días más. Pero creo que tiene el vuelo el sábado por la tarde…

\- El sábado por la tarde… Eso es el domingo por la mañana más o menos aquí, ¿no?

\- Pues… si no lo sabes tú – se rio sin tener ni la más remota idea de aquello-. ¿Quieres que lo compruebe?

\- No, con saber el día me sirve. No le digas ni media palabra, ¿quieres? No le voy a decir qué día vuelvo pero tengo que comprar los billetes y desde aquí no tenemos mucha variedad de horarios.

\- ¿No les va a decir cuando vuelves? – miró hacia Biyomon haciendo un gesto como si estuviera dando un ligero gritito pero sin hacer sonido alguno-. Si me quedo sin jefa yo creo que podría ser hora de un ascenso para mí… No le diré nada, tranquilo. Si hay algún cambio de planes o algún retraso ya te aviso… - la puerta del baño se abrió ligeramente- ¿Vale mamá?

\- … - la respuesta que recibió fue un silencio seguido del sonido de la risa del otro-. Gracias, hija. Pasadlo bien con las cuestas – fue su despedida antes de colgar.

Se quedó mirando hacia el teléfono antes de negar un par de veces con la cabeza y llevarse un dedo a los labios para hacerle un gesto a Biyomon y que no dijera ni media palabra de la conversación que acababa de tener lugar, viendo como prácticamente salía Sora del baño ya vestida.

\- ¿Tu madre no se fía de que te tenga bien vigilada?

\- Más o menos… - dejó el teléfono de nuevo en su bolso.

Tal y como había predicho, ambas salían de la habitación apenas diez minutos más tarde como si no hubiera estado durmiendo hasta hacía poco, todavía con Haru riéndose tras ella.

\- ¿Quieres dejarte de reírte de mí? Tengo el sueño atrasado desde hace días y ayer cuando toqué la cama me quedé dormida nada más echarme en ella. Si ni siquiera sentí el despertador cuando sonó…

\- ¿Otra vez te has quedado hasta las tantas al teléfono? – comentó con segundas.

\- No – mirándola de reojo con una ligera mueca irónica en la cara-. Me fui a la cama después de dejarte a ti en tu habitación, graciosa.

\- Ya… porque Biyomon se queda contigo en la habitación sino creo que prefiero no saber lo que habláis vosotros dos echándole la culpa a la diferencia horaria a esas horas… - tras haber dejado caer el comentario aceleró el paso para huir del alcance de su amiga y parar uno de los taxis, asegurándose de entrar por la puerta contraria.

Detuvo sus pasos ante el comentario que acababa de escuchar, primero dándose cuenta de que lo había hecho realmente y que no era un producto de su imaginación, para luego ponerse de un llamativo color rojo que no iba a tener forma de poder disimular, ni siquiera cuando se subió tras ella, cerrando la puerta.

Nada más observar el tono de piel de su amiga no pudo más que empezar a reírse descaradamente de ella-. ¿En serio? - hizo una pausa, no pudiendo contenerse la risa y hablar a la vez -. Bueno, claro, si tiene sentido, con esto de que cada cual esté en una pun…

\- Haru, una palabra más y mando a Biyomon tirarte desde lo más alto del Golden Gate al agua para que se te refresquen las ideas…

Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, bajándola ligeramente para que le diera el aire e intentar que la llamativa reacción que había tenido se calmara. Pero, sin duda, las risas que podía escuchar de fondo no ayudaban.

\- Y Mimi montando el drama a todas horas porque no es capaz de sonsacarte nada, con lo fácil que es…

\- Un día vas a llegar al estudio y vas a encontrarte tus cosas en la calle – intentó sonar amenazadora, teniendo que acabar riéndose por lo bajo-. ¿Aparte de la firma de hoy qué más tenemos qué hacer?

\- A ver qué harías tú sin mí – le dijo antes de sacar la agenda-. Tenemos la firma y luego un par de reuniones con el resto de directivos, antes y después de comer.

\- ¿Dos?

\- Sí, las que atrasaste el día del aterrizaje – la vio poner una ligera mueca, arrugando los labios-. Pero para media tarde creo que ya no queda nada más qué hacer por hoy. La muestra de los bocetos será mañana de tarde.

\- Vale… Todavía tengo que terminar un par de detalles que quiero corregir en uno de los diseños, así que cuando volvamos al hotel te va a tocar ayudarme.

\- ¿Corregir? ¿Se puede saber qué vas a corregir? Si lo que andas usando de pijama tú todos estos días es más elegante y está mejor hecho que toda la ropa de mi armario… Y todavía dices que te lo has quedado para eso porque no es más que un intento y que tienes que hacerle muchas mejoras aún…

\- Hacerme la pelota de forma tan descarada no te va a librar de que te caiga una buena patada cuando te ponga de patitas en la calle al volver a Tokio…

\- Sí, sí, dímelo por teléfono…

\- ¡Haru!

* * *

Cuando volvieron por fin al hotel ya había caído la noche. Las reuniones se habían alargado más de la cuenta y el tráfico de aquella hora había hecho que todavía se retrasaran aún más en el regreso.

\- No, es muy tarde para que te pongas ahora a arreglar diseños que ya estaban perfectos la primera vez que dijiste eso – anunció antes de coger a la pelirroja al enlazar su brazo con el suyo-. Nos vamos a cenar y luego ya podrás no hacerme caso y pasarte la noche en vela si quieres con lo que más te apetezca.

\- Pero…

\- No, nada de peros. Tengo hambre y contando que casi no te he visto comer hoy porque estabas con el drama de los nervios no me creo que no te estés muriendo tú también… - tiró de ella hacia el restaurante del hotel sin que hubiera más protestas-. La excusa de que tienes que guardar bien la línea para que te quede bien el vestido no me la trago.

\- ¿Qué vestido? – la miró sin entender de lo que hablaba.

\- Qué vestido… Lo que me faltaba por escuchar.

\- No, ¿qué pasa con un vestido ahora? – continuó observándola mientras que tomaba asiento en la mesa que les habían dado.

\- No sé, no soy yo la que tiene una boda rondándola…

Arqueando ambas cejas, cayendo rápidamente en la cuenta de lo que le estaba hablando, alargó la mano para coger la carta y quedarse leyéndola muy distraídamente y por encima.

\- ¿Tú crees que con todo lo que he tenido que hacer estos meses he tenido tiempo de… nada?

\- No cuela – le dijo.

\- No tiene que colar nada… Es verdad, he estado trabajando solo en el nuevo proyecto prácticamente desde que me llamaron. No he tenido tiempo de… intentar hacer nada más.

\- Pero… ¿no se supone que te había dicho que fueras haciendo tú lo que quisieras ya?

\- Lo sé… - bajó la carta, dedicándole ahora una mirada a su amiga-. Pero… si hemos tardado tanto en ser capaces de llegar a este punto, creo que no hay tanta prisa para… para no poder esperar a organizar las cosas cuando pueda estar también él aquí.

Volvió a bajar automáticamente la mirada hacia la carta, como si acabara de hacer una confesión que le diera vergüenza hacer. No debería de dársela, estaba con alguien con quien tenía suficiente confianza como para poder decir en voz alta que no había querido hacer absolutamente ni un solo preparativo sin tener la opinión de Yamato porque le hacía ilusión que fuera así.

\- Hay otra cosas que no son de su incumbencia y que como buena diseñadora que cada día está siendo más y más conocida debería de empezar a tener en cuenta. Venga ya, a mí no me la das… Tienes que haber intentado algo.

\- Solo… algunos garabatos – reconoció finalmente dando la batalla por perdida-. Pero nada que me guste como para tan siquiera hacerle caso.

\- Quiero verlos…

\- No, de verdad, no son nada… No soy capaz de hacer nada que me guste. Absolutamente nada…

\- Porque eres demasiado perfeccionista… - la miró, entendiendo realmente lo que pasaba-. Eres demasiado perfeccionista como para ver con buenos ojos algo tan importante hecho por ti, ¿a que sí? ¿Y no has mirado nada por fuera?

\- Lo ha intentado Mimi un par de veces, pero no…

\- Cuando lleguemos a la habitación quiero que me enseñes los bocetos y no quiero un no por respuesta. Seguro que lo que tú dices que no merece la pena es capaz de hacerme llorar una semana entera por no atreverme ni a intentar algo así yo. Si vi el que le hiciste a Koemi en cuestión de un par de semanas, por favor…

Se encogió de hombros, centrándose en la comida de nuevo. Haru había tenido razón la arrastrarla al restaurante, tenía hambre y no se había acordado de ello en prácticamente toda la tarde.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** te juro que hasta contestar review me está costando ahora mismo de la muerte cerebral que tengo. Este día está durando mucho mucho mucho y me voy a poner en huelga, igual que las neuronas de la pelirroja a la hora de dibujar...

Parece que por fin sale uno de los temas más importantes siendo ella una diseñadora... Y no es capaz de hacer nada para El Vestido... Pobrecilla, si van a ser los nervios... Mejor que nadie le pregunte a Haru qué conclusiones ha sacado del viaje, porque seguro que empieza a hablar cosas de teléfonos que ella solo entiende. Entre puñales de este tipo y de playas tiene para dar y tomar... JE. Otro capi siendo buena, para que os quejéis...

¡Un abrazo de tortuga para ti! ¡Venga, que te quedan solo dos horitas hoy!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** oioioioioioi no me digas esas cosas que estoy en modo muerte neuronal absoluta ahora mismo y se me suben más los colores que a Yamato, ¡fíjate lo que te digo! Y he cogido algo de color estos días y ya no estoy tan blanca como él, dato importante a destacar... jajaja Me alegro de que a pesar de todo no te faltaran cosas, ahora que has ido leyendo seguro que alguna cosilla tendría más sentido, claro xD Hiroaki tiene cerebro propia ya, tú lo has dicho. Hace y deshace lo que quiere y queda como el jefe de todos ellos jajajaja

¿Ves? Si en el fondo soy buena, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, aunque tampoco pase nada importante en él, sí que sale un tema importante... cofcofcofcof ¡Mañana más! ¡Tortuguitas y abrazos para ti!

 **Enrique:** baaaah es una llamada de teléfono, lo raro es que haya aguantado hasta por la noche para llamarlo jajajaja Yo si fuera ella ya habría estado rondando bastante antes, fíjate lo que te digo xDDDD Pobrecillos que llevan mucho tiempo sin poder verse, ni tan siquiera hablar entre ellos tenían que estar muriéndose de las ganas ya...

Tendremos que ver si el señor comandante sobrevive a los cuidados de su padre, claro... ¡Un abrazo!

 **Guest Vecina:** ¿ves? Ahora saldrá tu comentario porque por fin me han dejado abrir el pc y he podido aceptarlo. No sé si se podrá quitar o no, pero como no me molesta nada pasarme a aceptaros los comentarios pues no he tocado nada por si acaso la lía, que ya sabemos todos lo bien que me llevo yo con la página xDDD

Una Cara de Tonto de las dignas, sí señor, que llevaban mucho tiempo sin hablar... y más sin verse. El día que se vuelvan a ver se quedaran atolondrados con cara de tonto mirando el uno para la otra y viceversa. Seguro que ella se pasó todo el día mirando para el reloj pensando en una hora apropiada para llamar y poder hablar con él aunque fuera para decirle hola...

Taichi se está quedando muy a gusto por donde yo voy escribiendo, tranquila (en el 18 sabrás de lo que hablo... xDDDD)

JAJAJAJAJA Sapoconcho, esa es nueva, pero bueno, así echándole lógica... xDDDDDDD Aquí hoy hace FRÍO, sí, FRÍO, así que la subida mañana va a ser brutal y vamos a morir todos, que son dan por encima de los 30-35 grados todos los días... Si no vuelvo por aquí es porque me he muerto de calor ya lo sabéis TT_TT

Puedes unirte a tirarme cosas, ya lo sabes jajajaja Y mañana si sobrevivimos... ¡más! ¡Un abrazo y un abanico!


	7. Que hable de lo que quiera

De vuelta en la habitación, no tardaron en ser recibidas por Biyomon quien se había quedado esperando a su vuelta vagueando en la habitación. No le gustaba llevarla con ella a viajes de ese tipo porque no quería que pasara tanto tiempo sola, pero parecía que si le dejaba la televisión y comida de sobra ella misma se entretenía de sobra.

Eso y que, aunque no lo reconociera, sabía que cuando nadie más estaba pendiente de ella solía escaparse a sobrevolar cualquier ciudad en la que estuvieran. Había desistido de tratar de impedírselo, únicamente pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado cuando saliera. En los meses que había pasado en Tanegashima había dejado que fuera y viniera a dónde quisiera, sin tener que preocuparse tanto por ella como lo hacía en Tokio. Ahora no podía volver a pedirle que se quedara esperando por ella sin más.

\- Te he traído algo – dijo a modo de saludo cuando se acercó revoloteando hasta ella para saludarla dejando que viera que había pedido uno de los postres del restaurante para llevar para ella.

No le dio tiempo ni siquiera a enseñarle la cajita cuando ya se la había quitado y había ido con ella a sentarse encima de la cama para poder sacar lo que había en su interior, sabiendo perfectamente lo que se iba a encontrar.

\- ¿Ves que fácil es tenerla contenta? Da mucho menos la lata que tú…

\- No me desvíes el tema, no te vas a librar…

\- ¿Qué os pasa? – la voz de la digimon se unió a la conversación mientras que empezaba a comer.

\- Pues que la aburrida de Sora no me quiere enseñar los bocetos de los posibles vestidos de novia que haya podido hacer porque dice que son todos una basura…

\- ¡Yo tampoco he sido capaz de verlos!

\- Oye, no empecéis a aliaros las dos en mi contra otra vez – protestó terminando de quitarse los zapatos, descansando finalmente-. Solo he dicho que no son más que garabatos que no me gustan.

\- Enséñamelos… - volvió a repetir la chica.

\- … Si yo no sé por qué me dejo convencer para estas cosas – protestando por lo bajo fue directa hacia la pila de papeles y libretas que había dejado encima de una de las mesas de la habitación.

Había traído todo el material necesario para poder terminar los borradores de su nuevo proyecto mientras que estaban allí, y, obviamente, entre ellos estaba la libreta que solía llevar siempre con ella para sus ideas más primarias. En ella había desde dibujos de paisajes, flores, cualquier cosa que pudiera llamarle la atención por la calle que podría usar más adelante, hasta los primeros pasos de algunos de sus proyectos. Pasando rápidamente las hojas buscó lo que Haru le pedía, volviendo a fruncir los labios antes de tenderle la libreta.

\- Toma pesada, más que pesada…

Aprovechando que en cuanto el objeto llegó a manos de ella pasó a ser olvidada por completa por las dos que la acompañaban, aprovechó para empezar a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse cómoda. Llevaba demasiadas horas en ropa demasiado apropiada para el trabajo como para que pudiera intentar ser considerada cómoda. Necesitaba cambiarse cuanto antes y eso fue lo que hizo, no queriendo escuchar los comentarios de fondo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué problema tiene cualquiera de las cosas que estoy viendo? – le dijo Haru finalmente cogiendo una de las páginas aleatoriamente.

\- Que no me gustan… - se encogió de hombros, volviendo por fin a sentarse a su lado-. Da igual lo que haga, nada me convence…

\- ¿Sabes que eso son los nervios, verdad?

\- No son los nervios, es que no… no me termina de gustar nada de lo que hago.

\- Son los nervios – dijo de nuevo cogiendo una de las imágenes en concreto-. Yo no soy capaz de sacarle ninguna pega a este, por ejemplo…

\- Yo sí, unas cuantas – se dejó caer hacia atrás.

\- Vale… vale… si tan difícil te parece ser capaz de hacerlo tú deberías de empezar a buscar por otra parte. Yo no sé cuánto tiempo vais a esperar ahora que está de vuelta…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Créeme que lo sé…

En realidad, había más detalles que le preocupaban de todo aquello. El simple hecho de no ser capaz de diseñar nada que le gustara para sí misma era el menor de todos sus problemas en esos momentos, pero prefería continuar guardando silencio hasta saberlo todo con seguridad. Únicamente había hablado del tema con Biyomon y porque no le había quedado más remedio, pero quería hablar las cosas primero y antes que con nadie más, con el propio Yamato. Era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, sobretodo porque era cuestión de horas, o como mucho un par de días que pudiera estar completamente segura de las implicaciones de todo aquello.

\- Vale, tú verás lo que haces… Solo te digo que si un día de repente te secuestramos entre varias quieras o no para que dejes de dar vueltas no te deberá de parecer extraño…

\- Tomo nota de la amenaza – le dijo dejando la mirada fija en el techo.

Justo en ese momento el sonido del teléfono de la pelirroja distrajo la atención de las presentes, adivinando fácilmente quién podía ser, sonrió automáticamente. Alargó la mano para cogerlo, viendo que no se equivocaba.

Pudo ver como la cara de Haru se fue transformando poco a poco en una mueca traviesa antes de dejar la libreta encima de la cama y acercarse hasta Biyomon una vez que la pelirroja hubo contestado la llamada.

\- Biyomon… vente conmigo un rato – se puso en pie rápidamente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Vamos a dejar que Sora pueda hablar tranquilamente de _lo que quiera_ – guiñó a su ojo de la forma más descarada que pudo antes de tener que esquivar uno de los cojines de la cama.

* * *

\- ¿De qué se estaba riendo? – confuso Yamato se había quedado fuera, aprovechando que la noche era agradable en el sur de Japón.

\- No le hagas caso…

\- Vale… mejor no pregunto más. ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Acabamos de llegar de todas las reuniones que tenía por delante hoy…

\- ¿Todavía?

\- Todavía… y aún quería terminar unos bocetos para que la tengo mañana…

\- ¿A estas horas te vas a poner a trabajar?

\- Oye, no todos tenemos un trabajo tan fácil como el tuyo – bromeó, dejando que se notara en su tono de voz.

\- Lo sé, cuando me dan tanto tiempo de vacaciones es que no sé cómo no lo aprovecho poniéndome moreno.

\- A lo mejor así lo conseguías de una vez – se rio de él sin poder evitarlo, recordando que lo único que solía conseguir era ponerse de color rojo para luego pasarse dos días protestando porque su piel comenzaba a pelar por culpa del sol.

\- Qué graciosa… Pero no deberías de ponerte a revisar nada ahora.

\- ¿Has estado conspirando con la miniMimi en potencia en mi contra?

\- No la llames esas cosas – volviendo a reírse por lo bajo acabó por sentarse tranquilamente, vigilando a su padre desde la puerta ir de un lado para otro-. No, no he estado conspirando con nadie – aunque aquello tenía su gracia que fuera exactamente lo que había estado haciendo horas antes… -. Pero luego te acabas poniendo mal por trabajar de más y luego pasa lo que pasa – prefería no recordar la paranoia que le había quitado el sueño meses atrás.

\- Vale, está bien. No haré nada hoy de noche y mañana por la mañana si tengo algo que cambiar ya lo haré, ¿contento?

\- Mucho…

\- ¿Sabes ya qué día vas a volver?

\- No, no tengo ni idea. Y luego ya sabes cómo funcionan los transportes aquí, así que tiene que coincidirme un horario que me sirva para algo. Tengo todo recogido ya desde antes de irme, fue lo que me dediqué a hacer la semana que estuve solo aquí, pero hasta que no estén todos los papeleos finalizados aquí no me van a dejar moverme.

\- Entiendo – se notaba que escuchar aquello no le gustaba en la voz-. Supongo que si llevo tanto tiempo esperando voy a poder sobrevivir unos días más.

\- Sí, yo creo que nos arreglaremos… - no, lo cierto era que no.

Había llevado bastante bien su estancia en el espacio. De alguna manera u otra había conseguido mantenerse con la cabeza ocupada, ya fuera a costa de esquivar puñales o de ponerse serio con su trabajo, pero desde el momento que había pisado la Tierra las cosas habían cambiado. Cada día que pasaba en aquella isla se le hacía eterno. Había vuelto cansada y no había tenido los mejores primeros días en cuanto a salud, debía de reconocerlo. O de verdad su padre se estaba vengando de él por todas las veces que había insinuado que acabaría intoxicando a alguien en la cocina o bien su cuerpo se estaba quejando más de la cuenta a la hora de adaptarse a la comida de verdad.

Pero los días parecía que no pasaban de ninguna de las maneras. Daba igual lo que hiciera… había acabado él también sentado con Gabumon y su padre viendo el programa de Mimi y eso esperaba que nunca jamás saliera de allí.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor?

\- Sí, tranquila. Lo que pasa es que no me acordaba de lo que me cuesta adoptarme de nuevo a todo esto. La anterior vez las cosas fueron muy diferentes y estaba algo más vigilado en todo momento - frenó en ese punto sus explicaciones, no queriendo entrar en más detalles-. Además, estoy completamente seguro de que todo esto es una venganza de mi padre por reírme de él.

\- No digas esas cosas… - se dio cuenta perfectamente del cambio de tema que había dado él pero prefirió no hacer más comentarios ella tampoco-. Para encima que se ha ido hasta allí a buscarte y a cuidarte los primeros días…

\- Lo sé – volvió a girarse, observándolo desde allí-. Si te digo la verdad cuando me iba a ir hace meses y lo vi allí, esperándome haciéndoselas arreglado para engañar a todo el mundo y colarles que quería una entrevista con el responsable de todo aquello solo para tranquilizarme no podía ni creérmelo.

\- Pues es bastante sencillo de creer, si te digo la verdad… Deberías de saberlo.

\- Lo sé – sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a girarse, quedando mirando hacia el exterior-. Aunque lleva unos días un poco pesadito con otros temas.

\- ¿Pesadito? ¿Por qué?

\- Debe de habérsele pegado con Takeru… - en el fondo no eran tonterías. Lo que eran tonterías era que le diera vergüenza contarle aquello a ella a pesar de querer hacerlo -. Lleva desde que volví detrás de mí diciendo que quiere una nieta…

Ese cuento ya se lo llevo escuchando yo desde que tu hermano le dijo que iba a ser abuelo – contestó automáticamente, dándose cuenta solo unos segundos más tarde de lo que realmente significaba aquella frase. Guardó silencio, notando como poco a poco una ligera sonrisita aparecía en su cara.

La conocía lo suficiente como para haber aprendido a interpretar aquel silencio tan repentino, sonriendo él también a su vez. Fue a abrir la boca para decir algo más, haciendo como siempre hacía con aquellas cosas, cambiando de tema para que pareciera no haber dicho nada, pero la voz de ella lo impidió.

\- Tiene suerte de que su hijo tenga un trato con alguien que podría facilitarle las cosas…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Lo primero de todo... - le da un abanico y luego se pone ella los tapones en los oídos para sobrevivir al chillido final-. Caro que sí, y seguramente aunque no hubieran quedado en que podía organizar lo que quisiera habría también un par de bocetos porque seguro que no lo habría podido evitar. Todos sabemos que ninguno de ellos le gustará porque no es lo mismo hacer algo para uno que para los demás, y más con la mentalidad de esta mujer...

Seguro que Haru es la más interesada en El Vestido. Casi que más que la usuaria o el futuro novio, que ella tiene ahí muy idealizada a nuestra pelirroja y sabe que lo que salga de ahí probablemente sea su mejor trabajo si es que consigue hacerlo, claro... cofcofcof

Tortuguitas con purpurina para ti❤❤

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Ya estamos... ya estamos... Pues que sepas que llevo unos cuantos días discutiendo con mi cerebro sobre cosas que NO debe de hacer, intento ir por el buen camino. Yo prometo que estoy intentando ir por el buen camino y ser buena con estos dos. Palabra. Lo bueno es lo que dices tú que por mucho que la líe tras haber jurado y perjurado que no me desviaré con ellos dos del epílogo de 02 tengo que portarme bien, al menos un poquito.

Jajajaja tú tienes una nueva versión de la historia leyéndola desordenada, no pasa nada, más original jajaja Tortuguitas con purpurina también para ti! ❤❤

 **Guest vecina:** 31ºC y 99% de humedad JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Voy a morir! Chicos, si no doy señales de vida que sepáis que ha sido la ola de calor que ha acabado conmigo... Oye vecina... yo te cuento el resto de la trama si me mandas un poquito de viento de ese que tienes para aquí, ¿eh? Así, como negociación abierta...

No, no te preocupes. Aparte de que las notificaciones que me llegan cuando le viene en gana actualizar al correo, suelo tener el móvil siempre en vibración para que no se me olvide quitarle el sonido al entrar del trabajo. De hecho, el otro día que aún lo tenía con sonido descubrí hasta cómo suena... Así que tu no te preocupes por las horas que no me entero tampoco.

Haru ha crecido estos años en un ambiente de lanzamiento de puñales multidimensional, así que algo se le ha tenido que ir pegando con el tiempo y ahora es ella la que ataca a Sora directamente. De hecho, suele tener más éxito que la propia Mimi, pero es que ella es demasiado bruta ya jajajaja Y lo de que no confíe es que me pega muchísimo para la pelirroja, que se va a poner superautocrítica como ya la estáis leyendo y no va a ser capaz más que de acumular pelotitas de papel en el otro extremo de donde se haya sentado a dibujar.

Naaaah, ¿tomatazos en la anterior? Los tomatazos me los tiraron en la primera parte del todo cuando solo los medio enfadé 15 minutos. Cuando la lié en la anterior querían venir a buscarme a mi casa y lincharme jajajaja Ahora sufro las consecuencias de que no se fíen de mí tssssk... Y sí, es cierto, ahora que dices lo de OT sí que me suena haberlo leído por las redes aunque no siguiera mucho esta edición.

Pues sapoconcho o tartaguras por purpurina para ti, lo que más prefieras ❤❤


	8. Consejo

A aquella reunión había acudido sola.

Le había pedido a Haru que se quedara cuidando de Biyomon mientras que ella estaba reunida con el CEO de la empresa con el que estaban negociando. Había detalles que tenía que tratar ella sola y en persona. Todas las reuniones de aquella semana habían tenido como objetivo llegar a aquel punto.

Cruzó las piernas en la silla intentando dejar de dar golpecitos con su tobillo sobre el otro mientras que esperaba que terminara de revisar todos los documentos.

\- Entiendo con esto que está todo correcto – dijo finalmente.

\- Por nuestra parte no hay ninguna pega – sí, sí que las había, pero eran a nivel personal y tendría que encargarse de ellas llegado el momento-. Creo que todos los detalles han quedado más o menos fijados a lo largo de esta semana y no veo ninguna pega a nada.

\- Por la nuestra tampoco – levantó finalmente la vista del papel, observando a la pelirroja-. Creo que este acuerdo puede beneficiarnos mutuamente a ambos y no creo que vaya a tener mala recepción por parte de los consumidores.

\- Sí – asintió-. Realmente la cultura de mi país ha estado golpeando con más fuerza en estos tiempos la parte más Occidental de la sociedad.

\- No te equivoques con eso – negó con la cabeza-. No solamente queremos aprovechar la tirada de la moda que está cada vez más impuesta por los más jóvenes, lo que buscamos es mantener a la gente realmente interesada en la cultura japonesa. Si quisiéramos lanzar un proyecto que durara tanto como las modas adolescentes no nos habríamos interesado por alguien tan fuera de alcance.

Observó con sorpresa a aquel que la acompañaba ante aquellas palabras, especialmente por las últimas. No, sin duda ella no era alguien fuera de alcance. Fuera de alcance estaban las casas de diseñadores de Europa que eran capaces de controlar las tendencias de todo el mundo. Ella, sin duda, ni siquiera quería aspirar a aquello.

Si bien era cierto, aquella era la oportunidad que llevaba esperando toda su vida. Supusiera lo que supusiera para su vida personal – en lo cual no quería pensar aún – representaba la oportunidad de dejar de lado el trabajo más comercial para poder empezar a acercarse a la moda más tradicional. No iba de repente a esperar levantar el comercio de kimonos en EEUU, pero sí que podía intentar acercarse a la población desde una forma más accesible y moderna. Y a ella eso le servía.

Ella se perdía entre diseños de mangas y los detalles de las telas, no en vestidos de fiesta… Sonrió finalmente ante las palabras de aquel que la acompañaba, poniéndose en pie para tenderle la mano.

\- Fuera de alcance… Espero que nadie me considere así – amplió algo más la sonrisa mientras que el otro estrechaba su mano-. Volveré a Tokio este sábado, cuando esté todo listo para empezar a trabajar nos pondremos de acuerdo para la organización.

\- Perfecto… aunque si me permites el consejo, sería mejor que pensaras el traslado a nuestra ciudad, por tu propia comodidad…

\- Sí, lo sé… Lo he estado estudiando, pero… Necesito pensar algo más de tiempo en ello. Hay factores que necesito tener en cuenta – intentó que no se reflejara en su rostro lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza.

\- Es solo un consejo… Buen viaje de regreso.

\- Gracias – contestó recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del despacho.

No había querido pensar en nada de todo aquello hasta no tener las cosas sobre seguro. Lo que tenía claro es que tenía exactamente las mismas ganas de dejar pasar la verdadera oportunidad de su carrera que de tener que trasladarse a San Francisco. Durasen lo que durasen aquellos tediosos vuelos… Y aún menos le apetecía tener que darle aquella noticia a Yamato. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Había aprendido que aquellas decisiones era mejor no tomarlas solas y por eso iba a seguir sin decirle nada a nadie sobre el tema hasta que lo hablara con él. Se lo debía después de todo… quizás no hiciera falta que viajara más que unos días al mes para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Estaban en plena Era Digital, ¿cómo de necesaria era la presencia de alguien en aquellos días? No quería ni pensar en ello. Por ahora se iba a centrar en que profesionalmente hablando, no podía estar más orgullosa de su trabajo. Y se merecía no pensar más que en ello durante unas horas.

Cuando se cruzó con Haru y Biyomon fue con una sonrisa sincera con lo que las recibió.

\- Está hecho…

\- ¡BIEN! – el grito de Haru llegó incluso a asustar a la digimon que dio un salto sobre sí misma.

\- ¿Volvemos a casa? – Biyomon preguntó.

\- Volvemos a casa…

* * *

El aeropuerto de Tokio siempre era un caos, se mirase como se mirase. Daba igual la fecha del año en la que alguien viajara, siempre estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía de todos los destinos imaginables. Por eso cuando Sora atravesó las puertas se llegada tardó un tiempo en ser capaz de encontrar a su madre, teniendo que ser Biyomon, quien tras alzar el vuelo la viera.

\- ¡Mira Sora! ¡Allí! – se los señaló pudiendo verla por fin y avanzando hacia ella.

Saludó a su madre con cariño, siendo imitada por su compañera, sin esperar a que ella se hubiera apartado, pudiendo escucharse la risa de la mujer.

\- ¿Ha salido todo bien, hija?

\- Perfectamente, mamá – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- Me alegro – asintió a sus propias palabras antes de echar a andar.

\- Espera un momento – dijo Sora dejándole la maleta a su madre-. Voy al baño, vengo ahora mismo…

\- De acuerdo.

Dejando que la pelirroja se perdiera entre la gente, con cuidado de no perder de vista las pertenencias de Sora, se agachó para saludar a Biyomon más detenidamente. La digimon se quedó siguiendo con la mirada los pasos de Sora hasta que la vio perderse realmente entre la gente, momento en que se giró hacia la mujer que tenía delante de ella.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo hoy?

\- ¿Conmigo? – aquello la sorprendió-. Claro que sí, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en casa… Pensaba decirle a Sora que se quedara a cenar en casa…

\- No, no puedes hacer eso – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no? Si acabáis de salir de un vuelo de casi diez horas… No creo que tenga gana de ponerse a hacer la cena.

\- Sí pero no puede perder el tiempo hoy… - repitió el gesto negativo de antes.

\- ¿Y por qué se supone que no puede perder el tiempo? – frunció el ceño confusa.

\- Porque no se lo podemos decir, pero Yamato ha vuelto hoy por la mañana y no se lo ha dicho… Nos lo dijo a Haru y a mí y va a ir a buscarla más tarde.

La cara de Toshiko no pudo ser más llamativa a ojos de la digimon. No hubiera esperado aquella información así de repente, suponiendo que llegado el caso sería su hija la primera en saber de la vuelta de su futuro yerno. Luego, pasada la sorpresa inicial, acabó por asentir, sin duda, no queriendo tener que entender por qué Biyomon quería quedarse con ella dada la circunstancia. Su hija tenía una edad para hacer lo que quisiera, sí, pero prefería vivir en la ignorancia.

\- Claro que puedes quedarte conmigo – dijo finalmente-. A cambio de que me digas la verdad… ¿Cómo ha llevado esta vez las noticias?

\- Bien… esta vez las siguió en la televisión y estuvo bastante tranquila. Taichi la llamó para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y parecía que sí que lo estaba.

La mujer sonrió ante la mención del mejor amigo de su hija, apreciando, sin poder evitarlo que hubiera estado pendiente de la única forma posible dada la distancia que había en aquellos momentos. Asintió de nuevo a las palabras de la digimon.

\- ¿Qué quieres de cenar? – la mujer sonrió mientras que volvía a incorporarse del todo.

Cuando sora volvió del baño se las encontró hablando sobre si a Biyomon le había gustado la ciudad y cómo lo habían pasado. Dejando que fuera ella quien siguiera con la conversación para que su madre no acabara regañándola por haber estado trabajando más de la cuenta, se limitó a caminar a su lado en dirección a la salida del aeropuerto.

\- ¿Mañana vas a estar en la tienda, mamá? Porque podemos pasarnos a saludarte… Ahora solo tengo gana de ir a hacer el vago en casa y deshacer la maleta – dijo cuando por fin salieron.

\- Sí, puedes venir cuando quieras, no tengo nada qué hacer mañana.

\- Sora… - la voz de Biyomon y un ligero tirón de su mano reclamaron la atención de la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quiero quedarme con Toshiko…

\- ¿Por qué quieres quedarte con ella?

\- Porque me apetece, hace mucho que no me quedo con ella – alzó el vuelo, pudiendo colocarse en medio de ambas.

\- Pues… si por mamá no hay problema a mí me da igual, pienso pasarme la noche durmiendo que falta me hace después de todos estos días sin parar… ¿Te importa? – se giró hacia su madre.

\- Claro que no, si seguro que además mañana por la mañana puedes ayudarme con los arreglos florales de la tienda, ¿a que sí?

Sin necesitar más explicaciones o más detalles dejó que Biyomon se fuera con su madre. Podría perfectamente pasar la noche sola y mañana por la mañana iría a recogerla.

\- De hecho, mañana por la mañana si queréis puedo pasar a por vosotras y podemos ir a ver a Daigo, a ver cuánto ha crecido ya…

\- No hagas demasiados planes para mañana por la mañana, si vienes tan cansada seguro que se te van a quedar las sábanas pegadas, hija…

\- Bueno… si no se me quedan las sábanas pegadas, podemos aprovechar y sino ya iremos por la tarde.

\- Cuando quieras, yo estaré en la tienda ya lo sabes. Y acuérdate de llamar a tu padre que seguro que se alegra de escuchar cómo te ha ido todo en San Francisco estos días.

\- Lo llamaré mañana por la mañana también, tranquila.

Toshiko sonrió, ahora a sabiendas de que las palabras de su hija no iban a ser verdad. Aunque se guardaría la idea de ir a hacerle una vista al recién nacido. Había visto crecer prácticamente a su padre prácticamente desde que no le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla, no podía haberle hecho más ilusión enterarse de todo aquello. Además, siempre tendría mucho que agradecerle en todo lo relacionado con su hija, por haber estado siempre a su lado.

\- Anda, vamos que te llevo a casa y luego nosotras dos nos vamos a ver si encontramos algo entretenido con lo que matar la tarde – posando la mano en la espalda de Sora, la hizo caminar de nuevo.

* * *

Así, como comentario general, que sepáis que me encanta la tortugología que hemos desarrollado jajaja Tenemos tortugueos de diversos tipos y peticiones de tortuguitas rubias ❤❤❤ ¡Y me encanta! Jajajajajaja

 **AnnaBolena04:** si ya estaba viendo yo que la idea de ponerme los tapones iba a ser buena... Jajajaja cómo nos conocemos ❤❤❤

Bueno, bueno... aquí tenemos a la señorita en Tokio por fin de vuelta... Con todos los deberes hechos, ahora os dejo a vuestra libre interpretación sin son deberes para bien o para mal, eso ya es elección del consumidor. Profesionalmente a nuestra pelirroja favorita no le puede ir mejor, ahora claro... veremos qué precio le supone...

Está bien que todos los implicados necesarios para tener una tortuguita sepan que alguien la está reclamando ya, para que se den prisa y eso, que pobrecillo Hiroaki, se merece que alguien le dé el capricho de una vez ❤❤ No como la merluza de la autora de este ff que no sabía que era una niña XDDDD Ya, ya, no tengo remedio...

¡Aaaaabracitos de tortuga para ti!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** me encanta, de verdad xDDD Totuguita rubia ❤❤❤❤❤ Pueeeeees depende, primero tendremos que ver cuando pasen por el altar y luego si el trabajo les deja tener tortuguitas porque claro... parece que querer quieren, pero ninguno ha dicho nada del cuando y con toda la situación de Sora ahora mismo la cosa está complicada. A no ser que les llegue un susto, pero dudo que Yamato sobreviva a otra paranoia como la que ya sufrió xDDDDD

¡Abrazos tortugosos!

 **Nika:** Sonrisa tortugosa... Es que vamos a salir a la calle, ver una tortuga y morirnos JAJAJAJA Bueno... salir a la calle no... Que yo tengo una tortuga mirándome desde su acuario cada vez que voy a la cocina. Ahora me mira raro porque paso por su lado riéndome... Cosas de la vida ❤❤

Son muy monos, se les da tan bien tortuguear monosamente como se les da tener la madre de todos los jaleos, pero siguen siendo dos tortuguitas muy monas ❤❤

¡Un abrazo tortugoso!

 **Guest vecina:** meeeeh, a mí me lo vas a decir que se nos ocurrió salir a tomar algo (a las 7 de la tarde, OJO) y creímos morir hasta que encontramos un poco de sombra... Que tú me comprendes, que los que no estamos acostumbrados al Sol sufrimos mucho preguntándonos qué es esa bola que brilla en el cielo... xDDDD

Si seguro que eso bocetos es como cuando yo estaba en mi época estudiante y pasaba por ahí diciendo que tenía que pasarlos a limpio que estaban hechos un asco los apuntes y la gente me quería tirar cosas a la cabeza. Si además a eso le sumamos que Haru la tiene en un pedestal laboralmente hablando, pues claro xDDD Llora muy fuerte ❤❤

Y bromas de Haru aparte, con el tipo de relación que han tenido esos dos durante los dos primeros años, estarán más que acostumbrados a interactuar desde la distancia... Qué remedio les quedaba. Ahora les queda poquito para estar cara a cara POR FIN.

¡Un abrazo de tortuga con purpurina!

PD para todos: cualquiera que empiece a leer estas historias y se fije en los comentarios sin haber llegado al capítulo de las tortugas va a pensar que tenemos una paranoia muy grande con esos pobres animalitos xDDDDDDDDD


	9. ¡Estás aquí!

Cuando llegó a casa aún seguía sin entender por qué Biyomon la había vendido de aquella manera queriendo quedar en casa de su madre tan insistentemente aquel día. Había llegado del aeropuerto tan solo unas horas antes y Toshiko había ido a recogerla para que no tuviera que dar tantas vueltas. El vuelo había sido largo y lo último de lo que tenía gana era tener que estar pendiente del transporte público.

Había dejado a Haru en Estados Unidos, dándole un par de días libres tras todas las reuniones de aquellos días atrás, tomando ella un vuelo con destino a Los Ángeles. No podía culparla, ella de tener oportunidad también actuaría de la misma forma. El comienzo del año era una fecha en la que todo el mundo quería estar cerca de los suyos, así que no le extrañaba ni lo más remoto que en vez de volver a Tokio se hubiera ido a pasar nos días con Andrew, aunque fuera con retraso.

Dejó la maleta sin deshacer en una de las esquinas de la habitación, yendo a sentarse en la cama, cansada. No tardó en reclinarse hacia atrás, estirando la mano hacia su bolso para volver a poner el teléfono operativo y comprobar que no tenía ninguna notificación. No pudo más que arrugar la nariz en una pequeña mueca.

Hacía ya más de una semana que sabía que Yamato había vuelto pero apenas había sido capaz de hablar con él entre un problema y otro. El repentino viaje que había tenido que hacer, y que aunque hubiera vuelto parecía que estaba igualmente hasta arriba de trabajo unido a la diferencia horaria habían sido los responsables. No se iba a enfadar con él por ello, ella tampoco había estado demasiado disponible y prácticamente, salvo el día del regreso, lo único que había podido hablar con él había sido por mensajes contestados horas más tarde de ser recibidos a causa de los horarios de cada uno.

Abriendo los mensajes decidió enviarle uno y si contestaba con rapidez llamaría. Tenía ganas de poder escuchar su voz aunque fuera, habían pasado cinco largos meses ya… estaba segura de que por mucho que se empeñara su mala suerte, tenía derecho a conseguir hablar con él más de cinco minutos seguidos.

Esperó.

Esperó quedándose pendiente del teléfono sin ver respuesta alguna en pantalla, ni siquiera pudiendo ver la última hora de conexión de él. resoplando por lo bajo, acabó poniéndose en pie para ir a dejarlo encima de la mesa, donde no molestara. Ya lo intentaría más tarde a ver si tenía suerte. Ahora solo quería cambiarse de ropa, ponerse cómoda y posiblemente irse a la cama sin poner el despertador. No sonaba tan mal…

Lanzándole una nueva mirada a la maleta, acabó por acercarse hasta ella, abriéndola en el suelo para sacar de allí su neceser y su pijama. Cuando estaba sola en casa solía usar alguna camiseta vieja y algún pantalón de deporte que estuviera desgastado, pero aquella vez se había molestado en llevarse algo más decente con ella.

Se permitió pasar un buen rato bajo el agua, pensando en sus cosas, intentando relajarse de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, tanto laboral como personal, concentrándose únicamente en la sensación relajante que producía el agua caliente sobre su cuello. Al no tener que darse prisa alguna, cuando salió se tomó también su tiempo antes de vestirse, acabando incluso por secarse el pelo al estar en invierno. Así ganaba tiempo de dormir al día siguiente…

Echó sobre sus hombros lo que a simple vista podría confundirse con un kimono. Era uno de sus nuevos diseños, aquellos que formaban parte del proyecto por el que tanto se había esforzado. Prácticamente toda la colección se basaba en un acercamiento de los conceptos de moda japonesa a la occidental. Intentando incorporar elementos de la vida cotidiana de su país en otros.

Había tenido que empezar de la forma más comercial posible para poder llegar a poder ir dirigiendo sus pasos poco a poco al campo que realmente le interesaba y que siempre había dejado para el lado más personal de su carrera.

Ahora llevaba puesto uno de los productos de ese trabajo y aunque lo estuviera usando únicamente para estar por casa, se quedó unos segundos observándolo en el espejo. Estaba demasiado orgullosa de haberlo conseguido como para no poder evitar momentos como aquel. De un color crema muy claro, casi blanco, a la altura de los hombros descendía poco a poco mezclándose con un dibujo verde oscuro de enredaderas hasta llevar al final de la prenda. Dibujos de algunas flores típicas en tonos dorados pálidos se mezclaban con las enredaderas. Sonrió ligeramente, sin poder evitarlo, terminando de cerrarlo en torno a ella con el cinturón volviendo a acercarse hasta el teléfono.

No había respuesta.

Ya lo intentaría al día siguiente de nuevo. Decidiendo que sería buena idea cenar algo antes de irse a la cama bajó las escaleras de casa yendo directa hacia la cocina. No tenía gana de cocinar, de manera que se puso a buscar algo que pudiera prepararse rápido, revolviendo entre los armarios. Llevaba fuera varios días, no es que tuviera demasiada variedad en casa… Tendría que haberse quedado a cenar en casa de su madre…

\- Será traidora – murmuró por lo bajo dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad-. Por eso quería quedarse…

Finalmente, tuvo que reírse al darse cuenta de que el motivo de que Biyomon la hubiera vendido tan rápido para quedarse con Toshiko no era porque la hubiera echado de menos esos días no, sino porque sabía que no iban a tener casi nada para usar de cena en casa. Riéndose por lo bajo se estiró para llegar a uno de los armarios superiores.

El repentino sonido del timbre llamó su atención, haciéndola fruncir el ceño y girarse hacia el reloj. No era tarde, pero… ¿de verdad? Sin estar del todo segura de si al abrir se iba a encontrar con Mimi o con Taichi haciendo revisión de que hubiera vuelto de una pieza, se acercó hasta allí, abriendo.

* * *

Había llegado a Tokio aquella mañana junto con su padre. Por fin había regresado. Lo había hecho sin avisar a nadie más de su regreso, no todavía, tenía su lista de prioridades y no quería que nadie estropeara su vuelta. De manera que cuando por fin había llegado a la ciudad se había dedicado a descansar del viaje hasta la hora en la que le habían dicho que llegaría el vuelo.

No había sido demasiado complicado ponerse de acuerdo con Haru, enterándose dónde estaba Sora y el día que volvía y la hora. Tenía una buena infiltrada a su favor, de manera que simplemente había aprovechado que sabía que ella no iba a estar en Tokio para organizarse y llegar tranquilamente. Ya se encontraba mejor y hacía días que había dejado atrás los problemas para ir adaptándose a la comida, de manera que empezaba a llevar una vida más o menos normal.

Había visto perfectamente cuando le había mandado los mensajes, entendiendo que ya estaría en casa, pero no había dado señales. Podría haber contestado y fingir no estar por la ciudad aún, pero prefirió no dar ningún tipo de señal aprovechando entonces para salir de casa de su padre ignorando los comentarios de éste sobre si tenía intención alguna de volver por allí aquí día o el siguiente. Al menos prefería esos comentarios a los de la nieta, porque luego se reía de la cara de "tonto" que según él se le quedaba y se pasaría usándolo en su contra los días venideros hasta que terminara de instalarse realmente.

Dejó todo en Tanegashima, en manos de una agencia de transportes que haría que le llegaran sus pertenencias, habiendo llevado con él una maleta por algo de ropa para los primeros días. No tenía tan siquiera planes de dónde se iba a quedar o cómo iba a hacer, de manera que se iba a tomar las cosas con calma. A él solo le importaba poder estar de nuevo allí de una vez. le daba igual tener que pasar una temporada con su padre o no, le daba igual absolutamente todo.

Llamó a la puerta, casi que notándose nervioso a pesar de haberlo hecho muchas veces a lo largo de aquellos años. Nunca había sido tras tanto tiempo sin verse, ni mucho menos tras esas circunstancias por las que habían separado. No podía evitar el nerviosismo y que se le hicieran eternos los segundos que tardó en escuchar los pasos de ella acercándose hasta la puerta. Intentó aparentar tranquilidad. Sabía que si él estaba nervioso ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de que pudiera estar allí ya, y eso lo dejaba jugar con ventaja. De manera que cuando había llamado a la puerta, sabía la cara con la que se iba a encontrar. Y no pudo más que sonreír de medio lado al ver la sorpresa en la expresión de la pelirroja.

Cinco meses, cinco largos meses. Nunca le había pasado más despacio el tiempo.

Pero por fin estaba allí.

\- ¿No me vas a dejar entrar? – fue su saludo antes de avanzar un paso.

No podía evitar mantener la sonrisa de antes, divertido ante la aún por la expresión en la cara de ella, todavía sin haber sido capaz de soltar la puerta o de dejar de mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ni siquiera retrocedió cuando él avanzó, teniendo que frenar para no estrellarse con ella.

\- Estás aquí… - fue lo único que fue capaz de articular finalmente, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, volviendo poco a poco en sí-. ¡Estás aquí!

Reaccionando repentinamente soltó la puerta para automáticamente para, tal cual como podía haber hecho muchos años atrás en sus años más adolescente, echándole los brazos al cuello sin importarle tener que dar un pequeño salto para hacerlo. Por suerte para ambos, estaba esperándose algo así y no tardó en rodearla con los brazos evitando que pudieran caerse.

\- Estás aquí… - volvió a repetir, ahora aprovechando para abrazarse mejor a él.

* * *

¡Uy! ¡Mira quién aparece detrás de la puerta! ❤❤❤❤

 **AnnaBolena04:** te lo subo porque sé que estás malita y a ver si así te me pones buena ❤❤❤

Es su trabajo y ya sabemos que con eso es muy cabezona. Mejor no le preguntamos a tu mejor amigo mundial lo que pasa cuando alguien quiere meter las narices en el trabajo de doña pelirroja, pero bueno, a ver cómo se comporta el rubio cuando lo sepa. Ahora por el momento vamos a tortuguear todos muchomuchomucho porque tras cinco meses ya se han visto ❤❤ ¡Cinco meses! ❤❤

Mejórate mucho mucho y muchas muchas muchas tortuguitas para ti ❤❤❤❤

 **Enrique:** ¿Por qué? ¿Me ves capaz de volver a emparanoiar a alguien gracias a los nervios de la señorita pelirroja con que pueda hacer una minitortuguita rubia en camino? Jajajaja Ni que yo hiciera que nuestra pelirroja favorita fuera demasiado sensible a los estados de estrés... Pero yo creo que esta sorpresa ha sido de las buenas y ha sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo ❤❤

Vale, los tomates me los quedo, pero está avisado de que no dudaré en usarlos. Créeme, tengo muchos... me han tirado de todo ya a la cabeza ❤ ¡Un beso!

 **Nika:** jajajajajaj tenemos lenguaje propio para entendernos entre nosotros y terminología registrada tortugosa❤❤❤

En el fondo todo este fregado ya te dije que es culpa tuya del día que me dijiste que solo faltaba ahora que Sora pudiera quedarse en Tokio... Así que ahora toca aguantarse y esperar a ver cómo sale la cosa, por dónde salen los personajes y ver cuándo se atreve a decirle algo al señor rubio. Que esa va a ser otra... Y habrá que ver cómo se toma él que después de todo le cuenten que la churri se le va un poco lejos. Así no sé cómo les irá cómo funcionarán las tortuguitas ❤❤

Ola de calor... no sé de qué me hablas... je je je je je *vuelve a ponerse el ventilador a tope porque son las 11 de la noche y hay 37 grados y 100% de humedad* TT_TT

¡Un abrazo tortugoso!


	10. Mañana

Cuando había abierto la puerta aquella había sido la últimas de sus opciones, ni siquiera había sido capaz de creerse lo que estaba viendo, pensando incluso que se lo estaba inventando, que era una mala pasada de su cabeza después del viaje. Pero no, estaba ahí, delante de ella y era real porque podía sentir como la apretaba mejor contra él.

Sonrió, sonrió finalmente alejándose ligeramente para poder mirarlo cuando volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Has estado ignorándome descaradamente antes? – le dijo intentando acusadora.

\- Puede… - sonrió finalmente a su vez inclinándose para dejarla de nuevo tocando el suelo, pero sin intención de separarse tampoco.

\- Muy bonito… - amplió aún más la sonrisa, soltando un poco más sus brazos para adaptarse a la nueva postura-. ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Cómo sabías que yo había llegado?

Acabó por retirar una de sus manos en torno a ella para posar un dedo sobre sus labios y hacer que guardara silencio.

\- Lo primero – habló ahora él, haciendo también que diera un paso hacia atrás no habiéndola soltado del todo todavía, arreglándoselas para cerrar la puerta tras él un poco a tientas con el pie-. Y lo segundo…

Arrastró el dedo de antes hasta dejarlo en la barbilla de ella, ahora usando también usando el pulgar para sujetarla y así poder hace que alzara el rostro.

\- Creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo - fueron sus únicas palabras antes de besarla.

Había estado siguiendo sus movimientos en todo momento, adivinando sus intenciones, pero no pudiendo quedarse más que congelada a la espera. Como bien decía, había pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiado… Tardó apenas unos segundos en reaccionar, notando automáticamente como se le erizaba la piel y que lo que él parecía querer que fuera un gesto cariñoso dejara de serlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo volver a estar a su lado y pasada la sorpresa inicial no pudo más que volver a aferrarse mejor a él, incluso haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos para quedar apoyado en la puerta sin haberlo previsto. Movió sus labios con avidez, queriendo disfrutar de cada movimiento, no tardando en notar como retiraba la mano de su barbilla, enredándola en su cabello, atrayéndola más contra él.

Cinco meses.

Cinco meses habían pasado desde la última vez que había hecho aquello y ahora, no podía más que dejarse llevar por el ansia de tenerlo de nuevo junto a ella. Maldiciendo la necesidad de respirar, se apartó ligeramente, quedándose a escasa distancia, observándolo fijamente ahora.

\- Yamato… - susurró sin apartar sus ojos de él, como si necesitara todavía asegurarse de que estaba con ella.

Escuchar su nombre, por fin, después de tanto tiempo dicho por ella era algo que había echado casi tanto de menos como tenerla a su lado. No lo iba a negar, ni siquiera iba a intentar disimular la sonrisa que poco a poco se fue dibujando en su rostro mientras que acariciaba con cuidado con sus dedos la piel del cuello de ella.

\- Cómo te he echado de menos – volvió a hablar Sora siendo ella ahora la que buscara de nuevo empezar un beso que encontró sin problemas.

Le costaba pensar en algo más que no fuera en aquella que tenía delante. Como siempre, no había esperado que las cosas fueran tan rápido, pero no podía evitarlo. Tampoco hubiera puesto pega alguna si ella se hubiera apartado queriendo tomarse todo con más calma, simplemente con tenerla a su lado de nuevo le hubiera bastado. Pero no parecía que tuviera la mínima intención de tomarse las cosas con calma.

Llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas cuando se separó, aprovechó para darle una ligera caricia en ambas, aprovechando la distracción para alejarse de la puerta finalmente. Fue entonces, al poner algo de distancia entre ellos, cuando por fin se fijó en ella, dándose cuenta de que llevaba un tipo de ropa que jamás le había visto usar.

Quizás fuera la primera vez que la veía así vestida en mucho tiempo, o quizás realmente estuviera demasiado fascinado por la idea de poder tenerla de nuevo delante de él, pero había algo diferente en aquello. Y le gustaba, le gustaba la forma en la que a pesar de todo Sora parecía encajar perfectamente en aquella vestimenta, como la elección de los colores hacía que sus llamativos ojos y cabello destacaran aún más… Como la prenda se ajustaba a la pequeña cintura de ella, enmarcándola a la perfección gracias a un cinturón que le estaba invitando a querer tirar de él para soltarlo.

Alargó la mano, curioso, deslizándola por uno de los bordes-. ¿Y esto?

\- ¿Te gusta? – sonrió ligeramente.

\- Podría… depende de para qué pienses usarlo…

\- Es parte de un nuevo proyecto. Es solo una versión sin terminar que he estado usando para andar por casa…

\- ¿Para andar por casa? – arqueó una ceja-. ¿A qué te has estado dedicando tú estos meses para que _esto_ sea tu ropa de andar por casa?

\- Aaah – en aquella ocasión fue ella quien sonrió de medio lado-, una tiene sus secretos… - en realidad era un tema que prefería esquivar, no quería hablar de trabajo en aquel momento.

No, desde luego que no quería hablar de aquello en ese momento. Sus ojos se posaron en la mano que había dejado sobre el borde, observando como la deslizaba por la tela, notando de nuevo un cosquilleo muy familiar que hacía meses que no sentía. Sonrió a la vez que se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior.

Al ver el gesto de ella, no pudo evitar volver a acercársela, posando las manos en su cadera, asomándose por detrás aprovechando de nuevo la diferencia de alturas-. No te voy a decir que no me guste, pero tengo en mente otro atuendo que me gusta mucho más.

No lo pudo evitar, bien fue por sus palabras o por sus manos, el rubor alcanzó rápidamente las mejillas de la chica, aunque, por suerte, eso no impidió que girase ligeramente la cabeza para observarlo al hablar-. Eso tiene fácil solución, ¿no te lo parece?

Sonrió al ver la subida de colores en el rostro de ella. No era nadie para reírse por aquellos gestos, era el primero al que se le subían con facilidad… Y, además, el ligero tono rojizo en las mejillas de Sora le sentaba absolutamente perfecto. Aprovechó que no la había soltado aún, tirando mínimamente de ella, para pegársela.

\- La otra vez cuando volví – empezó a hablar, pudiendo notar la pelirroja un ligero tono de duda en sus palabras – había pasado algo más de tiempo en casa ya…

\- No te entiendo – frunció el ceño extrañada, esperando que continuara.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que vengo de pasar mucho tiempo fuera y… bueno, digamos que la comida del espacio no es la mejor del mundo y…

\- Yamato – cortó la palabrería, no ocultando una ligera risa-. Si crees que me importa mínimamente lo que siga a esa frase a no ser que sea que no te encuentras bien o algo por el estilo, es que no me conoces lo más mínimo.

Claro que lo había notado sin necesidad de tener que verlo más de cerca o más detenidamente. Lo primero de todo, estaba segura de que estaba algo más alto aunque bien podía ser su percepción, había leído algunos comentarios en la prensa de que aquello era normal, pero tampoco podría jurarlo. Y también lo había notado al abrazarse a él. Claro que estaba más delgado… ¿y qué? Estaba con ella y estaba bien, era lo único que le importaba. Recordando la conversación que había tenido con él el día que había vuelto, no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

\- ¿O es tu nueva treta para pedir que te cuide? – posó sus manos encima de las suyas.

\- Tenemos tiempo para todo, me parece – habló de nuevo con la confianza más recuperada-. Nadie sabe que he vuelto – confesó finalmente.

\- ¿Nadie?

\- Mi padre y ya… No pensaba dejar que nadie pudiera retrasarme el venir a verte. Creo que después de tanto tiempo nos merecemos desaparecer del resto del mundo – agachó la cabeza para dejarla sobre su hombro – al menos hasta que a nosotros nos venga en gana que nos encuentren – dicho aquello, no pudo evitar dejar un leve beso en su cuello.

Notó perfectamente su reacción, casi tanto como la primera vez que había realizado aquel gesto tiempo atrás ya. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo antes de intentar girarla sin que se despegara demasiado de él. Colaboró rápidamente, dejándose manejar antes de quedarse observándolo, aún estudiando sus anteriores palabras.

\- Creo que es de las mejores ideas que te he visto tener en mucho tiempo – acabó por reconocer.

No respondió de palabra, solo tomándose unos segundos para volver a observarla más detenidamente. Estaba intentando decidir qué era lo que prefería hacer. Llevaba meses esperando la oportunidad de volver a tenerla a su lado, y ahora no sabía comportarse. Movió una de las manos de su cintura poco a poco por la espalda de Sora, subiéndola, llegando al borde del kimono, siguiendo su contorno hasta llegar al comienzo del cuello. Acarició con suavidad la zona, especialmente el sensible hueco tras la clavícula, sabiendo que era una de las zonas más sensibles de ella.

A pesar de todo, una idea cruzó su mente de forma bastante repentina. Quizás no fuera el mejor momento ni siquiera para pensar en esas cosas y debiera esperar al día siguiente. Estaba segura de que no era lo que iba a querer escuchar después de tanto tiempo fuera de casa, pero no quería que aquella vez la información acabara volviéndose en su contra. Algo había aprendido con todo lo que había pasado meses atrás y estaba bastante escarmentada. Entrecerró los ojos por culpa de las acciones de él, dejando el hilo de sus pensamientos abandonado unos segundos, para luego volver a retomarlo.

\- Espera… espera… - le dijo-. Espera un momento, por favor…

\- ¿Pasa algo? – detuvo sus movimientos.

\- No, solo… solo necesito decirte algo…

\- ¿Sobre qué? – se detuvo unos segundos.

\- Sobre… el trabajo…

La miró en silencio unos segundos, sin moverse de nuevo. Solo para volver a retomar sus acciones. Algo más decidido, de nuevo, repitió sus gestos lentamente, ahora en sentido contrario sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada de la de ella, viendo cómo se mordía el labio. La siguió tanteando, bajando por el borde de la prenda, jugando con ella todo lo que la posición le permitía. Sabía que quizás debería de esperar algo más antes de intentar aquello, pero necesitaba sentirla y Sora podía verlo claramente en la forma en la que la estaba mirando sus ojos azules. Podía leer perfectamente en ellos lo que quería él en aquellos momentos.

\- Mañana – le dijo finalmente.

Exactamente lo mismo que ella. No pudo volver a insistir, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando volver estar a su lado. Estirándose para poder ser ella quien rozara sus labios muy suavemente con los suyos-. Vamos a mi habitación – susurró notando como dicha petición hacía que se encendieran sus propias mejillas. No solía ser tan directa, no de palabra al menos, pero no podía evitarlo.

Lo había echado demasiado de menos. No fue sorpresa lo que vio en la cara de Yamato, sino que sonrió satisfecho antes de asentir. Alzó la cabeza cuando vio que parecía acercarse a besarlo, negándoselo antes de ampliar más la sonrisa. La intención de él al no dejarse besar no fue más que aprovechar para cogerla en brazos.

\- Si es lo que quieres… – no alzó el tono tampoco no era necesario, únicamente intentó hacerlo sonar como si aquello tuviera que hacerlo con total resignación escuchando las risas de ella ante su gesto, notando como se sujetaba mejor a él con sus brazos.

* * *

Yo os juro que no llego al martes que es cuando se espera que la ola de calor pase... Ya ni con el ventilador TT_TT Voy a ir a vivir a la sección de congelados del primer centro comercial que encuentre... Me gusta ese plan. Creo que me han empezado a salir rayitas de color azulado y a ponérseme los ojos rojos, si cuando pase por delante de algún pájaro rosa veo que me mira mal entonces creo que me habré convertido del todo en prima de Gabumon con el drama del calor...

 **AnnaBolena04:** venga, yo intento curarte la gripe a base de tortugueos bonitos... ¿funciona? ❤❤

Parece que ya han conseguido atravesar la puerta de casa. Es todo un gran avance, sí señor. Y lo que también parece es que alguien ha conseguido que a la pelirroja se le olvide hasta la cena.. Ayyy pobrecillos, si es que cinco meses son muchos meses. Y que conste en acta que ella ha intentado soltarle la mala noticia nada más verlo, sí es que ha vuelto bien escarmentada de la que se lió en cinco minutos hace unos meses ne el lugar-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado jajajaja

¡Tortuguitas para ti para que te mejores! ❤❤ Ya sabes lo que tienes que ir preparando... cofcofcof

 **Nika** : sí, puedes preguntar por aquí si quieres y ya verás como me dan la razón jajajajaja tú ten cuidado, que el día que me lluevan tomatazos lo mismo te cae alguno de rebote para ti ... Yo te aviso para que estés prevenida. Así que tú ten cuidado con las indirectas, que luego pasa lo que pasa y como yo ya tuviera en mente liar alguna... jajajaja

Aaaains, nuestros tortuguitos que ya se han visto antes de que la que escribe se muera de calor o algo por el estilo... Si es que son adorables ❤❤❤ Y el pobrecillo rubio que ahora le entra vergüencita y todo jajaja ¡Abrazos y tortugas para ti! Y a portarnos bien que sino nos pegan...

 **Guest vecina:** normal... es que está para quedarse a vivir en el agua y no salir nunca más. Yo ayer acabé yendo a la playa a última hora de la tarde a refrescarme un poco porque nos plantamos en los 36 aquí a media tarde... Yo no quiero saber la que se nos viene de hoy al lunes T_T

Jajajajaja, ¿qué se te había ocurrido ya para justificar que no le cogiera el teléfono el rubio? Enfadarse con ella por lo del trabajo no se podía enfadar porque no lo sabía nadie más que ella por el momento, así que como no me dijeras que seguía malito en casa por culpa de las habilidades culinarias de su padre no se me ocurren más motivos... No soy taaaan mala ❤

Eh, era la idea principal, que llegara ella a casa y se lo encontrara, pero luego me dije que igual no era muy buena idea porque lo mismo le daba un infarto a la pobre si entraba y de repente le aparecía alguien, aunque fuera el rubio... xDDDD Y Gabumon el pobrecillo está empezando a sudar más que nosotras porque sabe la que se le viene encima... Por donde voy yo escribiendo aún no lo ha cazado ¡pero está a punto! jajaja

¡Un abrazo, mucha agua fría y ánimos para sobrevivir!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** jajajaja no se sabe... Hay por ahí algún que otro comentario sobre lo que se ha podido escuchar y lo que no en algunas ocasiones jajajaja Pero bueno, seguro que prefieren seguir fingiendo no haber oído nada en caso de haberlo hecho... Si por algo desparecen siempre que saben que van a estar los dos solos... cofcofcof

Normal, yo ya os lo tengo dicho, paso por delante de la tortuga riéndome sola xDDD Y los calores siguen empeorando así que nada, hoy a pasar el día debajo del grifo de agua fría o algo por el estilo porque sino no sé yo qué será de mí T_T ¡Un abrazo tortugoso!

 **Enrique:** eeeeh, nop. Aquí nadie se ha echado a llorar como motivo de su simple existencia, tsk. No me los compares que seguro que se ofenden por la comparación entre ellos... jajajajaja De hecho no sé yo quién de los dos puede ofenderse más por la comparación... ¡Un abrazo ❤!


	11. Juegos

_NA: Aviso para navegantes, ya sabéis que no soy la reina de lo explícito, de manera que me da hasta pereza cambiarle el rating al ff porque no considero que lo merezca. Pero bueno, capítulo con rating M, por si alguien prefiere saltárselo._

* * *

Subiendo las escaleras, la posó justamente al atravesar la puerta, cerrándola tras él casi que por costumbre al ser completamente innecesario al estar solos. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que por fin las intenciones de ambos estaban claras y sus manos deshaciendo el cinturón del kimono de la chica se veían totalmente correctas. No le costó nada soltar el lazo tirando de él hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Automáticamente pudo ver cómo las solapas se iban abriendo, dejando entrever el camisón.

Volvió a posicionarse detrás de ella, llevando las manos a sus hombros, empezando a deslizarlo poco a poco por sus brazos hasta dejarlo caer al suelo, inclinándose, por fin, para empezar a besar su cuello con firmeza. La escuchó soltar aire con intensidad, echando la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra su pecho. Hacía demasiado tiempo de la última vez. Demasiado. Podía notar como el pulso se aceleraba a medida que avanzaba por el cuello, estando casi más nervioso aquella vez que la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

Hasta cierto punto podía entender perfectamente el motivo de aquello, pero estaba consiguiendo que no pudiera pensar del todo con claridad y en aquellos momentos quería centrarse lo mejor que pudiera en ella, por mucho que el simple roce de su cabello contra su mejilla pudiera provocar que se le erizase la piel. Continuó con lo que estaba haciendo el tiempo que ella se lo permitió antes de girarse.

No le puso impedimentos en aquella ocasión, posando las manos más allá de su cadera, dejando que ahora sí que lo alcanzada pudiendo besar de nuevo sus labios, intentando de esa forma decir sin palabras lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos. Sintió las manos de la chica enredarse en su cabello, tan solo unos segundos antes de empezar a bajar por su cuello acariciándolo, continuando su camino.

Solo se separó de él cuando necesitó aire de nuevo, tomándose tan solo unos segundos antes de volver a reclamar un beso. De repente se estaba dando cuenta de necesitaba más aquello que el respirar. No llegaba a entender cómo había podido pasar tanto tiempo alejada de él. Tenía prisa por volver a estar con él, por volver a sentirlo. Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que habían estado juntos y que en todo momento, quisiera o no, había tenido presente en su cabeza que cuando aquella mañana se levantaran se habría ido. Ahora no, ahora todo era diferente.

Buscó el comienzo del jersey de Yamato para tirar de él sin miramientos, sintiendo como apartaba las manos de ella para dejarle quitárselo, ayudándola al llegar a zonas a las que ya le costaba más alcanzar, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Aprovechó el momento para posar sus manos en las mejillas de la chica, volviendo a atraerla hacia sí, haciéndola por fin retroceder unos pasos. Sonrió a medio beso al sentir como volvía a repetir las mismas acciones de antes, ahora con la camiseta que había llevado debajo del jersey. No estaba acostumbrado ya al invierno en Tokio, había tenido que recurrir a unas buenas capas de abrigo para salir de casa sin ir tiritando por los rincones. De todas formas, ya no eran necesarias, dudaba tener problemas de frío en aquellos momentos. De nuevo se apartó para dejarla quitársela intentando volver a acercarse a Sora, siendo ella quién lo esquivara ahora.

Alejándose unos pasos, permitiéndose observarlo con aire critico a pesar de la situación no pudo más que empezar a reírse, incluso, girando en torno a él como si estuviera comprobando con ojo científico lo que antes le había dicho.

\- Eres un exagerado, que lo sepas – dijo finalmente antes de dejar un rápido beso en su espalda.

No pudo hacer nada más, ya que se giró, cogiéndola de nuevo contra él, aprovechando que aún se estaba riendo para volver a girarla de nuevo y hacer que se cayera en la cama por fin, aprovechando haberla pillado de sorpresa, colocándose como siempre solía hacer, sin querer dejar del todo su peso sobre la chica.

Se quedó observándola en silencio, todavía viéndo como se reía, acabando por sonreír de medio lado.

\- Ya veremos lo que te dura la risa – le murmuró en el oído antes de sujetarle una de las manos que intentaba usar para atraerlo hacia ella.

Recordaba cierta ocasión en la que no lo había dejado prácticamente hacer nada, llevando ella totalmente el control en todo momento. Bien, podía ser un buen momento para devolverle la jugada. Aprovechando la posición que impedía que pudiera mover uno de los brazos con libertad y sin soltar el otro, volvió a besar su cuello. Ahora intercalando algunos mordiscos en el proceso que hicieron que pudiera oír cómo necesitaba coger aire. Sonriendo de medio lado continuó con el descenso, llevando a la clavícula, repitiendo las mismas acciones.

Aprovechó para moverse, teniendo que soltarla si pretendía empezar a quitar los estorbos de su camino, empezando por los tirantes del camisón. Empezaba a tener prisa, de manera que no se dedicó a jugar, dejándolos caer por sus brazos antes de arrastrar la mano que había usado para aquello por toda la figura de ella, levantando ligeramente la cabeza para verla con los ojos clavados en él mordiéndose el labio mientras que volvía a llevar la mano al borde superior de la prenda ahora tirando de ella hacia abajo, dejándolo a la altura de la cintura y al no haberla dejado sacar los brazos de los tirantes, evitando estos que pudiera moverse.

Cuando la vio revolverse para poder sacarlos negó con la cabeza.

\- Tú no te mueves – le dijo volviendo a sonreír de medio lado antes de volver a inclinarse, comenzando a explorar de nuevo su cuerpo, ahora al descubierto en parte.

Escuchando que parecía querer protestar por algo hizo que las palabras no llegaran a salir al dejar ahora un mordisco, en una zona, sin duda alguna, mucho más sensible viendo cómo sus manos se cerraban sobre la colcha. Tras esa reacción inicial volvió a levantar la cabeza para observarla de nuevo. Ya no tenía la vista fija en él, se había quedado apoyada del todo sobre la cama.

La había echado demasiado de menos…

Retomó sus exploraciones, jugando ahora con su pecho al descubierto, pudiendo escucharla perfectamente respirar cada vez más fuertemente hasta que, al repetir el mordisco anterior, sintió su voz alzarse finalmente. No necesitaba ganar seguridad jugaba en territorio conocido, pero no podía evitarlo. Bajó una de sus manos por el cuerpo de su prometida, ahora buscando el borde del camisón. No anduvo con juegos, aquella vez se limitó a levantarlo a medida que daba una rápida por la cara interna de su muslo jugando con la ventajosa postura de ella.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, colando su mano bajo la ropa interior. Automáticamente la sintió tensarse, levantando la cabeza para volver a buscar sus labios mientras, dejándola desahogarse así. Teniendo que romper el beso al necesitar aire urgentemente, la pelirroja se quedó con la frente apoyada contra la suya y los ojos cerrados, intentando centrarse únicamente en las sensaciones.

\- Yamato – susurró su nombre cuando no pudo aguantar más consiguiendo que se incorporara.

Usando ese tiempo para sacar por fin los brazos de los tirantes y ser ella quien se quitara toda la ropa que le quedara puesta se quedó mirando para él, con la respiración completamente alterada, las mejillas encendidas tanto como la mirada. Se incorporó a pesar de todo, quedándose arrodillada a su lado, buscando poder ser ella quien hiciera algo ahora.

Estaba en completa desventaja de vestimenta y eso no podía seguir así, de manera que fue directa a desabrochar el cierre del pantalón, teniendo que darle la razón con aquello de que sí que había vuelto más delgado cuando no tuvo que hacer mucho más que para se cayeran. Se ahorró el comentario aquella vez, centrándose en igualar las condiciones de ambos para luego dejarle algo de espacio para poder terminar de dejar caer todo al suelo acercándose de nuevo hacia ella.

No protestó al verla acercarse con intenciones de ser ella ahora tomar el control, recostándose a su lado viendo como rápidamente se colocaba sobre él, inclinándose para besar sus labios, con una dulzura que solo duró unos segundos antes de lanzarle una mirada que poco tenía que ver con ello.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, avanzando por su cuerpo, poco a poco, tomándose su tiempo, devolviéndole todo lo que se había hecho de rogar antes. Valiéndose de sus manos, pasando muy suavemente sus uñas sobre su piel, comenzó a acariciar también su torso, bajando muy lentamente. Primero con las manos y luego con los labios, haciendo exactamente los mismos movimientos. Llegados a ese punto, solían ser pocas las veces en las que no volviera a colocarse a su altura. No lo hizo. Ante la atenta mirada azul del chico continuó descendiendo muy lentamente, casi que consiguiendo desesperarlo, dándose cuenta perfectamente al levantar la vista. Sonrió, divertida, ante el gesto que se encontró, justo antes de volver a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo alcanzando por fin su destino.

Cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo, dejándola a ella tomar totalmente el control de la situación limitándose a dejarse y a observarla atentamente cuando finalmente volvió a mirarla, ahora, sin poder dejar de hacerlo hasta que la situación lo superó.

Pasado un rato no pudo más que incorporarse para cogerla por los brazos, en un rápido movimiento, tirando de ella hacia arriba sin delicadezas. No aquella vez. sujetándola con fuerza contra él buscó besar sus labios con necesidad, justo antes de girar, dejándola bajo él.

\- Ya está bien de juegos – le dijo justo antes de colocarse entre sus piernas.

Cinco meses. Había tenido que esperar cinco meses para volver a estar junto a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, no pensaba dejar pasar ni un solo segundo más.

* * *

Yo os juro que sigo sufriendo lo que no está escrito para escribir a estos dos en temas subidillos de tono, tengo que hacérmelo mirar. Sobretodo porque ya me lo he tomado a modo de reto personal. Por eso de cada vez que os cuelo algún capi de este tipo avanzo un poco más, pero oye, algún día entenderé qué le pasa a mi cabeza que con cualquier otro personaje no tengo problemas y con ellos dos sí xDDD

Originalmente los tres capítulos 8-9-10 iban en uno juntos, pero oye, si me han dado para dividirlos en tres, mejor, así tiempo que gano yo de escribir y no os acostumbro a capis más largos de lo normal... xDDD

 **AnnaBolena04:** pero solo porque estás malita y me das penita, ¿eh?❤❤❤ Que yo voy escribiendo el capi 23 pero no quiero echar a correr subiendo mucho al día que sino luego cuando esté más apurada si no tengo tiempo para escribir me estreso.

Claro, si en el fondo es un tontorrón que le da vergüenza que su chica se dé cuenta de eso y vaya a protestar - a buen sitio además-.

Y si vas a sacar el abanico apunta hacia mí, por favor, que me hace falta ahora mismo y se supone que me voy en un rato de pendoneo por ahí y no creo que se considere legal salir a la calle todavía con el sol brillando xD Abanica también a la tortuga que falta le va a hacer...

¡Tortuguitas para ti! ❤❤❤❤


	12. ¿Quieres estarte quieta?

Despertó a la hora a la que solía hacerlo siempre sin poderlo evitar. Llevaba demasiados años con la misa rutina como para no haber empezado a ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor a primera hora de la mañana, siendo consciente de que estaba acompañada cuando intentó moverse y no pudo. Confusa en un principio tuvo que convencerse para abrir los ojos y mirar hacia su alrededor, no tardando en darse cuenta de que el motivo que impedía que se pudiera mover era un brazo rodeando su cintura.

Abrió los ojos del todo, girando ahora la cabeza para comprobar que no era un producto de su imaginación. No lo era. completamente dormido a su lado estaba Yamato con gesto relajado y ajeno a que ella ya estuviera despierta. Tardó aún unos segundos en ser capaz de darse cuenta de que no era un producto de su imaginación, que por fin había vuelto. Por fin. Permaneció observándolo sin querer hacer ruido, como si todavía no fuera capaz de creerse que estuviera a su lado.

Después de tanto tiempo todavía le costaba asimilar que cuando habría abierto la puerta el día anterior al que hubiera encontrado tras ella hubiera sido él. Aunque quizás eso explicara que la digimon hubiera inventado excusas de repente para quedarse con su madre… ¿Le había dicho Biyomon a su madre que si se podía quedar con ella por eso? Prefería no saber las conclusiones que había sido capaz de sacar de todo aquello Toshiko… Desvió la mirada hacia el techo unos segundos a causa de esos pensamientos, pensando en que quizás iba a ser mejor idea no llamarla aquella mañana.

Sonrió ligeramente sin poder evitarlo a medida que poco a poco iba siendo consciente de todo, incluso cuando los recueros de la noche anterior fueron acudiendo a su cabeza, dándose cuenta, de repente, de que al final ni siquiera había llegado a cenar. Como si hubiera necesitado llegar a esa conclusión para darse cuenta de que se estaba muriendo de hambre, pudo empezar a sentir la sensación de vacío en el estómago, lo suficientemente intensa como para hacerla plantearse levantarse.

Con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Yamato se las arregló para escaparse de su agarre, saliendo de la cama y buscando únicamente el kimono y el cinturón por el suelo de la habitación sin querer encender la luz para aquello. Cuando por fin lo encontró se lo puso saliendo de allí en dirección hacia la cocina, dándose cuenta al llegar allí que no estaba demasiado segura de tener algo que poder usar para desayunar ni mucho menos para dos, pero algo se le podría ocurrir…

* * *

Despertó al girar en la cama y encontrársela vacía, buscando a tientas con la mano antes de tener que abrir los ojos y comprobar que realmente estaba solo. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba, lo cual era un gran avance porque le había estado costando ubicarse bastante desde que había vuelto cada vez que se levantaba. Lo único que estaba fuera de dónde debería de estar era su compañía. ¿Dónde se había metido Sora?

Tampoco era consciente de la hora que pudiera ser, pero le daba igual. No tenía a nadie esperando por él, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tampoco tenía nada qué hacer. Escuchó finalmente algo de ruido de fondo, adivinando fácilmente el origen de éste e incorporándose para quedarse sentado en la cama para desperezarse, dándose cuenta inmediatamente al hacerlo de que le dolía todo.

\- ¿De verdad? – protestó por lo bajo, hablando consigo mismo mientras que se levantaba-. Das pena…

Aunque debía de reconocer que no se podía quejar demasiado dado que el motivo de aquello era uno de los mejores que se podía imaginar. Tras vestirse e incluso dejando el jersey que no se puso recogido encima de una de las sillas para evitarse que luego acabara en su cabeza, fue siguiendo el origen del ruido.

Tal y como había sospechado, Sora se había levantado primero y estaba haciendo el desayuno. Se acercó a ella aprovechando que aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba levantado, rodeándola con sus brazos desde la espalda, asomando su cabeza sobre su hombro con una ligera sonrisa al ver cómo daba un ligero respingo ante la sorpresa.

\- Buenos días – le dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla-. ¿Tú no sabes quedarte sin madrugar aunque sea un día?

\- No… En realidad, he tenido que levantarme porque me estaba muriendo de hambre… Alguien anoche hizo que se me olvidara que estaba buscando qué cenar… - reconoció girando la cabeza para observarlo unos segundos-. ¿Has dormido bien?

\- De maravilla – no se ahorró la sonrisa de medio lado antes de soltarla por fin, dejándole libertad para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo-. Espero que no entre dentro de tus planes fugarte al trabajo hoy por la mañana, ¿verdad?

\- Eh… no estoy tan obsesionada – se rió sabiendo que bromeaba-. De hecho tengo un plan perfecto para nosotros… - usó un tono ligeramente pícaro girándose hacia él para hacerle un gesto para que fuera a sentarse.

\- ¿Si?

\- Sí, tenemos que ir a hacer la compra con urgencia porque he tenido que recurrir a mis mejores dotes imaginativas para poder encontrar algo de desayuno… - empezando a reírse por lo bajo fue tras él para sentarse, dejando el desayuno encima de la mesa-. Te iba a ir a despertar cuando estuviera lis… - arqueó una ceja al verlo hacer una mueca al sentarse-. ¿Estás bien?

\- No preguntes… - miró hacia otro lado a sabiendas de que se iba a reír de él.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? – arqueó una ceja, tardando unos instantes en caer en la cuenta y llevándose la mano a los labios para que no la viera, sin que sirviera de mucho.

\- Sí, ríete… tú ríete – tuvo que unírsele, acabando por alargar la mano para tirar de ella y evitar que se sentara en la silla y que lo hiciera sobre él.

\- Cómo quieres que no me ría, ¿eh, don astronauta-super-entrenado-para-todo-tipo-de-situaciones? – no puso queja alguna ante su gesto, dejándose sentar.

\- Menos para pelirrojas de dudosas intenciones… - protestó antes de dejar la mano que había usado para tirar de ella sobre su cintura y usar la otra para buscar algo de comida.

\- Ya… ya… échame la culpa a mí ahora – aunque la aceptaría gustosa.

No iba a reconocerlo, pero ella cuando se había levantado también le había costado. No era el mismo caso que él, quien llevaba una temporada demasiado larga en condiciones un tanto especiales, pero cinco meses eran cinco meses y sin duda ayer no se había dedicado a corretear en tacones por las cuestas de San Francisco. Aunque estaba segura de que eso ayudaba a que no estuviera en la misma situación que él. Guardó silencio dando prioridad a desayunar ya que realmente estaba muerta de hambre, solo volviendo a hablar cuando su estómago estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Por cierto, lamento decirte que mi siempre querida Biyomon le debe de haber dicho directamente a mi madre que si se podía quedar con ella porque tú ibas a estar aquí y "No quería molestar" – girándose hacia él para mirarlo al decir aquellas últimas palabras le guiñó el ojo de forma más exagerada.

La reacción que obtuvo fue que se atragantara con lo que estaba tragando. Obviamente que contaba con que la digimon no fuera a estar allí, siempre se las arreglaba para desaparecer y sabía que la iban a avisar Haru, pero… una cosa era eso y otra lo que acababa de escuchar. Alargó la mano que tenía libre, cogiendo un vaso para poder tragar mejor mientras que la pelirroja se reía de él.

\- No creo que se lo haya dicho tan directamente, pero… No es tonta, así que… Había quedado en llamarla hoy para ir a ver a Daigo… lo mismo lo dejo para mañana – en realidad, sí, no hacía falta buscarse una excusa para no querer saber nada más del resto del mundo ahora que había vuelto con ella.

\- Voy a tener que ponerme de parte de Gabumon, puedes ir diciéndoselo de mi parte – dijo cuando finalmente tragó.

\- ¿Siguen con el drama?

\- Si cuando estábamos a punto de volver a la Tierra me preguntó si ibas a venir tú por si acaso no venías sola – dio otro trago volviendo a posar el vaso.

\- Bueno… creo que al "traidor-al-que-le-pesa-el-trasero" se la tiene guardada por chivato. Te dije que les pasaba algo los primeros días que estuve contigo, que estaban raros…

\- Ya, pero es que él no necesita ningún motivo para pasarse un par de días sin querer hablarle a nadie, créeme.

\- Anda… mira… ¡igualito que otro que yo me sé! Si es que todo lo malo se pega – no pudo evitar el comentario, volviendo a intentar centrarse en la comida, que seguía haciéndole falta.

\- Pues como lo reciba con una de las malas miradas que se le pueden haber pegado de su compañera ya lo veo saliendo corriendo otra vez – sonrió irónicamente antes de usar la mano sobre la cintura de ella para pincharla en las costillas con un dedo, haciéndole cosquillas.

\- ¡Eh! – protestó revolviéndose-. ¡Para! No me obligues a aprovecharme de que ahora estás en baja forma y hasta agujetas te provoco, ¿eh? – sonrió divertida de nuevo.

\- No te vi quejarte demasiado anoche de la baja forma – dijo repitiendo el mismo gesto de antes.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de estar quieto? – medio riéndose, medio intentando sonar seria intentó escaparse para que dejara de atacarla sin conseguirlo, al sujetarla mejor ahora con el otro brazo también.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te ibas a aprovechar? – continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, riéndose de ella sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¡Yamato! – protestó escapándosele un tono de voz mucho más agudo de lo normal aprovechando para colocarse bien el kimono el cual amenazaba con traicionarla a causa de sus intentos de huida.

\- Pero si puedes escaparte perfectamente, ¿no? Además, llevo cinco meses aguantando a tres conocidos tuyos muy graciosos. Lo primero de todo, desconozco cómo puede haber llegado al conocimiento de cierta piloto el nombre de una banda de música y… mejor no hablar de las marcas de alguien – hablando con la entonación más repelente que fue capaz de usar no dejó de pincharla, divertido al verla poner caras.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas… ¡haz el favor de estarte quieto!

\- No – sonrió del todo solo para que segundos más tarde sonara su teléfono.

Su chaqueta había quedado olvidada a escasa distancia de ellos, alcanzándola sin necesidad de tener que levantarse para poder sacar de ella el objeto, viendo rápidamente que la llamada entrante era de su padre.

\- Te has librado… - la miró antes de descolgar-. Por ahora… Hola papá, no, no me has despertado. Estábamos desayunando.

Aprovechando el momento, mientras que hablaba con Hiroaki, Sora se estiró de nuevo para coger algo más de desayuno sin intención alguna de levantarse de dónde estaba sentada, dejándolo hablar tranquilamente con él. Pasó poco tiempo hasta que una idea cruzó su cabeza, haciéndola empezar a reírse sola por lo bajo mientras que terminaba de tragar, haciendo que Yamato la mirase con una ceja arqueada, interrogante.

Negó con la cabeza mientras que terminaba de tragar, no estando tan siquiera atenta a lo que ambos estaban hablando. Normalmente sería una de las últimas ideas que se le ocurrirían, pero él se lo había buscado antes. Aprovechándose de su situación sacudió sus manos para quitar cualquier resto de comida que pudiera quedar en ellos, dejando uno en torno a los hombros del chico, quien en un primer momento no pareció notar nada extraño en los movimientos de ella. No hasta que la vio acercarse más de la cuenta a su cuello, momento en el que arqueó aún más las cejas sin entender qué tramaba.

Aquella confusión le duró apenas unos instantes al sentirla empezar a dejar pequeños besos en su piel, intentando alejarse girando la cabeza un poco. No sirvió de mucho, sobretodo cuando la vio reírse sin intentar disimularlo tan siquiera, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

\- ¿Te pasa algo, hijo? – Hiroaki caminaba por el salón de su casa y le había parecido notar el tono de Yamato extraño.

\- No, nada – contestó de forma más seca.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Completamente.

Encogiéndose de hombros, esperó por si detrás de aquellas palabras decía algo más, sin más resultados.

\- Te estaba diciendo que si quieres puedo acercarte tu maleta hasta allí más tarde, no creo que tengas mucha gana de volver por aquí.

\- No lo sé, a lo mejor sí que acabo yendo yo a por ella no tardando - ¿acaba de escuchar a alguien reírse de fondo?

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Dame un segundo…

Volvió a mirar hacia el teléfono confuso sin ser capaz de entender por qué estaba tan raro su hijo desde que le había descolgado el teléfono, si estaba seguro de que había estado entretenido de sobra toda la noche para estar de buen humor. Unas palabras que pudo escuchar de fondo aclararon todas sus dudas de golpe, pareciéndole entender de boca de Yamato " _¿quieres estarte quieta?_ ". Abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿en serio? No pudo evitar más que reírse.

* * *

Sora intentó no hacer ruido al reírse, especialmente ante las últimas palabras de él, pero no podía evitarlo. No, no se iba a estar quieta, había empezado él antes y ahora solo le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de él. Y debía de reconocer que verlo todo estresado y más rojo que cuando tenían quince años y las fan locas de los Teenage Wolves lo perseguían por ahí le parecía la mejor manera de empezar aquel día.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué te estás riendo? – Yamato le dijo a su padre, intentando alejarse de nuevo de ella, dándose cuenta de que era imposible ya que parecía más que dispuesta a hacerlo pasar apuros, especialmente cuando no contenta con estar atacando su cuello unió la mano que no había dejado en torno a sus hombros en sus exploraciones-. Sí, sí, lo que tú digas… Mira, papá ahora no puedo hablar… ¿cómo que ya se nota que no puedo hablar? Deja de reírte… Ya te llamo yo luego cuando vaya a ir por a mis cosas.

No se despidió de él, simplemente colgó rápidamente dejando el teléfono encima de la mesa para girar la cabeza y mirar a la pelirroja de la peor de las formas que pudo. No, no estaba enfadado con ella, no había forma de que aquel día pudiera enfadarse con ella, podría jurarlo delante de quién fuera.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lo pasas bien? – dijo apenas en un siseo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías algún problema hablando con tu padre? – intentó poner la expresión más inocente que pudo.

\- No, ninguno… Hablando con él ninguno. Pero lamento informarte que donde las dan, las toman…

Dicho aquello y cogiéndola mejor contra él decidió dar por acabado el desayuno, levantándose. Podrían seguir aquella discusión en otro sitio, ya tendrían tiempo de ir hacer a hacer la compra más tarde…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** te dejaría el abanico, pero hoy estoy valiente y me voy a ir a la playa así que puede que lo necesite yo más que la tortuga... Jajajaja Debo de entender que los tortugueos de ayer fueron aceptados como válidos, ¿no? Menos mal que me puse con dos semanas antes de empezar el ff a escribirlos jajjajaja Sino ya sabes que Yamato seguiría sin volver a la Tierra porque estaría peleándome con ellos aún... Aunque igual tiene ganas de irse una temporada otra vez de los apuñalamientos que le van a caer de parte de su padre ahora en adelante, claro jajajaja

¡Mejoráteme mucho de la gripe! ¡Tortuguitas para ti con abanico y purpurina!❤❤❤❤❤❤

 **Guest Vecina:** cuando digo que me cuesta o que no soy capaz no lo digo porque crea que no me quedan bien escritas estas cosas, que tampoco te vayas a pensar tú, pero bueno xDD Lo digo porque me llevan el triple de tiempo que cualquier otro capítulo, probablemente porque juego mucho con los dobles sentidos para evitar caer en lo demasiado explícito. Así que esto que lees, está escrito en... - va a mirar la fecha del word - 3 días cuando lo normal es que yo al día escriba 3 capítulos jajajaja A eso me refiero con que me cuesta, con que tardo la vida por ir con cuidado. Lo gracioso es que tenía el esquema hecho y esta vez no perdí tiempo pensando qué escribir sino cómo escribirlo.

Y sí, claro que se tenían ganas, que son cinco meses. Si seguro que estaban los dos pensando en que "bueeeno veeenga vamos a controlar un poco, no nos vamos a tirar a por el otro directamente que solo lleva aquí cinco minutos..." JA xDDD Pobrecillo, me reí escribiendo eso bastante, porque un poco tontorrón sí que es. Seguro que se puso rojo hasta la punta de las orejas cuando lo admitió ❤ Exacto, como dices tú a buen sitio va a ir él... ❤❤❤ Y no, no, no te me escaquees, que me gusta mucho saber las teorías de la gente. Venga, venga, ¿por qué se iba a retrasaaaar el reencuentro? Tú piensa que yo voy escribiendo por el 23, poca maldad podría hacer con la vuelta del rubio ya xDD

Sí, eso he leído... Lo malo va a ser mañana pasar toda la mañana en el trabajo sin morirme en el intento, porque hoy pienso ir a convivir con las merluzas del cantábrico hasta que me acepten como una más del banco XD

¡Un beso tartarugoso! Y si no me derrito... igual por la noche subo otro capítulo ñ_ñ

 **Nath:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado hasta ahora, muchas gracias por la review❤


	13. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Cuando la tarde caía, por fin habían vuelto de hacer la compra, teniendo por fin suministros en casa para poder sobrevivir sin tener que estar usando más de la cuenta la imaginación.

\- Te quejas tú, pero deberías de ver el numerito que tengo yo cada vez que vuelvo a casa de alguna misión. Esta vez porque le pedí a mi padre que fuera, pero entre las telarañas en la nevera y las que tengo por fuera tras meses lejos de casa eso sí que daba miedo…

\- Pobrecito… - intentó usar un tono irónico mientras que terminaba de recoger las cosas-. Yo ya sabes que no suelo tener demasiadas reservas, suelo ir a hacer la compra cuando me van haciendo falta las cosas y llevando fuera toda la semana…

Aquellas palabras la hicieron recordar que anoche había querido decirle algo y que Yamato no la había dejado. Terminó de recoger algunas cosas, pensativa, antes de girarse hacia él con gesto algo más serio.

\- Oye… ayer… Ayer yo quería haber hablado contigo. Era importante.

\- ¿Segura? Porque no me costó demasiado convencerte de que podía esperar… ¡no me mires así! – empezó a reírse ante la mirada que se ganó por el comentario.

\- En serio… - se acercó hasta colocarse a su lado, observándolo-. No te va a gustar – anunció antes de nada-. Por eso quiero que lo sepas lo antes posible porque… nos afecta…

Sin duda debía de aclarar las cosas antes de que cualquier problema pudiera surgir. Esperaba de verdad poder hablar aquello sin que causara más problemas de los que ya había causado dentro de su cabeza, pero era consciente de que no iba a gustarle absolutamente nada al chico.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – acabó preguntándole empezando a preocuparse-. ¿Algo va mal?

\- No… No lo he hablado con nadie todavía porque precisamente necesitaba la confirmación que tuve hace un par de días y… además, quería hablarlo contigo antes que con nadie – explicó, cruzándose de brazos, sin poder evitarlo, era un tema complicado-. Cuando te fuiste, un mes más tarde más o menos me llamaron para un nuevo proyecto. Es lo que estaba haciendo esta semana en San Francisco, estábamos negociando todos los acuerdos.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? Que cada vez te vayan conociendo en más lugares del mundo es muy buena señal para tu trabajo – no entendía lo que le quería decir.

\- Lo sé… De hecho es la oportunidad que tanto estaba esperando – sonrió ligeramente-. Buscan promocional una línea de estilo oriental en la ciudad pero quieren hacerlo desde una forma más tradicional y con respeto, no dejándose llevar solo por las modas. ¿Tú sabes el tiempo que llevo queriendo poder meterme en ese mundo?

\- Claro que lo sé – alargó la mano, pasándola por su brazo en una ligera caricia-. Eso son muy buenas noticias, ¿por qué narices se te ocurre que no me va a gustar? ¿Va a requerirte muchas horas de trabajo o qué? Puedo ponerme pesado con que trabajas demasiado pero solo porque me preocupo por ti…

\- Yamato – lo cortó-. Sí, me va a suponer mucho trabajo. Pero el problema no es ese…

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Que la firma tiene su sede en San Francisco y que necesitaría trasladarme allí si no quiero terminar volviéndome loca – soltó de golpe, dejando de dar vueltas de una vez.

Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre él como un balde de agua fría, no habiendo pensado escucharlas en aquella conversación de ninguna forma. Dejó caer la mano con la que había continuado acariciando su brazo, observándola atónito.

\- ¿Cuánto? – fue lo único que articuló.

\- No lo sé, pero no es trabajo de un mes o dos… - no le quitaba la vista de encima, intentando saber cómo podía reaccionar por sus gestos, siendo totalmente incapaz de interpretar la expresión de su rostro en aquellos momentos.

\- Y… ¿cuándo se supone que vas a tener que empezar con todo?

\- Pues… tenemos luz verde para empezar desde ya…

La miró en silencio. Las últimas frases que le había dicho se habían quedado haciendo eco en su cabeza. Estaba completamente paralizado, jamás hubiera espera por algo así, no porque ella no tuviera capacidad para conseguir laboralmente lo que quisiera, sino porque acababa de volver a Tokio y lo menos que esperaba escuchar de boca de su prometida era una noticia de aquel calibre.

\- Con razón anoche tenías prisa por decírmelo… - acabó murmurando sin salir todavía en el estado de confusión en que se había quedado.

\- No quiero que haya problemas por callarme más cosas y tienes derecho a saberlo antes que nadie…- explicó, aún esperando ver algún tipo de reacción por parte de él.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- No lo sé – negó con la cabeza-. No lo sé…

No era una decisión que hubiera o pudiera tomar sola. Necesitaba saber lo que opinaba y que la ayudara a saber lo que hacer, porque ninguna de las opciones era buena ni mala, realmente, las dos eran para que se diera todos los cabezazos del mundo. Se le estaban enfrentando dos opciones clave en su vida y no quería tener que renunciar a ninguna de ellas. Se quedó despistada, mirando ahora hacia la nada, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, llegando incluso a asustarse cuando se encontró con que Yamato se había movido hasta colocarse delante de ella.

\- Sí que lo sabes – posó una mano en su hombro, subiéndola poco por si cuello, dejándola ahí también así que lo mirara-. Llevas queriendo hacer algo así desde el principio de tu carrera – utilizó el pulgar para acariciar la parte baja del rostro de la chica-. No quiero que te puedas plantear tan siquiera una opción que no sea seguir para delante con ello.

Lo miró sorprendida, no esperando un comentario como aquel, no al menos tan rápido o de forma tan directa. Apenas acababa de decirle lo que pasaba… Continuó observándolo confusa, como si creyera que acababa de escuchar incluso mal o que todo fuera una mala jugada de su cabeza.

\- Deja de mirarme así – le dijo acabando por sonreír ligeramente-. No me hace gracia, ni la más mínima saber que existe la posibilidad de que la que se tenga que ir al otro extremo del mundo eres tú, pero, ¿y qué voy a hacer? ¿Enfadarme contigo? Tú no tienes la culpa. Es tu trabajo, es tu vida. Acabo de llegar de otro planeta, aunque quisiera enfadarme no tendría ni derecho de abrir la boca, Sora.

Acabó por reaccionar, no hablando todavía, simplemente subiendo su mano para coger la que había posado sobre su cuello, dejándola también ahí. Debía de reconocer que era bastante probable una reacción así, pero no eran las buenas noticias que nadie quería escuchar la volver a casa después de estar meses fuera. Acabó tragando saliva antes de hablar de nuevo.

\- Ya lo sé, pero teníamos planes…

\- No, tenemos planes – la cortó antes de que siguiera hablando.

\- ¿Tenemos?

\- Sí, tenemos. Nos las hemos arreglado todo este tiempo, a mí me da igual tener que esperar a que termines el proyecto, aunque preferiría no tener que hacerlo, si me lo permites – la vio poner cara extraña-. ¿Qué? Tú fuiste la que me lo dijiste, ¿no? No me importa dónde ni cómo… Si te supone demasiado agobio todo de golpe, no lo dudes, yo puedo esperar… pero sino podemos seguir con los planes adelante y si te tienes que ir, ya nos arreglaremos como podamos. No se nos ha dado tan mal estos años pasado, ¿no?

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Mira, yo solo quiero que podamos estar los dos juntos de una maldita vez. Si tengo que esperar para que sea legalmente esperaré, pero preferiría que fuera de otra forma a poder ser – acabó por buscar la mano izquierda de ella, donde meses atrás antes de irse había dejado el anillo, rozándolo al hablar.

Era curiosa la habilidad que tenía Yamato para dejarla mirándolo como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma completamente diferente al suyo. Debía de ser una habilidad que debía de haber perfeccionado con el paso del tiempo. De hecho, empezaba a no estar segura si sería mejor que volvieran a la época de los monosílabos ya que iba a ser mucho mejor para su propia salud mental. ¿Le estaba diciendo que aceptaba lo que ella quisiera sin rechistar? ¿Que le daba igual tener que esperar por ella para poder casarse? ¿Que le daba igual casarse ahora y luego tener que estar separados una temporada? ¿No se lo había imaginado?

No pudo más que sonreír, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Movió la mano que había dejado sobre la suya buscando entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

\- Yo creo que si he sobrevivido a ciertas retransmisiones televisivas en los últimos meses puedo con un poco más de estrés estos meses – dijo finalmente, ampliando aún más la sonrisa.

Sonrió a su vez a modo de respuesta, dejándola moverse como quisiera. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Podía enfadarse, seguro que se le daba bastante bien, pero, ¿de qué serviría? No era plato de buen gusto para nadie pasarse cinco meses fuera pensando en que cuando volviera a casa iba a tener todo resuelto por fin y encontrarse que no, que los problemas de siempre estaban allí. Pero le daba exactamente igual, ahora ya sí que le daba exactamente igual.

Era la única de las opciones que le interesaba en aquellos momentos. Ella había estado ahí cuando necesitó apoyo para volver, fue la que lo convenció para aceptar… ¿Cómo no iba a hacer exactamente lo mismo? Y aunque no fuera así, tampoco podría poner alguna pega. Era su trabajo…

\- Ahora solo falta que te acabes haciendo tan famosa que te busques a alguien más interesante que yo...

\- Ya, ¿eh? Voy a tener que empezar a buscarme alternativas porque no sé cómo voy a poder seguir contigo en ese caso – era increíble lo sencillo que había sido aquello-. El… intento de kimono de ayer es un primer prototipo de uno de los diseños.

\- ¿Intento?

\- Sí, intento, por eso me lo he quedado para andar por casa… - se encogió de hombros, soltándose por fin, pero solo para acabar dejando ambos brazos enlazados tras su cuello y atraerlo hacia sí, dedicándole un beso cariñoso-. Gracias por entenderlo…

No le dijo nada de palabra, prefiriendo dar el tema por zanjado, como mucho, ya se interesaría más tarde por los detalles y todo lo demás, ahora simplemente volvió a inclinarse hacia ella para devolverle el beso posando sus manos en su cintura.

\- Aunque… si queremos dejar las cosas hechas antes de que empiece a complicárseme demasiado la cosa… Quizás vamos a tener que empezar a estresarnos los dos… - acabo diciéndole no pudiendo evitar una ligera sonrisa vergonzosa.

\- ¿Por qué? – la miró arqueando una ceja, sin entenderla muy bien-. Has tenido cinco meses para dejar que Mimi te vuelva loca, ¿no?

\- Ya… lo sé. Lo ha intentado créeme – y por la cara que puso al decir aquello, la creyó a ciegas prefiriendo no preguntar-. Pero no es con ella con la que quiero preparar nada… Y el acompañante perfecto para todo no estaba demasiado disponible… Ni a mi alcance.

La miró, sin ocultar tampoco la sorpresa. ¿No se suponía que organizar todas aquellas cosas era algo que solía gustarles más a ellas? A él le daba igual hacerlo allí, tal cual estaban, él todavía con la ropa del día anterior sin haberse cambiado todavía, con tal de poder hacerlo de una vez. Pero, quizás estaba precisamente con la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

\- ¿Has estado esperando para hacerlo juntos? – no le respondió de palabra, solo asintió-. ¿sabes que no voy a ser para nada útil y que voy a decir que sí a todo lo que digas, verdad? – bromeó, entiendo el significado de aquello. No, sin duda no lo decía porque necesitara ayuda para elegir nada.

\- No te vas a librar tan fácilmente – bromeó a su vez.

Haciendo el esfuerzo de separarse de él, volvió a intentar concentrarse en colocar las cosas de la compra antes de que se les hiciera demasiado tarde. Al igual que él, le daba exactamente igual todo tipo de detalles que podrían volver loca a cualquier otra novia, realmente, estaba tan cansada de vivir esperando que si estaba en pijama, sería el mejor pijama de la historia para ella. Quizás por eso fuera incapaz de diseñar nada de su agrado.

Yamato se había quedado observándola en silencio cuando se había separado, pensando en lo que le había dicho. Aunque a él todos aquellos detalles le dieran igual, sí que tenía que reconocer que el hecho de que hubiera esperado por él para tan siquiera elegir algo le hacía más ilusión de la que hubiera creído. Quería que estuviera a su lado él, nadie más. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba sonriendo, como su padre diría, de la forma más idiota posible mirándola fijamente.

\- Oye… - dijo al cabo de un rato, haciendo una pausa antes de volver a mirarlo de reojo-. ¿En qué has quedado con tu padre?

\- ¿En qué he quedado con mi padre de qué? – volvió a la realidad, intentando ponerse serio.

\- Sí… ¿sobre la maleta?

\- Ah, pues no lo sé… No he vuelto a hablar con él desde que le colgué. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… estaba pensando que vamos a tener que hacer algo de hueco – su voz sonaba algo más tímida, como si quisiera decirle algo y no se terminara de atrever. Lo miró de reojo, dándose cuenta de que parecía no estar entendiendo nada-. Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que te quedes aquí… Aquí viviendo conmigo. Si te parece bien, claro… Sé que el centro de la ciudad no te gusta mucho pero yo creo que nos podemos arreglar.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude aquí contigo? – se cruzó de brazos, mirándola ahora divertido al darse cuenta de que a esas alturas le daba vergüenza decirle algo así-. Bueno… no sé con qué intención crees que le di tantas vueltas para al final no encontrar nada hace unos años cuando volvió – bromeó-. ¿Dónde me voy a querer quedar ahora que he vuelto aparte de aquí contigo?

En realidad, no era algo que hubiera pensado, pero ya había podido comprobar meses atrás que se les daba muy bien vivir bajo el mismo techo. ¿Cómo no iba a querer mudarse allí con ella?

\- Puedo ir a por ella en un rato era para lo que me había llamado hoy por la mañana. No creo que el resto de mis pertenencias lleguen demasiado rápido, pero bueno… no creo que le vaya a quitar mucho espacio a la diseñadora…

\- Hablas con la peor diseñadora de la historia, deberías de saberlo… Desde que Haru se fue me sobra sitio en los armarios, no te creas que te digo que te quedes conmigo por otra cosa… Bueno, sí – se acercó hasta él, dándole un paquete que acababa de sacar de la bolsa de la compra- y para que me pongas esto en el armario de allí arriba que yo no llego…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** la neurona la he tenido a remojo a ver si así se refrescaba, pero no sé yo si me habrá funcionado porque ahora emito más o menos el mismo calor que puede emitir el rubio si lo dejas delante de su padre después de esa llamada del capítulo anterior...

Claro que se lo ha buscado él, si ya lo decía yo, que se lo estaba buscando y que luego no se iba a poder quejar. Así que ahora que apechugue con que papi haya escuchado lo que estaba pasando y que se vaya a estar riendo de él una semana o dos. Y ahora, antes de que empieces a leer, déjame ponerme los tapones porque este capi viene digno por todas las esquinas como para que me dejes sorda...

¡Un beso para ti y otro para la tortuguita!❤❤❤❤

 **Guest vecina:** tengo testigos de la guerra que tuve durante esos tres días jajajaja Cuando veo que se acerca algún capítulo de ese tipo me pongo a escribirlo con varios días de antelación para que no me pille el toro jajajajaja Así que ya verás cuando se acerquen fechas destacadas xD

Aquí tienes lo que querías leer, esperemos que sea en la línea de lo que pensabas... Que por cierto, eh eh eh aún no me has dicho qué motivo pensabas tú que había para que el rubio no diera señales eh eh eh. Que no me olvido eh eh eh Que hoy pasaría por los 39 malditos grados que hasta el agua del Cantábrico estaba caliente... y no me olvido xDDDDD

Mañana, mañana se viene lo gordo y me va a pillar trabajando. Y lloraré, lloraré mucho y muy intensamente. Así que si no vuelvo, id al parque de El Retiro al estanque hay que frente al Palacio de Cristal que está lleno de tortugas y ponerme una velita o algo jajajajajaja Suerte mañana tú también, ¡venga! ¡El Norte sobrevivirá! ❤❤❤ ¡Un abrazo!

 **Nika** : eyyy qué poquito te ha faltado jajaja Me has pillado contestando review a punto de publicar.

Sí, en lo explícito no me gusta caer, la verdad, prefiero dejarlo a la libre interpretación. Ojo, si me lo cruzo, me lo leo sin ningún problema, pero a la hora de escribir, me quedo en el lado más suave. Lo que me hace gracia es que es con estos dos personajes, ya que si que tengo escrito con otros y no me cuesta. Es mi yo de 9 años, te lo digo yo, que no quiere traumatizarse con los amiguitos que conoció en aquella época jajajaja

Nos queda el día de más calor y luego caen las temperaturas que da gusto, porque además mienten siempre. Para hoy daban 29ºC y nos hemos plantado en los 39ºC a eso de media tarde, así que a mí que no me timen ¬¬'' Si mañana no vuelve la autoroguita - #FAN - vengadme T_T ¡Un abrazo!


	14. Tienes que buscarte novia

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Hiroaki a sabiendas de quién era se acercó con paso lento a la puerta para abrirle a su hijo.

\- ¿Vienes solo? – comentó divertido.

\- Sí, claro, no me pierdo por la ciudad ya… - entró tras él viendo como Gabumon giraba la cabeza hacia él tan solo unos segundos antes de volver a mirar hacia la televisión-. ¿Ya empiezas?

\- Déjalo, él también tiene que descansar. ¿Vienes a por la maleta?

\- Vengo a por la maleta – asintió caminando tras su padre por casa.

\- Ya me parecía a mí que tardabas mucho, supongo que cuando te lleguen las cosas de la isla querrás que te avise para ir llevándolas poco a poco, ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú que yo…? – lo miró extrañado.

\- Llámame raro si quieres, pero oye, estaba sin nada mejor qué hacer cuando se me ocurrió que quizás lo más lógico ahora que hace meses que le has pedido que se case contigo y después de pasar meses conviviendo ya… es que te mudaras con ella cuando volvieras. Pero llámame raro por tener esas conclusiones, ¿eh? Debe de ser la edad…

\- Es su casa, si ella no me lo decía no iba a aparecerle allí con las cosas – puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Bueno, si te cerrara la puerta en las narices en ese caso me reiría bastante de ti, pero no tiene mucha pinta de que eso vaya a ocurrir.

\- No… no tiene pinta – sonrió ligeramente-. Hemos estado hablando… - se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina, observando desde allí a su padre.

\- Suele ser lo que la gente hace la gente normal cuando pasa cinco meses sin verse, aunque creo que vosotros dos habéis estado haciendo más cosas que hablar… Eso o alguien no se podía estar quieta por algún motivo que desconozco…

Yamato se quedó mirando para su padre, intentando lanzarle una mirada asesina, pero sin poder evitar que el color rojo subiera por su cara tan rápido como solía hacerlo en aquellas ocasiones. Claro que lo había escuchado. En realidad, prefería no saber lo que habia escuchado y lo que no.

\- ¿De qué habéis estado hablando? – acabó preguntando Hiroaki sin dejar de reírse de la cara que le estaba poniendo.

\- De que le ha salido el contrato de su vida y que puede que le acabe suponiendo tener que mudarse hasta que lo termine a San Francisco.

Automáticamente la risa de su padre quedó cortada. Aquello era lo último que esperaba escuchar salir de la boca de su hijo. No en aquellos momentos. No le había dado tiempo ni a volver todavía… ¿y ya empezaban los problemas serios?

\- Tranquilo, me he sabido comportar – alzó las manos en señal de tregua-. No hemos discutido si es lo que te preocupa…

\- No, no era lo que me preocupaba. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- ¿Qué me va a decir? Que no lo ha hablado con nadie todavía porque estaba esperando a poder hablarlo conmigo. No le pienso pedir que deje pasar esa oportunidad.

\- ¿Y qué vais a hacer? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes tú hasta reincorporarte aquí en Tokio?

\- Todavía no lo sé. Pero da igual – negó con la cabeza-. Le he dicho que ni se le ocurra desechar la idea, y que nuestros planes seguían intactos si a ella le parecía bien.

\- ¿Intactos?

\- Ríete de mí lo que quieras, papá, pero yo solo quiero casarme con ella y si tengo que esperarla después, la espero…

\- Ojalá hubiéramos tenido tu madre y yo semejante paciencia – acabó reconociendo tras quedarse unos segundos en silencio mirando para su hijo-. ¿Se lo has dicho de verdad o porque es lo que tenías que decir?

\- Las dos cosas, es lo que de verdad creo. Además… si después de todo lo que ha tenido que aguantar ahora no la apoyo en esto estará en su derecho de mandarme de vuelta a Marte de una patada. Y la creo perfectamente capaz. Es el proyecto que lleva esperando años… No pienso meterme ahí nada más que para apoyarla en lo que necesite. Así que… no sé la fecha todavía, no hemos hablado de eso, pero supongo que no será demasiado tarde…

\- Seguro que os acabáis arreglando. Al final has conseguido que la agencia espacial te traslade aquí, un proyecto es solo cuestión de tiempo, y el tiempo pasa volando.

\- Eso quiero creer. También le di la opción de dejarlo para cuando terminara con todo, pero creo que los dos pensamos igual.

\- Pues nada más que hablar, a este paso voy a tener una nuera famosa… que no se puede quedar quita, clara – no pudo evitar el comentario, posando una mano encima del hombro de su hijo viéndolo poner una mueca.

\- No hagas eso… - protestó.

\- No quiero saber a qué os dedicáis vosotros dos, de verdad que no…

\- A hacer la compra, malpensado – triste, pero cierto-. Papá, tienes que buscarte una novia, así te lo digo, tienes los pensamientos demasiado afectados ya…

\- Lo que me faltaba por escuchar… - volviendo a reírse, quedando apoyado también en la encimera, pero él de espaldas, pudiendo observar así al rubio-. Tu hermano va a poner el grito en el cielo cuando se entere de que ya estás aquí y que no has ido a verlo, así que por tu bien te recomiendo que mañana empieces a dar señales de vida.

\- Sí, sí, iba a ir a verlo por la mañana, así lo pillo en casa con Dai, que como me siga perdiendo tanto tiempo de la vida de mi sobrino su otro tío me va a tener mucho terreno ganado…

\- Su otro tío ahora tiene su propio asunto del que estar pendiente, y también va a enfadarse mucho contigo como no vayas a conocerlo.

\- Es verdad… En realidad es raro que todavía no me haya pillado de vuelta en Tokio. Ha estado muy pendiente de Sora todos estos meses y ya me empieza a parecer raro que no haya dado señales de vida entre ayer y hoy… Pero que vayan poniéndose en cola si quieren, que ya les haré caso cuando me apetezca, tengo otras cosas mejores a las que dedi… ¿¡quieres dejar de poner esa cara!?

* * *

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – fue el saludo de Sora al abrir la puerta de casa y encontrarse con la cara de Taichi.

\- Pues venir a ver a una mala amiga que me dijo que me llamaría cuando hubiera vuelto ya a la ciudad y de la que llevo sin saber nada de nada un par de días… - alargó la mano hacia el descansillo donde ella no podía ver lo que había, tirando del carrito en el que llevaba al pequeño Daigo con él-. Koemi nos ha echado a dar un paseo que ella tenía trabajo que terminar y hemos decidido venir a invadir a su "tía" ya que ella no viene a vernos a nosotros.

\- ¿¡Te has traído a Daigo!? – pasaron muy pocos segundos antes de que el adulto pasara a ser olvidado, los mismos que tardó en entrar en casa y ella en cerrar la puerta antes de ir directa a ver al pequeño.

\- Vendido por un bebé… Esto empieza a pasarme con demasiada frecuencia últimamente…

Aprovechó para dejar la chaqueta mientras que su amiga cogía la pequeño, caminando con él hasta quedarse sentada en el sofá con él en brazos.

\- Pero bueno, ¿tú cómo estás ya tan grande y tan guapo? – le habló al pequeño, viéndolo como la observaba quizás con algo de reconocimiento en sus ojos castaños.

\- Porque va a ser igualito que su padre, por eso – tomó asiento al lado de ellos.

\- Más quisieras…

\- No, no. Te lo digo yo, ya verás cuando pueda empezar a enseñarlo a jugar al fútbol…

\- ¿Para eso querías que fuera niño? ¿Para castigarnos con una versión en miniatura tuya?

\- Juraría que eso mismo me lo dijo tu querido astronauta desaparecido en combate… deja de juntarte tanto con él, empieza a pegársete…

El comentario de su amigo hizo que empezara a reírse, cayendo además en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de que ella había estado acompañada y que precisamente esa compañía podría volver en cualquier momento.

\- Dame un segundo – le dijo pasándole al pequeño para volver a ponerse en pie-. Le dije a mi madre que la llamaría sobre esta hora, voy a mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que acabo de ser invadida – mintió para poder ir a por su teléfono y avisar a Yamato de que tenían visita. Él ya vería qué hacer, si prefería seguir sin dar señales de vida o asustar a Taichi, lo dejaba a su libre elección.

Enviando el mensaje, no tardó en volver a dejar el teléfono en la encimera, retornando al sofá para apoderarse de su nuevo Yagami favorito por goleada. Y además podía hacer esa afirmación sin que nadie la mirase mal porque a Dai le tocaba otro apellido. Sonrió al pequeño, viendo que intentaba atraparla con sus manitas, acercándole la mano.

\- ¿No me vas a decir dónde te habías metido?

\- ¿Yo? Pues… ayer me vino a buscar mi madre al aeropuerto, me vine a casa y… me fui directa a la cama – venga, que alguien se atreviera a decir que mentía-. Y esta mañana después de estar lamentándome por no tener casi nada para comer en casa ordené un poco y acabé yendo a hacer la compra. Te he traicionado por la comida… Creo que tú me entiendes, sigue siendo tu prioridad número uno, ¿no?

\- Más o menos… - acabó diciendo mirando unos segundos hacia el niño-. ¿Biyomon?

\- Con mi madre… Creo que sospechaba que no iba a tener comida en casa ni para hacer algo que se pudiera considerar cena y se fue corriendo detrás de ella. De hecho, no han dado señales ninguna de las dos… - centrándose mejor en el niño, intentaba mirar a Taichi directamente para que no pudiera pillar cualquiera de sus caras de circunstancia-. ¿Koemi tenía trabajo que terminar o ya la has vuelto demasiado loca?

\- Eh, yo no la vuelvo loca…

\- No, seguro que no… ¿a que no? – le dijo al pequeño-. Seguro que tu padre no se dedica a darle la lata todo el día ahora que por fin ha vuelto al trabajo… Cosa que no me extrañaría que hubiera hecho voluntariamente para librarse de él un rato – como si hubiera entendido lo que le decía el bebé empezó a hacer ruiditos de risa, como si intentara reírse.

\- Eso, tú ponlo en contra mía ya tan pequeño…

\- Solo lo voy previniendo para lo que va a tener en casa – empezó a reírse.

* * *

Que sepáis que lleva toda la mañana atacándome por las redes un dibujo del señor diplomático y del señor astronauta con sus respectivas pintas que tendrían en el trabajo a la exacta edad de este ff. Y yo llevo riéndome sola - cuando no me quejo del calor - gracias a eso un buen rato xD Mil gracias a todos por las review, de verdad, como siempre, me han llegado los mail hoy por la mañana de varios follow y favoritos en general, ¡así que muchas gracias también por eso! No sé por qué, pero me llegan siempre todos de golpe y tardo semanas en enterarme, pero más vale daros las gracias tarde que nunca...❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 **AnnaBolena04:** me muero, entré a trabajar con 31 grados a las 9 de la mañana. No quiero ni mirar los que hay ahora mismo T_T Casi nos morimos hoy en el aula y ahora estoy abanicándome más que la tortuga tras leer los tortugueos intensos, con eso te lo digo todo. Me voy a ir ahora mismo a la playa pero a ver a nuestros amigos los peces...

Este capi va de visitas... Visitas a un padre lanzador de puñales y visitas de un padre recién estrenado. Puedes seguir gritando si quieres un rato, que los capis de estos días se vienen para ello. Hoy no creo que suba nada de noche porque no cuento con llegar viva a por la noche, claro TT_TT

Hoy no me tires purpurina, porfa, tírame cubitos de hielo o mándame a Gabumon que ya llego yo a un acuerdo con él para que evolucione y arreglar el problema Hmmm... ¡Un beso tortugoso!❤ ❤

 **Nika:** Me da a mí que ya le ha hablado en el anterior capi, pero como debes ir leyendo por detrás no te digo nada y ya verás esto cuando llegues aquí si yo no me he derretido antes de terminar de constestaros esto. Esta vez viene con los deberes hechos y sabe que si no quiere jaleos es mejor ir por las cosas por delante con el señor rubio, así que mírala... Lo de Londres le ha servido de escarmiento y ahora si se lo cuenta a la primera - en este caso segunda - oportunidad la cosa va mucho mejor.

Hiroaki FTW, ya sabes ❤ ❤ ¡Un abrazo!

 **Guest vecina:** pueeeeees debe de ser que la ola de calor de mueve de Oeste a Este porque hoy tenemos el infierno. En vez de paraíso natural hoy se nos conoce como infierno natural. Toda la mañana con las ventanas abiertas, agua fría y abanicándonos porque es que hasta los críos se me morían. Y sí, ayer el agua estaba caliente, así que hoy tiene toda la pinta de estar todavía más porque estamos en 37 y subiendo, que lo peor va a ser en un par de horas T_T ¿Ya estáis bien por ahí?

Halaaaaa, haaaalaaaa, no soy taaan mala - me voy a comprar la camiseta de Stradivarius de Pa'mala yo y ya veréis ya - de poner al rubio malito. Pobrecito, como mucho efectos secundarios de sobrevivir a la comida de su padre, pero ya... jajajaja ¡Qué mal concepto tenéis de mí! Como mucho lo que tiene ahora es cuento para que lo mimen de más una temporada, pero no creo que nadie quiera que vuelva a mandar a nadie a ningún hospital. Está visto que se lían muy gordas allí... cofcofcof

Taichi y Mimi van a seguir diciendo que es un rancio y un cascarrabias incluso aunque lo vean sentado en el suelo jugando con su sobrino a hacerle monerías ❤ ❤ . Es un hecho, porque es la relación que hay entre ellos... No hay más negociaciones para ellos. Ya sabes, matrimoniadas. Que conste que yo lo intento, ya intenté enfadarlo mucho mucho con Taichi en su día cuando fue detrás de él después de la bronca, pero no hubo manera, así que la solución para el mal humor del rubio soy yo jajajaja

Venga, que si llegamos a mañana habrá pasado el infierno, ¡un abrazo, pero de lejos que sino me das calor...!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** ¿Verdad? Si cuando le da la gana sabe ser todo un adulto jajajaja Hay que pillarle de buenas también claro... Eso y que es mejor que no le dé por investigar qué podría pasar si se le hubiera ocurrido protestar a las noticias que tendría que darle la señorita pelirroja porque igual acaba durmiendo en el felpudo... ❤ ¡Abrazos de tortuga!

 **Nath:** je... algo me dice que si se me ocurre hacerles algo de ese estilo me encuentran y vienen a lincharme las personillas de por aquí. Y ahora se han buscado a una sicaria que me tiene relativamente cerca así que más me vale portarme muy bien... A estos dos los tengo bastante mareadillos con un montón de desgracias, no necesitan problemas de visados que sumárseles a la lista TT_TT ¡No soy tan mala! Voy a acabar poniéndomelo de avatar jajaja.

¡Un abrazo!


	15. Cobarde

\- ¿Cómo que te quedas aquí unos días? – Yamato, maleta en mano ya se había quedado mirando Gabumon sin entender nada.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres ir con él? No tenéis que vigilar que no me vaya a intoxicar, llevo años sobreviviendo solo – Hiroaki cruzó los brazos, observando primero a uno y luego al otro.

\- Porque no…

\- ¿Porque no? ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? – se quedó mirando hacia el digimon-. Cobarde. Más que cobarde.

\- ¿Cobarde? – el padre del chico seguía sin entender nada.

\- Eres un cobarde… Puedo decirle dónde te escondes y que venga a buscarte, que lo sepas – acabó por negar con la cabeza dando la batalla por perdida antes de girarse hacia su padre-. Problemas con Biyomon por haberse ido de la lengua con algo que según ella no debía… Tonterías…

El mayor de ambos humanos giró la cabeza hacia el digimon prefiriendo no querer saber nada más antes de acompañar a su hijo hasta la puerta, despidiéndolo.

\- Déjalo que se quede, a mí no me estorba y creo que con dejarle la televisión puesta se debe de quedar más que contento…

\- Más o menos, sí… Ya volveré a por él, porque no va a poder seguir escondido eternamente de ella – volvió a echarle un vistazo desde allí-. Luego llamaré a Takeru, porque me temo que va a tocar melodrama otra vez si no lo hago…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Taichi, que se nos ha colado en casa…

\- ¿Se _os_ ha colado? - sonrió irónicamente recalcando aquella palabra.

\- Hasta mañana… - negó con la cabeza antes de salir.

Le había llegado el mensaje mientras que estaba en casa de su padre y se lo había tenido que pensar. En realidad, el problema no era darle un buen susto a su amigo, sino el drama que iba a montar su hermano, pero bueno, un drama más o un drama menos ya poco podía hacer para evitarlos. Y además, la idea de aparecer sin que contara con él era algo que sonaba de maravilla. Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Volvía a tener sus llaves con él, especialmente de ahora en adelante. No las había usado el primer día que había vuelto porque posiblemente hubiera asustado a Sora si sentía a alguien entrar en casa, y no le apetecía que le tirase nada a la cabeza por aquello. Pero ahora seguramente estuviera contando con su vuelta, por lo que cuando por fin llegó de vuelta abrió intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Por suerte, las voces del salón parecían lo suficientemente distraídas como para darse cuenta de que alguien hubiera llegado, dándole tiempo a cerrar la puerta tras él y dejar la maleta en una esquina junto con las llaves y la chaqueta… ¿al lado de un carricoche? Giró la cabeza, observando hacia dónde estaban los otros dos, cayendo rápidamente en la cuenta de que Taichi no había venido solo. Sonrió antes de acercarse hasta ellos, siendo visto finalmente por la pelirroja ya que se había acercado desde la espalda de Tachi. Le hizo un gesto para que no dijera nada.

\- Ya, pero podrías haberme llamado para contarme lo del trabajo… Si lo sabes desde el jueves te podría haber sentado bien hablarlo con alguien más hasta que pudieras hablarlo con el cascarrabias de turno….

\- Vaya hombre, ahora soy el cascarrabias de turno – dijo finalmente riéndose, sin poder evitarlo, al llegar en el momento más apropiado.

La cara del moreno no tuvo precio, quedándose completamente congelado de repente. Primero porque una tercera voz que no esperaba hubiera interrumpido en la conversación y segundo porque conocía demasiado bien esa voz como para no reconocer a Yamato al instante, girándose hacia él.

\- ¿Qué? No me mires así… - sonrió sin intentar disimularlo tan siquiera.

Taichi miró hacia él y luego hacia Sora, dándose cuenta al momento que no había ni un rastro de sorpresa en su cara, sino que todo lo contraria, únicamente se estaba riendo de la cara que había puesto. No necesitó aclaraciones de lo que estaba pasando allí, obviamente que no había ido a avisar a su madre antes, se estaba riendo demasiado como para que hubiera sido así.

\- ¿¡Pero cómo podéis ser así!? – les lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a ambos antes de ponerse en pie para ir a saludar a su amigo como tocaba tras tanto tiempo-. ¿Cuándo narices has vuelto?

\- Tranquilo, Taichi, a mí también me hizo la misma jugada – se defendió Sora antes de dejarlos a su aire y volver a entrarse en el pequeño Daigo quien había conseguido coger un dedo de cada una de sus manos y jugaba entretenido con ella.

\- Ayer – contestó el rubio todavía riéndose del otro cuando se separó de él-. Pero, como comprenderás mi lista de prioridades ha ido cambiando con el tiempo… Acéptalo…

\- Tú lo que querías era ganar tiempo para que nadie viniera a gritarte por la que nos liaste a todos antes de ir.

\- A todos no, solo a Takeru y a ti por pesados. Y sí, eso también… Llegué ayer por la mañana…

\- ¿Así que no me llamaste porque cuando llegaste te fuiste directa para la cama? – miró acusadoramente a la pelirroja, la cual le contestó con una simple risa.

Podría girarse hacia él y decirle que no le había mentido, que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho, pero no quería entrar en detalles en esos temas, de manera que siguió riéndose tranquilamente con el pequeño.

\- A mí no me hace gracia. Ahora vuelves a Tokio y ni siquiera nos avisas. Menos mal que del aterrizaje nos enteramos por la televisión que sino ya me veo sufriendo aquí el infarto de mi vida… Y además, ¿cómo narices has entrado?

\- ¿Por la puerta? Existe una cosa llamada llaves…

\- ¿No me digas? ¿Y desde cuándo se supone que tienes tú eso?

\- Desde hace bastante, de hecho – sonrió de medio lado, divertido-. ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? ¿Cómo te crees que entraba cuando me quedaba aquí porque venía solo el fin de semana y Sora tenía que hacer algo en el estudio? Además – miró de reojo hacia la pelirroja quien seguía ignorándolos-, ahora me va a venir bien tener un par…

\- ¿Por qué? – lo miró, contestándose él solo esa pregunta al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle. No dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándolo con gesto de sorpresa.

\- No sé por qué me pones esa cara… Primero mi padre diciéndome que ya estábamos tardando y ahora tú con cara de tonto… Más de lo normal, quiero decir…

\- Qué gracioso… Osea, que llevo aquí un buen rato ya y aquella traidora de ahí que ahora se hace la loca como si no fuera con ella todo esto no me ha dicho ni media palabra ni de que has vuelto ni de que por fin vais a mudaros juntos.

\- Técnicamente no es ninguna novedad… No sé cómo llamas tú a los meses que pasamos en el Sur…

\- Ya me entiendes… - bufó-. ¿Algo más que tenga que saber o qué?

\- No… yo creo que por el momento más o menos estás puesto al día… - escucharon decir por fin a la pelirroja, que todavía seguía sin mirarlos-. Mira Daigo, mira qué tonto se pone su padre porque no vamos corriendo a darle las noticias a él primero… - la risita del bebé fue lo único que se escuchó de respuesta-. Mira, debe de haber salido a la rama de Koemi, porque entiende perfectamente lo que le digo… Eso o yo estoy demasiado acostumbrada a tratar con bebés… -y aquella vez sí que los miró, a los dos, no centrando su atención en ninguno de ellos dos.

\- Dile algo tú, que para eso se te ha ocurrido la brillante idea de casarte con ella…

\- Díselo tú que la conoces desde antes que yo…

Alejándose de su amigo, se acercó finalmente hasta dónde estaba Sora. Había alguien a quien no conocía todavía en aquella sala. Cuando había podido hablar con los suyos durante el viaje le habían dicho que Taichi ya había sido padre y que no se había muerto en el proceso, pero era la única información que tení ándose al lado de donde estaba sentada la pelirroja con el pequeño sobre las piernas se quedó mirándolo.

\- Así que tú eres el que lleva causando tanto revuelo por aquí todo este tiempo…

Los ojos de Taichi observaron la escena, olvidándose por completo de que tenía unos amigos tan traidores como para ocultarle que Yamato ya estaba de vuelta. Entendía que quisieran estar solos, pero, ¿tan complicado era avisar? Llevaba un buen rato con Sora, podría habérselo contado perfectamente… Aunque claro, después de la jugarreta que le habían armado con el dichoso anillo no sabía de qué se extrañaba.

Prefirió centrarse en observar como el rubio se acercaba hacia el bebé mientras que su amiga todavía lo tenía ya que el pequeño se negaba a soltarla por el momento. Seguramente ya los hubiera visto en un contexto parecido con el sobrino de ambos, pero quizás nunca se había fijado con tanta atención. O quizás es que nunca los había visto cruzar una mirada como la que acababan de cruzar justo delante de él.

Estaba seguro de que esos dos tenían que contarle muchas cosas, porque había ciertos cambios en el comportamiento de ambos desde hacía una buena temporada que empezaban a ser demasiado llamativos. Continuó observándolos, entretenido con la escena.

\- A ver, es un Taichi en miniatura, ¿tú crees que va a querer irse contigo en vez de quedarse conmigo? – Sora no pudo más que reírse al ver que Daigo se negaba a soltarla.

\- Cuando aprenda a hablar igual sí porque quiere venir a gritarme por algo – lo intentó de nuevo cuando Sora hizo por tenderle al bebé, soltándose ahora de ella. Lo cogió con cuidado, aprovechando justo antes de incorporarse una leve caricia en la mejilla de la chica.

Tras sonreír a modo de respuesta por el gesto lo siguió con la mirada tan solo unos segundos antes de volver a girarse hacia Taichi, al notar que se había sentado de nuevo. Se lo encontró con la mejor de sus sonrisas irónicas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada… nada… Si queréis uno propio ya sabéis a lo que tenéis que dedicaros, oye… Ahora no veo que vayáis a tener proble.. ¡MA! - aquellas palabras sonaron más alto de lo normal -, ¿por qué siempre tienes que andar a manotazos conmigo? ¿Luego como explico yo los morenotes en los brazos? – protestó.

\- Si es que los estás buscando siempre…Y no me digas que se lo vas a decir a Koemi y ya veré porque seguro que me da toda la razón.

\- Claro, porque os gusta aliaros en mi contra.

\- No nos aliamos en tu contra, es que nos das motivos más que coherentes para tener que recurrir a ello…

\- Primero me ocultas que has estado ignorándome porque has estado haciendo el empalagoso con el rubio ahí presente, ahora me maltratas… - cruzó los brazos, haciéndose el ofendido-. Ten amigos para estos, si es que sois tal para cual…

Negando con la cabeza se quedó mirando hacia los otros dos, observando la escena, recordando, sin darse cuenta, cuando meses atrás lo había pillado intentando dormir a Dai con una nana… Cualquiera diría que era algo que no le pegaba si no tenía la oportunidad de verlo directamente. Acabó por sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

\- Oye… y ahora que ya está éste aquí… ¿y la boda para cuándo? – la voz de Taichi volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** papi se lo pasa muy bien a costa de su nene grande, ya lo sabes. Es demasiado fácil subirle los colores y lo usa de blanco perfecto... Con lo divertido que debe de ser. Con lo serio y digno que intenta aparentar ser y luego a la mínima se pone de todos los colores... Y aquí llega la otra estrella del matrimonio, que no se iba a quedar tranquilito sin matrimoniear un rato, sobretodo ahora que tiene un nene adorable con el que poder conseguir que lo dejen colarse en cualquier parte.

Además, ha aprovechado para hacer La Pregunta jajajajaja Ahora ya no es el anillo... Ahora ya les preguntan por otra cosa... ¡Para que no digas luego que no te tengo consentida! ¡Un abrazo para ti y para la tortuga!

 **Guest vecina:** pues verás, estábamos a 39 grados muriendo y de repente cayó la temperatura 12 grados, se puso todo más negro que el trasero de Devimon y tuve que salir corriendo de la playa porque aquello tenía muy mala pinta... Ya sabes, clima del norte de ese que tanto nos gusta xDD Pero sí, parece que la ola de calor por fin está relajando algo. Esperemos que se nos mantenga la cosa calmadita que son todo fiesta aquí de ahora en adelante y no me gustaría morirme más de lo normal con ellas... xDD

Lo sé jajajaj llevo diciendo unos días que Sora no va a volver a hablar tranquila por teléfono salvo con sus padres porque se muere solo del susto si le dice que es Toshiko... pero papi Ishida se lo va a pasar muy pero que muy bien riéndose del estirado de su hijo jajaja Sobretodo porque no le costó nada de nada darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Al menos no irá corriendo a chivarse a Takeru, no es tan cruel.

Y aquí tienes a los tres por fin con el nene de por medias... Y algunos puñales de Hiroaki volando al principio. Completito... Mañana seguimos con Taichi, tranquilo todo el mundo, que se ha ganado extenderse en el tiempo xDD

¡Un abrazo tortugoso que hemos sobrevivido a la ola de calor!


	16. Negaré haber dicho esto

Los ojos de Taichi permanecían clavados en su amigo allá a dónde iba, especialmente cuando se le acercaba. Desde que Daigo había dejado de ser el centro de atención de los presentes al quedarse dormido, había empezado a fijarse más en él. Aquello había servido para distraerlo del interrogatorio al que estaba dispuesto a someterlos, e incluso del drama que podía montarles por haberle vendido de aquella forma y no haberle contando que ya había vuelto.

Ahora, Yamato estaba hablando con su hermano por teléfono y se iba moviendo de un sitio a otro ante la atenta mirada del chico.

\- ¿Tengo que preocuparme? – acabó por decir la pelirroja a su lado, habiendo estado observando la escena en silencio.

\- ¿De qué? – giró la cabeza hacia ella.

\- No sé, eres tú el que lleva mirando para él diez minutos… Así que repito mi pregunta, ¿tengo que preocuparme?

\- No… es solo que… Da igual. No me has contestado a la pregunta de antes.

\- Porque no sé la respuesta, ¿qué te parece? ¿Tú crees que nos ha dado tiempo a ponernos con ese tipo de detalles? Lo que te dije de haber estado haciendo la compra porque tenía la nevera vacía era cierto – siguió de nuevo la dirección de las miradas de Taichi sin entender nada.

\- Bueno, pues podéis empezar a hablar de los detalles ya, ¿o no me digas que ahora con el nuevo trabajo que te ha salido vais a poneros a esperar?

\- No, no vamos a ponernos a esperas…

\- Mira como sí que habéis estado hablando de cosas.

\- De las cosas importantes.

\- ¿Y una fecha de boda no te parece importante?

\- No, mira. Pero decirle el problema que se me viene encima de ahora en adelante sí que me parece. La fecha es lo de menos.

\- Sí, sí, dímelo cuando os pongáis a buscar. Que por una vez en esta vida hablo desde la experiencia…

\- Pero es que se te está olvidando un pequeño detalle – ahora que por fin la mirada a ella no pudo más que encogerse de hombros-. A mí me da exactamente igual el día. Si fijo una fecha, ya pueden ponerse como quieran en el trabajo y para eso soy la jefa…

\- Ya, ¿y él?

\- Hasta dónde sé todavía no sabe el tiempo que va a tener libre antes de que el traslado se haga efectivo, así que con calma… ¿se puede saber qué estás mirando? Estás empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Yamato finalmente se acercó hasta ellos, colocándose al lado de Taichi.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea – negó con la cabeza.

\- No me pasa nada – protestó-. Me estaba dando la charla de que no habéis tenido tiempo todavía de poneros a buscar fecha.

\- ¿Tú lo que llegara ayer por la noche todavía no lo has asimilado no?

\- Me da igual lo _ocupados_ que hayáis estado, pero hacedme caso, luego se os echa el tiempo encima y empiezan a estar todas las fechas cogida – se quedó mirando hacia Yamato de reojo.

\- Bueno, pues si está una cogida miramos otra y listo… - Sora puso los ojos en blanco antes de alejarse unos pasos de ellos-. Creo que por el momento nadie se va a morir porque en vez de un día sea otro,

\- Dile eso a Mimi…

\- No creo que quiera discutir ni media palabra de estos temas con ella – saltó rápidamente Yamato.

\- Pues como no te vayas otra vez a un planeta algo más alejado que Marte no sé yo cómo te va a ir.

\- Me da igual, lo último que me apetece es que venga con sus histerismos a volverme loco recién llegado de vuelta… Bueno, ya está bien ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

\- ¿Qué me pasa de qué?

\- No has dejado de mirarme desde hace un rato. ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

\- No.

\- Eso le estaba diciendo yo antes, que si ahora voy a tener que preocuparme. Nunca se os ha dado muy bien disimularlo, pero es que lo de hoy es exagerado… - la chica se había alejado precisamente para comprobar las miradas de Taichi.

Protestando cosas que ninguno de los dos llegó a alcanzar se alejó de dónde había estado apoyado, acercándose a comprobar que Daigo siguiera durmiendo tranquilamente ajeno a las serias conversaciones de los adultos. Dándose cuenta de que ahora las miradas de ambas estaban fijas en él, acabó por volver a observarlos, cruzando sus brazos,

\- ¿Tú estás más alto? – acabó por soltar de repente.

\- ¿Eh? – arqueó ambas dejas a la vez mientras que de fondo se podía empezar a escuchar la risa de Sora.

\- Contesta, porque no estás en edad de haber pegado un estirón y no me asacabas tanto antes…

\- Deja de decir tonterías…

Cualquiera pensaría que tras varios meses fuera esperaría encontrarse a su amigo recién convertido en padre con una mentalidad algo más acorde a su nueva situación, pero, sin duda alguna, quedaba claro que no. De fondo, las risas de la pelirroja no ayudaban nada.

* * *

\- ¿Tanto te costaba contestarle? – una vez que Taichi se hubiera ido se acercó de nuevo hacia Yamato, quien se había negado a darle explicaciones.

\- No, que se entretenga un par de días, que además no es nada y dura aún menos… - posiblemente cuando llegara a la conclusión de lo que podía haber pasado ya habría vuelto a la normalidad y tendría que volver a plantearse lo que medía o dejaba de medir. Así al menos estaba entretenido unos días y no le daba la lata con otras cosas.

\- ¿No ha venido contigo Gabumon? – cambio el tema acercándose hasta él curiosa.

\- No… no se atreve.

\- ¿No se atreve?

\- Creo que teme que alguien lo reciba con picotazos – encogiéndose de hombros no pudo más que dar la mejor explicación que se le ocurrió-. Mañana tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano porque si se entera que su cuñado me ha visto antes de que yo lo llamara va a estar sin hablarme un par de semanas – tiró de ella para que se sentara a su lado tranquilamente.

\- Mientras que no le dé por pagarla conmigo por haber sido la primera parada – dejándose arrastrar se acomodó a su lado dejando la cabeza apoyada en él.

\- No, con el que la paga suele ser con mi padre porque sabe que es el cómplice de todo siempre.

\- Pobre… - sonrió por lo bajo-. Fue a verte, ¿verdad? Me enteré precisamente por las protestas de Takeru por no poder ir él también.

\- Sí, se le da bien usar su trabajo para lo que quiere… Tengo mucho que agradecerle, pero debo de reconocer que pocas veces me he alegrado más de verlo.

Ahora podía hablar más abiertamente de todo aquello, no solamente por la confianza que tenía con aquella que lo acompañaba, sino porque ya podía hablar en pasado. No había querido preocupar a nadie antes de irse, ni dejar que se dieran cuenta de que estaba más nervioso de lo que aparentaba. Por suerte había podido camuflarlo todo con la excusa de la pedida, pero… No le había sentado demasiado bien tener que callarse todo aquello. Y, como era de esperar, a su padre no lo engañaba de ninguna de las maneras. Había sido el momento en el que había cambiado totalmente de parecer y había empezado a relajarse poco a poco. Aunque al final todo hubiera salido bien había tenido encima un buen cúmulo de cosas, partiendo de los miedos a que algo pudiera salir y acabando en que todo estaba bajo su control en aquella ocasión y era la primera vez que iba a ser así.

La vuelta había sido totalmente distinta. Posiblemente porque sabía lo que le estaba esperando a la vuelta, malas noticias incluidas. Eso lo hizo darse cuenta de un detalle, bajando ligeramente la cabeza para mirar hacia Sora.

\- Negaré haber dicho esto si alguien pregunta, pero creo que Taichi tiene razón.

\- ¿En qué? – levantó la vista hacia él.

\- En que cuando yo sepa cuándo voy a tener que reincorporarme al trabajo sería bueno buscar una fecha… Y no lo digo porque me importe mucho que sea un día que otro – hizo una pausa, observando la mirada interrogante de ella-, sino porque tú y yo nunca hemos tenido oportunidad de poder irnos juntos a ninguna parte y ya va siendo hora.

Continuó observándolo con la misma expresión, sin entender muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que busquemos una fecha? Lo único ir buscando fecha antes de que yo tenga más jaleo de la cuenta - "y a lo mejor no pudiera estar aquí" pensó, pero no dijo. Aún puso más cara de extrañeza al ver que empezaba a sonreír divertido mirando hacia ella-. ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- No te voy a negar que no vendría de más que no estuvieras hasta arriba de trabajo, pero yo principalmente lo decía porque la gente tiene una extraña costumbre de irse de viaje después de la boda – se quedó mirándola viendo como poco a poco empezaba a cambiar su expresión a una más a juego con la suya.

\- ¿Ah sí? No tenía ni la más remota idea… Siendo por eso sí que me parece bien ir buscando una fecha…

Ni aunque se lo hubieran dicho en todas las lenguas que pudiera entender hubiera llegado a imaginarse nunca estar teniendo aquella conversación con él. No era alguien que soliera soñar despierta, no al menos hasta el punto de conseguir que sus propios pensamientos se le escaparan de las manos, pero aquello escapaba hasta su propia imaginación.

\- ¿No querrás ir a ninguna parte donde haya más sol de la cuenta, no?

\- ¿Por qué? Si mal lo recuerdo a ti te gusta quedarte tirada al sol horas…

\- Ya… y tú huyes porque acabas quemándote hasta niveles insospechados – sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo-. Vamos a hacer un trato… Yo me encargo del destino sin que tú preguntes ni media palabra y te dejo escoger la fecha que quieras, y si tengo problemas con el trabajo… que se aguanten. Ya es hora que ponga primero por delante lo que me importa.

\- No me podría parecer mejor – y aunque lo decía completamente en serio, adelantó la mano que tenía libre para sellar el acuerdo.

\- Empiezan a gustarme nuestros tratos – le dijo riéndose antes de seguirle el juego.

* * *

\- Te digo que está más alto… - protestó Taichi caminando detrás de Koemi por casa hacia la habitación.

\- Taichi… ¿no te parece que ya no estáis en edad de crecer? Será que te lo ha parecido…

\- Que no, de verdad que no… Que está más alto, que no me sacaba tanto…

\- ¿No serás tú? Últimamente te pasas todo el día en mala postura y eso acaba afectando a la altura.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Nada… nada… - dijo mientras que sentaba en la cama, apartando las sábanas, cansada de todo el día.

\- ¿Cómo que nada?

\- Nada… métete en la cama que quiero apagar la luz…

No siguió con la conversación, al menos no de palabra, haciéndole caso. Estaba seguro que de lo había visto más alto, especialmente cuando se había colocado a su lado. Pero, claro… no podía ser, ¿no? ¿Cómo iba a ser que de repente le pareciera que había crecido? Era totalmente absurdo. No le hacía falta. Ni la más mínima.

Apagó la luz, acomodándose al lado de su mujer.

\- Oye… ¿Cómo que me paso el día con mala postura? – dijo al cabo de un rato.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dormirte?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Seguimos con Taichi haciendo de Taichi jajajajaja Acabó la anterior parte comportándose como alguien normal que se había olvidado de cambiarse el pantalón del pijama únicamente porque su mujer se puso de parto en mitad de la noche... Le duraba mucho la madurez instantánea esa que tenía ahí jajajajaja Así que ahora te lo imaginas persiguiendo a Koemi por casa desde que volvió dándole la lata ❤

Los puñales en todas las direcciones ya sabes que son una de las constantes de todas las historias que subo, los hay unidireccionales, pero también los hay que dan y reciben y Taichi es el rey de esas cosas, aunque él también las lleva por bocazas. Ya le tocaba ver en directo el nivel de urgencia que hay en tortuguitas rubias... y para que se dé cuenta él... ¡Uy para que se dé cuenta él...!

A Gabumon le quedan muy poquitos capítulos de salvación... Tiene cuenta atrás ya... Puede ir pensándose un nuevo escondite... Y ahora voy a ver si soy capaz de seguir con lo que me quedé escribiendo anoche antes de que me traicionara de esa forma tan cruel el cerebro - culpa tuya - y me muriera yo sola del ASNDLASAFOA

¡Un abrazo de tortuguita! ❤❤

 **Nika:** Sí, exacto. Esa es la pregunta que sigue a todo esto jajajaja Ayer etuvieron mandándome gifs de jLo de ese videoclip por asuntos que poco tienen que ver con esto y yo casi me muero sin poder dar explicaciones algunas. Takeru, si no me equivoco, llega en el siguiente... Y Mimi... Mimi está al caer con la peor de las venganzas que podría tener contra el rubio yo ya voy avisando... jajajajaja Solo diré que por donde voy yo sigue renengando de querer cruzársela tan siquiera ❤❤

Pobrecillos, si es que los tengo sometidos a presión mediática por parte de sus amigos más bocazas... Pero parece que ya van a poner fecha... ¿cuándo será? ¿Al día siguiente y así tienen la excusa perfecta para no avisar a nadie? ¿Dentro de un año para que los vuelvan locos en paz? Uy uy uy uy uy

Ale, me voy a escribir que la ola de calor por fin ha pasado y hoy se puede respirar en esta ciudad... ¡un abrazo tortugoso ❤!

 **Epic Crystal Night** : creo que traman matar a alguien de adorabilidad cuando hacen cosas como esa, con un poco de suerte igual Taichi se quedaba calladito... Debió de ser lo que pensaban, pero no, claro que no podía, era superior a él... Ahora se ha vuelto para casa a darle la lata a Koemi con una de sus nuevas paranoias jajajaa A ver cuánto le dura ❤❤❤

¡Un abrazo con tortuguitas! Los cubitos por el momento ya no hacen falta, ¡hemos sobrevivido! Hasta que venga la siguiente, ya veréis jajaja


	17. Justo ahora que vuelves tú

Le había dicho a todo el mundo que al final había querido ir a ver a su hermano para evitar que le montara una buena pataleta que sumar a la lista de las que tenía últimamente… Pero era perfectamente consciente de que con esa excusa no iba a ir a ninguna parte y que en el fondo tenía ganas de verlo. Podría reconocer que había echado de menos a su hermano pequeño delante de muy pocos, porque llevaba una temporada muy pesadito y no se merecía escuchar esas cosas.

De manera que allí estaba, esperando a que fuera a abrirle la puerta tras haber ido hasta allí solo ya que su compañía favorita de los últimos tiempos tenía trabajo que hacer. No tardó en escuchar pasos acercarse y en ver la puerta abrirse. Si vio o no a su hermano tras ella no podría decirlo, porque de repente un borrón pasó por delante de sus ojos abrazándolo. Por cosas así, tenía que reconocer que se sentía culpable por no haber pasado primero por allí a verlo.

Rápidamente le devolvió el gesto, pudiendo ver al abrir los ojos de nuevo, cómo no tardaba en aparecer detrás de él otra figura que no contaba con ver allí, no en aquel momento, con su nieto en brazos. Saludó aún sin que Takeru lo hubiera soltado a Natsuko con un gesto de la cabeza.

\- Podrías haberme dicho cuándo llegabas de verdad a la ciudad, habría ido a buscaros al aeropuerto – protestó cuando se separó de su hermano mayor.

\- Solo llegué, me pasé un poco por casa a descansar y a dejar las cosas… No hice nada más, Takeru – se acercó hasta su madre mientras que hablaba para saludarla besando su mejilla.

\- Ya, pero podía haber ido a buscaros a al aeropuerto – repitió entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- Vale, podrías haber venido a buscarnos al aeropuerto, como buen escritor sin nada mejor qué hacer – acabó por decirle-, pero lamento decirte que tenía algo de prisa por poder ver a otra persona en concreto.

Bajó la vista hacia su sobrino cuando escuchó cómo hacía un ruido para llamar su atención, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido en aquel tiempo que había estado fuera. No ocultó la cara de sorpresa… Claro, Dai tenía ya más o menos un año y medio… Cualquier diría que para algunas el tiempo pareciera pasar demasiado deprisa.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – le dijo al pequeño alargando los brazos para que su madre dejara que lo cogiera.

\- Claro que se acuerda del traidor de su tío… - protestó Takeru observando la escena.

\- No creo que Dai sea capaz de olvidarse de que tiene un tío que ha tenido la desvergüenza de no contarle a su padre que se iba a casar el primero de todos… Debe de llevar cinco meses contándole eso cuento al niño para que se duerma por las noches – explicó Natsuko antes de dejar que el pequeño cambiara de cuello.

\- No sé por qué, pero me lo creo… - miró de reojo hacia su hermano menor y luego volvió a mirar al pequeño-. Pero seguro que no te ha dicho que se lo merecía por gritar cosas por el teléfono cuando no tiene que hacerlo.

\- Eres un rencoroso – protestó de nuevo caminando por el pasillo en dirección hacia el salón.

\- ¿Qué tal todo, hijo?

\- Bien – empezó a andar él también, con su atención puesta aún en su sobrino-. He tenido unos días para descansar y para empezar a adaptarme de nuevo a todo, pero bueno, poco a poco. Por el momento ya puedo comer normalmente sin acabar muriéndome por los rincones al haber perdido la costumbre.

\- ¿A qué? ¿A la comida real o a la de papá?

\- A las dos cosas – dijo con fingida resignación-. Y por todo lo demás… bien, la expedición perfectamente. No tuvimos ningún tipo de problema con nada, parece ser que todos hemos aprendido demasiado bien de los errores de la vez anterior y esta vez todo funcionó cómo debía de hacerlo. Así que nos hemos pasado cinco meses mirando los unos para los otros, muy entretenido…

Que se lo dijeran a su espalda, que llevaba recibiendo puñales en ella desde que se les había pasado el susto del despegue. Negaría aquello, pero quizás por eso mismo aquella vez el viaje se le había hecho más llevadero. Las anteriores veces prácticamente había mantenido la distancia con todo el mundo y no había abierto la boca más allá de lo necesario, era la actitud con la que había pasado gran parte del tiempo. No había ni punto de comparación con aquella vez, y aunque todavía le durasen las ganas de abandonarlos en el espacio exterior, debía de reconocer que iba a echar de menos el equipo que le había tocado.

\- ¿Y a la vuelta? ¿Todo bien?

\- A la vuelta todo de maravilla, mamá – sonrió ligeramente devolviendo su atención a la mujer.

\- Me alegro…

\- Parece que os pusisteis de acuerdo para volver los dos, porque cuando me avisó para decirme que tenía un viaje a la otra punta del mundo no sabía muy bien si iba a volver esta semana o no – Takeru empezó a hablar acercándose de nuevo hacia su hermano para coger a Dai-. Déjamelo, ya verás – le dijo ante la cara de extrañeza del otro.

\- No fue coincidencia, tenía cosas que hacer todavía en Tanegashima, pero aproveché para descansar unos días allí y para obligar a papá a cogerse unos días de vacaciones por fin hasta que ella fuera a volver.

Dejó que su hermano cogiera a su sobrino, siguiéndolos con la mirada mientas que se alejaba hasta el otro extremo del salón ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos adultos. Cuando llegó a su destino se agachó, dejando al pequeño de pie en el suelo. Mirando hacia su hermano, le hizo un gesto para que se agachara y se pusiera al alcance del pequeño.

\- Llámalo verás…

Ahorrándose el comentario de que ni que el niño fuera un perro hizo lo que le decía, pero sin necesidad de tener que llamar la atención de Dai, viendo cómo rápidamente al darse cuenta de que se estaba libre de su padre empezaba a dar pequeños pasitos hacia su tío.

\- ¿Ya camina? – levantó la vista hacia los otros dos.

\- Tiene año y medio… Tú con menos ya estabas corriendo por casa volviéndonos locos a tu padre y a mí – la mujer no pudo evitar reírse-. Aunque a Takeru le costó algo más, la verdad.

\- Sí y mira quién de los dos ha acabado siendo el hiperactivo – el mayor de los dos rubios volvió a fijarse en el pequeño, alargando las manos para que cuando llegara hasta dónde él pudiera cogerse si quería.

\- Tú es que eres un aburrido hasta para esto... ¿No tienes ninguna novedad que contarnos? Porque llevas ya dos días en Tokio, digo yo que algo habrás hecho aparte de cosas no apropiadas para hablar de ellas delante de mi hijo, gracias… ¡Mamá! – protestó antes de ponerse en pie al haber sido él quién de repente recibió una colleja por parte de Natsuko.

\- De mamá nada, deja a tu hermano en paz que ya tienes una edad para estar picoteándolo con tonterías igual que si tuvieras quince años.

\- Si es él quién sigue igualito ahora que cuando tenía dieciocho, no es mi culpa que…- dándose cuenta de la mirada que le estaba lanzando la mujer puso los ojos en blanco-. Vale, no digo nada más – cruzó los brazos.

Mientras tanto el niño había conseguido llegar hasta dónde Yamato estaba. Parecía que sí que recordaba a su tío ya que no había tardado en ir hasta él decidiendo quedarse allí y no volver hasta dónde estaba su padre, consiguiendo así que el chico se sentara en el suelo para quedar a su alcance.

\- En realidad, sí que tengo alguna que otra novedad – dijo finalmente desde su nueva posición-. No me voy a quedar en casa con Hiroaki…

\- Cuéntame algo que no esperara escuchar – volvió a hablar su hermano menor-. Lo raro hubiera sido que te quedaras con él. Así que venga, cuéntame algo interesante de verdad… ¿qué narices estaba haciendo Sora tan lejos esta vez?

\- Trabajo… Ya te lo contará ella pero le ha salido un proyecto muy bueno con una línea comercial de allí – no iba a entrar en detalles porque no iba a mentir tampoco con aquello, no entendía gran cosas de aquel mundillo, de manera que se había quedado con los detalles que había considerado importantes de todo aquello-, probablemente le vaya a suponer tener que pasar más tiempo allí que aquí…

\- ¿Más tiempo allí? – la atención de la mujer finalmente pareció encontrar algo importante en lo que hablaban sus dos hijos.

\- Sí… más tiempo, por lo que sabe posiblemente le vendría mejor trasladarse una temporada si no quiere pasarse volando entre un país y otro un par de veces a la semana. Pero no pasa nada, nos arreglaremos…

\- ¿Justo ahora que vuelves tú? – Takeru lo miraba con sorpresa todavía.

\- He dicho que nos arreglaremos, no tengo gana de volver a ponerme a pensar en eso si no te importa. La cuestión es que es bastante importante, así que no queda más remedio que aguantarse. Así que no quiero ni media protesta ni medio comentario cuando la veas más allá de darle la enhorabuena, avisado estás. No resoples – dijo al verlo hacerlo-. A lo que iba… Hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que vamos a aprovechar ahora que tengo tiempo yo para descansar antes del traslado definitivo poner fecha a la boda. Y espero que sea más pronto que tarde…

Aquellas palabras sí que llamaron la atención de los otros dos, los cuales se quedaron mirando hacia él de nuevo. Ya había tenido con su padre la conversación sobre el inoportuno proyecto de Sora, no tenía ganas de repetirla con nadie más, no se iba a arreglar por más que lo dijera. Y, tampoco era algo definitivo, sería una temporada aunque no supieran cuánto pudiera durar, ¿no? Prefería no pensar en ello.

\- No hemos hablado de fechas, así que no empieces a montar escándalo ya, hermanito – levantando la vista hacia él unos segundos volvió a prestarle atención al niño-. A ver cuándo empiezas a hablar bien para ser tú el que vuelva loco a tu padre y que me deje en paz un rato a mí…

\- Creo que me voy a quedar con que dentro de poco puede que tengamos fecha – acabó por decir Natsuko, lanzándole una mirada al menor de sus hijos para no dijera nada más-. Me alegro de oír eso, ya iba tocando… Además, seguro que con todo el tiempo que ya ha tenido ella tiene algo en mente que os hará ahorrar tiempo, ¿no?

\- No, ha preferido esperar a que yo volviera – sonrió ligeramente al decir aquello-. Pero igualmente, tenemos tiempo de sobra. Cuando sepa algo seguro ya os avisaré…

Lo que les sobraba era tiempo. Habría dejado todos los preparativos de mano de ella a ciegas. Se fiaba de ella de sobra, aparte de que no fuera algo de lo que entendiera demasiado, pero el principal motivo por el que cuando se había ido le había dicho aquello había sido porque le daba exactamente igual cuándo, dónde y cómo. Solo quería que fuera con ella y lo antes posible.

\- Aún me tiene que llegar la fecha de reincoporación al trabajo pero en cuanto me llegue más o menos os diremos el mes – terminó de decir.

\- Si a ti te vale con eso, yo encantada, hijo – sonrió Natsuko-. Así que ahora te has a vivir con ella, ¿no? ¿Y cómo vais a hacer?

\- No lo sé, acabo de llegar… Y me lo dijo ayer, así que todavía no hemos hablado de nada más. De hecho cuando volví de recoger mi maleta de casa teníamos visita y no pudimos hablar casi de nada.

\- ¿Ya conoces a la nueva adición a la familia Yagami? – preguntó Takeru sentándose tranquilamente habiendo dejado el anterior tema por cerrado.

\- Sí, tiene pinta de ser algo más tratable que su padre – cogió al pequeño, sentándolo sobre una de sus piernas ahora-. Pero tú no te preocupes que tú sigues siendo mi favorito, que vienes de la parte Yagami buena no de la que viene con las neuronas defectuosas…

Como si hubiera entendido sus palabras, Dai comenzó a reírse, seguramente de las caras que todos estaban poniendo con aquella conversación.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Espera un segundo que me vuelvo a poner los tapones en los oídos para prevenir... Ya, ya están puestos.

Es parte del encanto de Taichi, que lo mismo se te comporta como un serio y digno adulto y a los cinco minutos le entra la neura de nene pequeño y se va para casa montando la paranoia con que a él le parece que Yamato está más alto. A saber qué le habrá dicho a Koemi para que haya acabado metiéndose con él.

"Siii, las bodas son para que la novia disfrute" "Siii el rubio ese es un rancio" JA! ❤❤Ahora, ahora sí que me voy a poner a escribir cosas delicadas, así que trae el cojín para aquí o me moriré yo sola en el intento de semejante cosa que quiero hacer.

¡Un abrazo de tortuguita (rubia)!❤❤

 **Guest Vecina** :exacto, a Taichi le da igual que esté más flacucho que no, a él lo que le preocupa es que se le ha puesto al lado y lo ha visto más alto, y ya bastante tiene con que desde que se ha cortado el pelo se nota mucho más quién es más alto de los dos xDDD ¡Menudo drama! Lo mejor es lo que dice Yamato, cuando consiga volver a cruzarse con él va a haber vuelto a la normalidad y vuelta a la paranoia. Todo por no ocurrírsele consultar si los astronautas crecen o no XD

Está tan implicado en esa boda como los novios, ¡es la tercera parte del matrimonio! Tiene que ser él quien saque esos temas, aunque a los cinco minutos suelte alguna tontería. Y sí, exacto, a Sora con tal de tenerlo en el mismo planeta que ella está más que contenta. Eso y que está empezando a asimilar las cosas poquito a poquito y no le la cabeza para estresarse por el trabajo y fantasear con casarse (yo creo que aún no se lo termina de creer xD).

Qué maja la página... Además, ni siquiera me llegó el aviso, así que no es que yo haya hecho el inútil y haya borrado algo, cosa que ya me ha pasado. Debe de ser su nueva forma de reírse de mí... TT_TT

¡Un abrazo tartugaroso! ❤❤

 **Ace Cornell:** Eeeeh no te me cambies de nick que me quedo muy confusa luego XD Y cuando me saque la maldición de la boda tendré la de la nena pa' cuando, no te engañes jajaja Cuando termine la historia pondré a jLo en los agradecimientos. Es un hecho jajajajaja Estás castigado sin besos ni abrazos, tú ya sabes por qué. Y no, no es porque me hayas recordado la existencia de canciones otra vez. Al rincón a pensar en lo que has hecho.


	18. ¿Vienes solo?

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? Porque que yo sepa tendría que haber cogido un vuelo hace tres horas hacia Estados Unidos y estoy aquí porque Mimi me llamó bajo un ataque de histeria…

Haru llegó con paso rápido por la calle al punto en dónde le habían dicho que tenían que quedar. Hacía apenas un par de días que había recibido la llamada histérica de Mimi sin más explicaciones de que era una urgencia muy seria y que necesitaban que estuviera allí sin excusas.

\- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Porque yo sí que no entiendo qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí y créeme, no sé si lo quiero saber… - apoyado en la pared, Yamato aprovechando que aquellos días se había quedado había hecho el esfuerzo de hacerle caso a Mimi y dejar de ignorarla tan descaradamente. Con lo que no contaba era con aquello tampoco-. ¿Tú no se supone que te ibas con Sora?

\- Sí, y " _ayer algo me sentó mal en la cena y llevo sin levantarme de la cama desde entonces"_ – sonrió exageradamente para que viera que ironizaba-. ¿No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa?

\- No… Y esto cada vez suena más a encerrona…

\- Eso ya lo habían supuesto en cuanto la frase de "y no se te ocurra decirle ninguna palabra a Sora" había acompañado el resto de sus amenazas, pero de ahí a poder adivinar de qué iba todo aquello todavía estaban demasiado lejos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – Haru no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa al ver aparecer en la misma calle de ellos con la confusión pintada en la cara a Andrew. Aquello sí que no lo había visto venir-. ¿Cómo…?

\- No sé ni cómo tiene mi teléfono… de verdad que no lo sé – se acercó a ella para saludarla-. ¿No te ibas?

\- No… bajo amenaza de quitarme el pasaporte…

Con cara de entender todavía menos nada, el rubio acabó por despegarse de la pared. Allí estaba pasando algo muy raro y sabiendo quién había sido la responsable de todo aquello empezaba a preocuparle. Hubiera esperado ver aparecer de repente a su hermano, a Taichi incluso o a alguien del grupo, pero la presencia de ellos dos lo había dejado completamente fuera de contexto.

Estaba a punto de acercarse a saludar cuando algo se posó en su hombro, terminando de asustarlo ya sin poder evitarlo. Girando la cabeza rápidamente hacia allí puso ver un ala de color rosa pasándole muy cerca de la cara.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Vienes solo? – Biyomon saludó desde allí a los otros dos, centrando rápidamente su atención en aquel que había utilizado como punto de aterrizaje.

\- … ¿Si? – miró hacia los lados de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que seguía no siendo el único que no se enteraba de nada-. ¿De dónde has salido tú?

\- ¿Yo? Todo esto ha sido idea mía – anunció orgullosa.

La pareja se miró primero entre ellos antes de mirar de nuevo hacia los otros dos, viendo, por detrás de Yamato acercarse finalmente a la culpable de todo aquello acompañada de alguien que seguramente tendría la explicación de qué narices estaba pasando allí.

Toshiko caminaba al lado de Mimi observando a medida que se iban acercando las caras de no entender nada de todos los presentes con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

\- Te dije que iban a venir todos… - anuncio orgullosa la castaña antes de saludar con la mano-. Hasta el cobarde de turno que tiene la poca vergüenza de volver tras meses sin dar señale y no avisarme ni venir a saludar – dijo cuando por fin alcanzaron a los presentes.

\- Claro que iban a venir, con el numerito que les has montado a todos ni siquiera yo me atrevería a negar mi asistencia… - la mayor de todos los presentes saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

Quizás fuera la confusión del momento, pero escuchar la voz de Toshiko de repente hizo que Yamayo se tensara. No había vuelto a verla desde hacía meses cuando había aprovechado para hablar con ella. Ahora que volvía a cruzarse con ella las cosas eran muy diferentes y, a pesar de que Biyomon siguiera subida en su hombro sin intención de mover de allí, la saludó de manera más formal de lo que lo habría hecho en otras ocasiones.

\- Es bueno volver a verte – saludó la mujer, finalmente a su futuro yerno-. No tuve la oportunidad de darte a ti la enhorabuena cuando te fuiste. De hecho, ni siquiera se me ocurrió que fueras a hacerlo tan pronto… Me sorprendió llegar a casa y encontrarme la noticia.

\- Tampoco tenía mucho más tiempo, no iba a esperar hasta volver para hacerlo – asintiendo a las palabras de la mujer todavía nervioso por su simplemente presencia allí, con la cual no hubiera contado.

\- Y puedo hablar también por parte de mi marido, por supuesto. Ambos estamos encantados con la noticia… Así que quita esa cara de susto de una vez, que ya eres casi de la familia…

\- Sí claro, como si no hubiéramos sabido todos desde hace años que esto iba a acabar así con la cara de idiota con la que lleva quedándose años mirando para ella hasta cuando le daba largas delante de sus narices – sin poder aguantarse más, Mimi volvió a hablar-. Y que sepas que te la tengo guardada… Muy guardada…

No se molestó en empezar a discutir con ella tan siquiera, prefería ignorarla total y absolutamente antes de volver a mirar hacia Toshiko.

\- Muchas gracias – le dijo, reaccionando algo más ya, volviendo a un aspecto más relajado para intentar bajar a Biyomon de donde esta solo para cogerla él, posiblemente a modo de escudo ante una de las neuras de la castaña.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí si puede saberse Mimi? – preguntó Haru por fin.

\- ¿Yo? A mí no me mires, yo solo cumplo órdenes de ellas – señaló a las otras dos mujeres-. Aunque da gusto ver cómo hasta los que casi no me conocen cumplen bien con las órdenes.

\- Vengo con la lección aprendida – Andrew, dándose por aludido automáticamente, miró hacia ella-. Además, sonaba como algo importante…

\- Lo es – interviniendo por fin la madre de Sora, llamó la atención de ambos-. Vamos hasta la tienda, está aquí al lado y os lo explico mejor allí. Y tranquilo, Yamato, no es ninguna encerrona para librarnos de ti porque no te consideremos apropiado… - sin poder evitarlo tuvo que hacer el comentario al seguir viendo la cara de tensión de él.

\- Habla por ti… - Mimi fue tras ella.

En cualquier otra circunstancia el rubio hubiera contestado a la chica sin dudar, pero el comentario que acababa de recibir por parte de la otra mujer había hecho que guardara silencio automáticamente. Aquello no se hacía, no a traición.

\- Puedes decirle al traidor que no va a poder esconderse siempre… - la voz de Biyomon lo sacó de su estado, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que se había quedado atrás ya que el resto del grupo había echado a andar y el resto no.

\- Está en casa con mi padre, seguro que te deja colarte por la ventana para que vayas a hacerle una visita – acabó por contestar, intentando relajarse antes de emprender el camino.

\- ¿Tú tienes idea de qué va todo esto? – finalmente la voz de Andrew lo hizo mirar hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Tengo cara yo de saber algo? – no sabía ni de lo que tenía cara en esos momentos.

\- Por cierto, yo tampoco he tenido oportunidad de darte la enhorabuena… por todo en general supongo. Vi las noticias y algo llegó gritándome Haru en Los Ángeles pero no tengo muy claro de si tan siquiera estaba usando el mismo idioma que yo…

\- Gracias – respondió, consiguiendo relajarse mínimamente ante el último comentario de él.

* * *

Sora se había ido preocupada de Tokio con la llamada que había recibido de Haru aquella mañana. Lo que menos le importaba era tener que acudir a las reuniones sola, normalmente le pedía a la chica que la acompañara para tener algo de apoyo y ya de paso, no viajar sola… Pero no le hacía gracia saber que estaba enferma.

La llamaría más tarde para saber cómo estaba… Esperaba que al menos no estuviera sola en casa porque le hubiera pillado a Andrew algún viaje por aquellas fechas. Pasara el tiempo que pasara, no podía seguir preocupándose demasiado por todos sus amigos.

Hacía apenas unos días que había vuelto de San Francisco… Apenas había tenido tiempo de poder asimilar lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y de empezar de organizar las cosas de Yamato en casa cuando una urgencia había hecho que tuviera que hacer la maleta y cruzarse medio mundo.

Estaba avisada, sabía que aquello iba a ser así. Lo sabía con tanta claridad como sabía que si se trasladara a aquella ciudad no tendría que pasar por el suplicio de aquel vuelo eterno que acababa con su paciencia… Pero iba a aguantar. Iba a aguantar todo lo que pudiera porque no pensara renunciar a sus planes… Ni hablar. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mando para sobrellevar aquello lo mejor que pudiera…

Aquella vez ni siquiera sabía los días que se iba a tener que quedar allí… Resopló mientras que estaba todavía esperando a que su transporte llegara a recogerla al aeropuerto. Le esperaban unos días de trabajo estresante y aburridas vueltas al hotel. Ni siquiera había intentado convencer al chico para que viajara con ella, sabía que tenía demasiado pendiente y que le darían altas horas de la noche trabajando. No iba a hacerlo cruzar medio mundo para tenerlo paseándose solo…

Si no era más que un montón de problemas lo que tenía encima… Para colmo había tenido que dejar a Biyomon sola otra vez en casa de su madre. Tampoco era justo para ella tenerla para atrás y para adelante todo el día… Sabía que aquello no molestaba a ninguna de las dos, pero, sin duda ella preferiría que estuviera en casa. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella y contarle las novedades… El viaje había salido de forma tan repentina que casi no había tenido tiempo ni de comprar los billetes.

Cuando por fin acudieron a buscarla su hilo de pensamientos estaba hecho una verdadera maraña con todas las cosas que habían salido mal en cuestión de un par de días… Pero no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse. Era la elección que ella había hecho… ¿Cómo esperaba alguien que pudiera, tan siquiera, intentar empezar con el que debería el diseño más importante de toda su carrera...? No, de toda su vida...

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¡ay qué susto la suegra! Jajajajaja pobre Toshiko con lo adorable que es ella... Mimi se la acaba de jugar muy cruelmente al pobrecito Yamato... Y no acaba más que aparecer con ella a su lado de la forma más inocente del mundo. ¿Qué estará tramando la siempre encantadora presentadora de un programa de cocina? ¿Voy comprándome unos tapones de esos más potentes? Yo diría que sí...

Hoy es uno de esos días que me vengo corriendo del trabajo para actualizaros porque me tengo que ir en otro ratito corriendo otra vez. La cosa es que el mundo no quiere dejarme tocar el word para que no ande a cabezazos como anoche.. Está claro. Pero venga, aquí está la ración del día y ya veremos de noche si os subo algo o no, todo dependerá de si ando tirando cosas por la ventana por un motivo u otro XD

¡un besazo y muchas muchas tortuguitas rubias para ti!

 **Ace Cornell:** noooooop, vas a estar castigado una temporada y está bien que reconozcas que te lo mereces. Es un buen primer paso, yo cuando acabo castigada en el rincón pensando en lo que he hecho lo asumo con mucho orgullo, aunque las amenazas que me caigan sean sobre que van a azuzarme a mi propia tortuga en mi contra para que me muerda un ratillo...

Daigo es la cosa más mona del mundo seguido de su primo Dai. Que ahora que me fijo, un poquito parecidos los nombres y tal... jajajaja Esto para por ponerle nombre a uno por el significado y al otro por hacer honores.

Y para ti, ¡un saludo! Nada de abrazos, ni besos, ni tortugas.

 **Natesgo:** lo primero de todo... OMG... Si aquí estábamos los del Norte muriéndonos yo no quiero saber cómo habéis estado los del Sur... Vale que nosotros somos más llorones porque no estamos acostumbrados a pasar de los ventipocos, pero ha sido muy gorda en toda la península. Así que me digas que gracias por amenizarte la ola de calor (y que seas profe como yo - modo cotilla de perfil on - ❤❤) me hace mucha ilu jajaja ¡Mil gracias por pasarte a dejar una review! Y por el ataque de risa que me entró al ver pasarse por aquí a alguien "nuevo" diciendo ya algo sobre las tortugas ❤❤❤

Me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado las historias y espero que nos leamos por aquí de nuevo. ¡Un abrazo!


	19. Medidas

\- De todas las posibles jugarretas que podrías hacerme esta es la peor – le dijo a Mimi cuando finalmente tomó asiento a su lado-. Al menos me avisas de con quién vas a llegar para estar prevenido.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No me irás a decir que ahora le tienes miedo a tu futura suegra? Pero si Toshiko siempre ha sido encantadora contigo...

\- Me da igual, podrías haber avisado…

\- ¡Anda mira…! Igual que tú de que le ibas a pedir a mi mejor amiga que se casara contigo y que ibas a volver a vivir aquí… ¡Qué casualidad! – ironizó antes de sonreírle irónicamente.

No contestó a las palabras de ella, simplemente cruzó los brazos y murmuró algo por lo bajo que nadie logró entender. Lo que estaba claro era que fuera lo que fuera que tramaban, estaba relacionado con su pelirroja favorita, de manera que iba a tener que aguantarse. Además, tampoco era como si tuviera algo mejor qué hacer aquel día.

Había recibido hacía unos días los detalles del famoso traslado y de cuándo se produciría definitivamente. Todo se haría efectivo en septiembre, teniendo entre medias que completar todos los asuntos pendientes en el Sur y pudiendo entre medias completar el periodo de recuperación. No se iba a quejar, ya que todo aquello no habría podido venirle mejor, sin lugar a dudas, especialmente porque con aquella información en sus manos podía haber cumplido su parte de cierto acuerdo.

\- ¿Os importaría decirnos qué pasa? Porque yo he tenido que retrasar un vuelo con la menos creíble de las excusas… - Haru continuó mirando interrogante hacia los demás.

\- No creo que tu jefa que vaya a poner muchas pegas – Toshiko acabó por sonreír a la chica-. Como mucho la tendrás preocupada por si no te encuentras bien… Pero sí, tienes razón – acabó por centrarse en el tema de conversación-. Supongo que todo esto será un poco confuso para todos, especialmente para ti – giró la cabeza hacia Andrew-. Lamento las formas, pero no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo, ¿o me equivoco, Yamato?

La voz de la mujer volvió a sacarlo de sus propios pensamientos, girando rápidamente la cabeza hacia ella ante la divertida mirada de Mimi a su lado. Posiblemente fuera a estar riéndose a su costa varias semanas por aquello.

\- Abril – soltó de golpe a modo de respuesta.

\- ¿Abril qué? – la chica tuvo que ponerse seria de golpe, dejando de reírse por lo bajo.

\- Abril – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿¡ABRIL!?

\- ¿Abril qué? ¿De qué estáis hablando? – Andrew tuvo que acabar preguntando sin enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Pues estamos hablando de que me han dado por fin las fechas para reincorporarme aquí y en base a ellas hemos decidido que la fecha de la boda sea en abril.

\- Eso es dentro de.. ¿tres meses? Sabía que iba a ser pronto, pero no sabía que hubiera fecha ya… Mi hija no me dijo ni media palabra cuando hablé con ella.

\- Ya – sonrió finalmente-. Ha sido una decisión de último momento – y, realmente, había sido decisión suya pero los detalles de aquello no iba a ponerse a discutirlos con los allí presentes.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo, traidor odioso, que no solo no me has contado nada de nada sobre todo esto sino que además si no me entero de casualidad no me habrías dicho ni media palabra? – Mimi se giró hacia él con la mejor de sus caras de enfado.

\- Claro que no… - traidor odioso, ahora ya iba del todo a juego con el cobardica de su compañero digimon-. Solo estoy diciendo que lo hemos decidido en el último momento. Sois los primeros en saberlo.

\- ¡Ya claro!

\- ¿Cómo que ya claro? Si es por la mañana y no he tenido tiempo ni a decírselo a mi propio padre…

\- Ya, pero a mí seguro que no me lo hubieras dicho hasta quién sabe cuándo… Ni tú ni la otra traidora que lleva meses dándome largas para empezar a preparar nada.

\- Porque no quería hacerlo sin que estuviera yo.

\- Claro, como que vas a servir de mucha ayuda…

\- A ver… a ver… - la voz de Toshiko cortó la conversación-. Mimi… ya sabíamos que sería pronto y si ni siquiera yo lo sabía es que tiene que ser noticia de última hora. Así que vamos a centrarnos en lo que nos tenemos que centrar, por favor, más ahora que nunca.

\- No pienso volver a hablar contigo – se giró por última vez hacia Yamato.

\- No tendré esa suerte – murmuró por lo bajo.

\- ¡Te he oído! – cruzó los brazos, mirando hacia otro lado.

Toshiko no pudo más que reírse observando la escena a pesar de todo, estando acostumbrada a situaciones de aquel tipo, pero, sobretodo, por las caras de no entender nada de los más nuevos en el grupo.

\- Ahora más que nada esto empieza a correr un poco de prisa… Y aunque creo que podemos tener controlada la situación, tarde o temprano habrá que empezar a preocuparse por detalles importantes – acabó por mirar hacia Haru-. Cuando estuvisteis de viaje me dijo Biyomon que conseguiste que te dijera que era incapaz de diseñar nada para el vestido. Bien, yo sé dónde está, Biyomon lo encontró hace meses – pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo claramente como su futuro yerno se volvía a poner más serio de la cuenta, no pudiendo evitar reírse-. Tiene en casa todos los diseños de cuando empezó a dibujar y entre ellos está algo que no sé ni cómo se las arregló para llegar a verlo, pero lo hizo…

\- ¿No se supone que yo no tendría que estar escuchando esto? – acabó por ser capaz de decir algo Yamato.

\- Tú estás aquí porque vamos a necesitar que alguien la tengo vigilada más de cerca por si acaso y por si necesitamos tu ayuda para algo – le dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Y cómo se supone que os voy a poder ayudar yo? Quiero decir, yo encantado pero no creo que vaya a ser capaz de poder ayudaros en nada…

\- Ya, lo de cogerle las medidas a ojo o aproximadamente con la mano es algo que no nos va a servir para esto – Mimi giró la cabeza hacia él, dedicándole la mejor de sus miradas mientras que sonreía al ver la cara que iba poniendo-. Y ahora que ya sabes para qué es todo esto, fuera. ¡Venga! ¡Largo!

Se quedó mirando fijamente para Mimi sin terminar de asimilar lo que acababa de soltar y delante de quién lo acababa de hacer. Posiblemente el rojo hubiera subido a su cara de la forma más llamativa posible, pero ni siquiera era consciente de ello porque todavía no había sido capaz de reaccionar. Los ojos de los otros dos viajaban entre el rubio y Toshiko y la mujer sin más había preferido hacer como si no escuchara nada.

\- Es decir, que os habéis enterado de que no es capaz de diseñar nada que le guste y habiendo encontrado algo de hace tiempo que sabéis que le tiene cariño se os ha ocurrido sacar de ahí el diseño – Andrew abrió la boca, intentando distraer la atención de lo que acababa de pasar-. Eso es muy buena idea, pero, creo que comparto la misma duda que él… ¿qué narices hago yo aquí? Yo ni siquiera puedo mantenerla vigilada…

\- Tú estás aquí porque te necesitamos para mantener vigilada a la única capacitada para poder recrear el dibujo a algo que se pueda utilizar – Mimi se quedó mirando hacia él antes de ponerse en pie y tirar del brazo del rubio sentado a su lado-. Venga, tú fuera de aquí.

\- ¿Cómo que la única capacitada…? – finalmente Haru volvió a abrir la boca no siendo ni siquiera consciente de la escena que tenía delante de ella y cómo la chica había conseguido que un muy confuso Yamato se pusiera en pie y ahora lo estaba llevando con ella a empujones hasta la puerta-. ¿No esperaréis que YO lo haga?

\- ¿Quién sino? – Toshiko volvió a abrir la boca finalmente-. Nosotros nos tenemos ni idea de cómo hacer nada de todo eso… Y por lo que me ha contado mi hija se te da muy bien tu trabajo.

\- Pero… No, no, no. Yo no puedo coger uno de sus primeros bocetos y convertirlo en… ¡No, no, no! No puedo, yo no sirvo para eso. Una cosa es que ella sea capaz de sacarse un vestido como el que le hizo a Koemi en apenas unas semanas pero yo no soy capaz. No tengo ni la mínima experiencia… ni soy tan buena como ella…

\- Tonterías – Mimi volvía de cerrar la puerta delante de las narices del rubio.

\- ¡Es verdad, Haru! Sora siempre dice que trabajas muy bien y te ha dejado todo el tiempo que estuvimos fuera al frente de todo sin preocuparse ni lo más mínimo porque confiaba en ti – Biyomon se quedó con la silla que acababa de quedar libre-. ¡Le va a hacer mucha ilusión que tú lo hagas!

\- Pero yo no puedo hacerlo.

\- Claro que puedes – volvió a decir Mimi.

\- No… De verdad que no, no tengo suficiente experiencia para hacer algo así. Es más complicado de lo que parece, no es copiar el dibujo y ya está – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Habéis traído el dibujo? – Andrew intervino en la conversación de nuevo, posando tranquilamente su mano sobre el antebrazo de la chica.

\- Sí, un momento que voy a por él – Toshiko se puso en pie, saliendo de la sala en busca del cuaderno, volviendo al poco tiempo-. No creo que a Sora le dé por buscar esto, pero por si acaso es mejor que le saquéis una fotografía o algo para poder dejarlo exactamente dónde estaba.

Abriendo el cuaderno por la página apropiada, lo posó encima de la mesa y se lo acercó a aquellos que todavía no lo habían visto, incluida Mimi a la que solo le había llegado a decir de palabra sus intenciones.

\- ¿Con cuántos años hizo esto? – preguntó Haru.

\- No se había graduado todavía del instituto, creo que fue para un trabajo o alguna optativa… No lo sé, era imposible conseguir ver lo que dibujaba en aquella época… Ni su padre ni yo fuimos capaces de ver nada hasta el último momento.

Alargando la mano, cogió el cuaderno en la mano, pudiendo echarle un vistazo más de cerca, no tardando demasiado en hacer lo que la mujer había dicho, sacando el teléfono para poder hacer las fotografías necesarias. Al menos por fin sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí aunque siguiera sin tener ni idea de cómo había conseguido su número Mimi… aunque algo le decía que tampoco quería saberlo.

\- Tranquilas – le dijo al final a Toshiko y a la digimon-. Nosotros dos podemos encargarnos de esto sin que se entere de nada. Solo vamos a necesitar una excusa para tener las medidas y que la tengáis vigilada en todo momento por si encuentra o hace algo.

\- Eso no será problema, pienso acompañarla siempre que vaya a mirar – anunció Mimi-. Y tú Haru puedes tenerla vigilada en el estudio. En casa ya puede mantenernos informados Biyomon o el otro traidor sin mucho problema.

La más joven del grupo permanecía mirando hacia el cuaderno ahora que estaba de nuevo más cerca suyo, pasando la mirada del dibujo a aquel que lo sujetaba, sin poder creerse todavía lo que le estaban pidiendo. No era que no quisiera hacerlo… Claro que quería, pero simplemente no se veía capaz de poder hacer algo apropiado a la altura. Tenía demasiado idealizado el trabajo de la pelirroja le dijeran lo que le dijeran.

\- Y ya habéis oído lo que ha dicho antes… Abril está demasiado cerca – volvió a decir la mujer-. Supongo que ahora les habrán entrado la prisa.

\- Bueno… - Haru abrió la boca de nuevo por fin-. Supongo que querrán aprovechar antes el nuevo proyecto del estudio se ponga tan complicado que no les deje tan siquiera aprovechar para organizar las cosas…

El vibrar de su propio teléfono hizo que Andrew diera un respingo, especialmente cuando vio el nombre de aquella de la que estaban hablando en la pantalla acabando de enviarle un mensaje. No tardó en reírse por lo bajo y enseñárselo a aquella que estaba a su lado.

 _"¿Estarás con Haru, no? Me he quedado preocupada…"_

Apenas unos segundos más tarde, sonó el de la chica, viendo que también tenía un mensaje de la misma… preguntándole que como se encontraba y que no hacía falta que la alcanzara, que se arreglaba perfectamente sola.

\- Ahora me siento fatal por haberla dejado tirada…

\- La has dejado tirada porque estás conspirando con nosotros para hacerle el mejor regalo que le van a hacer así que déjate de tonterías – le dijo Mimi-. A mí ni siquiera me manda un mensaje para decirme lo de que ya tienen fecha… - cruzó los brazos.

\- Querrá decírnoslo a todos a la vuelta, Mimi… - le dijo la chica.

Finalmente, el teléfono de Toshiko sonó llamando la atención de todos. Aquello no era un mensaje, era una llamada.

\- Ha debido de llegar por fin al hotel y no tiene nada mejor que hacer que comprobar que sigamos todos vivos… - dijo antes de contestar-. Hola cariño, ¿qué tal el viaje?... Me alegro… ¿Algo importante de la boda? Sí, sí, claro que puedo hablar ahora… - les lanzó una mirada significaba a todos los presentes.

\- Traidora… Si es que son tal para cual – murmuró por lo bajo.

* * *

¿Qué iban a estar conspirando esa tropa? Venga ya... De hecho, a los hechos me remito, os conté el comienzo de la idea de este capitulo 75 de "Llámalo como quieras". Por si alguien no se había dado cuenta o quiere volver a leer por allí... cofcofcof Cabe decir que alguien ya me pilló las intenciones nada más leerlo xDD

 **Guest Vecina:** la combinación de Yamato con nenes es una de las ganadoras, eso es un hecho contra el que no pienso pelearme nunca. Puede ponerse todo lo mono que quieras con su familia o con Sora, pero si le dejamos a cualquiera de los sobrinos - Daigo cuenta como tal - tenemos para morirnos todos un rato. Si ya sabía yo que esa pregunta era la siguiente... ¡Y yo sé la fecha de eso! ¡Y ya sé la fecha exacta de la boda! JA. Y no os la voy a decir hasta quién sabe cuándo porque voy por el 29 y no sale oficialmente aún...

La pista de todo esto era la presencia de Andrew ¿qué iba a hacer sino el pobre angelito en medio de semejante reunión del mal? No creo yo que Yamato vuelva a mirar a Toshiko a la cara en un par de meses... Debo de reconocer que las discusiones de Mimi con él o con Taichi también son una de mis debilidades... ❤❤

¡Un abrazo tortugoso! Que hoy hace hasta frío... Vamos a pillar un catarrazo en el norte que no vamos a saber si vamos o venimos a este paso... ❤❤

 **AnnaBolena04:** a ti nada... si quieres te tiro purpurina yo a ti por haberme pillado nada más publicar el 75 en su día ❤❤ Si es que ya me las empiezas a ver venir cuando las lanzo sutilmente. Cuánto daño que no se fíen de una y que le analicen las frases a fondo, así no puedo liarla disimuladamente TT_TT

¿Será capaz Yamato de volver a recuperar el color normal de su cara después de lo que acaba de hacerle Mimi delante de Toshiko que hasta Andrew se ha metido a intentar desviar atenciones? Jajajaja Un día cierta afamada presentadora de un programa de cocina va a desaparecer misteriosamente porque alguien la ha metido en una nave rumbo de Plutón sin billete de vuelta...

¡Un beso de tooortuguita enorme! ❤

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Normal, normal que temas... Una alianza entre Biyomon, Toshiko y Mimi seguro que no se sabe por dónde puede salir. Con algo a lo que la salud mental del rubio pueda sobrevivir sin duda que no... En realidad que se ponga nervioso en presencia de Toshiko sé que es una tontería porque ya los he puesto interactuando y no tiene motivos para ello, pero es que me hace gracia ❤❤

¡Un beso y ánimo con el ciclón! Aquí diluvia, pero como los demás 364 días del año... ❤❤

 **Natesgo:** pues lo de la banderita canadiense es como la etiquetita de completa en las historias. Cada vez que no miro se pone solo... Yo le pongo que España y cuando vuelvo a mirar me sale Canadá. Así que vamos a dejarlo en que tengo una relacion amor/odio con la página y la aplicación y que tienden a aliarse en mi contra... Y sí, lo sé, tengo el perfil más vacío que la nevera de Yamato cuando volvió de Marte, pero es que me da perecita...

Por aquí tenemos muchas tortugas siempre desde hace una temporada, ya son lenguaje clave en todo esto ❤ Y claro que ya los he separado - muajaja - de eso va por el momento el principal problema de esta tercera parte, de que Sora tendría que estar de continua en la otra parte del mundo y no quiere hacerlo. Vamos a ver cuánto aguanta...

Acepto compañeras de lágrimas/cabezazos/linchamientos de niños TT_TT siempre son bienvenidos... Que cuando me voy yo sola al pasillo por no tirarles algo a la cabeza a los nenes no sé qué es lo que me apetece más... Ánimo con el calor infernal, porque aquí hoy de verdad que está haciendo hasta frío y diluviando como si no hubiera mañana...

¡un abrazo con tortugas también para ti!

 **Nika:** pssse, me decepcionas... ¿qué iban a querer? A Yamato lo han llevado para amenazarlo con las intenciones - y para asustarlo con la suegra - y luego lo han echado cruelmente. A la pelirroja no la queremos ni siquiera en la misma ciudad que el grupo de conspiradores por el momento... Así que ale, que trabaje un poco. A ver cuánto aguanta antes de colapsar con el ritmo de vida que está teniendo últimamente, ¡venga! Se aceptan apuestas.

Lo de "dar largas" es una expresión que se suele usar por aquí que viene a significar que se deja de lado, que no se quiere hacer algo o que se va dejando cada vez más... Te lo había puesto por PM, pero esta cosa dice que dicho PM no existe, así que mira, yo dimito de pelearme con ella ¬¬'' Así que con que le daba largas delante de sus narices se puede interpretar que lo estaba ignorando en su propia cara.

¡Abrazos con tortuguitas! ❤


	20. ¡Delante de su madre! ¡Su madre!

Aquel día había llegado pronto del trabajo incluso antes que Koemi y por eso estaba haciendo tiempo tirado en la cama. A uno de sus lados, Agumon estaba observando sus movimientos y al otro, el pequeño Daigo alargaba sus brazos intentando atrapar el juguete con el que su padre estaba jugando con él a ponerlo fuera de su alcance. Taichi no pudo evitar reírse cuando acabó consiguiendo atraparlo y el pequeño hizo un ligero ruidito como si intentara hacer lo mismo que él.

El sonido del timbre lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser? – le dijo al niño como si esperara que fuera a responderle-. Vengo ahora, cuídalo mientras, Agumon…

Poniéndose en pie y lanzando una última mirada al bebé, quien parecía quedarse igual de entretenido con el digimon que con su padre, salió de la habitación directo hacia la puerta. No esperaba por nadie, pero no le extrañaría la visita de cualquiera de la familia para ir a mimar un poco a Daigo.

\- A quien no se esperaba encontrar al otro lado de la puerta con cara de haber visto un fantasma fue a Yamato. No llegó a abrir la boca, solo lo miró unos segundos en silencio a ver si el rubio decía algo, pero tenía más o menos la misma cara que el día que su suegro lo había pillado dejando a Koemi en su casa la primera vez…

Esperó, no estando demasiado seguro de por dónde podían ir las cosas hasta que, finalmente, su amigo abrió la boca.

\- ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que acaba de hacerme Mimi!? – dijo antes de echar a andar hacia el interior de la casa haciendo que tuviera que apartarse para dejarlo entrar.

La cara que tenía cuando había abierto podría haberle hecho pensar que podría haber pasado algo grave, pero de ser así la noticia le habría llegado por vía telefónica y, además, conocía a Yamato más que de sobra para interpretarle las expresiones de la cara. Luego, escuchar el nombre de la otra chica fue lo que terminó de tranquilizarlo y desterrar toda clase de preocupaciones de su cabeza solo para limitarse a sonreír divertido ante la cara de estrés que traía.

\- Conociendo vuestro historial yo me atrevería a decir que nada bueno…

\- Nada bueno… nada bueno fue cuando la hermana de Daisuke apareció en el lago aquella vez… ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? A mí no me hace gracia. Me llamó por la mañana diciendo que tenía que verme urgentemente para algo muy importante…

\- ¿Y lo era?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Para lo que te llamó…

\- Ah sí… sí… Pero eso no… eso no importa ahora – o quizás fuera lo único que importara en aquel momento, pero todavía no había tenido tiempo de asimilar-. Apareció acompañada de Toshiko. ¡De Toshiko! ¡Sin avisar!

\- ¿Mimi te ha tendido una encerrona llevando con ella a Toshiko? – parpadeó varias veces.

\- Sin decirme ni media palabra de que estaría allí…

El castaño no pudo más que echarse a reír. Debía de reconocer que la fama de estricta y seria de aquella mujer hacía tiempo que había perdido toda validez y que ya todos la veían de una forma mucho más cercana. Pero solo había que ver la facilidad que había tenido siempre Sora para hacer que ellos dos perdieran las palabras y saber de dónde había heredado aquella habilidad.

Aquello debía de empeorar cuando se trataba de tu futura suegra, aunque Yamato la conociera de toda la vida y hasta dónde él sabía, siempre habían tenido buen trato. O por lo menos esa era la conclusión a la que él había llegado. Sin embargo, la cara que traía su amigo no tenía precio y seguía riéndose de él descaradamente.

\- Creo que eso cuenta como la venganza por tardar más en enterarse que tu hermano y yo de lo del anillo – fue capaz de decir al cabo de un rato, teniendo incluso que pasarse una mano por los ojos.

\- A mí no me hace gracia, ¿tú sabes lo que es tener que encontrártela de frente a sabiendas de que no la has visto desde hace meses? No tengo ningún problema con ella, pero otra cosa es la encerrona que me hizo la otra graciosa – protestó, cruzándose de brazos-. Y no contenta con eso soltó delante de todos que para las medidas del vestido no le vale que lo haga yo a mano… ¡Delante de su madre! ¡Su madre! ¡La persona más tradicional que conozco!

Aquel último comentario descolocó por completo a Taichi quedándose perdido sin entender de lo que hablaba. Siguió al rubio con la mirada esperando que llegaran nuevas aclaraciones sin éxito alguno.

\- A ver… ¿qué te parece si me hablas en un idioma que yo entienda? ¿De qué narices me estás hablando?

\- Me han hecho una encerrona hoy por la mañana porque parece ser que han encontrado no sé qué boceto de un vestido que podría servir para la boda y necesitaban que yo vigilara… No sé lo que tenía que vigilar ya.

\- ¿El vestido de novia? A ver, espera… ¿quiénes exactamente? Porque ahora no creo que tengáis idea ninguno de vosotros tres de cómo se hacen esas cosas… Así que venga, empieza a explicar las cosas con coherencia… - se acercó hasta él, arrastrándolo de vuelta a la habitación donde había estado jugando con Daigo-. Mira, tenemos visita – aunque confiaba plenamente en Agumon, no quería dejar al niño solo.

\- No… - resopló, centrando su atención en el pequeño, intentando relajarse-. Estaban también la chica que trabaja con ella y el que está con ella… Y Biyomon también, pero bueno, eso era de esperar.

\- ¿Estaba Andrew? ¿Que, ya no te dedicas a mirarlo mal por las esquinas?

\- Qué gracioso… No, de hecho estaba igual o más perdido que yo… La cosa es que querían pedírselo a ellos y que yo estuviera informado. Además, llevo media mañana discutiendo con ella porque resulta que se ha enterado ahora de que hemos dicho que será en abril y claro…

\- Quieto, quieto, quieto… ¿abril?

\- Abril - ¿por qué le parecía que aquella conversación ya la había tenido?

\- ¿Cómo que abril? ¿Tenéis fecha ya y no me habéis dicho ni media palabra?

\- No, no… Osea, sí, tenemos mes hablado, pero no le habíamos dicho nada a nadie porque fue antes de que se fuera al viaje de trabajo. No había tenido tiempo tan siquiera de decírselo a nadie…

\- Vale… no me voy a enfadar por eso, pero… ¡abril!

\- ¿Y qué más da? ¿Has escuchado media palabra de todo lo que te he dicho antes?

\- Si, que el grupo más indicado para ello se ha reunido para empezar a preparar un vestido que tiene que estar listo para dentro de algo más de tres meses más menos, ¿no? ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? ¿No eras tú el que se reía de mí hace tiempo porque no entendías por qué estaba nervioso con todo esto, eh? – disfrutó con aquellas palabras-. Te lo dije… mira que te lo dije, que ya quería yo verte en la misma situación y por fin ha llegado…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que, por primera vez en todo el día, se centrara. Incluso que pudiera olvidarse de la encerrona que Mimi le había hecho, o de que Toshiko había escuchado comentarios que quizás no debería… No, había algo más en todo aquello. ¿Acababa de presenciar lo que acababa de presenciar? ¿Y se daba cuenta ahora tras haber cruzado media ciudad? La risa de Taichi fue lo único que lo sacó de nuevo de su ciclo de pensamientos.

\- Mira… ojalá que pudieras verte ahora mismo, pero esto pienso recordarlo toda mi vida. Es lógico que hayan necesitado que tú también estés pendiente, ahora que estáis viviendo juntos eres el que más fácil tiene para saber lo que hace o deja de hacer. Así que deja de emparanoiarte… Que Mimi no te haya avisado de que tu futura _suegra_ – usó toda la malicia que pudo para pronunciar aquella palabra – iba a estar presente seguro que fue parte de su venganza personal hacia ti. Intenta quedarte en que cuando Sora se entere le va a hacer mucha ilusión… Lo que no sé qué tal llevará será quedarse sin pareja porque le haya dado un paro del riego cerebral o algo…

Iba a recordarle aquello lo que le quedaba de vida, lo había decidido. Ya no era por el hecho de que años atrás hubiera estado riéndose de él por montar tanto escándalo por todo aquello, sino por todo lo demás. Y, especialmente por la cara que tenía. Cara que había llamado la atención del pequeño Daigo quien ahora los miraba curioso, como si estuviera entendiendo de lo que hablaban y quisiera reírse también.

\- Y ya que estamos, haya dicho lo que haya dicho Mimi delante de su madre, no creo que se vaya a asustar a estas alturas… Si me dices que esto pasa hace dos décadas quizás sí que tendrías que preocuparte de que se suspendieran las clases en Kyoto un par de días, pero no creo que ahora ese vaya a ser el caso – acabó por decirle entre risas todavía posándole la mano en el hombro.

Al hacer ese gesto pudo darse cuenta de que… ¿ahora Yamato parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad? Se quedó mirándolo, repentinamente con el ceño fruncido. ¿Se había imaginado hacía días que estaba más alto? ¿Era que tras no haberlo visto durante tantos meses se lo había parecido?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – el rubio giró la cabeza, viendo el repentino gesto serio del otro.

\- Nada… - aquella vez prefirió no decir nada-. Y ahora a lo que importa, ¿abril entonces?

\- No lo sé. Quiero decir, en principio sí, pero primero tenemos que pensar dónde será y buscar que haya fechas libres… Pero la intención es que sí.

\- ¿No es demasiado rápido? Sé de lo que hablo… Eso puede llevar su tiempo.

\- No lo creo, solo necesitamos fijar la fecha… Todos los demás detalles nos dan un poco igual…

\- Sí, eso decía yo hasta que dejé que mi madre opinara… Oye, pero tampoco creo que vaya a ser problema contigo.

\- ¿Por qué? Bueno, no creo que a mi madre le dé por ponerse a darme consejos de… - no le gustó ni lo más mínimo la expresión de la cara de su amigo-. ¿Qué?

\- No lo decía por la tuya… - sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Seguro que estás encantado de darle la razón en todo lo que diga a la madre de Sora. Pero, ¿cómo te las vas arreglar si una dice blanco y la otra negro?

Poco a poco fue entrecerrando los ojos hasta dejarlos convertidos en un par de líneas en las que apenas se podía ver el color de éstos haciendo que tuviera que volver a reírse, incluso alejándose unos pasos de él para volver a acercarse al niño por si acaso.

\- Tú escóndete detrás de un bebé de cuatro meses… Valiente – le dijo sin moverse de dónde estaba acabando por pasarse una mano por el cabello, revolviéndoselo como cada vez que estaba nervioso por algo.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – la voz de Koemi desde la puerta hizo que ambos saltaran sin haber escuchado tan siquiera la puerta de la calle. La expresión de la chica, habiendo llegado justo a tiempo para escuchar la última parte de la conversación no tenía precio.

\- Nada… aquí, el paranoico de turno, que ha venido a decirme que tiene permiso de la suegra para casarse en abril – saludó a su mujer mientras que cogía al niño en brazos para acercárselo.

\- ¿¡Abril!? ¿Eso no es muy pronto?

\- Esa es la pregunta del día… - acabó por contestar finalmente Yamato encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Taichi ya una vez al lado de ella, dejándole el pequeño-. Tiene permiso de Toshiko y ella no ha puesto ningún tipo de impedimento así que todo debería de ir bien…

La cara de la castaña no tuvo precio, primero quedándose mirando hacia su marido mientras que hablaba, pero no tardando demasiado en girarse hacia el otro implicado en todo aquello y ver la cara que estaba poniendo.

\- Dijo el que sigue haciendo horas extra si viene mi padre a cenar… - dijo finalmente sin más antes centrarse en hacerle carantoñas al pequeño.

* * *

Me me escapado entre el cambio de clases para subiros esto porque sino hoy sí que no sé cuándo os iba a poder subir capítulo. Y no, hoy no me voy de pendoneo a ninguna parte, hoy toca currar también de tarde... TT_TT

 **AnnaBolena04:** podemos ponerles cámaras ocultas para ver a lo que se dedican los siempre serios y buenos adultos que forman el grupo. Especialmente porque ahora llega el más adulto de todos ellos para no salirse la línea de seriedad que todos tienen ya instalada... ❤❤❤ Al menos lo vemos con el nene un poco y podemos morirnos de amor con su imagen de papi las tres primeras líneas, luego ya queda claro que el más adulto de los presentes es el bebé de cuatro meses si es que los tiene ya... xDDDD

Voy a decir algo que suena muy mal, pero nos entendemos jajajaja...Me alegro mucho de que ayer casi murieras atragantada pero feliz❤❤❤❤ e_e Eso quiere decir que el numerito que montaron entre todos fue digno de unas buenas risas. No es el típico capítulo serio, pero tampoco está escrito intentando hacer gracia, solo pensando en lo que harían esos personajes si los junto con un tema delicado de por medio.

¡Abrazos para ti y para la tortuga ❤!

 **Ace Cornell:** no sé, no sé, mira que tengo una Biyomon un poco agresiva por aquí buscando venganza y lo mismo se centra en ir a picotearte a ti por hacer lo que no debes hacer... Yo aviso, está buscando blanco de picotazos. O mejor, te voy a mandar a Toshiko y ya tú te arreglas con ella... sí, Toshiko me parece buena opción ...xDD

Ahora en serio, con lo idealizada que tiene Haru a la jefa normal que no se atreve a ser ella la que haga nada cuando hasta la propia Sora le daría una colleja para que se dejara de tonterías porque es perfectamente capaz. Pero bueno, para eso tenemos a Andrew ahí que por confuso que siga por cómo ha conseguido Mimi su número debería de servir de algo xDDD

Eso, eso saludos y sin tortugas tan siquiera...


	21. ¿Se te ha olvidado algo?

La bola de papel chocó contra la pared cayendo junto con las otras dos o tres que ya estaban esparcidas por la habitación. Desde la cama en la que estaba sentada con su cuaderno de dibujo encima de las rodillas solo se pudo escuchar el bufido que salió de los labios de Sora. Al ver que no le iba a quedar más remedio que pasarse aquellos días por una ciudad que tampoco conocía demasiado se había dicho a sí misma que era la oportunidad perfecta para poder intentar de nuevo empezar con algún diseño que pudiera serle de utilidad para la boda que de repente tenía a la vuelta de la esquina.

No se podía quejar, había tenido cinco meses para organizar todo lo que hubiera querido, empezando por aquel maldito vestido que empezaba a ponerla muy seriamente de mal humor. No iba a empezar a entrar en pánico, o a volverse loca. No, en el fondo le daba igual cualquiera de todos los detalles, estaba segura de que su madre o cualquier de sus amigos sería capaz de estresarse más que ella. Pero… el problema con el vestido ya era algo más personal. Era algo que debería de estar perfectamente capacitada para hacer y todo lo que salía de la punta de su lápiz no eran más que cosas o demasiado aburridas, o demasiado poco ella, o demasiado… Una larga lista de demasiados que acababa haciéndola desesperarse, ponerse de mal humor, arrancar la hoja y lanzarla a la otra punta de la habitación.

Quizás debería de dar su brazo a torcer y empezar a mirar otras opciones. Si ella no era capaz de hacer el diseño de su propio vestido no iba a quedarse esperando eternamente a que apareciera la inspiración. Tendría que resignarse y dejar que Mimi la arrastrara por todas y cada una de las tiendas que le diera en gana. No debería de tomárselo como un castigo, debería de ser algo que le hiciera ilusión…

Resopló de nuevo antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a recoger todos los papeles que había sembrado por el suelo. No podía seguir en ese mismo plan, no ahora que había fecha… Y, además, como siguiera en ese plan iba a arruinarse a costa de comprar papeles. Con lo fácil que era hacer los bocetos para el nuevo proyecto… Tiró todo a la papelera de la habitación antes de coger el ordenador para revisar sus correos. Aún era temprano para irse a la cama y no tenía sueño. Volviendo a sentarse en la cama, levantó la tapa y distraída empezó a pasar de largo todo aquello que no le interesaba.

Sin duda alguna, aquel no era su día para hacer nada productivo. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que una día acabó por cruzar su mente. Quizás sí que podía buscar algo en lo que entretenerse. Ella tenía una parte de un acuerdo que cumplir y, sin duda, le parecía mucho más entretenido aquello que cualquier de sus otras opciones.

Sonrió ligeramente sin poder evitarlo mientras que empezó a buscar. Parecía que se le iba a dar mejor buscarse un buen destino de luna de miel frente a hacer su propio trabajo. Seguro que nadie la culpaba. En realidad, no era complicado, llevaba tiempo con la idea rondando en su cabeza. Ahora simplemente tenía que buscar los detalles.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué te acaba de llegar una foto de protector solar? – la voz de Takeru lo hizo distraerse.

\- Pues… no estoy del todo seguro – pero una ligera idea sí que podía hacerse recordando la conversación que había tenido con Sora días antes.

\- … algo me dice que prefiero no preguntar – volvió a centrar su atención en la calle por la que caminaban.

\- Se te empieza a pegar de tu querido cuñado del alma, no tengo más que decirte – tras responder a la imagen que acababa de llegarle volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo-. Quedamos en que yo escogería la fecha y ella a dónde nos iríamos luego.

\- ¿Y te manda una foto de protector solar?

Se encogió de hombros. Prefería no explicarle a su hermano los detalles, porque aunque era obvio prefería dejarlo caer por sí mismo que explicarle que se estaba riendo de él desde la otra punta del mundo debido a su gran habilidad de quemarse al mínimo rayo de sol. Desgraciadamente, tenía demasiadas pruebas de ello tras el tiempo que habían pasado fuera de la ciudad.

\- ¿Dónde os vaís?

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea y algo me dice que no me lo va a querer decir ni cuando vuelva…

\- No, no tiene pinta – se rió-. Pero está bien saber ya tiene todo eso controlado ella, porque entre lo rancio que eres tú y que ya ves que suele ser el típico regalo de los últimos tiempos, así ya estamos sobre aviso…

\- Ya empezamos, ¿qué pasa? ¿No me crees capaz de buscarme un buen sitio donde ir?

\- ¿Tú? ¿Sabes lo que significa tan siquiera la palabra vacaciones?

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora?

\- ¿Ahora? El vago porque te han dejado solo y has tenido que recurrir a tu hermano pequeño para que te saque de casa.

\- Porque estás haciendo el vago tanto como yo y alguien tenía que sacar al niño a dar una vuelta – señaló hacia el pequeño en su silla que iba entretenido con la nieve que caía en forma de pequeños copos intermitentes-. Y además, contando que llevo diez años sin vivir aquí creo que esto se puede considerar estar de vacaciones.

\- Lo que es triste es que lleves todo este tiempo viviendo en una isla con mucho más sol que en la capital y sigas igual de blanco que todos los días. Eso delata lo rancio y aburrido que eres que ni siquiera te dignas a que te dé el sol viviendo allí.

\- Lo de que me fuera en septiembre fuera del planeta y que por lo tanto no me haya vuelto a dar la luz del sol directamente hasta un par de semanas atrás todavía lo tienes un poco a medio entender, ¿verdad?

\- Ya, claro, como si cuando te fuiste hubieras estado menos pálido que ahora.

\- Pues sí que había estado en la playa esos meses anteriores, listo – protestó cruzándose de brazos.

Lo que no le iba a decir que ese era precisamente el motivo por el que Sora estaba riéndose de él. Había podido ver de primera mano lo que pasaba cuando lo intentaba y se seguía riendo de él, claro estaba. Al menos siempre había podido aprovechar la jugada para darle pena luego y conseguir…

\- Hermano, tienes que empezar a controlar un poco las caras que se te quedan cuando está pasando… no quiero saber lo que está pasando por tu cabeza – riéndose de él se acercó hasta Dai para colocarle mejor la chaqueta.

\- No pongo ninguna cara… - protestó el mayor de los dos.

\- Claro que no… A no ser que de repente te guste mucho quemarte con el sol, me refirmo, no quiero saber lo que estaba pasando por tu cabeza. Además, si mal no recuerdo no pudo hacernos mejor tiempo cuando fui de visita y estabas igual de blanco que ahora.

\- Bah… - terminó por cruzar los brazos-. Si algún día tienes un hermano menos, Dai, no dejes que te salga igual de latoso que tu padre, tú hazme caso a mí que sé de lo que hablo.

Takeru se quedó mirando hacia Yamato en silencio, quedándose incluso quieto sin que se diera cuenta en un principio que había continuado caminando solo hasta pasados unos segundos, cuando tuvo que girarse para observarlo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado ahora? ¿Se te ha olvidado algo? – no entendía por qué se había detenido.

\- No… es que… - de repente parecía nervioso-. En realidad quería esperar a estar todos juntos pero… - al igual que el mayor de los dos solía hacer cuando se ponía nervioso, se llevó una mano al pelo, revolviéndoselo

\- ¿Qué? – arqueó una ceja quedándose mirándolo fijamente ahora.

\- Todavía no se lo hemos dicho a nadie… - empezó a parlotear sin demasiado sentido, pero tampoco le hizo decir nada más.

La cara de Yamato pasó de extrañeza a la más total sorpresa al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando allí. Se quedó mirando hacia Takeru, viendo cómo asentía, sin poder terminar de creérselo. Y menos de la forma en la que acababa de sonsacárselo de la forma más desinteresada posible.

\- Dicen que trae mala suerte decírselo a alguien antes de los tres meses así que no queríamos que nadie se fuera haciendo ilusiones… No sé cómo me las he arreglado para no contárselo a nadie todavía – explicó empezando a sonreír poco a poco.

\- Tres meses… ¿Tú estás empeñando en conseguir que nuestro padre me tire algo a la cabeza, no? – le dijo bromeando antes de volver a acercarse a él para abrazar a su hermano pequeño-. Enhorabuena…

\- Gracias… para que veas que yo sí que soy un hermano decente y te cuento las cosas a ti primero… Creo que Hikari todavía no se lo ha dicho a Taichi, así que puedes sentirte todavía peor por la que me liaste meses atrás.

\- No vas a conseguir que me sienta culpable, lo siento – rio por lo bajo-. ¿Sabéis ya qué va a ser?

\- No, hasta el mes que viene no nos lo pueden decir con seguridad, pero creo que papá ya ha dejado claro su opinión, ¿no?

\- Sí, más que clara…. A mí me da exactamente igual lo que pueda ser… Y si nos toca otro niño otra vez podré reírme mucho de ti con la presión mediática que vas a tener desde ese momento – sonrió de medio lado, también con el mismo gesto que solía utilizar su hermano para aquellas cosas.

\- Ya… - hablar de aquellos temas por suerte hacía tiempo que no conseguía que se pusiera de todos los colores. Era un gran avance-. ¿Ha sido queriendo?

\- Sí – se encogió de hombros-. No le habíamos dicho eso tampoco a nadie por si acaso no había suerte…

\- Tres meses… Eso quiere decir que para verano vuelvo a ser tío.

\- Sí, más o menos para finales de junio primeros de julio. Casi como Dai… - asitió a la vez que hablaba-. Si le dices algo a mi cuñada, dile que no diga ni media palabra a nadie más. De ella sí que me fio, especialmente teniéndola de viaje bien lejos, pero creo que Hikari quiere matar del infarto al pesado de su hermano.

\- Si es para darle un buen susto a Taichi ya sabes que yo colaboro con lo que sea…

Sobre todo, porque todavía seguía riéndose de él desde la conversación que habían tenido un par de días atrás, aunque debía de reconocer que gracias a la aportación de última hora de Koemi se habia podido defender fácilmente de los ataques que le caían. También podía seguir generándole la paranoia sobre si estaba más algo o no estirándose más de la cuenta a ratos cuando lo tenía al lado… Pero ahora tenía cosas mejores con las que reírse de Taichi.

\- Me alegro mucho por vosotros… A Dai le tendrá bien tener un hermano pequeño que se dedique a volverlo loco desde bien temprano. Los más peligrosos y cansinos son los que son tres años más pequeños… - sonrió irónicamente sin poder evitarlo-. A este paso cada vez que todo el grupo se reúna vamos a tener que hacerlo en lugares aptos para bebés…

\- Pues ya sabes, si no quieres quedarte atrás ya sabes lo que te toca… Aunque bueno, tú siempre has ido a tu ritmo, así que con que por fin estemos a algo más de tres meses de que por fin – siempre que hacía referencia aquello tenía que utilizar "por fin", era algo que llevaba haciendo meses – te hayas decidido a intentar cogernos.

\- Idiota… - puso los ojos en blanco-. Yo me tomo las cosas a mi ritmo principalmente porque suelo estar más ocupado que tú porque tengo un trabajo de verdad, no como otros…

\- Qué gracioso… anda, vamos, antes de que el niño intente echar a correr a perseguir los copos de nieve que se lleva el viento y su madre me llame de todo por dejarlo…

Riéndose de él asintió echando a andar detrás de su hermano pequeño sin poder evitar observarlo. Se alegraba por él por las noticias que le había dado. Takeru siempre había tenido una personalidad muy diferente a la suya y por eso a nadie le había extrañado que se hubiera casado y formado una familia mucho antes que él. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Hikari era exactamente igual que Takeru. La noticia de que ahora estuviera esperando el segundo hijo tampoco debería de haberlo pillado por sorpresa, era totalmente de esperar. Y él se alegraba sinceramente.

\- Oye, con un poco de suerte con la noticia dejáis de usarnos como el centro de atención de ahora en adelante y así podéis dedicaros todos a acosar a Hikari otra vez… - dijo finalmente alcanzándolo.

* * *

Este de descanso antes de que al pobrecito rubio le den cinco infartos seguidos por lo que Mimi le ha hecho delante de la suegra... ¡Tenemos un nuevo nene en el horizonte!

 **AnnaBolena04:** en realidad Yamato no las piensa muy bien antes de hacerlas porque ir a llorarle a Taichi era casi más mala idea que buena. El riesgo de que todo lo que dijera fuera utilizado en su contra a modo de puñales era más alto que el propio rubio xD Pero claro, es que es parte de la relación matrimonial, tenía que ir corriendo a contarle que Mimi le había hecho una maldad de las que pasan a la historia.

Parece que POR FIN tenemos el nene rubio en marcha - obviamente he cogido a los dos nenes que salen en el epílogo y he supuesto que son de los dos y a correr - así que vamos a tener otro nene adorable ❤❤

¡Un abrazo, de los moralizadores túyasabesporqué con muchas tortuguitas ❤❤!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Claro que sí, tenía que ser ella. No iban a dejar que se comprara algo, el nivel de conspiración era alto y tenían en casa todos los elementos. Otra cosa es que la pobrecilla no se pusiera histérica y aceptara a la primera hacerlo. Pueden ponerse a competir luego entre ella y su adorada jefa a ver quién de las dos "vale menos para esto" XD

¡Un abrazo ❤❤!

 **Guest Vecina:** es el seguro para que Haru no salga corriendo... Eso y que se supone que estudió con la pelirroja y trabaja en el mismo sector, así que está bien tenerlo a mano para usos de este estilo. Él tampoco entendía muy bien qué estaba haciendo allí y cómo había llegado xD Mimi ha ido a machete contra el pobre rubio, que sí, que son mayorcitos y la suegra no se iba a escandalizar, pero nadie ha dicho que Yamato luego no tuviera que ir a cambiarse el nombre a Tomatito ❤❤❤

Son el matrimonio ideal jajaja Y la mejor es Koemi, es la cuarta integrante del matrimonio ese, y está siempre a punto para lanzarle los puñales bien merecidos a Taichi. El nene debe de pasárselo muy bien con las visitas en casa...

Jijijijiji yo sé la fecha de eso también jijijiji En realidad tengo un word con la línea temporal de TODO para que me cuadren las cosas usando el epílogo de 02 como base y tirando hacia atrás. Es muy divertido xD

Me voy a remojarme un poco en el Cantábrico mientras que os dejo en compañía de la otra parejita haciendo su trabajo... ¡un beso y muchas tartaruguitas rubias para ti!❤

 **Nika:** ya estamos otra vez pidiendo sangre... ¡con lo bien que me estoy portando últimamente! Si lo peor que les he hecho ha sido a ella tenerla más tiempo fuera de casa que allí y que Mimi atentara contra la integridad neuronal de Yamato, tsk... Y en el primer fic tampoco hice nada grave, jo, especialmente si lo comparamos con el segundo xDD Ya veremos si todo sigue así por el momento o de repente me da por ponerme a hacer el mal en algún momento. Por ahora la cosa sigue tranquila... Tampoco les puedo armar una desgracia muy gorda que luego se me funden las neuronas pensando en cómo arreglarla jajajaj

Claro que leen, vigilan para ver que nadie me picotee con liarla mucho, así que si ves llegar tomates que sepas que te lo has buscado... jajajaja ¡Un beso con muchas tortuguitas!


	22. Nada no te funciona

\- Te estoy diciendo que no puedo hacerlo…

Haru tenía delante las fotografías que habían hecho al dibujo del cuaderno. Ahora estaban en la pantalla del ordenador de manera que podía aumentarlas para ver los detalles. Realmente aquel diseño no tenía absolutamente nada de complicado y hacer que dejara de ser un dibujo a mano alzada de alguien que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía en sus años más jóvenes a algo con lo que pusiera trabajar no debería de ser mayor problema. Había hecho cosas mucho más complejas sin tan siquiera tener una guía delante. Pero… aquello era distinto.

\- Haru… - a su lado Andrew no había podido más que sonreír de forma divertida al ver cómo ella sola era capaz de ponerse histérica-. Solo estás así porque sabes para quién es… Puedes hacerlo perfectamente. Eso lo sabemos absolutamente los que te conocemos y te estoy diciendo esto de la forma más objetiva posible – añadió antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario sobre que su opinión no era imparcial-. ¿Eres consciente de hasta qué punto eres capaz de hacer esto si te ha dejado a cargo de todo casi medio año?

\- No es lo mismo, estaba todo el trabajo hecho y solo tenía que encargarme de pequeños detalles…

\- Pues esto es lo mismo – le dijo señalando hacia el dibujo-. Tienes delante la idea base, ahora simplemente tienes que aprovechar y hacerla tuya. Cualquier problema que tengas sabes que me tienes para ayudarte… - posó la mano sobre su brazo-. Tranquila. Ya verás la ilusión que le va a hacer cuando se entere de que has sido tú la que lo ha hecho…

Se había ofrecido a ayudar por diversos motivos, empezando porque Sora también era amiga suya, siguiendo porque sabía que Haru iba a entrar en crisis con demasiada facilidad al tenerla demasiado idealizada… Y terminando porque para los detalles más técnicos a la hora de convertir el diseño realmente en los patrones apropiados de trabajo sí que tenía más experiencia en la materia que ella.

\- Si no quieres copiar el dibujo exacto tienes libertad de cambiar lo que quieras de manera que quede mejor, te lo han dicho. Cuando hizo esto ella sí que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo… Y además, la conocemos perfectamente, sabemos los elementos que podemos cambiar para que le quede mejor. Vas a hacerlo de maravilla y no vas a necesitar que te diga ni media palabra de lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Pero tenemos demasiado poco tiempo…

\- Si mal no recuerdo me has contado como diez veces ya la vez que en apenas un par de semanas dejó todo listo ella una vez.

\- Sí, ella – puso los ojos en blanco como si con eso explicara todo.

\- Bueno, pues si ella puede, tú también – sonrió, intentando poner luego cara de ofendido-. Y ademas, voy a tener que empezar a enfadarme porque pongas tanto en duda mis habilidades…

\- Eh, no es mi culpa que nunca me hayas enseñado tú forma de trabajar nada más que por encima en todo este tiempo… - algo más relajada dejó de mirar fijamente hacia la pantalla para girarse hacia él.

\- Bueno… en realidad os podría considerar la competencia – amplió la sonrisa de antes-. Se puede decir que duermo con el enemigo…

\- Con el enemigo… - terminó por girarse del todo hacían él-. Eso es bastante complicado porque últimamente casi no te estoy viendo ni el pelo…

Dejando de lado el tema del vestido por primera vez desde que se lo habían dicho, aprovechó para relajarse intentando olvidarse de todo aquello, dejando que la pantalla acabara incluso por apagarse debido a la ausencia de uso.

\- Lo sé – reconoció Andrew finalmente-, y creo que la cosa va a ir a peor. Ya sabes que son malas fechas y me parece a mí que no voy a poder seguir pasando más tiempo aquí que en LA… Cuando pasen los preparativos de la temporada estival seguro que vuelvo a tener algo más de tiempo, pero no sé cómo voy a hacer.

\- ¿Vas a tener que volver?

\- Sí, pero tranquila que primero te ayudaré a dejar terminado lo del vestido, no te preocupes…

\- No… No lo decía por el vestido… No me habías dicho nada…

\- Ya, pero bueno, suponía que ya te habrías dado cuenta de otras fechas. Aunque sí que es verdad que este año vosotras también estáis hasta arriba…

\- Sí… pero… si te tienes que volver una temporada, ¿cómo vamos a hacer?

\- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer? No te entiendo… Ya te he dicho que no me pienso ir hasta dejar terminado el vestido, algo bueno tiene que tener estar al frente de mi…

\- No, me refería a nosotros dos. Ahora que estoy viviendo aquí contigo si te vas…

\- Si me voy… ¿qué? Tú te quedas aquí igual que si estuviera yo, ¿cómo iba a ser de otra forma? – la miró extrañado antes de alargar la mano hacia ella, echándole un mechón del castaño cabello hacia atrás-. A no ser que quieras venirte conmigo, cosa que dudo que vaya a pasar porque te tienen demasiado bien comprada la lealtad… Da igual lo mucho que me empeñe.

\- ¿No te importa que me quede yo aquí cuando tú no estés? – lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué iba a tener que importante? Claro que no… Además, aunque tenga que volver seguro que puedo escaparme de vez en cuando, no te preocupes. Y sino con todo lo que se os viene encima me parece que se me va a hacer más fácil escaparme al norte cuando estéis allí… Si no te vuelves a poner enferma repentinamente.

\- … Cállate… Me va a acabar pillando. Soy muy mala mintiendo… Va a saber que pasa algo. Además, todavía tenemos que conseguir lo más complicado de todo, porque ya me dirás tú cómo vamos a conseguir las medidas sin que se dé cuenta. No vale a ojo, ni por encima, hay que cogerlas perfectamente.

Dándose cuenta de que volvía la paranoia rápidamente no pudo más que reírse por lo bajo negando con la cabeza antes de intentar volver a centrarse en la conversación, pensando en alguna alternativa sencilla para no levantar sospechas.

\- En realidad, yo creo que eso va a ser lo más sencillo de todo – acabó por decir encogiéndose de hombros-. En la primera tienda en la que la metáis para volverla loca entre que os aseguráis a sacarle todas y cada una de las pegas que se os ocurran a cada cosa que se ponga tendrá que tomarse las medidas porque ya sabes que esos vestidos son modelo único y luego se adaptan a la novia en concreto.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿¡Ves como no tengo ni idea de nada de todo esto!? – volvió a protestar cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oye, que se supone que la que suele sufrir estrés con los preparativos de una boda suele ser la novia, no la que le hace el vestido, así que deja de volverte loca. En cuanto vuelva os hacéis con las medidas y en unas semanas quedará todo listo. Solo tenéis que mantenerla ocupada esa temporada y, con un poco de suerte, el proyecto de San Francisco la va a tener hasta fuera de la ciudad.

\- Sí, y a mí con ella.

\- Sí, pero en cuanto esté el diseño y el patrón listo tú solo vas a hacer falta para supervisar las cosas muy por encima. Tranquila… Si además lo tienes fácil para tenerla más que vigilada. Cuando no está contigo está con Yamato. Seguro que nos mantiene informados, especialmente desde que ya no me mira mal…

El último comentario la distrajo de repente, haciendo que Haru comenzara a reírse. Se acordaba perfectamente de aquella época y de lo que había podido llegar a reírse cuando las cosas habían empezado a salir a la luz.

\- No es su culpa que se te dé tan bien disimular tus intenciones que hasta la principal interesada estuviera convencida de lo contrario… - acabó por decir.

\- Yo no disimulaba nada, ¿no se puede ser amable con nadie a día de hoy sin que nadie malpiense ya?

\- Oye, yo también me acababa de mudar y a mí nadie me mandaba flores de mis amigos…

\- Porque tienes unos amigos muy aburridos… No te preocupes, que ya he aprendido la lección, sigo sin tener gana de que nadie de la agencia espacial japonesa me fulmine con la mirada cuando paso por su lado… No lo veo demasiado seguro.

No era la primera vez que afirmaba aquello, pero podría repetirlo el número de veces que hiciera falta. La verdad es que también se había reído lo suyo con todo aquello, especialmente cuando escucho la confesión de que todo aquello en el fondo era culpa de su amiga por haber hecho que sus acciones o palabras fueran malinterpretadas por el otro. No le había importado, por supuesto, pero especialmente no lo hacía desde que todo había quedado claro.

\- Venga, deja de reírte de mí un rato y vamos a terminar esto antes de tener que irnos.

\- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? – Haru lo miró extrañada.

\- Es viernes, me da igual que estés terriblemente enferma en la cama… Terminamos y nos vamos los dos por ahí.

\- Será si quiero… - sonrió divertida, definitivamente mucho más tranquila por fin.

\- ¿Cómo que si quieres? ¿Que pasa que ahora que te he dicho que te puedes aquí aunque yo no esté has perdido interés?

\- Más o menos… - sonrió divertida volviendo a girarse hacia la pantalla para darle una tecla y que volviera a encenderse-. Vale, voy a hacer una copia y luego sobre ella vemos lo que podemos modificar… ¿vale?

Intentando hacerse el ofendido por el comentario de ella terminó por asentir, poniéndose en pie para volver unos segundos más tarde con sus gafas de trabajo, volviendo a tomar asiento a su lado.

\- Con el pijama como complemento no causan el mismo efecto de profesional esas gafas si es lo que intentas – le dijo Haru mientras que cogía unos papeles sobre los que poder hacer la base del dibujo.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Yo que me las he puesto para intentar impresionarte y no porque no vea bien la pantalla desde aquí…

\- Nada… no te funciona… ¿Puedes pasarme mi estuche, por favor? No llego…

Asintió, alargando la mano para acercárselo y tendiéndoselo para que buscarla lo que le hiciera falta. A modo de agradecimiento la vio acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonreír automáticamente.

\- Vale, venga… aunque creo que ya sé qué es lo que quiero hacer con el vestido este… Esto era lo que se solía ver hace quince años… Vamos a actualizarlo un poco…

Dicho aquello volvió a centrarse automáticamente en la imagen que tenía delante, trazando la silueta a modo de base para poder empezar a trabajar con ello. Si iba a hacer aquello, iba a hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. No podía que después de todo lo que había hecho por ella Sora no quedara contenta con el resultado. Había aprendido más con ella que en la propia facultad y era momento de intentar demostrárselo y dejar atrás todos los miedos de no estar a la altura.

* * *

Lo primero de todo... aquí no tenemos a ninguno de los personajes principales o de la serie propiamente dichos, pero oye, contando que están manejando algo muy gordo entre manos y que nunca os había enseñado la dinámica entre ellos, creo que ya iba tocando - y así os regalo un capi extra hoy porque dejarlo solo para mañana no me apetecía...

 **AnnaBolena04:** Y esto es lo que estaba pasando en la otra punta del mundo mientras que Sora tiraba una libreta tras otra desesperada porque no era capaz de dibujar algo que le gustara para su propia boda. Aquí la parejita aliándose para hacer los deberes que les habían puesto como buenos cuquis que son ellos también...

Siii, Dai va a tener un hermanito. Y Takeru no se pudo aguantar para decírselo a Yamato, ¿cómo podría? Si mucho darle la lata y montarle pataletas pero lo adora tanto como el rubio a él. No podía ser de otra forma...

¡Un beso enorme y yo prometo que mañana intento subir cosas aunque el Universo conspire en mi contra!❤❤❤

 **Natesgo:** je, yo era de esas. Me veía el sol en cualquier parte del mundo y me quemaba... Con decirte que una vez en una firma de libros me quedé haciendo cola cosa de un par de horas al sol y llevaba un vestido de encaje... Creo que no hace falta que entre en detalles de lo guapa que me pase dos semanas con un original tatueaje rojo de flores... Así que sí, cuando me meto con el rubio con esos temas hablo también desde la experiencia de toda mi vida.

Por suerte, de unos añitos para aquí ya no me quemo y hasta consigo ponerme morena cuando el Sol de digna a salir por aquí en el Norte, ya sabes... Que os quedáis todo por ahí abajo...

Je... lo sé jajaja los audios de whatsapp entre el gremio de profesores es la mejor terapia del mundo jajajaja Salir de clase después de varias horas dando clase, coger el móvil, darle al micrófono y... "PERO ESTOS CRIOS TIENEN QUE HACERLO QUERIENDO T_T". O cambiarte de clase para ir a llorarle al compañero que te quede más a mano por que "¿PERO TÚ HAS VISTO LO QUE ME ACABA DE DECIR T_T?". El apoyo moral es todo para no tirarlos por la ventana, tú me entiendes u.u

¡Un abrazo tortugoso y un poquito de fresco para el sur!

 **Guest Vecina:** madre mía, me metí al agua y salí antes de que yo Yamato tarda en salir corriendo si ve venir a Toshiko al final de la calle. Visto y no visto... Se nos viene otra vez calor, pero nada que no se pueda sobrevivir como la semana pasada.

Sii, los dos niños que aparecen en el epílogo de 02 he decidido quedarme con ambos y ponérselos a la parejita, así que ahora van a tener un mini-minirubio en la familia no tardando y el pobrecito Hiroaki se va a quedar con ganas de nieta por el momento. Obviamente que Takeru tenía que irse de la lengua al primer comentario mínimamente relacionado de su hermano, debió de estar sufriendo cada minuto que lo tuvo cerca desde que volvió para no contárselo ❤ Son todos unos niños grandotes y es parte de su encanto...

Y sí, nunca mejor dicho, si Sora pusiera lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos en el otro extremo del mundo seguro que podría haber invertido más tiempo en mandarle más fotos de protectores solares al rubio jajaajja

¡Un abrazo tartarugoso!


	23. Qué remedio me queda

\- Creo que no quiero saber qué has hecho con el resto para ser tú la que haya venido a recogerme… - fue el saludo que hizo Sora a Mimi nada más verla en el aeropuerto a su vuelta.

\- Pues… como tengo a la peor de las amigas que ni siquiera se merece que la mire a la cara he venido a hacerla sentirse culpable viniendo a buscarla y llevándomela a comer por ahí, ¿qué te parece?

\- Hmmm… ¿de qué se me acusa exactamente ahora? – preguntó divertida por la declaración de intenciones de ella.

\- ¿De que me haya tenido que enterar por el rubio borde ese de que habéis decidido casaros en abril?

\- Ah… - se empezó a reír, recordando el melodrama que le había montado por teléfono-. Oye, que yo me enteré poco antes que tú, fue cosa suya…

\- Bueno, pero algo tendrías derecho a opinar tú, ¿no?

\- No realmente no. A cambio no pienso decirle ni media palabra de a dónde nos vamos a ir de viaje… - poco a poco su gesto se transformó a uno divertido.

\- ¿Ya lo has decidido?

\- Sí, algo tenía que hacer cuatro días sola todas las noches en un hotel de una ciudad que no conozco…

\- Podrías haberte dedicado a hacer el vestido de novia, por ejemplo…

\- Mimi… - volvió a ponerse seria automáticamente-. No me hables de ese tema, por favor.

\- ¿Has vuelto a arrancar todas las hojas de la libreta?

\- No ha quedado ni una… Así que mañana mismo cuando salga después de comer de la reunión que tengo tú y yo nos vamos a ir a mirar por ahí porque me he dado por vencida…

\- ¿¡De verdad!? – dio un par de saltitos, aparentando estar emocionada por lo que acababa de decirle.

\- Qué remedio… En serio, es que soy totalmente incapaz de terminar ni uno solo de los bocetos… - hizo una mueca frunciendo los labios.

\- Eso – se colgó de su brazo, echando a andar y arrastrándola con ella – se llaman nervios por estar a punto de casarte de una endemoniada vez con quien llevas -queriendo hacerlo desde que tienes uso de razón.

\- No me seas cursi… - puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Uy sí, claro… ¿te recuerdo lo poco que te costó dejar todo listo para el vestido la anterior vez? Casi como un proyecto que no tuviera nada que ver contigo…

\- Mimi… - la cortó.

\- No, de Mimi nada, venga niégalo…

\- No, no te lo niego. Pero no hagas sonar esto como si esta vez sí que quiero hacerlo y la anterior vez ni siquiera estaba nerviosa…

\- Lo has dicho tú solita – giró la cabeza antes de sonreír divertida de medio lado-. Venga, reconócelo de una vez. Esta vez no es lo mismo, ni siquiera se le parece…

\- Es… diferente, pero no porque no quisiera hacerlo la otra vez o no estuviera nerviosa también. Venga ya, que poco más y parece que estás diciendo que no me importaba… ¿cómo iba a haber dicho que sí si no hubiera querido hacerlo eh?

\- Sí, sí, di lo que quieras. Y me da igual que me digas que querías mucho a Ryo y todo eso… pero venga, atrévete a decirme que es lo mismo esta vez y pago yo la comida…

\- … - la miró largamente antes de negar con la cabeza mientras que empezaba a reírse ella también por lo bajo-. Anda… vamos que invito yo…

No era demasiado complicado dejarla liar por Mimi para acabar descubriendo nuevos sitios para comer fuera de casa. No tenía ganas de tener que llegar y ponerse a hacer la comida, aunque ahora ya no estuviera sola en casa, sabía que Yamato aquel día iba a estar ocupado con temas de los que ella no entendía ni media palabra de su trabajo, de manera que había quedado con él más tarde cerca de casa de Takeru, ya que quería verlos para algo.

De manera que dejarse secuestrar por su amiga era la mejor de sus opciones. Además, siempre le descubría algo entretenido que puedo utilizar luego ella. Casi habían terminado de comer cuando la castaña volvió a sacar el tema.

\- No creas que me he olvidado tan fácilmente…

\- ¿De qué? – la pelirroja se quedó con una cucharada de su postre a medio camino ante el comentario de la otra.

\- De lo que estábamos hablando en el aeropuerto…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber qué más quieres decir sobre ese tema ahora? – puso los ojos en blanco decidiendo que era mejor idea llevarse la cuchara a los labios. Aguantar a Mimi con temas delicados con chocolate de por medio siempre era mejor opción.

\- Pues se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas.

\- Mira Mimi… te lo voy a decir lo más claro que se me ocurre ahora mismo – le dijo cuando tragó por fin-. Sin ser cruel con él porque poca culpa tiene en todo esto… no quiero ni acordarme de nada relacionado con Ryo, por favor te lo pido. Me alegré mucho de saber que todo le va bien y de volver a verlo, pero, al precio que me costó hacerlo, sobre todo por haber sido tan sumamente idiota de no haberlo tenido en cuenta, prefiero ni acordarme…

\- Eso es culpa tuya y de nadie más…

\- Tampoco es para tanto, no creo que tú hayas tenido que poner al día a Koushiro de toda tu vida sentimental antes de estar con él – soltó de golpe antes de volver a coger otra cucharada.

\- No, claro que no, tampoco creo que ni haciéndole un esquema se hubiera enterado de ello, pero… No es lo mismo. No lo es y lo sabes, que no creo que estemos hablando de dos formas de ser demasiado parecidas. Y, además, no me convences.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que estoy más nerviosa y más ilusionada ahora que antes porque te hace ilusión escucharlo?

\- Por ejemplo…

Se volvió a llevar la cuchara a la boca. No lo admitiría en voz alta, aunque fuera verdad. Y no por no darle la razón a Mimi sino porque no era justo. No era justo hacer ese tipo de comparación, eran dos situaciones completamente diferentes. Había una gran cantidad de factores que podrían haber hecho que todo hubiera sido distinto. Si ella no hubiera sido tan cabezota posiblemente ahora su vida fuera completamente diferente y estaba segura de que no se habría arrepentido de nada. Pero las cosas eran como eran…

\- Oye, es que una cosa es que ahora mismo podrías estar casada con un prestigioso médico y viviendo en el siempre aburrido Londres donde te ibas quedar más paliducha que el rubio ese con el que te juntas… Y mira que yo nunca he tenido nada en contra de él, ¿eh? Cuando estabais juntos no podía alegrarme más por ti y que por fin hubieras superado todo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que tú ya sabías que todo esto iba a acabar así desde el día que te diste cuenta hará…? ¿Cuántos? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis años? ¿Que pasaba algo raro…?

\- No, claro que no, pero no por ti, tonta. Sino porque el otro idiota siempre fue demasiado cobardica como para que hasta yo le tuviera esperanzas. ¿Tú sabes la de veces que tuve que tirarle de las orejas en su día para que dejara de hacer el idiota? Luego claro, cuando parecía que por fin se le estaba pasando la tontería entonces te entró a ti el orgullo y yo ya no sabía dónde meterme…

\- Orgullo pefectamente justificado.

\- Sí, sí… No me malinterpretes. Se merecía todas las veces que pasaste de él. Yo, de haber sido tú, le habría hecho alguna que otra jugarreta peor. Pobre de él de haber estado yo en tu lugar… Tenías demasiado a mano la forma de hacerlo… ¡No me mires así! ¡Sabes que tengo razón!

Se había quedado mirando para ella por debajo de los mechones de cabello ladeados que solían hacerle de flequillo. Había estado fingiendo no hacerle caso de nuevo prestando más atención al chocolate que a lo que decía hasta que no le había quedado más remedio.

\- Vale, vale… A lo que iba. Que no, no contaba yo que con estar viendo esto con mis propios ojos. Pero… podrás negarlo todo lo que quieras, la otra vez no te había visto nunca así. Ni tan contenta, ni tan nerviosa, ni tan… todo.

\- Es la tercera vez que escucho algo así…

\- ¿La tercera?

\- Sí, ya me lo soltó Taichi hace unos cuantos meses ya…. Y luego mi padre tampoco hace demasiado… Y ahora tú…

\- Pues lamento tener que darle la razón a Taichi… A tu padre tenemos que hacerle caso que para algo da clases en la universidad… Pero es que salta a la vista. Y me da igual lo que digas, pero en alguna parte de esa cabecita tuya algo te dice que llevas queriendo hacer esto desde hace muchos, muchos años… Yo solo la amplifico para que la escuche quién haga falta.

\- Qué mal me caes en ocasiones… ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? – acabó diciendo con resignación.

La risa de la castaña acabó por sonar encima de las demás conversaciones, haciendo que algunas cabezas se girasen hacia ellas. Conocía a Sora como la palma de su mano, no podía esconderle nada aunque estuviera perfectamente autoengañada.

\- Además, déjame adivinar, con todo el nuevo proyecto que me contaste antes de irte… ¿no puso ni una sola pega y para encima te dio la enhorabuena? Que por cierto, más le vale haber hecho eso porque sino me lo cargo yo personalmente después de todo lo que has tenido que aguantar tú todo este tiempo…

\- Claro que sí, me ha dicho que ya nos arreglaremos. Y lo mismo con la fecha… Que si yo me veo demasiado agobiada con todo a la vez podemos esperar. Y no te voy a decir que no lo vaya a estar, pero me da igual…

\- Me da igual… me da igual… ¿ves como no haces más que darme la razón?

\- ¿En qué se supone que te estoy dando la razón ahora? Vamos a ver…

\- En que si por vosotros dos fuera nos ibais a dejar a todos con las ganas de ver cómo finalmente os casáis después de todos los dolores de cabeza que nos lleváis dando y lo hacíais en cualquier sitio y de cualquier manera.

\- Ay… ¿no te lo he dicho? Es lo que hemos quedado para hacer luego, lo de Takeru es una excusa… - se rio negando con la cabeza-. Si no fuera porque en general nos matáis, no te diría yo que no… Aunque también me hace ilusión hacer las cosas bien…

\- Mira... mira qué sonrisita se te queda…

Entrecerró los ojos para mirarla mal unos segundos, empeorando la mirada cuando la vio coger la cuchara que había dejado en su plato e iba a robarle del suyo. Tiró de él hacia atrás.

\- Nada… a ti ni la hora.

\- Oye, a ver si ahora te va a dar por comer con los nervios y no vamos a encontrar un vestido de novia que te quede bien, ¿eh? – se estiró un poco más intentando alcanzar-. Mañana no te libras… que lo sepas…

\- Qué remedio me queda…

\- No, no era que no le hiciera ilusión, de verdad que no. Pero la idea de dejar que precisamente Mimi la arrastrara por medio Ginza – porque estaba segura de que iba a empezar por ahí – la aterrorizaba.

\- Además… más te vale ayudarme a encontrar algo bonito sin darme demasiados disgustos. Hablaría muy mal de una dama de honor…

\- Los disgustos me los das tú a mí con tu cabezonería… - le contestó.

Aquella vez no dijo nada sobre lo que acababa de decirle de forma tan indirecta. Desde que se había enterado de que había boda se había autoadjudicado ese papel, y pobre de aquella que intentara quitárselo. Aceptaría a Yagami como competencia, pero dudaba que a él le fuera a quedar un vestido de dama de honor apropiado tan bien como a ella…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Si ya lo decía yo, que el pobrecito estaba siendo acusado en falso y que no merecía tales tomatazos que le estaban cayendo. Él simplemente rondaba por el mundo siendo amable con la gente sin segundas intenciones de ningún tipo de ¡ale! ¡Todo acusaciones para él! ¡Pobrecito! Ahora te lo imaginas todo adorable, en pijama y gafitas ayudando a Haru para que no se vuelva loca y te vas al rincón a sentirte mal por haber malpensado de él. El rubio también es consciente de que debería de estar castigado en el rincón por mirar mal al pobrecillo, sobretodo cuando en la reunión del mal intentó desviar atenciones sobre el puñal que acababa de caerle.

Y hablando de puñales... Aquí llega Mimi atacando a la otra parte de la relación con su ausencia total de filtro...

Hoy no creo que os suba nada más porque no cuento con pisar por casa hasta horas muy poco decentes e_e Así que, hoy sí que sí, ¡mañana más!

Un besito tortugoso ❤❤


	24. ¡Te cacé!

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino no lo hizo tampoco con la mejor de las motivaciones. No porque no le apeteciera ver a aquellos que sabía que iban a estar presentes, sino porque empezaba a pasarle factura el viaje y toda la tarde que había pasado con Mimi. Pero, parecía que no se iba poder escapar… Y tampoco iba demasiado con ella no aparecer simplemente por estar cansada. Había hecho una parada por el camino en casa de su madre para poder recoger a Biyomon, la cual se había alegrado mucho de escuchar de que iban a ir a ver a los demás…

\- Menos mal que yo no hago como Mimi y no me llevo la casa a rastras cada vez que voy a algún sitio unos días – dijo mientras que observaba como la digimon caminaba tranquilamente hacia su lado-. ¿Qué tal estos días?

\- ¡Muy bien! He estado ayudando a Toshiko a hacer unos encargos de arreglos de flores.

\- Va a acabar haciendo más carrera contigo que conmigo – se rio por lo bajo-. Ya sabes que puedes ir con ella siempre que quieras aunque yo esté en Tokio… Sobre todo porque voy a tener que estar pendiente de demasiadas cosas en el estudio.

\- No, tú de lo que tienes que estar pendiente es de otra cosa…

\- Ya… eso también. De hecho mañana vienes conmigo que tenemos planes para después de comer…

\- ¿De qué?

\- Aaah, ya lo verás – llegando finalmente al portal del edificio se quedó intentando hacer memoria de cuál era la letra.

\- ¡Venga Sora! – alzando el vuelo del suelo se colocó a su lado, siendo ella quien tocó en el número correcto.

\- ¿Hay algo que no me estés contando para estar tan contenta y con tantas ganas de llegar?

No le respondió, simplemente aceleró los revoloteos dejándola atrás sin esperar. Arqueó una ceja empezando a adivinar qué era lo que podía estar pasando ahí. Por la gente que iba a estar presente empezaba a pensar que cierto digimon podía estar allí también y aquello iba a acabar en un buen numerito. Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa divertida simplemente ante la idea, pasando a acelerar el paso.

-c¿¡Dónde está!? ¿¡Dónde está!? – pudo escuchar desde el otro extremo del pasillo cuando llegó a la planta correcta tras haber sentido la puerta abrirse.

-c¿Dónde está quién? – la voz de Hikari sin entender nada fue lo siguiente que se escuchó antes de que Sora pudiera ver como Biyomon desaparecía. Aquello, sin duda, confirmó sus sospechas-. ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Nada… déjala… - la sonrisa se había transformado en risa mientras que se acercaba a saludarla-.¿Llego la última?

\- No, todavía quedan mi hermano y Koemi con el niño – dejándola entrar se apartó de la puerta-. ¿Vienes cargando con la maleta todavía?

\- Mimi me hizo una encerrona en el aeropuerto y no me ha soltado hasta que tuvo que irse al estudio – dejando las cosas en la entrada caminó al lado de Hikari.

Antes de que llegaran ambas el resto del grupo estaba esperando en el salón, más pendientes de lo qe Dai hacía que de cualquier otra cosa hasta que la voz de la digimon hizo que Gabumon diera un salto sobre sí mismo quedándome mirando hacia su compañero.

\- ¡No me habías dicho que venían! – protestó de repente levantándose de dónde se había sentado yendo a esconderse detrás de Hiroaki.

\- ¡Traidor! – fue lo que se escuchó antes de que finalmente la digimon entrara en el salón. Revoloteando hasta encontrarse al otro lado del adulto se quedó mirando hacia él desde allí -. Sal de ahí…

\- ¡No! ¡Fuiste tú la que la que lo hizo mal! ¡Yo solo dije lo que había pasado!

\- Pues eso… eres un chivato, sal de ahí – posándose en el suelo fue hacia uno de los lados haciendo que el otro avanzara hacia el contrario.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber qué les pasa a estos dos? – acabó por preguntar Hiroaki sin entender nada viendo cómo daban una vuelta en torno a él.

\- Déjalos… llevan así desde antes de que me fuera – riéndose de la escena, no hizo nada por meterse en medio. Únicamente se acabó poniendo en pie cuando vio llegar junto a Hikari a la pelirroja, la cual se quedó también viendo la escena entretenida.

\- ¿Y estos dos se supone que tienen que convivir bajo el mismo techo? – se empezó a reír sola antes de saludar al resto de los presentes, intentando coger a Biyomon una de las veces que pasó cerca de ella.

\- No sé yo… Creo que me sé de uno que va a querer seguir buscando asilo en casa de mi padre – fue a acercarse a ella justo cuando su propio digimon pasaba tras él, cogiéndose a sus piernas para ahora esconderse ahí.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó finalmente Takeru posando a Dai en el suelo quien estaba muy entretenido viendo como se perseguían el uno al otro por el salón.

\- Pasa que sin querer Biyomon me colgó el teléfono dos veces cuando la cosa no estaba para que nadie le colgara a nadie – acabó por explicar encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Fue sin querer!

\- Fue sin querer… Y aquí el inteligente se chivó – señaló hacia el digimon que seguía escondido tras él.

\- ¡Fue sin querer! – usó la misma excusa Gabumon.

\- ¿Cómo te vas a chivar sin querer meses después de eso? – el ave protestó, intentando ir hacia él de nuevo por el otro lado provocando que saliera hacia el pasillo huyendo de ella.

\- ¿Qué crees que lleva haciendo escondido en tu casa todos estos días? – le dijo finalmente Yamato a su padre riéndose de ellos dos, especialmente cuando Dai salió corriendo tras ellos también.

Pasando a ignorarlos por completo, finalmente Sora se acercó a saludar a todos los presentes. No pensaba hacer nada por evitar el drama que se traían los digimon, algo le decía que bastante iban a tener que aguantar en casa lo que les quedaba de semana.

\- Que sepas que cuando llegué del aeropuerto Mimi me hizo una encerrona y me ha tenido secuestrada hasta ahora, así que no quiero quejas en un mes de que no te hago el suficiente caso ni te vengo a ver – le dijo a Takeru.

\- Claro que me voy a quejar – sonrió divertido-. Aunque si llego a saber que estabas con ella te habría dicho que la trajeras.

\- No, nadie necesita a Mimi aquí ahora mismo, muchas gracias – saltó rápidamente su hermano mayor protestando.

El comportamiento serio y adulto de todos hizo que los padres de ellos acabaran por reírse de la última contestación de Yamato, a la vez que se volvía a escuchar la puerta y segundos más tarde volvían a aparecer los dos digimon, solo que ahora teniendo a otro entre ellos que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pasando.

\- Pero si yo no he hecho nada… ¡Taichi! – Agumon pidió socorro.

Sin hacer demasiado caso a lo que hacían finalmente habían llegado el grupo de Yagami que faltaba, llamando la atención de la pelirroja ver también aparecer a los padres de ellos también. Giró la cabeza hacia Yamato mirándolo de reojo, viendo que tenía puesta una expresión que empezaba a conocerle, girándose hacia él.

\- Aquí está pasando algo…

\- Claro, ¿no ves el numerito que están montando nuestros digimon?

\- Ya… ahora intenta fingir que no sabes nada…

\- Eh, para una vez que sé yo algo primero – se inclinó hacia ella para murmurarle aquello, prácticamente confirmándole lo que ella podía estar sospechando.

No llegó a decirle nada más viendo acercarse hasta ellos con su sobrino en brazos a su amigo.

\- Como me traumaticen esos dos a Agumon con lo que sea que les puede pasar, lo vais a llevar vosotros a que se le pase el trauma comiendo por ahí que a mí ya no me va a dar el presupuesto…

\- No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando… - le dijo la pelirroja antes de acercarse para poder darle un mimo al niño sin haber tenido todavía oportunidad de saludarlo-. Ten cuidado, Dai, no se te vaya a pegar algo de ninguno de tus dos tíos…

\- Mejor que se le pegue de mí que del rubio aburrido ese con el que te juntas… - soltó cruzando una mirada con el otro antes de girarse hacia Takeru-. A ver, ¿se puede saber qué problema tienes tú ahora como para haberme hecho venir hasta aquí? Seguís siendo un par de traidores, especialmente tú hermanita…

\- Ah claro ¿yo soy el traidor?

\- Los dos – sonrió irónicamente antes de que Hikari empezara a reírse de ellos-. Tú no te rías, que muy rápido te has vendido al bando enemigo…

\- Pues ten cuidado, porque si me he cambiado de bando ahora estamos en mayoría – le dijo a su hermano al final-. Y el niño seguro que sabe de qué bando tiene que ponerse… Y ya no hablemos de la que tienes al lado.

\- Eh, a mí no me metáis – saltó rápidamente Sora negando con la cabeza antes de ir a sentarse tranquilamente al lado de Koemi, volviendo a alargar los brazos intentando coger a Biyomon, estando a punto de conseguirlo aquella vez-. Y antes de que sigáis con el melodrama de los últimos meses, ¿para qué nos queríais aquí? Porque yo vengo de un vuelo de casi doce horas… Y no sabéis las ganas que tengo de echarme a dormir…

La mirada que le lanzó Koemi a su marido cuando lo vio abrir la boca para decir algo en contestación a su amiga fue suficiente para que se quedara callado, recordando de repente que quizás no estaban en la mejor de las compañías para hacer comentarios de ese tipo.

\- Son todos unos traidores, Dai, que lo sepas – le acabó diciendo al pequeño.

\- Deja a tu hermana en paz, pesado – Susumu pasó hasta colocarse al lado de Hikari-. Pero sí que tengo que darle la razón a tu hermano, ¿qué pasa, hija?

\- Pues… - cruzó una mirada con Takeru finalmente, viendo que asentía-. Pasa que no os hemos estado contando algo desde hace una temporada… Primero porque no estábamos todos los interesados en la noticia ni siquiera en el mismo planeta – desvió la mirada hacia su cuñado unos segundos -. Y segundo porque a no ser que seas el cabezota de mi hermano que se lo contó a todo el país… dicen que da mala suerte hacerlo antes de los tres meses.

\- ¿Tres meses? – Natsuko también había empezado a sospechar de que iba todo aquello en cuanto había terminado de ver a todos los presentes-. ¿Hijo?

\- Tres meses – sonrió antes de asentir a su madre.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Taichi miró hacia unos y a hacia otros-. ¿¡Tres meses!? ¿Y no has tenido tiempo de contárselo a tu hermano?

\- No, si no se lo dije ni a nuestros padres voy a contártelo a ti para que empieces a darme la lata desde antes de tiempo – puso los ojos en blanco-. Solo lo sabía Yamato y porque Takeru no se aguantó más hace unos días.

\- ¿¡Lo sabía Yamato y yo no!? – puso cara de ofensa máxima antes de mirar hacia Takeru fijamente-. Tú y yo vamos a dejar de tener la buena relación que siempre hemos tenido que lo sepas…

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de darle de darles la lata? – Yuuko le dio un manotazo en el brazo a su hijo mayor antes de acercarse hacia Hikari-. Enhorabuena cariño, Dai os ha salido muy tranquilo, pero ya verás como el segundo te da muchos menos dolores de cabeza…

\- ¡Oye! – protestó de fondo el aludido.

Ignorando por completo las protestas del mayor de los Yagami, Hiroaki se acercó hasta el menor de sus hijos.

\- Enhorabuena, Takeru…

\- ¿Qué? ¿A él no le das la lata con que quieres una nieta? – Yamato haciendo lo mismo que su padre se acercó hasta ellos.

\- No – sonrió directamente mirando hacia él-. Él que haga lo que quiera… Así que tú verás lo que haces.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Míralos… no sé qué les habrán dicho pero ya hasta protestan igual… - Koemi se había acercado algo más a Sora para murmurarle aquello por lo bajo haciendo que empezara a reírse a su vez por el comentario.

\- Uy… Eso no es nada nuevo… Puedes creerme…. – entre risas pudo aprovechar el momento para cazar finalmente a Biyomon y que dejara de perseguir a los otros dos-. ¡Te cacé!

* * *

Venga, que creo que hoy me van a dejar quedarme en casa y poder actualizar cosillas por aquí y avanzar un poquito que menuda semana que llevo casi sin pisar por casa tranquilamente... Y la semana que viene son las fiestas gordas, ya veréis ya... Luego me estreso por andar corriendo de un lado para otro a todas horas.

 **AnnaBolena04:** Un día tengo que poner a Mimi pasada de copas a ver qué ser del mal creo jajajaja Porque eso tiene que ser demasiado digno, si ya no tiene filtro en condiciones normales si alguien le da más bebida de la cuenta no se salva nadie. Pero absolutamente nada, vuelan los puñales en todas y cada una de las direcciones y los deja a todos desmoralizados en el rincón en cuestión de segundos. Y podemos imaginarnos al rubio cuidando de que jamás beba más de la cuenta porque "oh-qué-buen-amigo-es" ¡JA!

Empieza el melodrama de Taichi... ¡sálvese quién pueda! Ya es oficial que tenemos nene nuevo en camino y... que el abuelo quiere una nieta, pero que la quiere de quién la quiere ❤❤

¡Un beso de tortuguita!

 **Ace Cornell:** Sora no sabe donde se mete y lo mismo no sería tan mala idea intentar convencer a Taichi de que se ponga un vestido bonito y haga él las funciones de dama de honor porque alguien va a acabar llorando en el rincón desquiciada... De hecho es que ahora tengo antojo de ver la de peli de "La boda de mi novia" (Made of honor) solo por ponerme en contexto jajajaja

Y como tienes el castigo levantado en parte te mando también a ti un abrazo tortugoso ❤


	25. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me cae bien?

\- Que sepas que me parece faltal que hayas dejado que se lo dijera primero a su hermano – Taichi protestó sentándose al lado de su hermana pequeña.

\- Como si yo vigilara lo que le cuenta o le deja de contar a su hermano… - negó con la cabeza-. Además, se lo debe de haber dicho un día de estos por la mañana tampoco ha sido tan grave. Además, la que tiene que quejarse de algo de ahora en adelante voy a ser yo…

\- Bueno, Dai no te dio demasiado la lata, ¿no?

\- No lo decía por el niño – sonrió divertida hacia su hermano.

\- Eso, tú para encima quéjate de que sigo preocupándome por ti casi más que por mí mismo incluso aunque ya seas mayorcita – cruzó los brazos, mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Claro que no me quejo, ¿cómo me iba a quejar yo del mejor de los hermanos? – empezó a pincharlo con el dedo en el brazo.

\- Oh, por favor, ¿no me irás a decir que una de las peleas entre Takeru y tú es discutir a ver quién de los dos tiene el mejor hermano? – Koemi, habiendo dejado al niño con sus abuelos se acercó escuchando el final de la conversación de ellos dos.

\- Más vale que acabe durmiendo en el sofá cada vez que esa discusión salga a la luz…

\- Claro que sí, Taichi, sin duda no tenemos otra cosa mejor de la que discutir… - en realidad seguro que sería una de las pocas cosas en las que no podrían ponerse de acuerdo con bastante facilidad, de manera que era mejor que esa conversación nunca saliera a la luz-. En realidad, sobre lo que solemos discutir es sobre quién de los dos tiene un hermano mayor peor…

\- Mi querido cuñadito se lleva la palma con eso, está claro. Venga, négamelo…

\- Claro, a ti solo te da por matarme del infarto una vez cada década, a ver que se te ocurre para la que viene…

\- Tranquila, ya lo dejo yo encerrado en casa una temporada para que no se le ocurra darnos otro disgusto – Koemi tomó asiento al lado de ellos.

\- Eh – señaló hacia el mayor de los rubios -, a él también se le da bastante bien eso.

\- Sí, sí, di lo que quieras, pero por el momento el que me ha tenido un par de días pensando que me había convertido en hija única eres tú. A ver si voy a tener que ceder en que mi hermano es todavía peor que el de Takeru…

\- Bah… - protestó de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo que un par de días pensando que te habías convertido en hija única? – Koemi los miró a ambos, sorprendida.

\- Uy, ¿no se lo has contado? Pues… verás…

* * *

Desde el otro extremo del salón Takeru estaba todavía con su padre y con su hermano, observando la escena que había unos metros por delante de ellos, sobre todo por las caras que estaba poniendo su cuñado.

\- Creo que no quiero saber qué les pasa… - dijo finalmente.

\- Pues... habrá empezado con el drama de que no le parece bien que lo sepa yo primero y habrán aprovechado algo para empezar a atacarlo o a decirle que se lo merecía por pesado. Probablemente lo segundo…

\- Podría yo quejarme por tener un hijo odioso que no ha tenido momento para contarle a su padre que iba a ser abuelo otra vez. ¿Ya sabéis si va a ser niño o niña? – preguntó Hiroaki.

\- No, todavía no, dentro de un mes creo que lo podremos saber. Según sé podríamos saberlo ya, pero como nos da igual vamos a esperar al primer ultrasonido para saberlo.

\- Ten cuidado, que a vosotros os dará igual pero al pesado del abuelo ya te digo yo que no.

\- El pesado del abuelo… tú mira a ver si te preocupas de lo tuyo de una vez y dejas de meterte con tu padre.

\- Ya, ya… pero yo no soy el que esperó hasta ver si de verdad Dai era niño para ir a por lo que le había comprado…

\- ¿Eh? – Takeru se quedó mirando hacia los otros dos.

\- Nada… ignora a tu hermano…

\- Qué calladito te lo tenías – la voz de Natsuko se unió a la conversación-. ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabéis?

\- Pues… poco después de que habláramos aquí con el astronauta por última vez. Si lo hubiéramos sabido antes igual sí que os lo hubiera dicho aprovechando la videoconferencia para matarlo del infarto a distancia.

\- Qué gracioso… además, a mí estas cosas me las puedes decir, yo no voy a dedicar mis horas a acosar a Hikari hasta cuando está dando clase. Su hermano sí, es capaz de colarse en clase junto al resto de niños, que total… más o menos ahí ,ahí de edad mental – hizo un gesto con mano, agitándola con la palma extendida.

\- Tú bastante tienes con centrarte en que te casas en un par de meses…

\- ¿Un par de meses? – Natsuko saltó de golpe, girando la cabeza hacia el mayor de sus hijos.

\- ¿Cómo que en un par de meses? – saltó también el padre de ambos.

\- ¿No se lo habías dicho?

\- No… todavía no he tenido tiempo, y, además, es que no es seguro porque primero hay que ver qué fecha es y…

\- Quieto, quieto… - la mujer giró la cabeza hacia la pelirroja que aún estaba sentada sujetando a su digimon para evitar que saliera corriendo de nuevo tras el otro-. Sora, ¿puedes venir un momento?

\- Mamá no creo que… - volvió a cortarlo con un gesto, sobre todo cuando vio que la chica se acercaba.

\- ¿Acabo de oír bien? – le preguntó directamente cuando estuvo donde ellos.

\- ¿El qué? – miró interrogante hacia unos y otros no habiendo estado pendiente de lo que hablaban a pesar de que le podría haber llegado perfectamente la conversación.

\- Pues que no les había dicho nada todavía a ellos de que vamos a intentar dejarlo todo listo para abril…

\- ¿Abril? – Hiroaki se quedó mirando hacia ellos-. ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo vosotros dos para estresarme el día de hoy?

\- Ah… - cruzó una mirada con Yamato, tan solo unos segundos-. En mi defensa diré que me lo dijo casi antes de que me fuera todos estos días atrás de viaje… Así que cualquier reclamación a él, que para algo le dejé elegir la fecha.

\- Os lo iba a decir cuando pudiera daros una fecha más segura… - protestó cruzando los brazos.

\- Ahora te han entrado las prisas… - su madre no pudo evitar reírse de él-. Vale… espero que os dé tiempo a prepararlo todo con tan poco tiempo…

\- Tranquila, si con la tropa de pesados que nos rodea y nos lleva dando la lata desde que se nos ocurrió volver a hablarnos hace unos años seguro que se organiza todo muy rápido… - puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Habla por ellos, yo llevo esperando esto desde…

\- Desde los catorce, Takeru, lo sabemos – cortó a su hermano antes de echarse a reír-. Por ahora no lo tengáis demasiado en cuenta, cuando podamos dar una fecha fija ya os avisaremos.

\- ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió dejar que este elemento eligiera la fecha? – el padre de ambos chicos se giró hacia su futura nuera-. Ten cuidado con él, que capaz es de decirte que mañana mismo…

\- Un trato es un trato… - contestó riéndose dejando que Biyomon se bajara de sus brazos, entretenida con la conversación-. Yo a cambio tenía total libertad para escoger destino para el viaje… y no, no pienso decirte ni media palabra – se giró hacia él con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Bah – protestó ante la risa de los otros tres presentes.

\- Ya sabéis que cualquier cosa que necesitéis no tenéis más que pedirla – se ofreció rápidamente la mujer-…. No… no le he dicho nada a tu abuelo por si no querías que lo hiciera.

\- No creo que sea la mejor idea del mundo juntarnos a tu padre y a mí bajo el mismo techo incluso a día de hoy – protestó Hiroaki casi automáticamente siendo fulminado con la mirada en cuestión de segundos.

\- Haz lo que quieras, mamá – le contestó Yamato riéndose por lo bajo de la cara de su padre-. Así alguien controla un poco aquí al abuelo que últimamente está muy revolucionado…

\- El… abuelo sí que lo sabe… - acabó murmurando Takeru por lo bajo, haciendo que los ojos de todos se posaran sobre él-. ¿Qué? Me preguntó por ti, ¿qué quieres que le dijera? Salías por la televisión y…

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió decirle otra cosa como por ejemplo que me iba muy bien en el trabajo?

\- Pues… no… me pareció más importante esto… Así que el abuelo saberlo, lo sabe…

\- ¿Ves cuando digo que eres un bocazas como tengo razón? – en el fondo le daba bastante igual que Michel estuviera puesto al día de aquello o no. El único problema que vería sería que de verdad su padre no fuera a estar de acuerdo con aquello, en cuyo caso tampoco le importaría quedar mal con su abuelo no invitándolo. Le daba exactamente igual. No dijo nada, simplemente por no hacer el comentario delante de Natsuko.

Por suerte, el comentario sobre que Takeru era un bocazas hizo que todos los demás empezaran a reírse de él.

\- Claro que es un bocazas, ¿no ves que no se ha podido aguantar a decirte a ti antes que a nadie que ibas a ser tío otra vez? – el padre de ellos acabó hablando de nuevo, terminando por posar de nuevo su atención en la pelirroja presente-. Enhorabuena, por cierto.

\- ¿Por qué? – le miró sorprendida.

\- Me ha contado Yamato lo del nuevo proyecto – asintió lanzando una mirada de reojo al chico-. Me ha dicho que era importante y que llevabas esperando por ello bastante, así que supongo que toca felicitarte.

\- Gracias… - no pudo evitar notar como el color subía a su cara-. Sí, al verdad es que llevábamos una buena temporada tras algo así y ahora… Bueno, ahora, en realidad lo he sabido seguro ahora, pero lo sé desde octubre.

\- ¿Octubre? ¿Y no nos habías dicho nada? – Takeru protestó.

\- No, porque no quería que fueras corriendo a irte de la lengua antes que yo pudiera decir nada – sonrió irónicamente.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me cae bien? – le dijo a su hijo señalando hacia la chica.

* * *

 **Guest Vecina:** Madre mía, hoy estoy empanada nivel que me he quedado ida contestando a las review como si estuviera haciendo problemas de trigonometría XDD

Pues la tropa de gente seria aquí sigue de reunión... Y si no me equivoco en el siguiente capítulo también. Son gente seria, hay que aprovechar cuando se juntar para hacer el adulto y dejar al nene de añito y medio como el más maduro de todos ellos y con diferencia. Pobrecillos nenes grandes que intentan pasar por adultos. Tienen que pasarlo muy mal disimulando cuando están con gente que no los conoce o en el trabajo haciéndose los serios.

Estaba claro que sí, que Hiroaki tiene claro quién tiene que ser el que le dé una nieta. Debe de ser que alguien le ha pasado de contrabando la foto del epílogo o algo. Aunque bueno, luego las hay tan listas como yo que no se habían fijado que era una niña, entre otras cosas más evidentes, claro...

A ver si me despejo y puedo aprovechar la tarde aunque sea que estoy de lunes muy lunes T_T

¡Un abrazo tartaruguesco!

 **AnnaBolena04:** lo que les pasa a los dos titos mayores es que se afectan mutuamente. La cercanía entre esos dos suele dar pie a que se les rejuvenezcan las neuronas y se quedan en sus tiernos 11 añitos o algo así, porque sino no tiene más explicación el comportamiento del serio y profesional embajador y del comandante. Aunque bueno, casi tanto como la que os escribe que se pasó hoy un rato cuando salió del trabajo persiguiendo pokemon por la ciudad y casi pierde el autobús jajajajaja Ya sabéis de dónde les viene ser adultos tan profesionales.

Seguimos con las risas mientras que duren e_e Y claro que le abu quiere que la nieta lleve su apellido, tsk, de ahí le viene el acoso a su hijo mayor. Debe de querer comprobar que no es cosa del apellido, solo cosa de las neuronas de esos dos nenes tan brillantes que tiene e_e

Voy a ver si aprovecho la tarde y adelanto cositas que esta semana va a ser un no parar otra vez ni de día ni de noche T_T ¡Un beso tortugoso!


	26. Así desde que te fuiste

\- ¡Que no! ¡Que tú te vienes conmigo tanto acosar a mi padre ya! No te va a hacer nada si no te lo ha hecho ya así que venga, circula si no quieres que te lleve yo. Y deja de esconderte detrás de Hikari que no va a colar.

Llevaban un rato intentando irse de casa de Takeru y parecía que si quería Yamato quería llevarse con él a su compañero digimon iba a tener que ser cogiéndolo en brazos y llevándoselo a rastras. Escondido detrás de su cuñada, llevaba un rato negando con la cabeza, aprovechando que volvía a pasar por allí Agumon para tirar de él y ponerlo por delante.

\- Se le debe de haber pegado de pasar tanto tiempo con mi madre, que ahora le da miedo a la gente solo con estar ella presente… - Sora no podía evitar reírse de la escena. Era la que más ganas de tenía de llegar a casa y poder descansar, pero aquello había terminado de hacerle la tarde.

\- ¿No lo acusaba Biyimon de traidor? Dejadlo aquí que es la casa de los traidores… - al haber visto a su digimon verse de nuevo metido en el lío, Taichi prestó atención a lo que estaba pasando.

\- Habló… No sé quién de los dos es más traidor – a su lado, el menor de los rubios observaba también la escena.

\- Tú, que para encima has conseguido que mi hermana me venda y se cambie de bando.

\- Porque es mucho más lista y sabe con quién tiene que juntarse, sino mira Sora lo bien que ha aprendido también.

\- Eh… a mí no me metáis en vuestros melodramas – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Esta? Ya me vendió hace mucho tiempo, pero ya se acabará dando cuenta de que se puso de parte del bando equivocado… - volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, el castaño se quedó mirando hacia unos y otros-. Es que no me puedo creer que se lo hayáis dicho primero a él que a mí – señaló hacia Yamato con la cabeza-. ¿Tengo que irme cinco meses yo fuera a ver si alguien empieza a tenerme cuenta? Yo tardé cinco minutos en empezar a correr la voz…

\- A ti solo te faltó ponerlo en los medios de comunicación, por eso nadie te dijo nada antes que a los demás… - Hikari riéndose al ver que Gabumon seguía escondido tras ella acabó por meterse con su hermano.

\- Ya, y como el idiota este es capaz de callarse meses otras cosas se lo decís a él primero que a mí. Mala hermana…

\- Ya estamos otra vez, ¡que yo no sabía que Takeru se lo iba a decir!

\- ¡Y también sabías lo del traslado días antes que yo y no me dijiste ni media palabra!

Sora siguió riéndose, porque era lo mejor que podía hacer, hasta que aprovechó para acercarse hacia Yamato.

\- Así desde que te fuiste, igualitos…

Distrayendo su atención del digimon con el comentario de la chica tuvo que empezar a reírse también por el numerito. Contaba con ello, lo raro era que ninguno se hubiera puesto a llamarle a él de todo por no haberles querido contestar a los mensajes hasta un par de días más tarde.

\- Se lo ha buscado Takeru por contarme a mí primero lo del niño…

\- Total… como si te lo merecieras – habiendo escuchado lo que hablaban, su hermano pequeño se metió en la conversación-. Mira lo que tengo que aguantar primero por no chivarme de que te ibas a quedar aquí y luego por contarte lo del embarazo… Para que luego me la líes como me la liaste en el aeropuerto.

\- Te lo merecías por pesado y bocazas, te lo he dicho muchas veces. ¡Si hasta nuestra madre me dio la razón!

\- Tu madre no sabe ya ni lo que te quiere dar o no – le gruñó desde la puerta, apunto de irse acompañada de los Yagami, Natsuko-. Como se te vuelva a ocurrir no contarle algo a tu hermano os lo lleváis con vosotros a casa y no lo dejáis salir de allí nunca más – le dijo a su hijo mayor y la pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

\- Oye, no es mi culpa que ya haya estado usando la pataleta para dormir a Dai todas las noches… - protestó despidiéndose desde allí con un gesto de ella.

\- No, eso lo lleva haciendo Taichi toda la semana porque dice que tiene unos amigos horribles – Koemi se acercó hasta donde estaba su marido por fin-. Haz el favor de dejar de pelearte con ellos que nos tenemos que ir… Daigo tiene que cenar.

\- Eh, yo solo venía a rescatar a Agumon – lo señaló con la cabeza acercándose hasta ellos intentando sacarlo también de detrás de su hermana-. No seas agonías, que no te va a hacer nada Biyomon, que al final es como su compañera, ya verás…

\- Pues yo creo que eso es lo que le preocupa – pusieron escuchar decir al mayor de los rubios de fondo, llevándose un manotazo en el brazo.

\- Eso lo has dicho tú, yo no he dicho ni media palabra – consiguiendo coger a Agumon finalmente ya que el otro digimon se negaba a soltarlo se acercó hasta donde Koemi esperaba con el niño-. ¿Vamos?

\- Sí, anda… antes de que te pongas a discutir con alguien más o con quien vas a acabar discutiendo hoy es conmigo – se despidió del resto con un gesto antes de coger al niño mejor para ir a dejarlo en su carricoche y arrastrar al padre de éste con la otra.

Poco a poco se fuero yendo todos hasta que únicamente habían quedado Sora y Yamato con ellos, habiendo dado por perdidos a sus hijos también Hiroaki hacía un rato viendo las discusiones absurdas que eran capaces de tener sin motivo alguno.

\- ¿Queréis quedaros a cenar con nosotros? – les pregunto Hikari.

\- No, tranquila – contestó su cuñado antes de que nadie dijera algo más-. He tenido ración de Takeru para lo que me queda de semana y además, me sé de alguien que es capaz de quedársete dormida en el sofá como la dejes sentarse en él otra vez.

\- Vengo de un vuelo de más de diez horas, de que Mimi me haya arrastrado por ahí y el numerito que habéis montado entre todos aquí… - protestó por lo bajo ante la acusación de quedarse dormida.

\- Nadie ha dicho que no fuera justificadamente – se rio ligeramente a su costa antes de alargar un brazo, dejándolo en torno a sus hombros-. Y además, seguro que está empeñada en ir mañana bien temprano a trabajar…

\- Peor… mañana he quedado después de comer con Mimi…

\- ¿Para qué? - ¿quién en su sano juicio quería quedar con ella dos días seguidos? Él no quería ni verla acercarse después de la última encerrona.

\- Para… cosas que no te importan – le dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo divertida y luego volviendo a mirar hacia hacia Hikari-. Si quieres venir cuando termines de dar clase seguro que se alegra de las buenas noticias nuevas…

La menor de los Yagami asintió entre risas por ver las caras que Yamato estaba poniendo por la mención de Mimi, ajena totalmente al numerito que habían tenido hacía apenas unos días y sin tener muy claro qué era lo que iban a hacer al día siguiente.

\- Mañana salgo temprano, así que por mí perfecto. Así dejo a Takeru fingiendo que trabaja un poco…

\- ¿Y yo qué se supone que tengo que hacer también toda la tarde? – él sí que podía adivinar de qué iba todo aquello.

\- Puedes venir a ayudar a Takeru a fingir que trabaja…

\- O puedes entretenerte en ir buscando dónde meter tus cosas ahora que ya te han llegado…

\- Sí claro, y mover algo de sitio sin tu permiso… No gracias, creo que prefiero aguantar una de las pataletas de Takeru, es más seguro…

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – volvió a asomarse, llevando ahora a Dai en brazos.

\- Nada… hermanito, nada… - miró hacia Sora riéndose todavía-. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Si consigues sacar a Gabumon de detrás del sofá…

\- ¿¡Qué haces ahí escondido ahora!?

* * *

Caminaban de vuelta a casa, con Gabumon unos cuantos pasos por detrás de ellos y Biyomon un par de metros por encima. Parecía que habían conseguido firmar una especie de tregua o más bien una amenaza de que ya lo cazaría cuando no tuviera detrás de quien esconderse, pero habían conseguido salir de casa de Takeru y Hiraki.

\- Que sepas que se ha estado metiendo conmigo porque alguna graciosa se dedica a mandarme fotos de protector solar – acabó comentando divertido Yamato intentando cogerle la maleta para que no tuviera que llevarla ella.

\- Yo solo quiero que no te quemes – riéndose por lo bajo optó por dejarlo, aunque fuera pequeña y tuviera ruedas, si se empeñaba no iba a protestar-, que ya bastante tenemos cuando te pones rojo tú solo por cualquier tontería.

\- Qué graciosa…

\- Además, ahora que ya he encontrado el sitio perfecto, vamos a tener que buscar la fecha fija cuanto antes… Primero para que a nadie de nuestro entorno le acabe por dar un infarto por el estrés que tienen y segundo porque necesito hacer reservas…

\- ¿Necesitas hacer reservas? Habíamos quedado en que elegías el destino… ¿No me vas a dejar colaborar?

\- No – aquella vez fue ella la que sonrió de medio lado-. Ni colaborar ni tener ni la más remota idea de a dónde vamos… Y no me provoques que te hago yo la maleta para que no puedas ni adivinarlo en función de lo que meto en ella. Recuerda que voy a saber dónde guardas las cosas de ahora en adelante…

Él se había estado guardando meses que lo trasladaban a Tokio y había tenido cierto anillo que solía lucir orgullosa en su dedo otro tanto, ahora iba a tocarle aguantarse y no tener ni la más remota idea de nada de todo aquello. Era una venganza personal que se tomaba… Y además, se lo podía permitir perfectamente sin tener que depender de nadie más. Algo bueno tenía que tener haberse matado a trabajar tanto tiempo.

\- Voy a acabar igualito que Taichi, sin voz ni voto a este paso… - intentó sonar ofendido, pero ni siquiera con la mejor de sus actuaciones fue capaz de hacerlo creíble.

\- Exacto, así podéis ir a llorar el uno con el otro… Si es que vuelve a hablarte por haberte enterado tú de que ibais a ser tíos otra vez antes que él.

\- No le des ideas… Hace una temporada le hubiera dado para estar un par de meses enfadado conmigo porque sí.

\- Va a estar un par de meses dándote la lata igualmente y lo sabes – se llevó la mano a los labios, intentando deprimir un bostezo.

\- Que esté como quiera- comentó encogiéndose de hombros, observándola de reojo riéndose por lo bajo-. Anda… vamos que te me vas a acabar quedando dormida por la calle y yo para mediar con estos dos, la maleta y tener que llevarte a ti no me veo capacitado…

\- Pues deberías, señor astronauta… - acabó por decir, bostezando de nuevo-. De hacer la cena no te vas a librar…

* * *

Lo de que jLo me va a perseguir hasta el final de los tiempos es un hecho más que probado porque ahora mismo mientras que os contesto a las review me acaba de llegar un mail de una revista que sigo cuyo asunto es " ¡Jennifer López y su pantalón ideal!". Y como ya tengo la mente afectada, me ha entrado la risa con solo leer su nombre... Aaaains qué desgracia la mía xDDD

 **AnnaBolena04:** Takeru lo ha publicado hasta en las noticias, de la que alguno de sus padres no miraba les coló la información en algo del trabajo para que saliera a modo de titular por la tele o algo. Capaz... lo peor es que perfectamente capaz. De la que se retransmitía el aterrizaje en vez de poner datos técnicos ponía que su hermano POR FIN se iba a casar jajajajaja Obviamente que se iba a ir de la lengua con le Grand-pére, no podía ser de otra forma, y Hiroaki tenía que bufar ante la mención del ex-suegro.

Seguimos con el melodrama familiar junto con el de los digimon. Aquí hay competencia por ver quién de todos ellos es el más adulto. Los nenes seguramente porque si de los demás dependía... Je. Intentaré llegar viva hoy a casa y todas esas cosas si es que entre todos me dejan... ¡Mañana más!

Hoy aparte de abrazo y las tortuguitas te mando un par de abanicos, uno para ti y otro para la tortuga e_e

 **Guest vecina:** jajaajajaja nada, cuando te acuerdes en el momento más aleatorio y menos apropiado vienes corriendo y me lo pones por aquí xDDDD

Llevo yo una temporada diciendo exactamente lo mismo jajajaja Que con lo pesaditos que son todos y todo lo que tienen alrededor los veo perfectamente capaces de disimulamente y sin decirles ni media palabra hacer una visitilla, firmar unos papelitos como quien no quiere la cosa... y desaparecer misteriosamente un par de semanas... Porque son conscientes de que mueren entre horribles sufrimientos por parte de diversas personas, que sino me creería perfectamente esa opción. Y ya verás... Tenemos la conspiración del tema vestido a punto de arrancar...

El drama ex-suegro/yerno tiene que ser digno, tengo que cruzarlos en algún momento aunque solo sea para que se miren mal en la distancia...

Aquí tienes otra muestra de madurez de todos ellos. Podemos hacer una porra entre todos a ver quién se corona como el personaje más maduro de todos al terminar la historia xD

¡Un beso tartarugoso!

 **Ace Cornell:** solo te dice una cosa... And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate xDDDD

Nop, no tiene pinta de que tengan la mejor de las relaciones del mundo. Seguro que Hiroaki tiene todas la culpas del mundo de que su nena se separara de él por... *inserte aquí motivo que el abuelo dé por válido* xDD En realidad no sé muy bien cómo podría ser esa relación,pero quiero indagar un poquillo si los junto en el mismo sitio. No todo va a ser reírse de su hijo, vamos a traerle el ex suegro a ver qué tal se le da o si se va a esconder detrás de Toshiko a ver si a ella también le tiene miedo jajajaja

¡Un abrazo!


	27. ¿Y esto?

Estaba segura de que entraría en la lista de peores diseñadoras del mundo y aún más peores novias… Pero la ganas que tenía Sora de tener que salir de su estudio para dejarse arrastrar por Mimi en busca de un vestido disminuía a cada minuto que pasaba. Acababa de mirar el reloj comprobando que ya casi era la hora y poniéndose en pie con la mejor cara de resignación.

\- Ven conmigo, vamos a preguntarle a Haru que si quiere venir con nosotras… - le dijo a Biyomon a la cual obviamente se había llevado aquel día al trabajo ya que parecía ser mejor no dejarla rondando por casa por si le daba por cobrarse venganzas.

No le dio tan siquiera a decir aquellas palabras viendo como rápidamente la digimon salía corriendo en busca de la otra chica. Aquello la hizo reírse por lo bajo mientras que dejaba apagado el ordenador y recogía su abrigo y su bolso. A sabiendas de que su compañera estaría sacando a rastras a Haru del montón de papeles en el que ella sola se habría metido, se acercó hasta la mesa de su ayudante.

\- Seguramente no vuelva hasta mañana, cualquier cosa estaré pendiente del teléfono. Y lo mismo con Haru, ¿de acuerdo? Y si alguien se pone más pesado de la cuenta me lo pasas también directamente – así tendría con quien desahogarse, porque algo le decía que iba a acabar de los nervios.

\- ¿No podías haberme avisado ayer? – la voz de Haru la hizo girarse.

\- No, y si tienes algo que hacer me da igual. Esto es una urgencia y tu jefa te necesita de apoyo moral, así que ya estás cogiendo la chaqueta…

\- Como si me hubiera dado tiempo a pensar en negarme tan siquiera – señaló hacia la digimon la cual traía sus cosas detrás de ella, cogiéndolas para ponérselas-. Si me lo hubieras dicho ayer habría estado investigando algo antes…

\- ¿Investigando? Esos deberes ya los debe de traer hechos Mimi, no te preocupes…

Girándose para despedirse de aquella con la que había estado hablando terminó de colocarse la bufanda antes de acercarse hacia la otra chica y echar a andar seguida de Biyomon.

\- ¿Ya estás del todo recuperada?

\- Sí… - intentó aparentar normalidad mientras que se cerraba la cremallera del abrigo-. Debió de ser algo que cené que me sentó mal, pero no te preocupes, se me pasó rápido. Lamento no haber podido ir contigo…

\- Ya, ya… Me lo has dicho una docena de veces… Si no te encontrabas bien buena gana tenías de viajar al otro lado del mundo para nada… Te lo tendré que descontar del sueldo, claro… - se cogió a su brazo mientras que caminaban hacia el ascensor.

\- ¿Sigues sin ser capaz de diseñar algo tú?

\- ¿Por qué crees que dejo que Mimi se salga con la suya? Lo estuve intentando de nuevo aprovechando que estaba sola…

\- ¿Y nada?

\- No, nada de nada… Pero oye, ya sé a dónde nos vamos a ir de viaje…

Haru a modo de respuesta arqueó una ceja-. Mira qué lista nos salió que para las cosas que más le interesan sí que tiene imaginación más que de sobra… ¿Dónde vais? – la conversación de ambas se perdió en el ascensor.

* * *

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de reírte y ayudarme con esa caja? – le gruñó a su hermano.

Yamato había encontrado entretenimiento para aquel día, aprovechando para pasarse por casa de su padre ya que todas sus pertenencias habían llegado por fin. Había muchas cosas que no iba a necesitar allí y, al había muchas cosas que había dejado atrás en la que un día había sido su habitación muchos años antes que ahora quizás quería recuperar. Su hermano se encontraba sentado en la cama, rodeado de un montón de trastos. Los digimon de ambos se habían quedado persiguiendo a Hiroaki, quien estaba cuidado de Dai, por el salón y la cocina.

\- ¿Cómo no quieres que me ría? Un día le voy a pedir a Mimi un autógrafo… ¿cómo se le ocurre soltarte eso delante de su madre?

\- No lo sé… Bueno, sí que lo sé, porque es peor que tú y tu querido cuñado del alma juntos. Me la tiene guardada ella también y no solo me hizo semejante encerrona sin avisar sino que se quedó contenta. Luego se aprovechó para cerrarme la puerta en las narices… - protestó todavía esperando a que dejara de reírse de él y fuera a ayudarlo.

\- ¿Sabes que hoy se va a dedicar a volverla loca cruelmente, verdad? – se puso en pie cogiendo la caja y acercándosela a su hermano.

\- Creo que se le puede dar mejor que a mí mandarla a paseo si se le va la mano un poco… Pero la cosa es que se le quiten las ganas de que mire o haga algo ella… Así que si me hago una oportunidad para llamar de todo a Mimi, yo no me voy a quejar.

En el fondo no querría pasar por el suplicio que le tocaba a la pobre Sora de ninguna de las maneras. Sabía que se la iban a liar y de la forma menos delicada posible, especialmente estando Tachikawa metida en todo aquello.

\- Menos mal que se le ocurrió decirle ayer a Hikari que fuera… Ya le diré de noche lo que pasa porque la veo como poco castigando a Mimi sin salir al recreo a jugar.

\- Oye… yo no le voy a decir que no lo haga – se la tenía guardada y el día que se le ocurriera como vengarse de ella iba a aparecer en los libros de su hermano.

Cogió finalmente la caja que Takeru le había acercado, aprovechando para empezar a meter en ella las cosas que sí que iba a llevarse con él.

\- ¿Dónde tienes guardado lo de las bandas de música?

\- Lejos de tu alcance – contestó rápidamente-. No tengo ni idea. Estará por ahí junto con los apuntes de esos años… Si es que no me dio por tirarlos todos al terminar y empezara en la Universidad…

\- ¿Tú? ¿Tirar apuntes? Si estás hecho una rata de biblioteca más profesional que Jou, fíjate lo que te digo… - se rio de él-. Tanta tontería intentando dar siempre la imagen de "guay" de interesante y… ¡Eh! – protestó cuando vio volar hacia él un papel con el que acababa de hacer una bola.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vais a tener otro niño? – Mimi se había quedado mirando hacia Hikari con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis?

\- Pues… desde hace una temporada, pero Takeru quería esperar a que estuviera también su hermano aquí para contarlo…

\- ¡Otro! Imagínate que este sí que sale igualito que él…

\- Pues… tampoco serían tan malo… - no pudo evitar la sonrisilla antes de que su amiga diera un par de pasos hacia ella para abrazarla.

\- ¡Enhorabuena!

\- ¿Enhorabuena? ¿Por qué? - Haru acababa de volver al lado de ellas, agitando en la mano un papel con una sonrisa triunfante habiendo dejado a Sora atrás todavía con la dependienta de la tienda-. Ni se ha enterado cuando las he copiado...

\- Perfecto… - separándose de Hikari sonrió como quien contemplaba como una travesura salía bien-. Van a tener otro miniellos – señaló hacia la chica.

\- Oh… - aquello la pilló sacándole una fotografía al papel para poder tener una copia y además, enviársela a Andrew-. Enhorabuena... - fue a añadir algo más, pero tampoco pudo hacerlo.

\- Dejaos de enhorabuenas… - se quedó mirando primero para una y luego para otra-. Aquí estáis tramando algo y quiero saber qué pasa – señaló al papel con la cabeza.

\- Le hemos robado un boceto de cuando empezó a diseñar que creía que nunca vería la luz del día y solo necesitábamos sus medidas para poder empezar a hacerlo – dijo Mimi orgullosamente satisfecha con cómo iban las cosas.

\- ¿La habéis traído hasta aquí solo para poder conseguir eso?

\- Sí, y para desmoralizarla un poco más con el tema no vaya a ser que se nos adelante.

\- Oye, el dibujo lo encontré yo porque me lo enseñó ella hace tiempo – protestó la digimon alzando el vuelo para colocarse a la altura de ellas.

\- Pobrecita… No quiero saber la que se le viene encima hoy por la tarde…

\- La cosa es conseguir que no quiera ni escuchar la palabra vestido en un par de semanas, ¿queda claro? Y me da igual si tenemos que recordarle que es una desastre como diseñadora que no es capaz de diseñarse su propio vestido o decirle que todos los que se pruebe le hacen mucho trasero, ¿queda claro?

Haru acabó por morderse el labio, girando la cabeza hacia dónde había dejado a la pobre pelirroja, en el fondo le daba pena. Hikaria, al contrario, no pudo más que reírse de las intenciones de Mimi.

\- Y ya que estamos, si somos capaces de sacarle aquello que vaya menos con su gusto de ahora en adelante también. Que como le guste alguno me veo llamando a su madre para que sea ella la que venga a decirle que le queda horrible.

Les hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio al ver que de nuevo se acercaba hasta ellas, con la más total y absoluta cara de resignación.

\- ¿Habéis visto algo?

La única respuesta que obtuvo, fue la mejor de las sonrisas por parte de Mimi antes de cogerla del brazo y arrastrarla con ella.

* * *

\- ¿Quieres dejar de revolver ahí? No me voy a llevar los libros de cuándo estaba en el instituto, ¿se puede pasar para qué narices los voy a querer a estas alturas de mi vida? Luego vamos a tener que meterlo otra vez en su sitio…

Takeru se había puesto a revolver de forma más intensiva el fondo del armario a ver qué era capaz de encontrar. Hacia caso a lo que le había dicho antes, si tenía algo de los TeenAge Wolves o de KOD tendría que estar por allí. No lo reconocería en voz alta, o al menos sin hacerlo sonar de la forma más irónica posible, pero siempre había pensado que aquello se le daba muy bien a su hermano, que podría haberlo conseguido si hubiera seguido por ese camino. Pero no, claro, tenía que buscarse algo todavía más complicado.

\- ¡Ahá! – dijo sacando finalmente una caja-. ¡Lo encontré! ¿Cuánto crees que me pueden dar algunos de tus amigos de la base si les paso esto de contrabando?

\- ¿Tú cómo…?

\- Me lo ha dicho Gabumon… - comentó divertido mientras que empezaba a revolver.

En la caja había algunas antiguas partituras, cuadernos con más acordes y letras escritas de cualquier manera, pudiendo todavía reconocer alguna de ellas. Junto a todo aquello había también entradas de conciertos con los distintos logotipos de cada uno de los grupos… Todo tipo de recuerdos que hicieron que el pequeño de los dos hermanos sonriera por recordar toda aquella época.

\- Para algo que se te daba bien sin volvernos a todos locos…

\- Claro… tú lo que querías era aprovechar tener un hermano popular para invitar a tus… _amigas_ gratis a todos los conciertos.

\- Eso también… Pero no, te lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué acabaste dejándolo?

\- Porque… No sé. Supongo que no valgo tampoco para ese tipo de vida – se encogió de hombros-. Cada vez que me hacen hablar antes de algún despegue o algo me apetece escaparme corriendo… No creo que fuera a dárseme bien la vida delante de los focos – negó con la cabeza terminando por sentarse al lado de su hermano, cogiendo alguno de las partituras.

\- Ya, ya… eso lo reconoces ahora pero bien que te gustaba aparentar que sí cuando te paseabas como estudiante de último año super-popular… - se rió de él mientras que seguía revolviendo, encontrando otra entrada de un concierto.

Alargó la mano para cogerla, viendo que no era exactamente eso, sino que era el programa de un concurso de hacía muchos años. La tinta prácticamente se había borrado ya y no se podía apreciar la fecha. Se la pasó a su hermano con gesto interrogante antes de seguir revolviendo antes de encontrarse con algo que no tenía nada que ver con nada más de lo que había allí. Justo debajo de dónde había sacado el programa había un trozo de cartón aplastado por el paso de los años, posiblemente en su día hubiera sido una caja. Una caja de color verde a la que todavía quedaba enganchado una cinta de color rojo.

\- ¿Y esto? – preguntó en voz alta antes de enseñárselo a Yamato.

* * *

Yo os juro que durante el resto del año lo raro es sacarme de casa. Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero me voy corriendo otra vez T_T Menos mal que tengo escrito hasta el 38 que sino íbamos a tener problemillas por aquí xDD

 **AnnaBolena04:** *se pone los tapones y saluda con la manita*

Pobrecillo, teme por su bienestar, sabe que ese pajarito rosa tiene muy mala leche cuando quiere y que cuando lo pille le va a dar unos buenos picotazos. Tiene que esconderse detrás de alguien que lo pueda proteger porque el resto son todos unos traidores y seguro que lo venden jajajaja

Arrancamos oficialmente con El Drama del Vestido. A ver cómo acaba la cosa y si nadie acaba matando a nadie antes de entrar tan siquiera en la segunda tienda. ¿Tú qué crees? Hmmm yo tengo mis dudas. Y luego los dos hermanitos de inspección en casa de su padre... ¿cómo puede acabar eso también? Seguro que no todos vuelven de una pieza a casa jajajaja

¡Mañana o de noche - esta noche vuelvo a casa pronto y a una hora decente, prometido jajajajaa - más! ¡Un abrazo tortugoso, todo el ánimo del mundo y... yo me voy a la playa (que hoy literalmente, sí que hay fiesta en ella otra vez xDDD)!


	28. ¡Vete a cambiarte de una vez!

\- Ni se te ocurra pensar que vas a hacer que me pruebe eso… - negó con la cabeza mientras que hablaba.

\- ¡Sora es el décimo al que le sacas pegas! Te están sacando los que pueden ser adaptados sin muchos problemas a tus medidas, ¿quieres dejar de protestar y probarte alguno? – Mimi insistió de nuevo.

\- No, porque ese no me gusta, ¿qué problema tenía ese que os enseñé yo antes?

\- Ese era demasiado aburrido… Queremos un vestido decente no uno que te deje al mismo nivel de rancia que el novio…

\- Ya, y yo no quiero parecer… No sé tan siquiera que adjetivo usar… - protestó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Si hubieras sido capaz de hacer algo tú solita ahora no estarías aquí – soltó mientras que se sentaba.

\- Mimi… - Hikari le dio un codazo a su amiga-. Intenta probarte alguno, seguro que cuando los veas puestos cambias de parecer… Te lo digo por experiencia…

Sora se había quedado mirando fijamente hacia la mayor de las tres que la acompañaban con los ojos entrecerrados tras el comentario que acababa de hacerle. Sin mediar palabra, acabó por escoger un par de vestidos que no le dieran tanto miedo como podría parecer y desapareció con ellos seguida de Biyomon.

\- La cosa va de desanimarla, no de que tengamos que ayudarla dentro de un rato a esconder tu cadáver, Mimi… - Haru tomó asiento también.

\- Si no es conmigo con quien está enfadada. Está de morros porque con toda la rodadura que lleva en el mundo de la moda es incapaz de hacer su propio vestido… A mí que no me eche la culpa.

\- Ya, pero es que como se ponga de mal humor nos va a dejar aquí tiradas…

\- Pues sería la prueba irrefutable de que son tal para cual… Además, ya tenemos las medidas, si nos deja con la palabra en la boca a mí ya me da igual.

\- ¿De dónde sacasteis el boceto? – acabó por preguntar Hikari.

\- Un día dejó que Biyomon revolviera entre sus cosas en casa de su madre… Es lo bueno de tener gente del mundo de la moda de repuesto a mano – señaló a la otra chica con la cabeza-. ¿Qué tal vais?

\- Ya está… - confesó finalmente-. No es… el mismo del papel, porque… bueno, hace muchos años de eso, así que le hemos hecho algunas modificaciones para que sea más actual, pero el diseño está completamente terminado. Andrew tenía que irse unos días y queríamos dejarlo hecho para que solo fuera coger las medidas…

\- ¿¡Ya está!?

\- Shhh, que os va a escuchar - Hikari miró de reojo hacia el otro extremo por el cual había desaparecido la pelirroja.

\- Sí, y tampoco os lo voy a dejar ver… Por la encerrona que me montasteis a mí también al no avisarme de lo que queríais…

\- Si te lo hubiéramos dicho hubieras empezado con el drama de que no eras capaz horas antes…

\- Me da igual, no lo vais a ver hasta el mismo día que ella.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que os llevará?

\- Yo creo que cosa de un par de semanas… Tampoco podemos tardar mucho, está muy cerca todo y conoce a demasiada gente en nuestro mundillo, alguien podría enseñarle algo que le guste en cuanto se sepa…

No contestaron, simplemente se quedaron mirando hacia Sora quien volvía a aparecer. Sin duda, no iban a negar que la chica hubiera tenido razón desde el principio… Aquel vestido no pegaba ni lo más remoto con ella. Mimi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no empezar a reírse… sin duda, se lo iba a pasar muy bien aquella tarde.

\- ¿De verdad crees que esto me pega mínimamente?

\- Bueno… tampoco te tiene que pegar, simplemente es… diferente.

\- ¿Diferente?

\- No te queda mal – Hikari acabó teniendo algo de piedad por su amiga.

\- … ¿No me queda mal? ¡Llevo más capas por debajo de la falda que una cebolla! Yo lo siento, pero a mí a estas alturas de mi vida no me vais a disfrazar de princesita repipi…

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? Se parece al que llevé yo…

\- Por eso, Mimi, por eso exactamente. No te ofendas, pero creo que no vamos a sorprender a nadie a estas alturas si te digo que no tenemos el mismo gusto…

\- Te equivocas, a las dos nos gustan los que son un poco rancios… - acabó por decirle riéndose antes de levantarse para cambiar de estrategia-. Toma, este…

Ahora le tendía uno que realmente sí que podía ser del agrado de su amiga, en comparación mucho más sencillo de lo que ella hubiera podido elegir hasta aquel momento. Aquella vez no obtuvo tantas protestas por parte de ella.

\- Bueno… este es bonito… - tuvo que reconocer.

\- Pues venga corre a probártelo de una vez – volvió a donde había estado sentada dejando que al pelirroja se fuera.

\- ¿Ahora vas a desmoralizarla? – le preguntó Haru.

\- Justa y exactamente… - la mejor de las sonrisas traviesas apareció en la cara de la chica-. Venganza por estar escondiéndome el anillo hasta que tuvo a bien enseñármelo…

\- A mí tampoco me dijo nada…

\- No, una cosa es no decir nada y otra que lo escondiera intencionadamente para que yo no se lo viera.

\- Como te juntes con Takeru podréis terminaros las frases el uno al otro con el drama de que nos os lo hayan contado a la primera de cambio… - Hikari no pudo más que negar con la cabeza antes de acomodarse mejor.

\- ¿Dónde te lo has dejado? Porque dudo que ahora vayas a ser capaz de ir muy lejos sin tenerlo detrás de ti caca cinco minutos… Y a tu hermano tampoco.

\- Mi hermano supongo que estará en el trabajo o dándole la lata a Koemi con el niño y Takeru creo que está con su hermano.

\- ¿Distrayendo a la fiera?

\- No, creo que iban a casa de su padre a ayudar a Yamato con la mudanza de una vez…

\- ¿Mudanza? – Mimi preguntó confusa.

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho? Si ahora creo que se van a mudar juntos aquí en Tokio…

\- Bueno…. A mí tampoco me lo había dicho – acabó añadiendo Haru-. No he tenido tampoco tiempo de hablar con ella casi, pero no sé… Es lógico, ¿no?

\- ¡Y no me había dicho ni media palabra! – volvió a protestar Mimi-. Me da igual que sea lógico o no, ¡tenía que habérmelo dicho ella! ¡Se va a enterar cuando vuelva!

\- Mimi…

Ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando Sora estaba ahora cambiándose de nuevo. Seguía no estando del todo de acuerdo con aquello, pero debía de reconocer que el que le había tirado en el último momento Mimi a la cabeza le gustaba. Era mucho más acertado que cualquiera de las demás opciones que había visto hasta entonces, las cuales estaba segura que le había hecho probarse para reírse de ella un rato.

El vestido que tenía ahora delante de ella era recto, sin apenas adornos y cuando se lo puso a pesar de que no ser exactamente su talla, podía hacerse perfectamente a la idea de cómo podría ajustarse a ella únicamente en la parte superior del cuerpo de donde además, salían unas finas mangas de encaje. No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, pero no iba a negar que no fuera bonito.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo a Biyomon.

\- Pues… Yo creo que es muy serio – observó el reflejo de ambas como si de verdad le interesara lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¿Serio?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Serio!

\- Menos serio era el de antes pero no me gustaba…

\- Pero este es demasiado serio, ya verás como te dicen las demás lo mismo, venga, ven… - alargó el ala hacia ella, tirando de la chica para que saliera.

Dejando la conversación que tenían entre ellas se quedaron observando a la pelirroja cuando volvió a salir, la cual las miraba hasta con miedo ya, sin tener nada de confianza ni en su propia opinión ni en lo que iba a escuchar.

\- Ah, ni hablar…- saltó rápidamente Mimi-. Pareces mi abuela…

\- Pues a mí me gusta, es muy elegante – Hikari se dedicó a observarla más detenidamente.

\- Tú no cuentas, tienes casi que el mismo gusto que ella, no sé cómo puedes haber salido así con el hermano que tienes.

\- ¿Qué tendrá que ver mi hermano con el gusto para un vestido de novia? Que si lo dejas no sabe ni ir de compras él solo para sí mismo…

\- Da igual, es aburrido y punto…

\- Haru… - pidiendo socorro, se giró hacia la otra chica-. ¿Tú qué opinas?

\- Pues… la verdad es que algo aburrido sí que es…

\- Y además, ¿te has visto por detrás? No es que seas doña curvas precisamente, pero con ese vestido pareces una tabla completamente. No, no, ni hablar… Si es que entre que parece sacado del armario de mi abuela y que tampoco te hace justicia…

\- Mimi… es un vestido de novia, no uno para irme de fiesta un sábado de noche hace diez años a ver si eras capaz de hacer que conociera a alguien nuevo.

\- No pienso dejar que te cases con un muermo de vestido ¡no hablar! Vamos a buscar a otro que no te haga parecerte a mi abuela…

\- No pienso volver a probarme ninguno con volantes… No, ni hablar.

\- ¡Vete a cambiarte de una vez!

Resopló muy sonoramente. No, no era que el vestido le hubiera gustado como el definitivo, pero es que podía imaginarse perfectamente lo que se le veía encima y le estaban entrando ganas de salir corriendo de allí para no volver en una semana o dos.

* * *

Hoy tenéis doble capítulo porque este es supercortito y, en el fondo, pasar no pasa nada, así que no lo quiero dejar solo para único capítulo de mañana. Para que os quejéis... tsssse.

 **AnnaBolena04:** hoy tengo yo las mejillas del mismo color que el rubio si se encuentra con Toshiko mientras que Mimi le pregunta sobre posibles cosas qué hacer en la noche de bodas, para que te hagas a la idea jajajaja Esperemos que se baje pronto a morenito porque sino mañana me voy a reír mucho intentando ponerme seria con mis nenes dando clase.

Empezamos y... seguimos con el drama del vestido. Pobrecita, a este paso va a acabar traumatizada muy seriamente... Si Mimi sigue en este plan la amenaza de que se va en pijama al primer juzgado que le pille a mano empieza a ser más que factible. Van a tener que empezar a vigilarlos a este paso xD

Siii, es la cajita y ya sabes que es culpa tuya que esa cajita haya aparecido por hacerme ponerme a pensar en qué podría encontrarse Yamato entre sus pertenencias de la adolescencia. Tú me das ideas de las buenas jajajaja

¡Un abrazote tortugoso y venga que ya solo te quedan un par de horas (en realidad cuando leas esto seguro que ya has salido o eso espero❤❤)!

 **Ace Cornell:** no sé yo hasta qué punto Haru va a servirle de socorro... como mucho Hikari que no sabía ni qué iba la conspiración y puede servir de apoyo moral un poquitillo...

Ehm... la gente tiene teorías muy raritas, es lo único que tengo que decir... Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza. Ya te dije cuál era mi teoría principal sobre esa canción y luego la que mi cabeza de fangirl quiere creerse... xD

Ponte bueno anda ❤ ¡Un abrazo!

 **Guest Vecina:** es una troll... A mí ya te dijo que la estoy pillando borrándome palabras de las historias... Y vale, hay días que puedo revisar, pero otros no, y me da rabia ¬¬ Así si ahora se come comentarios tampoco me extrañaría...

Es la cajita, síii. Peeeeeeeeeeeeero no, no se lo va a contar a su hermano jajajaja Lo pensé. Pensé que se lo explicara pero es que cualquier aguanta al minirubio con el cuento de que "el idiota de su hermano - inserte aquí la acción que quiera - desde los catorce". No tiene gana de sufrir el numerito que le puede montar con semejante información en sus manos.

A Sora le toca sufrir y padecer bastante en estos capítulos me temo... Pero tranquila que veremos la compensación no tardando... cofcofcof

Y ya sin que tenga que ver con el tema... ¡lleva dos días el agua del Cantábrico caliente! jajajaja

¡Un abrazo tartaguroso para ti! ❤


	29. No preguntes

Hacía ya un rato que había vuelto a casa, habiendo dado por perdida la tarde y sin haber conseguido traerse con él lo que quería. Takeru había conseguido distraerlo de tal manera que en vez de mirar a ver qué quería guardar otra vez y qué quería llevarse con él, Yamato había acabado picando y poniéndose a revolver con él. Estaba más que claro quién era la mala influencia de los dos. Eso y que su padre hubiera ido a buscarlos porque Dai estaba persiguiendo a Gabumon otra vez intentando robarle la piel mientras que Patamon intentaba sujetar al pequeño no había ayudado a que pudieran hacer nada productivo.

O la menos nada productivo de lo que había tenido en mente. Porque algo sí que se había traído con él sin dignarse a darle explicación alguna a su hermano sobre qué era aquello que había encontrado entre todas las cosas de la banda. No tenía gana de aguantarlo y había fingido no tener demasiada idea de lo que era… Pero lo sabía perfectamente. Una cosa era que con el paso del tiempo se hubiera olvidado de que lo había guardado y otra que ahora que lo hubiera visto por fin no recordara todo aquello perfectamente, incluso el momento en el que lo había guardado.

* * *

 ** _2002_**

 _\- ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? – protestó su padre cuando por fin lo vio aparecer por la puerta con Gabumon, dedicando nos segundos a observar al digimon._

 _\- ¿No te importa que se quede unos días con nosotros, no? – fue lo único que dijo antes de dejar que su compañero fuera a presentarse._

 _Ignorando por completo la primera pregunta que Hiroaki le había hecho, al ver que se quedaba distraído ante la visita que acababan de recibir, se fue directo hacia su habitación. Llegaba mucho más tarde de lo que había dicho que lo haría, y no era porque se hubiera quedado con el resto del grupo sino porque había tenido que volver al recinto del concierto. Él y el resto de miembros de la banda habían tenido que volver sobre sus pasos si pretendían recuperar sus pertenencias._

 _Le tenía el suficiente aprecio a su bajo como para dejarlo bajo un montón de escombros. Además, la zona estaría tranquila ya y no debería de quedar demasiada gente por allí como para meterse dónde nadie los llamaba. En el fondo le daba rabia haber perdido la oportunidad de terminar la actuación, pero poco más había podido hacer. Apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada más desde hacía unas horas en la que todo se había empezado a volver loco a su alrededor. Por suerte, el instrumento estaba bien y no había quedado destrozado durante el ataque. Había podido recuperarlo y llevarlo de vuelta con él a casa._

 _Entró en su habitación para dejar la funda encima de la cama, abriéndola solo para comprobar que todo estuviera perfectamente… y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Apenas había podido volver a pensar en ello desde que, para no variar, se había desatado el caos… Ni siquiera lo había visto cuando había guardado el bajo… Justo debajo de dónde había estado colocado el instrumento en el hueco donde solía llevar las partituras había una caja de color verde ligeramente aplastada._

 _Aquello hizo que automáticamente viniera a su mente algo que había olvidado por completo mientras que los digimon atacaban. ¿Había pasado de verdad? ¿No se lo había imaginado? Alargó la mano hacia el paquete, probablemente adivinando que habría quedado aplastado lo que había en su interior sin necesidad de abrirlo. Si aquello estaba allí era que había pasado de verdad, que no se lo había imaginado._

 _Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aunque prácticamente a la vez lo invadiera un sentimiento de culpa por no haber tenido más cuidado. Recordaba perfectamente haber tenido tiempo de guardarlo antes de meter también el bajo y tener que salir corriendo porque todo se derrumbaba encima de sus cabezas. Luego había salido en busca de sus amigos y era cuando la había encontrado._

 _\- Oye – la voz de Gabumon lo sacó de sus pensamientos-, tu padre dice que vayas al salón…_

 _\- Voy – le contestó habiendo cogido por fin la caja._

 _\- ¿Se ha estropeado?_

 _\- Creo que sí… - se encogió de hombros antes de volver a dejarlo dónde estaba._

 _Le daba pena no haber tenido oportunidad de poder probarlo, solo por el hecho del trabajo que le debía de haber llevado a Sora, pero se quedaba con lo que aquello significaba. Con lo que verdaderamente importaba y… con que no le había llegado a decir nada más. ¡No le había llegado a decir nada más!_

 _\- Soy idiota – acabó por decir en voz baja yendo directo a buscar su teléfono._

 _\- ¡Yamato! ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Quieres hacer el favor de venir de una maldita vez y contarme qué te ha pasado? – la voz de su padre sonó desde el salón._

 _Frunció el ceño, viendo también la hora que era pensando que quizá Sora estuviera durmiendo. Estaba seguro de que tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella al día siguiente… Se giró hacia Gabumon._

 _\- Si pregunta no le ha pasado nada a su regalo y nos gustó mucho, ¿queda claro?_

 _\- Si a mí no me importa que se haya aplastado…_

 _Riéndose por lo bajo por el comentario del digimon salió de la habitación. Era real… no se lo había imaginado. Había tenido de verdad aquella conversación con Sora. ¡Era real!_

* * *

 ** _2006_**

 _\- Papá, no voy a tirar ninguno de los apuntes, pueden hacerme falta el año que viene – protestó Yamato mientras que pasaba con un par de cajas vacías hacia su habitación-. Los pondré dónde no estorben._

 _\- Vale, haz lo que quieras, pero no creo yo que te vayan a servir absolutamente nada en… ¿Cómo se llamaba otra vez lo que me dijiste que querías hacer?_

 _\- Ingeniería aeroespacial…_

 _\- Ingeniería aeroespacial… Van a servirte mucho los apuntes de secundaria…_

 _\- Nunca se sabe…_

 _\- Haz lo que quieras, pero que no te estorben demasiado luego. Tengo que irme a trabajar, si sales luego acuérdate de coger las llaves que no sé a qué hora voy a volver._

 _Asintió a sus palabras antes de desaparecer de nuevo en su habitación dejando las cajas encima de la cama junto a otras que ya estaban llenas. A continuación, se acercó hasta el armario de nuevo, sacando ahora otra más antigua que las demás, la cual tenía por fuera pegatinas con el nombre del primer grupo en el que había estado. Con una seca risa no demasiado alta decidió sacarla y ver qué se podía aprovechar y qué no de aquello, seguramente habría muchas cosas que tirar, por no decir casi todo._

 _Los cuadernos con las canciones o partituras que realmente podían servirle para algo los había dejado a mano. Posiblemente en aquella no quedaran más que tonterías que estaban ocupando espacio sin venir a cuento. Nada más abrirla, confirmó su teoría._

 _\- Pufff – resopló divertido al empezar a ver un montón de tonterías-. Todo esto casi que se puede ir a la basura sin salir de esta caja…_

 _Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla de nuevo, pudo ver algo que llamó su atención. Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a abrir el cartón, metiendo la mano en el interior para tirar un trozo de algo verde que había visto no demasiado abajo. Al tirar, pudo sacar un trozo de cartón doblado sobre sí mismo rodeado un par de veces en una cinta de color rojo._

 _Empalideció._

 _Soltó aquella pequeña caja casi como si le hubiera dado un calambre al haberla cogido. Y más o menos era lo que había hecho, al menos dentro de su cabeza. No había necesitado más que un par de segundos para reconocer a la perfección lo que era aquello y traer de golpe a su cabeza todos los recuerdos relacionados con ella._

 _Aquello era justa y exactamente lo último que necesitaba ver en aquellos momentos. El último intento de acercamiento que había tenido con Sora había sido el día que se había atrevido a pedirle disculpas habiéndose llevado una respuesta que no le había gustado ni lo más mínimo… Había estado hablando con Taichi sobre la graduación y tampoco era necesario que le hubiera estado metiendo ideas en la cabeza. No había estado de buen humor desde aquel día, y aún quedaba una semana para el evento. Volvió a cerrar la tapa dejando la caja dentro y colocándola en el montón que se iba a ir a la basura._

 _No necesitaba seguir guardando tonterías de algo que no iba a volver. Ni mucho menos lo que había empezado todo… No quería nada que le recordara lo sumamente idiota que había sido. Iba a empezar de nuevo en otro lugar y se iba a olvidar de todo lo demás, se lo había repetido a sí mismo muchas veces. No podía seguir así. Dijeran lo que dijeran los demás la situación entre él y Sora no iba a tener arreglo posible nunca, de manera que prefería dejarlo estar y olvidarse de todo._

 _El sonido de su teléfono lo hizo salir de sus propios pensamientos, buscándolo entre el montón de trastos que tenía esparcidos por toda la habitación para encontrarse con que era un mensaje de una de sus compañeras de clase con la que tenía algo de trato preguntándole si aprovechando que habían terminado el curso quería unirse al resto de compañeros para celebrarlo. Mantuvo un gesto ligeramente neutro unos segundos hasta que finalmente contestó. ¿Por qué no? Quizás fuera exactamente eso lo que necesitaba._

 _Había vuelto horas más tarde y no podría decir que no le hubiera sentado mal cambiar de aires del grupo de siempre por una vez. Llegaba más tarde de la cuenta por haberse entretenido por el camino acompañando a Hoshi de vuelta a su casa en agradecimiento por haberlo avisado. Con lo que no contaba era con que fuera a decirle que si al día siguiente, ya que era sábado, quería salir con ella a tomar algo. Había aceptado._

 _¿Por qué no?_

 _No iba a hacer nada malo, ya estaba bien de negarse a esas cosas. Estaba claro que todo lo demás no tenía arreglo y quizás hubiera encontrado alguien con quien poder ir a la graduación que no fuera a darle dolor de cabeza._

 _\- ¿Ya has llegado? – Hiroaki se asomó desde la cocina al verlo llegar-. ¿Has cenado?_

 _\- Sí, me fui con los de clase._

 _\- ¿Taichi y los demás?_

 _\- No papá, nunca he compartido clase con ellos – puso los ojos en blanco mientras que se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba tirada encima de la mesa-. Mañana he quedado también, así que no creo que vaya a pasarme mucho por casa._

 _Al día siguiente volvía a casa bastante pasada la media noche. El no tener ningún tipo de clases o de trabajos, exámenes ni nada pendiente le permitía hacer aquellas cosas. Y, no iba a negar que no se lo hubiera pasado bien. Sin duda había sido buena idea decirle que sí a Hoshi, hacía tiempo que no estaba tan despreocupado._

 _Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, suponiendo que su padre estaría durmiendo, dándose cuenta de que se equivocaba al encontrárselo en el salón._

 _\- ¿Qué estás vigilando que siga de una pieza o qué? – le dijo a modo de saludo._

 _\- No… si ya eres perfectamente capaz de cuidar de ti mismo, ¿no? – se giró hacia él, acabando por sonreír de medio lado-. ¿Todo bien?_

 _\- Perfectamente… - pasó de largo en dirección hacia la cocina._

 _\- Ya veo, ya… - amplió algo más la sonrisa observando como su hijo se quedaba mirando hacia él._

 _\- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?_

 _\- No… monos precisamente no – le hizo un gesto con la mano, señalándose a sí mismo a la altura de la comisura derecha antes de empezar a reírse al ver como su hijo se daba la vuela automáticamente retirándose una marca roja que tenía ahí-. Por cierto, las cajas que dejaste para tirar las he bajado antes porque no sé cómo puedes dormir entre tanta basura…_

 _Le hizo un gesto con la mano a su padre antes de decidir volver a su habitación dispuesto a tirarse en la cama de una vez. Cambiar de aires le había sentado bien, a decir verdad, llevaba necesitándolo desde hacía una buena temporada y… ¿Su padre le había dicho que había bajado las cajas que eran para tirar? Levantó la vista hacia donde las había ido acumulando, dándose cuenta de que no quedaba ninguna, ni siquiera la última encontrada dentro de la cual había dado con…_

 _Volvió a incorporarse en la cama de un brinco, casi quedándose en pie ante aquel gesto._

 _La caja sin duda no estaba. Salió corriendo de la habitación, asustando incluso a su padre cuando lo vio pasar con paso veloz por el salón en dirección hacia la puerta y sin calzarse ni nada salir corriendo del apartamento, dejando incluso la puerta abierta tras él._

 _\- ¿Dónde…?_

 _No obtuvo respuesta de ningún tipo. Yamato ni siquiera usó el ascensor, bajando las escaleras con paso veloz antes de que pudieran pasar los camiones de la basura a recogerla, ya era casi la hora… Corrió hacia los contenedores, viendo entonces que las cajas seguían en dónde su padre las había dejado, respirando aliviado._

 _Volvió al cabo de unos minutos, de nuevo ante la atónita mirada de su padre, con uno de sus puños cerrados fuertemente en torno a algo de color verde que Hiroaki no era capaz de reconocer._

 _\- No preguntes -farfulló antes de volver a su habitación, aquella vez dando un portazo._

 _Simplemente, no podía tirar aquel trozo de cartón. No podía._

* * *

Bueno, lo que os vais a encontrar en los capítulos que vienen ahora es un poco de trasfondo de la historia cuando no eran todos más que unos polluelos en 2006. Algo tendría que haber pasado en su momento gordo para que en la primera parte de esta historia las cosas estuvieran como estaban. No solo porque tuviera un comportamiento especialito iban a estar las cosas tan delicadas entre Yamato y los demás, así que poco a poco vamos a ir viendo qué fue lo que pasó a modo de fb desde los distintos puntos de vista de unos y de otros.

Os aviso para que no os extrañéis por encontraros más flashback de lo normal seguidos. De paso, aprovecho para explorar la cabecita del rubio y sus brillantes ideas de época adolescente, así como otras cosillas que llevaba queriendo hacer tiempo y que no era capaz de ubicar en el presente. Así que ale, aquí tenéis una pequeña introducción...

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Aaay, yo creo que anoche justo me llegó el aviso de tu review justo cuando estaba publicando el nuevo capi y por eso no la he visto hasta ahora. Como respuesta a tu pregunta, seguro que sí. Es Sora, es perfectamente capaz de perdonarle a Mimi lo que sea que le haya hecho. Otra cosa es que no aproveche el rubio para liarle alguna de las suyas a modo de venganza.

Ese duo de hermanitos es mi favorito de la saga. Mira que los Yagami también me encantan, peeeeeeeeeeeeero aquí vuelan más los puñales. Los Motomiya son para reírse un rato de ellos dos también, pero nada como Yamato y Takeru. Sobretodo con los puñales que le lanza por aquí xD

¡Un abrazote de tortuga grande grande! Y quién sabe las tortugas pueden haber viajado a Tokio e_e

 **Guest Vecina:** jo, ya pillé el periódico por banda y me me salió la noticia. De hecho el primer titular que me cruce fue "Avelino se queda sin Pepa..." TT_TT La gente es cruel.

En realidad, si lo piensas, Mimi se está vengando con fundamento. En la primera parte Sora le estuvo ocultando intencionadamente que se había visto más veces con Yamato de las que ella sabía, no le dijo que estaban juntos... Luego tardó un par de días intencionadamente del todo en contarle lo del anillo... Se está vengando con todas y cada una de las letras. Otra cosa es que la desmoralice muy fuertemente por ser así de Mimi xD

Sí, obviamente ya llueve ¬¬'' Pero bueno, así descanso un ratillo que menuda semana que llevo. Me voy a abrazar a la silla y no me van a mover de ella hasta mañana que tenga que ir a trabajar. He dicho. Y respecto a la crema solar y la arena... yo sigo notando arena al cerrar los ojos que ayer se nos levantó viento a media tarde -.-u

¡Un abrazo con muchas tortuguitas que hoy las necesitamos para llorar un poco a Marisa Porcel!

 **AnnaBolena04:** te voy a contar una cosa que acabo de descubrir contestando review. En el destino que tengo pensado para el viaje de novios hay una villa llamada "Villa tortuga" jajajaja aaaaish xDDDD

Haru lleva mucho tiempo observando en las sombras e_e Tiene material para lanzar puñales en todas las direcciones y si quiere puede hasta aliarse con Yamato a cambio de un módico paseo por alguna de las sedes de la JAXA. Ella le hace el trabajo sucio en cuanto a lo que Mimi respecta. La tiene comprada para bien xD

Tranquila que he cogido bastante colorcito - si comparamos con mi blanco nuclear habitual - peeeeeeeero ya llueve, así que seguro que vuelvo a blanquear antes de que salga el sol otra vez. Esto es como en el Rey Leon, el ciiiclo sin fin... Ains, dormir pocas horas en una semana me afecta xDD Ya, ya me voy al rincón yo sola.

¡Un abrazo tortugoso ! Aquí te presento a tu nueva bff...


	30. ¿Ya has vuelto?

La mirada de Takeru había sido cuándo menos curiosa al ver la reacción que había tenido cuando lo había sacado. Seguramente fuera una cara entre la sorpresa y una sonrisa de esas que su padre siempre le decía que eran de idiota. No le había querido decir qué era aquello, consiguiendo que desviara la atención sobre el tema con el resto del contenido de la caja. Tenía material de sobra para tocarle las narices con la parte de la música no necesitaba saber aquello también.

Por eso se lo había llevado con él de vuelta a casa guardado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Algo le decía que si era capaz de no morirse él solo de la vergüenza por reconocer aquello aunque fuera ante la propia Sora, podría gustarle saber lo que había encontrado después de tantos años. Al día siguiente tendría que volver a intentar terminar lo que había empezado aquel día ya que entre una cosa y otra no había hecho nada más que revolverlo todo. Por suerte, un poco de caos más o menos en casa de su padre estaba seguro de que no iba a notarse demasiado.

Hacía ya un rato que le había llegado un mensaje de Mimi diciendo que ya habían terminado, o eso había sido él capaz de entender de ese " _misión completada"_ que le había llegado. Tampoco le había contestado para saber de qué iba todo aquello ya que seguía sin hablarle por la encerrona de hacía unos días. Distraído en sus propios pensamientos no escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no le hizo falta, ya que de repente vio pasar a Gabumon con paso rápido hacia el extremo opuesto de la casa. Fue entonces cuando giró la cabeza y no demasiado lejos de dónde ellos habían estado vio pasar volando a Biyomon.

\- ¿Ya has vuelto? – asomándose pudo ver a Sora dejando las cosas en la puerta.

No le respondió más que con una especie de sonido de asentimientos, dejando el abrigo en su sitio y acabando por girarse y caminar hacia el interior. Estaba muy cansada… No sabía ya la de vueltas que le habían hecho dar aquel día de un lugar a otro con un humor cada vez peor. Aquel día llegaba agotada física y psicológicamente. Iba a tardar en volver a dejarse convencer para ir con nadie a ver vestidos otra vez. La próxima vez iba con su madre se enfadara quien se enfadara.

\- ¿No había nada que salvar en casa de tu padre? – fue su saludo antes de pasar de largo directa hacia la habitación. Lo primero de todo iba a ser ponerse cómoda para estar en casa, era uno de esos días en los que llevaba todo el camino de vuelta fantaseando con ponerse el pijama.

Subió tras ella, primero siguiéndola con la mirada y luego esperando que los digimon no se pusieran a correr el uno detrás del otro por todo el salón caminando hacia las escaleras. Se quedó apoyado en la puerta de la habitación, observándola mientras que revolvía por allí.

\- No, Dai tuvo la brillante idea de que quería robarle la piel otra vez a Gabumon y ya sabes que ahí poco más se puede hacer… - se encogió de hombros.

\- Suena mucho más entretenida tu tarde que la mía… - protestó tirando el pijama encima de la cama, habiéndolo encontrado por fin.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

No obtuvo de nuevo respuesta verbal, únicamente pudo ver cómo se quitaba el jersey y lo tiraba en su dirección y no con las intenciones que podrían haber sido del agrado del chico. Arqueó una ceja interrogante antes de acercarse, agachándose para recoger lo que había tirado.

\- No voy a volver a ir con Mimi a ninguna parte así me quiera llevar a rastras y sea la última persona que quede en este mundo – protestó alargando la mano para coger el jersey cuando se lo tendió.

\- Eso llevo diciéndolo yo ya un par de décadas y nadie me hace caso – ahora lo reafirmaba aún más-. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

\- ¿Qué no ha hecho? – protestó empezando a cambiarse por fin-. Pero es que no solo ha sido ella, las otras tres tampoco han ayudado mínimamente…

Continuó observándola atentamente, estudiando si insistir o no. Sabía de lo que iba todo aquello, sabía las intenciones que habían tenido… La intención era desanimarla y volverla loca, peor cuando alguien con la paciencia de Sora volvía a casa en aquellas condiciones algo le decía que la cosa se había torcido bastante. A sabiendas de que no la iba a molestar si la observaba mientras que se cambiaba, de igual forma, le dejó su espacio para terminar de vestirse, sentándose tranquilamente en la cama, esperando que fuera ella quien hablara de nuevo.

\- Yo no sé si esto es ya una conspiración a nivel mundial en mi contra o una clase de castigo por ser una diseñadora de moda que es tan inútil que no es capaz de diseñarse algo para sí misma, pero te lo advierto, otro día como hoy y tal cual me ves ahora pienso ir… - terminó por hacer lo mismo que él, sentándose para poder ponerse los calcetines más gordos para aquellas fechas del año con los que solía estar en casa-. ¿Este año la gente no se ha dedicado a hacer o cosas horribles de abuela o llenas de volantes que son capaces de hasta agobiarla a ella o qué? Y para encima cuando daba con algo que no me parecía tan horrible no hacían más que sacarle pegas a todo… Que si es muy aburrido, que si no te queda bien, que si no es apropiado, que si parecía mi abuela…

Intentó mantener una expresión neutra ante aquello, principalmente porque estaba viendo que estaba de bastante mal humor por todo aquello y seguramente si de repente empezaba a reírse acabara teniendo que pedirle asilo a su padre aquel día. Sabía de qué iba todo aquello y el día que se enterara si además ahora empezaba a reírse le iba a tirar algo a la cabeza.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo yo no tendría ningún problema si fueras tal cual estás ahora – y no mentía. Pero aquello tampoco evitó que el jersey de antes volviera a salir volando hacia él antes de verla salir de la habitación-. Sora… - la llamó pero no le hizo caso.

¿Qué había hecho Mimi aquella vez? Una cosa era hacer que se le quitaran las ganas de buscar algo durante unos días y otra lo que quisiera que hubiera hecho que volviera así a casa. ¿Era cosa suya o más que enfadada parecía estar hasta triste? Dejando el jersey encima de la colcha y siguiendo los pasos de Sora hacia el piso de abajo viéndola quedarse delante de la puerta de la nevera con ella abierta y volviendo a cerrarla segundos más tarde sin coger nada.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Estaba esperando a que llegaras para preguntarte si…

\- No tengo hambre – murmuró por lo bajo cambiando de nuevo de lugar, yendo a sentarse al sofá-. ¡Si es que es culpa mía! Si yo no fuera tan sumamente inútil no tendría que haber dejado que em arrastrara por todo Ginza con sus tonterías… ¿Qué clase de diseñadora soy, eh?

Sin duda iba a decirle cuatro cosas a Mimi cuando tuviera oportunidad. No, no estaba enfadada, ahora se daba cuenta. La observó desde allí, todavía queriendo dejarle su espacio, no abriendo la boca tan siquiera. No por temor a que fuera a acabar pagando aquello con él, sino porque parecía que necesitaba desahogarse ella sola. Y, tampoco sabría qué decirle, no sabiendo que todo aquello era para lo que era… Si es que no entendía por qué tenían que decirle algo a él. Viviría mucho más feliz en la ignorancia no teniendo que fingir no saber nada.

\- Es lo único que he intentado hacer desde que te fuiste y no he hecho más que acumular papeles y papeles en la papelera… Nada de lo que hago me gusta, ¡y ahora resulta que nada de lo que veo me gusta o me queda bien! Yo no sé qué es lo que me pasa… tendría que ser capaz de poder hacerlo en nada… ¿quién sabe mejor que yo lo que me gusta y lo que me queda bien, eh? – o lo que podría tener en mente para un día tan importante como aquel.

Ni que fuera la primera vez que hacía algo de ese estilo, si hacía apenas tres años había conseguido terminar el de Koemi en una sola mañana no entendía cómo en casi seis meses ya era incapaz de poder hacer el suyo propio… Giró la cabeza al sentir el sofá donde se había sentado hundirse indicándole que se había sentado Yamato a su lado. Volvió a mirar al frente, encogiéndose sobre sí misma y llevando las rodillas hacia ella, rodeándolas con los brazos, dejando la barbilla apoyada en ellas.

\- ¿Tan mal ha ido? – no obtuvo respuesta-. Ya sabes cómo es Mimi de exagerada, seguro que otro día dar una vuelta más tranquilamente y encuentras algo que te guste... – silencio de nuevo-. Sora, anda, mírame – acercándose algo más a ella llevó la mano a su mejilla con la intención de conseguir que girase la cara hacia él-. Además, ¿qué más da lo que diga la loca esa? Incluso si fueras tal cual estás ahora mismo a mí me seguirías pareciendo la novia más preciosa del Universo, y créeme que yo entiendo de otros planetas – aquello último lo añadió con intención de bromear y sacarle una sonrisilla, cosa que tampoco consiguió.

Volvió a rehuir su contacto dejando de nuevo la cabeza sobre sus propias rodillas. Observándola sin saber que más decirle estaba empezando a enfadarse seriamente con lo que fuera que le habían dicho. Solo faltaba que todo aquello acabara en un disgusto para Sora en vez de en una distracción para darles tiempo a los que estaban con el vestido realmente.

\- No es eso… - acabó por decirle-. Lo que me da rabia es ser incapaz de poder de hacer el que tendría que ser el diseño más importante de mi vida – se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

Frunció el ceño aprovechando que no lo estaba viendo, sin lugar a dudas iba a ir a tener unas palabras con Mimi en cuanto pudiera al día siguiente. Normalmente iba a ser él quien pudiera estrenar por fin la frase de que a alguien le iba a faltar Tokio para correr, porque pensaba mandar a Gabumon a que le congelara las ideas un rato. Lo peor de todo aquello es que no podía evitar notar la punzadita de culpabilidad al saber que todo aquello no era más que una treta…

\- Porque a lo mejor no eres tú la que tiene que hacerlo siempre todo – le dijo al final, intentando ordenar un poco las ideas en su cabeza-. A lo mejor esta vez simplemente tienes que dedicarte tú a disfrutar del momento y no tener que presionarte a ti misma para hacerlo todo, y para encima, todo bien a la primera. ¿Tú crees que a alguien le importa mínimamente que seas capaz o no de diseñar tu propio vestido? Sea lo que sea lo que te acabes poniendo ese día va a ser lo de menos…

Cuando decía que a él le daba exactamente igual si iba en pijama tal cual estaba ahora lo decía en serio. Completamente en serio. Por el momento tenía pensado casarse con ella, no con la ropa que llevara puesta ese día. Pero era capaz de entender el punto de vista de ella, o al menos intentarlo.

\- Puede que sea tu propio subconsciente el que te está diciendo que dejes de forzar tanto las cosas y que cuando tengas que encontrarlo, lo encontrarás. Tienes tiempo de sobra, así que no vuelvas a dejar que te vuelva loca nadie… Es más, yo creo que haces bien no diseñando tú el vestido.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – ladeó de nuevo ligeramente la cabeza para observarlo.

\- Porque se supone que eres tú la que tienes que desquiciar a las demás y que sean ellas las que te ayuden, no tener que matarte tú a buscar algo sea como sea. Imagínate qué drama si tengo que ir yo con Taichi y mi hermano a ver qué me pongo…

Pasaron unos segundos antes de ver cómo aquella vez sí que sonreía. La imagen de ellos tres montando el numerito del mes buscando qué ponerse o qué no ponerse había conseguido que se riera.

\- Eso está mejor – le dijo finalmente cuando se dio cuenta del gesto-. Hazme caso y olvídate unos días de todo esto, y si te dan la lata las dejas en leído intencionadamente. Te lo digo yo que controlo de ignorar a la gente… Olvídate incluso de intentar dibujar tú nada y si quieres diseñar algo, te pones con tus proyectos nuevos, ¿de acuerdo?

No contestó todavía de palabra, simplemente manteniéndose en la misma postura unos segundos más, lo justo antes de revolverse para dejar de estar hecha un ovillo sentada y echarse de lado dejando la cabeza sobre el regazo del chico.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se te da bien decir cosas de persona adulta? – bromeó, finalmente.

\- Oye, que yo soy todo un adulto respetable, que he estado dos veces en Marte – sonrió, ahora sí, viendo el gesto de ella y dejándola acomodarse antes de comenzar a jugar distraídamente con su cabello.

* * *

Hay más flashback, tranquilo todo el mundo con lo que os puse antes no me refería únicamente a los del capitulo anterior. Hay unos cuantos más salteados entre escenas del presente que van a ir explicando algunas cosillas.

 **AnnaBolena04:** tú puedes seguir llamándola como más te guste, tranquila... Pero mira, para que se te pase el susto aquí tienes un capítulo de presente monoso. Parece ser que Mimi sí que se ha pasado de la raya un poquito mucho con la pobrecilla pelirroja. Menos mal que tiene a alguien en casa encantador de mimarla y de poner verde a Tachikawa si es necesario.

Cuidado con los capis que vienen de ahora en adelante apartir del de mañana... Yo te aviso desde ya... ¡Un abrazo tortugoso y mucho azúcar! Todavía me sobra tras haber escrito este capítulo... Y ahora me voy a seguir escribiendo que para un día que puedo hacerlo sin que nadie me dé la lata hay que aprovechar ❤

 **Epic Crystal Night:** ya dejé caer por ahí que esta parte de la historia quería enfocarla un poquito más desde el punto de vista de Yamato, así que ya iba siendo hora de que detalles del pasado vayan saliendo. Y como a esas bonitas edades era un personaje bastante delicado así me da pie a poner explorarlo algo más ( a él y a sus buenas y brillantes ideas) sin morirme del subidón de azúcar del presente... Voy a ir altenando presente y pasado y distintos puntos de vista, pero espero que así quede la cosa perfectamente explicada.

Un abrazo tortugoso ❤

 **Guest vecina** : lo sé, lo sé... en algún momento tenía qué explicar qué flus le había dado en la cabeza para no querer volver por Tokio o pensar que no iban a recibirlo de muy buenas formas. Algo debió de pasar en su momento gordo como para que las cosas se torcieran tanto... Y eso mismo vamos a ver... Los flashback van a ir apareciendo a lo largo de unos cuantos capítulos de ahora en adelante y espero que dejen las cosas bien explicadas. Y, ya que estamos, si alguien quiere aprovechar y pedir algo en concreto que quiera ver... que pida que voy a intentar llevar los fb desde el punto de vista de él para ir ahondando un poquito más con él.

¡Exacto! Los sábados de noche en "Noche de Fiesta" - socorro, por ir a comprobar que era ese el programa me han salido subidos a YouTube todos los vídeos de Pepa y Avelino... SOCORRO - pegada a la pantalla para ver a esos dos. Y yo pensaba que ella era mucho más mayor, pero nop... Jo da penita.

Ya nos ha llegado el diluvio, tranquila, a ver si es solo hoy por la noche y mañana nos da permiso otra vez T_T ¡Un abrazo tartatugoso!❤


	31. ¿Por qué sería?

No había dicho nada más prácticamente desde que había conseguido que se quedara echada, dejándola pensar en sus cosas con tranquilidad. Él también estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza a algunas cosas, teniendo que sonreír divertido al ver cómo desde cada uno de los extremos de la casa estaban siendo vigilados por los dos digimon, pero con una distancia prudencial entre ellos más que suficiente. Iban a tener para una buena temporada de risas a costa de esos dos.

Sin darse cuenta todavía de lo que estaba haciendo, había continuado acariciando con cuidado el pelo de ella, posiblemente ayudando a distraerla del todo del estrés con el que había llegado hacía un rato. Quizás fuera más tarde a hablar con Biyomon para enterarse de lo que había pasado con más detalle.

\- Yo creo que he tenido una tarde más productiva que la tuya – dijo finalmente al cabo de un buen rato en silencio.

\- ¿No habías dicho que no habías hecho nada por culpa de Dai? – contestó sin moverse.

\- Hacer no hicimos nada, no… Pero ya sabes que tengo un hermano completamente hiperactivo y que tiene que meter las narices en todas partes o sino no se queda contento… Así que en vez de ayudarme a seleccionar las cosas que podrían hacerme falta o no, se pudo a revolver en busca de trapos sucios.

\- ¿Por qué será que no me extraña? – se rió ligeramente por primera vez desde que había vuelto-. ¿Tan grave fue?

\- Creo que hemos encontrado apuntes de secundaria…

\- ¿De secundaria? ¿Y se puede saber por qué narices seguías guardando eso?

\- Eh, me fui a estudiar fuera solo unos años más tarde y de repente, casi no me dio tiempo ni de saber qué era lo que tenía tirado en el fondo del armario – se encogió de hombros a sabiendas de que ella tampoco lo vería-. El problema es que no solo encontramos apuntes…

-De esa época me puedo esperar cualquier cosa…

\- Cualquier cosa… Menos mal que mi hermano no conoce a Mai, sino creo que podría hacerse de oro a base de venderle lo que ha encontrado esta tarde. Tenía en una caja todo lo relacionado con los grupos de música…

\- Oh… - aquello sin duda, hizo que por fin se olvidara de los dramas del vestido-. Bueno, ahora que van a tener otro niño seguro que no les vienen de más algunos ingresos extra. Puedes presentársela más adelante… - en realidad era algo que iba a acabar pasando y ella iba a estar ahí para reírse mucho de aquello.

\- No, no va a pasar porque no pienso dejar que esos dos estén bajo el mismo techo. Y si me cuesta no invitar a alguno de ellos a la boda te digo que lo hago, empezando por mi hermano.

\- Ya, claro… como que ibas a pasar tú sin ninguno de esos dos… ¿eh? – moviéndose ligeramente se las arregló para pinchar la pierna en la que estaba apoyada con el dedo-. ¿Había muchas cosas que quisieras esconder donde nadie pudiera encontrarlas?

\- Unas cuantas…

\- Pues yo no sé por qué sigues empeñado en morirte de la vergüenza cada vez que alguien se acuerda de eso… Aunque claro, como tienes por afición morirte de la vergüenza por cualquier cosa…

\- Cómo se nota que ya has encontrado a algún tonto que se haya dedicado a ponerte de buen humor, ¿eh? – dijo ante los puñales que estaba cayéndole de forma tan gratuita, sin poder evitar reconocerse a sí mismo que tenía toda la razón en lo de dejar de invitar a alguno de los dos... Bajó la cabeza para quedarse mirando hacia ella antes de sonreír-. Pero había algo que no recordaba tener guardado…

\- ¿El qué? – terminó por incorporarse al sentir que estaba intentando moverse, quedándose sentada de medio lado observándolo.

\- Vaya pelos… - se rio de ella sin poder evitarlo cuando se levantó tras haber estado jugando todo aquel tiempo con su pelo aprovechando para pasarle la mano con ellos, colocándoselos de nuevo en su lugar.

\- ¿No eras tú el que decía hace unos minutos que estaba bien de cualquier manera, eh? Qué rápido te acabo pillando…

Sonrió de medio lado ante las palabras de ella, aprovechando ahora que ella se había incorporado para ponerse en pie e ir en busca de su chaqueta sacando lo que guardaba en su bosillo.

\- Estaba con Takeru cuando se encontró con esto. Yo creo que si de verdad descubre lo que es sí que tiene informaciones que filtrar realmente valiosas -le dijo todavía lejos de ella, dejando su mano a sus espaldas para que no lo viera tan rápido.

\- ¿No te habrás encontrado con alguna foto desgraciada de aquella época, no? Porque yo tengo algunas que dan para un par de películas de terror de esas que tanto te gustan…

\- No, no me estaba refiriendo a ese tipo de informaciones valiosas… De esas ya debe de tener él en casa todas las que quiera y más. Mira con quién comprarte techo. Si entre ellos dos quieren acabar con la reputación de cualquier de nosotros tienen material más que de sobra – se acercó, quedándose ahora al otro lado del sofá, asomándose desde allí para observarla.

\- Ahí tengo que darte la razón – se quedó observándolo-. ¿Qué has encontrado?

\- ¿Quieres intentar adivinarlo?

\- No… no tengo ni idea de lo que puedes haber encontrado… Porque no creo que alguna letra o partitura vaya a ser tan dramático… ¿No será ninguna carta de ninguna admiradora de esas locas como la hermana de Daisuke? – sonrió de medio lado, pero tan solo unos segundos, ya que empezó a reírse de la cara que puso-. -Vale, vale, no he dicho nada… No me mires así que se va a poner celoso Taichi que esa mirada solo la tienes reservada para él.

\- ¿A que no te lo enseño? – gruñó al final.

\- ¡Noo! Venga… - intentó dejar de reírse, poniéndose de rodillas ahora para poder alcanzar mejor a donde estaba, alzando la vista hacia él con la mejor de sus expresiones de pena-. ¿No me lo vas a enseñar?

Negó con la cabeza entre unas ligeras risas ya sin saber exactamente por lo que se estaba riendo de todo. En el fondo estaba intentando ganar algo de tiempo antes de enseñárselo, ya que tenía que admitir que le daba vergüenza hacerlo. Aunque fuera Sora… o quizás precisamente porque fuera ella.

\- Entre un montón de entradas de conciertos estaba el programa del concurso de Navidad de hace tantos años – empezó a decir-, pero… había algo más con ello – finalmente dejó de esconder la mano a su espalda, colocándola delante de él, a la altura de la pelirroja para que pudiera ver lo que tenía allí.

Sin poder llegar a imaginarse qué era lo que podría haber encontrado Yamato aquella tarde, cuando sus ojos se posaron en lo que le estaba enseñando puso cara de extrañeza. ¿Qué era aquello? A simple vista parecían los restos de algún tipo de envoltorio verde con un lazo rojo en torno a ello.

\- ¿Qué es…? – ladeó ligeramente la cabeza observándolo mejor, alargando la mano para cogerlo y poder hacerlo desde más cerca.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Si hacía años había sido Yamato quien había empalidecido al reconocer aquella caja, ahora fue ella. De todas las posibles posibilidades que podrían habérsele pasado por la cabeza, aquello no entraba dentro de ellas. Ni siquiera ella había podido reconocerlo a simple vista.

\- ¿Cómo…? – fue lo único que llegó a articular levantando de nuevo la vista hacia él.

\- Pues… - se llevó la mano al pelo, revolviéndoselo antes de volver a sentarse a su lado-, supongo que algún adolescente atolondrado lo guardó en su día cuando llegó a casa esa noche y luego uno mucho más idiota fue incapaz de tirarlo a pesar de que hubieran pasado años ya… - estaba seguro de que al reconocer aquello se le estaban subiendo los colores, podía notar el calor en su rostro-. Cuando volví a comprobar que aún tuviera bajo y no un montón de añicos en cuenta, lo encontré dentro de la funda. Y hasta hoy ha estado guardado…

\- ¿Has guardado todo este tiempo esto? – acabó por poder articular con la mirada fija en ella.

\- Sí… No me acordaba de haberlo hecho, no al menos hasta que he vuelto a verla – y mejor no decirle nada sobre el momento en que había decidido no tirarlo, porque aunque algo le decía que se iba a reír de él por salir corriendo a las tantas de la madrugada de casa, el por qué iba a esas horas no era un buen tema a sacar.

No contestó más. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día, los nervios que había pasado toda la tarde mientras que se decía una y otra vez que era una tonta y que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Como, sin saber tan siquiera la forma en la que había conseguido llegar hasta la puerta, la había empujado su mejor amigo a dar el paso por y fin la conversación que habían tenido cuando le había entregado aquella caja.

\- Supongo que ya es tarde para admitir que quedó bastante aplastado todo cuando toda la carpa y el escenario empezaron a caerse a pedazos y nunca pude saber tampoco qué tal estaba… - reconoció observándola ahora sentado otra vez.

Seguía sin decir nada, simplemente pasando sus dedos por encima de la cinta roja incrédula. ¿Qué se suponía que se esperaba de ella ante algo así? ¿Qué reaccionara y fuera capaz de decir algo? Porque si alguien esperaba eso ya podía irse sentando. Estaba sonriendo, eso era claro, pero cuando parpadeó notó perfectamente la humedad en sus ojos.

\- Has guardado todo este tiempo la caja… - acabó por repetir…

Observando sus reacciones, pudo darse cuenta de que parecía que aquel día iban a pasar de un extremo al otro dentro del rango de emociones por parte de Sora. Aquello, al menos, parecía haber conseguido que se olvidara ya del todo del disgusto con el que había llegado.

\- De verdad – acabó por decir casi que con un ligero tono de enfado, que no era tal-. ¿Qué te costaba decir las cosas en su día y no dejarlo todo para el último momento?

Aquello lo dijo de golpe, cogiéndolo por sorpresa, sin saber muy bien cómo interpretarlo. No hasta que la vio alargar la mano para posar el cartón verde encima de la mesa y segundos más tarde abrazarse a él.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que has guardado eso durante media vida y mientras tanto no eras capaz de tener una conversación entera conmigo?

\- Oye… si cuando me atrevía a hablar contigo me acababas dejando con la palabra en la boca no sé cómo esperabas que terminásemos una conversación… - no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos también.

\- ¿Por qué sería? – levantó la vista hacia él.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea… - sonrió, llevando una mano hacia el rostro de ella-. Tampoco te perdiste nada demasiado interesante por aquel entonces… Tú quédate mejor con el que guardó esa caja muerto de los nervios todavía porque una pelirroja le había dicho que no lo veía solo como un amigo y el que lo encontró hace un par de horas.

\- No siempre tenías tú toda la culpa – acabó reconociendo, alcanzando su mano para coger la de él, entrelazando los dedos de ambos-. Se me daba bien espantarte cuando se te ocurría intentar acercarte. Pero mira, si me hubieras dicho que tenías esto guardado igual hubiera tardado menos de ¿trece años…? En pasárseme el enfado…

\- ¡Vaya hombre! Si lo llego a saber… - dijo irónicamente antes de inclinarse ligeramente pudiendo así darle un beso en la frente.

En realidad, ambos eran conscientes de que las cosas estaban bien tal cual habían sido. Se había vuelto a encontrar en el momento perfecto. En el momento en que ambos eran capaces de manejarse y en el que estaban cómodos con su forma de ser. Ese había sido el pilar principal para que todo estuviera saliendo bien.

\- Oye… - preguntó finalmente Sora-. ¿Sigue en pie la pregunta de si tengo hambre…? – había conseguido que su día pasara de ser uno horroroso a justamente todo lo contrario.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** *Sale de debajo del montón de azúcar y purpurina en el que estaba enterrada* Bueno, yo creo que me estoy portando más que bien solo por el minisusto de hace un par de capítulos. Peeeeeeeero ya te aviso de que en el siguiente retomamos los fbs y no te va a gustar leer algunas cosas a pesar de que sigo diciendo que son la cosa más necesaria del mundo para explicar cosillas por fin. Tú haz reservas de azúcar ahora. Puedes usar también este capi a modo de terapia cuando la cosa se ponga fea.

Si ya llevaba Yamato años diciendo que a Mimi era mejor no acercarse... xDDD

Yo me voy a escribir que diluvia y me da que voy a poder aprovechar el día también hoy ❤❤ ¡Un abrazo con muchas tortuguitas y purpurina!

 **Ace Cornell:** Plutón, yo creo que los planes del rubio es mandarla a Plutón. A ver si empieza dentro de poco a organizarlo todo y la manda en un viaje de ida. Dependiendo de cómo se porte busca también poder traerla de vuelta, que algo de aprecio le tiene y con los años entre que va y viene le sirve de descanso.

Me alegro de que ya estés mejor ❤❤❤ ¡Un abrazo!


	32. Fue entonces cuando lo vio

Sora se puso en pie tras haberse quedado otro rato más sentada en el sofá pensando en sus cosas. No quedaba rastro del mal humor con el que había llegado a casa. Había sido demasiado sencillo que se le pasara el mal humor una vez que había entrado por la puerta de casa. Posiblemente la simple compañía de Yamato hubiera servido para relajarla, pero, a la vista de todo lo demás, había conseguido borrar de un solo golpe todos los problemas de su cabeza.

Sonrió acercándose hasta él mientras que trasteaba en la cocina, observándolo unos segundos y luego asomándose por uno de sus laterales tras abrazarlo por la espalda.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó.

\- Ya lo verás – giró la cabeza, observándola por encima de su hombro-. Vas a tener que fiarte.

\- Pobre de mí… - murmuró antes de que ambos se rieran por lo bajo-. ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

El sonido de su propio teléfono respondió por ella, haciéndola arrugar la nariz en una ligera mueca. Resoplando por lo bajo, se estiró poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar a darle un beso en el cuello antes de separarse y salir con paso rápido en busca del teléfono, encontrándolo tirado encima de la cama entre toda la ropa que había dejado tirada antes. Alargó la mano para ver quién era, ya que si era algo de trabajo no pensaba contestar. El nombre que leyó en pantalla volvió a sacarle una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes? ¿No puedes vivir sin mí ya? – contestó a su mejor amigo mientras que se tiraba a la larga en la cama.

\- Ya sabes que no… - Taichi intentó usar su tono más dramático.

\- ¿Qué tal Daigo?

\- ¿Ya no me preguntas ni cómo estoy yo y pasas a preguntar solo por el niño?

\- Tú siempre estás bien… solo tienes dos modos, o estar perfectamente o nos matas a todos del disgusto pensando que te nos han muerto. No tienes más opciones…

\- El niño está perfectamente, está cenando – respondió dando por perdida aquella conversación-. ¿Y tú? Porque he estado hablando con Hikari y…

\- Ya me parecía a mí que tú llamabas para algo – le dijo cortándolo-. Estoy bien, de verdad… Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho tu hermana, ya se me ha pasado.

\- ¿Segura? Para que me haya amenazado ella para que te llame a ver si estabas bien…

\- Ah, muy bonito. Osea que si no te dice tu hermana que me llames para ver cómo estoy no tengo noticias de ti.

\- Deberías saberlo ya… ¿segura que está todo bien?

\- Perfectamente, no te preocupes. Llegas tarde, ya he encontrado a alguien encantado de hacer que se me pasara el enfado – sin poder evitarlo, sonrió ante sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no quiero saber esa clase de detalles?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te entra la envidia? – intentó decir de la forma más sugerente que pudo, quedándose todo en un intento al entrarle la risa a media frase-. Ya tienes una bonita edad como para malpensar de todo lo que se te dice. Lo único que he hecho al volver a casa ha sido ponerme el pijama y ponerle cara de pena a tu querido amigo para que hiciera la cena.

\- Ya… ya… Seguro que sí…

\- Qué tonto eres cuando quieres. Pero muchas gracias por preocuparte, lo mismo hasta me pienso la próxima vez llevarte a ti conmigo en vez de a Mimi, ¿qué me dices? ¿Harías de buen asesor de moda?

\- Yo si quieres llevo al niño y así seguro que las dependientas te hacen más la pelota – se rió por lo bajo-. ¿Segura que está todo bien?

\- Que sí... ¿Ya volvemos a la época de no creerme cuando digo que estoy bien?

\- Nunca me he creído esa frase viniendo de ti, empezando por ahí. Y además, si Hikari estaba hasta preocupada supongo que es porque Mimi se ha tenido que poner muy pesada.

\- Se puso… Pero da igual, no estoy enfadada con ella.

\- Pues ya le puedes decir al rubio ese que me diga qué es lo que está haciendo para cenar para que me enseñe a mí para convencer a Koemi de que se le pasen los malos humores…

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que está haciendo, la verdad, no me has dado tiempo…

\- ¿Ves como sí que estabais haciendo algo?

\- ¡Taichi!

\- Y ahora es cuando me habrías pegado un manotazo, voy a empezar a hablar contigo más por teléfono en vez de en persona, que lo sepas…

\- Ya te cazaré – levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta unos segundos habiendo sentido un ruido, viendo entrar a su compañera digimon volando hacia ella para echarse a su lado-, tú no te preocupes que sé dónde vives. Pero solo para que te quedes tranquilo – volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, escuchando los ruidos venir desde abajo-, a ver si aprendes de una vez…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no he hecho yo ahora?

\- Seguro que muchas cosas… Yamato se pasó toda la tarde con tu querido cuñado del alma revolviendo en casa de su padre para ver qué se trae, qué tira… Ya sabes, lo normal en estos casos. ¿A que no sabes con qué me ha salido que lleva guardando todos estos años?

\- ¿Una foto suya firmada? Eh… Tiene que tener eso de cuando estaban empezando… Si eso existe tengo que hacerme con ello…

\- ¿Puedes explicarme por qué sigo hablando contigo?

\- Porque no puedes vivir sin mí y si no es una foto firmada, puedes continuar.

\- No, no era una foto firmada… ¿Te acuerdas de aquella navidad en la que me atrevía decirle que me gustaba?

\- ¿En la que casi te tuve que meter yo de una patada a pesar de estar recibiendo de la forma más digna las primeras calabazas más crueles de mi vida? Sí… creo que me acuerdo… ¿qué pasa con eso?

\- … - hizo una pequeña pausa, entrecerrando los ojos como si realmente pudiera estar mirándolo mal desde allí-. Yo llevaba una caja conmigo ese día para dársela y… Resulta que todavía la tenía guardada. La encontró esta tarde…

Escuchó silencio al otro lado del teléfono por fin. Silencio que se prolongó más de unos segundos en el tiempo.

De todas las cosas que hubiera esperado escuchar aquel día, sin duda aquello consiguió sorprenderlo del todo. Era normal tener guardadas cosas que significaban cosas importantes para uno, pero no tanto tiempo, ni mucho menos tras todo lo que había pasado. No habría llegado a recordar que ella tuviera algo aquel día, solo era capaz de recordar lo que había pasado, no los detalles. Pero el hecho d que el idiota de su mejor amigo hubiera guardado aquello no estaba seguro si le hacía pensar que era más listo de lo que pensaba o todo lo contrario.

Quizás fuera lo segundo…

* * *

 **2006**

 _\- ¡Taichi! – protestó Sora mientras que la arrastraba del brazo hasta una de las esquinas de la sala._

 _Por fin había llegado el día de la graduación. El último día que iban a pasar todos compartiendo el mismo techo de instituto, y, especialmente, ellos, el último día que iban a ir a la misma clase desde que ambos tenían recuerdos. Hacía ya un buen rato que el grupo se había desperdigado en la fiesta, una vez que todo el mundo se hubo hecho las fotos de rigor y había recogido el diploma, cada cual se había ido con la compañía que habían traído a la fiesta._

 _No hacía demasiado tiempo que Sora se había visto arrastrada sin miramientos por parte de su mejor amigo desde la otra punta del lugar. Había acudido acompañada finalmente por un compañero del equipo de tenis, el cual no debía de haber pasado los filtros de Taichi, ya que cuando los había visto acercarse algo más de lo que él había considerado apropiado se había plantado en medio llevándosela con él._

 _\- ¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes? ¿Tú no habías venido acompañado o qué?_

 _\- Se ha ido a no sé dónde a hacer no sé qué…_

 _\- Ah… ya veo lo mucho que te interesa tu compañía… Si te aburres vete a buscarla a ella._

 _\- No, no me aburría, solo evito que hagas el idiota tú también._

 _\- ¿Que haga el idiota yo también? – acabó revolviéndose para que la soltara-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué voy a estar haciendo el idiota yo por pasármelo bien en una fiesta?_

 _\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí con… ese?_

 _\- Ese tiene nombre y se llama…_

 _\- Me da igual cómo se llame. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con ese?_

 _\- Pero bueno, ¿qué problema tienes tú ahora? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso para venir acompañada a la graduación?_

 _\- No, a mí no._

 _\- A ti ni a nadie – soltó de golpe con tono cortante dándose cuenta de repente de lo que estaba pasando ahí-. Ahora tendré yo la culpa de que a ti no te parezca bien que ya cierto idiota esperó hasta el último momento para pedirme que viniera con él, aceptara ir con alguien distinto._

 _\- ¿Te lo pidió finalmente?_

 _\- ¿Y qué más da eso? Sí, se le ocurrió hacerlo hoy por la mañana – se cruzó de brazos-. No te lo había contado porque fue a la vez que me llegó la carta de la Escuela de Moda…_

 _\- ¿Y si te lo pidió qué haces con… ese?_

 _\- Te he dicho que tiene nombre…_

 _\- Y yo que me da igual… Contesta._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo que quedarme de brazos cruzados sentada en el rincón esperando a que deje de dar vueltas y se acuerde de que existo? O mejor, ¿tengo que esperar a que decida que no muerdo y se atreva a acercarse?_

 _\- Creo que en esa pregunta yo tendría que dale algo de razón… - se alejó un paso de ella la ver las intenciones de la pelirroja de darle un manotazo._

 _\- Yo de verdad que estaba teniendo una buena noche, no creo que me haga falta que vengas a darme la charla de siempre, Taichi… - negó con la cabeza-. Si… quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes he tenido oportunidades de hacerlo de otra forma._

 _\- ¿Tú? Si poco más y tuve que amenazarlo con tirarle el bajo por la ventana para que se atreviera a pedírtelo. No sé qué tonterías estaba diciendo sobre que no tenía sentido ya intentar nada o con qué cara te lo pedía…_

 _\- Pues ya está… Si te dice es por algo y punto, así que… si no te importan, ¿puedo volver con mi compañía?_

 _\- No – negó con la cabeza-. Tú te quedas aquí conmigo, ¿a qué te refieres con que si dice eso es por algo? ¿Ha pasado algo de lo que no estoy enterado?_

 _\- Ya hace tiempo de eso… Además, hemos estado todos demasiado ocupados intentando acabar el curso como para… - no pudo continuar hablando porque le puso la mano en la boca haciéndola callar. El manotazo llegó finalmente para que la soltara-. ¿Estás tonto?_

 _\- ¿Qué ha pasado que no me habéis contado ninguno de los dos?_

 _\- ¡Nada!_

 _\- Ya, ese es el problema… - puso los ojos en blanco._

\- … _\- resopló-. Pasó que hace un año se me ocurrió acercarme a hablar con él y de repente me soltó que lo sentía e intentó acercarse… Y… me fui con Mimi porque no estaba de humor precisamente para eso._

 _Se quedó mirando para ella fijamente con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Yamato no era tan cobarde como él se pensaba y si le había dicho aquello semanas atrás era porque ella no había querido saber nada?_

 _\- ¿Estás tonta? Osea… cuando por fin se atreve a decir o a hacer algo eres tú la que de repente se echa para atrás, ¿me estás diciendo eso?_

 _\- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer según tú? ¿Quedarme sentada esperando a que se le pase lo que sea qué le pasa en la cabeza y correr hasta él cuando decida que es buen momento de acordarse de que existo? – no recordaba haber tenido una conversación tan directa sobre aquel tema con nadie, ni mucho menos con Taichi, pero que le estuviera fastidiando la noche con aquello había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso-. Tampoco era el momento para nada, listo – acabó por reconocer-. Fue la noche en la que pensábamos que te habíamos perdido… No tenía yo la cabeza para pensar precisamente en mi vida personal…_

 _Apartó la mirada de él al reconocer aquello, dejándola bajar entre la gente de la fiesta, totalmente ajenos a lo que pasaba. Fue entonces cuando lo vio._

* * *

Acabo de ver las nuevas imágenes que han sacado de la peli aniversario del año que viene. Hmmm... no es que sean mis diseños favoritos pero bueno, Yamato está aceptable aunque la ropa... meh. Ahora... si alguno más las ha visto... ¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO A TAICHI Y QUIÉN LO HA DEJADO VESTIRSE ASÍ? T_T No tengo más que añadir. Más vale que la primera aparición - si es que pretenden sacarla - de Sora sera cogiéndolo de la oreja y echándole la bronca por ir con esas pintas por el mundo.

 **AnnaBolena04:** cuidado, que tenemos FB hoy... Y es el primero de todos... Tú vete cogiendo aire y todas esas cosas. Además, hacía mucho que no os pegaba uno de mis cortes en el peor de los momentos y ya iba siendo hora jejeje ¿Qué habrá visto la pelirroja mientras que su niñero favorito le daba el sermón del mes?

Casi que iba a ser mejor que Mimi siguiera dando la lata, no sé por qué me lo parece... Aunque para compensar al principio os los puse un poquito cuquis para ir compensando y que no me tires tantos tomates...

Y hoy hace sol, así que creo que me iré a tostar vuelta y vuelta antes de que se nos vengan las nubes del mal... ¡Un abrazo tortugoso y ánimo para lo que viene!❤❤❤❤

 **Guest Vecina:** se merece una buena patada en el culete por la que le debe de haber liado. Por eso no me extendí más con el tema "elegir vestido" porque a saber lo que le ha tenido que decir para que vuelva toda depre a casa. Entre que debe de tener el ojo muy crítico por dedicarse ella a la moda, entre que debe de ser complicado elegir porque no es un vestido cualquiera y si para encima te están desmoralizando continuamente... ¿Cómo no iba a llegar convertida en una pera a casa? ❤ Je, lo de Toshiko al menos seguro que no va a ser tan cruel y sabe llevar las excusas por otra vía.

Empezamos con los fb que os dije, y por el momento son desde el punto de vista de Taichi - que así me doy menos cabezazos escribiéndolos T_T - peeero acabarán llegando al propio punto de vista de Yamato no tardando. Vamos a ver qué pasó en esa cabecita rubia para encontrarnos lo que nos encontramos al principio de la otra historia.

¡Un abrazo tartarugoso y te mando algo de sol desde aquí si os sigue lloviendo!❤

 **Ace Cornell:** aaains, sí, yo bipolaricé muy fuertemente en esa escena. Por un lado fue como OMGOMGOMGOMG ¿PERO Y ESTO? Y así nació el shippeo más grande que recuerdo de esa época y que aún me dura. Peeeeeeeeeeero a la vez "Aaaay pobrecito mío". Bipolar ya con 12 añitos... si es que me viene de hace mucho.,, Los voy shippeando intermitentemente todavía a día de hoy, solo que si tengo que quedarme me quedo con el sorato (menuda sorpresa, ¿eh? xDDD)

Ay Jun es maravillosa ❤❤❤. Los hermanos Motomiya son maravilloso en general, pero lo que me he podido reír cada vez que salía ella en pantalla, fuera para lo que fuera, no tenía precio.

Me alegro de que ya estés bien, ahora no la lies otra vez y salgas del supercatarro para meterte en una buena... condición post-festiva jajajaja ¡Un abrazo ❤!

 **Natesgo:** puuuues lo normal siempre ha sido que actualice varias veces al día, si te soy sincera jajajaja Lo que pasa es que los capítulos de antes solían ser más cortos y estaba de baja sin casi poder salir de casa. De manera que el aburrimiento me daba para hacer tres o incluso cuatro actualizaciones en un mismo día. Ahora voy mucho más despacito de lo que suele ser lo normal para mí. Pero bueno, eso es porque tengo la costumbre de ir muy por delante vuestro y que a veces me traiciona el mono de ir publicando algo más xD

JAJAJAJAJAJAA Mimi presentando Sálvame y el resto de comentaristas... Lo veo perfectamente factible. Esa sería la versión española. Si vivieran en un pueblo pequeñito... Bueno, el rubio ya sabe lo que es eso, que en comparación con Tokio donde vivía él hasta hace nada seguro que tenían que volar los cotilleos que daban gusto y sino que le pregunten a esos tres serios y dignos compañeros que le puse que andaban vigilándolo por la calle porque lo habían visto acompañado ❤

Los bichos siguen en crisis por dónde voy escribiendo yo y voy por el 45 jajajajaja Pero en su defensa diré que es que todos los capítulos que vienen en este bloque son del mismo día, venga xDDD En realidad es todo paranoia de Gabumon ya, estoy segura de ello, y Biyomon solo se limita a mirarlo ligeramente mal de la que pasa y ya vale para que salga corriendo.

¡Un abrazo tortugoso y ánimo con el calor que seguro que por ahí tenéis mucho ❤!


	33. Gracias

_Frunció el ceño sin entender por qué de repente su amiga había guardado silencio. Sin duda la última parte de la conversación de ellos dos era algo que no había visto venir. No se hubiera imaginado que todo aquello de que no serviría de gran cosa intentar acercarse a Sora tras lo que siempre se escudaba Yamato fuera por algo y no por pura cobardía. Era la primera vez que escuchaba nada de aquello, pero por algún motivo que no lograba entender, Sora se había quedado callada y con la mirada fija en algún punto de la sala._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – acabó por preguntarle confuso._

 _Al no obtener respuesta volvió a mirar hacia la gente, pensando en que si Sora se había quedado tan sumamente congelada probablemente fuera debido a que había hecho acto de presencia finalmente el motivo de la discusión que estaban teniendo. En ese caso, sería fácil de encontrar ya que le sacaba una cabeza a casi todos los que allí estaban._

 _\- Me voy – la voz de la pelirroja lo sacó de sus pensamientos, todavía sin ser capaz de entender nada-. No quiero estar aquí._

 _Sin darle tiempo tan siquiera a reaccionar dio medio vuelta sobre sí misma, aprovechando que estaban en una de las esquinas de la sala y que tenía cerca una de las salidas para desaparecer de allí._

 _\- So… ¿Sora? – alargó el brazo para intentar retenerla sin conseguirlo._

 _Cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando allí y estaba empezando a ver que iba a acabar teniendo él la culpa de algo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era. resignado, resopló encogiéndose de hombros. No iba a salir corriendo detrás de Sora, no al menos hasta ser capaz de saber qué era lo que podía haber visto para cambiar de repente de comportamiento de forma tan radical._

 _Entonces, finalmente lo vio. Ahora entendía el motivo de por qué no había visto hasta entonces a Yamato. En la esquina opuesta a la que ellos dos habían estado ocupando, el rubio acababa de separarse de su compañía, volviendo a ponerse recto del todo, sin soltarla todavía. Se quedó mirando para ellos fijamente como si no se creyera la escena._

 _\- ¿Piensas seguir ignorándome toda la noche? – la voz de Rui, aquella que lo había acompañado, lo hizo despertar de su estado de atontamiento._

 _\- ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? – señaló con la cabeza hacia los otros dos._

 _\- ¿A quién? ¿Hoshi y Yamato? ¿No te has enterado? Lleva contándolo a todo el que se encuentra desde hace un par de semanas… Parece ser que por fin le ha hecho algo de caso._

 _\- ¿Un par de semanas?_

 _\- ¿No se supone que es tu mejor amigo? ¿No te ha contado nada él? Estuve hablando con ella esta mañana, creo que se han visto algunos días y según ella tienen algo… - confusa, miró hacia Taichi, sin entender cómo podía no estar enterado-. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Dónde…?_

 _Dejándola con la palabra en la boca, avanzó hacia el extremo opuesto con paso directo. No podía creerlo, es que por más que lo intentaba no podía creer lo que acababan de ver sus ojos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sin importarle mucho que estuviera acompañado, cogió a Yamato del brazo, dándole un tirón para girarlo de malas formas._

 _\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le contestó extrañado por la reacción._

 _No contestó, solo se quedó mirándolo aún más incrédulo ante la pregunta que acababa de hacerle. Solo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar más. El golpe pilló por completo de sorpresa al rubio quién se llevó la mano a la cara, apartando con el otro brazo a aquella que lo acompañaba._

 _\- ¿¡Estás mal de la cabeza o qué te pasa!? – alzó la voz observándose la mano, viendo que tenía manchas de sangre, probablemente procedentes del labio donde había recibido lo peor del golpe._

 _\- Te ha visto – dijo sin más antes de pegar media vuelta y desaparecer de allí corriendo._

 _No sería por falta de ganas de quedarse allí y quitarle la tontería de encima fuera como fuera, pero alguien necesitaba más su compañía en aquellos momentos. Pasó de largo también al lado de Rui, sin importarle demasiado sus protestas. Salió encontrándose con el pasillo vacío, pensando en dónde podría estar su amiga._

 _Conociéndola como la conocía, optó por dirigir primero sus pasos hacia el baño de chicas más cercano. Mientras que caminaba no podía evitar intentar darle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar. Porque la conversación que acababa de tener con Sora no cuadraba de ninguna de las maneras con lo que acababan de ver sus ojos. Al menos la parte en la que ella le había dicho que le había pedido aquella mañana que fuera con él la graduación, todo lo demás podría tener hasta sentido… Luego estaba también lo que Rui le había dicho… ¿Semanas? ¿Había dicho que hacía unas semanas que habían estado viéndose? ¿Por qué no sabía absolutamente nada de todo aquello? ¿No se supone que tendría que saberlo ya que era su amigo? No, claro que no sabía nada. Era el último al que le hubiera dicho algo así precisamente por lo que acababa de pasar._

 _\- Maldito Yamato y sus estupideces… - farfulló por lo bajo llegando finalmente hasta la puerta del baño._

 _¿Qué probabilidades había de que Sora estuviera allí? Quizás hubiera salido fuera del colegio o bien se hubiera ido ya a casa. Miró hacia ambos lados en el pasillo, esperando que alguien pudiera aparecer por allí para pedirle el favor de que se asomara, pero no había rastro de que nadie pudiera aparecer._ _Resopló volviendo a repetir el gesto de antes, solo que ahora para comprobar que nadie se acercara antes de dar un par de golpes en la puerta y asomar la cabeza. No había nadie aparentemente, pero pudo ver una de las puertas cerrada, ¿había acertado?_

 _\- ¿Sora? – murmuró en voz baja todavía con miedo de que pudiera no ser ella y acabar con un zapato en la cabeza por pervertido y haberse colado en el baño de las chicas. Lo veía bastante factible, de hecho._

 _No obtuvo respuesta inmediatamente, pero pasados unos momentos pudo ver como la puerta se habría. Había acertado, sí que era ella. O al menos una versión mucho más pálida de ella apoyada en el marco de la puerta._

 _\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – le dijo con un hilo de voz tardando todavía algo más en acerarse a él._

 _\- ¿Tú qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí? – avanzó los pasos que faltaban para colocarse delante de ella-. ¿Ya estás como siempre? – la vio encogerse de hombros-. Sora…_

 _\- No, no digas nada – lo cortó rápidamente-. Por favor, déjalo estar así._

 _\- ¿Segura?_

 _No necesitaba que le dijera nada más para saber lo que pasaba por esa cabeza pelirroja en aquellos momentos, pero porque lo dijera en voz alta no se iba a morir. Porque por una vez dijera las cosas sin tener que sonsacárselas no se iba a morir, pero era una guerra que tenía perdida con ella desde hacía muchos años._

 _\- Vamos fuera antes de que entre alguien y se las arreglen para castigarte sin ser alumnos ya de aquí – acabó por decir, intentando distraer la atención._

 _\- Que lo intenten – dijo tras soltar una ligera carcajada-. Me quedo mejor con los rumores que iban a correr por media ciudad si de repente entra alguien y nos ve a los dos salir del baño._

 _La miró de reojo, intentando que con ese comentario le cambiara la expresión en la cara o que al menos lo mandara a paseo por idiota, lo cual solía ser lo más normal, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Le hizo un gesto para salir los dos de allí, por suerte, encontrándose de nuevo el pasillo vacío._

 _\- ¿Por qué no vuelves a la fiesta? – le dijo Sora-. Seguro que Rui te está esperando._

 _\- No me voy a ir a ninguna parte…_

 _\- Taichi…_

 _\- No, no me voy a ir ninguna parte. Y dudo que me esté esperando, especialmente desde que la dejé con la palabra en la boca hace un rato._

 _\- No deberías de perderte la graduación por mi culpa – negó con la cabeza._

 _\- ¿Y qué otro motivo mejor para perdérmelo?- alargó la mano para posarla sobre su brazo un par de segundos-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?_

 _No dijo nada, solo acabó por levantar la vista hacia él unos segundos, dejando que viera en su cara lo que realmente había estado haciendo en el baño, aquella vez no había salido corriendo por las náuseas que solía tener siempre que algo la alteraba de repente. Solo se atrevió a mantenerle la mirada unos segundos antes de bajarla hacia la mano que había dejado sobre su brazo._

 _\- ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? – dijo al fijarse en que tenía rojos los nudillos y algo saltada la piel. No necesitó tampoco que contestara, volviendo a mirarlo, pero esta vez con el ceño fruncido._

 _\- No me mires así, ¡se lo merecía! – la vio que abría la boca para protestar, no dejándola hacerlo-. Se lo tiene más que merecido y no te atrevas a decirme que no. Si hoy por la mañana tuvo las narices de ir a pedirte que vinieras con él ahora que se aguante – miró hacia el final del pasillo, intentando quitarse una idea de la cabeza, sin conseguirlo. Tenía derecho a saberlo-. Se lo tiene merecido por idiota. ¿Sabes quién es con la que estaba?_

 _\- Ni lo sé ni me importa – no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco._

 _\- Yo tampoco, pero me lo ha contado Rui. Y siento mucho que tengas que escuchar esto, pero lleva tonteando con ella semanas y según parece se han visto algunas veces… Así que ha tenido la cara de venir a pedirte a ti que fueras con él mientras que tiene… no sé qué tiene con ella._

 _Fue sorpresa lo que pudo leer ahora en el rostro de su amiga. Una sorpresa que poco a poco fue transformándose en… ¿decepción? No le hacía gracia tener que contárselo, pero tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saberlo porque sino lo que iba a acabar escuchando de boca de Sora iba a ser que se lo merecía por ser una tonta y haber rechazado la invitación por la mañana y no pensaba permitirlo._

 _\- ¿Semanas? – preguntó finalmente con un hilo de voz._

 _\- Semanas… Yo no tenía ni la más remota idea. Alguien no se debía de atrever a decirme ni media palabra a mí tampoco… - se encogió de hombros._

 _De nuevo pudo ver cómo la expresión de la cara de Sora cambiaba a una que en aquel momento no sería capaz de interpretar de ninguna de las maneras. Esperó en silencio a que fuera ella la que dijera algo, solo para terminar de verla cruzarse de brazos, mirando hacia otra parte._

 _\- Vale, perfecto. Si las cosas van a ser así, que sean – dijo de repente-. Que le aproveche. Yo ya me he cansado…_

 _\- ¿Estás segura?_

 _\- ¿Cómo no lo voy a estar? No estoy segura de conocerlo tan siquiera ahora mismo – lo que había pasado aquella mañana y lo que había tenido que ver minutos atrás era la prueba. Negó con la cabeza mirando de nuevo hacia su amigo-. Vete a la fiesta, de verdad, pero… prométeme que haga lo que haga lo vas a dejar en paz._

 _\- No… si quieres que te prometa eso vas a tener que venir conmigo para comprobar que me esté quietecito – sonrió ligeramente de medio lado-. ¡Venga! Ven conmigo, dejas plantado al muermo con el que has venido y yo a mi pesada personal y nos quedamos tú y yo…_

 _\- ¿Tú crees que estoy yo de humor ahora mismo para volver a entrar ahí?_

 _\- Sí, y yo que tú lo haría y le restregaría que te da exactamente igual lo que haga o deje de hacer. Venga, es el último día que vamos a ser compañeros de clase por primera vez en… ¿quince años? ¡No me puedes hacer ese feo!_

 _\- No tienes remedio, ¿lo sabías? Deberías buscarte alguna ocupación convenciendo gente…_

 _\- ¿Eso es un sí?_

 _\- Circula – descruzó los brazos finalmente- antes de que me arrepienta de esto..._

 _Sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar finalmente la respuesta que quería escuchar, tendiéndole el brazo para que caminara con él de vuelta. No llegó a dar el primer paso al sentir que lo detenía para acercarse a él y dejar un beso en su mejilla._

 _\- Gracias…_

* * *

\- ¿Estás ahí o te has quedado ya tonto del todo? Mira que luego no quiero que Koemi me venga con protestar por haberte dejado fuera de juego ¿eh?... ¡Taichi!

\- Sí, sí… Estoy aquí – volvió a la realidad a pesar de haber vuelto muchos años atrás en su cabeza., ¿Ese idiota todavía sale con esas sensibilerías después de las estupideces que tuvimos que aguantarle? ¿De verdad? Mira, voy a acabar mandándole una carta de agradecimiento a la JAXA por meterle el susto de su vida y que gracias a eso se le reordenaran las ideas… - la risa de su amiga hizo que relajara el tono-. No te rías, si no hubiera sido tan idiota, y tú también un poco, para qué lo vamos a negar…

\- ¡Eh!

\- Si no hubierais sido tan idiotas ya te habríamos tenido hace años volviéndote loca por un vestido…

\- Bah, siempre con lo mismo… - el sonido de su propio estómago quejándose de hambre hizo que Biyomon comenzara a reírse de ella-. Oye… tú me comprendes mejor que nadie… Como no vaya a ver si ya está la cena lista creo que mi barriga va a empezar a comerse a sí misma… ¿Te llamo mañana?

\- Pssse, pero no quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que habéis hecho después de cenar, ¿eh?

\- ¡Taichi! – el sonido comunicante de la línea fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Quedándose mirando para el teléfono no pudo más que reírse antes de dejarlo tirado encima de la mesita.

\- Venga, ¡vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre! – cogiendo a la digimon con ella se puso en pie.

Sin duda estaba de mucho mejor humor que cuando había llegado. Sonrió quedándose a medio camino de las escaleras viendo a Yamato todavía en la cocina… ¿Qué sería de ella sin alguno de ellos dos?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Vale, pues... aquí tienes lo que seguía del primero de los fb así un poco más delicados. Yo si quieres os mando chuches a ti y a la tortuga para que llevéis mejor el trauma, porque yo ya sabes que me autocastigué y no era capaz de escribir realmente lo que estaba haciendo el rubio xD Castigo de mí para mí.

El corte tenía que ser en ese momento y hacía mucho que no os daba uno de mis cortes... Obviamente que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando eternamente por él, pero, a diferencia del tontorrón rubio, ella simplemente iba con un amigo al cual ni tuve que buscarle nombre... Si es que se las busca él solo. Para que hasta el intento de adulto que es el señor embajador lo diga...

Ánimo con el capítulo y muchos abrazos para ti y para la tortuga que falta van a hacer ❤❤

 **Ace Cornell:** mira, me lleva troleando con tu review la página desde ayer... Me ha mandado ya dos avisos de que me la has dejado y puedo verla desde el e-mail, pero yo luego entro a los comentarios y no sale xDD Así que nada, sigue la eterna guerra entre la web y yo. Nada nuevo, ya sabes... De hecho, según esto tengo dos review nuevas y una de ellas es la tuya. La otra ni siquiera me ha llegado xDDD

Claro que no se iba a pasar la vida eternamente esperando a que al otro se le desaturase la cabeza, al menos sin estar ella por la labor de coger el control de la situación. Aquí podría haber cedido e ir con él, pero si luego se entera de las noticias que le ha dado Taichi en este capítulo lo mismo la que le atiza es ella y no él...

Bien, bien, por malas que sean las condiciones post-fiesta siempre se portan mejor que los catarros. Yo voy a ver si me escapo a la playa como siempre o no porque cada cinco minutos cambia el clima y ya me está tocando las narices... -.-u

¡Un abrazo!❤


	34. Una idea perfecta

\- ¿Con quién hablabas? – la voz de Koemi distrajo a Taichi de su hilo de pensamientos, haciendo que se girase hacia ella.

\- Da gracias de que a ti no te tocó aguantar unas conspiración del mal para que se te quitaran las ganas de comprarte un vestido para la boda – tiró el teléfono sin cuidado alguno en la cama.

\- ¿Qué le han hecho a la pobre Sora?

\- Pues… creo que quieren darle una sorpresa y hoy la han paseado por medio Ginza volviéndola completamente loca. Hasta Hikari me ha llamado para que la interrogara a ver si estaba bien – se encogió de hombros.

\- Pobrecilla… No quiero saber lo que le habrán dicho o hecho para preocupar a tu hermana.

\- Nada bueno – caminó hasta ella-. La próxima vez que se les ocurra hacerle otra encerrona a ver si puedes ir tú también para controlar un poco a Mimi… Porque como tenga que ir yo a buen sitio van a ir a preguntarle sobre moda…

\- Oye, pueden buscarte un vestido bonito para que vayas muy guapo a la boda tú también. Una pena que el puesto de dama de honor no encaje demasiado contigo…

\- Y el de padrino seguro que se lo gana el traidor odioso de mi cuñado – pasó un brazo en torno a la cintura de su mujer-. Pero qué le voy a hacer… Intentaré no dramatizar demasiado porque no me hayan dejado algún puesto honorífico y me dedicaré a presumir de acompañante.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y con quién piensas ir si se puede saber?

\- Con el niño, obviamente. ¿De quién crees que iba a estar hablando? – sonrió del todo antes de acercarse para dejar un beso en su cabello.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando estabas paranoico solo ante la idea de que esos dos volvieran a hablarse?

\- Estaba en todo mi derecho… Menudo par de idiotas… No me mires así, lo digo en serio. De hecho, ¿sabes qué me ha dicho Sora antes?

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea… Que cuando te pille te dará un manotazo por alguna burrada que le hayas soltado…

\- Qué graciosa… No, aparte de eso…

\- ¿¡Ves!? Sabía que te lo había dicho – se rió al haber acertado.

\- ¿A que no te lo cuento?

\- Vale, vale… ¿qué te ha dicho?

\- Pues resulta que el idiota rubio ese lleva años guardado algo que ella le dio el día que se le declaró cuando tenían catorce años… - no iba a decir que aquella información no le hubiera sorprendido.

Eran demasiados años… demasiados. Y con todo lo que había pasado en aquella época no hubiera creído capaz a Yamato de guardar aquello. ¿De verdad había sido capaz de tener aquello tanto tiempo después y no de arreglar las cosas con Sora? Luego el idiota era él… Un día iba a tener que hablar con él y terminar de aclarar todo lo de aquella época porque cada vez que se enteraba de algo nuevo se quedaba más confuso.

\- ¿Desde los catorce? – la voz de su mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Exacto… y míralo, todavía ahora esperando para ver si son capaces de casarse de una vez…

Pudo ver como Koemi se reía antes de estirarse para alcanzarlo y poder darle un beso, sacándole una sonrisa a él también.

\- Menos mal que yo me busqué a alguien que procesa las cosas algo más rápido – le dijo quedándose pegada a él-. Tiene gracia… Hay veces que creo que estás tú más alterado que ellos con todo esto de la boda…

\- ¿Cómo no lo voy a estar? – reconoció acariciando con cuidado los costados de su esposa mientras que hablaba-. Tú no los conociste en su época. Ni siquiera la conociste a ella cuando todavía se permitía admitir que no lo había olvidado… Los dolores de cabeza que he tenido yo todos estos años a costa de ellos no te los puedes imaginar – cuando habló sonó distante, recordando escenas pasadas.

\- Nunca me has contado gran cosa de todo eso – se dio cuenta de que posiblemente se había quedado perdido en sus propios recuerdos.

Estaba seguro de que Mimi tenía más información que él, ya que hasta cierto momento a no ser que no le hubiera quedado más remedio Sora siempre había intentado esquivar aquel tema con él. Pero había visto demasiado. Había sido parte de demasiado. Por eso se había puesto cómo se había puesto cuando Yamato había vuelto a la ciudad. ¿Cómo iba a poder haber actuado de otra forma? Le había hecho falta darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado para entender que las cosas iban a ser diferentes.

Y tanto que habían tenido que cambiar… Seguramente todavía seguiría intentando esconderse de él después d que se hubiera enterado meses atrás de lo que había pasado entre Sora y él. Ese pensamiento le hizo bajar la mirada hacia Koemi, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Porque creo que los tienes por dos personas inteligentes. Entrar en esos detalles iba a hacer que les perdieras todo el respeto… De forma resumida, se puede decir que a nadie le ha sentado mejor el perderse una temporada por el espacio exterior que a Yamato.

\- Ahora no me esquives el tema… - se separó de él buscando su mano para tirar de él.

\- ¿Vas a someterme a un interrogatorio ahora?

\- Más o menos… - sonrió divertida de medio lado.

* * *

Aprovechando que Sora estaba entretenida en la habitación y que había dejado todo terminando de hacerse para la cena fue en busca de su teléfono. Iba a ser la primera vez que se dignara a hablar con Mimi en días, respondiendo al mensaje que ella le había mandado antes.

" _No sé qué le habrás hecho, pero la próxima vez intenta que no se le quiten hasta las ganas de casarse. Gracias por nada. Ya hablaremos tú y yo"._

Solo le faltaba que cada vez que intentaran distraerla para que no se comprara un vestido la desmoralizaran. Tenía bastante encima como para que ni siquiera pudiera ir a mirar tiendas en calma. Aunque intentara fingir que todo iba bien, se había dado cuenta rápidamente de que no. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba estresada con el trabajo. Había vuelto el mismo día que él a la ciudad y apenas días más tarde partía de nuevo hacia el otro extremo del mundo.

Arrugó el ceño ante aquello. Egoístamente no quería que ella se fuera, pero… si las cosas iban a ser así si tenía que ser él quien la convenciera para que estuviera fuera el tiempo que necesitara, lo haría. Y si todo lo de la boda tenía que esperar, esperaría. Iba a esperar antes de decirle nada de lo que realmente pensaba, primero tenía que ver si era algo momentáneo o si iban a seguir así las cosas. Pero lo que no iba a hacer era esperar a que saliera de ella, porque no saldría.

Cuando sintió pasos en las escaleras cambió la expresión de su cara a una más relajada y amable, sonriéndole al verla acercarse con mejor gesto.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Tu querido Taichi amenazado por su hermana para comprobar que esté perfectamente – explicó divertida llegando a su lado-. ¿Ya está todo listo?

\- Más o menos – asintió-. ¿Sigues con hambre?

\- Mucha… - al final se le había pasado por completo el disgusto con el que había llegado a casa. Aprovechando el momento rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del chico-. ¿Ves? Por eso te dije que te vinieras conmigo, no porque te quiera aquí conmigo, ¿eh? Es que me da pereza hacerme la cena después de un día movidito…

Arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de ella, empezando a reírse a mitad de la frase. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que era por eso, no necesitaba que se lo aclarara de ninguna de las maneras.

\- Lo sé… lo sé… Lo tenía asumido desde hacía tiempo, tranquila… Ya sé que solo me quieres por la cocina – intentó poner cara de resignación a pesar de todo, aprovechando su cercanía para echarle un mechón de cabello hacia atrás.

\- Hmmm… estaba pensando… Mañana puedo salir pronto del trabajo, creo que no tengo ninguna reunión. Si quieres podemos aprovechar la tarde para que termines de instalarte. Entre los dos nos llevará menos tiempo, ¿qué te parece? Luego podemos cenar fuera… que tenemos que hacer algo para que no sigas tan delgaducho ¿eh? – no pudo evitarlo, intentando poner la mejor y más inocente de sus caras de buena.

Eran todo paranoias de Yamato, tenía que reconocerlo, apenas se notaba y lo había notado ella porque había tenido oportunidad de verlo más de cerca. Además, llevando ya unos días en casa sin nada mejor qué hacer por culpa de la nieve poco a poco estaba volviendo a la normalidad en todos los sentidos. Pero no había podido evitar el comentario a sabiendas de que él sí que había estado algo preocupado por aquello en su día.

\- ¡Mira qué graciosa! – riéndose a pesar de todo por el puñal que acababa de lanzarle, aprovechó la mano con la que le había retirado el cabello hacia atrás para sujetar su mejilla pudiendo así inclinarse hacia ella, dedicándole un beso tranquilo e incluso hasta dulce-. Me parece muy buena idea – murmuró cuando se separó de ella dejando su frente apoyada en la de ella sin abrir los ojos todavía.

Sonrió, abriendo los ojos ella, observándolo así, tan cerca de ella. Todavía le parecía mentira poder tenerlo a su lado después de tantos meses fuera y haber tenido que viajar ella casi un par de días más tarde de su vuelta. Pero estaba ahí, era real. Cerró algo más sus brazos en torno a él antes de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Te he echado de menos estos días en San Francisco… - murmuró.

Abrió los ojos ante las palabras de ella, bajando la cabeza para observarla unos segundos, aprovechando para rodearla con sus brazos. Comentarios como aquel servían para que se le olvidaran todos los demás problemas que pudiera tener a su alrededor.

\- Quizás la próxima vez pueda ir contigo si me dejas, claro.

\- ¿Quieres venir? – levantó la cabeza hacia él.

\- Claro, me da igual quedarme solo mientras que estés trabajando, no te preocupes por eso – hablaba sinceramente-. La próxima vez iré contigo y nos quedaremos unos días más para olvidarnos de todos los pesados de Tokio que no nos dejan en paz, ¿qué te parece la idea?

\- Una idea perfecta – sonrió -. Pero… yo creo que si no se nos quema la cena podría ser una idea mucho mejor…

Pudo ver como automáticamente la soltaba, dando un brinco sobre sí mismo antes de salir con paso rápido directo hacia la cocina, retirando rápidamente las cosas del fuego. De fondo, la risa de Sora se podía escuchar por todo el lugar.

* * *

Este es de descanso, que luego se nos vienen más FB y necesitamos un poquito de terapia entre medias...

 **AnnaBolena04:** es un adolescente de 18 añicos, con problemas de confianza en sí mismo muy serios que le tiene más miedo que vergüenza a admitir delante de la pelirroja que está más pillado de ella que Taichi por una pelota... Hace idioteces. Si es que siempre digo lo mismo... Pero para que Taichi se pusiera cómo se ponía, ella no quisiera saber del tema y Takeru se pase diciendo lo de hacer el idiota tooooooda la primera parte del primer fanfic... Por algo tenía que ser. No iba a ser solo porque en su día hubieran roto...

En algún momento tendría que madurar aunque fuera con el susto de su vida... Mira qué cosita más mona es ahora ❤❤❤ Tú piensa en que eso fue hace 13 añitos y que poco tiene que ver ya con todo eso ❤

¡Un abrazo y ánimos para la tortuguita y para ti!

 **Ace Cornell:** tiene gracia que justo hayamos subido un fb más o menos en la misma línea, sí xDD Pero bueno, es que, en realidad, es algo que en mi cabeza iba a acabar pasando. Entre cómo se llevan entre ellos dos y que todo lo arreglan tirándose de los pelos, a la mínima que las cosas se pusieran un poco más tensas iban a acabar así... No sé, es algo canon en mi cabeza xD

Y sí, se merecía que alguien le reordenara las ideas... peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero también te voy a decir, que no es oro todo lo reluce. Que tú acabas de leer lo que Taichi vio. No vas a tardar en ver la versión de Yamato.

¡Un abrazo! (y sí, claro que sigues castigado)

 **Guest vecina:** sigo diciendo que son mis secuelas de shippearlos a muerte durante todo adventure, que me sale solo el ponerlo en situaciones como esta. Obviamente que se iba a ir corriendo detrás de ella a decirle lo que le acababan de decir. Al igual que obviamente tenía que ser él quien le estuviera echando la bronca por haber ido con alguien más. Le va y le viene hasta que alguien mete la pata demasiado...

Y ha sido el caso. Y sí, LO SÉ. Como en la vida real soy bastante pasota y solo me dedico a mirar mal a los "subornales que solo saben arreglar las cosas a golpes" me costó escribir esa reacción, peeeeeeeero luego lo pensé y me puso en el contexto de la serie. Y esos dos... son cómo son... Y no sería ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la [...]enésima vez que pasa... Así que tuve que pasar por el aro.

Y exacto, como tú dices, habrá que saber la otra parte de la versión. Y la sabrás... Y sabrás también la de ella. Me he quedado a gusto revolviendo el pasado para explicar por qué el comportamiento de los personajes en su momento. Tengo más ideas, pero me estoy pensando todavía qué hacer con ellas y dónde meterlas, ya que todas me parecen útiles para seguir dando trasfondo al personaje de Yamato.

¡Un abrazo y... me voy a escribir otro FB pero con otro personaje maravilloso contando cosas importantes e_e!


	35. Avión de papel

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con todo el espacio que sobra en toda esa pared?

Yamato se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación que hacía de vestidor de la casa tras haberse pasado toda la tarde revolviendo entre su ropa para colocarla en las estanterías vacías. No tenía demasiada variedad, tenía que reconocerlo, llevaba demasiados años pasándose más tiempo dentro de la base que fuera, de manera que no era una de sus preocupaciones.

\- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Ya te he dicho que soy la peor diseñadora de la historia… Cuando se fue Haru aquí empezó a haber hasta eco – añadió Sora a su lado quedándose mirando hacia el mismo lugar que él.

Había salido pronto del trabajo como había dicho que haría el día anterior y tras creas el peor de los caos sacándolo todo a la vez, apenas un par de horas más tarde habían podido organizar toda la ropa sin muchos problemas.

\- Estaba pensando – le dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos – que como ha quedado la habitación de abajo libre si quieres podemos usarla para que dejes todas tus cosas del trabajo. ¿Qué te parece? Solías tenerlas por ahí siempre tiradas por la mesa del comedor – hizo referencia a cuando se habían quedado en la isla meses atrás-. Podemos dejarlo todo para que puedas consultar lo que quieras allí.

\- ¿No te podrá hacer falta a ti para otra cosa? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿Yo? No… Lo tengo todo en el estudio y creo que ya me has visto trabajar en casa – sonrió de medio lado.

\- Sí, tirada en el sofá a la larga y luego quejándote de que te duele el cuello por estar toda retorcida – comentó riéndose por lo bajo.

\- A lo mejor eso solo es una excusa para ganarme más atenciones de la cuenta luego – dijo mirándolo de reojo mientras que se estiraba para terminar de colocar algunas de las cosas que todavía habían quedado en el fondo de la caja.

\- Ya... Como que te hacen falta excusas para eso – se acercó hasta ella cogiéndola desde la espalda unos segundos para decirle aquello al oído antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Aquello había quedado ya todo colocado, habiendo dejado las cosas de uso más diario en algunos de los cajones en los que le había hecho hueco ella en el armario de la habitación. No les había costado nada ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a la organización de todo y tenían espacio de sobra, por lo que no les estaba costando apenas trabajo.

\- ¿Quieres aprovechar para colocar algo más? – le preguntó a la chica cogiendo las cajas vacías para empezar a romperlas en trozos y que ocuparan menos espacio hasta que pudieran bajarlas.

\- Podemos mirar a ver qué más tienes por ahí… Si es que casi no te has traído nada, voy a tener que darle la razón a tu hermano cuando dice que eres un aburrido…

\- Eh, lo suficiente, ya ves que en casa tampoco tenía demasiados tratos.

\- ¿Porque te pasabas más tiempo en el trabajo que allí? – sonrió divertida-. Yo creo que si nos ponemos lo dejamos todo listo hoy y luego ya te peleas tú con tus cosas raritas no aptas para terrestres en la habitación vacía.

\- ¿No habías dicho que querías salir a cenar?

\- Es verdad… No sé, como tú quieras, sino podemos pedir algo y ya saldremos mañana si te apetece – se encogió de hombros.

\- Me parece bien – le daba exactamente igual siendo sincero. Además, seguía dándose cuenta de que parecía seguir cansada aunque prefiriera no decirle nada a ella por el momento. Sabía que ella no lo decía por aquello, pero igualmente, no le molestaba quedarse en casa-. Ya puedes ir pensando a dónde pedimos algo, y no quiero comentarios sobre que lo busque yo que soy yo el que tiene que preocuparse por lo que come o deja de comer.

\- Eh… Yo no iba a decir nada – comentó divertida ante la acusación antes de avanzar hacia la puerta dando por terminado aquello.

No quedaba tampoco demasiado por colocar tampoco y seguro que podían encontrar sitio para todo lo demás. Saliendo de nuevo hacia la habitación, viendo que los digimon estaban cada uno en esquinas diferentes del salón, se rió de ellos sin poder evitarlo. El drama iba a durar una buena temporada. Esperó que a que Yamato dejara las cajas vacías encima de la mesa de la cocina y fuera tras ella.

\- ¿Solo queda esto? – preguntó extrañada señalando las dos que quedaban.

\- Sí, las que están abajo son todo de cosas del trabajo. Ya me entretendré yo mañana con ellas. Esto deben de ser… - agachándose a una de las dos cajas en concreto, una que parecía ser bastante más vieja que la otra y llevar mucho más tiempo sin abrirse. Quitando el cierre pudo ver lo que había en su interior-. Sí, esto son las cosas que me llevé de Tokio en su día y que no había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

\- ¿Desde que te fuiste de Tokio…? – comentó yendo hasta él, sentándose en el suelo a su lado-. ¿Cuándo exactamente?

\- Pues… echa cuentas… - sonrió ligeramente encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Todo esto lleva aquí más de una década?

La respuesta que obtuvo de él fue una mirada de reojo antes de alargar la mano y empezar a revolver entre todas las cosas que allí había. La gran mayoría de ellas eran fotografías y recuerdos de tiempos pasados. Sacando uno de los marcos, no pudo evitar por fin ampliar del todo la sonrisa antes de tendérselo a ella.

La reconoció nada más verla. Era una foto del grupo al completo cuando no eran más que unos niños el último día que habían estado en el Mundo Digital. Aquella imagen estaba colocada en el salón de casa desde que se había mudado.

\- Cuando te pones cabezota acabas siendo insoportable – le dijo ante la simple idea de que incluso aquella foto se hubiera quedado en el olvido tanto tiempo.

Parecía que aunque aquella caja fuera pequeña iban a tener para rato con ella. Se sentó mejor en el suelo notando que él hacía lo mismo, colocándose a su espalda, pudiendo así aprovechar para usarlo como apoyo.

\- Casi que tengo miedo de lo que pueda salir de ahí – dijo divertida.

\- Nada bueno para nuestra reputación seguro – aprovechó para dejar un brazo en torno a la cintura de ella dejando que fuera ella quien revolviera lo que quisiera.

Como era de esperar después de que hubiera reconocido que eran cosas que no había querido volver a ver desde que se había ido de Tokio, eran casi todo fotos del grupo. Todas ellas de distintas épocas, aunque había muchas menos de los últimos tiempos en que él había estado en la ciudad.

Se empezó a reír al cruzarse con una de muchos años atrás en la que salía Yamato con Taichi con cara de no estar muy de acuerdo con que alguien les estuviera sacando una foto junto con Mimi y Meiko. No recordaba aquel momento, pero sí que recordaba el día que habia sido.

\- ¿Qué os pasaba aquí? ¿Tanto trauma os causaba salir en la misma foto o qué? – se revolvió divertida cuando notó cómo la pinchaba con un dedo en las costillas haciéndole cosquillas con el gesto.

\- Mi cara es sin duda por Mimi, no sé cómo puedes ponerlo en duda todavía – acabó por decir aprovechando para cogerla y observar la imagen más de cerca.

Muchas de aquellas fotografías ni siquiera las había guardado él, había sido todo cosa de su padre cuando lo había recogido todo para mandárselo. La prueba evidente de aquello fue cuando se encontró con algo que ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido en algún momento. No, sin duda aquella imagen no era suya.

\- Esta debió de meterla mi padre para ver si se me pasaba la cabezonería – dijo al encontrarse de pleno con una foto de ellos dos junto con el mejor amigo de ambos.

En la foto apenas tendrían dieciocho años y con un simple vistazo se podía adivinar qué estaban celebrando. Los tres llevaban un diploma en la mano y la orla con la insignia de la escuela colocada en torno a los hombros. Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que la habían hecho o quién la había sacado, posiblemente nunca la hubiera visto hasta aquel momento.

Y sabía perfectamente por qué. Recordaba perfectamente el día de la graduación y, sin duda, hubiera preferido que fuera una de esas situaciones que quedaban completamente en el olvido sin nada más que lamentar que hacer algo más de la cuenta el ridículo con los compañeros de clase. Aquel día había acabado siendo uno de los más desastrosos que era capaz de recordar.

Había empezado mal y había acabado mucho peor y se había hecho eco en el tiempo lo que había querido y más. Prácticamente podía decir que aquel había sido el momento en el que todo había terminado de irse al traste y todo por culpa de malentendidos e idioteces… De las que él tenía bastante culpa. Era plenamente consciente de ello, y sino tenía todavía, todos aquellos años después, una pequeña marca muy cerca del labio que se lo recordaba. Estaba seguro de que nunca se había merecido más un golpe.

\- No sabía ni de la existencia de esta… - la voz de Sora lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cogiéndola para verla ella también-. Sé que hay otras porque las tiene todas Hikari…

\- ¿Otras? – dejó que cogiera el marco.

\- Sí, tiene unas cuantas de ese día antes de que se fuera con sus padres. De hecho – volvió a mirar hacia la image– creo que por eso estaban tan empeñados en que nos sacáramos una los tres en la boda de Taichi para poder compararlas… Él tiene una parecida colgando todavía en su habitación en casa de sus padres.

\- Pues si hay más prefiero sin querer saber de su existencia… - acabó por decir negando con la cabeza.

Tenía muchos motivos parar que le apeteciera hacer un bonito avión de papel con aquella foto y lanzarla por la ventana todavía tantos años después. Miró de reojo hacia la pelirroja que tenía delante de él, todavía con el brazo en torno a ella. Era bastante probable que ella tuviera exactamente los mismos recuerdos de aquel día… Y seguro que ninguno de ellos dos necesitaba una fotografía que les recordara el nivel de estupidez que solía gastarse. Todas las acusaciones de Takeru que llevaran en ellas las palabras "hacer el idiota" apuntaban hacia aquel día con total seguridad…

* * *

Posiblemente de noche os suba otro capítulo para que no tengáis entre medias otro en el que no pasa gran cosa. Y esto, es una forma de mentir y de decir que lo hago para que tengáis un capi más movido cuando lo que realmente significa es que quiero seguir enseñando los FB jajajaja El autocontrol que se me pone belicoso, sobretodo porque me entretengo escribiendo cosas que no van en la línea temporal y luego ya me veréis quejarme xD

 **AnnaBolena04:** venga, seguimos con terapia de la buena para lo que se viene. Ya sabes que me gusta que el capítulo 36 sea de los de dar el cante, así que esta vez no iba a ser menos. Vamos a seguir un poquitín más con la versión adulta del rubio para ponernos en contexto y disfrutar de las neuronas ya que cuando era más jovenzuelo para ser que no sabía si eso se comía o qué...

Los Yagamis son muy cuquis cuando están solos y Koemi no lo pilla discutiendo con alguien por algo totalmente absurdo que no tiene sentido nada más que en su cabeza o montando alguna pataleta por algo. Cuando no tienen agentes externos que influeyen con casi tan cuquis como las tortuguitas.❤❤

¡Un abrazo tortuguoso todavía con purpurina para ti! ❤

 **Guest Vecina:** me das miedo... Esto de entrar por la puerta de casa volviendo del trabajo y abrir el pc y que justo me llegue el mail de tu review... Hmmm... Voy a tener que volver a revisar la habitación a ver dónde están las cámaras... Y, ahora que me acuerdo, ¡no por favor! ¡No le digas esas cosas a mi Taichi del alma! ¡No me lo llames dolor en el culo! Que por desgracia hablo desde la experiencia y POBRECITO MÍO jajajaja

Hmmm Koemi se cruza con ellos en su etapa más adolescente y lo mismo también se llevaría demasiado bien con la señorita pelirroja. Pero claro, es que seguramente tampoco estaría casada con el serio embajador porque le habría acabado tirando algo a él a la cabeza también. Mejor seguir renegando de los polluelos antes de los 20 y siendo muy generosa xD Y sí, Mimi como siga así no lo cuenta, acaba misteriosamente en un cohete rumbo a Plutón.

En el siguiente llega la versión del rubio atolondrado, vete cogiendo palomitas. ¡Un abrazo tartarugoso ❤!


	36. Te ha visto

**_2006_**

* * *

 _Totalmente confuso, no había venir de ninguna de las maneras aquella reacción de Taichi. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse hasta ellos, pero aquello era completamente lógico ya que la música estaba alta y no había estado precisamente pendiente de lo que pasaba o no allí. O al menos no en los últimos momentos cuando Hoshi se acercó más de la cuenta a él pillándolo por sorpresa._

 _Al contrario de que lo que cualquiera hubiera podido esperar de él, no fue tras Taichi. Únicamente se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido tras llevarse la mano a la cara, sobre la zona en la que lo había golpeado. Podría haber ido tras él, pero las últimas palabras que le había dicho lo habían frenado._

" _Te ha visto"_

 _No necesitaba que le explicara nada más. Y no era algo en lo que había pensado cuando se había dejado llevar. Aunque, ¿por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? ¿No se suponía que era la que no quería saber nada del tema? Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que sí, que estaba totalmente en lo cierto, pero que una cosa era eso y otra que hubiera tenido que ver… Que lo hubiera tenido que ver._

 _\- ¿Qué narices le pasaba a Yagami? – la voz de Hoshi lo sacó de sus pensamientos-. ¿Estás bien?_

 _\- Yo que sé – gruñó más que dijo sin tan siquiera girarse hacia ella._

 _\- ¿Te ha hecho algo? – al ver que no la miraba se colocó delante de él dándose cuenta de que sí, desapareciendo para volver al cabo de unos segundos con una de las servilletas de una mesa-. Déjame que te ayude…_

 _\- No hace falta – cortó de nuevo. No tenía gana de atenciones en aquel momento. Estaba todavía demasiado confuso._

 _\- ¿No se supone que sois amigos o qué? Tú no has hecho nada para que viniera así a por ti de repente, ¿no?_

 _No contestó, se limitó finalmente a coger la servilleta que ella le había acercado y pasársela por el labio. Maldito Taichi y sus arranques… ¿qué pasa? ¿Ahora no tenía derecho a ir con nadie más a una fiesta? Tenía todo el derecho del mundo… Era ella quien había dicho que no… Quien había dicho que no sin tener ni idea de nada más. No era tan cabezota ni tan idiota como todos le decían, se daba cuenta perfectamente de que quien había hecho las cosas mal era él y que posiblemente se mereciera aquel golpe más que cualquiera de todos los demás que le hubiera dado._

" _Te ha visto"_

 _Esas palabras volvieron a resonar en su cabeza. Haciendo un gesto hacia la chica para que lo dejara en paz, intentó buscar con la mirada entre la gente a Sora, sin ser capaz de dar con ella y solía ser bastante sencillo debido a su llamativo color de cabello. No le había costado encontrarla entre la gente desde el escenario antes. Pero ahora no había rastro de ella, ni de ella ni de Yagami…_

 _\- ¿Quieres dejarme en paz? Te he dicho que no necesito ayuda._

 _Se estaba dando cuenta de que podía acabar de empeorar todavía más las cosas si es que era posible hacerlo. Por un lado, seguía creyendo en que ya que ella no quería saber nada de él, podía estar con quien quisiera… pero… pero… pero… Miles de peros se cruzaban en su cabeza. Lo que había pasado por la mañana en el pasillo cuando la había encontrado con los papeles de la Escuela Superior de Moda y Diseño se le vino a la cabeza de repente como algo que parecía mucho más distante…_

 _\- ¿Dónde vas? – escuchó la voz de Hoshi cuando lo vio caminar por la sala._

 _\- Al baño – soltó de golpe._

 _Sería mejor que fuera a que le diera el aire y, de paso, a limpiarse bien la cara. Y si no se encontraba por el camino con nadie, mucho mejor. Sin mediar ni media palabra más o tan siquiera dignarse a escuchar lo que le decía ella, se fue en dirección al baño._

 _No encontrándose a nadie por el camino, no tardó en llegar a su destino, entrando y encontrándoselo vacío. Fue directo hacia el espejo, observando su reflejo y viendo el precioso golpe que había recibido en todo el labio._

 _\- Maldito Taichi – murmuró por lo bajo antes de abrir el grifo y echarse algo de agua fría, notando cierta sensación de alivio._

 _Lo había cogido demasiado por sorpresa y ni siquiera había sido capaz de reaccionar. Al igual que apenas unos minutos antes había sido Hoshi la que lo había pillado por sorpresa. No era tan idiota como todos decían… Había terminado la actuación del grupo y después de haber dejado su bajo a buen recaudo en una de las aulas había vuelto a la fiesta. Con lo que no había contado era con que fuera a aparecerle de repente la chica, ni mucho menos para saludarlo de forma tan entusiasta. Jamás se le habría ocurrido dejarse besar en un lugar como aquel dónde sabía quiénes podrían verlo. Eso ya sin tener en cuenta, que no era amigo de dejarse ver en actitud cariñosa en público con nadie tampoco. No iba a negar que no le agradara la chica, claro que no, pero no era lo mismo. Nunca sería lo mismo y hasta a él le daba la cabeza para darse cuenta de que no era una buena idea. Pero lo había cogido por sorpresa y cuando se había querido dar cuenta tenía a Taichi delante._

 _Y por mucho que le estuviera doliendo ahora mismo dónde había recibido el golpe, aquello era lo de menos._

" _Te ha visto"_

 _Debería de ser capaz de decir que le daba igual, que no le importaba y que por él podría ver lo que le diera en gana. Pero no era así, y si las cosas estaban como estaban sabía perfectamente de quién era la culpa. De quien había sido siempre la culpa, así que ahora le tocaba aguantarse. Si las cosas estaban complicadas ya, ahora mismo seguramente estuvieran imposibles. ¿Debería de intentar hablar con ella? Tenía muchas probabilidades de que no quisiera ni mirarlo a la cara…_

 _Y con motivo… ¡si por la mañana le había pedido que fuera con él y ahora había visto aquello cómo no iba a no querer ni verlo delante!_

 _\- Idiota… idiota y más que idiota – se dijo a sí mismo posando ambas manos en el lavabo que tenía delante._

 _¿No podía hacer algo al derecho de una vez? Parecía que no… Y lo peor es que no era capaz de pensar egoístamente y decir que allá ella, que se lo merecía por haberle dado tantas veces largas… Sabía que aquello no era del todo real, que tenían casi los dos la misma culpa. Y ahora él acababa de terminar de rematarlo…_

 _Cuando volvió a la fiesta no lo hizo con demasiada gana, solo lo hizo con intención de despedirse de los miembros de la banda y de coger su bajo antes de desaparecer de allí. No le apetecía estar allí tampoco y cualquier idea que pudiera tener en mente de poder disfrutar la noche se había ido de golpe. De uno solo._

 _Caminó entre la gente buscando a los demás hasta que un sonido lo hizo frenar en seco. El sonido de una risa lo hizo frenar en seco. Conocía perfectamente ese sonido y aunque se quedó paralizado unos segundos, no tardó en buscar el origen. No demasiado lejos de donde estaba él, entre la gente que bailaba, estaban sus dos amigos, si es que en esos momentos se podía permitir llamarlos así. La risa de Sora lo había hecho girar la cabeza viéndola reírse de las escasas habilidades de Taichi en la pista de baile, haciendo estado a punto de acabar los dos en el suelo por culpa de un giro mal dado._

 _\- Eres un patoso – pudo escucharla entre risas todavía, aprovechando para sujetarse mejor cerrando más sus brazos en torno a su amigo._

 _Frunció el ceño automáticamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Por qué estaban los dos actuando como si nada hubiera pasado? A nadie debería de extrañarle encontrarse tal escena, de hecho, cualquiera que posaba la vista en ellos ni siquiera lo hacía más de unos segundos pensando que aquello no era más que lo de todos los días. A él no debería de extrañarle ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a esas cosas y hacía ya mucho tiempo que había aprendido a no notar el resquemor que ese comportamiento solía ocasionarle._

 _Entonces, si ellos dos estaban tan tranquilos, ¿qué había pasado antes? ¿Por qué a él seguía doliéndole el golpe que se había ganado de forma tan gratuita? ¿Por qué había ido a decirle que lo había visto? ¿Por qué no era capaz de entender nada?_

 _Se quedó observando la escena, apartado, no pudiendo pensar que aquello era algo que siempre había envidiado, que incluso cuando ellos dos habían estado juntos nunca había tenido tanta cercanía. ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad había llegado a enterrar esa desconfianza sobre ellos dos? Si era así, ¿por qué no podía apartar la vista de ellos dos mientras que empezaba a sentir que le hervía la sangre? ¿Él no podía comportarse como alguien de su edad y ellos dos estaban a la vista de todo el mundo? No parecía que nadie hubiera visto nada que pudiera haberle hecho daño, la risa que seguía escuchando indicaba lo contrario._

 _\- Parece que tus amigos por fin lo van a hacer público, ¿eh?_

 _\- Esos dos no tienen nada – soltó cortante sin tan siquiera dignarse a mirar hacia Hoshi._

 _\- ¿Tú crees? Vete a preguntárselo a Rui a ver qué tal le sentó verlos llegar tan juntos y que ni siquiera se dignara a disculparse con ella._

 _\- ¿Y qué tiene de raro? – contestó automáticamente, prácticamente diciéndoselo a sí mismo más que contestándole a la chica._

 _\- ¿Qué tiene de raro? Díselo a los que los vieron salir del baño tras más de media hora desaparecidos… - se rió por lo bajo-. Ahora me dirás que tú pasándote media vida con Yagami no tenías ni idea…_

 _Volvió a quedarse mirando hacia ellos. Estaba acostumbrado a tener las ideas bastante claras en su cabeza, o al menos no tener una maraña tan sumamente contradictoria formándose de forma tan rápida que ni siquiera era capaz de detenerlo. No entendía nada y eso solo ayudaba a ponerlo de peor humor todavía. No podía entender la sucesión de acontecimientos que estaba teniendo lugar aquel día. ¿Cómo habían pasado de un extremo a otro? Podía verlos con sus propios ojos, como tantas veces lo había hecho hacía ya casi cinco años, notando esa maldita sensación en el estómago que hacía mucho que no notaba, al menos no con tanta intensidad._

 _Sin molestarse en abrir la boca de nuevo giró la cabeza, cambiando de dirección sus pasos. No pensaba quedarse allí ni cinco minutos más, iba a ir a por el bajo y se iba a ir de allí antes de que su humor pudiera empeorar. No quería ni verlos delante, aferrándose totalmente a la idea de que aquello era exactamente lo de todos los días, intentando dejar de lado cualquier otra idea. ¿A qué había venido lo de antes? No se veía a nadie especialmente afectado por nada, solo él. solo él. Como siempre._

" _Te ha visto"_

 _Él era quien se había llevado los rechazos._

" _Te ha visto"_

 _Él era quien se había llevado el golpe._

" _Te ha visto"_

 _Él era quien los había visto._

 _\- ¿Dónde vas? – intentando alcanzando entre la gente Hoshi correteaba tras él._

 _\- Me voy – se dignó a contestarle finalmente sin tan siquiera detenerse._

 _\- ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué se supone que me quedo haciendo lo que queda de noche?_

 _\- Haz lo que te venga en gana – contestó acelerando el paso antes de terminar de perderse entre la gente._

 _Salió de allí directo hacia el aula en el que había dejado sus cosas para recogerlas e irse._

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿lista? ¿Si? Allá vamos... Aquí sin terapia en el presente y desde el punto de visto del rubio haciéndole honor a la fama de los rubios (y como rubia que soy puedo permitirme hacer este comentario sin que nadie me tire tomates jajaja). Es la primera parte desde el punto de vista de Yamato... Y parece que se le ha quedado en bucle la frase de Taichi en la cabeza a la vez que vuelven todas y cada una de sus paranoias de siempre a su cabeza.

Parece que al menos se da cuenta de hasta qué punto mete la pata, ahora solo queda bien si es capaz de hacer algo con sus propias conclusiones o si simplemente se va a ir a casa de MUY mal humor con sus paranoias a pasar una noche entretenida él solito. Eso habrá que esperar para ver qué le pica al señor rubio tonto.

¡Abrazos tortugosos! ¿Te mando también chuches? ¿El abanico pero no para los usos buenos? Tú me dirás...❤❤

 **Ace Cornell:** el pasado nos condena... más que el pasado al rubio lo que siempre le estará pasando factura son sus propias paranoias y sus miedos de toda la vida. Si es que tengo miedo que cuando se le pasó algo el enfado de cuando se enteró de que al final sí que había pasado algo entre Sora y Taichi se pasó una semana gritando "LO SABÍA, SI ES LO SABÍA". Cualquier día lo pondré por ahí haciéndolo en un fb jajaja

¡Un abrazo! Y yo creo que ya te puedo levantar el castigo porque yo tampoco es que me esté portando muy bien con los niños, así que venga, estamos en paz ❤

 **Nika:** tú lo que pasa es que has olido que estaba haciendo algo "malo" aunque fuer a modo de FB y te ha saltado la alarma... No me la das jajaja ¿Por qué siempre acabas apareciendo cuando estoy liando alguna un poco grave? Jajajaja

No pasa nada, yo también los shippearé hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero mejor que no me oiga nadie decirlo que me caen tomatazos seguros. Shhhhh,

Y sí, efectivamente eso se comenta por aquí, que lloraremos todos cuando llegue ese momento... Por el momento vamos tirando con la primera parte de la versión de los hechos del rubio. A ver si todavía no tiene que volver alguien a igualarle el otro lado de la cara por listo ❤

¡Un abrazo!

 **Guest vecina:** van dos jajajaja ¿de verdad que no tienes cámaras en mi casa? Jajajaja que la distancia no es tan grande y te veo capaz, ¿eh? Jajjajaja ha sido las dos veces ponerme a subir el capítulo y llegarme tu review.

Ufff qué asco... Pues menuda gracia con lo del coche. Yo si quieres te dejo a las tortugas para que te hagan de sicarias... Pero bueno, espero que no haya sido demasiada la desgracia u.u Me he metido a liarla a modo FB porque aparte de que quería darle fondo al personaje de Yamato y explicar el por qué de algunas cosas, pues oye, en el presenta me da penita hacerles algo gordo. No me veo capaz de separarlos a lo bruto como ya les tengo hecho, así que mientras que no se me ocurra ninguna trastada a tiempo de presente, será por paranoias del rubio que contar...

¡Un abrazo tartaguroso supergrande y ánimo! ❤❤


	37. Heridas

_Intentaba decirse a sí mismo por el camino que dejara de pensar estupideces, que aquello no era nada más que lo de todos los días y que estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Había muchos motivos para que tanto Sora como Taichi hubieran desaparecido tanto tiempo, entre ellos su favorito, en el que hubiera tenido que ir ella tras él después de haber visto lo ocurrido entre ellos para calmarlo. Estaba también la opción que menos le gustaba, en la que hubiera sido al revés y hubiera sido Taichi quien hubiera ido tras las pelirroja después de que viera, lo que sin duda no habría tenido que ver. Lo cual, por desgracia creía más probable… aquel pensamiento hizo que se olvidara de las tonterías que había tenido que escuchar. Eran los rumores de siempre, nada más que eso. Solo eran los malditos rumores. Él tampoco había visto nada fuera de lo normal en la fiesta._

 _Farfullando cosas sin sentido por lo bajo, recogió sus cosas y salió de allí. Lo mejor iba a ser que se fuera a casa y que dejara las cosas tal cual estaban. Al día siguiente en frío podría pensar con claridad y las cosas tendrían algo más de sentido. Sí, era la mejor idea que había tenido desde hacía unos meses._

 _¡Qué fácil había sido aquel pensamiento! Y qué complicado había sido llevarlo a cabo… había vuelto a casa con la intención de olvidarse del desastre de noche que había tenido. Sus planes para aquel día debería de haber sido muy diferentes, pero tenía que reconocer que nadie más que él se había buscado todo aquello. Primero por haber tardado tanto tiempo en reunir el valor suficiente para pedirle a Sora que fuera con él… No, primero por estar jugando con los que no debía desde hacía unas semanas. No era un comportamiento propio de él, pero hasta ese día había pensado que no había nada de malo en lo que hacía. ¿Por qué no iba a verse con otra gente? ¿Por qué no iba a poder interesarse en otras chicas? ¿Qué tenía aquello de malo?_

 _Tenía de malo hacerlo cuando era plenamente consciente de que la que realmente le interesaba era otra… No era justo para ninguno de ellos. La reacción de Taichi y sus palabras lo hicieron quedarse pensativo mientras que dejaba sus cosas sobre la cama. ¿Sería muy estúpido pensar que si aquello había sucedido así era porque todavía le importaba como algo más que como un amigo? ¿Existía esa posibilidad?_

 _La última vez que había intentado hablar de ella sobre el tema… No, ¿a quién iba a engañar? No había hablado con ella del tema. Únicamente había dejado que ella hablara, como siempre, y luego, en el momento menos apropiado del mundo, había intentado… Había intentado._

 _\- Claro que sí idiota, como si esa noche la mejor idea del mundo fuera intentar besarla… - las gracias tenía que dar de que solo se hubiera apartado y no le hubiera dado una patada en el trasero._

 _Se la habría merecido. Eso no era intentar hablar las cosas, eso era empeorarlas aún más con sus siempre buenas y maravillosas decisiones. Gruñó, acabando por salir de la habitación y sentándose en el sofá, revolviéndose el cabello mientras que su cabeza cada vez empezaba a darle más miedo._

 _\- Oye, si vas a estar ahí haciendo ruido no me dejas ver la tele… - la voz de su compañero digimon lo hizo estar a punto de caerse del sofá al no haberse acordado de que estaba en casa-. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?_

 _\- Nada – cortó rápidamente. No le había pasado nada._

 _\- Lo que tú digas… - a sabiendas de que era imposible hablar con él cuando se ponía así giró la cabeza y continuó viendo la televisión._

 _\- ¿Tú crees que tendría que ir a hablar con ella? – soltó de repente._

 _\- ¿Con quién? – la mirada que le lanzó el rubio contestó a su pregunta rápidamente-. Así que sí que has hecho algo… Deberías. Pero ya hace bastante tiempo. Ahora, si no necesitas que te diga otra gran obviedad universal… intento ver la televisión._

 _Se quedó mirando hacia Gabumon, en parte divertido por las contestaciones que le había dado y la forma en la que lo había hecho, en parte teniendo que darle la razón. Sí, quizás fuera el mejor momento para aclarar las cosas. No podía dejar que aquello se enredase aún más o no iba a tener forma de deshacerlo._ _Se levantó, únicamente metiéndose las llaves de casa en el bolsillo, sin coger la chaqueta tan siquiera y salió de casa._

 _No había demasiada distancia desde el edificio en dónde vivían sus amigos y su casa. No sabía si ya habría vuelto Sora a casa, no solía quedarse nunca hasta muy tarde, pero no le importaba esperar si hacía falta en las escaleras sentado. Mejor allí que en casa y al final acobardarse y no ir. Creía recordar haber escuchado que Toshiko tras la entrega de los diplomas había tenido que irse en el último tren que salía hacia Kyoto para atender unos asuntos, por lo que no iba a correr peligro que apareciera. No necesitaba la intimidadora mirada de esa mujer encima o tan siquiera su presencia cerca._

 _Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, cuando doblaba la esquina del corredor del edificio, escuchó la voz en el descansillo de la pelirroja. ¿No estaba sola? ¿Estaba Biyomon con ella? Se asomó, por si acaso, con cuidado._

 _\- La de desgracias que iba a haber ahorrado hoy al mundo si se me hubiera ocurrido decirte que fuéramos juntos hoy… - Taichi hablaba tranquilamente apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta._

 _\- Ya, claro… A ti lo que te pasa es que temes la reacción de Rui después de que la dejaras plantada en medio de la fiesta para venirte detrás de mí… - se rió por lo bajo._

\- _Y volver en actitud dudosamente cercana tras haber estado desaparecidos un buen rato, no te olvides de ello – se rió él también-. Que digan lo que les venga en gana, ya no pueden castigarme por colarme detrás de ti en ninguna parte de este colegio…_

 _\- Sería todo un escándalo…_

 _\- Que sea lo que tenga que ser – sonó algo más serio antes de despegarse de la pared._

 _No podía ver bien desde donde estaba, tampoco quería que lo vieran, no en aquel momento. La altura y ancho de Taichi le ocultaba a Sora por completo siendo incapaz de ver nada más allá de los movimientos de él. Incluso cuando lo vio acercarse a ella._ _Retrocedió, quedándose apoyado en la pared. Solo pudo escuchar silencio, la conversación se había detenido. Si parte racional le estaba gritando que estaba siendo un completo idiota y que estaba sacando las cosas de contexto. El resto de él estaba notando cómo le hervía la sangre cada vez más. Justo cuando estaba a punto de atreverse a volver a asomarse, escuchó voces de nuevo._

 _\- Mi madre no está – la voz de Sora habló desde el otro extremo del pasillo-. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no pasas la noche aquí?_

 _\- Yo diría que más o menos que desde que a alguien pudiera empezar a preocuparle lo que hacemos o dejar si nos quedamos solos._

 _Risas de nuevo._

 _\- No cuentan conmigo en casa hasta mañana por la mañana – habló Taichi._

 _\- Perfecto…_

 _Segundos más tarde escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Quedándose apoyado en la pared del pasillo se había quedado con los puños cerrados, apretándolos con tanta fuerza que estaba notando sus propias uñas clavarse en la palma de su mano. Eso no eran habladurías de nadie. Eso acababa de verlo y oírlo él. Él y solo él._

 _Él mientras que esperaba para hablar con ella porque parecía que por fin había reunido el valor de hablar las cosas e intentar aclararlas… Idiota, idiota y más que idiota. Idiota por creer que todavía tenía alguna oportunidad. Claro que le había visto. Le había visto y había sido lo único que faltaba para que el último barco se fuera dejándolo a él con cara de tonto allí. No era idiota, aunque lo negara siempre había sido consciente del constante tira y afloja que había existido entre Sora y Taichi, y parecía que él aquella noche había sido el motivo que había terminado con todas las dudas. Lo había visto no eran rumores. Aquella vez no._

 _Levantó las manos, viendo que tenía marcas en las palmas antes de volver a cerrarlas molesto._

 _\- Bien, si tiene que ser así, que sea… - murmuró por lo bajo antes de pegar media vuelta._

 _Recorrió el camino de vuelta mucho más despacio de lo que había hecho el de ida. No estaba seguro de haber sentido algo así nunca, no sabía si podía llamarlo celos, culpa, decepción… Pero fuera lo que fuera era algo horrible. Y sabía que era todo culpa suya. Aquella noche no solo se acababa por fin todo con Sora sino que no estaba seguro de poder actuar con normalidad con Taichi nunca más._

 _Nunca más._

 _\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – la voz de Hoshi lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

 _No recordaba que viviera por aquella zona, a pesar de haberla acompañado más de una vez. No tenía la cabeza para esas cosas. La miró sorprendido, habiéndolo pillado totalmente fuera de su propio cuerpo con la cabeza en un mundo aparte. Se tomó unos segundos antes de ordenar todas sus ideas y buscar una salida. Una salida de la que estaba seguro que acabaría arrepintiéndose, pero, ¿por qué no? Estaba claro que las demás opciones se habían esfumado aquella_ _noche._

 _\- Venía a disculparme – dijo rápidamente sin importarle tampoco que sonara o no creíble-. No tendría que haberme ido, pero Yagami me puso de muy mal humor…_

 _\- ¿Disculparte? – lo tanteó con la mirada unos segundos antes de acabar sonriendo-. No tiene muy buena pinta la herida… - le servía esa disculpa._

 _\- No importa – se había olvidado por completo de ella, lo que le dolía ahora era otra cosa._

 _\- Claro que importa, a ver si se te ha infectar la herida. Ven conmigo – le dijo acercándose a él-, no hay nadie en casa._

 _\- No hace falta… cuando llegue a casa ya me la curaré antes de que me vea mi padre – se encogió de hombros._

 _\- ¿Prefieres irte a casa a aceptar mi invitación? – la mirada que le lanzó hizo que no fueran necesarias más aclaraciones sobre las verdaderas intenciones de ella._

 _No se le subieron los colores ante aquello. No había motivos para que se le tuvieran que subir, era una situación completamente diferente. Únicamente arqueó una ceja a modo de sorpresa, pero no reaccionó como normalmente solía hacerlo, no salió corriendo. No era como si aquello le importara demasiado o como si no estuviera de un humor de perros como para plantearse mejor sus opciones._

 _\- Creía que hablábamos de heridas – dijo de repente sonriendo poco a poco de medio lado._

 _\- ¿Y qué mejor para curarlas? – viendo la reacción de él sonrió por fin._

 _\- Ninguna que se pueda ocurrir – y cada uno hablaba de un tema muy diferente en aquella conversación._

* * *

Bueno, a ver... cómo os lo digo yo. Tan tonto como estaba pareciendo hasta el momento el rubio no es. Venga, vamos a dar el pase de tener algo más de cerebro de lo que estaba pareciendo hasta el momento. En su defensa diré que sus paranoias a estas alturas tampoco son solo en su cabeza. Aunque una señorita que yo me sé me vaya a tirar tomates a la cabeza, ya sabéis que yo siempre he shippeado a Taichi y Sora también, por lo que aunque ella siempre lo niegue en sus años más jóvenes porque "solo somos amigos", años más tarde sí que la saqué reconociéndolo más abiertamente. De manera que no son paranoias solo del rubio, si no hubiera motivos para pensar mal después de tantos años quizás sí que sería para ir a darle con el bajo en la cabeza.

Aclarado esto... Yo ya me iba... Que tengo compramos unos billetes a un centro de protección de testigos y esas cosas...

 **AnnaBolena04:** ejem... - saluda desde la distancia escondida debajo del escritorio-. 36... Ya sabes que tengo una relación con ese número. Saca el kit de supervivencia...

Tengo que alejar a Yamato de los capítulos 36. De las tres historias, las dos veces en las que está él solo NO han sido capítulos que nadie quiera recordar. Habrá que ir a leer el 36 de la primera historia para poder moralizarse un poquito. Menos mal que todo esto lo estoy haciendo en FB y bastante alejado del presente porque sino me mandas una manada de tortugas asesinas a casa.

Al menos, Gabumon, como siempre, siendo la voz de la razón y, por favor, que nadie lo moleste que está viendo la tele... Yo te mando besos hoy, peor así, de lejos... De lejos y con cuidado, que me veo con algo estrellado en la cabeza...❤

 **Nika:** sí, los hueles. Tienes un sentido que te delata que la estoy liando y ZASCA jajajaja

El rubio se las busca él solo, pero es que él solito. No necesita ayuda de nadie más que de esas cabecita brillante suya que tiene para montarse una buena paranoia. Y sí, lo sé, ahora que por fin sabe que después de tantos años de que la gente pensara que era una paranoico y un exagerado, realmente había acabado teniendo razón, habría sido gracioso ver lo que pensaba de todo aquello. Es un tema demasiado delicado como para que se atreva a sacarlo por el momento yo creo, pero algún día... xDD

Besos tortugosos también para ti ❤❤

 **Ace Cornell:** lo sé... y si ayer me merecía quedarme castigada sin salir a jugar, hoy ya ni te solita me castigo, tranquilo. Escribir estos capítulos cuenta como tal jajaja Al menos esta vez puedo permitirme ser todo lo bruta/mala que quiera porque no tengo que tener cuidado para ver cómo arreglarlo. El pasado es pasado y ya sabemos que el comandante cabezota se fue y tardó 10 años en volver. Puedo hacer el cafre y quedarme a gusto ❤

Y sí, yo también los shippeo muy seriamente, de siempre, aunque también debo reconocer que Taichi es el otro personaje de la serie al que shippeo hasta con una farola siempre que me vendan que está contento y feliz ❤ ¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** pues... casi que me pillas hoy otra vez aquí, ¿eh? Estaba muriéndome llegando a casa porque de repente he amanecido con un catarrazo digno de morirme un rato - aire acondicionado ❤❤ - pensando en si actualizar o no porque no tenía nada de hambre y me daba pereza intentarlo tan siquiera. Al final el tener que tomarme todas las drooogas antecatarrosas ganó xD

Pues menuda gracia anda... Al menos eso, no se lo llevaron y con un poquito de suerte el seguro te evita el susto de pagar una burrada ahora, peeeeeeeeeeero oye, el "disgusto" está ahí.

Y supongo que el principio de este capítulo te sirve para entender un poquito más los morros del rubio con eso de que él más que nadie debería de conocerlos más que de sobra. El problema es que vive en un eterno "solo son amigos/askjdahldnakfkl ¬¬" y, como he dicho más arriba, desde mi punto de vista es más que justificado solo que no he querido meterme a explicar cosas por ahí porque poco aportan a la historia ahora mismo. El día que me dé por coger esa línea temporal a ver cómo controlo yo a mi yo de 9 añitos que era fan a muerte del Taiora para no liarla jajajaja

Puedes seguir mandándole a todas las tartaguras para que le muerdan el trasero, creo que esta vez se lo ha ganado.

¡Un beso y ánimo con lo del coche! ❤❤


	38. Rumores

Se había quedado con la mirada fija en el cabello de Sora, prácticamente gruñendo mentalmente por aquellos recuerdos que le estaba trayendo a la cabeza la imagen que tenía delante. No habían sido muy buenos años, desde ese momento todo había empezado a ir mal.

\- Pues a mí me gusta la foto… - escuchó que ella volvía a hablar de repente-. De hecho muchas veces me pensé pedirle una copia.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para acordarte de lo sumamente idiota que solía ser en aquella época y la habilidad que tenía para meter la pata?

\- Sí, básicamente – se rió antes de girarse hacia él como pudo debido a la posición de ambos-. Éramos todos muy idiotas, no te eches la culpa a ti solo. A cada cual más… tú solo eras el del carácter más complicado de los tres… - se encogió de hombros.

Todo lo que había pasado tiempo atrás no era más que una sucesión de malentendidos y miedos que no llevaron a ningún punto. Podía dedicarse a hacer revisión de todos y cada uno de los problemas que habían tenido en aquella época y saltaba a la vista que si alguno de ellos hubiera sido algo más inteligente… Pero tampoco podían hacer más, no eran más que unos críos. Unos críos que no tenían ni idea de lo que querían o de cómo conseguir hacer las cosas bien. Y así habían acabado…

Si solo hubiera sido culpa tuya seguro que entre los tres nos habríamos acabado arreglando – le dijo finalmente antes de dejar la cabeza apoyada contra él-. Yo creo que con un par de gritos te hubiéramos dejado bien arreglado.

* * *

 _2006_

* * *

 _\- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano que lleva toda la semana que se asusta él solito por las esquinas? Esta mañana me acerqué a él mientras que estaba en la cocina y casi sale corriendo…._

 _Sora empezó a reírse de las palabras de Hikari girando la cabeza para observar al chico que rápidamente cruzaba los brazos y miraba hacia otro lado, claramente molesto porque su hermana fuera aireando aquello delante del resto del grupo._

 _\- Yo no le he hecho nada – negó con la cabeza todavía entre risas-. Aquí, el portador del emblema del valor que se empeñó en ver una película la noche de la graduación ya que no teníamos nada mejor qué hacer y luego no pegó ojo en toda la noche porque lo dejé en el sofá solo…_

 _\- Se supone que habíamos quedado en que eso no salía de ahí – protestó levantándose para ir hacia la otra punta de la sala._

 _El grupo se había reunido en la oficina de Koushiro, lugar que solían usar para estar tranquilos sin que nadie los molestara. Los dos Yagami habían llegado acompañados de Sora y allí ya los estaban esperando el Koushiro y Jou. El sonido del timbre hizo que dejaran de reírse todos de las caras que iba poniendo Taichi, aprovechando para ir a abrir él, encontrándose allí al resto del grupo, al menos a la parte más joven de él._

 _\- Tú, ven a defenderme – le dijo a Daisuke nada más verlo entrar._

 _Junto a él llegaban Miyako, Ken, Iori y Takeru, los cuales se quedaron mirando hacia las caras de unos y otros, adivinando que el motivo de las risas de los demás debía de ser el castaño ya que pedía socorro._

 _\- ¿Yo? Sí claro… y que luego se vuelvan en mi contra. Ni hablar…_

 _\- Ya, lo que pasa es que tú con tal de no llevarle la contraria a mi hermana me vendes que da gusto – protestó por lo bajo yendo a asomarse a los ventanales._

 _\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué he hecho yo ya ahora para llevarme puñales también? – gruñó cruzándose de brazos exactamente como había hecho Taichi minutos antes sacándole una carcajada generalizada a todos los presentes._

 _Pasado un rato, Miyako se había quedado observando hacia Sora, la cual estaba asomada a la terraza aprovechando el aire fresco para seguir con la mirada a Biyomon, la cual revoloteaba no demasiado lejos de la fachada del edificio sin que nadie pudiera molestarla. Dejando que Hawkmon se le uniera, salió para colocarse al lado de la pelirroja._

 _\- ¿Qué tal el colegio sin que los de último curso estén dando la lata por todas partes? – le dijo Sora a modo de saludo._

 _\- De maravilla… Aunque eso de que no estén dando la lata… Casi que estáis más presentes que cuando estabais realmente allí._

 _\- ¿Y eso?_

 _\- La graduación sigue dando que hablar… - tanteó ligeramente el terreno._

 _Los rumores que corrían por todo el colegio sobre la desaparición de la chica que estaba a su lado junto con Taichi eran de todo menos discretos. No estaba segura de que aquello fuera buena idea, pero pensaba que a Sora le gustaría saberlo lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera decir nada más pudo ver como se giraba hacia ella con una sonrisa divertida en la cara._

 _\- No se lo digas a él, o todavía va a empezar a añadir datos extra – aquello no podía más que hacerle gracia. Había llegado al punto en que le daba exactamente igual lo que dijeran o dejaran de decir hacía tiempo, más ahora que ni siquiera estaría más en aquella escuela. Que dijeran lo que quisieran… -. No les hagas caso. Con todos los años que hace que nos conocen todavía son capaces de escandalizarse porque estuviéramos fuera de la sala de la fiesta un rato…_

 _Ojalá fueran los rumores verdad y que la desaparición de ambos no hubiera tenido que ver con la realidad. Pero eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar. Gracias a su amigo la noche no había sido un desastre. Giró la cabeza hacia él para observarlo unos segundos._

 _\- De hecho, creo que es él parte del foco de los rumores, algo de que se iba a reír de los profesores ahora que nadie podía ir a castigarlo… - capaz, lo creía perfectamente capaz._

 _Al menos la gente solo hablaba de ellos dos y parecía no haber más referencias a todo lo demás de aquella noche. Ella había preferido intentar dejarlo todo en el olvido, tenía planes para que aquel verano se viera afectado por nadie más. Pasaría una temporada con Mimi en New York y luego volvería a aprovechar las últimas vacaciones de libertad que tendría en su vida antes de entrar a la universidad. No era un mal plan y no pensaba dejar que nadie se lo estropeara. Estaba decidido._

 _\- No sois los únicos protagonistas de los rumores – acabó por decir algo más tímidamente de lo que lo había hecho antes. Puso ver automáticamente como Sora se quedaba algo más tensa, dudando sobre sí seguir o no._

 _\- Eso, me temo que no son rumores – dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Las clases habían terminado, pero el equipo de tenis había seguido entrenando, tenían todavía un partido importante antes de terminar la temporada. Había escuchado absolutamente todos los rumores a los que se estaba refiriendo ahora Miyako… Los había escuchado de boca de la principal interesada que no se había molestado ni lo más mínimo en no pregonarlos a los cuatro vientos. No se había pronunciado en absoluto y había preferido seguir haciendo como si el asunto no fuera con ella. A fin de cuentas, no debería de ir con ella, ¿no?_

 _\- Tranquila – le dijo a la chica-, no te preocupes. Está todo perfectamente. De hecho, está todo como tiene que estar._

 _Era lo que se había dicho a sí misma hacía ya unos cuantos días, era tontería seguir con todo aquello, de manera que podía aprovechar el final de las clases como el final de toda esa etapa. Por el bien del grupo seguiría haciendo como siempre, aunque teniendo en cuenta que llevaban casi sin haberse cruzado con Yamato desde la graduación, no tenía pinta de que fuera a tener muchos problemas._

 _\- Gracias por venir a avisarme… - dijo de todas formas-. Y si alguien te pregunta por nosotros, diles que de paso se quedó a dormir en casa – le guiñó el ojo a Miyako antes de volver a entrar._

 _El resto del grupo había tomado asiento mientras que decidían a dónde podían ir más tarde. Hubieran o no acabado las clases todos, era fin de semana y tampoco tenían demasiado que hace de manera que podían aprovechar la tarde._

 _\- ¿Dónde queréis ir? – preguntaba Hikari justo cuando la pelirroja volvía junto a ellos, tomando asiento a su lado donde había estado hasta entonces._

 _\- Podemos ir a dar una vuelta por la bahía, han abierto algunos sitios nuevos de comida – Daisuke se quedó mirando hacia Taichi._

 _\- ¿Por qué te quedas mirándome? – se dio automáticamente por aludido._

 _\- Porque cualquiera que diga algo sobre comida suele llamar tu atención- Takeru se empezó a reír por lo bajo-. ¿Qué? No me mires así…_

 _\- Tiene toda la razón – Sora empezó a reírse de él-. Pero por mí está bien, hace tiempo que no voy por la zona de la bahía. Deja de protestar por lo bajo… o te dejamos aquí solo y a oscuras hasta que se te pase._

 _\- Qué graciosa – volvió a cruzar los brazos y a mirar hacia otro lado-. ¿Vamos o no?_

 _\- Oye, Takeru – acabó por preguntar Jou-. ¿Tú hermano no piensa venir o qué? Mira que yo voy a irme este verano a hacer unas prácticas y no creo que me vaya a cruzar con él._

 _\- No tengo ni la más remota idea, no me dijo nada - se limitó únicamente a encogerse de hombros._

 _No tardaron demasiado en dirigir sus pasos hacia el destino elegido, tranquilamente, caminando todos en grupo, conversando entre unos y otros de temas totalmente variados._

 _\- Deberías de venirte conmigo unos días, Koushiro… - dijo Sora mientras que caminaba a su lado-. Es más, deberías hacerlo sin avisarla tan siquiera y aparecer de sorpresa._

 _\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – un llamativo color rojo subió automáticamente a toda la cara de su amigo._

 _\- Tú ya sabes por qué… Hasta Taichi lo sabe y estamos hablando de algo no relacionado con el fútbol… Así no me muero del asco con semejante vuelo eterno…_

 _\- Pero yo no creo que…_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿No crees que se vaya a alegrar? No me hagas llevarte de la oreja que son muchas horas y me va a acabar doliendo el brazo. Y no me pongas excusas idiotas porque lo mismo que haces en Tokio puedes hacerlo allí. Ni siquiera tienes la excusa de que el viaje cuesta mucho, así que ya estás tardando en sacarte un billete para venir conmigo._

 _\- Tiene razón – la cabeza de Takeru apareció asomando por encima del hombros de ambos. El último año había terminado por pasar la altura de ambos y podía pemitirse aquellos gestos._

 _\- Y si te lo dicen aquí el rey de las novias es que tengo que tener mucha razón – girando la cabeza hacia el rubio sonrió por la cara que le vio poner ante sus palabras-. Luego te mando las fechas en las que tengo pensado irme y tú verás cómo peor ya te estás organizando…_

 _Estaba completamente segura de que Mimi iba a agradecer aquella visita y a ella quedaba claro que no le importaba tener que arrastrarlo a dónde hiciera falta para que dejara de esconderse detrás de un ordenador e hiciera por fin las cosas como tenía que hacerlas._

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** venga, un trocito de FB al menos poniendo las cosas en contexto y sacando al resto de personajes. Este es el capi del descanso que además sirve como explicación de lo que realmente estaban haciendo Taichi y Sora, cosa que el bobo del rubio debería de haber supuesto sin tener que montarse él solito semejantes películas de miedo... Para peli de miedo la que él solo se pegó esa noche.

La pelandrusca lanzada solo hace lo que alguien de su edad haría sabiendo que tiene oportunidad si es el rubio el que se pone en bandeja. Yo no la culpo, aunque le tiraría cosas a la cabeza. Necesitamos a Mimi de vuelta en Tokio, ella arreglaba el problema en cinco segundos...

¡Un abrazo y muchas tortuguitas rubias para ti que falta nos hacen!

 **Nika:** Yamato ahora mismo, a tiempo presente en la historia, porque ha aprendido a ser un poco más confiado y menos paranoico, y porque existe Koemi que sino creo que seguiría teniendo sus sospechas sobre esos dos. Vamos, es que lo creo perfectamente capaz. Obviamente que no ocurrió nada de nada entre ambos porque aunque yo sí que quiero creer que llegados a cierto punto hay un cierto tonteo sano cofcofcof - esto no lo digo muy en alto que me pegan - cofcofcof ni Taichi se iba a aprovechar de la situación ni ella iba a usar a su amigo para desquitarse. Eso y que ya sabemos que aún faltan unos cuantos añitos para que esos dos crucen la línea.

Exactamente, Hoshi no lo vio más a mano y simplemente lanzó la caña y pescó un Yamato de mal humor, con las hormonas adolescentes y un poquito cabezón. El premio gordo, vamos. Pobrecilla como le dé por hacerse ilusiones lo que le va a tocar aguantar... Por esa línea, por el momento, no voy a investigar más, pero todos sabemos la pinta que tiene de que le vaya a importar mucho a él.

Nop, no veo iconos. De hecho los únicos que me deja ver son los corazones y cuando los pongo yo ya sea bien desde el pc o desde la app. Así que nada de iconos xDD

Mañana (u hoy de noche si me da el flus, ya sabes) seguimos con la versión de ella e_e ¡Un abrazo!

 **Ace Cornell:** todos sabemos lo que pasaría en el próximo si me hubiera dado por escribir lo que hizo o no Yamato, ya te lo confirmo yo por aquí a falta de capítulo xD Tiene 18 años y está en ese bonito punto de arranque-celoso/tristón/orgulloso/pues-me-da-todo-igual. Obviamente que queda claro lo que ha pasado ahí. Mimi, ella es la clave para quitarle la tontería. Si algún día me meto a escribir la reacción de ella cuando se entere es que se presenta en Tokio para meterle cuatro gritos.

Se puede permitir empezar una temporada en la que se aproveche de su cara bonita para tener una chica diferente cada día si le apetece... Y en mi cabeza es exactamente lo que va a hacer de ahora en adelante durante una buena temporada. En el siguiente capítulo entenderás por qué e_eç

¡Un beso!

 **Guest vecina:** mira es que esto ya es cachondeo jajajaja porque estoy contestando las review para dejarlo hecho para mañana pero es que eso de que me haya vuelto a llegar el aviso de tu review justo ahora mismo cuando estaba terminando de contestar la de Ace... jajajajaja FAN, fan... pero de póster jajajaja

JE... En el siguiente capi te contesto a todo lo que dices en tu review con todo lujo de detalles. Es que me das mucho miedo con el nivel de espionaje que te gastas, de verdad te lo digo jajajaja

¡Un abrazo tartarugoso! El catarro y yo estamos en plena crisis porque ya he ido a que me den drooojas en el médico para cortarlo. A ver si cuela...

EDITO: ha vuelto a pasar JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJA Tenemos los mismos horarios, sí xDDDD

 **Epic Crystal Night:** es que los años de adolescente son los años de adolescente. Rara es la persona que no acaba renegando de algo... Yo que siempre fui muy tranquilita tengo mis propios reclamos para darme cabezazos ahora que se ve todo con distintos ojos. Y Yamato que ya partíamos de un carácter suyo mucho más especialito, pues... ¡din din din! ¡Premio!

Intentaré sacar más cosas del pasado de él, pero como siempre, intentando que le den fondo a la situación, así que si veo que son apropiados, no dudes que los verás, que es lo que llevo intentando hacer en toda esta tercera parte, darle más fondo al personaje.

¡un abrazo!


	39. A pesar de todo

_\- ¡Ey! Pensé que no te iba a ver antes de irme – la voz de Jou la distrajo de su hilo de pensamientos a sabiendas de a quién se iba a encontrar delante de ellos._

 _\- No podía dejar que te fueras sin despedirte – contestó Yamato acercándose a saludar al mayor del grupo, no tardando en tener a su lado a su hermano._

 _Los ojos de la pelirroja se desviaron unos segundos hacia Taichi dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, observándola. Negó casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza antes de volver a mirar hacia el frente, intentando actuar con la más absoluta de las normalidades. Tenía gracia, hacía no demasiado dicho que había dicho que las cosas estaban bien y ahora estaba notando cómo todo el enfado de los días pasados volvía a ella._

 _Sería mejor ignorarlo por completo y hacer como si no hubiera llegado. Al menos había aparecido solo y no acompañado de sus nuevas compañías… decidió intentar distraerse de todo retomando de nuevo el tema con Koushiro sobre su futuro secuestro a tierras americanas. Continuó vigilando disimuladamente a Taichi mientras que hablaba con el pelirrojo, quedándose tranquila cuando lo vio seguir de largo con su hermana._

 _\- Mira, yo no sé qué habrá pasado o no… Prefiero no escuchar demasiado lo que dicen las cotillas de turno en la escuela, pero… - Koushiro se atrevió a cambiar el tema, dándose cuenta de lo cruces de miradas-. Sé que no soy el más apropiado para estos temas, pero yo creo que… tendríais que hablar las cosas de una vez._

 _Parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Acababa de decirle aquello él? ¿Koushiro? ¿No se suponía que nunca se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba más allá del ordenador? Lo observó unos segundos antes de curvar los labios en una mínima sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con alegre._

 _\- Lo sé… - reconoció finalmente._

 _¿Sería capaz de dejar las cosas acabadas de una vez por el bien del grupo? Estaba todavía demasiado enfadada, pero… ¿sería mejor decirlo todo en voz alta y terminar con todo aquello? ¿Era lo suficiente valiente para hacerlo? Un ligero empujoncito en el brazo hacia delante la sacó de sus pensamientos antes de que Koushiro echara a andar con el resto del grupo, yendo directo hacia Takeru para distraerlo._

 _Dejándolo todo al azar, Sora se fue quedando poco a poco atrás, acercándose hasta una de las barandillas del paseo, quedándose apoyada en ella de forma distraída. Interiormente estaba deseando que no se diera cuenta de aquello y que siguiera su camino. No quería tener que hacer aquello, pero a la vez lo necesitaba._

 _Cuando volvió a levantar la vista se pudo dar cuenta de que dándole la espalda, Yamato había ido reduciendo el ritmo hasta detenerse y quedarse también atrás. Bien. Era entonces o nunca. Cogió aire una última vez antes de caminar hasta colocarse a su altura, mirando hacia cualquier parte menos hacia él._

 _\- No contábamos con que fueras a venir – llamó así su atención._

 _\- No contaba con que fuera a ser bien recibido – respondió._

 _\- ¿Por qué? Lo que yo piense o deje de pensar no condiciona al resto – cruzó los brazos. No quería hacer aquello, no quería, pero sabía que era lo correcto, no podían seguir así. No se atrevía a mirarlo._

 _\- No hables por todos – no la miraba tampoco, sabía que las cosas eran demasiado complicadas._

 _\- Hablo por todos – sabía a quien se refería, desviando la mirada hacia más adelante comprobó que precisamente Taichi no diera señales de haberse dado cuenta de que se habían quedado atrás-. Yamato… - hizo una pausa antes de hablar de nuevo, cogiendo prácticamente aire antes de hacerlo-, tenemos que hablar no podemos seguir así._

 _\- ¿Así? ¿Cómo?_

 _\- No te pongas idiota porque intento arreglar las cosas – siseó sin poder evitarlo._

 _\- No me pongo idiota – acabó por girarse hacia ella-. Intenté hablar contigo el día de la graduación – dijo de golpe, atreviéndose él a clavar la vista en ella-. Cuando me fui de la fiesta nada más llegar a casa me di cuenta de que tenía que hacerlo._

 _\- ¿Tú? ¿Intentar hablar conmigo? Si no he sabido ni media palabra de ti desde…_

 _\- Porque cuando llegué a tu casa estabas demasiado ocupada entre risitas con Taichi – se notaba en su tono de voz el enfado, la molestia._

 _Lo miró sin entender nada. ¿Cuándo…? ¿Había llegado tras ellos cuando la había acompañado a casa? ¿Y qué tenía de raro aquello para que le hablara de aquella forma ahora? Era ella la que tenía motivos para estar enfadada…_

 _\- Supuse que no sería demasiada buena compañía ya que tu madre no estaba y a él no lo esperaban por casa hasta por la mañana._

 _Aquello confirmó lo que ella pensaba, había llegado tras ellos, pero… ¿qué? Habían estado hablando y… Se dio cuenta instantáneamente de lo que estaba pasando. La confusión desapareció de golpe convirtiéndose en enfado, rabia. Levantó la vista, ahora manteniéndola fija en la de él. Posiblemente nunca hubiera estado tan enfadada con él como en aquel momento, ni siquiera cuando había salido corriendo de la fiesta._

 _\- ¿Cómo te atreves tan siquiera a echarme nada en cara? ¡Tú a mí! ¡Tú que por el mismo día de la graduación me pediste que fuera contigo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Era mejor tener una compañía de repuesto por si seguías siendo tan sumamente cobarde y no me lo preguntabas? – vio que abría la boca para decir algo, pero no lo dejó-. ¡No! Ahora me vas a escuchar. Y no te mereces ni la más mínima explicación… Pero quiero acabar con todo esto de una maldita vez. Estoy cansada de malentendidos e idioteces… - tendría que haber hecho aquello mucho tiempo atrás-. Lo primero de todo, sí, desaparecimos los dos parte de la fiesta y los rumores que corren son totalmente ciertos. ¿Quieres saber lo que estábamos haciendo los dos solos en el baño? Pues estás de suerte, porque te lo voy a decir. Vino a buscarme porque me vio salir corriendo de allí por tu culpa, porque cuando estábamos hablando te vi muy ocupado con Hoshi. Vino a buscarme porque se preocupa lo suficientemente por mí como para saber que estaría mal, llorando por ti – no le daba vergüenza admitir aquello, ya no-. ¡Por ti!_

 _Hizo una pausa, intentando calmarse y no alzar más la voz, no quería llamar la atención de nadie, por suerte, la expresión de Yamato de confusión sirvió para poder_ tomarse _unos segundos y respirar._

 _\- Me acompañó a casa porque no quería que me quedara sola estando así y nos quedamos viendo una película. ¿Qué narices tiene eso de malo? Me he cansado tanto estos años de repetir una y mil veces que solo somos amigos y que jamás seremos algo más que eso… - negó con la cabeza-. A ti, a ti cuántas veces te lo he tenido que decir, ¿eh? Demasiadas… Ojalá, ojalá en su día me hubiera fijado en él y no le hubiera hecho tanto daño._

 _Volvió a ver que intentaba abrir la boca de nuevo, negando con la cabeza._

 _\- Déjame terminar, por favor. Llevo demasiado tiempo tragándome todo esto… Y el resto del grupo no tiene la culpa. Así que se acabó todo, no quiero explicaciones por tu parte, tranquilo, tengo oídos y estoy muy bien enterada de lo que haces o dejas de hacer. Bien por ti, solo espero que sepas lo que haces… Solo te digo que no se merece que estés jugado con ella como un niño cobarde que no sabe lo que quiere. Tú y yo llegamos hasta aquí y por el bien de nuestros amigos, te pido por favor que empecemos a actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros dos. ¿Queda claro?_

 _Lo miró por última vez, esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Yamato más allá de la expresión indescifrable con la que la estaba mirando ahora. Típico de él. El no decir las cosas cuando las tenía que decir y esperar que los demás lo adivinaran podría ser el título de su biografía. Y ella estaba ya muy cansada de tener que intentar adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza._

 _\- Me parece bien - respondió finalmente._

* * *

Levantó de nuevo la vista hacia él desde su nueva posición, observándolo. No tenían nada que ver con ese par de mocosos atolondrados que prácticamente metían la pata y alejaban más al otro cada vez que abrían la boca. Siempre con el fantasma de las paranoias de cada uno de ellos encima de sus cabezas… ¿Para qué? Al final ellos dos se las habían arreglado para destrozarlo todo sin ayuda de terceros…

\- ¿Seguro que no podemos hacer un avión con ella y tirarla por la ventana? – acabó por volver a hablar Yamato saliendo de sus propios pensamientos.

\- No… déjala, así podemos mirarla de vez en cuando y reírnos de lo sumamente tontos que éramos – y lo peor es que hablaba totalmente en serio.

\- Sí claro, de recordatorio de todas las buenas ideas que teníamos, ¿no? No sé yo si será la mejor de las ideas…

De recordatorio de que hasta aquí hemos conseguido llegar a pesar de todo – dejó la imagen de nuevo sobre la caja para poder usar su mano para posarla sobre la mejilla del rubio, usando su pulgar para acariciarla un par de veces antes de atraerlo hacia ella.

Era gracioso echar la vista atrás estando como estaban ahora las cosas. Incluso tendría que darle la razón a Takeru y a todas las cosas que siempre les estaba echando en cara, o incluso a Taichi, quien tantas veces le había dicho que si se hubieran dejado de tonterías… Bajó poco a poco su mano de la mejilla hasta dejarla en su cuello quedándose acariciándolo con suavidad cuando se separó de él.

\- A pesar de todo – dijo él sin necesidad de alzar demasiado la voz. Acabó por sonreír.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** antes de que me tires nada a la cabeza piensa que estoy malita y bajo los efectos de medicación T_T - dice mientras que se aleja mucho mucho de ella -. Parece que alguien está muy enfadada y muy hasta las narices de la eterna paranoia de cierto rubio. Si es que el pobrecillo cuando se enteró de que de verdad había pasado algo en algún momento de la vida de esos dos, cuando se el pasó el enfado tuvo que pasearse por la isla gritandoque LO SABÍA xDDD

Alguien tiene que hacer porque Koushiro se despegue del ordenador y se acerque algo más a Mimi y Sora tiene todas las de ganar en esa batalla. Es capaz de llevarlo de la oreja sin aterrorizarlo y de paso devolverle a Mimi todas las que ella le ha hecho...

¡Recuerda que todo esto es un flashback y que ellos dos son la cosa más mona del mundo en en el presente antes de que mires la grapadora a la cabeza! ¡Que nos conocemos T_T! ❤❤❤ ¡un abrazo tortugoso!

 **Guest Vecina** : yo es que me rió mucho... pero mucho ❤❤❤❤ Jajajajaja solo suelo subir cosas al manager cuando termino de escribir las cosas del día y es cuando me pienso si subir algo más o no en función de lo que haya escrito. Así que ahí estaba yo subiendo algunos FB explicativos de otras cosas - muajajaja - y de repente me ha llegado el email con el aviso de tu review jajajajaja

Yolei, Cody y Davies... ❤❤❤❤❤❤ Lo sé, de hecho se me colaba muchísimo lo de Davies, pero por culpa de Tri me acostumbré al Taichi/Yamato/Koushiro/Takeru/Hikari y me costaba muchísimo volver al Tai/Matt/Izzy/TK/Kari... Así que ahí me tocó pasarme con todos los personajes poco a poco. Entre eso y leerme ff en esta página donde lo normal es encontrar los nombres originales... Ahí caí T_T

Nada, no me ha hecho nada de nada de efecto la medicación y voy cuesta abajo, pero al menos como me tocó hacer mi turno y el de mi compañera hoy mañana libro y me pienso pasar el día escondida en la cama a ver si corto el catarro infernal este.


	40. Dímelo otra vez

Había sido una temporada complicada en general. Los eternos malentendidos habían dado pie a situaciones bastante incómodas siempre, especialmente en aquellos años en los que eran algo menos niños y en ocasiones se dejaban llevar más por las hormonas que por las neuronas. Aquel día había sido la prueba de ello con todas y cada una de las letras.

\- Tendrías que ver la cara de idiota que se me quedó cuando me gritaste a la cara que no eran todo más que rumores idiotas… - ya puestos a haberse acordado de todo aquello, podían llegar a hablarlo sin más problemas.

\- Pude verla desde primera fila, tranquilo, solo que estaba demasiado enfadada contigo como para querer acordarme de ella.

Hubiera dicho algo en relacionado sobre las eternas paranoias sin fundamento de Yamato sobre ella y Taichi, pero no se atrevía. No después de todo lo que había pasado el año anterior cuando se había enterado de que tan sin fundamente no eran.

\- No estaba tan enfadada contigo porque te hubieras ido con alguien más como porque a pesar de eso me hubieras dicho que fuera contigo, que lo sepas…

\- Eh… - se llevó la mano que tenía libre al pelo, revolviéndoselo-. No era mi culpa que diera por supuesto que fueras a decirme que no y que ella diera por supuesto que íbamos a ir juntos sin que yo hubiera dicho nada.

\- Ya, ahora arréglalo… - todo aquello quedaba demasiado lejos ya como para enfadarse por ello, de manera que simplemente se rió al reconocer el típico gesto de cuando algo lo ponía nervioso al haberse revuelto el pelo.

Volvió a recortar la distancia entre ambos. Prefería olvidarse de todos los temas del pasado y dedicarse solo a hablar de planes de futuro. De hecho, tenían unos cuantos temas de futuro que tratar con algo de urgencia, pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Lo que realmente le apetecía en aquel momento era quedarse en el presente.

Girando un poco más teniendo que dejar de estar sentada para poder quedar frente a él, quedándose arrodillada en el suelo, intentando no romper el beso todavía dejando ahora las manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros desde su nueva posición. No tardó en notar cómo posaba sus manos en su cintura, devolviéndole el beso acercándola más a él con ese gesto.

\- Yo creo que algo debo de haber arreglado – dijo cuando se separó ante el gesto de la chica, tirado solo un poco más de ella para que acabara sentada ahora sobre él volviendo ella a acercarse a buscar sus labios.

Cuando se volvió a separar de él lo hizo arrastrando también sus manos sobre su rostro, en una ligera caricia. Dejó los ojos cerrados mientras que apoyaba su frente sobre la suya al no tener problemas de altura en aquello ocasión al estar sentada sobre su regazo. Permaneció así hasta que el ritmo de su respiración quisiera volver a la normalidad. Las palmas de las manos de él en la espalda de la chica se movieron un poco con la intención de acariciarla. Giró un poco el cuello para rozar con la punta de la nariz la mejilla de ella, disfrutando de cada segundo.

\- ¿Ves lo bien que se nos da ahora terminar estas conversaciones absurdas?- dijo Sora.

Se rió por la respuesta de ella antes de volver a apretarla contra sí mismo de nuevo, rodeándola con sus brazos, volviendo a acercarse a su rostro para atrapar sus labios. Al igual que las anteriores veces, con suavidad, llevando una mano a la nuca de ella y sujetándola por ahí antes de profundizar el beso. Sin impetuosidad, intentando reprimirse por el momento. Entrecruzó sus brazos tras su cuello y de nuevo, lo único que hizo que la pelirroja se separara fue la necesidad de respirar.

\- Dímelo otra vez.

\- ¿El qué? - murmuró quedándose cerca de ella.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente.

Se hizo el loco, sabiendo a qué se refería, pero aún así se hizo de rogar, buscando la orejita de ella entre la corta melena-. Sigo sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que me hablas- se alejó de él buscando sus manos, entrelazando sus finos dedos entre los de él mirando sus propios movimientos distraída hasta que volvió a levantar la vista hacia Yamato.

\- Seguro que no… - se permitió usar un tono que poco tenía que ver con la edad que tenía, intentando poner una ligera mueca de disgusto.

\- No, de verdad que no – sonrió de medio lado acercándose de nuevo a los labios de ella para besarla de nuevo.

No lo consiguió en aquella ocasión porque en medio de su aparente drama, alzó la cabeza para no dejarlo alcanzarla.

Sonrió de medio lado a modo de respuesta, sin importarle el gesto de ella, aprovechando aquello para acercarse hacia la piel del cuello de ella y rozarla ligeramente con sus labios. Mantuvo la treta de aparente ofensa ella, aparentando normalidad aunque estuviera ronzando por zonas peligrosas hasta que los simples roces se convirtieron en cortos besos por la zona.

Notó la presión de los dedos de ella sobre los suyos mientras que hacía aquello y, contento con que siguiera sin apartarse. Tampoco le iba a repetir nada en aquel momento, se estaba haciendo de rogar él también.

\- ¿No deberíamos cerrar la puerta? – le preguntó cuando volvió a llegar a la oreja de la chica.

Obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta justo antes de que ella se lanzara hacia sus labios de forma totalmente contradictoria. Soltó las manos de ella para volver a agarrarla contra él, por la cintura, jugando por las zonas del borde del pijama que llevaba puesta aquella noche. Amenazando con tirar de la parte superior hacia arriba. En uno de los momentos en los que ella necesitó respirar, se apartó para lanzarle una mirada buscando sus manos para hacerle un gesto de que podía seguir, que estaba perfectamente de acuerdo con aquello.

De nuevo, a medio camino de otro beso fue cuando él comenzó a subir la prenda por la espalda de la chica, la cual podía sentir sus manos por su piel notando un agradable cosquilleo incluso en el momento en el que tuvo que apartarse para alzar los brazos y dejar que se la quitara.

Le retiró el pelo hacia atrás antes de llevar ahora las manos a su cintura ahora al descubierto. Volvió a la zona de su cuello, ahora con más propiedad, pero aún sin perder la delicadeza del principio, no tenía prisa.

Recorrió la espalda de la chica con sus dedos, ahora al descubierto hasta dejar las dos manos a la altura de sus hombros cogiéndola por ahí para tirar de ella un poco hacia atrás, pudiendo así inclinar la cabeza y tener acceso a zonas de piel ahora al descubierto. Continuó por la clavícula, centrándose ahí inicialmente para luego bajar lentamente hasta la piel que dejaba al descubierto la ropa interior, rozando muy ligeramente la piel de ella y luego volvió a subir hasta sus labios. Antes de alcanzarlos pudo recrearse unos segundos con la mirada de ella.

Ella coló las manos entre ambos, manteniéndose un poco hacia atrás a pesar de no querer romper el beso, librándose de los botones de la camisa, poco a poco, abriéndola. Cuando se libró del último, no la retiró, sino que volvió a llevar las manos al cuello de él, por el interior de la prenda aquella vez. Podía notar una sensación de calidez que solo podía llegar a tener con él, y eso era algo que la hacía recordar sensaciones agradables, fueran del tiempo que fueran.

Sus propios pensamientos la hicieron sonreír, jugando con sus dedos por cada una de las formas subiendo, ahora sí, para echarla hacia atrás. Se inclinó hacia ella para dejarle retirar la prenda, cogiéndola fuertemente por la cintura antes de intentar ponerse en pie, notando como se separaba de él, negando con la cabeza. Ante la interrogante mirada del chico, se limitó a ponerse en pie.

\- No me fío de estos dos – murmuró antes de asegurarse de que la puerta quedara cerrada por dentro.

Sonrió divertido mientras que la seguía con la mirada, poniéndose finalmente en pie, acercándose a ella por la espalda para hablarle al oído-. Yo creo que ya están escarmentados – murmuró rozando con los labios la orejita de la chica.

La escuchó reírse, disfrutando de ese sonido antes de volver a depositar suaves besos en la piel del cuello de ella, retirando la melena hacia un lado y llevándose con él los tirantes de la ropa interior con ella. Notó que se revolvía ligeramente, pero para subir sus brazos y ser ella la que abriera el cierre, retirándose la prenda antes de girarse hacia él. La observó, de nuevo, embelesado, provocando que a ella se le subieran los colores, incluso después de tanto tiempo. Llevó las manos a su cintura, bajándolas al pantalón buscando deshacerse de él, arrastrando con él la ropa interior tras buscar la aprobación en la mirada de ella encontrándolo sin problemas y aprovechando el momento en el que ella sacaba los pies de la ropa que había quedado en el suelo para volver a tomarla entre sus brazos para dejarla tumbada sobre la cama.

Se quedó esperando por él una vez que la posó, con tal cuidado como si esperara que se fuera romper. No igualó las condiciones entre ambos, sino que aprovechó para tumbarse a su lado, ligeramente reclinado sobre ella. Lo primero que hizo fue inclinarse para besarla, ya que estaba notando el nerviosismo creciente de ella. Fue un beso que, aunque fue más encendido no perdió la dulzura que habían tenido hasta el momento, explorando los labios abiertos de ella y llevándolo más allá, notando como jugaba con su cabello. Se separó apoyando su frente sobre la de la chica antes de empezar a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, acariciándola con suavidad y cariño.

Poco después sus labios se unieron a sus manos, recorriendo el cuerpo de ella, deteniéndose en el pecho de ella, sacándole un ruidito poco más que un suspiro más fuerte de lo esperado. Se entretuvo con ellos para luego seguir su camino por el vientre de ella terminando por alejarse un poco, para ponerse en pie y ser ahora él quien terminara de desvestirse.

\- Con este tipo de cambios de planes no creo que vaya a tener ningún tipo de queja de ahora en adelante, _señora Ishida._

La respuesta de ella tras observarlo unos segundos fue reírse, no contando ya que tan siquiera recordara lo que había dicho minutos atrás, no en las condiciones actuales. No tardó en dejar de reírse para separar las piernas, invitándolo a tomar posición. Tampoco quería jugar, no ahora. Yamato hizo por no alterarse demasiado, intentando mantener la suavidad en todos sus movimientos.

No tardó en notar cómo se arqueaba hacia él, tomando una mejor postura, más cómoda para los dos, llevando las manos al final de su espalda, acariciándolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella. No pudo evitar subir ligeramente el tono ante uno de los movimientos de él levantando la cabeza para alcanzar así sus labios. Se tuvo que apartar de repente, necesitando aire, quedándose a pesar de todo en la misma posición sin moverse demasiado debido a la sensación que la había invadido repentinamente.

Aquello no era tampoco lo más común, pero estaba claro que había pasado tanto tiempo que las cosas funcionaban de forma distinta entre ellos y que un simple roce podía provocar mucho más de lo que lo haría en cualquier otra ocasión o con cualquier otra persona. Continuó moviéndose él perdiendo algo de sujeción en sus brazos, bajando más y quedándose así pegado a ella. Pasados unos segundos, al tenerlo más cerca, los labios de Sora jugaban por su cuello a la vez que sus dedos acariciaban aquellas zonas de piel a las que podía alcanzar. No tardó mucho en tener que detenerse quedándose sobre ella sin moverse, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar del todo.

* * *

Bueno que sepáis que casi os quedáis sin capítulo porque me está dando hasta pereza contestar a las review solo por no ir a tirarme a la cama en paz de nuevo u.u A ver si voy mejorando porque este señor catarrazo hoy me ha pillado con gana y no está el patio para poder quedarme en la cama haciendo de setita tanto como me gustaría...

 **AnnaBolena04:** cuidado con el abanico, no me levantes mucho aire que me pongo malita. Mejor que se limite a contestar eso a que intente decir algo con esa cabecita tan rubia suya que a saber... Todos sabemos que en vez de arreglar las cosas es perfectamente capaz de empeorarlas más y que tengan que meterse los demás, pero para sujetar a la pelirroja y que no se lo cargue por ser tan ÉL. Rubio tontorrón, nada nuevo.

Menos mal que alguien le metió el susto de su vida hace unos años y se le pusieron todas y cada una de sus neuronas en orden convirtiéndolo en la versión adulta que os intento vender como válida porque sino ya se lo habrían cargado entre todos mientras que gracias a Ken la policia hace la vista gorda y gracias a Iori lo hacen de forma que todo quede en un vacío legal gracias a alguna ley e_e

Te dejo disfrutando del tortugueo de la terapia y yo voy a morirme a la cama lo que mis otros males me dejen. ¡Un beso tortugoso y a distancia que sino te contagio algo!

 **Nika:** sí, estoy segura de que cuando se le pasó el disgusto en su momento empezó a ir por ahí diciendo LO SABÍA ES QUE LO SABÍA. Probablemente durante la temporada del aislamiento mientras que los demás lo miraban muy raro sin saber de qué narices hablaba. Si no le afectara tan directamente yo creo que hasta le hubiera gustado enterarse de que al final tenía él razón y que no estaba loco XDDD

Tengo más planes de maltrato para ellos en diferentes líneas de tiempo, tú tranquila. No son líneas que me merecería la pena explorar en historias aparte al ser episodios salteados, peeeeeeeeeeeeeero me sirven para darle vidilla a esto mientras que me pienso qué ir haciendo con los del futuro más allá de que sean empalagosamente monos hasta cuando quieren darse al tortugueo.

Nah tengo un catarrazo patrocinado por el aire acondicionado y los cambios drásticos de temperatura que tenemos en el norte, pero sobreviviré e_e

¡Un beso!


	41. ¿Quieres apostar?

El invierno seguía golpeando la ciudad con fuerza provocando que una perezosa Sora hubiera buscado refugio entre las mantas. Debía de reconocer que el no parar en el que estaba envuelta en los últimos tiempos había conseguido que en aquella ocasión se hubiera dejado por completo ante las atenciones de Yamato y que luego se hubiera quedado sin intención alguna de levantarse en la cama. No tenían ninguna prisa tampoco y prácticamente desde que él había vuelto no habían tenido tiempo de estar solos.

Se revolvió ligeramente, aprovechando para taparse mejor, notando que su compañía se había quedado dormido a su lado. Aquello le sacó una sonrisa haciendo que terminara de girarse hacia él, observándolo. Era temprano, ni siquiera habian teniendo tiempo de cenar y estaba segura de que no iba a tardar en hacerse notar, pero por el momento podía vivir con ello. Se ladeó de tal forma que pudo quedar echada de lado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, al contrario de lo que pensaba, Yamato no dormía, al verlo entreabrir los ojos ligeramente. Sonrió al darse cuenta, acercándose a él simplemente con intención de tenerlo más cerca.

Desde su nueva posición, se entretuvo llevando una mano a su rostro, dibujando así las formas lentamente, acabando por sacarle una sonrisa con sus gestos.

\- Tienes cara de cansada – le dijo finalmente al cabo de unos segundos viendo que como respuesta se encogía ligeramente de hombros, siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo-. Lo digo en serio… Voy a tener que pensarme seriamente el no dejarte salir mañana de casa.

\- Será culpa tuya que me has dejado cansada – desvió el tema hacia otro terreno acabando por llevar su mano hacia el cabello de él, empezando a jugar con los mechones revueltos.

\- No, no cuela – negó con la cabeza-. Creo que prefiero no investigar a lo que te has estado dedicando todos estos meses a la vista de lo que he podido ver desde que estoy de vuelta.

\- Es solo una mala época, las he tenido peores – tuvo que admitir haciendo una pequeña mueca al fruncir ligeramente los labios-. Pero no quiero hablar ahora de nada que tenga que ver con el trabajo, por favor… Ni con el trabajo, ni con viajes por culpa del trabajo… Ni de nada que no tenga que ver con nosotros dos- acabó por inclinarse, usándolo como almohada al dejar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Dejó que se acomodara, adivinando sus intenciones antes de que lo hiciera y facilitándole el trabajo al alargar el brazo que estaba de su lado. No iba a insistir más en el tema, al menos de momento. Quizás volviera a intentar más tarde convencerla para que se tomara el día siguiente libre. Guardó silencio, pensando en sus cosas, únicamente con la vista fija en el techo hasta que sintió como volvía a encogerse sobre sí misma a la vez que buscaba algo más de cercanía.

Sonrió ante aquello, girándose hacia ella para abrazarla mejor, asegurándose de que quedara bien cubierta bajo las mantas.

\- Eres una friolera – le dijo divertido antes de dejar un beso en su frente. Aquello no le extrañaba, ni lo decía como si fuera el descubrimiento del día, ya había visto situaciones parecidas los meses que habían podido pasar juntos en el sur. La escuchó reírse por lo bajo antes de hacer un ligero ruido a modo de afirmación-. ¿Quieres que te acerque el pijama?

\- No, estoy bien así – la idea de levantarse en aquel momento, aunque fuera para vestirse, simplemente la aborrecía. Además, quizás fuera todo el tiempo que había pasado sin él a su lado, pero simplemente el roce de su piel con la suya le resultaba demasiado agradable como para pensar en pijamas-. Estaba pensando – dijo al cabo de un rato-, que ya se me ha ocurrido a dónde podemos irnos de viaje, lo mejor será que pueda hacer la reserva antes de que se haga tarde. Y para eso vamos a tener que buscarnos fecha fija – sonrió sin poder evitarlo al decir aquello.

\- ¿Para que puedas seguir mandándome fotografías de protectores solares?

\- Exacto – empezó a reírse.

\- Podemos ir a mirar sitios cuando tengas un rato tú, yo ya sabes que no tengo nada mejor qué hacer que hacer el vago o pasear a mi hermano.

\- Cualquier que te oiga pensará que sacas a pasear al perro…

\- Más o menos… - se rió por lo bajo -. Puedo pasar a buscarte un día al estudio y lo miramos.

Volvió a hacer un ligero sonido de afirmación. No era una mala idea, seguro que era capaz de inventarse cualquier excusa para que nadie fuera a interrogarla luego y poder empezar a centrarse en lo que de verdad le apetecía centrarse. Permaneció en silencio dedicándose únicamente a disfrutar de la cercanía de él, empezando incluso a notar que eran sus propios párpados los que se cerraban, sobre todo cuando notó que comenzaba a jugar con su cabello.

\- En realidad – hizo el esfuerzo por no quedarse dormida y hablar de nuevo – tengo una ligera idea…

\- ¿Una idea de qué?

\- Sí… de dónde podría ser – explicó-. No me había parado a pensarlo pero es un sitio al que me gusta mucho ir. Fui con mi madre hace muchos años ya y para abril puede que sea un buen sitio… - hizo el esfuerzo de levantar la cabeza para observarlo.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Está a las afueras de la ciudad, me acuerdo de haber ido con ella en esas fechas y encontrarme con que estaban todos los árboles de cerezo en flor. Juraría haber visto celebraciones allí… - no recordaba bien exactamente lo que era el lugar, pero sí que tenía en mente haber acudido con Toshiko y haber visto alguna boda aunque fuera de pasada. Ahora que se le había vuelto a la mente no podía evitar pensar que sería, sin duda, el lugar perfecto-. Si quieres podemos ir y te lo enseño para que me digas si te gusta o no…

\- A buen sitio vas conmigo – acabó por confesar, divertido-. Yo agradezco de verdad que me hayas querido tener en cuenta… pero solo porque me dijiste que te hacía ilusión tenerme aquí para preparar las cosas. Si por mi fuera, como si nos vamos ahora mismo al registro…

\- Hmmm… - se quedó mirándolo, divertida, tomándose su tiempo como si de verdad estuviera considerando esa opción-. Ni con todos tus encantos ibas a conseguir -ahora mismo levantarme de la cama y menos para salir de casa… Ni siquiera para tener que librarme de aguantar otra vez el drama del vestido – se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras-. Bueno, por no aguantar el drama del vestido quizás sí que me levantaría…

\- Osea, ¿que por Mimi si que te levantarías y porque yo te diga que nos podemos ir ahora mismo al registro que a mí no me importa no? – divertido ante aquella perspectiva, se quedó mirado para ella con la ceja arqueada.

\- Básicamente… - empezó a reírse.

Lo peor es que lo decía completamente en serio. Lo único que le había hecho falta aquellos días para terminar de agotarse había sido el último rato que habían pasado juntos. Eso sin contar el hecho de que tenía frío y de que estaba demasiado a gusto con él allí echada.

\- Muy bonito – continuó haciéndose el ofendido aunque sin poder evitar reírse mientras que ella volvía a dejar la cabeza donde la había tenido hasta entonces-. El día que quieras te paso a buscar por el estudio y vamos. Pero será mejor que sea un día de estos para poder ir teniendo las cosas más sobre seguro.

\- Lo sé… al próximo al que le dé un infarto cuando digamos la palabra abril le tiro algo a la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás segura de que te parece bien esa fecha? – preguntó de repente.

\- ¿Por qué no me iba a parecer bien?

\- Porque es muy pronto y tú cada día que pasa estás más agobiada con el trabajo…

\- Pues por eso mismo… necesito algo con lo que distraerme de todo. Y pensar en detalles mucho más urgentes que el tipo de tela de un kimono me parece la mejor de las ideas.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Yamato… si el trabajo tiene que esperar, que espere. No estoy tan loca como para aplazar algo tan importante más tiempo por culpa de un proyecto. Tenga lo que tenga encima, laboralmente hablando, queda en un segundo plano. La expectativa de que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, seamos capaces de empezar de verdad una vida juntos me prioriza un poco más – no pudo evitar que una sonrisilla se dibujara en su rostro al decir aquello.

Era cierto, siempre había antepuesto otras cosas a su propia vida personal. No se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, de ninguna de las maneras, pero sí que era cierto que aquella vez era diferente. Odiaba tener que darle la razón a Mimi, pero todo era muy diferente. No se veía con intenciones de aplazarlo todo por motivos laborales. Incluso aunque fuera el proyecto que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando. Por una vez, simplemente le apetecía ser egoísta y dedicar las horas a fantasear con los detalles de su boda. ¿Qué tenía aquello de malo? Absolutamente nada.

Quizás se permitiera tener aquellos pensamientos a causa de la situación, de lo cansada que estaba, pero lo decía sinceramente. Estaba harta de esperar, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando. Sonrió aún más ante sus propias ideas, quedándose de nuevo en silencio, disfrutando únicamente del sonido de las respiraciones de ambos.

No había contestado a las últimas palabras de ella, quedándose analizándolas en silencio, como si no se hubiera parado a pensar en aquello nunca. Sabía lo importante que era para ella su trabajo, de manera que escuchar que todo aquello era más importante que todo lo demás era algo con lo que no contaba. Bajó la cabeza para observarla en silencio. ¿Cómo había podido salir corriendo en su día y alejarse de ella? Simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza haber podido ser tan sumamente estúpido. Bajó algo más el cuello para dejar un beso en su cabello.

\- Las invitaciones había pensado en hacerlas yo. Así de paso me aseguro de que la de Taichi o la de alguno de tus amigos de Tanegashima no se pierda por el camino – la voz de ella lo devolvió a la realidad-. Ya sabes que me gusta dibujar cuando tengo tiempo libre, así que nos ahorramos problemas.

\- ¿No estábamos discutiendo sobre que tenías mucho trabajo?

\- Sí, ¿y no te he dicho que estoy encantada de ignorarlo por completo para dedicarme a estos detalles? Además… no creo que tengamos que hacer demasiadas, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Yo tengo unos cuantos en la lista negra ya… - lo cierto era que no. Ambos estaban de acuerdo con que quería una boda tranquila y sencilla solo con los más cercanos. Y contando que los amigos de ambos eran prácticamente los mismos y que las familias habían acabado englobando a las amistades también, no iba a ser mucho trabajo.

\- Pues cuando tengas tiempo me pasas la lista de gente que quieres que vaya por tu parte y ya me organizo yo. ¿Te parece bien?

\- ¿No me dejas invitar solo a mis padres y a mi sobrino? – bromeó.

\- Hmmm… yo creo que quedaría feo no invitar a tu padrino.

\- ¿Cómo…? – extrañado por aquella información, volvió a mirarla de reojo.

\- ¿Qué? Se me ocurre otra opción, pero tu versión más joven tiene las de ganar en todo esto. Y probablemente no te hable nunca más si no se lo pides a él. Y, además, no me engañas, te hace demasiada ilusión que sea él. No me engañas ni a mí ni a nadie…

\- Le hace más a él… créeme. ¿Quieres apostar?

\- ¿Apostar?

\- Sí, claro. Yo apuesto a que lo primero que dice es que lleva esperando escuchar algo así desde los once años.

\- Ah no, yo eso no apuesto con ello… lo va a decir de manera segura. "porque llevo esperando ya dieciséis años para que me digas esto" – entre risas de nuevo, no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

Divertido por todo, tenía que darle la razón. Era exactamente lo que su hermano iba a decir. sonriendo se acercó algo más a la pelirroja-. También tendría que darle la razón. No creo que se me hubiera podido pasar por la cabeza algo así con nadie más. Aunque no todos los aquí presentes puedan decir lo mismo, claro…

El comentario la hizo despejarse. ¿Acababa de bromear con lo que ella creía que acababa de bromear? Era un tema tabú que jamás se había vuelto a atrever a mencionar en su presencia. Nunca habría visto venir aquel comentario por parte de él. Sonrió.-

\- Tú no juegues no vaya a ser que todavía acabe cambiando de idea y arrepintiéndome – le dijo-. Sé dónde encontrar mis otras alternativas.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** abanícate, abanícate... Que es que en Tokio está haciendo mucho frío en esas fechas y ellos dos tienen que encontrar formas de que se les suba la temperatura. Al menos esta vez se les ha ocurrido cerrar la puerta antes de que haya alguna desgracia porque llegue un digimon huyendo del otro con dudosas intenciones porque los han dejado solos abajo xDDD

Ahora un poquito de azúcar para rebajar el momento tortugoso intenso... Yo ya me he levantado de la cama a ver si puedo hacer algo "productivo" con mi vida que no sea más que morirme del asco en la cama. ¡Abrazos tortugosos en la distancia que de cerca igual te contagio!

 **Ace Cornell:** lo que le sirvió fue llevarse el susto de su vida y pensar que no lo contaba. Eso le ordenó todas y cada una de las ideas en su cabeza. Porque la pelirroja... vale, pero para haberse ido directo a su madre y contarle todo lo que había pasado... La notita de agradecimiento al responsable del fallo de la nave va a acabar llegando a la JAXA en cualquier momento xDD

Un beso... pero bien de lejos que soy un virus andante u.u

 **Guest Vecina:** es que hoy publiqué más temprano jajajaja Es cosa de los horarios seguro... Hoy os subo otro capitulillo porque, siendo sinceros, no ha pasado nada tampoco en el anterior salvo que estos dos se han puesto a hacer sus cosas y no me suele gustar subir capis de "relleno". Así que ale, 2x1 mientras que estornudo.

¿Ves por lo que me hizo gracia cuando te leí diciendo que te extrañaba que no lo hubieran hablado en su momento? Una Sora muy muy enfadada con él ya se encargó de dejárselo igual de claro y transparente que el agua de botella, muchas gracias XDD A Sora le van a acabar quitando el emblema del amor y le van a dar el de la paciencia.

¿Sensibilidad? Hmmm creo que no te entiendo a lo que te refieres con eso... (osea que segundas no creo que haya porque no pillo a qué te refieres, eso ya te lo digo jajajaja).

Muchas gracias por los cleenex son necesarios u.u xDDD ¡Un abrazo tortugoso!

 **Natesgo:** je xDDD Podría ser, podría jajajaja

No han sido ellos esta vez. El resto de catarrazos y enfermedades de tipo vírico diversas que he ido pillando a lo largo del curso sí que son culpa de los "angelitos" que tengo por alumnos. Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero esta vez el culpable tiene de nombre Aire y de apellido Acondicionado. Tenemos una relación de odio profundo y me ha pillado muy malamente en el transporte público de camino al trabajo el lunes por la mañana y ahí fue cuando se me resintió la garganta y hoy ya me levanté moribunda.

Inmuniflor no me suena haberlo tomado, pero un primo suyo me recetaron en su día para no pillar todo lo que traían los mocosillos... Lo que pasa es que este año yo ya no sé qué pasaba, pero no hacía efecto nada de nada por aquí en el norte. No había forma de librarse... Y ya ni te digo de la gripe de la época de Navidad, ahí ni los antibióticos hacían efecto u.u

Un beso y de lejos que sino te contagio algo seguro incluso a distancia xDD


	42. ¡Yo sin comida no rindo!

Taichi caminaba al lado de Yamato de brazos cruzados protestando algo que ni siquiera el rubio era capaz de entender a pesar de su situación. Llevaba así desde hacía que habían aminorado la marcha por sus quejas.

\- Fuiste tú el que se empeñó en venir conmigo – acabó por decir mientras que se detenía del todo y se quedaba mirando para él.

\- Ya, porque se supone que te llevas quejando de que has vuelto bajo de forma e ibas a empezar con calma – acabó por protestar el castaño en voz alta.

\- Pues eso… ¿qué? ¿Tanto te has acomodado ya? – no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa muy suya de medio lado-. Hace tiempo que no le digo a Gabumon que le pesa el trasero pero si quieres puedo empezar a usarlo contigo.

\- Oye perdona algunos no tenemos tanto tiempo libre como otros y cuando llegamos a casa tenemos un niño pequeño que cuidar – aumentó más todavía el fruncimiento de ceño que tenía.

\- Lo que tú digas…

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente que era capaz de estar sin hacer nada sin empezar a aburrirse más de la cuenta y por eso, Yamato había vuelto a establecer sus rutinas. Había vuelto a empezar a levantarse a la hora de siempre a pesar de no tener que ir al trabajo todavía, aprovechando para salir temprano a correr como solía hacer siempre que estaba en Tokio. Aquella ocasión, simplemente había tenido compañía con él. Una compañía que había empezado a protestar a mitad de camino porque decía que era demasiado temprano para él.

\- ¿Si no te tiro una pelota no eres capaz de salir corriendo detrás de ella o qué? – no podía evitar reírse de la situación a pesar de todo.

\- No, fíjate que no. Si quieres probar a ir más rápido podemos llamar a Daisuke para que nos dé el número de su hermana ya verás cómo sales corriendo – acabó por atacar él también, descruzando los brazos para quedarse apoyado en la barandilla del paseo.

\- ¿Para que te deje más atrás todavía después de llevar cinco meses casi que dedicándome a flotar por ahí? No… no querría dejarte tan mal – empezó a reírse ya sin poder evitarlo, aprovechando para apoyarse a su lado.

\- ¿A qué os dedicáis vosotros en el sur? – acabó por resoplar.

\- No te creas… salvo la última temporada que se pusieron más pesados con los entrenamientos son más de papeleos…

\- Pues menos mal – llevaba demasiado tiempo sin casi tener tiempo para hacer nada y haber tenido que decirle que pararan porque se estaba empezando a ahogar él solo era algo que le estaba resquemando en el orgullo.

\- Tú tranquilo, que si quieres que alguien te deje atrás corriendo solo tienes que dejar que venga contigo a Sora verás lo que pasa – se acordaba perfectamente de lo mucho que la había costado alcanzarla hacía ya tiempo en la playa.

\- Muchas gracias, pero no, que luego además se lo cuenta a Koemi y a saber lo que me toca aguantar luego – hizo una pausa antes de mirar hacia su amigo con la expresión muy seria-. Ni media palabra de esto.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Por quién me tomas?

\- Ni media palabra – repitió señalándolo con el dedo amenazadoramente.

Solo faltaba que que aquello llegara a los oídos de alguna de esas dos para que estuvieran riéndose de él una buena temporada. No se fiaba tampoco demasiado de las intenciones de aquel que lo acompañaba, pero a la vista de que tampoco había protestado mucho ante el detenerse quería creer que también se había cansado. Prefería no preguntar por si acaso.

\- ¿Cómo vais con lo de la fecha? – acabó por desviar el tema.

\- Pues… - se tomó unos segundos para contestar a aquello, acabando por encogerse de hombros-. No demasiado bien. Hemos estado mirando algunos lugares peor el que a ella le gustaba en un principio parecía que no estaban muy por la labor de buscar hueco con tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera teniendo nosotros flexibilidad de fechas hasta agosto... – abril había sido un decir como bien podría haber sido otra fecha teniendo él todavía tiempo antes de tener que incorporarse al trabajo de nuevo.

\- Ya te dije que iba a ser complicado con todo tan cerca…

\- Lo sé – volvió a encogerse de hombros-. Pero bueno, en realidad a mí me da igual dónde… No es la primera vez que amenazo con que no tendría demasiado problema con ir disimuladamente a dar un paseo hasta el registro y fin del problema. Además creo que han vuelto a estar volviéndola loca la semana pasada con el tema del vestido… Han tenido algún atrasado por culpa del trabajo también… No lo sé. Quizás lo mejor sería esperar a que la cosa se calme, al menos laboralmente para ella.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho?

\- Claro, ¿y tú qué crees que me ha dicho?

\- Pues conociéndola que si se le complicado mucho el trabajo vais a tener que esperar… - negó con la cabeza.

\- No precisamente… - se giró hacia él-. Me ha dicho que si tiene que dejar el trabajo de lado para centrarse en esto que lo haría, que no le apetece tener que estar esperando más. Luego claro, empezaron ya los problemas con el sitio que a ella le gustaba y… - no pudo seguir hablando ya que Taichi lo cortó.

\- ¿Que te ha dicho ella qué? – la extrañeza estaba reflejada en su cara.

\- Que si tiene que aparcar el proyecto para dedicarse a esto lo hará… ¿qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? Ya sé que es muy obsesiva con el trabajo pero está bien que por una vez ponga su vida personal por delante, ¿no te lo parece?

\- No… cómo se nota que no tienes ni idea del tema – siguió con la misma cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿De qué no tengo ni idea? – las conversaciones de besugos con aquel que lo acompañaba solían estar a la orden del día, pero en ocasiones no era capaz de seguirle por mucho que se empeñara.

\- Pues… - se quedó pensativo, como buscando empezar a hablar de la forma con más sentido posible-. ¿Habéis vuelto a hablar del tema?

\- ¿Qué tema?

\- De lo del médico…

\- ¿Médico? - ¿alguien había tenido que ir al médico por algo? ¿No le había contado algo relacionado con los cinco meses que había estado fuera?

\- Sí, el médico… - se señaló a sí mismo sin saber todavía muy bien como abordar el tema-. El que me atendió a mí en Londres.

Pudo ver como automáticamente la expresión de Yamato iba cambiando a una más seria al ubicar finalmente el médico del que estaban hablando. Dudó incluso de que hubiera sido buena idea mencionar el tema a sabiendas de la que se había organizado en su momento, pero no pensaba que fuera a hacerle mal precisamente a su amigo escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – acabó por preguntar más serio.

\- ¿No habéis hablado del tema, verdad?

\- No… ¿Por qué tendría yo intención de hablar del tema?

\- No lo sé, tú sabrás – negó con la cabeza-. Supongo que no tendrás ni idea de lo que pasó entre ellos dos, ¿a que no?

\- No y tampoco te creas que me quita el sueño por las noches el tema…

\- Pues debería. Y deja de mirarme así que te interesa lo que te voy a contar. Pero antes vamos a desayunar…

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Ya te das por rendido?

\- ¡Eh! ¡Yo sin comida no rindo!

\- Si ya has desayunado antes de salir a casa.

\- Eso no era desayunar – protestó antes de despegarse de la barandilla echando a andar esperando que lo siguiera.

Resoplando por lo bajo se fue tras Taichi. No sabía de qué se extrañaba todavía a esas alturas de aquellas cosas. Lo raro debería de haber sido que no acabaran así, de camino hacia el sitio en el que prefiriera ir a desayunar… otra vez.

Cuando por fin hubieron encontrado un sitio del agrado del castaño se quedó mirando para él con el ceño fruncido de nuevo.

\- ¿Vas a contármelo o no?

\- ¿No decías que no te interesaba?

\- No empieces… - se entretuvo cogiendo una de las cartas de la mesa para poder leerla.

\- Vale, vale… Tranquilo si solo te voy a contar la parte que más te va a gustar de todo. Podrías preguntárselo a ella y seguro que te lo contaba, pero bueno… Resulta que esa misma que te ha dicho a ti que prefiere aplazar el trabajo que la fecha es la que dejó plantada a su pareja de varios años pocos meses antes de la boda porque se le ocurrió pedirle que dejara de lado su trabajo el tiempo que no iba a estar de residencia.

Aprovechando para alargar la mano y quitarle la carta de las manos a su amigo, tras haber soltado aquello, se centró en lo que verdaderamente le interesaba permitiéndose lanzar una mirada de reojo a Yamato para ver la cara que estaba poniendo. Por el momento parecía que no se había dado ni cuenta de que le había quitado nada, porque seguía mirando hacia dónde antes había estado la carta entre sus manos. Sonrió divertido antes de empezar a leerla él.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – acabó por preguntar.

\- Que le dio plantón por haberse atrevido a meterse entre ella y su adorado trabajo. ¿Por qué te crees que todos estos meses pasados jamás protestó con tus ideas y venidas? Es más cabezota que tú con esos temas. Así que si justo ahora es ella la que te ha dicho que si tiene que esperar el proyecto ese que tiene va a esperar… Tú verás cómo has conseguido hacerla cambiar de parecer… - levantó la vista hacia él-. Quita esa cara, si no te he contado nada malo… - empezó a reírse, volviendo a centrarse en la comida.

Yamato había acabado girando la cabeza para quedarse mirando hacia el otro. Realmente nunca había preguntado más de la cuenta sobre aquello, no tenía especial interés en saber qué era lo que había pasado o no con Ryo. ¿Para qué? No es que él hubiera tenido muchas relaciones serias a lo largo de los años, pero prefería no hablar del tema. Suponía que ambos estarían en la misma situación. Además… no era algo que le interesaba. O al menos hasta aquel momento no había sido algo que le interesaba.

\- Y antes de que lo preguntes, no creo que lo haya dicho por quedar bien contigo. Ya sabemos todos que tiene esa mala manía, pero con esto no suele jugar – escuchó como decía.

Se quedó completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Aquello sí que lo había pillado por sorpresa, especialmente cuando hacía días que había vivido la situación completamente opuesta. Quería creer que Taichi no se equivocaba y que no lo había dicho por quedar bien… No, no había sido por eso. La conocía más que de sobra ya para saber cuándo mentía y cuándo no… y no lo había hecho. La conversación que habían tenido aquella noche no tenía pinta de que hubiera sido nada de ese tipo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Ni siquiera sabía como interpretar aquello… ya le había gustado escuchar que ella quería empezar cuanto antes una vida los dos juntos, pero ahora aquel detalle había mejorado claramente la situación. ¿Era diferente la situación? ¿Era ella la que había cambiado con el tiempo? No quería pensar que toda aquella historia pasada hubiera sido un error o una confusión por parte de la pelirroja. No iba con ella, pero tampoco quería hacer comparaciones. Quizás por eso tampoco había querido preguntar.

\- ¡Yamato! ¡Que si quieres algo! – repitió Taichi divertido tras preguntarle por tercera vez al rubio aquello con el camarero delante-. Déjalo, tráele lo mismo que a mí… - tenía que reírse de él a la fuerza-. Tanto cuento y tanto trabajo en el espacio para quedar tonto perdido a la primera cosa que se te dice relacionada con ella… - siguió riéndose-. No me has dicho dónde quería Sora que fuera la boda…

\- ¿Y qué más da? No había posibilidad… - volvió a la realidad poco a poco-. ¿Qué narices has pedido?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿sigues viva o te me has muerto ya por la falta de sueño? ❤

No te voy a engañar, mi pareja favorita de toda la historia son estos dos... El matrimonio que se tienen montado entre ellos es demasiado para mí como para que cualquier otra combinación pueda hacerles sombra jajajaja Como siempre, nuestro embajador favorito siendo más bocazas de lo que debería, pero, por una vez, no ha dicho nada malo... No corre peligro de que nadie le tire nada a la cabeza por ello. Como mucho se muere él solito por falta de aire...

Hoy parece que ya estoy mejor, aunque tengo la teoría de que podría pasarme durmiendo toda la tarde si se me deja, pero eso es cosa de los malditos sobres u.u ¡Un abrazo tortugoso aunque sigas enfadada conmigo por hacer el mal! ❤

 **Guest vecina:** yo creo que es que no han vuelto ni a tocar el tema por miedo a que acabe en jaleo... Y mira que a veces me ha tentado, pero con el carácter que se gastan es mejor dejarlos fingiendo que ese tema no exite y a la más mínima medio referencia salen corriendo. Muy adultos y todo eso... Sora estaba muy hasta las narices en ese momento del FB y yo creo que lo mejor que pudo hacer Yamato en ese momento fue callarse la boca porque es que la veo azuzándole a Biyomon como poco y ya sabemos que esa encantadora digimon sabe ser muy chunga cuando quiere ❤ xDDD

Aaaanda, pues no, no se me había ni pasado por la cabeza jajajajaja Y ahora que lo dices es cierto xDDD Pero nop, posiblemente hay ciertos comportamientos/reacciones que vayas a ver repetidos pero no por nada en especial o por querer lanzar indirectas - jijijiji yo ya sé cómo saldrá a la luz eso en el momento en que tenga que salir a la luz- sino por establecer detalles/comportamientos/reacciones de los personajes.

Los niños que más dolores de cabeza me dan y provocarían que los tirase por la ventana son los de 15/16/17 con los demás no tengo tanto problema e_e A los de 18 los asusto con la palabra EBAU (o como sea que os lo llaman por allí en tierras gallegas porque el cachondeo con el nombre ya es vergonzoso) y ya los tengo dominados. Así que puedes fangirlear con los nenes que por ahora no tiro cosas a la cabeza... Eso solo depende de si me han tocado MUCHO la moral xDDD

Ya estoy algo mejor, así que a ver si aprovecho el fin de semana para revivir y el lunes estoy presentable que me tocan días pre-recuperaciones u.u ¡Un abrazo tortugoso!

 **Nika:** oioioioioioioioioioioi que se me suben los colores jajajajaja Yo creo que es a base de pelearme con estos dos que ya me van saliendo más fluidos los capítulos subidillos de tono. De hecho ese capítulo lo terminé bastante rápido y sin que me diera mucho por el saco. En algún momento tenía que hacerme click en la cabeza la lógica porque, como siempre os digo, es con nuestras tortuguitas con los que me pasa, no con la temática en general xD Ahora ya verás, la próxima vez me tiraré una semana dándome cabezazos porque soy así de torcida.

Así que me alegro que estos dos en su modo más tortuguil te hayan gustado ❤ Yo intentaré ponerme buena durante este fin de semana a ver si me dejan hacer de seta bien en casa... ¡Un abrazo!


	43. Compañía femenina

Debía de reconocer que dedicarse a rondar a Taichi para que fuera a correr con él por la mañana había sido una de las mejores ideas que había tenido en mucho tiempo. No solo eso, sino que como había salido la cosa como había salido, ahora se había enfadado todo y había dicho que pensaba ir a buscarlo al día siguiente para salir bien temprano. Parecía que a alguien le había resquemado el orgullo quedarse sin aire a los pocos minutos de empezar.

\- Ya he vuelto – dijo en voz alta para no asustar a los dos ocupantes del lugar.

Todavía riéndose por lo bajo llegó de vuelta a casa, encontrándose todo en silencio. Acostumbrado a que los digimon solieran pasar el tiempo pegados a la televisión, le extrañó no verlos directamente el salón, aunque con la especie de guerra fría que se habían declarado entre ellos seguramente estarían uno en cada punta. No se iba a poner a buscarlos tampoco, tenía pensado irse a la ducha y poder luego ir a rondar a su padre. No pensaba dejarlo quedarse la emisora a la hora de la comida como solía hacer casi siempre, también le iba a venir bien airearse.

Subió directo hacia la habitación, dándose cuenta nada más atravesar la puerta de que la ropa estaba en la planta de abajo teniendo que dar media vuelta. Solía pasárselo muy bien cuando estaba solo. Tenía todavía las costumbres cambiadas y la mitad de las veces no sabía dónde dejaba nada. Solía pasarle especialmente con la ropa, la cual quedaba olvidada casi siempre. Diría que era absurdo tener el vestidor tan lejos del dormitorio, pero teniendo en cuenta que la otra habitación estaba en la planta baja era medianamente lógico.

Escogiendo algo qué ponerse y volviendo a subir con ello, pudo ver en uno de los sofás un ala rosa sobresalir, pero ni rastro de su compañero. Probablemente estaría en la habitación que habían dejado para sus cosas del trabajo, escondido detrás de los cojines de la cama vacía o algo por si acaso se aprovechaba de que estaban solos en casa. Riéndose ante esa idea volvió a subir yendo directo hacia el baño.

Aquel día sabía que Sora iba a estar ocupada hasta mitad de la tarde con reuniones importantes, por lo que no contaba con que fuera a volver al mediodía tampoco. Podía tomarse las cosas con calma. Cuando volvió a salir de la habitación tras ducharse, lo hizo completamente vestido, aprovechando entonces para asomarse en dónde había visto a Biyomon.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho al otro cobarde ya? – fue su saludo.

\- Nada… se ha escondido él solo y ha salido para robar algo de desayuno como si pensara que no lo veía… - negó con la cabeza antes de volver a echarse.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar… - riéndose negó con la cabeza-. Voy a salir más tarde para ir a comer fuera con mi padre, ¿necesitáis algo?

\- ¿Sora no viene hoy?

\- No, creo que no. Pero voy a ir a buscarla luego, si quieres vengo por aquí primero y vienes con nosotros – hablaba en singular porque sabía que si conseguía sacar a Gabumon de casa se quedaría escondido detrás de Hiroaki nada más verlo.

\- ¡Hace mucho frío fuera! – fue la única respuesta de la digimon-. Y si sales con el pelo mojado luego te va a reñir Sora.

Empezó a reírse a sabiendas de que las palabras de Biyomon no podían ser más ciertas. No entraba dentro de sus planes salir todavía, aún era pronto. Y precisamente por lo que ella le había dicho no era la mejor idea del mundo salir con el pelo mojado a la calle. Tomando como negativa la respuesta de ella se fue en dirección hacia la habitación en la que sabía que iba a encontrar refugiado al otro cobarde.

\- ¿No te da vergüenza? – le dijo al ver que entre todos los cojines asomaba un cuerno más que conocido. No obtuvo respuesta inmediata, teniendo que acercarse hasta él para ver que se había quedado dormido-. ¡Eh! – lo pinchó con el dedo un par de veces.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta fijarse en que por fin había vuelto su compañero sin ser demasiado consciente de qué hora o cuánto tiempo había pasado. Miró hacia los lados, terminando de ubicarse.

\- ¿Para qué me despiertas? – protestó volviendo a acomodarse entre los cojones.

\- Me voy a comer con Hiroaki, ¿vienes?

\- ¡Hace mucho frío fuera!

Yamato arqueó una ceja al ver que había dicho exactamente la misma frase que minutos antes le había escuchado a Biyomon, no tardando en dejar ese pensamiento en segundo plano y entrecerrar los ojos.

\- ¿Tú tienes frío? Cuento es lo que tienes… Vale, entonces puedes quedarte solo en casa con ella hasta que nosotros volvamos de noche… Me voy a la cocina a dejaros algo para la comida.

Se puso en pie de nuevo, caminando hacia la puerta. No logró alcanzarla cuando sintió los pasos de su compañero tras él. Iba a tener que sentarlos un día en el sofá a los dos y decirles que deben de comportarse como si fueran él y Taichi. Seguro que con eso se les acababan todos y cada uno de los problemas.

Pasadas unas horas, esperando en el pasillo que comunicaba con la cafetería de la sede de Fuji TV, estaba Yamato acompañado de su digimon. No debería de tardar en pasar su padre si es que no había tenido que quedarse más tiempo de la cuenta en alguna reunión. Como fuera así pensaba ir a sacarlo de la oreja si hacía falta. Cuando le decía que tenía que buscarse una vida fuera del trabajo no lo decía por meterse con él, lo decía totalmente en serio.

Pudo ver como Gabumon salía corriendo de repente por el pasillo tras haber escuchado unas voces, no tardando en encontrarse con la cara de sorpresa de su padre al doblar la esquina y encontrarse al digimon yendo directo a saludarlo.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? – preguntó sorprendido al verlo-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Claro que no… Pero porque te alejes un poco del trabajo no te vas a morir y no quiero escuchar ningún tipo de excusa. Vete a por el abrigo y nos vamos…

\- Hijo, yo te lo agradezco mucho pero tengo demasiado trabajo para hoy. Si quieres puedes quedarte tú aquí aunque ya te advierto que no tengo mucho tiempo – negó con la cabeza resignándose.

\- Te he dicho que no me valen las excusas… Y creo que a él tampoco – señaló hacia el digimon que volvía ya con las pertenencias del adulto-. Lo siguiente va a ser amenazarte con mordiscos… Tú verás a lo que te expones… - observando la cara de su padre se despegó de la padre-. ¡Venga! Eres uno de los productores, que trabajen otros por ti.

\- Cómo se nota que estás viviendo ya en compañía femenina… - acabó por rendirse, cogiendo la ropa de abrigo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – arqueó una ceja sorprendido.

\- Porque tienes que venir a mangonear a tu padre para ver si alguien te hace caso… - sonrió de medio lado, de una forma idéntica a la que solía hacer su hijo.

\- Qué gracioso… - frunció el ceño.

\- Ya me lo dirás dentro de unos años – girándose hacia uno de los compañeros de trabajo que pasaba justamente por el pasillo le dejó las carpetas que había tenido entre manos antes de caminar con aquellos que habían ido a buscarlo.

La nieve volvía a caer en la ciudad cuando salieron a la calle haciendo que el rubio tuviera que cerrarse mejor el abrigo ante la atenta mirada de Hiroaki.

\- Demasiados años dándote a la buena vida al Sur, ¿eh? Cualquier lo diría con lo blanco que sigues estando – se rio de él posando una mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has estado poniéndote de acuerdo con Takeru para reíros de lo mismo a mi costa?

\- No, yo creo que con conocerte mínimamente cualquiera puede meterse contigo por eso. ¿Ha pasado algo que has venido a buscarme?

\- No… nada en especial – tenía aquel plan ya antes de haber hablado con Taichi-. No me apetecía comer solo y así de paso me aseguraba de que te tomaras un descanso.

\- ¿Comer solo? ¿Se ha vuelto a tener que ir?

\- No, pero hoy tenía reuniones y no iba a volver. Voy a ir a buscarla luego… tenemos cosas qué hacer.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? – la voz de Gabumon cortó la conversación de ambos.

\- Ya empezamos… ¿cómo eres tan cobardica? Ya te he dicho que no te va a hacer nada…

\- ¿Siguen igual?

\- Peor… Quédate con él si es lo que quieres, venga. Pero luego no vengas protestando si se termina creyendo que le tienes miedo. Ni que no pudieras defenderte si viene a darte picotazos. Otra cosa era cuando me los quería dar a mí por acercarme demasiado hace años, que yo ya lo tengo más complicado. Sobretodo con un compañero que yo me sé…

\- Si por hace años te refieres a cuando no eras más que un mocoso no creo que nadie te quisiera defender porque sus motivos tendría – comentó su padre antes de hacerle un gesto-. Ven por aquí, conozco un sitio que no queda muy lejos, seguro que no eres capaz de ubicarte por esta zona con el edificio sin estar medio en ruinas.

Giró la cabeza de inmediato hacia él por los encantadores comentarios que acababa de recibir por parte de su padre. El primero no podía buscarse ningún tipo de argumento para discutírselo por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo en silencio.

\- Para encima que me esforzaba en conseguir que te dieran días de vacaciones… - sonrió ligeramente-. También he venido a buscarte para avisarte de que este viernes tenemos cena.

\- ¿Tenemos?

\- Sí, tenemos… - echó a andar colocándose a su lado-. ¿No nos irás a hacer el feo de no venir, verdad?

\- Claro que no… ¿Pasa algo o es que no tenéis nada mejor qué hacer que volver a vigilar que no muera intoxicado?

\- No… pero Toshiko estará encantada de que vengas también – dejó caer mientras que lo observaba.

No obtuvo la respuesta inmediata de su padre. No había ninguna cena, ni mucho menos con ella metida en medio, pero por ver la cara que acababa de ponerle estaría dispuesto a volver a cruzarse con ella… Llevaba dándole esquinazo desde la reunión en la que Mimi había hecho el peor de los comentarios que se le podían ocurrir delante de ella. Sonrió divertido.

\- Quita esa cara… Que donde las dan las toman – empezando a reírse continuó su camino.

\- Qué gracioso eres… Tú espera que el día que eso ocurra de verdad no me vaya a dar por empezar a sacar los trapos sucios. Ya sabes que tengo bastantes… - reanudó la marcha tras él.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** pues después del matrimonio tenemos otra de las combinaciones más maravillosas... Hacía mucho que no salía este hombre a reírse un poco de su querido hijo ❤❤❤ Cómo se nota que rodear al rubio de gente seria que no le saca los colores para nada es una de mis aficiones favoritas, porque últimamente es a lo que me dedico, la pobre Sora está algo aparcadilla y creo que va a seguir así por el momento unos capítulos más, pero es que me río mucho con él intentando convertirse en pera xDDD

Ya estoy bastante mejor, voy a seguir de retiro en casa hasta el lunes, sin irme por ahí de pendoneo a ver si termino d recuperar y el lunes no me voy muriendo por el mundo. ¡Un beso tortugoso y te dejo leyendo a Hiroaki!❤

 **Ace Cornell:** son más fluídos ahora yo creo jajaja Ahora tienen más material para que vuelen de forma profesional y al menos ya son consciente de que ninguno va a salir corriendo detrás del otro para lincharlo (espero xDD). Y para seguir con la racha de puñales aquí llega Hiroaki dando guerra también.

Por eso adoro los personajes que intentan ir tan de dignos como el rubio son demasiado divertidos de estresar ❤ ¡Un beso!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** tengo más fb por ahí guardados, pero por el momento toca línea temporal en el presente, ya volverán un poquito más adelante. El matrimonio que se tienen montado entre Taichi y Yamato es demasiado digno y es una de mis cosas favoritas para escribir. Menos mal que ambos personajes me dan pie a que puedan ir a buscarse el uno al otro sin necesidad de grandes excusas porque me río muchísimo escribiéndolos xD

A nuestras pobres tortuguitas ya les tocaba, que en esta historia se están portando muy bien y casi no han salido juntitos/solos en todo lo que llevamos ya de historia... Pobrecitos míos, qué mal que los trago ❤

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** jajajaja si te fijas hay ciertas cosas que siempre pongo que hacen los personajes en determinadas situaciones y es todo por darles algo más característico. Los más llamativos, por ejemplo, los nervios de Sora atacándole al estómago o Yamato revolviéndose el pelo a la mínima que se pone nervioso por algo. Pues así con todo, hasta con temas más tortuguiles. Y obviamente que lo tengo pensado, y no solo encajado en mi línea de tiempo, sino que bien diseñada la escena, tú tranquila e_e

Sí, yo también lo sigo llamando Selectividad jajaja Pero como no hacen más que cambiarle el nombre y va cambiando también según la Comunidad Autónoma, pues a saber. Tú les mencionas esa palabra y salen corriendo como si fueran la malvada bruja del oeste y alguien sacara agua. Pero sí, adolescente en ese rango de edades... qué puedo decir de ellos... Me sirven de inspiración (?) xDDD

No pueden, claro que no. Es como el oxígeno. Si no están lanzándose puñales los unos a los otros no serían ellos ❤ Los años que Taichi estuvo sin su marido yo no sé cómo sobrevivió. Mucho se debió de meter con Takeru a ver si el minirubio hacía las funciones, pero no era lo mismo... xDDDD

Ya estoy mejor, al menos no me voy muriendo por los rincones, lo cual es un gran avance. Así que nada, a seguir saliendo de casa con pañuelo/paraguas/gafas de sol/y chaqueta por si refresca xDD ¡Un beso tortugoso!


	44. Eso ya me gusta más

\- Quítate la chaqueta que sino cuando salgas vas a tener más frío todavía – divertido al ver a su hijo protestar y tener que decirle lo que hacer como si tuviera un tercio de su edad actual, Hiroaki aprovechaba para descansar al tomar finalmente asiento.

Yamato estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para protestar, pero a sabiendas de que tenía toda la razón no le quedó más remedio que obedecer y quitarse la chaqueta. Era cierto lo que le había dicho antes, llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo en Tanegashima, con más meses de verano casi que de invierno. Sintió la atenta mirada de su padre sobre él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó curioso.

\- Te veo mejor ya – hizo referencia a su aspecto físico-. Hacer un poco el vago no te está sentado nada mal.

\- Sí… justo hoy por la mañana he vuelto a empezar a correr otra vez – explicó. Era cierto, aparte de que no tenía nada mejor qué hacer por las mañanas le gustaba salir para despejarse. Además, siempre dejaba pasar un tiempo de margen hasta que recuperaba algo del peso perdido durante esos largos meses de comida insípida. Podía decirse que había tenido unas buenas ocupaciones desde que había vuelto-. Me he llevado a Yagami conmigo, no creo que mañana se levante de la cama…

Tuvo que reírse al recordar el numerito que habían tenido aquella mañana cuando uno había empezado a ahogarse a mitad de camino y el otro había fingido detenerse solo por él. Les quedaba una buena temporada para volver a ponerse al día, pero al menos él no era quién había estado a punto de echar los pulmones. Acordarse de lo sucedido aquella mañana hizo que otros recuerdos más agradables volvieran a su mente. Nunca creyó que podría llegar a considerar agradable nada de lo relacionado con aquello.

\- También he estado hablando con él de algo que no sabía… - hizo una pequeña pausa, intentando encontrarla mejor forma de enfocar aquello-. ¿Recuerdas que hace un año, aproximadamente, me enteré de que había estado a punto de casarse?

La atención de su padre quedó completamente fija en el chico ante esas palabras. Tenía que acordarse de aquello, no porque la vida de su futura nuera durante todos los años que no habían estado juntos le importara demasiado, sino porque había visto de primera mano cómo había afectado todo lo ocurrido a su hijo. Tampoco había querido preguntar más a sabiendas de que parecía ser un tema más delicado de la cuenta y que, a fin de cuentas, no era tampoco asunto suyo. Se quedó mirando para él esperando que continuara.

\- ¿No os habrá pasado algo y por eso has venido a buscarme, verdad?

\- No… no… tranquilo – negó con la cabeza-. No es nada malo. Es que me llamó bastante la atención. No hace mucho estuve hablando con ella de que últimamente está demasiado agobiada con todo y que si necesita atrasar las cosas por mí no hay problema.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro que me has dicho? – llevaba posiblemente demasiadas horas trabajando como para que no le relacionara los temas de forma más directa-. ¿Tanto lío tiene encima?

\- Bastante – reconoció sin dejar muy claro a cuál de ambas preguntas estaba contestando-. La cuestión es que le dije que estando cómo estaban las cosas a mí no me corría prisa, que podíamos dejar las cosas para más adelante y me dijo que no, que de tener que aplazar algo prefería que fue el proyecto que tiene.

\- Bueno, supongo que se ha pasado al club de pensar que como sigáis dando más vueltas o aplazando más las cosas voy a acabar no estando yo delante para conocer a mi nieta…

\- Ya empezamos – puso los ojos en blanco-. Yo que tú me preocupaba más de tener que sobrevivir a una potencial visita de tu querido suegro y luego ya hablamos de otros temas – pudo ver automáticamente como la expresión de la cara de su padre cambiaba a una mueca, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Teniendo que reírse por eso volvió al tema original-. A lo que iba, que no quiere aplazar la boda.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que en su día hubiera estado a punto de casarse?

\- Pues, como comprenderás, nunca le pregunté nada más sobre el tema – aunque debía de reconocer que empezaba a tener curiosidad y que quizás serviría para terminar de borrar del todo el episodio que habían tenido en Londres -, pero Taichi sí que estaba por aquí cuando todo acabó. Por lo que me dijo rompió el compromiso exactamente por lo contrario, porque él insistió en que dejará algo más de lado el trabajo.

La mueca que había puesto Hiroaki acabó por desaparecer, entendiendo de qué iba todo aquello. En el fondo tenía que reconocer que Yamato le hacía mucha gracia en todos aquellos temas. Se suponía que así era como debían ser las cosas, no debería de extrañarse tanto cada vez que pasaba algo así. Por otro lado, era perfectamente capaz de entender lo que pasaba por esa cabeza. Si todavía estaban así era porque no lo habían tenido tampoco demasiado fácil para llegar hasta allí. Limitándose a resumir todos sus pensamientos en una ligera sonrisa se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- Algo tendrás que haber acabado haciendo bien para que no te haya mandado a paseo a ti también, ¿no? – era un buen resumen de la situación-. Con lo que te costó tan siquiera volver a mantener una conversación con ella está bien que hayas sido capaz de llegar a ese punto.

\- ¿No me digas? – puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Es que no entiendo por qué te acabas sorprendiendo tanto cada vez que parece que os van las cosas bien encaminadas. Si te dice que prefiere atrasar el trabajo en vez de la boda contando que tú estuviste a punto de dejar el tuyo en su día, no sé qué te parece tan raro, hijo. Aunque te hayas enterado ahora de lo que pasó hace tiempo – él era el claro ejemplo de que había tenido otro orden de prioridades en su vida-, yo creo que es lo de menos, seguro que la situación es completamente diferente. Eso y que por fin has aprendido a decir lo que se te pasa por la cabeza, que la época que pasamos en la que no decías nada bien ni queriendo también me hizo tener ganas de darme cabezazos hasta a mí.

Porque lo conocía mejor que la palma de su mano y era capaz de adivinar lo que estaba pensando por los resoplidos que daba, pero, realmente, habían tenido épocas muy malas en las que era prácticamente imposible sacarle algo, y así le había ido. Parecía que ese problema ya lo tenían arreglado.

\- Porque siempre ha sido un cabezota – la voz del digimon atrajo la atención de ambos-. Tengo hambre, ¿cuándo van a traer la comida?

\- Totalmente de acuerdo con ambas cosas – el mayor de ambos sonrió divertido al ver cómo el rubio se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Yo no he tenido siempre la culpa. A cabezotas estamos los dos a la par – se acabó defendiendo.

\- Sí, pero el del carácter que a veces no había quién soportara sigues siendo tú, te pongas como te pongas. Así que está bien que ahora veas lo que pasa cuando te comportas como una persona normal. ¿Qué vais a hacer?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Con la fecha hijo, ¿con qué va a ser?

\- Ah… pueees – se encogió de hombros-. No hemos tenido mucha suerte por el momento, el lugar que a ella le gustaba parece que va a ser imposible y entre una cosa y otra en los demás que hemos podido mirar tampoco… Así que no tengo ni idea.

\- ¿Cuándo me dijiste que volvías al trabajo?

\- En otoño… Y sí, lo sé, no tiene por qué ser en abril. Hay flexibilidad con eso, pero con que sea antes de que me tenga que reincorporar para poder irnos luego tranquilamente nos sirve y tampoco hemos tenido mucha suerte.

\- Bueno, seguro que acabáis teniendo suerte. Repito lo que te dije antes, si habéis conseguido llegar hasta este punto no creo yo que vaya a ser problema de fechas. Como mucho que te acabes quedando tonto si te enteras de alguna otra cosa que puedas considerar buena como lo de que le han dado calabazas a otro precisamente con lo que a ti no.

\- Eh… Yo no me alegro por eso – acabó por refunfuñar por lo bajo-. Quiero decir… la conozco más que de sobra, seguro que no lo pasó nada bien para llegar a esa conclusión. Es más, seguro que es capaz de seguir sintiéndose culpable por ello… - se quedó pensativo.

Quizás por eso no hablaba nunca del tema. Había aceptado lo que le había dicho en su día sobre no haberle dicho ni media palabra sobre todo aquello nunca… Realmente podía llegar a pensar que simplemente no había querido hablar de ello o bien simplemente en las pocas ocasiones que habían tenido para verse en lo último en que había pensado había sido en aquello. Pero empezaba a inclinarse más porque realmente lo que pasaba era que prefería no hablar del tema simplemente por respeto a la otra persona. Podía escucharla diciendo aquello sin necesidad de tener que esforzarse demasiado. Sonrió ante su propio pensamiento.

\- Ya, ahora véndele ese cuento a otro que se crea que no te alegras por enterarte – Hiroaki empezó a reírse por lo bajo-. No engañas a nadie. A todo el mundo le gusta saber que al que estuvo antes que nosotros le dieron con la puerta en las narices.

\- Bah – torció el gesto.

\- Sí, "bah". Pues si vais a tener problemas con la fecha… quizás pueda hacer algo – acabó por cambiar de tema.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que nos arreglamos. Además… yo no lo digo por quedar bien con ella, pero de verdad que tiene demasiado trabajo encima y quizás todo esto solo lo empeore – se quedó unos segundos pensativo-. No le he dicho ni media palabra sobre todo esto, pero creo que lo mejor para ella va a ser que se pase una temporada allí sin tener que estar yendo y viniendo todo el tiempo – se fijó en cómo su padre arqueaba una ceja-. Desde que he vuelto ya se ha tenido que ir varias veces y vuelve únicamente porque estoy yo.

\- Pues que se vaya una temporada y tú con ella, ya tendremos los demás tiempo para aguantarte cuando la cosa se calme. Si todos los problemas que habéis tenido fueran como este seguro que ya tenía una nieta.

\- ¿Quieres dejar lo de la nieta estar? – empezó a reírse.

\- No, no lo voy a dejar. Así que vas te vale colaborar.

\- Todavía no sabes si mi hermano y Hikari están esperando un niño una niña – puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Ya, pero también te dije que con él soy más permisivo. Venga… dime que al menos tenéis intención.

\- Papá, todavía no hemos sido capaces de fijar una fecha definitiva para la boda, ¿tú crees que hemos hablado algo de todo eso? – se fijó en cómo la mirada de Hiroaki se quedaba fija en él, una mirada que sabía perfectamente lo que significaba-. Bueno vale pero hace tiempo y muy de pasada y por culpa de Takeru.

\- ¿Ves? – no podía engañarlo, quisiera o no-. ¿Y bien?

\- Nada… simplemente estábamos con el niño y salió el tema. Nada más… - se quedó mirando hacia una de las ventanas del lugar, distraído, antes de empezar a reírse solo-. De hecho… hace unos meses tuve unos días un poco complicados…

\- ¿Complicados? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Tú sabes que cuando se pone nerviosa le ataca al estómago? Pues tuve la mala suerte de no saberlo y encontrármela con nauseas por la mañana varios días cuando estaba de viaje… No quieras saber la paranoia que me monté yo solo hasta que me enteré de lo que pasaba.

\- Pues más te vale que cuando te enteraras de que no eran más que nervios mal llevados te diera la morriña… Porque sino vas a tener que pagar tú la comida de los tres, cosa que deberías de hacer igualmente porque cobras bastante más que yo.

\- ¡Eh! Esa excusa es la que siempre pone Takeru, no empieces a robarle las frases – negó con la cabeza divertido por aquello. Poniéndose algo más serio acabó por mirar hacia su padre-. No me hacía ni la más mínima gracia por la fecha en la que era, por eso entré en pánico los días que estuvo fuera… Coincidiría todo de pleno con el tiempo que iba a estar fuera. Pero… sí… De haber sido diferente la situación no te voy a negar que quizás sí que hubiera sentido algo de decepción…

No tenía ningún problema en admitirle aquello a su padre. Podía decirlo incluso con el digimon delante, el cual parecía estar más ocupado vigilando a los camareros que pasaban. Tampoco tendría problemas por decirle aquello directamente a Sora salvo por el hecho de que le iba a dar una colleja de las que se escuchaban desde el otro extremo del país por tonto.

\- Eso ya me gusta más… - fue la única respuesta de Hiroaki antes de que finalmente, les trajeran lo que habían pedido.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¡sorpresa! ¿quién se está quietecita en casa sin nada mejor qué hacer que escribir mientras que acumula pañuelos a su lado? Pues así os subi un capitulillo extra porque hoy he vuelto a avanzar bastante y voy a intentar avanzar otro poquillo más ahora...

Aquí tenemos la segunda parte de la conversación entre Ishida's, yo también empezaba a echar de menos a este hombre riéndose del tontorrón de su hijo y haciéndolo pasar apuros con sus directas sobre tortuguitas rubias, pero bueno, se lo vamos a permitir todo porque es el Ishida original. Obviamente que Taichi no se va a poder quedar en paz después de esto, cuando consiga salir de la cama al día siguiente va a irse directo a por el rubio porque esto no puede quedar así. Bueno, al menos le sirve como motivación jajaja

¡Ale, voy a seguir poniéndome buena y viciándome a word a falta de algo mejor qué hacer hoy! ¡Un abrazo de tortuguita y ánimo que ya te queda poco!


	45. ¿Yamato?

Había vuelto por casa a cambiarse de ropa y a comprobar que tras pasarse todo el día sola Biyomon no necesitara nada. La encontró exactamente dónde la había dejado, en el sofá vagueando como solía ser costumbre. Gabumon se había ido corriendo de nuevo tras Hiroaki aunque tuviera que quedarse en el trabajo. Tampoco le extraña ni lo más remoto.

Le sobraba tiempo para andar dando vueltas por la ciudad y si había decidido volver por casa era porque tenía frío y quería cambiarse a una chaqueta que abrigara más. Tenían razón al decirle que había perdido la costumbre de pasar los inviernos tan al norte, pero no iba a echar de menos estar en la isla… ¿Para qué? Si la mitad del año se lo pasaba protestando porque tenía más calor del que estaba dispuesto a aguantar.

Cuando salió de casa lo hizo con intención de acercarse hasta el estudio de Sora dando un paseo. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un día tan completo, pero le gustaba no haber tenido apenas tiempo libre y que poco a poco todo fuera volviendo a la normalidad. Estaba de especial buen humor aquel día y no tenía intención de que aquello fuera a cambiar. La había escuchado hablar de que terminaría a media tarde las reuniones que tenía pendientes, de manera que podía pasarse a buscarla sin avisar. Había algunas cosas que independientemente de la fecha podían ir haciendo y que, en días como aquel, le parecían la mejor de las ideas para terminar el día.

Ya no necesitaba que nadie le hiciera de guía para saber llegar él solo hasta el estudio caminando, era todo un gran avance y por eso, cuando llegó al ascensor, sonrió divertido ante la idea. Aprovechó el tiempo de subida para observar su reflejo tras quitarse el abrigo, quedándose en la camisa azul oscura que se había puesto ya para ir a comer con su padre, antes de que el contraste de temperatura entre dentro y fuera el edifico se empezara a notar demasiado en su cara, dedicándoles unos segundos a colocarse bien el pelo justo antes de llegar a la planta indicada.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no pisaba por allí, probablemente más de un año… Bastante más de un año. Había estado fuera de la ciudad mucho tiempo y las veces que había ido de sorpresa había coincidido en fin de semana por lo que no había tenido oportunidad ni de ponerle cara tan siquiera a la nueva ayudante de Sora. Al menos, recordaba el camino hacia el despacho personal de ella dirigiendo sus pasos directamente hacia allí encontrándose la puerta cerrada y la mirada interrogante de una chica sentada en la mesa que había a escasos metros de la misma.

\- ¿Buscaba a alguien? – no tardó en escuchar la voz de aquella que todavía seguía observándolo.

\- Sí… pero me parece que no se encuentra, ¿no? – girándose hacia ella sonrió ligeramente-. ¿Sigue reunida?

\- Ya debería de haber terminado, pero si no ha vuelto es porque se ha alargado más de lo esperado… - la sorpresa ahora había pasado a confusión en la cara de Kaori-. Puede esperar si quiere hablar con ella…

\- ¿Yamato? – la voz de Haru los sorprendió a ambos haciendo que las miradas quedaran fijas en ella-. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

\- Venir a secuestrar a tu querida jefa para llevarla, le guste o no, a hacer unas compras pendientes que tenemos – sonrió de medio lado antes de acercarse hacia ella-. ¿Sabes si le queda mucho?

\- Pues… No tengo ni idea – se encogió de hombros, desviando su mirada hacia la otra chica, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse por lo bajo al ver la cara con la que seguía observando al chico-. Yo ya he terminado, puedes esperar conmigo – le hizo un gesto hacia su puerta – iba a tomarme un café – esperó a ver como asentía de reojo antes de desviar de nuevo la vista hacia él-. Vale, vete yendo tú que yo ahora mismo voy, tengo que dejarle unos papeles a Kaori.

\- Está bien – girándose hacia la otra chica sonrió a modo de despedida y continuó con su camino.

Haru, divertida por la situación, esperó hasta que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente antes de girarse con la mejor de sus sonrisas irónicas en la cara hacia la nueva ayudante de Sora.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca te lo habías cruzado? – no pudo evitarlo.

\- No… - por primera vez desde que había aparecido Haru dirigió su mirada hacia ella-. ¿Se puede saber quién es ese?

\- ¿Tú quién te crees que le dio ese anillo que tanto nos gusta mirar a Sora? – fue la única explicación que dio antes de encogerse de hombros y dejarle algunas carpetas en la mesa-. Guarda esto en el archivo cuando puedas, por favor o cuando quites esa cara… como tú prefieras – tenía que reconocer que aquello era muy divertido-. Si te aburres puedes entrar en la página de la JAXA, seguro que te cuentan algo más…

\- ¿En la página de dónde? – cogió las carpetas que acababa de posar.

\- Lo que has oído – amplio todavía más la sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta-. Si Sora pregunta no le digas nada, solo avísame a mí cuando vuelva. Vamos a reírnos un poco de la cara que pone.

Dicho aquello dio media vuelta sobre sus pasos caminando hacia el interior de su puesto de trabajo, pudiendo darse cuenta de que el chico no había ido directo hacia allí, deteniéndose a coger café en la máquina. Aprovechó para retirar la montaña de papeles que tenía tirada por todas partes con sus propios bocetos y patrones a medio terminar mientras que esperaba a que volviera.

\- Así que esa es su nueva tú – dijo cuando entró acercándose a la mesa a posar los dos vasos.

\- Más o menos… Debe de darle algo menos la lata por eso de que todavía le debe de tener demasiado respeto, pero yo diría que por el momento se están arreglando bastante bien. Gracias – le dijo señalando el café.

\- ¿Qué tal todo? – le hizo un gesto quitándole importancia antes de acabar sentándose.

\- Muy bien… - se acercó hasta la puerta para cerrar tras ella, asegurándose de que la conversación no pudiera salir de allí-. Andrew vuelve la semana que viene – dijo finalmente.

\- Es verdad que Sora me había dicho que estabas aquí sola porque se había tenido que ir a Los Ángeles una temporada… ¿Sigue intentando saber cómo ha conseguido Mimi su número?

\- Creo que le da miedo preguntarle y el resto seguimos sin tener ni idea – se rio antes de acercarse a la mesa para tomar asiento-. En realidad que estuviera fuera nos ha venido bastante bien…

\- ¿Por qué? – distraído en haber estado bebiendo un sorbo del café volvió a desviar su mirada hacia la chica-. ¿Tenías ganas de perderlo de vista? Yo no sé si me dejan enchufar a nadie todavía en mi nuevo puesto, pero si quieres que te lo mande lejos largas temporadas podría arreglar algo – bromeó. Tampoco había entendido el comentario de ella.

\- Oye… si vas a usar para algo el estar destinado en Tokio es para colarme a mí y hacerme una visita guiada muchas gracias – comentó antes de empezar a reírse-. Como creo que ya has dejado de mirarlo mal por los rincones te lo decía porque su vuelta puede ser de tu interés.

\- Yo no lo miraba mal por los rincones – se defendió rápidamente.

\- Ya, claro… Eso díselo a él – continuó riéndose-. Pero no te lo decía por eso… Como no nos fiábamos de Sora y con las idas y venidas entre un sitio y otro estaba empezando a retrasarse demasiado todo. Así que todo este tiempo que él ha estado fuera y todas las veces que yo me he quedado más días hemos estado aprovechando para terminar el vestido.

Tuvo que reírse al ver que por fin había conseguido captar totalmente la atención de Yamato con las últimas palabras, viendo que había estado a punto de tirarse el café por encima. Era la reacción que hubiera esperado de él, ya empezaba a conocerlo.

\- Y ahora que vuelve, lo trae con él listo para que por fin se lo podamos enseñar a la futura dueña. Me ha dicho que estáis teniendo problema con la fecha pero bueno, cuanto antes os quitéis problemas como este de delante mejor… Que tú no has visto los numeritos que ha acabado dando Mimi…

\- Me los puedo imaginar – gruñó -. La he visto llegando a casa cada una de las veces y la amenaza de que piensa ir en pijama cada vez es más seria – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Ya lo habéis terminado todo?

\- Todo. Cuando él llegue lo dejará en casa y ya buscaremos una excusa para que venga a verlo sin esperárselo. Ya va siendo hora de que se quite ese peso de encima o de verdad que esas dos van a acabar a malas.

\- Yo llevo viviendo a malas con ella media vida, tampoco es tan grave – acabó por gruñir mirando de reojo hacia otro lado-. Se vive muy bien limitando tus conversaciones con ella a cuando no te queda más remedio. Tómatelo como un consejo de sus primeras víctimas de todos los tiempos – y de sus favoritas-. Inventaos cualquier excusa para que vaya a casa y seguro que pica sin mayores problemas. De hecho… tiene gracia que hayas venido a decirme esto justo hoy. He venido a buscarla para ir a mirar los anillos – explicó intentando controlar la sonrisa que quería escapársele, manteniendo el gesto lo más serio que pudo.

Agradeció que el rubio desviara la mirada, habiendo estado a punto de posar con más fuerza de la cuenta el vaso sobre la mesa. No tenía la suficiente confianza con él como para reaccionar como lo habría hecho si aquella noticia se la hubiera dado Sora. No iba a ponerse a gritar delante de él o a sacudir las carpetas que le quedasen más a mano, aún intentaba mantener la imagen medianamente respetable delante de él.

\- Seguro que le viene bien despejarse la cabeza de tanto trabajo – consiguió decir haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo-. Mira a ver si la convences para que se tome unos días libres o algo porque a este paso nos vamos a quedar sin pelirroja y no creo yo que sea el mejor de los momentos para que me cuelgue a mí todo el trabajo.

\- Esa es la intención… Al menos lo que queda de tarde, porque dudo que vayamos a ser capaces de hacer algo más con ella en los demás aspectos. Y no será porque no lo haya intentado ya.

\- Pues invéntate cualquier excusa de las tuyas. Yo con que me la tengas de vuelta la semana que viene para que le demos finalmente el vestido me sirve.

\- ¿Te acuerdas del drama que montaste cuando te dijeron que ibas a tener que encargarte tú del vestido porque decías que no ibas a ser capaz? Pues más o menos a ese nivel de complicación veo yo el convencerla a ella…

\- Y yo pensando que no habías escuchando nada de todo eso porque estabas ocupado intentando procesar que Mimi te dijera delante de tu suegra que no valían las medidas "a mano" – contestó automáticamente con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Yamato se quedó mirando para Haru, arqueando ambas cejas poco a poco. Obviamente que todos los presentes iban a acordarse de aquello durante mucho tiempo. Probablemente Toshiko la primera… Pero con lo que no contaba era con que alguien fuera a usarlo en su contra de forma tan sumamente gratuita…

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta interrumpió la conversación lo justo para que la voz de Kaori dijera que acababa de volver Sora a su despacho tras terminar la reunión.

\- Ale, corre… - sonrió aún más Haru-. Que os lo paséis bien luego…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** es que son muchos años de convivencia ellos dos solos, yo creo que solo por las caras que pone es perfectamente capaz de adivinar lo que le pasa por la cabeza al hijo ese atolondrado que tiene. Que será muy listo para otras cosas peeeeeeero lo que viene siendo para la vida personal... Es casi tan hábil como para lograr disimular algo en presencia de su padre.

Obviamente que tenía que ir corriendo a contarle a Hiroaki que su otro marido se había chivado de lo del médico. Vamos, es que tardó bastante en contárselo, pobrecillo...❤❤❤

Ahora dejamos al rubio revolucionando el estudio sin que la jefa se entere de que tiene visita... ¡Un abrazo de tortuga!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** jajajajajaja Hiroaki FTW. Si es que es el que mejor se lo pasa cada vez que sale. Un día tengo que dejar que se dedique a apuñalar al niño en presencia de Taichi para que aprenda cómo se hace jajajaa

¡Un abrazo!

 **Nika:** le pasa que le tiene mucho respeto a esa señora jajajaja Ya lo ha dicho en varios capítulos, aunque bromeando, peeeeeeeeero esa señora impone respeto allá por dónde pisa y eso iba a suponer tener que comportarse de más jajajajaa No hay guerra de suegros, tranquilo todo el mundo.

No puede esconderle nada el nene, pobrecillo, como para que estuviera intentando ocultarle algo ❤❤ Lo tiene demasiado fichado y sabe lo que pasa por esa cabecita antes de que pase de verdad ❤

¡Un abrazote!

 **Guest vecina:** el día que no sean los nervios lo que provoque que cierta pelirroja viva abrazada al retrete se va a morir el rubio, se va a morir el suegro y se va a morir el amigo. Pobrecita, no la van a dejar respirar más de cinco minutos seguidos porque va a tener todos los ojos del mundo van a estar sobre ella para que no respire ni cinco segundos ella sola ❤❤❤

Jajajajaja eso es que es una verdad como una casa de grande, pasa eso no teniendo que irse y lo tenemos todo enfurruñado al enterarse de que no hay nene. Es que fijo... Probablemente se lo acabe contando a la otra interesada para que se ría un poco de él y le dé una buena colleja por hacerla creer que estaba preocupada por ella cuando lo que tenía era encima una buena paranoia jajajaja

Morriña y enfurruñamiento también los usamos muchísimo aquí, debe ser cosa del vecindario xD Ya casi estoy buena del todo - obviamente para el lunes ir a trabajar¬¬'' - ¡un besote tortugoso!


	46. Perdidos por el centro de la ciudad

Sora salió de la reunión con aire cansado pero contenta. Aquella era su modo habitual de los últimos tiempos, especialmente la parte de cansada cuando llegaba aquella hora del día. Tampoco tenía pensado hacer nada más en lo que quedaba de tarde. Sus mejores opciones eran irse a casa temprano o ir a rondar un rato a Haru.

Pasó por delante de la mesa de su ayudante sin hacer demasiado caso de lo que la rodeaba, acercándose únicamente a ella para saludarla.

\- No tengo pensado hacer nada más hoy, si quieres puedes irte a casa… - seguramente la pobre chica estuviera tambien hasta las narices del ritmo loco que llevaban en los últimos meses-. Venga, recoge y para casa.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decirle nada, sonriendo a modo de despedida antes de continuar su camino, abriendo la puerta del despacho y entrando tomándose unos segundos para cerrar tras ella. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta se quedó mirando hacia la pantalla del ordenador de Kaori teniendo que fruncir el ceño extrañada al parecerle ver el logotipo de la JAXA en la pantalla, sin poder asegurarlo a causa del reflejo de la luz… Solo fue unos segundos ya que no tardó en ver cómo se apagaba la pantalla. Cerró la puerta tras ella pensando que acababa de jugarle una mala pasada su cabeza.

\- Demasiados meses viendo ese logo por todas partes – murmuró para sí misma.

Tuvo que reírse ante ese pensamiento acercándose hasta la mesa donde tenía su bolso buscando entre sus pertenencias en busca de su teléfono. Quizás pudiera tener más opciones que las dos que se había permitido pensar. Podía llamar a Yamato para decirle que ya había terminado y que podían ir a despejarse un rato por ahí…

Sonrió ante esa idea antes de decidir que, sin duda, era la mejor idea que había tenido en todo el día. Buscó rápidamente el número del chico entre sus contactos, encontrándolo rápidamente al encontrarse entre las últimas llamadas estando a punto de darle al botón de llamada cuando la puerta se abrió sin que nadie llamara primero. Esperando ver a Haru entrar por la puerta, cuando levantó la vista hacia allí se quedó con la sorpresa dibujada en la cara. Bajó la mirada hacia el teléfono donde todavía tenía el contacto y la tecla de llamada pulsada... Tardando apenas unos segundos en sonar el teléfono de aquel que acababa de entrar a escasa distancia de ella.

\- ¿Qué…? – dijo todavía confusa antes de reaccionar, colgando la llamada-. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

\- Es un nuevo servicio de la compañía telefónica, cuando llamas a alguien entra por la puerta – divertido por la cara de Sora no pudo ahorrarse el comentario antes de acercarse hasta ella cerrando tras él-. ¿Has acabado?

\- Sí… justo te estaba llamando para ver si querías hacer algo… - todavía hablaba con la sorpresa dominando la situación, como si no terminara de asimilar que justo cuando estaba llamándolo hubiera aparecido, ni siquiera cuando lo tuvo delante de ella cogiéndole el teléfono para dejarlo encima de la mesa, y de paso, su propio abrigo.

Pudo ver como sonreía como única respuesta a sus palabras mientras que volvía a mirar hacia ella posando las manos con total calma en su cintura, acercándola a él para saludarla con un beso aprovechando que no había nadie más con ellos en aquel momento.

\- Venga, recoge que nos vamos – le dijo sin alzar demasiado la voz al separarse de ella.

Reaccionando por fin sonrió, asintiendo a sus palabras antes de acercarse de nuevo ella para devolverle el beso y soltarse de su agarre para ir a por sus cosas.

\- ¿Cuándo has llegado?

\- Hace poco… Me pilló Haru a medio camino y he estado un rato con ella mientras que terminabas tú.

\- ¿Ya habéis estado confabulando a mis espaldas?

\- Más o menos – sonrió divertido aprovechando para ponerse la chaqueta él también.

Girándose hacia él con todo recogido se acercó únicamente a la mesa para dejar apagado el ordenador y poder recoger su teléfono y meterlo en el bolso, lanzándole una mirada más a todo para comprobar que no se dejaba nada olvidado.

\- ¿Lista?

Respondió con un sonido de afirmación antes de colocarse a su lado para caminar hacia la puerta, apagando las luces tras ella, abriendo la puerta y esperando para cerrarla a que Yamato saliera.

\- Kaori, cualquier cosa que pase, que espere a mañana a no ser que sea muy urgente, ¿de acuerdo? Es más… ¿qué haces aquí todavía? Vete a casa de una vez… - se despidió de su ayudante.

Despidiéndose de ella con un gesto encaminó sus pasos ahora en busca de Haru para hacer lo mismo con ella, asomándose a su puerta encontrándosela con la mejor de sus sonrisas de medio lada nada más verla.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes tú? – le dijo divertida.

\- No, ninguno… Creo que ya he descubierto la forma de que te vayas pronto a casa. No creo que me cueste mucho conspirar con él para que te venga a buscar más a menudo…

\- Bah, pues para que lo sepas, iba a irme yo solita a casa cuando llegó – riéndose negó con la cabeza-. Nos vamos – por detrás de ella asomó también la cabeza el rubio despidiéndose de ella también con un gesto.

\- Pasadlo bien – intentó sonar lo más irónica que pudo antes de guiñarle un ojo a una confusa pelirroja que siguió los pasos de Yamato finalmente.

Continuando el camino hacia el ascensor, aceleró el paso hasta colocarse a su lado no tardando en notar la mano de él en su espalda acercándosela ligeramente antes de que ambos pudieran salir de allí.

Apoyada en su puerta, Haru, divertida observaba la escena. En el fondo no había mentido con lo que acababa de decirle a Sora, si quería conseguir que se fuera pronto del trabajo y dejara de estar hasta tan tarde siempre había descubierto un buen cómplice para aquello, pero no era ese el motivo por el que la chica estaba riéndose.

Mientras que ellos dos se iban tranquilamente caminando hacia el ascensor, pudiéndose escuchar la risa de la pelirroja justo después de que las puertas se cerraran, la atenta mirada de todos los que estaban en el pasillo había estado fija en ellos. Giró la cabeza hacia Kaori, la cual seguía más o menos con la misma cara con la que la había dejado, acercándose hasta ella divertida.

\- Creo que más o menos esa cara se me quedó a mí hace unos añitos ya – riéndose se sentó encima de la mesa de ella.

\- Pero... Ya decía yo que me sonaba haberlo visto no hacía demasiado en alguna parte…

\- Sí claro, durante varios días cada vez que alguien ponía las noticias en la televisión. De eso te suena, creo que todavía siguen hablando algo del tema – asintió-. Pues ya sabes con quien se nos va a casar la jefa, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Tú qué crees que me parece? – acabó por decir-. Me parece que me ha dejado irme primero ella y que ya sé lo que pienso hacer para entretenerme – se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Sí – sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Tú también has acabado y sé que te estás muriendo de ganas de ponerme al día…

Se quedó mirando hacia ella antes de empezar a reírse. Le servía aquello como una buena ocupación de tarde. No solo se estaba riendo por el hecho de que acababa de recordarle mucho a sí mismo años atrás, sino porque había acertado de pleno con que ella nunca tenía problemas con contarle aquello a nadie.

\- Pues espérate y verás que me he enterado de que esos dos llevan así desde los catorce…

\- ¿¡Desde los catorce!? – Kaori se fue siguiendo a Haru por el estudio.

Sora se había entretenido el tiempo de bajada del ascensor en asegurarse que la bufanda que traía puesta Yamato estuviera perfectamente colocada ante la atenta mirada de él. Se había llegado a temer que fuera a ponerle alguna pega porque de repente le hubiera salido alguna otra reunión importante, no contaba con que todo hubiera sido tan sencillo, pero no iba a protestar de ninguna de las maneras por ello.

\- ¿Todo bien hoy? – acabó por preguntarle cuando salían a la calle.

\- Perfectamente… Se alargó un poco más la última reunión pero por una tontería. ¿Tú? ¿Con qué te has entretenido hoy en tu dura vida de desocupado?

\- ¡Eh! Pues hoy casi no he pasada por casa, que lo sepas. Por cierto, Gabumon se ha vuelto a quedar escondido en casa de mi padre.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Vamos a tener que sentarlos un día y darles la charla. Aunque yo creo que ya es paranoia de él.

\- Claro que es paranoia – asintió con la cabeza – si solo se dedicar a mirarlo mal de la que pasa para ver cómo sale corriendo. De hecho es muy divertido, yo solía hacerlo mucho contigo y con Taichi por los pasillos durante el instituto. Tú te quedas mirando un poco más seria de la cuenta y ya cunde el pánico… Debe de haberlo aprendido de mí – cogiéndose a su brazo sin importarle mucho estar por la calle, se acercó más a él mientras que se reía.

\- Y muy efectivo – intentó mirarla mal, pero no lo consiguió, teniendo que reírse él también-. Eso suponía, sobre todo porque al final no tienen tampoco demasiados motivos para seguir con la paranoia…

\- No… pero no me has dicho qué has hecho hoy todavía aparte de ver a tu padre, claro.

\- Sí, fui a comer con él. Si es que sois tal para cual, tengo que ir a buscaros al trabajo para que salgáis primero… - y aquello aunque sonara a broma se podía interpretar como una gran verdad-. Estuve con Taichi por la mañana, ahora resulta que quiere venir conmigo bien temprano a correr un rato.

\- ¿Que quién qué? – parpadeó varias veces.

\- Sí… le ha dado por ahí.

\- ¿Os habéis ido los dos a correr por ahí hoy por la mañana? Pero si la última vez que pudo hacer algo que no sea correr de camino al trabajo porque se durmió y se le hace tarde todavía no estabas tú ni siquiera de vuelta en la ciudad… - y no se refería precisamente a cuando había vuelto de la segunda misión a Marte precisamente.

\- Pues… eso díselo a él – por una vez prefirió guardar silencio y no contarle que se había estado riendo de Taichi porque a punto había estado de ahogarse él solo.

\- Ver para creer… - negó con la cabeza-. ¿Y bien?

\- Sí, perfectamente… - las agujetas que seguramente tuvieran ambos el día siguiente serían dignas, pero tenían que empezar de alguna manera. Tenía que recuperar el ritmo poco a poco, no tenía prisa-. Primero estuve con él, luego me pasé por casa a ver si necesitaban algo los digimon y a decirles que si querían venir… Una que tenía frío y el otro que se ha quedado con mi padre.

\- ¿Y ahora ya me ha tocado el turno a mí?

\- Exacto – giró la cabeza para sonreírle antes de inclinarse hacia ella dejando un leve beso en la mejilla aprovechando que estaban en un paso de cebra.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vamos?

\- Por el momento no… No vas a ser la única que tiene sus secretos, ¿no?

\- Ya, claro, como la que empezó jugando a callarse las cosas fue fui. Te debo todavía una y lo sabes…

\- Pues por el momento no me vale como negociación de saber a dónde vamos. Vas a tener que venir conmigo sin protestar.

\- Verás tú… perdidos por el centro de la ciudad.

\- ¡Eh! Me sé mover perfectamente ya por Ginza.

\- Ya… ya… Venga, te dejo guiar el paso a ver dónde acabamos…

Sonrió divertido por la conversación. En realidad, Sora tenía toda la razón, pero el camino aquella vez sí que lo conocía. Lo conocía más que de sobra porque ya lo había hecho en alguna ocasión más. Lo divertido de todo aquello era que esperaba que ella no sospechara ninguna de sus intenciones.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** tú imagínate a los que trabajaban con él en el Sur lo que deben de haber estado alucinando porque primero era una cosa borde insoportable y seguro que de repente lo empezaron a ver pasar así por los pasillos. El shock debió de ser muy, pero que muy, intenso. Y ahora que no tiene nada mejor qué hacer, pues se dedica a revolucionar a los pobrecitos trabajadores del estudio de Sora... jajajaja

Haru ya tiene confianza y se lo pasa muy bien riéndose de ellos porque tiene material más que de sobra y, si quiere, tiene para seguir más rato apuñalando gente... Seguro que puede fangirlear a la vez... Ahora, de hecho, se debe de haber quedado un ratito fangirleando y marujeando con la nueva ayudante ❤❤❤

¡Un abrazo y muchas tortuguitas!

 **Guest Vecina:** más o menos, tú imagínate ser alguien cotilla y de repente encontrarte la escena. Pues tienen para estar muy entretenidos a la hora del café durante una buena temporada jajajaja Esto es como cuando estás en la biblioteca en la facultad y pasa El Guapo y de repente se revoluciona hasta el bibliotecario jajajaja Exacto, Haru se ha apuntado a la moda de reírse de él. Un día va a empezar a devolver puñales y se va a quedar más que feliz, ya lo verás xD

Pues fíjate que por dónde yo voy escribiendo YA ha visto el vestido y ya hemos tenido todas las reacciones posibles a ver semejante cosa jijiji ¡Por favor! Alguien debe regalarles una pareja de tortugas jajaja Pero que no sean como la mía a ser posible, que es una chunga y se pasa el día intentando morderme, la muy... MUY xDDD

Morriña es de esas palabras que hasta crees que son parte del castellano como tal y cuando descubres que no hasta te asustas porque algún madrileño te mira con cara muy rarita (y digo madrileño porque es con los que me acaba pasando siempre xD)

¡Un beso y muchas tortuguitas para ti!


	47. ¿No me vas a dejar ponértelo a mí?

\- ¿Eres consciente de que no deben de haberse cruzado contigo nunca y que mañana voy a tener que responder muchas preguntas cuando llegue al estudio? – acabó por preguntar divertida Sora mientras que todavía caminaban por la calle.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – giró la cabeza para mirarla.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué será – lo peor es que sabía que lo decía porque realmente no se daba cuenta-. También está la opción de que hayan cogido a Haru por banda y la estén sometiendo a un buen interrogatorio entre todos…

Frunció el ceño, observándola sin tener demasiado claro de lo que hablaba. Por suerte, la gran mayoría de comentarios egocéntricos que se le podían escuchar solían ser hechos con toda la intención y a modo de broma, de manera que no estaba cayendo en la cuenta de nada de lo que ella decía, únicamente viéndola reírse sin entender gran cosa.

\- Pues que se vayan acostumbrado – acabó por decir -. Porque entra dentro de mis planes ir a secuestrarte más veces para asegurarme de que dejes de trabajar tanto. Es más, dudo que mañana nadie vaya a ir a preguntarte algo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó arqueando una ceja.

\- Porque primero tendré que pensarme si no te quedas de fin de semana ya… Alguien tiene que dedicarse a descansar un poco o va a acabar muriéndoseme en un rincón y no estoy demasiado por la labor.

\- ¿Ah sí? – intentó mantenerse seria, haciendo todo lo posible por no sonreír-. ¿Y se puede saber cómo pretendes convencerme para que mañana falte al trabajo?

\- Seguro que algo se me ocurrirá – detuvo sus pasos por fin-. Pero, por el momento tenemos que hacer un recado más importante.

\- ¿Recado? – lo miró extrañada-. ¿Qué clase de recado puedes tener que hacer tú en esta zona de la ciudad?

\- ¿Yo? Uno muy importante – sonrió ligeramente antes de acercarse a ella, sin importarle mucho estar en medio de la calle.

Ginza siempre estaba demasiado lleno de gente como para que nadie se detuviera a fijarse en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer una pareja cualquiera que pudiera estar en la calle, de manera que ninguno de los dos tuvo problema con el gesto de él. Aprovechándose de su cercanía, se refugió algo más del frío mientras que lo observaba aún interrogante.

\- Que no tengamos fecha fija todavía no quita que no podamos ir liquidando algunos detalles… Y yo quiero aprovechar para hacer esto contigo – con un gesto de la cabeza señaló hacia la tienda que tenían al lado.

Sora giró la cabeza todavía sin entender muy bien de qué le estaba hablando solo para encontrarse a su derecha el escaparate de una de las sonadas joyerías de la zona. Arqueó una ceja, sin entender nada, volviendo a mirar hacia Yamato.

\- Todavía no sé cómo me las arreglé para acertar con la talla correcta en su día… Así que para evitarnos problemas mayores, se me ha ocurrido que podíamos venir los dos esta vez a comprar los anillos.

\- ¿Anillos? – tardó tan solo unos segundos antes de darse cuenta por fin de lo que hablaba acabando por no poder contener una sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara de oreja a oreja-. ¿Has venido a secuestrarme al trabajo para ir a comprar las alianzas?

\- Y tu querida ex-ayudante tiene esa información para contarla a todos los que quieran interrogarla – se quedó mirando para ella y la expresión que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Simplemente por detalles como aquel todo aquello merecía la pena. Acabó por sonreír a su vez, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella solo para rozar su nariz con la suya apartándose para buscar su mano y darle un ligero tirón hacia la entrada.

Una vez en el interior, no pudo más que distraerse observando el lugar. A pesar de llevar años trabajando en aquella zona de la ciudad no solía ser demasiado dada a recorrerla con otro fin que no fuera el laboral. Ni siquiera las zonas más dedicadas a la moda. Podía decirse que no le gustaba incluso frecuentar las tiendas de aquella zona, había demasiada gente en todas partes para su gusto. Y, incluso en aquel momento de su vida, no se veía vistiendo los últimos modelos de los diseñadores más famosos internacionales que dominaban los escaparates en aquel rincón de Tokio.

\- Así que te sabías el camino hasta aquí… - mientras que esperaban a que alguien los atendiera, se giró de nuevo hacia el rubio-. ¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú memorizando el camino a lugares como éste?

\- ¿Yo? Pues… lo que pasa es que tengo muy buena memoria visual – mirado hacia ella se tomó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar-. Hace cosa de… No sé, bastante ya, cuando nació Dai… estaba con mi padre recogiendo el regalo para el niño, y pasamos por aquí delante – acabó por alargar la mano hacia la de ella, rozando con suavidad el anillo que portada en su dedo -, supongo que quedarme mirando para cierto objeto que estaba en el escaparate que había conseguido que se me viniera a la mente alguien en concreto ayuda a que recuerde cómo llegar hasta aquí.

\- Nunca me has terminado de contar eso – acabó por decirle, intentando mantener la expresión lo más neutral que podía al estar con más gente en el lugar.

\- ¿El qué? – se rió ligeramente por lo bajo-. Tampoco hay mucho más que contar. Iba por la calle y lo vi, sin más. Lo vi y supe que tenía que ser eso y que aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuándo podríamos llegar a esa situación, era ese el anillo apropiado.

\- Pues de aquella no podría haber sido más complicado – acabó por decirle, aprovechando que su mano aún quedaba cerca, enlazando sus dedos con los de él.

\- Ya… pero tenía claro a quién quería dárselo y que tenía que ser ese… Lo de la fecha ya solo era cuestión de tiempo. Siempre he tenido mucha paciencia – reconoció.

Desvió la mirada de él unos segundos, intentando mantener la expresión, de nuevo, lo más neutral que pudo al encontrarse fuera de casa donde más gente que no era de confianza pudiera verlos, pero le costaba. Por eso, aunque lo intentó no acabó de poder contener la sonrisa que fue apareciendo de nuevo en su rostro.

\- Que también tengo que decir que por verte poner algunas caras en ocasiones tampoco es tan grave tener algo escondido meses en casa de mi padre – aquello lo había dicho acercándose al oído de ella antes de volver a colocarse completamente recto y serio centrando su atención en la dependienta que finalmente se había acercado hasta ellos.

Indicándole lo que estaban buscando, aprovechó para hacer como si no hubiera dicho nada a la pelirroja que iba a su lado, limitándose a arrastrarla con él cuando les indicó que los siguiera. Todavía tenía en mente la conversación que había tenido horas antes aquella mañana con Taichi, pensando en si debería decirle algo o no sobre aquello. Quizás prefiriera no querer hablar de aquellos temas… La conocía lo suficiente como para poder creerse perfectamente que por respeto preferiría no decir nada.

\- ¿Puedo ver el anillo para poder enseñarles los que combinan con él?

\- Sí, claro…. – la voz de la pelirroja fue lo que terminó de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, fijándose en sus movimientos. Alargando la mano hacia ella, mostró el anillo.

\- ¿Tenían alguna idea?

\- No… - Sora se limitó a negar con la cabeza. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba todavía segura de que todo aquello estuviera pasando realmente. Sabía que era algo que iban a tener que hacer en algún momento, pero la había pillado por sorpresa-. ¿Tú? – se giró hacia él, notando como se había colocado a su lado.

\- La verdad es que no, no es algo de lo que controle demasiado – reconoció, mirando hacia la dependienta-. Pero podemos echar un vistazo en general.

\- Bueno, en eso tengo que diferir, me temo, porque parece que sí que algo de control sobre el tema sí que tiene – la dependienta señaló el anillo de compromiso-. Tenemos algunos que van exactamente a juego con él. Vengo ahora…

Dejándolos solos, desapareció en busca de los anillos.

\- Ya que estuviste entretenido con Haru mientras que yo terminaba y no podrías haberle preguntado a ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras que ella se giraba hacia él.

\- Porque lleva dándome detalles técnicos sobre el anillo desde que me pilló hace una buena temporada con cara de tonta mirando para él en el despacho – tampoco le daba vergüenza admitir aquellas cosas y menos a él.

\- Pobrecillo Andrew… ¿sabes que vuelve la semana que viene ya? – sonrió divertido con la confesión.

\- Sí, algo me había dicho… De hecho, creo que en el próximo intento de búsqueda de vestido voy a ir con él… Nada de Mimi, ni mi madre… ni nadie. Entre los dos seguro que nos arreglamos y yo no acabo llegando a casa con ganas de ponerme el pijama y no quitármelo más… Aunque bueno, eso si a nadie le entran los celos porque me vaya sola con él por ahí, claro… - sonrió, sin poder evitar hacer el comentario.

\- Qué graciosa… - se rió a su vez acercándose para darle un beso en la frente-. Es una buena opción, seguro que es menos pesado que ellas. Y antes de que te tengas que ir otra vez podemos volver a intentar suerte buscando lugar…

\- Ya… Lo sé – arrugó los labios en una ligera mueca-. Eso es totalmente culpa mía por empeñarme con que fuera allí a pesar de que nos dijeran que no había posibilidades… Pero es que luego ya no me gustaba ningún otro sitio… Y es una tontería, porque qué más dará dónde sea o deje de ser – negó con la cabeza-. Buscamos cualquier sitio donde nos digan que hay sitio y listo… Y sino de verdad te lo digo qe la idea de pasar por el registro no me suena nada mal, ¿eh? Eso sí, se lo dices tú a mi madre.

\- Hecho, yo se lo digo a tu padre, pero tú se lo dices a Yagami y Tachikawa.

\- ¡Eh! – empezó a protestar teniendo que girarse hacia la chica que ya volvía con los expositorios, carraspeando ligeramente-. Gracias… - dijo cuando los posó delante de ellos, echándoles un vistazo.

\- Has sido tú la que ha dicho lo de tu madre… Para una vez que me toca al opción fácil a mí… - y aquella vez ni siquiera ironizaba.

Centrando ambos la atención en los anillos, no tardaron demasiado en fijarse en aquellos que eran más sencillos, simplemente aros del mismo color que el de compromiso. Posando la mirada en un modelo en concreto, Sora levantó la vista hacia la dependienta.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó para poder verlo más de cerca.

\- Por supuesto – asintió antes de cogerlo para tendérselo, pasando a buscar el que hacía juego con aquel que había seleccionado ella.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – cogiéndolo entre sus dedos lo alzó lo suficiente para que quedara a la altura de ambos.

Completamente liso, sin absolutamente nada más, parecía ser exactamente lo que más pegaba con ellos, como si inconscientemente hubiera buscado algo sin complicaciones, ya que eso era exactamente lo que necesitaban. Dejó que Yamato lo cogiera cuando la chica le tendió el otro, observándolo. Completamente iguales ambos, solo que de diferentes tamaños, quizás ligeramente más ancho el de él.

\- A mí me gustan – contestó a la pregunta de ella, asintiendo-. ¿Quieres probártelo?

\- Estos son solos los de muestra, pueden probarse para ver cómo quedan orientativamente en el dedo, luego habría que tomar medidas para hacerlos correctamente y si se quiere hacer algún tipo de grabado puede encargarse – explicó la dependienta.

Asintiendo a sus palabras, la pelirroja hizo algo que no había hecho en meses, lo cual consiguió hacerle hasta gracia, llegando a ver rara su mano izquierda sin nada en ella, quitándose el anillo para poder probarse el otro. No llegó a hacerlo porque cuando intentó coger el que antes le había dejado a Yamato, se encontró con que el rubio negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó por lo bajo.

\- ¿No me vas a dejar ponértelo a mí?

* * *

Guest... ¿quién será? ¿Quién seré este Guest? **AnnaBolena04** : no me grites muy agudamente al leer a estos dos ni me tires nada muy fuerte que me duele la cabecita, porfa. Puedes limitarte a aporrear objetos o a tirar por la ventana, con eso no tengo problema alguno.

¿Quería alguien azúcar? Porque a mí me sobra cuando dejo que estos dos se me pongan monosos...❤❤❤ ¡Si es que son unos cuquis! Yo sigo diciendo que la dependienta que los atendió bien estaba fangirleando al verlos o mirando muy mal a nuestra pelirroja favorita. Yo creo que si fuera en mi caso estaría mirándola mal. Casi que segura al 100% de ello.

Ahora voy a ver si hago cositas útiles con mi vida y me vicio un ratillo a word porque tengo que ponerme a preparar clases de física y te digo yo lo que me apetece ahora mismo... Je. ¡Un abrazo tortugoso desde debajo del montón de purupurina en el que me veo ya!

 **Nika:** Sí, podemos colarnos en la historia para ir a pellizcarle la mejilla. Cuando quiere, sabe hacer las cosas muy bien, aquí el señor rubio.

¿Yo? ¿Cortes? No sé de lo que me hablas... Jamás he hecho ninguno ni tengo en mente hacer otro... oh... wait! Jajajajaja Ya me conoces, ya sabes que sino no me quedo a gusto. Pero bueno, últimamente reconozco que son para distribuir el espacio en los capítulos y que duren todos más o menos lo mismo. Antes eran más en plan "MUAJAJAJAJA ya verás, corto aquí y siembro el pánico" ❤

Ya me pasé ayer por la historia... tú tranquila que todo lo que lleva la palabra Sorato metida en el ajo acaba pasando por el ojo, otra cosa es que luego tenga tiempo e leer xDD ¡Un abrazo!


	48. Perfecto

Alzó la vista hacia la de Yamato tras la pregunta que le había hecho. Debería de estar acostumbrada a cosas como aquella a esas alturas de la relación, pero no podía evitar que gestos tan pequeños como aquel le sacaran la más sincera de las sonrisas. Incluso con más gente delante de ellos no se molestó en disimularla.

La única respuesta que le dio fue alargar la mano hacia él fijando la mirada en sus movimientos. Algo empezaba a decirle en su cabeza que el día que aquello fuera real iba a tener que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para acordarse de como respirar. Debía de reconocer que tal y como estaban las cosas entre ellos en los últimos tiempos, el estar casados o no había llegado a ser algo que había pasado a segundo plano.

Por supuesto que le había hecho ilusión cuando se lo había pedido, ¿cómo no iba a hacérsela? Pero aquel día con lo que se había quedado ella había sido con su vuelta a Tokio… Ahora claro, poco le había durado aquello. Especialmente cuando la aparente estabilidad del traslado se había visto afectada por su propia vida laboral. Además, desde que había vuelto él… lo sabía. Lo conocía perfectamente para saber que a él sí que parecía ilusionarle mucho aquello. Sonrió algo más ante sus propios pensamientos. No era algo que no le hubiera dicho a él directamente, pero cada día que pasaba acababa ilusionándose más.

Observando atentamente sus movimientos, no podía dejar de notar un cosquilleo demasiado agradable recorriéndola. Cuando hubo dejado el anillo en su mano, simplemente levantó la vista hacia él.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó sin ocultar la sonrisa.

\- Perfecto – sonrió a su vez.

Posiblemente ninguno de los dos estuviera hablando del diseño del anillo en aquel momento, solo le lugar en el que acaba él de colocar uno. La dependienta, quien se había dado cuenta y estaba más que acostumbrada a aquellas cosas, había dejado que tuvieran su espacio.

Cogiendo de la bandejita del mostrador el otro a juego, fue ahora ella quien hizo lo mismo, intentando de todas las formas posibles dominar su pulso, el cual estaba empeñado en traicionarla.

Al contrario de Sora, él no llevó la vista hacia los movimientos de la chica, sino que permaneció con la mirada fija en el rostro de ella en todo momento mientras que le facilitaba el trabajo extendiendo la mano. Nunca jamás se había atrevido a pensar en algo como aquello, pero ahora le parecía que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que debía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que a ella pudiera fallarle el pulso porque seguía pendiente de sus rasgos y de nada más.

\- Yo creo que los hemos encontrado, ¿no? – no había vuelto a mirar para el anillo en ningún momento más.

\- Sí… yo creo que sí – levantado de nuevo la vista hacia él asintió, dándose cuenta de que todavía no había mirado hacia su mano tampoco.

\- Buena elección – la voz de la dependienta los sacó de sus propios pensamientos-. Personalmente prefiero las alianzas más sencillas, especialmente para que no desmerezcan el bonito anillo de compromiso. Voy a ir a por las cosas para realizar las medidas, ahora vengo.

Asintiendo a las palabras de ella, Yamato acabó por cambiar de posición, colocándose ligeramente tras la pelirroja, dejando la mano derecha en torno a ella y la izquierda al lado de la suya.

\- Fíjate que creo que podría acostumbrarme a ver eso mismo todos los días incluso dentro de varias décadas – comentó por lo bajo, asomando así su cabeza por encima del hombro de ella.

\- No creo que vaya a encontrar ningún motivo por el que no darte la razón – sonrió más, fijándose en también ella unos segundos es la imagen que tenían delante. Acababa de descubrir una necesidad bastante urgente en su vida que parecía no haber notado hasta entonces.

Girando ligeramente la cabeza para observarlo, dejó que viera la sonrisa que tenía todavía en la cara, a juego con la de él. No llegó a alzar la voz como para que ella pudiera escucharlo tan siquiera, pero no fue necesario, pudiendo entender perfectamente el "Te quiero" de sus labios.

Cuando la dependienta volvió, se los encontró de nuevo en la realidad, con los anillos sobre la mesa y de nuevo uno al lado del otro. Únicamente entre ellos había una ligera sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

Al salir de la tienda, el nivel de gente en la calle parecía haber disminuido. Ya había pasado la hora de salida de las oficinas y únicamente quedaban abiertos los comercios y algunas locales. No habían tardado tanto tiempo en dejarlo todo listo, pero ya habían salido tarde del estudio de Sora.

\- Cuando llamen para avisar de que están listos ya vendré por aquí a recogerlos, que me queda cerca del trabajo – saliendo a la calle, giraba sus pasos hacia Yamato, viéndolo asentir.

\- Como quieras, yo por el momento ya sabes que precisamente no es que sea el más ocupado de toda la ciudad.

\- Me gustan las ideas que se te ocurren cuando tienes tanto tiempo libre, no te preocupes, puedes seguir estando tan desocupado – sonrió antes de detenerse, esperando que la alcanzara-. Y ni se te ocurra decir que ya te encargas tú de pagarlos…

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – arqueó una ceja, divertido-. Si eres tú la que todavía no me quiere ni decir tan siquiera el destino de la luna de miel…

\- Y vas a seguir sin saberlo… - se encogió de hombros -. Porque no, porque esto tiene que ser cosa de los dos o nada.

\- Lo tenía asumido, tranquila… - dijo con resignación -. Está bien, ¿a medias te parece correcto?

\- Me parece más que correcto – asintió antes de cogerse a su brazo-. ¿Quieres volver a casa?

\- Pues… estoy abierto a todo tipo de sugerencias, ahora no esperes que te guíe yo más por aquí porque ya vas a estar pidiendo demasiado…

Riéndose de la declaración de él, echó a andar, guiando ella ahora los pasos de ambos. No había prisa y podían aprovechar la noche para cenar fuera, conocía algunos lugares por allí de todas las veces que tenía algo de tiempo para poder comer fuera del estudio.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir a hacer esto hoy? – le preguntó al cabo de un rato mientras que iban caminando.

\- ¿La verdad? Se me vino a la cabeza de repente, era algo que teníamos que hacer y que no depende demasiado de la fecha… - explicó, dejándose guiar por ella, sin prestar demasiada atención al camino, bajando la vista hacia Sora-. En realidad… Lo que pasa es que llevo todo el día dándole vueltas a algo que me ha dicho Taichi – quizás fuera buena idea decírselo.

\- ¿Taichi? Ufff… no sé si quiero saber nada más de todo esto – negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya sabes que es un bocazas, pero a veces dice cosas que son útiles o que se pueden considerar como buenas. Ha sido uno de esos extraños casos, tranquila… - empezó a explicar-. Estábamos hablando de que últimamente tienes demasiado trabajo encima.

\- Qué raro… ¿estabais echándoos a suertes quién de los dos venía a secuestrarme para hacerme salir primero? Ten cuidado porque si viene con el niño lo mismo se te adelanta…

\- No… pero está bien saber eso de que si viene con Daigo también te tomas un descanso. Se lo haré saber… - negó con la cabeza-. Estábamos hablando de que con todo lo que tienes encima y con que no hemos sido capaces de encontrar dónde hacer la boda todavía te había dicho que podíamos atrasarla.

\- Ya te dije que si tengo que dejar algo de lado prefiero que sea el trabajo, Yamato… no empieces otra vez con eso…

\- No iba a empezar con nada – cortó la frase de ella-. De hecho, eso fue lo que le dije yo a él, que me habías contestado exactamente lo que acabas de decirme.

Sora guardó silencio, cayendo automáticamente en la cuenta. Aminoró la marcha hasta casi detenerse, mirando primero hacia los lados quedándose pensativa, antes de volver a levantar la vista hacia aquel que la acompañaba.

\- Nunca te he hablado de nada de todo eso por… respeto – acabó por decir-. En su momento porque no pensé en darle más importancia, pero luego porque…

\- Sora – la cortó, deteniéndose del todo-. No necesito que me cuentes nada. Solo me dijo que si todo había acabado entre vosotros había sido porque habías puesto tu trabajo por delante. No necesito que me expliques nada. Solo me llamó la atención la diferencia… Nada más, no voy a empezar a interrogarte.

\- Ya… bueno… - notaba cómo se le estaba subiendo el calor a las mejillas-. Todo era muy diferente, creo… No solo el tipo de relación, sino yo misma incluso. De hecho, probablemente sea lo que más diferente sea desde entonces, llegué a entenderlo con el paso del tiempo... Y aunque no te guste demasiado oírlo, cuando te fuiste en Londres aproveché para hablar con él y disculparme por cómo había hecho las cosas – tampoco iba a venir mal terminar de poner las cosas del todo claras con aquel tema.

Se lo había dicho a Mimi, no le parecía justo para nadie hacer comparaciones de ese tipo. Ella nunca las haría… Lo máximo que podía llegar a comparar era a sí misma. Era lo que le importaba y lo que hacía que pudiera entender las cosas mucho mejor. Dijera lo que dijera Mimi, jamás iba a admitir en voz alta que se alegraba de todo lo que había pasado porque estaba mejor con Yamato que con Ryo. Era consciente de que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes podría haberse casado y ser perfectamente feliz tambien con él. Al igual que era plenamente consciente de que si Yamato no se hubiera ido y hubieran pasado años sin saber de él jamás se habría planteado aquello.

\- ¿Disculparte? – aquello no lo habría esperado. Sin embargo, tampoco salió de su estado de buen humor, fue simplemente curiosidad lo que pudo demostrar.

\- Disculparme… Supongo que a nadie le sienta bien que casi le tiren un anillo a la cabeza y se vayan dejándolo con la palabra en la boca sin muchas más explicaciones – acabó por confesar, volviendo a mirar hacia otro lado-. No lo había vuelto a ver hasta que nos cruzamos en el hospital desde ese día. Era lo menos que podía hacer… Y que aparecieras de repente no ayudó a que las cosas se suavizaran...

\- No creo que a nadie le siente muy bien eso, no – tuvo que admitir-. No te lo decía para que me expliques nada si no quieres hacerlo, solo quería que supieras que me lo había contado y que sea por lo que sea, no puedo evitar que me haya gustado oírlo.

\- Pues… yo creo que tampoco nos vendría mal que te lo contara bien todo – ya que había conseguido que sacara el tema-. Creo que después de los problemas que nos ocasionó en su momento, ya va siendo hora que te cuente más o menos algo más de todo eso.

\- Solo si tú quieres – no iba a mentir que sentía curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué no? Dudo que tú tengas algo que contarme a cambio, a ver quién era la valiente que era capaz de aguantarte tanto tiempo como yo… - bromeó, acabando por reírse-. Además, me habría enterado mientras que estábamos en Tanegashima, el tráfico de informaciones con tal de conseguir el nombre de algunos de los grupos de música fue intenso…

\- ¡Eh! – echando a andar tras ella de nuevo por las calles esperó a que le contara lo que ella quisiera.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** se me ha pasado el dolor de cabeza y todo , si es que nada como hacer el vago un rato... Mentira cochina, lo que pasa es que me caigo de sueño por las esquinas por culpa de los sobres para el catarrazo que todavía tengo que seguir tomando unos días y hoy dormí "poco". Así que estoy más zombie que Taichi en el primer capítulo de Tri cuando Hikari intenta despertarlo de todas las formas posibles... xDD

Para que no te quejes... hoy toca capítulo de tarde y de los que deberían de llevar un aviso de que cuidado con los niveles de azúcar, pero bueno, alguna vez toca e_e

Y ahora, me voy a poner las gafas de buceo para nadar debajo de toda esta purpurina porque la que se me avecina... ¡Un beso para y para la tortuguita!

 **Guest vecina:** tiene memoria selectiva, se queda con lo que le parece importante. Es como cuando te pasas estudiando un mes un examen y llega el examen y tu cabeza hace "miau miau miau" pero 15 años más tarde se sabe al pie de la letra el Corazón Latino jajajajaja Qué triste... es mi día a día jajajaja Se habrá quedado más o menos con ese sitio, y yo apuesto algo a que ha estado buscando por google maps un rato antes que hay que quedar bien y no perderse - cosa que le hago mucho al pobre, tengo que dejar de perderlo por el centro jajajajaa.

Sora lleva muchos años con Mimi pululeando a su alrededor, seguro que se las arregla para sobrevivir a la panda de cotillas. Que normal... Normal, es digno de cotilleo el asunto.

Hoy los señores tortuguita no se pueden quejar, me he portado MUY bien con ellos... ¡Un beso o bico, como más te guste a ti jajajaja!


	49. No están juntos ahora, ¿no?

Mientras que volvían a casa tras haber cenado fuera, ambos iban en silencio. No era un silencio forzado ya que ambos habían alcanzado ese punto de comodidad en la compañía del otro en el que no era necesario decir nada. Aprovechándose de aquello, Yamato iba pensando en todo lo que había conseguido que ella le contara aquella noche.

Nunca hubiera pensado que conocer más detalles de la pasada relación de Sora pudiera resultarle útil para entender mejor las cosas. La conocía de sobra para haber llegado él solo a la conclusión de que las cosas habían tenido que ser serias, pero no había contado con que hubieran estado tantos años juntos. Incluso más que ellos dos… No podía evitar que ese pensamiento se le atragantara, pero no iba a ponerse paranoico por pensar en cosas de las que ya hacía bastante tiempo. Absolutamente todo lo que le había contado tenía perfecto sentido y encajaba con la forma que tenía ella de ver las cosas. No era tonto, jamás pensaría que ella hubiera podido llegar a tanto con alguien de no haber estado realmente enamorada.

Tenía que darle absolutamente toda la razón a Sora cuando decía que Mimi decía tonterías con todo aquel tema. De hecho, ahora que sabía todo aquello y que podía ver las cosas en frío, no cuando todo le había explotado en la cara en Londres, podía alegrarse de que las cosas fueran así. ¿Qué otra cosa debería de hacer? ¿Enfadarse porque no hubiera estado esperando eternamente a que se le pasaran sus problemas mentales y decidiera volver? Lo que había llegado a extrañarle en su día al volver a Tokio había sido encontrársela soltera. Quizás por eso había acabado mirando con tan malos ojos al pobre Andrew… Todavía se sentía culpable por aquello en ocasiones cada vez que se lo cruzaba, pero no iba a reconocerlo en voz alta.

Pero… por otro lado, seguía estando el hecho de haber descubierto que cuando hacía años todo había acabado por culpa del trabajo de ella, ahora las cosas eran exactamente al revés. Solo con saber aquello le bastaba, aunque de todo aquello solo hubiera conseguido como explicación que era ella la que había cambiado.

Abriendo la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar a Biyomon, quien últimamente había decidido dormir en el salón, dejaron las cosas sin tan siquiera encender la luz. Posando un dedo sobre sus propios labios indicándole que no dijera nada, la pelirroja se acercó hasta donde su amiga dormía, dejándole a su lado la pequeña bolsita que traía con ella. Daba igual el tiempo que pasara o dónde estuviera, siempre que cenaba fuera le traía alguno de los postres para ella.

Acariciando con cuidado el plumaje de su cabeza, volvió al lado de Yamato quien la esperaba para subir, haciéndolo todavía sin encender la luz hasta que llegaron a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que vas a tener que volver a traer a rastras a Gabumon a casa? – le dijo divertida mientras que dejaba las cosas.

\- Lo sé… Si Biyomon lleva todo el día donde la has visto. Cuando me fui temprano estaba allí y cuando volví y le dije que si quería venir con nosotros seguía allí… Es un paranoico… Acabaré hablando con ellos para ver si dejan toda esa tontería de una vez.

\- No lo sé, así llevo yo contigo y con Taichi desde que os conozco y todavía tengo mis dudas de que lo de invitarlo a ir contigo a correr por las mañanas no sea para picaros entre vosotros…

Abrió la boca para contestar, terminando por no hacerlo y limitándose únicamente a sonreírle de medio lado. La imagen del amigo de ambos todavía más acabado que él aquella mañana sirvió como respuesta en su propia cabeza.

\- No voy a preguntar por esa cara – le dijo ella mientras que revolvía en el armario en busca de su pijama.

\- No he puesto ninguna cara – riéndose por lo bajo se quitó el abrigo, no habiéndolo dejado en la entrada como solía hacer.

Debía de reconocer que estaba cansado de haberse pasado absolutamente todo el día fuera de casa yendo de un lugar para otro y quizás por eso sus intenciones simplemente se limitasen a irse a dormir, cuando normalmente ya se habría ido tras ella nada más cerrar la puerta. Esperaba que las agujetas no fueran tan evidentes al día siguiente porque lo iba a acabar pillando y no quería que se riera de él. Empezando a cambiar de ropa, no tardó en encontrarse con que le tendía su propio pijama, cogiéndolo antes de verla desaparecer hacia el baño.

\- ¿Sigue en pie lo de dejarte secuestrar mañana? – le preguntó en voz alta a sabiendas de que podía escucharlo perfectamente.

No obtuvo respuesta inicialmente, desvistiéndose mientras y poniéndose el pijama, teniendo tiempo a asomarse al baño para ver como asentía a su pregunta aún con el cepillo de dientes en mano.

\- Pues como intentes levantarte antes de las once de la mañana vamos a tener serios problemas tú y yo – le dijo antes de acercarse para hacer él también lo mismo.

Dejándole su espacio tras haber terminado volvió directo a la habitación, abriendo la cama para echarse en ella, notando como el cansancio del día se hacía notar cada vez más, sobre todo cuando se acomodó entre las sábanas. Se entretuvo mientras que ella terminaba en quitar la alarma de su despertador y en poner en silencio el teléfono.

No tardó en verla volver, apagando ya las luces tanto del baño como de la habitación para ir a echarse con él, colándose por su lado de la cama.

\- ¿No te parece un poco tarde las once de la mañana?

\- No, nada tarde… Y he dicho como pronto, así que venga, que te vea yo quitar la alarma ta… - cortó sus propias palabras al tener que bostezar.

\- ¿No me estarás usando de excusa para no tener que madrugar tú, verdad? – divertida por la situación hizo lo que le pedía, quitando la alarma como le había dicho.

Se echó de lado, quedándose con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos y el codo apoyado sobre la cama, observándolo sin decir nada, viendo cómo al chico se le iban cerrando poco a poco los parpados aunque él intentara tenerlos abiertos.

\- Supongo que si ahora soy capaz de anteponernos a nosotros al mi trabajo es porque no solo yo soy diferente, sino porque de verdad creo que todo esto merece la pena mucho más de lo que podía merecerlo entonces – soltó de golpe lo que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza-. No me malinterpretes, quería mucho a Ryo… pero no es lo mismo. Nunca podría ser lo mismo – utilizó la mano que no estaba usando como apoyo para acariciar con cuidado la mejilla de él.

\- Sora no… no hace falta que… - guardó silencio cuando posó su dedo sobre los labios de él.

\- No es lo mismo porque aunque yo no lo supiera seguía enamorada de cierto idiota cabezota todavía más difícil de tratar que yo, solo que había aprendido a vivir tanto con ello que ni me daba cuenta. Puedes preguntarle a Biyomon… - se mordió el labio pensativa, evitando así la sonrisa que empezaba a dibujar en su cara-. Cuando tú y yo estuvimos juntos por primera vez me pilló volviendo a casa y le dije que estaba volviendo a sentir cosas. ¿Sabes que me dijo? Empezó a reírse y a decirme que menuda tontería había ido a contarle…

Se quedó mirando hacia ella todavía asimilando las palabras que acababa de decir, odiando en parte que el cansancio estuviera pasándole factura y no poder tan siquiera pensar en algo coherente con lo que responderle. Sonrió, ya que era lo mejor que podía hacer en aquellos momentos, volviendo a intentar decir algo, sin que lo dejara.

\- Nada… a dormir, venga – retirando su mano de sus labios se acercó para dejar un beso en ellos, tomándose su tiempo y, al separarse, dejar su cabeza ahora apoyada sobre él, acomodándose a su lado.

No le respondió de palabra, todavía sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, limitándose únicamente a llevar una mano al cabello de ella, empezando a jugar distraído con él hasta que los párpados se le cerraron sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Aquella noche estaba seguro de que se dormiría con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

 ** _2005_**

* * *

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado todo lo que llevara el nombre de Sora dentro de la misma frase? Esa era la pregunta que pasaba por su cabeza mientras que caminaba por la calle en dirección hacia casa de su amiga. Había estado con Taichi días atrás, incluso con el resto del grupo… Pero a ella la había ido esquivando hasta que al final no le había quedado más remedio que reconocerse a sí mismo que era un cobarde y que no se atrevía a hacer lo que realmente llevaba dias queriendo._

 _El reinicio había golpeado con fuerza a todos los integrantes del grupo. Ninguno de ellos había quedado indiferente, pero, sabía de alguien que debía de estar alejándose de todos solo para fingir que todo estaba bien y asi poder hacer ella de apoyo para los demás. Y no pensaba dejar que aquello fuera así._

 _Su padre se había reído de él al verlo pasar tres veces distintas con ropa diferente hasta que al final se había decidido por una chaqueta azul junto con una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros. Había preferido no saber lo que le había dicho antes de salir por la puerta porque bastante se había reído ya de él._

 _Levantando la vista hacia la puerta que tenía delante, cogió aire antes de llamar, diciéndose a sí mismo que no era momento es acobardarse y salir corriendo. Eran amigos, ¿no? Y para eso estaban los amigos. El sonido de pasos tras la puerta lo hizo tensarse._

 _Posiblemente se le fuera todo el color de la cara cuando quien abrió la puerta no fue ninguna de las opciones que había barajado. Lo normal hubiera sido que o bien la propia Sora abriera o que lo hiciera su madre… Con quien no contaba allí era con Haruhiko._

" _Yamato, lleváis siendo amigos toda vuestra vida, que su padre te abra la puerta no es motivo para ponerte a tartamudear. Venga valiente"_

 _¿En qué momento la voz de su conciencia sonaba igual que su hermano? Carraspeó antes de hablar._

 _\- Señor Takenouchi – saludó rápidamente -. ¿Está Sora?_

 _\- ¡Yamato! – reconociendo a uno de los amigos de su hija asintió-. Está en su habitación, ¿quieres pasar?_

 _\- Gra-gracias – dijo antes de hacer lo propio._

 _No tardó en poder ver que Toshiko también estaba en casa, concentrada con uno de sus arreglos florales aún a medio terminar encima de la mesa del salón. Saludándola también a ella, acabó por dirigir sus pasos hacia la habitación de ella, no sin que antes le indicara el padre de la chica el camino. No, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, nunca había estado allí._

 _La presencia de ambos adultos en casa ayudó a que no se pensara demasiado el llamar a la puerta de la habitación. Quedarse a solas con ella le intimidaba menos que ellos dos, por lo que no dudó, dando unos golpes en la puerta._

 _\- Pasa… - puso escuchar al otro lado de la puerta. Sabía de sobra que seguramente estuviera pensando en que quien llamaba era uno de sus padres, pero le dio igual._

 _Abrió la puerta y entró, cerrando tras él._

 _\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía por aquí – Toshiko, quien había estado más pendiente de lo que pasaba de lo que hubiera podido parecer sorprendió a su marido al hablar de repente._

 _\- Porque eres capaz de asustar tú sola a todos los adolescentes que tengan la osadía de atreverse a hablarle a tu hija – comentó divertido alejándose de ella ante posibles represalias._

 _\- Lo digo en serio – a pesar de todo, entrecerró los ojos lanzándole una mirada asesina por el comentario -, yo creo que desde que dejaron de estar juntos no había tenido oportunidad de volver a verlo por aquí…_

 _\- No están juntos ahora, ¿no? Porque en ese caso igual sí que tengo algo que decir de que estén solos en la habitación…_

 _\- No… no lo creo. Pero están todos igual tras haber perdido a sus amigos… Supongo que habrá pasado a ver cómo está nuestra hija. Ahora solo son buenos amigos… Es un buen chico, déjalos tranquilos, a ver si consigue él sacarla de casa aunque sea un rato._

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanda qué morro que tienes que me vienes a poner carita de pena y pico y te doy el gusto... Además con este FB que tenías tanta gana de que sacara desde que dejé caer que quería escribirlo. Ah, espera - va a ponerse los tapones- ahora sí que sí. Hoy te podrás quejar de lo BIEN que me he portado. No solo por subir los tres capitulillos, sino porque VAYA tres capítulos a nivel de AZÚCAR jajaajaja

Azúcar y cortes, voy a llamarlos así jajajaaja En realidad el corte anterior no lo era tanto, solo lo parecía, porque como ya has podido ver, Sora realmente se pasó el resto del día esquivando la conversación hasta que se decidió a decir algo. Ahora no te me mueras tú sola demasiado ¿eh? Que yo ya no tengo sitio para más purpurina.

!Muchos abrazos para ti y para la tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** jajajaja pues tengo horarios más o menos establecidos, ya ves que siempre me cruzo con mi Guest Vecina subiendo las cosas a la vez que ella me deja la review... Morriña debe de estar ya a nivel superextendido, sí, entra dentro de las palabras que absolutamente se usan a diario y que todo el mundo entiende sea de de donde sea.

Aquí somos muy torcidos con el tema de las palabras, porque entre las propias ciudades no hay dos palabras que se digan igual y lo mismo estás hablando con alguien y no te entiendes con ellos y vives a 15 minutos #truestory (qué padecimiento en 1º de carrera cuando éramos cada uno de una punta de Asturias xDD). Y luego están palabras que hasta me sorprendo cuando me doy cuenta de que no están en castellano... Aunque yo siempre me entretendré amenazando a la gente con que los voy a chiscar... e_e

¿He llegado a tiempo con la cuenta atrás? Jajajaja ¡descansa que la vida del profe es muy dura - no matar niños requiere muchas horas de sueño y paciencia -!


	50. ¿No esperarás llevarlo tú, verdad?

_Sora estaba sentada en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, rodeada de un montón de papeles que había estado intentando poner en orden. Tenía que mantenerse la cabeza ocupada en algo, fuera en lo que fuera. De manera que cuando escuchó como llamaban a la puerta contestó automáticamente sin extrañarse si quiera de que sus padres ahora llamaran antes de entrar. Cuando levantó la vista al sentir que se cerraba, esperando encontrarse a su padre otra vez intentando convencerla para salir, se quedó completamente helada._

 _\- ¿Yamato? – ni aunque hubiera querido podría haber disimulado la sorpresa._

 _No tardó en bajar la vista de nuevo hacia el desastre que tenía a su alrededor, notando el calor en sus mejillas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí? Empezó a recoger rápidamente todo lo que tenía tirado por el suelo._

 _\- Ese es el estado habitual de mi habitación, no te preocupes por intentar recogerlo… No me voy a asustar – acercándose a ella terminó por agacharse a su lado, tendiéndole algunos de los papeles, fijándose en que había varios dibujos de kimonos en ellas._

 _\- No me lo quiero ni imaginar – le respondió antes de alargar la mano rápidamente hacia él para quitarle aquellos bocetos que había cogido, sin conseguirlo._

 _\- ¿Es para algún trabajo de clase? – preguntó._

 _\- No… no son más que garabatos, dámelos – se estiró algo más para quitárselos antes de ponerse en pie e ir a dejarlos en una carpeta encima de la mesa._

 _\- A mí no me lo parecen – contestó en voz baja mientras que ella se alejaba._

 _Cogiendo algunos de los papeles del suelo, ayudándola a recoger todo aquello, se acabó acercando también a dejarlos encima de la mesa sin preguntar nada más sobre los dibujos. La observó mientras que guardaba las cosas en las carpetas._

 _\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó finalmente._

 _La pregunta hizo que detuviera sus acciones, tomándose unos segundos para contestar. Levantó la vista hacia él lentamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerle la mirada antes de encogerse de hombros._

 _\- Supongo que puedes hacerte a la idea – no necesitaba entrar en detalles, suponía que estarían todos igual-. ¿A qué has venido?_

 _\- A asegurarme de que no estés fingiendo que no te pasa nada intentando estar ahí por si alguien más del grupo te puede necesitar – ahora quien se encogía de hombros era él._

 _Los ojos canela de Sora se abrieron algo más ante la sorpresa de sus palabras, pero no se molestó en rebatirle nada. Ni siquiera se molestó en apartar la mirad. Obviamente que no estaba bien después de lo que había pasado, pero, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba más allá que resignarse?_

 _\- ¿Tú?_

 _\- Supongo que también te lo puedes imaginar. Estuve antes con Taichi, tampoco lo está llevando demasiado bien._

 _\- Se echa la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado por no haber sido capaz de hacer nada – resumió ella._

 _\- ¿Has hablando con él?_

 _\- No, pero es más evidente que yo – terminó de recoger todos los papeles, dejando las carpetas encima de la mesa._

 _\- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?_

 _\- Yamato… no estoy de humor… - negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente._

 _\- Por eso mismo… Quedarte en casa no te va a hacer bien. Venga…vamos a dar una vuelta antes de que se ponga a llover a cántaros, lleva todo el día amenazando con ello._

 _\- De verdad que te lo agradezco… pero…_

 _\- No acepto peros, venga… No quería tener que recurrir a ello, pero podemos ir a por un helado al sitio que te gusta – acabó por sonreírle ligeramente._

 _Mantuvo la mirada fija en él antes de acabar cediendo, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que saliera._

 _\- Voy a cambiarme…_

 _Asintiendo a sus palabras salió para dejarle su espacio, dándose cuenta de que ahora iba a tener que quedarse fuera esperando a que terminara con los padres de ella todavía en el salón. La sonrisa completa que había acabado por esbozar se le fue de repente mientras que cerraba la puerta tras él._

 _\- ¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó Toshiko al verlo._

 _\- No… me ha dicho que se iba a cambiar, la he convencido para salir – explicó._

 _\- ¡Eso está muy bien! Lleva días casi sin hablar con nosotros. Ni siquiera estando su padre aquí – dándose cuenta de que el pobre chico parecía estar a punto de echar a correr, acabó por sonreír en un gesto de agradecimiento-. Supongo que no debe de estar siendo fácil para ninguno de vosotros._

 _\- No, no lo está siendo – acabó por resumir._

 _\- Y con la manía que tiene ella de tragárselo todo y querer hacer como que está bien es bueno que alguien consiga distraerla – Haruhiko se acercó hasta su mujer, quedándose también mirando hacia el chico unos segundos y luego hacia Toshiko-. ¿Aprovechamos para ir hasta la tienda ahora?_

 _Aquella era una excusa que se acababa de inventar, pero estaba viendo realmente los apuros que estaba pasando el pobre chico y le daba pena, aunque los niños ya no tuvieran nada entre ellos prefería no saber lo que estaba pasando por esa cabeza en aquellos momentos. Él también había tenido esa edad, y si alguien todavía lo dudaba, si Toshiko era capaz de asustar a casi todos los amigos de su hija, nadie quería saber de lo que eran capaces sus padres._

 _Por suerte, ella también se daba cuenta perfectamente de que a Yamato poco le faltaba para salir corriendo y se dio cuenta de las intenciones de marido antes de asentir -. Dile a Sora que no tardaremos en volver si vosotros volvéis primero – le dijo antes de despedirse con un gesto y dejarlo esperando en el pasillo._

 _\- Pasadlo bien – el profesor siguió los pasos de Toshiko._

 _Apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de que Sora saliera de nuevo habiéndose cambiado ya de ropa, vestida con una camiseta azul clara y unos pantalones blancos. Se acercó hasta donde estaba para abrir uno de los armarios y meter un paraguas en el bolso._

 _\- ¿Mis padres?_

 _\- Se han ido, creo que intentaban que no me terminara de dar algún tipo de paro cardiaco mientras que te esperaba – incluso se atrevió a admitir aquello en voz alta._

 _\- Suelen causar ese efecto en la gente – riéndose ligeramente le hizo un gesto para que fuera hacia la puerta-. ¿Vamos? Te recuerdo que alguien me ha hecho chantaje con helado y ahora no te vas a poder echar atrás._

 _\- No se me ocurriría – acabó por sonreír también antes de seguirla._

 _Horas más tarde habían salido ya del centro, caminando de vuelta a casa. En silencio, pero un silencio cómodo, no uno forzado ante la ausencia de algo que decir entre ellos o por miedo a decir algo que pudiera resultar incorrecto._

 _\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – rompió finalmente el silencio ella-. Yo creo que sí que deberíamos hacer algo para intentar recuperarlos…_

 _\- ¿Has hablado con Koushiro tú también?_

 _\- Más o menos… y creo que tiene razón…_

 _\- Lo sé, no podemos seguir perdiendo cosas por quedarnos de brazos cruzados esperando – dijo distraído antes de mirar hacia ella unos segundos, deteniendo sus pasos y apoyándose en la barandilla del puente que estaban cruzando._

 _Permaneció unos segundos quieta, observándolo. Le gustaba la forma en la que iba vestido aquel día, no solo por los colores, sino porque difería del aspecto más acorde al líder de un grupo de rock. Aquel era más el Yamato que ella conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo. Sonrió sin darse cuenta ante ese pensamiento justo antes de que una gota de lluvia cayera en su nariz. Arrugó el ceño, alzando la vista al cielo notando como más gotas empezaban a caer sobre ellos._

 _\- Te dije que iba a acabar lloviendo… - protestó ella mientras que empezaba a buscar su paraguas en el bolso._

 _\- Es agua… tampoco nos vamos a derretir – mirando él también hacia el cielo se colocó mejor la chaqueta antes de girarse hacia ella esperando a que abriera el paraguas para echar a andar._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo al darse cuenta._

 _\- ¿Cómo que qué hago? – se quedó mirando hacia ella._

 _\- ¿Vas a ir mojándote como un idiota?_

 _Se quedó mirando hacia ella como si aquella pregunta le pareciera lo más extraño que podría escuchar en aquel día. En cualquier otro lugar del mundo compartir un paraguas posiblemente fuera lo más normal del mundo y él no se habría extrañado, pero no allí. No en Tokio. Aunque también era cierto que en el fondo no era más que una tontería que solo los más tradicionales se empeñaban en tener en cuenta y que estaba empezando a llover con ganas._

 _Acabó de salir de su propio mundo de pensamientos, asintiendo. Dejando de lado las paranoias sobre la propia cultura de su país, estaba otro gran problema. Y ese problema consistía en que si pretendían aceptar su ofrecimiento iba a tener que acercarse. Y eso, sí que era un problema grave. Al menos en su cabeza._

 _\- ¿No esperarás llevarlo tú, verdad? Porque no tengo ganas de llegar a casa con dolor de cuello – intentó normalizar la cara de susto que se le debía de haber quedado, aparentando toda la normalidad que pudo, alargó el brazo para coger el paraguas._

 _\- Eso te pasa por pasarte de alto – contestó._

 _No había hecho el ofrecimiento pensando en absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado por la cabeza de él, ya que, seguramente, de haberlo hecho no se habría atrevido ni a sacar el paraguas y ambos habrían llegado a casa empapados y con cara de tontos. En cuanto cogió el paraguas echó a andar a su lado._

 _La lluvia empezó a arreciar con fuerza sobre la ciudad mientras que empezaban el camino de vuelta y era complicado caminar a la vez con un solo paraguas y mantener a la vez una distancia prudencial entre ambos. Cualquiera que los conociera y viera la escena podría empezar a reírse mucho de ambos. Mirando de reojo hacia Sora, no pudo evitar que ese pensamiento viniera su cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que cada vez tenía menos sentido aquello, carraspeando antes de hablar._

 _\- Te estás mojado entera – movió ligeramente el brazo con el que estaba sujetando el paraguas-. Cógete sino no entramos los dos bien debajo._

 _Estaba completamente seguro de que su cara estaba del mismo color que el pelo de ella en ese momento, mucho más cuando segundos después puedo sentir como tímidamente se cogía a su brazo, acercándose más, quedando ahora los dos mejor cubiertos por el paraguas. Sin atreverse a cruzar ninguna palabra o volver a mirarse entre ellos continuaron el camino en silencio._

 _Fue necesario que pasara gran parte del trayecto hasta que fueron relajándose poco a poco, llegando incluso a poder disfrutar de contacto y del paseo en esas circunstancias, dando gracias internamente a que el clima hubiera decidido que era un buen momento para empezar a llover._

 _Deteniendo sus pasos en su semáforo en rojo, fue la primera vez que Sora se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia él._

 _\- ¿Ves? Y tú queriendo ir sin taparte… Luego no quiero aguantar las quejas de los de tu grupo porque su vocalista se les ha quedado afónico y con catarro una semana._

 _\- Claro, ya me parecía a mí que todo esto era con segundas intenciones y no porque no quisieras que me mojara – bajó la vista hacia ella, dándose cuenta de que por fin estaba viéndole la primera sonrisa sincera desde hacía una buena temporada._

 _Sin darse cuenta de que el semáforo se había puesto en verde, simplemente se quedó estudiando la expresión de ella. Con lo que le había costado decidirse tan siquiera a ir a buscarla, no se podía imaginar que aquella tarde hubiera podido acabar mejor._

 _Fue entonces cuando el sonido de un silbato pareció resonar por cada esquina de la ciudad… un sonido demasiado familiar que ninguno de ellos fue capaz de ignorar._

* * *

Llevo un rato contestando a las review y cuando me pongo a darle a save se me desloguea la página y tengo que volver a empezar. Muchas gracias página, cada día te quiero más y más... ¬¬''

 **AnnaBolena04:** oye, yo no sé por qué le tienes tanta manía al pobrecillo médico. Si no ha hecho nada más allá de existir jajajaja Si me dijeras que por su culpa entre nuestras tortuguitas hubiera habido problemas, todavía, pero jo xDDD ¡Pobrecito! ¿Si llega a intentar algo cuando se cruzaron en Londres, qué? Jajajajaja Vale, vale, no digo nada más que me veo con algo en la cabeza...

Mira, a la playa no podré ir ya más este año casi que seguro pero me estoy montando una en casa más guapa... En vez de con arena, con purpurina. Tengo una buena cantidad para hacerme una playita para mí y para la tortuga. Nos ponemos cerca de la ventana para que nos dé el sol y listo...

Claro que la conciencia del rubio para los temas en los que sale Sora tiene la voz de Takeru. Con lo pesadito que siempre se ha puesto con el tema, tiene que tener la voz de su hermanito pequeño sí o sí. No hay más opciones jajajaja

¡un besito para la tortuga y para ti!

 **Natesgo:** ten cuidado, si te empieza a perseguir una bolita adorable, naranja y con una aletita de tiburón en la cabeza yo que tú empezaría a preocuparme jajaja. Yo siempre he tenido bastante suerte con la orientación. Soy totalmente nula con los nombres de las calles, pero me guío por la memoria visual en cualquier parte, incluso habiendo ido solo una vez... Y lo de que se duerma... Pobrecillo, ha tenido un día movidito corriendo de un lado para otro y le han soltado "la bomba" cuando ya estaba más dormido que despierto...

¡Un beso y a disfrutar de lo que queda de vacaciones!

 **Guest vecina:** se ha dormido porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía si pretendo que tengan fecha para la boda antes del capítulo 200 e_e Así que dormidito está más guapo que yéndose a por la pelirroja... que nos conocemos ya jajaja Además, casi que lo importante no es lo que ha dicho - que también, peor como tú dices, es la gran obviedad del Universo - sino que Sora haya dicho eso, que lleva esquivando el tema ya bastante. No os voy a enseñar si se levantó o no de la cama a la mañana siguiente porque quiero ir avanzando, peeeeeeeeero solo te diré de que hay por ahí pruebas de lo que pasó con Taichi ese día cuando llegó a su casa jajaja. Yo ahí lo dejo caer...

En realidad este FB como tal, no aporta gran cosa a la historia, pero como sigo empeñada en que venían de estar por ahí juntos cuando llegaron corriendo a la vez, pueeeeees me he dado el gusto de meterlo por aquí (y asustar a Yamato con la presencia de ambos padres siempre es divertido). No sé si os lo había contado, pero esta historia se iba a llamar originalmente "Recuerdos distantes" porque tenía en mente sacar a la luz todo cosas así del pasado para ir dándole un fondo a todo. De ahí que haya más FB que en las otras dos.

Lo vuestro "al menos" es un idioma cooficial, aquí es... un cachondeo ya. Hay veces que estoy hablando con mi abuela y me suelta alguna palabra y no soy capaz a entenderla... Primero de carrera era supergracioso, la gente que teníamos de Castilla y El País Vasco alucinaban muy fuertemente con nosotros... xDD Y ya no es tanto por ser vecinas, es que tengo demasiada gente que se me fue a estudiar allí y me han vuelto hasta con el acento... y a mí que se me pega cualquier acento con solo escuchar... Ya te puedes imaginar jajaja ASí que nada, ¡bicos de tartaruga para ti!


	51. ¿Ha venido solo?

\- Osea… ¿no sois capaces de dar con ningún sitio para la fecha que queréis? – Takeru se sentó al lado de Hikari.

\- Parece que no… Debe de estar de moda ese mes… - se encogió de hombros-. Pero bueno, no pasa nada… Ya nos arreglaremos. Hemos estado buscando en otras fechas pero parece que los meses de verano se han puesto imposibles. No es que nos corra prisa…

\- Habla por ti – lo cortó su hermano pequeño.

\- … No es que nos corra prisa, pero como tengo que reincorporarme al trabajo en otoño no creo que vaya a poder pedir días de vacaciones después. Me parece que voy a tener bastante lío con la adaptación y todo eso… Yo ya lo he dicho en serio y papá amenaza con tirarme algo a la cabeza si lo hacemos, pero como la cosa siga así yo firmo lo que haya que firmar en el registro y que monte la pataleta quien quiera.

\- Yo creo que hasta mi hermano os tira algo a la cabeza si no le dais el gusto de montar el drama apropiadamente.

\- Sí claro… no te crees ni tú que te vas a librar… Lo que tendrías que haber hecho era no dejarlo para el último momento y haber aprovechado para reservar fechas antes de que te fueras a Marte. O bueno… que hubiera buscado ella sitio mientras tú estabas fuera, total, ibas a decirle que sí te dijera lo que te dijera…

Intentó mirar mal a Takeru, pero no fue capaz ya que tenía toda la razón del mundo con lo que acababa de decir con lo último. Estaba más que seguro que dijera la fecha que dijera ella o propusiera el lugar que propusiera le parecería bien.

\- Mira, ya ni me ladra porque me meto con él, lo tiene asumido del todo – sonriendo divertido se acomodó mejor-. ¿Entonces que vais a hacer?

\- No lo sé… entre que se ha vuelto a tener que ir unos días y que ya no se nos ocurren más sitios ni más fechas estoy viendo que no va a quedarnos más remedio que esperar.

\- ¿Esperar? – la voz de Hiroaki se metió en la conversación-. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque están todas las fechas cogidas… ¿qué hago? ¿Me invento un sitio?

\- Trabajas para la JAXA seguro que puedes asustar a alguien y sino me lo dices a mí y vamos a amenazarles con hacerles mala publicidad en la televisión… - con Dai en brazos se quedó de pie, observándolos-. ¿Habéis mirado fuera de la ciudad? Seguro que está todo menos saturado…

\- ¿Tú crees que no se nos ha ocurrido? – se encogió de hombros.

Estaba empezando a aceptar aquello. ¿Qué otra opción les quedaba? Se habían cansado de buscar por todas partes y parecía que cada vez las cosas se ponían más complicadas. Tal y como habían hablado el día que habían ido a comprar las alianzas habían vuelto a intentarlo y nada. Incluso, por sugerencia de los padres de ella, habían mirado en algunos lugares cercanos a Kyoto que podían ser del agrado de Sora, y de nuevo, nada.

No iba a negar que todo aquello no le hiciera gracia, pero era lo que había. Debería de poder conformarse con la situación que tenían desde que había vuelto y no querer correr tanto con todo lo demás, especialmente cuando parecía que todo el país estaba empeñado en no darles oportunidad.

\- Déjalo papá, si ya le ha costado comportarse como una persona normal casi dos décadas de su vida ahora por tener que esperar unos meses más para casarse no creo yo que nos vaya a morir.

\- Habla por él, yo ya me estoy haciendo mayor y todavía no me va a dar el gusto de verlo sentar cabeza de una vez… Y más le vale darse prisa no vaya a ser que mi futura nuera se acabe dando cuenta de lo que le va a tocar aguantar y se nos eche para atrás.

\- ¿Queréis dejar a Yamato en paz? – Natsuko se asomó por detrás de Takeru-. Estamos aquí porque estos dos nos han llamado para decirnos que van a tener otro niño no para acosar a nadie…

\- No dijo nada en aquella ocasión, pero el padre de ambos simplemente se limitó a lanzar una mirada significativa a su hijo mayor antes de posar al pequeño Dai en el suelo para que se fuera a jugar. Dándose cuenta de lo que significaba, el mayor de ambos rubios simplemente puso los ojos en blanco antes de reírse por lo bajo.

\- Es verdad… Con un poco de suerte este sale más a su tío listo – acabó hablando de nuevo-. Con todo el perdón, Hikari, ya sabes que tú eres de lo mejorcito de la familia peeero…

\- Eso díselo a él cuando llegue luego… - empezando ella también a reírse por lo bajo, acabó por quedarse mirando hacia el niño que había salido corriendo ya tras el digimon de su cuñado-. Yo creo que mi hermano ya ha cubierto el cupo de niños pareciéndose a él con Daigo.

\- Pues otro motivo más para que tú te des prisa – Takeru se quedó mirando hacia su hermano-. Mi sobrino va a necesitar a alguien que lo mire mal más o menos de su edad…

\- ¡Que dejes a tu hermano en paz! – le dijo Natsuko de nuevo al menor de sus hijos-. Tú – tirando del brazo de su exmarido – haz algo útil y acompáñame a la cocina a traer unas cosas. ¡Venga!

Prácticamente a la vez que los dos desaparecían el sonido de la puerta hizo que Hikari se fuera a abrir a sabiendas de quién era el que llegaba tarde con a saber qué excusa o qué melodrama montado.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no te importa esperar más? – la voz de Takeru llamó la atención de Yamato.

\- Claro que me importa, pero… ¿qué quieres que hagamos? Además, cada vez tiene que pasarse más tiempo fuera. De hecho, estos días iban a darle el vestido que ya está listo y de vuelta en Tokio y ella en la otra esquina del mundo… Pero es lo que hay. Si no somos capaces de encontrar algo pues esperaremos… Además, a ella le gustaba un sitio en concreto y en ese ha sido totalmente imposible conseguir fecha… Si esperamos podría ser allí.

\- ¿Tan complicado está encontrar hueco? Yo no recuerdo haberme vuelto tan loco…

\- Porque tú te casaste en invierno, listo… Taichi me lo advirtió, que iban a ser fechas complicadas y por una vez voy a tener que darle la razón.

\- ¿Con qué vas a tener que darme la razón si se puede saber? – la voz del recién mentado llamó la atención de ambos.

\- Con que seguimos sin tener fecha… ¿No será cosa tuya para que por fin tenga que decir que me lo advertirse, verdad?

\- Hmmm… podría ser – riéndose por lo bajo acabó por pasar el brazo en torno a los hombros de su hermana, la cual acababa de colocarse a su lado-. Ya me lo ha dicho esta señorita… Así que otro niño… Más le vale que salga también al tío encantador y no al otro cascarrabias…

\- Por el bien del niño espero que no se parezca a ninguno de los dos tíos, muchas gracias – con la mejor de sus sonrisas, Hikari se quedó mirando para ambos-. ¿Dónde te has dejado a Koemi, hermano?

\- Viene luego, estaba en casa de sus padres con el niño.

\- ¿Y ya has huído por si viene el suegro y te quiere comer? – Yamato no pudo evitar quedarse mirando hacia su amigo con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que te encuentres con Toshiko de la que vuelves a casa – contestó automáticamente.

\- En serio… ¿pensáis crecer vosotros do en algún momento? Y os lo digo yo que soy la pequeña… Luego se le va a acabar pegando algo a Dai y pienso andar a collejas con los dos por malinfluenciarme al niño.

\- ¿Tú qué? ¿No piensas defender a tu hermano de tu mujer?

\- No – Takeru sonrió-. En lo que dice tengo que darle toda la razón… - empezando a reírse él también-. Además, andáis bastante a la par en cuanto a lo de ser malas influencias, no os pongáis celosos el uno del otro, podéis seguir saliendo por las mañanas a correr juntitos, no es necesario que tengáis una crisis de pareja ahora.

\- ¿Que quienes salen a qué? – Hikari fijó la vista directamente en su hermano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? Aquí, el comandante de la JAXA que no quiere ir solo…

\- Para la compañía que me haces, a mitad de camino te quedas ahogando intentando no morirte... – marcó algo más la sonrisa de medio lado que había tenido en la cara desde hacía un rato, especialmente al notar que los castaños ojos de Taichi quedaban clavados en él-. Voy a por nuestros padres, que no me fio de dejarlos mucho tiempo solos…

Diciendo aquello se puso en pie, entretenido por el camino al ver pasar a su compañero digimon huyendo de su sobrino como si le fuera la vida en ello sin tan siquiera detenerse a pedir socorro o fijarse en que estaban pasando por su lado. Taichi siguió con la mirada al otro hasta que lo perdió de vista, volviendo a mirar hacia los otros dos.

\- ¿Ha venido solo?

\- Sí, vuelve a estar de viaje... Y por lo que me ha dicho me parece que no vamos a tener el gusto de poder reírnos de él dentro de un par de meses – Takeru negó con la cabeza.

\- Sí, algo me habían dicho los dos... Oye, lo mismo en una señal de que tienen que pensarse mejor las cosas… ¿qué? ¡No me mires así! ¡Era una broma!

\- No juegues con que ese inútil social que tengo por hermano por fin vaya a darme la cuñada que llevo queriendo desde que tengo ocho años – sonó serio por primera vez en toda la conversación.

\- Así que eras tú el que conspiraba en mi contra ya en esa época… Muy bonito, y yo animando a mi hermana para que por fin te hiciera caso en su momento. Así me lo pagas… rubio tenías que ser… Cada vez tienes una lista más larga conmigo, Takaishi.

\- Un día tengo que ir contigo al trabajo – la voz de Hikari distrajo a su hermano mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre él.

\- ¿Y eso? – arqueando una ceja la miró sin entender.

\- Necesito ver con mis propios ojos cómo eres capaz de engañar a tanta gente a la vez con que eres un serio y respetable embajador… Lo necesito cada día más en mi vida…

\- Ahora ponte de su parte, di que sí… - riéndose ya sin poder evitarlo la apretó algo más contra él antes de inclinarse para dejar un beso en el cabello de su hermana pequeña.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** perfecto, que además nos han cerrado la playa por aviso de mareas estos días. Puedo montarme mi propia playa y cobrar entrada... Playa con brilli-brillo. En vez de ponerte moreno sales brillante brillante jajajaja

El pobrecillo se llevó un buen susto por llegar y encontrarse de repente al "suegro". Si ya tenía poco con tener que ir hasta allí, contando con que quizás fuera a estar Toshiko, aquello solo fue la guinda del pastel. Llega a ver alguien la jugada y se están riendo de él una buena temporada. De hecho, probablemente fue lo que se dedicaron a hacer los señores Takenouchi una vez que se fueron para no provocarle un infarto al rubio.

Vale, vale, ni lo nombre... Ahora te dejo con una reunión de gente muy seria, muy adulta y muy muy digna de la edad de todos los personajes que intervienen en ella...

¡Un abrazo de tortuguita

 **Guest vecina:** Pues... - va a ponerse el capítulo para saber cuál es - en el capítulo 13, después del reinicio, más o menos a la mitad, están poniendo escenas de todos los personajes en modo depre por la ciudad porque se han quedado sin sus amigos y de repente, mientras que está Taichi con su pelota - OTP - se pone a llover como si no hubiera mañana y se escucha un silbato y van llegando todos corriendo poco a poco al mismo punto. En esa escena, estos dos llegan juntos ¿te sitúas?

Ahora volvemos al presente, aunque igual fueran todos más maduros en el capítulo anterior jajajaja

Uff, el acento y yo somo horrorosos. Que a ver, es una ventaja a la hora de ponerme a hacerlo en serio hablar cualquier lengua extranjera, pero cuando me voy a Andalucía no tiene ni ... gracia jajajaja

¡Un abrazo de tortuguita!


	52. De su padre

\- ¿No vas a contarme nunca cómo narices te enteraste de lo que había pasado?

\- ¿Cuándo? – quedándose mirando hacia Natsuko, no entendió la pregunta que acababa de hacerle.

\- De lo del accidente… Porque por mucho que te las des dudo mucho que puedas entérate de asuntos de estado con semejante facilidad.

\- ¿Por qué? – acabó por sonreír de medio lado-. ¿No crees que esté capacitado para sonsacarle algo al gobierno? – acabó por cruzarse de brazos apoyándose en la mesa.

\- Básicamente – no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Eeeh… ¡venga! Llevo unos cuantos años dedicándome a esto, algo tiene que dárseme bien.

\- Ya… los mismos que yo. Así que si no quieres que te acabe tirado yo algo a la cabeza por haberme mentido todo ese tiempo, ya puedes empezar a confesar.

\- Luego la gente pregunta de dónde ha sacado Yamato ese carácter – refunfuñó por lo bajo.

\- De su padre – entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

Empezó a reírse antes de girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado donde había dejado a los demás distraídos persiguiendo a Hikari con lo mismo de siempre. Compadecía a la pobre chica, tenía demasiados pesados a su alrededor a los que aguantar, pero al menos así ellos se quedaban tranquilos.

\- Pues… en realidad fue bastante más sencillo de lo que parece. Hablé con Yamato antes de que se fuera y me explicó cómo iba a ser todo el tema de regreso. Así que cuando nos llegaron las noticias al trabajo no me olió nada bien. Supongo que tener un cómplice siempre haciéndole de niñero ayudó a que me enterara de todo con más facilidad.

\- ¿Un cómplice? – arqueó una ceja-. Mira, ¿qué te parece si me lo explicas todo desde el principio y nos ahorramos complicaciones?

* * *

 ** _2016_**

* * *

 _Había organizado su día de tal forma que podía tener libre la hora a la que se iba a empezar a cubrir la vuelta a la Tierra de la primera misión con éxito a Marte. Todavía no podía creerse que todo hubiera salido bien y que el nombre de su hijo fuera a pasar a la historia… No, no iba a pasar a la historia, ya había pisado. Había formado parte del primer grupo capaz de pisar la superficie del planeta rojo._

 _No podía estar más orgulloso de todo aquello, aunque significara que no pudiera tenerlo cerca, no le había quedado más remedio en su momento que dejarlo volar todo lo lejos que él hubiera necesitado. Si bien no estaba de acuerdo en la forma en la que su hijo manejaba su vida personal, laboralmente no podía tan siquiera pensar alguna excusa. Esperaba que ahora que las cosas fueran a estar más calmadas volviera unos días a Tokio._

 _\- ¡Eh, Ishida! ¿Estás viendo lo de las noticias? – reclamó la voz de uno de sus compañeros._

 _\- ¿Ya ha empezado? – se giró hacia él, mirando el reloj confuso._

 _\- No, pero parece ser que se ha perdido total contacto con la nave de vuelta._

 _Frunció el ceño siguiendo al compañero que se había acercado hasta él, asomándose a la sala en la que se estaban dando los últimos avances sobre todo aquello pudiendo escuchar como realmente las noticias que llegaban solo hablaban de la ausencia de comunicaciones._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó a uno de los que llevaban más tiempo allí._

 _\- No tengo ni idea, de repente se cortó todo y llevan un buen rato sin poder comunicarse con ellos._

 _\- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no se sabe nada?_

 _\- No tengo ni idea, peor un buen rato… Tiene que haber pasado algo gordo – negó con la cabeza antes de que otro de los presentes le propinara un codazo._

 _\- Seguro que solo es un corte de comunicaciones, Hiroaki, tú tranquilo, ¿no habían dicho que se avisaría de algo así?_

 _No estaba escuchando ni media palabra de lo que le estaban diciendo. Había hablado con su hijo antes de que se fuera sobre aquello. Sobre que durante más o menos un cuarto de hora iba a ser imposible mantener ningún tipo de comunicación con la nave, pero si había llegado a las noticias eso era que no era esperado. Allí estaba pasando algo más y no se atrevía tan siquiera en pensar en las opciones._

 _Pero tampoco podía hacer nada más que esperar a que alguien dijera algo. Dependían de las noticias que la sede central de la JAXA dejara que se supiera al menos hasta que tomaran tierra. Y el silencio sepulcral al otro lado de las líneas no daba pie a poder pensar a que todo fuera bien. A que aquello fuera normal._

 _Posiblemente no recordara un episodio en su vida en el que el tiempo le hubiera pasado más despacio. Cada segundo parecía una eternidad mientras que las noticias que llegaban eran inexistentes. Tuvo que tomar asiento, dejando la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos intentando relajarse, únicamente volviendo a respirar cuando escuchó que habían recuperado las comunicaciones._ _Sí. Habían recuperado las comunicaciones, pero nada más. Nadie dijo nada más… De fondo podía escuchar cómo se estaba hablando de que había sido un fallo del sistema que había impedido a la tripulación establecer contacto con la Tierra…_

 _\- Fallo de comunicaciones – repitió de nuevo._

 _Si hubiera sido un fallo de comunicaciones habrían retransmitido la vuelta. Yamato se lo había dicho. El interés del programa espacial con tal de que todo aquello tuviera la máxima repercusión mediática posible, había permitido abrir las líneas para poder retransmitir la vuelta desde la propia nave. Y eso no había pasado._

 _Solo habían tenido silencio y después el comunicado… Y algo le decía que allí estaba pasando algo más raro. Poniéndose en pie automáticamente, sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo, salió de aquella sala. El teléfono sonó en su bolsillo rápidamente viendo aparecer en él el nombre de Natsuko._

 _\- No, no sé nada más que tú, pero ahora mismo me voy al aeropuerto – fue lo único que le respondió-. Cuando llegue y hable con él te llamaré. Tranquila… Me dijo que era normal que pudiera pasar esto – mintió -, así que seguramente ya estén todos de vuelta sin ningún problema, ya lo verás._

 _¿Qué otra cosa iba a decirle? Sabía también que cualquier cosa que le dijera a su exmujer iba a acabar también en poder de su otro hijo, no iba a dedicarse a poner a nadie más nervioso de la cuenta simplemente porque él no se creyera ni media palabra. Sabía que algo más había pasado. Simplemente lo sabía._

 _Horas más tarde consiguió llegar finalmente hasta Tanegashima. La isla estaba demasiado mal comunicada para su gusto, especialmente cuando se quería llegar lo antes posible y no tener que dar mil vueltas por el país para poder conseguirlo. Y en la situación en la que estaba lo único que quería era poder comprobar que su hijo estaba bien. No había intentado llamarlo porque sabía que no tenía el teléfono con él y luego en el avión no había intentado tan siquiera hacerlo._

 _Solo una vez que estuvo en tierra firme intentó hablar con Yamato y no había obtenido respuesta de ningún tipo. "Quizás todavía estuviera en la base". Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez. Por si acaso, la primera de sus paradas una vez en la pequeña ciudad fue la casa de su hijo, encontrándosela todavía vacía. Aquello reafirmó sus teorías... En ese momento era cuando iban a empezar todos sus problemas, ya que mientras que siguiera tras las puertas de un edificio del gobierno por mucho que quisiera saber de él, sin autorización, no iba a poder pasar. Y dudaba mucho que hacer cualquier tipo de referencia con respecto a la prensa fuera a ayudar._

 _A pesar de todo no iba a dejar de intentarlo, también era el padre de uno de los implicados en todo lo que había pasado y estaba en su derecho de saber cómo estaba su hijo. Cambió el rumbo de sus pasos hacia la base, encontrándose todavía equipos de prensa cerca, esperando noticias, pudiendo escuchar que apenas habían podido ver el aterrizaje._

 _Cada palabra que escuchaba le gustaba menos, pero, al menos estaban hablando de aterrizajes y eso quizás ayudara a calmar sus pensamientos. Las puertas permanecían cerradas para todos los turistas, como todas las ocasiones en las que se estaba trabajando en algo más seriamente. Iba a intentarlo de todas formas, no había ido hasta allí para que le dieran con la puerta en las narices._

 _\- Me da igual que no esté permitido el acceso a nadie. Es mi hijo, solo quiero saber algo de información. Ya tendría que haber sabido de él hace horas y no hemos tenido ni una sola noticia – había intentado razonar con un miembro de seguridad que se encontraba velando las puertas._

 _\- No estoy autorizado a revelar informaciones ni a permitir el paso a nadie ajeno a la base, por favor, retírese._

 _\- No me voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que sepa si mi hijo está bien. Solo quiero saber si han vuelto bien._

 _\- No tengo esa información, y aunque la tuviera tampoco podría revelar nada. Por favor, váyase o tendré que hacer que lo echen de aquí._

 _\- No me pienso ir._

 _\- Señor, de verdad, no tengo autorización para permitirle el paso y tampoco puedo darle ninguna información porque no la tengo. El aterrizaje tuvo lugar exitosamente hace unas horas, es lo único que sé, no tengo autorización a conocer más datos._

 _\- ¡Es mi hijo! Si todo hubiera salido bien hace horas me habría llamado – era el único que en aquellas fechas podía afirmar aquello._

 _\- No puedo ayudarle, lo lamento. Por favor, váyase._

 _Estaba a punto de volver a protestar cuando de repente pudo sentir un tirón en la pernera de uno de sus pantalones. Otro tirón segundos después reclamó completamente su atención haciendo que dejara de mirar hacia el guardia y bajara la vista y viera a…_

 _\- ¡Gabumon!_

 _El digimon no dijo ni media palabra más, haciéndole un gesto para que guardara silencio y que fuera con él lejos de oídos indiscretos, todavía tirando de él. Había escuchado la voz de Hiroaki y, aunque le había parecido imposible en un primer momento que fuera él, se había acercado a comprobarlo. Cuando había llegado había podido verlo claramente, colándose sin que nadie lo viera en el puesto de recepción, llevándose con él uno de los pases._

 _\- Está bien – fue lo primero que le dijo antes de tendérselo._

 _\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – alargó la mano sin saber qué era lo que le estaba dando, terminando por mirarlo con la sorpresa dibujada en la cara-. ¿Puedes darme esto?_

 _\- Me da igual poder que no – tiró de nuevo de él para que se agachara a su lado-. Yamato está ingresado en el hospital._

* * *

¡Uy! ¡Sorpresa! ❤❤❤❤ Mirad quién vuelve a aparecer por aquí y haciendo qué... ❤

 **AnnaBolena04:** son la prueba de que han vuelto para atrás y que tenían conversaciones más adultas en Adventure01. Ahora que deberían de empezar a ir sentando cabeza, ahí los ves, con los puñales volando de lado a lado del salón que da gusto.

Tiene que ser digno de ver cómo Taichi intenta pasar por un serio y responsable embajador. Tiene que pasarlo realmente mal... Aunque bueno, quiero que es que es el típico que en el trabajo sabe dar el 100% de la manera más profesional posible y que cuando pisa la calle se le cambia el chip automáticamente y se convierte en una cosa que es mejor no intentar ni describir. Vamos, el día a día de todos los ""adultos"" trabajadores de por aquí solo que un poco más exagerado.

Normal que hasta su hermana se meta con él y eso que ella está acostumbrada a trabajar con nenes... ¡Un abrazo tortugoso y no te me mueras mucho con la aparición estrella de papi en el pasado!

 **Guest Vecina:** bueno, a ver, yo que es antes de que saliera la última OVA me tragué Tri varias veces. Primero porque fue justo cuando empecé a escribir por estos lares y necesitaba algo más de contexto de todo y segundo... porque me hice una revisión de cada vez que esos dos salían en pantalla a ver si había algo de mi interés jajajaja A mí Tri me ayudó mucho... consiguió que me reviviera el mono muy fuertemente y como ellos no me lo supieron curar, pues aquí estoy jajajaja

Lo del registro se lo toman como una opción muy seria, si no fuera por algunos personajes como, por ejemplo, su señora madre. Me parece a mí que llegados a este punto, lo que diga o deje de decir Mimi se lo pasan muuuuuuuuuuy por cierto sitio jajajaja Pero bueno, venga, yo cada cosa que escribo y en las que hago reincidencia, es por algo... Ya lo sabéis e_e

Volvemos al pasado pero ahora para sacar a la luz algunos detallitos que quedaron olvidados en la primera historia... ¡un abrazo tortuguoso!

 **Natesgo:** jajajaja a ver, depende de cómo lo plantees. No sé tú, pero yo ahora mismo visualizo que está empezando a establecerse del todo por su cuenta. En la primera historia acababa de volver a Tokio y de poner el estudio, solo han pasado unos añitos, no debe de tener ni tanto personal, ni tanta libertad como para mandar a quien le apetezca. Y, además, ahí ya entra en juego la forma de ser del personaje. ¿De verdad te la imaginas dejando a alguien en su lugar ahora mismo que está arrancando todo el proyecto ese que tiene? Hablamos de Sora, al menos, en mi versión de ella, casi que me costó ponerla anteponiendo el tema boda al trabajo. Esas son las bases de mi planteamiento de tanta vuelta con ella xD No por drama o tocarles las narices - que también - sino porque de verdad es la situación en la que la visualizo.

Mira, lo del planetario no se me había ocurrido, no habría sido mala idea jajaja. ¡Un abrazo!


	53. Quiero verlo Necesito verlo

_Silencio. Los ojos del adulto quedaron clavados en el compañero de su hijo, cediendo a los tirones de él para que quedara a su altura. Acababa de decirle que estaba bien solo para segundos más tarde decirle que estaba en el hospital. No entendía nada, peor la confusión tampoco dejaba que articulara palabra._

 _\- No sé qué pasó, todo dejó de funcionar cuando estábamos volviendo a la Tierra – explicó finalmente el digimon -. Empezó a hacer mucho calor… cada vez más… y yo… yo no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando._

 _\- ¿Calor?_

 _\- Mucho, hasta todos los tripulantes empezaron a encontrarse mal sin que ninguno de los sistemas funcionara. Yo no entiendo nada de todo esto, siento no poder explicarme mejor – bajó la mirada._

 _\- ¿Entonces…? ¿Cómo…? – ¿le estaba diciendo que en mitad del aterrizaje todos los sistemas habían dejado de funcionar? ¿No habían dicho antes que habían visto el aterrizaje? ¿No le había dicho que su hijo estaba bien? ¿Cómo podía estar bien si a kilómetros de distancia de la superficie de la Tierra la nave dejaba de funcionar? Clavó los ojos en el digimon._

 _\- No podía dejar que le pasara nada – el rubor acudió rápidamente a sus mejillas-. Ni a él ni a nadie del grupo… Yo… yo conseguí que no hiciera tanto calor y que pudieran aterrizar… Hacía muchos años que no digievolucionaba… Pero están todos bien…_

 _\- ¿Tú..?_

 _\- Yo nunca voy a dejar que a Yamato le pase nada malo – dijo automáticamente-. Yo… yo sé que ha hecho mucho el tonto estos últimos años, pero no se merece que le pase nada malo. Pude congelarlo todo antes de que fuera tarde… No ha despertado todavía, pero han dicho que está bien… ¡seguro que se alegra mucho de verte!_

 _Hiroaki permaneció mirando hacia el digimon como si le costara digerir sus palabras. Su hijo estaba bien cuando lo único que habría cabido esperar era que no saliera vivo de aquello. Su hijo estaba vivo. Era lo único que era capaz de dejar en su mente. Estaba vivo gracias al pequeño ser que estaba delante de él._

 _\- Quiero verlo – dijo-. Necesito verlo._

 _El digimon asintió antes de alargar una de sus patas para coger con ella al humano y guiarlo. Con el pase que le había dado y en su compañía podría conseguir que lo dejaran pasar. Estaban todos demasiado ocupados como para que nadie se fijara en quién iba o venía por los pasillos. Además, aquello no era Tokio, el hospital tampoco contaba con demasiado personal, ni había tantas medidas de seguridad como para preocuparse de alguien con un pase y acompañado del digimon._

 _\- Yo me quedaré en la puerta – le dijo Gabumon antes de indicarle cuál era la habitación de Yamato._

 _Como respuesta, asintió. No dudó antes de entrar, a sabiendas de que seguramente se lo encontraría todavía dormido, pero le daba igual. Quería ver a su hijo. No, no quería verlo. Necesitaba verlo. También sabía que no iba a tener demasiado tiempo, de manera que no dudó antes de abrir la puerta, cerrando tras su paso._

 _Efectivamente, Yamato dormía. Más que dormir, parecía que todavía no había recuperado el conocimiento. Se acercó a él sin hacer ruido tampoco, no queriendo molestarlo en caso de que pudiera escucharlo, observándolo en silencio. Parecía estar ileso, y que únicamente todos los dispositivos médicos se limitaban a controlar que todo estuviera perfectamente. Simplemente parecía dormir como podría estar haciéndolo en su cama años antes. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido oportunidad de verlo en persona, notándolo cambiado, parte seguramente que a causa del viaje y de las condiciones del regreso, pero parte por todo el tiempo que había pasado aislado de todos._

 _Acercándose del todo hasta la cama lo observó más detenidamente, no pudiendo evitar acabar posando una mano sobre la frente del chico, echándole hacia atrás el cabello. Su hijo estaba vivo de pura casualidad. Una casualidad llamada Gabumon. Estaba vivo, era lo que importaba. Daban igual todos los errores del pasado o la forma en la que se hubiera ido. O que llevara sin verlo años. Estaba vivo._

 _Notando cómo se le humedecían los ojos, parpadeó varias veces, intentando contenerlo. Si estuviera despierto podría decirle muchas cosas, pero sabía que no iban a dejar que se quedara tanto tiempo._

 _\- Siempre empeñándote en matarme de un infarto – murmuró por lo bajo volviendo a acariciar con cuidado el cabello de él, sin importarle que fuera ya un adulto como podría haber hecho dos décadas atrás-. Más te vale volver a casa después de esto, hijo… Ya sabes que yo voy a tener siempre la puerta abierta para ti._

 _La puerta se abrió de repente tras él, provocando que girase la cabeza hacia ella, viendo aparecer la cabeza del digimon. No hizo falta que dijera nada más, adivinando sus intenciones se giró de nuevo hacia Yamato para observarlo unos segundos de nuevo antes de salir de allí._

 _\- Están haciendo la última ronda del día – explicó el digimon antes de guiar sus pasos por el pasillo._

 _Hiroaki no dijo ni media palabra hasta que se perdieron de la vida de cualquier que pudiera pasar por allí. Únicamente en ese momento volvió a agacharse para quedar a la altura del digimon, intentando buscar las palabras. Al final, lo único que pudo hacer fue alargar los brazos para abrazarlo._

 _\- Gracias… gracias… gracias… - fue lo único que era capaz de articular._

* * *

 _\- ¿Por qué no te quedas hasta que lo dejen salir del hospital?_

 _Acababa de colgar el teléfono a Natsuko una vez que habían llegado al recibidor donde a nadie debería de extrañarle la presencia de alguien ajeno a la base. Había hecho la llamada lo más corta que había podido, esquivando cualquier tipo de preguntas que pudieran dar pie a más preguntas de la cuenta, especialmente porque estaba escuchando a Takeru de fondo diciendo que quería hablar con su hermano. Por suerte, con el carácter que siempre se había gastado Yamato, no le había costado demasiado convencerlos de que no estaba muy por la labor de hablar con nadie. Gabumon, a su lado, se había quedado en silencio observándolo atentamente._

 _\- No me puedo quedar… - negó con la cabeza-. No creo que vaya a ser la mejor de las ideas de repente estar aquí el tiempo que haga falta si lo que quiero es no preocupar a nadie en el norte – negó con la cabeza._

 _Lo había pensado, aunque su hijo aparentemente estuviera bien, cuando se despertara posiblemente necesitara alguien a su lado… Sin embargo, había demasiadas cosas a tener en cuenta. Empezando porque no estaba seguro de que Yamato estuviera muy de acuerdo en que alguien se enterara de todo aquello y siguiendo porque él mismo no estaba seguro de querer tener que dar explicaciones._

 _\- Pero tú puedes cuidar de él y asegurarte de que vuelva a casa cuando salga de ahí._

 _\- ¿Volver a casa?_

 _\- A Tokio conmigo. Si lo conozco como yo creo va a querer hacerlo – acabó por encogerse de hombros-. Solo no le digas ni media palabra de que yo he estado aquí y déjalo que sea cosa de él._

 _\- ¿Por qué no iba a decir nada? – lo miró ladeando la cabeza._

 _\- Porque te lo estoy pidiendo y porque saber tan bien como yo que va a querer pensar que ha sido decisión suya._

 _El digimon se quedó observando al adulto detenidamente acabando por darse cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras de Hiroaki y que tenía toda la razón. Yamato era un cabezota y aquello tenía que salir de él. Era mejor dejar que fuera él solo quien quisiera volver a Tokio y que poco a poco fuera intentando volver a encajar. Seguramente si le decían que su padre había estado allí era capaz de protestar… Asintió._

 _\- No le diré nada._

 _\- Gracias – no tenía otra palabra para aquel digimon._

* * *

La mirada de Natsuko se había quedado perdida en el otro extremo de la casa, fija en el digimon que siempre solía ir tras los pasos de su hijo, ahora escondido detrás de una silla porque Dai intentaba perseguirlo de nuevo.

Tardó en devolver la mirada hacia aquel que la acompañaba. No le había contado nada nuevo que Yamato no le hubiera contado en su día, pero tampoco era algo fácil de escuchar. Sabía que también era ella la que había preguntado, de manera que no podía protestar. Se tomó un tiempo más antes de volver a levantar la vista hacia aquel que un día había sido su marido.

\- Ahora mismo podría estar muy enfadada porque no me hubieras contando nada de todo esto cuando pasó… o porque no te quedaras con él en su momento… Pero tengo que reconocer que tienes razón… No conozco a Yamato tanto como tú, pero algo me dice que acertaste de pleno. Tenía que tomar la decisión él solo. Si llego a saberlo yo hubiera ido hasta allí y me lo hubiera traído a Tokio de la oreja le gustara o no y pobre de él como se atreviera a protestar media palabra.

\- Te creo perfectamente capaz de ello – asintió-. Enterarme de lo que había pasado exactamente fue bastante más sencillo. A fin de cuentas, el pobre Gabumon poco podría contarme de lo que había pasado realmente. Tuve la suerte de cruzarme con un miembro del equipo antes de irse. El que estaba la cargo de aquella… Los dejaron ingresados más tiempo solo para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, no porque realmente corrieran peligro una vez que estaban en la Tierra. Así que antes de irme me lo crucé y me contó lo que había pasado. Es el que lo ha ayudado a conseguir el puesto aquí, en la ciudad – se quedó mirando hacia ella, antes de dejar de lado la expresión seria que había mantenido todo el tiempo-. Así que, como ves, no mentía, se lo sonsaqué todo a alguien del gobierno.

La mujer no pudo más que acabar sonriendo antes de negar con la cabeza. En el fondo cosas como aquella la hacían sentirse algo menos culpable de no haber estado más presente en la vida del mayor de sus hijos. Sabía que lo había dejado en la mejor de las compañías posibles, por complicado que siempre hubiera sido el carácter de él y que Hiroaki se pasara más horas trabajando que viviendo.

\- Así que… más le vale ir dándote la famosa nieta de una vez para compensarte los estreses… ¿no?

\- Exactamente… - volvió a sonreír de medio lado-. Creo que sigue sin tener ni idea de nada, ni siquiera cuando volvió a casa… Se pasó una temporada con pesadillas casi a diario, debe de creer que no tengo ni la más remota idea todavía de nada de todo eso.

\- ¿Pesadillas?

\- Sí, creo que seguía recordando lo que pasó. No le he preguntado, ya sabes cómo es. Incluso cuando volvió la última vez antes de irse que se quedó unos días conmigo creo que algo escuché.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** -saca la mano de entre el montón de purpurina bajo el que está enterrada y le tira el paquete de pañuelos porque ya sabes lo que va a pasar-

Sigo viva... por el momento. Mañana me toca otra vez. Lloro más fuerte que tú ahora mismo. Fíjate que nunca los había puesto interactuando entre ellos sin que estuviera, al menos, Takeru de fondo. Me ha gustado la dinámica que les he generado, ¿por qué no van a llevarse bien después de tanto tiempo? Con el par de nenes que tienen, más les vale aliarse... A ti te dejo seguir interpretando todo con total libertad e_e

-vuelve a esconderse bajo el montón de purpurina- ¡Un besito de tortuga!

 **Guest Vecina:** siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii y estoy terriblemente ofendida porque lo que sea que le han hecho a Taichi. Osea, espero que sea un boceto de un mal día porque de verdad que el primero modelo que sacaron no me disgustaba, pero es que ahora que ya he visto el dibujo que salió en la revista... Yamato el pobre no es que tampoco gane mucho, pero bueno, no lo han destrozado tanto - debe de ser que es imposible o algo -. A ver qué hacen... Yo después de Tri no quiero hacerme ilusiones con que expliquen nada de todo esto, porque menudo fiasco - aunque debo reconocer que el mono que me dio fue más que útil.

Creo que este capi responde a tus preguntas, ¿no? Ya sabemos lo que le dio... Si es que a él sí que no le colaba nada lo del fallo de comunicaciones, algo le decía que el cabezota ese tardaba en dar señales demasiado tiempo, que tenía que haber pasado algo.

¡Bicos de tartagura para ti!

 **Natesgo:** y, aún así, aunque fuera una Amancio Ortega de la moda japonesa, fíjate, que con el carácter que tiene, no la veo tampoco quedándose apartada de estas cosas y simplemente dedicándose a dar órdenes. Pero eso ya es parte de mi concepción del personaje.

Mira, ahora que te he vuelto a leer lo de España es que me ha vuelto a entrar la risa jajajajajajaja Y es muy triste que me tenga que reír por eso, porque es una verdad como un templo, pero ufff. No la vi venir jajajajaja Oficialmente, lo que vio la prensa fue que se producía el aterrizaje y todo sin muchos más problemas, lo único que no dejaban pasar a nadie. Supongo que de lejos, parecía que todo estaba bien y nadie vio nada raro. Pero seguro que si se meten en YouTube encuentran unos cuantos vídeos conspiratorios sobre "¡Lo que la JAXA oculta! ¿Nos engaña el gobierno?".

¡Un beso de tortuga!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** ¿no quieres interrumpir? ¿Que tienes miedo de distraerme y que os la arme mientras que tú estás dejando el comentario? Jajajaja Me alegro mucho de que papi te guste tanto, porque sigue dando guerra por aquí y aún le queda un capitulillo más... cofcofcof

¡Un beso de tortuguita!


	54. ¡Yo no sé nada!

_Cuando semanas más tarde le había llegado la noticia de que su hijo volvía a casa no había podido más que sonreír. Seguía conociéndolo suficientemente como para saber qué era lo que necesitaba. Y lo que el chico necesitaba entonces era volver con los suyos, olvidarse de todo e intentar dejar de lado esa cabezonería suya._

 _Había decidido esperar a que fuera él quien quisiera contarle algo, simplemente dedicándose a vigilar que todo estuviera bien. Por eso el primer día que había vuelto más tarde de la cuenta de cubrir un reportaje en una de las ciudades colindantes, mientras que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina pensando si le merecía la pena intentar cenar algo cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Yamato, se extrañó. No tardó en descubrir el origen de aquellos ruidos._

 _Ruidos que pudo comprobar que se repetían con bastante frecuencia por las noches siempre que se quedaba más tiempo despierto que Yamato. En ocasiones simplemente se despertaba y se quedaba un rato intentando volver a conciliar el sueño, otras podía escuchar perfectamente cómo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Esas ocasiones acababa escuchando la puerta de la calle cerrarse tras su hijo. La excusa de salir a correr por las mañanas por gusto había empezado a no ser demasiado creíble._

 _\- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? – preguntó una de las mañanas en las que ya se había puesto en pie para ir al trabajo._

 _\- No podía dormir – gruñó el rubio mientras que caminaba hacia la mesa con mala cara._

 _\- Será el calor… - se quedó observándolo detenidamente._

 _\- Seguramente – asintió sin mirar ni siquiera hacia él._

 _Sabía que sería bastante sencillo sacarle lo que realmente pasaba. Absolutamente todo, pero, incluso a aquellas alturas, seguía prefiriendo que fuera él quien se lo contara. Haciendo como si de verdad se hubiera creído lo del calor y no lo hubiera escuchado en sueños recordar cosas del accidente, se acercó hasta él para dejarle delante una taza con té que acababa de preparar._

 _\- ¿Cuándo es la boda de Taichi?_

 _\- Dentro de un par de días… ¿Por qué?_

 _\- No, por nada… Pero si no quieres tener que mendigarle a tu futura cuñada que te tape las ojeras con maquillaje para no dar el cante yo que tú aprovechaba para volver a la cama – posándole la mano en el hombro se fue en busca de otra taza para él._

 _\- Mi futura cuñada… - acabó por reírse por lo bajo-. ¿Tú crees que tendremos tanta suerte?_

 _\- Sí, claro… Tu hermano no me engaña ni a mí y mira que no soy quien más tiempo pase con él del mundo… Desde los ocho añitos dando la lata con lo mismo, yo creo que ya va siendo hora._

 _Giró la cabeza hacia su padre al escuchar aquello acabando por reírse más abiertamente, recuperando poco a poco el color en la cara._

 _\- ¿Por qué no te quedas durmiendo hoy cuando yo me vaya? No creo que nadie se vaya a escandalizar porque no salgas hoy temprano. No tienes muy buena cara, hijo… Estás hasta paliducho, que sí, que ya sé que es tu color de color los días, pero hay algo raro…_

 _\- Sí… es que he tenido un mal sueño, eso es todo – se encogió de hombros sin querer entrar en detalles, jugando con la taza entre sus manos._

 _\- Pues vuelve a la cama, ya irás otro día. Vete sino al atardecer que tampoco hace tanto calor y te pasas la mañana descansando. ¿O tienes planes para hoy? Porque últimamente también desaparecer que da gusto y sin avisar._

 _\- Creo que soy mayorcito para ir y venir sin tener que dejarte una nota – comentó, pero manteniendo un tono neutral antes de dedicarle a su padre una ligera sonrisa-. Solo estoy volviendo a retomar el contacto con el resto del grupo._

 _\- Y me parece muy bien, no lo decía por controlarte, ya lo sabes – aprovechó para terminarse el desayuno que tenía a medias encima de la mesa, mirando de reojo el reloj-. Vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿por qué no me vienes a buscar a la hora de comer y nos vamos por ahí? Prometo no quedarme más tiempo de la cuenta trabajando._

 _\- Ya… eso no te lo crees ni tú – acabó por asentir a las palabras de su padre._

* * *

Se quedó distraído pensando en aquellas noches en las que había llegado a preocuparlo más de la cuenta. Sabía que físicamente no había tenido problemas en recuperarse, pero aquellas pesadillas no le habían gustado, sobre todo porque pasara el tiempo que pasara, parecía que nunca se iban.

\- ¿Por qué te crees que le dije que no se buscara un lugar para él? Se pasó unos meses buscando un apartamento o algo y al final le dije que se quedara en casa… No me hacía gracia que volviera a quedarse solo otra vez después de eso.

\- Pues… conociéndolo habrá pensado que se lo decías por tener algo de compañía.

\- Lo sé, pero tampoco la necesito. Me paso más tiempo en el trabajo que en casa, pero mira, al menos así podía echarle un ojo encima. Empezó a mejorar cuando volvió a tratarse con sus amigos de siempre, pero especialmente…

\- Cuando volvió con Sora – terminó la frase por él-. Me perdí toda la primera parte de esa historia… Quiero decir, sé lo que Takeru llegaba contando a casa porque no se podía aguantar. Todavía recuerdo el día que llegó gritando todo emocionado que su hermano tenía novia.

\- Sí, creo que eso también me lo hizo a mí. Pero era mejor ver como a su lado Yamato se ponía rojo a más no poder.

\- Creo que eso sigue haciéndolo – tras quedarse mirando hacia Hiroaki unos segundos volvió a reírse-. Gracias por contármelo.

\- Sí claro, como si me hubiera quedado más remedio – acabó por encogerse de hombros.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? – la voz de Takeru sorprendió a sus padres.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo hablar con tu madre tranquilamente?

\- Sí, sí, claro… Si vosotros dos podéis _hablar_ todo lo que queráis – no pudo evitar hacer el comentario mientras que se colocaba a una distancia prudencial de ambos-. Dai quiere acosar un rato a su abuela, ya sabes cómo se pone… ¿Habéis visto a Yamato? Porque me dijo que iba a venir a buscaros y al final tuve que venir yo…

\- Se habrá tenido que meter a mediar entre los niños y Gabumon… Eso o está tirándose de los pelos con Taichi por algún motivo completamente aleatorio – Hiroaki negó con la cabeza.

\- Cualquiera de esas dos opciones es probable – Natsuko asintió antes de separarse de la encimera que también había estado usando ella de apoyo, despidiéndose de ambos con un gesto y yendo en busca de su nieto.

Ninguno de los dos se molestó en seguirla, no en un principio. Los azules ojos de Takeru posados todavía sobre su padre y él aún con la cabeza ligeramente perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sin decir nada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el menor de sus hijos lo estaba observando le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

\- ¿Qué? – acabó por preguntarle.

\- ¿De qué estabais hablando?

\- ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darle yo explicaciones al más pequeño de mis hijos de lo que hablo o dejo de hablar con su madre? – empezó a reírse ante lo absurdo de aquello.

\- Desde que te he preguntado…

\- De cosas que no son de tu interés – se encogió de hombros-. De tu hermano, Takeru, de eso estábamos hablando. Exactamente del día que apareciste gritando por caso que "Yamato tenía novia" después de haber estado gritándolo tras tu madre también.

\- También llegué haciéndolo hace unos añitos, no sé por quién me tomáis – empezó a sonreír poco a poco sin poder evitar acordándose de aquella escena.

\- Si ya sabía yo que te habías ido de la lengua con ella también, ¿ves como tengo motivos más que de sobra como para no contarte las cosas? – la voz de Yamato finalmente hizo que ambos dieron un brinco al no haberlo sentido acercarse.

\- ¿Tú de dónde sales? – preguntó el menor de todos.

\- Del baño – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Tengo que darle explicaciones a mi hermano pequeño de donde voy o dejo de ir?

\- ¡Agg!– se quedó mirando primero hacia uno y luego hacia el otro -. Si es que cada día os parecéis más vosotros dos, ¡hasta usáis las mismas frases!

Salió de allí en la misma dirección en la que se había ido su madre poco antes, dando por perdidos a aquellos dos que estaba dejando atrás.

\- ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

\- Nada… que estaba hablando con Natsuko y vino a meter las narices a ver qué estábamos haciendo – Hiroaki se limitó a explicar aquello mientras que se encogía de hombros.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué estabais haciendo los dos aquí?

\- ¡JA! – ahora el que empezó a reírse fue él-. ¡Y luego tu hermano se va haciéndose el digno porque dice que tú y yo cada vez nos parecemos más! - sin explicarle nada de aquello siguió los pasos de Takeru.

No siguió los pasos de su padre, sino que se quedó apoyado donde segundos antes había estado. No, no venía del baño. Parecía que desde hacía una temporada había desarrollado la habilidad de llegar en el momento más apropiado cuando dos personas hablaban de algo que podía afectarle directamente.

Como bien había dicho Takeru minutos antes sí que había ido a buscarlos, la cuestión es que a sabiendas de que estaban en la cocina no había tardado nada en dar con ellos. En dar con ellos y en llegar exactamente en el momento en el que Natsuko había conseguido que Hiroaki le confesara cómo se había enterado de todo.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar a aquella información. Lo cierto era que nunca había intentando sacarle cómo se había enterado de nada, pero, de repente, todo tenía sentido. Cada una de las cosas que había escuchado encajaban perfectamente en su cabeza en aquel momento… Había ido a verlo años atrás después del accidente…

\- ¡Yamato! – la voz de Gabumon corriendo hacia donde estaba para esconderse tras él por si acaso lo perseguía el niño lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

En vez de reírse de él, lo único que hizo fue agacharse a cogerlo, pudiendo así ponerlo del todo fuera del alcance de Dai quién todavía no había aparecido detrás de él. Seguramente estaría intentando bajarse de brazos de Natsuko todavía.

\- Oye, yo pensaba que tenía a alguien un poco más valiente conmigo… ¿qué es eso de tener que venir a pedirme socorro de un niño de menos de dos años? – cogiéndolo mejor contra él se quedó mirándolo divertido-. Aunque debo reconocer que es una amenaza mucho más real que la que tienes en casa…

\- ¡No tiene gracia! – protestó, aprovechando para relajarse ahora que ya estaba fuera del alcance del niño.

\- Un poco sí que tiene – sonrió de medio lado-. Tengo que hablar contigo… ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a casa dando un paseo?

\- ¿Conmigo? ¡Yo no sé nada!

* * *

El rubio este tiene una habilidad para escuchar conversaciones ajenas que a este paso van a contratarlo para espionaje o algo...

 **AnnaBolena04:** Pues seguimos con Hiroaki haciendo de buen papi con su nene cabezota. Obviamente de lo de las pesadillas tarde o temprano tendría que haberse dado cuenta, vivían solos, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Eso y que oye, se pasa más de media vida en el trabajo, tiene que haber aprendido a darse cuenta de cuando hay gatomon encerrado...

Ahora solo falta terminar de ver cómo reacciona el rubio ante semejante información que acaba de descubrir, si se enfurruña todo - que ya sabemos cómo es - o se va corriendo a buscar a la pelirroja para darle el gusto a su padre de una vez y darle la nieta jajajaja

¡Un besito que ya es viernes y ya he salido de la semana de los horrores!

 **Guest vecina:** es que... no hay por dónde cogerlo. Yo creo que es por "miedo" a la gente y todo lo que dieron por el saco en su momento. De manera que a la hora de sacar Tri prefirieron pasar de largo las cosas. Aunque claro, esa teoría luego choca con lo que dices tú, que en la primera OVA yo ya no sabía si iba o venía, y con la cuarta más de lo mismo. Que sí, que luego ya nos metieron el Meiko+Taichi por las narices más descaradamente, pero seguían sin aclarar nada de nada con los otros dos. Así que a saber (aunque ya te digo que si por alguna casualidad estaban juntos en Tri y no era capaz de darse cuenta de que estaba toda plof porque Yokomon pasaba de su cara es para ir a buscar la raqueta y dejársela al rubio de careta una semana cofcofcof).

Nada, Yamato había ido a contárselo y se encontró con que ya lo sabía, pero no habían entrado en detalles porque Takeru le había montado una buena un poco antes y se centraron más en eso, no hay realmente una explicación más detallada. Al igual que con lo de las pesadillas sí que hay referencias a cuando lo empieza a ver más tranquilo, pero tampoco le llega a decir nada directamente nunca. Sabe cómo es, es mejor dejarlo venir a él. A saber, lo mismo salía un Takeru un potencia jajajaja menudo elemento entonces.

¿Ves? Para que luego digáis que soy mala, así al menos os voy liando cosillas en el pasado mientras que en presente no les desgracio la existencia... Tssse

¡Un bico de tartaruga que YA ES VIERNES! xDDDD

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Gabumon y Hiroaki hacen un buen team en cuanto a comprobar que el rubio ese no las lie demasiado y que más o menos salga de una pieza siempre. Deben de tener algún tipo de acuerdo entre ellos para que no se entere él tampoco de nada.

Jajajajajajaaja ya me tienen enterrada bajo varios kilos de pupurina, no te preocupes. Diré que me quedaré castigada sin ella dentro de no demasiados capítulos dónde pienso volver a ahondar un poquito en temas del pasado más lejano peeeeeeeeeeeero por el momento, como me estoy portando bien os dejo enterrarme un poquito más bajo purpurina.

¡Un beso!

 **Natesgo:** sí, claro, eso fue exactamente lo que le pasó, lo que le hizo volver a su casa en la isla y encontrarse con que tenía como única compañía las arañas que se le habían colado por la ventana... Así fue como terminó de volver a Tokio una temporada, porque si no le llega a haber pasado nada de nada y a verse realmente en la situación que él solo se estaba buscando probablemente no iríamos por el capítulo que iríamos de la tercera parte de la historia e_e Le vino muy bien despertarse solo.

Lo de las pesadillas fíjate que creo que es algo que no se sabe - o yo no recuerdo haber hecho referencia a que lo sepa nadie más (ANNAAA, DIME SI ME EQUIVOCO PORFA xDDD) - pero juraría que ni Sora lo sabe o si lo sabe ni debe de haber dicho ni media palabra. Dependerá de lo profundo que tenga el sueño ella... Así que te vas a quedar con la duda de si lincha o no porque ahí llega Takeru a vigilar que sus padres no hablen más de la cuenta jajajaja

¡un beso!

 **Nika:** uy, pues esta vez prometo que no estaba planeando hacer ninguna desgracia.

Nunca había hecho la prueba de ponerlos a los dos solos hablando de alguno y mira, me ha gustado la dinámica que les he puesto. Ahora veremos cuando sea la boda del nene de verdad y esté el exsuegro mirándolos fíjatemente qué tal se llevan jajajaja

Síi, fue en la primera historia cuando se lo cuenta. Es ella a la primera que se atreve a decírselo ❤❤ Que nadie se terminaba de creer que solo hubiera sido un ""fallo de comunicaciones"" pero de ahí a enterarse del asunto... Al menos ella reaccionó bien y no empezó a montarle el numerito como Taichi y Takeru. No, ella reaccionó más que bien e_e

¡Un beso señorita!


	55. Porque lo vi en la televisión

Caminaban de vuelta a casa despacio, tomándose su tiempo. Aquel día no hacía excesivamente frío y no estaba nevando, de manera que dar un rodeo por uno de los parques que había cerca de casa de su hermano no era mala idea. Yamato tenía la cabeza hecha un hervidero de ideas, pero, ninguna de ellas malas.

Había empezado el día con la noticia que al final iba a tener otro sobrino, lo cual siempre le servía para reírse un poco de su hermano y su padre, pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que había rematado el día del chico había sido la conversación que había escuchado entre Natsuko y Hiroaki.

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Cuando le había intentado contar lo que le había pasado realmente y le había confesado que lo sabía… ¿por qué no le había contado que había estado con él? No recordaba absolutamente nada de todo aquello, no había estado despierto, pero, sin duda, el haber sabido por aquel entonces que su padre estaba a su lado le habría evitado la reacción que tuvo al volver a su casa. Aunque quizás aquello había sido lo que necesitaba.

Buscó con la mirada a su digimon, siguiéndolo unos minutos en silencio hasta que volvió a acelerar el paso para cogerlo con él y poder dejarlo sentado en uno de los bancos, tomando él después asiento a su lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has cansado? – le preguntó Gabumon observándolo en silencio.

\- No… pero quería hablar contigo y no me apetece volver a casa todavía – se encogió de hombros.

\- Es verdad, pero yo ya te he dicho que no sé nada de nada – negó con la cabeza rápidamente. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía querer hablar con él el rubio, pero por si acaso prefería aclarar aquello.

\- Yo creo que sí que sabes salgo… - sonrió divertido-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había estado mi padre con nosotros en Tanegashima cuando volvimos la primera vez de Marte?

Los ojos rojos del digimon quedaron fijos en él, parpadeando varias veces ante la sorpresa. De todas las cosas que pudiera esperar escuchar aquella justamente no la había visto venir de ninguna de las maneras, no pudiendo evitar quedarse paralizado.

\- No me pongas esa cara, lo escuché hablando con Natsuko. Le dijo que tú le habías ayudado a que llegara a poder verme antes de que yo hubiera despertado – explicó-. Estaban hablando en la cocina, por eso me enteré.

\- Pues… no te dije nada porque me dijo que no te lo dijera… Me parecía que tenía toda la razón… Con lo cabezota que siempre has sido tenía que parecer que era solo cosa tuya. Ya pedirías ayuda cuando de verdad te pareciera que la necesitabas. Te hacía falta darte cuenta a ti mismo de lo sumamente tonto que habías estado siendo todo este tiempo. Y tu padre al final tenía razón, fue exactamente lo que hiciste.

No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándolo mientras que dejaba que explicara las cosas. Aquello era exactamente lo que había hecho, había vuelto porque él se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba volver.

\- En eso se equivocaba mi padre – acabó diciendo-. Si llego a despertar y verlo a él allí conmigo probablemente hubiera tardado todavía menos tiempo en volver – acabó por decir.

\- Tú no te pongas a prueba – el digimon negó con la cabeza-. Tú puede que no te des cuenta, pero has cambiado demasiado desde que hemos vuelto a Tokio… Yo creo que tenía razón y que si no te hubieras visto solo, sin nadie más, no te habrías dado cuenta de lo que tú solo te estabas buscando. Además, así te dio tu espacio para que fueras tú quien fuera él.

\- Creía que habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que por muy cabezota que me ponga nunca iba a quedarme solo – sonrió antes de alargar la mano para acariciar con cuidado la cabeza de él.

\- Yo no cuento, te pongas como te pongas no vas a conseguir librarte de mí – negó con la cabeza sacándole una sonrisa a su compañero.

\- Todavía no te he dado las gracias…

\- Claro que me la has dado, me las diste cuando volvimos a casa…

\- No, no por haberme sacado de allí. Por todo. Por haber estado a mi lado siempre, sin importar lo insoportable que me pusiera. Por apoyarme aún a sabiendas de que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. La mayoría de las veces me hubiera merecido un buen mordisco y que no volvieras a mirarme a la cara tan siquiera…

\- Lo del mordisco me lo pensé muchas veces, no te creas – se encogió de hombros-. Somos compañeros, mi deber es cuidar de ti y si te empeñas en hacer el idiota estar ahí para cuando te des cuenta de que lo has hecho mal. Aunque acabes de darte cuenta al pasar la treintena, podría haber sido peor.

Los ojos azules del chico se habían quedado fijos en él, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo a cada palabra que le decía. Era perfectamente consciente de todos y cada uno de los mordiscos que podría haberse ganado con el paso de los años únicamente relacionados con él y no eran pocos. Tenía la suerte de haber dado en su vida con algunos que hiciera lo que hiciera siempre estarían a su lado. No era nada que acabara de descubrir, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño al haberse enterado de todo aquello.

\- Bueno, yo creo que tan mal no lo estoy haciendo últimamente, ¿no? – acabó por decir.

\- No, has mejorado mucho, sino no creo que hubieras conseguido engañar a Sora para que volviera contigo.

\- ¡Oye! – riéndose por lo bajo, tiró de él para dejarlo sentado sobre sus rodillas-. ¿Tú crees que debería de decirle algo a Hiroaki?

\- Yo creo que se va a dar más que contento con que le des la nieta que tanto te pide se va a dar más que contento.

Ahora quien abrió los ojos de par en par fue Yamato antes de notar un intenso calor en la cara. Había escuchado aquello muchas veces desde hacía una buena temporada, pero nunca de boca de su compañero.

\- Seguro que le sirve como compensación. Además, míralo por el lado bueno, debe de querer una niña a la vista de los niños que han salido en la familia… ¡Con un poco de suerte sale a la madre y no da dolores de cabeza!

\- Oye, ¿tú exactamente de parte de quién estás?

\- ¡De la tuya! – alzó la cabeza hacia él-. Es lo que te falta ya… Te he visto la cara de tonto que se te queda con Dai… La conozco y sé lo que significa. Además, no es que no lo hayáis estado intentado ya.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – la habitual voz grave de Yamato sonó mucho más aguda de lo normal.

\- ¡Sí! Yo sé que lo habéis estado intentando, peor no te preocupes, si seguro que al final lo conseguís. Al principio no lo entendía muy bien, pero luego me di cuenta porque lo vi en la televisión… ¡No te preocupes! Además, por lo que sé para que todo salga bien primero tenéis que casaros ¡así que ya falta poco! ¿Por qué te pones tan rojo? ¿He dicho algo mal? ¡Yamato! ¿Qué pasa?

* * *

Había sido muy sencillo darle esquinazo a Sora y engañarla de tal forma que pensara que se iba quedar unos días en California que casi hasta le sabía mal. Haru había vuelto directamente a Tokio, aprovechando que Andrew ya estaba en casa. Estaba segura de que al final había conseguido distraerla de tal forma que no se diera cuenta de que nada extraño estaba pasando a su alrededor.

\- Venga… quiero verlo – rondando al chico, tras haber dejado sus maletas, necesitaba ver por fin el resultado del trabajo de ambos.

\- ¿Qué tienes más ganas de verme a mí después de semanas fuera o el famoso vestido? – divertido, sin poder evitarlo, intentó hacerse el ofendido.

\- El vestido, así que venga… A ti ya te tengo muy visto – y lo peor era que en aquellos momentos no estaba bromeando.

\- Rechazado por un montón de tela…

Era lo que había y era algo que se había podido imaginar, de manera que aunque le tentara dejarla con las ganas, como también quería que ella lo viera, acabó por asentir. Sabía lo mucho que significaba todo aquello para Haru. No solo profesionalmente hablando, sino porque era algo mucho más personal al ser un regalo para Sora. Y todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que la chica la admiraba… Sonrió ante esos pensamientos antes de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza.

\- ¿Vamos a engañarla al final para que venga a verlo aquí? – preguntó.

\- Yo creo que sí, ¿no? Así no tenemos que andar escondiéndolo en el estudio ni nada… Y no molestamos a Toshiko…

\- Entonces acércame el busto que tenemos en la otra habitación – le dijo finalmente antes de acercarse a una caja que todavía estaba debajo de las maletas-. Vamos a dejarlo colocado para que vaya cogiendo la forma y que cuando lo vea no esté con las marcas de estar doblado.

Asintiendo a lo que le dijo salió corriendo para traerle lo que le había dicho, volviendo segundos más tarde arrastrándolo con ella hasta dejarlo donde él le indicaba. Estaba nerviosa, no podía intentar disimularlo tan siquiera. No había llegado a ver la versión terminada, ni siquiera las últimas fases, ya que por miedo a que Sora terminara pillándolos habían acordado que Andrew se lo llevara a Los Ángeles donde podría terminarse tranquilamente sin que nadie sospechara.

\- Oye, si luego se filtra la foto del bonito vestido de boda que llevó al famosa diseñadora de la firma Takenouchi puedo decir que ha sido hecho en mi estudio… Tendría que haberle puesto la etiqueta – sonrió divertido, no tardando en ver la respuesta de Haru.

\- Más quisieras… Nadie se creería que tú solito has sido capaz de hacer algo tan bonito – sacándole la lengua en un gesto muy maduro se quedó esperando.

\- Mírala qué graciosa… La que no se atrevía a coger tan siquiera el papel para empezar con el dibujo… - riéndose finalmente se acercó hasta la caja, sacando de dentro el vestido-. Ayúdame, vamos a dejarlo bien colocado para que se vaya asentando la forma.

Asintiendo a sus palabras se acercó haciendo lo que le decía, asegurándose de que quedaba bien colocado sobre el busto y luego empezando a estirar la falda hasta que todo quedó perfectamente dispuesto. Solo fue entonces cuando se alejó unos pasos para observarlo. No podía evitar estar casi tan nerviosa como si aquel vestido fuera para ella y no para su amiga, pero… era realmente el primer proyecto importante en el que había podido trabajar. Y aunque hubiera sido el boceto de alguien que respetaba mucho y había contado con la ayuda de Andrew en todo momento, todas las modificaciones habían sido suyas…

\- ¿Y bien? – el chico se quedó mirando hacia ella intentando descifrar la expresión de su cara. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para analizar el vestido y no podría sacarle ninguna pega, pero, siendo sinceros, lo que le interesaba a él en aquellos momentos era que finalmente Haru se encontrara por fin cara a cara con ese trabajo que tanto miedo le había dado y que tanto había jurado no ser capaz de hacer.

\- Es precioso… - la sonrisa se fue dibujando poco a poco hasta ocupar toda su cara.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Je... este Gabumon... En las que se mete él solo. Primero dice que no sabe nada y luego mira que rápido confiesa... Eso y además por poco se carga a su pobre compañero con la última parte de la conversación jajajajaja Alguien tiene que prohibirle ver la tele que luego traumatiza al pobre rubio con las cosas que le cuenta que ha descubierto. Al pobre Gabumon le pasan esas cosas por tener esa pinta de achuchable, que claro, lo ve un nene pequeño que ya sabe correr y se dedica a perseguirlo...

Y a la vez... ¡mira lo que tenemos en Tokio ya! Jijijiji Ya no queda nada para que lo pueda ver...

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** lo sé, a mí también me ha gustado ponerlos conspirando a ellos dos. De verdad que no había tenido oportunidad y ya tocaba sacarlos a los dos solos, por mucho que tuviera que ir Taker a vigilar que todo estuviera en perfecto orden. Seguro que se acabó ganando una colleja el minirubio por meter las narices donde nadie lo llama. Que ya tiene unos añitos para andar dando tanto por el saco jajaja

¡Un beso!

 **Guest vecina:** yo creo que del abuelo franchute ese que tiene que hace que Hiroaki ponga malas caras y salga bufando jajajaja Aunque bueno, la rama cotilla solo le entra en lo referente con su hermano, lo mismo hasta lo hace queriendo para estresarlo un poquito y reírse de él, que ya sabemos que le gusta mucho ver pasar apuros al digno de Yamato.

Gabumon el pobre es que tiene una pinta de peluche que no puede con ella desde mi punto de vista y, además, de los digimon que rodean a Dai, es el que más complicado lo tiene de huir. Una es un gato, el otro vuela y además se pasa la vida encima de la cabeza de Takeru - nadie me convencerá de lo contrario ❤❤ - y el de tito lo único que puede hacer es correr de él. Puede ir a acosar al del otro tío, pero ese yo creo que le da toda la coba del mundo sobretodo si saca comida...

Voy a ver si hoy escribo un poquito ya que no tengo que ponerme ni a corregir cosas, ni a prepararlas, ni nada... Que las recuperaciones los monstruitos las tienen el lunes y ya no tiene a cuento mandarles deberes de nada e_e xDD

¡Un bico de tartaruga!

 **Ace Cornell:** sí, si fuera otro el que lo persiguiera seguro que ya le habría dado un buen mordisco o congelado las narices pero del nene no puede más que correr jajajaj Es lo que tiene que sea hijo e Takeru y tenga sangre Yagami. Es genética pura, tiene el gen dominante de tocar las narices jajajjaa

Parece que por el momento Hiroaki se libra de saber que lo han pillado, ya veremos cuánto le dura...

¡Un beso!

 **Natesgo:** la veo veo perfectamente capaz de irse revoloteando y dejar a Dai acosando a Gabumon a modo de venganza jajaja Si en el fondo son a cada cual más bocazas con sus respectivos, así que como mucho acaban entrando en un círculo vicioso de chivatazos y van a tener que acabar haciendo las paces...

Sí, debe de ser una habilidad que tiene, el don de la oportunidad o algo, porque siempre sabe llegar en el momento más oportuno. Al menos esta vez parece que no se lo ha tomado a malas, sino que más bien todo lo contrario. A ver por dónde acaba saliendo y cuándo con todo esto...

¡Besos!


	56. ¿Tú no volvías mañana?

\- ¡Oye! ¡Ya no te me ahogas a mitad de camino! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has estado saliendo sin mí? – Yamato corría al lado de Taichi aprovechando que aquel día el embajador no tenía que trabajar.

\- Que últimamente no tuviera tiempo de hacer nada no quiere decir que no lleve más años que tú siendo mucho más activo… Que la excusa del grupo de música era muy mala para no dignarte a hacer nada – no le había costado demasiado adaptarse y por eso en aquellos momentos le mantenía el ritmo perfectamente.

Koemi al final había acabado enterándose del numerito que habían tenido el primer día al llegar a casa y encontrárselo tirado en la cama sin dar demasiadas señales de vida… Lo que había terminado de confirmar sus sospechas había sido que no hubiera querido ni cenar. Por suerte, toda una vida jugando al fútbol le había servido para recuperar el ritmo con mucha más facilidad de lo que hubiera esperado.

\- Además, algo tenía que hacer los días que desaparecías misteriosamente por quedarte haciendo _otras cosas_ a primera hora de la mañana. A no ser que eso también lo llames entrenamiento, claro… - riéndose por lo bajo

\- Depende de cómo lo quieras ver… - sonriendo de medio lado, acabó por detenerse, aprovechando para coger algo de aire-. Pero sigo prefiriendo ese tipo de entrenamiento con ella que contigo, vete asumiéndolo.

\- Oye, no me rompas el corazón de esa forma tal cruel… - se detuvo también, empezando a reírse, no teniendo controlado todavía el poder hacer ambas cosas a la vez-. ¿Se ha ido al estudio hoy?

\- No… hoy no – mirando hacia su amigo-. De hecho me he escapado antes de tiempo de casa para no tener que cruzármela demasiado. Hoy no va a ir por el estudio…

\- ¿Qué has hecho ya para tener que estar escondiéndote?

\- Pues… hoy le van a enseñar el vestido por fin – explicó-. No tiene ni la más remota idea de nada y cree que va a llevarse al amigo este suyo que trabaja de lo mismo, Andrew.

\- Del que estabas celoso hace años, sí – cortó la explicación del rubio-. Prosigue…

\- … Ese… - entrecerró los ojos mirándolo mal-. Cree que se va con él a ver si no se vuelve tan loca como con Mimi. Han quedado con que pasaba por su casa a recogerlo… y el resto ya te lo puedes imaginar. Creo que Mimi y Toshiko iban a estar también.

\- ¿Y yo no tengo derecho de verlo o qué? ¿Si no lo puedes ver tú yo tampoco?

\- Tú tienes que hacerme de apoyo moral a mí cuando venga buscando venganza por no haberle dicho nada de nada mientras que todos la estaban volviendo loca…

\- Míralo… - posó la mano en su hombro-. El que se reía de mí y mis histerias en su día que ahora necesita que le sirva de apoyo moral… Míralo por el lado bueno, si viene a por ti puedes decirle lo que Mimi te dijo delante de su madre y seguro que fija una nueva víctima.

\- Pues… no te creas que es muy mala idea… - no era para nada mala idea-. No corre prisa ya sabes que por el momento lo de abril va a ser completamente imposible, pero al menos ya no va a estar volviéndose loca…

\- ¿No hay opción alguna?

\- No – negó con la cabeza-. Durante toda la primavera y el verano está todo completamente lleno, así que tendremos que esperar. Por suerte… un vestido es un vestido, no se va a estropear aunque tenga que esperar algo más.

\- Pues… es una pena – acabó por decir-. Aunque bueno, así ql menos podéis conseguir que sea donde ella quería, ¿no? Aunque tengáis que esperar… Con las vueltas que habéis estado dando todos estos años unos meses más que menos no creo que os vayan a hacer demasiado daño.

\- Ya lo sé, pero precisamente por eso queríamos que fuera lo antes posible… ya iba siendo hora. Pero… da igual ya, si no puede ser, no puede ser. Tampoco nos afecta tanto…

\- Bueno… no te creas. Estar casados por fin es algo… que aunque no lo parezca cambia las cosas bastante. Pero bueno… Nada, por esperar un poco más no va a pasar nada.

\- Lo sé – acabó por decir encogiéndose de hombros-. Venga… vamos a dar la vuelta, anda, que tú todavía tienes que trabajar hoy…

* * *

Aquella mañana le había dolido mucho tener que madrugar, incluso para algo que sabía que no corría prisa y que, sin duda alguna, cada vez le hacía menos ilusión… Pero era la hora a la que le había dicho Andrew y era la hora a la que iba a ir a buscarlo. Entre todos habían acabado consiguiendo que simplemente cualquier referencia a los vestidos de novia la hiciera bufar y ponerse de mal humor, pero era lo que había… Además, estaba el hecho de que ahora que sabía que no iba a ser posible casarse en abril y que aquello no corría prisa alguno, le aborreciera aún más.

\- Al menos Andrew no es tan bruto como Mimi… - le dijo a Biyomon mientras que llegaban al portal del chico, llamando al timbre.

\- ¡Mimi solo te lo dice por tu bien para que te veas lo más bonita posible!

\- Sí… pues mejor se metía la le… - cortando su frase al escuchar la voz de Andrew carraspeó-. Baja…

\- Sube tú, que se me ha hecho tarde y estoy todavía terminando de desayunar.

Acto seguido pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Aceptaba cualquier tipo de distracción antes que tener que poner un pie en alguna tienda, de manera que no protestó ni lo más mínimo. Por ella como si lo había pillado todavía en pijama y recién levantado de la cama… Saliendo del ascensor por fin llegó hasta la puerta del apartamento, llamando de nuevo al timbre.

\- ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas, vago? – fue su saludo nada más que empezó a ver que la puerta se abría.

\- Uff, eso todos los días si no estoy yo para despertarlo – la cara sonriente de Haru fue la que la recibió.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Tú no volvías mañana? – la miró sorprendida.

\- No… no volvía mañana – apartándose de la puerta, dejó que ambas pasaran, cerrando tras ellas.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí ya? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Deja de hacer tantas preguntas – negó con la cabeza-. Deja la chaqueta donde siempre y ven al salón cuando acabes…

Haru se acercó a coger a Biyomon en brazos para poder darle unos mimos mientras que veía como la pelirroja se perdía de su vista. Volvió con ella al salón cruzando una mirada cómplice con Andrew.

\- Tranquila… - le dijo el chico antes de guiñarle un ojo.

No estaban solos. Junto a ellos dos estaban también Mimi y Toshiko, intentando mantener la más neutral de sus expresiones y no decir ni media palabra, saludando a la digimon con un pequeño gesto. El nerviosismo se ponía notar en todos ellos.

\- ¿Habéis cambiado la decoración de la habitación de…? – la voz de Sora llegando hacia aquella distancia se cortó de golpe al encontrase más gente allí de la que hubiera podido esperado encontrarse allí-. ¿Les has dicho tú que vengan? – giró la cabeza hacia Andrew.

\- No, no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia. No necesitaba volver a discutir con Mimi o que su madre se dedicara a volverla loca sacando detalles totalmente absurdos a todos y cada uno de los vestidos que veía. Haru, lo aceptaba, pero… por mucho que las quisiera, no pensaba ir con ellas a ninguna parte.

\- Yo no he dicho ni media palabra a nadie – acabó por sonreírle.

\- Te dije la otra vez que no… - empezó a decir mirando fijamente hacia aquella a la cual llamaba mejor amiga salvo en situaciones como aquella, pero no llegó a terminar la frase.

Encima de la mesa del salón había una hoja de papel con un dibujo en ella. Un dibujo que llamó automáticamente la atención de Sora al reconocerlo. Frunciendo el ceño extrañada, alargó la mano hacia él comprobando que efectivamente era uno de esos viejos dibujos que guardaba en casa de su madre.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo ha llegado esto hasta aquí? – levantando la vista hacia ellas totalmente confusa no era capaz de entender nada.

\- ¡Se lo enseñé yo! – la voz de Biyomon desde el cuello de Haru atrajo su atención-. Tú me enseñaste dónde guardabas todas tus dibujos… ¡y yo se lo enseñé!

\- ¿Y qué…? – seguía sin entender nada de nada.

\- Biyomon vino corriendo a enseñarme ese boceto porque sabía que era el vestido perfecto para ti, que no eras capaz de diseñarte uno nuevo porque aunque no lo supieras tenías el apropiado guardado en casa… Fue directa a tu armario y me estuvo persiguiendo por casa desde que se enteró de que te ibas a casar, cariño – explicó Toshiko.

\- Pero… ¿y me lo habéis traído aquí para que intente hacer algo con él? Mamá… yo esto lo hice hace muchos años y…

\- No seas tonta, Sora – Mimi cortó las palabras de su amiga-. Yo solo espero que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho pasar toda esta temporada pero tenía que evitar que algo te gustara… Todos y yo queríamos evitarlo…

\- Evitarlo… - estaba demasiado confusa como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando allí.

\- Nada más que te fuiste a San Francisco de nuevo tras la vuelta de Yamato nos reunió a todos – Andrew señaló hacia la otra chica-. Y cuando digo a todos me refiero a todos los que estamos aquí y al principal cómplice que lleva semanas vigilándote en casa por si acaso. Biyomon nos dio el boceto… Y Haru se ha encargado de todo lo demás.

Los ojos de Sora buscaron por fin a la otra chica, todavía sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, e incluso cuando la pelirroja se quedó mirando hacia ella, tardó en encontrar el valor para volver a hablar.

\- Tú me dijiste que no eras capaz de diseñar nada… Nos lo dijiste a Biyomon y a mí… Yo solo cogí uno de tus viejos bocetos y le… le hizo algunos arreglos – empezó a explicar-. No estaba enferma… estaba con ellos preparando todo esto… Y todas las veces que me he escapado a San Francisco con Andrew este tiempo es porque estábamos terminando todos los detalles para que tú no sospecharas nada…

\- ¿No sospechara… nada? – una ligera idea empezó a aparecer poco a poco en su cabeza-. ¿Qué… qué habéis hecho?

Acercándose hasta ella, Andrew acabó posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, sonriéndole cuando levantó la vista hacia ella.

\- Tú y yo no nos íbamos a mirar tiendas hoy… Tú has venido a ver el vestido terminado de una vez por todas.

\- El… vestido… - murmuró buscando la mirada verde de él como si de repente hubiera empezado a hablarle en otro idioma.

\- Ahora vengo – ampliando aún más su sonrisa, desapareció del salón.

Sora buscó la mirada de su madre automáticamente, viéndola sonreírle también mientras que se ponía en pie para acercarse a ella.

\- Haru y Andrew te han hecho el vestido… Nos las arreglamos entre todos para conseguir tus medidas sin que te dieras cuenta, y con el boceto como base han hecho todo lo demás. Yo no lo he visto, no he querido hacerlo… - cogió la mano de su hija, apretándosela con cariño-. Todas las críticas no era más que para evitar que vieras algo que te pudiera gustar… Lo peor es que estabas preciosa con todos ellos…

\- ¡Eh! Aquel vestido sí que la hacía parecer que no tenía nada de trasero… - protestó Mimi desde donde estaba sentada.

Girando la cabeza ahora hacia Haru, Sora se quedó en silencio, mirándola fijamente.

* * *

 **Ace Cornell:** pues ya estamos casi a punto de que lo vea... ¿Le tirará algo a la cabeza a Mimi por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar?

Jajajaja es que al tele a día de hoy es muy peligrosa. Y a saber en qué momento ha visto algo ya porque hasta en los anuncios acaba saliendo siempre algo... El pobrecito Gabumon solo se ha quedado con la versión de que es que estaban buscando un nene, nada más e_e Es como tener niños pequeños, solo que de verdad 100% inocentes y no como los monstruitos que hay hoy en día por ahí.

¡Un beso!

 **Natesgo:** la tele se ha chivado de que los nenes no los trae un Garudamon, que claro, ya le parecía a Biyomon que ella estaba muy poco enterada del tema tocándole tan de cerca jajajajajajaja Con las horas que se pasaba Gabumon tragando tele cuando estaba solo esperando en casa por el rubio a saber qué no le ha saltado en la tele haciendo zapping al pobrecillo. Hasta el día que asoció términos y claro jajajajaja Mucho tardó en dárselas de entendido y dejar al fácilmente traumatizable Yamato rojo una semana entera. Seguro que desde San Francisco se veía un puntito rojo en el horizonte.

¡un besito de tortuga!

 **AnnaBolena04:** jajajajaja hasta Gabumon sabe subirle los colores a su compañero por todo lo grande. Si es que no lo vio venir de ninguna de las maneras, él que ya estaba saturado con lo que había escuchado antes en casa de su hermano y la conversación que estaban teniendo y de repente le suelta eso jajajaja Y lo mejor es que lo hace con la mejor de las intenciones jajajaja Solo le falta ponerse a darle ánimos jajajaja,

Y el vestido está a punto de ser visto. Repetimos... ¡Está a punto de ser visto!

¡Muchos besos de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** un día se aliará con Hiroaki y se quedarán los dos muy a gusto viendo como Yamato se pone tan sumamente rojo que hasta brilla en la oscuridad. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, ya te lo digo yo jajajaja Ellos dos teniendo cuidado con que no los pillen nunca a pesar de que algún accidente habrán tenido seguro y la tele ya se había chivado... Jajajaja Nada más llegar a casa quitó el clave de la tele seguro.

Haru hasta que no se lo digan cuatrocientas veces todavía va a acabar sin creerse que ella es capaz de esas cosas. Debe de vivir empeñada en que la jefa la tiene con ella todo el día porque le cae bien o algo... A ver si poco a poco va dándose cuenta de que se lo merece de verdad.

¡Un beso tortugoso!

 **Guest Vecina:** tuvo que ser la cosa más complicada del mundo y solo alguien con el carácter de ese digimon es capaz de ello. Porque vamos... para morderlo dos o tres veces cada hora seguro.

Lo del programa de Mimi es más de los últimos tiempos, a saber qué tiene pillado por la tele para decidir que lo mejor que pueden echar es el programa de Mimi jajajaja Si es que porque creo que me moriría yo sola aquí escribiéndolo pero no me quiero imaginar el día que llegaron a la conclusión de lo que pasaba cada vez que los otros dos desaparecían a puerta bien cerrada y se escuchaba algo raro... Bueno, a la vista de las conclusiones, lo mismo se pusieron todos contentos porque claro, ¡querían tener un nene! jajajaja

Ya ¿eh? A pesar de que la lista de mí no se había fijado en que era una niña - aunque claro, tampoco me había fijado en que era idéntica al padre. Yo ya no sé la de veces que he dicho esto, pero JO, no me di cuenta de eso y por lo tanto no era consciente de que los señores tortuga estaban juntos realmente en el epilogo T_T xDD - nos sirve para saber que el pobre rubio no saldrá huyendo del país si al hacer la eco le sale que es nene jajajaja

Estamos a punto de que vea el vestido y de saber si Mimi termina de morir porque le tira algo Sora a la cabeza o no e_e

¿Pre-selectivo? JA, más quisiera. Los mocosos son de los primeros cursos de la ESO y de primaria y están con las recuperaciones... (Recuperaciones en primaria VAMOS A VER!)... Ains... Les voy a mandar a las tartaguras, pero a las que muerden como la mía, para que los espabilen. ¡Un bico y muchas tartarugas para ti!


	57. Es perfecto

\- Sora… yo sé que no tengo tanta experiencia como tú diseñando, pero… Si hay cualquier cosa que no te guste, que quieras cambiar… Por favor, dilo… Todavía tenemos tiempo para hacer cualquier modificación. O si no te gusta… puedes decírnoslo… - estaba mucho más nerviosa que la propia pelirroja.

\- No digas tonterías – Toshiko negó con la cabeza-. La pobrecilla lleva hecha un manojo de nervios desde el día que le pedimos que fuera ella la encargada… Estoy segura de que ha quedado precioso.

Los ojos de Sora todavía estaban fijos en su amiga sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Todo aquello había sido para poder hacer el vestido a sus espaldas? ¿Y el vestido ya estaba listo y estaba a punto de verlo? No era capaz de decir nada de nada porque un nudo en su garganta se lo estaba impidiendo, mucho más cuando por fin escuchó los pasos de Andrew volver hacia el salón.

\- Aquí está – anunció dejándolo con cuidado antes de ir a colocarse al lado de Haru.

Los ojos de todos los presentes quedaron fijos en el vestido. Los de todos menos lo de Sora y Haru, quienes todavía se mantenían la mirada. La más joven de ellas ansiosa por ver la reacción de su amiga y la pelirroja sin reaccionar todavía. Acabó por parpadear un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad.

Entonces se giró. Se giró y lo vio.

Soltó la mano de su madre automáticamente llevando ambas a su rostro, posándolas en su boca, dejando caer también el boceto. Delante de ella estaba… estaba… Todos los nervios que habían empezado a acumularse en ella desde que había empezado la encerrona, todos los disgustos que le habían dado cada vez que había intentado buscar ella algo, toda la frustración de meses intentando diseñar algo… Todo explotó de golpe y los ojos de Sora se llenaron de lágrimas.

Lágrimas que no se molestó en ocultar.

\- Sora… - Toshiko a su lado intentó acercarse a ella, apartando por fin la vista del vestido-. ¿Qué pasa cariño?

\- Es… Es… - no era capaz de decir nada más. Ni siquiera había podido echar más que un vistazo al vestido todavía… Pero solamente el hecho de tenerlo delante de ella después de todo era superior a ella.

\- ¿Sora? – Haru se acercó hasta ella, tímidamente, temerosa de que algo estuviera mal.

No obtuvo contestación por parte de la pelirroja, solamente cuando consiguió llegar a su lado volvió a mirar hacia ella, tardando apenas unos segundos en reaccionar, dando un paso hacia delante para abrazarse a Haru. Dejándole espacio a su hija, Toshiko se agachó para recoger el boceto, observando la escena intentando mantener a compostura.

No fue consciente del tiempo que permaneció abrazada a la chica, sin intentar ocultar el llanto aquella vez, solo separándose de ella cuando fue capaz de volver a llevar la vista hacia el vestido. Fue entonces cuando lo vio realmente por primera vez. A un par de metros de ella estaba el vestido… Su vestido. Intentando alejarse de Haru, como si tuviera miedo de que al hacerlo le fueran a fallar las piernas o algo, se acercó al vestido…

\- Sois… os odio a todos – acabó diciendo todavía entre lágrimas para acabar riéndose-. ¿¡Cómo habéis podido hacerme esto!?

\- Creo que era una conspiración de medio ciudad en tu contra – Andrew explicó, acabando por acercarse hacia Haru, dejando su brazo en torno a sus hombros-. Fuimos poniendo poco a poco a todos sobre aviso…

\- ¡Yamato lo sabe desde el primer momento! – rápidamente la voz de Mimi se unió a las explicaciones-. Lleva semanas mandándome amenazas cada vez que llegas a casa… Aunque al menos así me habla porque vamos… el muy resentido sigue enfadado porque…

\- Por nada, Mimi, por nada – Toshiko la cortó-. ¿Te gusta cielo? ¿Por qué no vas a probártelo?

Sora todavía no había sido capaz de reaccionar, intentando alargar la mano hacia la tela del vestido, como si no creyera que lo tenía delante. Miró hacia su madre, asintiendo muy levemente.

\- Haru, ¿vas tú con ella? – los ojos de la mujer se posaron en la otra chica, quien seguía mirando también hacia Sora-. Nosotros nos quedamos aquí y ya te lo vemos puesto, ¿si?

\- Venga, yo os lo llevo a la habitación – colaborando con Toshiko, Andrew volvió a coger el vestido para llevarlo a donde la pelirroja se lo pudiera probar con tranquilidad.

Cuando su hija desapareció por fin detrás de la puerta, la mujer acabó por volver hacia donde había estado sentada. Había una mezcla de sentimientos en ella que no sabía por dónde iban a salir pero la reacción de su pequeña la había conmovido mucho.

\- Ya verás cuando la vea su padre también – la voz de Mimi a su lado llamó su atención-. ¿Vas a mandarle una foto o que espere al día de la boda?

\- Que espere… - no era algo que no hubiera pensado ya-. Vamos a poner al serio profesor Takenouchi en serios apuros para ser capaz de llevar a su hija al altar sin inundar toda la zona…

\- Pobre Haruhiko - riéndose por lo bajo se quedó mirando hacia Andrew cuando ya volvía.

\- Yo creo que le ha gustado, ¿vosotras?

\- Yo creo que ni lo ha visto, está demasiado sorprendida… Pero le va a encantar, ya lo verás.

\- ¿Bromeas? – Mimi se estiró para coger a Biyomon ahora ella-. El rancio del rubio ese se va a quedar más tonto de lo que está ya, os lo digo yo.

Una vez en la habitación, Sora todavía no podía creerse lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Prácticamente temía tocarlo y que fuera a desaparecer. A esfumarse. A no ser más que una alucinación provocada por todo el estrés que el tema del vestido le había ocasionado.

\- Siento haber tenido que mentirte tanto durante todos estos meses – empezó a decirle Haru-. De verdad… Me sentía fatal… Yo ya no sabía ni qué decirte cada vez que ibas a ver vestidos. Entre que te quedaban todos bien y que eran bonitos…

\- Díselo a Mimi – acabó por hablar por fin, girándose hacia Haru-. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

\- Oh… yo… yo solo retoqué el boceto que tú habías hecho y luego Andrew me ayudó con todos los patrones y…

\- Deja de quitarte mérito… Lo que había en esa hoja no era más que un garabato, Haru. Esto… esto es el vestido con el que por fin voy… voy a poder casarme con… con el amor de mi vida – volviendo a notar los ojos húmedos parpadeó intentando contenerse-. Venga… ayúdame a ponérmelo antes de que acabe deshidratándome aquí, ¿quieres?

Asintiendo, todavía intentando reaccionar a sus anteriores palabras Haru le dejó su espacio para que empezara a desvestirse, empezando mientras a preparar el vestido para que solo tuviera que ponérselo.

\- Vas a tener que ser cuidadosa con la espalda del vestido. Lo siento, sé que es un aburrimiento, pero me parecía que quedaba mucho más bonito así… No creo que puedas llevar nada en la parte de arriba, pero no te preocupes porque ya lleva refuerzo el vestido…

Dejando encima de la cama la ropa que había llevado puesta aquel día se acercó hasta ella, comenzando a vestirse de nuevo. Estaba tan nerviosa en aquel momento que estaba segura de que no sería capaz de ponérselo ella sola.

\- Hmmm… - subió la cremallera del vestido-. Espera… va a ser mejor que te quites también el sujetador, así vemos cómo te queda…

Obedeciendo a lo que le decía no tardó en tener el vestido puesto… buscó la mirada de su amiga buscando alguna reacción en ella, pero, al igual que ella minutos antes, no podía decir nada, únicamente se había llevado la mano a los labios y la observaba en silencio.

\- Tienes el espejo ahí… - consiguió articular al final.

Sora necesitó coger aire antes de girarse y observar su propio reflejo… Jamás se la habría imaginado aquella mañana acabar así. Sin duda alguna, todas las opciones que se habría podido plantear ninguna alcanzaba aquello. Ni siquiera al ver a su madre y a Mimi allí.

Prestó atención por fin al vestido, dándose cuenta de que apenas notaba demasiado peso en él, lo cual era bueno ya que sería cómodo… De color blanco, era de corte sencillo. Ajustado en la parte superior, se entallaba algo más en la cintura para dejar paso a una falda que si bien no caía recta del todo lo hacía sin armar demasiado. Estaba compuesta de varias capaz de tul que caían dándole una ligera forma acampanada formando una pequeña cola tras ella. La parte superior era del mismo material, superpuesta por encima de una parte más rígida que impedía que transparentara nada en las zonas principales haciendo una forma de corazón bastante pronunciada. Cubierto todo por una capa de tul, por ello se extendía hasta las mangas pequeñas enredaderas bordadas en blanco cubrían los costados, pecho y brazos, así como el comienzo de la falda hasta que se perdían a medida que iban bajando. Pequeños cristales de color blanco brillaban en algunas de las hojas de las enredaderas.

Como bien le había dicho Haru, la espalda del vestido no dejaba lugar a la imaginación, quedando completamente al descubierto. Eso le gustaba, siempre había sido dada a ese tipo de escotes. No sonrió, no podía. Estaba todavía demasiado confusa, sorprendida, contenta, pero, sin duda alguna, lo que estaba viendo era… simplemente perfecto.

\- ¿Lo llevas bien? ¿Te aprieta o algo?

\- No… todo está bien – acabó por decir todavía como si estuviera hipnotizada por el propio reflejo.

\- Si quieres que tenga algo más de espalda, o que no tenga cola solo tienes que…

\- Haru, es… perfecto – se giró hacia ella-. Yo no sé cómo voy a poder agradecerte esto… - volvió a notar el nudo en su garganta-. ¡Y no quiero salir llorando ya a que me lo vea mi madre! ¡Así que vamos antes de que empiece otra vez!

Las palabras de la pelirroja le sacaron una risa a la chica, quien asintiendo, la ayudó a dejar bien colocada la falda antes de salir de la habitación. Automáticamente nada más escuchar la puerta los ojos de todos los presentes quedaron fijos en ella.

\- ¡Mamá, no te pongas a llorar tú también que voy a acabar deshidratándome hoy! – fueron las palabras de Sora nada más ver la reacción de su madre.

* * *

Mimimimimimi primero de todo, os aviso que no me gusta describir ropa, segundo, no sé ni cómo se describen algunas cosas de ropa aaaaaaaaaaaaasí que le echáis imaginación jajajaja

 **AnnaBolena04:** claro, esos dos empiezan el día con una buena sesión de matrimoniamiento que sino no se quedan a gusto. Mucho se debieron de echar de menos todos estos años. Igual Taichi se entrenaba con el minirubio y Yamato con alguno de los elementos de la base en Tanegashima, pero nunca sería lo mismo. Se necesitan entre ellos. Y claro que le va a tocar las narices, pero no sabremos que acabaron corriendo el uno detrás del otro por media ciudad, aunque yo diría que sí.

Que alguien le pase pañuelos a la pobrecita Sora, por favor... Que tiene pinta de empezar y no parar ya en lo que le queda de temporada...

¡Un besito!

 **Guest vecina:** claro que lo corto muajajajajaa ¿por quién me tomas? Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos muajajaja. Bueno, los dramas con los que debió de ir llegando a casa todos los días que intentó ir de compras estaban a punto de conseguir que dejara de mirar vestidos, sobretodo porque, como bien dices tú, ahora no corre prisa y quizas pueda tomarse las cosas con calma.

Déjame, ¿vale? Jajajajaja Si es que no tengo perdón, ya lo sé jajajaja Además, ya te digo que no estamos hablando de un descubrimiento demasiado lejano, creo que me di cuenta en una de las últimas visualizaciones, pero bueno, como te dije en las review antes... La empanada es contundente...

Eeeeh ¬¬'' Nada de empezar a conspirar en mi contra. Que últimamente me estoy portando MUY bien en tiempos de presente, hombre ya ¬¬'' Que aquí el personal se apunta en seguida a venir a por mí si me porto mal. Hoy te mando solo un bico que sino las tartatugas me muerden seguro.

 **Epic Crystal Night:** jajajajajaja pues para ahora, para ahora. Vaaamos a calmarnos que ya tiene el vestido puesto, señoras y señores. Por el momento va reaccionando bien, aunque aún queda saber lo que pasará con Mimi después de todas las que le ha liado... Lo mismo el da permiso al rubio para dejarla sin invitar lo mismo jajaja ¿La luna de miel? Puede que te esté soltando un spoiler porque yo ya lo tengo escrito o puede que ya lo haya publicado (más bien lo segundo creo jajajaja) peeeeeeeeeeeeeeero eso va a ser cosa de Sora.

El día que consigan casarse os veo cronometrándome con un calendario para ver cuando hay una tortuguita rubia y nos morimos todos aquí jajajaja ¡Un beso!

 **Natesgo:** lo mejor es que la reacción de Sora ha sido la misma que tengo yo cuando me dan un examen aprobado jajajajaja Por el momento parece que a la pobrecilla le ha dado por empezar a llorar y no tiene pinta de parar porque habían conseguido engañarla pero bien. A pesar de que seguramente haya sido ella la que haya acabado metiendo mano en todos los demás vestidos de sus amigas más cercanas, ¿cómo iba a ser a la inversa y a ese nivel de conspiración? Pues ahí la tenemos, llorando a moco tendido. Pobrecita...

¡Un beso!


	58. Vosotros dos siempre vais en serio

Todavía con el dibujo original en las manos, Toshiko continuaba mirando hacia su hijo. Lo cierto era que podía llegar a reconocer el dibujo en la prenda que llevaba puesta, pero a la vez era completamente diferente. No había querido ir con Sora nada más que una vez a mirar tiendas porque le costaba horrores ser capaz de sacarle pegas. Había llegado a probarse algunos vestidos que realmente le había costado ser capaz de ponerles mala cara y buscar pegas para ellos, de manera que estaba más que mentalizada de lo que ese día se le venía encima.

\- Ya verás cuando te vea tu padre – le dijo al final-. Prohibido mandarle ninguna fotografía o dejarlo venir a verte con él puesto antes del día – acabó diciendo al cabo de un rato.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – con una ligera risa acabó contestando a su madre.

\- Tengo derecho de reírme de la cara que va a poner… - en realidad era bastante consciente de que acabaría echa un mar de lágrimas de nuevo, pero lo asumía con gusto.

\- Pobre papá… - sonriendo algo más volvió a alejarse unos pasos de ella-. ¿Te gusta?

\- Claro que me gusta, cariño… Alguien ha hecho muy buen trabajo… - giró la cabeza hacia Haru-. Ha quedado realmente precioso.

Los ojos de Sora volvieron a buscar a su amiga, aquella vez sin decirle nada más, solo observándola con orgullo. Siempre había sido perfectamente consciente de las habilidades que tenía, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo tan de primera mano por la propia falta de confianza que la chica tenía en sí misma.

\- Andrew me ha ayudado mucho…

\- Que no os engañe, yo solo estaba por aquí fingiendo que hacía algo. Lo único en lo que se puede decir que he ayudado de verdad es en tener dónde poder hacer el vestido sin que doña controladora se enterase de nada – negó con la cabeza desde donde estaba apoyado.

\- Estoy segura de que dice la verdad – asintiendo a las palabras del chico, la pelirroja volvió a bajar la vista hacia el vestido, fijándose todavía en los detalles de las mangas-. ¿Cómo narices habéis conseguido las medidas?

\- Se las robé a la chica de la primera tienda… - admitió-. De la que las iba tomando y apuntando pues… aproveché.

\- ¿Por eso tanta insistencia de que me probara algo allí sin que me gustara nada? – de repente aquellos pequeños detalles empezaban a cobrar sentido en su cabeza. La risa que obtuvo como respuesta confirmó su teoría.

\- Eso sí que fue idea de Andrew.

La respuesta de Sora fue volver a sonreír hacia ellos dos. Aún no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Probablemente la mejor excusa que había hecho que nunca jamás llegara a sospechar de que algo raro estaba pasando allí era el eterno miedo de Haru de hacer algo por su cuenta. Se alegraba muchísimo de que por fin hubiera sido capaz… y por todo lo alto. Girándose a Mimi, quien todavía estaba con Biyomon en brazos, se acabó acercando hasta ellas.

\- ¿Y vosotras dos no me vais a decir nada?

La digimon se limitó a negar con la cabeza, todavía observándola, aprovechando para alzar el vuelo entonces y fijarse más en los detalles, dejando a Mimi todavía en silencio.

\- Así que el día que te enseñé donde tenía los diseños al final tenía yo razón cuando supuse que te habías quedado revolviéndolo todo… Si ya sabía yo que te había gustado este… Solo te faltó quitármelo cuando lo vista para guardarlo con tus cosas en casa…

\- ¡Porque era muy bonito! ¡Y tú diciendo que no era más que un garabato!

\- Y lo era… Poco tiene que ver con lo que tengo ahora puesto…

\- ¡Yo quiero guardar el dibujo! – saliendo volando ahora hacia Toshiko para coger el papel que tenía, quedándose ahora en sus brazos-. ¿Puedo quedármelo yo? ¿Puedo?

\- Sí, pero ten cuidado de que no te lo vean en casa quien no lo tiene que ver…

\- El traidor no se acerca a dónde yo estoy – negó con la cabeza haciendo que todos la mirasen de forma extraña salvo Sora, quien terminó por girarse de nuevo hacia Mimi.

\- ¿Me ayudas a cambiarme? No quiero que se manche… Podemos llevarlo al estudio y allí hacer los ajustes que hagan falta aunque por el momento yo creo que no le va a hacer falta… Como la fecha sigue interrogante pues… ya veremos cuando llegue el momento…

\- Mientras que no tenga que empezar a quitarle centímetros porque te pongas histérica a medida que se acerque el día y acabes durmiendo abrazada al baño creo que vamos bien… - no pudiendo evitar el comentario, Haru asintió-. Déjalo en la habitación, ya lo llevamos nosotros mañana o más tarde al estudio, que hay un par de detalles en la parte del bajo que quiero mirar con más calma.

\- A la orden… - riéndose alargó el brazo a Mimi, quien seguía sin decir nada para tirar de ella-. Ahora mismo venimos…

Dejando que ambas se fueran, Toshiko se acercó con Biyomon en brazos hacia la chica con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Ha quedado realmente precioso, Haru. Ahora entiendo por qué mi hija siempre te ha querido a su lado… No creo que pudiera encontrar mejor vestido para ella aunque revolviera todo el país. Lo único que no sé qué vamos a hacer con mi futuro yerno cuando la vea…

\- Bueno… tengamos algo de fe en su capacidad de reacción, con el trabajo que tiene creo que debería de ser capaz de decir al menos el "sí quiero" – riéndose por lo bajo, Andrew acabó posando su brazo en torno a la cintura de la chica-. ¿Ves como te dije que le iba a encantar? A ver si aprendes de una vez que eres perfectamente de hacer como esas y mucho más…

Una vez en la habitación, Sora cerró la puerta, quedándose apoyada en ella para estudiar atentamente a su amiga la cual había seguido sin abrir la boca desde que la había visto salir con el vestido puesto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó finalmente acercándose hasta ella-. No has dicho absolutamente nada de nada desde que me has visto… ¿no te gusta y no te atreves a decírmelo?

\- No digas estupideces… El idiota ese va a quedarse boqueando una semana seguida cuando te vea – negó con la cabeza-. Es que… es que ahora que te veo con ese vestido puesto todavía no me termino de creer que por fin vayáis a dejar de dar tantas vueltas…

\- Mimi… - acabó por sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! ¿Cuántas veces te he tenido diciendo que se había acabado y que era la última vez? Y mírate ahora…

\- Yo creía que esta vez ya había quedado claro que la cosa iba en serio – la arrastró con ella para sentarse.

\- Vosotros dos siempre vais en serio, Sora…

* * *

 **2008**

* * *

 _No podía creer que Mimi la hubiera traicionado de aquella forma. Le había dicho por activa y por pasiva que no tenía ganas de salir aquella noche, que había madrugado mucho aquel día y que estaba cansada. Y cuando por fin la había convencido para salir había desaparecido misteriosamente con la excusa de ir al baño dejándola sola con los amigos con los que habían salido aquel día. No es que no los conociera pero no tenía tanta confianza con ellos como para estar cómoda sin ella. Y a no ser que hubiera más cola para ir al baño que para entrar en el local… dudaba que se hubiera ido al baño._

 _\- Entonces… ¿dices que os conocéis de toda la vida? – Takashi se quedó mirando para ella._

 _\- Más o menos… - devolvió la vista hacia el chico. En el fondo le hacía gracia porque sabía perfectamente que si Mimi se había escapado era para hacerse de rogar ante su nuevo "amigo"-. No creo que tarde en volver, ya se fue hace un buen rato y a no ser que se haya encontrado a gente por el camino la tendrás de vuelta en nada._

 _Por suerte, por el lado contrario a ellos, no tardó en aparecer la chica, con la mejor de sus sonrisas mirando fijamente hacia Sora, como si acabara de hacer una maldad, cosa que aunque llamó la atención de la pelirroja, prefirió no preguntar. Algo le decía que era mejor así._

 _\- ¿Dónde te habías metido?_

 _\- Saludando gente conocida por el camino – se encogió de hombros con la más inocente de las sonrisas-. ¿Y vosotros dos qué? Perdona a Sora, Takashi, la tuve que sacar de casa a rastras y te has debido de estar aburriendo como un muermo con ella._

 _\- Eh… algunas nos pasamos toda la noche terminando un proyecto y hemos tenido clase por la mañana…_

 _\- ¡Excusas! – acabó por cogerse del brazo del chico-. Para encima que te arreglo yo hoy… ¿a que la he dejado guapa, eh? ¿No tienes ningún amigo por aquí que le puedas presentar?_

 _\- ¡Mimi! – protestó mirando hacia otro lado._

 _Acostumbrado a la forma de ser de la chica empezó a reírse antes de acercarse para murmurarle algo. Habían tenido un buen numerito para salir de casa, primero porque la había hecho salir casi que bajo chantaje y segundo porque se había empeñado en que se pusiera una de sus últimas adquisiciones bajo la amenaza de que "no pensaba salir con alguien vestida de aburrida a su lado". Hacía tiempo que no dejaba que cosas como aquella la traumatizaran por suerte para ambas._

 _\- Te advierto que pienso irme a casa en cuanto pueda – le dijo justo antes de ver como dejaba en sus manos un vaso que ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido._

 _\- No seas aburrida. Yo que tú aprovechaba a hacer amigos ya que me has dejado ponerte ese vestido sin espalda y te he traído algo de beber…_

 _\- Sí claro, como si ahora te fuera a dar el gusto de irme con alguien a alguna esquina – se empezó a reír ante la propia idea antes de negar con la cabeza._

 _\- Yo no te iba a decir que no me parezca exactamente lo que debes hacer hoy…_

 _Un buen rato más tarde ambas amigas seguían hablando, habiendo dejado los vasos vacíos abandonados con unos nuevos en la mano mientras que se reían. Justo en ese momento Takashi volvía de haber ido a saludar a más gente, pero no volvía solo, cruzando una mirada con Mimi antes de acercarse hasta ella._

 _\- ¿Ya me has buscado un sustituto? – la chica se quedó mirando hacia ambos._

 _\- Me he encontrado con los compañeros del equipo de baloncesto del instituto – explicó-. ¡Hacía años que no los veía! Aunque claro, aquí don importante desde que ha empezado con la carrera de medicina no tiene tiempo ni para venir a saludar…_

 _\- ¿Medicina? – preguntó ella-. ¿Estudias medicina aquí? – sin darle tiempo a contestar, únicamente dejando que asintiera-. Entonces igual conoces a un amigo nuestro, Jou Kido, ¿te suena?_

 _\- ¿Kido? Creo que mi hermano tiene un amigo apellidado así… Yo creo que no he coincidido con él – negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Ya bueno, Jou tendría que sacar la cabeza de los libros para poder sociabilizar con alguien. Yo sigo diciendo que esa novia que dice que tiene se la sigue inventando…_

 _\- Mimi… - Sora riéndose negó con la cabeza-. Ya te he dicho que yo la conozco porque Shuu le hizo una encerrona hace tiempo ya…_

 _\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas – negó con la cabeza-. Bueno, como Takashi es un maleducado ya hago yo las presentaciones. Como ya le has oído a la protestona esta me llamó Mimi y ella es Sora._

 _En vez de mirar mal hacia su amiga, aquella vez, la pelirroja fijó la mirada en el recién llegado sonriendo ligeramente ante la presentación que ella le había dado. No lo conocía de nada, y solía ser buena para las caras, ni siquiera lo había visto nunca cerca del nuevo "amigo" de Mimi. No pudo evitar fijarse en él unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que era bastante alto, de cabello castaño aunque no demasiado oscuro y una amable mirada de color gris que ahora mismo estaba también posada en ella._

 _No rehuyó el contacto visual aquella vez._

 _\- Ryo, encantado – sonrió a ambas._

 _\- ¡Oye! ¿Ese de allí no es tu hermano? – le dijo Mimi a Takashi antes de cogerse a su brazo y tirar de él -. ¡Volvemos ahora!_

 _Sin tiempo a poner tan siquiera cara de sorpresa, Sora, se vio de repente sola con el recién llegado. No se molestó tan siquiera en intentar disimular que aquello la cogía por sorpresa._

 _\- ¿No conocías a Mimi de antes, eh? – le dijo divertida-. Esto es lo que ella llama ser disimulada._

 _\- No… no había tenido el honor – riéndose de la situación se encogió de hombros-. No creo que te apetezca quedarte con alguien a quien acabas de conocer, así que no tienes que aparentar amabilidad._

 _\- No te preocupes… Esto iba a acabar pasando hoy tarde o temprano. Además, creo que los dos sabemos que Takashi es hijo único, ¿o me equivoco?_

 _\- Como no le tengas en cuenta al perro… - se quedó mirando hacia ella cuando empezó a reírse-. ¿Estudias con ellos?_

 _\- No… por suerte no. Yo estudio diseño de moda. Se han empeñado en sacarme a rastras de casa hoy… pero a él casi no lo conozco tampoco._

 _\- Pues más o menos como a mí, que me ha ido a buscar porque" como no encontrara a alguien pronto iba a acabar pagando los platos rotos él" – desviando la mirada unos segundos hacia el lugar dónde habían desaparecido los dos sin dar con ellos volvió a posar la vista en ella._

 _\- Y no sabes hasta qué punto tiene razón el pobrecillo – mantuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de bajarla hacia su vaso, dándose cuenta de que lo había terminado también, decidiendo dejarlo en una de las mesas vacías cercanas._

" _¿Por qué no?" se dijo a sí misma tras levantar la vista y volver a fijarla en Ryo. No tenía pinta de que Mimi la fuera a dejar en paz o que incluso fuera a volver tras la encerrona que le había hecho y, siendo sincera, no le molestaría demasiado que tardara en volver._

 _\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas._

 _\- Me encantaría – contestó automáticamente antes de hacerle un gesto._

* * *

 **Natesgo:** lo de esos dos es una especie de guerra fría. Y digo fría porque dudo que el rubio se haya dejado capaz por ella desde el día que le lió la jugarreta de aparecerle con Toshiko y soltarle el puñal de turno. Más bien si se la encuentra por la calle, es bastante probable que salga corriendo. Ya lo hacía antes sin demasiado motivación, ahora debe de usarla como motivación para correr más o algo.

Mira, lo que me pude reír yo imaginándome a Mimi acompañando a Yamato a mirar esas cosas. Creo que puede ser una de las pesadillas más terrible del pobrecillo, se despierta y se va a llorar a algún rincón porque eso es una de las peores pasadas del subconsciente. A Takeru no lo descarto, obviamente, pero ya te digo yo que no Mimi no va ni aunque lo lleve ella a rastras jajajaja

¡un beso!

 **AnnaBolena04:** Que sepas que le iba a poner el nombre al capitulo... pero no me ha dejado esto porque no me coge bien los signos de puntuación T_T Jajaajaja

Menuda novedad ha ido a contarles Sora, pero bueno, vamos a dejarlo en que es raro verla decir esas cosas en voz alta, porque es otra de las grandes obviedades de este universo. Ya te digo yo que los llega a conocer el que los casa y esto sería como la boda de Clarisse Renaldi y Joe con su "por fin" jajajajaja

La conspiración contra el pobre padre de la novia empieza pronto y por parte de su propia mujer. Pobrecillo, seguro que monta un buen melodrama el día que se le case la nena y además si no le dejan ver el vestido a él tampoco hasta el día apropiado. Nada, que el lleve pañuelos en el bolso, que le van a hacer falta a ese pobre hombre.

¡Y nada de tomatazos que es un fb! ¡UN FB! ¡Un beso de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** no, no, son posteriores a zero two, de Tri siguen sacando cosillas cada poco, de hecho, creo que estos días han sacado algo nuevo, pero no le he echado el ojo, algo en relación con el memorial day o algo de eso, no me hagas mucho caso, es que me suena haberlo visto por las redes. Pero hay por ahí cositas relacionadas con 02 que nos dan el gustazo de confirmar las cosas.

Parece que la opinión de Mimi llega acompañada de alguno de mis últimos vicios de liarla en el pasado... ¿Qué habrá por aquí entre medias? Muajajaja así hago el mal sobre seguro sin que me mandéis a las tartarugas mordedoras. Aunque haya aparecido aquí de repente alguien que sin duda no va a estar invitado a la boda, sea en la fecha en la que sea, jajajajaja.

¡Un bico de tartaruga!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** ¿Ves como me porto de maravilla últimamente? El vestido existe en realidad, no es de mi invención, lo tengo por ahí guardado en marcadores por si alguien tiene curiosidad jajaja Al menos a la pobrecilla se le ha quitado un peso de encima que parecía que el estaba dando todos los dolores de cabeza del mundo. Tiene su vestido, le ha gustado y para encima le han explicado que era todo una conspiración. Ahora solo falta saber si no se va a cargar al cómplice ese que tenían para vigilarla en casa xD

¡Un beso!


	59. ¿Quieres bailar?

_Debía de reconocer que cuando se puso en pie de nuevo su equilibrio se vio seriamente afectado los primeros segundos. Llevaba un día de no parar y ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber, de manera que aunque apenas hubiera empezado su tercer vaso en todo lo que llevaba de noche cuando anunció que iba al baño, tuvo sus dudas de ser capaz de llegar._

 _Por suerte, solo duró unos segundos hasta que volvió a estabilizarse y pudo continuar su camino riéndose por lo bajo de ella misma y perdiéndose entre la gente. Cuando llegó al baño se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada y que el personal de limpieza del lugar parecía estar dentro._

 _\- ¿De verdad? ¿A estas horas? – protestó antes de cruzarse de brazos y quedarse pensativa._

 _Aquel lugar tenía varias plantas, de manera que rezando interiormente porque no hubiera demasiada cola, subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores en busca del baño. A pesar de que no había vuelto a saber de Mimi en toda la noche, no estaba enfadada con ella. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a esas encerronas, solo que aquella vez, no parecía haber tenido demasiados problemas a la hora de adaptarse. Y el no tener la vigilancia encima de Taichi siempre ayudaba._

 _Ese pensamiento hizo que se riera sola mientras que salía del baño y buscaba de nuevo el camino hacia las escaleras, no quería que se acabaran yendo sin ella, ni que nadie pensara que el haber ido al baño era una excusa barata para escaparse. Y ya había tardado bastante entre el tener que subir varios pisos y tener que hacer la cola. Con lo último que contaba ella fue con que alguien la sujetara por el brazo de la que pasaba entre la gente. Girando la cabeza rápidamente hacia quien la había retenido, estaba segura de que todo el efecto que podía haber tenido en ella la bebida aquella noche se fue de golpe._

 _\- Yamato – dijo en voz casi tan baja que estaba segura de que no sería capaz de haberla escuchado. Carraspeó alzando ahora el tono, aparentando total normalidad-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _\- Pues supongo que lo mismo que tú. También salgo de casa de vez en cuando – contestó sonriendo de medio lado antes de soltarla, volviendo a apoyarse en la columna dejando los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho._

 _\- ¿Tú? Eso vas a tener que demostrárselo gráficamente a tu hermano - riéndose por lo bajo miró de nuevo hacia los lados buscando posibles caras conocidas cerca de él._

 _\- Teníamos una cena de clase – explicó finalmente -. Si me escapaba de eso venían a buscarme a casa y me llevaban quisiera o no – desvió la mirada hacia un grupo de gente que hablaba no demasiado lejos de dónde ellos estaban._

 _\- Yo estoy con Mimi y su… nueva mascota – era la mejor forma con la que podía definir aquella relación._

 _\- Lo sé, me la crucé antes cuando iba al baño. Iba a acercare a saludar, pero vi que estabas con gente y… no quise molestar._

 _Arqueó una ceja sin poder evitarlo, se dio cuenta de la gente con la que ella estaba o había podido estar desde la vuelta de Mimi… Bueno, simplemente había estado hablando, no había dado raro y… No, no había absolutamente ninguna excusa que buscar sobre si ella había estado acompañada o no. Hacía ya dos años que no._

 _\- No me dijo que te había visto, aunque claro, creo que estaba demasiado preocupada en desaparecer de mi vista._

 _\- Me lo creo perfectamente – dándose cuenta de que probablemente había interpretado la doble intención de sus palabras prefirió no decir nada más sobre el tema, no tenía ninguna gana de acabar discutiendo._

 _Había tardado un tiempo en autoconvencerse para ir a saludar, pero cuando finalmente lo había hecho no había visto a Mimi por ninguna parte, acabando por fijarse en que en las sillas altas de la barra una melena rojiza que conocía demasiado bien parecía muy entretenida riéndose de algo que alguien quien él no conocía le estaba contando. Había vuelto con los compañeros de clase automáticamente._

 _Se quedó mirando hacia Sora sin poder evitarlo. Había estado evitándola descaradamente los últimos tiempos, de manera que se podría decir que aquel día era la primera vez que se cruzaba con ella en meses. Había algo diferente, pero no estaba seguro de que el qué. Posiblemente estuviera todo relacionado con que la chica no era la única que tuviera varias copas encima._

 _\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía – habló de nuevo, sin darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza._

 _\- Sí, yo también te he estado evitando… Aunque no siempre – se rió por lo bajo-. He tenido que hacer demasiadas entregas estos últimos meses y casi no he podido salir de casa – se encogió de hombros._

 _\- ¡Eh tú! – una tercera voz se unió a la conversación. Sin que ninguno de los dos supiera de dónde había salido, una chica de cabello oscuro posó sus claros ojos verdes en ellos dos, con la más maliciosa de las sonrisas en los labios-. ¿Qué? ¿Ligando? ¿Para esto nos dices que te esperemos?_

 _\- Mai, déjame en paz – agitó el hombro en el que ella acababa de apoyar su mano-. ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer?_

 _\- No… lo cierto es que no – sonrió aún más antes de mirar unos segundos hacia aquella que acompañaba al rubio-. Ten cuidado con este que… ¡Ay!_

 _Consiguiendo librarse de ella, el quejido de la chica se debió al ligero empujón que Yamato le dio para que se fuera por dónde había venido. Sora, observando curiosa la escena no pudo más que reírse._

 _\- Fuera – girando la cabeza hacia Mai, Yamato dejó de prestarle atención a la pelirroja unos segundos-. Es una amiga de toda la vida, así que vete con el resto del grupo…_

 _\- Ya… amigas… - riéndose todavía de él observó curiosa a la pelirroja-. Venía a decirte que ya nos vamos, tú verás si te quedas o no aquí – acabó por decir._

 _Tras las palabras de ella volvió a mirar hacia Sora, observándola en silencio. La pelirroja, por su parte, seguía observando entretenida la escena hasta que había escuchado las últimas palabras de ella. Debería de darle completamente igual la respuesta que él pudiera dar. De hecho, ella debería de volver a bajar, llevaba demasiado tiempo desaparecida… Pero una voz en su cabeza le estaba diciendo que estaba bien allí y que esperaba que la respuesta de él fuera que se quedaba._

 _\- Ya os llamo luego – contestó finalmente sin dejar de mirar hacia Sora._

 _\- Ya… luego… - riéndose de nuevo, Mai también miró hacia la chica-. Tú hazme caso a mí, que no es lo que aparenta, es más aburrido que un cactus…_

 _\- ¡Fuera! – volviendo a darle un ligero empujón para que los dejara en paz acabó consiguiéndolo, viendo como se perdía de nuevo entre la gente._

 _\- ¿Compañera de clase?_

 _\- Peor… es como una plaga… - intentando desviar la atención de que se hubiera quedado atrás solo por ella volvió a asegurarse de que realmente se hubieran ido-. Tú imagínate una combinación entre Mimi y Yagami y luego puedes empezar a apiadarte de mí por lo que tengo que aguantar todos los días…_

 _\- Iban a tener que alinearse los planetas para que yo me apiade de ti – comentó antes de empezar a reírse._

 _Y hablando de Mimi, ¿no estaría buscándola? ¿No debería de avisarla de dónde y con quién estaba para que no se preocupara? Por algún motivo tampoco le apetecía tener que ponerse a darle explicaciones a ella de aquello. Esos pensamientos tambien se vieron alejados de su cabeza al posar los ojos en Yamato mientras que él seguía buscando a sus compañeros de clase esperando que se hubieran ido de verdad._

 _¿Por qué cada vez que lo veía tenía que parecerle más atractivo? ¿Por qué? Tenía que ser la falta de costumbre o que había estado bebiendo y su cabeza pensaba en cosas en las que no debería. O quizás porque siempre le había gustado que vistiera de azul. Aunque no podía negar la evidencia de lo que estaba viendo, solo que aquella vez no se enfadó consigo misma por tener tales pensamientos, simplemente continuó riéndose._

 _\- Muy graciosa – le dijo finalmente volviendo a mirarla-. Pues deberías… No sabes hasta qué punto deberías de hacerlo._

 _\- No… no vas a poder convencerme de lo contrario – negó con la cabeza-. ¿No acabarás perdiéndolos?_

 _\- Bueno… - se encogió de hombros de nuevo-. Tampoco me importaría mucho, he encontrado mejor compañía por el momento – buscó clavar sus azules ojos en los de ella directamente tras decir aquellas palabras, esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas de medio lado._

 _Ya sabía qué era lo que notaba diferente en ella, era el aspecto que tenía aquella noche. No tenía recuerdos de haberla visto así nunca, aunque claro, habían pasado un par de años complicados como para ello. Sin duda la ropa que llevaba aquella noche no ayudaba a su propia promesa mental de intentar no acercarse a ella en la medida de lo posible. Que no hubiera apartado la mirada todavía y la curiosa forma con la que lo estaba observando no ayudaba para nada. Un momento de claridad en la sala dejó que viera como el color verde del vestido contrastaba con la ligeramente morena piel de ella._

 _\- ¿Quieres…? - casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos abrieron la boca a la vez, hablando de repente, provocando que se rieran de nuevo. Haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, la chica le cedió la palabra-. ¿Te apetece algo?_

 _\- No… no gracias – agitó ambas manos en señal de negación-. He pasado mi límite que luego mañana a ver quién es el valiente que le explica a mi madre por qué no me quiero levantar de la cama…_

 _\- No, yo sin duda no sería el valiente – con su padre era más fácil, tampoco contaba con que estuviera en casa… -. Pero bueno si quieres podemos… buscar un sitio más tranquilo y hablar… No me refería a… - empezó a dar vueltas con sus palabras hasta quedarse callado-. Yo creo que tampoco necesito beber nada más por hoy…_

 _Frunció el ceño, observándolo. Al contrario que minutos atrás lo había visto bastante seguro, aquel silencio le pegaba más con el Yamato que ella conocía. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, desviando la vista hacia la gente que unos metros más allá disfrutaba de la música._

 _\- ¿Quieres bailar?_

 _Aquella pregunta escapó de sus propios labios antes de que pudiera pensara, sorprendiéndose incluso de haberla escuchado y quizás tomándose unos segundos para odiar a su subconsciente. Lo último que necesitaba en su vida era acercarse de nuevo a él pero no lo había podido evitar. En aquellos momentos era igual que una polilla que se acercaba a la luz sin poder hacer nada más incluso a sabiendas de que iba a acabar quemándose. La respuesta que se encontró no ayudó tampoco a que alejara esas ideas de su cabeza, limitándose a sonreírle de medio lado de esa forma tan característica suya antes de asentir._

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** un día Yamato se enterará de quién le presentó a Sora al susodicho médico y eso va a ocurrir mientras que suenan de fondo "Las lluvias de Castamare". Es lo único que tengo que decir al respecto jajajaja

Tú cuando te estreses coges el vídeo del vestido y te pones a verlo en bucle porque es superbonito y ya está. Te olvidas de todo lo demás y ya está... Y sino piensas en este capítulo y liiiiisto, en que a pesar de todo, alguien se quedó plantado en la planta de abajo porque se olvidaron de su existencia.

¡Un besito de tortuga!

 **Nika:** ¡tenemos vestido! Jajajaja, es que a mí tecnicismos en esos temas no me puedes pedir porque es más probablemente que entienda primero la fórmula química de las telas del vestido que sea capaz de describir con todo lujo de detalles el vestido de la discorida. Pero bueno, eso que realmente existe y si alguien tiene curiosidad ya os paso la foto jajaja

Sí, la reacción fue para ir a achuchar a la pobrecilla. Y lo peor es que es tan cual yo cuando me dan una nota de un examen y está aprobado... Triste, pero cierto jajaja

¡un beso!

 **Ace Cornell:** Soy una valiente... Me van a azuzar a las tortugas que muerden solo por haber haber vuelto a recordar la existencia de ese pobrecillo médico que lo único que ha hecho en su vida ha sido existir y ayudar a que sigamos teniendo un Taichi. Si es que es un incomprendido, ni que hubiera hecho algo malo en algún momento xDDD Aunque Mimi probablemente solo se apunte otro tanto en la lista si sale a la luz, claro xDD

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** jajajajaja han ido sacando cosillas por ahí de mil tipos, yo por lo poco que he ido viendo en mis últimas investigaciones he encontrado muy poquitillo. Pero claro, ya sabes que nos llega todo a cuentagotas en este país... Y como por el momento no entiendo japonés, pues oye... Lo que algún alma caritativa sube traducido a internet y ale xD

Por eso mismo he descrito ahora el vestido. Originalmente iba a dejar la descripción hasta la boda, pero he preferido dejar para ahí exclusivamente las reacciones de cada cual. Esperemos que ninguno se desmaye a ser posible, por favor. La del tercer miembro del matrimonio... igual la ves antes de lo que esperas. No te digo más... e_e

Te digo lo mismo que a Anna, el día que Yamato se entere sonarán de fondo "Las lluvias de Castamare" mientras que va cerrando poco a poco los ojos hasta dejarlos convertidos en una línea muy muy muy fina. Mimi ya sabrá lo que pasa y empezará a huir a sabiendas de que de esta no se libra... Jajajajajajajajajajaja

Sigo portándome bien, ¿no? ¡Guarda esas tartarugas! ¡Un beso!


	60. Las demás

_Mimi había vuelto buscando a su amiga donde la había dejado, encontrándose con que no se la había vuelto a ver desde hacía un buen rato._

 _\- ¿Al baño? Bueno… los de esta planta están cerrados y posiblemente haya tenido que ir a buscar otros y a saber la cola que se ha encontrado – comentó inicialmente encogiéndose de hombros-. Voy a ir a buscarla porque ya nos tenemos que ir o su madre me matará… - se giró hacia Takashi-. Id si queréis, nosotras volveremos en taxi a casa. Te llamo cuando llegue a casa, ¿vale?_

 _\- ¿Segura?_

 _\- Sí, claro… - se giró hacia Ryo entonces-. Ya la despido yo de vosotros…_

 _Tras despedirse subió en busca de su amiga. Conocía a Sora como para saber que no habría cumplido las amenazas de irse a casa con las que llevaba toda la noche, así que realmente debía de estar de un humor de perros intentando llegar al baño. Eso o había acabado sentándole mal algo y estaba intentando despejarse en la terraza de la última planta. Se le ocurrían muchas opciones mientras que subía las escaleras con paso rápido._

 _Salió del baño de la segunda planta sin éxito alguno y decidió guiar sus pasos hacia las escaleras, directa hacia el piso superior cuando de repente una idea cruzó su cabeza. Ella se había encontrado con alguien cuando había ido al baño… Se quedó congelada con una de sus manos cerrada todavía sobre la barandilla de las escaleras. ¿Podría ser? Si conocía a Sora primero debería de asegurarse de que no estuviera realmente en el baño, pero… Subió los escalones con intención de comprobar rápidamente su teoría._

 _Al salir de nuevo del baño metió la mano en su bolso, buscando su teléfono para llamarla directamente aunque nunca llegó a hacerlo. Una de las ventajas de la altura del rubio era que se le podía encontrar con bastante facilidad entre la gente. Y efectivamente eso acababa de pasar, la mirada castaña de la chica se había cruzado con una cabeza más que conocida entre la gente, y no estaba solo. Y ella conocía a aquella con la que estaba._

 _Sentimientos cruzados se apoderaron de ella. Una parte de ella se preocupó automáticamente de lo que estaba viendo… ¿cómo no iba a preocuparse? Todavía recordaba lo que había pasado la última vez… Y ya que ella misma era la que se había dedicado toda la noche a asegurarse de que Sora no se quedaba con la copa vacía, no podría evitar sentir algo de culpa porque en condiciones normal seguramente no se habría acercado. Pero… por otro lado… ¿qué tenía de malo?_

 _Quedándose donde estaba se dedicó a observarlos respondiéndose ella misma a la pregunta. No tenía absolutamente nada de malo. De hecho, por una vez, parecía que todo estaba de nuevo donde tenía que estar. No se le ocurría nada que no estuviera dónde debería, ni siquiera cuando vio cómo tras una vuelta el chico tiraba de ella para pegársela del todo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Sora era mayorcita para saber lo que hacía y ella no era Taichi, no pensaba ir a buscarla y traerla de la oreja. Con un último vistazo hacia ellos pegó media vuelta, con un poco de suerte todavía alcanzaba a los que se acababan de ir._

 _\- ¿Sabes lo que es raro? – acabó por decirle Sora-. Que Mimi no haya venido todavía a buscarme…_

 _\- Se habrá olvidado de que estabas con ella – divertido ante esa idea sonrió._

 _\- Me lo creería de ella – ella también se había olvidado de que no había estado precisamente sola hasta que se lo había cruzado y en aquel momento ni siquiera podía sentirse culpable por ello._

 _\- Por mí puede olvidarse del todo y haberse ido sin ti – acabó diciendo bajando la cabeza para asegurarse de que lo escuchaba sin necesidad de levantar demasiado la voz._

 _Esperó a ver aparecer la sonrisa en la cara de ella a modo de respuesta para atreverse a cruzar una barrera que todavía no había traspasado aquella noche, subiendo un poco más la mano que tenía en la espalda de ella hasta la zona al descubierto. Con cuidado, casi como si todavía esperara que fuera a salir corriendo. Sonrió a la vez que ella al ver que no parecía molestarle aquel gesto aprovechando para acercársela algo más tan solo unos instantes antes de volver a separarse de ella para que girase de nuevo, no dejándola hacerlo del todo aquella vez. Haciendo que quedara de espaldas a él, acercándose de nuevo del todo pasando los brazos en torno a su cintura._

 _No esperó un movimiento tan repentino por parte de él pero al contrario de lo que cabría esperar de ella, no se apartó, dejándose manejar hasta acabar echando la cabeza del todo hacia atrás para dejarla sobre Yamato. Ni siquiera en la época en la que habían estado juntos se habían comportado de aquella forma, pero, ¿por qué no? Ya no era una niña… y aunque probablemente al día siguiente se diera todos los cabezazos del mundo, en aquellos momentos no había absolutamente nada mal que le pareciera mala idea._

 _Ni siquiera saltaron sus alarmas cuando una de las manos que había dejado posada sobre su cintura descendió hasta apoyarse en su cadera. ¿Por qué tendrían que hacerlo? Al contrario de lo que él pudiera esperar aceptó ese gesto justo antes de moverse de forma estudiada, acercando aún más su cuerpo al suyo. Estaba empezando a no pensar en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, especialmente en el momento en que sintió la respiración de él cerca de su mejilla a sabiendas de que se había inclinado hacia ella. Girando la cabeza ligeramente para observarlo acabó por sonreírle antes de subir su brazo y dejar su mano apoyada tras el cuello de él, prácticamente como si se estuviera pensando el usarla para acercarlo más. No lo llegó a hacer, simplemente queriendo tantear la tensión del ambiente._

 _Dándose cuenta de ello intentó no sonreír, acercándose algo más a ella de tal forma de que la punta de su nariz pudo rozar muy ligeramente su mejilla, sin llegar más abajo a causa de la diferencia de alturas. No contento con aquello dejó que la mano que había posado en su cadera bajara algo más, rozando así la pierna de la chica por encima del vestido antes de volver a dejarla donde estaba._

 _\- Sora… - acabó murmurando el nombre de ella asegurándose de rozar con sus labios la oreja de ella al hacerlo -. ¿Vamos a otra parte?_

 _No necesitó más que verla asentir ligeramente con la cabeza para separarse, cogiendo su mano para guiarla entre la gente._

 _Era plenamente consciente de que no estaría con él si no hubiera bebido, pero tampoco estaba tan afectada como para no saber lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Estaba exactamente en el punto intermedio entre el que le diera igual estar con él pero siendo plenamente consciente de lo que hacía. Por eso cuando su espalda tocó la pared no se preocupó de nada más que de rodear la cintura de Yamato contra los brazos acercándolo a ella. Las manos de él habían quedado una apoyada todavía en la pared y la otra, tras haberla usado para acercar su rostro al suyo, en la nuca de la chica._

 _Habían pasado prácticamente dos años juntos y nunca se habían dejado llevar de forma tan rápida. Prácticamente según habían llegado a un lugar más apartado que el centro de la pista de baile, se habían lanzado a los labios del otro, sin saberse muy bien quien de los dos había empezado. Ni siquiera ante la ausencia de aire se habían separado más de los segundos necesarios._

 _Notando como las manos de ella se cerraban con fuerza sobre el jersey que llevaba, sonrió entre medias, sin romper el beso todavía. Enredó aún más su mano en el cabello de ella, profundizándolo antes de eliminar por completo cualquier distancia entre ambos._

 _Sin ser conscientes del tiempo que había pasado, cuando por fin se separó de él lo hizo únicamente para dejar su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras que sentía sus dedos jugar en la espalda que el vestido dejaba al descubierto. Pensativa, sin cruzar ni una palabra más con él, se atrevió a rozar su cuello con sus labios, notando como automáticamente se tensaba._

 _Sonrió ante aquella reacción antes de volver a repetir sus acciones, muy poco a poco notando cómo conseguía que se le entrecortara la respiración a él. eso la animó a poner algo más de insistencia. Se apartó de ella para mirarla, con sus habituales fríos ojos azules ahora siendo cualquier cosa menos gélidos, cruzándose con los canela de ella, mirándola unos segundos antes de lanzarse a por sus labios de nuevo, pasando un brazo entre ella y la dura pared en la que estaban apoyados._

 _Hacía ya un rato que habían salido del lugar, quedándose a medio camino en una de las calles por donde no parecía pasar nadie. Cuando le había dicho que si se iban a otra parte no había contado con no ser capaz de llegar más allá, pero cuando se había querido dar cuenta la había acorralado contra la pared y ella no había puesto pega alguna._

 _Llevaba demasiado tiempo alejado de ella, llegando incluso a olvidar lo mucho que necesitaba aquellos besos que llevaba años sin probar. Ese pensamiento conseguía que se le nublara la mente y que solo quisiera seguir con aquello sin importarle el lugar. Recorrió la figura de la pelirroja con la mano que tenía libre, llegando hasta el borde del vestido para poder acariciar la piel de la pierna antes de colarse por debajo de este._

 _Rompiendo el beso ante el gesto de él, se le quedó mirando fijamente sin poder más que morderse el labio mientras que le facilitaba el trabajo doblando la rodilla y dejándola apoyada contra la pared. Sonrió de medio lado, encantado con aquello antes de inclinarse siendo ahora él quien comenzara a besar su cuello continuando con sus exploraciones mientras que los finos dedos de ella se cerraban algo temblorosos, a pesar de todo, en torno a su cabello._

 _Fue ese ligero temblor lo que hizo que algo de racionalidad acudiera a su mente. ¿De verdad quería hacer aquello? La pregunta era estúpidamente obvia, ya no eran unos críos de instituto y había conseguido encenderlo prácticamente con su sola presencia. Claro que quería seguir con aquello hasta las últimas consecuencias… Pero… Pero. Algo le decía que por mucho que quisiera olvidarse de dónde estaban y tomarla allí mismo… aquello no estaba bien. Él no quería que las cosas fueran así… No con ella._

 _Haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos que había hecho en mucho tiempo, devolvió su mano poco a poco a su cintura, separándose de ella muy lentamente-. Sora… no…_

 _Los ojos de ella se abrieron, cruzándose con los suyos interrogantes._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal? – confusa, preguntó sin entender nada._

 _\- Claro que no – intentó serenarse, pensar fríamente-. Tú no quieres que esto sea así…_

 _\- ¿Cómo que no? Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo Yamato._

 _\- Lo sé – retirando una de las manos de su cintura, la llevó hacia el cabello de ella, echándose hacia atrás con suavidad-. Pero yo he bebido y tú también… y no está bien que sea así. Si tiene que pasar quiero que seamos perfectamente conscientes de lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer._

 _Lo miró, aún confusa, algo molesta porque se hubiera detenido, pero acabando por entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Relajó el resto, quedándose en silencio unos instantes más antes de asentir levemente._

 _\- Vamos… te acompaño a tu casa – se ofreció finalmente haciendo el esfuerzo de separarse de ella._

 _\- Como hagas así con las demás no sé yo lo que te va a durar esa fama – le dijo dejando notar que bromeaba antes de dar un pequeño escalofrío, colocándose bien el vestido todavía._

 _La observó sin decir nada, analizando sus gestos, interpretando sus palabras como lo que eran, pero no queriendo dejarlo sin aclarar._

 _\- Tú no eres como las demás – tendiéndole su chaqueta para que se la pusiera, caminó a su lado hasta salir hacia la calle principal._

* * *

 **Natesgo:** pssse, hombre, yo tampoco lo veo dándolo todo al ritmo de "Lo malo" pero bueno oye, un poco de vidilla... Y además, no ha salido de él y ¿cómo va a decir que no? Y tampoco digamos que le soy bastante fiel a la cosa estirada y rancia que nos han vendido en Tri ni siquiera en los FB de la época de la serie, así que pobrecillo, vamos a dejarlo tener unos 20 años todo lo normales que él sea capaz de tener... ¡Un beso!

 **AnnaBolena04:** ya te he dicho que lo tuyo es tenerle manía al pobrecito médico que lo único que ha hecho ha sido su trabajo jajajaja ¡Pobrecito! Míralo, si no hace nada. Está ahí como una persona normal yéndose a casa porque alguien se fue al baño y nunca más volvió.

Y venga, vete guardando los tomates que he sido MUY buena y tienes material nuevo para aporrear cosas lo que quieras y más con este FB sin haber liado nada grave en ninguna de las líneas temporales jajaja ¡un besito de tortuguita!

 **Guest vecina:** hmmm... no, no ibas bien encaminada. Realmente entre ellos dos nunca pasó nada "serio" hasta la vez que estuvieron en el estudio. Creo que ahora con este capítulo (y especialmente los que vienen más tarde que explican lo que fue pasando después de esto) te aclaro algo las dudas. Nunca llegaron a pasar de cierto límite y ahora ya se ve por qué. Aquí, Yamato, queriendo hacer las cosas bien jajajaja

Y lo de Mai, no, no lo he escrito en ninguna parte pública jajaja Pero sí que lo comenté no hace mucho por privado jajajaja En el fondo es lógico que no se recuerden, ni aunque hubiera sido un encontronazo a las 3 de la tarde en perfectas condiciones, solo fue cosa de unos segundos, por muy buena que sea la gente para las caras/nombres dentro de 10 años dudo que ninguna se acordara. Como mucho Yamato sí que podría llegar a darse cuenta de que ese día estaba con los de clase y si estaba con los de clase eso implicaba que estaba Mai cerca, pero dudo que vaya a compartir esa información con ella porque seguro que se las arregla para utilizarla en su contra. Ya aparecerá no tardando a tiempo de presente... cofcofcof

En la defensa de ellos diré que tiene buena pinta por dónde están yendo las cosas, ¿no? - se aleja silbando de las tartarugas.

¡Muchos bicos para ti y aleja esas tartarugas de mí!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** claro, como bien dice Mai, ella ya lleva muchos años aguantando también al rubio ese, desde los años de estudiantes... Tarde o temprano tenía que asomar la cabecita para reírse de él. Volverá a aparecer, no te preocupes e_e Tanto en pasado como en presente...

¡Para que luego el rancio del rubio diga que es una plaga mientras que ella dice que es un cactus! Jajajaja ¡Un beso y muchas tortuguitas!

 **Nika:** je, ya lo dije, esta tercera parte estuve a punto de llamarla "recuerdos distantes" por las que tenía pensado ir liando sacando los fb jajajaja Ayyyy pobrecito Ryo que se ha quedado más solo que la una... Ya le vale a la pelirroja esta que se va con el primer rubio que pasa cofcofcof

Se han portado bien dentro de lo que cabe y no hay liado ninguna grave... principalmente porque no me puedo contradecir con lo que ya tengo escrito jajajaja y además así el rubio este que tenemos por aquí demuestra que algo sí que sabe usar la cabeza cuando quiera. Veremos a ver si todos si siguen portando tan bien en los capis que vienen... cofcofcof

¡Un beso!


	61. Ten cuidado

_\- ¿Qué? – Sora arqueó una ceja quedándose mirando hacia Mimi._

 _\- ¿Qué de qué? – con la mejor de sus sonrisas tomó asiento al lado de su amiga._

 _Habían aprovechado que aquella era una de las últimas tardes que Mimi iba a pasar en Tokio para reunirse tranquilamente y poder tomar algo antes de que empezara la temporada de exámenes de nuevo y todos se vieran completamente absorbidos de nuevo._

 _\- ¿No tienes nada qué contarme?_

 _\- Hmmm… ¿no? – levantando la vista hacia ella era completamente incapaz de entender de lo que le hablaba._

 _\- ¿Segura?_

 _\- Mimi… por favor… ¿qué te cuesta ser clara cuando hablas? De verdad, yo te lo agradecería muchísimo – hundiendo la pajita en el granizado que se estaba tomando, se quedó mirando cómo volvía a salir a flote._

 _\- ¿De verdad que no tienes nada que contarme del otro día que salimos de noche?_

 _Giró la cabeza hacia ella, mirándola interrogante. Lo cierto era que le había extrañado que no hubiera dicho nada del tema hasta entonces, pero dado a que la había dejado completamente abandonada aquella noche, casi que prefería que hubiera dejado las cosas así._

 _\- ¿Dices el día que me dejaste sola con ese pobre chico? Podrías ser un poco más disimulada, ¿no?_

 _\- ¿Sabes que me pidió tu teléfono?_

 _\- Sí, lo sé – dijo finalmente volvió a hundir la pajita._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _\- Porque me ha hablado… - acabó volviendo a decir._

 _\- ¿Te ha hablado? – arqueo una ceja, divertida-. Claro, el pobre se quedaría muy confuso después de que te fueras al baño y nunca más volvieras. ¿Qué pretendías darle esquinazo?_

 _\- No… pero los baños de esa planta estaban cerrados… - hundiendo de nuevo el objeto, en aquella ocasión no buscó la mirada de la chica, solo giró la cabeza en otra dirección, hacia el resto del grupo los cuales parecían completamente a su aire._

 _\- Sí, lo sé… ¿Completamente segura de que no quieres contarme algo tú antes de que yo saque mis propias conclusiones? – sonrió todavía más, dándose cuenta de que la estaba evitando descaradamente-. ¿Cuándo llegaste a casa?_

 _\- No demasiado tarde… ¿por qué?_

 _\- ¿Y cómo llegaste a casa? – acabó por pincharla con el dedo-. ¿Sabes que fui a buscarte antes de irme para ver dónde narices te habías metido, verdad? ¿Te merece la pena seguir haciéndote la loca conmigo? – volvió a pincharla._

 _Girándose para mirarla finalmente, Sora encaró a su amiga con la mejor de sus expresiones de circunstancia. Había adivina de que iba todo aquello desde que habia empezado con el interrogatorio, pero tenía la esperanza de que realmente Mimi se hubiera ido y se hubiera olvidado de su existencia aquella noche._

 _\- No pasó nada, Mimi. Solo me acompañó a casa para que no volviera sola._

 _\- ¿Quién te acompañó a casa? – sin que se hubieran dado cuenta, Taichi acababa de tomar asiento al otro lado de la pelirroja, aprovechándose del momento para robarle el granizado._

 _\- Oye tú, ¿ya te has terminado lo tuyo? – protestó antes de lanzarle una mirada hacia Mimi negando con la cabeza._

 _\- Pues por eso… - sonrió-. Venga, contesta, ¿a quién tengo que ir a darle la charla de que cuidado con lo que hace porque te anda acompañando a casa?_

 _\- A nadie, Taichi… - Mimi finalmente volvió a abrir la boca-. Le presenté a alguien el otro día cuando salimos y parece que nuestra pelirroja favorita ha triunfado. Todo un est- udiante de medicina ni más ni menos…_

 _\- Esos son todos unos aburridos, sino mira a Jou, todo el día con las narices metidas en los libros… No me lo digas, ¿amigo de tu nueva mascota, Mimi?_

 _\- ¿¡Quieres dejar de llamarlo así!?_

 _\- Es tu nueva mascota hasta que te aburras y te busques uno nuevo…_

 _\- Habló… - cruzó los brazos-. ¿Ya ha vuelto a hablarte Noriko después de lo de la semana pasada?_

 _\- No sé de lo que me estás hablando…_

 _Mientras que discutían entre ellos, Sora pudo sentir como vibraba en su bolsillo el teléfono, indicándole que había recibido un mensaje. Dejando que los otros dos siguieran a lo suyo desbloqueó la pantalla para poder leer lo que ponía acabando por sonreír ligeramente. Aquello había sido así desde hacía algunos días. Desde que había estado con Yamato. A la mañana siguiente había recibido un mensaje preguntando por la resaca y desde ese momento hasta entonces habían seguido así. No iba tan siquiera en molestarse en disimular que estaba encantada con aquella situación._

 _\- ¿Estás completamente segura de que no ha pasado nada? – sacándola de su ensimismamiento la voz de Mimi la hizo dar un brinco._

 _\- ¿Dónde..? – girando la cabeza buscó a Taichi con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que había vuelto al lado de su hermana._

 _\- Tú y yo. Baño. Ahora – sin dejarle opción de protestar tan siquiera se levantó arrastrándola con ella acabando por cerrar la puerta-. ¿Y bien? Como no empieces a confesar te prometo que se lo cuento a Yagami y ya verás la bronca que te va a caer… ¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _\- No ha pasado nada de lo que estás pensando porque él no quiso que pasara – soltó de golpe._

 _\- ¿Qué? – abriendo los ojos de par en par se quedó mirándola-. A ver… explícame esto bien…_

 _\- ¿Qué viste, Mimi?_

 _\- Nada… Osea, si no hubierais sido vosotros dos ni siquiera me habría preocupado solo estabais bailando pero nada raro… Me extrañó mucho… Por eso no te dije que me lo había encontrado antes._

 _\- Bueno… pues – empezaba a notar el calor subiendo a su cara-, después de eso digamos que una cosa llevó a la otra hasta que paró…_

 _\- ¿Cómo que una cosa llevó a la otra? ¿Qué cosa? ¡Sora!_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¡No soy tonta! Tengo edad para estas cosas, Mimi – entrecerró los ojos._

 _\- ¿Si? Primera noticia que tengo… Que yo sepa eras tú la que no quería irse con el primero que pasara a una esquina porque claro, tenía que ser especial y… - guardó silencio, observándola-. ¿Has dicho que paró?_

 _\- Ahá…_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque no quería que las cosas fueran así, que pasara algo por culpa de haber bebido los dos… - estaba segura de que le estaba ardiendo la cara-. Que yo no soy como las demás… No lo volvió ni a intentar, Mimi, me acompañó hasta a casa y ya está._

 _La cara que tenía puesta la castaña no tenía precio. Estaba intentando poner en orden todo lo que su amiga le había dicho porque había algo que no cuadraba allí, algo llamado Yamato Ishida y la fama que se había dedicado a construirse al menos entre los que lo conocían. Pero algo cruzó su mente, haciendo que frunciera el ceño de repente._

 _\- ¿No estarás volviendo a pillarte por él, verdad? – soltó de golpe._

 _\- ¿Qué? No… ¡Mimi! Solo… solo es un tonteo… ¡Llevamos meses dándonos esquinazo! Y desde… no sé, ¿2004? Sin estar juntos… Claro que no…_

 _\- Sora… te lo digo de verdad… Ten cuidado…_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Te crees que no soy capaz de aguantarle cuatro mensajes sin acabar suspirando por las esquinas?_

 _\- Ten cuidado, por favor._

 _\- Deja de decir tonterías… - poniendo los ojos en blanco salió del baño dejando a la chica sola._

* * *

Mimi se había quedado mirando hacia ella nada más que había salido con el vestido puesto, sin poder evitar todas y cada una de las veces que había tenido que verla en sus peores momentos por culpa de aquel idiota. Recordaba perfectamente la última vez… Y no podía decir que hubiera sido culpa del rubio idiota aquel. Parecía que siempre había algo que buscaba meterse en medio de ellos, la última vez en forma de la oportunidad de la vida académica de Yamato que lo había llevado exactamente a dónde estaba haciendo que tuviera que dejar la ciudad para no volver hasta hacía apenas tres años… Y ella había sido la que había tenido que ver como poco a poco Sora había llegado a aceptar que no iba a volver, como cada vez recibía menos respuesta a medida que iba pasando el tiempo y cómo lo pasaba mal… Ella. Ella lo había tenido que ver todo, en cada momento.

\- Sois un par de idiotas y me alegro mucho por vosotros – soltó de golpe-. Estás preciosa, casi me gusta más ese vestido y cómo te queda que el que llevé yo a mi propia boda – soltó de repente antes de lanzarse hacia su amiga para abrazarla.

Volvía a casa con Biyomon a su lado, abriendo la puerta con calma y cerrando tras ella, empezando a quitarse las capas de ropa de abrigo. La digimon, por su parte, había salido revoloteando para ir a esconder el dibujo que tanta ilusión le había hecho guardar. A falta de algo con lo que rellenar el espacio vacío en el vestidor, habían acabado llegando a la conclusión de que podría ser un buen lugar para que pudiera dormir sin que nadie la molestara ya que Gabumon había parecido querer mudarse a la habitación que ahora hacía las funciones de "almacén de papeles con cosas raras" como ella solía llamarlo.

Parecía que no había nadie en casa, ya que todas las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que sin más se fue directa a por su ordenador, aprovechando para revisar cualquier correo de trabajo que pudiera haber llegado mientras que ella tenía la cabeza en otras cosas. Por suerte, no encontró nada demasiado urgente y pudo quedarse sentada tranquilamente mientras que pensaba en lo que había pasado aquel día.

Todavía no se podía creer que todo aquello no hubiera sido más que una encerrona. No había llegado a sospechar en ningún momento… Y eso que ella solía ser siempre la primera que hacía aquellas cosas, pero claro, era la diseñadora, era su terreno. Jamás hubiera esperado por algo así. De solo pensar en ello no podía evitar volver a sonreír, incluso notando algo húmedos los ojos. Le había hecho demasiada ilusión, y no solo por la sorpresa, o porque realmente fuera el vestido más bonito que se hubiera podido imaginar. Le había hecho muchísima ilusión por Haru, porque por fin se hubiera atrevido, aunque fuera por las malas, a dar un paseo adelante por su cuenta. No necesitaba llegar a aquel punto para saber la capacidad que tenía la chica, claro que no, pero quizás ella misma sí.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo saltar sobre sí misma, saliendo de sus pensamientos para ver llegar a los dos que faltaban.

\- Ey… traidores – saludó sin levantarse.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – el digimon se acercó hacia ella, asomándose por uno de los laterales.

\- Es la costumbre ya de que respondas por ese nombre – sonrió antes de acercarse a acariciar ligeramente su cabeza-. Se ha ido al vestidor, puedes quedarte tranquilo…

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué se supone que soy un traidor? – asomándose desde la parte de atrás del sofá, se inclinó para quedar apoyado sobre sus codos en el respaldo.

\- Tú sabes exactamente por qué eres un traidor… - levantó la cabeza.

\- ¿Yo? – sonrió de medio lado-. ¿Todo bien?

\- ¿Desde cuándo llevas sabiéndolo?

\- Creo que sigo sin saber de lo que me hablas – se inclinó algo más para dejar un beso en sus labios a modo de saludo, yendo a dejar las cosas luego a la puerta-. Desde la primera vez que te fuiste a San Francisco después de lo que volvieras tú. Toda una encerrona, que lo sepas… Y creo que Andrew sigue muy preocupado de cómo se las arregló Mimi para conseguir su número. No sabe con quién se las gasta todavía…

\- Pobre… Ahora ya sabe también donde vive.

\- Pues que se prepare el día que se le ocurra a él pasar de nivel con esa versión en miniatura vuestra… ¡No me mires así! Yo solo digo que no sabe con lo que juega…

\- Oye… ¿Quieres ir a comer fuera?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** obviamente que todos sabemos que la pelirroja es perfectamente capaz de tontear con el rubio sin andar suspirando por las esquinas, ¿no? Jajajajajajaja Hoy voy con retrasito porque me han entretenido más de la cuenta en el trabajo... Fieras. He dicho.

Al igual que sigo manteniendo que sí, ha asomado por primera vez esa parte con dos dedos de frente llamada versión adulta que tiene el rubio en la cabeza, pero ya te digo que si llegan a estar en otra parte y ella insiste un poco más, posiblemente tendríamos que haber cambiado unas cuantas cosas en la primera parte de la historia. Peeeeeeeeeeeero vamos a dejarlos así, a ver qué pasa... cofcofcof

¡Y no me riñas! ¡Tú piensa en el solapamiento de fechas y en lo que implica todo! ¡Un beso de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** a esto le hago una captura yo y me lo guardo para cuando me haga falta... jajajaja Me alegro de que te haya gustado que el señor rubio se haya podido comportar como toca por una vez. A ver si sigue así en sus tiempos más belicosos o acaba liando alguna... Por el momento parece que Mimi no se termina de fiar que no se vaya a acabar liando alguna... ¡Un besito de tortuga!

 **Guest Vecina:** como le he puesto a Anna, yo creo que si están en otro sitio y ella insiste mínimamente - y yo no tengo escrito y reescrito que nunca jamás había pasado nada entre ellos a ese nivel en la primera parte - posiblemente no hubiera cortado nada. Tampoco le vamos a tirar tantas flores que estamos tratando con las neuronas veinteañeras un día de noche de fiesta por ahí. Nada bueno sale de esos casos tampoco. Pero al menos le ha servido para quedar de maravilla, a ver qué hace ahora de cada a lo que le viene... ¿La liará o se seguirá comportando e_e? Podemos hacer apuestas jajajaja

Ya, que Mimi no se metiera fue un tema medianamente complejo. Taichi... bueno, de él ya hablaremos en próximos capítulos cofcofcofcof

Ánimo con la vuelta a al rutina. Yo tendría que estar de vacaciones y... las ganas que tengo. Estoy cubriendo una ausencia y al final me va a solapar con el comienzo del curso. Este año castigada sin vacaciones TT_TT

¡Muchos bicos de tartaruga!

 **Ace Cornell:** sabe que está en territorio delicado, aunque no estén juntos desde hace bastante sigue siendo la cosa lo suficiente importante como para que le dé la neurona para no liarla. A ver cuánto le dura... Que ya sabemos que a esas edades lo de hacer las cosas bien no le dura demasiado. O sí, y las hace bien pero se le tuercen por el camino.

A las 4:30 de la mañana me dormí ayer... T_T ¡Un beso!


	62. ¿Otra vez?

Koemi estaba sentada en el sofá con el pequeño Daigo en brazos después de que acabara de comer, observando como el niño se estaba quedando dormido poco a poco. Sonrió antes de levantarse con él en brazos, yendo a dejarlo en su cuna. Aquel día no tenía que ir a trabajar por la tarde y no tenía más planes que aprovechar para vaguear tranquilamente. Por la hora que era Taichi debía de estar a punto de llegar también después del corto viaje que lo había tenido lejos desde el lunes por la mañana y ya estaban a viernes.

No lo reconocería en voz alta, pero, después de lo que había pasado en Londres el año anterior no se quedaba tranquila cuando se iba, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Los dos se dedicaban a lo mismo y no podía vivir bajo la eterna sombra de lo ocurrido. Al menos siempre se llevaba a Agumon con él y eso, sin lugar a dudas, era una tranquilidad.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, lanzando una última mirada al pequeño antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella para que el ruido no lo molestara y pudiera seguir durmiendo.

\- ¡Tengo hambre! – la voz del digimon sonó nada más que apareció en el salón.

\- Ya has comido antes de subirte al avión… ¡Solo ha pasado una hora desde eso!

\- ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Es la hora de comer!

\- Pero si ya has comido… - protestó dejando por fin la maleta y empezando a quitarse la chaqueta.

\- ¿No te quiere dar nada de comer el glotón este? – haciéndose notar se acercó hasta ellos-. Seguro que es porque lo quiere todo para él… - negando con la cabeza no tardó en ampliar más la sonrisa al ver que el digimon iba corriendo hacia ella para saludarla.

\- Eso, tú hazle la pelota ahora a ella – intentando sonar serio aprovechó el momento para terminar de dejar todas las cosas.

Agachándose para coger a Agumon en brazos y llevárselo con ella a la cocina para poder darle algo de comida, esperó a que el recién llegado hiciera acto de presencia junto a ellos, cosa que pasó apenas unos minutos más tarde.

\- ¿Tú has comido?

\- Sí… hemos comido los dos antes de venir por si acaso había retrasos en el vuelo… - esperó hasta que Koemi terminara de darle al digimon comida antes de acercarse hasta ella-. ¿Daigo?

\- Durmiendo, hoy no tengo que trabajar – explicó-. Así que más os vale no hacer ruido que ya sabes que le cuesta quedarse dormido.

\- ¿No trabajas hoy? Vaya… - arrugó el gesto antes de terminar de colocarse a su lado.

\- ¿Vaya? – arqueó una ceja girándose-. Muy bonito…

Empezando a reírse por la respuesta de ella alargó las manos para cogerla y acercarla a él. Llevaba días sin verla y estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su compañía como para no haberla echado de menos aunque apenas hubiera tenido tiempo para ella. Había sido un viaje movidito donde había estado hasta arriba de trabajo todos los días, y se podía notar que estaba cansado.

\- Sí, vaya… Si lo llego a saber cambio mis planes de hoy por la tarde para aprovechar que estabas en casa – explicó antes de inclinarse hacia ella, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla-. He quedado con la parejita más tarde. Primero voy a pasar a buscarla a ella al estudio y más tarde vendrá el todo importante astronauta.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que les cuente a qué me he estado dedicando esta última temporada… - resumió encogiéndose de hombros-. Si quieres puedes venir y así te ríes un poco de ellos con la cara que van a poner.

\- ¿A qué hora has quedado con ellos? – entretenida en colocar bien los cuellos de la camisa de él acabó levantando la vista para observarlos.

\- Cuando salga Sora del trabajo más o menos… Aunque me pasaré un poco antes para reírme un rato de ella sin que me escuche el principal interesado a ver en qué ha acabado todo el drama del vestido.

\- Pues… tengo que darle la cena al niño, pero puedo pasarme a buscaros también a la hora a la que ella salga y así voy contigo, ¿qué te parece?

\- Perfecto – sonrió antes de volver a inclinarse hacia ella, ahora dejando el beso en la mejilla contraria a la que lo había hecho antes.

Sacándole una risa a Koemi con el gesto fue ella la que se estiró para que él se dejara de tonterías y poder saludarlo como tocaba, que lo había echado mucho de menos.

\- ¡Se ha acabado! ¡Y yo sigo teniendo hambre! – la voz del digimon impidió que llegara a alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Pero si ya has comido antes! – contestó automáticamente Taichi.

* * *

\- Haru, te he dicho que está todo perfecto, que no hace falta que hagas ningún retoque por el momento… No lo digo por quedar bien contigo, te lo prometo… Ya nos preocuparemos por los arreglos cuando de verdad se acerque la fecha…

Aquel día no habían tenido demasiado trabajo y por eso mismo, a media tarde, la que un día hubiera sido la ayudante de Sora se coló en su despacho con la merienda y dispuesta a pasar revisión de los detalles que le habían quedado pendientes del vestido. Había insistido hasta que la había convencido para que se lo volviera a probar.

\- Lo sé, pero como no creo que vayas a crecer de aquí a cuando sea lo dejo listo ya y fin del problema. Así que venga… quédate quieta.

\- ¿No será mejor esperar a que tenga los zapatos para que puedas mirarlo con más calma?

\- No, porque no tiene absolutamente nada que ver, así que quietecita de una vez o te prometo que te pincho con el alfiler y lo no pienso ni siquiera intentar disimular que ha sido sin querer.

Riéndose de ella acabó por ceder, haciendo lo que ella le decía y quedándose completamente quieta mientras que intentaba mirar de reojo lo que estaba haciendo o no la chica, dándose cuenta de qué podía ser lo que estaba volviéndola loca. Negó con la cabeza.

\- Y luego me llamas a mi perfeccionista…

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta hizo que ambas girasen la cabeza hacia esta, viendo aparecer la cabeza de Kaori asomando por el hueco. La sorpresa de ver lo que estaban haciendo pudo notarse automáticamente en su cara.

\- Lo siento… - se apresuró a disculparse por haberlas interrumpido.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada… - dándose cuenta de su reacción, no pudo más que sonreír-. ¿Qué te parece? Ha sido cosa de Haru…

\- Es precioso – asintió a sus propias palabras, acabando por mirar hacia la otra chica sorprendida viendo como empezaba a ponerse roja-. Sora… tienes visita.

\- ¿Visita?

\- Sí, le he dicho que espere que no sabía si ibas a estar ocupada.

Girando la cabeza hacia Haru esta asintió rápidamente antes de asomarse a la puerta para ver quién podía ser el visitante. No estaban precisamente en el mejor momento para que alguien no indicado fuera a aparecer. Sonrió al ver a Taichi esperando al otro lado.

\- Es Yagami… - saludándolo con la mano desde el lado de Kaori le hizo un gesto para que esperase-. ¿Qué hacemos con él?

\- Déjalo que entre…

\- ¿Segura?

\- Completamente. Había quedado con él más tarde, debe de haberlo echado Koemi ya por pesado o algo – sonrió divertida. Se fijó en que rápidamente las dos que habían estado con ella salían-. No hace falta que salgáis corriendo, ¿eh?

\- Yo creo que sí, y no te me eches a llorar otra vez que nos conocemos…

\- Qué graciosa… ¿De quién será la culpa?

No recibió respuesta, solo pudiendo escuchar la risa de ambas mientras que se alejaban para dejarlos solos. Haru no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo de la que ambos se cruzaban antes de continuar su camino. Sorprendido por el gesto de ella avanzó hasta llegar finalmente a la puerta, dedicando unos segundos en cerrarla.

\- Dile a esa versión tuya en miniatura que no haga esas cosas que luego Koemi tiene muy mala uva – fue su saludo mientras que se reía por lo bajo.

Fue entonces, una vez que cerró la puerta, cuando por fin posó la vista en la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de por qué se habían estado comportando de forma tan extrañada los instantes antes de que lo dejaran entrar.

\- Tú siempre tienes que ser así de oportuno, ¿no? ¿No habíamos quedado dentro de una hora? – fue el saludo de ella.

No obtuvo respuesta. Era una de esas pocas veces en las que realmente había conseguido que él se quedara sin absolutamente nada que decir. Probablemente fuera lo que menos se hubiera esperado encontrar al llegar antes de tiempo a buscarla, pero estaba seguro de que aunque hubiera estado prevenido la reacción hubiera sido la misma.

Se había quedado todavía a la altura de la puerta totalmente congelado por la sorpresa ya que por mucha imaginación que hubiera podido echarle, jamás se le habría ocurrido encontrarla así. Delante de él estaba su amiga, aquella a la que conocía prácticamente desde que tenía recuerdos y que había ocupado uno de los principales lugares en su vida siempre… Y estaba vestida de novia. De novia porque se iba a casar por fin con el idiota ese que tenía por mejor amigo.

\- Me lo enseñaron hace unos días aunque ya me ha dicho un pajarito que tú sabías perfectamente lo que estaba pasando también… Muy bonito, pensaba que todavía estabas más de mi parte que de la suya – se acercó hasta él al ver que parecía no estar demasiado rápido mentalmente.

\- ¿Sabes que me estás dejando verlo a mí antes que él, no?

\- Hmmm… creo que de eso va la cosa – extrañada por sus palabras, tuvo que acabar riéndose al caer en la cuenta de todos los dramas que solían traerse entre ellos-. ¿No me vas a decir nada? ¿Eh? Venga, prometo no decirle ni media palabra a Koemi…

Estaba bromeando, obviamente, pero no pudo evitar girar sobre sí misma para que viera mejor el vestido a la vez que hablaba. Le estaba costando todavía procesar la imagen que tenía delante de él. No tenía remedio, no era la primera vez que pasaba aquello. Sin duda nunca llegaría al mismo punto en el que había podido ver a Koemi vestida de blanco, pero sí que había acompañado a Hikari en su momento a alguna prueba y aquello era muy parecido. Poco a poco empezó a sonreír, aspirando más fuertemente con la nariz y llevándose la mano al ojo para rascárselo.

\- No me puedes hacer esas cosas… ¿Tanto os costaba dejar de dar tantas vueltas en su momento? ¿Tanto? – alargó la mano hasta ella para darle un tirón y poder abrazarla-. Estás preciosa – murmuró por lo bajo sin haberse separado de ella todavía.

* * *

 ** _2008_**

* * *

 _Taichi caminaba tranquilamente de vuelta de uno de sus entrenamientos. Aquella tarde no había disimulado tan siquiera su intención de pisar la biblioteca y había salido de casa con ropa de deporte y el balón de fútbol con él. Volvía a casa todavía jugando con él entre sus pies, dándole pequeñas patadas aprovechando que ya estaba en el patio interior del edificio y que no iban a aparecer coches por allí._

 _El sonido de una risa familiar hizo que girase la cabeza en busca del origen. Desde hacía unos años la relación con Yamato se había ido enfriando cada vez más después de todo lo ocurrido cuando habían dejado el instituto, pero principalmente por lo absorbido que lo tenían los estudios. Si es que todavía no entendía qué problema mental tenía ese rubio en la cabeza para querer complicarse tanto la vida…_

 _Le había parecido escucharlo reírse, lo cual, viviendo dónde vivían, podría ser perfectamente factible. Buscó con la mirada al chico, estaba del buen humor suficiente como para acercarse a saludarlo. Y, por desgracia no tardó en encontrarlo._

 _No estaba demasiado lejos de donde él estaba, sentado en uno de los bancos, con aire totalmente distraído. Pero no estaba solo y la compañía que estaba con él era lo que había provocado que se riera._

 _\- Di lo que quieras, pero mañana te preguntaré otra vez de qué era ese examen que me dijiste que estabas estudiando… - Sora estaba sentada a su lado, sobre sus rodillas tenía el cuaderno de dibujo que solía ir con ella a todas partes._

 _\- Bueno, como si me pides a mí que intente coserme un botón de la camisa… O a mi padre, mejor se lo pedimos a mi padre. Ya me veo con él en urgencias porque se ha clavado el alfiler a saber dónde – la risa de ambos se pudo escuchar por todo el patio. Pasados unos segundos el chico se puso en pie-. Tengo que volver a terminar de estudiar el tema ese… Gracias por distraerme un rato…_

 _\- ¿Yo? Eres tú el que vino a rondarme, yo estaba tranquilamente dibujando aquí…_

 _\- No he especificado la forma de distracción ni cómo llegamos a ella – esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado se acercó hasta ella dejando una ligera caricia en su mejilla antes de besar la otra._

 _\- No te mueras mucho del asco… - sonriéndole a modo de despedida lo siguió con la mirada unos segundos y luego volvió a centrarse en su cuaderno._

 _Esperó._

 _Esperó hasta que el rubio se fuera porque de verdad que no tenía ganas de discutir con él por lo de siempre. Era otra personita la que iba a tener que escucharlo aquella vez. quedándose de brazos cruzados no demasiado lejos de ella, esperó hasta que Sora se diera cuenta de que la estaba observando._

 _\- ¿Qué haces ahí plantado? – preguntó sorprendida cuando por fin lo vio._

 _\- ¿Otra vez?_

 _\- ¿Otra vez qué?_

 _\- Os acabo de ver… ¿otra vez vuelta a las andadas?_

 _\- ¿Ahora te dedicas a vigilarme? – cerrando el cuaderno rápidamente se puso en pie._

 _\- No, pero creo que debería de empezar a hacerlo. ¿No has escarmentado ya?_

 _\- Taichi…_

 _\- No, de Taichi nada. Después de todo lo que te ha hecho pasar ¿ahora estás de risitas con él? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o te gusta arrastrarte detrás de él? – puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Sabes qué? Haced lo que os venga en gana pero yo está vez no quiero saber absolutamente nada cuando acabéis igual de mal que siempre, ¿queda claro? – pegó media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras._

 _\- ¡Taichi! – salió corriendo detrás de él._

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ay, ya no me acordaba de lo que me reí cuando leí lo de las lechuzas mensajeras antes jajajajaja ¡Pobrecito! Repito, ¡pobrecito! Tú recuerda siempre el solapamiento de fechas que me he columpiado y así serás feliz siempre. Y la tortuga más.

A Taichi lo que le pasa es que es demasiado sobreprotector, pero porque siempre le ha tocado todo demasiado de cerca. Y no solo porque eran los dos amigos suyos muy cercanos, sino porque durante mucho tiempo, pues el pobrecillo no veía solo una amiga en la pelirroja y tenía que darle rabia tanta tontería para nada. Eso y que acaba de hacer exactamente lo que hago yo en estas situaciones "mira, haz lo que te venga en gana, luego no me vengas a llorar porque te muerdo". Más o menos... solo que todos sabemos que él, en el fondo, es un amor y probablemente esté ahí cuando haga falta.

Sabía que te iba a gustar la escena de la convivencia y de los mimos a Gabumon. Aquí tienes convivencia de los Yagami para que mueras un poquito de amor... ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** yo en teoría libro los jueves, ¿sabes? Jajajajaja Llevo sin librar ni uno desde que empecé otra vez. Ains y la semana que viene arranco con el turno de tardes ya también, así que creo que vais a pasar a tener solo la actualización de esta hora porque, obviamente, el resto del día no voy a estar en casa y la app... Bueno, ya sabéis todos mi relación con la app.

Jajajajaja obviamente, puedo visualizarla. O incluso siendo más bruta y sin más llevándosela a rastras por las malas sin mediar palabra para dar más el cantazo. Si además es que la tiene más que calada... Y los vio así que no se la va a dar, que no debería ni molestarse en disimular algo porque la tiene demasiado fichada. Taichi, por su parte... Aquí lo tenemos... Podría haber reaccionado peor...

En tiempo presente es imposible enfadarse, era una conspiración pero de las buenas. Y en el fondo él no la persiguió por medio Ginza diciendo que los vestidos le hacían mal trasero jajajaja ¡Intentaré sobrevivir pero no prometo nada! ¡Muchos bicos de tartatuga!

 **Ace Cornell:** me has pillado justo actualizando jajaja Lo de una cosa llevó a la otra es una frase que aquí se usa mucho para explicar eso, no sé por allí, no lo usé intentando que fuera un eufemismo jajajaja Pero bueno, todos sabemos que tampoco le iba a entrar en detalles de cómo acabaron en esas condiciones, claro. No lo hace ahora, menos lo iba a hacer antes. La de Taichi creo que ha sido cosa de dicho y hecho... El resto, me temo, vas a tener que esperar hasta la boda para verlas e_e

Eso, tú recuérdamelo... Ahora voy y me convierto en pera y me voy a llorar al rincón TT_TT Lo peor es que estoy mucho más despierta y productiva hoy que si hubiera dormido mucho más la verdad... A ver cuánto me dura y si esta noche se puede dormir y no parece que nos va a caer el cielo - y la casa - encima. ¡Un beso de tortuguita!


	63. Estás fastidiado

\- Vaya, con esta compañía no contaba yo – apareciendo unos pasos por detrás de Koemi, Yamato llamó la atención de ella no mucho antes de llegar a al portal del estudio-. ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

\- Lo mismo que tú, venir a recoger a los niños a la salida del colegio – se giró hacia él con la mejor de sus sonrisas-. Esta tarde tenía descanso… lo que pasa es que se me adelantó hace un rato mientras que dejaba al niño con tu hermano, de hecho.

\- Pues entonces ya has dejado al más adulto de los dos fuera de escena. ¿Tienes idea de qué le pasa para tener que verlo hoy sí o sí?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué voy a saber yo? – la cara que le puso hizo que el rubio arqueara una ceja-. Me ha dicho antes que si te veía esperásemos abajo, así que deben de estar a punto de aparecer.

\- Sí, también me ha llegado a mí un mensaje de que no se me ocurriera ni siquiera subir. Pero bueno, no tengo demasiada autorizada la entrada desde que a su antigua ayudante se le ocurrió darle el vestido creo que lo han dejado el estudio.

\- ¿Ya lo tiene?

\- Sí, hace unos días ya, somos todos unos traidores por no haberle dicho nada y dejar que Mimi la volviera loca, que lo sepas. Creo que tú también estás metida en las acusaciones…

\- Bueno, donde las dan las toman – se encogió de hombros-. Es lo único que tengo que decir al respecto – fijando la mirada en uno de los bancos de la calle decidió guiar sus pasos hasta él, tomando asiento tranquilamente-. ¿Qué tal lleváis todo lo demás?

\- No lo llevamos, creo que ya no nos quedaba ningún sitio que nos gustara que tuviera fechas libres dentro de las opciones que nos interesaban, así que por el momento vamos a tomarnos las cosas con algo más de calma…

\- Vaya… Algo me había comentado Taichi, pero pensé que acabarías encontrando algo. No fue tan complicado encontrar algo cuando empezamos a buscar nosotros, pero claro… teníamos algo más de tiempo para todo.

\- Lo sé, eso mismo me dijo él, pero bueno, por intentarlo tampoco pasaba nada. Estamos bien así, ya habrá tiempo de todo lo demás.

\- Te veo bastante resignado…

\- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? – se encogió de hombros-. Fue idea mía escoger un fecha tan cercana en cuando me dijeron que volvía al trabajo en octubre… Supongo que en el fondo nos viene con todo lo que ella tiene encima ahora mismo ponerse a organizar nada solo iba a acabar estresándola más.

\- Supongo que es lo que tienes que decir – le dijo divertida girándose hacia él cuando vio que se sentaba también-. ¿Ves como al final tenía razón yo?

\- ¿En qué? – la miró interrogante.

\- En que no merecía la pena perderte todo esto por algo de tanto tiempo atrás.

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia ella sorprendido. Recordaba perfectamente lo que ella le había dicho tiempo atrás cuando estaban en el hospital. Solía recordarlo con bastante frecuencia mientras que interiormente le daba la razón. Hubiera sido demasiado idiota si hubiera dejado escapar todo por aquel incidente.

\- Digamos que… no estaba pensando precisamente con la más fría de las cabezas – reconoció al cabo de unos segundos-. En el fondo tiene gracia… - dijo quedándose pensativo.

\- ¿Gracia? ¿Ahora tiene gracia?

\- Sí, me he pasado absolutamente toda la vida dando por sentado que algo así había pasado. Pero desde siempre… Yo creo que desde que los conozco. Yo y todo el mundo – le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

\- Sí… sé a lo que te refieres. Yo también pasé por la fase de no conocerlos lo suficiente como para no emparanoiarme… - empezó a reírse-. Pero me duró poco… De hecho, me duró bastante poco. Creo que tu hermano ya estaba saliendo con Hikari, así que no tardé demasiado en estar puesta al día de otras cosas. Y, además cuando yo los conocí ella ya estaba con el médico. Tuve más suerte que tú.

\- ¿Tú crees? Yo pasé por esa fase cuando era yo el que estaba con ella… - se rió el también-. Tanto tiempo estando convencido de que había algo más que amistad entre esos dos y cuando por fin me entero de algo, que para encima acabó sirviéndoles de escarmiento, pongo el grito en el cielo… No he vuelto a tocar el tema con ella, pero creo que hay más posibilidades de que se acabe enfadando ahora más ella que yo…

\- ¿Tanto tiempo diciendo que algo iba a pasar y cuando pasa te enfadas?

\- Por ejemplo… sí… Espero que esto no salga de aquí, pero cuando se me empezó a pasar el enfado tuve un par de días que hasta estaba orgulloso de haber tenido razón después de tantas veces me hubieran gritado los dos que si estaba loco… - sonrió de medio lado, sin dejar claro si hablaba en serio o no.

\- Tranquilo… ni media palabra – sonrió a juego con él-. Me alegro de que al final todo os haya acabado yendo bien, me he perdido gran parte de todos los episodios pasados, pero creo que con lo que he visto me sobra…

\- No era tan complicado al final hacer las cosas bien. Solo me hacía falta un buen susto para dejar de alejarme de todo el mundo como método de solución a todos mis problemas.

* * *

 ** _2008_**

* * *

 _Bostezó mientras que atravesaba la puerta de la escuela de ingeniería con la mochila al hombro todavía más dormido que despierto. Se había pasado la noche en vela aprovechando que su padre estaba de viaje para ponerse al día con algunas series y, por desgracia, un capítulo había seguido al otro hasta que le había sonado el despertador._

 _En aquellos momentos, mientras que caminaba por los pasillos, se estaba odiando muy intensamente por sus malas ideas de la noche anterior. Podría haberse quedado en la cama toda la mañana, pero no quería perderse una de las clases que tenía ese día… Ya podría dormir por la tarde todo lo que quisiera._

 _\- ¡Estás aquí! ¡Llevo buscándote media hora!_

 _\- Llego a tiempo a clase, Mai… No vengas a gritarme ahora… - escuchando los pasos de ella acercarse corriendo hasta él, intentó ignorarla no estando de humor para hablar con nadie._

 _\- ¿Qué no venga a gritarte? Ya verás como el que vas a gritar eres tú._

 _\- ¿Eh? – no le dio tiempo a asimilar nada más ya que lo pilló completamente por sorpresa cuando lo agarró por el brazo para tirar de él y que acelerase-. ¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas?_

 _Arrastrándolo con ella sin que pusiera mucha oposición avanzó por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de los tablones de anuncios del primer piso donde solían colocarse los anuncios importantes. Yamato giró la cabeza para mirarla, todavía sin entender nada._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Te han puesto algo de tu interés en la parte de arriba y no llegas? – empezando a reírse se alejó de ella ligeramente para evitar algún tipo de respuesta física a su comentario._

 _\- Qué simpático… Mira delante de ti, idiota – soltándolo por fin señaló hacia uno de los papeles._

 _Todavía sin entender qué era lo que pasaba empezó a buscar algo que pudiera aclararle las ideas en el tablón. Por suerte, no tardó en despertarse de golpe. Hacía ya meses que, por insistencia de uno de los profesores, habían pedido una de las becas para terminar los últimos cursos de la ingeniera fuera y poder especializarse de forma más práctica en el campo aeroespacial con opción a hacer prácticas en la propia JAXA._

 _\- ¿Ya han sacado la lista de admitidos?_

 _\- No, te he ido a buscar corriendo porque me alegro terriblemente de ver tu siempre amable cara a primera hora de la mañana… - puso los ojos en blanco-. Tan listo para unas cosas…_

 _Haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que dejara de hablar se atrevió a mirar la lista de nombres, encontrándose el de aquella que lo acompañaba en primer lugar. Eso lo hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo, había acabado cogiéndole aprecio y sabía que quería aquello tanto como él. Con lo que no contaba era con encontrar su nombre un poco más abajo._

 _\- ¿Estamos dentro?_

 _\- ¡Estamos dentro!_

 _No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo delante de él. Tenía muy buenas notas en todas las asignaturas, no por nada se pasaba las noches en vela estudiando en época de exámenes, pero no contaba con sacar la nota suficientemente en la prueba que les habían hecho. Nunca había tenido la suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para pensar que podría llegar a verse en esa lista en algún momento de su vida._

 _\- Es la lista definitiva, supongo que nos mandarán la información a casa cualquier día… Así que ya sabes, no te vas a poder librar de mí tan fácilmente…_

 _\- Qué ilusión… Yo creo que no sería capaz de librarme de ti ni aunque me asignaran un viaje fuera de este planeta…_

 _\- Claro que no, a ver si por el camino te vas a encontrar con alguna extraterreste y tengo que ir yo a imponer un poco de orden…_

 _\- ¿Tú te oyes cuando hablas?_

 _\- Con bastante frecuencia, sí… - volvió a alargar el brazo para tirar de él-. Venga, que todavía vamos a acabar llegando tarde a primera hora. Ya le contaremos luego a tu club de fans que el curso que viene no vas a estar tan disponible para que vengan a fantasear con tu bonita cara…_

* * *

\- Mira qué dos, seguro que no están poniendo verdes… - la voz de Taichi sacó a Yamato de sus propios pensamientos, levantando la vista y encontrándoselo delante de él.

\- Habla por ti, dudo que tengan muchas quejas de mí ninguno de los dos – Sora, a su lado, terminaba de abrocharse bien los botones del abrigo-. ¿Lleváis mucho esperando?

\- No, un poquito – Koemi se puso en pie-. ¿Qué le pasaba a éste que tenía que ir corriendo sin esperarme a buscarte?

\- Aaah… eso son secretos nuestros – dijo el chico antes de echar a andar-. Venga, vamos, o todavía se nos va a hacer tarde.

\- ¿Tarde para qué? Si puede saberse, claro, porque a mí todavía no me has dicho qué problema tienes… Y te advierto que como todo esto sea porque quieres ir a cenar a algún sitio nuevo vas a acabar sentado fuera mientras que los demás cenamos tranquilamente… - la pelirroja negó con la cabeza esperando a alcanzar a Yamato para alcanzar su mano escondida dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta-. ¿Has dejado a los dos melodramáticos solos?

\- Sí… pero creo que no se han dado cuenta de que se habían quedado los dos dormidos en el salón solos… - dándose cuenta del gesto de ella sonrió, cogiéndola también-. Koemi también sabe qué tripa se le ha roto a tu querido amigo del alma, pero no he sido capaz de sonsacarle nada…

Un rato más tarde, aprovechando que Koemi se había quedado atrás con Sora, Taichi se acercó hasta el rubio con la mejor de sus sonrisas irónicas en la cara.

\- A mí no me mires así… - fue lo primero que le dijo Yamato al darse cuenta.

\- Solo quería decirte que estás bastante fastidiado… - posando la mano en su hombro le dio un par de palmadas.

\- ¿Fastidiado? ¿Por qué? - ¿de qué hablaba? ¿Por qué miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse de que ninguna de las dos lo estaba escuchando?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te estabas riendo de mí a carcajadas hace un par de años? Tendría que haberte hecho que me lo pusieras por escrito…

\- Hm… - se quedó pensativo, mirándolo-. ¿Y qué?

\- Pues que yo ya la he visto y solo tengo que decirte que estás muy, pero que muy fastidiado… Y que yo que tú iría llevando pañuelos – amplió todavía más su sonrisa antes de reducir el paso para dejarse coger por ambas chicas que iban detrás de ellos dos, arregládoselas para colocarse en medio de ambas-. Bueno, aquí mucho cuento, pero llevo fuera casi una semana entera y todavía nadie ha venido a decirme lo que me ha echado de menos…

Detuvo ligeramente sus pasos ante las palabras de Taichi, acabando por entender por fin de lo que le estaba hablando. Debería de haberse dado cuenta primero, ya que realmente era algo que solía decirle con bastante frecuencia, pero aquella vez lo había pillado desprevenido.

Seguía manteniendo que estaría completamente de acuerdo con que podía ir hasta con el pijama que él no iba a tener ni el más mínimo problema, pero no pudo evitar que aquella vez un ligero nerviosismos se apoderase de él, terminando por bajar la mirada hacia el suelo, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Qué te vas a quedar atrás! – Taichi reclamó su atención ya prácticamente desde el otro extremo de la calle.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** claro que lo son, lo que pasa es que estamos más acostumbrado a ver al señor embajador o con su marido y discutiendo con su cuñado por algún motivo que solo él entiende. Si lo dejamos solo con Koemi, tiende a comportarse un poquito más... Si no el da por emperanoiarse con la altura de nadie, claro, que en cuyo caso se mete con él solo para que deje de desesperarla jajaja

Venga, que este fb es 50/50. No te gusta la noticia que le dan, pero sale Mai, ¿eso compensa? ¿Mai riéndose del rubio a primera hora de la mañana porque se lo ha encontrado zombie y lleva media hora buscándolo? Además, hoy te puedes quejar... que te he dado la interacción Koemi/Yamato también, ¡ja!

Un beso enorme para ti y para la tortuguita... ¡que me han dado el viernes libre!

 **Guest vecina:** no pienso contestar preguntas salvo en presencia de un muy buen abogado. Solo te haré una preguntita ¿se verdad tú lo crees capaz de hacer algo así?

Yo creo que de ahí me viene todo, de que aunque me lluevan tomatazos por ello, mi 45% de fan de Taiora toma el control muchas veces y hace cosas como esta última tanda de veces que los he ido sacando. De verdad que fue una buena temporada shippeandolos muy fuertemente hasta que de repente en el capi de Navidad me fundieron las neuronas, por alguna parte tiene que salir todo eso. Estamos en la línea temporal con un personaje de seguridad apropiado (Koemi) para que me limite a estas cosas. No tengo más que añadir jajaja Tenía muy claro que él se merecía la escena del vestido desde hacía tiempo, ahora veremos qué tal se porta el señor embajador en estos capítulos que viene...

No sabía lo que significaba, pero por el contexto me lo imaginaba, sí jajaja ¡Ayyy que el rubio empieza a ponerse algo nervioso y el que va a necesitar los apapachos va a ser él! Me han dado libre mañana, que además el sábado tenemos fiesta en toda la comunidad... Algo es algo al menos antes de empezar a la tort... rutina, rutiiina e_e ¡Muchos bicos de tartaruga para ti!

 **Nika:** venga, que ahora que nadie nos ve podemos chillar como buenas fans del Taiora. Bipolaridad que se viene llamando, pero con la que todavía no me he atrevido a meterte tan directamente nada más que a modo de algún fb o detalles de este tipo. Supongo que porque si me metiera en algún momento tendría que acabar mal la cosa y me niego... Yo cuando la gente se pone a pelearse por ahí y a tirarse de los pelos en la guerra de shippeos me río mucho porque como considero maravillosas ambas opciones... ❤❤ Y no te preocupes, que yo te hago los coros a las declaraciones de amor hacia él ❤❤❤ (y sigo aterrada por lo que sea que el han hecho al pobrecito en el nuevo proyecto, el cual sigo esperando que sea un mal dibujo POR FAVOR).

Otro fb para ti e_e Todos estos fbs, en realidad, podría haberlos aprovechado y sacarlos en una historia aparte, pero es que iba a pasarlo muy mal porque menuda época... madre mía... Así que como no me quiero meter ahí me dedico a sacar trocitos y listo jajaja

¡Un beso!


	64. ¡Lo tengo!

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿No tenías una esquina más lejana del estudio a la que querer venir hoy? – protestó Sora ajustándose mejor la bufanda en torno a su cuello.

\- Oye, con lo que te gustaba ese sitio cuando eras pequeña… - Taichi se cruzó de brazos observándola-. Aunque la verdad es que creo que estará todo más bonito dentro de un par de meses cuando empiecen a florecer los cerezos, ¿no?

\- No lo sé, pregúntale a mi madre, ella es la entendida en esas cosas – en realidad no le hacía mucha gracia estar allí. Su amigo no tenía la culpa, no tenía idea de todo lo que estaba pasando y no había motivos para enfadarse con él-. ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí?

\- No lo sé, me apetecía dar un paseo y pensé que te gustaría despejarte por esta zona…

Koemi se quedó mirando hacia ellos divertida ante las caras que iban poniendo, acabando por girar la cabeza hacia Yamato, el cual tampoco parecía tener demasiada idea de lo que estaba pasando allí. Acabó por ignorarlos a todos menos a su marido, fijando la vista en él y en la cara que estaba poniendo. Se le notaba demasaido que estaba muriéndose de ganas de confesar exactamente lo que estaban haciendo allí.

\- Sí bueno… eso era hasta que hace una temporada se me quitaran las ganas de andar de paseo por aquí… Pero no te preocupes, si tanto te gusta, cuando no haya tal saturación de fechas, te traigo conmigo para que me ayudes a escoger la que más te guste… - negó con la cabeza-. ¿No sabes que hemos estado intentando conseguir hueco aquí y no ha habido manera?

\- Lo sé, el rubio ese que tienes por mascota me lo dijo hace tiempo – confesó finalmente-. Pues… es una verdadera pena porque yo creo que para finales de abril todo esto tiene que estar realmente bonito… Yo creo que hasta tu madre estaría muy de acuerdo con que fuera aquí.

\- Taichi… ¿qué problema tienes?

\- Nada… solo digo que esté sitio me parece muy buen sitio… Y que es una pena que no tengáis ningún amigo cuyo trabajo se base en convencer a la gente de a lo que él le interesa y que tiene… digamos que algún que otro contacto que le debe algún favor…

* * *

 _Cuando Koemi llegó a casa del trabajo, se extrañó de que todo estuviera en silencio, siendo la hora de la comida lo normal es que estuvieran todos en el salón. Encogiéndose de hombros, aprovechó para dejar las cosas con traquilidad en la entrada e ir hasta la habitación para poder cambiarse. Fue allí cuando tuvo que dar un brinco al encontrarse a Taichi durmiendo profundamente en la cama. Sabía que ese día libraba, pero no esperaba encontrárselo todavía… No, ¿estaba vestido? Ese no era el pijama…_

 _\- ¿Qué…?_

 _\- Shhhh – Agumon llamó su atención sentado al lado de la cuna del pequeño Daigo, vigilando que no se despertara él tampoco-. Se ha quedado dormido después de haber vuelto de correr con Yamato._

 _\- ¿Quién? – miró hacia su marido incrédula antes de empezar a reírse-. Vale… voy a cambiarme y en seguida comemos, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Pasó un buen rato hasta que por la puerta de la habitación salió un somnoliento Taichi en dirección hacia Koemi, la cual estaba distraída haciendo la comida. Bostezó antes de rascarse los ojos para intentar despejarse, llegando a que la mejor conclusión que iba a tener era acercarse a ella y abrazarla desde la espalda._

 _\- ¡Vaya! Pero si estás vivo…_

 _\- No lo digas muy alto… que no las tengo todas conmigo…_

 _\- ¿Qué tal por la mañana?_

 _\- De eso prefiero no hablar tampoco… - bostezó de nuevo-. Antes estuve pensando…_

 _\- ¿En sueños?_

 _\- No… - la pinchó ligeramente con los dedos en los costados, aprovechando su posición-. Antes de quedarme dormido… ¿recuerdas que te dije que ya que esos dos inútiles por fin nos iban a dar el gusto a todos y casarse quería tener algún detalle más especial con ellos?_

 _\- Cualquiera que te conoce sabe eso… Pero dime, ¿se te ha ocurrido algo?_

 _\- Más o menos… Me ha dicho Yamato que a Sora le gusta un sitio… Creo que sé cuál es… Pero que no hay forma posible de que tengan hueco para ellos._

 _\- Vaya… Es que son muy malas fechas, ¿y ni siquiera cambiándola?_

 _\- Si, han preguntado con toda la flexibilidad que pudieran y nada… - guardó silencio unos segundos-. Lo que pasa… creo que conozco a uno de los directores._

 _\- ¿Conoces a uno de los directores?_

 _\- Sí… de hecho me debe una bastante gorda de hace unos años… Quizás podría intentar hacer algo…_

* * *

Los ojos canela de la chica se quedaron fijos en su amigo sin entender ni una sola de las últimas palabras que había dicho, asustándose incluso cuando notó a su lado la presencia de Yamato, el cuál, para ella, acababa de salir de la nada, pero estaba mirando para Taichi con la misma expresión de ella.

\- ¿Qué? Ya sabéis que siempre se me ha dado muy bien ponerme muy pesado… Y simplemente tenía a mano a alguien con quien ponerme muy pesado. No nos lo había dicho antes que por no me lo han podido confirmar hasta la semana pasada, pero… Si seguís estando interesados… El 27 de abril podría ser una buena fecha para que dejéis de volvernos locos a todos de una vez – se quedó mirando hacia ellos-. Ya sabéis que a pesado como mucho solo puede ganarme Motomiya…

\- ¿Qué…? – acabó riendo capaz de articular la pelirroja-. ¿Cómo…?

\- El cómo da igual, la cosa es que… ¡Ey! - no pudo llegar a terminar la frase. Mientras que Sora permanecía los ojos todavía fijos en él como si no hubiera terminado de entender de qué iba todo aquello, Yamato no había conseguido dejarlo continuar, dando un par de pasos hacia él para abrazar a su amigo. Entendía de repente las preguntas que le hacía, la insistencia en saber todos los detalles lo mejor que pudiera sobre dónde habían estado preguntando. Ahora que por fin sabía a qué se debía todo encajaba y todo tenía sentido. Aunque nunca jamás se le hubiera podido ocurrir que estuviera tramando algo así.

\- ¿Por qué te crees que te estaba sometiendo todos los días al mismo interrogatorio, idiota? Me preocupo por vosotros, pero no para haceros un control de forma tan exhaustiva… Solo quería asegurarme de que no encontrabais alguna solución que no fuera aplazarlo todo – empezó a explicar cuando él rubio se separó de él sin ser capaz de articular palabra.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que nos has conseguido fecha? – la pelirroja aún no había terminado de asimilarlo.

* * *

 _Divertida, observaba las idas y venidas del Taichi hablando por teléfono desde la cama en la que se había tirado jugando con el pequeño Daigo._

 _\- Mira… tu padre intenta dejarnos un rastro en el suelo por si se pierde que sepamos encontrarlo… Sí, sí, tu padre – riéndose por las caras que ponía el pequeño acercó su dedo índice a él, dándole con suavidad en la naricilla._

 _Volvió a levantar la vista, entretenida al fijarse en que de nuevo pasaba la dirección contraria. Tendría que dedicarse a grabar esas cosas y luego, cuando llegara el momento, enseñárselo a los principales interesados. Cuando le había dicho lo que estaba pasando con el problema de las fechas y que creía tener solución le había parecido muy buena idea, intentando buscar ella también a ver si conocía a alguien que pudiera ayudar. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Era un detalle que únicamente les iba a llevar un poco de insistencia y sería una pena que tuvieran que esperar._

 _\- Después del numerito que le han montado a la pobre hoy te digo yo que más vale que alguien les dé una buena noticia lo antes posible – acabó asomándose a la puerta-. Que además, no me fio ni un pelo de ellos y a la mínima de cambio nos enteramos de que ya se han ido hasta de viaje de novios sin avisar…_

 _\- Eres un exagerado – le dijo sin levantarse, viendo cómo daba un brinco sobre sí mismo cuando le sonaba de nuevo el teléfono-. Si ya has hablado con él y te ha dicho que preferían esperar…._

 _\- Ahora vengo… - volviendo a desaparecer hacia el salón contestó a la llamada_

 _Riéndose de nuevo se giró hacia Agumon, quien había estado observando también atentamente los gestos del pequeño, solo para darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. El pequeño Daigo alargó las manos intentando tocarlo al tenerlo tan cerca, sacándole una sonrisa de su madre._

 _\- Ven chiquitín, que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir a tú también – levantándose con cuidado de no moverse demasiado y despertar al digimon cogió al niño en brazos para posarlo en su cuna. Tras dudar unos segundos, acabó por girarse de nuevo hacia la cama cogiendo a Agumon para echarlo al lado del pequeño y luego hacerle un gesto al bebé llevándose el dedo a los labios-. Shhh… Tienes que dormirte para que él no se despierte…_

 _Al cabo de un rato volvió a salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y apagando la luz tras ella, viendo que todavía al otro lado del salón Taichi seguía hablando. Negó con la cabeza antes de ir hacia la cocina para calentar agua para hacer un té._

 _\- ¡LO TENGO!_

 _Sin esperarse la voz que acababa de dar, casi se tiró encima el agua que acababa de meter en la tetera. Farfullando por lo bajo por el susto que acababa de darle, posó el objeto encima de la encimera y volvió a asomarse. O al menos esa fue su intención porque llegó antes de ella Taichi ya habiendo colgado._

 _\- ¡Tengo la fecha! ¡Tengo la fecha! ¡Ya verás la cara que se les va a quedar cuando se lo digamos!_

 _\- Shh… que acabo de deja durmiendo al niño – avisó por si acaso, quedándose de brazos cruzados mirándolo-. Te debo de haber dicho esto más veces, pero tengo miedo de que estés tan emocionado tú con todo esto como ellos dos._

 _\- Podría ser… - bajando el tono automáticamente se acercó hasta ella-. Por mí no va a quedar que doña diseñadora de moda no se pueda casar dónde quiera y cuándo quiera y… el atolondrado del astronauta tampoco._

 _No pudo evitar quedarse mirando para él pensando en que aquello que parecía decir como si fuera una tontería no quitaba que hubiera revuelto medio Tokio hasta conseguirlo. Cazándolo cuando pasó por su lado se estiró para ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en los labios._

 _\- ¿Y esto?_

 _\- Porque no he podido tener más suerte…_

* * *

Koemi terminó avanzando hasta colocarse a la altura de los otros tres, sonriente ante las caras que se les habían quedado a todos.

\- Resulta que aquí el pesado este ha sabido explotar su mejor habilidad y le ha estado dando la lata a todo el mundo que conocía hasta que encontró la forma de que os hicieran hueco más o menos en la fecha que os venía bien aquí. Y, yo creo que está casi más contento que vosotros porque tendrías que haberlo visto el día que lo consiguió… - cruzando una mirada con el castaño y quedándose al lado de Yamato ahora que había dejado algo de espacio a Sora para que fuera ella la que se acercara al otro, sin ser capaz de decir absolutamente nada más.

\- Mira… yo no sé qué os pasa a todos esta semana, ¡pero ya está bien! – fueron las únicas palabras de Sora antes de tener que empezar a hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no empezar de nuevo a llorar-. ¿Tú has sido capaz de conseguirnos esto?

\- Eh, Koemi también me ha ayudado, que a ella dar la lata también se le da muy bien…

\- ¿Pero cómo eres así? – no podía evitarlo, por más que lo intentaba, acabó por dar por perdida la batalla, y si acababa pareciendo un oso panda por culpa del maquillaje le daba igual.

\- Pero bueno… ¿ahora te me vas a poner a llorar? – observándola amplió todavía más su sonrisa-. ¿Qué? ¿No me creías capaz de hacer algo así?

\- Cállate… - le dijo adelantándose hacia él -. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

\- Sí, conseguirte el sitio que siempre te ha gustado desde pequeña – amplió todavía más la sonrisa, antes de levantar una mano para pasarla por la mejilla de ella, quitándole un lagrimón que caía por ella-. Pero no me llores, ¿cómo se te ocurre que sabiendo que estaba en mi mano no iba a hacerlo? ¿Eh? ¿No sabes ya más que de sobra que por vosotros dos… - bajó algo más el tono, dejando que aquello quedara entre ellos dos- por ti… haría lo que fuera?

\- Idiota… - sin poder aguantarse más, terminó de dar el paso que le faltaba para abrazar a su amigo.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** venga, aquí sin bipolaridades... Puedes tirar todo lo que quieras por la ventana que nadie te va a decir nada. Yo tiendo a morirme sola de amor cuando leo este capítulo. No sé exactamente con qué, yo creo que por todo en general, tanto en presente como en "pasado". Voy a ir a achuchar al embajador hasta yo porque cada vez que hace o dice algo en este capítulo es para hacerlo...

Mai era importante porque ya sabes que la echo de menos y que cuento las horas para sacarla en presente. Que se vaya preparando Yamato porque no va a venir venir los puñales cuando ya los va a tener todos clavados en la espalda. De arriba abajo y es alto bastante también para tener espacio de sobra para apuñalamientos jajajaja

Fangirlea en paz hoy, porque... ¡tenemos fecha! ¡Donde ellos querían! ¡Muchos besitos y tortuguitas desde debajo del montón de purpurina!

 **Guest vecina:** JAJAJAJAAJAJA ¿qué te digo? ¿Eh? Creo que después de leer este capítulo tienes de sobra ya contestada una de tus preguntas jajajajaa Y de paso por fin he explicado qué pasó con Taichi ese día después de haber salido a correr por primera vez jajaja

Respondiendo a tu pregunta, pensé que tocaba en este trocito, pero no, es el capi de mañana. De todas formas, a eso te puedo responder. No, no se están "viendo"... Bueno, realmente no tengo muy claro cómo están. Yo creo que están en un punto intermedio de "somos solo amigos, peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero tonteamos más que respiramos". Lo que sí no creo que hayan vuelto a tener ningún acercamiento físico más allá de lo visto en el flashback de hace algunos capítulos. Casi que te diría que están tal cual estaban en mi primer fanfic -"El tiempo no pasa igual para todos" - pero en versión veinteañera. Ya leerás lo que pasó con ellos mañana si no me equivoco otra vez de capítulo.

Bueno, ahora sí, grita todo lo que quieras porque TAICHI HA HECHO EL TAICHI ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

¡Bicos y tartarugas con purpurina para ti!


	65. Costara el tiempo que costara

\- No me mires así, me lo confirmaron antes de que tuviera que irme de viaje, no he podido daros la noticia antes.

\- No… no te miro de ninguna manera… Solo que… no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo te las has arreglado? – atónito, no podía terminar de asimilar lo que había pasado allí.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, tenía algunos conocidos que me debían favores y se me da muy bien ponerme pesado. Koemi dice que casi tengo yo más ganas de esa boda que vosotros… Es lo menos que podía hacer.

\- No sé cómo voy a poder agradecerte esto…

\- No te me pongas tú también sentimental como ella, tengamos la fiesta en paz. Y sabes perfectamente cómo puedes agradecérmelo – lanzó una mirada hacia Sora, sin necesidad de entrar en más detalles-. Ya sé que normalmente lo que te he pedido siempre es que te alejes y la dejes en paz, pero creo que por una vez me voy a limitar a facilitaros las cosas.

\- No tiene pinta de que tenga intenciones de armar ninguna desgracia yo ahora, tranquilo. Y en todo caso creo que ya es mayorcita para darme una buena patada en el trasero ella sola.

\- Ahí tengo que darte toda la razón…

* * *

 _2008_

* * *

 _Sora estaba tirada a la larga en la cama sin nada mejor qué hacer con su vida que acariciar con cuidado las alas de su compañera, la cual se había sentado sobre ella._

 _\- ¿Sigue Taichi enfadado contigo? – le preguntó de repente._

 _\- No está enfadado conmigo… - hizo una pausa-. Espero… Solo está preocupado por mí y creo que la mejor forma que tiene de expresarlo es riñéndome…_

 _\- ¿Y por qué te riñe?_

 _\- Porque tiene miedo de que vuelva a pasarlo mal…_

 _Era perfectamente consciente de los motivos que tenía para haber reaccionado como lo había hecho el otro día en el patio. No podía decir que no le faltaran razones de ninguna de las maneras… pero… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Llevaba mucho tiempo evitándolo y había llegado a un punto en el que era superior a ella. Al menos podía decir en su defensa que salvo el incidente de hacía algunas noches no había vuelto a pasar nada entre ellos. Únicamente habían vuelto a hablar y, quizás, poco a poco volver a ser más cercanos, pero de ahí no habían pasado las cosas con Yamato._

 _No era tonta y aunque sabía que no era necesario que estuvieran juntos para que las cosas pudieran acabar mal de repente, aquella vez estaba yendo con mucho cuidado. Quizás el hecho de que hubiera sido él quien no hubiera querido continuar aquel día era lo que la había hecho darle un voto de confianza._

 _Tokio era una ciudad muy grande, pero acababan moviéndose siempre en los mismos círculos y era perfectamente consciente de la fama que se había ido ganando con el tiempo él. No lo culpaba, era perfectamente libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida… Pero a la vez le extrañaba demasiado al ver la forma en que se comportaba con ella. "Tú no eres como las demás" le había dicho…_

 _Perdida en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar dar un brinco cuando el teléfono vibró en su bolsillo sacándolo rápidamente viendo quién era, sonriendo antes de abrir el mensaje y leer lo que ponía. Contestó en cuestión de segundos antes de ponerse en pie._

 _\- ¿Dónde vas?_

 _\- Vengo ahora… Tú quédate durmiendo. Cuando vuelva podemos ir a merendar por ahí, ¿qué te parece?_

 _\- ¡Vale!_

 _Tras pasar por el baño para comprobar que tras haber estado tirada en la cama estuviera más o menos presentable, salió de casa, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el ascensor, no consiguiendo llegar hasta él, encontrándose a Yamato esperando ya en las escaleras._

 _\- ¿No te atreves a llamar a la puerta o qué? Mi madre está en la tienda a esta hora…_

 _\- Ya… Por si acaso – rápidamente se llevó la mano hacia el pelo revolviéndoselo. Prefería quedarse fuera, a aquellas alturas de su vida por absurdo que pudiera parecerle al mundo, no se atrevía a quedarse solo con ella en casa._

 _\- ¿Te pasa algo? – ladeó la cabeza observándolo-. Pareces… ¿preocupado?_

 _\- Tranquila… No es malo, es que todavía no sé cómo reaccionar – bajando la vista hacia sus propias manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas al estar sentado volvió a quedarse en silencio._

 _\- Cualquiera lo diría… - acercándose acabó por tomar asiento también ella, dejando un espacio entre ellos al girarse para acabar con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared-. ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- Pasa… pasa que me tengo que ir… - no levantó la vista hacia ella._

 _\- ¿Te tienes que ir? ¿A dónde? – lo miró sin entender nada._

 _\- Me han concedido una beca para irme a estudiar fuera del país… Para terminar la carrera fuera… Han publicado la lista esta mañana._

 _La sorpresa se reflejó automáticamente en la cara de ella, quien se quedó mirándolo fijamente. ¿Fuera del país? ¿Terminar la carrera? Pero si todavía estaban en segundo… Eso era mucho tiempo. Demasiado._

 _\- Además, después podremos hacer unas prácticas en la propia agencia espacial del país… - sabía que para poder llegar a aquello también tendría que entrar dentro de alguna de las ramas de las fuerzas armadas del país, pero con aquello ya contaba._

 _Siguió mirándolo en silencio, pensando en lo que realmente estaba diciendo. Estaba diciendo que le habían concedido la oportunidad de hacer lo que quería y que probablemente no sabía ni siquiera cuando iba a poder volver. Eso era exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo, una palabra tras otra. Y aquello, sin lugar a dudas, era bueno. Era muy bueno. Egoistamente hablando… aquello era malo. Era muy malo._

 _\- ¿Y por eso traes esa cara? ¡Son buenísimas noticias, Yamato! ¡Me alegro muchísimo por ti! ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?_

 _\- Sacaron unas plazas y convocaron un examen, parece ser que saqué la nota que pedían. Al menos se la han concedido también a gente conocida… - y no tendría que irse solo al otro extremo del mundo._

 _Levantó finalmente la cabeza hacia ella, encontrándosela con esa sonrisa que usaba Sora en situaciones como aquella. Situaciones en la que sabía que tenía que alegrarse cuando realmente no lo hacía. Odiaba conocerla tan sumamente bien._

 _\- Todavía no se lo he dicho a nadie más – admitió._

 _\- Estoy segura de que todos se van a alegrar muchísimo porque lo hayas conseguido, ya lo verás…_

 _\- Ya… - su hermano, su hermano no se iba a alegrar de que tuviera que irse sin saber tan siquiera cuando iba a volver-. Aún tengo tiempo para ir diciéndoselo… No se hará efectiva hasta el principio del curso que viene._

 _\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? – la voz de Taichi hizo que ambos girasen rápidamente el cuello hacia él, no habiéndolo sentido acercarse._

 _\- Hacer el vago un rato – dijo Sora, dándose cuenta de que la vista del rubio volvía a quedar fija en sus propias rodillas al mirarlo de reojo. Subiendo la vista hacia su amigo le hizo un gesto para que le dijera algo._

 _\- ¿Alguien se ha vuelto a quedar hasta las tantas viendo series una detrás de otra? – dijo finalmente el castaño, teniendo que reconocer que sí que era capaz de darse cuenta de que sí que le pasaba algo al otro-. Iba a tirarme a ver la tele un rato, ¿queréis venir? Seguro que mi madre acaba intentando secuestraros para que os quedéis a cenar…_

 _Sora giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia Yamato dándose cuenta como poco a poco levantaba la cabeza, sorprendido ante la pregunta y se quedaba mirando hacia Taichi. Esos dos estaban pasando también por una temporada difícil y todo era por su culpa… Y le daba pena, le daba mucha pena._

 _\- Por mí perfecto – anunció al pelirroja-. Peeero vengo ahora, que he dejado a Biyomon sola en casa y le dije que íbamos a ir a merendar. ¿No te importa que la traiga, verdad?_

 _\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué me iba a importar a mí que se cuele en casa? Como si no se me colara por la terraza cada dos por tres para asustar a Agumon…_

 _Riéndose con las palabras de Taichi, se puso en pie. Sí que era cierto que había dejado sola a la digimon, pero había querido dejarlos solos a ellos dos. Así quizás podría ganar algo de tiempo para intentar asimilar la información que acababa de recibir. Yamato se iba… se iba para no volver en mucho tiempo._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? No tienes muy buena cara – ocupando el sitio que había dejado vacío la pelirroja._

 _\- ¿Ahora hablas conmigo? – giró la cabeza hacia él -. Lo siento, solo se me hace raro…_

 _\- Yo creo que esto se puede llamar hablar, ¿no? ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _\- Me han aceptado en una beca en el extranjero para hacer justamente lo que quiero._

 _\- Pues no me extraña, luego bien que te metías con Jou, pero no se te da nada mal hacerle la competencia a empollón… ¡Enhorabuena! Cualquiera diría que te han dado una mala noticia._

 _Silencio._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras o qué?_

 _\- Sí… solo que no contaba que con que la fueran a dar._

 _\- Sigo sin entender qué tiene de malo…_

 _\- No me quiero ir de Tokio – reconoció finalmente._

 _\- ¿Tú? ¿No te quieres ir de Tokio tú? – vio como se encogía de hombros a modo de respuesta-. ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque no sé si voy a volver tan siquiera – y había demasiadas cosas en aquella ciudad que le importaban. Absolutamente todo lo que le importaba._

 _\- No seas exagerado, ¿cómo no sabes si vas a poder volver?_

 _\- Si todo sale bien no debería de tener que volver._

 _Se quedó mirándolo, intentando entender sus palabras. Había pasado una temporada bastante larga en la que apenas habían hablado, incluso se podría decir que le extrañaba no verlo pegando brincos por media ciudad ante la noticia que acababa de darle._

 _\- Tarde o temprano todo el mundo se va a acabar yendo, Yamato. Tokio no es el centro del universo y me extrañaría tener la suerte de que todos siguiéramos viviendo aquí dentro de unos años._

 _\- Ya… - desviando la vista hacia el final del pasillo, no contestó nada más._

 _Sin insistir más en el tema, Taichi se quedó mirándolo. Empezaba a entender lo que le pasaba realmente, y era una lista de nombres propios, no demasiado larga, pero sí con el suficiente peso como para que Yamato hubiera reaccionado de aquella forma. Y uno de esos nombres propios se había escapado en busca de su digimon. Arrugó el gesto sin poder evitarlo._

 _\- Sé que no es cosa mía y que posiblemente me digas que me meta la lengua por donde me quepa… Pero… no creo que te tenga que decir que no se merece pasarse más tiempo esperando por ti._

 _\- Lo sé…_

 _Claro que lo sabía. Y quizás debiera desde ese momento empezar a alejarse de nuevo antes de que fuera tarde. Por su parte, no habría necesitado aquel último cambio en los acontecimientos que había hecho que se volvieran a acercar considerablemente en los últimos tiempos, pero a la larga sabía que iba a ser peor._

 _\- Creo que me iré a contárselo a mi padre – dijo finalmente antes de ponerse en pie-. No lo comentéis por ahí, quiero decírselo yo a mi hermano._

 _\- No te preocupes._

* * *

Giró la cabeza hacia Sora también, observándola en silencio unos segundos antes de asentir a lo que acababa de decirle. Lo cierto era que ya habían suficientes trabas a lo largo de todos aquellos años como para que ahora las cosas empezaran a ir mucho más fluidas. Ya les tocaba poder hacer las cosas bien.

Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que le habían avisado de que acabaría la carrera fuera. Era plenamente consciente de que quizás, si no hubiera sido por eso, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Se veía perfectamente capaz de no haberlo estropeado todo de haberse podido quedar en Tokio… Pero ahora no cambiaría ninguna de sus decisiones.

Había sido muy difícil alejarse de ella por aquel entonces, pero había hecho lo que tenía qué hacer. Como bien le había dicho Taichi, no se merecía estar esperando eternamente… Y al final había acabado teniendo que pasar dos… casi tres años a la espera de poder verse tan siquiera más de un día. Cuando se había ido, diez años atrás, lo había hecho con intención de no volver a cruzarse con ella y se había asegurado de ello.

\- Sí, en la competencia de parejas con mala suerte yo diría que no os supera nadie, al menos que yo conozco. Pero bueno, ahora si te pones cabezota te quita ella la tontería de un par de gritos y listo, no como antes, que siempre se lo callaba todo...

\- Sí, yo creo que ahora podemos arreglarnos..

* * *

 _(NA: este fb se corresponde con el que aparece en el capítulo 7 "Aeropuerto" de la primera parte de la historia "Nuestra Historia". Por si alguien no se acuerda de dónde sale, para que os pongáis un poco en contexto)._

* * *

 _Y entonces había embarcado._

 _Al contrario que el resto del grupo que se había alejado realmente para dejarles espacio, Taichi no lo había hecho. No del todo, al menos, quedándose apoyado en una de las columnas sin vigilar lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer. Le preocupaba todo aquello más de lo que admitiría en voz alta y aunque había jurado y perjurado que en aquella ocasión no pensaba meterse y que allá ellos con sus propias decisiones… Allí estaba, esperando ver pasar a Sora entre la gente._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? – alzó la voy para hacerse notar cuando por fin pudo visualizarla. Únicamente se detuvo, sin contestar-. Sora…_

 _\- Déjalo, ¿quieres? No tengo gana ahora de que te pongas a…_

 _\- No iba a decir nada…_

 _\- Pues… busquemos al resto y salgamos de aquí de una vez._

 _\- Como quieras – despegándose de la columna, asintió-. Ven, se fueron a la cafetería._

 _Asintiendo a sus palabras caminó a su lado sin abrir de nuevo la boca. Sabía lo que acababa de pasar minutos antes. Era perfectamente consciente de que aquella había sido, probablemente, la última vez que iba a tener oportunidad de cruzarse con Yamato o incluso hablar con él. Lo había notado cuando le habían dado la noticia de la beca, había empezado a alejarse… Primero había intentado buscar excusas, luego… ni siquiera eso. Sabía por lo que lo hacía… Por el mismo motivo de siempre, porque era un cobarde. Un cobarde que prefería ir desapareciendo poco a poco antes de afrontar las cosas directamente._

 _Estaría bien… costara el tiempo que costara._

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Vale, creo que la playa de purpurina se me ha quedado pequeña ya. Voy a tener que hacerme una isla o algo... Hmmm... puedo hacerme una isla y llenarla de tortugas. Sí, creo que ese haré con el montón de purpurina que tengo encima en estos momentos jajajaja

Si es que obviamente no podía quedarse quietecito y no darle la lata a medio Tokio si hacía falta para conseguir que sus amigos tuvieran lo que quisieran cuando quisieran. Yo sigo manteniendo mi teoría de que es bueno en lo suyo por ser saber ponerse tan sumamente pesadito cuando quiere algo, y esto es la prueba. Se debe de haber pasado todo el tiempo que tardaron en decirle que sí detrás de todos los implicados hasta que alguien le dijo "QUE SÍ, PESADO QUE SÍ" jajajajaja.

Ahora, míralo, hasta parece alguien de su edad en estos FB... Podemos ir todos corriendo a achucharlo otra vez... Creo - es lo que tiene ir desfasada con respecto a vosotros, que no recuerdo muy bien cómo lo tengo distribuído ya jajaja - que por el momento vamos a quedarnos en presente una temporada.

¡Un beso, tortuguitas y mogollón de purpurina también para ti porque me sobra ya muchísima! ❤❤

 **Guest vecina:** jajajaja a ver, en el fondo era lógico que también estuviera pendiente de cómo iban con el tema de la fecha sin que tuviera segundas intenciones. Como siempre le acaba diciendo Koemi, está casi tan revolucionado con el tema como los dos interesados. Aunque claro, eso le pasa por ser parte del matrimonio de tres (o cuatro si metemos a Koemi ya en él). Y claro que no Taichi sin Yamato y Yamato sin Taichi no están al 100%. Ese tiempo que pasaron sin verse debió de ser una agonía de las graves, por eso debe de dedicharse el embajador a tirarse de los pelos con Takeru. Necesitaba un rubio con el que discutir por cosas absurdas.

Y estos fb de este capítulo son exactamente la respuesta a lo que me preguntabas jajaja Pensé que estaban colocados en el anterior y por eso te decía ayer lo de que me hacía mucha gracia que me preguntaras estas cosas justo antes antes del capítulo en el que venían explicadas jajajajaja Vamos, que a fin de cuentas, posiblemente por lo que parecía, si el cabezota rubio no se hubiera ido y roto contacto con todos al ver que tenía pinta de no volver, ya tendríamos tortuguitas y todo lo demás, porque parecía que la cosa iba bien.

Y sí, exacto por eso mismo metí las explicaciones de cómo consiguió la fecha aprovechando para ponerlo un poco estresado o moribundo en la cama... De alguna manera tenía que no morirme del nivel de azúcar escribiendo esto. Ya sabemos lo que pasó con él el primer día que volvió a correr con el rubio jajajajajaja Eso se ha convertido en cuestión de orgullo ya.

¡Un bico y muchas tartaguras con purpurina ❤!

 **Ace Cornell:** yo tengo la teoría de que los nenes pequeños deben de ver a los digimon como peluches grandotes que hablan, juegan con ellos y los cuidan. Así que... ¿qué nene pequeño no querría un dinosaurio de compañero de juegos? Jajajaj además Agumon que es tan... especialito ❤❤❤

El matrimonio de esos dos es uno de los grandes pilares en mis fangirleos. Ni contigo ni sin ti. Es el resumen de la relación de esos dos. El otro día, estaba escuchando la canción de P!nk de "True Love" y automáticamente me acordé de ellos dos "but I hate you, I really hate you... so much, I think it must be true love" jajajajaja Y así me fui yo sola riéndome por la calle un rato.

¡Un beso!


	66. ¡Ya habéis vuelto!

Horas más tarde volvían a casa en silencio. Un silencio provocado por lo que había pasado aquella tarde, todavía sin poder creer lo que Taichi y Koemi les habían dicho. Habían llegado al punto de llegar a asimilar por completo que iban a tener que esperar, que era tontería seguir buscando y ahora… de repente… De repente tenían hasta fecha exacta. Habían podido aprovechar el viaje para dejarlo todo listo y que contaran con ellos para esa fecha.

Mientras que se acercaban al edificio, sin prisa alguna, Yamato iba completamente perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Todavía no había terminado de asimilar lo que había pasado aquella tarde y quizás había estado recordando demasiadas cosas de cuando había pensado que nunca jamás volvería a aquel lugar, ni a rodearse de la misma gente. O de incluso, cuando él mismo había decidido que lo mejor era no volver. Que todos se habían cansado de sus sucesivas meteduras de pata y que seguramente no querrían saber de él. Recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que había llegado a aquella conclusión… Girando la cabeza para observar a la pelirroja que caminaba a su lado terminó por alargar el brazo, pasándolo en torno a su cintura.

\- Llevas sin abrir la boca desde que nos fuimos – le dijo ella de repente, levantando la vista hacia él-, ¿pasa algo?

\- No… Es solo que todavía estoy intentando creérmelo – sonrió ligeramente-. ¿Quién iba a decir que al final iba a hacer algo útil con esa pesadez suya, eh? – la respuesta de ella fue reírse asintiendo-. Estaba pensando también es que… 27 de Abril. Eso es muy cerca…

\- Sí, el resto van a poner el grito en el cielo, pero que se aguanten. Veo que alguna que yo me sé va a ser capaz de estresarse más que nosotros dos juntos porque – alzó las manos para hacer un gesto de comillas con los dedos – "esta cortina no conjunta con esta servilleta".

\- No lo pongo en duda. Que se estrese todo lo que quiera con eso a ver si así nos deja en paz un rato – no podía evitarlo, pensaba seguir enfadado con ella una buena temporada-. Pero no, no lo decía por eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Lo decía porque está tan cerca que casi no me lo creo. No me creo que… y odio usar la frase favorita de mi hermano, por fin vayamos a ser capaces de hacer las cosas bien de una vez. No, de que yo vaya a ser capaz de hacer las cosas bien de una vez – acabó por detenerse.

\- Yamato… - se giró hacia él, observándolo unos segundos-. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, aunque parezca que la culpa siempre era tuya es de los dos... – metió la mano en el bolso buscando las llaves para poder abrir el portal y entrar.

\- No estoy tan seguro de ello – siguiéndola, encendió la luz, caminando hacia el ascensor para llamarlo.

\- Vale que tus meteduras de pata fueran más llamativas, pero si yo te hubiera dicho en cualquier momento lo que pasaba por mi cabeza estoy segura de que habría ayudado, y bastante.

\- Sí claro… ¿como la vez que se te ocurrió decirme que en realidad te alegrabas de que a mí no me hubiera pasado nada?

\- Bueno… eso es que siempre has tenido el don de la oportunidad – sonrió divertida entrando finalmente y tocando la tecla del piso correcto-. ¿Qué me costaba, mismamente en ese momento, decirte lo que te tenía que decir de verdad? ¿O cuando te fuiste a estudiar fuera? Yo sabía perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo y por lo que lo estabas haciendo. Desde el momento en que me contaste lo que pasaba sabía perfectamente cómo iban a acabar las cosas… Si te conozco más que de sobra... – acabó por sonreír apoyándose en la pared del ascensor.

\- ¿Tan evidente era?

\- Era eso o llevarte al médico para que dieran un buen diagnóstico de bipolaridad – sonrió-. Podría haberte dicho algo y no lo hice…

\- ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

\- Que dejaras de hacer el idiota – amplió aún más la sonrisa-. Creo que tu hermano no me hace pagarle derechos de autor por esa frase… Siendo consciente de que estabas saliendo huyendo otra vez podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Y no lo hice.

\- Eso no quiere decir que te hubiera hecho caso – llegando por fin a la planta, salió, esperándola para caminar a su lado.

\- Oh, eso jamás lo pondría en duda. No me habrías hecho ni caso porque "es que no te mereces tener que estar esperando a que vuelva o que pensemos que esto va a poder llegar a alguna parte". Pues mira, incluso empeñándote en hacer las cosas más complicadas parece que por fin hemos llegado a alguna parte.

Sonrió por lo que ella dijo, apoyándose en la pared para observarla mientras que abría la puerta de casa. Se acoraba perfectamente de que allí mismo, en donde estaban en aquel momento era cuando por fin, tras tantos años, había sido capaz de decirle que la quería. Nada más que sintió la puerta abrirse caminó tras ella de nuevo.

\- Antes estaba acordándome de cuando… de la última vez que hablé con vosotros antes de desaparecer del todo – confesó mientras que derraba, ayudándola a quitarse el abrigo.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿En el aeropuerto?

\- No… en una fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermano creo que fue… Tuve que contestaros porque sabía que estaríais con él y para encima estaba estudiando y ya cualquier excusa me valía para dejar esa asignatura de lado un rato.

Lo miró, sorprendida mientras que dejaba que él colgara los abrigos de ambos. Recordaba perfectamente aquel momento, era perfectamente capaz de visualizarlo en su cabeza, y lo que era peor, lo que pasó después cuando tuvo que salir corriendo a la terraza para que nadie la viera.

\- No sé qué fue peor de todo, si veros a todos ahí sabiendo que estaba tan sumamente lejos o conocerte tan bien como para reconocer la expresión que tenías. O aguantar la mía de impasibilidad…

\- Yamato… da igual – se acercó hasta él para rodearlo con los brazos, todavía sin haberse molestado en encender la luz-. Olvídate de todo lo que pasó en su momento, o quédate solo con lo bueno. ¿Qué te parece? Y si tienes mucho tiempo libre puedes dedicarte a intentar adivinar a dónde nos vamos el 28 de abril mismo – dibujó poco a poco una sonrisa en su cara que no tardó en contagiarle a él.

\- ¿Sigo castigado sin derecho a saber nada de nada incluso ahora? – aceptando el cambio de tema intento poner cara de fastidio antes de imitar los gestos de ella, rodeándola con los brazos.

\- Creo que acabaré haciendo yo la maleta por los dos para que no tengas ni la más remota idea de a dónde vamos… - se encogió de hombros intentando poner la mejor expresión de inocencia que fue capaz.

\- Tendré que resignarme – intentó poner la cara apropiado de aceptación ante aquello, somo si realmente le costara algún esfuerzo. Por él como si quería quedarse en Tokio simplemente sin dar señales para el resto del mundo unos días…

La sonrisa de ella hizo que se inclinase hacia ella, dedicándole un beso que aunque empezó de forma suave y dulce, acabó alargándose en el tiempo. Sacando los brazos de debajo de los de él, aprovechó para rodear su cuello con ellos pudiendo así acercarse más mientras que sus manos se afianzaban mejor en torno a ella.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo que en realidad podría haber pasado o no, tampoco tenía muy claro cómo había llegado allí, pero cuando se separó para coger aire de nuevo, pudo apoyar la cabeza sobre la pared que estaba a su espalda. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para enfocarlo, jugando con sus dedos con el cabello al que llegaba.

\- Ahora voy a tener que ir a decirle a mi hermano que si quiere ser el padrino… – comentó sin necesidad de levantar demasiado el tono, debido a la cercanía.

\- ¿Vas a darle el gusto ya? – reposó del todo la cabeza, dejando que así su propia respiración se calmara.

\- Qué remedio… Aunque podría dejarlo con la duda hasta el día antes, tampoco es algo que tenga que preparar ni nada por el estilo – movió una mano por uno de los costados de ella.

\- No me gustaría quedarme viuda antes de llegar al altar… – empezó a reírse ligeramente por la tontería acordándose de que aquella amenaza se la había escuchado a Taichi meses atrás.

Se había quedado ligeramente distraído viendo cómo se reía, jugando con sus manos por los costados de ella, sin terminar de salir de su mundo hasta que la sintió acercarse, estirándose, para poder ser ella ahora la que comenzara un beso, yendo, quizás, un poco más allá, tanteando para ver qué clase de respuesta se podría encontrar. Seguramente para ambos fue la que los dos querían porque reaccionó rápido, no solo dejándola a ella, sino que haciendo él por llevar el beso de nuevo a un siguiente nivel. Hizo presión contra la pared, apretando así el cuerpo de la chica más contra el suyo, notando cada una de sus curvas.

En el momento en el que la dejó respirar de nuevo esa vez no se quedó dudando, sino que dirigió sus labios hacia el cuello de ella, dedicándose a explorar todo lo que la ropa le iba a dejar. Notó como alzaba la cabeza, dejándole mejor acceso y sintió como la respiración se le iba alterando, sobretodo cuando a sus labios se unieron sus manos a la exploración. Aún no había pasado ningún límite, pero empezaban a entrarle ganas de ello, especialmente tras el último sonido que salió de los labios de ella ante un beso con algo más de fuerza en su cuello.

Tiró de él hacia arriba para volver a besar sus labios, siendo ahora ella la que buscó sus manos para cogerlas y posarlas allá donde él no se había llegado todavía, sobre su pecho. Notó la reacción de él a modo de sonrisa sin romper el beso. Afianzó su nueva posición, acariciándola por encima de la tela, profundizando más el beso. Posó la mano en la cintura, pero solo para tirar de la ropa de ella hacia abajo, dejando algo más de piel al descubierto gracias al escote que llevaba, buscándola directamente con los labios, notando mientras cómo ella colaba una mano por debajo de la camisa, en la espalda.

Dobló la rodilla para dejar la pierna apoyada un poco más allá, en un saliente, pudiendo así tener otro punto de contacto mucho más entretenido con él. Con lo que no contaba ella era con que ese gesto lo interpretara él como una invitación a posar ambas manos allá dónde la espalda de ella perdía el nombre, para sujetarla así contra él. Esperó unos segundos a que ella se sujetara bien y se acomodara antes de soltar una mano para deslizar la blusa de ella por su hombro, aunque no tanto como le hubiera gustado. Sin embargo, pudo avanzar, hasta el comienzo del pecho de ella, pudiendo rozar el comienzo de una de las perfectas curvas, volviendo a subir y volviendo a dejarla en el suelo, para ahora posar la mano sobre la pierna de ella, tirando de la ropa hacia arriba para poder colar la mano, comenzando a subir por la rodilla de ella.

\- ¿Dónde están estos dos? – le murmuró Sora cerca del oído con la voz claramente alterada.

\- Más vale que durmiendo donde no pueda ni verlos – giro el cuello para volver a besarla, con intensidad, terminando por subir la mano hasta dónde realmente quería, aprovechando el acceso que le dejaba la postura de ella.

Se le escapó del beso para soltar un jadeo, haciendo por ser ella ahora la que jugaba con sus labios por el cuello de él, pero transcurridos unos minutos, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar completamente a él, tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose de nuevo en la pared, mordiéndose el labio, sin poder evitarlo, tratando así de no alzar mucho el tono.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver la reacción de ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima. No hasta que la sintió revolverse ligeramente, buscando colarse por entre la su ropa, ahora en los pantalones de él, intentando devolverle la jugada. Hizo un sonido de negación-. Quieta – le murmuró -, quiero disfrutar de esto.

Si la dejaba empezar a ella también se iba a encender demasiado como para que no le importara parar con lo que estaba haciendo para tomarla allí mismo sin delicadezas. No necesitaba demasiada invitación en realidad, pero quería alargarlo -. Ahora me toca a mí – terminó por resumir la situación antes de atrapar un labio de ella en un ligero mordisco justo antes de intensificar sus movimientos, comenzando a tocar más allá, a adentrarse.

\- Vamos arriba por favor, vamos arrib… - se le escapó un jadeo de entre los labios, ya sin poder evitarlo - … – le quemaba la ropa allá dónde los cuerpos de ambos se rozaban, empezaba a tener la necesidad de desaparecer con él en la habitación, pero subir implicaría parar con lo que estaban haciendo y tampoco le apetecía. Quién lo iba a decir del estirado aquel cuando apenas habían empezado años atrás.

Pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella no hizo caso a lo que le había dicho, ya podrían subir cuando tocara, de manera que continuó con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que, de repente, la voz de alguien hizo que saltaran. La voz de alguien llamándola a ella y acercándose… La soltó como si le hubiera dado calambre, quedándose completamente recto a su lado justo para ver aparecer a la digimon que siempre seguía sus pasos.

\- ¡Ya habéis vuelto! – alzando el vuelo rápidamente fue hacia su compañera para aterrizar en sus brazos-. ¿Qué pasa Sora? ¿Vienes corriendo? – dijo al darse cuenta de su respiración alterada y mejillas encendidas.

\- No… es que… no… no funcionaba el ascensor y hemos tenido que subir andando – cruzó una mirada con el rubio rápidamente a quien pudo ver justo empezar a reírse antes de girarse y fingir tener que ir a buscar algo a la nevera para beber.

\- ¡Haberme despertado! ¡Os habría subido yo! – abrazándose a su compañera, dejó la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** vamos a pensar en que esa beca lo llevó precisamente a ser parte del equipo que pisó por primera vez Marte. Yo creo que fue un buen sacrificio, sobretodo porque todos sabemos que al final, consiguió arreglar las cosas (aunque hiciera falta que le pegaran el susto de su vida, claro). Es más, posiblemente si no hubiera aceptado sería el típico caso de arrepentirse de algo toda su vida. Que ojo, tenía también bastante fácil seguir para delante con el mundillo de la música si le hubiera venido en gana, cumplía todos los requisitos. Peeeeeeeeeeeeero, como es así de especialito vamos a dejarlo queriendo escaparte fuera de órbita terrestre si de repente se encuentra a Toshiko por la calle.

Para compensar... hoy toca un poquito de tortugueo... Interrumpido, pero tortugueo jajajajaja Creo que nunca había llegado a hacer que estuviera a punto de cazarlos alguno de los digimon... Obviamente tenía que ser Biyomon jajajaja

¡Un besito y duerme un poco! Puedes dejar a la tortuga vigilándome, que prometo ser buena ❤❤

 **Epic Crystal Night:** que conste en acta que lo he tenido complicado, porque no quería que se repitiera la misma escena y obviamente Taichi tenía que destacarse del resto del grupo. No son dos cualquiera los que se casan... Así que casi que desde mediados de la anterior parte de la historia llevo dándole vueltas qué podía ser... Al final tuve suerte y un día de repente se me encendió la bombilla y ahí empezaron a tener problemas con la fecha estos dos.

Tú lo has dicho... sin esa decisión a saber dónde y cómo estarían estos dos. Así que de mala decisión tiene más bien poco, hasta ellos son plenamente conscientes de que era lo que tenía que pasar. El único fallo, como siempre, fueron las formas un poco cobardes de huida del rubio, pero ya se le ha ido pasando esa faceta. La edad que a veces hace milagros.

¡Un beso y muchas tortuguitas para ti!

 **Ace Cornell:** obviamente, es el típico personaje al que le hubiera pesado esa decisión toda su vida. Tanto a él si la hubiera rechazado, como ella si la hubiera rechazado por su culpa y eso lo habrían ido arrastrando y vete tú a saber si no hubiera acabado con todo al final. Nadie podría reprocharle el haber aceptado y más viendo hasta dónde llegó siguiendo ese camino. A día de hoy, lo más normal es acabar en situaciones así, por lo menos donde yo vivo, que lo más normal es que esté cada uno en una punta del país por motivos académicos/laborales. Así que cuando uno va para astronauta no me lo quiero ni imaginar xD

Eso me ha pasado a mí con otros cantantes, sobretodo del grupo de "adolescentes" (vamos a usar las comillas porque ya tienen una edad y yo sigo diciendo que son adolescentes jajaj) que no suelo escuchar pero sí que conozco su música gracias a covers de otros autores de YouTube y luego me asusto cuando descubro quiénes interpretan esas canciones originalmente... "¿Y yo por qué me sé está canción de Justin Bieber si en mi vida ha escuchado al mocoso este?" xDDD

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecicna:** pues pregunta, porque creo que cualquier duda que te quede de los capis anteriores es bastante posible que no la vaya a explicar porque por el momento no tengo en mente sacar más flashback (si no recuerdo mal, claro). Así que aprovecha que te hago de tortuguitapedia/tartarugapedia xDD

Si no sale en modo protector, no sería él. Porque Takeru tiene un carácter muy diferente a su hermano y todas esas cosas, que sino no me quiero imaginar el nivel al que habría llegado con Hikari. Iba a tener más firme al minirubio... Pero bueno, vamos a dejarlo en que se puede decir que ahí todos han tenido suerte, especialmente Takeru (aunque puede que por donde vaya yo escribiendo haya dudas de su si consigue llegar vivo para cuando su hermano se case cofcofcof).

Lo peor es que no finge, se alegra de verdad. Es el típico personaje que aunque esté dándose cabezazos porque para ella no puede ser peor noticia, a la vez es muy bueno y tiene que alegrarse por el rubiales. Debió de pasarse nos días bipolar a más no poder. Y don "yo no quiero saber nada, haced lo que os venga en gana" detrás de ella porque, exacto, como tú dices, la conoce demasiado bien. Es la eterna dinámica de estos tres, solo que ahora parece que ya están más espabilados y saben arreglar las cosas hablando entre ellos. ¡Bieeeeen solo les ha llevado 31 años! Jajajajaa

Piyomon - a ti te costaría la transición Koushiro/Izzy, Miyako/Yolei... pero yo con B/Piyomon SUFRO MUCHO, ¿por qué narices cambiaron eso? ¡Es una letra! - es un encanto... Casi que me atrevería a decir que lo de este capítulo ha sido queriendo... cofcofcof

¡Bicos y tartarugas para ti!

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! En primer lugar, gracias por pasarte a dejar tu opinión. Y en segundo, pues es probable, pero precisamente de eso se trata, de que todos los personajes llevan diciendo que están en un círculo vicioso que siempre acaba igual. ¡Saludos!


	67. Yo no le tengo miedo a Toshiko

Sentada en el sofá con el cuaderno de dibujo, Sora había decidido quedarse aquel día en casa. No era alguien que soliera faltar sin motivo, pero el ritmo de vida que estaba llevando últimamente había acabado por pasarle factura y aquella mañana cuando había querido levantarse de la cama había sido totalmente incapaz. Se había limitado a apagar el despertador antes de que siguiera dando la lata y a seguir durmiendo, aunque estuviera sola en la cama ya.

Cuando se había despertado simplemente había ido a saludar a los digimon, dándose cuenta de que solo Biyomon estaba en casa, la cual, rápidamente había ido tras ella y ahora estaba sentada a su lado observando todo lo dibujaba.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – se apartó ligeramente para dejar que viera el resultado.

\- ¡Es muy bonito! Pero eso no es un vestido, ¿qué es?

\- No… no es un vestido – empezó a reírse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que realmente no le había contado las novedades todavía-. Es una invitación de boda. Ya tenemos fecha, así que puedo ir dibujándolas…

\- ¿Ya tenéis fecha? – levantando la cabeza hacia ella, la observó sorprendida-. ¿No habías dicho que ibais a tener que esperar?

\- Ya… - poco a poco volvió a sonreír -. Pero se ha arreglado todo. Parece que esta semana se ha puesto de acuerdo el Universo para dejar de volverme loca…

\- ¿Cómo la habéis conseguido?

\- Taichi, ¿ves como cuando quiere sabe hacer cosas útiles?

Volvió a mirarla con sorpresa, bajando la mirada hacia el cuaderno al cabo de unos segundos para poder leer la fecha escrita. A ella le daba igual cuando fuera con tal de ver a la pelirroja que estaba con ella contenta y ahora parecía estarlo.

\- ¡Menos mal que ya te dimos el vestido!

Bajó ahora Sora la vista hacia su compañera, dándose cuenta de que el día que se lo habían dado, tampoco había estado demasiado centrada en lo que pasaba o no a su alrededor como para pensar las cosas más fríamente. Dejando el cuaderno a un lado y el material de dibujo, alargó los brazos para coger a su alada amiga y dejarla en su regalo.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió usar ese boceto, eh?

\- ¡Porque me pareció muy bonito! ¡Y es mucho más bonito ahora!

\- Ahora casi no se parece a lo que hay en el papel – rio divertida, empezando a acariciar con cuidado las alas de los laterales del pico-. ¿Lo habías visto antes que yo?

\- ¡No! Haru no nos dejó verlo a nadie… Se lo llevaron ella y Andrew para que no pudieras verlo y aprovechando que os habéis pasado más tiempo allí que aquí… Lo vi por primera vez cuando tú.

\- Lo que no llego a entender es cómo se te ocurrió semejante conspiración en mi contra…

\- Porque estaba contigo el día que le contaste a Haru que eras incapaz de dibujar nada – explicó-. Me pareció raro porque la otra vez tenías el boceto del dibujo mucho tiempo antes, aunque no se parecía nada a este…

Arqueó ambas cejas ante las palabras de la digimon sorprendida de que recordara aquellos detalles. Sí que había pensado en ello mientras que se daba cabezazos sin entender por qué era completamente incapaz de hacer un dibujo que le gustara cuando en su momento le había llevado poquísimo tiempo. Al final lo había entendido y eso la había enfadado más consigo misma. Eran los nervios lo que la estaba impidiendo hacer las cosas bien, aquella vez estaba siendo demasiado exigente consigo misma y absolutamente nada de lo que hacía podía gustarse.

\- No tendría que haber hecho trizas todos los bocetos que no me gustaban, me daba para vivir del cuento con un par de colecciones de vestidos de novia los próximos años – acabó por admitir sabiendo que, aunque bromeaba, no iba tan desencaminada. Se puso seria de nuevo para volver a observarla-. ¿Y luego? ¿Se lo contaste a mi madre?

\- ¡Sí! Ella avisó a Mimi a sabiendas de que iba a ser de ayuda y ella ya avisó a todos los demás. ¡Hasta a Yamato!

\- Ya… ya me dijo que estaba él también metido en la conspiración. Creo que la única de toda la ciudad que no lo sabía era yo.

\- Pues… más o menos – se rio acercándose más a la pelirroja en busca de mimos-. Aunque creo que ahora están enfadados.

\- ¿Quiénes? ¿Mimi y Yamato? ¿No llevan así desde que se conocen?

\- ¡No! Yo no lo entendí, pero cuando estábamos todos reunidos y lo estábamos avisando para que te vigilara él también dijo que nos ayudaría en lo que pudiera – empezó a explicar- ¡y de repente se puso más blanco de lo normal! ¡Luego muy rojo! ¡Y al final lo echó Mimi de allí porque no podía ver el dibujo!

\- ¿Por qué? – mirándola sin entender gran cosa.

\- Porque Mimi le dijo que no servía que intentara hacerse con tus medidas, que a mano no valía…

Sora frunció el ceño sin entender nada. ¿Medidas? ¿Cómo iba a conseguir él sus medidas? Ni siquiera haciendo el idiota entre ellos iba a poder acertar porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se hacía aquello y… Parpadeó. Parpadeó otra vez.

Y sin más, se echó a reír sonoramente en el salón.

\- ¿Le dijo eso delante de mi madre?

\- Sí… Pero tu madre ni se inmutó, ¡yo no entiendo por qué se puso tan rarito!

La pelirroja intentó hacer el esfuerzo de calmarse, no le apetecía darle explicaciones de esos temas a Biyomon, pero lo que acababa de contarle era verdadero oro. Mimi acababa de ganarse el perdón definitivo… La pena era no poder haber estado allí para poder verlo.

\- Porque seguro que le hacía ilusión intentar ayudar con eso, Biyomon, tú no te preocupes. Se habrá enfadado con ella porque no lo haya dejado hacerlo – hacía mucho que no tenía que hacer esfuerzos tan grandes para no empezar de nuevo a reírse.

\- ¡Pobrecito!

El sonido de la puerta abrirse reclamó la atención de ambas, vendo que llegaba el motivo de la conversación que tenían, acompañado en aquella ocasión de su digimon. Frenó en seco al verlas allí sentadas, contando con estar solo.

\- ¿De verdad he conseguido convencerte de que no vayas hoy al trabajo? – sorprendido, consiguió cerrar tras él.

\- Tú y mi incapacidad de levantarme de la cama esta mañana – asintió, observándolo y dándose cuenta de que venía con algunas bolsas, de manera que se puso en pie para ayudarlo-. Estaba dibujando las invitaciones, luego te las enseño…

Antes de acercarse al rubio se inclinó para regalarle unas caricias en la cabeza a Gabumon de la que pasaba a sentarse él también, a una distancia prudencial en el sofá. Volviendo a reírse por ese gesto se incorporó de nuevo y fue hacia él, ayudándole a coger las cosas mientras que se quitaba la chaqueta.

\- ¿Vienes de pasear a tu marido?

\- Y de comprar algunas cosas que se habían acabado…

\- ¿Se había acabado algo?

\- Sí – divertido por la cara de ella volvió a estirar la mano para coger las bolsas y dejando de paso un beso en la mejilla de ella antes de caminar hacia la encimera.

\- ¿Por qué sabes tú mejor que yo lo que se acaba y lo que no en casa?

\- Porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y alguien tiene la afición de llegar a casa arrastrándose casi y poniéndome cara de pena para que le haga la cena – empezando a sacar las cosas distraído esperó a que ella se colocara a su lado.

\- No sé de qué me hablas… - intentó poner su mejor cara de inocencia antes de apoyarse junto a él, observando lo que traía-. ¿Has desayunado ya? Porque viniendo de con quien vienes supongo que te habrá obligado a hacer alguna parada…

\- No sé de qué me hablas – usando sus mismas palabras acabó por asentir-. ¿Tú?

\- Sí, me levanté hace un rato y al ver que estábamos solas estábamos cotilleando mientras que terminaba el dibujo. Yo creo que me gusta como ha quedado, luego te lo enseño y si te gusta podemos mirar a ver a la gente que invitamos… Sin dejar a nadie importante fuera de la lista, claro…

\- Yo no voy a tachar a nadie de la lista, solo no voy a incluir algunos nombres – le tendió algunas cosas de nevera para que fuera a guardarlas.

\- ¿Gente que no te quiere dejar medir a mano nada? – como si no hubiera dicho nada cogió lo que le pasaba alejándose para dejarlo en su sitio.

Continuó con lo que estaba haciendo sin entender muy bien lo que le había dicho, tardando apenas unos segundos en buscar a Biyomon con la mirada, la cual automáticamente desapareció detrás del respaldo de sofá desde el que los había estado observado como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

\- ¿Te parece medio normal? – no se había dado cuenta de que ahora por fin podía ponerse a despotricar a gusto en contra de ella -. Así, de repente. Según ella me lo tenía merecido por no haberle dicho lo de abril… ¿Sabes cuándo fue la reunión esa? ¿Eh? Un par de horas después de que te fueras tú el día que lo estuvimos hablando. No lo sabía todavía nadie… ¡Y me suelta eso delante de tu madre! ¡Tu madre! – escuchando la risa de ella acabó por girarse para mirarla-. No tiene gracia, ¡esa mujer va a acabar cogiéndome manía!

\- Yamato… tenemos una edad en la que creo que mi madre no se escandaliza por lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer. Créeme… No va pregonando a los cuatro vientos sus chantajes para tener nietos como otro que yo me sé, pero creo que es plenamente consciente de lo que pasa – girándose para verle la cara de circunstancia, no pudo evitar seguir riéndose.

\- Ya, obviamente, pero una cosa es eso y otra que vaya Mimi a soltarle eso en la cara…

\- Pues eso mismo… ¡Mimi! ¿No has aprendido ya en todos estos años que no hay que hacerle caso cuando habla? – cerrando la puerta de la nevera volvió a acercarse hasta él, aprovechando que se había girado para abrazarse a él -. De hecho yo creo que solo por eso yo ya casi que termino de perdonarle el numerito de las tiendas de vestidos…

\- ¿Te vas a poner ahora de su parte? – intentó hacerse el ofendido, haciendo por no devolverle el abrazo.

\- Cuando estás a punto de hinchar lo mofletes como si tuvieras tres añitos te pones muy guapo, que lo sepas – se estiró poco a poco para darle un beso viendo como alzaba la barbilla en un gesto orgulloso hasta que la suave risa de la chica hizo que dejara de hacer el teatrillo inclinándose para dejarla alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Me enseñas el dibujo de las invitaciones? – dijo cuando se separó de ella.

Asintiendo a modo de respuesta buscó la mano de Yamato para tirar de él y llevarlo con ella hasta dónde había dejado el cuaderno dejando que lo cogiera. Solo tenía que pasarlo al ordenador y podía tenerlas listas en un par de días, eran bastante sencillas, pero solía ser algo que la caracterizaba. Le gustaban las cosas simples.

\- ¿Y… a cuánta gente me dejas no invitar exactamente? Me gusta, no es que entienda de repente de algo de todo esto tampoco, pero me gustan…

\- Ya revisaremos detalladamente la lista tú y yo…. No te creas que te vas a poder esconder demasiado… - sonriendo divertida se quedó pensativa unos segundos-. Estaba pensando… ¿qué te parece si cuando estén me cojo unos días libres para descansar y se la llevamos en mano a mi padre?

\- ¿A tu padre?

\- ¿También le tienes miedo?

\- Yo no le tengo miedo a Toshiko… - gruñó por lo bajo.

\- No… claro que no… Si, está muy liado en Kyoto y creo que le haría ilusión. Así salimos unos días de la ciudad y yo desconecto de todo, ¿qué te parece? – amplió su sonrisa al verlo asentir a su propuesta.

\- ¿¡Vamos a ir a ver a Haruhiko!? – la cabeza de Biyomon volvió a asomar desde detrás del sofá.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** marchando una ración de convivencia de esas que tanto te gustan... Con sesión de chivatazos por parte de Biyomon incluída.

El capítulo de ayer era exactamente el contraste perfecto con los fb anteriores. Aparte de los asuntos contra la pared diversos... Quería aprovechar para reflejar que han llegado al punto en el que son capaces de aclarar las cosas bien. Y lo que es más importante, dejar claro que por tonto y metepatas que fuera el rubio en sus años más jovenzuelos, en el fondo no todo era culpa suya. Como bien le dice ella, era plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba, podría haber aclarado las cosas en vez de dejarlas pasar. Ahora menos mal que han crecido y se les han ordenado las ideas de forma correcta...

Dile a al tortuga de mi parte que ya le compensaré el haberse quedado con las ganas de darse al champagne, que no se preocupe, que prometo librarme de Biyomon para la próxima vez o asegurarme de que echan el pestillo jajajaja Y no me hables de ascensores... Que ayer cuando llegué a mis horas poco decentes a casa el mío no funcionaba y vivo en el último piso... T_T

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

 **Guest vecina:** es que lo del nombre de la digimon es ya un cachondeo. Estoy segura de que hasta entre las versiones a nosotros nos lo han ido cambiado, así que mira, me he quedado con el que más he leído últimamente y fuera. Me pasé una de mis revisiones viendo Tri intentando asegurarme de qué decía exactamente Sora y mira, dimití ¬¬''

¿Yo? ¿A Takeru? Nada... Algo habrá hecho él para que todos los personajes que estaban con él en ese momento hayan dado por sentado que va a morir jajajaja No tengo nada más que añadir. Las tartaruguitas es que en el fondo no tienen mucho cuidado cuando les da... A saber cómo realmente habrán descubierto el tema de los nenes, si por la tele o porque cuando estaban viviendo en la isla los cuatro era mucho más sencillo pillarlos... Referencias a pilladas hay por ahí... Tenía ganas de hacer un susto de verdad jajaja Y mantengo mi idea de que P/Biyomon lo ha hecho queriendo jajaja

Lo del corrector... Es mejor ignorarlo... Suelen hacer lo que les viene en gana, así que ni me suelo fijar en esas cosas, no te preocupes. Que sepas que anoche me acordé de ti porque aún no tengo muy claro cómo, pero nos juntamos con otro grupo - que tampoco tengo muy claro de dónde salió - pero había gallegos intentando enseñarnos palabras en gallego jajajaja

¡Bicos de tartaguita para ti! (Y yo me voy a hacer el muerto porque una ya no está para estos trotes xDDD)


	68. Y de nadie más

Estaba apoyado en la salida de los estudios de Fuji TV mientras que esperaba por su padre. Habían llamado aquella tarde para que fueran a buscar las alianzas de boda, y justamente a Sora se le había hecho imposible poder acompañarlo tan siquiera. No le había importado tener que ir solo, pero ya que estaba, aprovechaba para darle la lata un poco a su padre.

\- Ya era hora – reclamó su atención cuando lo vio aparecer.

\- Lo siento, lo siento… Reunión de última hora – con cara de cansado avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado.

\- Esa es la excusa del día – sonriendo ligeramente dejó a Gabumon en el suelo para que fuera corriendo a buscar al adulto-. ¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

\- Sí, estoy perfectamente, solo cansado – protestó mientras que se agachaba para saludar al digimon.

\- Trabajas demasiado, papá… He hablado antes con Sora y no tienes más remedio que venir a cenar con nosotros hoy. No se aceptan no como respuesta.

\- Creo que hoy estoy tan cansado que no le voy a encontrar ninguna pega al ofrecimiento – incluso aunque no estuviera cansado no se la encontraría. Obviamente que le parecía buena idea. ¿Dónde dices que tenemos que ir?

\- A por las alianzas…

\- No, eso ya lo sé. ¿Dónde?

\- Ah… pues donde compré el otro anillo. En Ginza…

\- Ginza será… - asintiendo echó a andar a la vez que él-. ¿Cómo no ha podido venir contigo?

\- Algo de una reunión de último momento sobre… algo que no me enteré muy bien. Yo lo intento, pero a mí dame números y cosas así, no me hables de tipos de telas que no me entero.

\- Yo sigo comprando en la tienda lo que me dan cuando necesito algo nuevo… - acabó por encogerse de hombros.

Echando un vistazo a su padre, caminó sin más en silencio a su lado. Se le notaba realmente cansado y eso no le hacía gracia. Él no podía meterse con aquellos que trabajaban demasiado porque bien era cierto que cuando estaba solo en la base siempre había estado haciendo horas de más aunque no se lo pidieran. Pero… también sabía ponerse en el otro extremo. Sobre todo cuando sabía que no era voluntario por estar escondiéndose de algo como era el caso de dos que él bien se sabía.

\- Papá… ¿por qué no te coges unas vacaciones?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – lo miró sorprendido-. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no te coges unas vacaciones?

\- Pues… desde que te fui a buscar cuando volviste…

\- Es no cuenta como vacaciones, solo viniste nos días. Hablo de vacaciones de verdad.

\- Tengo demasiado que hacer como para poder cogerme unas vacaciones…

\- Eres el productor, estoy seguro de que le puedes gritar a alguien para que haga tu trabajo. Vas a acabar enfermando y te lo digo muy en serio.

\- Hijo… te lo dije el otro día, si no te funciona eso con tu futura señora, ¿qué me vienes a contar a mí?

\- ¡Oye! ¡Lo digo porque me preocupo! – cruzándose de brazos arrugó el ceño.

La risa de su padre lo distrajo antes de que pusiera la mano en su hombro.

\- Venga, vamos anda, que a este paso todavía nos cierran la tienda… Y quita esa cara que para encima sabes que tengo razón.

\- No, el que tiene razón soy yo…

\- Yamato tiene razón – alanzando la voz por fin, Gabumon alcanzó el paso de los dos adultos acabando por sacarle una sonrisa de medio lado al rubio.

Pasado un rato llegaron finalmente a la tienda, tomándose su tiempo e incluso deteniéndose el mayor de ambos a unos pasos de la puerta, con gesto divertido, observando hacia Yamato hasta que se dio cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada… Me estaba acordando del día que te pillé aquí plantado con cara de merluzo porque te había llamado la atención un anillo.

\- ¿Con cara de merluzo ni más ni menos?

\- Sí, y no me digas que estaba demasiado ocupado por ahí presumiendo de nieto, que te pude ver perfectamente…

\- Bueno, solo me costó un año y algo, tampoco fue tanta la espera como pensábamos entonces, ¿no?

\- No… no fue para tanto – pensativo, se quedó mirando hacia el cristal del escaparate-. Hay algo… hay algo que sé que va a hacer que te pongas a protestar. Y que va a hacer que mi encantadora futura nuera proteste todavía más… Pero me da exactamente igual lo que digáis tanto el uno como el otro.

\- ¿Hm? No te entiendo – girándose hacia él se apartó de la puerta para observarlo.

\- En realidad, no me ha podido venir mejor tener que acompañarte hasta aquí, me facilita bastante la pataleta de otra forma – se encogió de hombros.

\- Sigo sin entenderte, así que empieza a explicarte de una vez. ¿Por qué se supone que íbamos a protestar?

\- Porque tengo un hijo un poco cabezota que lleva dando vueltas cosa de… Ya no quiero saber ni cuántos años para ser capaz de llegar a este punto. Tú y yo hemos tenido que pasar por mucho, y te he visto dar vueltas siempre con lo mismo, metiendo la pata tú solo o bien con todo poniéndose en tu contra. Así que no quiero ni una sola palabra de protesta por lo que te voy a decir ahora.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué iba a protestar? Vamos a ver…

\- Porque pienso pagaros yo los anillos a modo de regalo. Por eso – alzó la mano cuando lo vio abrir la boca -. No, te he dicho que no quiero ni una sola palabra de protesta. Con todo lo que ha tenido que pasar para que llegues hasta este momento… ya te digo yo que quiero hacer esto yo. Me da igual lo que vayas a decir y lo que tenga que decir ella. Si no quiere acabar a malas con su suegro antes de que lo sea oficialmente más le vale no protestar nada.

\- Papá… De verdad que no hace falta que…

\- ¿Qué te he dicho? ¿Tengo que cogerte de la oreja para que me hagas caso? Lo digo en serio, no quiero un no por respuesta.

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia él no habiendo visto venir aquello. Ni siquiera le había dicho que al final habían conseguido fecha, de hecho, ese era el motivo por el que lo hubieran invitado con ellos a cenar para darle también la invitación en mano… Pero que quisiera pagar él los anillos era diferente.

\- ¿No tengo opción de negarme de alguna manera? Habíamos quedado en que esto lo íbamos a pagar entre medias entre ella y yo.

\- Pues fin del problema y si tiene algo que protestar puede aprovechar a decírmelo mientras que estamos cenando, aunque le voy a decir exactamente lo mismo que a ti. ¿Queda claro?

\- Ya veremos… Lo de las malas miradas de la madre lo se le ha pegado bastante… - acabó por decir antes de asentir-. Solo porque sé qué que eres todavía más cabezota que yo y que no voy a tener forma de hacerte cambiar de idea, ¿queda claro?

\- Me vale como motivo – sonrió abiertamente por fin para luego señalar hacia la puerta con la cabeza-. Venga, entra antes de que nos acaben cerrando la puerta.

Asintiendo a sus palabras, obedeció finalmente, volviendo atrás para abrir la puerta y sujetarla para dejarlo pasar a él primero. Aquella iba a ser una parada rápida y luego podrían aprovechar para hacer algo de tiempo en alguna de las cafeterías de la zona.

Acercándose a uno de los mostradores, no tardó un dependiente en atenderlos, recogiendo el resguardo antes de desaparecer de nuevo tras el mostrador.

\- Te diría que quizás fuera buena idea preguntarle primero a Sora pero esto le queda demasiado cerca y es capaz de venir a gritarte que de ninguna de las maneras – apoyándose en el cristal, sonrió ligeramente.

\- Me lo creo… ¿Estás seguro de dónde te estás metiendo, no?

Ampliando la sonrisa, se quedó con la vista fija en él pensativo. Realmente, aunque no contara con aquel detalle, no debería de extrañarle. Eran demasiadas las cosas que tenía que agradecerle a su padre, solo que simplemente no sabía encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo. La conversación entre él y Natsuko que había escuchado no demasiado atrás lo había dejado bastante sorprendido. No era nada nuevo, pero siempre había dado por supuesto que se había enterado tras mover algunos hilos entre sus contactos, no que realmente hubiera estado con él. No había sido capaz de encontrar el momento apropiado para hacerlo… Era un tema delicado, y si él no se lo había contado quizás era porque prefería que no lo supiera, pero necesitaba hablarlo con él. Tendría que buscar un momento apropiado para ello. Ni siquiera había hablado de ello con Sora todavía, aunque seguro que ella no se iba a sorprender tanto como él y que le iba a decir que era de esperar que hubiera estado a su lado.

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¡Yamato!

Las voces de su padre y el dependiente hicieron que volviera a la realidad, haciéndolo ver que delante de él estaban ya amabas alianzas.

\- Lo ideal hubiera sido que vinieran los dos para poder probar que estuviera todo bien, pero no pasa nada, si hay algún problema pueden traerlas sin problema – al darse cuenta de que había recuperado la atención del rubio continuó hablando.

\- No creo que haya ningún problema, su compañera se encargó de todo con sumo detalle, tranquilo. Gracias – asintiendo alargó la mano para coger la más pequeña de ambas para observarla unos segundos, girándose hacia su padre-. Esto no lo sabe… Es lo bueno de que se pase media vida corriendo de un lado para otro, que tengo bastante margen de hacer lo que quiero sin que se entere – se la tendió para que la observara.

\- ¿"Y de nadie más"? – levanto la vista sorprendido, al ver el grabado que había en el interior.

\- Cuando el idiota de tu hijo todavía no tenía claro tan siquiera de lo que pasaba con una amiga… - hizo una pausa, acordándose de aquellos momentos – volvíamos de la biblioteca y nos encontramos con Taichi. Le mintió para no decirle que la estaba acompañando a casa y cuando por fin me atreví a preguntar el motivo me dijo "porque es cosa tuya y mía. Y de nadie más".

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Hace… veinte años casi? - le tendió la de él para que viera la otra parte de la frase en ella.

\- No te pases…

\- ¿Qué más da veinte que diecisiete? ¿Te acuerdas de eso? – devolviéndole la alianza al dependiente para que pudiera empezar a meterlo en su caja y prepararlos todo. Al observar de nuevo a su hijo, vio como se encogía de hombros-. ¿Tú crees que ella se acordará de eso?

\- ¿Conociéndola? Ya podía tener algo de peor memoria para ver si así se le olvidaban también los desastres…

\- Bueno, hijo… yo creo que vas por el buen camino para que se le olviden todas tus meteduras de pata, tranquilo – aún ligeramente sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, se giró entregándole la tarjeta al dependiente antes de que su hijo pudiera volver a protestar-. Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya sabes exactamente lo que no tienes que hacer para que las cosas salgan mal… No creo que vayáis a tener ningún problema serio.

\- Ojalá…

\- Lo dijo muy en serio. Ya habéis pasado por todo lo que había que pasar, ni yo metí tanto la pata en su momento – sonriendo de medio lado, se quedó mirando hacia su hijo.

\- Gracias, papá.

\- Es una tontería, hijo y algo tenía que regalaros… - introduciendo el código de seguridad habló distraído.

\- No, por todo.

\- No tienes que dármelas. Ya te lo dije en su momento, dentro de unos hablamos. Ya verás como vas a tener que darme la razón en todo… Y más te vale que sea más pronto que tarde, por cierto – tendiéndole la bolsa que el dependiente había dejado encima de la mesa, sonrió.

\- Ya me parecía a mí que tardabas mucho en sacar el tema… Las alianzas prefiero que las guardes tú, quiero ver cuánto tarda en darse cuenta de que hay algo escrito dentro... - acabó por sonreír divertido ante aquella idea.

* * *

Bueno, lo primero de todo, que sepáis este va a ser más o menos el nuevo horario. Hora arriba, hora abajo, pero con la reincorporación al trabajo y esas cosas va a ser la hora a la que llegue a casa de tarde... Así que a no ser que sea fin de semana o haya librado, ya sabéis, nuevo horario. Y a ver si no me termino de morir del asco o de los cabezazos intentando cogerle de nuevo el ritmo a la rutina, que ese será otro cuento... cofcofcof

Y lo segundo, por si alguien se pierde, la parte del grabado hace referencia a la primera historia que subí, concretamente al capítulo 13 de "El tiempo no pasa igual para todos".

 **AnnaBolena04:** *se pone los tapones muy disimuladamente* No me grites muy fuerte porfa que llevo todo el día intentando poner orden en el aula que me han traído un armario nuevo y me tocó intentar poner un poquito de orden en tanto caos xDD

Si en el fondo son todos iguales. Los digimon se acusan de chivatos entre ellos pero no tardan ni cinco minutos en ir corriendo a chivarse a sus respectivos. Sora se tiene que poner de parte de Mimi porque el rubio es un dramas y ese puñal es demasiado bueno para no reírse de las caras que pone... Y como él es incapaz de enfadarse con ella por cosas así, pues ahí los tienes, siendo las cosas más cuquis del mundo como siempre que andan por casa.

Aquí tenemos de vuelta a tu querido Hiroaki... A ver a qué se dedica esta vez que parece que viene pegando fuerte de nuevo... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** pues yo creo que son los nombres que si lo dejas iría tachando muy disimuladamente mientras que la pelirroja envía esas invitaciones a sus espaldas sin que él se entere solo para reírse un poco. Sus amenazas son invitar solo a sus padres y quedarse muy contento, pero como sabe que no lo van a dejar como mucho se pasará con los mofletes hinchados un par de días mientras que las envía.

Jajajaja noo, Takeru por ahora no ha hecho anda que tú hayas leído, tranquila. Ya lo leerás y en cuanto te cruces con lo que ha dicho/hecho te acordarás de esto y dirás "aaaanda, pues sí, igual no llega vivo, no" jajaja Y puede que yo tampoco porque menudo día más... día. Se me ha juntado vuelta a la jornada completa con un día de sol y playa de los que no se han visto aquí en todo el verano, obviamente mimimimi.

Te dejo con Hiroaki, que nunca suele decepcionar... Ya me contarás si lo echabas en falta o no ❤ ¡Un bico de tartaruga enorme!

 **Natesgo:** nada, que nos equivocamos de trabajo. Vamos a tener que meternos a diseñadoras de moda o a la JAXA para que nos salga rentable la cosa, porque sino no sé yo si podremos quedarnos en la cama odiando al mundo y haciendo el vago un ratillo. Las escenas de la vida diaria en las que no hacen nada más que ser personas normales interactuando sin nada mejor qué hacer acaban gustándome mucho a la hora de escribirlas con estos dos, se dejan muy fácilmente sin tener que andar rebuscándoles algo para hacer... ¡Un beso y muchas tortuguitas!


	69. ¿Tú no estabas haciendo la cena?

Sora había salido antes de lo que pensaba de la reunión, teniendo tiempo para poder volver a casa tranquilamente y empezar a preparar las cosas. Le había llegado la confirmación de que sí que iban a tener compañía aquella noche. Ella, por suerte, no tenía ni un solo problema con la presencia de ninguno de sus "suegros" cerca, de manera que no le preocupaba ni lo más absoluto la compañía de aquella noche. Probablemente si fuera Toshiko por la que estuvieran esperando Yamato ya habría acabado por estresarla a ella de tanto dar vueltas por casa con las paranoias que él solo se montaba por culpa de lo que Mimi había dicho.

Empezó a reírse por lo bajo ante esa idea mientras que se aseguraba que no se quemara nada. No se había cambiado de ropa, quería estar medianamente presentable para más tarde cuando llegaran, por eso tenía cuidado con todos sus movimientos. No le había extrañado que rápidamente tras aceptar el ir a llevarle a su padre la invitación en mano Yamato hubiera salido con que tenían que hacer lo mismo con Hiroaki. Podría haberle dicho que quizás deberían de aprovechar e invitar también a Natsuko, pero había sido rápida para darse cuenta de que era mejor hacerlo por separado. Por mucho que hubiera mejorado la relación del rubio con ella nunca sería lo mismo.

Con ese hilo de pensamientos en la cabeza escuchó la puerta abrirse por fin, girando la cabeza automáticamente para ver entrar a los tres que faltaban en casa, no tardando más que unos segundos en vez como Biyomon alzaba el vuelo y se iba corriendo a saludar a Hiroaki.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? – dejando a su padre quitarse la chaqueta entre las atenciones del ave rosa Yamato se acercó hasta ella.

\- He salido primero y he aprovechado el… ¿Qué haces? – se quedó mirando para él cuando la cogió por las manos apartándola de la cocina.

\- Llevas todo el día en el estudio y acabas de llegar, vete a hacerle un poco de caso a mi padre, corre, que no está acostumbrado a hablar de temas no laborales con casi nadie… - apartándola del todo ante la divertida mirada de ella consiguió salirse con la suya.

\- Eso me lo lleva haciendo a mí media vida – habiendo conseguido librarse de la chaqueta y con ambos digimon detrás de ellos-. Solo que en mi caso es porque sigue empeñado en que voy a acabar envenenándome... Espero que no sea el caso.

Quitando la cara de sorpresa por las acciones de Yamato terminó por sonreír justo antes de que el padre de él se acercara hasta ellos.

\- Espero no tener que interpretar las palabras de tu padre como una indirecta… - le dijo antes de dejarlo hacer y deshacer a su gusto y acercándose a saludar-. Últimamente le ha dado por darme la lata con que trabajo demasiado - se encogió de hombros.

\- También me tiene declarada esa guerra a mí…

\- Bueno… sin que sirva de precedente en eso sí que voy a tener que darle la razón… Lo mío es solo pasajero… - sonrió divertida antes de acercarse hasta el armario para sacar algunas cosas.

\- Sora, ¿quieres estarte quieta e ir a hacer el vago con mi padre un rato? Ya lo hago yo luego, venga… Además, tiene algo que contarte, que se lo ha ganado él solito y antes de que digas nada de nada, no he podido decirle que no.

Sin entender ni una sola palabra de las que salieron de la boda de Yamato se giró, primero hacia él y luego hacia su padre. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acabar por acercarse hasta el mayor de ambos, esperando algún tipo de explicación.

\- Venga, valiente, confiesa a lo que te has dedicado esta tarde – la voz de Yamato de fondo hizo que todavía pusiera una cara de no entender nada más.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de asustarla, zoquete? – encogiéndose de hombros acabó por mirar hacia la pelirroja-. Te voy a decir exactamente lo mismo que a él. No acepto quejas, o negativas… Bueno, en realidad en tu caso ya poco caso tendrían porque ya está hecho…

\- No te entiendo… - ni una sola de las palabras que decía tenía sentido, por eso mismo acabó por quedarse apoyada en la encimera observándolo.

\- Esta tarde ha venido conmigo a recoger las alianzas y se ha empeñado en que son su regalo – explicó de fondo la voz del rubio.

\- ¿Perdón? – la chica giró la cabeza primero hacia uno y luego hacia el otro.

\- Es mi hijo – encogiéndose de hombros-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de las vueltas que lleváis dando todos estos años. Ya sabes cómo es, nunca ha sido demasiado fácil de tratar y si ahora por fin está haciendo todas las cosas como tiene que hacerlas es porque te tiene con él. Así que solo quiero escuchar un gracias y nada más.

Todavía con la sorpresa dibujada en la cara, no fue capaz de decir nada más, únicamente con la vista fija en Hiroaki. Estaba claro que aquellas semanas el mundo estaba conspirando contra ella para no dejarla reaccionar en condiciones ante ninguna de las cosas que habían estado pasando. Primero le habían dado la sorpresa del vestido, luego Taichi había hecho de… de él mismo y ahora aquello.

\- No tenías por qué… - acabó consiguiendo articular.

\- Claro que sí que tenía por qué. Creo que soy alguien de los que más motivos puede tener, así que… lo digo en serio, no quiero ni una protesta.

\- Muchísimas gracias – consiguió articular finalmente, si hubieran sido sus padres sí que tendría la suficiente confianza con ellos como para poder protestar ante algo así, era demasiado, pero algo le decía que esa conversación ya había existido aquella tarde.

\- ¿Ves? Así mucho mejor… A ver si aprendes un poco de ella – le dijo a su hijo.

\- Nosotros… nosotros también tenemos algo – acabó por decir antes de cruzar una mirada con Yamato de nuevo, viéndolo asentir haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacia la habitación-. Ahora vengo – anunció antes de perderse escaleras arriba.

\- ¿Cómo que vosotros dos tenéis algo? – preguntó hacia su hijo.

\- Eh, lo ha dicho ella… - sonrió de medio lado-. Vete a sentarte, que vuelve ahora y así termino yo aquí todo. Venga, y ponte en medio de los digimon que sino Gabumon se acaba emparanoiando él solo con lo de siempre…

Sin entender demasiado de lo que iban todo aquello, hizo lo que le decía, quedándose sentado esperando a que su futura nuera bajara de nuevo, no tardando en volver a verla con algo entre sus manos.

\- ¿Vienes? – le preguntó a Yamato aún sin haber terminado de bajar.

\- No, venga, dásela tú que yo vigilo esto mientras – contestó atento a ellos dos.

\- ¿Dame el qué? – preguntó antes de ver un sobre delante de sus ojos.

Lanzando una mirada interrogante hacia ambos, alargó la mano para coger el sobre, creyendo adivinar lo que podía haber dentro, pero… ¿no podía ser? Lo último que sabía era que no habían sido capaces de encontrar fecha. Cuando terminó de levantar la solapa pudo ver dentro una invitación, en la que había una fecha claramente escrita.

\- 27 de abril… - levantó la vista hacia la pelirroja-. Pero si mi hijo me había dicho que…

\- Ha sido cosa de Taichi… Parece ser que conocía a la gente adecuada.

\- ¿Este es el lugar que me habíais dicho que era completamente imposible?

\- El mismo, papá. No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero nos arrastró el otro día hasta allí y nos lo dijo de repente. Ahora ya tenemos la reserva hecha y podemos empezar a repartir las invitaciones.

Era curioso como de repente en cuestión de unos pocos días estaba prácticamente todo listo. Al menos todos los detalles que importaban. Él todavía no había buscado qué ponerse, pero, realmente, lo tenía mucho más fácil y por eso estaba esperando a terminar de estar completamente recuperado.

\- ¿Sabéis que la gente se va a volver loca porque aviséis con tan poco tiempo, no? – acabó por sonreír-. ¿Le has dicho ya algo a tu hermano o a tu madre?

\- No, ni media palabra, iré a verlos un día de esta semana. Con Takeru tengo algo más que hablar además…

\- Avísame, que yo eso no me lo quiero perder… ¿Os va a dar tiempo en tan poco tiempo a prepararlo todo?

\- Sí… los invitados no creo que den problemas, casi todos los amigos son comunes y creo que tienen montada demasiada expectación como para no adaptarse… Y como no creo que a ninguno de los dos nos vaya a dar por montar el drama por el tipo de cubiertos o cosas así…

\- Ya pero… ¿y todo lo demás?

\- Pues… contando que esta señorita se niega a decirme a dónde nos vamos de viaje luego y que ya le han dado el vestido terminado la semana pasada, yo creo que no vamos a tener muchos problemas.

\- Y vas a seguir sin saberlo – contestó mientras que se sentaba ella también, dejando a Biyomon sobre sus rodillas-. Al menos hemos tenido suerte y todo seguía disponible para las fechas…

\- ¿Ya tienes el vestido? Sí que sois eficientes, sí… Pues nada, entonces el 27 de abril será… Ya iba siendo hora, si me permitís el comentario. Que oye, yo no habría montado el drama si al final os hubierais ido al registro… Pero tampoco os hubiera defendido de las fieras que pondrían el grito en el cielo…

\- A ti lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de que le llegue la invitación a tu querido exsuegro, papá…

\- ¿Tú no estabas haciendo la cena?

Riéndose por lo bajo, la pelirroja no pudo evitar observar la cara de uno de otro, entretenida. No estaba participando tampoco demasiado en la conversación porque seguía dándole vueltas al tema de los anillos. No contaba con algo así, de repente, y suponía que a Yamato todo aquello lo había pillado exactamente igual de sorpresa que a ella ya que sino le había dicho algo.

\- ¿Cómo os las habéis arreglado para tener tan pronto hechas las invitaciones? – acabó por preguntar, echándole un vistazo más detenido a lo que tenía entre las manos.

\- Las he hecho yo – explicó volviendo a la realidad -. Así nos ahorramos vueltas idiotas… Y como tampoco tenemos pensado invitar a mucha gente, solo me ha llevado un par de días terminarlas todas. Esta es la primera que damos… El resto habría que enviarlas o ir dándolas poco a poco en mano… Si Yamato se aburre ya sabes a lo que se puede dedicar esta semana, yo mucho que temo que no voy a poder ayudar demasiado.

\- Eso, tú ponle deberes y que haga algo más que venir a rondar a su padre y a reñirle porque trabaja demasiado…

\- Porque trabajas demasiado, papá.

\- Que te pongas a terminar la cena, ¿no ves que no estoy hablando contigo?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Pues seguimos con ración de papi haciendo de las suyas con el rubio haciendo el cuqui que se le da bastante bien. Eso y revolotear por ahí vigilando lo que hacen cuando no esté presente porque no se termina de fiar de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Y la pobrecilla pelirroja sin ser capaz de protestar por el regalo que les acaba de hacer el suegro... Y normal, si es que debe de fangirlear cada vez que se le juntan los dos Ishida en casa.

Va a tener que empezar a tener ella también ganas de darle una nieta a ese pobre hombre porque de verdad que sigue haciendo méritos para conseguirla. Si es que a ver quién es el valiente que le dice que no. Nosotros porque sabemos lo que se viene gracias al epílogo, que sino imagínate la tensión que debe de tener el pobre rubio que el día que le vaya a decir si es niño o niña va a tener hasta sudores fríos jajajaa

¡Un besito para ti y otro para la tortuguita!

 **Ace Cornell:** ¿Para Hiroaki? Y para mí a ser posible por favor, que no he empezado todavía seriamente el curso y ya me estoy estresando muy fuertemente con tanto llanto a mi alrededor de mocosillos...

Si, sabe cuándo hacer la entrada triunfal y hacer las cosas bien. Y posiblemente porque se le adelantó Taichi con el tema de la fecha que sino obviamente que hubiera intentado meter mano él también, ya se lo dijo a su hijo directamente. Si es que son muchos años ellos dos solos y se ven venir de lejos el uno al otro en todos lo sentidos. Hasta con los apuñalamientos.

¡Un beso!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** me pasé una buena temporada meditando sobre qué poner porque me tentaba la idea de que hubiera un grabado. Ya pensé en hacerlo en el anillo de pedida, pero no se me ocurría nada y ahora, por fin, llegó la oportunidad. Y lo mejor es que se me ocurrió en modo de iluminación momentánea pensando ya hasta en otras cosas. Me alegro de que te gustara el detalle y el capi en su momento.

¡Un besito! ¡Hiroaki al poder! jajajajaja

 **Guest Vecina:** el suegri va a epezar a dedicarse a consentir a la nuera precisamente por eso que tú dices. Sabe que el nene ese que tiene hay que tratarlo con mucha paciencia - aunque ahora ha mejorado muuuuuuuuuuuuucho - y debe de tenerle aprecio también a la pelirroja en cuestión. Cuando le den la noticia de que lo hacen abuelo y de una nena, entonces se pasará el día detrás de ellos para que a Sora no la moleste ni una mosca. Acabará echándolos a todos y escondiéndose detrás de su madre para que la dejen vivir.

Solo te diré... que te va a gustar el capítulo de mañana. No te digo más.

Jajajajajaja vale, vale, tú sigue a la espera. Yo no te voy a decir nada y cuando lo leas sabrás perfectamente de lo que te estaba hablando jajaja

¡Bicos de tartaruga para ti!


	70. Clavadito a tu madre

Tras haber conseguido que finalmente Yamato se centrara en terminar la cena y dejara de prestar atención a lo que ellos dos hablaban, la conversación entre ellos había sido tranquila, terminando de explicarle ella los detalles que le faltaban por saber sobre el lugar de la ceremonia y explicarle bien cómo había conseguido Taichi la fecha correcta.

\- Si cuando digo que esos dos son peor que un matrimonio que lleva casado cincuenta años es por algo…

\- Mucho peor… Ahora que les ha dado por pasarse todas las mañanas juntos porque salen temprano a correr peor todavía… No tengo ni idea de cómo se las arregló, de verdad que no. porque aunque tuviera conocidos allí… si no había hueco, no lo había. No creo que hayan movido la fecha de nadie por nosotros, no sería justo…

\- A saber, con lo pesado que sabe ponerse estoy completamente seguro que solo por no seguir aguantándolo le han sacado hueco de dónde no lo había. Menos mal que su hermana ha salido mucho más tranquila que él porque sino ya vería a mi otro hijo volviéndose completamente loco.

\- No, ya se llevó todo él cuando nació, no le dejó nada a su hermana. El más pesado de todos le ha tocado aguantarlo a otro – señaló con la cabeza hacia el rubio totalmente distraído.

\- Bueno… él tampoco está demasiado libre de acusaciones… Siempre ha sido algo complicado de tratar. Hay que saber llevarlo. Aunque debo de reconocer que desde que volvió está mucho más tratable – apartó la vista de su hijo, fijándola ahora en Sora.

\- Sí… estará más tranquilo. Ya no tiene la presión de tener un viaje pendiente y…

\- No, no me refería a eso – la cortó-. Me refería a cuando volvió hace unos tres años.

\- Ya… Desgraciadamente ya sabemos todos el motivo de semejante cambio… Que tampoco era un cambio, no sé, lo que siempre le ha pasado es que no sabía exteriorizar y había que jugar a las adivinanzas con él. Eso también se me daba muy bien a mí hace años. Ahora casi que lo echo de menos en ocasiones, esta semana entre tanta sorpresa llevo llorando por los rincones todos los días por algo…

\- Eso es el estrés – riéndose por la última confesión de ella, acabó por negar con la cabeza-. No me refería a que hubiera vuelto diferente por culpa de lo que le pasó. Sí, eso tuvo que ver, pero… el cambio empezó cuando volvió a recuperar el contacto con todos vosotros. Especialmente contigo.

La vio observarlo sorprendida, y como incluso aparecía algo de rubor en su cara, no habiendo esperado aquello de repente por parte de su futuro suegro. Ampliando la sonrisa por ello, giró la cabeza hacia su hijo unos segundos, comprobando que estuviera todavía a lo suyo.

\- Hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte, pero no le digas nada…

\- Claro… - extrañada, asintió a sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué tal duerme? – la cara de sorpresa que puso ella hizo que se riera ligeramente por lo bajo.

\- Pues… que yo sepa… bien… - confusa, no entendía por qué le preguntaba aquello ni por qué no le podía decir nada a él.

\- Cuando volvió se despertaba todas las noches varias veces – empezó a explicar-. Pesadillas…

\- ¿Pesadillas? – giró ella también la cabeza hacia Yamato, observándolo unos segundos-. Que yo sepa… no, no le he sentido. Pero llevo una buena temporada durmiéndome automáticamente nada más echarme en la cama, así que no puedo serte de demasiada ayuda…

\- Créeme, eso es que ya no las tiene – viendo la mirada interrogante de la chica, acabó por empezar a explicarle las cosas-. Se despertaba todas las noches cuando volvió. Eran pesadillas por el accidente. No pasaba un solo día que no me acaba despertando a mí también por escucharlo en sueños.

Sora frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta nunca de nada de todo eso? No tenía el sueño tan sumamente profundo, debería de haber sido capaz de escuchar algo o de sospechar mínimamente, llevaba muchos meses durmiendo a su lado.

\- Aunque tampoco me extraña que no hayas escuchado nada, empezó a no tenerlas cuando volvisteis juntos… Más o menos a partir de esa fecha empezaron a remitir.

\- No ha vuelto a tenerlas en todo este tiempo salvo los días antes de irse de nuevo – la voz de Gabumon los distrajo a ambos haciendo que se quedaran mirando hacia él-. desaparecieron del todo cuando te mudaste a la isla con nosotros, Sora.

La mirada de ambos adultos quedó fija en él, sorprendidos de que se hubiera metido en la conversación.

\- Empezó a tenerlas menos a menudo cuando todo el mundo lo fue aceptando y cuando empezó a contaros lo que había pasado, pero desaparecieron del todo hace más o menos un año. Le haces bien… Siempre que estáis a buenas está diferente… - se puso en pie sobre el sofá en el que se había sentado para vigilar desde allí que no estuviera escuchándolo-. Es muy cabezota y no quería preocuparos pero cuando nos fuimos esta vez tenía miedo de que volviera a pasar algo… Yo no entiendo por qué, le dije que yo no pensaba dejar que le pasara nada, pero ya sabéis cómo es – negó con la cabeza -. Esos días sí que volvió a dormir mal incluso estando en Tokio. No quería que tú te enteraras, Sora, por eso se quedó con su padre, no solo para tener mejor escondido el anillo.

La pelirroja estaba mirando para el digimon muy sorprendida. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta todo aquel tiempo que habían estado juntos? Alguna vez se había despertado primero, debería de haber podido escuchar algo, ¿no? Quizás… quizás no. Cuando empezaron las únicas veces que habían dormido juntos era porque se habían acostado y normalmente ella solía no despertar hasta el día siguiente después de todo el día.

\- ¿Ves? Eso solo confirma mi teoría de que se le pasaron cuando empezó a pasar más tiempo contigo mejoró. Así que no quiero ni una sola palabra de protesta con el tema de las alianzas ya intentó él convencerme de que no, y no hubo manera… Aunque se le note más al pesado de mi otro hijo, nadie más que yo se alegra de que por fin hayáis llegado a este punto.

\- Sora es demasiado educada como para protestar por algo contigo – Biyomon se quedó mirando hacia su compañera aún sentada sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¡Oye! Además… yo solo digo que me parece demasiado, pero lo acepto sin más… - desvió la mirada de Hiroaki, todavía confusa por la reacción de antes.

\- Eso ya lo sé – le dijo a la digimon-. El otro ya protestó bastante… Pero sigo siendo su padre y sigo teniéndolo más o menos controlado. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando estaba dándose cabezazos por casa antes de irse a estudiar fuera porque no quería tener que dejar a nadie atrás e Tokio… Con lo mucho que le ha gustado siempre aparentar que se las arregla muy bien solo…

\- Con eso hace mucho tiempo que ya no engaña a nadie – acabó por reírse la pelirroja-. Se le daba mejor en aquella época cuando los demás todavía teníamos poca confianza en nosotros como para picar. Ahora no engaña ni a su sobrino…

\- A ese al que menos, es el más listo de la familia – se quedó mirando hacia Gabumon al escucharlo bufar por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a este que está bufando ya? – la voz de Yamato finalmente se unió a la conversación, acercándose hasta ellos mientras que se bajaba las mangas del jersey.

\- Que le he nombrado a tu querido sobrino… - riéndose por lo bajo levantó la vista hacia el rubio-. Entre la guerra con el niño y la que tienen montada estos dos en casa no sé yo… A este paso no vas a poder salir de casa.

\- Ni salir ni quedarse en ella – el compañero del digimon terminó por apoyar sus manos encima de los hombros de la chica-. ¿Con qué te estaba aburriendo mi padre?

\- Nada… solo me estaba diciendo que no tengo derecho a protestar por el tema de los anillos – desvió la mirada hacia él.

\- Tengo que asegurarme…

\- Sí, pues ya verás cuando Natsuko se entere la que te va a montar porque, sin duda, "deberías de haberla tenido en cuenta para algo así".

\- No me lo recuerdes… Podéis no decírselo hasta el día de la boda y así tengo tiempo para ir buscando dónde esconderme.

\- Pues ya verás cuando se enteren mis padres. Hemos quedado con ellos este fin de semana en Kyoto si a Yamato no termina de darle algo por tener que estar en la misma habitación que mi madre… - empezó a reírse cuando sintió un apretón en los hombros a modo de protesta-. ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! ¡Si llevas paranoico dos meses!

\- ¿Paranoico? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho para estar paranoico con Toshiko?

\- Nada, papá, no he hecho nada. Venga, levanta que ya está la cena lista y estoy seguro de que no has comido más que cualquier cosa de la máquina de la cafetería de la estación. Y tú, pelirroja traidora, más de lo mismo. Que nos conocemos ya…

\- Dirás lo que quieras, pero cuando te pones así eres clavadito a tu madre, que lo sepas – poniéndose en pie se fijó en la cara que le estaba poniendo su hijo-. Hasta la misma cara que ella pones.

\- Sí, sí… tú últimamente empiezas a pasar demasiado tiempo con ella. Cuando te dije que te buscaras novia me refería a una nueva no a que te dedicaras a perseguir a la antigua…

\- ¡Yamato! ¡Deja a tu padre en paz!

\- Ha empezado él… Siempre suele empezar él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Porque te recuerdo regularmente que quiero una nieta? Eso no tiene nada malo… Es más, ya estáis los dos informados. Yo soy de mente más abierta, no os iba a decir nada si me la dabais antes de la boda, pero ya sabéis… Abril está a la vuelta de la esquina y a algo os tenéis que dedicar este verano… - riéndose por la cara que Yamato le estaba poniendo y el color rojo radiactivo que estaba adquiriendo su nuera terminó por acercarse hasta la mesa.

\- ¡Seguro que después de abril no tardan en dártela! – Biyomon alzó el vuelo de los brazos de su compañera, siguiéndolo.

\- Es verdad… si ya intentan bastante… Pero los pobrecillos no lo consiguen… ¡Eso es porque no están casados! – bajándose el sofá, Gabumon siguió a los otros dos.

Quedándose con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, Sora no pudo más que acabar levantando la cabeza hacia Yamato, cruzando una mirada. Bien, estaban ambos del mismo color. Podría seguirse riendo de ambos a la vez.

Cuando Hiroaki se hubo ido, los digimon ya se habían ido a dormir debido a la hora. Yamato se había empeñado en recoger todos los platos él y mientras tanto Sora estaba sentada en el sofá observándolo desde lejos. En su cabeza estaban volviendo a sonar las palabras del padre del rubio sobre el tema de las pesadillas. Intentaba hacer memoria y encontrar algo que cuadrada con algo que ella hubiera podido ver, sin caer en la cuenta. No había ninguna sola vez en la que recordara haber escuchado algo raro.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo por todo lo demás que había escuchado. No se tenía en tal alta estima como para pensar que ella había sido el único motivo por el que hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Más bien estaba segura de que había sido el haber vuelto a su vida poco a poco, recuperar a todos sus amigos y todo lo que le importaba. ¿Por qué se le iban a pasar las pesadillas por dormir a su lado? Amplió sin querer algo más la sonrisa en sus labios antes de ponerse en pie, acercándose hasta dónde estaba terminando de recoger algunas cosas en el armario.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó al verle la cara, sorprendido, dejando que se acercara hasta dónde él estaba.

\- ¿Sabes que a pesar de no poder pasarme más de una semana seguida en Tokio no podría estar más contenta ahora mismo, verdad? – pasando los brazos en torno a su cuello, se quedó pegadita a él.

Sorprendido, sonrió finalmente, aposando las manos en la cintura de la chica.

\- No viene mal escucharlo… Últimamente estás demasiado cansada.

\- Pero una cosa no quita a la otra… - murmuró bajando el tono antes de ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios y dedicarle un beso cariñoso y suave-. Te quiero…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** no me grites, porfa, ni aunque sea en modo fangirl máxima, que acabo de llegar a casa todavía ahora y casi no sé si voy o vengo. Yo me escondo entre toda la pupurina y el azúcar y ya si esto la tortuga y tú os pegáis una buena fiesta. Y pensar que la semana que viene todavía me queda lo peor... JAJAJAJANO T_T

Obviamente que tenía que ser la primera invitación que dan, se lo tiene más que ganado. A partir de ahí ya se la empezarán a dar a todo el mundo, peor Hiroaki se ha ganado con matrícula de honor el derecho a saber que el nene se le casa en un par de meses. ¡Un par de meses! Si es que no se lo creen ni ellos todavía. Deben de tener que ir mirando las invitaciones para ver si es verdad o no se han montado una paranoia ellos solos (especialmente el rubio, que ya sabemos que se le da muy bien eso jajajaja)

¡Un besito para ti y otro para la tortuga!

 **Guest Vecina:** Sí, sí me llega. Aunque yo no lo acepte hasta que cojo el móvil por banda me sale la hora. Y hasta hace no mucho me pillarías despierta incluso a esa hora pero je, la vuelta a la rutina me está pasando demasiada factura. La semana que viene me veréis llorando por los rincones porque entre que ya saldré a las 9:30-10 de la noche todos los días, llegaré a casa con la cabeza más loca que Gabumon si lo dejas encerrado en un cuarto con Biyomon y Dai... Para que te hagas a la idea.

Jajajaja librarse del ex-suegro es una motivación importante de cara a Hiroaki pero bueno, seguro que también le hace ilusión ver al nene hacer las cosas como tiene que hacerlas, aunque él lo que quiere es una nieta. Si ya ves... le da igual que estén casados que no e_e Jajajajajajajajaja Si es que los pobres deben de ser los típicos que a lo primero que les enseñan dicen que sí, que les da exactamente igual... Que esos dos organizan todo en una semana si los dejas porque les importa un pimiento, que ellos con tal de poder casarse ya...

Es verdad que por ahí ya habéis empezado, ¡mucho ánimo con la vuelta a la rutina! Aquí empiezan mucho más tarde este año y para encima van a enlazar con las fiestas de la capital y se van a tirar casi que sin pisar por clase hasta octubre. Verás qué risa les va a dar luego... ¡Bicos de tartaruga para ti!

 **Natesgo:** pues más o menos es mi nueva hora, que es cuando llego a casa ahora... Así que puede que coincidamos con más frecuencia. Yo creo que, aparte de que debe de empezar a ver que le afecta tanto trabajo, lo que le pasa al rubio ese es que se aburre solo por casa y quiere tenerla cerca para rondarla a gusto... Que no es tonto del todo jajajaja

¿Qué decías de meterle prisa con el tema? Jajaja ahí lo tienes, haciéndolos sufrir con los comentarios ""inocentes"" de los pooobrecitos Digimon jajajaaja Seguro que ha disfrutado en grande de ese momento mientras que los otros dos no sabían ya si tirarse por la ventana o tirarlos a ellos...

Hay alguien que sabe ya a dónde se van por dónde yo voy escribiendo. Así que llegará el momento en que vosotros también lo sabréis, tranquila. Je, no se me había ocurrido jajajajaja Oye, si quiere venir a ofrecerme trabajo me apunto ya a las clases de japonés y el resto yo creo que lo tengo controlado. Que vengan, que vengan, que vivo en una zona MUY turística (en mayúsculas ya porque es exagerado el nivel de turisteo que tenemos últimamente).

Podéis dedicaros a apostar a ver quién acierta el destino e_e xDD ¡un besito de tortuguita!


	71. ¿Nada más que dos décadas?

\- ¿Tú tienes idea para qué me ha traído hasta aquí sin opción a decirle que no? – Mimi se había quedado sentada en una de las sillas del estudio de Sora, al otro lado de la mesa en la que solía trabajar su amiga.

. ¿Yo? Trabajo aquí y poco más y me vino a traer a rastras… - Haru negó con la cabeza sentada en la otra silla-. Y, de hecho, no tengo tampoco ni la más remota idea de dónde se ha metido…

\- A saber… ¿Ya has hecho los ajustes que querías al vestido?

\- Sí, el otro día estábamos haciéndolos cuando apareció por aquí Taichi, pero me dio tiempo a coger bien los detalles que quería cambiar con los alfileres.

\- ¿Taichi? ¿Y qué pinta ese metiendo las narices aquí y arreglándoselas para ver el vestido antes del día de la boda? ¡Eso no vale!

\- Es el novio el que da mala suerte que vea a la novia antes…

\- No, con el matrimonio de tres que siempre se han traído esos tres casi que cuenta como parte de todo esto – cruzó los brazos-. ¡Yo quería verle la cara de idiota que se le quedaba! ¡Seguro que se puso a melodramatizar! Ya lo hizo con su hermana pequeña, aquí te digo que ha hecho exactamente lo mismo… ¿Por qué se las tiene que arreglar siempre para adelantarse?

\- ¿Quién se ha adelantado? – la voz de Sora entrando de nuevo y cerrando la puerta tras ella las sorprendió.

\- ¿Cómo te has dejado pillar con el vestido por el atolondrado de Taichi?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Te has perdido el verle la cara? Tranquila, ya te lo confirmo yo, se puso a lloriquear un rato… - riéndose fue a quedarse apoyada en el escritorio mirando para ellas.

\- No me vale… ¡eso quería haberlo visto yo!

\- Bueno… si me lo permites y sin que te sientas muy ofendida… creo que se ha ganado ese privilegio – girándose hacia un montón de papeles pudo coger dos sobres que les tendió-. Podría buscarme quedarme plantada en el altar por darte eso, Mimi, así que a ver si hacéis las paces de una vez… Que lo de las medidas a mano creo que sigue causándole escalofríos por las esquinas…

\- Las medidas a mano… - alargando la mano hacia el sobre que le tendía se quedó pensativa.

La más joven de las tres entendió rápidamente la referencia, empezando a reírse por lo bajo mientras que cogía también el sobre y lo habría, sin saber demasiado bien lo que se iba a encontrar dentro.

\- ¡Oh! – la risa se le cortó de golpe nada más ver el comienzo de la invitación-. ¡OH!

\- ¿¡CÓMO QUE 27 DE ABRIL!? ¡ESO ES DOS MESES!

\- Justo las dos reacciones que esperaba – cruzándose de brazos, empezó a reírse.

* * *

\- ¡PERO SI ESO ES DENTRO DE NADA! – la voz de Takeru fue lo suficientemente alta como para que su madre diera un respingo en la silla en la que estaba sentada todavía sin haber tenido tiempo de abrir lo que su hijo le había dado.

\- ¿Cuándo tiempo llevamos avisando? – divertido por la reacción de su hermano menor, Yamato se agachó para coger a Dai en cuello y que dejara de perseguir a Gabumon por una vez.

\- ¡Si todavía la semana pasada me dijiste que lo teníais que atrasar porque no había fechas libres!

\- Yo ya lo sabía… - sonriendo poco a poco Hikari se acabó asomando por encima del hombre de Takeru, quien se había quedado sentado, mirando lo que ponía la invitación-. Incluso antes de que os lo dijera – levantó la cabeza hacia su cuñado con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- ¿Cómo que tú lo sabías? – el menor de los dos rubios giró la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Sí… A mí hermano se le da muy bien conspirar. Así que como sabe que tú tampoco te sabes callar nada, si había algún avance con lo de la fecha te ibas a enterar, así que… Me dijo que ayudara a vigilaros…

\- ¿¡Te has puesto de parte de tu hermano ahora!?

\- Takeru… deja a Hikari en paz – Natsuko continuó leyendo la invitación, habiéndola sacado ahora del sobre poniéndose en pie para hacerse al mayor de sus hijos-. ¿Os dará tiempo a tenerlo todo listo?

\- Claro que sí, los detalles que quedan no son más que tonterías – asintiendo a su madre, siguió entretenido con el niño en brazos.

\- ¿Cómo que tonterías? Si tú todavía no sabes ni lo que te vas a poner.

\- Uy, sí, claro, como que lo que yo me ponga o me deje de poner me va a quitar el sueño, hermanito.

\- Oye, no te tengas tan creído eso de que con cualquier cosa estás guapo…

\- Aparte de eso – sonrió divertido de medio lado mirando hacia él-, es mucho más fácil encontrar lo que ponerme yo… Tenemos la fecha, tenemos el lugar, tenemos el viaje, Sora tiene su vestido porque ya se lo han dado y… papá nos ha regalado los anillos…

\- ¿Qué tú padre os ha regalado qué? – Natsuko dejó la vista fija en él.

\- Sí, le ha dado por ahí. Me acompañó el otro día a recogerlos y cuando ya estábamos en la joyería salió con eso. Además, se aprovechó de que estaba solo conmigo para que ella tampoco le dijera nada…

\- Tú padre no tiene remedio…

\- ¿Cómo que Sora ya tiene el vestido? – Takeru volvió a reclamar la atención también de ellos.

* * *

Los ojos de Haru seguían leyendo la invitación, reconociendo en ella los detalles poco a poco, acabando por quedarse mirando hacia Sora.

\- ¿Las has hecho tú? – preguntó.

\- Sí… así no perdemos tiempo esperando a que nos las den en la imprenta. Ya sabes que me gusta dibujar… Y no solo los bocetos de las nuevas colecciones. Ya tenía en mente lo que tenía hacer, así que solo me ha llevado un rarito terminarlas. Ya le hemos dado la suya a su padre y creo que les debe de estar dando las suyas a su madre, Hikai y Takeru. Tengo que darle la suya a Taichi, pero dudo que vaya a hacerle falta.

\- ¿Y por qué no va a hacerle falta? – Mimi levantó la vista hacia ella.

\- Porque resulta que si tenemos fecha ha sido porque lleva entretenido semanas revolviendo media ciudad para que fuera en el mes que queríamos dónde yo quería…

\- ¿Qué? – la observó detenidamente.

\- No sé cómo lo ha conseguido… Pero el otro día que vino a buscarme – miró hacia Haru – habíamos quedado los cuatro… Koemi y él vinieron, nos arrastraron hasta allí y de repente nos lo soltó. Ha sido todo cosa suya…

\- ¿Ese idiota ha hecho eso? – Mimi seguía mirándola boquiabierta.

\- Parece ser que conocía gente y pudo conseguir que nos hicieran hueco…

\- ¿Pero cómo sabía él dónde…? – Haru había levantado por fin la vista de la invitación.

\- Porque me conoce más que de sobra… Eso y que además últimamente les ha dado por salir juntos por la mañana a correr a ellos dos y se lo debe de haber contado. No lo sé, me paso más tiempo fuera de Tokio que aquí. La gente ha cogido la costumbre de conspirar a mis espaldas y yo no tengo opciones de enterarme de nada… - hizo que sonara con el tono apropiado para que se dieran cuenta de que iba con segundas.

\- Lo que le pasa a ese es que tiene envidia de que te hayamos conseguido el vestido más bonito del año y ha tenido que ponerse a buscar cómo superarnos…

\- Pues el padre de Yamato se ha empeñado en regalarnos los anillos de boda… Y los compramos dónde me compró él el de compromiso… - acabó por decir encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No, si ahora me dirás que ya tienes hasta viaje…

\- Pues…. – sonrió divertida-. Eso es un capricho personal y ya me he encargado de ello…

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y a dónde os vais?

\- ¿Y cuánto os vais? Porque no creas que me vas a dejar a mí sola ante el peligro mucho tiempo….

* * *

\- ¿Así que sigue sin decirte a dónde os vais de Luna de Miel? – Hikari, divertida, se acercó finalmente a su cuñado para coger al niño de sus brazos.

\- No, no tengo derecho a saberlo ni a meterme de ninguna de las maneras – reconoció cediéndole a Dai con cuidado debido al estado de ella.

\- Pues sí que tenías razón cuando decías que solo os faltaban unos detalles, hijo. Los que vamos a tener que correr ahora somos los demás. Esto es dentro de nada… Con la vueltas que llevas dando toda tu vida detrás de la misma chica bien que os han entrado las prisas ahora…

\- ¡Ja! Mira lo que te acaba de decir mamá, si hasta para que ella te lo diga ya tiene que ser grave la cosa.

\- Ya claro, ¿quién habrá sido el bocazas que habrá ido corriendo a contarle todo cada vez? Y además, no quiero saber qué versión habrás dicho…

\- En la que obviamente todo era culpa tuya porque eras un idiota y habías hecho exactamente eso: el idiota – sonrió de oreja a oreja alejándose unos pasos de Yamato-. Oye, ¿al final vamos a invitar al abuelo?

\- Claro que sí – sonrió divertido el mayor de ambos.

\- ¿Claro que sí? – Natsuko los miró interrogante.

\- ¿Vosotros pensáis que con la lata que me lleva dando papá con que quiere una nieta no me voy a vengar? Ya le ha estado dando la lata hasta a Sora… Ahora que se aguante si de repente le parece de repente el exsuegro en Tokio… Ya le he mandado la invitación, tranquilos.

\- Yamato… - Natsuko empezó a negar ligeramente con la cabeza.

\- Él se lo ha buscado, además, que no se diga que no pongo de mi parte, que a este paso se puede decir que no lo conozco… Y ni media palabra de esto hasta el día de la boda.

\- Ya verás cuando se entere papá de que ha sido cosa tuya…

\- Cuando se entere estaré lejos. No sé en dónde, pero lejos y creo que nos vamos dos semanas así que tengo tiempo para buscarme escondites a la vuelta.

\- ¿Dos semanas? – Hikari -. Sí que va bien el estudio, sí…

\- Eso creo que ha dicho… No lo sé, si lo único que sé de todo esto es que de vez en cuando se aburre y me manda fotos de protector solar – se encogió de hombros-. Pero sí, creo que ya lo tiene todo reservado. Solo me falta que el atolondrado de mi padrino me acompañe a ir a buscar algo que ponerme yo un día de estos… ¿qué me dices, hermanito? ¿Vienes conmigo o tu complicada vida de duro trabajo te va a impedir acompañarme? – habló como si no hubiera dejado caer nada extraño entre sus palabras, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres.

\- Ya estamos con lo de que tengo un trabajo muy… - frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué?

\- He dicho que si mi padrino quiere venir a buscar qué ponerme para la boda…

\- ¿Padrino?

\- Sí, ¿sabes lo que es eso? ¿Dónde…? – preguntó mientras que veía como su hermano rápidamente se había puesto en pie para ir de frente hacia él.

\- Llevo casi dos décadas esperando que me digas eso.

\- ¿Nada más que dos décadas? Pues estoy casi que seguro que dar dos décadas todavía no habías tenido el honor de… - no terminó la frase porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta su hermano lo había abrazado.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Pues nada, yo sigo aquí montando mi imperio de purpurina. Creo que voy a empezar a usarla a modo de arma contra los nenes. Cuando me den mucho la lata les tiro purpurina a ver si así se les pasa un poco el modo gremlin.

Pues entonces seguimos con los motivos para gritar, porque esto coge velocidad. Ya tenemos fecha, vestido, lugar, invitaciones, viaje... y los puestos honoríficos ocupados... Y las invitaciones empiezan a volar... Esto coge velocidad y es que dentro de nada van a tenerlo todo perfectamente listo y POR FIN van a poder decirse el sí quiero mientras que el resto de la gente monta el drama o vete tú a saber. Ya sabes, en el famoso "que hable ahora o calle para siempre" tendrán que amordazar a Takeru para que no les grite "POR FIN" xDDDD

¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita! Y yo voy a ver si hoy consigo terminar el capi que tengo a medias porque esto no es vida T_T Y, déjate de Siras anda, que luego me da el mono y no necesito verme la serie otra vez jajajajajaj

 **Guest Vecina:** lo de que los puñales le caigan ya también a ella es señal de que oficialmente ya, con o sin boda, es parte de la familia. Ahora ya hay confianza y si hay que apurar con el tema de la nieta pues mejor tener informados a ambos interesados jajajaja Los digimon, el día que se escuche un comentario de ese tipo de boda de los padres de ella, van a acabar amordazados. Es lo único que tengo que decir al respecto.

La pelirroja le domesticó al niño sin darse cuenta apenas y, para encima, consiguió que empezara a calmarse con todo ese tema. Si es que no le ha podido tocar mejor nuera al pobrecillo. A estos dos sí que les sentó bien crecer y dejarse de hacer el tonto de una vez.

Ah bueno, si te queda poquito ya lo tienes hecho. Así fue mi último año, que de hecho, ni pisé la universidad más que 15 días y en el momento de la defensa del TFG porque tenía un laboratorio de asistencia obligatoria y ya xDDD Cuando diga que no contestaré a nada salvo en presencia de mi abogado ya hablaremos e_e jajajaja

¡Bicos de tartaruga para ti!


	72. ¿Esto es de este año?

Llevaba completamente distraído con el paisaje que se podía ver desde la ventana del tren. A pesar de que había formas mucho más rápidas de llegar a la ciudad, merecía la pena tomarse algo más de tiempo, especialmente si no había prisa en la llegada.

Sintió algo rozar su mejilla y eso le hizo sonreír ligeramente antes de girar la cabeza para ver que la cabeza de Sora había terminado de caer del todo sobre su hombro y que lo que lo había rozado había sido el cabello de ella. Había estado riéndose de ella hacía un rato cuando había estado diciendo que estaba perfectamente que no necesitaba dormir un rato y apenas segundos más tarde había podido ver como sus ojos se cerraban sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Se inclinó ligeramente algo hacia su lado con la intención de dejarle mejor punto de apoyo, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran despertarla. Como siempre había vuelto a tener unos días que habían sido una locura y había caído rendida en cuanto había tenido algo de tiempo para descansar. Aquel viernes viajaban hacia Kioto como habían quedado en hacer. A la salida del trabajo había ido a buscarla con los digimon y las cosas ya habían ido directos hacia la estación.

La atenta mirada de los compañeros de ambos seguía puesta en el paisaje y el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Aún les quedaba algo de tiempo antes de llegar a su destino, así que simplemente volvió a girar la cabeza con cuidado hacia la ventana. Cuando finalmente las siluetas de los primeros edificios comenzaron a aparecer, se puso escuchar como por megafonía se avisaba de que en quince minutos llegarían a la estación central.

Llevando una mano a sus ojos, frotándoselos para despejarse, se incorporó con cuidado, girándose de nuevo hacia su compañía, la cual no había escuchado absolutamente nada y continuaba durmiendo ajena a todo. Divertido por ello sonrió ligeramente.

\- Sora… Hemos llegado, despierta – riéndose sin poder evitarlo al ver que no daba señales alargó la mano para darle unos ligeros pinchazos en el brazo-. Despierta…

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos canela, mirando hacia Yamato muy confusa al principio, luego hacia los laterales sin tener ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba, intentando todavía conectar con la realidad. Se fijó en que los digimon estaban observándolos y parpadeó un par de veces más.

\- Ya hemos llegado – le dijo todavía dándose cuenta de que estaba más dormida que despierta.

\- ¿A dónde? – frunció el ceño antes de levantar la cabeza por fin, dándose cuenta de que estaban en el tren, volviendo a la realidad poco a poco -. ¿Me he quedado dormida?

\- ¿Tú? Claro que no, si no tenías nada de sueño y no te hacía falta… - ironizó antes de darse cuenta de que entrecerraba los ojos para mirarlo mal antes de estirarse ligeramente-. Te quedaste dormida hace un buen rato, poco después de decir eso, de hecho – estirándose él también para compensar el tiempo que llevaba en la misma postura, terminó por ponerse en pie-. ¿Nos vienen a buscar?

\- No, querían hacerlo, pero les dije que mejor íbamos nosotros cuando dejáramos las cosas – explicó haciendo lo mismo que él, cogiendo la chaqueta y empezando a ponérsela-. Llevo toda la vida viniendo cada poco a esta ciudad, sé moverme sin necesidad de guías por ella. Además… como alguien no quería quedarse en casa de mi padre pues… será mejor que pasemos a dejar las cosas al hotel… - comentó con la mejor de las sonrisas en su cara.

\- ¡Eh! Yo no he dicho que no quisiera quedarme en… ¿por qué te estás riendo ahora? – entreteniéndose en bajar la maleta del compartimento de arriba le dio la espalda a la pelirroja.

\- Ya, ya sé que tú no dijiste nada, pero el par de días que te pasaste más blanco de lo normal cuando te dije que había reservado la habitación te delatan… Por el momento te tengo demasiado calado ya… - riéndose se acercó hasta él para estirarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Sí… sí… - farfullando por lo bajo dejó que cogiera ella la maleta mientras que se ponía su abrigo.

* * *

Toshiko llevaba un rato sentada en la que solía ser la silla de su marido mientras que seguía los movimientos de unos y otros. Había llegado el día anterior a la ciudad para poder tomarse las cosas con calma y no tener que andar corriendo de un lado a otro para llegar a tiempo. A sabiendas de que iba a ser posible conseguir que Haruhiko saliera primero de la Universidad aquel día había ido a buscarlo para esperar allí a que llegara Sora.

No estaba aburrida, sino que todo lo contrario, llevaba un rato pensando en lo que había pasado unos días atrás cuando por fin había podido ver a su hija con el vestido puesto y cuando había conseguido convencerla para que no le enseñara ni siquiera una fotografía a su padre. Ahora se estaba imaginando la cara que iba a poner y una ligera sonrisa divertida se estaba empezando a formar en su cara.

\- No sé si quiero saber a qué se viene es cara… - le dijo al darse la vuelta y encontrarse el gesto de ella.

\- Nada… Estaba pensando en que seguro que nuestro querido yerno está empezando a tener más calor de la cuenta y eso que estamos terminando febrero – y aunque no fuera eso en lo que realmente tenía la mente, sabía que no se equivocaba demasiado.

\- Normal, pobre chico. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, tienes que dejar de aterrorizar a la mitad de la población de Tokio. Yo soy una de las principales víctimas y mira dónde he tenido que venir a esconderme…

\- Yo que tú probaba a repetir eso cuando estemos solos los dos de vuelta en casa… - dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas en el rostro, siguiéndole el juego unos segundos.

\- ¿Ves? No me mires así delante de estos dos que seguro que acaban saliendo corriendo de vuelta a Tokio…

\- Perdona, pero creo que a estas alturas de la vida puedo asegurar que de tener que huir de alguien, Koushiro prefiere quedarse escondido detrás de mío que aguantar a Mimi en el plan en el que la hemos dejado en Tokio…

Conocía más que de sobra a la amiga de su hija y sabía de lo que hablaba. Solo había que ver lo entretenida que había estado con la conspiración del vestido. Ahora, lo último que había sabido de ella es que estaba más estresada que la propia novia con que por fin tuvieran fecha fija. Aquel pensamiento la hizo volver a quedarse mirando hacia su marido. Sora la había llamado días atrás para preguntarle qué días tenido pensado viajar hasta allí y decirle que irían a hacer una visita para darle la invitación a su padre aprovechando que ella estaría. No le había dicho nada tampoco a Haruhiko. Era divertido ver las caras que se le iban quedando a cada cosa que pasaba. Era su pequeña venganza porque se pasara más tiempo fuera de Tokio que en la propia ciudad.

\- Tienen que estar al llegar ya… - llevando la vista hacia el reloj, el profesor acabó por apoyarse sobre su propio escritorio.

\- El tren les llegó hace una hora a la estación, pero ya sabes que tenían que pasar por el hotel a dejar las cosas…

\- Ya… y ya te digo que me parece una estupidez. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Creen que me va a causar algún tipo de trauma que estén los dos bajo el mismo techo que nosotros? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos ya? ¿Tres años?

\- Algo más diría yo… Ya, ya lo sé. Si se lo dije a Sora, pero lo único que conseguí sacarle fue que preferían estar más tranquilos a su aire. Que así aprovechaban el fin de semana a modo de vacaciones…

\- Vamos, que debe de pensar que le voy a tirar algo a la cabeza si se atreve a mirar a la niña más de dos veces seguidas en mi presencia – riéndose negó con la cabeza-. Podría dedicarme a asustarlo un poco, ¿tú qué crees que puede pasar si hago algún comentario malintencionado?

\- Cariño… ¿tengo que recordarte lo que pasaba cuando se te ocurría venir a buscarme a casa hace ya casi cuarenta años? – sonrió divertida.

\- Eso era diferente y teníamos la mitad de años que tienen ellos dos ahora.

\- Pues lo mismo le pasaba cuando tenían la mitad de años que tienen ahora…

\- ¿Quién tenía la mitad de años? – la voz de Sora sacó finalmente a sus padres de la conversacion acabando de abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Hija! -Toshiko giró la cabeza automáticamente -. ¿Qué tal el viaje? - dando un brinco sobre sí misma, no había llegado a ver pasar a Biyomon hasta ella aterrizando sobre sus rodillas de repente para ir a saludarla.

\- Muy bien – sonrió abriendo ya del todo y entrando para dejar que los dos que iban con ella entraran, acercándose para saludar a su padre-. ¿Qué te estaba haciendo ya mamá, eh?

\- Nada bueno, ya lo sabes – riéndose por lo bajo alargó el brazo para cogerla por los hombros y acercarla hasta él, apretándola contra sí mismo unos segundos a modo de saludo, dejando un beso en su frente-. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Muy bien, el viaje largo… pero por lo que me han dicho me quedé dormida así que… perfecto – sonrió divertida.

\- Sí… No tenía sueño decía – abriendo la boca por fin, Yamato se acercó hasta el matrimonio, saludando finalmente-. Hola – saludó, observándolos.

\- Yamato – el profesor respondió al saludo con una sonrisa-. Estoy casi seguro que si no fuera porque no había forma de pasar un canal de televisión a la hora de las noticias hace un par de meses casi podría decir que llevo sin verte años…

\- Eso no es culpa del chico – habló rápidamente Toshiko-. Si no te pasaras media vida escondido aquí lo habrías tenido mucho más fácil…

\- Mamá tiene razón… - riéndose de la cara de su padre, Sora acabó por alejarse de él, acercándose ahora hacia el rubio, pudiendo ver desde allí no mucho más lejos a dos caras conocidas, saludando con la mano-. ¿Qué tal os va todo aquí? ¿Alguna esperanza de que Mimi deje de darme la lata con que le devueltas a Koushiro?

\- ¡Eh! Yo le dejo irse a Tokio siempre que él quiera… - cruzó los brazos, acercándose ahora a saludar a la digimon que seguía sentada sobre Toshiko.

\- Pues eso espero – girando la cabeza hacia Yamato le hizo un gesto. No quería esperar para darle la invitación a sus padres, aunque tuvieran todo el fin de semana para ello, le había ilusión que la tuvieran.

\- ¿Ya? – arqueando una ceja miró hacia ella, viéndola asentir antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo, tendiéndoles el sobre-. Si no os damos esto en mano a los dos a la vez creo que a la pobre le da un mal… - riéndose al sentir un ligero codazo por el comentario, sacó otro par de sobres que dejó en su mano. Más tarde iría a dárselos a Koushiro y Shuu.

Dejando que fuera su marido quien cogiera el sobre, Toshiko se quedó mirando hacia él. Había guardado el secreto solo por ver cómo de repente se empezaba a estresar porque su niña se casaba en menos tiempo del que él iba a necesitar para asimilarlo. Atenta a los movimientos del profesor se fijó en que antes de abrir el sobre cogía sus gafas y se las colocaba para terminar por levantar la solapa empezando a leer.

La sorpresa fue apareciendo poco a poco en la cara de él, especialmente en el momento en el que llegó a la fecha.

\- ¿Esto es de este año? – acabó por decir girándola y señalando hacia la fecha, viendo a su hija asentir-. ¡Pero si es dentro de nada!

\- Bueno… también hace mucho tiempo que me lo pidió y ya está casi todo organizado…

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me he enterado de nada de todo esto hasta ahora? – girando la cabeza hacia su mujer se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo, entendiendo perfectamente que aquello había sido una conspiración en toda regla en su contra-. Ya veo… ya… Ten cuidado Yamato, mira a ver si estás seguro, que aquí la niña cada día se parece más a su madre y mira cómo he acabado yo…

\- ¡Papá!

* * *

 **Epic Crystal Night:** me alegro un montón de que todo siga siendo de tu gusto. Por el momento me sigo portando muy bien creo yo, ¿no? Al menos en tiempo presente no he liado nada gordo y todo sigue por su buen camino. ¡Muchos besitos de tortuga para ti!

 **AnnaBolena04:** acabo de llegar a casa... Son las 11:30 de la noche.. No tengo nada más que añadir al respecto. Y eso que el sufrimiento empieza el lunes que viene y hasta entonces tengo un poco más de relax... Me río por no echarme a llorar fíjate lo que te digo. Y eso que ahora mismo no estoy tan zombie como suelo estar otros días, pero bueno, a ver cuanto me dura.

Yo sigo diciendo que veo perfectamente al rubio capaz de no haberle dicho nada a su hermano hasta el día antes de la boda solo por tocarle las narices, pero bueno, está de demasiado buen humor como para no ir por ahí fangirleando por los rincones con todos los detalles. Ahora a ver si sobrevive a la visita a los suegros que ya sabemos que se pone muy especialito cuando quiere en presencia de ellos dos...

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Ace Cornell:** el pobrecito cuando vea aparecer al suegro va a empezar a mirar MUY mal a su hijo si descubre quién ha sido el gracioso que lo ha invitado solo para reírse de él un rato. Por majo que parezca Michel, seguro que no puede llevarse muy bien con él, no a la vista de lo que nos ha dejado caer a lo largo de estos capítulos... A ver cómo acaba la cosa.

El ramo yo creo que queda claro a la cabeza de quién va a ir a parar... cofcof ¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** jajajajaja en el bus de vuelta a casa te leí yo también, que hoy salí tarde del trabajo y justo pude leerte cuando ya me senté por fin. Pero bueno, que no pasa nada porque yo sigo notando que a los capis que subo el manager les come palabras y cada vez que guardo el documento, así que unos por una cosa y otros por otra xD

Obviamente, eso es una pareja de tres - pero sin perro adorable que hace que esté llorando una semana o dos seguidas - en toda regla. Y otra cosa es que ahora Mimi esté empezando a tramar su venganza porque el embajador se acaba de desmarcar mucho con lo que ha conseguido para la parejita. Pero claro, es que todos sabemos que haría cualquier cosa por su pelirroja favorita.

Takeru el pobrecito no lo vio venir demasiado a pesar de que era la opción más evidente y Natsuko... pues supongo que a ella no le extrañó ni lo más mínimo una vez que lo pensó. Era de esperar algo así por parte de Hiroaki, a fin de cuentas, es el nene ese tonto que siempre ha vivido con él quien se casa. Lo de la traición por la espalda que le tiene Yamato preparada a su padre es ya otro tema que ellos verán cómo arreglan jajajaja

¡Bicos para ti!


	73. Ni media palabra

Hacía un rato que Yamato se había alejado de Sora y sus padres, dejándoles algo de espacio para hablar tranquilamente, aprovechando el momento para acercarse a los demás conocidos del lugar habiéndoles dado ya sus invitaciones.

\- Te diría que no se te permite ir acompañado – le dijo a Koushiro – pero creo que ya le han dado a Mimi la suya y no hay forma de que me pueda librar de tener que aguantarla…

\- Sí, algo me dijo de que te creía capaz de dejarla sin invitación y entonces te iba a faltar planeta para correr – cruzándose de brazos terminó por apoyarse de espaldas en la mesa, descansado la vista mientras.

\- No me deja no invitarla – señaló con la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Seguro que no es para tanto – Shuu riéndose de las caras que estaba poniendo el rubio acabó por unirse a la conversacion-. ¿Le habéis dado a mi hermano la suya?

\- Sí… Bueno, se la hemos enviado porque cuando lo llamé para dársela me dijo que no iba a estar en casa.

\- Por eso te lo decía, posiblemente no vuelva hasta un par de semanas antes de abril. Que por cierto, ¡abril! ¿Os han entrado ahora las prisas?

\- No… Sé que os ha pillado de repente, pero llevamos intentando coger esta fecha desde que volví yo a primeros de año. Lo que pasa es que hasta estos días no pudimos confirmarlo. Ya hemos ido adelantando detalles y la verdad es que poco más nos queda por hacer… Yo tengo que empezar a mirar qué es lo que me voy a poner, pero no creo que me lleve más de un par de días tomándomelo con calma. No creo que nadie se dedique a conspirar en mi contra con eso – riéndose por lo bajo acabó por mirar hacia Koushiro unos segundos.

\- A mí no me mires yo vivo muy feliz lejos de todos esos líos que se llevaba trayendo todas estas semanas atrás Mimi. Cuando vuelvo a casa, por suerte, no me suele dar demasiado la lata con esas cosas… Lo máximo que me llegó a decir era que en una de estas iba a conseguir que Sora dejara de hablarle para lo que le quedaba de vida, pero creo que al final todo ha salido bien.

\- Podría haber aprovechado para malmeter yo ese día y librarme de Mimi, no te creas – murmuró por lo bajo antes de girar la cabeza hacia los otros tres que no estaban pendientes de ellos.

\- Bueno… tú piensa que podría ser peor. Ahora está bastante revolucionada y contenta por vosotros, incluso más que la vez anterior y eso que se habían conocido gracias a ella.

\- ¿Quiénes? – devolviendo su atención hacia Koushiro, arqueó una ceja habiéndose perdido en la conversación.

\- Sora y el médico con el que estuvo antes, ¿no sabías eso?

\- Sí, sí… Pero… ¿los había presentado ella?

\- Que yo recuerde… Todavía estaba hablándome de ello el otro día cuando me dijo que le había dado el vestido. Yo la verdad es que llevo tanto tiempo aquí que no estoy demasiado puesto al día de casi nada…

\- Koushiro – la mano de Shuu en su hombro reclamó su atención-. Tú si lo que quieres no es quedarte viudo a este paso mejor no seguiría hablando…

\- ¿De qué se acusa a Mimi ya? – la voz de Sora interrumpió la conversación, colocándose al lado del pelirrojo.

\- ¿De qué no se acusa a Mimi ya? – contestó Yamato sin poder evitarlo.

\- Ya… es uno de tus entretenimientos de toda la vida – riéndose divertida se quedó mirando hacia él-. Mi madre quiere ir a enseñarme unos jardines que hay aquí cerca para poder ver unas flores… No creo que quieras venir, ¿verdad?

\- Pues… No es que entienda demasiado de nada de todo eso, no creo que vaya a hacer nada más que asentir detrás vuestro, pero me da igual, puedo hacer turismo por allí mientras… - se encogió de hombros.

\- No, no te preocupes, podemos ir nosotras… Tú puedes quedarte aquí si quieres y así vigilas que mi padre no los haga trabajar demasiado.

\- Eso no suena nada mal – Shuu sonrió ante sus palabras.

\- ¡Te he oído! – Haruhiko, todavía acompañando a su esposa en la puerta protestó.

\- Vete tranquila, ya me quedo yo con ellos. Cuando acabéis me avisas y listo… Dile al vago de turno si quiere ir con vosotras a ver si consigues que se levante de la silla de la que se ha apoderado…

\- Lo intentaré… - buscando con la mirada al digimon se rió volviendo a prestar atención a los tres que la acompañaban-. Volveremos pronto – dedicándole una última sonrisa a Yamato, la pelirroja volvió a dónde su madre la estaba esperando.

No tardando en desaparecer ambas mujeres sin conseguir que el digimon fuera con ellas, Haruhiko se acercó hasta el resto de los presentes con algunos papeles en mano, tendiéndoselos hacia los otros dos.

\- Dejad esto por ahí ya mañana lo revisaré a ver si está bien todo…- no tenía muchas más ganas de trabajar aquel día-. ¿Cuándo vuelves al trabajo? – girándose hacia su futuro yerno, habló de nuevo.

\- Entre septiembre y octubre, aún no tengo la fecha definitiva del todo, pero sí que me han dicho el mes. Supongo que no tardarán en llamarme para que vaya a terminar de firmar todos los papeleos.

\- Ah bueno, entonces vais a tener todo el verano para poder disfrutar un poco de la vida de recién casados si es que consigues que deje de trabajar tanto…

\- Eso va a ser complicado – murmuró por lo bajo viendo cómo poco a poco se habían alejado los otros dos, dejándolos solos-.Últimamente está teniendo una racha muy complicada de mucho trabajo, pero normalmente no suele ser así.

\- Lo sé, tranquilo. Estuvimos en Tokio cuando te fuiste pasando unos dias con ella, bonito anillo, por cierto. Me llevé un par de malas miradas por parte de mi mujer al verlo, pero supongo que trabajar para el programa espacial tiene sus ventajas… - empezó a reírse de las caras que estaba poniendo-. ¿Me acompañas? Voy a la cafetería… - viendo que asentía de giró hacia los otros dos-. ¿Venís?

Ante la negativa de ambos dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta, seguido de Yamato. Parecía bastante más tranquilo que el resto de veces que lo había visto, teniendo que intentar no reírse al darse cuenta de que podría ir a decirle a Toshiko que era ella la que asustaba gente y no él.

\- Me alegro de que hayáis venido hasta aquí a traernos la invitación.

\- Era lo menos que podíamos hacer, además… Fue idea de ella. Quería traerla ella misma en mano hasta aquí.

\- Igualmente… Llevo una temporada queriendo hablar contigo y no habíamos tenido oportunidad – soltó finalmente, deteniendo sus pasos, viendo la cara que se le acababa de quedar al rubio-. Tranquilo… No voy a dedicarme a amenazarte, creo que eso se le daría mejor a mi mujer – al ver que no decía nada y que lo habia imitado deteniéndose acabó por encogerse de hombros-. Creo que es bastante probable que Sora me tire algo a la cabeza por meterme donde no me llaman pero… Quería darte las gracias.

\- ¿Las gracias? – no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro quedando completamente descolocado-. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan contenta – dijo de golpe-. No es que haya estado a su lado tanto tiempo como me gustaría, pero… quizás por eso me dé cuenta con más facilidad de esos detalles. Creo que hace muchos años que no la veo así… Y eso sin contar que se la ve mucho más ilusionada por todo esta vez que la anterior. Me di cuenta hace tiempo ya, justo el día que te fuiste, había algo diferente esta vez… Y ahora no puedo más que reafirmarlo.

Se había quedado sin entender el comienzo de las palabras de él, peor ahora que había empezado a hablar con más detalle se había congelado por completo observándolo fijamente. Desgraciadamente, había estado ausente demasiados años de la vida de todos como para poder hacer algún tipo de comparación por sí mismo, pero escuchar aquello no era algo que esperara. Y mucho menos algo que esperara hacerlo de boca del propio padre de Sora. Aunque hubiera querido era un personaje al que apenas había podido ver más allá de unas pocas ocasiones debido al trabajo que tenía y casi todo lo que sabía de él era por boca de su propia hija. Pero de ahí a tenerlo delante de él diciéndole aquello había un buen trecho.

\- No creo que sea yo al que haya que darle las gracias de nada – reconoció por fin, reaccionando y encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya bastantes dolores de cabeza le he dado a lo largo de toda su vida como para ahora haya que darme las gracias por nada.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero todos cometemos errores y lo importante es saber enmendarlos a tiempo. Hazme caso… Yo la vi hace años y sí que estaba contenta y se la veía ilusionada. La vi exactamente en la misma situación que ahora, porque también vino a traerme la invitación… No creo que a ella le guste que te esté diciendo esto, no le gusta hablar de nada de todo el pasado por respeto, ya la conoces. Pero no es lo mismo ni se le parece tan siquiera. A su madre no le hizo demasiada gracia cuando le contó que habíais vuelto, supongo que ella ha vivido más de cerca todas las vueltas que lleváis dando todos estos años, pero ahora piensa exactamente igual que yo.

Las últimas palabras a pesar de que no le gustara demasiado tener que escucharlas, no podía evitar pensar que tenían toda la justificación del mundo. Por suerte, era consciente de que la opinión de Toshiko sobre todo aquello había cambiado del todo, por eso se había atrevido a hablar con ella antes de hacer nada meses atrás.

\- Sora tampoco se fiaba demasiado al principio de que no fuera a acabar saliendo con alguna de las mías – explicó por fin-. Digamos que… escarmenté de la peor de las maneras y hace ya bastante tiempo que veo las cosas de forma distinta. Yo tampoco veía con demasiados buenos ojos volver a acercarme a ella, así que no eran exageraciones de nadie. Taichi me tenía amenazado incluso con que como se me ocurriera tan siquiera hablarle pensaba mandar a Agumon detrás de mí… Y dudo que este – señalando a Gabumon, el cual iba tras ellos – fuera a hacer nada por defenderme.

\- No – contestó el digimon-. Me pondría a animarlo.

\- Creo que podría unirme a esa amenaza si las cosas se torcieran, pero no tiene pinta de que vayan a ser así – reconoció finalmente tras haberse reído por la contestación del compañero del rubio-. Tú por el momento sigue consiguiendo que esté tan contenta y no creo que tenga que decirle a Toshiko que se encargue ella del problema. Esa amenaza es mucho peor que la que te han hecho ya, solo para que lo sepas – empezando a reírse por lo bajo retomó el camino-. Ni media palabra de esto último a mi hija que va corriendo luego a contárselo a su madre y seguro que se las arregla para echarme a dormir al sofá aunque la que esté de visita sea ella.

\- Ni media palabra… - empezando a reírse por lo bajo saliendo de su saturación mental decidió seguir los pasos de Haruhiko, estando, de repente, mucho más calmado de lo que había estado desde hacía unos cuantos días.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** fíjate qué rápido me acostumbro a lo malo que ya hasta me había olvidado de que esta tarde me podía quedar en casa y por lo tanto no hay que esperar hasta por la noche a por el capítulo jajajaja

Hoy te dejo que grites todo lo que quieras... Porque si alguien tenía algunos sudores fríos ante la expectativa de tener que cruzarse con el suegro, me parece que se le han pasado todos de golpe aunque fueran todos obviamente injustificados. Ahora como se atreva a decir media palabra sobre el tema de que los suegros le imponen es para mandarle a las tortugas a él para que le muerdan el trasero por tonto. Esperemos que por fin se le terminen de aclarar ya todos los dramas de esa cabecita rubia.

Parece que la visita a Kioto sigue por el buen camino... ¡Besitos de tortuguita! ❤❤


	74. Estoy tan cansada que no tengo ni hambre

Caminaba unos pasos por detrás de su madre, no prestando demasiada atención a lo que le estaba contando. No era un tema que le disgustara, había llegado a apreciar el ikebana durante los años que había aprendido a su lado y la información que le estaba dando seguramente le interesaría, pero a aquella hora del día estaba demasiado cansada ya.

\- Mamá… lo siento, pero no malgastes saliva – reconoció finalmente-. Nada más sentarme en el tren me quedé dormida… Necesito descansar un rato y mañana por la mañana me cuentas todo lo que quieras sobre las flores que quieres usar y las del ramo. Especialmente las del ramo porque se lo pienso tirar a la cabeza a Haru descaradamente…

\- Eso, a ver si ella no sigue tu ejemplo también hasta en eso y no espera hasta los treinta para sentar cabeza – sonriendo ligeramente asintió a las palabras de su hija-. La verdad es que no tienes muy buena cara… ¿No crees que deberías de tomarte un descanso, hija?

\- ¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo aquí este fin de semana a darle la invitación a papá? Necesitaba alejarme de la ciudad aunque fuera un par de días y poder descansar.

\- Sora…

\- No, no me digas nada. Ya lo sé… Pero es algo provisional lo prometo…

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Y si se alarga más de lo que tú crees? Yo solo digo que quizás deberías plantearte el quedarte una temporada allí. ¿Por qué no aprovecháis el verano después de la boda y os vais los dos hasta que él tenga que volver al trabajo?

\- Lo he pensado… pero… tampoco quiero dejar desatendido el estudio aquí. Eso mismo me lo ha dicho él un montón de veces… - acabó por sentarse en uno de los bancos-. Me ha dicho desde que me vaya una temporada y que deje de volver loca pasando más tiempo en el aire que en tierra hasta que si lo veo necesario podemos atrasar los planes de boda – explicó, alargando los brazos para coger a su compañera y dejarla sentada sobre ella.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¡Sora no quiso! Le dijo que de tener que aplazar algo aplazaría el proyecto…

\- Oye, ¿tú cómo sabes eso? ¿Estás espiándonos o qué? – dijo divertida pinchándole los costados con los dedos-. Se lo dije, sí, por eso os estamos dando la invitación ahora…

\- ¿Entonces vas a parar el proyecto hasta que pase la boda?

\- No… por el momento me arreglo, mamá, de verdad. Estoy cansada, pero puedo con ello… Y además, después de la boda pienso olvidarme absolutamente del mundo durante dos semanas como mínimo.

\- ¿Dos semanas como mínimo? – se quedó pensativa, mirando hacia ella-. ¡Oh! ¿Ya tenéis destino?

\- Lo tenemos desde hace tiempo – acabó por sonreír-. No le quiero decir dónde nos vamos, así que ni media palabra de esto. Ni a él ni a nadie conflictivo…

\- ¿Por qué me miras a mí? ¡Yo con el chivato no hablo de estas cosas! – Biyomon saltó rápidamente mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Cómo que no le quieres decir a dónde vais? – extrañada, Toshiko acabó por tomar asiento al lado de su hija.

\- No, es mi… pequeño capricho. No le he dejado ni siquiera colaborar – negó con la cabeza-. Creo que así estamos en paces..

\- ¿En paces?

\- En paces – levantó la mano en la que seguía brillando igual que el primer día el anillo de compromiso-. No me malinterpretes, no lo hago como si de repente fuera una necesidad compensarlo, pero es que me hace ilusión poder encargarme yo de esto… Nos vamos dos semanas a Miconos, Grecia… - una sonrisa fue apareciendo poco a poco en su cara tras decir aquello.

\- ¿Grecia? ¿No lo encontraste más lejos? – arqueando una ceja la miró sorprendida.

\- Veinte horas de vuelo… - asintió-. Oye, algo bueno tenía que tener el no parar de un lado para el otro en el mundo todo el día, creo que voy a poder llegar sin volverme loca. Él no creo que tenga mucho problema, algo me dice que está acostumbrado a los viajes largos… - amplió algo más la sonrisa ante aquello.

\- Sí, no creo que se vaya a traumatizar pero… ¡20 horas!

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Pero se me ocurrió mientras que estaba aburrida en San Fransciso y me gustó demasiado como para no ir. Así que es mi plan… Voy a aguantar todo lo que pueda y el mismo 28 de abril pienso desaparecer durante dos semanas enteras y no pienso ni encender el teléfono. Avisada estás desde ya… Y si tengo que tirar el de Yamato al Egeo ya tiene en qué entretenerse cuando volvamos comprándose uno nuevo…

La mujer empezó a reírse, creyendo perfectamente capaz a su hija de cumplir con la amenaza que acababa de hacer. Le sonaba haber visto últimamente aquel lugar en algunas revistas, pero no era capaz de centrarse del todo. Lo único que podía asociar con ello era que al menos, sol no les iba a faltar.

\- ¿Así que no le has dicho ni media palabra?

\- No, ni lo pienso hacer… Es más me estoy pensando seriamente hacerle la maleta yo para que no sospeche. Lo único que sabe es que le va a hacer falta bastante protector solar porque llevo metiéndome con él por eso desde hace una buena temporada…

\- ¿Tú crees que le gustará?

\- Yo creo que sí, le gustan tanto como a mí las aglomeraciones de las grandes ciudades. Además, no hay nadie en su sano juicio al que no le pueda gustar, créeme. Tengo que aprovecharme de que no se asusta por muchas horas de vuelo que sean.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Te ha cambiado hasta el color de la cara simplemente por empezar a hablar de este tema – divertida al darse cuenta de aquello volvió a ponerse en pie para tenderle la mano a su hija-. Ojalá os hubierais dejado de hacer el subnormal durante tanto tiempo…

\- ¡Mamá! – protestó poniéndose en pie, aún sin soltar a Biyomon.

\- Ni mamá ni nada… Sabes que tengo razón. En tu vida te he visto hablando de nada con ese brillo en la cara, así que venga… Circula que si quieres ya me quedo yo con los digimon para que vosotros aprovechéis la noche tranquilamente yendo a cenar o lo que sea…

\- No te preocupes mamá – acabó por sonreír de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo-. Creo que hoy estoy tan cansada que si consigo convencerlo para cenar hasta en la habitación y quedarme durmiendo me doy más que por satisfecha… Ya mañana podremos ir a ver cosas e incluso comer con vosotros. Ya sabes, que a papá le dé algo el aire que o le va a venir nada mal…

\- ¡Pero yo me quiero quedar con Toshiko!

* * *

Tal y como le había dicho a su madre, nada más volver a la Universidad para buscar a Yamato habían dirigido sus pasos hacia el hotel, aquella vez siendo sugerencia del propio chico a sabiendas de que no iba a tener gana de hacer nada más aquel día y que ya se hacía tarde.

\- ¿Dónde te has dejado a Gabumon? – le preguntó Sora mientras que caminaba a su lado, buscando acercarse algo más y cogerse a su brazo.

\- Ahí dónde lo ves se ha querido quedar también con tu madre – deteniéndose unos segundos para facilitarle el trabajo volvió a retomar la marcha-. Me parece que los tiene comprados con comida.

\- No te diría que yo no… Y a mí también se me compraría bastante fácilmente con comida…

\- Tú… tú te vas directa a la habitación ahora mismo.

\- ¿Ah sí? – arqueo una ceja divertida ante el tono que usó.

\- Sí, vas a irte a la habitación, te vas a poner el pijama y si quieres darte una ducha antes y luego vamos a pedir que nos suban la cena – prácticamente pareciendo que hablaba con una niña pequeña giró la cabeza para observarla antes de verla sonreír.

\- ¿Me has estado espiando ante cuando hablaba con mi madre? Porque esos son exactamente los planes que le dije que tenía para esta noche… ¿No te importa que nos quedemos, no? – la cara que le puso le sirvió como respuesta-. Mañana si quieres puedo hacerte una visita guiada por la ciudad, me conozco esto casi tan bien como Tokio.

\- Me parece muy bien, pero eso cuando te levantes a una hora bastante más tarde de lo normal. No acepto negociaciones con eso tampoco y si tengo que encargarme personalmente de que sea así no creo que vaya a tener mucho problema con hacerlo.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente para conseguir que no me levante de la cama hasta mediodía? – no pudiendo evitar hacer el comentario, sonrió de forma traviesa.

La reacción de Yamato, quien había hecho el comentario de forma totalmente inocente aquella vez, no pudo parecerle más adorable. El rubor subió rápidamente a su cara sacándole una carcajada divertida a ella quien detuvo del todo sus pasos provocando que él hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¿Sabes qué me ha dicho mi madre antes? Que ojalá nos hubiéramos dejado mucho antes de hacer el subnormal… Palabras literales de Toshiko Takenouchi. Ni siquiera sabía que esa palabra estuviera dentro de su vocabulario.

\- ¿El subnormal? Esa es nueva… - volviendo a mirarla ligeramente mal por lo de antes tan solo unos segundos, acabó por reírse.

\- No debe de querer robarle la frase a tu hermano – viendo que Yamato parecía volver a retomar el camino, le dio un ligero tironcito del brazo-. ¡Eh! – reclamó su atención justo antes de ponerse de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Cuando ya habían vuelto a la habitación, Sora salió del baño terminando de cepillarse el cabello habiendo cumplido con todas las exigencias aquella noche sin protestar, yendo a sentarse tranquilamente sobre la cama mientras se peleaba con uno de los nudos que la bufanda había dejado.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó a Yamato al verlo leyendo algo.

\- Pues… - arrastrándose por la cama hasta quedar sentado a su lado dejó que viera que en las manos tenía la carta del servicio de habitaciones-. Me ocupo de cosas importantes.

\- Pide lo que quieras, si te digo la verdad…

\- "Estoy tan cansada que no tengo ni hambre" – cortó la frase de ella a medias para terminarla él intentando poner la voz más aguda para imitarla ganándose un golpecito con el peine por ello-. Tú sigue así y yo no te pienso defender de Haru como se te quede grande cierto vestido…

\- Hmmm – revolviéndose ligeramente hasta quedar echada con la cabeza en su regazo tras haber dejado el peine tirado tras ella-. Diré que es culpa tuya que no me dejas dormir bien por las noches… Yo creo que no le va a costar demasiado creérselo… - girando el cuello para mirar hacia arriba no pudo evitarlo y entre risas le sacó la lengua.

\- He sobrevivido todos estos años a la furia de Mimi, creo que puedo con una versión en miniatura – divertido por los gestos de ella acabó por dejar la carta apoyada a su lado, usando ahora la mano para darle un ligero golpecito en la nariz con el dedo índice-. Además, sé cómo comprarte con facilidad para que desvíes las acusaciones hacia otra parte.

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo?

\- Ya verás cómo de fácilmente arreglo eso de que no tienes hambre… Casi veinte años lleva funcionándome la misma treta contigo y siempre es eficaz…

\- ¿Qué treta? – girándose un poco para poder quedar echada mirado hacia arriba lo observó interrogante.

\- ¿Has visto que tienen el helado de galleta que tanto te gusta? – verla arquear ambas cejas a la vez hizo que empezara a reírse abiertamente a sabiendas de que acababa de dar justo en el clavo.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Pues nada... parece que Toshiko sí que ha sido capaz de sonsacarle a su hija dónde se van a ir de viaje... Al final el único que no lo va a saber va a ser el rubio, pero ya sabemos que le da bastante igual el destino simplemente con irse detrás de su pelirroja favorita.

Aparte de la conversación con Toshiko yo sé que te va a gustar mucho este capítulo aunque no pase nada demasiado interesante en él, pero ya sabemos que las escenas de ellos dos simplemente siendo asquerosamente cuquis - esto es lo que te decía yo de "pasteleo" - te gustan un montón. Y yo me moría de amor escribiéndolos al final... Así que venga, ¡purpurina para todos!

¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita y a ver si ahora me pongo a escribir un poco!

 **Guest Vecina:** es fin de semana, tengo que aprovechar que piso por casa, porque la semana que viene ni siquiera sé si voy a tener moral ni para darle al botón de actualizar, verás tú jajaja Yamato vive de sus propias paranoias. Aunque Toshiko conviviera con Sora seguro que la ha visto más bien poco, especialmente en estos últimos años. Él solo se vale para emparanoiarse sin necesidad de la presencia de nadie jajajaja

Los dos suegros tienen que conocerse entre ellos. Bueno, conocerse seguro que se conocen que ya nos han sacado en pantalla y todo a la vez, pero ya me entiendes jajaja

En ese tema el rubio lleva las de perder, aunque a ella también se le da bien armarlas, no todas las culpas van a ser para el pobrecillo. Y opino exactamente lo mismo, Mimi como ella sola, no es uno de mis personajes favoritos. La necesito en combinación con alguien estresable, porque en Tri cuando la sacaban con Meiko me saltaba el trozo :D Mimi está bien como personaje tocanarices.

¡Bicos para ti! Hoy me he puesto en huelga y me he quedado en casa para descansar un poco... A ver si hago algo productivo al menos.


	75. Más abajo no va

Yamato colgó el teléfono tras haber salido corriendo escaleras arriba a por él habiéndolo olvidado encima de la mesita de noche. Llevaba unos cuantos días esperando aquella llamada y había estado más pendiente de la cuenta del teléfono, de manera que obviamente había tenido que recibirla cuando estaba terminando de hacer la cena aquel día.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – la voz de Biyomon a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó haciendo que se le cayera de las manos encima de la cama.

\- Más abajo no va… - murmuró al ver dónde había caído girándose hacia ella-. No, era algo del trabajo. Parece que por fin han llegado todos los papeles que hay que firmar para que oficialmente ya sea parte del grupo de trabajo de Tokio.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya verás qué contenta se va a poner Sora cuando se lo digas! – alzando el vuelo de nuevo nada más sentir el ruido de la puerta abriéndose salió de la habitación rápidamente -. ¡Sora!

Riéndose de las reacciones de la pequeña ave rosa acabó por negar con la cabeza, siguiéndola, para volver al piso de abajo, acercándose a saludar a aquella que acababa de llegar, la cual estaba intentando repartir sus atenciones con ambos digimon que habían ido a saludarla.

\- ¡Acaban de llamarlo para que vaya a firmar los papeles para que se quede ya aquí en Tokio contigo siempre!

Divertida por las reacciones de su amiga, la pelirroja acabó llevando la vista hacia Yamato unos segundos antes de agacharse para saludar también al diigmon de él. Una vez que la dejaron, volviendo hasta el sofá en el que habían estado vagueando los dos ahora que parecía que las cosas por fin se habían calmado entre ellos, se acercó hasta Yamato finalmente.

\- Tú el último… - sonrió divertida antes de empezar a quitarse la chaqueta, aún sin haber tenido oportunidad -. ¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho antes?

\- Sí, justo acaban de llamar para que vaya mañana hasta la sede de aquí… Ya será oficial por fin.

\- Hmmm… creo que eso es lo mejor que he escuchado en toda la semana – colgando por fin la ropa de abrigo, caminó hasta él, pillándolo desprevenido al posar ambas manos en sus hombros y estirarse para saludarlo con un beso que no vio venir, dejándolo con los ojos cerrados unos segundos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No sé si me quiero acordar ahora mismo… - protestó por lo bajo terminando por apartarse de él y aprovechando para quitarse los zapatos-. Hemos tenido problemas con algo que se ha perdido en San Francisco… ¿A que no sabes quién tiene que volver?

\- ¿Otra vez? – arqueó una ceja empezando a adivinar el motivo de las caras de ella-. Creo que ya sé a qué viene esa cara… Sora…

\- Ya, ya lo sé… Acabo de volver y ya me tengo que ir otra vez, lo siento – negó con la cabeza-. Yo sé que no es esto lo que te esperabas cuando volviste y… - se quedó observándolo mientras que se acercaba un par de pasos otra vez hacia ella acabando por posarle la mano en los labios haciendo que guardara silencio del discurso que probablemente venía pensándose durante todo el camino de vuelta.

\- No iba a decir nada de todo eso – retiró la mano solo para acabar dejándola sobre su mejilla-. Iba a decir que tenemos todo listo ya para el 27 de abril, no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer aquí… Tú y yo nos vamos a ir una temporada a San Francisco hasta que soluciones todo lo que tengas que solucionar. Me niego a dejar que vuelvas a pasarte los días entre un continente y otro. Y si no me haces caso a mí, llamo a tu madre para que te lo diga ella.

A medida que fue hablando había ido abriendo más los ojos, dejando la sorpresa notarse en su cara. Realmente había salido del estudio dando un paseo solo para ganar tiempo y poder pensarse bien lo que le iba a decir. Hacía apenas unos días que había vuelto, casi se podía decir que no había tenido tiempo de deshacer las maletas y de nuevo le estaba llegando la noticia de que habían tenido problemas… Hubiera entendido incluso que se hubiera enfadado. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente acabó por sonreír.

\- ¿Tengo que tomarme eso como una orden?

\- Si quieres… Pero no me hagas tanto caso como los que conociste en la isla, por favor… Que intento que alguien me respete un poco…

\- Hmmm… no sé yo si lo conseguirás – amplió algo más la sonrisa antes de volver a estirarse para dedicarle otro beso, ahora mucho más tranquilo y suave-. Gracias… - dejando su frente apoyada en él y los ojos cerrados unos segundos, se tomó su tiempo para separarse de él.

\- ¿Vienes a ayudarme a terminar de hacer la cena? – murmuró por lo bajo esperando a escuchar el sonido de asentimiento de ella antes de dejar un beso en su frente.

* * *

Realmente era cierto que la sede de Chofu estaba a poco más de media hora del centro. No podría negar que estaba nervioso aunque fuera consciente de que aquel día únicamente iba hasta allí a cubrir unos papeles, pero todo aquello seguía teniendo mucho más significado para él. Después de tantos años fuera, no podía evitar pensar en todo aquello como algo más que un trabajo.

Presentándose en la recepción para conseguir la acreditación que le permitiera el paso no tardó en ver una cara conocida esperando por él. Unos pasos por delante, Hideki estaba apoyado en una de las columnas, pendiente de sus movimientos. Sabía que estaría allí puesto que era él quien había realizado la llamada.

\- ¿Te ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí? – preguntó a modo de saludo, haciéndole un gesto-. Todavía no tenemos que aparentar seriedad en el trabajo, relájate – dijo cuando lo tuvo delante.

\- No, suelo pasar por aquí a veces por las mañanas cuando salgo. Todavía no termino de creérmelo – explicó asintiendo a lo que decía-. De hecho, antes de nada… Estaba pensando enviar esto por correo pero ahora ya no hace falta – metió la mano en el bolsillo antes de tenderle el sobre con la invitación.

\- Vaya… me sé de tres que estaban empezando a decir que te habían dado plantón y que por eso todavía no les había llegado ninguna invitación – contestó mientras que alargaba la mano y la cogía, abriéndola para ver la fecha.

\- Hemos tenido problemas para conseguir el día, ha sido todo bastante de repente. Y… esos tres todavía me estoy pensando si tengo gana de aguantarlos o no.

\- Ten cuidado, porque son capaces de colarse. Están bastante aburridos…

\- Me lo puedo imaginar – se rio sin poder evitarlo-. Se la enviaré antes de irme, vamos a estar unas semanas fuera por motivos del trabajo de ella. Aunque siempre puedo darles la fecha y la dirección equivocadas para que me dejen tranquilo.

\- Yo no diré nada de que haya sido intencionado – guardando de nuevo la invitación, le hizo un gesto-. Ven conmigo, dejamos hecho todo el papeleo y luego si quieres te enseño esto para que te vayas familiarizando.

Asintiendo a sus palabras fue tras él, atento a todo lo que le rodeaba. En cuestión de unos minutos sería completamente oficial todo. Después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Ya lo tenéis todo listo? – habiendo dejado todos los papeles terminados, caminaba por los pasillos del lugar-. Has dicho que os vais unas semanas… Eso os deja muy cerca de la fecha

\- Lo sé, pero creo que solo quedan algunos detalles idiotas… Lo importante está todo listo. Y por detalles idiotas me refiero a que todavía no me he dedicado a mirar lo que me voy a poner yo…

\- Creo que dependiendo de a quién le preguntes eso no se consideraría un detalle idiota…

\- Lo sé, pero no es tan complicado. Suelen tenerlo bastante peor ellas… Puedo dedicarme a buscar algo cuando esté fuera. No es que haya tenido nada mejor qué hacer esta última temporada en Tokio tampoco, pero lo he ido dejado y al final, así estamos…

\- Bueno, en realidad tú deberías de tenerlo bastante fácil.

\- ¿Por qué? – arqueó una ceja observándolo.

\- Que yo sepa, ya que tanto les gusta recordarnos que formamos parte de las fuerzas aéreas de este país, tenemos la suerte de que si queremos, podemos recurrir a algunos privilegios.

\- Creo que sigo sin entenderte - ¿de qué hablaba?

\- Tú igual eres demasiado joven para haber tenido alguna oportunidad para usarlo, a mí me tocó cuando me ascendieron a general – terminó por explicar-. Tenemos un uniforme para… digamos ocasiones especiales. Estoy seguro de que no te iba a quedar demasiado mal en tu caso.

Parpadeó, observándolo. Realmente tenía toda la lógica del mundo lo que acababa de decirle, pero, lo cierto era, no se le había ni siquiera pasado por la cabeza. ¿Por qué no? No se le había ocurrido, pero no desconocía su existencia… Y no pudo evitar que su habitual gesto serio siempre que estaba con todos los relacionados con el trabajo se esfumara, empezando a aparecer una ligera sonrisa de medio lado en su cara al recordar que a Sora le gustaba el uniforme normal bastante…

\- Tomaré esa cara como un gracias… Fíjate, de una temporada para aquí he descubierto que tienes más capacidad de gesticular que todos los años pasados desde que te conozco…

\- Ya… bueno… Digamos que el ceño fruncido se me da demasiado bien ponerlo cuando me enfado yo solo con el mundo sin que nadie me haya hecho nada. Creo que me has dado una buena idea…

\- Sí, por la cara que has puesto diría que sí. Prometo no decirles nada a los otros tres tampoco de las caras – riéndose le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y poder seguir enseñándole el lugar-. Yo me reincorporo dentro de un par de semanas, pero estos días todavía estoy libre. Puedo acompañarte si quieres y así te digo dónde conseguirlo…

\- No sé si arriesgarme a eso… Si mi hermano se entera de que he ido sin él deja de hablar de por vida y ya ni hablar de… un amigo que tenemos en común los dos… Y no sé si me convence la idea de dejarlos conocer gente de mi entorno que aún no ha tenido la desgracia de tener que aguantarlos – bromeó, dejando que se notara en su tono antes de asentir-. Perfecto. Muchas gracias…

\- Es verdad, a tu hermano no lo conozco. Solo he tenido los honores de conocer a tu padre… ¿o debería de decir al productor del programa que se nos coló hace unos meses para hacer una entrevista? – riéndose de la cara que puso Yamato acabó por negar con la cabeza-. Lo conozco de hace tiempo, cuando tuvimos el incidente a la vuelta estaba histérico queriendo saber qué había sido de su hijo. Supongo que autoricé esa entrevista solo para dejarlo pasar… de alguna manera u otra se lo debíamos por el mal trago de aquella vez.

\- Ya… No sabe que lo sé – dijo finalmente-. Lo escuché hablando con mi madre no hace mucho, creo que prefiere seguir esquivando el tema. Lo que no sabía yo era quién era exactamente el topo que lo había dejado pasar hace unos meses – negando de nuevo con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa terminó por ponerse serio y mirar hacia aquel que lo acompañaba-. Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? Solo le di un pase de prensa…

\- No, en general. Por explicarle bien las cosas en su momento, por dejarlo pasar antes de que a mí terminara de darme un infarto en septiembre y… supongo que por tenerme en cuenta para este puesto. No sabes hasta qué punto han cambiado las cosas gracias esto.

\- Te tuve en cuenta porque sabía que estabas perfectamente capacitado. Si no lo hubiera creído, no lo habría hecho. Creo que me conoces de sobra como para ser consciente de eso. No estarías aquí si no te lo habrías ganado. Había otro puesto para un instructor de vuelo… Pero creo que si cierta piloto que nosotros dos nos sabemos tiene que quedarse en tierra sería lo peor que podría pasarle. Me habría gustado trasladar el equipo entero conmigo, pero me temo que vamos a tener que arreglárnoslas nosotros dos.

\- No… mejor que no se dedique a instruir a nadie ella… Con una piloto loca en la JAXA tenemos de sobra….

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** es una buena técnica, le lleva funcionando unos cuantos años y por el momento nunca falla. Tiene toda la pinta de que dentro de unas décadas va a seguir funcionándole sin ningún problema. Ha tenido tiempo de sobra para tenerla calada con ese tema.

Sí, sí, tú fangirlea, pero recuerda las 20 horas de avión que se vienen por delante. Menos mal que tienen que estar ambos más que acostumbrados a los viajes largos porque sino ya los veo dándose cabezazos porque no ven la hora de llegar. Pastillas para dormir aunque no creo yo que las vayan a necesitar... cofcofcof

Mira quién aparece por aquí ya... A ver si dentro de poco vamos a tener sorpresas y los que acaban apareciendo son el trío del sur. Por el momento se ha encontrado con la más seria de las opciones y haciendo algo útil... Pero puede que solo sea un comienzo e_e ¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti!

 **Ace Cornell:** mira que conseguir que me volviera a dormir con el móvil encima... Ya te vale jajajajaja

Verás, te cuento el secreto de haber escogido ese destino. Aparte de que es el destino de moda del año a mi alrededor, está el hecho de que este verano me volví a enganchar a las pelis de Mamma Mia, así que de tanto tragármelas, pues mira por dónde salió la cosa. El rubio ese sí que va a tener verdaderos problemas para no quemarse demasiado jajajaja

¡Un beso y no la lies mucho de fiesta...!

 **Guest Vecina:** es bastante cerrada, pero yo creo que precisamente por eso. Como es tan cerrada y llevan mucho tiempo viéndola de cerca, han aprendido a leerla sin necesidad de que tenga que decir nada más. Así que ahí están, cada uno con sus chantajes que les funcionan totalmente jajajaja

Je, tenía otros destinos en mente que no necesitaban protector solar ni after sun, no al menos de forma tan directa, pero como le acabo de poner a Ace, el vicio a Mamma Mía este julio, que fue cuando lo decidí, marcó la diferencia. ¿Sabes que hay en Miconos una villa de vacaciones que se llama Villa Tortuga? El ataque de risa que me pudo dar, madre mía... Porque es Yamato y lo suyo son los viajes largos por aire, sino me lo imagino cual Asno preguntando cada 3 segundos si falta mucho para llegar jajajajajaja

Sí, a final tanto conspirar se está volviendo en su contra y el que se va a llevar todas las sorpresas de golpe va a ser él. Yo por donde voy escribiendo estoy a nada de empezar con la boda - ajsdkasdaksd - así que disfrutaré con ello... ¡Bicos de tartaruga para ti!


	76. Repite conmigo Nadie

Takeru estaba esperando por su hermano apoyado en la pared de un edificio. En su cabeza, Patamon observaba su alrededor distraído. Habían dejado al niño con su madre para poder ir más tranquilamente y Hikari se había ido al trabajo. Había intentado convencer a su hermano para que aquello fuera más tarde y que ella pudiera venir para que se riera un rato de él, pero no había tenido forma.

\- ¡Mira, ahí vienen!

La voz del digimon hizo que girase la cabeza hacia dónde señalaba. Pero no fue a Yamato a quien se encontró, sino a su cuñado. Debería de haber supuesto que también estaría, no podía ser que no tuviera que estar presente él también.

\- ¿Tú nunca trabajas o qué? – fue su saludo cuando por fin Taichi llegó a su altura.

\- Se me debe de estar pegando de ti… ¿qué? ¿Ya has dejado de montar el drama porque te han pedido por fin que seas el padrino? – sonrió irónicamente.

\- Voy a tener que discutir con alguien que yo me sé otra vez sus lealtades…

\- Ni lo intentes, tienes las de perder – empezando a reírse-. Aún te falta mucho por aprender… Y más te vale no hacer ni un solo comentario que tenga que ver con la cara que estás poniendo ahora mismo porque te recuerdo que es mi hermana pequeña y todavía vas a acabar flotando en el río.

\- No iba a decir ni media palabra – empezando a reírse pudo ver finalmente doblar la esquina de la calle a Gabumon, no tardando en ver a su hermano segundos más tarde acompañado de alguien que no conocía. Alargando el brazo, le dio un codazo a Taichi.

\- ¿Y ese quién es? ¿Tu hermano tiene más vida social que nosotros? No me lo creo… - entrecerró los ojos, observándolos acercarse-. Espera… Yo lo conozco…

\- ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo esperando? – preguntó Yamato cuando finalmente llegó hasta dónde ellos.

\- No, no demasiado. No me lo digas, ¿te has perdido para llegar hasta aquí? – empezando a reírse de él, Takeru se quedó mirando hacia el recién llegado.

\- No, no me he perdido, listo… - puso los ojos en blanco-. Este es Hideki, creo que a Taichi ya lo conoces porque fue al pesado que tuvimos que aguantar una temporada en la base con el tema de los digimon hace una temporada. Y el simpático de turno es mi hermano pequeño Takeru.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que lo conocía – adelantando la mano a modo de saludo, Taichi acabó por sonreír-. ¿Te has traído refuerzos por si nosotros hacemos como Mimi y te desmoralizamos?

\- Me suena ese nombre… ¿trabajas con mi hermano, verdad? – imitando los gestos del castaño saludó también.

\- Más o menos, sí – estudiando la situación, divertido por ella, asintió-. Encantado. Y es cierto, me acuerdo de la visita que tuvimos, por suerte no hubo demasiado que discutir, alguien se ha ganado demasiada buena fama entre el personal como para que nadie se atreva a decir nada en su contra, ni de la de ninguno de los de su especie – bajando la mirada hacia Gabumon unos segundos volvió a mirar hacia los demás.

\- Se ofreció a venir conmigo para ayudar – explicó finalmente Yamato-. Gracias a él he conseguido el traslado.

La cabeza de ambos giró rápidamente hacia Hideki, quedándose mirando para él. Aquello sí que era algo importante a destacar para todos los presentes.

\- Ya me cae bien – anunció Takeru antes de echar a andar finalmente-. Porque si no llega a ser por eso seguro que ibas a seguir haciendo el idiota y dando vueltas sin atreverte a pedirle que se casara contigo…

\- No es que no me atreviera… - farfulló por lo bajo.

\- No… claro que no. Lo que pasa es que no querías tener que hacerla pasar por esa situación y blablablá lo sabemos…

\- Eh, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba cuando empecé a mover las cosas. Solo teníamos esperanzas en la base de que dejara de mirarnos como si fuera a librarse de nosotros cuando nos quedáramos dormidos – entretenido con la situación, no pudo evitar el comentario.

\- Eso solía ser lo normal en él hasta hacía no demasiado - riéndose por lo que acababa de escuchar, Taichi se giró hacia el general.

\- Sí, porque cada vez que abres la boca haces que me entren ganas de librarme de ti – poniendo los ojos en blanco, Yamato intentando no hacerles demasiado caso.

\- Creo que cuando tres que yo me sé vengan desde el sur y tengan el honor de conocer a tus amigos de aquí se lo van a pasar muy bien…

\- Primero habrá que ver si les mando las invitaciones correctas.

\- ¿Qué tres? – curioso, Takeru, se metió de nuevo en la conversación.

\- Nadie, Takeru. Si quieres conocer a mi futuro sobrino en algún momento, repite conmigo: nadie.

En realidad, era consciente de que iba a acabar teniendo que ocurrir. Posiblemente le entraran ganas de huir de la propia ciudad y no volver nunca más cuando llegara el momento y el grupo con el que llevaba tantos años trabajando el sur conociera por fin al resto de sus amigos del norte. Y no estaba para nada seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea. Especialmente, cierta piloto que él se sabía la cual en cuanto se cruzara con los dos que lo acompañaban en aquel momento se las iba arreglar para desmoralizarlo en cinco segundos.

\- Creo que no quiero saber lo que te está pasando por la cabeza para que estés poniendo esa cara… - Takeru se quedó mirando para su hermano, riéndose.

\- Mejor que no – negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que había acabado sonriendo ante sus propios pensamientos. Al final iba a ser verdad que los echaba de menos-. Venga, circula que quiero quitarme esto de delante antes de irme.

\- ¿Irte? ¿A dónde se supone que te vas ahora? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sora tiene que volver a irse – se encogió de hombros-. Ya está bien de dar tantas vueltas de un continente al otro. Nos vamos los dos hasta que termine lo que tenga que terminar y así me libro de aguantaros.

\- Cobarde – Taichi riéndose, detuvo sus pasos finalmente tras haber ido hablando con Hideki por delante de ellos.

\- Llámalo cómo quieras… Pero yo me voy y ya me pensaré si os cojo el teléfono o no tan siquiera. Ya sabéis que se me da muy bien ignoraros – sonrió irónicamente antes de terminar por pasar a centrarse en el más adulto del grupo-. ¿Es aquí?

\- Es aquí – asintió a sus palabras.

\- ¿Es aquí el qué? ¿No se supone que íbamos a buscarte algo para que vayas medianamente presentable a la boda y que los suegros o no te tiren algo a la cabeza, hermanito?

\- Sí, por eso estamos aquí. ¿Qué? Oye, alguna ventaja tiene que tener haberme pasado tantos años al servicio del país – empezando a sonreír de medio lado se quedó mirando hacia los otros dos.

\- ¿No serás capaz de ir de uniforme? – Taichi lo observó arqueando una ceja.

\- Justa y exactamente… - dio un par de pasos, colocándose al lado de Hideki-. Fue idea suya, a mí ni siquiera se me había ocurrido.

\- Si cuando digo yo que todo esto lo estás haciendo intencionadamente para dejarme mal a mí cada vez tengo más razón… Tú vete con lo que te dé la gana – lo señaló son el dedo unos segundos -, pero recuerda que yo ya la he visto a ella y vas a estar igual de fastidiado te pongas lo que te pongas.

\- ¿¡Qué tú qué!? – girándose automáticamente hacia su cuñado, Takeru fue entrecerrando los ojos poco a poco-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué yo no he visto nada todavía?

\- ¿Tú? Porque eres una versión en miniatura de tu hermano y seguro que también da mala suerte, venga, circula y tira para delante – dándole un ligero empujón en el brazo para que fuera caminando detrás de los otros dos que ya habían entrado.

Con la idea de llevar el uniforme se había tenido que ahorrar dar muchas vueltas, aunque tampoco iba a ser demasiado complicado para él dar con algo. La parte del novio siempre era mucho más sencilla y más o menos simplemente tenía en mente lo que quería usar para la fecha. Permanecía todo lo recto y más quieto posible mientras que le estaban cogiendo las medidas para poder buscar el que encajara mejor ajeno a lo que los otros pudieran estar haciendo fuera.

\- ¿Podría quitarse el jersey para que pueda coger mejor las medidas de los hombros?

Asintiendo a lo que dijo, sacó la prenda por su cabeza dejándola tirada encima de la silla más cercana volviendo a ponerse recto, entreteniéndose en observar los movimientos del encargado de las medidas. Había esperado hasta aquel momento para intentar estar lo más recuperado posible del viaje, y aunque todavía no estaba al cien por cien, no le faltaba demasiado y no iba a tener problemas con dejarlo todo listo ahora.

\- Se me ha acabado el papel, vengo ahora mismo – anunció antes de salir del probador, dejando la puerta entreabierta, pudiendo vigilar a los demás por el reflejo del espejo.

\- ¿Sigues sin saber a dónde os vais de viaje? – escuchó la voz de Taichi, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado solo.

\- Ni media palabra. Tiene amenazado con hacer ella la maleta para que no tenga ni idea.

\- Yo no me fiaría demasiado de ella, ten cuidado – asomándose, divertido se quedó mirando hacia la cara que había puesto el rubio-. No si… mucho cachondeo a mi costa hace unos añitos, pero voy a empezar a grabarte…

\- Déjame en paz… Si al final estoy usando el viaje a San Francisco modo de excusa para no tener que aguantaros hasta que volvamos. Con esa versión en miniatura de ella que le sigue los pasos me las arreglo bastante bien, no da tanto la lata como todos vosotros.

\- Conociéndote, me lo creería. Además… supongo que habrá idea tuya… ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque le va a venir bien no tener que andar yendo y viniendo cada dos por tres que se le empieza a notar bastante que está agotada todos los días…

\- Lo sé, es lo único que se me ha ocurrido ya que no quiere hacer caso con lo demás. Ya sabes cómo es – encogiéndose de hombros se giró al escuchar su teléfono vibrar, empezando a buscarlo entre sus pertenencias.

Distraído, dándose cuenta de que era un mensaje de su padre sin importancia, no tardó en contestarlo y volver a levantar la vista hacia el reflejo del espejo, encontrándose ahora también con su hermano. Y tanto su hermano como Taichi tenían ambas cejas arqueadas y estaban observándolo muy fijamente.

\- ¿Qué os pasa… a… vosotros… dos...? – se dio cuenta prácticamente en el mismo instante en que había empezado a formular la pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos-. No quiero ni media palabra al respecto, ¿queda claro?

Girándose hacia ellos pudo ver mejor la cara que tenían. Por suerte, todavía ninguno de ellos dos había abierto la boca. No como cuando meses atrás había pasado lo mismo con los buenos para nada de sus compañeros en la base espacial. Ahora más bien estaban mirando para él con cara de susto, como si no fueran capaces de comprender lo que estaban viendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Queréis quitar esa cara de idiotas?

\- Pero.. hermano…

\- Ni hermano ni nada, no quiero ni media palabra. Venga, fuera los dos ahora mismo – acercándose hacia la puerta, se la cerró en las narices antes que pudieran empezar a darle la lata con el tema.

Una vez que se quedó solo se giró ligeramente para poder ver que en la parte más baja de la espalda tenía tres finas marcas, ligeros arañazos tampoco demasiado visibles. Arqueó una ceja sin poder evitarlo intentando entender por qué habían puesto semejante cara por una tontería así… Levantando la vista de nuevo hacia la puerta cuando volvió a entrar el dependiente, cerrando tras él.

\- Perdón por la tardanza…

Taichi se había quedado mirando hacia Takeru cuando Yamato les había cerrado la puerta en las narices. Lo mismo se podía decir de su cuñado. Y, de fondo, Hideki estaba observando la extraña escena sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que les pasaba.

\- ¿Tú lo has visto, no? – preguntó el rubio hacia el otro.

\- Sí… - pensativo, no respondió demasiado centrado.

\- Pero… esas marcas… eran… ¿de lo que yo creo que eran?

\- ¿Pasa algo? – acercándose hasta ellos, el general escuchó la conversación, arqueando una ceja.

\- No… nada… - girando la cabeza hacia la puerta, ya cerrada, Takeru no dijo más.

\- ¿Seguro? – divertido al caer en la cuenta, se quedó mirando hacia ellos, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reírse-. Hasta donde yo he escuchado por los pasillos de la base de boca de sus queridos compañeros, seguro que no habéis visto nada nuevo…

* * *

 **Guest vecina:** es lo bueno que tiene que esos dos se conozcan desde hace tanto tiempo que pueden ver al otro venir desde lejos con cosas como esas. Era lo que tendrían que haber hecho hace tiempo, así que oye, ¿por qué no aprovechar? Pues porque la autora es una puñetera y se lo pasa demasiado bien juntándolos con más gente y poniéndolos en situaciones delicadas jajajaja

Está claro que Taichi sigue convencido de que todo esto es una venganza de Yamato para dejarlo mal y por eso hace todo lo que sea. Así que cuando realmente vea el uniforme, seguro que le monta una de sus pataletas matrimoniales.

Aún no he llegado a la boda, pero estoy justo, justo, justo a punto de empezar con ella. Si no fuera porque se me olvidó escribir una cosa y ahora tengo que ponerme a hacerla, empezaría a escribirla hoy XD Pero bueno, poco a poco, que voy por delante. Villa Tortuga jajaja es una pedazo de casita de vacaciones, me la sugirió instagram y yo llorando de la risa al verla JAJAJAJAJ

¡Bicos de tartaruga!

 **AnnaBolena04:** sigo viva... O al menos eso parece. Lo que no prometo es seguirlo dentro de un rato...

Venga, que ya dentro de nada tenemos el único detalle que les queda para la boda aparte de que lleguen todos vivos a ella. Menuda reunión de gente encantadora que se ha ido a buscar el rubio, no sabe con lo que juega y menos tras el incidente de haberse dejado pillar con marquitas, ¿serán de verdad o de cualquier otra cosa por tener la piel sensible y blanquila? Jajajajajaja

En el siguiente capítulo te contesto a la duda de cómo es el uniforme e_e Muchos besitos de tortuguita para ti!

 **Natesgo:** oye, al menos si al rubio le da por cantar todos sabemos que sonaría bastante mejor que la de Pierce Brosnan. Es lo único que tengo que decir al respecto jajajajaa

Yamato sería perfectamente capaz de quedar bien en la boda en pijama, su ego interno se lo debe de haber dicho un par de veces y por eso se lo toma con calma, pero sí, por el momento parece que quiere que a su pobre pelirroja le dé algo y se nos caiga para atrás. Y tranquila que Takeru no podría faltar en todo esto e_e A ver cómo termina la cosa.

¡besitos!

 **Ace Cornell:** bueno, es probable que el teléfono acabara ahí porque se me cayera encima, pero ya sobre eso no puedo dar detalles de ningún tipo jajajaja Si es que no falla...

Yo creo que la escena de Mai/Takao/Katsu conociendo a Taichi/Mimi/Takeru es capaz de provocarle a Yamato más pesadillas que todas las que ha tenido en los meses posteriores al accidente. Va a sudar la gota gorda jajajajajaja Ahí se van a enterar de hasta cómo se llamaba el primer single de los TeenAge Wolves, van a volar los puñales en todas las direcciones.

¡Un beso! Y hoy vete a dormir temprano ¿eh? Y mamá dice... si eres tú el que siempre me riñe cuando trasnocho jajajaa

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Ya casi lo tenemos al alcance de la mano, yo sobretodo, que probablemente me meta a escribir la boda a lo largo de esta semana. Si me muero y no doy señales es porque me han podido los fangirleos. Ahora vamos a hacer sufrir un poco al rubio aunque sea, y nos reímos un poquitillo a su costa. ¡Un besito de tortuga!


	77. Ni a mi sombra

Una vez que habían tomado las medidas correctas, el dependiente había vuelto a desaparecer en busca de algo que encajara y que tuvieran que hacerse los menos ajustes posibles. No fue demasiado complicado de encontrar y volvió al poco con lo que había ido a buscar, dejándolo para que pudiera probárselo tranquilamente. Cuando Yamato volvió a abrir la puerta, salió ya completamente vestido.

No había demasiada diferencia con el uniforme que le había visto llevar en otras ocasiones, únicamente en algunos detalles que llevaba la chaqueta acordes al puesto que tenía colocados sobre uno de los bolsillos. De color azul oscuro, los botones y detalles de los hombros eran de color dorado. La chaqueta bien estructurada, dejaba ver ligeramente el blanco de la camisa que llevaba por debajo y la corbata del mismo color.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que iba a ser buena idea – dijo Hideki cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que ya había salido, acercándose hasta él-. Solo te queda ponerle en el bolsillo que queda libre tu insignia y ya estaría listo.

Tachi, quien había permanecido en silencio en una esquina apoyado contra la pared, todavía con la cabeza llena de algunos pensamientos que prefería no compartir con el resto acabó por mirar hacia el rubio.

\- Si es lo que yo decía, todo esto lo hace por dejarme mal. Ha tenido diez años para planearlo todo bien en su cabeza…

\- Sí, obviamente. Es por lo que he tardado tanto tiempo en pedírselo para tener todos los detalles listos y desquiciarte – puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Creéis que le gustara?

\- Hermano… Das asco, es lo único que te tengo que decir. Y además… yo creo que si es verdad lo que me han dicho por aquí que las marquitas esas son habituales, dudo yo que le vaya a importar mucho que vayas de una forma u otra… - sonriendo poco a poco de forma irónica no se acercó demasiado para evitar posibles collejas.

\- Qué tonto eres… - girándose hacia el espejo, observó su reflejo de nuevo.

Sí, aquello era buena idea. Realmente estaba bastante acostumbrado a ese aspecto, solía a ser su día a día en las épocas de trabajo de papeleo más aburridas, simplemente estaba algo más arreglado de lo normal. Y, como bien decían todos, se le daba lo suficientemente bien ponerse apropiadamente serio para que le encajara perfectamente. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al recordar la primera vez que se habían podido cruzar ellos dos llevando él su uniforme de trabajo.

\- No quiero saber lo que te está pasando por la cabeza para poner semejante cara… - colocándose al lado de su hermano, se dedicó a observarlo-. Fíjate, pareces hasta alguien importante. Seguro que así los suegros no te miran demasiado mal. Ya verás mamá… - empezando a reírse por lo bajo, se imaginó la reacción de Natsuko.

\- Pues… supongo que está decidido, ¿no? Tampoco ha sido tan complicado. Ahora ya sí que tenemos absolutamente todo listo…

\- Yo sigo pensando en lo asquerosamente mal que vais a quedar en las fotos… Voy a tener que decirle a mi hermana que no se acerque demasiado a vosotros porque le vais a estropear el objetivo.

\- Oye, ¿y se puede saber cómo te las arreglado tú para verla?

\- ¿Yo? Porque yo tengo privilegios por haber sido quien les consiguió la fecha. ¿Qué has hecho tú para eso, eh?

\- Ya, claro… Eso es porque tienes enchufe con ella. No intentes disimularlo, si además seguro que llevas con esa cara rara desde hace rato cuando le vimos la espalda a mi hermano porque cuando tuviste oportunidad no te dejaron marcas a ti, ¿eh?

Tres pares de ojos se quedaron clavados de repente en él.

\- Voy a cambiarme de ropa… - fue lo único que se escuchó decir a Yamato de fondo mientras que desaparecía intentando fingir no haber escuchado ni media palabra de lo que acababa de decir su hermano. Aunque estaba casi seguro de que se iba a convertir en hijo único y algo le decía que no iba a hacer nada por evitarlo.

Taichi se había quedado mirando fijamente hacia el menor de los rubios, todavía sin haber abierto la boca, intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acababa de decirle esa cosa que tenía por cuñado lo que acababa de decirle? Estaba seguro de que se podía escuchar el sonido de su cerebro intentando funcionar correctamente. Lo único para lo que prestó atención más allá de él, fue a la reacción de Yamato. No estaba demasiado convencido todavía de que esos temas fueran territorio seguro, pero a la vista de que no parecía haber problemas por ese frente se limitó a ir entrecerrando poco a poco los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? - acabó por preguntar. Al ver que Takeru no se atrevía a volver a abrir la boca tras unos segundos en los que parecía no saber a dónde mirar, volvió a hablar-. Solo te voy a decir una cosa, yo no pienso hacer nada, porque luego no tengo gana de aguantar a mi hermana… Pero ya veremos qué pasa cuando llegue a oídos de tu querida futura cuñada… Vete echando a correr porque no vas a tener cuidad por la que esconderte…

\- No seas exagerado… - en realidad no se había dado cuenta de las implicaciones del puñal que le había lanzado, no se había parado a pensar en que su hermano estaba relativamente cerca y que la cosa se podría haber torcido-. Además, si me miras así de mal seguro que no voy tan desencaminado…

Abriendo la boca para decir algo, decidió cerrarla de nuevo. No le iba a entrar a la discusión al mocoso aquel porque sino iban a acabar a malas y no tenía gana de que luego su hermana fuera a gritarle por ello. Aunque estaba seguro de que aquella vez se pondría de su parte porque sin duda se lo habría buscado. Se le ocurrían también algunos cortes que podría darle, pero era el problema de cuando aquel que tenías delante estaba casado con Hikari, que prefería morderse la lengua.

\- Tú piensa que si tanto tiempo después tengo tratos de favor a lo mejor las caras que pongo no son por lo que tú dices – acabó por soltar antes de decidir dejar aquel comentario como su última palabra en todo aquello y alejarse del rubio.

Siendo sincero, la reacción que había tenido estaba más bien relacionada por lo mismo por lo que siempre solía salir huyendo cuando alguien hacía el mínimo comentario sobre esos temas. A pesar de todo lo pasado, habían llegado al punto en que más o menos en el que sería lo mismo que si su cuñado se pusiera a contarle intimidades con Hikari. Y, no, sin duda no quería saber absolutamente nada de nada. Luego estaba el hecho de que, realmente… tenía demasiado borroso todo aquello y prefería ni siquiera pensar en ello. No después de lo que había pasado la última vez que se le había ocurrido.

\- Lo primero de todo – la voz de Yamato los distrajo cuando volvió a salir- fue Gabumon al subírseme al cuello en casa el otro día cuando lo estaba persiguiendo Dai – explicó finalmente-. Y lo segundo… apoyo lo que ha dicho Taichi. Vete preparándote a correr cuando se entere ella de lo que acabas de decir, hermanito – le posó la mano en el hombro-. Corre bastante más que yo, que lo sepas…

\- Yo creo que Daisuke no necesita que le vendamos demasiado el puesto para consolar a la pobre viuda… - apoyado desde la esquina en la que se había quedado acabó sonriendo al ver que la reacción de Yamato había sido la buena.

\- No, a Daisuke déjalo bien lejos, por favor, no vaya a ser que venga con su hermana… - negando con la cabeza, se giró hacia Hideki-. Mejor que no sepas de lo que hablan...

\- No se me ocurriría ni preguntar – negó con la cabeza. Podía llegar a hacerse a la idea de por dónde iban los tiros por las caras de unos y de otros y aunque pudiera vender aquellas informaciones a tres que él se sabía, prefería seguir en la ignorancia-. ¿Todo bien entonces?

\- Perfectamente. No hay tampoco que hacer arreglos, así que creo que aprovecharé e iré a dejarlo en casa.

\- ¿En casa? ¿No estáis viviendo juntos? Juraría que después de veros en el sur…

\- Sí, sí, pero vamos a estar fuera una temporada y no corre peligro de que vea nada. Cuando volvamos seguramente se lo lleve a mi padre para que lo guarde él. Podría dárselo a mi hermano para que lo guarde él pero tengo dudas de que llegue a la boda. Oye avísame con tiempo si vas a seguir abriendo la boca para decir tonterías – se giró hacia él- que tengo que buscarme un padrino de repuesto y éste está muy a mano, ¿eh? – señalando a Taichi con la cabeza acabó por negar con la cabeza-. Voy a pagar.

Pasando por al lado de su hermano lo arrastró con él para alejarlo del foco del peligro antes de que volviera a decir nada y tuviera que meterse en medio para quitarle a Taichi de encima no fuera a ser que luego viniera su madre a gritarle a él por no evitar que se lo dejara más tonto de lo que ya estaba. Arrastrándolo con él hacia el mostrador se quedó esperando mientras que el dependiente volvía con las cosas.

Se fijó en que Takeru se quedaba mirando de reojo hacia dónde se había quedado Taichi, acabando riéndose por lo bajo antes de acercarse hasta él, inclinándose ligeramente para poder hablar confidencialmente al oído.

\- Tranquilo, hermanito, si hubiera sido ella serían peores… - sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo antes de alejarse de nuevo y prestarle toda su atención al dependiente.

Girando la cabeza hacia su hermano, se quedó con los ojos abiertos por lo que acababa de escuchar… Ya no era el comentario en sí, sino que hubiera venido de él. No dijo ni media palabra más, únicamente limitándose a ir detrás de él mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Yo creo que cierta piloto se va a alegrar bastante de poder conocer por fin a tus amistades en el norte – acabó diciendo Hideki cuando ya habían salido de la tienda a pesar del silencio sepulcral en el que se habían quedado los otros dos que los acompañaban.

\- Hoy están bastante pacíficos… Tiene montadas otras mucho peores, solo que hoy los puñales que se tiraban entre ellos eran en territorio demasiado delicado – señaló a Takeru-. Está casado con su hermana. De hecho, cuando desaparecí hace meses del trabajo sin avisar a nadie fue por Taichi, fue él al que pilló el atentado en Londres hace meses. Tuvo bastante suerte y todo quedó en un susto. También es el mejor amigo de ella de toda la vida…

\- Pues ten cuidado con quien se junta dentro de un mes, porque ya has visto la revolución que había los últimos meses en la isla…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estaban asustadas hasta las fuerzas aéreas del país porque el rancio de mi hermano era capaz de poner cara de tonto? – la voz de Takeru sonó finalmente de nuevo, metiéndose en la conversación-. Yo también estuve pasando unos días allí y no me presentaste a nadie, ya te vale…

\- A ti no te presento ni a mi sombra, mucha gracias… - negó con la cabeza.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** lo que les pasa a esos dos es que los conocen y deben de pensar... no sé qué es lo que deben de pensar. Mira los escándalos que monta Mimi a la mínima que se entera de algo mínimanete "indecente". Así que, claro, estas cosas les causan trauma jajajajaja Aunque ya ha quedado claro el origen de las marcas, que no son lo que ellos pensaban. Si es que tienen la mente sucia todos ellos jajajaja

Ahora bien, creo que no hace falta que te diga quién va a morir entre horribles sufrimientos el día que lo cacen, ¿verdad? SUFRÍ lo que no está escrito para escribir la reacción de Taichi porque de verdad que no sabía cómo no dejar viuda a Hikari. Madre mía jajajajajajaja Pero claro, es que me imaginaba la escena y esa frase de Takeru debía de pasar a la historia.

¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** jajajajajajajaja son unos nenes grandotes que han salido a jugar. El pobrecito Hideki debe de estar en su salsa porque es lo que le toca aguantar todos los días en la base en el sur. Se debió de sentir hasta nostálgico jajaja Pero bueno, la pelirroja esta vez queda libre de acusaciones sobre las marquitas que le deja al rubio... e_e

¡un beso!

 **Ace Cornell:** mascarpone... sí, de sombrero te lo voy a dejar jajajajaj

Que sepas, que en realidad con el cachondeo a costa de las marcas del rubio me uso a mí misma como ejemplo. Porque ahora estoy algo morena por el momento, pero dentro de un mes seré igual de blanca que el fondo de esta página y cualquier mínimo roce, la sea yo misma que me arañe, el perro que se me sube en cuello o la más mínima cosa que me toque, me deja marca. Lo cual me recuerda, que ya va siendo fecha de sacar al lima porque me voy a meter un arañazo no tardando...

Así que ten cuidado con las marcas que te dejan por ahí ñ_ñ ¿eh? ¡Besitos!

 **Guest Vecina:** no pasa nada, vamos las dos tarde jajaja Yo es que últimamente cada día llego más tarde a casa. Mañana lloraré en el rincón o algo porque entro a las 8 a dar la última clase pero no sé a qué hora salgo... Verás qué risa como me den las 10 de la noche explicando física JAJAJAJAJA NO.

El día que se junten los dos frentes yo creo que el rubio muere. Tengo la esperanza de que esté lo suficientemente embobado con su recién estrenada Sra. Ishida y haga como que no los ve, o de verdad que va a robarle el abanico a alguien porque le van a subir todos los calores que no le han subido en su vida jajaja Pobrecito es que le van a llover los puñales por todas partes. Y sí, claro, obviamente que hasta el general le ha pegado el puñal. Hay confianza de antes de los ascensos y aunque es más serio y esas cosas se apunta a lanzarlos jajajaja

Y obviamente que hay mucho revuelo con el vestido, pero sí que es verdad que ya hemos visto que a ella le gusta el rubio con el uniforme normal, así que igual hay que agradecer que la vaya a tener su señor padre cogida porque lo mismo se queda atolondrada de la vida. Pobrecita, qué pena me da... No, ni un poco, pero voy a ir a tocarle las narices por el word un rato e_e

¡Bicos de tartaruga! ¿Qué tal el comienzo de las clases? ¿Te dan mucho por el saco los catedráticos gruñones amargados?❤


	78. Eso me temo

Aquel día había salido antes del trabajo. No había tenido ganas de aguantar más allí… Para algo era la jefa y podía escaparse antes si le apetecía. Dando aviso de que si pasaba algo importante se lo pasaran a Haru directamente, Sora había llegado a casa no hacía demasiado tiempo. Estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes algos de la cocina con el ordenador delante y estaba sacando los billetes para el viaje que tenía en apenas unos días por delante.

\- ¿Dónde nos vamos? – Biyomon alzó el vuelo para quedar sentada sobre la encimera.

\- ¿Dónde crees? Pero esta vez no nos vamos solas… Vamos a tener compañía. Así no vas a tener que pasarte tanto tiempo sola en el hotel. Ya sabes que no me gusta…

\- A mí no me importa, Sora…

\- Ya… pero a mí sí y no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo sola… Además, esta vez vamos a quedarnos una buena temporada

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pues porque si vamos acompañada puedo quedar más tiempo y no tener que andar yendo y viniendo…

\- ¿No tienes que andar yendo y viniendo? ¡Claro! ¡Si viene con nosotras no vas a tener que echarlo de menos! – riéndose se quedó mirando hacia la chica, la cual no hizo ningún comentario mientras que terminaba de hacer las reservar-. ¡Sora! ¡Te has puesto roja!

\- No me he puesto roja… Deja de decir tonterías… Y más vale que dejes de asustar al pobre Gabumon cuando estemos allí – cerrando la tapa del ordenador se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- Yo no asusto a nadie… se asusta él solo… - poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, no pudo evitar que se le escapara finalmente una sonrisa-. Sabes que digo la verdad… si ya no estoy enfadada con él… Lo único que hago es quedarme en mi sitio y él pasa corriendo a esconderse al otro extremo…

\- Por algo será… - riéndose por lo bajo, tuvo que darle la razón asintiendo-. Ya va siendo hora de que hagáis las paces vosotros dos, que dentro de nada vamos a ser todos familia y no creo que le haga bien a nadie tener que esconderse por la casa.

\- Una familia… - se quedó pensativa-. ¡Es verdad!

Negando con la cabeza se bajó de la silla de un ligero salto antes de ir a dejar el ordenador encima del sofá donde no le molestara. Volviendo a la cocina, abrió la nevera buscando ideas para hacer algo de cena, acabando por volver con algunas cosas en las manos.

\- ¿Me ayudas? – le dijo a la digimon viéndola asentir y cambiar de lugar.

Empezando a preparar todas las cosas para empezar a hacer la cena, observó el reloj viendo que todavía tenía tiempo. Estaba casi segura de que cuando volviera Yamato acabaría protestando porque se hubiera puesto a hacer algo después de haber llegado del trabajo. Ese pensamiento la hizo reírse por lo bajo, dando un respingo cuando su teléfono vibró al recibir un mensaje.

\- Mira a ver quién es… - tiendo las manos ocupadas, se giró hacia su compañera.

\- Es Taichi – anunció la voz de Biyomon-. Dice que no preguntes por qué, pero que le hagas el favor de mirar a Takeru muy fijamente cada vez que te lo cruces. Que ya sabes de qué mirada habla.

\- ¿A Takeru?

\- ¡Si! ¿Qué le digo?

\- Dile que estoy haciendo la cena… y que no sé si quiero saber qué narices han estado haciendo ya.

Realmente, no, no quería saber qué motivos podían tener ellos dos para estar con eso. Era mucho más feliz haciendo la cena, de manera que eso fue lo que continuó haciendo mientras que dejaba que Biyomon contestara por ella. Siempre le había gustado cocinar, la dejaba evadirse de todo, pero ciertamente hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido oportunidad ya que siempre llegaba agotada a casa

\- Sora… - la digimon reclamó su atención, recibiendo un sonido a modo de contestación-. Antes… antes has dicho que dentro de poco íbamos a ser una familia…

\- ¿Qué pasa con eso? – levantó la cabeza extrañada.

\- Pues… ¿una familia de verdad?

\- No te entiendo… - posó lo que estaba cortando unos segundos para quedarse observándola.

\- Sí… Las familias tienen niños… - se fijó en la cara que ponía-. ¡Yo quiero que tengáis uno para poder cuidarlo!

\- Biyomon…

\- ¿Tú quieres verdad, Sora? ¡Seguro que quieres! ¡Te he visto cuando coges a Daigo en cuello!

\- Claro que quiero, pero poco a poco… Esas cosas hay que hablarlas… No solo porque nos casemos implica eso, Biyomon.

\- Ya lo sé, pero… Yo quiero que tengáis un niño pequeñito para poder cuidarlo. Imagínatelo, que se parezca mucho a alguno de los dos… ¿No quieres tener uno así?

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa acabara apareciendo en su cara, tanto por las palabras de su amiga como porque… Porque realmente estaba hablando de algo que sí que le gustaría ver no demasiado lejos.

\- Tú no te preocupes, que si tenéis que trabajar yo os lo cuido…

\- Nunca lo pondría en duda… - intentó volver a ponerse a hacer la cena, manteniendo la sonrisa en la cara.

Apenas unos instantes más tarde, el sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de ambas, pudiendo notar Sora como un calor subía a sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo al ver llegar a Yamato después del tema de conversación que habían estado teniendo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ya en casa? – frenó nada más verla, dejando la bolsa que traía con él detrás suyo.

\- Me he escapado… ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué escondes? - divertida, al verlo intentar disimular, no pudo evitar la pregunta.

\- Nada de tu interés…

Caminando poco a poco sin darle la espalda en ningún momento, llegó a la habitación en la que tenía las cosas del trabajo en dónde se encontró a Gabumon dormitando encima de la cama. Sonriendo ante la escena, dejó la bolsa en la que tenía el uniforme sobre las mantas. Ya tendría tiempo de esconderlo más tarde.

Volvió a la cocina directamente, quedándose observando la escena apoyado en la encimera.

\- Oye… si ves a mi hermano hazme un favor, lánzale una mirada de esas tuyas Takenouchi…

\- Vale, esto a empieza a olerme mal. Van dos veces que escucho eso en menos de media hora… ¿Qué ha hecho?

\- Abrir la boca cuando no debe con tonterías… No quieres saberlo, tú simplemente hazme el favor de mirarlo mal.

\- A saber qué os ha hecho… Me escribió Taichi para decirme exactamente lo mismo que tú.

\- Pues… por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, hazle caso.

\- … No voy a preguntar nada – revolvió con la cuchara de madera lo que tenía al fuego, distrayéndose unos segundos-. He sacado los billetes y hecho las reservas ya.

\- Perfecto – asintió-. ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

\- No… ya casi está. Si quieres puedes ir poniendo las cosas a la mesa…

Viendo cómo se levantaba y se acercaba hasta los armarios para empezar a sacar las cosas, sonrió, aprovechando cuando pasó cerca de ella para cogerlo del brazo y poniéndose de puntillas, darle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Sora se llevó una mano a la barbilla, dejándola ahí con aire pensativo mientras que sus ojos pasaban de una pantalla a otra, como si estuviera buscando algo que solo ella era capaz de ver. A su lado, Haru estaba observando curiosa la escena sin terminar de entender del todo lo que estaba buscando al pelirroja.

\- Creo que ya sé lo que pasa – murmuró finalmente antes de coger el puntero y señalar con él una zona de la tableta en la que se podía una imagen de uno de los nuevos kimonos de la colección-. Mira, aquí… Esto no debería de caer de forma tan recta, parece que lo hace de forma forzada y debería de caer de forma más natural.

\- ¿El qué? – arqueando una ceja se acercó más a ella para poder intentar ver qué era lo que señalaba-. ¿Eso? ¿Eso se supone que es lo que no está bien?

\- Yo creo que sí… Es demasiado recto… - echándose finalmente hacia atrás en la silla, intentando verlo desde otro ángulo terminó de convencerse de su teoría-. Tendría que verlo en directo, pero por el momento estoy casi segura de que es eso.

\- … si tú lo dices – empezando a reírse por lo bajo mientras que negaba con la cabeza apuntándolo en su cuaderno-. Dirás lo que quieras, pero eres demasiado perfeccionista.

\- No me lo voy a tomar como algo malo, que lo sepas – riéndose por lo bajo acabó por dar por terminado lo que estaba haciendo, aprovechando para bloquear de nuevo la pantalla-. Míralo por el lado bueno, si ya tengo más o menos en menté qué es lo que puede estar mal menos tiempo que vamos a tener que estar volviéndonos locas allí. Ya bastante lata va a ser que se hayan estropeado los patrones de las telas…

\- Ya… eso sí que ha sido un fastidio. Esperemos que se pueda arreglar pronto – asintiendo a sus palabras se acomodó mejor en su silla. Hacía ya un buen rato que la pelirroja se había sentado con ella en su mesa para revisar las fotografías que les acababan de llegar-. ¿Tienes ya los billetes?

\- Sí, tengo hasta el tuyo – sonrió divertida-. Una pena que esta vez no te vayas a poder quedar conspirando a mis espaldas…

\- Seguro que algo se me ocurre hacer para aprovechar el tiempo… - con el mejor de los aires inocentes se quedó mirando hacia su amiga hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de ambas haciendo que se girasen hacia ella.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Sora al ver a su ayudante asomarse.

\- Tienes visita…

\- ¿Visita? Ahora voy… - alargando la mano para recoger sus cosas, se puso en pie segundos más tarde-. Que yo sepa hoy estaba todo el mundo ocupado por la mañana…

\- Yo creo que por la cara que trae – señalando a Kaori y bajando el tono para que no pudiera escucharla – ya sé quién es la visita.

Sora salió riéndose y negando con la cabeza directa hacia su despacho y abriendo la puerta justo para comprobar que Haru tenía toda la razón del mundo y que Yamato estaba esperando por ella.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – preguntó sorprendida acercándose a la mesa para posar lo que llevaba con ella-. ¿Tanto te aburres ya por la mañana ahora que Taichi te ha cogido el ritmo por fin?

\- Ojalá… - negó con la cabeza acercándose hasta ella-. Me han llamado del trabajo esta semana justo cuando volvía.

\- Hmmm… No sé si me va a gustar lo que tienes que decir por la cara que traes – fijándose en sus rasgos no le costó demasiado adivinar que no iban a ser buenas noticias. Aprovechando que se había acercado hasta ella posó las manos en sus costados-. ¿Qué ha pasado ya?

\- ¿Te acuerdas que fui a firmar unos papeles el otro día? – esperó a verla asentir-. Pues resulta que faltan otros para poder terminar de hacerlo efectivo. Alguien tendría que habérmelos dado en mano en su momento cuando me fui de la base de Tanegashima y yo no tengo constancia de que existan tan siquiera.

\- ¿No se supone que para llegar a trabajar para la JAXA hay que estar altamente cualificado? Porque todo lo que llevo conociendo relacionado con ella desde hace una buena temporada empieza a hacer que me replantee seriamente esa idea – bromeó a pesar de empezar a entender de por dónde podrían ir sus siguientes palabras-. ¿Tienes que ir tú en persona a por esos papeles?

\- Eso me temo… - asintió a sus palabras-. Y cuanto antes mejor…

A aquellas alturas no se iba a molestar en intentar disimular sus propias expresiones cuando algo no le gustaba, de manera que frunció ligeramente los labios. Ya le parecía a ella que todo aquello se había arreglado demasiado rápido como para que no viniera hasta el mismismo gobierno del país a tocarles las narices.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- Pues… había pensado en que podía irme en el primer vuelo que viaje hacia la isla y así en cuanto lo tenga solucionado puedo alcanzarte igualmente y seguir manteniendo los planes que teníamos, ¿qué te parece?

\- Me parece que con la que cara que traías cuando llegué pensaba que iba a ser algo más complicado de arreglar – o igual se había equivocado y simplemente era un retraso de un par de días-. Podría incluso aprovechar los días que tú no estés para dejar las cosas lo más arregladas posibles y aprovechar mejor el tiempo los dos.

\- Eso, que trabaje un poco Haru por ti, que no te va a venir mal – sonrió finalmente, asintiendo a lo que decía-. Si quieres puedes dejar a Biyomon aquí y que se venga conmigo, así la dejo los días que tenga que estar en el sur a su aire, que vuele sin que nadie la moleste.

\- Eso vas a tener que negociarlo con ella y con su archienemigo – asintió a sus palabras-. ¿Dónde te vas a quedar? Porque que yo sepa te has traído todo al norte ya… ¿no? – sabía que la casa la había conservado porque cualquier otro viaje que tuviera saldría del mismo punto, pero estaba completamente vacía.

\- No me lo quiero ni imaginar… La opción de un hotel es la que más me gusta de todas ellas, pero ese sitio es muy pequeño y creo que como no vaya de incógnito no me voy a librar…

A pesar de todo, Sora no pudo evitar empezar a reírse por la cara de resignación de él.

\- Míralo por el lado bueno, siempre puedes darles las invitaciones en mano…

\- Querrás decir si se las doy…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** si es que está vivo de milagro... Por milagro o porque todavía no ha llegado esa información a manos de su futura cuñada. Ya veremos qué pasa cuando se entere ella si el pobrecillo sale vivo o no. Y ya sabemos que ni Dai lo va a defender porque va a estar ocupado persiguiendo a Gabumon jajajaja

Te juro que me está hasta costando concentrarme hoy para responderos a las review, madre mía, tengo un colocón académico encima que no sé si voy o vengo. Y mañana repito horario, así que si en una de estas me pasa como a la pelirroja y no sabéis de mí, en mi caso el que me habrá secuestra probablemente habrá sido el perro.

Y no me tirés tomatazos por este capítulo que ya he tenido bastante con mi paliza mental del día de hoy, que los señores de tortuguita se apañen entre ellos que yo estoy en modo pera hoy. ¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti!

 **Natesgo:** el minirubio sigue vivo de pura casualidad. Creo que su hermano ha llegado al punto en el que está demasiado de buen humor como para pasar de todos ellos y que digan lo que quieran. Eso o lo ha aceptado todo como cosas del pasado y tiene que reconocer que el puñal que le llovió a Taichi fue demasiado grande como para enfadarse y no irse sin más a vestirse y a aceptar que se iba a convertir en hijo único.

Sí claro, si yo vivo llena de moretones/arañazos que no sé ni de dónde han salido y del perrete ya ni os cuento... Y desde la vez que me las arreglé para arañarme yo sola media cara... Ya ahí mejor ni hablar jajaja ¡un besito!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** comprendo jajajaja si no lo mata su cuñado, su hermano, su cuñada, o su propia mujer por bruto, tiene que responder ante vosotros para pagar por el puñal que acaba de soltar. Y lo mejor es que seguro que lo ha soltado con la mejor de sus caras de minirubio adorable que no ha roto un plato en su vida... jajajaja No sabes lo que sufrí para que no se lo cargara Taichi en ese momento UFF jajaaja Se merecía el comentario de su hermano sobre que si las marcas fueran de ella serían peores... ¡besitos de tortuga!

 **Guest Vecina:** je je je, si es que cuando te decía yo que el minirubio iba a morir... Era porque iba a morir. Se lo tendría más que merecido además por ser tan animal y decirle eso a su pobrecito cuñado jajaja. No lo pensó, no tuvo ese momento de pensamiento en lo que iba a decir y si de verdad era seguro en todos los sentidos abrir la boca y soltarla. Porque la artillería era muy pesada y podía volverle por cualquier frente y liarla buena. Ahora vivirá con miedo de que lo cace su cuñada jajaja

Lo de que no se acuerde no va por ese sentido. Obviamente que claro se acordaría de semejante cosa, lo que le pasa a esos dos es que el día de los hechos tenían una buena cogorcilla y tienen la cosa bastante difuminada. Eso y el paso de los años ha hecho que la cosa se haya ido quedando más borrosa en la memoria. Aunque lo mismo alguien acaba teniendo pesadillas con el tema cofcofcof No digo más jajajaja

Yo ser, soy Química - o eso pone el título de la pared e_e - pero soy profe de toda la rama de ciencias. Así que hoy llevo un colocón multidisplicinar en la cabeza que ya no sé si voy o vengo, con eso te lo resumo todo. Voy a meterme en la cama y voy a soñar con problemas de física que se resuelven con matrices en cuyo interior hay símbolos químicos y voy a llorar muy fuertemente. Si acabo de llegar casi de las últimas clases ahora T_T En fin... ¡Bicos de tartaruga!

 **Ace Cornell:** ya, ya ahora arréglalo jajajaja En realidad yo creo que el rubio ha acabado por comprender que es cosa del pasado y que si él no quiere saber del tema, los otros dos implicados tampoco. Incluso lo veo riéndose de la cara de susto de Taichi, fíjate. Ha tenido un año para digerirlo, venga, vamos a darle un voto de confianza. Total, Takeru puede morir todavía a manos de sus cuñados, no pasa nada jajajaja

Eeh, ¿Y ahora de qué se me acusa para que no haya signos de exclamación? ¿Eh? Que acabo de llegar a casa T_T Mala gente... Mira que te castigo otra vez...

¡Un beso!


	79. ¡Mai!

Estaba completamente seguro de que aquello era un castigo por haberse acordado más de la cuenta de su antiguo grupo de trabajo en el Sur en los últimos días. Los había invocado de alguna de las maneras e incluso si alguno de ellos tuviera acceso a los edificios de administración hasta estaría seguro de que la pérdida de aquellos papeles se debiera a la buena mano de alguno de ellos tres.

No le había quedado más remedio que intentar conseguir un billete en el primer vuelo que viajara directamente hacia la isla y llamar a Mai para ver si podía hacerle el favor de ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto y dejarlo quedarse en su casa los días que hiciera falta. El tono que había usado para decirle que estaba encantada ya le había prevenido de la que se le venía encima.

Caminaba seguido de los dos digimon, a los cuales había tenido tiempo más que de sobra para darles la charla en el avión de que ya iba siendo hora que dejaran la guerra que se traían y que podían dedicarse a conspirar contra Takeru mejor, y ahora buscaba entre la gente una cara conocida.

\- ¡Mai! – la voz de Gabumon antes de salir corriendo en una dirección fue lo que hizo que la viera encontrándosela apoyada en una de columna comenzando a agacharse para dejar que el digimon la abrazara.

\- Pero bueno… ¿Tan mal te ha tratado el aburrido del rubio ese todo este tiempo? – cogiéndolo con ella de la que se levantaba, esperó a que los otros dos se acercaban-. ¿Has tenido que venir con refuerzos ahora o qué? ¿Y tú quién eres? – dirigiéndose curiosa hacia la digimon.

\- Contigo cerca nunca viene de más traerse refuerzos… - fue lo único que dijo antes de aprovechar para guardar todo bien en la bolsa de viaje que se había traído con él.

\- Yo soy Biyomon – acercándose hacia ella alzando el vuelo para observarla unos segundos acabando por decidir que le gustaba aquella humana, dejándole su espacio para que volviera a posar al otro.

\- Es la compañera de Sora – explicó Yamato –. Se tenía que ir de viaje y le dije que me la traía yo conmigo para que pudiera aprovechar para volar tranquila que en Tokio no tiene demasiada oportunidad de hacerlo.

\- Te ha tocado quedarte con los niños. Eso está bien… para que vayas cogiendo costumbre – acabó por sonreír divertida-. Encantada Biyomon, yo soy Mai… Y tú, rancio, ¿tres meses sin saber de ti y ni siquiera me vas a saludar cómo toca? – dijo de repente dándole un ligero manotazo en el brazo adelantándose unos pasos para darle un abrazo que, a pesar de todo, no tardó en serle devuelto-. Ya les he dicho a los otros dos que ibas a honrarnos con tu presencia unos días… A nosotros ya nos ha tocado reincorporarnos al trabajo.

\- ¿Ya? – arqueó una ceja sorprendido cuando se separó de ella, comenzando a caminar a su vez.

\- Sí, ya… ¿a ti no?

\- No, hasta principios de octubre creo que no. Pero debe de ser por lo del traslado… Ya ves que todavía están haciéndome dar vueltas con los papeleos.

\- Eso o que a la agencia espacial le parece tan raro que hayas conseguido engañar a alguien para que se case contigo y te aguante que hasta le han dado un periodo de prueba para que pueda asegurarse de que no quiere echarse para atrás…

\- … Yo también te echaba de menos… ¿Con quién te metes cuando no me tienes a mano?

\- Es complicado… He tenido que estar controlándome esta temporada, así que ya sabes lo que te toca aguantar. Meterme con los otros dos inútiles no es tan divertido, creo que me siguen teniendo miedo.

\- ¿Tenerle miedo a la piloto más loca de todas las fuerzas aéreas? – riéndose por lo bajo se dejó guiar por ella hasta que alcanzaron el coche de ella-. ¿Vas a conducir tú?

\- Tranquilo… se me da mejor ir por aire que por tierra – sonriendo irónicamente le hizo un gesto para que metiera las cosas en el maletero.

* * *

En el otro extremo del mundo, no hacía demasiado que Sora había recibido el mensaje de que los tres habían llegado ya a la isla. No había tenido tiempo de responderlo porque estaba todavía en una reunión con su principal socio de todo aquello. Llevaban a puerta cerrada unas cuantas horas intentando arreglar el último desastre que se les había presentado.

\- Yo creo que lo mejor no va a ser intentar arreglarlo – acabó por decir Sora-. Lo que yo haría sería coger y aprovechar que no se ha podido producir nada por culpa del fallo en las telas para buscar alguna nueva que nos pueda convencer más. En caso de no encontrarla ya veremos cómo nos rompemos la cabeza para arreglar el desastre, ¿qué te parece, James?

\- Pues… podría ser una opción. Aunque ya te aviso de que si pretendes que nos pongamos a buscar nuevas telas vas a tener que pasarte por aquí más de lo que te gustaría…

\- Tranquilo, con tal de estar en Tokio antes de la semana del 27 de abril por el momento he venido sin fecha de vuelta – informó mientras que acababa por quedarse medio sentada encima de la mesa de reuniones, cansada de tanto dar vueltas.

\- ¿Por fin has decidido hacerme caso? – sorprendido, se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- Qué remedio… No quiero acabar volviéndome loca y ya he tocado fondo. Volveré cuando todo esté arreglado a no ser que se acerque demasiado esa fecha.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué es tan importante en esa fecha?

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Me había olvidado! Dame un segundo… - rápidamente se puso en pie de nuevo, acercándose hasta su bolso para volver con un sobre que le tendió-. Espero que puedas venir… Creo que ya llevamos el suficiente tiempo dándonos cabezazos juntos como para no invitarte.

\- ¿Invitarme? – bajando la mirada hacia el sobre no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa al ver su contenido, tomándose unos instantes para leerla y luego volver a levantar la vista hacia ella-. Haré todo lo que pueda para poder asistir… Pero no tenía ni idea de nada de todo esto…

\- Lo sé… Cada vez que vengo es porque tenemos algún desastre encima y no habíamos tenido oportunidad. Por eso no te he hecho caso en lo de quedarme aquí durante estos meses. Tenía cosas importantes que organizar también en Japón.

\- Ya lo veo, ya… ¿Y de verdad te vas a quedar aquí hasta que se arreglen todos los problemas?

\- Sí, claro. Ya está todo organizado y lo único que podría importarme dejar abandonado tanto tiempo allí llegará dentro de unos días. Yo creo que nos vamos a poder organizar bien…

Asintió a las palabras de ella dejando por fin el sobre encima de la mesa, echándole un último vistazo a los papeles que tenían por ahí desperdigados.

\- Mañana por la mañana podemos pasarnos por la sección de confección y así echas un vistazo directamente a lo que me decías que querías modificar.

\- Perfecto… - alzando la mano miró hacia su reloj, dándose cuenta de que se había olvidado ajustarlo al horario actual, terminando por buscarla en la pantalla del ordenador-. Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya al hotel… No quiero ni saber el tiempo que llevo en pie hoy con el desfase horarios. ¿Te parece bien si mañana nos vemos a las 9 de la mañana?

\- No, no me parece bien. A las 12 y nos sobra tiempo… Tienes más ojeras ahora mismo que espacio para ellas. Descansa y mañana nos vemos.

Empezando a reírse por lo bajo asintió antes de comenzar a recoger sus pertenencias, guardándolas en el bolso y en la carpeta que había traído con ella despidiéndose de James antes de salir. Buscando su teléfono lo primero que hizo fue contestar al mensaje de Yamato de antes y luego buscar el número de Haru para llamarla y preguntarle dónde estaba. Necesitaba algo de cena con urgencia y luego ya estaría disponible para el resto del universo.

* * *

\- 27 de abril… tú si eso avísame más tarde y no me da tiempo ni siquiera a cogerme billetes de avión, que ya sabes que aquí vuelan cuando les da la gana – protestó Mai una vez tuvo la invitación en sus manos.

\- Te digo lo mismo que al resto, hemos conseguido la fecha de pura casualidad y casi nos ha pillado de sorpresa a nosotros.

\- Ya, ya… Vete con ese cuento a otro – posándola encima de la mesa-. Creo que podremos ir. De mí no te libras, eso seguro… Tengo que preguntarle a Arata, pero yo creo que tampoco tendrá problema.

Sentándose de nuevo en la mesa en la que habían estado cenando tranquilamente se quedó en silencio unos segundos observando hacia los dos digimon, los cuales se habían quedado fuera y podían verlos a través de la ventana.

\- ¿Qué has hecho ya con el pobre? – la voz de Yamato la distrajo.

\- ¿Yo? Se las busca él solito… Está de viaje unos días en Nagasaki, debe de ser que ni él tiene ganas de aguantarte ya.

\- Seguro… yo más bien apostaría a que ha huido para tener unos días de paz y calma… - se rio ligeramente por lo bajo.

\- Ey, no soy yo al que dejan plantado cada dos por tres en otro continente – sonriendo ligeramente volvió a mirar hacia los digimon-. No sabía que ella también tuviera uno.

\- Todo lo que me hayas podido sonsacar sobre él durante estos años – señaló hacia su compañero con la cabeza – es aplicable también a Biyomon. De hecho estoy casi seguro de que tienes que haberla visto alguna vez cuando vivías en Tokio.

\- ¿Cuándo os dedicabais a tirar la ciudad abajo porque os aburríais?

\- Eh, esa es la frase estrella de mi padre – a pesar de todo, asintió-. Puede que hayas visto un pájaro gigante con fuego…

Los ojos de Mai volvieron a posarse sobre el pequeño ave rosa, viendo ahora como alzaba el vuelo. Hacía muchos años de todo aquello, pero lo cierto era que cosas como aquella eran complicadas de olvidar. Intentó hacer memoria, quedándose pensativa.

\- ¿Una… especie de águila gigante…? ¿Me estás diciendo que esa cosa adorable de ahí que me llega por la rodilla es un águila enorme?

\- Algunas veces, según tenga el día… - sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo-. La amenaza favorita de Sora cuando la enfadan es que tiene un fénix en casa… Es literal. No todos se quedan en un tamaño más… reducido como él.

\- Pero… Si es superpequeña… - continuando mirándola con cara de no entender nada, acabó por girarse hacia Yamato, dándose cuenta de que se estaba riendo de ella-. No tiene gracia…

\- Yo no he dicho que la tuviera… Me río de la cara de inteligencia profunda que tienes puesta ahora mismo.

\- La misma que tú todos los días, maravilla rubia… ¿Qué? ¿Al final era niña o no?

La sonrisa de la cara del rubio fue desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que iba entrecerrando los ojos quedándose mirando hacia Mai con la mejor de sus miradas asesinas. Devolviendo al vista finalmente hacia él, se dio cuenta de la cara que le estaba poniendo echándose a reír abiertamente de él.

\- A mí no me mires así… Mira que se lo cuento, ¿eh? Verás cómo se ríe de ti una buena temporada por tonto paranoico… Aunque claro, a saber qué habrás estado haciendo para que te entren las dudas…

\- ¿Dónde dices que me voy a quedar a dormir?

\- En el felpudo… Ahí, ahí te voy a dejar…

Poniéndose en pie todavía entre risas le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, guiándolo así hasta la habitación de invitados para que pudiera dejar sus cosas tranquilamente y organizarlo todo.

\- Los digimon pueden quedarse donde ellos quieran…

\- Tú no se lo digas dos veces a Gabumon que ya sabes que se te cuela en la habitación porque sabe que te dedicas a consentirlo.

\- Pues que venga si quiere… Me cae bastante mejor que el rubio cascarrabias que se dedica a perseguir. A él sí que lo dejo colarse en mi habitación – divertida, sonrió apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- Al rubio cascarrabias nunca se le ocurriría entrar en territorio enemigo, muchas gracias.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** puede ser... A lo mejor alguien te tiene instalados sensores como tú a mí que siempre me llegan tus PM en el justo momento en el que toco el móvil por primera vez en toda la tarde jajaja

Ya te lo dije, sabía que te iba a gustar la conversación entre Biyomon y Sora. No la habían tenido por el momento porque no se había dado oportunidad y ya iba siendo hora. Si es que tienen que estar los dos digimon ya con ganas de tener alguien a quien cuidar, que les da envidia ir de visita y encontrarse a los demás con los nenes pequeñitos para poder jugar con ellos.

Y aquí tienes, POR FIN, a alguien que has echado mucho, pero mucho de menos. Que alguien le dé al rubio algún tipo de protección contra puñales, por favor que aquí llega Mai y aún no ha pisado la base.

¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** lo confieso, lo que pasa es que tenía ganas se sacar en tiempo presente a al siempre encantadora fauna de la base de Tanegashima. Y aquí tenemos a la primera de los tres, esperando a que la maravilla rubia haga acto de presencia. Seguro que lleva días dando saltitos preparando los puñales que le van a caer al igual que Yamato debió de subirse al avión pataleando porque sabía la que se le avecinaba jajaja

¡Besos y muchas tortuguitas para ti!

 **Guest Vecina:** Oye, ¿qué clase de concepto tienes de mí? ¿qué crees que lo voy a mandar a Saturno a dar un paseín por los anillos el 27 de Abril? Jajajajajajajajaja Que por cierto, hoy estaba yo sola intentando adivinar en qué día vivo cuando me di cuenta de que estamos en las fechas en las que en la otra historia ocurrió la pedida/viaje a Marte. Y me quedé yo sola fangirleando en clase mientras que pasaba lista a las fieras jajajajaja

Ya os lo he dicho... No soy tan mala, peor a lo mejor no tan buena como parece por el momentoCOFCOFCOFCOF AY QUÉ TOS MÁS MALA QUE ME HA DADO.

¡Un besito para ti! Venga, que mañana es viernes y podemos ya saborear la libertad aunque sea para un par de días.

 **Ace Cornell:** eh, en defensa de ellos dos diré que esta vez estaba durmiendo porque se ha apoderado de ese habitación para dormitar cuando está en casa jajajaja No estaba escondido de ella, sino del mundo. Se supone que ya han hecho las paces. Si es que era todo paranoia de Gabumon, con lo cuqui que es Biyomon salvo cuando se enfada - igualita que su compañera- jajajaja

Ains, al menos mañana salvo antes y ya es viernes y puedo descansar un poco o no morirme con la cabeza encima de la mesa.

¡Muchos besitos y abrazos!

PD: obviamente, yo no he hecho nada de nada, tssse.

PD2: amenazarme a mí con castigos sin haber hecho nada que yo sea capaz de recordar, claro jajajajaja


	80. ¿Salir a volar?

Tenía que reconocer que una parte de él se alegró de volver a poner un pie dentro de la base e hizo que se diera cuenta de que había echado de menos todo aquello. Llevaba una buena temporada alejado de aquel mundo, especialmente si tenía en cuenta que desde septiembre no había estado allí nada más que unas semanas.

Llevaba demasiados años de su vida pasando los días allí y tampoco había podido tener demasiadas quejas sobre nada, por mucho que renegara cuando no tenía otra cosa mejor qué hacer y le apetecía dramatizar. Había tenido épocas en las que realmente le había apetecido mandarlo todo a tomar viento. Épocas en las que el trabajo se había dedicado únicamente a horas y horas de revisión de material, números, ideas… Épocas que lo habían mantenido alejado de todo lo demás y que solo habían afectado a su mal humor. Pero, siendo totalmente sincero, debía de reconocer que aquel mundo era lo suyo. Esperaba que las cosas en Tokio fueran parecidas. Al igual que también odiaba reconocer que sabía que iba a echar de menos al equipo con el que siempre le había tocado trabajar.

A pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado y estaba seguro de que no se iba a arrepentir. Había conseguido encontrar el punto de equilibrio entre poder seguir haciendo lo que quería y tener una vida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Coges la identificación o te vas a quedar ahí con tanta de tonto mirando hacia la nada? – la voz de Mai lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que diera un brinco-. No has escuchado ni media palabra de lo que te he dicho, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, sí… Me estabas diciendo que los otros dos deben de estar a esta hora en los vestuarios.

\- Suerte pura – riéndose por lo bajo se giró hacia él-. ¿Vas a ir ahora a completar los papeleos y luego nos buscas?

\- Sí, creo que sí. Cuanto antes me lo quite de delante mejor.

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de escaparte?

\- No, si no tengo el vuelo de vuelta hasta el lunes que viene, ya sabes lo bien comunicados que estamos aquí en el Sur.

\- Cómo cambian las cosas, ¿eh? Hace una temporada te habrías ido de la primera forma que hubieras encontrado – sonrió divertida.

\- Llevo unos cuantos meses sin tener que veros la cara, puedo sobrevivir – se encogió de hombros, acabando por girarse y mirarla antes de hablar-. Y está ocupada con el trabajo, cuanto más tiempo le deje, mejor para ella.

\- Eso ya me suena más lógico – acabó por empezar a reírse.

\- Y… creo que no le va a venir mal tener unos días aquí – señaló con la cabeza a Biyomon, quien se había quedado unos pasos por detrás observando las cosas a su alrededor-. No se le da tan bien hacer de peluche como a otro que nosotros dos nos sabemos. Y las cosas siguen estando lo suficientemente delicadas como para no dejarlos solos.

Mai giró la cabeza para observarla también entendiendo las palabras del chico. En aquel lugar del mundo y con el trabajo con el que tenían no les costaba demasiado olvidarse de lo que pasaba en el resto del mundo, pero había tenido, por desgracia, la oportunidad de ver cómo estaban las cosas en ocasiones.

\- Pues vete a hacer lo que tengas qué hacer y déjalos conmigo que seguro que me entretengo teniendo unas palabritas con ellos…

\- Como si Gabumon necesitara motivos para irse corriendo detrás de ti… - puso los ojos en blanco con las últimas palabras de ella-. No te dediques a hacerles un interrogatorio…

\- Uy que no… - levantando ambas cejas un par de veces le hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. Venga, circula, que de momento voy a ver si les pego un buen susto a los otros dos inútiles si es que no han roto nada por el momento.

\- Eso va a ser complicado – asintió antes de echar a andar-. Dentro de un rato os busco – anunció mientras que Mai asentía, girándose hacia los digimon-. Vengo ahora, quedaos con ella… A ver qué le contáis vosotros dos…

* * *

\- ¿La compañera de la pelirroja? – Katsu se había quedado tirado a la larga en uno de los bancos de la sala de entrenamiento-. ¿Me estás diciendo que el fénix ese dorado que hace unos cuantos años se paseó por medio de la ciudad es ese pajarito rosa? Déjate que no la vea Sadako que es capaz de irse corriendo detrás de ella.

\- Por lo que sé, mejor que no lo intente, debe de tener mala uva – riéndose, Mai le dio un manotazo para que le dejara espacio para sentarse.

\- Tiene mala uva – la voz de Gabumon apareciendo a su lado, observando también hacia donde estaba Biyomon-. Lleva desde que volvimos mirándome mal por haberme chivado a Yamato de que la vez que se enfadaron y Sora parecía no cogerle el teléfono era ella la que había colgado.

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia él automáticamente antes de volver a mirarse entre ellos.

\- ¿Cuándo se enfadaron? – Mai intento mantener la expresión seria, lanzando una mirada hacia Biyomon.

\- Hace casi un año, antes del aislamiento. Se enfadaron mucho y estuvieron hasta que se vinieron aquí ellas dos a vivir una temporada sin hablarse… Pero ¡fue Biyomon la que le colgó el teléfono! Sora ni siquiera se había enterado…

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué se enfadaron? – no iba a negar que no adorara a aquel digimon por cientos de motivos, pero en ocasiones era demasiado inocente. Alargó las manos hacia él para cogerlo y dejarlo sentado encima de sus rodillas.

Lo había conocido a lo largo de muchos años. Conocía a Yamato desde prácticamente la mitad de su vida y allá donde iba el rubio cascarrabias aquel iba también él. Eso siempre le había parecido adorable a sabiendas del carácter que se gastaba. No había necesitado pasar por el accidente de años atrás para que su concepto sobre él cambiara. Solo había ayudado a que le cogiera aún más cariño.

Debería de saberle mal aprovecharse de aquellos momentos de inocencia de él para sonsacarle informaciones, pero reírse de Yamato seguía siendo uno de sus entretenimientos favoritos. Ampliando la sonrisa hacia él, esperó a que empezara a hablar a ver qué podían sonsacarle aprovechando la ausencia de su compañero.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo es que Biyomon no ha venido contigo esta vez? ¿No querías dejarla sola en el hotel? – Haru caminaba al lado de Sora mientras que volvían de revisar las nuevas telas.

\- Pues la verdad no ha sido cosa ni de ella ni mía – guardando el teléfono de nuevo en el bolso, se giró hacia ella-. A ella le da igual quedarse sola con tal de estar cerca de mí – se le escapó una ligera sonrisa al decir aquellas palabras-, pero… Cuando vino a avisarme de que tenía que viajar a por unos papeles al Sur me dijo que podía llevársela con él para que pudiera salir a volar tranquilamente.

\- ¿Salir a volar?

\- ¿Vamos a tomar algo a la zona del puerto? – preguntó, no queriendo esquivar el tema, sino aprovechando para escoger un camino u otro. Al ver como la chica asentía, se desvió por una de las calles empezando a bajar por ella-. Desde que volvimos a Tokio me ha estado pidiendo salir a volar y nunca la había dejado irse por ahí…

\- Pero… las otras veces que hemos venido hasta aquí te he visto dejarla irse por ahí…

\- Ya bueno, porque le tengo la batalla perdida desde que se pasó cuatro meses haciendo lo que le venía en gana en la isla. Cuando pasó lo de Taichi se dio cuenta de por qué no la quería dejar irse sola por ahí y me dijo que no me lo iba a volver a pedir más. Pero claro aquello no es Tokio. Tiene un montón de playas y muchísima menos gente viviendo allí…

\- Y allí puedes dejarla hacer lo que quiera sin tener que preocuparte – terminó su frase viendo como asentía-. ¿Y se los ha llevado a los dos con él? ¿Eso no acabará con algún melodrama?

\- Creo que ya han hecho las paces – empezando a reírse por todo aquel drama de los digimon, no pudo evitar acordarse de algunas escenas que habían tenido en casa gracias a sus dramas-. Cuando venga Yamato ya los trae a no ser que alguno quiera quedarse en Tokio.

\- ¿Te ha dicho qué día viene?

\- Tiene el vuelo de vuelta el lunes. Así que supongo que el martes o el miércoles lo tendremos por aquí.

\- Yo puedo volverme a Tokio cuando me digas, además así vigilo las cosas por allí y así podéis aprovechar para estar a vuestro aire.

\- Haru… tú vete cuando veas que tienes que volver, las cosas allí están controladas. Así que cuando veas que no te queda nada qué hacer por aquí, vuelve, pero ya sabes que aunque venga él no nos molestas. Creo que por el momento no le has lanzado puñales demasiado graves como para que no te quiera ni ver delante…

\- No, si ya lo sé, peor oye, así podéis dedicaros a lo que os apetezca – se quedó mirando hacia Sora con una sonrisa socarrona que fue apareciendo poco a poco en su cara-. Aquí también hay playas bonitas en las que hacer turismo, aunque claro, seguimos en invierno seguro que hace frío.

Sin entender inicialmente la relación entre las palabras de Haru y la cara que había puesto la chica se quedó mirando hacia ella. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos hasta que rápidamente subió el rubor a sus mejillas, deteniéndose en su camino.

\- ¡Haru! – protestó consiguiendo que se girase y empezara a reírse de ella al verla tan sumamente roja.

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber qué narices es lo que habéis tocado vosotros dos ya para que nos hayamos quedado a oscuras? – Yamato se giró hacia Takao y Katsu en el momento en el que estaban entrenando para matar el tiempo, se quedó completamente a oscuras.

\- Eh, eh, yo estaba aquí. No he tocado nada… - protestó el primero de ellos girando la cabeza hacia la ventana viendo cómo el cielo se iluminaba desde el exterior al caer un rayo.

\- Pues yo menos… Aunque algo me dice que eso puede tener algo que ver. Decían que el clima iba a empeorar, pero no tan rápido… - el segundo de ellos se acercó hacia uno de los interruptores empezando a darle para ver si conseguía volver a encender las luces.

Los digimon se habían quedado sentados en el banco incluso aunque la luz se hubiera ido. Necesitaban que algo gordo pasara más allá de un par de rayos como para que una base espacial se quedara a oscuras, de ahí la cara de sorpresa de ellos tres.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho ya? – iluminando con la linterna de su teléfono, Mai acabó llegando hasta dónde ellos habiéndose quedado en el vestuario a medio vestir, teniendo que terminar de cambiarse a oscuras.

\- Dicen que no han tocado nada… - los señaló con la cabeza, caminando hasta colocarse al lado del banco.

\- Parece que la tormenta está empeorando, pero es raro que se haya ido la luz… - Takao comenzó a decir.

\- ¿Seguro que no habéis tocado nada? Y no digo ahora, sino recientemente, porque ayer uno de vosotros dos estuvo más tiempo de la cuenta con el resto de los ingenieros y no sería la primera vez que se queda sin luz media ciudad por vuestra culpa.

\- Eres una exagerada y yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, fue un fallo de los generadores de emergencia que hubo una sobrecarga…

\- Ya, claro – apuntando con la luz hacia él, acabó por negar con la cabeza-. Será mejor que esperemos a ver si vuelve y sino ya iremos a ver quién ha sido el idiota de turno que ha roto algo…

Prácticamente después de terminar sus palabras, un trueno resonó fuertemente haciendo que la vista de todos los presentes se desviara hacia la ventana de nuevo. Aquello tenía pinta de ir para largo.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿decías? Aquí llegan todas las mentes más brillantes de toda la agencia espacial japonesa, todos juntos en paz y armonía. Ya sabes, desde que los avisaron de que el rubio volvía debían de estar aplaudiendo por los rincones emocionados de la vida porque volvía. Y a la vez tenemos también a Haru lanzando puñales que da gusto a su querida jefa. Eso es para que no se tengan envidia el uno al otro jajajajaja Eso sí, Gabumon hoy duerme con Mai jajajajaja

¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita! Prometo que voy a intentar ponerme a vaguear, escribir y... vaguear mucho mucho mucho lo que queda de fin de semana desde ahora porque tengo que dejarme esa boda escrita sí o sí ❤❤❤

 **Ace Cornell:** dicho y hecho, aquí tienes a los cuatro reunidos. Si es que se lo pasan de maravilla entre ellos en el sur. Gente seria y digna... Que en cuanto se quedan en petit comité se ponen a dar el cante que da gusto jajajaja Sobretodo porque Gabumon es un inocentón y se le da demasiado bien meter la pata si con lo que le recompensan es con mimos.

Ya estoy en casita, en pijama y ahora a descansar que esta semana ha sido el horror. Tendría que volver a penar recurrir a los castigos por no contestarme, peeeeeeeeeero hoy estoy de buenas. ¡Besitos ❤!

 **Guest vecina:** vaya mala fama que tengo... COFCOFCOFCOFCOFCOFCOFCOFCOF yo llevo mucho tiempo portándome bien, eso es lo único que tengo que decir al respecto. Es más, casi me olvido de algo importante que quería hacer y me he tenido que poner a escribirlo estos días a las carreras cuando llegaba a casa porque está bastante más cerca de lo que parece y claro... Peeeeeeeero te toca esperar e_e

Mai se lo pasa demasiado bien rondando a su cascarrabias favorito, son muchos años de "convivencia" y los puñales que ella le lanza son casi tan dignos como los de sus queridos amigos del norte. Gabumon el pobrecillo acaba de meter la pata hasta el fondo y más le vale irse a dormir con Mai para que ella lo salve de las crisis que va a provocar que se haya ido de la lengua jajajaja El fénix gigante en casa es una buena amenaza, y más si los demás le dan la razón porque saben que ese pajarito adorable sabe ponerse muy chunga cuando quiere. Tal para cual ❤

Pobres tartaruguitas que viven con miedo de lo que se pueda hacer. Hoy en la entrada de la autopista que tira para Galicia he descubierto que alguien ha pintado una tartaruga... No tengo más que decirte jajajaja ¡Bicos para ti! ❤

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Lo sé, lo sé, a Mai se la echaba de menos porque tiene muy buena mano para meterse con el rubio. El día que ella y Taichi se conozcan el rubio se tira a la bahía de Tokio y se va a nado jajajaja Los conoce desde hace demasiado, sí y claro que los va a echar de menos. Cualquier día se le cuelan en el norte y entonces volverá a darse cabezazos porque no hay forma de librarse de ellos.

¡Mucho besitos y tortuguitas!


	81. Chocolate primero

Yamato estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras que escuchaba las noticias en la televisión, casi sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando. El clima parecía haberse vuelto loco de repente y aunque hasta la fecha habían tenido un invierno frío, no se había portado demasiado mal. Ahora, parecía que fueran a salir volando en cualquier momento.

La tormenta que había dejado sin luz la base días atrás parecía que estaba decidida a quedarse, y no había venido sola, sino que había traído con ella unos vientos tan fuertes que prácticamente habían conseguido que hubieran tenido que quedarse aislados en el interior del edificio porque no era seguro salir de allí.

\- Deberías de llamar al aeropuerto, como la cosa siga así no creo que vayas a tener en qué volver por el momento… - la voz de Katsu lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Lo sé, no tiene muy buena pinta. Conociéndolos no creo ni que vayan a contestar al teléfono. Mejor que llame directamente a Tokio para que lo confirmen.

\- Míralo qué listo es cuando quiere… - asomándose por detrás de ellos Mai acabó por hacer acto de presencia observando las noticias con ellos. Tras unos segundos en silencio posó una mano en el hombro de Yamato aprovechando que estaba sentado-. Arata tampoco puede volver así que vamos a quedarnos los dos solitos hasta que se reanuden las comunicaciones con la isla.

Giró la cabeza hacia ella, dejando de hacerle caso a la televisión para lanzarle una mirada de agradecimiento a pesar de que ese panorama no fuera el que más le gustara podría ser peor. Habían sobrevivido una semana sin tirarse nada a la cabeza, podría aguantar un par de días más hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

\- ¿Vamos a quedarnos con Mai más días? – la voz de Gabumon lo distrajo.

\- Eso parece… Voy a ver cómo están las cosas en el aeropuerto – sacando el teléfono del bolsillo se puso a buscar el número apropiado para poder realizar la llamada, quedándose a medio camino al recibir la respuesta de la televisión, donde estaban anunciado que los vuelos permanecerían cancelados. Arrugó la frente poniéndose en pie-. Voy a avisar…

\- ¡Oye! ¿Y se puede saber por qué alejas? ¿Qué le vas a decir por teléfono ahora? ¿No quieres que le demos la enhorabuena por…? – Katsu empezó a reírse al ver cómo se alejaba de ellos adivinando con quién pensaba hablar ahora.

\- Shh… - cortándolo a media frase, señaló con la cabeza hacia Biyomon, quien estaba sentada no demasiado de lejos escuchando únicamente risas de fondo antes de darle al botón de llamada.

* * *

Sora acababa de alargar la mano hacia la toalla, saliendo de la ducha, cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar. Por la hora que era, se apresuró a envolverse bien y a salir a las carreras para llegar a tiempo antes de que se cortara.

\- ¿Te he despertado? – fue lo primero que dijo la voz de Yamato al otro lado la haber tardado en contestar.

\- No, estaba en la ducha… Me has pillado casi bajo el agua – aprovechando para maniobrar bien y terminar de colocarse mejor la toalla dio media vuelta en busca de otra más pequeña para secarse el pelo con la mano libre poco a poco y que dejara de gotear.

\- ¿Te llamo en un rato?

\- No, no, tranquilo… ¿pasa algo? No sueles llamar tan temprano.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que teníamos un clima de perros aquí? - hizo una pausa, dándole unos segundos para hacer un sonido de afirmación-. Estamos incomunicados y por el momento no tengo forma de volver a Tokio.

\- ¿No tienes forma de volver?

\- No… Está cortado el tráfico por aire y mar…

\- ¿Hasta cuándo? – volviendo a salir del baño, se acercó a la cama para sentarse en ella.

\- No tenemos ni la más remota idea. La cosa está bastante fea… Para que nos hayamos quedado sin luz un par de veces en toda la base sin que estos inútiles hayan tenido la culpa las cosas tienen que estar bastante desagradables – de fondo pudo escuchar quejas que en otras circunstancias habrían conseguido que se riera.

\- Vaya… Bueno… no te preocupes. A mí todavía me queda bastante trabajo por aquí… ¿Estáis los tres bien?

\- No, claro que no. Ellos dos están de maravilla y yo estoy en manos de Mai, ¿tú cómo crees que voy a estar bien?

\- No me das ni un poco de pena…

\- En cuanto mejore el clima me voy para el norte y te aviso de cuándo llego, ¿de acuerdo? Habíamos hablado de pasar unos días allí tranquilamente y quedarme aquí encerrado con estos tres no es la alternativa que tenía en mente.

\- Tranquilo, ya te digo que seguimos hasta arriba de trabajo, porque tardes unos días más en llegar no pasa nada… - hizo una pequeña pausa, quedándose pensativa, mirando hacia el sol radiante que se le colaba por la ventana-. Como mucho que voy a tener que estar echándote de menos un poco más…

* * *

Takao le dio un codazo a la chica que había pasado a ocupar el lugar que Yamato había dejado libre haciendo que girase la cabeza hacia el rubio viendo la sonrisa que se le acababa de dibujar en la cara por algo que había escuchado.

\- Siete años… Siete años destinados aquí teniendo que aguantarlo todos los días y es la primera vez que le veo poner esa cara… - le dijo mientras que ella se reía.

\- Pues… Yo ya le he visto poner esa cara de idiota pero hace muchísimo tiempo ya, ¡ay! – protestó cuando de repente en su cabeza aterrizó una pelotita de papel procedente de dónde estaba el rubio-. ¡Agresivo!

Intentando ignorar los comentarios que le llegaban de fondo se alejó unos pasos más de ellos, donde no pudieran verle tampoco demasiado bien.

\- No les hagas caso, no tienen nada qué hacer… - resopló esquivando la bola que volvía de vuelta-. Intentaré llegar lo antes que pueda, un par de días de tardanza como mucho, así podrás terminar todo y aprovechamos para estar los dos solos sin tener que aguantar a los idiotas de Tokio unos días – lanzando la vista hacia los otros tres, por si acaso, bajó algo más la voz-. Seguro que encontramos alguna forma de aprovechar estos días perdidos.

\- ¿¡Estás hablando con Sora!? – la voz de Biyomon hizo que el chico diera un respingo girándose hacia ella automáticamente-. ¡Quiero hablar con ella! ¡Sora!

\- Ya va… ya va… Te llamo más tarde cuando no haya tanto público – le dijo antes de tenderle el teléfono a la digimon a sabiendas de cómo se las gastaba-. Cuando acabes cuelga – indicó alzando la voz para que lo escuchara bien mientras que volvía a dónde había estado antes.

\- Sí… dicen que se le da bastante bien colgar – Katsu, sin poder evitar el comentario, comenzó a reírse nada más hacerlo.

Yamato giró la cabeza, observándolo con cara de sorpresa. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Ver por el rabillo del ojo un cuerno dorado desaparecer detrás de Mai fue la respuesta a sus preguntas antes de empezar a entrecerrar los ojos.

\- Oye, no te enfades con él también, ¿eh? Que teníamos derecho a saber por qué estabas de semejantes morros durante el aislamiento.

\- Muy gracioso…

\- Si solo nos ha dicho que estabais de morros y que la digimon te colgó sin querer, no la tomes con él – Mai se giró, dejando que Gabumon se escondiera tras ella-. Y lo hizo porque nos estaba contando que lo tenía amenazado… Nada más…

\- Ya, seguro que sí – acabando por relajar el gesto, decidió ignorar por completo el tema.

\- Yo sigo teniendo la duda de cómo conseguiste engañarla para que aceptara casarse contigo y más si te conoce desde hace tantísimo – Takao volvió a meterse en la conversación.

\- Bueno, eso de que la conoce desde hace tanto todavía lo pongo en duda yo, que lo sepas. Que si eso fuera cierto yo habría tenido que verla en algún momento y no fue así… - la chica negó con la cabeza-. Además, es imposible llevar tantos años soportándolo y tener algún de aspiración romántica con él, por favor, míralo… Que todo lo que gana a la vista lo pierde cuando abre la boca.

\- Muchas gracias… - arqueando una ceja acabó riéndose por lo bajo-. Ya te lo he dicho, las malas formas son para quien se las merece.

\- ¿Y yo me las merezco? Peeerdona, soy la que menos se la merece de todos los aquí presentes. Y como al final sea verdad que la conoces desde hace tanto y que… había algo, fuera lo que fuera y nunca jamás me has costado algo, voy a enfadarme mucho contigo.

\- Que estuvieras tan sumamente afectada cuando la conociste, no quiere decir que no te la hayas cruzado en tu vida – girándose hacia Mai para encararla, acabó por sonreír de medio lado-. ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada ahora? Aquí, la señorita seria, cuando estábamos todo el grupo de clase bien que las liaba…

\- Perdona, perdona, ahora no intentes volver esto sobre mí, ¿como que yo me la he cruzado? – viendo cómo el rubio se ponía en pie y echaba a andar hizo ella lo mismo.

\- Voy a por algo a la cafetería…

\- ¡Yamato! ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca que estás atrapado aquí conmigo y si consigues salir duermes en mi casa! ¡Haz el favor de venir aquí! – acelerando el paso tras él, no tardaron en ser seguidos por ambos digimon.

* * *

El mediodía había llegado por fin en el otro extremo del mundo cuando Sora y Haru salían del centro de producción en el que habían pasado toda la mañana desde temprano.

\- ¿Cuándo tienes el vuelo? – le preguntó la pelirroja a la chica.

\- Me lo han cancelado – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo que te lo han cancelado? ¿Tan grave es la situación en Japón o qué?

\- Pues… deberías de ver las noticias un poquito más… La cosa está fea. Dicen que no creen que se calme nada hasta la semana que viene, ¿no lo sabías?

\- Me llamó Yamato esta mañana para decirme que tienen cancelados los vuelos, pero pensé que sería cosa de la isla…

\- No, es el aeropuerto central el que tiene todas las comunicaciones cortadas. Así que creo que me voy a tener que quedar unos días aquí más contigo… Espera, ¿has dicho que tiene todas las comunicaciones cortadas él también?

\- Todas… - se encogió de hombros-. ¿Has dado aviso en el estudio?

\- Sí, y le he dado indicaciones a tu ayudante por si pasa algo que nos localice de la forma más rápida aunque no vayamos a estar presentes… Ya está todo hecho.

\- Mírala a ella qué eficiente… - sonrió ligeramente. No le había gustado que el clima siguiera tan sumamente inestable, eso significaba cosas que no le gustaban… Frunció los labios sin darse cuenta ante tal pensamiento.

\- Anda, venga… Quita esa cara, seguro que es cosa de unos días solos y puedes tenerlo aquí contigo para hacer bien de parejita de casi-casados, que se os da muy bien – enlazando su brazo con el suyo, Haru tiró de ella-. ¿Ya hemos terminado todo el trabajo, verdad?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no se me ocurre nada mejor para estos casos que irnos de compras un rato y luego a por chocolate. He leído en un blog que estamos cerca de una tienda de chocolate por aquí cerca… Ghi… Ghir… Ghi algo. Da igual como se llame, venden chocolate y dicen que es el más famoso de la ciudad. Así que venga… Que te he estado vigilado y tengo la sospecha de que cuando nos vayamos a hacer las pruebas finales para el vestido vamos a tener que hacer algunos ajustes.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Ah no sé, tú verás a lo que te andas dedicando por las noches cuando no te tengo vigilada en el estudio, pero yo te veo más delgaducha y eso luego te va a pasar factura. No me obligues a tener que amenazar al rubio ese con que se esté quietecito o se las va a tener que ver conmigo. Le quito la cremallera al vestido y se lo lleno de botones…

La cara de Sora ante lo que acababa de escuchar posiblemente no tuviera precio. Sin saber todavía si ponerse roja por las insinuaciones de ella, reírse por la terrible amenaza que acababa de dejar caer o seguir enfadada porque sus planes de pasar unos días con Yamato en San Francisco se estuvieran empezando a esconder detrás de un montón de nubes y lluvia, acabó por negar con la cabeza.

\- Anda… circula… Chocolate primero, ya nos vamos luego de compras…

\- Oye, la última vez que nos fuimos de compras las dos te compraste el vestido ese verde que te pusiste el día que te pidió que te casaras con él…

\- ¿Qué clase de control siniestro tienes tú hacia mi persona? – sonriendo finalmente sin poder evitarlo de una forma ligeramente maliciosa, acabó mirando hacia su amiga-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarte un vestido bonito para ver si a "alguien" se le ocurre la brillante idea de hincar la rodilla en el suelo?

\- ¡Sora no digas tonterías! Yo todavía soy muy joven para todas esas cosas y… Todavía son muy joven para todas esas cosas – roja a más no poder, quien echó a andar finalmente por la calle fue Haru.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** lo que yo te diga se me olvida que estamos a fin de semana y que puedo aprovechar para subir cosillas ahora jajajaja Vamos a seguir con los maltratos hacia el pobre rubio por parte de la tropa del sur mientras que Haru lanza puñales profesionales a su pelirroja favorita...

Parece que el clima no está de acuerdo con que puedan pasar unos días en San Francisco como ellos tenían planeado... Eso es maldad pura contra el rubio, quedarse incomunicado con esos tres cuando debería de estar en la otra punta del mundo aprovechando el tiempo con Sora es maldad de la mala. Última vez que se acuerda de ellos aunque sea para gruñir en su contra jajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	82. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Taichi estaba sentado en su mesa, revisando unos papeles más pendiente de la hora de salida del trabajo que de lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Aquel día había sido demasiado aburrido y ni siquiera tenía mejores planes a la salida porque Koemi había aprovechado para pasar el día con sus padres y el niño y no estaban en la ciudad.

Arrugó la nariz en un gesto de desencanto con sus propios pensamientos apartando por fin la vista de los papeles, llevándola hacia el reloj. Solo quedaban diez minutos, podría ir a morirse del asco a casa si el clima infernal que tenían instalado en la ciudad lo dejaba llegar tan siquiera. El sonido de su teléfono vibrando encima de la mesa lo hizo terminar de posar los papeles, alargando la mano para cogerlo y ver quién era. Arqueó una ceja automáticamente antes de descolgar.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Dónde estás? – la voz de Mimi al otro lado del terminal con el tráfico de fondo contestó.

\- ¿Dónde crees que voy a estar a estas horas? Trabajando, no como otras.

\- ¿Cuándo sales?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Contesta.

\- En diez minutos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? Se oye bastante jaleo de fondo.

\- Estoy cerca de ti, en diez minutos te espero en la puerta y más te vale no hacerme esperar más de la cuenta que está lloviendo mucho.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Ya lo verás. Como tardes te doy con el paraguas, avisado estás y si tienes algo qué hacer lo aplazas – colgó el teléfono.

Alejando el terminal de su oreja se quejó observando la pantalla sin entender todavía demasiado bien lo que acababa de pasar. Tampoco tenía nada mejor qué hacer aquel día y siempre estaba la opción de acabar consiguiendo aprovecharse de que Mimi trabajara para un programa culinario, peor algo le decía que aquello no tenía demasiada buena pinta. Empezando a recoger poco a poco las cosas, para la hora de salida solamente tuvo que despedirse de algunos de los presentes y salir de allí, buscando en la entrada del edificio a Mimi.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué tripa se te ha roto a ti ahora? – preguntó llegando finalmente hasta ella, encontrándola esperando sentada en el recibidor

\- Necesito tu ayuda – explicó finalmente poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Tú para qué crees que va a ser? No eres el único que tiene en mente algún regalo que esos dos vayan a recordar una buena temporada, así que venga, circula que tenemos prisa.

\- ¿Quieres que yo te ayude con el regalo? ¿Y se puede saber qué tienes pensado?

\- Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos – fijándose en que ya había terminado de ponerse la chaqueta, alargó el brazo para entrecruzarlo con el suyo y ponerle su paraguas en la otra mano-. Venga, haz algo útil…

\- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde narices vamos? – no pudiendo más que poner cara de resignación cedió sin demasiados problemas.

* * *

Sentada con las piernas cruzadas en uno de los sillones de la tienda mientras que esperaba por Haru, Sora estaba pendiente de los mensajes que le estaban llegando desde el estudio de Tokio comprobando que todo estuviera en orden a pesar de que pareciera que había decidido no dejar de llover en el país.

\- ¿Entonces al final no va a poder venir a pasar unos días contigo aquí? – la voz de la chica desde dentro del probador la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- No… Ya ha mejorado el clima mucho, pero el tráfico aéreo en esa zona siempre ha sido muy limitado y no le compensa. Entre que llega a Tokio y luego hasta aquí prácticamente tenemos que irnos de vuelta…

\- ¿Y por qué no te quedas unos dáis tú aquí con él?

\- Porque dentro de un par de semanas estaremos metidos en abril y se nos ocurre desaparecer creo que a alguien va a darle un infarto y no precisamente a ninguno de nosotros dos…

\- Cierto… - volviendo a salir completamente vestida y con un par de prendas bajo el brazo se acercó hasta ella-. Ya estoy, podemos ir a dónde quieras ahora..

Asintió a sus palabras, acompañándola a la caja pensando todavía en sus cosas. Parecía mentira la facilidad con la que se habían torcido las cosas. Lo que realmente podría haber sido un tiempo que podrían haber pasado juntos sin que nadie les estuviera tocando las narices o volviendo locos con los últimos detalles de la boda había acabado siendo todo lo contrario. El clima tan duro que había estado azotando Japón durante las dos semanas pasadas había hecho imposible que la gran parte de los vuelos pudieran funcionar con normalidad. Yamato había quedado atrapado en Tanegashima sin opciones de poder viajar al norte de vuelta y, cuando por fin se habían calmado las cosas, ella misma era la que le había dicho que no merecía la pena que fuera a buscarla, que estaba a punto de volver.

Estaba claro que lo suyo no iba a ser la buena suerte en cuanto a lo de hacer planes de ese tipo, solo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran de ahora en adelante en lo que al clima respectaba. Estaban ya en abril y no tenía muchas ganas de que el clima se volviera de nuevo completamente loco en las semanas que quedaban.

Lo peor de todo era que aunque había estado muy ocupada, se había hecho ilusiones de poder aprovechar aquellos días con él allí. Eso sin contar el hecho de que le costaba demasiado poco acostumbrarse a su compañía a cualquier hora del día y llevaba ya demasiados días sin verlo…

\- ¿Sora? – la voz de Haru la devolvió a la realidad-. ¿Pasa algo?

\- No… nada – sacudiendo la cabeza a modo de negación acabó por quedarse mirando hacia ella-. ¿Has dicho que vamos a donde yo diga ahora?

\- Sí, claro… ¿tienes alguna idea?

\- Sí… tengo alguna idea – desterrando del todo los pensamientos poco agradables que había estado teniendo, empezó a sonreír de una forma que no le gustó demasiado a su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué estás poniendo esa cara?

\- Ven conmigo… Vamos tú y yo a irnos de compras… Y luego ya le dirás a Andrew que me debe una… - ampliando aún más la sonrisa cogió a Haru del brazo arrastrándola tras ella.

* * *

Taichi había cedido a acompañar a Mimi a sabiendas de que realmente no podía fiarse de ella ni esperar nada bueno. Lo único que le había hecho ir tras ella era que aún no había forma de poder intentar escaparse de uno de sus ataques, y aquello sin duda alguna contaba como tal, y que además el hecho de que todo estuviera relacionado con un regalo para los otros dos conseguía llamar su atención.

Lo que menos se esperaba fue verse arrastrado hasta dentro de uno de los centros comerciales más famosos de la zona, y mucho menos que los pasos de la castaña se dirigieran a un punto en concreto. Frenó en seco sus pasos.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – preguntó rápidamente.

\- ¿Tú qué crees que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Tú a qué te dedicaste en tu noche de bodas? ¿A dormir? Pues eso mismo estamos haciendo aquí – no habiéndolo soltado todavía intentó moverlo de dónde estaba dándole un tirón.

\- ¿Me has ido a buscar al trabajo para que yo te acompañe a comprar…. A comprarle a Sora…?

\- Sí, tú y yo vamos a comprarle un modelito apropiado para su noche de bodas, así que venga, circula y deja de poner caras – volvió a intentar tirar de él, sin éxito.

\- ¿Se puede saber para qué narices me necesitas a mí para esto? De toda la gente que conoces… ¿No se te ha ocurrido nadie mejor? No sé, mi hermana por ejemplo, si es que no querías venir sola.

\- No, necesitaba tu ayuda en concreto.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

\- Porque seguro que tú sabes de primera mano sus gustos – soltándolo por fin, se quedó delante de Taichi cruzándose de brazos y observándolo totalmente seria.

\- ¿Te crees que tú que Yamato no ha tenido mejor cosa que hacer en este universo que venir a contarme a mí sus gustos en… esos temas?

\- Oh, no… Claro que no. Si ya sé que ese rancio no te debe de haber contado nada. Si no lo decía por él, sino por ella, ya que has podido comprobarlo… Y así de paso puedes ayudarme a elegir qué le puede quedar mejor.

Al igual que le había pasado semanas atrás, se quedó completamente congelado intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Un golpe bajo de ese estilo por parte de Mimi sí que debería de haberlo visto venir, pero el contexto de la situación era tan surrealista que no había sido capaz de tan siquiera de asimilarlo.

\- Venga, deja de mirarme con cara de bobo – volvió a acercarse para tirar de él tras ella consiguiendo arrastrarlo aprovechándose del episodio de confusión de él.

* * *

Había vuelto a meter a Haru a traición en uno de los probadores. Aquella vez había sido ella la que se la había liado y mientras que ella daba una vuelta de reconocimiento, al darse cuenta de que algo le había gustado la había hecho meterse al probador con ello. Mientras esperaba, se había entretenido ella en hacer sus propias compras sin ganas de probarse nada, pudiendo aprovechar en el hotel más tarde a hacerlo.

\- ¿Es para hoy o voy a tener que entrar yo a ver cómo te queda? – divertida por la situación, se acercó hasta la puerta.

\- Ni se te ocurra – escuchó la voz de Haru desde el otro extremo pudiendo reconocer en el tono de ella el apuro que tenía encima.

\- Pues venga, termina de una vez que yo ya estoy… Y no me digas que no te lo vas a llevar porque aunque seas la más jovenzuela del grupo a mí no me la das… Luego te vas a poder reír de la cara de tonto que se le queda al otro listo… - riéndose por lo bajo le dio un par de toquecitos con las uñas en la puerta y se quedó esperando.

\- Deja de reírte… Te estoy escuchando.

\- Pues deja de montar el drama, que ya verás cómo le van a gustar las compras esta vez – apartándose cuando vio por fin la puerta abrirse, le sonrió de medio lado-. Deja de mirarme así… Gracias a tu idea de ponerle ese tipo de espalda al vestido no voy a poder tener oportunidad de ponerme algo apropiado para la noche de bodas… Con alguien me tengo que entretener mientras.

\- Mira, déjalo… - salendo finalmente, le lanzó una mirada significativa antes de terminar de irse hacia la caja.

\- Luego le dices que me dé las gracias…

\- Eso se lo vas a decir tú solita…

* * *

Yo lo reconozco, estos capítulos son una indecencia, pero eran totalmente necesarios jajajajaja

 **AnnaBolena04:** no es que se haya cancelado el tráfico aéreo por culpa de un huracán, no, es que son puñales volando en todas y en cada una de las direcciones y a cada cual más bruto jajaja Deben de tener algún tipo de competición para ver quién los lanza a más mala leche. Takeru el otro día quiso entrar en la competencia, pero no está al nivel. No llega a tal profesionalidad jajaja

¡Ay Taichi! ¡La que te han liado! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Andrew debe de estar el pobre hombre en alguna parte por Tokio notando unas perturbaciones muy extrañas y un pitido en los oídos que es incapaz de entender muy bien de dónde viene, pero algo le dice que hay algún tipo de conspiración en alguna parte del mundo en su contra... Te dejo para que te sigas riendo de esta gente tan terriblemente seria y adulta jajajajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** porque los fines de semana actualizo cuando me acuerdo y ando por casa jajaja Dependiendo de uno o de otro subo el capítulo a una hora e incluso a veces otro de noche como es el caso. Nos toca 2x1 ahora antes de que yo me ponga a seguir escribiendo que hoy me he negado a salir de casa de noche, muchas gracias. Yamato el pobre no sale por aquí, pero es que le ha robado el ser el foco de apuñalamientos su querido marido del alma que ha caído en las garras de Mimi y seguro que le ha llegado a casa llorando a Koemi por lo que le ha hecho Mimi jajajajaj

Mai ya tiene come come en la cabeza para una buena temporada porque claro, ella debería recordar alguna pelirroja, es su deber como tocanarices de la zona sur principal del rubio. El día que Haru y Mai se conozca tiembla Japón entero, es lo único que tengo que decir jajajajaajaja

Tengo una foto que lo prueba jajajajaja Casi me caigo del asiento del bus cuando lo vi jajajajaja Y... esta no era la maldad a la que me refería e_e

¡Bicos de tartaruga!


	83. Por mí perfecto

\- ¿Quién te iba a decir a ti que te ibas a pasar un par de semanas de vacaciones con nosotros, eh? – Katsu riéndose por lo bajo acabó por sentarse al lado de Mai mientras que veía cómo se acercaba hacia ellos Yamato.

\- La maravilla rubia nos echaba demasiado de menos. ¿Cómo te las vas a arreglar tú solito en el norte con Hideki? Él finge seriedad mucho mejor que nosotros…

\- Tranquilos, seguro que algo consigo hacer para sobrevivir – en realidad, no sería por voluntarios a lanzarle puñales de todos los tipos-. Que sepas que la vez que hablé con él me dijo que estaban buscando también a alguien para instructor de vuelo y que pensó en ti, pero aquí sigues… Debe de ser que no tiene gana de aguantarte.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Instructora de vuelo? ¡Ja! No gracias… Eso es demasiado aburrido…

\- Tú déjate de enseñar a nadie a pilotar como tú, anda… - el castaño negó con la cabeza antes de mirar de reojo hacia ello-. Con una piloto loca en la JAXA tenemos más que de sobra.

\- Odio tener que darle la razón, pero cuando la tiene… la tiene – asintiendo a las palabras del otro chico se alejó unos pasos al ver las malas miradas que les estaba lanzando Mai.

\- Decid lo que queráis, pero el problema es que vosotros sois unos blandos y no se los puede sacar de casa. ¡Si casi no te atreves ni a montar en coche conmigo! La próxima vez te hago ir andando hasta casa con este clima tan precioso que tenemos, a ver cómo de gracioso estás a la vuelta.

\- No seas mala con él, que luego a ver si se te va a poner malito… - riéndose por lo bajo se giró para ver llegar a Takao también hasta ellos-. Luego si le llega enfermo a la boda a la pelirroja a ver si nos va a echar la uña a nosotros también…

Cogiendo la toalla que tenía entre las manos, se la tiró directamente a la cara a Katsu lanzándole una mirada entrecerrando los ojos. Aquel día, de nuevo, sin nada mejor qué hacer habían vuelto a aprovechar el tiempo entrenando. Había sido el mejor entretenimiento que habían sido capaces de encontrar dado que la gran mayoría de las veces se les iban hasta la luz por culpa de las tormentas. Al menos ahora podían salir de casa, no como la primera semana en la que habían tenido que pasar un par de noches en la base por precaución.

Ignorando las risas de los presentes, la vibración de su teléfono en su bolsillo hizo que metiera la mano para cogerlo leyendo rápidamente el nombre de Sora en las notificaciones, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al hacerlo.

\- ¡Pero mira qué cara! ¡Mira! ¡Seguro que no pones esa cara cuando te llegan mis mensajes!

\- Si tú nunca mandas mensajes a nadie, Takao…

\- ¿Tengo que empezar a mandártelos a ti todas las noches antes de irme a dormir?

\- … Voy a ver dónde se han metido los digimon, que me caen mejor que vosotros dos – poniéndose en pie, Mai terminó por cumplir con lo que había dicho, dejándolos a su aire.

* * *

Hacía un rato que habían llegado al hotel y cuando Haru había anunciado que se iba a su habitación a darse una ducha, Sora había decidido aprovechar para descansar un rato. No iba a ponerse a adelantar nada de trabajo, ese día había decidido que no pensaba hacer nada más laboralmente hablando cuando había salido de la última reunión.

Con el móvil todavía en la mano, mientras que se reía sola, acababa de hacer una fotografía a las bolsas de las compras que había hecho aquella tarde tras haberlas colocado de forma estratégica encima de la mesa. Viendo automáticamente la señal de leído en la pantalla, no llegó a tirar el teléfono por ahí como había pensado en un principio viendo que parecía tener respuesta.

Encontrando por fin un nuevo entretenimiento, volvió a acercarse hasta las bolsas, cogiendo una de las más pequeñas. Aquella tienda era la última que habían visitado aquel día y en la que había estado riéndose un rato a costa de Haru cuando la había metido a rastras en el probador para ponerla en apuros. Con lo que le gustaba tocarle las narices bien que se había puesto roja hasta la punta de las orejas cuando a la que habían metido en un probador con un conjunto más sugerente de la cuenta. Donde las daban las tomaban.

Sonriendo de medio lado, sin poder evitarla únicamente decidió sacar un tirante de la bolsa para dejarlo asomar, sin dejar que se viera gran cosa, volviendo a repetir la jugada de instantes antes a modo de contestación. Ahora sí, dejando el teléfono tirado encima de la cama y pasando a ignorar cualquier contestación que pudiera llegarle.

Se acercó hasta las otras bolsas, sacando la ropa de su interior al recordar que no se la había llegado a probar. Aprovecharía para ver que todo estuviera a su gusto y que le quedara bien por si necesitaba tener que hacer algún cambio.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es eso que te ha mandado?

Yamato dio un respingo al no haber sentido acercarse a Katsu hasta él, estando a punto de dejar caer el teléfono de entre sus manos.

\- Nada de tu interés - cuando estaba a punto de bloquear la pantalla, el otro fue mas rápido y cogió el terminal entre sus manos-. ¡Trae!

\- No, en serio, ¿por qué te manda una foto de una bolsa? – acercando la imagen se quedó más confuso todavía.

\- Eso estaba intentando adivinar cuando has venido a tocarme las narices… - consiguiendo recuperar el objeto, volvió a enfocar la pantalla a sabiendas de que Sora estaba ignorándolo deliberadamente y no contestaba a sus anteriores mensajes-. Creo que todavía no tiene en qué volver a Tokio y se ha ido de compras…

\- ¿Y te manda una foto de una bolsa?

\- Va con segundos, estoy casi seguro… - volviendo a echar un vistazo a la imagen acabó por hacer algo más de zoom, dándose cuenta de un detalle que sobresalía por el borde de la bolsa.

Entrecerró los ojos intentando prestarle más atención, observando más detenidamente todo, hasta que, finalmente, se dio cuenta de lo que era realmente, bloqueando la pantalla antes de que nadie más pudiera darse cuenta.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué te has puesto rojo hasta la punta de las orejas?

\- ¡Yo no he me puesto rojo!

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Takao! ¿A que está rojo?

\- Como un tomate… ¿qué pasa?

\- Que le han mandado una foto de una bolsa y se ha puesto rojo…

\- ¿Una bolsa?

\- Sí, enséñasela...

\- No, no hay nada que enseñar. ¿No tenéis nada qué hacer?

\- No, ciertamente no. ¿Y tú? – sonriendo divertido por las caras que estaba poniendo el rubio, Katsu terminó por devolverle la toalla que antes le había tirado de la misma forma-. A no ser que quieras que te dejemos solos para entretenerte enviándote cositas – utilizó el tono más ironico que pudo en la última palabra -, ¿vienes con nosotros? Vamos a terminar la rutina de antes…

\- ¿Cositas? ¿Qué cositas? ¿Por qué nunca me entero de lo que habláis? ¿Qué tiene que ver que le manden una foto de una bolsa con hacer cositas?

\- Vamos… venga, vamos – guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo y posando una mano en la espalda de cada uno de ellos los empujó para que avanzaran sin querer escuchar ni una sola palabra de aquella conversación.

* * *

Acercándose a abrir la puerta de su habitación a sabiendas de que era Haru la que llamaba, todavía estaba con un vestido que se había comprado sin terminar de abrochar.

\- Me vienes de maravilla – girándose hacia ella para que le subiera la cremallera, esperó a que lo hiciera antes de volver a enfrentarla-. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Se puede saber para qué piensas usar semejante modelito esta vez? Porque no creo yo que te hagan falta ya muchos chantajes con Yamato…

\- Pues… Todo lo que me he comprado hoy es para el viaje…

\- En fin – empezando a reírse lo por lo bajo fue a tirarse a la cama -. Pobre rubio, un día de estos lo vas a dejar tonto perdido y mira si te metes en problemas con el gobierno por eso…

\- Si ya… - riéndose a su vez volvió a escuchar la vibración del móvil-. Además, no me hace falta mucho. Es él, he estado tocándole las narices antes con… las otras compras que he estado haciendo.

La cara de Haru cambió por completo, arqueando una ceja y observando a Sora. Luego, se giró, cogiendo la bolsa y mirando de nuevo lo que había en su interior.

\- ¿Ves como sí que tenía yo razón cuando te decía que no estaba segura de querer saber lo que hacéis por teléfono?

\- ¡Haru!

\- ¿Qué? No me digas que con esto – sacudió la bolsita – le has estado tocando las narices de una forma total y absolutamente inocente porque no te creo.

\- Eres una malpensada, que lo sepas… Es más – alargando la mano para quitarle la bolsa y posarla en la mesa-, para tu información, ahí dónde lo ves, es probable que si se ha dado cuenta de lo que podría haberme comprado se haya puesto más rojo que un tomate. Él solito. Y sí, a estas alturas.

\- Pues yo no lo vi ponerse tan rojo la primera vez que lo pillé contigo en casa por la mañana…

Sonriendo sin poder evitarlo negó con la cabeza, sentándose a su lado.

\- La primera vez que lo pillaste en casa no fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, Haru… Y yo sí que lo vi ponerse rojo por ello – se quedó ligeramente perdida en sus propios recuerdos.

\- Pues nadie diría que se le dé tan bien convertirse en un tomate… Y si no fue en casa, ¿dónde fue si se puede saber? Porque hasta dónde yo sé vivía con su padre – se quedó mirando hacia Sora unos segundos, justo para ver cómo giraba la cabeza hacia ella lanzándole una mirada significativa-. ¿¡Qué!?

\- ¿Te acuerdas del día que lo dejaste subir y para encima llegué tardísimo a casa?

\- ¿En el estudio? ¿Me estás diciendo que vosotros dos habéis estado juntos en el estudio?

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? De aquella… fue la primera oportunidad de estar solos de verdad… - interrumpió sus propias palabras, dándose cuenta de que no, de que realmente oportunidades sí que habían existido-. O al menos la primera oportunidad de hacer las cosas como había que hacerlas que tuvimos en mucho tiempo.

\- Creo que no te entiendo… Osea, estuvisteis juntos en su momento, pero hasta donde yo sé no erais algo más que críos ¿no?

\- Sí, juntos de verdad estuvimos cuando no éramos más que un par de críos, pero eso no quiere decir que en los años entre medias no hubiera oportunidad de que las cosas se fueran de mano.

Haru se quedó mirándola, ligeramente extrañada. Era extraño que Sora se pusiera a hablar de aquellos temas sin tener que sonsacarle cada una de sus palabras. Podría decirse que ella era una de las que más podía saber de ese tipo de detalles, y, realmente, sabía bastante poco. Estaban hablando de alguien bastante cerrada en cuanto a su vida personal.

\- No sabía que vosotros dos hubierais tenido algún tipo de acercamiento entre medias…

\- Fallido, como todos los demás, tranquila… Fue justo antes de que desapareciera del todo. De hecho, fue fallido bastante incluso antes de que empezar nada. Supongo que a pesar de todo fue la vez que más me enfadé porque ya ves que cuando me conociste ni siquiera quería ver las noticias cuando hablaban de algo de ese tema – poniéndose en pie acabó por acercarse a ella de nuevo para que le bajara la cremallera de nuevo-. Voy a ponerme el pijama… Que ya va siendo hora, ¿pedimos que nos suban la cena?

\- Por mí perfecto… - estirándose para llegar sin tener que levantarse hizo lo que le pedía.

* * *

AnnaBolena04: seguimos con el tráfico de puñales, a cada cual más afilado. Esto se debe de haber convertido en una competición a ver quién de todos suelta la burrada más gorda o algo... Es lo único que puedo decir y creo que Mimi lleva las de ganar porque el pobrecito Taichi va a tener escalofríos durante una buena temporada.

Me ha dado tiempo hasta a preparar unas fichas que quería hacer y ahora me he abierto el Word como premio para poder avanzar un poquito más hoy e ir quitándome cosas del medio antes de que siga tirando cosas por la ventana... Si no doy señales de vida recuerda no preocuparte, es que he tirado el portátil por la ventana también jajajaja

¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita!

Guest Vecina: buena sincronización, sí, sí. Me llegó el aviso de tu review justo cuando estaba abriendo aquí tras haber terminado de preparar unos apuntes para tontos - literalmente - para darlos a modo de fotocopias jajajaj

Takeru es que no tiene filtro y tiene esa información muy reciente, Mimi... ella ya ha sido todo premeditado porque no está de acuerdo con que se las haya arreglado para ver a la pelirroja con el vestido puesto y que consiguiera lo de la fecha. Debe de tenerle declarada la guerra unilateral de quién es el mejor amigo y ahora se ha ido a por él a modo de venganza. No es que de repente les haya dado por sacar el tema por casualidad, lo de ella es totalmente premeditado jajaja

Y... la existencia de dichos puñales sí que va a llegar a oídos de los demás implicados e_e Solo voy a decir eso por el momento, ahora habrá que ver cómo se lo toman e_e

Los puñales que están volando son intensos y van a matar, a ver si llegan todos vivos al 27 de abril que a este paso tengo yo mis dudas. Y solo para que lo sepas... Ya he empezado a escribir, ahora sí que sí, la boda, ¡por fin!

¡Bicos de tartaruga!


	84. Descansa

**_2015_**

* * *

 _No podía evitar estar más nerviosa de lo que había estado muchos años atrás. Obviamente hacía demasiado tiempo desde que había estado con alguien por primera vez. El problema no era ese, el problema era con quien estaba en aquel momento. Ese era y siempre había sido el principal problema de todo._

 _Quizás por eso se había quedado congelada cuando las cosas empezaron a salirse de la normalidad y simplemente se había dejado manejar bastante intentando autoconvencerse a sí misma que era una estupidez ponerse tan sumamente nerviosa por aquello. Que estaba todo bien. Que podía seguir adelante sin que pasara nada malo. Estaba completamente segura de que quería aquello, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía tan siquiera cómo reaccionar._

 _Cuando había dejado que la llevara hasta el sofá del estudio todavía había permanecido paraliza, sin hacer absolutamente nada mientras que simplemente se dejaba, terminando por buscar la mirada de él. Fue en ese momento cuando pareció calmarse, habiéndose quedado aún con los brazos en torno a su cuello sin llegar a moverse. Mantuvo la mirada de él tan solo unos segundos, el tiempo que necesitó para terminar de reaccionar. Claro que quería hacer aquello, hacía ya mucho tiempo que quería. Sonrió finalmente, terminando de darle a él la confianza sobre hacia dónde estaba llevando sus acciones, antes de bajar sus manos hasta dejarlas a la altura del abdomen de él para darle un ligero empujón que lo desequilibrara y lo hiciera caer hacia atrás, quedándose sentado._

 _Los gestos de ella hicieron que se riera no habiéndola visto venir, esperando a que fuera la chica quien continuara. Estaba tan nervioso como ella, o incluso más, ya que desde que había empezado a tantear el terreno no había parecido que Sora estuviera demasiado por la labor o demasiado segura de lo que hacía. O al menos hasta aquel momento. La eterna duda de que estuviera actuando por no quedar mal con él siempre estaba rondando su cabeza, pero pareció convencerse de lo contrario cuando estando ya sentado la vio acercarse hasta él, posando las manos en sus hombros ahora para sentarse sobre él._

 _Dejándola que fuera ella la que llevara el control y que estableciera los límites, únicamente posó las manos en su cintura, respondiendo al beso de ella, dejándola guiar. No quería propasarse y estropearlo todo. No sería la primera vez que él se echaba para atrás en una situación parecida por miedo a hacer las cosas mal con ella. Quizás aquello fuera ir demasiado deprisa, pero a la vez no podía evitar subir las manos por su espalda, acariciándola por encima de la ropa. Notando como poco a poco se atrevía a trasladar sus besos por la línea de su mandíbula bajando hacia el cuello, se intentó convencer de la idea de que las cosas estaban bien._

 _Deslizó las manos lentamente desde sus hombros hacia abajo, cruzando la mirada con la de él, intentando serenarse. Cuando por fin las acercó al comienzo de los botones de la camisa, no pudo evitar que le fallara el pulso, costándole atinar en sus movimientos. Dándose cuenta de ello, mantuvo la mirada fija en sus manos hasta que al final buscó la de ella._

 _\- Sora… si no quieres… Si no quieres hacer nada no tienes que sentirte obligada – murmuró por lo bajo, casi con timidez._

 _\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – enrojeciendo, se quedó con las manos posadas sobre la tela, a la altura a la que se había quedado._

 _\- No pareces estar muy segura – admitió finalmente._

 _Se tomó unos segundos parar pensar su respuesta, agradeciendo el gesto, pero negando con la cabeza antes de inclinarse hacia él, besando sus labios ligeramente._

 _\- Solo estoy nerviosa, por supuesto que quiero seguir – admitió retomando sus acciones._

 _\- ¿Segura? – atreviéndose entonces, con algo más de confianza a rozar con suavidad su espalda por debajo de la blusa que llevaba._

 _\- Completamente – asintió, cerrando sin poder evitarlo los ojos ante el contacto-. Ya no soy una cría de veinte años, sé lo que me hago – y ambos sabían perfectamente de lo que hablaba._

 _\- Ese día en parte te mentí – reconoció finalmente, terminando por afianzar más sus movimientos, arrastrando mejor ambas manos sobre la piel de ella, acabando por apretarla contra él -. Tú sí que sabías lo que hacías… Yo únicamente era consciente de que no quería que fueran así las cosas…_

 _\- ¿Y eso se considera haberme mentido? – divertida finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos, fijando la vista en la suya._

 _\- Sí, porque lo hice sonar únicamente a que no quería seguir adelante por ti… Y aunque obviamente era por eso, el que se había pasado con la bebida era yo y jamás me perdonaría no poder ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía ese día – se inclinó ligeramente rompiendo el contacto visual entre ambos, acercándose de nuevo hacia su cuello, dejando un camino de ligeros besos en su piel hasta llegar a su oído-. Quería recordarlo perfectamente._

 _Cerró sus manos con más fuerza de nuevo sobre la camisa de él debido a las sensaciones que le producían sus acciones, teniendo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. Aquella situación era un cúmulo de demasiadas cosas, claro que quería continuar con lo que estaba haciendo… Aunque sus palabras conseguían distraerla y no terminar de dejar de dar vueltas._

 _\- Yo creo que ya hemos esperado demasiado – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa por fin acercándose hacia él para dedicarle un beso._

 _Esperaba que interpretara aquello como la confirmación de que, realmente, estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo y de que era justa y exactamente lo que quería._

* * *

El sonido de su teléfono la hizo volver a la realidad de nuevo. La conversación que habia tenido con Haru la había hecho acordarse de algunas cosas que a día de hoy parecían tan lejanas como si hubieran pasado mucho tiempo atrás en vez de hacía solo tres años. Era curioso lo sencillo que se había vuelto todo desde el momento en que habían sido capaces de poner las cosas claras desde el principio. Incluso aunque ella hubiera metido la pata en su momento a más no poder precisamente callándose lo que no debía.

Alargó la mano para coger el teléfono, decidiendo por fin contestar, a sabiendas perfectamente de quién era.

\- ¿Lo pasas bien ignorándome? – la voz de Yamato la hizo sonreír.

\- Estaba con Haru… ¿pasa algo?

\- Sí, ahora hazte la tonta… Te estoy escuchando reírte – sin poder sonar demasiado serio él tampoco, no intentó disimular la risa más.

\- ¡Eh! Es totalmente cierto. No tenía gana de volver a salir de la habitación y le he dicho que se quedara a cenar conmigo en la habitación.

\- ¿Ahora también la usas de ayudante para la correcta composición de fotografías? – lo único que obtuvo fue el claro sonido de la risa de ella de nuevo-. Pues que sepas que no he tenido oportunidad de apreciar demasiado bien lo que te has comprado porque, aparte de que estaba acompañado, no se veía demasiado bien…

\- Esa era la intención… - terminando por dejarse caer hacia atrás, se tomó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar-. Como te has inventado hasta un huracán para no tener que venir a verme no creo que te merezcas ver más…

\- Llevo aquí dos semanas con estos tres, tengo dos digimon traidores que me han vendido hace unos 13 días más o menos, apenas puedo salir a la calle sin salir volando, y cuando por fin consigo un billete de avión para volar al norte, ¿me dices que no crees que me merezca ver más?

\- Eso es exactamente lo que he dicho – unas palabras en concreto llamaron su atención-. ¿Ya os han reestablecido el tráfico aéreo?

\- El viernes tengo el vuelo de vuelta, aunque no sé si luego me iré de vacaciones a alguna parte lejos de tanto traidor y completamente lejos de ninguna ciudad de California.

\- No podía culparte… Además, ¿quién te ha dicho que lo que me haya comprado yo es de tu interés? ¿Eh? Tanto tiempo lejos a lo mejor he tenido tiempo de encontrarme alguien mejor – girando sobre sí misma, quedó apoyada sobre sus codos-. No se te ocurra venir hasta aquí, ¿eh?

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Porque ya casi hemos terminado el trabajo y no tardare en volver yo. Es bastante posible que el propio fin de semana acabe pudiendo volver yo.

\- ¿El fin de semana? ¿Éste?

\- Sí… Así que puedes ir yendo a que alguien te vaya quitando todos los puñales de la espalda ya si quieres.

\- Gran parte de ellos son por tu culpa y cierto descubrimiento que hicieron hace unos meses…

\- ¿No eras tú el que decía que no tenía problema en lucirlos orgulloso? A lo mejor tengo que darte otra oportunidad de poner reafirmar tus palabras…

\- No lo sé, alguien se lleva riendo también demasiado a mi costa por culpa de las desgracias que me pasan. A lo mejor me lo voy a tener que pensar.

\- ¿Seguro? – intentaba no reírse sola.

* * *

Por suerte el clima había dado una tregua y estaba sentado en el exterior de la base. Era casi que la primera vez que conseguía estar realmente solo desde que el clima se había vuelto a su alrededor y aquella era la primera conversación tranquila que habían podido mantener sin que ninguno de sus estorbos personales apareciera para darle la lata.

\- Bastante – dándose cuenta de que intentaba mantenerse seria sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

\- Si con eso intentas conseguir más información sobre lo que me he comprado o no creo que vas a tener que aprender a negociar mejor.

\- Yo pensaba que se nos solía dar bien llegar a acuerdos.

\- Por eso mismo, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que hagas una oferta.

\- No me tientes – acabó por confesar con toda la resignación del mundo-. Me he escapado un rato, pero sigo en la base. No tardarán demasiado en aparecer no vaya a ser que me haya escapado y se hayan quedado sin quien apuñalar. Con un poco de suerte se pierden de camino a Tokio dentro de un par de semanas y nadie tiene que lamentar su pérdida.

\- Los echarías demasiado de menos y lo sabes… Es bastante tarde aquí, mañana tengo que madrugar. ¿Saludas a estos dos de mi parte?

\- No, no me hablo con ellos porque me han vendido por Mai desde hace unos días ya – y, desgraciadamente para él, no mentía-. Vete a descansar, con un poco de suerte te veré en unos días.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que decir eso? ¿Eh? Ahora como poco me vendrá el huracán a mí para no poder volver a Tokio – el tono que pudo escucharla poner lo hizo sonreír de nuevo, siendo cualquier cosa menos serio y adulto.

\- En ese caso seguro que algo se nos ocurrirá. Vete a dormir, anda. Mañana hablamos. Y no te pienso decir absolutamente nada más porque no estoy nada conforme con la información recibida.

\- Así no vas a negociar nada de nada, que lo sepas… Suerte con los torturadores…

\- Descansa – diciendo aquello dio por terminaba la callada, antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

Se quedó todavía unos segundos más fuera, con el teléfono en la mano y una ligera sonrisa en la cara. Tenía demasiada práctica, por desgracia, en estar en la otra punta del mundo de ella y había aprendido a apreciar aquellas llamadas absolutamente inútiles y sin mucho sentido.

\- Por favor… ¿no habrás dejado que te vea ponerle esa cara, verdad? – la voz de Mai a sus espaldas lo hizo dar un respingo.

\- ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor qué hacer? – girándose hacia ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

\- Sí, irme a casa. ¿Vienes o te dejo que vayas andando? Tú eliges si quedarte con cara de bobo ahí o venir conmigo…

* * *

Negando con la cabeza y todavía con una ligera sonrisa en la cara, dejó el teléfono tirado encima de la cama después de que hubiera colgado. Ciertamente era tarde y a la mañana siguiente se iba a acordar de haber estado dando tantas vueltas antes de irse a dormir. Poniéndose en pie para retirar las cosas de la cama y dejarlas sobre una de las sillas, no tardó en meterse entre las sábanas, apagando las luces.

Había escuchado en las noticias que el clima había mejorado considerablemente, pero escuchar que por fin Yamato iba a poder volver a Tokio casi que a la vez que ella había sido lo mejor que había escuchado en los últimos días. Se acostumbraba demasiado rápido a tenerlo cerca a diario y cuando pasaban cosas como aquella, se le hacían eternos los días y, lo que era peor, las noches. Por las noches era cuando más lo notaba ya que era cuando realmente podían aprovechar tiempo juntos estando en Tokio. Ella siempre llegaba a última hora de la tarde y solía irse temprano por la mañana, así que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que tenía aunque fuera intentando que no se les olvidara de nuevo la cena en el fuego por haberse distraído con cualquier tontería.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, quedándose con la mirada perdida en el techo unos segundos. Girando el cuello de nuevo hacia la silla en la que lo había dejado todo tirado se quedó observándola hasta que, una idea terminó de cobrar forma en su cabeza, meditándola.

¿Por qué no?

Volviendo a encender la luz, salió de la cama acercándose a recoger cierta bolsa antes de desaparecer en el baño.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** pues anda... parece que Haru al final sí que iba tener razón con sus sospechas y las conversaciones de estos dos. Parece ser que no son tan aburridos y serios como Mimi se cree, no, no... Ahora esperemos que el rubio estuviera un poquito más espabilado y no dejara que nadie consiguiera ver qué es lo que le puede llegar al teléfono, ante lo cual, hay libertad de interpretaciones.

Los otros tres están peor que un nene en Navidad con el rubio allí. El día que le llegó a Mai la llamada de él para decirle que iba de visita debió de ir fangirleando a las carreras a poner sobre aviso a los otros dos para que fueran ensayando sus puñales jajajajaja Aquí no vuelan tantos puñales, solo consiguen hablar un poquito tranquilamente sin que nadie les dé - demasiado - la lata e_e

¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita!


	85. ¿Sora?

\- ¿Lo has recogido todo bien? – la voz de Mai lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras que se acercaba hacia Gabumon para cogerlo en brazos aprovechando los últimos momentos.

\- Sí, y sino seguro que puedes traerme lo que sea que se me haya olvidado de la que vienes a tocarme la moral el día 27… - cogiendo su maleta, se aseguró de que Biyomon los siguiera sin distraerse y perderse por el camino.

\- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, pero seguramente vayamos unos días antes. Vamos a aprovechar el viaje a Tokio para estar unos días de vacaciones. Arata se ha ganado un descanso por fin.

\- Genial… Yo no os pienso hacer de guía turístico. He tenido saturación de vosotros durante una temporada…

\- Perdona, te lo pasas demasiado bien con nosotros. Acuérdate de lo que te digo, vas a acabar echándonos de menos en Chofu.

\- Probablemente, pero déjame tener que llegar a reconocerlo por mi cuenta – riéndose tuvo que darle la razón.

Caminaron hacia el interior del aeropuerto, tomándose su tiempo en facturar la maleta y acercarse hacia la puerta de embarque. Aquel era un lugar pequeño, no necesitaba tener un aeropuerto tan masivo como el de Tokio, podían esperar al lado de la puerta de embarque hasta que llamaran a los pasajeros.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – la voz de ella acabó llamando la atención del rubio-. Llevo demasiados años padeciéndote a diario, se me hace raro que probablemente esta sea la última vez que hayas estado en la base con nosotros…

\- No creo que sea la última vez – arqueando ambas cejas ante sus palabras, no tardó en relajar el gesto-. No me retiro, cualquier otro viaje que tenga que hacer tendrá que ser desde aquí y, además, dudo que vaya a formar equipo con nadie más.

\- Ya, pero no será lo mismo – cruzó los brazos, dejando a Gabumon en el suelo-. Venga ya, llevo padeciéndote casi que todos los días de mi vida desde hace una década.

\- ¿Y no es lo mismo meterte con Takao y Katsu que conmigo? – sonrió ligeramente-. Lo sé, negaré haber dicho esto si alguien pregunta, pero estuve hace unos días con Hideki en Tokio y no pude evitar pensar lo mismo. Pero no creo que la vida de allí sea lo que a ti te gusta, ¿no?

\- Bueno… todo depende de la perspectiva desde la que se mire. ¿Qué? No me pongas esa cara, ya vamos teniendo una edad. Quizás tenga que empezar a replantearme las cosas ahora…

\- Creo que no te entiendo…

\- Creo que sí que me entiendes. Aunque yo no haya tenido tantos problemas como tú por motivos de trabajo para llevar a la par la vida laboral y personal creo que ya va siendo hora de dar un paso más allá y la vida aquí no va a ser demasiado compatible con poder tener una familia.

Volvió a observarla en silencio, ahora dándose cuenta de lo que hablaba. Aquello era exactamente lo que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza cuando tiempo atrás había pedido el traslado. Justa y exactamente, solo que su situación había sido mucho más complicada. Arata y Mai llevaban muchos más años juntos y de estabilidad gracias al trabajo de él que le había permitido adaptarse al estilo de vida de ellos. No se podía decir lo mismo de él y Sora.

\- ¿Sabes que lo de que hay un puesto libre de instructor era en serio?

\- Lo sé… Créeme que lo sé – se encogió de hombros-. Todavía tengo que darle unas vueltas más. Es demasiado pronto todavía.

\- ¿Demasiado pronto para qué? – de nuevo, se había perdido por completo.

Justamente en aquel momento en las pantallas apareció el vuelo con destino a Tokio, empezado a llamar al embarque a los pasajeros. Giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia ella, viendo que no tenía demasiada intención de contestar a su pregunta

\- Da igual, maravilla rubia, tú preocúpate de volver a Tokio y a aprovechar tus últimos días de soltero. Y que sepas que todavía no me has explicado eso de que en realidad sí que la conocía ¿eh?

\- Ni pienso hacerlo – sonriendo finalmente de medio lado se apartó para dejar que los digimon se despidieran de ella.

\- ¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar unos días conmigo? – le dijo a Gabumon antes de soltarlo-. Ya sabes que yo te trato mucho mejor que el muermo este que tienes por compañero.

\- Sí, claro, para que te dediques a interrogarlo a todas horas… - negando con la cabeza acabó por acerarse un par de pasos hacia ella-. Te veo en un par de semanas, haz el favor de imponerte un poco con los otros dos.

\- Lo haré, tranquilo. Alguien tiene que gritarles desde que tú te has vuelto un blando – se encogió de hombros.

\- Ya… Como si no nos gritaras a los tres antes – para sorpresa de ella, acabó por alargar los brazos para acercársela y despedirse de ella con un abrazo.

Aprovechando el restablecimiento del tráfico aéreo desde Tokio al resto del mundo, hacía un par de días que habían recibido la visita de Andrew. Le había costado un buen rato convencer a Haru de que no la necesitaba absolutamente para nada los días que les quedaban allí y que hiciera el favor de aprovechar el tiempo, pero lo había acabado logrando.

* * *

Aquella mañana había tenido la última reunión formal antes de dejar todo completamente listo y poder dar por terminado el trabajo que había ido a hacer. Se había despedido de James hasta que se volvieran a ver en Tokio y ahora caminaba distraída por la calle de vuelta al hotel. No tenía planes para aquel día, de manera que se iba a dedicar a empezar a recoger todo para no tener que ir con prisas el día antes de volver. Se detuvo en un escaparate de una tienda, observando sin demasiado interés lo que había en él, retomando su camino, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Sora?

Una voz la sacó de su propio mundo, haciendo que levantara rápidamente la cabeza al reconocer la voz. No pudo hacer nada por evitar la cara de sorpresa que se le quedó. No contaba con encontrarse a nadie conocido en aquella ciudad, no la pisaba con tanta frecuencia como para haber hecho conocidos allí, pero, claro, no era el caso.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

\- Eso mismo podría preguntar yo – la sorpresa también se había apoderado de la expresión de Ryo, dándose cuenta rápidamente y pasando a relajarla-. ¿Trabajo?

\- Sí… esta vez no se ha declarado ninguna desgracia, tranquila – todavía le estaba costando asimilar la situación, hablaba como si las cosas ocurrieran más despacio a su alrededor-. ¿Tú? ¿Vacaciones?

\- Más quisiera – se encogió de hombros-. Vengo de una conferencia, llevo aquí toda la semana.

\- No voy a ser yo la única que se pase la vida trabajando – se permitió observarlo unos segundos, tomándose ese tiempo para intentar activar de nuevo el ritmo normal de sus pensamientos, todavía sorprendida por aquello.

\- ¿Has venido sola? – era una pregunta de seguridad, posiblemente aquella situación podría volverse mucho más incómoda si la respuesta era la esperable.

\- No, estoy con más gente de… No, espera, tú lo conoces. Está aquí también Andrew, ¿te acuerdas de él? Yo he venido con su pareja que trabaja para mí, solo que los he mandado perderse por la ciudad sin permiso de vuelta.

\- Claro que me acuerdo de él. Una pena que no esté ahora.

\- Creo que se van a quedar unos días más, yo volveré a Tokio dentro de un par de días, pero si quieres avisarlo, seguro que está encantado.

\- Si está bien acompañado no creo que vaya a querer perder el tiempo conmigo.

\- No creo que vaya a considerarlo como tal cosa – encogiéndose de hombros, quedándose con la vista fija en la calle, sin tener muy claro cómo comportarse. Era una situación demasiado complicada.

\- ¿Ibas a alguna parte? – viendo como la pelirroja negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Cómo me mal visto puede estar si te invito a un café?

\- Depende de a quien le hagas esa pregunta – terminó por sonreír ligeramente-. ¿Tienes idea de algún sitio?

\- Ni la más remota…

\- Menos mal que llevo un mes dando vueltas por la misma zona… Anda… venga, guío yo.

* * *

En la salida de llegadas del aeropuerto, Taichi esperaba la llegada de Yamato. A sabiendas de que Takeru no estaba en la ciudad ese día por haberse empeñado en acompañar a su hermana a una reunión, se había ofrecido a ir a recogerlo. Estaba sentado en los asientos, no demasiado pendiente de las idas y venidas de la gente, sino más bien pensando en sus cosas.

Todavía seguía sin creerse la jugarreta que le había hecho Mimi días atrás y esa pensaba guardársela y devolvérsela cuando tuviera la mejor de las oportunidades. Lo peor había sido cuando se había dedicado a explicarle a todo el mundo que tenía esas caras raras porque "estaba todavía sin estrenar y se ponía nervioso". Cuando había llegado a casa y se lo había contado a Koemi casi se había convertido en viudo del ataque de risa que le había entrado a su costa.

\- Menuda cara… Solo llevo fuera un par de semanas fuera, no hace falta que estés tan deprimido – la voz del rubio hizo que se sobresaltara, sin llegar a dar un brinco sobre sí mismo porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta Biyomon había saltado sobre sus rodillas.

\- No lo sé, estaba empezando a pensar en irte a buscar yo mismo – alargó las manos para acariciar a la digimon con cuidado-. ¿Habéis tenido buen viaje?

\- Sí, ya no hay problemas en el trayecto y es un viaje bastante corto – asintiendo a sus propias palabras le hizo un gesto-. ¿Vamos? Tengo hambre…

\- Pues el que sabe cocinar de los dos sigues siendo tú…

\- No lo iba a poner en duda. Venga, levanta… Que de verdad tengo hambre.

Taichi asintió a las palabras de su amigo, poniéndose en pie manteniendo a la digimon cogida en brazos para evitar que llamara la atención demasiado volando tras ellos.

\- ¿Dónde está Agumon? – pregunto mirando hacia él.

\- Cuidando a Daigo – le explicó al ave -, ya sabes que no se separa de él y que me ha vendido cruelmente.

\- Claro, porque tiene que cuidarlo.

\- ¿Alguna novedad por aquí? – cogiendo la maleta de nuevo, Yamato echó a andar a la vez que ellos.

\- No, ninguna… - caminó unos pasos sin decir nada más, terminando por girar la cabeza haca él-. Bueno, la verdad es que sí. Te quejabas tú de la que te había liado Mimi delante de Toshiko, ya verás la que me ha liado a mí estos días… No te vuelves a ir de Tokio porque si no estás tú que debes de ser su víctima favorita se debe de ensañar conmigo.

\- ¿Ahora tengo yo la culpa de que Mimi se meta también contigo?

\- Pues bastante…

\- Tan grave no será…

\- ¿Tan grave no será? Que sepas que se le ha antojado haceros un regalito muy especial para que empecéis bien el matrimonio y me ha llevado a mí a rastras para que la aconseje.

\- ¿Para que empecemos bien… ?

\- Para la noche de bodas – acabó por concretar, esperando que los digimon no asociaran nada con aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Y se puede saber para qué narices te ha llevado a ti? – frenó en seco con la mejor de sus caras de no entender nada.

\- Porque es una retorcida y disfruta de las caras de sufrimiento ajeno. ¿Tú por qué crees que me ha llevado a mí? Por tocarme las narices y meterme en un apuro porque cree que me lo merezco por haber conseguido que tengáis fecha y, especialmente, por habérmelas arreglado para ver el vestido antes de tiempo. Koemi sigue riéndose de mí...

\- Pero... - se llevó la mano libre a la cara, arrastrándola por ella -. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que va siendo hora de que cierta pelirroja que yo me sé se entere de los puñales que andan volando por ahí a su costa en diversas direcciones.

Observándolo, curioso, se sorprendió por la declaración de intenciones de él. Era un tema que debería de suponer que sería delicado tratar con él, porque a sabiendas de que los puñales de Mimi podían venir en cualquier dirección, todos ellos partían del mismo punto y ese era exactamente el problema de todo aquello. Problema que parecía no serlo tanto a aquellas alturas ya.

\- ¿Tú crees? Porque me quedo sin cuñado también...

\- Es un mal menor - terminando por reírse por lo bajo reanudó la marcha.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿Qué te dije? ¿Eh? ¿No te dije que cuidado con a quien nombrabas que igual lo invocabas? Jajajajajajajaja Yo mientras huyo a buscar refugio porque veo que mi vida peligra muy fuertemente.

Lo que les debió de costar arrancar esa primera vez debió de ser bastante, porque sí, llevaban muchos años queriendo hacer aquello pero con los cortaditos que eran de aquella menudo par de tomatitos que debió de haber esa noche en el estudio de ella. Podrían hacer competición sobre quién de los dos se ponía más rojo/se quedaba más tonto.

Para que no me mates hoy yo juro y perjuro que me voy a escribir cosas bonitas. Pero no me tires nada a la cabeza, porfa... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

PD: ¡lo has invocado tú!

 **Guest Vecina:** si es que eran unos supercuquis y era la primera vez que estaban juntitos después de tanto tiempo. Yo me los imagino teniendo todas las dudas del mundo mientras que estaban al tema porque con lo dados que son a la paranoiar y siendo la primera que estaban juntos... Tuvo que darles para mucha paranoia. Por eso quizás no me he metido a escribir la escena entera porque yo creo que iban a acabar pareciendo dos críos de 17 años otra vez y no era plan xD

Lo que haya hecho o no la pelirroja ya... vamos a dejarlo entre los Srs. Tortuga. Ellos sabrán en qué acabaron las negociaciones sobre las compras y poder tener un sneak peek de ellas jajajajaja

Yo me voy alejando poquito a poquito hoy de por aquí que temo por mi seguridad. Peeero, en mi defensa diré que hoy tengo un capítulo muy gordo por escribir cofcofcfo

¡Bicos de tartaruga!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Mimi es mala y le hace perrerías al pobre Taichi que no ha hecho más que ser un amor con todas las letras... Pero claro, con esa guerra que le tiene declarada a todo el personal, se ha ido directa a atacarlo a él. ¡Pobrecito! Ya verá Mimi cuando se entere la pelirroja, ya, ya jajajajaja

Y te digo lo mismo que a las otras dos, no me tires tomatazos que me duele la cabeza y tengo cosas importantes que escribir hoy. ¡Besitos!


	86. Casi exprometido

\- Lo sé, estuve pendiente de su evolución cuando le dimos el alta en el hospital. Ya no porque lo conozca y lo crea capaz de seguir fingiendo estar bien sin estarlo para no preocuparos, sino porque es mi trabajo. Tampoco lo dejé salir del St. Thomas sin asegurarme de que estaba perfectamente bien.

\- Y no sería porque no te la intentara colar un par de veces al menos. Ahora está ocupado intentando hacer de buen padre, creo que con eso se va a quedar tranquilito una buena temporada.

\- Es verdad, que su mujer estaba embarazada… ¿fue todo bien al final?

\- Perfectamente… Fue un niño – sonrió al recordar al pequeño Daigo, haciéndole un gesto antes de sacar su teléfono para buscar una foto del niño y poder enseñárselo-. Ya tiene poco más de medio año y ha salido bastante más tranquilo que el padre.

\- Seguro que la madre lo agradece – riéndose por lo bajo dirigió la vista hacia la pantalla para poder ver al pequeño-. Es idéntico a él.

\- Lo sé… Demasiado idéntico a él – volviendo a reírse sin poder evitarlo dio un ligero respingo cuando el teléfono vibró en sus manos viendo que acababa de recibir un mensaje-. Perdona…

\- Tranquila…

Respondió al mensaje que acababa de llegarle d Haru, extrañada de que no hubiera vuelto todavía al hotel, posando el teléfono de nuevo encima de la mesa distraída. Lo cierto era que aunque le había extrañado demasiado la situación al principio, no podía negar que había tardado más bien poco en relajarse de nuevo.

\- Creo que piensan que me he dado a la fuga. La gente del trabajo con la que vine ha vuelto al hotel y al no encontrarme ya se habían revolucionado – explicó.

\- Pues más o menos lo que pasará cuando alguien me eche en falta a mí, solo que en mi caso con motivo, que pensarán que me he perdido otra vez y he acabado viendo las focas otra vez.

No había hecho el comentario con intención de hacerse el gracioso, ya que realmente era algo que le había dado hacía apenas un par de días, pero surtió el mismo efecto, quedándose mirando para ella mientras que volvía coger la taza de café que la pelirroja había pedido. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle que brillaba en uno de sus dedos de forma bastante delatadora. Arqueó una ceja sin poder evitarlo.

\- Vaya… Creo que para no estar demasiado segura de que las cosas no tuvieran arreglo la última vez que nos vimos no se te debió dar tan mal.

Sora lo miró interrogante, posando la taza de nuevo sobre la mesa, terminando de tragar. Solo le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de qué era lo que podía haber visto él para hacer aquel comentario. Repentinamente, volvió una ligera sensación de intranquilidad. Sin duda, no era el tema más cómodo para tratar.

\- Sí, no fue tan grave la cosa – asintió, posando su mano derecha sobre la izquierda casi sin darse cuenta.

\- Me alegro – dijo tras unos segundos de silencio-. De verdad, no lo digo porque sea lo que haya que decir en esta situación. Me alegro realmente…

\- Gracias – rehuyó la mirada de él sin poder evitarlo.

\- Tiene gracia… Todavía tengo el que me devolviste. Supongo que lo uso como recordatorio de que debería de obsesionarme menos con mi trabajo.

\- De lo que tendría que servirte es de advertencia de no volver a juntarte con nadie tan obsesivo como tú con su trabajo – entendiendo bien sus palabras, sonriendo ligeramente, asintió a sus palabras.

\- Eso también… - riéndose por lo bajo volvió a quedarse mirando hacia ella-. Cuando estuviste en Londres dejé que te disculparas. Pero he tenido tiempo de pensar bien las cosas… Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa por no haber sido el apoyo que necesitaste en su momento. Si me hubieras hecho caso no estarías ahora mismo dónde estás y estoy seguro que eso no habría sido bueno para ti.

Levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendida. Sí, ella también había pensado aquello muchas veces, pero no contaba con escucharlo de forma tan directamente y mucho menos de boca de Ryo. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué estaba completamente de acuerdo y que independientemente de su situación sentimental actual tampoco se arrepentía de ello? Era cierto, pero no se veía capaz de ser tan sumamente directa.

\- No hace falta que me digas que tengo razón, eso ya lo sé yo – como si adivinara lo que pasaba por si cabeza, él habló de nuevo-. Y espero que vayas a tener ningún problema por mi culpa.

\- No lo creo – negó con la cabeza. En realidad, lo tenía tan fácil como no decir ni media palabra, pero prefería no callarse aquello. Se fiaba de que tampoco fuera a tener ningún tipo de problema a esas alturas-. Creo que esa fase ya la hemos dejado atrás hace bastante tiempo.

\- ¿Cuándo? – señalando con un gesto de la cabeza hacia sus manos, dejó claro a lo que se refería.

\- Antes de que acabe este mes.

\- ¡Vaya! Eso es dentro de nada.

No debería de extrañarle nada de todo aquello. Prácticamente hacía un año de la última vez que la había visto en Londres y, aunque cuando habían hablado las cosas eran demasiado delicadas en todos los sentidos posibles, algo así era de esperar.

\- Espero que os vaya muy bien.

\- Muchas gracias, Ryo – volvió a cruzar la vista con él por primera vez desde que habían sacado aquel tema.

\- Es lo menos que puedo decir – encogiéndose de hombros sonrió ligeramente antes de echar un vistazo hacia su taza viendo que ya no quedaba nada en ella-. ¿A que no me haces un favor a cambio de los buenos deseos? – viendo como arqueaba una ceja, terminó por sonreír del todo-. ¿Sabes dónde tengo una parada de taxis cerca para poder volver al hotel sin perderme?

Arqueando la otra ceja a juego antes de empezar a reírse por las palabras de él asintió girándose para poder recoger sus cosas antes de ponerse en pie y poder acompañarlo a dónde le había pedido.

* * *

Se había quedado con la mano alargada todavía con el plato a medio colocar en su armario mientras que escuchaba lo que Taichi le estaba contando sobre la aventura que había tenido unos días atrás por culpa de Mimi. Lo peor de todo era que le estaba costando un verdadero esfuerzo intentar ponerse serio. Debería de ponerse serio porque no le hacía gracia que Mimi anduviera secuestrando a nadie para conspirar sobre esos temas y segundo porque escoger para ello a Taichi porque tenía "conocimiento de causa"… Tampoco debería de ser demasiado de su agrado. Pero no lo podía evitar. Se imaginaba la escena y por más que lo intentaba no lo podía evitar.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de reírte de mí? Se supone que de entre todas las personas de este planeta a ti es al que menos gracia debería de hacerte – enfadado, cruzó los brazos.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Es que te estoy imaginando detrás de ella por media tienda mientras que te pones de todos los colores porque les está diciendo a las dependientas que estás sin entrenar y estoy hasta por perdonarle los puñales de las medidas a mano - ¿habría alguna forma de hacerse con las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de ese día?

\- Otro, otro igual que Koemi. Voy a contárselo a ella a ver si se enfada de una vez y alguien va a decirle algo a Mimi.

\- Si se lo cuentas ahórrate todo lo que no sea referente a los puñales que os incumben porque sino va a hacer exactamente lo mismo que nosotros dos: reírse de la cara que se te debió quedar.

\- Cría cruervos… ¿sabes qué? Me voy a mi casa y ahí te quedas solo y aburrido. Que llevas casi un mes sin pisar por casa y seguro que ahora te toca ponerte a limpiar…

\- Mira cómo lloro por ello – ampliando aún más la sonrisa que había mantenido no pudo más que negar con la cabeza al verlo terminar de recoger-. Gracias por haberme ido a buscar…

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas… ¡traidor! – fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Realmente estaba seguro de que sin esforzarse demasiado podría ser capaz de encontrar motivos para enfadarse por todo aquello y que quizás la idea de contárselo no hubiera sido la mejor de las ideas de Taichi. Pero, realmente, debía de reconocer que le había hecho la suficiente gracia todo aquello como para ni siquiera planteárselo.

Gracia que también le hacía el hecho que Mimi estuviera conspirando "contra ellos" de esa forma, ya que, realmente… Sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo, recordando el resultado de la conversación de hacía algunos días por teléfono. Por el bien de su salud mental durante los días que quedaban hasta el domingo, evitó tan siquiera pensar en ello.

El sonido de su propio teléfono fue lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sonriendo de nuevo sin poder evitarlo cuando vio el nombre de la pelirroja en pantalla.

\- Un par de minutos antes y todavía te encuentras a Taichi aquí llamándome traidor… - fue su saludo.

\- Seguro que es una acusación totalmente merecida. ¿Qué tal el viaje de vuelta?

\- Todo bien, no hemos tenido ningún problema. ¿Tú? ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Ya hemos terminado absolutamente todo el trabajo. Haru lleva todo el día desaparecida con Andrew.

\- ¿Vas a volver sola?

\- Tiene toda la pinta – hizo una pausa-. Oye… Tengo que contarte una cosa… Posiblemente no te vaya a gustar escucharla, pero creo que… es mejor que te lo diga.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – frunciendo el ceño dejó lo que estaba haciendo, sentándose para prestarle toda su atención.

\- No… Pero… Me he encontrado con Ryo - soltó de golpe.

No contestó, quedándose pensativo. De todo lo que hubiera podido llegar a escuchar en ese momento aquello era lo que menos se hubiera imaginado. Probablemente porque hasta dónde él sabía el médico aquel estaba en un lugar muy distinto de San Francisco.

\- Haru se había ido con Andrew y me lo encontré por la calle. Está aquí por una conferencia.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que decir a eso? ¿Que espero que hayas cruzado de acera y ni le hayas mirado a la cara?

\- Estuve un rato hablando con él…

\- Déjalo. Sora, confío perfectamente en lo que haces o dejar de hacer. Aunque agradezco que me lo hayas contado, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Mientras que no me vengas con que has cambiado de idea y que te vas para Londres no creo que vaya a poder decirte nada – era extraño, ni siquiera le había molestado aquello. Un año atrás las cosas habrían sido completamente diferentes, pero había llegado a un punto de su vida en el que realmente no podía reaccionar de otra forma.

\- ¿No me lo estás diciendo por quedar bien conmigo?

\- Si quieres me enfado, así luego tenemos que desenfadarnos y además de celebrar tu vuelta tenemos que celebrar el haber hecho las paces – bromeó para que terminara de creer lo que le decía.

\- No, déjalo. Si quieres podemos celebrar igualmente el desenfado sin necesidad de enfadarse entre medias – el tono de voz de ella cambió a uno más suave y más relajado.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Perfectamente… Tengo que ponerme a hacer la maleta, pero todo bien.

\- Preguntaba por el encontronazo…

\- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi prometido?

Finalmente terminó por retirar el ceño fruncido del rostro, empezando a reírse por las palabras de ella. Realmente no podía reprochárselo, había dado motivos suficientes a lo largo de toda su vida para temerse una mala reacción ante aquello y no la que estaba teniendo.

\- Pues tu casi exprometido si me das un par de semanas para encargarme de ello – acabó por decir.

\- No lo sé, tendré que pesarme si te las doy todavía…

* * *

Yo me metí el paraguas en el bolso hoy por si acaso, pero no porque me fuera a llover sino porque veía yo nubes con forma de fruta rondándome...

 **AnnaBolena04:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagresiva.

El pobrecito Ryo solo pasaba por allí y se encontró a una pelirroja que le sonaba más de la cuenta. Fin de las intenciones dudosas... Si es que tampoco hay que ser tan malpensados. Otra cosa sería que algo así lo hubiera hecho en la primera historia, le hubiera devuelvo el anillo recientemente y la cosa estuviera delicada, pero a estas alturas, como quien riega un cactus... Haga lo que haga él, la respuesta de ella va a ser siempre la misma, así que ¡pobrecito! ¡Con lo majo que ha sido!

Aunque ya sé yo que algo más de aprecio me tienes aunque te haya sacado a tu amigo el médico a saludar... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

PD: deja de mirarme mal ¬¬''

 **Guest Vecina:** peeeeero bueno, cuánta agresividad en este mundo...

¿Cómo lo va a invitar a la boda, alma de cántaro? JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA Madre mía menuda situación jajajajajajajaajaj No, no, no, es Sora y ya sabemos que a veces tienen sus ideas un poco... ella, pero de ahí a invitar a su ex a la boda... Baaaaaaaaaah. No era a la vuelta de Ryo a saludar a lo que me refería cuando dije que estaba haciendo el mal, tú tranquila muajajajajajaja

Me he portado muy bien por el momento. Y que sepas que no era mi intención porque yo quería que al rubio no le sentara muy bien, pero es que no hay manera. Supongo que es culpa de mi forma de ser, que me parecen tan absurdos esos enfados a nivel personal que soy incapaz de ponérselos a un personaje. Así que ahí está siendo asquerosamente adorable.

Ah, por cierto, no, no está escrito aún el significado de la conversación de Mai y Yamato, pero tengo en mente hacerlo en breves, tú traquila, que sabrás de lo que hablan xD

¡Bicos de tartaruga para ti!

PD: la boda, estoy escribiendo la boda. Puedes morir en paz, tranquila :D

 **Ace Cornell:** ¿Has visto lo mal que me tratan por aquí que me tienen amenazada? Si es que ya les vale...

El rubio lo que le pasa es que sabe tener vida privada y no va por ahí ni aireando la suya ni preguntando por la de los demás. Y ante la negativa de contarles algo... de ahí viene la fama de rancio. Pero ya sabíamos que esos dos precisamente muy aburridos no son...

No diré más sobre ese tema porque la que va a aprovechar los tomatazos que le tiren para usarlos y tirárselos a otro alguien a la cabeza seré yo... ¡Un beso!


	87. Bienvenida de nuevo a casa

Las ganas que tenía de llegar a casa crecían a cada paso que daba. Su vuelo se había atrasado lo suficientemente como para que hubiera tenido que avisar para que nadie fuera a buscarla. Ni siquiera sabía la hora a la que iba a despegar… No quería que nadie estuviera en el aeropuerto esperando por ella horas y horas.

El vuelo, como siempre, se le había hecho eterno y el camino desde el aeropuerto hasta casa, todavía más. Abrió la puerta, peleándose con sus cosas para que no se le cayeran todas a la vez al intentar girar la llave. El salón estaba vacío, sin rastro de ninguno de los digimon… Quizás estuvieran en la habitación o en el vestidor.

\- ¿Hola? – alzó la voz para hacerse notar, sin obtener respuesta.

Parecía que estaba sola. No sabía si alegrarse o no por ello, tras un mes fuera le hubiera gustado poder encontrarse con alguien nada más cruzar la puerta, pero por otro lado estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para no estar tentada de ponerse el pijama y tirarse en la cama a hacer el vago.

Subió a la habitación para dejar la maleta, volviendo a bajar al cabo de un rato sin los zapatos y algo más relajada. Por si caso, se asomó al vestidor, encontrándose que tampoco estaban allí los digimon. ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Mejor, ¿detrás de quién estarían escondidos? Negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse hasta la cocina para beber agua, quedándose distraía a mitad de camino al ver la luz encendida de la habitación que un día había ocupado Haru y que ahora tenía un montón de cosas que ni siquiera quería intentar entender.

Pero… si había luz… o bien se le había olvidado a alguien encendida, o no estaba tan sola en casa como pensaba. Sonrió ligeramente ante esa idea, acercándose a la puerta y abriendo con cuidado. Amplió aún más su sonrisa al encontrarse a un completamente distraído Yamato perdido entre un montón de papeles. No demasiado lejos de él había dejado una toalla pequeña y aún tenía el pijama a medio poner habiéndose quedado solo con los pantalones por el momento, no era la primera vez que se quedaba distraído con sus propias cosas y se olvida por completo por lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Vas a coger frío y luego como me contagies el catarro te vas a ir a dormir al sofá – le dijo viendo como automáticamente pegaba un brinco sobre sí mismo, girando la cabeza rápidamente hacia ella.

\- ¿… Cuándo? – no se levantó, aún intentando procesar.

\- Me ha dado tiempo a llegar, subir a dejar las cosas con calma… y tú sin enterarte. Pobrecito de ti si te vienen a atracar… - se acercó hasta él-. ¿Dónde están estos dos?

\- Se han quedado a acosar a Hikari un rato… Resulta que estando allí esta tarde el niño decidió que era buen momento para dar una patada y era su estricto deber quedarse ellos también a vigilar.

\- ¿En serio? – empezó a reírse, colocándose a su espalda, para posar las manos en sus hombros, bajándolas lentamente a medida que se inclinaba para alcanzarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba en la ducha y me llamó por teléfono uno de los inteligentes que conociste en la base para ver si tenía yo unos documentos que él había perdido, por si acaso me lo había traído yo de vuelta – llevó rápidamente las manos sobre las de ella, reteniéndola en esa postura-. ¿Tú no se supone que ibas a llegar muy tarde porque te habían retrasado los vuelos?

\- Y eso he hecho, llegar muy tarde.

\- No es tan tarde, podría haberte ido a buscar.

\- Hmmmm… - se tomó unos segundos para hacerse la pensativa- creo que ya he llegado bastante tarde yo sola como para esperar que sepas llegar tú solo al aeropuerto… - intentó no reírse mientras que murmuraba aquello en el oído de él.

Acabando por entrarle la risa sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, no vio venir cuando él se giró rápidamente en la silla, no dándole tiempo a reaccionar para tirar de ella, haciendo que cayera sentada sobre él guardando silencio por la sorpresa.

\- Qué graciosa… Mira, creo que al aeropuerto es uno de los sitios que sé ir y venir perfectamente yo solito y sin perderme – sonriendo de medio lado al haberla atrapada posó las manos en su espalda.

\- Estás helado – le dijo tras tardar unos segundos en adaptarse a la nueva posición, dejando sus brazos donde los había tenido hasta entonces-. Como te pongas enfermo no me voy a dedicar a hacerte de enfermera hasta que te pase el resfriado, que lo sepas.

\- ¿No? ¿seguro que no? – intentó poner su mejor cara de pena.

\- No, te dejo en la cama hasta que se te pase con Biyomon como guardiana para que no te escapes y ya sabes que sabe imponerse.

\- Sí, tiene tan mala uva como su compañera – ampliando del todo la sonrisa cerró más los brazos en torno a ella, apretándola contra él-. Además, no tengo ni un poco de frío ahora mismo.

\- ¿Ah no? – aunque ella no lo había dicho con ningún doble sentido no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que él sí. O quizás fuera su propio subconsciente que la estaba traicionando tras haber estado tanto tiempo lejos de casa-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué? Porque yo podría decir lo contrario…

Apartándose mínimamente de él, lo suficiente para poder cambiar de lugar sus manos y posarlas sobre su piel descubierta, hizo como si estuviera comprobando su teoría. Fue entonces, cuando al echarse ligeramente para atrás se encontró algo diferente. Era cierto que llevaba metiéndose con él desde que había vuelto por el hecho de que hubiera regresado algo más delgado y bajo de forma, pero únicamente porque le había hecho gracia pensar que pudiera preocuparle lo que ella opinara de esos temas. En realidad, aparte de que le había dado exactamente igual, tampoco era algo tan evidente como para tener que prevenirla… Pero… ¿llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo? ¿A qué se había estado dedicando Yamato en su ausencia?

\- ¿Pasa algo? – acabó reclamando de nuevo su atención.

Levantó la vista de nuevo hacia él, encontrándose con la inequívoca expresión de que la había pillado de pleno. No era la primera vez que pasaba, habían sido varias las ocasiones en las que se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando con más detalle de la cuenta, pero, aquella vez ni siquiera se le subieron los colores. No a aquellas alturas.

\- ¿Por qué iba a tener que pasar algo? – contestó a su vez, decidiendo que ya que la había pillado, podía seguir comprobando los cambios que era capaz de ver-. ¿Tanto te has aburrido sin mí? – acabó por preguntar.

\- Un poco… Me has dejado solo muchos días en la peor de la compañías, algo tenía que hacer con mi vida para no querer tirarme por ningún acantilado sin opción a huir de esos tres. Y ya te digo yo que no poder salir de casa ni para despejarme no es lo mío – bromeó, pero estando más pendiente del rostro de ella que de todo lo demás. No estaba mal que de vez en cuando se le subiera el ego por cosas como aquella, era un ego sano-. ¿Sigues preocupada porque vaya a coger frío?

\- Bastante, de hecho – levantó la vista hacia la suya-. Quizás deberías dejar los papeles con los que estabas.

\- No lo sé, eran bastante importantes. Ya sabes, asuntos del gobierno – mientras que hablaba había ido posando las manos sobre las piernas de ella, una a cada lado de él, colándose por debajo de la falda hasta darle un tirón al cogerla por la cadera y pegársela.

\- Asuntos del gobierno van a ser que haga un mes que no nos vemos y que todavía no me hayas saludado en condiciones – encantada por su nueva posición, aprovechó para rodearlo con sus piernas-. Me estás obligando a tener que dejarte plantado y sin saber qué es lo que me he comprado o no estos días atrás – acercándose a él, susurró aquellas palabras en su oído antes de morder muy ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja antes de comenzar a bajar dejando pequeños besos por su cuello.

\- Creo que algo de ligera idea sí que puedo hacer – murmuró a modo de contestación recordando que al final sí que se había salido con la suya.

No necesitó más que aquello para terminar de bajar las manos de la cadera, hacia donde la espalda perdía el nombre, sujetándola más firmemente mientras que alzaba la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo. Durante sus exploraciones previas se había dado cuenta de que parecía que debajo del aspecto de haber salido de alguna reunión importante, alguien había decidido vestirse de acuerdo a la situación que los tenía ocupados en aquel momento.

Se apartó ligeramente para observarla detenidamente, tan solo unos segundos antes de dejar de hacerse de rogar y atrapar sus labios con los suyos como llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía muchos días ya. Las manos de ella rápidamente se enredaron en su, todavía húmedo, pelo, siendo precisamente quien buscara profundizarlo más, no andándose con rodeos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tenerlo a su lado en los últimos tiempos y no le había gustado tener que pasar tanto tiempo sin él. Empezaba a darse cuenta de la urgente necesidad que tenía de estar a su lado. Separándose del rubio con la respiración alterada, dejó su frente sobre la suya antes de sonreír. Fue entonces cuando llevó sus manos a sus brazos para hacerle un gesto e indicarle que la soltara.

Obedeciendo, retiró las manos de dónde las tenía, dejándole libertad suficiente para lo que quisiera, viendo como acababa por levantarse de dónde había estado sentada. Estando a punto de seguirla, intentó hacer lo mismo, sin llegar a conseguirlo cuando de un ligero empujón lo echó hacia atrás de nuevo.

No tardó en adivinar sus intenciones, viendo como rápidamente empezaba a buscar la cremallera de la falda, la cual tal y cómo estaba sentada antes, no hubiera podido quitarse, dejándola caer al suelo sin miramientos para luego deshacerse del jersey también. No esperó antes de volver a avanzar para recuperar la posición de antes, encontrándose con una mano de él apoyándose sobre su vientre impidiéndoselo. Arqueó una ceja, bajando la vista hacia él, pudiendo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, soltando una pequeña risita.

\- Debo de decir que me gusta más en directo que en fotografía – dijo mientras que deslizaba ambas manos por su cintura muy lentamente.

\- ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que es que no habías tenido una perspectiva correcta para poder apreciar bien los detalles – tiró de ella para que se acercara algo más, con cuidado de que no tropezara pero aún sin dejarla sentarse, moviendo las manos hasta su espalda.

Dejándose manejar observó atenta todos sus movimientos, no pudiendo más que entrecerrar los ojos cuando comenzó a sentir como comenzaba a dejar besos en su abdomen, en torno al ombligo, aprovechándose de las zonas que habían quedado al descubierto, acercándosela algo más. Volvió a llevar las manos a su cabello, jugando con él mientras, mordiéndose el labio por las sensaciones, llegando a darle un pequeño tironcito para que levantarse la cabeza hacia ella pudiendo besarlo de nuevo, tomando asiento sobre él finalmente. Notando que, sin duda, sí que le había gustado la compra al acomodarse. Eso la llevó a arrastrarse un poco de nuevo hacia atrás antes de volver a colocarse, estudiando muy bien sus movimientos.

Echó los brazos en torno a su cuello, pegándose por completo al chico, notando como recorría su espalda con las manos libres, llegando a sus hombros parar tirar de ella mínimamente hacia atrás y poder continuar con los besos por su cuello y clavícula. Posando las manos en sus hombros, arrastró con él los tirantes antes de volver a coger por la cintura buscando de nuevo besar los labios de la pelirroja.

Llevando las manos a su propia espalda para evitarse el problema de la eterna pelea con el cierre, notó como automáticamente se separaba de ella para mirarla divertido.

\- Déjatelo puesto – dijo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

Lo miró sorprendida, devolviendo los brazos a dónde los había tenido originalmente, empezando a reírse-. Creo que lo tuyo con el verde empieza a ser un poco preocupante… _cariño_ – utilizando un tono diferente para la última palabra tuvo que agarrarse mejor cuando adivinó sus intenciones de ponerse en pie con ella todavía encima. Hizo algo más de presión con sus piernas en torno a él para facilitarle el trabajo y no deshizo el abrazo ni siquiera cuando la posó en la cama que solía hacer las veces de escondite de Gabumon.

\- No es mi culpa que me guste cómo te queda – le dijo divertido mientras que la posaba dejando un último beso en sus labios antes de empezar a recorrer su figura con sus manos, prestando la atención necesaria a cada curva hasta llegar a la cadera.

Inclinándose hacia ella para poder jugar por encima de la tela del sujetador, aprovechando para dejar un ligero mordisco en las zonas al descubierto antes de continuar su camino, viendo cómo se arqueaba sin poder evitarlo. Continuó hasta alcanzar el borde de la ropa interior incorporándose de nuevo para pasar con suma delicadeza sus manos por los costados de ella antes colarlas por dentro y empezar a deslizarla hacia abajo hasta retirarla.

Aprovechando el cambio de posición para poder hacerlo se incorporó tirando de él para que fuera quien quedara tumbado ahora, tomando la pelirroja la posición de ventaja, no sin antes dar un tirón del pijama y bajarlo lo suficiente para acomodarse sobre él sin esperas, incluso cogiéndolo por sorpresa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que la dejaba tomar por completo el control limitándose únicamente a posar ambas manos en su cadera apretándola con fuerza.

En un intento por recuperar el control se incorporó para quedar sentado y poder así atraerla hacia él, besándola, hundiendo sus manos ahora en su cabello, dejándola abrazarse a él mientras que continuaba manteniendo el ritmo de sus movimientos. No pudiendo aguantarse más, buscó él con sus manos en la espalda de ella el cierre del sujetador acertando a abrirlo a la primera para dejarlo caer de su lugar, sin molestarle en retirarlo, solo apretándola contra él para notar su contacto sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando notó que las manos de ella empezaban a aferrarse con fuerza en sus hombros, sintiendo incluso las uñas de la chica en su piel a medida que dejaba de moverse aprovechó para tomar por completo el control, girando y dejándola bajo él. Estaban solos, no tenían que preocuparse por lo que nadie pudiera escuchar o no. Y sin duda, la había echado mucho de menos y no pensaba dejarlo estar así.

En el momento en que no pudo más, dándose cuenta la pelirroja perfectamente de ello levantó el cuello para alcanzar así sus labios hasta que lo sintió quedarse quieto, quedándose aquella vez todavía sujeto por sus propios brazos. Al separarse de ella, hizo el esfuerzo de girar para quedar echado a su lado, bocarriba. Solo cuando pudo recuperar el aliento se giró para observarla, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que él, sonriendo ambos a la vez.

\- Bienvenida de nuevo a casa…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** no, no es culpa mía, tú solita lo invocaste jajajajaja Mira que acordarte de él justo el día antes de que yo fuera a sacarlo otra vez... Ahora te toca aguantarte jajajajaja Y que conste en acta que pensaba liarla pero el simpático del rubio no quiso ponerse de malas ni por lo de Ryo ni con Taichi. Soy incapaz de enfadar a ese rubio desde que le lié la de Londres. Yo creo que ya le completé el cupo o algo... Pobrecillo, lo tendrá de recuerdo jajaja Lo que importa es que parece tener las cosas claras y que parece no querer acosar pelirrojas.

Venga, saca el abanico y todo lo demás que hoy parece que los señores tortuguita se han echado mucho de menos. ñ_ñ

¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti! Abanícateme bien que luego te duele la cabeza. Jajajajajaajajaja #TeamYamato 4ever jajajajajajaja

 **Guest vecina:** lo peor es que tengo que darte toda la razón. Pero ya me puedes ver dos días sentada delante del word intentando hacer porque se enfadara y no era capaz de conseguirlo de ninguna de las maneras. Hiciera lo que hiciera, acababa quedándose tranquilo. Había varias versiones del capítulo anterior y nada, al final me quedé con esta porque no había manera.

El rubio debe de estar en modo zen total porque se casa en nada y se ha librado de esa tropa. Y con el tema Taichi... es que le debe de hacer demasiada gracia imaginarse el numerito del susodicho jajajajajaja Le puede el reírse de él frente al enfadarse. Y de hecho, en su momento, fue algo que acabaron arreglando con bastante facilidad, así que quizás ahora el reparto de collejas tenga que quedar de manos de Sora.

¿Yo? Yo soy muy buena y nunca os lo hago pasar mal cofcofcof y sino mira qué bien se les ha dado a estos dos el reencuentro tras semanas sin verse... Ahora te toca seguir esperando qué es lo he armado si la cosa no ha tenido nada que ver con Ryo e_e

¡Bicos de tartaruga! Y no me tires cosas que mira qué horas son y acabo de llegar a casa de aguantar fieras...

 **Ace Cornell:** ¿has visto con qué facilidad se me ponen agresivas? Tsk... Lo peor es que me van a tirar algo a la cabeza, pero pienso exactamente igual que tú. El pobrecito médico parece la cosa más tranquila y normal del mundo. Tiene pinta de ser muy majo el pobrecillo, pero nada, que si digo cosas buenas de él mandan a las tortugas a morderme seguro. Pero bueno, que mejor vamos echando a correr los dos porque nos van a llover tomatazos por decir que parece buen chico.

¡Al fin he conseguido llegar a casa y cenar! Así que ahora voy a hacer el zombie que me lo he ganado, aunque no haya tenido que aguantar a ningún insoportable hoy el día ha sido completito...

¡Un beso! Y cuidado con las tortugas, que tienen de las que muerden...


	88. Tu padre es un idiota

La luz de la mañana hizo que poco a poco Sora fuera abriendo los ojos, siendo incapaz de ubicarse en un primer momento. Llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y ni siquiera estaba demasiado segura de cómo había llegado hasta a su propia habitación la noche anterior. Poco a poco fue despertándose y recordando que había llegado por fin a casa y que, a pesar de las horas, había tenido un buen recibimiento.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo girando la cabeza para buscar a su compañía, dándose cuenta de que estaba sola. Incorporándose sobre sus propios codos, intentó despejarse del todo. No tenía pensado ir al trabajo en todo el día, se había ganado ese descanso después del tiempo que se había pasado en el aeropuerto el día anterior. Podrían sobrevivir sin ella un día.

Escuchó ruidos acercándose justo antes de ver aparecer de nuevo por la puerta de la habitación a Yamato, quien traía el desayuno. Amplió más la sonrisa de antes mientras que se giraba para quedarse observándolo.

\- ¿Ya estás despierta? – le preguntó dándose cuenta de que gestos.

\- Acabo de despertarme – asintió -. Justamente estaba preguntándome dónde se había metido mi compañía, no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con haberme quedado sola ya tan temprano…

\- La compañía se despertó a la hora de siempre por la mala costumbre y se fue a hacer el desayuno – acercándose hasta ella para posarlo sobre la cama con cuidado y sentarse él al otro lado, la observó unos segundos-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- No sabía dónde estaba cuando me he despertado – confesó antes de incorporarse, arrastrando con ella las sábanas.

\- No me extraña… Anoche tuve que subirte yo porque me dio pena despertarte. Llegaste demasiado cansada a casa.

\- ¿Tú crees? Yo pensaba que lo de ayer había sido tu venganza personal de cuando me estuve riendo de ti cuando volviste de la última misión – las palabras de él explicaban por qué era incapaz de recordar en qué momento había subido a la habitación. Alargó la mano para coger una de las tostadas.

\- Creo que no contestaré nada a eso y dejaré la duda en el aire – sonriendo divertido por sus palabras-. ¿Vas a ir hoy al trabajo?

\- No, y me da igual que Haru no haya vuelto todavía. Que se las arreglen, hoy me pienso pasar todo el día en pijama en casa a no ser que alguien me proponga una idea mejor. No te rías… Hasta yo tengo mi propio límite.

\- Está bien saberlo, porque empezaba a tener mis dudas – imitando los gestos de ella, cogió algo de comida, empezando a desayunar él también-. Tengo que ir a casa de mi hermano a intentar recuperar a esos dos paranoicos a ver si sabiendo que estás ya por aquí se dignan a volver.

\- Es verdad… Bueno, puedo acompañarte y así cumplo la amenaza de mirar mal a Takeru que me pedisteis que hiciera justo antes de irme.

Arqueó una ceja mientras que terminaba de tragar, recordando poco a poco el motivo de las palabras de ella, terminando por reírse por lo bajo antes de quedarse mirando hacia ella divertido cruzando los brazos.

\- Sigues sin saber de qué se le acusa, ¿verdad?

\- Pues… la verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero viniendo de quiénes vienen las quejas a saber qué os ha hecho a cualquiera de los del matrimonio…

\- Conmigo no va la cosa…

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Me has dicho que me dedique a mirarlo mal por defender el honor de Taichi? Qué encantador… - empezando a reírse ella sola por su propia tontería continuó con el desayuno. Había echado demasiado de menos aquellos momentos de conversaciones sin demasiado sentido simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro.

\- En parte sí… pero también va contigo la cosa... – viendo la cara de no entender nada de ella, empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo-. De hecho creo que puedes empezar a hacer lo mismo con Mimi de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Mimi? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella ahora en todo esto? ¿Ya te has vuelto a pelear con ella?

\- ¿Yo? Yo acabo de llegar del otro extremo del país y ya he tenido bastante con mis propios incordios personales…

\- ¿Entonces? Creo que es demasiado temprano para que pueda entender de lo que me hablas como no dejes de reírte de mis caras…

\- Porque la expresión que pones cuando no te enteras de nada es adorable – todavía sin poder dejar de reírse de ella, se tomó unos segundos para alargar la mano hacia ella y darle una ligera caricia en la mejilla antes de que le terminara por tirar algo-. Resulta que la última moda en Tokio es meterse con nuestro querido embajador sobre cierto tema entre vosotros dos de hace unos cuantos años.

\- ¿Qué tema?

\- En aquella ocasión el rubio no respondió, continuando con el desayuno tranquilamente dejándole su tiempo a ella para que pensara y sacara sus propias conclusiones. No tardó en ver como la expresión de Sora iba cambiado a la vez que un intenso color rojo se iba apoderando de su cara. aquello solo consiguió que Yamato comenzara a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

\- No tengo ni idea… Yo llegué el otro día y estaba esperándome en el aeropuerto para decirme que Mimi se la había liado y que algo había ido diciendo por ahí sobre el tema. Y debía de ser grande el trauma para haber venido directamente a llorarme a mí. El otro día se fue todo ofendido porque hasta yo me estaba riendo de él… Y lo mismo aplicable a Takeru.

\- Poco a poco pudo ver como ella iba arrugando la nariz en una mueca que solía hacer cuando algo la molestaba pero que él no podía evitar considerar adorable. La situación en general un año atrás hubiera sido tan sumamente diferente que nadie podría creer que estuvieran exactamente en aquel punto en el que lo único que podía hacer era reírse de todo aquello. Sin duda su forma de ver las cosas había cambiado considerable.

\- Cuando me levante voy a tener que tener unas palabras con él… A ver qué es lo que me tiene que contar que andan diciendo por ahí esos dos zoquetes… - farfulló por lo bajo antes de dar otro mordisco a su tostada-. Y tú deja de reírte…

\- ¿Qué? Ya te lo dije el otro día… Si quieres me enfado… Pero todo sea por tener una buena excusa para tener una buena celebración de desenfado.

\- ¿Con quién? ¿Conmigo por estar implicada? ¿Con tu marido por estar implicado? Porque con los otros dos dudo que quieras celebrar reconciliaciones…

* * *

Sora finalmente había cumplido su amenaza de pasarse la tarde en pijama. Al final había hecho un cambio de planes y no había acompañado a Yamato para ir a saludar a Takeru y Hikari, sino que había aprovechado la oportunidad para ponerse al día con su mejor amigo, al cual había chantajeado para que trajera con él a Daigo.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse, bajando las escaleras con paso rápido para abrir y sonreír de oreja a oreja al verlos allí. También había echado demasiado de menos al embajador que ahora estaba delante de ella y que tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás al no esperar que ella se lanzara directa a saludarlo con un abrazo.

\- Pero bueno… ¿Tanto me has echado de menos? – devolviéndole el gesto, la apretó con fuerza unos segundos-. Yo también a ti…

Encogiéndose de hombros cuando se separó de él, se apartó para dejarlos pasar, dándole tiempo a dejar sus cosas en la entrada mientras que ella se acercaba rápidamente a saludar al pequeño, quien pareció reconocerla al empezar a mover sus brazos hacia ella haciendo ligeros ruiditos.

\- Qué rápido pierde uno el protagonismo… - dijo Taichi al darse cuenta de que no había tardado más de un par minutos en pasar a un segundo plano al ver que ella había cogido al pequeño en brazos y que tenía toda su atención posada en él-. ¿Y ese pijama tan glamouroso con el que me recibes?

\- ¿A ti? Da gracias a que me he dado una ducha ya y me he peinado antes de que llegaseis… Porque mi intención era pasarme el día haciendo el vago. Y sabes tan bien como yo que los tengo mucho peores…

\- Daigo también lo sabe… Seguro que todavía se acuerda del que tenía orejitas y la guerra que tuvo con ellas – empezando a reírse ambos a la vez al recordar la escena, le hizo un gesto para que fuera con ella a sentarse en el sofá llevándose al pequeño en brazos-. ¿Llegaste muy tarde anoche?

\- Bastante, había muchos retrasos en el aeropuerto. Esta mañana me he despertado que no sabía ni dónde estaba… - dejó que el niño cogiera una de sus manos, empezando a jugar con él mientras tanto-. Se ha chivado esta mañana.

\- ¿Quién se ha chivado de qué?

\- ¿Tú quién crees y de qué? – esperó unos segundos a que ataca cabos, riéndose a causa de los ruiditos que hacía el bebé cada vez que movía su mano para que él volviera a intentar cogerla.

Distraído con la escena que tenía delante, tardó algo más en darse cuenta de lo que podía estar diciéndole Sora. Estuvo a punto incluso de hacer el comentario de todos los días de que a ver si se iban dando prisa y se buscaban un bebé propio ellos dos, porque se les veía a los dos demasiado cómodos cada vez que le robaban al suyo, cuando, de repente, cayó en la cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo ella.

\- ¿Te parece normal?

\- ¿Lo de Mimi o lo de Takeru?

\- ¿Te ha contado lo del mocoso ese? – viendo como asentía a modo de respuesta, se cruzó de brazos-. Mira, mejor que estemos los dos solos porque aunque lleva riéndose de mí desde que se lo conté si le digo esto me tira algo a la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué? Tranquilo si ya se estuvo riendo de mí por la mañana también…

\- Sí, ya… - mirando hacia otro lado se quedó unos instantes en silencio antes de volver a hablar-. Yo ya te digo que no tengo demasiados recuerdos a estas alturas, primero porque no se puede decir que estuviera en las mejores condiciones para ello.

\- ¿No me digas?

\- Cállate, que tú también debías de estar bien precisamente… - escuchándola reírse de fondo todavía no volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia ella-. Lo que pasa es que he acabado teniendo hasta pesadillas con el tema ya.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oyes… Y sí, digo pesadillas porque es lo que lo considero ya.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué has estado soñando tú?

\- Mejor no te lo cuento. Y para colmo estoy casado con el enemigo y se lleva riendo de mí todos estos días… No sé, podría enfadarse al menos, no llorar de risa por los rincones cuando me encuentra con ojeras por la mañana.

Dejando de hacerle caso a Daigo, se quedó mirando hacia versión adulta del bebé que tenía en brazos, cuando fuera solamente en edad. Parecía realmente compungido por lo que le acababa de contar, teniendo hasta el gesto serio. La pelirroja aún necesitó un tiempo para poder terminar de procesar aquello, teniendo al final la misma reacción que había tenido Koemi sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Tú también? ¿Pero qué pasa? ¡Vivo rodeado de traidores!

\- ¿Cómo no quieres que me ría? Si vienes la cara que tienes puesta ahora mismo… Y que sepas que me siento muy halagada porque lo consideres pesadillas… - todavía entre risas se arrastró con cuidado al tener el niño sobre las rodillas para acercarse hasta él-. De esos dos ya me encargo yo. A la versión en miniatura de nuestro rubio favorito le va a caer tal colleja que ni siquiera la va a ver venir… por gracioso… - lo pinchó con el dedo en el brazo un par de veces hasta conseguir que la mirara de nuevo.

\- Y sí, pesadillas, porque siempre me acababa despertando a sabiendas de que por una cosa o por otra iban a lincharme… - giró la cabeza por fin hacia ella, teniendo que empezar a reírse también.

\- Puede que lo acabe haciendo yo por considerarme dentro de las pesadillas, que lo sepas... Pero bueno, yo creo que por el momento no vamos a tener problemas con eso…

\- No, parece que las cosas han quedado bastante tranquilas por ese frente a pesar de esos dos idiotas…

\- Por ese y por los demás. ¿Sabes a quién me encontré en San Francisco?

\- ¿A quién? – aceptando el cambio de tema terminó por girarse del todo hacia ella, aprovechando el momento para posar su mano con cuidado sobre la barriguita del niño.

\- Ryo. ¿Sabes quién no dijo ni media palabra de protesta?

\- … ¿qué le has hecho? Vamos a ver… ¿qué le has hecho exactamente?

La respuesta de ella no pudo ser más que encogerse de hombros. Había llegado a tener alguna duda en su momento de que quizás pudiera haberle molestado aquello, pero tampoco le había preocupado que pudiera traerle verdaderos problemas. Pero de ahí a que realmente no hubiera dicho ni media palabra de protesta sobre ello… Eso había llamado bastante su atención y notablemente para bien.

\- No quiero saber la lata que le han estado dando en el sur estos días para que nada de todo lo demás le moleste mínimamente – riéndose por lo bajo fue la única explicación que encontró.

\- Es verdad… tengo curiosidad por conocer a sus famosos compañeros de trabajo. Porque las veces que coincidió que tuviera yo que ir a tratar algún asunto por allí no vi nada raro…

\- Te van a caer bien… Créeme – sonriendo de medio lado, no pudo más que acordarse de la vez que había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos-. Pero por favor, no me lo desmoralicéis, que me gustaría poder irme de viaje de novios tranquilamente y no tener que dedicarme a desdeprimirlo…

\- ¿Tú también? ¿Ya se te ha pegado esa sonrisa?... Daigo, ven con tu padre antes de que se te pegue a ti también…

\- Idiota… - cogiendo al niño con ella para no devolvérselo se inclinó para hablarle-. Tu padre es un idiota, tú hazme caso.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** si es que tiene muy mala suerte, ni que alguien disfrutara tocándoles las narices e hiciera intentos de enfadarlos de alguna manera aunque todos ellos frustrados... Pobrecillos, con lo cuquis que son ellos.

Bueno, debo decir que este capítulo me ha gustado bastante en general, pero especialmente, el melodrama que se sigue arrastrando el pobrecito embajador, que viene a llorar sus penas con quien puede comprenderlo y se ve totalmente eclipsado por un bebé adorable. Pobrecito...

Yo he conseguido levantarme de la cama y arrastrarme hasta la mesa. Eso es todo un logro. Si llego viva al domingo, tiraré fuegos artificiales... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuues sí, porque yo soy totalmente adorable e_e Y respecto a tu pregunta... Solo te diré que mañana hablamos... e_e

No necesitan ni siquiera pasar ni una tarde sin verse para que les dé por acabar así, ya los conocemos todos un poquito más, pero claro, pobrecillos, que llevaban mucho sin verse y uno de ellos había estado sufriendo algo que, seguramente, catalogaría de tortura psicológica, se merecía que alguien lo quisiera un ratito que en Tanegrashima lo habían tratado muy mal jajajaja

Ahora te dejo fangirleando, porque sé que lo vas a hacer, porque como toda buena fan del Taiora... es lo que toca - y si ves el capítulo que he escrito hace unos días tiras cosas por la ventana conmigo, te lo garantizo ❤ -. Mañana... ya hablaremos e_e

¡Bicos para ti y para las tartarugas!

 **Natesgo:** posiblemente la clave de todo eso es que después de tanto sin verse estaban solos de verdad en casa y podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana sin que fueran a rondarlos. Obviamente que Biyomon se iría corriendo a por su pelirroja y no la hubiera soltado y ale, al traste los planes de ponerse mimosos... Porque obviamente que lo volvería a hacer intencionadamente como la anterior vez que los pilló jajajaja

Oye, ¿por quién me tomas? Queda demasiado poco tiempo para la boda como para mandarlos lejos otra vez... cofcofcof

¡Besitos!


	89. Se acabó

Yamato sonrió a modo de saludo a la ayudante de Sora mientras que le hacía un gesto para preguntar si estaba sola en el despacho. Ante el asentimiento de ella se adelantó para entrar, abriendo sin llamar, observando unos segundos a la pelirroja teniendo que arrugar el ceño. Parecía estar alterada y aunque se giró para saludarlo con un gesto su expresión era seria y tenía el teléfono en la mano mientras que iba de un lado al otro del despacho.

\- Lo que no me entra en la cabeza es que hayan sido capaces de volver a equivocarse con las telas – pudo oírla decir-. Se supone que yo misma había supervisado todo con detalle para que no pudieran volver a equivocarse.

Cruzó los brazos, siguiéndola con la mirada. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan molesta con algo, se le podía notar hasta en el simple tono de voz. No le gustaría estar al otro lado del teléfono en esos momentos. Permaneció sin moverse, simplemente atento a la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar delante de él.

\- Ya… Ya sé que esto significa que no vas a poder venir. Lo sé, lo entiendo… - relajó el tono unos segundos-. No te preocupes… intentaré hacer algo para poder arreglarlo lo antes posible. ¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión para la que esos inútiles estarían disponibles?

Escuchar esas palabras de boda de la chica hizo que tuviera que reírse por lo bajo, lo justo para darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y que a modo de respuesta a que se estuviera riendo de ella le sacara la lengua de la forma más adulta posible. Aunque aquel gesto solo duró unos segundos, haciendo que Yamato frunciera el ceño ante la cara que le vio poner. Una cara que no le gustó ni lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Estás completamente seguro de eso? – silencio-. Te llamo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Dando por terminada la llamada, ni siquiera se molestó en posar con cuidado el teléfono sobre la mesa, tirándolo encima de ella, tardando todavía unos segundos en girarse hacia Yamato de nuevo.

\- ¿Sora? – acercándose hacia ella, reclamó su atención.

\- Hemos vuelto a tener problemas con las telas.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Otra vez… Había invitado a mi socio en este proyecto a la boda y obviamente ya no va a poder venir – hizo una pausa.

\- Lo siento… Creo que solo me has hablado de él y no he tenido oportunidad de conocerlo pero…

\- Y pretenden que me reúna con ellos la primera semana de mayo para arreglarlo todo personalmente y sin intermediarios – soltó de golpe.

\- ¿Tienes que volver? Pero si has llegado hace nada…

\- Yamato, ¿me has escuchado bien? – girándose hacia él acabó por cruzarse de brazos-. La primera semana de mayo. ¿Sabes cuándo es eso? No, mejor, ¿sabes dónde pensaba estar en esa fecha?

Frunció el ceño intentando seguirla, necesitando únicamente unos segundos para entender el problema de todo aquello. La primera semana de mayo…

\- No, realmente no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde pensabas estar en esa fecha… - no pudo evitar el comentario a pesar de que quizás le tirase algo a la cabeza.

\- Llevo medio año volviéndome loca con este proyecto para que ahora que ya no depende de nosotros, solo de los inútiles de los proveedores todo se pueda ir al traste porque son totalmente incapaces de hacer con las telas lo que se les pide. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – empezó a hablar mientras que se llevaba una mano a la cara punzando el puente de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar.

\- Sora, tranquila – le hizo un gesto con las manos para que intentara relajarse.

\- No, tranquila no. ¿Sabes que te digo? Que me da igual. No pienso ir. No en esas fechas y si el proyecto se tiene que quedar a medias, que se quede… No pienso atrasar ni un solo día el viaje… Ni volver antes por culpa de ellos.

\- Tranquilízate – alargó las manos hacia ella, sujetándola por los brazos para acercarla hasta él-. Te llevas matando por esto desde que me fui casi, ¿estás segura de que no hay ninguna posibilidad de arreglar las cosas...?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Antes? – cortando sus palabras negó con la cabeza-. No pienso moverme de Tokio, no puedo ya más Yamato… No, lo siento, pero no. Se acabó, estoy demasiado cansada.

\- Lo que estás ahora es enfadada, todavía tienes tiempo para pensar las cosas bien y con calma. No vas a tirar todos estos meses de trabajo y lo que te has esforzado por llegar hasta aquí por esto..

\- ¿Por esto? Yamato, me están pidiendo que cancele nuestros planes de luna de miel… No puedo hacer. No, no quiero hacer eso.

\- Y yo no quiero que lo hagas, pero…

\- No, nada de peros, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo nada que pensarme… - viendo que parecía volver a abrir la boca negó con la cabeza-. No, Yamato, no. Está decidido – negó de nuevo con la cabeza un par de veces antes de soltarse del agarre de él e ir a sentarse al sofá.

La siguió con la mirada, atento a cada movimiento, a casa expresión de ella. No se atrevía a decir nada más. Era la vida laboral de ella y ella sabría con lo que jugaba en cada momento. Solo ella podía tomar esas decisiones, pero… Sabía lo que era estar en esa situación. Él había amenazado cientos de veces que estaba harto de todo y había estado a punto de rechazar proyectos… Proyectos sin los cuales no habría podido llegar a conseguir el traslado a Tokio.

\- Sora… piénsatelo bien al menos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No tengo nada que pensar. Lo único que pienso hacer la primera semana de mayo es levantarme tarde y olvidarme del resto del mundo que no seamos nosotros dos. No digas nada más, por favor.

\- De acuerdo – se encogió de hombros-. No diré nada más – caminó hasta colocarse a su lado, tomando asiento-. Si todo esto va a servir para que dejes de parecer -que en cualquier momento vas a desmayarte por el cansancio bienvenido sea – alargó la mano hacia su barbilla, dándole una ligera caricia y haciendo que lo observara-. Y ahora intenta relajarte un poco, ¿quieres?

\- Tendré que poder… - protestó por lo bajo antes de alzar su mano para retirar la de él y poder así inclinarse y apoyar su cabeza contra Yamato.

Sonriendo ante el gesto de ella, pasó su brazo en torno a sus hombros, acariciando el contrario con suavidad.

* * *

Habiendo dejado a Yamato esperando por ella para irse a casa, Sora había dirigido sus pasos hacia la mesa de Haru con intención de despedirse de ella hasta el día siguiente. Ese día no tenía ni la más remota intención de hacer nada más que dedicarse a descansar y, con un poco de suerte, dejar que la consintieran un poco.

Alargó la mano hacia la puerta, a pesar de haberla encontrado abierta, para llamar con los nudilos y reclamar así la atención de su amiga.

\- ¿Ocupada?

\- ¡Sora! No… Estaba terminando de echar un vistazo a la información que nos ha llegado nueva de San Francisco – poniéndose en pie se acercó hasta ella con su tableta en las manos-. Mira, ven…

\- Haru…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? Tranquila, es cosa de unos minutos…

Sin tener demasiadas ganas de atender ni una sola palabra más allá de aquel tema, únicamente por respeto a la chica, asintió. Sus ojos se posaron en aquello que le estaba enseñando empezando a dejarla hablar. Pasados los primeros minutos perdió totalmente el hilo de la conversación de la castaña. Ni siquiera estaba mirando hacia la pantalla ya.

\- Haru... – la interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué? – levantando la vista hacia la pelirroja se quedó observándola detenidamente-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Sora?

Cerrando la tapa de la tableta la dejó rápidamente en una de las sillas antes de centrar toda su atención en la pelirroja. Se había puesto repentinamente muy pálida y parecía tener la mirada ligeramente perdida sin ser capaz de enfocar bien a la chica.

\- ¿Quieres sentarte?

\- No… Espera – posando su mano sobre su brazo cerró los ojos esperando que la horrible sensación que se había apoderado de su estómago desapareciera.

\- Espero… ¿necesitas que te dé el aire? ¿Qué hago? ¿Ha venido Yamato a buscarte?

Estaba escuchándola de lejos, cada vez más, como si lo que hablara no fuera con ella. Únicamente podía notar el sudor frío que resbalaba por su cuello tras unos segundos de calor asfixiante. No se enteró demasiado bien de en qué momento llegó hasta la silla, ni cómo delante de ella dejó de estar Haru, sino unos ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación.

\- Ha tenido una discusión – por llamarlo de alguna manera – con los de San Francisco.

\- ¿Se ha puesto así por eso?

\- No… Luego te cuento… ¿Sora?

\- Aparta… - le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se quitara de delante.

\- ¿Tienes que ir al baño? – obedeció, estando pendiente de ella por si necesitaba ayuda.

No dijo nada más, solo se quedó observándolo tras haberse conseguido poner en pie segundos antes de tener que salir corriendo ante la mirada de aquellos que la observaban.

\- Espera, no vayas sola – quiso decir el rubio pero ni siquiera podría jurar que ella hubiera escuchado sus palabras, escuchando al puerta cerrarse.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Hacía tiempo que no la veía así… Vino a buscarme y mientras que le estaba comentando unos detalles del nuevo proyecto se empezó a poner mal…

\- Ha pasado que parece ser que se acabó el proyecto famoso.

\- ¿Cómo que se ha acabado?

\- Cuando llegué estaba discutiendo por vuestro socio algo de un problema de telas.

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- No tengo ni idea, yo de todo esto no entiendo. Pero debe de ser grave porque la necesitan la primera semana de mayo allí en persona si quiere que todo siga adelante. Y se ha plantado…

\- ¿La primera semana de mayo? Pero si eso es imposible… ¿Se ha puesto así ante la idea de tener que cambiar vuestros planes?

\- No, al revés. Ante la idea de no cambiarlos… Ha decidido que no puede más y lo siguiente que sé es que se ha puesto mal otra vez…

La mirada de Haru se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que había salido corriendo Sora.

\- Vino a despedirse de mí para irse contigo y me puse a darle más la lata con lo del proyecto… Seguro que se ha terminado de poner mal por mi culpa.

\- Claro que no – se acercó hasta la puerta, dando unos ligeros golpecitos, esperando respuesta-. Esto iba a acabar pasando tarde o temprano, si ya está que no puede más desde hace una tempo… - no terminó la palabra, notando como abría-.¿Cómo estás?

La respuesta de ella fue únicamente apoyarse en el marco con expresión cansada. Abrió algo más la puerta, dejando que se acercara para ayudarla a despegarse de ella y acercarse a una de las ventanas para abrirla ligeramente.

\- En cuanto estés algo mejor tú y yo nos vamos a ir directos a casa, ¿queda claro? Te vas a meter en la cama y hasta que no se te pase lo que se te tenga que pasar no vas a contestar ni al teléfono.

\- ¿Te traigo agua? – la voz de Haru los distrajo, recibiendo como respuesta el asentimiento de la pelirroja-. Ahora mismo te la llevo a tu despacho…

\- Cierto, vamos hasta allí para que puedas echarte más cómoda – acercándose hasta ella pasó una mano en tono a su cintura para ayudarla a avanzar.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** es un cuqui, ya lo sabes, ahora que ya se le han pasado todos los dolores de cabeza que él solo se buscaba se le ve mucho más cuqui con todo en general. Debe de ser que por las mañanas va a yoga o algo por el estilo, que tiene mucho tiempo libre jajajajajaja

Daigo por el momento es igual de cuqui que su padre, es lo único que puedo decir al respecto, solo que en pequeñito y con afición de tirarle de las orejitas de los pijamas de peluche a la tita pelirroja esa que tiene ❤ A lo mejor le iba a venir bien a Sora como método de relajación que la dejaran sola con los nenes un ratillo que iban a darle menos la lata que todos los demás. Que la pobre va a acabar teniendo pesadillas de esta...

¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest vecina:** y hoy que ya te había avisado de que me portaría mal llego más tarde de lo normal a casa y a estas horas estoy todavía actualizando... Si es que parece que cuando las cosas se tuercen... Se tuercen y alguien parece haber tomado por fin la decisión sobre qué es lo que de verdad le prioriza. Ahora veremos cómo le termina de afectar realmente todo esto a la pobre pelirroja con socios muy inútiles al otro lado del charco...

Sabía que la parte de esos dos te iba a gustar. Son demasiado adorables - nene incluído - al igual que sé que dentro de unos capítulos te vas a morir muy malamente del amor al igual que me morí yo mientras que escribía uno de mis capítulos favoritos de todas las historias que llevo por el momento. Ahí te lo dejo. Esta vez, al menor, te picoteo con cosas buenas.

La venganza igual es un plato que se van a comer frío, no necesariamente va a irse a por ellos directa e_e Creo que ahora tiene otros problemas mayores esa pobre mujer. Al rubio lo que le pasa es que se ha inclinado la balanza a que es más divertido reírse del drama de Taichi y de las caras de Sora que enfadarse. El Enfado, ya lo tuvo un año atrás, ahora está en modo zen porque se nos casa... Déjalo, pobrecito ❤

¡Bicos de tartatuga para ti! Y no me tires tomates anda ¬¬''

 **Epic Crystal Night:** jajajajajaja me has pillado a punto de darle al botón de subir capítulo nuevo, que lo sepas jajajaja Porque me ha vibrado el móvil como si no hubiera mañana que sino ni me entero xD

Mimi y Takeru en comparación con esa cosita adorable no tienen nada qué hacer, en algún momento recibirán la venganza, sea del lado que sea, tú traquila jajajaja Daigo mientras tanto puede seguir siendo adorablemente achuchable. ¿Verdad? Es una buena bienvenida... Aunque poco le ha durado la cosa a la pobre mujer...

¡Besos!


	90. ¿Otra forma?

Abrió la puerta todavía observando de reojo a la pelirroja que iba a su lado sin haber dicho ni media palabra más desde que habían salido del estudio. No había terminado todavía de recuperar el color en la cara, pero se había empezado a encontrar lo suficientemente bien como para poder volver a casa. La dejó pasar, tomándose su tiempo para cerrar y dejar la chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada siguiéndola con la mirada.

\- Voy a subir a la habitación – abrió la boca finalmente por primera vez antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia las escaleras acelerando el paso, pasando de largo por el lado de los digimon sin hacer caso cuando fueron a saludarla.

No dijo nada, simplemente continuando la vigilancia visual sobre ella, especialmente cuando alcanzó las escaleras, por si acaso. Negando con la cabeza a los compañeros de ambos le dio un margen de tiempo hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

\- Dejadla a su aire un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – Biyomon se adelantó unos pasos.

\- Cosas de trabajo, no te preocupes. Se ha puesto nerviosa y ya sabes lo que le pasa – explicó antes de volver a dirigir la vista hacia arriba unos segundos, devolviéndola hacia ellos-. ¿Queréis cenar algo?

\- Yo quiero ir con Sora…

\- Hazme caso, déjala tranquila un rato, luego puedes ir con ella todo lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? – quedándose mirando hacia el ave esperó a que asintiera antes de dar unos pasos hacia la cocina-. Lo de la cena sigue en pie…

Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ella. Quería estar sola en ese momento porque no necesitaba acabar pagando aquel día de perros con alguien que no tuviera la culpa. Hacía tiempo que era consciente de que estaba al límite, tanto física como mentalmente, pero lo que no esperaba era con contestar aquel día el teléfono para recibir noticias de aquel calibre.

No, ni hablar. No pensaba atrasar o retrasar el viaje por aquello. Estaba harta. Había dado todo lo que había podido de sí misma solo porque unos inútiles que ni siquiera eran parte del proyecto no fueran capaces de hacer la cosas como tenían que hacerlas. No iba a pagar ella por los errores de los demás. Y si estaba siendo egoísta, era ella también quién iba a sufrir las repercusiones.

Se quitó la chaqueta sin muchos miramientos, tirándola encima de la cama seguida del jersey para luego dirigir sus pasos hacia el baño. Necesitaba desaparecer del mundo un buen rato bajo el agua caliente. No solo se encontraba mal anímicamente, sino que tenía un malestar en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en el estómago y la cabeza. Abriendo el grifo del agua, volvió a salir para tirar los pantalones también hacia la cama, dándose cuenta de que le temblaban todavía las manos al hacer aquello.

Terminó de quitarse toda la ropa y se metió bajo el agua, esperando que el calor de la ducha la ayudara a relajarse. Aquel día había explotado por todas las veces que no lo había hecho antes y lo último que le había hecho falta había sido ponerse mal otra vez por culpa de sus nervios. Chasqueó la lengua, molesta sin poder evitar hacer otra cosa, aprovechando para meter la cabeza bajo el chorro desconectando de la realidad.

Aunque a esas alturas podía considerar aquel lugar como la habitación de ambos, llamó con los nudillos antes de abrir, dándole así la oportunidad a Sora de protestar en caso de no querer compañía. Al no escuchar respuesta, entró cerrando tras él. Se sorprendió inicialmente al encontrarse las cosas de ella tiradas encima de la cama de mala manera antes de escuchar el sonido del agua de la ducha.

Asintió para sí mismo antes de acercarse y recoger la ropa de ella para dejarla sobre una de las sillas y poder quedarse sentado él, simplemente haciendo tiempo para que volviera a aparecer. Esperaba que al menos estuviera más tranquila, no le gustaba verla así. Aunque podría comprenderla perfectamente, sin lugar a dudas. Aquello había sido el colmo. La gota que derramaba el vaso. Y estaba hablando de alguien con una gran capacidad de aguante. Si Sora había explotado como lo había hecho era porque, realmente, no podía más.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse encontrándose con el gesto de sorpresa de Sora, todavía con la toalla puesta en torno a ella y el cabello mojado sobre los hombros. Al menos, tenía mejor aspecto que cuando había desaparecido al llegar a casa.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- No quiero hablar del tema… - anunció antes de acercarse hacia el armario donde guardaba sus cosas.

\- Solo te he preguntado si estás mejor… Si te encuentras mejor – la siguió con la mirada antes de verla asentir-. Bien…

Normalmente aquella situación solía ser al revés. Era él quien perdía los nervios con cualquier cosa y los demás tenían que estudiar cada palabra que decían si no querían acabar en discusión. No necesitaban terminar el día con una discusión entre ellos, por eso tenía cuidado con sus palabras.

\- Es que no me puedo creer que ahora pretendan que la primera semana de mayo me vaya a San Francisco otra vez… ¿qué se han creído? ¡Yo soy la que está al cargo! – aún sin haber encontrado su pijama, empezó a hablar de nuevo-. Con razón James me dio tantas vueltas para contarme qué era lo que pasaba…

\- Pues diles que no puedes en esa fecha y que si están interesados en trabajar contigo tendrán que esperar a que vuelvas – dijo observándola.

\- Ya… - cogiendo finalmente una camiseta, se giró de nuevo hacia él-. ¿Y cuándo me llamen a la semana siguiente porque han vuelto a tener problemas? ¡Yo también tengo derecho de disfrutar de este verano! No es un verano cualquiera, y lo sabes Yamato… En octubre vas a volver al trabajo y no vamos a haber tenido casi tiempo libre juntos por mi culpa.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo ahora?

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero – murmuró con tono serio, antes de girarse hacia él-. Has vuelto en enero, dime la verdad, ¿he estado más tiempo en Tokio o fuera?

\- Si todo esto tiene que ver mínimamente con lo que yo piense o deje de pensar sobre esto creo que…

\- No – cortó sus palabras-. Tiene que ver conmigo. Estoy siendo completamente egoísta esta vez. Yo soy la que no se quiere tener que ir otra vez y quedarse aquí. Y si para ello tengo que dejar de lado este proyecto… Se acabó. Otro llegará.

Volviendo a girarse, revolvió para coger unos pantalones que ponerse antes de dejarlo todo sobre el otro lado de la cama, empezando a cambiarse, a aquellas alturas, le daba igual que estuviera él o no.

Al contrario que en otras ocasiones en las que hubiera aprovechado el momento para recrearse la vista, mantuvo la vista fija en la pared de enfrente, pensativo, dándole vueltas a todo aquello y a si debería de decir algo o no. Quizás debería de hacerle caso y no decir ni media palabra más, a fin de cuentas, era el trabajo de ella. El problema era que todo lo relacionado con ella le importaba demasiado como para dejarlo estar.

\- Sora… - arrancó, haciendo una pequeña pausa-. ¿Estás completamente segura de que después de todo lo que has peleado quieres dejarlo?

\- Sí, completamente…

\- No era eso lo que todos me decíais a mí cuando volví a casa hace años – buscó por fin el contacto visual con ella-. Cuando no quería volver y entre todos, especialmente tú, me animasteis a no dejarlo pasar…

Sacando la cabeza por el agujero de la camiseta, se quedó mirando fijamente hacia él ante sus palabras. Claro que recordaba aquella situación, pero… era diferente. Era totalmente diferente. Ella podía volver a empezar desde cero con un proyecto así…

\- No es lo mismo…

\- Claro que es lo mismo. ¿Qué más da que sea viajar a otro planeta que conseguir el proyecto que tanto te has matado por lograr para el estudio? ¿Cuántas veces estuve yo estos años a punto de mandarlo todo a paseo? – continuó mirándola-. ¿Cuántas? ¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubiera hecho? Hideki me dijo que si no hubiera sido porque acepté el ascenso no habría conseguido la plaza aquí en Tokio.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer según tú? ¿Aguantarme? ¿Decirte que ya iremos de viaje cuando acabe en San Francisco si es que no tengo que quedarme otro mes? Yo sé lo que me quieres decir… Pero yo no sirvo para anteponer nada más a nosotros dos. Lo creía en su día y me he dado cuenta de que no, no estoy dispuesta a pagar un precio tan alto. Se acabó.

\- Sora… de verdad, hazme caso, piensa las cosas bien, ya verás como cuando te calmes consigues ver las cosas de otra forma.

\- ¿Otra forma? ¿Qué otra forma? ¿Qué hago? Dime, ¿qué hago? – volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Lo primero tranquilizarte porque te vas a acabar volviendo a poner mal… - aquella vez usó un tono más serio, intentando que le hiciera algo de caso.

\- No quiero hablar más del tema – levantándose fue hacia el baño de nuevo, buscando entre sus cosas el cepillo del pelo para empezar deshacerse los enredos sin cuidado alguno.

Volvió a seguir todos sus movimientos con la mirada. La entendía más de lo que ella se podía imaginar, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer más que intentar hacerla razonar que no podía tirar por la borda tanto esfuerzo en el último momento? Aunque claro, la opción que les dejaba aquello era la que menos les gustaba a ambos. Tenía que haber otro camino…

Optó por hacerle caso finalmente, guardando silencio. No quería que se volviera a alterar, bastante suerte iba a tener si conseguía que cenara algo para que no se fuera a la cama con el estómago vacío después de lo ocurrido en el estudio. Poniéndose en pie, fue tras ella, colocándose a su espalda, observando el reflejo de ambos unos segundos antes de alargar la mano para quitarle el cepillo.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – cambió el tema radicalmente.

No respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando hacia él por el reflejo cubierto de vaho en el cristal, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada, desde el momento en que le quitó el objeto empezando a continuar él su tarea de los segundos anteriores de forma mucho más suave. Permaneció así, con los ojos fijos en él hasta que, de nuevo, no aguantó más, mordiéndose el labio intentando evitar que le temblara.

Se giró hacia Yamato, sin mediar media palabra más para esconder la cabeza contra él, solo necesitando sentir que soltaba el cepillo y la rodaba con los brazos, para desahogarse por fin, rompiendo en llanto.

* * *

\- Sí, no te preocupes, se ha quedado dormida ya.

Habiendo dejado a Sora en la habitación descansando, no queriendo molestarla, Yamato caminaba de un lado para otro del salón con el teléfono en la mano. Había llamado a Haru para tranquilizarla al no haberse quedado a gusto al verlos irse horas antes.

\- Esperemos que mañana vea las cosas de otra forma. Le diré que has llamado cuando se despierte, no te preocupes.

\- Dile que lo siento, que cuando ella quería irse fui yo la que insistió con el tema y no tendría que haberlo hecho.

\- Te lo dije antes, no digas tonterías. Esto iba a acabar pasando tarde o temprano. Probablemente mañana intente que no vaya al estudio, esperemos que me pueda hacer caso.

\- Buena suerte con eso…

\- Lo sé. Pero no creo que tampoco vaya a estar muy de humor ella como para intentarlo.

\- Mañana ya te mando un mensaje para ver qué tal está… Que descanses.

\- Cuando se despierte le diré que has llamado, tranquila.

Dando por terminada la llamada se giró de nuevo hacia los digimon que lo observaban encogiéndose de hombros a modo de respuesta.

\- Puedes subir con ella si quieres, Biyomon, no tienes que seguir aquí abajo…- viendo cómo negaba con la cabeza la miró interrogante-. ¿Pasa algo?

\- Yo creo que es mejor que subas tú, ya la veré mañana cuando esté más tranquila. Le va a hacer mejor tu compañía.

Sonriendo por el comentario de ella, asintió as su palabras antes de inclinarse para dejar una pequeña caricia en las plumas de la digimon y luego de su propio compañero. Ya era tarde, y aunque no tenía sueño, no le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola por si se despertaba.

\- Hasta mañana – les dijo a ambos antes de subir hacia el piso de arriba.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** puedes ir corriendo a contarle a tu médico favorito lo que ha pasado y cómo está totalmente segura de que va a mandar todo el proyecto a paseo porque no le da la gana de dejar de priorice sobre nada. Que ella se casa y punto y que le den a todo lo demás. Eso puedes ir a contárselo con todo lujo de detalles.

Y aquí, por primera vez, tenemos al rubio en el extremo en el que nunca se suele poner él. Intentando mantener la cabeza totalmente fría y pensar en qué puede ser lo mejor, cosa que normalmente no suele ser su especialidad. De verdad que lo hemos perdido por el camino y nos han dado el cambiazo. Debe de haberle dado tantas collejas Mai en el viaje a Marte que así nos lo ha devuelto.

Me da mucha penita ella en este capítulo, pero a la vez me gusta mucho. No sé, te dejo tirarme tomates por mala si quieres... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** jajajajaja juro y perjuro que no lo he hecho queriendo. La primera vez sí que lo hice con toda la intención de haceros creer que había tortuguita en camino. Esta vez ni siquiera pensé en ello mientras que lo escribía. Si es que tenéis más gana de que haya una nenita por aquí que Hiroaki jajajaja ¡Fíjate lo que te digo! En este capítulo me da bastante penita, la verdad, porque tiene que darle una rabia horrorosa, pero claro, hasta ella tiene un límite. Y mira que tiene bastante margen normalmente ese personaje.

Jajajajajaja eh, yo solo no te contesto cuando la respuesta viene en el capítulo siguiente o va a aparecer explicada en la historia. Todo lo demás si me lo preguntas te lo respondo, jo jajaja Pero mira, para que veas que soy buena. Hay un capítulo justo antes de la boda - que está escrita, porrr cierrto - dedicado solo a ellos dos. Y no me morí escribiéndolo del amor yo sola aquí no sé todavía por qué. Ale, para que lo sepas y empieces a morirte desde ya del ladjfhalfhalfd xDD

¡Bicos para ti! Y no me mandes a las tartarugas a morderme, porfa.

 **Ace Cornell:** bah, bah, bah. Yo ya partimos de la base de que nadie me cree cuando me declaro inocente de los cargos, así que ya vivo con esa sospecha sobre mi cabeza. Yo solo te tengo bajo aviso de que hay que portarse bien, o acabarás como yo, con muchas amenazas por todas partes T_T jajajaja

La pobre Sora está hasta los mismísimos, hablando mal y pronto, y es normal que haya explotado cuando le han intentado tocar sus planes de viaje de novios. Posiblemente habría tenido la misma reacción si le hubieran dicho que tenía que irse al día siguiente, había alcanzando su tope ya. Y ahora la pobrecilla está que no puede más con la impotencia de tener que dejarlo de lado todo por la inutilidad de la gente.

Voy a ver si hago el vago un poquitillo que me lo he ganado esta semana. ¡Besos!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** no lo sé, igual si le decemos eso a Haru la que se pone pálida y parece que está a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento es ella, que esa chica peca de tener demasiada poca confianza en sí misma y en sus propias habilidades.

Te digo lo mismo que a mi vecina, esta vez no lo he hecho queriendo jajaja De hecho, recuerdo estar escribiendo el capítulo y no saber cómo seguirlo y pensar en ponerla revuelta por tener algo más que hacer. No había segundas intenciones en todo. Lo que os pasa es que hay más ganas de que aparezca una tortuguita por aquí de las que tienen el resto de personajes ❤

¡Besos!


	91. Firma

Llevaba un rato vigilando los movimientos de Sora de reojo desde donde estaba sentado con algunas sus cosas del trabajo delante. Aunque no se incorporaría hasta dentro de unos meses, le gustaba hacer revisión de algunos temas, especialmente desde que había vuelto de la base de Tanegashima, comprobando que todo estuviera dónde tenía que estar.

Debía de reconocer que no les estaba prestando tampoco demasiada atención. Aunque se la veía algo más calmada, la pelirroja seguía con el ánimo bastante bajo, y no le gustaba verla así. Desgraciadamente, no era algo que él pudiera intentar arreglar tan siquiera. Había gastado todos sus argumentos la noche anterior y, conociéndola como a conocía, prefería dejarla tranquila hasta que fuera ella la que buscara compañía.

Biyomon estaba echada encima de las rodillas de su compañera mientras que ella jugaba distraídamente con su plumaje, con la vista fija en algún punto del salón sin haber abierto la boca desde hacía bastante tiempo.

La atención de Yamato se vio distraída cuando sintió una presión en su brazo derecho, girando la cabeza hacia ese lado, dándose cuenta de que Gabumon se había quedado dormido contra él a falta de algo mejor qué hacer. Sonriendo divertido por ello, se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, colocándose para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente usándolo como apoyo todo lo que quisiera. Así, mientras que tenía la mirada fija en él, no vio lo que pasaba a escasa distancia de él.

La cara de Sora fue cambiando poco a poco hasta dejar sus propios ojos abiertos más de lo normal, mirando fijamente hacia la nada, pero si acabara de descubrir algo delante de sus ojos que solo ella veía.

\- Eso es – apenas ella misma pudo escuchar sus propias palabras, sin darse cuenta de que las había dicho en voz alta. Pasó unos segundos así, antes de llegar a reaccionar-. ¡Eso es!

Alzando el tono de repente y poniéndose en pie prácticamente a la vez que Biyomon saltaba del susto que le había dado, salió con paso rápido hacia la habitación en busca de su teléfono. A la vez que la digimon había saltado, lo habían hecho los otros dos, sin haber esperado aquella reacción por parte de la pelirroja de ninguna de la maneras.

\- ¿Qué…? – murmuró en voz baja el rubio todavía sin saber si ponerse en pie e ir tras ella o si quedarse esperando por ella.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sora? – preguntó Biyomon acercándose hasta él.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea – y la confusión se podía notar claramente en su cara.

* * *

Haru golpeteaba nerviosamente la mesa con sus uñas mientras que esperaba. Había recibido una llamada aquella mañana de Sora diciéndole que tenía que hablar con ella de un tema muy importante y algo le decía que no le iba a gustar nada. Hacía ya unos días desde que se había producido el problema con las telas y apenas se había cruzado con ella desde entonces. Sabía por Yamato que Sora se había cansado de todo y que el proyecto no iba a seguir adelante. Eso no eran buenas noticias para el estudio aunque podía comprender perfectamente la decisión de ella. Era consciente de que hacía ya tiempo que había superado su propio límite y que quizás pocos habrían querido seguir adelante.

Era una pena que faltando tan poco para que todo estuviera listo se hubiera dado por vencida, pero, sin duda no iba a ser ella la que le dijera lo contrario. No era decisión suya y respetaba la opinión de ella. Cuando vio aparecer a la ayudante de la pelirroja para decirle que ya había llegado y que la estaba esperando en la sala de reuniones asintió.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – no pudo evitar la pregunta.

\- No lo sé, Kaori. No he vuelto a hablar con ella desde que se fue…

\- Pues… tiene que ser algo gordo porque he visto esperando fuera al asesor que lleva toda la parte de papeleos legales creo…

\- ¿Qué? – girando la cabeza hacia donde la otra chica señalaba pudo reconocer perfectamente a quien decía.

Sin duda la cosa iba a ser más seria de lo que ella pensaba. Despidiéndose con un gesto de su compañera encaminó sus pasos hacia la sala de reuniones, golpeando con los nudillos un par de veces en la puerta antes de abrir.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? – fue la primera pregunta que salió de su boca nada más entrar.

\- Mejor, tranquila – sonriendo hacia ella, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara-. Pasé un par de días un poco… malos, pero ya estoy mejor.

\- Lo sé, hablé con Yamato porque no me atrevía a llamarte a ti por si no querías que se te molestara…

\- Me lo dijo -asintió-. Siéntate, tenemos que hablar.

Obedeció rápidamente, casi sin entreverse a volver a abrir la boca, tomando asiento donde le indicaba ella y esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

\- Estos días he estado pensando bastante en el problema del otro día. Creo que ya ha quedado más que claro que no pienso mover un solo dedo para ir personalmente a arreglar nada. Tengo otras prioridades en este momento en mi vida. He hablado con el responsable de San Francisco para ponerlo sobre aviso también – la observó unos segundos, viendo como únicamente asentía tímidamente sin atreverse a decir nada-. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿A mí? ¿Y qué importa lo que me parezca a mí? Es tu proyecto, Sora. Eres tú la que ha estado viajando de un lado a otro sin parar meses y matándote a trabajar todo este tiempo. Es tu decisión y…

Haru cortó sus palabras al ver que la pelirroja había empezado a sonreír poco a poco de una forma muy sutil. Frunció el ceño sin entender qué era lo que le había causado gracia, quedándose obvervándola.

\- ¿Yo sola he estado viajando? ¿Solo yo?

\- No te entiendo…

\- Haru, tú has estado casi tan pendiente como yo, o más ya que también estabas pendiente de mí, en todo momento.

\- Bueno, pero yo solo te acompañada y… ¿por qué estás negando con la cabeza?

\- ¿Solo me acompañabas? Has estado trabajando exactamente lo mismo que yo desde que empezamos este proyecto. Sabes perfectamente cada uno de los detalles de los bocetos, las telas, los proveedores… absolutamente lo mismo que yo.

\- Bueno… Es mi trabajo, ¿no? Sora, si lo que quieres es preguntar qué es lo que pienso que dejemos el proyecto de lado ahórratelo. Cualquier opción que tomes me parecerá bien.

\- ¿Cualquiera? ¿Y si te digo que dejar el proyecto probablemente vaya a ser grave para el estudio? No nos supondría cerrar, claro, pero vamos a tener que volver atrás por todo el tiempo perdido hasta ahora…

\- Sí, pero también nos iría mal si de repente la cabeza de todo esto se nos termina de morir por sobresaturación. Sora, de verdad, nadie te va a juzgar, es perfectamente comprensible. ¿Es por eso por lo que has llamado a la gente de la asesoría?

\- No, Haru. He llamado a la gente de la asesoría por ti.

\- ¿Por mí? – frunció el ceño mirándola sin entender nada-. ¿Cómo que por mí?

\- No me mires así. Lo primero… No te asustes. He tomado esta decisión sabiendo perfectamente lo que hago y es una de las mejores ideas que he tenido. De hecho, no sé cómo he sido tan idiota durante todo este tiempo.

\- Creo que no te sigo…

\- Creo que ha quedado más que claro que yo no puedo más con el ritmo y mucho menos ahora que, por una vez, quiero centrarme algo más en mis propios asuntos. Y tú… tú tienes algo que te interesa mucho más que yo teniendo que pasar más tiempo de la cuenta en Los Ángeles otra vez – hizo una pequeña pausa-. Pero… olvídate de todo esto. No he voy a hacer esto pensando en motivos personales, ni mucho menos. Si he tomado esta decisión ha sido solo laboralmente hablando. Y sé que no me estoy equivocando.

\- Sora, empiezas a asustarme ¿dejas de dar vueltas de una vez?

\- A partir de este momento dejas de trabajar para mí, si aceptas, claro. Vas a trabajar conmigo, como mi socia.

Se quedó mirando hacia ella nada más soltar aquellos. En el momento en que se le había ocurrido que aquella era la solución de todos sus problemas solo le había faltado ir a darse cabezazos por haber tardado tanto en hacerlo.

\- Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de lo que tenía a mi lado. Ahora mismo tienes prácticamente la misma idea que yo de cómo funciona este mundo. Y yo no puedo con ello sola. Has estado haciendo exactamente el mismo trabajo estos meses… Estuve fuera del estudio cuatro meses y las cosas fueron perfectamente. Exactamente igual que si hubiera estado yo. Seguramente tendría que haber hecho esto en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que fue capaz de articular.

\- Lo que me estás oyendo. Eres perfectamente capaz de poder tomar las decisiones sin que yo tenga que supervisarte. Tómatelo como una petición de ayuda por mi parte, porque, de verdad que lo necesito. Pero… sobretodo tómatelo como un reconocimiento de lo que realmente sabes hacer.

Se había quedado completamente congelada con las palabras de Sora, mirándola sin ser capaz de comprender nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Como si aquello no estuviera pasando realmente y el idioma que estaba usando con ella no era el mismo.

\- Pero…

\- No, no quiero escuchar un solo pero. Has demostrado con creces que eres capaz de hacer esto – tiró ligeramente de la silla de ella, aprovechando que podía girarse para obligarla a mirarla-. Tienes tanta idea como yo del proyecto nuevo. Tú puedes con ello y con lo que nos venga de ahora adelante, contigo a mi lado seguro que no me volveré loca.

\- Sora… ¿tú te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? ¿Te estás oyendo?

\- Alto y claro… Te estoy hablando completamente en serio. Ya están listos todos los papeleos y solo falta que los firmes. Y que te quede claro que hago esto porque confío plenamente en ti y en tus capacidades. No porque ahora mismo esté tomando la decisión que me ayude de salir del paso…

\- Pero… ¿Cómo voy a ser yo tu socia?

\- ¿Qué? ¿No fuiste capaz de dirigir el estudio meses atrás sin mí?

\- Eso era diferente, dejaste todo listo…

\- Como podrías haberlo dejado tú. ¿Qué te aporto yo como socia? Podría hacer igualmente lo que me pides sin necesidad de ello…

\- Pues por eso mismo… Me aportas ayuda, que no me viene mal pedirla de vez en cuando, pero además eres alguien en quien confío. ¿Quién mejor que tú? No, Haru. No hay nadie mejor que tú – poniéndose en pie avanzó unos pasos hacia la puerta para abrirla y hacerle un gesto a aquel que esperaba fuera-. Adelante, por favor.

Haru había sido incapaz de reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando vio entrar al encargado de los papeles. Tampoco cuando la saludó y empezó a dejar todas las cosas encima de la mesa para preparar la firma de los papeles.

\- ¿Esto va en serio? – fue capaz de articular al final mirando de nuevo hacia Sora-. ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que estás haciendo?

\- Haz el favor de firmar estos papeles. No quiero ni una sola excusa más. Puedes hacerlo, estás más que capacitada. No confío laboralmente en nadie tanto como lo hago en ti. Firma de una vez – cogiendo su propio bolígrafo se acercó hacia ella para tendérselo-. Hazme caso: te lo has ganado.

Mirándola detenidamente uno segundos más, luego bajó la vista hacia los papeles. ¿Aquello estaba pasando de verdad?

\- Léelos con calma, no corre prisa, cualquier modificación que quieras hacer será bienvenida, por eso le he pedido a él que viniera, para dejarlo todo arreglado hoy. Yo voy a hacer una llamada si no te importa… Te dejo leyendo mientras.

Haru consiguió asentir a las palabras, alargando una de sus manos hacia los papeles que tenía delante, casi con miedo, antes de empezar a leer lo que se le había pedido.

Pasados unos minutos, Sora volvió, dándose cuenta de que parecía haber terminado con su lectura. Se colocó a su lado antes de observarla.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Estás segura de que no te has desmayado en casa y te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

\- No… llevo unos cuantos días con un buen perrito faldero incapaz de dejarme sin vigilancia hasta cuando me ducho. Puedo usarlo de testigo también… Venga, firma.

\- Sora…

\- El único motivo por el que te dejo no firmar esos papeles es que tú no quieras hacerlo… O porque no estés de acuerdo con algo.

\- Claro que quiero pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Sora... yo no... Obviamente que quiero, pero no estoy segura de ser la solución que buscas. Yo no soy capaz de... Me encantaría, pero...

\- No, nada de peros. Firma.

Manteniendo la mirada de la pelirroja unos segundos, tragó saliva justo antes de alargar la mano hacia el bolígrafo y, sin pensárselo dos veces, firmar. A su lado, Sora sonrió abiertamente antes de quitarle el objeto para completar los trámites con la suya.

\- Muchas gracias – le dijo al otro presente dejando ya de su parte todos los demás papeleos-. El lunes por la mañana convocaré una reunión para hacerlo oficial y poner a Haru al día de todos los detalles.

\- Perfecto, ¿necesita algo más señorita Takenouchi?

\- Nada más, muchas gracias – despidiéndose con un gesto de él esperó a que saliera antes de volver a dirigir su atención hacia Haru.

No dijo nada, seguía sin ser capaz. La única respuesta de la castaña fue retroceder un par de pasos para sentarse. Le temblaban hasta las rodillas.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, ya era año que el rubio ese se diera cuenta de que las cosas funcionaban mejor cuando usaba la cabeza para pensar. Y ahora mismo es perfectamente experto en la materia que tiene por delante la pobrecilla pelirroja. Así que obviamente tenía que usarlo en favor de intentar mediar en la situación. Yo creo que si de repente a ella le hubiera dado por decir que sí, que tenía razón, que no iba a dejar el proyecto de lado y que se iban más tarde se habría encogido de hombros y la habría apoyado igualmente porque sabe perfectamente lo que es eso. Peeeeeeeeeeeeeero, la pelirroja es más lista.

Si Haru no se nos muere y no acaban pasando todos la noche en el hospital porque a la pobre le ha dado un algo, creo que tenemos una nueva socia en el estudio y el problema arreglado. Si en el fondo Sora debe de estar dándose cabezazos en algún rincón por no haber hecho esto mucho antes ❤❤❤

¡Besitos de tortuguita! Y mándale uno de tus abanicos a Haru, que creo que le hace falta a la pobrecilla...

 **Natesgo:** desgraciadamente, al igual que dices que te recuerda a las opos, me he basado en mi propia experiencia en temas académicos y la de veces que estuve a punto de mandarlo todo a paseo porque después de matarme meses a estudiar, un impresentable - por llamarlo de alguna manera que no me lo censure la página - me dijera que no le parecía apropiado "aprobarme" - él a mí ¿eh? No porque me diera la nota incluso sin esa parte - porque en una demostración me faltaba un signo... No faltó nada una vez para que lo dejara.

Alguna vez le tocaba a él ser la cabeza pensante, posiblemente porque sabe lo que está pasando y puede ponerse en lugar. Es más, sabe que a veces si se aguanta un poco más las cosas acaban saliendo bien, pero claro, tampoco quiere presionar porque tiene toda la pinta de que ha llegado a su tope. Menos mal que la pelirroja le da a la cabecita que da gusto y se ha dado cuenta de que tenía la solución delante de sus narices ❤

Jajajajajajajaja pobrecilla Biyomon, ella es que prefiere vigilarla desde lejos por si acaso e_e xDD ¡Besos!

 **Guest Vecina:** Pues mira, te quedan os capítulos sin contar este. ¿Cómo te has quedado? ¡JA! Bueno, en realidad tres, pero yo considero el que he escrito de la noche antes como parte de la propia boda. Si me lo preguntas en el capi de ayer no te lo hubiera contestado jajaja Pero ahora que ya se ha visto que el problemón de la pobre pelirroja tenía una solución mucho más sencilla de lo que parecía... e_e

Todos tenemos muchas ganas de la nena, peeeeeeeero ya lo he dicho muchas veces. No quiero que sea un accidente, así que va a ser algo buscado. Si un día os hago la jugada de las nauseas/mareo habiendo dejado constancia de que la están buscando, entonces sospecha todo lo que quieras jajajaja Y sí, ya te digo yo que te vas a morir de amor con ese capítulo con Taichi porque yo casi me muero yo sola escribiéndolo. Para ir, achucharlo y seguir achuchándolo una semana después ❤❤❤❤❤

Jajajajaja el momento cepillo en parte seguro que fue para que no siguiera dándose semejantes tirones y para ver si así la calmaba un poco, aunque bueno, no le salió demasiado bien la jugada, al menos parece que se desahogó un poquito. Y ahora, pues tiene las ideas más fluidas pensando las cosas en frío y dándose cuenta de que tenía la solución a todos sus males delante de sus propias narices. Ahora a ver quien consigue que Haru se crea que de verdad se lo merece ❤

¡Bicos de tartaruga para ti!


	92. Completamente loca

Dándose cuenta de que la chica quizás necesitaba unos segundos para terminar de ordenar sus ideas, Sora decidió acompañar al asesor hasta la salida, dándole así ese tiempo.

\- Supongo que todo se irá haciendo oficial a lo largo de las semanas que vienen, pero, a efectos, ya es todo completamente legal.

\- Perfecto – asintió-. ¿Hace falta que yo complete algo más?

\- Por el momento yo diría que no, nos vale con los papeles que ya habías firmado antes de que ella llegara que son la autorización para llevar a cabo todo lo demás.

\- Vale, de todas formas, todavía voy a estar unas semanas más en la ciudad. Cualquier problema que surja podréis comunicármelo a mí directamente.

\- De acuerdo – llegando finalmente al ascensor se despidió de ella tendiéndole la mano, gesto que aceptó rápidamente con una ligera sonrisa.

Esperó a que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran antes de sonreír ligeramente. No podía estar más contenta con la decisión que había tomado. Realmente no era capaz de entender como había pasado tanto tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer con su situación.

Cuando habían empezado con el estudio años atrás ella sola podía arreglarse con todo. Aunque empezaba a ser algo conocida, el volumen de trabajo no era tan denso ni se movía con tanta rapidez, luego, con el paso del tiempo sí que había ido creciendo. El problema había estado en que realmente durante todo aquel tiempo se había dedicado exclusivamente a su trabajo, sin más intereses que aquello… Y ahora… Ahora las cosas eran distintas. Ahora se casaba en cuestión de días, ahora quería aprovechar sus días para algo más que trabajar y trabajar. Había probado el tipo de vida que podía llegar a tener cuando había pasado aquellos meses con Yamato en Tanegashima… No pensaba volver al estilo de vida que había tenido.

Y Haru siempre había estado ahí. Había aprendido de ella, había evolucionado por su cuenta y sabía trabajar eficazmente. Confiaba en ella a ciegas… ¿Cómo podía hacer sido tan idiota de no haber hecho aquello en el momento en el que lo había necesitado? Sonrió algo más antes de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por su ayudante.

\- Tranquila… Las cosas por aquí van a estar mejor que nunca de ahora en adelante – con la mejor de sus sonrisas, avanzó de nuevo hasta la sala de reuniones-. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Llama a Andrew y dile que ya hemos terminado.

\- Ahora mismo.

\- Gracias – guiñándole el ojo desapareció de nuevo, guiando sus pasos en dirección a la sala de reuniones.

Abrió la puerta y cerró tras ella, quedándose apoyada, observando a la chica unos segundos. Estaba hecha un verdadero manojo de nervios todavía y parecía no haber reaccionado. Conociéndola como la conocía la veía perfectamente capaz de seguir pensando que no era capaz de hacer aquello.

Caminó hasta colocarse justo detrás de ella, posando ambas manos en sus hombros.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó obteniendo como respuesta un ligero asentimiento de cabeza.

Sin poder evitar enternecerse por la reacción que ella había tenido se inclinó algo más antes de abrazarla desde esa posición.

\- No he podido escoger mejor socia para esto, y te lo digo con la más fría de las cabezas ahora mismo. Personalmente también sé que he hecho lo correcto, pero no he tomado esta decisión guiándome por motivos personales. Solo laborales. Te lo has ganado a pulso absolutamente desde el primer momento que entraste en mi vida. No es justo que haya tardado tanto tiempo en darte el reconocimiento que realmente te llevas mereciendo años – hizo una pausa-. Estaba en casa odiando al mundo por lo que estaba segura de hacer… Y de repente… No sé, no sabría ni siquiera explicártelo. De repente se me vino esto a la cabeza y todo encajaba demasiado perfectamente. Creo que Yamato sigue subido a la lámpara del susto que se llevó al verme salir corriendo a por el teléfono de repente.

\- Estás completamente loca…

\- Lo sé – riéndose por lo bajo la soltó para ir a sentarse delante de ella-. Puede que pudiera haberme buscado a alguien con más experiencia, eso es cierto. Pero, seamos sincera, tienes exactamente la misma que yo en el funcionamiento que el estudio. Y el factor de que me fio completamente a ciegas de tu criterio también ayuda…

\- ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo ahora?

\- Lo mismo que llevas haciendo hasta ahora: tú trabajo perfectamente. Esto no te va a suponer más trabajo, Haru. Solo que ahora no vas a necesitar mi aprobación para poder tomar decisiones.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Yo no pienso hacer nada sin preguntarte a ti primero… - viendo como sus palabras sacaban una carcajada a la pelirroja frunció los labios-. ¡No te rías! ¡Lo digo en serio!

\- Seguro que sí…. Pero ahora eres mi socia y te lo acabo de decir, me fio de tu criterio. Por eso eres perfecta para encargarte de todo lo relacionado con el nuevo proyecto. Eso sin contar que vas a estar más a gusto que nadie en tierras californianas sino me equivoco.

\- ¿Quieres que yo me encargue de…? Pero… ¿no habías dicho que dejábamos ese proyecto?

\- Yo lo dejo por el momento. Los detalles que quedan por supervisar van a ser todo obra de mi nueva socia… - sonriendo ligeramente-. Tenías razón y… el pobre Yamato al que me pasé unos días bufándole cada vez que intentaba convencerme de que no lo dejara todo también… Nos hemos matado por llegar hasta aquí, no podemos dejar escapar la oportunidad. Y menos teniendo la solución delante de mis narices.

\- Sora, de verdad que estás mal de la cabeza…

\- Bueno… eso no te lo voy a negar tampoco – sonriendo aún más sin poder evitarlo, se quedó mirando hacia ella-. A lo largo de estos días te iré informando de todos los detalles técnicos y de las nuevas condiciones de todo. Además, te van a hacer falta unas cuantas cosas y que incluya tu nombre en unos cuantos sistemas, pero desde ahora mismo ya es completamente oficial. Si es que eres capaz de levantarte de esa silla en algún momento, claro.

\- No lo sé… Yo creo que si me pongo de pie me voy directa al suelo, me tiembla demasiado todo.

\- Bueno, menos mal que he sido bastante previsora… - sonriendo de medio lado se quedó mirando hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse tras ella, viendo a Andrew aparecer. Lo había avisado antes de empezar con aquella reunión a sabiendas de que Haru iba a reaccionar de aquella forma – y me he traído a alguien capaz de llevarte de vuelta a casa no sin antes celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

Haciéndole un gesto para que entrara se puso en pie para saludarlo ya que apenas había tenido oportunidad de verlo desde que habían vuelto del viaje. No llegó a hacerlo, levantándose por fin Haru de dónde estaba sentada para abrazarse a Sora.

\- Gracias… - murmuró casi sin alzar la voz, a la vez que la pelirroja le devolvía el abrazo rodeándola con los brazos con fuerza.

Habiendo dejado a la pareja sola por fin, Sora salió de la sala de reuniones sintiéndose completamente a gusto con lo que acababa de pasar y especialmente contenta por su amiga. Realmente se lo merecía… Acercándose hasta la mesa de su ayudante se detuvo unos segundos.

\- Hoy me voy a ir pronto, mañana por la mañana convoca una reunión con todo el mundo a primera hora, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo unas noticias importantes que daros. Y tranquila, que ya te he dicho que son buenas…

\- ¿A primera hora?

\- Exacto, ¿de acuerdo? Envía el aviso absolutamente a todos. Yo voy a hacer una llamada y me voy.

\- Perfecto.

Asintiendo, dirigió sus pasos hacia su despacho dispuesta a llamar a James para contarle las novedades y explicarle cómo iban a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante. Contaba con no tener ningún problema con él.

* * *

Yamato esperaba apoyado en la farola de delante del estudio con aire tranquilo a que Sora saliera cuando pudo ver otras dos caras familiares salir por la puerta. A sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar aquel día no pudo evitar reclamar la atención de ambos.

\- ¿Ya os ha dado la jefa las malas noticias?

Haru reconoció la voz automáticamente, girando la cabeza hacia él, dándole un tironcito a Andrew para que detuviera sus pasos y se fijara en que tenía compañía.

\- ¿Tú no le has dicho que si está loca por tomar esa decisión?

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Llevo un par de días intentando convencerla de lo contrario, peeeero no cree que yo sea la mejor opción para ocupar ese puesto – bromeó antes de acercarse hasta ellos-. Enhorabuena.

\- Lo que tienes que hacer es darme ánimos a mí para ser capaz de convencerla de que está perfectamente capacitada para hacer esto y que se ha ganado a pulso el puesto – dijo Andrew mirando primero hacia uno y luego hacia otra.

\- Lo que pasa es que lo que yo os diga va a ser poco fiable, porque cualquier día me va a tirar algo a la cabeza la pelirroja por ni siquiera entenderla cuando me habla… - encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndolo sonar a broma, no podía ser más cierto-. Pero si Sora ha tomado la decisión, es por algo. Pasó unos días muy malos esta semana, casi me mata del infarto cuando salió corriendo gritando cosas sin sentido a por el teléfono.

\- Eso te pasa por estar vigilándome por los rincones todo el día – la voz de ella los sobresaltó a los tres al verla aparecer a ella también-. ¿Estabais criticándome?

\- Sí, les estaba diciendo que estás completamente loca – Haru asintió dejándola pasar para que pudiera salir y colocarse al lado de Yamato.

\- No creo que sea ninguna novedad – riéndose por lo bajo Andrew no pudo evitar el comentario llevándose un manotazo de parte de su amiga de la que pasaba.

\- Ten cuidado, Haru, ahora sí que duermes con el enemigo en casa literalmente. Yo que tú me iba buscando una buena compañía de sustitución… - terminando por fin de colocarse bien la chaqueta aprovechó mientras que hablaba para cogerse del brazo del rubio-. ¿Os vais de celebración? Porque yo acabo de hablar con James y me ha dicho que no hay ningún problema y que está completamente de acuerdo con que he tomado una decisión muy buena… Así que mira, parece que no debo de estar tan loca como parece…

La reacción de Haru ante las palabras de ella fue bajar la vista de nuevo mientras que notaba como el rubor comenzaba a subir a sus mejillas, sacándole una risa a Andrew que fue capaz de darse cuenta al estar más cerca de lo último.

\- Yo creo que sí, que nos podemos ir a celebrarlo por todo lo alto. ¿Por qué no venís con nosotros? ¿O tenéis algo que hacer?

\- ¿Tenemos algo que hacer? – alzando la vista hacia Yamato preguntó.

\- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Tú sabrás… - bromeó antes de negar con la cabeza-. No, a no ser que se haya desatado un drama de última hora porque te hayas quedado sin cuñado a manos de su propio cuñado yo creo que no tenemos nada que hacer.

\- Pues entonces perfecto diría yo… Nosotros cuatro nos vamos de celebración – miró de reojo hacia el rubio sin poder evitarlo-. Si es que no tienes ningún problema claro… A lo mejor prefieres quedarte en el rincón mirando mal al pobrecito Andrew…

\- ¡Oye! – protestó mientras que echaban a andar-. ¿Quién tenía la culpa de eso?

\- Yo desde luego que no – escucharon protestar unos pasos más por delante al chico.

* * *

¿Sabéis desde qué hora lleva abierto este capítulo para contestar a las review? Pues más o menos desde hace tres horas que me senté aquí y me olvidé por completo de que lo tenía aquí... Me puse a escribir otras cosas y aquí estamos...

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, ver subido este capítulo ya sabes lo que significa jajajaja para que veas que cumplo mi palabra.

Pobrecita Haru, por favor, que aparte de llevársela a celebrar se dediquen a darle un par de tranquilizantes que la cosa va a estar complicada porque la pobrecita sigue en shock. Que alguien a quien ella tiene en un pedestal acaba de convertirla en su socia, que en cualquier momento le da un algo o se pone a chillar como un loca. Asustará al pobre Andrew de noche asimilándolo de repente y empezando a gritar como una loca por casa. Pobrecilla, como le dicen varias veces, ha demostrado que es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Nadie mejor que ella para ese puesto.

Besitos de tortuguita... Y mañana... el día antes de la boda. Prepara a la tortuga.

 **Guest Vecina:** jajajaja Sora como mucho ahora tiene un tiempo libre para darse cabezazos y llevar volviéndose loca todo este tiempo cuando tenía la solución delante de sus narices. Y verás, te cuento, la culpa no la tiene nadie más que yo. Obviamente dirás porque para algo soy la que escribe esto... pero es que me olvidé de que quería hacerlo antes de la fecha de la boda y cuando me quise dar cuenta se me había echado encima la fecha. Así que nada, de estrés de última hora.

Como le acabo de decir a Anna... mañana empieza el día antes de la boda y tendremos que ver cómo van las cosas y qué invitados han ido llegando ya. También va a ser entretenido ver si llegan todos vivos a la boda, que claro, lo mismo a alguien le acaba por dar un colapso.

¡Muchos bicos para ti! ¡Mañana si mis monstruitos no acaban conmigo más! A la tortuguita la queremos ver todos cuanto antes por aquí, tú tranquila, que yo hasta nombre le tengo buscado ya (y al hermanito pelirrojo también, por si acaso jajaja).

 **Natesgo:** era bastante evidente que Haru podía ser la solución de Sora. La dejó al cargo del estudio durante cuatro meses y fue perfectamente capaz, le ha hecho un vestido de novia que deja claro que sabe lo que se hace y, además, tiene toda su confianza. Eso sin contar que con el cuento de que Andrew tiene que pasar sus temporada en EEUU le soluciona esa parte del problema. Así que si no se me hubiera olvidado hasta este momento montar este problemón, seguramente ya llevaría siendo su socia una temporadilla.

¡Ánimos para mañana que falta nos hace! ¡Un beso!


	93. Tú nunca das la lata

\- ¿Eres consciente de que cuando papá se entere de que eres tú el que ha invitado al abuelo se las va a arreglar para desheredarte, verdad? – Takeru se apoyó en una columna mientras que observaba a su hermano.

\- Lo sé… Pero me la debe. Lleva riéndose de mí todo este tiempo… Así que ahora cuando pregunte cómo es que al final ha venido simplemente le pondré la mejor de mis caras de no tener nada que ver con el tema y le diré _je ne sais pas_. Hasta lo he estado ensayando para que suene lo mejor posible… - sonriendo de medio lado sacó el teléfono al sentirlo vibrar en su bolsillo viendo una foto de una maleta. Giró el objeto para que su hermano pudiera verla.

\- Yo sé dónde te vas… - comentó con malicia-. Ahora mismo creo que el único que no lo sabe eres tú.

\- ¿Te lo ha contado?

\- No, pero se enteró Taichi y luego se lo dijo a Hikari. Desde el día que me pegó una colleja de repente no he vuelto a poder hablar con ella, habéis estado bastante desaparecidos.

\- Colleja más que merecida y lo sabes – se encogió de hombros-. Teníamos algunas cosas pendientes todavía.

\- Bueno… pendientes o no, en dos días veremos más te vale tenerlo todo preparado.

\- Sí claro, como si a mí me importara mucho que vez de poner servilletas de un color las pusieran de otro. Y casi que a ella tampoco… Así que creo que vamos a ser la pareja menos quejica que han tenido en mucho tiempo.

\- … ¿Ves? Si no te hubieras pasado tantos años dando vueltas, ahora no tendrías tanta prisa por casarte y te importarían algo más los detalles.

\- Si se lo hubiera pedido hace diez años seguirían importándome exactamente los mismo, o menos, el color de las servilletas, fíjate.

\- ¿Menos?

\- Sí, hace diez años ahora mismo estaría más preocupado porque no me diera un infarto antes de la boda – reconoció antes de ver por el rabillo del ojo que en la pantalla aparecía la puerta de llegada de los pasajeros procedentes de Francia.

\- ¿Por qué no me cuesta nada creerme eso? – Takeru se quedó mirando hacia el mismo punto que su hermano-. ¿Te vas a quedar en casa con papá, no?

\- Sí y creo que ella tampoco se va a quedar en casa. Está Haruhiko ya en Tokio también.

\- Vale, pues entonces el abuelo se queda con mamá y así mantenemos todo controlado.

\- Perfecto – asintiendo a sus palabras no tardó en reconocer entre la gente a aquel a quien habían ido a buscar.

No lo había visto demasiadas veces en su vida en persona, pero sí que había visto fotografías y, realmente, era sencillo reconocer los rasgos que compartían ambos hermanos en él. Por fin iban a salir unos cuantos de dudas en ese aspecto. Probablemente hiciera más de dos décadas desde la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de verlo.

\- ¡Abuelo! – Takeru reclamó su atención alzando una mano para agitarla y que pudiera verlos con facilidad.

Girando la cabeza hacia la voz que lo llamaba, Michel, reconoció automáticamente a su nieto guiando sus pasos hacia él sonriendo ampliamente. No llegó a alcanzarlos, quedándose con la vista fija en Yamato. No contaba con que fuera él tambien a recibirlo al aeropuerto y no pudo tan siquiera disimular la sorpresa en la cara.

\- Cuánto tiempo, Yamato – tanteó la situación antes de acercarse algo más a él.

\- Mucho – se encogió de hombros -. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir – lo que se guardaba para él era los verdaderos motivos del porqué de sus acciones, incluso mordiéndose la lengua para evitar comentarios algo más maliciosos como que estaba bien que se acordaba de ver en cuando de su existencia.

\- No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo. La pena es no poder conocerla a ella antes de la ceremonia…

\- Ya te he dicho que la conoces, abuelo.

\- Takeru, que cuando estabas estudiando en París me presentaras a alguna de tus amigas no quiere decir que la cabeza de tu abuelo no empiece a fallar a estas alturas ya… - alargó el brazo para coger al menor de sus nietos por los hombros finalmente, saludándolo de una forma más cercana, sin atreverse a hacer algo así con Yamato quien los miraba extrañado por el comentario que acababa de escuchar-. ¿Ya ha llegado todo el mundo?

\- Sí, eres el último. Ayer por la tarde llegaron mis compañeros de trabajo, así que estábamos todos esperando por ti.

\- Mamá dijo que nos esperaría en casa cuando saliera del trabajo – echando a andar por fin, Takeru guió los pasos de su abuelo.

\- ¿Y tú padre? – acabó por preguntar.

\- Trabajando también – volvió a contestar mirando de reojo hacia su hermano mayor quien de repente había empezado a sonreír de medio lado-. ¿Te vas a quedar a comer con nosotros, hermano?

\- Pues… creo que sí. No tiene pinta de que Sora me vaya a dejar volver por casa si está entretenida con las maletas por ahora – llevándose la mano hacia el cabello, lo revolvió ligeramente.

\- No lo dejan saber de dónde se va de viaje de novios – explicó mirando hacia su abuelo-. Lo sabe todo el mundo menos él.

\- Literalmente todo el mundo… Me lo contó tu madre la otra vez que hablé con ella – sonriendo divertido por la cara que puso el mayor de sus dos nietos, volvió a echar a andar.

* * *

Sora hacía rato que se había alejado de sus dos ayudantes para la importante labor de dejarlo todo listo antes de irse dos semanas de casa. Había llamado a Taichi y a Mimi para que la ayudaran con el tema de las maletas. Los había dejado solos en el salón cuando la discusión entre ambos había empezado a ser demasiado absurda. Echo otro vistazo hacia el vestidor para comprobar que no se olvidaba nada antes de salir otra vez.

\- ¿Segura de que le da igual que te ocupes tú de la maleta? -le preguntó Taichi mientras que la observaba de vuelta.

\- Sé mejor que él donde tiene las cosas y como no tiene ni idea de a dónde nos vamos yo no creo que vaya a tener demasiado problema. De todas formas, cuando vuelva a casa luego le diré que eche un vistazo por si hay algo que necesite urgentemente en su vida y… ¿qué estás metiendo en su maleta, Mimi?

\- Ah, ya lo veréis.

\- ¿Cómo que ya lo veremos? ¿Tú que quieres que nada más llegar después de todas las horas de viaje se ponga a llamarte de todo por teléfono?

\- No estaría nada mal… Es más, me reía mucho si lo hiciera – sonriendo de oreja a oreja terminó por cerrar de nuevo la cremallera.

\- Si ya sabes que le gusta dar por el saco a todas horas e incluso a distancia. Pero debo de decir que lo que acaba de meter ahí es de parte de varios… - sonriendo divertido se cruzó de brazos-. Tú no te preocupes por las maletas, yo os las llevo el sábado para que las tengáis con vosotros y que os las dejen en la habitación.

\- Habitación que tampoco hacía falta que os empeñaseis en reservar vosotros – dijo la pelirroja lanzándoles una mirada a ambos-. Podríamos haber vuelto a casa tranquilamente y…

\- Deja de protestar. ¿Lo tienes todo ya? – la cortó Mimi.

\- Sí… lo demás ya lo tengo en casa de mi madre, tranquila. Creo que no he me he traído nada de la boda a casa y él, en algún momento antes de que yo volviera de San Francisco hizo lo mismo con su padre.

\- Pues entonces todo listo. Ahora solo falta que llegue todo vivo a la boda…

\- Oye, yo sigo diciendo que quiero conocer a sus compañeros de trabajo antes de la ceremonia. Me parece fatal que no haya hecho los horones.

\- Yo lo que creo es que es lo último que quiere tu querido Yamato, Taichi. Daros la oportunidad de poder liarle alguna entre todos… Además, a mí no tienes que darme la lata con eso porque ni queriendo podría hacer nada. No tengo el teléfono de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera de Mai que es con la que más trato tiene.

\- No me provoques… Que al general ese sí que lo conozco y podría llegar a ponerme en contacto con él.

\- ¿Qué general? ¿Quién es esa Mai?

\- Alguien que os va a caer muy pero que muy bien… Vosotros dos hacedme caso aunque si queréis podéis intentar colársela con cualquier excusa a Yamato. Si mandas a Koushiro con cualquier excusa que suene medianamente coherente lo mismo pica…

\- ¡ESO ES! – automáticamente ante las palabras de Sora, la castaña salió corriendo en busca de su teléfono.

\- ¿Tú quieres que te pida el divorcio antes de casaros, verdad? – siguiendo con la mirada a la otra chica, acabó por girarse mirando hacia su amiga-. ¿Estás nerviosa?

\- Misteriosamente… no. Creo que tendré tiempo de sobra para ponerme histérica mañana tranquilo – acercándose hasta él, se quedó apoyada a su lado en el respaldo del sofá, dejando la cabeza contra su brazo, donde llegaba debido a la diferencia de alturas-. ¿Vas a venir temprano el sábado, verdad?

\- Lo antes que pueda – giró la cabeza para observarla desde su nueva posición-. Aunque espero que no os peléis demasiado por mi custodia, que yo solo soy uno y mi versión en miniatura dudo que pueda deciros nada con mucho sentido.

\- Lo mismo que tú, tranquilo… - sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Y ya sé que la idea de que pasáramos la noche allí fue idea tuya, traidor…

\- Una por otra… Alguien estuvo más pendiente de la cuenta cando el que se casaba era yo. Y aunque no lo hubieras estado, si pensabas que no iba a meter las narices en todo lo que pudiera ibas lista…

\- Lo sé – ampliando algo más la sonrisa se quedó en silencio unos segundos sin moverse de dónde se había quedado apoyada-. ¡Mimi! – alzó la voz de repente-. ¿¡Se puede saber qué estás haciendo!?

* * *

Natsuko se había quedado con el pequeño Dai en brazos mientras que hablaba con su padre acompañada de Takeru y Hikari. Mientras tanto, Yamato se había alejado unos pasos acompañado de su digimon mientras que hablaba con Koushiro.

\- ¿Se puede saber para qué te hace falta que te pase el teléfono de la gente que no conocéis?

\- Para ponernos de acuerdo todos para llegar allí. Hay gente que no conoce la ciudad y lo mejor será que nos organicemos con tiempo…

\- Ya… - sonaba lógico, especialmente viniendo de él-. No te preocupes, te mando los contactos que necesites en cuanto colguemos que estoy en casa de mi madre. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Perfecto. Te veo el sábado – fue la despedida de Koushiro.

Extrañado todavía por la llamada, se encogió de hombros tras colgar haciendo exactamente lo que le había dicho, empezando a mandarle los números de aquellos que no pudiera conocer o tener él mientras que volvía hacia el salón.

\- Mamá, le he pasado a Koushiro tu teléfono porque algo dijo de que le hacía falta tener el de todos para organizar no sé qué…

\- Qué bien te explicas, hijo… Cualquier diría que tienes dos padres periodistas – riéndose por lo bajo asintió as sus palabras.

\- Eso lo heredó Takeru…

\- ¿Le has dicho a papá que estábamos todos aquí? – preguntó el menor de los dos rubios mientras que veía cómo su hermano se acercaba a su madre para robarle a su sobrino.

\- Claro, y algo dijo que tenía unas cuantas horas extra pendientes… - riéndose por lo bajo cogió al niño cuando su madre lo soltó.

\- Cuando tu padre se entere de que tú eres el que ha invitado a tu abuelo creo que ni la excusa de que sea el día de tu boda te va a librar de la colleja que te va a dar, hijo…

\- Pues no entiendo por qué. Hace muchos años que Hiroaki y yo no nos cruzamos…

\- Sí papá, porque no os podéis ni ver el uno al otro…

\- Tonterías, hija, tonterías… Oye, ya que tu padre no tiene mucha intención de venir hasta aquí… ¿Por qué no avisas a mi futura nieta política para que pueda conocerla?

\- Es verdad, ¿dónde se ha metido Sora? – Natusko se quedó mirando hacia su hijo.

\- Haciendo las maletas a mis espaldas con el traidor del hermano de mi querida cuñada y Mimi… Pero creo que ya deben de haber terminado… Lo que pasa es que no sé si estará ocupada ahora…

\- Déjate de excusas o la llamo yo, hermanito… Venga… - viendo como Yamato contestaba a sus palabras haciéndole una mueca acabó por hacerle caso sacando de nuevo el teléfono.

* * *

Sora acababa de cerrar la puerta de casa acompañada por sus dos ayudantes para la ocasión, dejando las maletas a un lado para cerrar la puerta tranquilamente cuando el teléfono sonó, haciéndola dar un respingo. Nada más ver el nombre de Yamato en pantalla giró la cabeza hacia Mimi.

\- ¿Qué has hecho ya?

\- ¡Pero si no le ha dado tiempo!

\- ¿No le ha dado tiempo de qué? – Taichi se quedó apoyado en la pared mirando hacia ambas mientras que la pelirroja terminaba por contestar la llamada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Sí… Ya hemos terminado de recoger todo… ¿Por qué? ¿A casa de tu padre? ¿Ahora? – hizo una pausa mirando hacia los otros dos-. ¿Que tu abuelo se ha empeñado en conocerme antes? ¿En serio?

\- ¡Eh! Yo conozco a su abuelo – pudieron escuchar decir al castaño.

\- Dice que le da exactamente igual y que prefiere no saber cómo lo has conocido… Sí, tranquilo, voy ahora, solo me queda darle las maletas a Taichi para que nos las lleve él. Sí, ya le diré que no te fias de él ni un pelo para eso… Ahora te veo – colgó el teléfono volviendo a guardarlo en su chaqueta-. Ya habéis oído, parece ser que se me reclama.

\- ¿Ves como no había hecho yo nada? – Mimi sonrió inocentemente.

\- Todavía… Mira… yo no quiero saber absolutamente del tema que luego seguro que también hay venganza en mi contra. Vosotros sabréis lo que hacéis… ¿Bajamos de una vez y te llevas las maletas para que pueda ir hasta casa de Natsuko? Está tú hermana allí con el niño ahora que caigo… ¿quieres venir?

\- No, he quedado en ir a buscar a Koemi con el niño a la salida del trabajo. Pero puedes saludarla de mi parte y mirar mal al atolondrado de nuestro cuñado de mi parte.

\- Nuestro cuñado… - negó con la cabeza riéndose antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Es verdad! Ahora compartís al minirubio como cuñado… Si es que al final vosotros dos os las habéis acabado arreglando para que todo quede en familia…

\- Sí y tú no estás invitada a unirte por tocanarices – cogiendo una de las maletas el chico echó a andar por el pasillo en dirección hacia el ascensor.

* * *

Cuando Sora llegó al edificio en el que vivía su futura suegra, no tardó en reconocer una silueta familiar de pie a escasos metros del portal de la calle, quieto, como si se estuviera pensando si continuar su camino o no. Esperó hasta colocarse a su lado para asegurarse de que era él, carraspeando para hacerse notar.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Yo no doy tanto la lata como suegro como ese que está ahí arriba, ¿no? – fueron las palabras que salieron de boca de Hiroaki tras haber girado la cabeza y encontrarse a la pelirroja a su lado.

\- Tú nunca das la lata… - haciendo el esfuerzo por no reírse por la pregunta de él negó con la cabeza-. ¿Subes?

\- Subo… Con un poco de suerte con la novedad no se da cuenta ni de que he llegado yo…

\- Seguro que no es para tanto… Si ya nos conocemos, además. Cuando Takeru estaba estudiando y se quedaba en casa de sus abuelos yo estaba terminando el máster allí. Lo he visto muchas veces…

\- Da igual, tú finge no acordarte y así desviamos la atención – resignado, echó a andar a la par que su nuera.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** pobre Haru, claro que se lo merece, pero ahora vamos a tener que a hacerle un esquema para que se termine de creer lo que le acaba de pasar a la pobrecilla. Tl rubio está para que le den un diploma por todo lo que ha evolucionado, ahora ya hasta se lleva bien con Andrew jajajajajaaj Pobrecito, si seguro que hasta se siente culpable por haberlo estado mirando mal en su momento. Pero claro, luego tiene fallos como el terrible error garrafal que ha tenido ahora de caer en la trama que le han tendido jajajajaja

Hoy capi largo, pero es que he preferido hacerlo así antes que poner los dos por separado, que no interesa ya, que todos queremos ya que llegue el capítulo de mañana y el de pasado... ¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita! ¡Mañana mañana mañana!

 **Guest Vecina:** jaajaja eso, aquí yo sin presión de ningún tipo ¿eh? jajajajaja Bueno, espero que cuando llegue el momento no deja a nadie descontento. Yo he tirado ya muchas cosas por la ventana simplemente escribiéndolo, tú tranquila. Espero que no decepcione y te digo que si no fuera porque se casan estos dos, todo mi capítulo favorito de esta parte sería el que he escrito de Sora y Taichi, que lo sepas.

Haru se lo merece muchísimo, lo ha demostrado. Vale, que sí, que es jovencita, ¿y qué? Los mismo años tenía Sora cuando empezó, y mira, Sora es mejor jefa que la basurilla que tenemos en este país que no nos dan oportunidades a la gente de esas edades jajajaja (Vale, no escupo al cielo, que yo precisamente no me puedo quejar de eso xD). Ya ves... Es que pensé eso como problema principal para toda esta tercera historia y creo que mi propio cerebro en su modo OMGOMGOMGOMGQUESECASANOMGOMGOMG me traicionó y si me descuido se me pasa de fecha jajajaja

He llegado viva a casa, otra cosa es que no me haya apetecido matarlos a todos, dejado castigada a la mitad y amenazado a la otra mitad para mañana. De verdad que un día salgo en el telediario, ya veréis. "Niño tirado a la ría"... Aaaaaains... venga, mejor pienso en tortuguitas jajajaja ¡Bicos de tartaruga!


	94. ¡Traidor!

Hacía rato que Yamato había llegado a casa de su padre seguido, como siempre, de su compañero Digimon. Había dejado la pequeña bolsa de viaje que había traído con él en la que un día había sido su habitación. En ella tenía todo lo necesario para poder pasar la noche y prepararse al día siguiente. Lo demás, según le habían dicho, se lo dejarían en la recepción al día siguiente para que no pudiera ver lo que llevaba o dejaba de llevar.

Se fiaba de Sora como para dejarla hacer aquello, pero de los que no se fiaba ni un solo pelo era de aquellos simpáticos que habían estado ayudándola. Esperaba que hubiera sabido imponer orden con los demás niños.

\- Eres un traidor – la voz de su padre lo hizo dar un respingo sobre sí mismo al no haberlo sentido entrar-. ¿Has sido tú el que ha invitado a Michel?

\- ¿Yo? – intentando no sonreír y mantenerse serio, se recompuso, terminando por sentarse en el sofá donde había estado a punto de hacerlo segundos antes-.

\- Sí, tú. Traidor… ¿no tenías a nadie peor que meterme por las narices?

\- Papá no seas exagerado, ayer no fue tan grave la cosa.

\- Sí, porque estaba ocupado haciéndole la pelota a Sora.

\- Bueno, pues ya está…. – no pudo aguantar más su fachada y la risa se apoderó de él-. Eso te pasa por haber estado dándole la lata con que quieres una nieta también a ello. Eso y que a Natsuko seguro que le ha gustado la idea de tener a su padre aquí unos días y creo que le he podido dar la excusa perfecta.

La expresión su padre cambió ligeramente, pasando simplemente a poner los ojos en blanco. Debía de reconocer que las últimas palabras de su hijo no podían ser más ciertas, pero no estaba del todo seguro de estar de acuerdo con la presencia de aquel francés en Tokio. Ya se buscaría la forma de vengarse por aquello, aún tenía tiempo.

\- ¿Lo has traído todo?

\- Sí, solo tenía que traerme el pijama, lo demás ya te lo dejé aquí hace tiempo por si acaso Sora encontraba algo recogiendo vete tú a saber qué…

\- Vale, pues ya sabes lo que te toca. Te diría que aprovecharas la última noche de libertad, pero conociéndote no creo que lo consideres una celebración. Más bien me veo intentando que no te dé un infarto.

\- No lo sabes tú bien… Y sí, ya sé que es una tontería estar nervioso, pero… Es lo que hay – se encogió de hombros mientras que observaba como Gabumon se sentaba a su lado, observándolos-. De hecho… ahora que estamos los dos solos… Quería aprovechar para hablar contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué? – acercándose hasta dónde estaban ellos dos, se quedó de pie -. Si esperas que te vaya a dar algún consejo sobre esto no creo que sea la mejor fuente de ayuda… O bueno, sí, puedes usarme de ejemplo sobre lo que no hay qué hacer.

\- Tranquilo, llevo muchos años sufriéndote. Sé más o menos manejarme. Pero no, no tiene nada que ver con lo de mañana.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Nunca te he preguntado cómo te enteraste de lo que había pasado realmente cuando volví a casa… - hizo un gesto para que lo dejara continuar al ver como parecía querer decir algo-. Os escuché hablar en casa de Takeru a ti y a Natsuko. Y no hace demasiado Hideki me terminó de contar las cosas bien. Al igual que Gabumon – posando la mano sobre la cabeza de él, acarició ligeramente al digimon-. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

La expresión de Hiroaki fue cambiando poco a poco hasta quedar reflejada en su cara únicamente la sorpresa. No esperaba que su hijo le saliera con aquel tema, ni mucho menos que los hubiera podido escuchar aquel día hablando. Se tomó unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas y acabar por encogerse de hombros.

\- ¿Habría sido mejor si te hubieran dejado salir del hospital y hubiera estado allí contigo? ¿Habrías vuelto a casa? Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer para que te dieras cuenta tú solo de que el camino que estabas llevando únicamente iba a conseguir que te alejaras todavía más. Si llegas a despertar y yo hubiera estado contigo, posiblemente habrás seguido como si nada allí porque a pesar de todo, tú habrías tenido a alguien a tu lado…

\- No pudo darle más que la razón a medida que iba hablando. Le había hecho falta aquella dosis de realidad para entender que no estaba llevando el camino correcto y hasta ese punto había llegado. Al día siguiente se casaba y estaba completamente seguro que eso no habría sido así. Seguiría en Tanegashima tirándose de los pelos con tres que él se sabía, aunque con peor humor de lo normal.

\- Tampoco me dijiste nada de que sabías lo de las pesadillas… Aunque debo de reconocer que eso debió de ser bastante evidente. Me pasé una buena temporada pensando que lo que te pasaba era que no querías quedarte solo en casa otra vez…

\- Lo suponía – acabó por tomar asiento-. Pero bueno, para el tiempo que estoy en casa en realidad apenas tengo tiempo de echar de menos la compañía o no. Y ahora mismo… si no es uno, es otro. Siempre tengo a alguien rondando por aquí o dejándome de niñero. No, no lo decía por no quedarme solo, sino porque tú no estabas para quedarte solo. Con lo que no contaba yo era que el remedio viniera de mano de mi futura nuera.

\- Sí bueno… es la mejor influencia que he tenido desde siempre, no creo que te vaya a contar nada nuevo.

\- Ya era hora que lo reconocieras – riéndose por lo bajo, su padre no pudo evitar el comentario-. Mira, no he dicho nada porque tampoco quería alarmar a tu madre ni a tu hermano. Yo creo que las cosas fueron bastante bien ¿no? Ahora ya da igual…

\- No, no da igual. ¿Cómo va a dar igual? Fuiste a buscarme hasta allí solo para comprobar que estuviera bien incluso después de llevar tanto tiempo sin saber prácticamente nada de mí.

\- Yamato, eres mi hijo, tiempo al tiempo. Acabarás entendiéndome… No lo digo por tocar las narices esta vez, acabarás estando en mi lugar y verás que dará igual lo que hagan o dejen de hacer siempre vas a estar al lado de tus hijos. Los míos salieron simplemente un poco más cabezotas de la cuenta, especialmente el mayor de los dos… Pero no son una desgracia tan grande como a ellos les gusta creer.

\- Porque he aprendido a hacer las cosas de quien he aprendido – acabó quedándose mirando hacia él con una sonrisa de medio lado-. No creo que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si no hubiéramos estado los dos solos casi desde que tengo recuerdos. Aunque haya tenido que estar más tiempo solo por culpa del trabajo, siempre te las has arreglado para estar ahí y no volverte loco porque me metía en líos muy… raritos.

\- Si con líos raritos te refieres a los digimon casi que prefiero esa etapa a la de la banda de música con las fans locas persiguiéndote. Aunque debo de reconocer que fue bastante divertida… ¿Cómo se llamaba la pelirroja aquella que te persiguió hasta aquel lago?

La cara de Yamato cambió hasta acabar frunciendo el ceño provocando la risa de su padre a su costa.

\- Lamento informarte de que eso también fue culpa tuya, ¿quién fue el que me enseñó el bajo de cuando era joven y con el que me enseñó a practicar?

\- Sí, claro, ahora voy a tener yo la culpa de todo lo relacionado contigo – continuó riéndose de él-. Y oye, que no estoy tan mayor como para que digas eso de "cuando era joven" – volvió a ponerse en pie, aparentemente dando la conversación por terminada y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Desde allí se quedó observando al chico en silencio, pensativo. Siempre habían tenido una relación que se regía por lo mismo patrones en cuanto Yamato había empezado a ser lo suficientemente mayor para poder ser responsable de sus acciones. Siempre lo había dejado, aparentemente, tomar sus propias decisiones. No le había prohibido nunca nada, lo había apoyado siempre que había podido. Incluso el día que le había aparecido en casa diciendo que había decidido apuntarse a una beca que la JAXA organizaba. ¿Por qué iba a decirle que no lo hiciera?

También era cierto que había una gran diferencia entre la vida que había tenido con él y con la que podría haber tenido con Natsuko. Él lo había dejado mucho más a su aire, siempre le había dado su espacio y había preferido mantenerlo vigilado desde la distancia. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo volver a mirar hacia él. Quizás fuera momento de terminar de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – reclamó la atención de él-. Siempre has tenido un carácter demasiado complicado, por eso en parte siempre te he dejado siempre a tu aire. Eres exactamente igual que tu padre, ahí donde la ves a día de hoy. Algo bueno tuve que sacar de todo esto… Aprendí de mis errores con ella para saber manejarte a ti. Si querías alejarte del mundo y no dar señales de vida, por mucho que me molestara, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? ¿Ir a buscarte a Tanegashima y traerte de la oreja? ¿Mandarte a tu hermano a que te diera la lata hasta que te vinieras solo por no aguantarlo? Y yo creo que al final has llegado a un punto muy diferente a todo eso. Quizás no pueda decir que tengo nada de mérito en ello, ya que lo que mejor te pudo venir fue volver con todos los tuyos. Especialmente con Sora… Y no te creas que no he tenido oportunidad de hablarlo con ella también.

\- ¿Cuándo has estado tú hablando con ella?

\- El día que cené con vosotros mientras que te echamos para la cocina. Le conté lo de las pesadillas y quién había sido el remedio para todo eso – se encogió de hombros-. Pero, que por fin te haya dado la cabeza para dejar de dar tantas vueltas con la mejor mujer que te ibas a cruzar en la vida no es algo que tenga que ver con esto ahora – posó la mano en su hombro al haberse acercado hasta él-. Ya verás como todo os va de maravilla. No tiene pinta de que vayas a cometer mis mismos errores y seguro que dentro de poco consigues que me calle la boca con lo de la nieta.

\- Eso espero… De verdad que lo espero de verdad.

\- Hijo, ya has hecho mal todo lo que podías hacer mal, yo creo que de ahora en adelante las cosas van a ir perfectamente – se rió ligeramente sin poder evitarlo-. Te lo dije antes de que te fueras hace meses. No podría estar más orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido. Y no estoy hablando laboralmente.

Aquellas palabras no las vio venir de boca de su padre de repente. Tensándose sin poder evitarlo, no sabiendo tan siquiera cómo reaccionar a lo que acababa de escuchar. Era cierto, aquellas palabras las había escuchado tiempo atrás, pero con un significado totalmente diferente y en un contexto que, a día de hoy, le importaba mucho menos. Aquella vez habían conseguido calmarlo. Ahora habían conseguido que se le humedecieran los ojos y que tuviera que parpadear varias veces intentando mantener la calma.

\- Mira… déjate de sensiblerías… ¿qué pretendes que mañana llegue con los ojos hinchados a más no poder y que mamá nos tire algo a la cabeza?

\- Me va a tirar algo a la cabeza tu querido abuelo igualmente, mejor ella que él – riéndose apretó de nuevo el hombro de él unos segundos-. Pero, por el momento… ¿Qué te parece si le haces la cena a tu padre como intento de negociación de paz por la que le has liado?

Poniéndose en pie en cuanto lo soltó asintió a lo que le decía. Sin duda, había sido la mejor idea que había tenido desde hacía tiempo pasar aquella noche solo con Hiroaki. Podría haberle dicho a Takeru que viniera, pero… era mejor que las cosas como siempre habían sido ellos. Ellos dos.

* * *

Aaaaaains porque os tengo aprecio, que lo sepáis, que tengo muchas cosas que preparar para mi recua personal... Así que os subo esto en un momentito y luego sigo buscándome cosas que tirarles a la cabeza para que no las miren... ¬¬

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿Te has muerto? ¿No? ¿Estamos seguras de ello? ¿Completamente? Venga, pónmelo por escrito que después de este capítulo no sé yo en qué condiciones te voy a encontrar jajaja Y lo mismo para la tortuga.

Sí, literalmente es el único que no lo va a saber, yo yo voto porque no lo va a saber hasta el día siguiente de su llegada a Grecia. No lo veo capacitado para ello jajajaja Y como anda que no habrá destinos con sol... pues yo creo que ni lo ha intentado. Ni aunque le hubieran dejado hacer la maleta tendría alguna pista de a dónde se iban.

Mañana... empieza la boda. No es un simulacro. 282 capítulos después, ¡se casan! jajajajaa ¡Besitos de tortuguita y ánimos para mañana!

 **Natesgo:** bueeeeeno, tú no me des ideas que si me pongo seguido que consigo desglosar la boda lo suficiente como para que me dé para otro tanto, ¿eh? Jajajajajajajaja yo ya tengo escrita entera y verdadera. De hecho, si hoy no me muero preparando material para esta semana para las fieras debería de empezar a escribir el viaje ya... Pero bueno, a ver quién aguanta más si la impresora sin dar por el saquete o yo sin darme cabezazos.

Ahhhh, sorpresa e_e Ya lo verás a la vez que ellos dos jajajaja

¡Un beso!

 **Ace Cornell:** es un rubio traidor que se la ha liado a su padre, pero ya le ha quedado claro quien tiene la culpa de todo a Hiroaki, tú tranquilo. Una cosa es que lo invite por no hacerle el feo a Natsuko y otra que lo haga para tocarle las narices un rato.

A ver... yo solo digo que se llevó a Taichi de compras. Y que algo debieron de acabar comprando. Y que ese algo puede haber acabado en la maleta del rubio y que cuando llegue a su destino quizás descubre qué es lo que Mimi ha metido dentro jajaja

¡Un beso! Y yo creo que lo del balneario no me vendría mal, ¿eh? Solo como dato informativo.

 **Guest Vecina:** si le ha tocado muchos las narices o no a Hiroaki en el capítulo anterior te vas a quedar con la duda, porque vamos a no dejar constancia de si corrió mucho la sangre por Tokio o no. Nos vamos a quedar con que el rubio es un traidor y que ha sido descubierto por su padre jajaja La venganza contra Takeru seguro que llega en algún momento, tú tranquila - cuando se me ocurra algo digno después de lo que ha hecho-. Que no va a quedar en una simple colleja. La última vez que Yamato se la lió a su hermano fue el día que se iba de Tokio antes del viaje a Marte y se quedó muy a gusto.

Son para morirse de amor y eso que ahí, realmente, apenas cruzan cuatro frases, pero ya nos vale para fangilear con ellos. Tú no te preocupes, que te va a gustar mucho el capítulo que tienen ellos dos entero para ellos solitos. Ese ya te avisaré cuando se acerque porque yo casi me muero intentando terminarlo.

Jajajaja Hiroaki montando el drama porque tiene al exsuegro en la misma ciudad que él es maravilloso, y sí, es el mejor suegro del mundo. Solo da por el saco con que quiere una nieta, y eso ya es petición popular, así que no hay problema jajajaja

¡Bicos de tartaruga para ti! Y coge aire que mañana empezamos con lo gordo.

 **Nika:** ¿tú lo hueles, verdad? Es que no falla jajajaja ¿Que estoy a punto de liarla bien parda? Apareces. ¿Que estoy a punto de arrancar con el evento más importante de las tres historias? Apareces jajajajaja ¿¡Dónde tienes las cámaras!?

Por cierto, no me llegó el avisó de tu review para que no echemos de menos los viejos tiempos, ya sabes jajajaja Tú ponte al día, ponte, ponte, que mientras que aún recuerdes el olor a recién pintado la cosa no será tan grave.


	95. Desconocidos

**_27 de abril de 2019_**

* * *

Sus ojos llevaban un buen rato fijos en sus propias manos. Manos que temblaban mucho más de lo que recordaba que lo hubieran hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sora se había tenido que sentar en una silla intentando tranquilizarse. Se repetía una y otra vez que no tenía ni un solo motivo por el que estar nervioso, que todo iba a salir bien y que nada iba a cambiar entre ellos. Luego, su propia cabeza la traicionada y le decía que se equivocaba, que todo iba a ser diferente y que empezaban una nueva etapa.

\- Sora… como no dejes de retorcer la manga de la bata vas a acabar rompiéndola – la voz de Biyomon la sacó de sus propios pensamientos.

\- Lo siento – giró la cabeza hacia su compañera, observándola unos segundos-. Si no sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa… Pero no puedo evitarlo.

\- Pues no deberías porque todo va a salir perfectamente y vas a estar muy guapa – cogió impulso con las alas para dar un salto y subirse a sus rodillas-. Ya lo verás. Toshiko se ha ido a buscar a Mimi y a Haru para que te ayuden a terminar de vestirte y seguro que así estás mucho más tranquila.

\- No sé yo hasta qué punto el nombre de Mimi y tranquilizar a alguien tiene mucho sentido que sea usado en la misma frase – sonrió ligeramente mientras que rodeaba a su amiga con los brazos-. ¿Dónde te vas a quedar estos días al final?

\- Voy a quedarme ayudándola con la tienda – asintió a sus propias palabras-. Y quiero que me traigas algo bonito o rico de donde vas…

\- ¿Algo rico? – se rio más abiertamente ahora-. Creo que no me van a dejar meterlo en el avión… Peor ya veremos qué se puede hacer…

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de ambas, haciendo que girasen la cabeza hacia allí viendo que, por fin, habían llegado los refuerzos.

\- ¿Todavía estás así? – Mimi se acercó hasta ellas para saludar a cada una con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Ha estado retorciendo la manga de la bata desde que se fue su madre – contestó Biyomon por ella-. Peor al menos no ha salido corriendo al baño.

\- Todavía…

\- Nada de todavía – Haru llegó también hasta donde ellas-. Estos son nervios de los buenos, ya lo verás… Venga, que aún nos quedan un par de horas y como sigas así de histérica no nos vas a dejar ni ponerte en pie

\- Cómo lo sabes… - murmuró por lo bajo antes de dejar a Biyimon bajarse y ponerse en pie-. Si es que no entiendo por qué estoy tan sumamente nerviosa, no tiene sentido.

\- Claro que tiene sentido, una no se casa todos los días, hija – Toshiko negó con la cabeza-. Venga, y ahora vamos a ver cómo te arreglas, aunque ya me dijiste ayer que lo tenías más o menos claro

\- Sí… - asintió a su madre antes de coger aire y empezar con los preparativos.

Aquella mañana se había levantado y se había dado una larga ducha intentando despejarse del todo. No había servido de gran cosa, pero se había entretenido lo suficiente y había conseguido mantener la mente ocupada mientras que terminaba con los últimos detalles. Al llegar a la habitación en la que ya tenía todo esperándola cortesía de los caprichos de Mimi y Taichi, simplemente se había dedicado a cambiarse de ropa cuando su madre la había dejado sola, aprovechando para ponerse la ropa interior adecuada en ese momento para el vestido. Por ese motivo se había llevado con ella la bata.

\- Ya verás la cara de bobo que se le va a quedar a Yamato… - escuchó la voz de Mimi divertida desde no demasiado lejos de ella.

* * *

\- Vamos a ver, ¿quieres hacer el favor de tranquilizarte? ¿Eh? Porque como no te estés quieto de una vez llamo a papá para que te dé una buena colleja por agonías. Es Sora con quién te vas a casar.

\- Pues por eso… No he pegado ojo en toda la noche.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

\- ¡Y yo qué sé! ¿Estabas tu tranquilo antes de casaste con Hikari? ¿Eh, listo?

\- No, pero es que a ti te va a dar algo como no te tranquilices. Haz el favor de empezar a vestirte y así estás tranquilito mientras. Venga, circula…

Gruñendo contra su hermano, intentando controlar un pulso más tembloroso todavía del que había tenido minutos antes de despegar en el último viaje, se acercó hasta la bolsa en la que tenía colgando el uniforme en una percha, sacándolo para dejarlo tirado encima de la cama.

\- ¿Dónde está papá?

\- Mirándose mal con el abuelo, ni que no lo supieras ya… No, en realidad creo que se había ido a saludar a Haruhiko. Toshiko no lo deja subir a ver a Sora y estaba protestando por abajo intentando hacer un surco en el suelo igual que tú.

\- Qué gracioso... – aquellas palabras fueron acompañadas del lanzamiento del jersey que llevaba puesto directo a la cabeza de su hermano-. Voy a vestirme al baño que no me fio de que se nos cuele alguien en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te han dejado marquitas otra vez por toda la espalda? Oye, lo suyo es dejarse esos temas para esta noche a ver si luego no vas a rendir…¡Eh! – protestó cuando un cojín salido de la nada aterrizó en su cara antes de ver a su hermano desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

Acercándose hasta el espejo, se acercó para colocarse bien el pelo que su hermano le había despeinado al lanzarle el objeto segundos antes, aprovechando así para matar el tiempo. En realidad, él también estaba nervioso. Había esperado mucho tiempo porque ellos dos llegaran a aquel momento y ahora que por fin había llegado le costaba hasta creérselo.

Pasados unos minutos, escuchó como llamaban a la puerta, levantándose para abrir y encontrarse allí a una cara que conocía y a otro que no había visto en su vida.

\- ¿Qué cuñadito? ¿Se ha muerto el novio ya? – Taichi saludó entrando tranquilamente mientas que unos pasos por detrás de él Mai hacía lo mismo, deteniéndose delante de Takeru para observarlo fijamente.

\- Madre mía… sí es que son dos clones… - fueron las únicas palabras de ella antes de presentarse-. Mai, trabajo con tu hermano.

\- ¿Mai? – repitió antes de mirar hacia Taichi-. ¿Os conocéis vosotros dos o qué?

\- No preguntes, que te quedas sin cuñada antes de que lo sea oficialmente – riéndose por lo bajo, Taichi buscó a Yamato con la mirada-. ¿Dónde se ha metido este?

\- En el baño, no se fiaba de que no apareciera nadie de repente por aquí – señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

* * *

Sora estaba observándose en el espejo del tocador mientras que terminaba de arreglarse. Había decidido dejarse el cabello lo más natural posible en un medio recogido. El largo habitual de su melena permitía que la espalda del vestido luciera perfectamente, de manera que no había problemas. Había dejado algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando mejor su rostro. Nunca había utilizado maquillaje demasiado llamativo y aquella vez no iba a ser la excepción, dejando todo lo más sencillo posible para que fuera el vestido quien realmente llamara la atención de todo. Aprovechando para terminar de ponerse bien los pequeños pendientes consistentes en un brillante cada uno pudo ver que su madre se acercaba hacia ella.

\- ¿Pasa algo, mamá? – le preguntó cuando terminó de colocarlos.

\- No, cariño. Estás muy guapa… Pero… yo creo que te falta algo.

\- ¿Que me falta algo? – la miró extrañada, girándose hacia ella antes de ver que tenía una cajita en sus manos.

\- Sí… - sonrió abiertamente a su hija antes de tendérsela-. Esto me lo regaló tu abuela cuando me casé con tu padre… Y a ella la suya… Y ahora es para ti. Creo que te va a ir bien con el peinado que has escogido…

Frunció el ceño ante la sorpresa, acabando por bajar la mirada hacia la cajita, tomándola entre sus manos, aún temblorosas, antes de abrirla con sumo cuidado. Al levantar la tapa se encontró con un pasador para el cabello de color plateado en el cual se podrían ver las formas de unas flores muy parecidas a las que adornaban el vestido. En el centro de todas ellas una pequeña piedra brillaba discretamente.

\- Mamá… - murmuró antes de levantar la vista hacia ella.

\- Debes de haberlo visto en alguna foto seguramente – cogiéndolo de las manos de su hija se colocó detrás de ella, aprovechando que no se había puesto en pie todavía para colocárselo correctamente en el cabello-. Precioso… con tu color de cabello llama todavía más la atención.

Posó ambas manos en los hombros de Sora, inclinándose hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. Para ser la madre de la novia estaba mucho más tranquila de lo que cabría esperar, pero si estaba así era porque confiaba plenamente en que todo iba a ir bien. Si su hija era un manojo de nervios era porque aquello le importaba demasiado, pero a la vez la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba demasiado feliz con todo aquello. Sonrió antes de incorporarse de nuevo.

\- Venga, que todavía tenemos que vestirte antes de que a tu padre le dé algo que lo he dejado abajo con Hiroaki y no sé cómo de buena idea puede ser eso.

Viendo como Sora sonreír a modo de respuesta antes de asentir, la dejó ponerse en pie para acercarse hacia Mimi y Haru quienes ya habian terminado de preparar el vestido.

* * *

Yamato abrió la puerta del baño, con la chaqueta en mano todavía, aún con ambos lazos extremos de la corbata deshechos colgando en su cuello. Frenó en seco ante la curiosa escena que tenía delante de él, especialmente porque no contaba con encontrarse allí a Mai.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí sola con estos dos? – preguntó acercándose hasta ellos.

\- ¡Uy! Pero mira qué guapo se ha puesto mi rubio favorito hoy – girándose hacia él, se tomó unos segundos para observarlo-. ¿Yo? He subido a verte y Taichi me ha acompañado amablemente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No eres capaz de hacerte el nudo? – comentó el castaño sonriendo divertido interpretando la cara de su amigo como una respuesta afirmativa-. Con lo que te reías de mí hace años… Mira quién está histérico ahora.

\- Cállate… - protestó antes de dejar la chaqueta tirada sobre la cama.

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Haz el favor de dejarla bien que luego se te arruga y verás el numerito que nos monta mamá!

Poniendo los ojos en blanco se acercó hasta el espejo para volver a intentar hacerse el nudo, no teniendo demasiado claro cómo hacerlo a pesar de ser una prenda que solía vestir con relativa frecuencia en el trabajo.

\- Anda, ven aquí, maravilla rubia… - escuchó la voz de Mai a su lado mientras que le daba un golpecito en el brazo para que se girase hacia ella-. Anda que… Yo creo que no te he visto tan de los nervios ni en primer viaje que hicimos – le dijo cuando se giró hacia ella dejando que le hiciera el favor de colocarle bien el nudo.

\- Claro que estoy nervioso… - protestó, facilitándole el trabajo estándose quieto-. Estoy más nervioso que en el último despegue, para que te hagas a una idea.

\- Pobrecito… Lleva una buena temporada aguantándote. Incluso más que yo, yo creo que si no ha salido corriendo ya no lo va a hacer así que menos dramas… Nadie quiere que cuando le vayas a poner el anillo salga volando a la cabeza de nadie – consiguiendo que se riera ante semejante pensamiento, terminó con lo que estaba habiendo-. ¿Ves? Ya está. Anda, ponte la chaqueta que quiero ver lo guapo que te nos has puesto ahora que alguien te ha echado el lazo – retrocediendo unos pasos se colocó al lado de los otros dos.

Haciéndoles caso se acercó a coger de nuevo la chaqueta, poniéndosela y tomándose unos segundos para abrocharla antes de girarse hacia la bolsa de viaje en la que había traído sus pertenencias, sacando de ella su insignia para colocarla en su lugar.

\- Sigo siguiendo que estás igualmente de fastidiado – escuchó decir a Taichi cuando por fin dejó que vieran completamente listo-. Pero das un poquito de asco, no te pongas demasiado a mi lado hoy, ¿quieres?

\- Menos mal que llevo siendo completamente inmune a tus encantos toda mi vida… Muy guapo, ahora quiero ver la cara que se le queda a la novia, seguro que no tiene precio. ¿Dónde está Gabumon, por cierto?

\- Lejos de ti, no vaya a ser que te pongas a sonsacarle algo – lo había dejado con su padre cuando habían llegado.

\- ¿Sonsacarle algo? – Takeru habló por fin.

\- No preguntes…

Taichi se quedó mirando hacia su reloj unos segundos antes de hacerle un gesto a Yamato con la cabeza.

\- Voy a ir a verla, lo siento, tiene las de ganar y ya debe de estar casi lista. Si me cierran la puerta en las narices volveré por aquí… Ya sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio, peeero le tengo más a ella – sonriendo divertido se despidió de ellos antes de salir de la habitación.

\- Yo voy a avisar a mamá de que ya te has vestido que seguro que quiere verte antes de la boda…

¿Me vas a dejar sola con él? – protestó Mai divertida justo antes de sentir como Yamato la cogía por el brazo.

\- Tú te va a quedar aquí conmigo y me vas a explicar cómo es que estás tan cómoda en compañía de desconocidos…

\- ¿Desconocidos? – sonriendo de oreja a oreja esperó a que los dos chicos los dejaran solos-. ¿Quién te ha dicho que son desconocidos?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, bueno, bueno... Arrancamos. Y yo acabo de sentarme por fin que desde las 3 de la tarde casi que todavía no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar. Y estamos en octubre... Cuando llegue diciembre lloraré en un rincón o algo.

Lo sé, lo sé, era una conversación que tenían que tener esos dos y todos sabemos que seguro que se han pasado media noche montando el melodrama y la otra media con pepino bien frío en los ojos para que Natsuko no les tirase nada a la cabeza por llegar con los ojos hinchados. Así que nada, hemos podido ver un momento papi-nene que son pocas las veces en las que simplemente se dedican a hablar esos solos y siempre valen mucho.

No te me mueras, que ahora sí, oficialmente, ¡estamos en la boda! ¡Besos para ti y para la tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** jajajajaajja era evidente, lo sé jajaja Me hizo gracia leer tu review, es que era la solución perfecta para Sora. Solo falta que ella despertara y se diera cuenta de que todo era mucho más sencillo (y que yo me acordara que de quería hacerlo que esa es otra jajajaja).

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** ¿llegas tarde? Pues yo ni te cuento jajaja Lo que no sé es si llego viva, cuerda o cómo llego porque hoy ha sido un día para darme cabezazos por todas partes. Demasiados niños en mi día a día... Lo puedo resumir así T_T

La relación de estos dos me encanta, por si a alguien todavía le quedaba la duda. Y no es premeditada ni nada, simplemente yo los juntaban y salían así. No es que lo haya llevado de forma más premeditada ni nada, simplemente los junto y pasa lo que pasa. Y sí, es eso, no hace falta que sean un par de pegajosos o que tengan una relación superdependiente para poder tener un trato así. Verás el día que haya tortuguita, verás.

Jajajajaja esa frase es el eufemismo de "anda no seas bobo y aprovecha bien que has dado con alguien que te tiene toda la paciencia del mundo" jajajajajajaja. Eso y que sí, que ellos dos son capaces de llegar al equilibrio entre los carácteres de ellos dos y eso sabe verlo Hiroaki. Si tenía alguna duda yo creo que se le terminó de pasar el día que comprobó que las pesadillas se estaban yendo.

Si te ha gustado este capi, tranquila, que también vas a tener más de esta temática en distintas combinaciones... e_e ¡bicos de tartaruga para ti!


	96. Cara de tonta

Vigilando los movimientos de Haru por encima de su propio hombro estaba pendiente de cómo terminaba de cerrar el vestido, a sabiendas de que la cremallera quedaba completamente fuera de la vista de todo el mundo oculta entre los pliegues de la falda. Mantenía la vista fija en su amiga porque todavía no había sido capaz de dirigir la propia vista hacia su reflejo, tomándose unos segundos en terminar de colocarse bien una vez que sintió el cierre subirse del todo.

Prácticamente se pudo decir que cogió aire antes de atreverse a mirar hacia el espejo que había unos metros por delante de ella. Obviamente se había visto con el vestido puesto varias veces desde que se lo habían enseñado, pero de ahí a ver el resultado completo había una gran diferencia y, ahora, era exactamente lo que podía ver frente a ella.

Después de todas las vueltas, todos los dolores de cabeza y todos los intentos fallidos, prácticamente estaba al borde de no creerse que aquello estuviera a punto de pasar en tan poco tiempo. Incluso aquel precioso vestido que llevaba en aquel momento le había costado demasiados disgustos y ahora, no podía apartar la vista de él.

\- Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno, si le da un mal al rubio ese, tenemos a Jou entre los presentes y podrá reanimarlo para que no te haga el feo de tener que retrasar la boda – la voz de Mimi la sacó de sus pensamientos consiguiendo que se riera.

\- Tranquila, casi que seguro que Jou va a tener que estar pendiente de ambos porque el otro se ponga lo que se ponga no creo yo que vaya a quedar demasiado mal – Haru asintió a las palabras de la otra chica.

\- Pero bueno… que estoy delante, ahorraos esos comentarios para cuando no os escuche al menos.

\- ¿Por qué? No, no, déjate, todo para ti, tranquila. Probablemente según nos lo crucemos esté digno que nos den un par de infartos, pero lo aguantas tú, muchas gracias – riéndose por lo bajo Mimi se apartó del lado de Sora para colocarse al lado del espejo y poder mirarla más de frente-. Mira, así vestida no tiene pinta de que vayas a salir corriendo detrás de ningún balón.

\- Qué graciosa… - negando con la cabeza se acercó hacia la caja en la que tenía guardados los zapatos, sacándolos para ponérselos.

\- ¿Por qué has dicho lo de salir corriendo detrás de un balón? – Haru, sin entender el comentario, aprovechó para colocarse ella bien la ropa en el espejo.

\- Porque esta señorita aquí donde la vez – empezó a hablar Toshiko tras haberse colocado al lado de su hija para ayudarla a maniobrar y ponerse bien los zapatos sin tropezar – era la cosa más anti-todo lo que es ahora que te podrías encontrar y no tenía más afición que jugar en el equipo de fútbol hasta lesionada…

\- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no me sigue gustando? ¿Eh? – riéndose por lo bajo terminó de calzarse-. Una cosa no quita a la otra…

\- Pues ahora mismo estás monísima para ir a echar un partido con Taichi si es que no se ha muerto por algún rincón, que mucho tarda en venir a meter las narices por aquí… - Mimi acabó por sentarse, entretenida con la conversación -. Aunque lo más seguro es que esté en algún rincón discutiendo con Yamato por algo como buen matrimonio que son.

\- No lo sé, lo vi antes hablando con los compañeros de trabajo de él. Verás cuando se entere de cómo ha llegado a ocurrir eso… - dando por terminado el trabajo de prepararse, quedó complemente lista.

\- Fuiste tú la de la idea, así que así tenéis entretenimiento para todas las horas de viaje que se os vienen encima…

\- Calla, no me lo recuerdes – bajó la mirada hacia sus propias manos, cogiendo el anillo de encima de la mesa tras habérselo quitado para que no se enganchara en la falda al vestirse, dudando unos segundos-. ¿Debería de ponérmelo hoy?

\- Claro… si además por lo que me has dicho os hacen juego, ¿no? – Toshiko se acercó a su hija-. Y te encaja con todo lo demás… Y no sé yo si estarías muy a gusto tú sin él, que desde que te lo dio ya no sé el número de veces que te he pillado con cara de tonta mirando para él…

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Eh… Toshiko tiene toda la razón y mira que yo casi no te he podido ver esta temporada por culpa del trabajo… - Mimi le dio la razón asintiendo.

Como respuesta Sora terminó de ponerse el anillo en el dedo haciéndoles burla sin alzar tan siquiera la voz sacándoles una risa generalizada.

* * *

Natsuko golpeó la puerta un par de veces antes de esperar a que alguien le indicara que podía entrar. No quería llegar en mal momento y poder importunar a su hijo. Quizás estaba ocupado o todavía no había terminado de vestirse. Lo único que le había dicho Takeru era que podía ir a verlo cuando quisiera y eso no era nada fiable sabiendo la afición que tenía por tocarle las narices a Yamato.

La puerta se abrió delante de ella, justamente para ver una cara que no conocía, observarla curiosa.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Pero qué os pasa con la genética en esta familia? – fueron las palabras de Mai antes de apartarse de la puerta dejando entrar a la mujer-. Es tu madre… Y eso que no la conozco de nada.

\- Mai… ¿por qué no te vas un rato a ver si los otros dos no han roto algo o si están intentando hacer huir a Arata?

\- Tranquilo, ya te dejo solo con tu madre – lanzándole un vistazo a la mujer, terminó por sonreír-. Encantada – sonrió amablemente y a continuación salió de la habitación antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia abajo dejándolos solos.

\- ¿Quién era? – Natsuko preguntó todavía algo confusa.

\- Una compañera de trabajo, la piloto del equipo, de hecho – explicó antes de acercarse hacia ella para saludarla.

A medida que se fue acercando a ella se fijó en la mirada de su madre la cual había posado sobre él. Era cierto que nunca había tenido la oportunidad cruzárselo vestido de aquella forma, y se podía notar la sorpresa en la cara de ella. Sin decir nada, simplemente se acercó a ella dejando un beso en su mejilla.

\- Cualquiera diría que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo – le dijo dándose cuenta de que ella también iba de azul oscuro.

\- No lo digas muy alto que lo mismo tu hermano se cree que es algún tipo de conspiración en su contra – sonrió levantando la vista hacia él-. Estás perfecto, hijo.

\- Gracias… peor lo que estoy es de los nervios – reconoció encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras.

\- No lo sé, eso mismo me pregunto yo, tranquila. No tiene fundamento alguno. Posiblemente tenga que ver con que nunca en la vida he querido hacer algo tanto como esto…

Sonriendo por lo que acababa de escuchar, no pudo más que enternecerse ante la situación.

\- Entonces son nervios de los buenos, eso seguro. No creo que ahora os vayan a entrar dudas de ningún tipo…

\- La máxima duda que voy a tener yo es sobre cómo se camina bien en línea recta porque ahora mismo pongo en duda hasta mi capacidad de ello – la risa de su madre hizo que se le contagiara a él también-. No te rías, que lo digo muy en serio.

\- Bueno… si te sirve de consuelo yo tropecé y porque iba agarrada a tu abuelo que sino hubiera llegado a la vista de todo el mundo rodando. Así que tranquilo, que creo que has salido un poco más habilidoso que yo en esos aspectos.

\- Tú no me des ideas – levantando la vista hacia ella-. ¿Intentáis hacer de rabiar al abuelo vosotros dos hoy?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada… nada… ¿Has visto a papá? Me extraña que no haya venido por aquí a comprobar que sigue teniendo dos hijos.

\- Pues… la última vez que lo vi estaba llevándole un vaso de agua a tu futuro suegro. Pero no me extrañaría que apareciera por aquí no tardando porque en algún momento van a tener que dejar a ese pobre hombre subir a ver a su hija. Que creo que la cosa va de no dejarlo subir hasta casi la hora. Y a ver quién es el que le dice que no a Toshiko… O algo así decían.

Sonriendo imaginándose la escena y la conspiración casi que se pudo sentir aliviado porque no era él el único que iba a tener problemas por lo que se le venía encima en cuestión de poco tiempo. Bajó la mirada hacia el reloj que llevaba puesto dándose cuenta de que, realmente, apenas quedaba tiempo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que ambos girasen la cabeza hacia allí viendo aparecer precisamente a aquel que estaban echando en falta, acompañado también de Takeru.

\- Yo no quiero decir nada, pero a este paso vamos a tener un disgusto hoy como no se calme ese pobre hombre ahora que ha bajado Toshiko a buscarlo… - negando con la cabeza, Hiroaki cerró tras ellos, tomándose unos segundos antes de girarse hacia su hijo-. Pero mira qué guapo se nos ha puesto, cómo se nota que quiere dar buena impresión delante de la familia política – sonriendo a su hijo, se acercó hasta él-. ¿Más calmado que anoche?

\- ¿Me ves con cara de estar calmado?

\- No lo sé, se te da bastante bien fingir total inexpresividad – riéndose de él terminó por colocarse al lado de la madre de los chicos.

\- Déjalo, pobrecito, está de los nervios, ¿no lo ves?

\- Porque le da la gana, ni que tuviera algún motivo para estarlo. Otros teníamos la mirada fija del suegro en nuestra nuca mientras que se pensaba alguna forma de librarse de mí – un manotazo por parte de Natsuko fue la única respuesta que recibió.

\- Tú ten cuidado, papá, que lo tienes abajo esperando. Aunque le acabo de dejar al niño para que se entretenga, yo creo que tienes alguna oportunidad.

\- Oportunidad la tendría si algún traidor no le hubiera mandado la invitación solo por tocarme las narices.

\- No sé de lo que me estás hablando – volviendo a reírse, algo más calmado se quedó mirando hacia sus padres.

\- Vale, creo que ya está bien de meteros los unos con los otros. Vosotros dos portaros bien, que nosotros vamos a ir bajando – Natsuko habló de nuevo-. ¿De acuerdo? Y nada de poner más histérico a tu hermano de lo que ya está, Takeru que nos conocemos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Don astronauta va a ser incapaz de esperar un poco con su hermano pequeño?

\- Portaos bien… - repitió antes de hacerle un gesto a su exmarido para salir ambos de la habitación.

\- Igualmente – fueron las únicas palabras que escucharon la mayor de sus hijos antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

Hiroaki salió todavía riéndose por lo bajo, siguiendo los pasos de Natsuko, distraído observándola mientras que volvían hacer donde estaban los demás invitados.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo ella al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

\- Nada… nada… ¿Todo bien? – se detuvo a la vez que ella.

\- Todo bien – asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería justo antes de llevar las manos hacia los cuellos de él, colocándolos perfectamente-. Has hecho un buen trabajo, y lo sabes. Ahora a ver cuánto te hace esperar para ver si tienes suerte esta vez y consigues la famosa nieta.

\- ¿Conociéndolo? – atento a los movimientos de ella, no pudo evitar sonreír-. ¿Tú has visto la cara que se le queda cada vez que tiene a Dai en brazos? No llega a fin de año…

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿No es muy pronto?

\- Con el trabajo de él tiene que aprovechar antes de que le toque viajar de nuevo… Es lo único que tengo que decir…

\- Tú sabes algo y no me lo estás contando… Muy bonito…

\- O puede que lo vea venir desde lejos ya – se encogió de hombros antes de tenderle el brazo-. ¿Vamos? Tengo gana de saludar a mi querido y adorado exsuegro.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, bueno, que la cosa avanza. Que ya los tenemos a los dos vestidos y que han dejado subir al pobrecito Haruhiko de una vez, que iba a acabar dejando un surco en el suelo y Hiroaki abanicándolo porque le iba a dar un mal o algo... ¡Pobrecito! No sabe lo que le espera gracias a la siempre encantadora Toshiko.

Como siempre, Mimi y Haru ayudando a no revolucionar más al personal... Al igual que la siempre encantadora piloto de la JAXA con sus traumas sobre la genética familiar del rubio. Si es que está todo muy mal repartido jajaajaja Venga, que si no me muero hoy otra vez como ayer pretendo escribir un poquito aunque sea antes de irme a dormir. ¡Yo puedo!

¡Besos de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** jooo, no me digas esas cosas que una llega arrastrándose de dar clases a horas poco decentes y casi sin moral para subir el capítulo que ya tiene escrito y estas cosas me llegan a la patata ❤❤❤ Ya os lo he dicho muchas veces, el verdadero motivo por el que haya seguido adelante con todas estas historias es por la gentecilla que empezó a seguirlas y a decirme que le gustaban. ¿Tú sabes la ilu que me hace a mí cada vez que me llega una review? ❤

Y... ¿si te digo que yo veo un niño y me apetece tirarle algo? ¿Que las bodas me dan alergia? ¿Te lo crees? Jajajajajajajaajajajajaja Te entiendo perfectamente porque pienso igual que tú y con estos dos siempre estoy fangirleando por los rincones. Me he contagiado hasta yo con todo mi antiazucarismo xD

¡Un beso y muchas tortuguitas para ti!

 **Guest Vecina:** puuues mira, ya que no voy a ahondar en el tema por el momento, te cuento. Resulta que Taichi conoce a Mai de haber estado en Tanegashima ya más veces, hay algún FB con el propio Yamato por allí. Y, además, el día antes de la boda, una vez que Mimi se hizo con los teléfonos, aprovechó para poner en contacto absolutamente a todos los amigos de ambas partes de la pareja. Seguro que volaron puñales en todas las direcciones-

Lo del regalo de Toshiko y que fuera un detalle familiar me pareció algo que le pegaba mogollón a ella. Como siempre se da por supuesto que es una persona muy tradicional y esas cosas me van muchísimo con ella. Y Sora haciendo esfuerzos por no empezar ya el día lloriqueando como una magdalena. Si no me equivoco, Taichi tiene un capítulo solo para él mañana - espero no equivocarme porque de verdad que no sé exactamente el orden de toda esta parte -, te aviso desde ya para que te prepares porque yo tiré muchas cosas por la ventana.

Voy a ver si soy capaz de terminar el capítulo que tengo a medias porque hoy no soy ni algo parecido a una persona. La semana está haciéndose demasiado larga... Y déjate que acabe en viernes y no en sábado... Que mis dudas tengo. ¡Bicos de tartaruga!


	97. Más le vale

Taichi llamó a la puerta un par de veces antes de abrir con cuidado y asomar la cabeza, encontrándose allí todavía a todas las que habían estado ayudando a Sora a prpararse.

\- ¿Tengo permiso para entrar o todavía no puedo?

\- ¿Tú? ¿No tienes ya bastante con haberla visto hace ya tiempo? – Mimi se puso en pie, yendo directa casi que a cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

\- Oye, no es mi culpa tener el don de la oportunidad. Deja de odiarme por ello que ya te has quedado más que a gusto con tu venganza.

\- Uy… que te lo has creído – sujetando la puerta con la mano, se plantó a mitad de camino para no dejarlo entrar.

\- Mimi… déjalo pasar, ¿quieres? De hecho… ¿por qué nos vais bajando y me dejáis sola con él un momento? – escucharon la voz de Sora-. Mamá tú puedes ir yendo a buscar a mi padre mientras tanto, ¿qué te parece? Así vamos con tiempo…

Asintiendo a las palabras de su hija, Toshiko se acercó hasta Haru para acompañarla y coger a Mimi del brazo por el camino, dejando que Taichi se apartara de la puerta, todavía en el pasillo para dejarlas salir. No pudo evitar alzar la mano en gesto de despedida hacia Mimi agitando los dedos de la mano en el aire.

\- Ya te pillaré luego… ya… - fue lo último que la escuchó decir antes de desaparecer tras la esquina del pasillo mientras que veía el final de la cola de Biyomon perderse también.

Riéndose ante el numerito, abrió del todo la puerta, cerrando hasta de girarse hacia su amiga. Bien era cierto que ya la había visto con el vestido, pero la situación no podía ser más diferente aquella vez. Se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara mientras que se quedaba observándola fijamente.

\- Hmmm… creo que vamos a tener que dar gracias de que Koemi me mata si se me ocurre intentar convencerte para que te fugues conmigo… - bromeó acercándose hasta ella.

\- Quién sabe… Igual lo tendrías fácil, yo creo que el rubio ese no tiene nada qué hacer.

\- Menuda novedad me vas a contar – ampliando aún más la sonrisa cuando llegó a colocarse delante de ella, sin mediar media palabra más abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.

Aunque hubiera sido capaz no necesitó nada más, únicamente respondió al gesto de él con las mismas ganas. Aquella era una de esas ocasiones en las que las cosas se podían expresar mejor con acciones que con palabras. Se revolvió únicamente para rodearlo mejor con sus brazos, intentando hacer el esfuerzo de no emocionarse más de la cuenta, ya que no quería destrozar el maquillaje, pero algo le decía que aquel día iba a ser complicado.

\- Gracias – le murmuró por lo bajo.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? – bajando la cabeza hacia ella, la observó interrogante.

\- Porque ahora mismo no estaría aquí si no hubiera sido gracias a ti.

\- ¿Aquí? Sora… lo de conseguiros la fecha teniéndolo tan a mano es lo menos que podía hacer por vosotros dos. Es lo menos que podía hacer – poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos, aprovechó para poder observarla así.

\- No lo digo solo por eso – negó con la cabeza-. La vez que te fuiste detrás de él hasta la base solo para intentar hablar tú primero con él cuando discutimos hace un año, por ejemplo… Quizás no me hubiera sido tan fácil arreglar las cosas con él si no lo hubieras hecho.

\- Claro que sí, el muy idiota solo tiene un mal pronto, seguramente habría reaccionado exactamente igual nada más verte…

\- No lo creo… Pero… siempre has estado ahí como el apoyo constante de mi vida, sin importar lo que hiciera o que me pudiera enfadar contigo porque me decías lo que no quería oír. O incluso poniéndote paranoico porque por tu culpa se nos había ocurrido volver a hablar estando los dos de vuelta en Tokio…

\- Eh eso era egoísmo puro. Con la cantidad de dolores de cabeza me medisteis entre los dos era normal que estuviera así de paranoico. Y que alguien a quien tengo más tendencia de la cuenta de sobreprotegerla más de lo que debería pudiera volver a salir malparada ayudaba bastante. Sabes que no soporto saber que lo estás pasando mal, y más le vale a ese idiota hacerte feliz el resto de días que le quedan porque la patada en el trasero que le voy a pegar como se le ocurra hacer algo mal va a mandarlo a Marte sin necesidad de transbordador.

La respuesta de ella fue reírse por la terrible amenaza que acababa de presenciar, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no parpadear más de la cuenta y que sus húmedos ojos no la traicionaran. Subió la mano hasta la cara de ella, acercándola a una de sus mejillas para quitarse así una de lágrimas indiscretas que no había sido capaz de aguantar.

\- Vaya dos que estamos hechos… - dejándole por fin su espacio, sonrió de nuevo, aprovechando para secarse los ojos él también-. Con el rubio ese me cuesta más ponerme sensiblero… Estaban lloviéndole puñales de parte de Takeru y Mai cuando me fui. Está seriamente preocupado por cómo es posible que ella y yo nos conociéramos ya…

\- Yo no sé nada…. – riéndose finalmente -. No me busques crisis matrimoniales de las serias chivándote, ¿eh? Que si me deja plantada en el altar por tu culpa no te voy a dejar acompañarme las dos semanas de vacaciones a Grecia conmigo a modo de consolación.

\- Vaya… Me has estropeado los planes – se sentó-. A ver, ahora hazme el favor de dejar que te vea bien porque no todos los días tengo semejante imagen delante.

\- Eh, que sepas que antes se han estado metiendo conmigo porque dicen que así no tengo pinta de poder ir a jugar al fútbol contigo. Seguro que hasta incluso en tacones te sigo ganando…

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué digo eso?

\- Sí, ¿qué sabes?

\- ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber? – arqueó una ceja-. No quiero saber a qué os dedicáis vosotros dos por las mañanas, muchas gracias. Así que si estás esperando algún tipo de traición por parte de Yamato y que me haya contado algo sobre vuestras salidas matutinas no he tenido semejante honor…

\- Más le vale…

\- Peeeero, mantengo mis palabras – sonrió divertida de medio lado antes de hacer lo que él le había pedido, dejando que la viera con más detalle-. ¿Tengo el visto bueno?

\- Demasiado bueno – asintió-. Aunque… lamento informarte que se ha puesto bastante a la altura.

Vio aparecer de nuevo la ligera sonrisita en la cara de ella. Realmente era algo de esperar, estaban hablando de alguien que solía tener buen aspecto incluso recién levantado de la cama, así que había tenido muy sencillo la búsqueda de qué ponerse. Sabía el día que lo había traído a casa, pero no había intentado investigar tan siquiera. No por las supersticiones, sino porque realmente e incluso vestida como estaba vestida en aquel momento, ella seguía pensando que incluso en pijama habrían estado ambos igual de contentos.

\- Bueno… Tranquilo, creo que lo tenemos demasiado visto durante todos estos años para que pueda terminar de sorprendernos.

\- Ten cuidado… no vaya a ser que te sorprenda – sonrió divertido.

\- Oye… que la que se casa soy yo. A ver si te aclaras, o te vas con él o te vas conmigo, pero algo vas a tener que decirle a Koemi a modo de explicación.

\- Fácil, le digo que me voy con uno y luego me escapo con el otro. Lo tengo todo pensado – alargó la mano para tirar de ella y que se sentara a su lado-. Cuando estéis ya en Grecia y tengas un rato avísame, a ver qué tal os va y si habéis sobrevivido al vuelo eterno.

\- Dilo por mí, no creo que él vaya a tener demasiado problema…

\- También es verdad. Aunque… ¿qué tal anoche? ¿Fuiste capaz de pegar ojo?

\- Nada… - se encogió de hombros-. Nada de nada, así que si no me quedo dormida antes de que acabe la noche hoy será porque me han podido los nervios.

\- Oye, no creo que yo que después de ciertas marquitas que le he podido ver en la espalda sea tan aburrido como para que le vayas a hacer el feo de quedarte dormida hoy por la noche.

Pudo oír perfectamente el sonido de su amiga abriendo la boca y sorprendiéndose por el puñal tan gratuito que se acababa de ganar tan siquiera verlo venir, girándose automáticamente para darle un manotazo.

\- ¡Taichi!

\- ¿Qué? Díselo a él que anda dejándose pillar.

\- ¿Quieres irte tú también con unas buenas marquitas? ¿Eh? Todavía me acuerdo cuando el gato ese que tenías en casa te dejaba la cara bien marcada…

\- Oye, no me seas cutre, de amenazarse con esas cosas que sea por algo más interesante y no por el animal infernal ese que me tenía manía… - riéndose divertido por la conversación, acabó por pasar el brazo por encima de los hombros de ella con cuidado con el vestido-. Voy a ir bajando, que como pase más tiempo desaparecido Koemi sí que va a pensar que me he dado a la fuga y la he dejado sola con el niño – anunció antes de acercarse hasta ella para dejar un beso en su mejilla, aprovechando la cercanía para decirle unas últimas palabras-. Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? Y que da igual el tiempo que pase que siempre vamos a seguir siendo tú y yo.

Silencio. Esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo poco antes de girase la cabeza para observarlo, ya sin poder aguantarse más las ganas. Tenía tiempo de arreglar los destrozos de maquillaje, no necesitaba demasiados motivos desde hacía una buena temporada para andar más sensible de la cuenta, pero detalles como aquellos la superaban.

\- Pero no te me pongas a llorar ahora, que sino lloro yo también y verás tú la que liamos aquí…

\- ¡Eres un idiota! – dijo al final medio llorando entre risas.

\- Pero sigo siendo tu idiota favorito.

Girándose hacia él del todo volvió a abrazar a su mejor amigo, permaneciendo en silencio así hasta que fue capaz de poder separarse, ahora sí, con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- No sé qué habría sido de mí todos estos años sin tener que aguantarte… - dijo al final haciendo el esfuerzo por serenarse cuando él se puso en pie finalmente.

\- Seguro que te habrías aburrido un montón, eso tengo por seguro. Ahora sí que me voy. Le diré a tu madre que ya puede volver, ¿de acuerdo? Te veo dentro de un rato… - viéndola como asentía se giró, caminando hacia la puerta, posando la mano en el pomo antes de volver a girarse hacia ella justo antes de abrir-. O igual no le digo nada… - sonriendo al encontrarse al otro lado a los padres de ella se giró tan solo otro par de segundos.

Justo en ese momento, pudo ver cómo tras dedicar un par de segundos a secarse ligeramente los ojos, volvió a mirar hacia Taichi y que sin tan siquiera alzar el tono de voz, únicamente moviendo sus labios para dibujar un silencioso "Te quiero" a modo de despedida justo antes de ver aparecer a sus padres.

\- Pero bueno, ¿qué hacéis vosotros dos? ¿Llorando abrazados el uno al otro? Mira que como tenga que poner a arreglar a la niña otra vez por tu culpa pienso bajar a tirarte de las orejas…

\- Yo solo he venido a desearle suerte, Señora Takenouchi – saliendo casi que a las carreras de allí esquivó a Haruhiko, quien todavía parecía estar pensándose si era capaz de dar dos pasos seguidos o no-. Tranquilo, yo ya llevo un rato montando el drama con ella – fueron las palabras que le dedicó antes de posar una mano en su hombro y desaparecer escaleras abajo.

Una vez que llegó a la recepción donde esperaban el resto de invitados buscó a su mujer entre los presentes, encontrándose sentada ya con el niño. Avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado, tomando asiento dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo observado con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo antes de girarse hacia ella para coger al niño él.

\- Nada… Tienes los ojos rojos… - divertida aprovechó que cogía a Daigo él para pasarle un pañuelo de su bolso.

\- No tiene gracia…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** llegué. Yo es que de verdad que no sé ni cómo lo hago pero cada día ando más apurada hasta en fin de semana casi... Pero bueno, a lo que importa. Que el capítulo de hoy es de los gordos y hay que estar preparados para disfrutarlo de verdad, porque yo casi me muero solita cuando lo escribí y ya lo sabes.

Ya se sabía que esto iba a pasar. Que se le casa su pelirroja y tenía que acabar poniéndose mono no tardando. Quizás por eso no le ha tocado las narices a Yamato más de la cuenta, porque no se aguantaba las ganas de ir a rondarla a ella. Y tenemos un resultado con un buen par de llorones.

Parece que Haruhiko sigue vivo por el momento, a ver lo que le dura jajaja ¡besitos de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** mira, yo no les tenía mucho aprecio a los niños, pero desde que trabajo tratando con ellos se los regalo al primero que pase a no ser que sean tortuguitas rubias jajajaja Así que mira, igual no tardáis tanto en verla porque yo también tengo mucha gana de que aparezca. Ahora solo les falta a ellos ponerse de acuerdo de una vez, que la práctica yo creo que la tienen dominada jajaja

¡Mil gracias y muchos besitos de tortuga!

 **Guest vecina:** ¿Qué me dices? ¿Eh? - sonríe amablemente mientras que le pasa los pañuelos.

Este capítulo, vale, sí, lo tenía pensado, peor no con tanto detalle como ha acabado saliendo. Creo que mi yo Taiora ha vuelto a aparecer y a hacer lo que ha querido porque me he muerto escribiendo esto, leyéndolo y creo que se ha convertido en uno de mis capítulos favoritos de las tres historias. Posiblemente tenga que ver que adoro demasiado al señor embajador, pero es que es la cosa más adorable del mundo. Y mira que queda feo que lo diga yo que para algo lo escribo... peeeeeeero no lo puedo evitar jajaja.

No, no debería de sorprenderte. Han estado conspirando contra el rubio y poco a poco se enterará de la conspiración, pero bueno, que solo es que se las han arreglado para conocerse antes de la boda, poco más, tú tranquila. Y Taichi eso, que los conoció ya en alguno de los FB en los que lo saqué en la isla.

¿Tensión? ¿Con los papis del rubio? Je... pregúntale al abuelo o a Takeru jajaajaja No tengo nada más que decir al respecto. Espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo, de verdad.

¡Bicos de tartaruga!


	98. Tranquilo

Takeru miró el reloj antes de girar la cabeza hacia su hermano, empezando a sonreír poco a poco en silencio. No necesitó que le dijera nada más para ver cómo la reacción de Yamato fue poner cara de susto y ponerse algo más pálido de lo que normalmente solía estar.

\- ¿Ya es la hora?

\- Yo creo que sí, que ya podemos ir bajando nosotros dos seguro que todavía alguien más quiere acercarse a decirte algo y puede aprovechar mientras que esperas.

Viéndolo asentir y poco a poco ponerse en pie se acercó hasta el espejo, comprobando que todo estuviera perfectamente antes de coger aire.

\- Tranquilo hermano, tal cual vas hoy podría hasta preocuparme yo de que Hikari no se piense que se ha equivocado de hermano.

\- Mira que eres tonto… - le dijo intentando dejar sus manos quietas y no empezar a revolverse el pelo.

Riéndose de él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para caminar hacia la puerta. Deteniéndose justo antes de abrir para volver a girarse hacia su hermano.

\- No es por presionarte, pero creo que todos llevamos esperando demasiado tiempo este momento… No te voy a decir nada de que por fin hayas dejado de hacer el idiota, solo… quería desearte suerte. Ya iba siendo hora de poder verte con esa expresión de felicidad y no con el ceño fruncido todo el día.

\- Takeru… ¿Crees que es el mejor momento del mundo para ponerte sensible conmigo?

\- Oye… Si has pasado la prueba de no hacer llorar a mamá alguien tiene que intentar que haya lágrimas de… - cortó sus propias palabras.

Por primera vez no fue el menor de ambos hermanos el que abrazó al otro de repente, sino que fue al revés. Yamato abrazó a Takeru con fuerza, guardando silencio unos instantes antes de hablar sin haberse separado de él.

\- Gracias por no darme por caso perdido en todos estos años.

No dijo nada, únicamente reforzó el abrazo para acabar por separarse de él, sonriendo. No dijeron nada más, únicamente dirigieron sus pasos hacia la sala en la que tendría lugar la ceremonia.

* * *

Toshiko se giró hacia el exterior del pasillo, dejando la mirada en su marido unos segundos antes de entrar del todo en la habitación, esperando que la siguiera. Había hecho todo lo posible porque no tuviera ni la más mínima información, salvo por el adorno del cabello que le había dado momentos antes a su hija, de lo que se iba a encontrar cuando entrara. No había sido complicado debido a que siempre estaba lejos y que no era algo que nadie fuera aireando por ninguna parte.

No dijo absolutamente nada, únicamente avanzando hasta sentarse unos segundos, esperando a que se atreviera a entrar él también.

\- Lleva así desde que llegamos, yo juraría que estaba muy tranquilito cuando estábamos en casa -le dijo a su hija-. Pero cuando lo dejé con Hiroaki abajo empezó a ponerse nervioso…

\- Mamá… Déjalo, si esto… - no continuó hablando cuando finalmente lo vio aparecer al otro lado de la puerta.

Era plenamente consciente de que no iba a ser algo fácil hacerse el serio aquel día. Cuando el despertador había sonado aquella mañana y se había dado cuenta de que su única hija se le casaba, poco más y se había levantado de la cama de un salto del susto. Había sido capaz de parecer completamente relajado hasta que se había ido acercando la hora y cuando, finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en su hija vestida de blanco, perdió toda la compostura que había estado intentando recopilar para aquel momento.

Inicialmente se quedó observándola fijamente, como si necesitara asegurarse de que estaba viendo algo real y no un producto de su imaginación. Era su niña la que estaba delante de él. Y aunque sabía que en el fondo estaban en un punto en que aquello no debería de significar nada porque apenas iba a cambiar nada en la vida de ella, pero llevaba meses notando un brillo diferente en su mirada cada vez que se la cruzaba y aquello había terminado por superarlo.

Sonriendo ante la reacción de su marido, Toshiko se acercó hasta él para tenderle un pañuelo, el cual había tenido con ella porque se lo estaba viendo venir desde hacía rato. Prácticamente desde el momento en que ella la había visto por primera vez así vestida.

Apartó a la mujer del camino con un gesto, rechazando el pañuelo para irse directo a por su pequeña y poder abrazarla sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

* * *

\- ¿Quieres estarte quieto? Si te tengo que atar las manos hasta que aparezca Sora lo haré, avisado estás.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Venga, atrévete a decirme que tú no estabas así que poco más y tuve que estar detrás de ti co un abanico porque te estabas poniendo de los nervios…

\- Pero es que lo tuyo es por demás. Dedícate a mirar hacia papá y el abuelo verás qué divertido es…

Los dos hermanos habían bajado y tras haber saludado a los que se habían encontrado por el camino habían tomado su posición. Desde momento los nervios del mayor de ambos habían empezado a crecer exponencialmente a cada segundo que pasaba. En vez de hacer caso a lo que le había dicho Takeru, lo que hizo Yamato fue buscar entre la gente al resto de caras conocidas, observando cómo se habían ido sentado. Saludó con un gesto a Haru a quién no había podido ver hasta aquel momento porque sabía perfectamente donde había estado hasta hacía bien poco y acabó con la mirada fija en Taichi. No le servía para calmar los nervios porque sabía también exactamente de dónde venía él y por la expresión que tenía en la cara algo le decía que la cosa iba a estar complicada.

\- No, tú estás mucho más nervioso de lo que yo estaba, eso tengo por seguro. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de tranquilizarte? ¿Quieres agua?

\- Estoy bien, Takeru… de verdad, estoy perfectamente – girándose hacia él, lo observó-. Por cierto, ¿no has visto a papá demasiado tranquilo con respecto a la presencia del abuelo? Me dijo que ya buscaría la forma de vengarse, pero… - se lo señaló con la cabeza-… yo solo lo he visto más amable de la cuenta con mamá desde que llegamos. Y no creo que sea por la boda porque cuando fue la tuya estaban a buenas, pero… Hoy hay algo raro.

\- ¿Algo raro? – colocándose mejor al lado de su hermano para observar a sus padres justo pudo ver cómo Hiroaki se inclinaba para hacerle algún comentario a Natsuko mientras que estaban sentados-. Creo que ya te entiendo…

\- Y mira al abuelo cómo los mira… - efectivamente, apenas una fila por detrás, al lado de Hikari estaba Michel con su bisnieto en brazos observando atentamente lo que ocurría delante de él.

\- Creo que ya tengo entretenimiento mientras que Hikari se dedica a perseguir a todo el mundo con las fotos.

\- Sí, será mejor que alguien esté pendiente de lo que pasa porque yo no me responsabilizo de volver a hablar contigo tan siquiera cuando llegue quien tiene que llegar.

\- ¿Sí? ¿No me digas? Y yo pensando que no te ibas a quedar embobado con ella absolutamente toda la noche… - sonrió divertido de medio lado-. Oye, al final no me quedó muy claro, ¿quién era la chica que llegó con Taichi?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, era Mai, del trabajo. Empezamos la carrera a la vez aquí y no he tenido oportunidad de librarme de ella todavía.

\- Pues… ¿y la conoce Taichi de algo?

\- Que yo sepa no gran cosa, ¿por qué?

\- Porque lo he visto hablando como si no fuera así…

Giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia la gente, primero hacia su amigo y luego buscando a la piloto entre la gente, viéndola saludarlo agitando los dedos de una mano sentada al lado del valiente que en su día había tenido la brillante idea de casarse con ella.

A pesar de todo, algo fue capaz de distraer su atención, ya que por la puerta principal, pasando rápidamente entre la gente, acababa de aparecer Toshiko directa a sentarse. Olvidándose de la pregunta de Takeru, no pudo evitar ponerse todavía más histérico.

\- Tranquilo, Yamato… Es cosa de unos minutos. Traquilo – escuchó que su hermano le murmuraba aquellas palabras por lo bajo.

* * *

Nunca jamás le había pasado el tiempo de forma más lenta. Estaba empezando seriamente en que tendría que haber optado por la idea de secuestrar a Sora con él, irse los dos al registro y olvidarse absolutamente de todo lo demás.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – le preguntó Sora a su padre cuando Toshiko los dejó a solas.

\- Estoy bien, es solo que uno nunca ve venir este momento, hija – acabó por decirle terminando de recomponerse-. Y no será porque no me hayas dado ya una falsa alarma hace unos años.

Sonrió ante lo que dijo, notando que, por muy nerviosa que estuviera ella, su padre aún lo estaba más. Habían pasado mucho tiempo en diferentes ciudades, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello a sabiendas de que era el trabajo que él tenía y que no se podía hacer nada al respecto. No tenía absolutamente nada que recriminarle por ello.

\- Espero que os vaya de maravilla, cariño, de verdad que sí. Se lo dije a él cuando estuvisteis en Kioto, hay algo diferente esta vez y estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien – dichas aquellas palabras, ayudándola a bajar para que no tropezara en las escaleras, avanzó lentamente al lado de ella, aprovechando para colocarle bien el vestido por detrás cuando llegaron abajo,

\- ¿Hablaste con él cuando estuvimos de visita?

\- Obviamente… Para una vez que soy capaz de verlo sin que esté a punto de empezar a tartamudear porque no esperaba encontrarme al venir a buscarte a casa tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Eso se le suele dar muy bien a mamá, tranquilo.

\- A tu madre se le da bien dejar a cualquiera a punto de tartamudear, no hace falta que sea alguien con dudosas intenciones hacia su niña quien llame a la puerta para ir a buscarla – se rio suavemente-. Y la conspiración que os habéis montado en mi contra para verme llorar antes que sepas que no os la perdono. Ya me vengaré…

\- Fue idea de mamá. Me prohibió terminantemente enseñarte nada del referente al vestido hasta el día de hoy. ¿Te gusta?

\- Con perdón de tu madre, eres la novia más guapa que he visto en toda mi vida. Estás realmente preciosa… Y te lo dice tu padre, que seguro que no cuento como fuente muy fiable.

\- Como la más fiable de todas – estirándose para alcanzar la mejilla de su padre, dejó un beso en ella.

Sonriendo por el gesto de Sora, se separó de ella unos segundos para comprobar que todo estuviera preparado al otro lado, avisando de que ya estaban allí con un pequeño gesto.

\- ¿Lista?

La pregunta la hizo a la vez que le tendía el brazo, ahora sí, esperando que ella aceptara la invitación. No tardó en verla coger aire antes de asentir con la mejor de sus sonrisas. La mano temblorosa de su hija se cogió a su brazo con fuerza, mientras que con la otra cogía el ramo que hasta ese momento había llevado él también para facilitarle el moverse con el vestido.

\- Lista…

Posando su mano sobre la de ella y dándole un ligero apretón cariñoso, tiró de ella para colocarse en el punto de entrada.

* * *

¡Ay qué corte más guapo que os acabo de pegar! Jajajajajaja Ya, ya me escondo antes de que me lluevan tomates de todas partes. Un poquito de piedad, que es sábado y llevo una semana muy fea y tengo que ponerme a hacer cosas serias con mi vida y NO me apetece nada de nada...

 **AnnaBolena04:** claro que tenía que ser la cosa esa que tiene por mejor amigo el responsable de que al final ya no se aguantara más y se le echara a llorar. Normal que venga luego Toshiko a echarlo casi que con la escoba porque ya le vale, ¿qué hace haciendo llorar a la nena? Que ya estaba toda lista y preparada y ahora seguro que tiene que ponerse a hacer algún retoque. Y ahora Haruhiko... aunque debo de decir que lo peor por parte de él se viene en el capítulo siguiente, solo para que estemos todos sobre aviso.

Y esta vez sí que Toshiko ha asustado de verdad al rubio con su simple presencia jajajaja Pobrecito, esta vez sabe que verla aparecer significa que están a punto de llegar los otros dos y estoy casi segura de que poco le ha faltado para que tenga que ponerse su hermano a abanicarlo. Hoy le dejamos ponerse paranoico porque haya aparecido Toshiko, venga jajaja.

¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti!

 **Guest Vecina:** je, sabía que te iba a gustar. Yo es que cuando lo escribí me morí muchas veces seguidas. Estaba escribiendo y muriendo yo sola y a la vez con cara línea porque me estaba pudiendo imaginar perfectamente la escena.

Bueno, eso como bien dice él es porque como tercera parte de esa relación gran parte de los mayores dolores de cabeza se los ha ido tenido que tragar él, y, de todo el grupo casi que se puede decir que es el único con derecho de meter realmente las narices en esa relación. Primero porque tiene la relación que tiene con ellos dos y segundo porque, realmente, es quién más sabe lo que pasa o deja de pasar con ellos. Pobrecito, si cuando se enfadaba en los últimos FB que saqué de la época intermedia ya era porque debía de estar hasta la punta del pelo y mira que estamos hablando de alguien que en aquella época tenía bastante y bien hacia todas partes jajajaja

Je, y esa fuga preboda sería completamente comprensible si el rubio no hubiera evolucionado - porque a él le ha venido en gana, que conste en acta - a como es ahora y Koemi no fuera cómo es. Yo les daría todo el permiso del mundo para ser ellos los que les dieran plantón y se fueran a Grecia jajaja Bueno, más bien sería mi yo de 9 añitos que fue la que los descubrió y fangirleó mucho con ellos dos en su momento jajajaja

Se supone que también es el mejor amigo de Yamato, pero en vez de poner a Taichi también hablando con él, pues mira, prefería mandarlo directamente con la pelirroja. Creo que es lo que más le pegaba en esa situación. Tiene muchas más cosas que decirle a ella que a él a mi parecer. No es como cuando se casaba Taichi que eran todos más amigos de él que de la novia, aquí hay que repartirse. Pero la pelirroja sale ganando en ese reparto.

Tú tranquila, que Taichi va a volver a aparecer a rondar a la novia antes de que termine el día ❤❤❤ Y... si te soy sincera... casi todos en los que sale Taichi - especialmente con Sora - acaban siendo de mis favoritos también. Pero eso yo creo que simplemente tiene que ver con él, que es adorable y cada vez que abre la boca o la lía o bien es para ir a achucharlo jajajaja

Vecina... a este paso vas a tener que hacerte cuenta para que te pueda responder con propiedad ¿eh? Mira qué parrafadas son gastamos jajaja Pásalo bien este fin de semana, yo intentaré no morirme entre todas las cosas que igualmente tengo qué hacer T_T

¡Bicos de tartaruga! ❤❤❤

 **Ace Cornell:** ¿recuerdas que no hace mucho te dije que acababa de escribir uno de los capítulos que más me habían gustado de todo lo que llevo en esta página? Bueno, creo que ya sabes a cuál me refería. Si es que soy lo peor del mundo por haberle hecho algo en la historia anterior T_T Pero es era mejor así, mi primera opción era que a la que le hubiera pasado algo era a Koemi, peeeeeeeeero hasta yo me dije que "no anda, no vamos a ser tan sumamente torcidos". Que además, necesitábamos que no se liara demasiado gorda en el matrimonio Ishida-Yagami.

Aqui tienes a Yamato sufriendo infartos varios, que ya le tocaba empezar con la paranoia. Por suerte no tiene motivos para entrar en el típico bucle de "¿Y si se echa para atrás?" "¿Y si no viene?" aunque lo creería capaz jajajaja

¡Un beso!


	99. Necesitaba que aquello saliera bien

No estaba seguro de si se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento porque de repente cada vez se empezó a escuchar menos ruido o porque él dejó de escuchar absolutamente nada más. Era consciente de que su hermano le estaba diciendo algo referente a sus padres, pero nunca jamás llegó a saber el qué.

Viendo en primer lugar a Haruhiko asomarse unos segundos, prácticamente notó como si el aire se hubiera esfumado de aquella estancia. Daba igual el número de veces que se repitiera que aquello no iba a cambiar absolutamente nada entre ellos, que, realmente, ya vivían como si estuvieran casados desde hacía bastante tiempo. ¿Qué diferencia iba a haber por la firma de unos papeles? Sus nervios le decían que mucha y que aquello, en realidad era por fin el borrón y cuenta nueva que tanto necesitaban para empezar por fin un camino juntos.

Con esas dos ideas en su cabeza, los segundos que tardó en volver aparecer a alguien al final del pasillo le parecieron eternos, para, de repente, quedarse totalmente con la mente en blanco. Sí, el profesor había vuelto a aparecer, pero ahora de su brazo iba alguien que conocía demasiado bien. No sabría definir lo que pasó en ese momento. Podría decirse que su mente se quedó en blanco o que lo único en lo que era capaz de fijarse era en Sora.

Parecía que el resto de presentes se hubieran esfumado de repente y únicamente se hubieran quedado ellos dos allí. Daba igual que fuera caminando del brazo de su padre, si le preguntaran ahora mismo, ni siquiera sería consciente de ese detalle.

No reaccionó hasta que, en determinado momento la mirada de ambos se cruzó, seguida de una ligera y casi tímida sonrisa por parte de la pelirroja. En eso momento reaccionó. Reaccionó sonriendo él también. No necesitaba ningún tipo de confirmación, pero, en aquel momento fue consciente de que iba a recordar aquella imagen lo que le quedaba de vida.

Aquello iba a salir bien. Necesitaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Cuando su padre tiró de ella para que diera el par de pasos que le faltaba para colocarse al comienzo del pasillo, agradeció que hiciera él fuerza para tirar de ella. No estaba segura de acordarse de cómo se caminaba en aquellos momentos.

Cualquier podría decir que era ridículo, pero cuando por fin comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo, era totalmente incapaz de llevar la mirada al frente. Aún no había sido capaz de buscar a Yamato con la mirada, sus nervios se lo impedían. En lugar de eso lo que había hecho había sido mirar hacia los lados buscando caras conocidas, acabando por dar con la de su madre y apenas segundos más tarde a sus futuros suegros. Aunque intentó hacer algún gesto, parecía que había perdido toda capacidad de gesticular.

Fue entonces cuando cogió aire y levantó la vista.

Levantó la vista a frente, armándose de valor y buscó a Yamato con la mirada. Sonrió automáticamente, incluso sin ser capaz de fijarse en algo más que la mirada de él. Necesitó unos segundos más para ver cómo él también le sonreía para empezar a darse cuenta de que aquello estaba a punto de pasar de que apenas estaba a unos pasos de llegar a su destino y eso hizo que la tímida sonrisa de antes se ampliara.

Cerró sus dedos con algo más de fuerza sobre el brazo de su padre haciendo que mirara hacia ella, dándose cuenta del gesto de la cara de su hija, teniendo que maldecir mentalmente porque tuvo que volver a hacer un soberano esfuerzo por mantener la compostura. Movió sus dedos con cuidado sobre los de ella en un pequeño gesto entre ellos mientras que terminaban de recortar la distancia hasta donde se les esperaba.

* * *

Hasta en el momento en que la tuvo realmente cerca no se había fijado en lo que llevaba puesto aquel día, lo único que había sido capaz de permanecer en el centro de sus pensamientos había sido que ya estaba allí. Pero, una vez que la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca puso fijarse claramente en el vestido que traía puesto, en lo realmente preciosa que estaba y que… Ya se lo había advertido Taichi tiempo atrás, estaba realmente fastidiado.

Intentando mantener la compostura, se permitió cerrar los ojos unos segundos, intentando recomponerse y mantenerse de una pieza a pesar del cúmulo de emociones que empezaban a acumularse en su cabeza. Un ligero codazo por parte de su hermano lo hizo reaccionar, dándose cuenta de que acababan de alcanzarlo. Si alguien le preguntara ahora mismo su nombre en aquel momento, no estaría demasiado seguro de contestar bien a la primera.

Durante los últimos pasos, apartó la vista de Yamato, dejándola posada sobre su padre, a sabiendas de lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza. En el momento en que detuvieron su camino, permaneció con la mirada fija en él, esperando a ver cómo intentaba coger aire antes de girarse hacia ella.

\- Te quiero, pequeña – le murmuró por lo bajo en el oído antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla y sonreírle.

Girándose de nuevo hacia Yamato, quien había conseguido adelantarse un paso hacia ellos, intentó mostrar su imagen más serena de nuevo, dedicándole una mirada a su futuro yerno. No necesitaba decirle nada de palabra. En esa mirada iba la petición de que cuidara de ella lo que le quedaba de vida y en cada momento de ahora en adelante. Que la hiciera feliz por encima de todas las cosas.

Y, por suerte para ambos, fue una mirada que se entendió perfectamente y que obtuvo respuesta con un casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza mientras que el rubio alargaba la mano dejando que fuera el propio Haruhiko quien posara la de Sora sobre la suya antes de apartarse.

Agradeció que su padre se girara hacia Yamato tras haberle dicho aquellas palabras, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por calmarse y no volver a dejarse controlar demasiado por las emociones. Para distraerse y evitar acabar llorando otra vez, posó la vista en Takeru, sonriéndole ligeramente hasta que sintió los gestos de su padre, dándose cuenta por fin, de que ya no era él quien la tenía cogida.

Levantando la vista hacia el rubio, fue entonces cuando reparó por fin en el aspecto que tenía aquel día, incluso teniendo que sorprenderse. No se había dedicado a pensar en qué podría ponerse o no, era una batalla totalmente perdida, pero jamás hubiera pensado acabar por encontrarse algo así delante de ella. Subió la vista hacia la de él, encontrándose sus ojos azules mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Lista? – murmuró apenas sin alzar el tono.

\- Más que nunca – contestó dibujando por fin la mejor de sus sonrisas, viendo como hacía lo mismo que ella.

Dio el paso que le faltaba hasta colocarse a su lado por fin, tomando su posición y esperando que comenzara la ceremonia, intentando, de todas las formas posibles, mantenerse atenta a lo que estaba pasando, aunque se le hacía completamente imposible no olvidarse del mundo entero en aquel momento. Lo único que podía confirmarle que aquello estaba pasando de verdad era poder cruzar en ocasiones una mirada cómplice con él.

No recordaba haber estado más segura de estar haciendo algo bien tanto como aquello en toda su vida. Y posiblemente era la primera de esas suposiciones en la nueva vida que estaban a punto de comenzar. Volvió a la realidad poco a poco pasando a posar su atención en el oficiante de la ceremonia, quien, sin que ella se hubiera enterado de una sola palabra de las que había dicho, había guardado silencio de nuevo. Girando la vista hacia Yamato de nuevo, sonrió al ver que se adelantaba un paso hacia ella para coger su mano izquierda, sonriendo ligeramente al ver el anillo de compromiso puesto en ella.

Bajó la vista hacia las manos de ambos, viendo que en la otra mantenía la alianza que no había vuelto a ver desde el día que las habían encargado, ya que, por algún motivo, se habían empeñado en que era mejor que se quedaran en casa de su padre también.-

\- … - carraspeó, intentando aclararse la voz antes de hablar y, de paso, consiguiendo que de nuevo volviera a fijar la mirada en él-. Yo, Yamato Ishida, te tomo a ti, Sora Takenouchi como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en todos los momentos de mi vida. En lo bueno y en lo malo, aunque teniendo que aguantarme seguro que será más bien en lo malo – no pudo evitar hacer el comentario, provocando por fin que la pelirroja se relajara, riéndose sin poder evitarlo-. En lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad. E intentar hacerte feliz todos los días de nuestra vida – mientras que decía aquellas últimas palabras había ido deslizando con sumo cuidado el anillo en el dedo de ella, bajando la vista tan solo unos segundos al dedo de la chica para verlo bien colocado en su lugar.

Alargando la mano para que Takeru le diera la alianza ahora a ella, la tomó entre sus dedos imitando cada uno de los gestos de Yamato, intentando que no se notara demasiado que sus manos habían vuelto a temblar tanto que podía llegar a dudar el ser capaz de acertar a ponerle el anillo.

\- Yo, Sora Takenouchi, te tomo a ti, Yamato Ishida, como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel y estar a tu lado en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad – haciendo el esfuerzo de acertar a colocar el anillo en el dedo de él, bajó la mirada de nuevo, rompiendo el contacto visual que había mantenido con el rubio desde que había empezado a hablar-. Prometo quererte y estar a tu lado de ahora en adelante y durante todos los años que nos quedan por venir.

Consiguiendo ponerle el anillo por fin, volvió a levantar la vista, sonriente, sin soltarle la mano, notando como giraba la suya para hacer lo mismo. No apartó la vista hacia nadie más, dando por terminadas sus palabras, simplemente esperó a escuchar las siguientes palabras del oficiante.

\- Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado por la prefectura de Tokio, con todos los presentes como testigos, yo os declaro marido y mujer – hizo una pausa, observando hacia la pareja que tenía delante-. Puede besar a la novia.

Ampliando la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nada más escuchar aquellas palabras, ni siquiera terminó de procesar la última frase antes de adelantarse un paso, sin soltar todavía la mano de Sora para posar al otra sobre su mejilla y atraerla hacia él para besarla. No tardó en notar la mano libre de ella posada en su costado, intentando responderle sin ser capaz de poder dejar a de sonreír ella tampoco.

Sin importarle demasiado tener muchos pares de ojos fijos en ellos acabó por soltar la mano que le tenía cogida para tomarla con ella por la cintura y acercársela del todo pudiendo así alargar más el beso, notando como se terminaba por rodear su cuello con sus brazos, no volviendo del todo a la realidad cuando se separaron, dejando la frente apoyada en la suya.

\- Te quiero – murmuró él sin apenas alzar la voz justo antes de darle otro corto beso y separarse finalmente de ella.

Sin tiempo a poder reaccionar tan siquiera, cuando Yamato se quiso dar cuenta, su hermano se le había ido encima para poder felicitarle porque, por fin, había hecho lo que llevaba teniendo que hacer desde tantos años atrás.

Observando la escena, sonriendo de nuevo sin poder, ni querer evitarlo, Sora se tomó unos segundos antes de girar la cabeza y buscar a sus padres con la mirada teniendo que echarse a reír al encontrarse a Toshiko tendiéndole un pañuelo a su marido y, que automáticamente después, se giraba para pasarle otro a Koemi y que este acabara en manos de… Se pudo escuchar la suave risa de la pelirroja al ver como quien acababa cogiendo el pañuelo no era otro que su mejor amigo.

No duró mucho su revisión de los presentes porque, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Takeru también se había ido directo a por ella.

\- Por fin… Por fin te lo puedo llamar de verdad – abrazándola con fuerza no tardó en recibir respuesta por parte de ella-. Cuñada.

* * *

Si os digo que llevo un rato queriendo actualizar pero sin ser capaz del todo porque aquí estoy, intentando no tirar cosas por la ventana de la que fangirleo. Este capítulo casi que deja la sensación de cuando estás a punto de entregar un examen al profesor, que te quedas un buen rato con él en la mano en modo "bueno, ya está, ahora que entregarlo". Al menos esta vez es algo que no os va a pillar tan de sorpresa como cuando os subí el capítulo de la pedida, pero bueno, igual todavía esperabais que hiciera sufrir un poco más al pobre novio (no entiendo por qué, claro... cofcofcof). Bueno, eso, espero que os haya gustado porque ahora sí que sí, POR FIN, se han casado ❤❤❤❤❤

 **AnnaBolena04:** hoy no te digo que no me grites, porque me vas a gritar. Está asumido, tranquila. Y que sepas que me he puesto el traje de buzo para el sepultamiento en purpurina que me va a caer encima porque hoy sí que sí, hoy es el día. Hoy se han casado de una vez por todas. Y yo no sé si llora más el padre de la novia, el marido del novio, yo... el perro... Generalizado. He cerrado la ventana para no tirar nada por ella, también aviso.

Que de verdad que parezco tonta, que he querido releerlo para ver si tenía que hacer correcciones y no puedo porque me pongo a aporrear cosas yo también ❤❤ Así que si hay gazapillos se siente, porque el fangirleo de la autora en estos momentos es muy intenso jajaja

¡Muchos besos de tortuguita! ❤❤❤

 **Guest Vecina:** uy que no... ¡Ja! Con lo que me gusta a mí contestar reviews jajajaja Yo te contesto todas las que hagan falta y te resuelvo todas las dudas que quieras, ya lo sabes jajaja Siempre y cuando no me pidas algo que tenga pensado sacar en capítulos próximos (que por cierto, lo de Mai que me preguntabas no hace mucho te lo vas a encontrar no tardando contestado).

Takeru está casi tan nervioso como él, yo creo que no le sale ponerse a tocarle las narices. Que lleva demasiado tiempo queriendo que esto pase y ahora que está pasando de verdad, pues claro, el pobrecillo hasta se comporta. No es como si su hermano estuviera escuchando media palabra de lo que dice, claro jajajaja ¡Pobre Yamato! Hoy sí que ha estado a punto de darle un infarto. Y la pobrecilla pelirroja más de lo mismo... Vaya par de tortuguitas que tenemos más majas ❤

Y hablando de padres de la novia padeciendo, aquí sí que le vino lo complicado, y yo de verdad que mientras que escribía la parte de Haruhiko estaba que tiraba la casa por la ventana también. Creo que no hace falta que diga por qué. Pobrecillo, normal que luego fuera a lloriquearle a Toshiko.

Espero que hayas puesto bien guapas a las tartarugas, que hoy no se podían perder El Evento del año jajajajaja ¡Muchos bicos para ti!

PD: sí, otro :D cuando deje de lloriquear ya se irá detrás de su pelirroja del alma y moriremos tú y yo otra vez ❤

 **Natesgo:** ¡JA! Pues mira, casados y todo en un solo capítulo jajajajaja

A ver, podría haber sido mala y que a la pelirroja le atacaran los nervios como suelen hacerle y que en vez de ir hacia el altar se fuera hacia el baño más cercano. Pero eso, aparte de generar una paranoia generalizada sobre si esos dos se estarían casando porque tenían una tortuguita en camino o no... pues lo mismo pondría un poquito más histérico al pobrecito Yamato. Y yo creo que ya les he hecho la puñeta bastante para alargar más esto.

Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ❤ ¡Besos!


	100. No te engañes

\- Takeru, ¿quieres hacer el favor de dejarlos en paz?

La voz de Natsuko llamó la atención del menor de sus hijos, haciéndolo girarse hacia ella y dejando por fin de acaparar a la recién casada pareja. En lugar de dirigirse en primer lugar hacia el mayor de los rubios, centró toda su atención en Sora, con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Creo que después de todo, el famoso drama del vestido ha merecido la pena. Enhorabuena. De verdad que me alegro muchísimo por vosotros dos y que alguien haya sido capaz de llevarse al cabezota de mi hijo por el buen camino por fin.

\- Pues que sepas que anoche papá decía que tú y yo somos igualitos… - la voz de Yamato se metió en la conversación antes de que Sora pudiera decir nada más.

\- ¡Eh! Tú sigue ganando puntos que esta semana lo estás haciendo bien – Hiroaki alcanzó también a la pareja, colocándose entre sus dos hijos-. Sora, yo no sé cómo te has atrevido a querer pasar una buena temporada al lado de este hijo mío, pero espero que os vaya todo de maravilla.

\- Muchas gracias – respondiendo a las palabras de ambos, no pudo evitar ver que sus padres se acercaban aprovechando el momento no solo por el hecho de querer verlos, sino porque quería dejarle ese momento a Yamato únicamente con los suyos-. Ahora mismo vengo… - murmuró justo antes de perderse de la vista de ellos.

Siguiéndola con la mirada unos segundos no tardaron en darse cuenta de la dirección de los pasos de la pelirroja, provocando la sonrisa de algunos de ellos.

\- Mira, parece que el pobrecillo de mi consuegro ha conseguido sobrevivir… - Hiroaki giró la cabeza hacia Yamato-. ¿Y tú qué? Toda la vida queriendo hacerte el serio, frío y estirado y menudo espectáculo que nos has dado…

\- ¡Déjalo en paz! – el manotazo de su exmujer no tardó en verse venir-. Ahora no te metas con él que te he visto hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no ponerte a montar el drama.

\- Pues igual que tú – protestó por lo bajo, resoplando-. No todos los días un caso que todos dan por perdido decide hacer las cosas bien de una vez por todas y por todo lo alto – frotándose el lugar dónde había recibido el golpe, dejó la vista fija en su hijo, dejando que en ese gesto más serio que el resto de la conversación que estaban teniendo se diera cuenta de que aquello lo decía completamente en serio.

\- Bueno, eso es culpa de ella que siempre me lo ha puesto demasiado fácil.

\- Pues…

\- Tú termina esa frase y la colleja que no te ha dado Sora todavía por ir de gracioso por el mundo te la voy a dar yo con toda la gente mirando – cortó las palabras de su hermano pequeño.

\- Pues no, ¡listo! ¡Iba a decir que no siempre te lo ha puesto demasiado fácil! Aunque te lo hubieras buscado tú solito, muchas de las veces en las que ni siquiera te atrevías a acercarte era porque ella no te dejaba – cruzándose de brazos, protestó sin poder evitarlo.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué más da las vueltas que hayan dado? – Natsuko cortó la conversación entre sus dos hijos-. Lo importante es que creo que es la primera vez que veo esa cara de felicidad en la cara de mi hijo y creo que cualquier otra cosa merece la pena dejarla en el olvido – adelantándose por fin unos pasos, olvidándose de los típicos temores a acercarse más de la cuenta a él por todo el distanciamiento que habían tenido a lo largo de los años, abrazó al rubio-. Os deseo mucha suerte – le dijo notando como automáticamente respondía a su gesto, rodeándola con los brazos.

\- Gracias, mamá – murmuró a modo de respuesta.

* * *

Habiéndoles dejado su espacio, antes de llegar hasta sus padres, giró la cabeza para fijarse en la escena, no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa de turno al encontrarse con aquel gesto. No hacía falta conocer demasiado a ninguno de los dos para saber que la relación de ellos siempre había sido más tensa de lo que debería. Sentir unos tironcitos en la parte baja del vestido la hizo volver a la realidad, bajando la vista y encontrándose delante de ella a Gabumon.

Se agachó automáticamente para quedar mejor a su altura, teniendo cuidado con la falda del vestido antes de quedarse mirando hacia el digimon.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

\- Estoy muy contento por vosotros – asintió a sus propias palabras-. Es la primera vez que os veo a los dos tan… No lo sé, diferentes. Y a él no le viene bien dejar de dar tantas vueltas y de pensar que nadie lo quiere a su lado. Tú has acabado haciendo que deje de pensar eso y es muy importante para mí.

Parpadeó sorprendida mirando hacia él. No le estaba diciendo nada nuevo, pero no esperaba escucharlo de forma tan directa de él. Mordiéndose el labio, intentando mantener el gesto, no lo consiguió aquella vez, emocionándose por lo que acababa de escucharle.

\- Yo creo que por mucho que le diera por empeñarse en que nadie lo quería a su lado estabas tú por ahí para recordarle que estaba equivocado – sonrió a pensar de todo antes de alargar las manos para acercarlo incluso a sabiendas de que era casi tan tímido como su compañero-. Muchas gracias, Gabumon – le dijo antes de abrazarlo-. Si tú no lo hubieras traído de vuelta a nosotros hace tres años no estaríamos aquí – le dijo por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo-. Creo que todavía no lo había hecho y no quiero imaginarme las cosas si no hubiera sido por ti.

Bajando la mirada hacia él, a pesar de la posición, pudo ver como se había sonrojado, haciéndola sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿¡Estás haciendo a Sora llorar!? – la voz de Biyomon los hizo sobresaltarse a los dos-. ¡Sora! ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Dando un respingo, no tardó en buscar a su compañera con la mirada, sin poder evitar recordar una escena muy parecida, solo que en vez de con el digimon con Yamato. Sonrió del todo antes de separarse de él y negar con la cabeza.

\- No me ha dicho nada malo, tranquila…¿Y tú qué? ¿Eh? ¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme si al final voy guapa hoy o no?

Alzando el vuelo hacia ella una vez que se incorporó de nuevo, se lanzó mirada a abrazarse a su compañera.

\- Oye, yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que tu madre tenga un poquito de derecho de acapararte – la voz de Toshiko, apareciendo tras ellas las hizo girar la cabeza hacia ella antes de abrazarlas a las dos a la vez-. Enhorabuena cariño. Si yo no sé por qué me tiene tanto miedo si pretende seguir portándose así contigo cada vez que os veo… Va a cavar cayéndome mejor él que tú…

\- ¡Mamá! – riéndose antes de acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Ya… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a poder hacer de suegro aterrador yo con semejante yerno? – la voz de su padre se unió-. Si sé que las cosas están así desde antes os voy a buscar yo mismo hace mucho tiempo y os traigo de la oreja a los dos hasta el primer registro abierto que hubiera encontrado.

\- No hace falta, se le da bastante bien asustarse a él solo – riéndose por las palabras de sus padres se acercó hasta Haruhiko para saludarlo con el mismo gesto que a su madre-. ¿Qué tal el llorón que teníais sentado detrás?

\- Cariño… Koemi no se tiene que aburrir en su día a día, así te lo digo – Toshiko observó a su marido con su hija mientras que decía aquello.

\- No, yo tampoco creo que se deba de aburrir mucho… - riéndose por lo bajo, se quedó unos instantes más cogida a su padre.

* * *

Habiéndose acercado hasta Michel para recoger a su nieto de sus brazos, Natsuko, acompañada de Takeru, dejó a Yamato solo con Hiroaki antes de que nadie más pudiera acercarse hasta ellos.

\- ¿Sabes que lleva años queriendo hacer eso, verdad?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Tu madre… - se encogió de hombros-. No fue la mejor decisión del mundo la que tomamos en su momento, pero era la vida de cada uno y tú te mantuviste alejado de ella demasiado tiempo. Que ahora se te haya ocurrido decirle eso y abrazarla probablemente le haya servido para compensar todo este tiempo.

\- Papá… nunca lo ha tenido tan complicado como ha parecido – giró la cabeza hacia él-. No me mires así. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no soy tan complicado como me gusta aparentar. Si lo hubiera intentado algo más durante todos estos años quizás habría tenido muy fácil las cosas… Pero da igual, ya está arreglado. Hoy estamos pendientes de que me he casado, no de mis problemas familiares de todos los días. ¿No me vas a dar la enhorabuena o qué?

\- Sí, por haberte dado cuenta de que las cosas haciéndolas como hay que hacerlas mira a dónde te llevan… - posó la mano en su hombro-. No te voy a desear suerte tampoco porque estoy seguro de que os va a ir de maravilla, ya te lo dije anoche. Creo que, diga lo que diga tu hermano, habéis llegado aquí en el momento perfecto. Posiblemente a ella también le hiciera falta el tiempo suficiente para querer hacer las cosas bien contigo.

\- Espera un momento – se giró hacia él-. ¿Estoy escuchando por fin de boca de alguien que no sea ella que no toda la culpa ha sido mía?

\- La mayor parte de la culpa sí que fue tuya, no te engañes, pero creo que te conoce más que de sobra para saber que con un par de gritos bien dados se te arreglan bien las ideas.

\- Qué gracioso – girándose hacia él e imitando su gesto-. Tú mejor te entretienes en no acercarte demasiado a mamá, no vaya a ser que a Takeru acabe dándole algo, o al abuelo…

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando… - sonrió de medio lado apenas unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que se había acercado hasta a ellos el mejor amigo de su hijo-. ¿Qué tal el melodrama?

\- No tiene gracia – protestó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Sí que la tiene – Koemi a su lado, llevando al niño con ella no tardó en buscar con la mirada al rubio-. Enhorabuena, de verdad. Ya iba siendo hora que os estabais empezando a quedar atrás.

\- Tranquila, si seguro que os cazan no tardando – sin poder contenerse el comentario, Hiroaki dirigió sus pasos hacia el menor de sus hijos, dejándolos solos.

\- … - siguiendo a su padre con la mirada unos segundos, giró la cabeza finalmente hacia la chica-. Gracias, aunque si no fuera por vuestra ayuda dudo mucho que hubiéramos sido capaces de conseguir esta fecha.

\- Eso díselo al pesado de Taichi que nada más que se despertó ese día se puso a dar la lata a toda la gente que conocía para poder daros la sorpresa, ¿a que sí, Daigo? – hablándole al pequeño no pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver como la observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par como si lo entendiera.

\- Son unas cuantas cosas las que tengo todavía pendientes de agradecerle, tranquila – giró la cabeza hacia el embajador-. ¿No vas a venir a amenazarme?

\- No, creo que ya te sabes la charla de memoria y ya he podido decirle mi declaración de intenciones a ella, que es la parte que más me interesa… Además, me alegro demasiado por vosotros dos ahora mismo como para venir a amenazarte con algo. Ya si eso cuando volváis del viaje… - sonrió adelantándose un paso para darle un abrazo-. Enhorabuena, de verdad.

\- Gracias – sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, devolviéndole el gesto sin dejarlo escaparse durante algunos segundos.

Cuando se separaron, dirigió la vista entre la gente, posándola unos segundos en Sora, no tardado en girar la cabeza hacia otro grupo de personas.

\- Es verdad… - devolvió la vista hacia Taichi-. ¿Se puede saber cómo narices llegaste antes con ella?

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Con ella – señaló a la piloto con la cabeza.

\- … - sonrió ligeramente antes de empezar a reírse más abiertamente-. Solo te diré que eres muy listo para algunas cosas y muy tonto para otras… ¿de verdad? ¿Koushiro llamándote para preocuparse por si los demás van a poder llegar bien porque no son de Tokio?

Quedándose mirando hacia él con el ceño fruncido, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta. Relajó el gesto poco a poco dejando que se notara la sorpresa evidente en su cara.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Te has casado con el enemigo… Tenlo en cuenta, no iba a ser justo que todos tus conocidos no se conocieran entre ellos antes de la boda. Iba a ser muy poco considerado para ellos… Y además, no es tan grave si yo ya los conocía de vista cuando estuve en la base…

\- ¿Pero cómo podéis ser tan sumamente traidores? ¡Vamos a ver!

\- La idea fue de tu querida esposa… - sonriendo divertido, no pudo evitar acabar dejando su atención sobre el pequeño Daigo que alargaba su mano para intentar cogerlo del brazo.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, ¿tendrás queja no? Ya son ificialmente el Sr. y la Sra. Ishida. OMGOMGOMG Es muy gordo. Es muy muy muy gordo jajajajaaja que nos ha costado muchas muchas palabras y a ellos dos muchos dolores de cabeza. Ahora casi que resulta poco creíble que por fin se hayan casado. Yo creo que la gente todavía no se lo cree. Y ahora el rubio está tan contento que hasta se va a por su madre a abrazarla y la deja en puro estado de confusión jajajajaja

Ahora a ver qué tal lleva eso de haberse casado con el enemigo jajajaja que parece que la pelirroja es un poco más mala de lo que parece y se la ha liado pero bien al pobre rubio jajajaja ¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita y me voy a seguir escribiendo!

 **Natesgo:** pueeeeeeeeeeeees verás, te cuento. He investigado y al final resulta que a día de hoy en Japón está más de modo hasta el rito cristiano que el tradicional, lo cual me dejó bastante confusa. Pero bueno, que me lo pensé, no te creas, esos dos son bastante fieles a las tradiciones y les podría pegar la boda más tradicional, pero luego... yo es que tengo un problema. Y es que me niego a escribir sobre algo que desconozco - por eso esquivé bastante el tema del trabajo del rubio hasta que pude informarme un poco - y no estoy yo con tiempo para ponerme a aprenderme esas cosas jajajaja

Así que nada, ya se han casado que es lo que cuenta y fin del problema, que bastante trabajo les ha costado jajajajaaj ¡Un besito!

 **Guest Vecina:** jajajajajajaja "¿y qué tal el día de tu boda?" "Pues mira, no tengo ni idea ni siquiera cómo me las arreglé para decir el sí quiero, porque estaba mirando para él/ella con cara de tonto" Jajajajajaja es el resumen de la boda de esos dos. Menos mal que van a tener fotos y vídeos a pares me parece a mí. Seguro que hasta hay alguno de Taichi llorando de fondo jajajaja

Aaaah, no lo sé e_e El comportamiento extraño entre Hiroaki y Natsuko puede ser cosa de la boda, cosa de tocarle las narices al grand-père, paranoia pura de Takeru... son muchas las opciones tendremos que ver qué es lo que pasa ahí realmente, porque nuestros Srs Tortuga mucho caso no le están haciendo al resto del mundo y ahora parece que los padres de Yamato se están comportando xD

Lo que estaba era emocionada y aporreando cosas jajajaja ¡Que se han casado por fin! Que llevo desde mayo con ellos dos jajajajaja ¡Bicos de tartagura para ti!

PD: Taichi lloriqueando de fondo es una de mis constantes vitales en todo esto, lo siento ❤

 **Epic Crystal Night:** mi consuelo es que la semana es de cuatro días esta vez y que ya he terminado de trabajar hoy jajajajaja Yo creo que es la forma de poder sobrevivir a los días que me vienen ahora porque sino seguro que me estaría dando cabezazos hasta el sábado jajajaja Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, yo sufrí mucho escribiéndolo porque era teclear y morirme del fangirleo a la vez ❤

¡Un beso!

 **Nika:** ¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! jajajaja ¡Que se han casado! ¡Ja! No se lo cree ni la autora ya fíjate jaajajaja ❤❤


	101. He jugado muchos años al tenis

En el momento en que sus padres se alejaron de ella para acercarse a Yamato no tuvo tiempo tan siquiera de verla ir hacia ella. Lo único que supo fue que alguien se le había tirado prácticamente encima por los brazos por delante y que ahora la estaba abrazando como si le fuera la vida en ello. Por suerte, no necesitaba ni siquiera verla para saber quién era. Sonrió lo más que pudo antes de devolverle el abrazo a Mimi.

\- ¿Te parece normal? ¿Para qué pierdo yo tanto tiempo arreglándome y poniéndome guapa para luego pasarme lo que queda de noche con los ojos rojos e hinchados? No vale…

\- ¿El qué no vale? ¿Ahora no tengo derecho a tener una boda normal? – riéndose por lo bajo se inclinó ligeramente para darle un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Todavía seguías pensando que no ibas a ver este día llegar o qué?

\- No, si ahora me dirás que no tenía motivos para pensarlo…

\- Pues…

\- ¡Sora! Conociéndoos como os conozco hasta que no he visto esto – alargó la mano para coger su mano y sacudírsela dramáticamente para que se viera bien el anillo al moverla – aquí puesto con mis propios ojos todavía no me lo creía.

\- Pues ten cuidado que todavía no hemos firmado los papeles… - comentó con el tono más travieso que fue capaz de usar en aquella situación.

\- No me obligues a llevaros a los dos de la oreja hasta allí – soltó por fin a su amiga-. Aunque cualquier diría que os habéis propuesto haceros la competencia el uno al otro… Ese no es el uniforme con el que nosotras lo vimos hace un año, ¿eh?

\- No… No lo es – negó con la cabeza. No haría aquel comentario delante de Mimi, pero, tras los meses en el sur había llegado a aprenderse muy viene el uniforme de trabajo y tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no reflejar aquel pensamiento en su rostro-. Y menos mal… Ya verás como no tarda en aparecer Taichi a decir que lo de ir así vestido lo ha hecho por fastidiarle a él.

Riéndose ante la tontería que acababa de decir no podía negar que podría ser algo bastante factible, ya que comentarios parecidos sí que le había escuchado en otras ocasiones.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Mimi reclamó de nuevo su atención-. No es que nunca te haya tenido por una persona triste, pero… creo que nunca te había visto ese brillo en la mirada, ni siquiera el día que te dignaste a enseñarme el anillo.

\- El día que me digné a enseñarte el anillo, como tú dices, me había pasado la mañana del día anterior con un buen disgusto porque iba a pasar cinco meses sin poder verlo. ¿Qué cara querías que tuviera? – se encogió de hombros-. Porque sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto y que esto va a salir perfectamente. No somos tan originales para meter la pata de formas tan variadas, se nos han acabado las ideas… ¡Mimi!

Volviendo a adelantarse hacia ella, cuando la pelirroja se había querido dar cuenta, se había abrazado nuevamente a ella sacándole una risa sincera mientras que le devolvía el gesto a su amiga con cariño.

\- ¡Mimi! ¡Como le manches el vestido la que te va a perseguir de vuelta hasta el centro de la ciudad voy a ser yo! – la voz de Haru las distrajo haciendo que girasen la cabeza hacia ella viendo que a su lado llegaba también Andrew.

\- ¿Ya te ha pegado los malos humores? Ten cuidado con ella – le dijo al chico-. Lo siguiente va a ser que te quedes en el rinconcito sin abrir la boca…

\- ¿Cómo le has hecho tú al pobrecito Koushiro? – con el mejor de sus aires de inocencia, Sora, soltó el comentario antes de volver a dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Mimi para evitarse la mirada de turno.

\- Eso me ha dolido hasta a mí – dijo finalmente Andrew antes de adelantarse unos pasos para ir hacia ella-. Pues sí que nos ha quedado bien el vestido al final, ¿eh? Enhorabuena, de verdad, os lo merecéis… Sobretodo ahora que ha dejado de mirarme mal y creo que pretende darme algunos consejos de cómo sobrevivir a ella – señalando con la cabeza hacia Mimi hizo que se empezaran a reir.

\- Más quisiera él tener consejos de ese tipo… Y hablando de lo cual… Volveré – sonriendo de medio lado giró y dirigió sus pasos hacia Yamato.

\- Ya veréis… me lo va a desmoralizar antes de que se acuerde de que se acaba de casar… - girándose hacia sus amigos.

\- No sé, no creo yo que nadie vaya a ser capaz de desmoralizarlo hoy – Haru negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse seria de nuevo-. Yo creo que ese vestido no puede estar más hecho para ti… Lo digo en serio. Yo no sé si es cómo te queda, el conjunto de todo, o que, con perdón – posando la mano sobre el brazo de Andrew unos segundos haciendo que la mirara sin entender nada – hayas acabado de cazar del todo a ese de ahí… Pero estás radiante…

\- Vale… vale… ¿Pues sabéis qué? Yo también me voy con él… - con fingida ofensa alzó ligeramente la cabeza antes de cumplir con su amenaza, dejándoles así un momento de tranquilidad a ellas.

\- Oye, no me lo quieras quitar, ¿eh? Que si te tengo que dar otra charla como la de que prohibido intentar quitarme a la socia del otro día te la doy… - le dijo mientras que se alejaba-. El vestido, es simplemente perfecto, a ver si se te mete una vez en la cabeza, Haru. Apenas tiene que ver con el boceto que encontrasteis… Has sido tú, a ver si te das cuenta de una vez que tienes mucho potencial… Te lo he dicho demasiadas veces ya…

\- ¡Sora!

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- La que tiene que llorar hoy eres tú, así que haz el favor de dejarme en paz que ya tuve bastante la semana pasada…

\- Uy, sí… - negando con la cabeza fue ella la que abrazó a su amiga-. No te preocupes, yo que tú me dedicaba a centrar mis atenciones a lo que pudiera lloverme del cielo dentro de un rato.

\- ¿Eh? – dejándose abrazar la observó sin entender de qué hablaba.

\- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que he jugado muchos años al tenis? Sigo teniendo bastante buena puntería cuando la cosa va de lanzar cosas – sonriendo de forma divertida la dejó pensando en el posible significado de sus palabras.

* * *

Yamato terminaba de hablar con sus suegros, los cuales se habían acercado para darle la enhorabuena a él también, dejándole tan solo unos segundos de descansado antes de que su nombre dicho unos cuantos tonos más agudos de lo que estaba más acostumbrado a oír resonara a sus espaldas. Lo siguiente que sintió fue que alguien lo abrazaba desde atrás.

No necesitó tampoco más explicaciones. Aquella vez… sonrió.

\- Sí, ahora ven a darme abrazos después de utilizar a ese pobre con el que te has casado para hacerte el trabajo sucio… - sonrió divertido esperando que lo soltara para poder girarse hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué le ha dicho ya al pobre Koushiro? – la voz de Jou, divertido, acercándose hasta ellos, se unió a la conversación.

\- Usarlo de señuelo para que le pasara el teléfono de mis compañeros de trabajo en la base – explicó levantando la vista hacia él.

\- Fue idea de Sora a mí no me mires… - soltó finalmente al rubio para colocarse delante de él, al lado del rubio.

\- Ya, y creo que me voy a tener que tomar esto como una indirecta de cómo van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante – y aquellas palabras aunque las decía de broma, en su cabeza tomaron un significado totalmente diferente. No le importaría estar tan sumamente contento el resto de días que le quedaban.

\- Yo creo que a estas alturas tampoco le extraña a nadie semejante alianza – dijo finalmente el otro chico antes de quedarse mirando hacia Yamato-. Enhorabuena, ya iba siendo año… Que a este paso os íbamos a dejar todos demasiado atrás.

\- Gracias – respondió, acabando por alargar el brazo para dejarlo en torno a Mimi, apretándola contra él unos segundos-. Y tú, voy a tener que perdonarte por todos los numeritos que nos has estado montando desde hace una buena temporada solo por haberle regalado semejante vestido.

\- Es verdad, ¿lo ha hecho ella?

\- Claro que no… Nos dedicamos a conspirar en su contra y al final se lo ha hecho su socia… - sorprendida por el gesto de Yamato, tardó incluso en reaccionar a sus palabras-. ¿Qué? ¿Está guapa? Pues ahora te aguantas hasta que termine la noche para ponerte más cariñoso con ella de la cuenta, que luego se le quedan marquitas y hay mucha gente delante…

\- Mira qué graciosa está ella hoy… - apretándola algo más hizo la amenaza como de aprovechar que la tenía cogida para despeinarla viendo cómo se revolvía para intentar escaparte.

\- ¡Jou! ¡Dile algo!

\- ¿Yo? Yo solo me he acercado a darle la enhorabuena… Eso te lo has buscado tú solita – riéndose de la escena, acabó soltando una carcajada-. Hasta donde yo sé estaba ofreciéndote hacer las paces…

\- No te pases… Que las paces todavía tendré que ver si las hago con ella o no… Eso le pasa por llevarse a quien no debe a comprar cosas que no son de la incumbencia de nadie…

El gesto de Mimi cambió, dibujándose en su cara una sonrisa a la vez que Jou arqueaba las cejas sin estar muy seguro de querer saber tan siquiera de lo que hablaban.

\- ¿Ya se ha ido a chivar? Pues… yo que tú tendría cuidado con lo que te llevas en la maleta mañana por la mañana…

\- ¿Qué narices has medio dentro y cómo te han dejado acercarte a ella?

\- Aproveché un descuidado, tranquilo… - amplió más su sonrisa.

\- No quiero tener ni la más remota idea de lo que estáis hablando – el médico negó con la cabeza acabando por reírse de lo bajo-. Pero yo que tú tendría cuidado con los revisores de las maletas por si acaso…

\- Yo me asustaría ante semejante amenaza – alcanzándolos por fin, Andrew apareció al otro lade Jou.

\- ¿Tan pronto te has acostumbrado a tener que sufrirla? – Yamato dirigió la vista hacia él.

\- Qué remedio… Aunque tengo algo de práctica, no te preocupes.

\- Oye… tú mejor te dedicadas a que ahora que estos dos ya han dado el paso tengamos algo que organizar para el año que viene…

El comentario de la chica hizo que la mirada de los tres se quedara fija en ella, pasando el recién llegado a empezando a ponerse rojo poco a poco sin terminar de creerse el puñal tan gratuito que se acababa de ganar.

\- Eso es que le caes bien, tranquilo – Jou empezó a reírse, posando el brazo en el hombro de él.

\- No sabes la que te ha caído encima… Te lo digo por experiencia… ¿Cuándo os vais a California? – Yamato intentó mantener el gesto serio a pesar de todo.

\- El lunes por la mañana… O algo mismo, no lo tengo yo demasiado claro…

\- Ya te acostumbrarás… Tú tranquilo… Ahora que ya he conseguido que estos dos se dejaran de dar vueltas con algo me tengo que entretener.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** son todos unos cuquis, es la conclusión. Si es que hasta el rubio se le ha puesto cuqui a Mimi, que no la ha espantado. Ya tiene que estar de buen humor para ser él quien le dé coba a Mimi. Eso sí que es para pasar a los libros de historia "El día que Yamato estaba tan contento que hasta fue amable con Mimi a la primera". Jajajajajaja Y Haru ya empieza a saber lo que se le viene encima, ahora solo le falta darse cuenta de las intenciones dudosas que tiene su nueva socia para con ella.

Voy a ver si no me muero yo sola antes de que acabe el día porque es toda la pinta que tengo hoy u.u ¡muchos besitos de tortuguita!

PD: ¡que se han casado ya!

 **Guest Vecina:** Gabumon es la cosita más cuqui del mundo. Siempre fue uno de mis favoritos, y yo creo que se nota mucho jajajaja Tanto él como P/Biyomon, siempre que salían me moría de amor. Bueno, y con todos, no vamos a mentir jajaja En la maldita OVA en la que se infectaron acabé llorando yo casi más que Takeru, fíjate, Quél mal lo pasé xDDD

Taichi es la otra cosita amorosa de este mundo. Que tiene toda la razón para emocionarse, que se le han casado su Sora y su marido, que eso no pasa todos los días. Y más aún después de lo que han dado por el saco. Tiene todo el derecho de lloriquear todo lo que quiera y más, yo le defiendo también, tú tranquila.

Takeru ya tiene permiso de volver a dar la lata, tú tranquila jajajaja Otra cosa es la paranoia que él solo se está empezando a montar con sus padres, claro e_e

¡Bicos de tartaruga! Y yo voy a ver si descanso porque lo de hoy no ha sido ni medio normal. Malditos niños...


	102. ¿Una fan?

No estaba prestando atención a ninguna de las conversaciones que había a su alrededor, hacía un buen rato que había desconectado totalmente de la realidad mientras que se dedicaba a mirar distraído hacia su lado, donde Sora permanecía sentada tranquilamente, aprovechando el momento para analizar más de cerca el vestido.

Sin duda iba a tener que comerse todas las palabras que había dicho en contra de Mimi cuando le había dado la oportunidad, aunque el mérito de aquello no era cosa de ello, sí que era parte de la organización. El mérito tenía que dárselo a cierta persona a la que ya había puesto ponerse completamente roja ante los comentarios de la gente a causa de su obra. Debería de buscarla más tarde para decirle él también algo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la mirada de Sora estaba fija en él. Sonrió a la vez que ella cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había pillado observándola. Tomando el gesto de ella como una invitación a acercarse al dar por terminada la conversación que estaba teniendo ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó ella finalmente, entretenida por sus caras.

\- Estaba pensando en que seguramente tenga que ir a buscar luego a Haru entre la gente para ir a subirle un poco los colores – amplió algo más la sonrisa, acercándose un poco hacia ella de tal forma que pudo posar su mano en la descubierta espalda de ella, jugando distraídamente con sus dedos sobre la piel.

\- Pues buena suerte encontrándola – revolviéndose de forma muy ligera ante el cosquilleo que su contacto le producto se giró algo más-. Lleva escondida desde que le conté hace rato que aún tengo muy buena puntería de la época en la que jugaba al tenis – alargando el brazo, dejó su mano sobre la izquierda de él, no tardando en jugar casi sin darse cuenta con el borde de la alianza.

\- ¿Tenis? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que se haya escondido? – arqueó una ceja, sorprendido, aunque bajando la mirada para observar los movimientos de ella.

\- Eso mismo decía ella al principio… Luego se dio cuenta de que es la única que sigue soltera de por la zona tras llevar bastante tiempo con el mismo y se fue a esconder – poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas traviesas, apartó la vista de Yamato para buscar a su, ahora, socia entre la gente, devolviéndola hacia él cuando lo escuchó reírse.

\- Pues creo que se te ha adelantado Mimi. Antes, cuando el pobre Andrew se acercó a felicitarme cometió el error de ponerse al alcance de ella… Se ha llevado un par de bonitos comentarios de propina y creo que ya lo empieza a tener asumido.

\- ¿Andrew? – sonrió a su vez-. No creo que necesite demasiadas indirectas él para que se le ocurra la idea, pero pobrecito, no sabe la que le acaba de caer encima… No pasa nada, si sigue escondida ella también le puedo tirar el ramo a él. Tengo unas cuantas ideas sobre cómo puede acabar el ramo las manos adecuadas…

\- ¿Si? ¿Y de dónde las has sacado? – sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea – imitó el gesto de él.

Un flash los pillo por sorpresa, teniendo que girar la cabeza hacia el foco de aquella luz, adivinando de dónde podía venir, no tardando en ver delante de ellos a Hikari.

\- Va a tener razón Takeru, a vosotros es mejor pillaros cuando no estáis posando… ¿contra quién estabais conspirando?

\- ¿Por qué íbamos a estar conspirando contra nadie? - sonrió de forma más evidente-. ¿Dónde te has dejado a mi hermano?

\- ¿La verdad? Lleva sentado con el niño al lado de Michel desde hace un buen rato. Algo estaban diciendo sobre tus padres pero, sinceramente, yo prefiero no saber qué problema tienen.

Girando la cabeza por primera vez en un buen rato en busca de su hermano, lo encontró no demasiado lejos haciendo exactamente lo que Hikari les había dicho. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, a sabiendas de que parte de la paranoia que se podía estar fraguando en la cabeza de Takeru era culpa suya.

\- Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de daros la enhorabuena – la voz de ella hizo que volviera a observarla-. Llevo entretenida con las fotos todo el día.

\- Lo que tendrías que hacer es sentarte… ¿No estás cansada ya de tanto estar dando vueltas? Luego tengo que aguantar yo al drama a mi hermano… - sonrió, ahora de fomra más sincera y no de medio lado como había hecho con anterioridad-. Gracias.

\- ¿Por todas las fotos o por lo que te acabo de decir?

\- Por las dos cosas – aquella lo contestó Sora, riéndose por la cara de ella-. Aunque este año tienes que estar más aburrida sin que nadie te pida que te dediques a perseguirnos.

\- No te engañes, sí que me han pedido que os persiga, pero esta vez estáis tan sumamente atontados el uno con el otro que no os habéis enterado, que es distinto… - empezando a reírse de ellos, vio a su abuelo acercarse con Dai en brazos, alargando los brazos para coger al niño, dejando la cámara encima de la mesa-. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Ya te has dedicado a estar persiguiendo al pobre Gabumon por todo el lugar?

\- Lleva mirando para las caras que pone su padre desde hace un rato – el marcado acento en la voz de Michel se unió a la conversación-. Enhorabuena, aunque probablemente no os vea de nuevo hasta dentro de una buena temporada y es una pena, pero estoy seguro que mañana por la mañana mi querido exyerno va a llevarme él personalmente al aeropuerto.

\- No seas exagerado… ¿No habías dicho que te quedarías más días para aprovechar a pasar unos días con tu bisnieto?

\- No creo que eso vaya a evitar que me lleve personalmente al aeropuerto – reconoció encogiéndose de hombros consiguiendo que los demás se rieran.

\- Bueno, en ese caso seguro que podemos escaparnos nosotros en algún momento a lo largo del verano de visita, me niego a aguantar a Takeru con sus paranoias cuando vaya a tener al nuevo niño.

\- ¡Oye! – Hikari protestó-. ¿Me vais a dejar sola con el paranoico de mi hermano y con él?

\- Tú puedes venir con nosotros, tranquila – Sora riéndose acabó por alargar las manos, indicándole así que le dejara coger al niño.

\- Ten cuidado, no te vaya a estropear el vestido… - le dijo mientras que se lo dejaba-. Con el melograma que tenía mi hermano el día que te vio con él ya me esperaba que fuera bonito, pero no tanto, ¿dónde se ha metido la autora?

\- ¿La autora? - el mayor del grupo arqueó una ceja.

\- Fue un regalo por parte de algunas de sus amigas, pero el diseño fue obra de su socia. Lleva escondida desde que le han empezado a caer las amenazas de que el ramo va a irle directo a la cabeza – acercándose a su sobrino, ahora en brazos de la pelirroja, Yamato le sonrió al niño, entretenido al reconocerlos-. Tú sigue así que me vas a acabar cayendo mejor que tu padre.

\- Bueno… con lo graciosito que ha estado últimamente a mí ya me cae mucho mejor el niño que su padre – usando el tono más inocente posible, miró hacia el pequeño-. ¿A que sí? Creo que también tengo la misma relación con tu otro sobrino…

\- Espera – volviendo a coger la cámara en sus manos, apuntó hacia ellos ahora que tenían al pequeño aprovechando para sacar una fotografía.

\- Míralos… si no os queda nada mal – una nueva voz se unió al grupo, haciendo que girasen la cabeza. Seguro que ellos se meren de ganas de tener uno propio, una niña por ejemplo y luego irse a por el niño…

Reconociendo aquellas palabras automáticamente, Yamato alzó la cabeza para encontrarse delante de él a sus compañeros de trabajo, dedicándole a Katsu la mejor de sus miradas desdeñosas por el comentario.

\- No, déjate de niños que luego me sale igual de merluzo que tú y qué iba a ser de mí – fue su respuesta antes de mirar hacia los otros dos, dándose cuenta de que con ellos se había acercado también Hideki-. Es mi cuñada y este es mi sobrino – explicó señalando a Hikari y al niño-. Y el otro es mi abuelo.

\- Ya, ya… obviamente que es tu abuelo. Lo que me extraña que tu sobrino no haya salido también rubio – Mai se quedó apoyada en Takao, observando a la pareja-. Vaya moral que tienes por haber decidido casarte con este… Van a tener que darte alguna medalla al valor o algo.

\- Tranquila, viene otro en camino seguro que ese se sale con la suya – dijo Hikari antes de empezar a reírse del siguiente comentario.

\- Bueno… tampoco es para tanto, si en el fondo no es tan terrible de aguantar, ya lo sabes – empezó a reírse la pelirroja.

\- Ya, es como un cactus, solo necesita que lo riegues un poco de vez en cuando y ya está – respondió de nuevo la piloto-. No, venga, enhorabuena. Y tú, aburrido, más te vale que luego vengas a bailar conmigo porque no te pienso perdonar que no lo hagas.

\- ¿Y yo por qué iba a querer acercarme a ti más de la cuenta?

\- Sigo diciendo lo mismo de siempre, yo no entiendo cómo engañasteis a la gente para poder pasar los test psicológicos y que os consideraran aptos bajo mi mando… - Hideki negó con la cabeza, siendo el único que mantenía un aire algo más serio-. Felicitaciones, ya era hora de que alguien le quitara la cara de querer mordernos a todos de una vez.

\- Gracias – sonrió al general teniendo que reñirse por sus palabras-. No es tan complicado, en realidad yo creo que parte de que se le pasaran todas las miradas de querer matar gente es obra del que tuvo la idea de recomendarlo para que los trasladaran a Tokio.

\- No me tientes a llevarme al resto del grupo también, no quiero aburrirme en el trabajo y que se dediquen a lanzarse puñales entre ellos a todas horas sirve como entretenimiento.

Riéndose por lo que decía, Sora se quedó mirando hacia aquellos que se habían acercado, quedándose pensativa y luego buscando a Haru con la mirada mientras que hablaban con Yamato. No tardó demasiado en localizarla, con Andrew tranquilamente, acabando por sonreír al verlos.

\- Mai – llamó su atención-. ¿Te importaría venir conmigo un momento?

\- ¿Por qué? – contestó Yamato antes de que la piloto pudiera decir nada.

\- Porque me he arrepentido y he decidido que prefiero quedarme con otro miembro de la JAXA en vez de contigo – negó con la cabeza antes de señalar con ella hacia Haru-. ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Yo voy a donde me digas, seguro que así el pobrecito recién casado sufre un poco…

\- Gracias – dejando a Dai en brazos del rubio se puso en pie, inclinándose solo unos segundos para despedirse de él con un corto beso y acercarse hacia la castaña-. Ven, que tengo a alguien que seguro que se muere si le presento a una piloto…

\- ¿Una fan? Perfecto… - riéndose por lo bajo acompañó sin mayores problemas a la pelirroja.

Se quedó siguiéndolas con la mirada unos segundos antes de bajar de nuevo la mirada hacia su sobrino unos segundos y luego volver a levantarla hacia los demás.

\- Vaya suerte que has tenido – acabó por decirle Takao-. ¿Cómo es posible que con lo insoportable que llevas siendo todos estos años hayas conseguido que alguien así te haga caso?

\- Tranquilo, Takao, seguro que alguien acaba queriéndote a ti también – Katsu posó la mano en su hombro, palmeándolo ligeramente-. Pero me uno a la pregunta.

\- ¿Y a vosotros dos qué más o da? – Hideki cortó las preguntas de los otros dos.

\- Tengo curiosidad, que poco más y no lo reconocemos cuando volvió de los días libres tras el aislamiento, vamos a ver. Y lo digo yo que nunca me entero de nada según vosotros.

\- Porque nunca te enteras de nada…

\- Seguro que podéis preguntarle a cualquiera de los presentes en la sala y os cuentan la historia con todo lujo de detalles – Hikari no pudo evitar el comentario, riéndose ante la escena-. Con más detalles de los que él sabe casi que seguro…

\- Bueno… igual mi querida cuñada va a dejar de ser mi cuñada favorita…

\- Soy la única que tienes.

\- Ya, pero te sale el apellido Yagami a la mínima y te pones en mi contra.

\- ¿Es la hermana de Taichi? – Katsu volvió a reclamar la atención del rubio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vosotros dos también habéis estado quedando ayer con la gente a mis espaldas?

\- Eh, a mí me lo presentaste tú – Hideki alzó ambas manos en declaración de inocencia antes de empezar a reírse de la cara que se la había quedado.

* * *

Para que lo sepáis todos, hoy una de las nenas pequeñas a las que doy clase ha venido corriendo a darme una gominola con forma de tortuguita. Tenía que compartirlo con vosotros que me comprendéis y sois los únicos que entenderéis por qué me empecé a reír sola con un inocente gesto como ese jajajajaa

 **AnnaBolena04:** Sí, jajajaja, va a llevar el tocado más bonito de todas las invitadas sin duda. Último modelo, ya puede ir asumiéndolo jajajaja Aunque bueno, por el momento puede dedicarse a fangirlear inocentemente porque le van a presentar a toda una piloto loca de la JAXA y ya sabemos todos que a la pobrecita le hacen mucha ilusión esas cosas. Ahora que ya no le tiene respeto al rubio, pues que vaya conociendo a los demás que seguro que Mai se hace respetar.

Son todos unos cuquis, vuelan puñales en todas las direcciones y entre todos se juran amor eterno, ya lo sabes. A ver cómo va evolucionando la cosa y la paranoia de unos y de otros. ¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** ¿Yo? Yo no he dicho nada sobre lo que hacen o dejan de hacer Natsuko y Hiroaki, son todo comentarios de sus siempre encantadores nenes rubios, especialmente del pequeño. Ellos sabrán si tienen motivos para generarse paranoias o no con lo que hacen sus padres, pero algo me dice que la noche de paranoais de Takeru va para lago jajaja

¡Uy qué guay! ¿De gira con la banda? Qué chulo. Yo con sobrevivir a esta minisemana y al fin de semana que me espera, que tiene pinta de ser movidito. ¡Besos para ti y muchas tortuguitas!

 **Guest Vecina:** jajajaja Haru ya puede ir asumiendo que le va a llover un ramo quiera o no, es la única opción de todos los personajes que conocemos y nos interesan que tiene todas las opciones de llevárselo. Ya puede ir escondiéndose debajo de una mesa si quiera, que ya sabemos que va a tener un bonito ramo rondándola jajaaja Andrew el pobrecito, con lo tranquilo que parece, tiene toda la pinta de encogerse de hombros e intentar pasar desapercibido.

Salvo la del rubio, ¿no? Porque como no abre casi la boca jajajaja La verdad es que no son personalidades pensadas, yo creo que las tengo tan definidas de verme tantas veces las series cuando era peque que ya va a piñón fijo. Y que Agumon es tan Taichi... es la mejor descripción del mundo que le has podido dar jajajaja Esos dos sí que son tal para cual ❤

Haru la pobrecita es que tiene demasiado fresco todo y a la jefa demasiado idealizada para no salir de su pozo. Pero bueno, poquito a poquito, igual un ramazo en la cabeza le quita la tontería de golpe jajaaja Me voy a hacer el vago un poquito que falta me viene haciendo ya, que la cosa sigue intensa y eso que estamos en octubre, cuando lleguen los meses de exámenes yo me voy a Marte con el rubio y que me encuentre quien quiera, gracias xDD

¡Bicos de tartaruga!


	103. ¿Me acompañas?

Riéndose por lo bajo, se alejó de Haru y Mai, habiéndolas dejado bastante entretenidas. Sabía que le había a hacer ilusión conocerla, a la vista de la afición por todo ese mundo que siempre había demostrado Haru, no era muy complicado pensar que evidentemente conocer a una piloto de la JAXA fuera a ser para menos. Que pudiera irse de la lengua con alguna información peligrosa su nueva socia y ésta acabar en manos de Mai… ella no se responsabilizaba de aquello. Ya se las arreglaría Yamato para solucionar los puñales que pudieran caerle después.

Divertida ante aquella idea, cuando levantó la vista no pudo evitar sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observaba desde no demasiado lejos precisamente por aquel que era el motivo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ya te has escapado? Pensé que estarías más acostumbrado a los apuñalamientos por parte de tus compañeros…

\- Sí, claro – Yamato se acercó a ella-, con lo que no contaba yo era con que el último puñal me viniera desde tan cerca. ¿Así que dándole ideas a Mimi para que usara a Koushiro y me sonsacara informaciones?

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estás hablando – intentando mantenerse seria y poner la mejor de sus caras de inocencia se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que vas a tener que buscar alguna forme de evitar que empecemos ya enfadados…

\- ¿Tú? ¿Conmigo? No serás capaz… Y sino seguro que podemos hacer algo para arreglarlo, que te conozco esa cara.

\- Sí, de hecho sí – sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo-. Nos reclaman.

\- ¿Quién? ¿No hemos cumplido ya con todo el mundo? – cambiando el gesto a uno más serio observó como negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno, yo no sé si Agumon y su querido compañero habrán dejado ya de comer, lo dudo bastante, pero yo creo que va siendo hora de que nosotros dos vayamos haciendo algo muy importante.

\- ¿El qué? – no estaba entiendo sus palabras, observándolo aún interrogante.

\- Ven conmigo -le dijo antes de tenderle la mano para que lo acompañara, tirando de ella suavemente.

Tardó apenas unos segundos en entender qué era lo que pasaba, no pudiendo evitar sonreírse. Solo necesitó comprobar la dirección de los pasos de ambos para que, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, se le dibujara una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

Desde que habían vuelto de firmar los papeles y cumplir con todas las fotografías de rigor lo único de lo que habían tenido tiempo aparte de cenar, había sido atender a todos aquellos que se habían acercado a felicitarlos. Apenas habían podido aprovechar el tiempo entre ellos dos, y, sin duda, la cabeza de la pelirroja se había llegado a olvidar de que tenían pendiente algo tan importante como bailar.

No dijo ni media palabra, únicamente se dedicó a caminar a su lado, teniendo cuidado con la falda del vestido. Por algún extraño motivo no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa ante aquella idea. Al igual que con casi todo aquel día. En el fondo no era algo que no hubieran hecho muchas veces, pero aquel día no podía evitar reaccionar de aquella forma con todo lo que la rodeaba. Su propia cabeza le decía que era lo mismo de siempre y a la vez no, que era completamente distinto.

\- ¿No habrás estado conspirando en mi contra otra vez, verdad? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada de nada – comentó divertido-. La verdad es que lo más normal es aprovechar este momento para pedir una canción que signifique algo para los dos, pero como somos tan sumamente aburridos de no preocuparnos por esas cosas – pudo ver cómo se empezaba a reír por sus palabras – me he tomado la libertad de elegirla yo y vas a tener que fiarte de mí.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Fiarme de ti en temas musicales? No sabía que tuvieras interés por esas cosas.

\- Primera noticia que tienes, ¿a que sí? – riéndose él también asintió-. A no ser que tengas tú alguna idea, claro, que en ese caso podemos hacer una negociación de esas que se nos dan tan bien…

\- No creo que sea necesario, además, así arreglamos el problemilla de las traiciones de antes.

\- No sé, igual voy a tener que pensarme si es suficiente compensación por los daños morales que me puedan derivar de todo esto. Te lo digo luego – aprovechando a caminar con ella hasta el centro de la sala, notando como poco a poco la gente se iba quedando pendiente de ellos-. Y además no creo que vayamos a tener mucho problema con esto.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estamos acostumbrados ya a que todo el mundo vigile nuestros movimientos? Yo creo que en la boda de Taichi nos vigilaban todavía más de lo que puedan hacerlo ahora.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo.

\- Ahora solo falta que no me tropiece con la falda, que eso sí que es la novedad – comentó antes de quedarse frente a él.

\- Prometo no reírme si eso pasa…

\- Más te vale, Ishida, si no quieres empezar durmiendo en el felpudo hoy por la noche ya.

No dijo nada, únicamente sonriendo divertido de medio lado antes de acercarse a Sora, posando una mano en la cintura de la chica, acercándola del todo a él, dejando la otra extendida para que ella la cogiera. Aceptando su gesto, colocó la otra en torno al cuello de él, siendo entonces cuando Yamato aprovechó para acercarse algo más a ella, bajando la cabeza.

\- No me da miedo esa amenaza, que lo sepas. No tenía intención de dormir demasiado hoy por la noche, así que acepto el riesgo – murmuró apenas sin levantar el tono de voz, divertido al ver cómo la respuesta de ella no fue de palabra, sino que en sus mejillas aparecía un ligero rubor-. ¿Ves? Con eso ya me vale para aceptar el riesgo.

No llegó a poder contestarle, ya que prácticamente a continuación se pudo escuchar como comenzaban a sonar los primeros acordes de una canción que, inicialmente ella no pudo reconocer, prestando más bien atención a moverse, dejándole guiar simplemente. Sabía que alguien había dicho algo de fondo, pero tampoco había escuchado realmente lo que decían. Sus sentidos estaban pendientes en ellos dos y en nada más.

Por suerte, acabó por reconocer la canción, teniendo que quedarse mirando hacia Yamato sin poder evitarlo, poco a poco arqueando las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa. Ante ese gesto, sin prestar demasiada atención a cumplir con lo que muchos considerarían que debiera ser una baile correcto y ensayado, él se limitó a apoyar su frente en la de ella.

Jugando distraídamente con sus dedos en el cabello al que alcanzaba al tener la mano posada en su cuello, poco a poco, empezó a no ser demasiado consciente de que posiblemente todos los ojos de la sala estuvieran pendientes en ellos dos, acabando por sonreír de nuevo. Como respuesta notó que cerraba más su brazo en torno a su cintura, acercándosela algo más.

\- ¿Sabes por qué he escogido esta canción? – no había necesidad de alzar la voz entre ellos. Esperó a verla negar ligeramente con la cabeza-. Porque dice exactamente lo que pienso…

Soltando la mano que tenía cogida de ella, utilizándola para rozar con sumo cuidado su mejilla unos segundos antes de posarla a juego con la que ya descansaba en su cintura, guardando silencio únicamente hasta que se acercó el momento del estribillo. Inclinándose entonces algo más hacia ella, aprovechó su nueva posición, para murmurar en su oído las mismas palabras que sonaba en aquellos momentos _"I wanna grow old with you"._

Habían sido demasiadas las veces que había podido tenido la oportunidad de escuchar el sonido de su voz cantando, pero, realmente, nunca en aquellas condiciones, teniendo que agradecer para sus adentros que la tuviera bien cogida, porque estaba segura de no ser así posiblemente le hubieran fallado hasta sus propias rodillas. Cerró más sus brazos en torno a su cuello, sin ser capaz de decir absolutamente nada, únicamente queriendo disfrutar de aquel momento, ya que era el primero que habían podido compartir juntos desde que se habían dado el sí quiero.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, al notar la reacción de ella, dejándose acercar algo más, aprovechando para ajustarse a la nueva posición. Era demasiado sencillo olvidarse de absolutamente todos los presentes en aquella sala. Era como si de repente únicamente existieran ellos dos. No eran necesarias las palabras en aquel momento, simplemente prefirió disfrutar de él, era algo que quería recordar pasaran los años que pasaran. No había dicho aquello solo por usar palabras bonitas con ella. Creía firmemente en ello. De verdad quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella, ya bastante tiempo habían perdido dando vueltas y ahora, por fin, quería creerse que iban a ser capaces de poder cumplir aquello. Era una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo y por la que iba a pelear todos los días desde ese momento.

\- Gracias por haber vuelto a mi vida – la voz de ella lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos, haciendo que se separara ligeramente, fijando su mirada en la suya.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Dándome las gracias a mí?

\- Sí… - se estiró, buscando ahora poder besar sus labios, un pequeño roce apenas-. Te quiero demasiado como para poder imaginarme otra perspectiva de vida y de futuro ahora mismo.

No debería de sorprenderse por aquellas palabras, pero no pudo evitarlo, observándola en silencio. No fue capaz de contestarle, volviendo a bajar intentar centrarse en el baile, cerrando los ojos unos segundos. Subió una de sus manos de la cintura de ella hacia la zona descubierta de la espalda, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos suavemente en la zona de piel al descubierto sin mediar palabra. No se veía capaz de volver a abrir la boca sin que sus propias emociones lo traicionaran.

Escuchándola reírse ligeramente y dejar la cabeza apoyada en su hombro continuaron así hasta que finalmente la música llegó a su final, devolviéndolos a la realidad muy poco a poco, dándose cuenta de repente que habían estado siendo observados durante todo aquel tiempo. Cruzando una mirada cómplice, se sonrieron mutuamente apenas segundos antes de escuchar un carraspeo detrás de ellos que hizo que ambos se giraran.

\- Fíjate que casi que me da pena reclamar un poco de atención ahora mismo, pero… ¿querrías bailar con tu padre? – Haruhiko se había acercado hasta ellos, no tardando en ver cómo su hija asentía rápidamente.

Apartándose para dejarla acercarse a su padre, Yamato se tomó unos segundos antes de empezar a buscar otra persona entre la gente. No fue complicado, solo tuvo que encontrar primero a Takeru y seguir la mirada de su hermano pequeño. Efectivamente, estaba vigilando de nuevo a sus padres.

Avanzó hacia ellos riéndose por lo bajo, antes de colocarse al lado de Hiroaki y Natsuko, quien estaban hablando tranquilamente, sin saber que tenían encima la vista del menos de sus hijos.

\- ¿Qué? Tú ya de hacer las cosas, las haces bien, ¿no hijo? – fue el saludo de Hiroaki al darse cuenta de que se había acercado a ellos.

\- Más o menos… Yo no quiero saber qué planes tienes para hacer de rabiar al abuelo, papá, pero – se giró hacia su madre -, vengo a robarte tu compañía.

\- ¿Hm? – Natsuko giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo curiosa.

\- Si ella quiere, claro. Es tradición que el novio baile con su madre, ¿no? – pudo ver la sorpresa reflejada en la cara de ella-. No lo digo por cumplir – aclaró antes de tenderle el brazo-. ¿Me acompañas?

\- … - hizo una pausa para carraspear antes de ser capaz de contestar. Las palabras de su hijo la habian pillado demasiado por sorpresa. Posó la copa que había sostenido en la mano hasta aquel momento y asintió con la cabeza-. Claro que sí.

Hiroaki se apartó, haciéndoles un gesto de despedida. Realmente no había esperado ver aquel gesto por parte de Yamato, y le agradaba. Era muy curioso ver lo mucho que había sido capaz de cambiar en su relación con absolutamente todo lo que le rodeaba desde que había vuelto tres años atrás. Los siguió con la mirada desde que se alejaron de él.

Los conocía a ambos demasiado bien como para no ser capaz de leer en las expresiones de ambos. Sin poder evitar sonreír, terminó su copa y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Takeru y su cara de situación. Sí, aquella noche se lo iba a pasar mejor de lo que parecía.

* * *

Bueno, os informo, este puente no creo que pase demasiado por casa, de manera que si os dejo sin actualizaciones o no consigo actualizar... Lo siento. Las tengo hechas, pero con lo que no cuento es con tener tiempo para sentarme y poder dedicaros un ratillo a contestar y actualizar. Yo os prometo que lo intento, peeeeeeeeeeeeeero ni siquiera sé si dormiré en casa. Así que os dejo con el azúcar bien subido en caso de que esté ausente.

Ah, por cierto. Normalmente no especifico con estas cosas, pero, ya que cierto rubio ha decidido delatar cuál es la canción que suena, pues os informo. La elección de la canción fue pura casualidad, porque me atacó un video de Up con ella y como me puse a montar el drama en el rincón por culpa de la canción, pues aquí me tenéis. La canción, por si alguien duda, es "I wanna grow old with you" de Westlife.

 **AnnaBolena04:** respira, ¿vale? No te me vayas a morir tú ahora con lo que viene, que no me acordaba de lo que venía aquí y casi me caigo yo sola de la silla al acordarme. Al menos os dejo con una buena dosis de azúcar hoy por si desaparezco estos días. Yo creo que casi tenía más ganas de escribir este capítulo que la propia boda en sí, la verdad, no creo que te cuente nada nuevo jajaajja

Repsira bien, y la tortuga también, que este capítulo viene bien cargadito de emociones. ¡Muchos besitos y muchas tortuguitas para ti!

 **Guest Vecina:** sí, tienes toda la razón. Yo creo que si dentro de unos años les preguntas solo se van a acordar de lo cuquis que iba tanto el uno como la otra y nada más de todo lo que pasó a su alrededor. Pero exacto, como bien dices, tienen testigos de sobra para contar sus versiones sobre los hechos. Y seguro que Hikari tiene muchas muchas fotos de ellos dos y vídeos de todo para que tengan recuerdos de todo lo que se perdieron atontados el uno con el otro.

Jajajajaja Hikari es una buena víctima, sí. Tiene un par de paranoicos que dan gusto a su alrededor en todos los temas que una se pueda imaginar. Menos mal que tiene ahora una concuñada capaz de imponer un poco de orden y llevarlos de la oreja si hace falta para que se queden calmaditos.

Haru se merece pagar un poquito pos todos los puñales que le lleva lanzando a la pelirroja. Un ramo de sombrero no es nada, que no se queje tanto jajajajaja

Te digo lo mismo, abanica a las tartarugas que no queremos que se nos desmayen. ¡Bicos para ti y para ellas!


	104. ¿Vienes?

\- Yo lo que no me explico es cómo puede seguir pensando que alguien va a mirarlo mal a estas alturas cuando venís de visita – Haruhiko no pudo evitar el comentario, mirando de reojo hacia su nuevo yerno, observándolo con su madre.

\- Le gusta mucho emparanoiarse a él solo, no te preocupes – sin poder evitar reírse ante su explicación, ella también estaba observando la escena curiosa-. Todavía le cuesta entender que él solo, sin ayuda de nadie más, ha cambiado lo suficiente para que absolutamente nadie tenga nada que decirle. Todos cometemos errores… Yo la primera que podría haberle tirado de las orejas hace tiempo.

\- Pues yo creo que va por el buen camino si quiere conseguir el premio a yerno del año, creo que a Taichi su suegro sigue mirándolo mal según nos ha contado su madre – aquello sí que sacó una carcajada a su hija.

\- A saber qué brillantez habrá dicho delante del padre de Koemi… - tratándose de quien se trataba, cualquier opción era posible-. Koushiro podría servir de competencia…

\- No cariño, a él lo que hay que darle es un premio a la paciencia, y te lo digo yo que paso mucho tiempo con él.

\- Pero eso ya es de siempre… Y no solo con Mimi. Pobrecillo, lo que nos ha tenido que aguantar – negó con la cabeza, volviendo a prestar atención hacia Natsuko y su hijo-. ¿Sabes lo que es raro? Eso – los señaló de nuevo ligeramente.

\- ¿Raro? ¿Por qué?

\- Nunca han tenido la mejor de las relaciones…

\- Eso es que lo tienes de tan buen humor que se le han pasado todos los males. Está bien que os sentéis tan bien el uno al otro… - asintió a sus propias palabras-. Con el que vais a tener que hacer algo es con Yagami porque antes estaba su mujer dándole unas palmaditas mientras que bailabais y casi que prefiero no preguntar qué es lo que le pasaba porque lleva una noche muy especialito.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que se volviera a reír mientras que aprovechaba que la estaba haciendo girar para buscar a su amigo con la mirada. Tenía que ir a buscarlo luego que no se le podía escapar. Solo esperaba no acabar llorando otra vez como cuando había subido a verla antes de la ceremonia.

* * *

Inicialmente no volvió a decir nada una vez que llegó a la zona en la que la gente bailaba con su madre, simplemente comenzando a moverse con ella tras haberla cogido de una manera mucho más correcta de la que lo había hecho antes con Sora. Se le hacía demasiado extraño pero aquello había sido suya y lo había hecho porque había querido y no por quedar bien con ella.

\- Te has puesto muy guapo para la ocasión, hijo – la voz de Natsuko -. Me alegro mucho por ti. Bueno, no, por los dos. Nunca he tenido demasiada oportunidad de interaccionar con ella, pero se nota que os queréis. Y que conste en acta que lo digo por lo que he visto y no por todo lo que viene corriendo tu hermano a cotorrear,

\- Mi hermano más que para escritor vale para la sección de cotilleos de la prensa… - negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia su madre-. Gracias… A pesar de todo, yo creo que casi todo lo que te haya podido contar es verdad. Hemos dado la lata bastante desde siempre…

\- Ya… pero ya sabes que tiende a exagerar un poco las cosas si se le deja. Todavía me acuerdo de una Navidad hace mucho tiempo cuando llegó corriendo gritando que te habías echado novia – empezó a reírse por sus propias palabras.

Yamato no pudo más que negar con la cabeza y reírse él también. La otra opción era ir a darle una colleja a su hermano cuando dejara sola a Natsuko, pero estaba de demasiado buen humor como para ello.

\- Lo mismo le hizo a papá esa vez, tranquila… Y lo que es peor, lo mismo le hizo cuando volvimos hace tres años. Exactamente lo mismo… Solo que está vez llegó tarde. Creo que tenía casi más ganas que nosotros dos de vernos formalizar las cosas. La quiere más a ella en la familia que a mí…

\- Bueno, suele ser más sencillo tratar con ella en ocasiones – dejó claro en el tono de voz que estaba bromeando, empezando a relajarse con la situación por fin.

\- Qué graciosa… - divertido por las palabras de su madre aprovechó a mover el brazo para alejarla algo de él y que girase-. Aunque bueno, mejor que te hagas la graciosa conmigo a que te juntes demasiado con papá hoy, que va a acabar Takeru traumatizado y yo no pienso cogerle el teléfono durante estas dos semanas esté donde esté – dijo hablando totalmente en serio sobre sus intenciones de ignorar a su hermano pequeño.

\- ¡Yamato! Tu padre y yo no hemos estado haciendo nada fuera de lo normal y que no sea lo que unos padres hacen en la boda de su hijo mayor.

\- Pues eso mismo, mamá, pues eso mismo… Tú ten cuidado que entre Takeru y el abuelo al final va a acabar abanicándolos mi sobrino.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, anda… Tú mejor te dedicas a preocuparte de que es el día de tu boda y ya que tanto tiempo te ha costado llegar a él lo aprovechas bien… Yo sí que sé a dónde te vas, me lo ha dicho Hikari. Así que solo te diré que espero que me mandéis una postal desde allí.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy el único que no lo sabe?

\- Yo diría que sí… nos hemos idos enterando todos poco a poco y te has quedado sin saberlo. Y creo que hasta que no llegues no vas a tener ni la más remota idea, o esa me han dicho que es la intención.

\- Me ha hecho la maleta ella para que no sepa a dónde vamos, yo creo que esa es la principal intención…

Riéndose de las buenas intenciones de su nuera para con su hijo, Natsuko continuó bailando con él aprovechando la oportunidad.

* * *

Pasado un buen rato, Yamato se acercó hasta su hermano, quedándose apoyado en la pared a su lado, dedicándose a seguir con la mirada todavía a sus padres, los cuales parecía que se habían animado a bailar.

\- ¿Qué tal la paranoia? – dijo haciendo que diera un respingo.

\- Te digo yo que no me fío de papá ni un pelo…

\- Es mayorcito, déjalo que haga lo que le venga en gana. Si además seguro que todo esto es por hacer de rabiar al abuelo, Takeru.

\- No me fío, que llevan una temporada hablando más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Y eso no tendrá que ver con que me casaba yo y tú les vas a dar su segundo nieto?

\- Que no, que no me fío… - negó con la cabeza.

\- Tú mismo… - posó la mano en su hombro, dándole una palmadita antes de que Sora volviera a cruzarse en su campo visual, dejando la mirada fija en ella-. ¿Todo bien?

\- Todo perfectamente. Para que luego te ganes la fama de rancio y aburrido, creo que Hikari os ha grabado bailando, para cuando te dé un bajón de azúcar o algo. De hecho yo casi que no quiero saber ni de los que estabais hablando…

\- De cosas que no te importan – sonrió de medio lado dejando la vista fija en el escote en pico en la espalda de su, por fin, esposa, totalmente distraído por ella-. Cuando tenga las fotos que nos las mande por correo que me voy a llevar la tableta y así podemos verlas. Para algo que he podido guardarme yo…

\- Sí, sí, no te preocupes, ya le hizo lo mismo a su hermano, nos las mandó a todos. Ya sabes, estábamos todos muy entretenidos viendo cómo bailabas bien pegadito a alguien no te importaba nada de nada – giró al cabeza hacia él, dándose cuenta de que su hermano tenía la vista fija en Sora -. ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- Perfectamente, pero prefiero ignorarte. ¿Piensas seguir vigilando a nuestros padres lo que queda de noche?

\- Mientras que mi compañía haya decidido que se lo pasa mejor sacando fotos sí…

\- Normal, Takeru, con lo paranoico que llevas desde la ceremonia… totalmente normal – negó con la cabeza antes de girarse hacia él-. Voy a seguir haciendo ronda, y tú haz el favor de dejar de ponerte especialito.

Decidiendo que una idea que acababa de cruzar por su cabeza era mucho más interesante que seguir riéndose de él, se alejó dejándolo solo antes de perderse entre la gente directo a buscar de nuevo a Sora. La alcanzó en un momento en el que se alejaba de unos invitados, acercándose a ella desde la espalda, posando una mano en su cintura antes de inclinarse hacia ella.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo? – le murmuró por lo bajo, divertido al verla dar un respingo.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Lejos de toda esta panda de pesados – dejándola que se girara buscó su mano para cogerla.

\- ¿Cómo que lejos?

\- ¿Vienes? – le sonrió de una forma cómplice antes de que terminara por asentir, dejándose arrastrar por él entre la gente, esperando que no se dieran cuenta de dónde iban.

Desaparecieron de la vista de todos no tardando, saliendo de la sala por una de las puertas laterales. Sora se dedicó a seguirlo sin soltarse de él, dejándole guiar los pasos de ambos ante de que se detuviera de repente en una zona algo más apartada.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que ya iba siendo hora de que los dos pudiéramos estar cinco minutos sin que ningún familiar venga a darnos la lata -le dijo antes de girarse hacia ella para quedar de frente, dando un par de pasos hacia la pelirroja, haciendo que retrocediera hasta quedar apoyada en la pared ganando así la intimidad que les daba una columna.

\- ¿Tú crees que no van a echarnos de menos automáticamente?

\- Pues que nos echen de menos si les apetece, me dan exactamente igual – sonrió-. Pero llevo queriendo hacer algo desde hace bastante y no quiero que luego venga tu abuela a tirarme algo a la cabeza por escandalizarla.

\- Ya… a ti lo que te pasa es que no te atreves a acercarte demasiado con mis padres delante – posando las palmas de sus manos sobre su chaqueta, las fue subiendo lentamente hasta dejarlas en sus hombros.

\- Llámalo como quieras – siguiendo los movimientos de las manos de ella dejó una mano en su cintura-. Además, no he tenido tampoco oportunidad de poder ver bien este vestido tan bonito de cerca…

\- ¿De dónde sacaste la ocurrencia de que era buena idea aparecer hoy con este uniforme, eh? – le dijo divertida, decidiendo que sí, que estaban mucho mejor ahí que perdidos del resto de la gente.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- No, ni un poco – sonrió divertida, volviendo a subir una de sus manos algo más, dejándola en su cuello para poder jugar así con su cabello-. Si no querías casarte hay formas menos crueles que intentar darme un infarto…

\- Perdona… no soy yo el que lleva un vestido medio transparente por delante y con la espalda al descubierto – sin poder evitar su típica sonrisa en aquellas situaciones tuvo que hacer el comentario, aprovechando la soledad del momento para permitirse bajar la mirada como si estuviera comprobando sus palabras.

\- Me declaro inocente de esa acusación, que yo no he tenido nada que ver con él. Las reclamaciones a mi socia, aunque te lo advierto, creo que sigue pegada a Mai…

\- No gracias – negó con la cabeza antes de subir la mano libre hasta su barbilla, sujetándola por ella unos instantes-. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer ahora mismo.

Moviendo su mano para hacerla levantar la cabeza hacia él, se inclinó alcanzando finalmente sus labios. Aquella vez no había nadie que pudiera estar pendiente de lo que hacían o no, pudiendo besarla como llevaba queriendo hacer toda la noche. Sin ojos fijos en ellos, ya se había aguantado bastante.

Parecía que el pensamiento debió de ser mutuo porque no tardó en sentir como Sora cerraba los brazos en torno su cuello, respondiendo a sus gestos buscando quedarse más pegada a él. La dejó separase de la pared solo para poder tener libre acceso con sus manos a su espalda descubierta aprovechando para recorrerla por completo.

Necesitó retroceder mínimamente para volver a quedarse apoyada en la pared para intentar recuperar la calma en su respiración cuando se separó de él. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos segundos, antes de volver a abrirlos y dejar la mirada fija en la azul de él empezando a sonreír poco a poco.

\- ¿Pensabas que acabaría llegando este momento? – le preguntó entretenida en acariciar ahora su cuello.

\- Si me lo llega a decir alguien hace un año y medio le hubiera tirado algo a la cabeza – reconoció -. No podía ver las cosas más complicadas en ese momento, pero mira, parece que ya hemos gastado toda nuestra mala suerte.

\- ¿Le has tirado algo a la cabeza a tu hermano? – riéndose por la conclusión que acababa de sacar se dedicó a observar como lentamente se inclinaba de nuevo hacia ella, esquivando ahora sus labios.

\- Bastantes cosas, de hecho – reconoció antes de dejar un corto y suave beso en el cuello de ella, notando como se revolvía muy ligeramente.

\- Yo no es que no me lo imaginara – continuó con la conversación que realmente le interesaba-, es que no quería tan siquiera pensar en ello. Te lo dije el día que te pillé durmiendo a Dai. Prefería no pensar en esas cosas y mantenerme únicamente en el presente para no darme cabezazos. Y ahora, de repente, aquí está.

\- Te dije que las cosas iban a cambiar – sonrió finalmente antes de acercarse de nuevo para besarla, esta vez de forma más suave-. Y seguro que siguen yendo a mejor.

No le dijo nada, solo aprovechó la posición de sus manos para volver a tirar de él hacia ella y acercárselo de nuevo. Podían aprovechar un rato sin que nadie fuera a molestarlos, para algo era su boda.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** estoy viva, o eso creo... Al menos no he salido volando, cosa que no me hubiera extrañado porque anoche la cosa estaba entretenida climatológicamente hablando. Así que ahora, antes de irme a morirme en paz un rato o algo aprovecho para actualizar por aquí.

¿Qué tal los niveles de azúcar? Yo creo que los dejé bien saturados para estos días que no iba a estar yo. A ver si consigo descansar algo hoy y así aprovecho para seguir escribiendo cositas y ponerme al día. Reanímame a la tortuga, que la vamos a necesitar.

¡Besos de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** je xDD Lo sé, pero oye, no todos los días son el día de tu boda, ya de ponerse a ello, hay que matar a unos cuantos del subidón de azúcar. Al menos lo he dejado ahí, criando diabéticos durante los días que no he estado. Ahora mismo estoy hasta off para contestar reviews, pero así aprovecho para ir poniéndome al día poquito a poquito, ya que tenemos un clima de perros y tampoco tengo pensado hacer nada más hoy.

Un poquito más de azúcar para hacer más llevadero el final del puente... Que esta semana se nos va a hacer larga T_T

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** ¿habéis salido volando? Porque vosotros que normalmente salís volando en condiciones normales, con el vendaval que se nos levantó anoche aquí, yo pensé que las tortugas salían volando.

Jajajajajaj fíjate que Yamato, para mí, especialmente en su versión de Tri que no puede ser más sosa y rancia, es el típico que intenta dárselas de cool, frío, estirado y que si hubieran ahondado un poco más, se hubiera podido ver a los que lo conocen más de cerca muertos de risa porque no engaña a nadie. Son las conclusiones con las que yo me había ido quedado tras 02. Pero bueno, una cosa es lo que le dice a ella cuando nadie más escucha y otra lo que confiese que ha hecho jajaja

Aquí tenemos un poco más de interacción con el padre/madre de los novios, que nunca vienen mal. Mientras tanto debemos de tener a Hiroaki saludando a su querido suegro con la manita desde lo lejos o algo jajajaja

Voy a ver si repongo un poquito que estoy muerrrta de todo el puente de no haber pisado por casa y veré si consigo escribir un poquitillo...¡Bicos de tartaruga!

 **Ace Cornell:** puuues yo creo que vas con retraso y esto no me lo vas a leer hasta que llegues a este capítulo, pero bueno, cuando llegues ya me dirás jajajajaja ¡No te metas con el pobrecito Taichi! Yo creo que ya hasta lloriquea porque POR FIN. Pero un POR FIN orientado hacia que por fin se han casado y han dejado de dar la lata con el ahora sí/ahora no en el que llevan metidos desde hace años xDDD

Se ha casado con alguien que tiene una bonita afición de reírse de él... No creo que haya descubierto nada nuevo, pero está bien que se lo recuerden... Cuando llegues aquí ya habrás visto a la tropa de sur rondar a Yamato, supongo xD

¡Un beso y... re-bienvenido! jajaja


	105. Eras tú mucho peor que yo

Taichi estaba buscando a la novia entre la gente desde hace rato, sin ser capaz de encontrarla. Buscarla a ella era más sencillo que buscar al novio, ya que con el vestido destacaba más entre la gente, peor parecía que se había esfumado.

Llevándose una mano al pelo y revolviéndoselo ligeramente mientras que giraba sobre sus propios talones para observar la sala al completo, tuvo la suerte de verla de repente, apareciendo entre la gente, no demasiado lejos de él. Se acercó hasta ella antes de que nadie más pudiera hacerlo, reclamando su atención.

\- ¿Te estabas escondiendo de mí? – reclamó así su atención haciendo que girara la cabeza hacia él.

\- Estaba tomando el aire un poco – le dijo, pudiendo notar el chico que tenía las mejillas ligeramente encendidas.

\- No… ya veo… ya… - observándola algo más detenidamente no insistió en el tema-. ¿Tengo derecho de secuestrar a la novia un rato?

\- No lo sé… Lo mismo voy a tener que pensármelo – sonrió, cogiendo aire algo más lentamente, como si estuviera intentando relajarse-. ¿Sabes que mi padre lleva riéndose de ti media noche?

\- Oye, puedes decirle de mi parte que está el guapo para hablar… - girándose para salir del medio de la gente le tendió el brazo para que se cogiera a él-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir a tomar el aire otra vez?

\- No, no… Tranquilo – aprovechando para cogerse, no miró hacia él cuando dijo aquello, como si quisiera evitarlo -. ¿Qué tal el resto de la noche?

\- Perfectamente. Voy a tener que ponerme celoso porque conmigo no quiere bailar tan pegadito como contigo. Es que ya le vale… He tenido que conformarse con bailar con el niño un rato y con Koemi, si es que quiere dejar de reírse de mí un rato, claro…

\- No te preocupes, ya le digo yo que vaya contigo cuando lo cace otra vez – riéndose aprovechó para sentarse cuando encontraron dónde.

\- ¿Ya estás con el drama de los tacones?

\- Y eso que el vestido no pesa demasiado… Pero es que no me han dejado en paz en casi toda la noche, creo que ya me toca. Y no te había podido pillar desde que tu hermana nos estuvo sacando fotos…

\- Así ya sabes lo bien que se lo acaba pasando uno en estas ocasiones teniendo que ponerle buena cara a todo el mundo… Aunque bueno, vosotros dos habéis sido más listos. No hay demasiada gente.

\- La realmente necesaria. Llevamos meses amenazando con irnos al registro nosotros dos solos, que den gracias algunos porque les haya llegado la invitación… Menos mal que alguien nos consiguió el mejor de los lugares para poder casarnos – le sonrió abiertamente.

\- Bueno, seguro que a nadie le extraña enterarse de algo así. Estando en mi mano a nadie debería de parecerle raro que por vosotros dos me haya puesto a rebuscar hasta debajo de las piedras. De hecho, como he dicho muchas veces, creo que tengo derecho de opinar en casi todo porque para algo siempre he sido el tercero en discordia.

\- Es verdad… Totalmente de acuerdo con lo último. ¿Te has chivado tú de quién le dio la idea a Mimi se usar a Kosuhiro de topo?

Taichi se quedó mirándola intentando que esas palabras cobraran sentido, dándose cuenta de lo que hablaba no tardando demasiado empezando a reírse.

\- No sé de lo que hablas… Además, yo me libro de las acusaciones porque yo sí que los conozco desde antes que tú.

\- Porque te escapabas a verlo con cualquier excusa del trabajo… que no engañabas a nadie.

Aprovechando que pasaba cerca de ellos un camarero, reclamó su atención, cogiendo un par de copas para ambos. Ella porque realmente la necesitaba para que terminaran de bajársele los calores. Calores que se le habían subido rápidamente sin que tuvieran nada que ver con el ambiente en la fiesta, sino que eran culpa total y absoluta de cierto rubio que ella se sabía que no se había podido estar quietecito.

Tendiéndole la copa a su amigo, se quedó mirando para él.

\- Ahora ya habéis conseguido entre todos que los rebeldes del grupo sentemos cabeza. ¿Con qué os vais a entretener ahora?

\- ¿Tengo que contestar a esa pregunta? Lo único que te tengo que decir que ese mocoso traidor de Takeru se ha quedado con el puesto de padrino y que espero mi compensación.

\- Tranquilo, a ti te traeremos algo bonito del viaje – aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que estaba refiriendo él, bromeó esquivando el tema.

\- Vale, algo bonito me vale, seguro que Daigo quiere jugar con él o ella igualmente aunque no sea bonito. Pero seguro que es bonito si se parece a la madre…

\- Taichi… de verdad, dame una tregua, ¿quieres? Cuando vuelva del viaje te dejo empezar a darme la lata, ¿quieres?

\- Uy, ¿tanto pronto me dejas ponerme pesado?

\- Bueno… digamos que ya que vamos con retraso no me importaría tener un poquito de prisa ahora… Pero, por el momento, yo solo quiero pensar en el viaje.

\- En ese caso, ¿qué te parece si brindamos porque tengáis una muy buena estancia en Grecia? Quiero reírme de Yamato cuando vuelva completamente quemado…

Riéndose de las buenas intenciones de él, asintió, alzando su copa y chocándola con la de él, terminándosela casi de golpe, aprovechando para refrescarse de paso. Posándola sobre la mesa se quedó mirándolo y, de repente, se puso en pie, tendiéndole la mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – la observó todavía con el líquido amediado.

\- ¿Me vas a hacer el feo de no bailar conmigo hoy? – le hizo un pucherito antes de ver cómo imitaba sus gestos, dejando la copa sobre la mesa y poniéndose en pie a su lado, cogiéndola para arrastrarla con él.

* * *

Mai seguía entretenida hablando con Haru, distraída de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. A la conversación se había acabado uniendo su pareja, no queriendo dejarla sola demasiado tiempo, el cual, dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y al girar la cabeza vio a Yamato.

\- ¿Todavía no has salido corriendo? – le dijo a Arata.

\- Uy qué cara… - Mai se quedó observándolo unos segundos-. ¿De dónde vienes?

\- De donde a ti no te interesa… No sé cómo se te ocurrió casarte con ella, de verdad…

\- Eh, cuando no se es el blanco favorito de todos sus puñales no suele ser tan mala – riéndose por lo bajo se dio cuenta de que realmente ella tenía razón y venía con un gesto algo delatador.

\- No suele ser tan mala… Ya… Ya… Haru no confraternices mucho con el enemigo, que luego tiene más peligro que otra cosa – posando la mirada en la más joven de todos ellos sonrió-. Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de darte la enhorabuena por el vestido. Para que luego sigas en plan cabezota con que no eres capaz de hacer esas cosas…

\- Oye, ¿ya vale, no? Todo el mundo está empeñado en subirme los colores esta noche… - negó con la cabeza.

\- Y lo que te queda… Yo que tú iba buscando dónde esconderme, porque me han dejado claras las amenazas en tu contra… - giró la cabeza hacia los otros dos-. ¿Me dejas que te la robe?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú me quieres sacar a bailar? ¡Uy! ¡Ya te digo yo que me da igual si te deja o no! – divertida ante semejante idea fue ella la que cogió a Yamato del brazo arrastrándolo con ella.

\- Yo me quiero imaginar a lo que se dedican cuando están en el espacio y no llego a tener tanta imaginación… - murmuró entretenido con la escena-. Y yo que tú tendría cuidado con la amenaza que te acaban de hacer…

\- No hace falta que los jures... – Haru habló con resignación antes de dejar la vista en Andrew, quien estaba un poco más allá hablando con otros conocidos.

Mai fue arrastrando a su rubio favorito con ella entre la gente, ya que esa oportunidad no pensaba dejarla pasar. Esperó a que se recompusiera tras haber sido secuestrado de aquella forma, antes de dejarlo cogerla.

\- No muerdo, ¿sabes?

\- Por si acaso, no quiero que se me pegue nada… - empezando a reírse se quedó mirando para ella-. ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Divertida conspirando en mi contra ya desde ayer?

\- Bastante, la verdad. No sabía que tuvieras amigos tan entretenidos. Podrías habérmelos presentado cuando estábamos en Tokio.

\- Ni loco, muchas gracias… - negó con la cabeza.

\- Todavía no me has dicho de dónde venías con esa cara, ¿eh? ¿Estabas observando más de cerca el vestido de la novia?

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo… - negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya, ya… - decidió dejar el tema tomando aquello como una confirmación, observándolo en silencio unos segundos-. Yamato… Yo… quería hablar contigo. Cuando te fuiste estuve a punto de contarte algo en el aeropuerto y al final no lo hice.

Asintió recordando la extraña conversación que había tenido con ella.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No… Bueno, no… Nada malo al menos. He aceptado el puesto de instructora de vuelo en Tokio.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – su voz sonó algo más aguda de lo normal.

\- Yo ya no me puedo permitir irme meses fuera de este planeta o pasarme semanas fuera de casa por culpa de los aislamientos…

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? ¿Estás segura de la decisión que has tomado?

\- Sí, tranquilo. Ya sé que lo mío es dejaros más blancos que la nieve pilotando pero… No sé. Tú mismo lo dijiste hace tiempo… Creo que ya tenemos una edad en la que priorizan otras cosas. Y yo hace tiempo que creo que me priorizan más otras cosas…

\- Pensaba que Arata y tú llevabais bien los viajes…

\- Y lo llevamos perfectamente – negó con la cabeza antes de quedarse mirándolo-. Yamato… Arata y yo vamos a ser padres, vamos a tener una niña antes de que acabe el año.

Parpadeó. Esa fue su primera reacción a las palabras de su amiga. De todas las cosas que hubiera pensado que ella estuviera intentando decirle semanas atrás en Tanegashima nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Aunque tampoco estaban hablando de alguien demasiado despierto para la vida personal de nadie.

\- No te lo terminé de decir el otro día porque… bueno, todavía no habían pasado los tres meses y ya sabes que dicen que trae mala suerte. Así que ahora que ya sé hasta que va a ser niña puedo aterrorizarte diciéndote que voy a tener una miniyo…

\- Una minitú… Creo que el que va a pedir el traslado otra vez al Sur voy a ser yo… ¿cómo se te ocurre hacerle semejante mal al mundo? – sin embargo, sus gestos contradijeron sus propias palabras, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo-. Enhorabuena… Me alegro mucho por vosotros.

\- Gracias… - sonrió a su vez, acabando por abrazar a su amigo-. Hablé con Hideki después de que te fueras y le dije lo que pasaba. No me dejó ni colgarle el teléfono antes de decirme que lo tenía todo listo…

\- Así que voy a tener que seguir sufriéndote en la sede de Chofu… Pobre de mí – amplió más la sonrisa-. ¿Y qué va a ser de esos dos sin nosotros?

\- Pues acabarán por tirar toda la base abajo… Ni que no los conocieras. Katsu tiene a su familia viviendo allí, así que dudo que tenga interés alguno en venir con nosotros a la capital. Y Takao… yo creo que si lo dejamos sin Katsu iba a seguir más perdido de lo que ya anda…

\- Totalmente de acuerdo… - la miró de nuevo -. Embarazada e instructora de vuelo… ¿quién te lo iba a decir unos años cuando ibas de cabecita loca por el mundo, no?

\- Perdona, mira quién fue a hablar. Eres tú el que se acaba de casar. Tú… Que si me descuidas no te podía sacar de casa en fin de semana sin que alguna se te intentara tirar al cuello… Aunque eso no me cuadra mucho con lo que me han contado sobre eso de que estáis juntos desde los catorce ¿eh?

\- Eras tú mucho peor que yo… Y no te atrevas a negármelo…

\- ¿Yo? – sonrió de la forma más encantadora que pudo-. Tengo que decirle a Gabumon que me vengo al norte, verás como se alegra mucho más que tú – buscándolo con la mirada no tardó en encontrarlo sentado al lado de Hikari, vigilando que todo estuviera bien.

\- Con lo mimado que lo tienes para que te cuente cotilleos seguro que se alegra más que nadie – siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de ella lo observó unos segundos antes de hacer lo mismo con aquella que lo acompañaba.

Realmente, se alegraba de la noticia que acababa de darle. Tanto la del embarazo como la del traslado. Llevaba demasiados años pasando el día a día con ella, no lo reconocería en voz alta, pero era algo que le había dado pena dejar atrás cuando había pedido el traslado.

* * *

 **Natesgo:** lo sé, yo también andaba con el mono pero cuando ya no me da la vida, no me da la vida. Hoy otra vez a la rutina de corre para un lado/corre para el otro... Con lo bien que estaba yo tocándome las narices durante todo el puente T_T Lo mejor es que me las he arreglado para poder escribir cosillas en mi modo zombie total y absoluta. Me encanta la expansión de del tortugueo jajajajaaja, sí, necesitaban su ración de cariñitos. Que se les está alargando mucho la cosa antes de la poder quedarse solos de verdad cofcofcof.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **AnnaBolena04:** A ver, todos sabemos que no se podían quedar quietecitos muchos tiempo, que si se ponían en ese plan seguro que les hacían muchas fotos y la abuelita de Taichi se les escandaliza. Así que ellos dos tenían que irse un ratito a solas... A saber a qué se dedicarían para que uno venga con una cara sonriente y la otra ande con los colores bien subidos mientras que habla con su amigo el embajador...

¡Tenemos futura minipiloto! Ahora podemos morirnos todos de amor un ratito. ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

 **Guest vecina:** bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que Mai le acabaría diciendo a Yamato más claramente lo que intentó decirle en el aeropuerto aquel día? Pues aquí lo tienes. Tenemos una minipiloto en camino que seguro que va a ser igual de adorable que su señora madre.

Jajajaja solo te diré que puede que por ahí vayan los tiros de la venganza hacia Takeru, pero igual no por parte de Yamato, que el pobre rubio mayor está demasiado atontado con eso de que se ha casado y su pelirroja lleva un vestido con la espalda descubierta. No le pidas mucho más al pobre... Y aquí tienes tu otra ración de amigos haciendo de ellos mismos, no es al mismo nivel que en el último capítulo de ellos dos solos, pero no los queremos llorando otra vez a los dos como magdalenas.

Claro, claro, necesitaban ponerse cariñosos en privado sin que nadie los molestara, que llevaban mucho rato sin poder hacerlo.

Ánimo que aunque sea lunes ya al menos es lunes a última hora del día... Yo he estrenado la semana mejor que nadie T_T Qué pesadilla de día... ¡Bicos para ti y para la tartaruga!


	106. ¿Qué es eso que nos traes en la mano?

Sora se quedó agarrada a su mejor amigo, guardado el equilibrio al estar a punto de tropezar ella misma con su propia falda echándose a reír por la situación.

\- ¿Tú cuánto has estado bebiendo? ¿Eh? – le dijo riéndose también.

\- Oye, perdona, intenta tu moverte con este vestido. Venga, hacemos una cosa, cuando vuelva te lo dejo para que me hagas la demostración.

\- Sí, has estado bebiendo bastante – asintió a sus propias palabras antes de recibir un manotazo.

\- Anda… venga, vamos a ver si consigo tirarle el ramo a mi socia a la cabeza sin que parezca de la forma menos intencionada posible.

\- Querrás decir sin que parezca de la forma más intencionada posible.

\- No, quiero hacerle exactamente lo mismo que se ha dedicado a hacerme todo el mundo a mí durante estos años. Quiero ver como se pone más roja que un tomate…

\- Qué mala eres… - riéndose le tendió el brazo para caminar con ella tranquilamente, cruzándose con el otro protagonista -. Ten cuidado, porque yo no sabía que fuera tan sumamente mala.

\- Contando que ayer se entretuvo dándole ideas a Mimi en mi contra, ya nada me sorprendería. Espero que no le dé por juntarse demasiado con ella – señaló a Mai con la cabeza, quien todavía seguía a su lado-, porque ahora que se nos muda a Tokio no voy a tener sitio en la espalda para tantos puñales.

\- ¿Te mudas a Tokio? – Sora giró la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Parece que sí – la piloto se encogió de hombros-. Creo que no estoy en las mejores condiciones de pasarme más horas de la cuenta aguantando a los inútiles del sur. Deben de tener miedo que con las hormonas alteradas me dé por cargármelos y dudo que nadie vaya a ir a defenderlos.

\- Hormonas alteradas… - la miró unos segundos, dudando, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba y arqueando ambas cejas-. ¿En serio? ¡Enhorabuena!

\- ¿Y tú por qué has pillado tan rápido la indirecta y yo que la conozco de hace años cuando me lo dijo hace semanas no me enteré de media palabra?

\- Porque te has casado con alguien más lista que tú – sonriendo y soltándose de Taichi, cambió su situación, yendo a colocarse al lado del rubio-. ¿Vienes conmigo? Voy a ir a reírme de Haru un rato, que se lo ha ganado…

\- Pobrecilla, con lo que protestabas tú cuando todo el mundo te perseguía.

\- Ya, porque tú y yo lo teníamos complicado. Pero ella no, de hecho ahora mismo no lo podía tener más fácil, así que en recompensa por todos los puñales y lo que se ha reído de mí todo este tiempo, vamos que si se va a llevar el ramo se esconda donde se esconda. Si quieres te dejo ir a mentalizar a Andrew mientras…

\- Es mala… Lo que yo te diga – Taichi volvió a reírse-. Yo voy a ir a ver dónde están Koemi y el niño que ya va siendo hora. Aunque lo mismo sigue riéndose de mí, cosa que no me extrañaría…

\- Normal que se ría de ti, Yagami – Yamato sonrió antes de pasar un brazo en torno a la cintura de la pelirroja-. ¿Tú dónde vas?

\- ¿Yo? A buscar a ver en dónde se ha metido Arata para que Katsu no le dé demasiado la lata – Mai se giró hacia la parejta-. Y yo creo que si el plan de la nueva Sra. Ishida es tirarle el ramo a alguien es que os vais a escapar cuanto antes, ¿a que sí? – sonrió de medio lado-. Espero que tengáis buen viaje. Y si os hace falta un piloto, ya sabes – le guiñó el ojo al rubio.

\- Mira… no tengo ni idea del destino, pero me voy andando si hace falta antes que pedirte a ti que nos lleves a alguna parte.

\- ¡Yamato! – Sora le dio un ligero golpecito con el brazo.

\- No, de Yamato nada, tú no sabes lo loca que está en cuanto la pones al mando de cualquier cosa pilotable, créeme, hablo por la experiencia propia – negó con la cabeza.

\- No le hagas caso, si es que es un blando – sonrió de la forma más encantadora que pudo antes de acercarse a él para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y luego hacer lo mismo con la pelirroja-. Enhorabuena, de verdad, ya era hora de ver a estar cascarrabias con semejante cara de contento.

Dichas aquellas palabras, haciéndole un gesto a Taichi, se perdió de nuevo entre la gente en busca de su acompañante.

\- Yo me voy a por Koemi, si necesitáis cualquier cosa, lo que sea, mañana me avisáis, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No creo que vayamos a estar demasiado disponibles, pero muchas gracias – adelantándose unos pasos, fue a abrazar a su mejor amigo.

\- Habla por ti, yo no pienso volver a encender el teléfono hasta que volvamos – dijo Yamato dándole su espacio para luego imitar sus acciones-. Gracias, de verdad. Sin tu ayuda estoy no habría podido pasar hoy.

\- Oye, ya he llorado bastante en lo que va de noche, hazme el favor, ¿eh? – sonrió a sus amigos-. Buen viaje… No me echéis mucho de menos, ¿eh?

Esperó a que la pareja se fuera, siguiéndolos con la mirada pensando en que con lo realmente felices que se les veía casi parecía imposible que les hubiera costado tanto llegar a aquel punto. La conversación que había tenido con Sora hacía un rato se le vino a la mente, recordando la contestación que ella le había dado cuando le había pedido un recuerdo llorón de Grecia.

\- Como sigas mirando a Yamato así voy a tener que ponerme celosa – la voz de Koemi lo distrajo haciendo que se girara hacia ella viendo que traía al niño en brazos.

\- ¿Sabes que me ha dicho Sora antes? – dijo pasándole un brazo automáticamente en torno a la cintura, girándose hacia ellos dos.

\- ¿Qué tienes los ojos algo rojos?

\- No… graciosa – negó con la cabeza, usando la otra mano que tenía libre para acariciar con cuidado la mejilla de Daigo-. Que no le importaría pensarse el traerle compañía a nuestro nene cuando vuelvan de Grecia…

\- ¿En serio? – aquello sí que la sorprendió.

\- Totalmente en serio, estaba riéndome de ella pinchándola un poco con el tema y me ha contestado eso.

\- ¿Tan pronto?

\- Quién sabe… tras tanto tiempo dando vueltas, a lo mejor algo han hablado ya y no quieren que nos enteremos…

\- O a lo mejor solo lo decía diciendo que no le molestaría la idea y fin del asunto…

\- No lo sé, es Sora. Me habría dado un manotazo y mandado a paseo sino…

\- Bueno, sea lo que sea es cosa de ellos. Así que venga, tú a lo tuyo que todavía podemos dejarle le niño un rato a tu hermana.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y para qué? – adivinando las intenciones de ella se hizo el despistado, mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

\- Sí, sí, ahora hazte el tonto… - empezando a reírse lo dejó coger a Daigo en brazos para ir a dejarlo con Hikari no tardado en volver al lado de su esposa para poder aprovechar un rato de liberta. Sin duda, a ellos les daba igual quien cogiera o no el famoso ramo.

* * *

Sora aprovechó para terminar de despedirse de la gente, queriendo aprovechar para irse nada más hacer su maldad personal de turno. Apreciaba demasiado a todos los que estaban allí, pero, realmente, lo que ella quería era poder estar a solas por fin con Yamato. Simplemente por el hecho de estar solos sin que nadie más los vigilara. Se había despedido de sus padres en último lugar antes de girarse para guiñarle un ojo a Andrew de la forma más descarada posible.

No era muy amiga de llamar demasiado la atención, pero realmente, quería hacer aquello, así que se hizo notar para dejar claras sus intenciones.

\- Koemi, tú también puedes ponerte, que si te aburres del embajador que te has buscado te ayudamos a buscarte uno nuevo – dijo riéndose-. Vale, ¿listo todo el mundo? Prometo que lo voy a lanzar sin mirar…

* * *

\- No se lo cree ni ella, ¿verdad? – Andrew estaba riéndose mientras que miraba hacia Yamato.

\- No, no se lo cree ni ella, pero bueno, tú tranquilo, que a mí me llegaron a mandar hasta flores del ramo de la mujer de mi hermano al sur… No es tan grave.

\- ¿En serio? – giró la cabeza hacia él mirándolo antes de empezar a reírse.

\- Claro, son unos profesionales de tocar las narices – se cruzó de brazos y se quedó apoyado en la pared, observando entretenido lo que ocurría delante de ellos-. Además, supongo que tampoco sería tan grave, ¿a que no?

\- Eso díselo a ella… - fue su única respuesta-. Si consigues que no salga corriendo en dirección contraria ante la mención del tema tan siquiera, buena suerte. Será porque la has chantajeado con alguna visita guiada a ver los trasbordadores o algo…

\- Exagerado… - empezando a reírse justo pudo ver cómo, por fin, Sora lanzaba el ramo-. Tú prueba, ya verás como no corre tan lejos... – quedándose serio de repente, observó a Andrew unos segundos-. Creo que te debo una disculpa.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

\- Por comportarme como un idiota cuando nos conocimos y malpensar de ti… Creo que estoy demasiado mal acostumbrado a que las cosas se tuerzan y no se me ocurrió que simplemente pudieras ser amigo suyo.

\- Lo siento, no soy tan valiente como tú – se encogió de hombros-. Y déjate de disculpas, fue divertido mientras que duró…

\- Sí, muy divertido – farfulló por lo bajo-. Mira, ahí la tienes, y al menos no viene con el ramo de sombrero… ¡Haru! ¿Qué es eso que nos traes en la mano?

\- Mira Yamato, tú mejor te vas a hacer lo que tengas que hacer hoy por la noche si no quieres que te lo ponga de sombrero…

\- Claro, como ahora eres la socia del estudio mira con qué formas tratas al marido de la otra socia… ¿Dónde quedó cuando intentabas que te contara algo relacionado con mi trabajo muerte de vergüenza?

\- Que te pongo el ramo de sombrero, ¿eh? Lo digo en serio – repitió al verlo reírse, acabando por resignarse-. Pasadlo muy bien y traedme algo bonito. Ah, y más te vale tener cuidado con el vestido porque como me entere que le has hecho algo a mi obra maestra de verdad que cuando vuelvas a Tokio te voy a estar esperando para tirarte algo a la cabeza.

\- Yo la creo bastante capaz…

\- No… si de verdad que parecía adorable cuando la conocimos – sonrió sin poder evitarlo-. Tranquila, que yo no pienso hacerle nada de nada. Aprovechado vosotros dos lo que os queda de noche. Ya le diré a Sora lo mucho que la odias ahora mismo – dejó que se notara la ironía en sus últimas palabras antes de despedirse de ellos.

Se alejó de ellos dos, pasando entre la gente, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a su hermano para avisarlo de que ya se iba, sin conseguir que le hiciera caso. ¿Y sus padres? ¿Dónde se habían metido? ¿No iba a poder irse sin despedirse de ellos? Lanzó una mirada más circular por la sala y no encontró rastro de ellos. Tendría que llamarlos al día siguiente o cuando llegara a su destino…

\- ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó Sora cuando por fin lo alcanzó.

\- Nos vamos – sonrió a su vez antes de buscar su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** yo tengo como una de mis aspiraciones que Daigo se vaya a jugar con la nenita. Podría decirse que es uno de mis propósitos de todos estos capítulos, así que llegará el momento en el que me muera yo sola del ajhdakfhakhfkafkaf porque por fin puedo escribir eso. Este capítulo viene con más puñales de la cuenta volando en todas las direcciones, pero nunca vienen de más.

Pobrecita Haru jajajaja si es que seguro que se ha comido un buen ramazo por malas intenciones por parte de la pelirroja. Todo el mundo lo sabe, ella la primera. Y el pobrecito Andrew resignado en su rincón jajaja

¡Besitos para la tortuga! Y... ¡se va la parejita por fin! Uy uy uy. Mañana más e_e

 **Ace Cornell:** el ramo aparte de aterrizarle en la cabeza a Haru va a caerle a otro que yo me sé por simpático... Y una colleja de propina...cofcofcof

Esos dos se lanzan puñales de los que duelen pero a la vez son necesarios en la vida del otro para no morirse del aburrmiento. Así que ahora pueden seguir lanzándose todos los puñales que quieran mientras que trabajan juntitos en Chofu. Así Hideki no se aburre con los niños grandes que le toca aguantar.

Las despedidas de soltero me las salté porque no tenía ganas de extenderme tanto jajajajaja Y como persona que vive en capital de la zona norte de mi país de las despedidas de soltero/a y que ha desarrollado unas ansias asesinas hacia esas cosas... Pues casi que me lo ahorraba jajaja

Un beso... aunque no sé yo si te lo merecerás...

 **Guest Vecina:** yo hoy vengo con retraso, pero es que acabo de terminar las últimas cosas que me hacían falta para las clases... T_T

Lo sé, yo también lo he pensado. Más vale que los haya y sino me lo invento porque se ha ganado ser el padrino de la nena. Y luego nos moriremos de amor cuando leamos al miniTaichi yendo a conocer a la miniRubia. Y ya está, todos muertos porque los nenes son unos cuquis T_T La conversación entre esos dos sabía que iba a ser también de tu agrado, porque son muy monos.

Mai va a ser mamá y vuelve a Tokio a tirarle puñales de cerca al rubio, exacto. Eso era lo que le pasaba el día que se despidieron en el aeropuerto. ¿Habías pensado que los tiros iban por ahí?

Hoy ha hecho sol, pero bueno, a ratos, porque no sé si habrás visto en la tele el incendio que hemos tenido en una de las fábricas gordas de por aquí y cuando salí del trabajo parecía que hasta se había nublado el cielo. Pero bueno, ahora a descansar un rato que nos lo hemos ganado.

¡Bicos de tartaruga!


	107. Zalamero

Habían pasado ya horas desde que se había levantado aquel día por la mañana y todavía no era capaz de asimilar el momento en el que estaba. A pesar de que en el fondo no iba a cambiar absolutamente nada entre ellos, desde aquel momento, todo era diferente. Era diferente porque, por fin, las cosas las había hecho como debería mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora aquella a la que estaba siguiendo por la mirada por la habitación era, de verdad, su familia. Esa idea conseguía hacerle gracia ya que durante mucho tiempo había sido una de sus mayores miedos e inseguridades.

Le había llevado una larga temporada darse cuenta de que por mucho que sus padres hubieran hecho mal las cosas, eso que quería decir que él fuera a cometer los mismos errores. Ya había quedado demostrado que eran capaces de sobrellevar una vida con dos trabajos tan exigentes como los de ellos. El resto de problemas que pudieran tener, acabarían pasando al igual que habían pasado todos los que habían tenido a lo largo de toda la vida.

Cuando se giró y se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando le dedicó una sonrisa antes de acercarse hasta él, caminando despacio, habiéndose quitado por fin los zapatos después de tantas horas aguantándolos. No dijo nada mientras que caminaba hacia él, entretenido por unos segundos en la diferencia de altura cuando la tuvo delante. Cuando la tuvo delante con todavía su vestido de novia puesto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? No has vuelto a decir nada desde que hemos vuelto… - comentó levantando la vista hacia él viendo como aprovechando aquellos segundos para aflojarse el nudo de la corbata y quitársela lanzándola por ahí.

\- Nada, solo estaba pensando en lo preciosa que estás - llevando una mano hasta su mejilla dejó una ligera caricia con el pulgar.

\- Zalamero… - dibujó una sonrisa rápidamente en la cara sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿No le puedo decir a mi esposa nada bonito ya? ¿Tan pronto empiezo a quedarme en un segundo plano? – bromeó, divertido por sus propias palabras, aunque saboreando lo bien que sonaba poder usar por fin aquella palabra refiriéndose a ella.

\- Así me gusta que lo vayas asimilando desde ya… - se encogió de hombros antes de tener que empezar a reírse también-. No suena nada mal.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Lo de dejarme en segundo plano ya? Si es que tendría que haber adivinado ya las intenciones – acabó por ponerse algo más serio antes de posar una mano en su cintura, arrastrándola muy lentamente hasta su espalda-. No, no suena para nada mal – se tomó unos segundos para observarla sin decir nada antes de volver a hablar-. ¿Ha estado todo bien hoy?

\- Ha sido todo perfecto – asintió -. No podía ser de otra forma… Creo que ahora vas a tener que empezar a asimilar que no te va a quedar más remedio que aceptar que vas a tener que pasarte lo que te queda de vida conmigo – no podía evitar ampliar aún más la sonrisa de su rostro aún con la mirada fija en la suya.

\- Bueno… creo que prefiero tener que arriesgarme a eso que a las compañías que tenía que aguantar día a día antes – llevando, por fin, la otra mano al rostro de ella, la dejó ahí segundos-. Me parece que va a ser precisamente al revés. Que vas a ser tú la que va a tener que resignarte y yo el que tenga que estar agradecido porque no me mandes a dormir a la terraza – volvió a ponerse serio sin poder evitarlo-. Lo digo en serio, sigo sin ser capaz de entender qué ha podido pasar por esa cabeza para poder llegar a este punto.

\- Contando que cuando tenía doce añitos estaba completamente segura de que me gustaba mi mejor amigo tampoco se me puede considerar alguien demasiado razonable.

\- Mira… ahí sí que tengo que darte la razón – sin poder evitar el comentario no hizo por apartarse cuando vio venir el ligero manotazo de ella.

\- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no tienes tanta culpa como te gusta pensar. Asi que… ya que hace tiempo que tú y yo no negociamos, ¿qué te parece si por fin hacemos como si nada de todo eso hubiera pasado y nos dedicamos solo a pensar en el futuro? – usando la mano con la que le había dado, la dejó estirada delante de él para sellar el trato.

\- Me parece una idea perfecta… Pero – sonrió ligeramente de medio lado – se me ocurre una forma mejor de poder cerrar ese acuerdo, si me permites la aclaración…

La respuesta de ella fue todo lo que necesitó para recortar la distancia entre ambos para besar finalmente sus labios. Era el primer beso de una nueva etapa que por fin estaban empezando juntos. No pudo evitar que ese pensamiento sacudiera sus propias ideas, notando, de repente lo nerviosa que se había puesto. Aquello era completamente absurdo, habían estado juntos muchísimas veces, ¿por qué ahora estaba casi tan intranquila como cuando habían pasado la noche en el estudio por primera vez años atrás?

Posó su frente sobre la de ella, cerrando los ojos en un momento de intimidad entre ambos-. Deja que te lleve a la cama… - murmuró sin apenas levantar la voz. Como respuesta volvió a estirarse para besarlo, más intensamente pero sin perder la tranquilidad que tenían, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de aquel contacto. Posó las manos en su chaqueta, bajando las solapas por sus hombros, retirándosela poco a tomándose su tiempo. Permaneció quieto hasta que sintió cómo caída, colaborando.

Rodeó con fuerza la cintura de ella, apretándola fuertemente contra él, empezando a tantear, siguiendo los bordes del vestido, en busca del cierre de éste. Casi que le daba pena tener que quitárselo, realmente estaba preciosa, pero seguía manteniendo lo que le había dicho hacía meses atrás. Había otro atuendo con el que le gustaba todavía más. Y, sin dudas, el vestido iba a complicar mucho las cosas. Encontrando por fin el comienzo de la cremallera y sin poder evitar dar gracias a la mente brillante que tuvo aquella idea al no encontrarse los temidos botones, tiró de ella muy suavemente hacia abajo.

\- Ya sé que… - llamando su atención, hizo que la mirara-. Ya sé que lo normal es esperar algo… especial debajo del vestido en un día como hoy, pero siendo cómo es no podía…

La miró, casi que recordando el momento en el que a él le habían entrado las dudas sobre si ella notaría o no la condición en la que había vuelto tras tanto tiempo en el espacio. Parecía que en el fondo tenían más cosas en común de las que ya sabían. Los pensamientos sin sentido en momentos delicados eran una de ellas, sin duda.

\- Aunque sueles tenerme bastante malacostumbrado en esos aspectos – no pudo evitar el comentario antes de dedicarle una sonrisa, no de medio lado, sino cálida y sincera – yo diría que sí que te has puesto algo bastante especial hoy.

\- Ya bueno... a pesar de mis amenazas de venir en pijama…

\- No me refería a eso – buscando la mano izquierda de ella buscó rozar con cuidado la alianza que adornaba su dedo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que volviera a sonreír mientras que volvía a retomar sus acciones, bajando por fin la cremallera y separándose lo justo de la pelirroja para poder ayudarla a salir del vestido, observándola mientras que sacaba los brazos poco a poco de las mangas y luego tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla. Entre las capas de la falda y el largo de esta, la necesitaba. Ni siquiera se dedicó a observarla mientras que hacía aquello, únicamente limitándose a colaborar.

Parte buscando alejarse del vestido para no estropearlo, parte queriendo acercarse a él, buscó su contacto de nuevo. Colocándose frente a él, posó ambas manos en los costados de Yamato, estirándose, dedicándole suaves y cortos besos en el cuello, ahora con más libertad de movimiento. Disfrutó del juego de la chica, dejándola hacer sin más. Pasando las manos por la, ahora totalmente descubierta espalda de ella, acabó posándolas sobre la cintura, acariciando la piel bajo sus dedos. La apretó con fuerza contra él, levantándola del suelo para ir a posarla sobre la cama.

Se quedó arrodillada sobre ella. Las observó unos segundos, notando un ligero rubor en el rostro de ella antes de que se acercara a él, abriendo poco a poco los botones de la camisa. Tomándose las cosas con calma, cuando terminó llevó las manos al cuerpo de él, posándolas sobre la piel descubierta sin haberle quitado la prenda.

\- ¿Sigo sin tener derecho de saber a dónde nos vamos mañana? – acabó por preguntar sin ser capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- De ninguna de las maneras…– riéndose ligeramente, arrastró las manos por el torso subiéndolas hasta el cuello para dejarlas tras él.

Posó las manos en la cintura de ella, apretándola para acercarla y volver a alcanzar sus labios con intensidad pero con un tono calmado a pesar de todo. Cuando se separó de ella para poder respirar la observó unos segundos antes de comenzar a recorrer su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja.

\- Tendré que fiarme de ti – dejó un pequeño beso de nuevo en el cuello.

Acabó por hacer fuerza y provocar que quedara tumbada antes de inclinarse para comenzar a bajar por la suave piel de ella hacia el pecho, disfrutando de la ausencia de barreras textiles en aquella ocasión. Entre tanto ella se permitió retirarle la camisa, acariciando su espalda con lentitud y suavidad dejándose hacer y disfrutando de las sensaciones que le provocaba el contacto de los labios de él con su cuerpo. Se le escapó un suave sonido entre los labios al sentirlo en su clavícula, lugar ya conocido por él como punto más delicado.

Lo apartó para cambiar las tornas, aprovechándose de la postura para poder repetir ella la jugada, besando muy lentamente su cuello, poco a poco bajando hacia los hombros avanzando un poco más para rozar su torso. Volvió a subir siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula hasta dedicarle un beso en los labios lento y largo.

Tiró de ella, sujetando sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia él, sin separarse del beso para poder notar piel contra piel notando un calor suave y que de nuevo la hizo pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba esa sensación. Mientras que intentaba recuperar el aliento, giró ligeramente de nuevo, recuperando la posición de ventaja aprovechando entonces para observarla más detenidamente, deleitándose.

Se dio cuenta de que tras el tiempo que le dedicó los colores en las mejillas de ella no habían podido encenderse más y eso le sacó una sonrisa antes de comenzar a acariciarla con sumo cuidado, apenas rozándola con la yema de los dedos, haciéndole pequeñas caricias y cosquillas viendo como se iba revolviendo poco a poco, cómo su respiración se alteraba poco a poco. Decidió sustituir sus manos por su boca y fue en ese momento cuando escuchó algún que otro jadeo muy suave escapando de ella.

Bajó con las manos hasta la cadera de ella, retirando poco a poco la ropa interior volviendo a clavar sus ojos azules en ella, ahora completamente expuesta a él-. Con todo el perdón del vestido…Sigo diciendo que así es como más me gustas…

La escuchó reírse, divertida. Cuando lo tuvo de nuevo a su alcance fue ella la que comenzó a deslizar las manos por su espalda posándolas al final de ésta, sobre el pantalón, distraída mientras que él se acercaba a la orejita de ella.

\- Te quiero – le susurró sin alzar demasiado la voz, bajando la mano poco a poco por ella en dirección a su vientre.

\- Y yo a ti – colando una mano por el interior de la ropa de él, dejándola en el mismo sitio, se mordió el labio al notar la dirección que estaba tomando.

Sonriendo ante sus palabras, comenzó a acariciar las zonas más sensibles en su descenso con mucho cuidado, provocándola, rozando muy disimuladamente el centro, casi como si fuera accidentalmente, dedicándose a observar sus gestos hasta que final dejó de dar rodeos.

Bajó con su boca hasta el pecho de ella, comenzando a mordisquear sus senos, sin buscar hacerle daño, disfrutando el momento. No se apartó hasta que la sintió tirar de sus pantalones hacia abajo, empujándolo para girar y ser ella quien quedara encima, repitiendo las jugadas de él de antes, bajando por su torso siguiendo las líneas de los músculos poco a poco por ellos hasta llegar a la cadera, tirando del todo de la ropa que le quedaba a él para quitársela. Se revolvió para coger una mejor postura, bajando más con sus labios por su cuerpo ante la atenta mirada de Yamato.

Siendo incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima, llevó una mano a su cabello, intentando relajarse, acabando por dejar la cabeza echada hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Un jadeo de él al cabo de un rato le confirmó que estaba yendo por el buen camino y eso hizo que le pusiera más entusiasmo.

\- Sora… - la llamó con la voz ronca haciendo que alzara la mirada hacia él-. Para… y ven aquí - no quería seguir así, quería estar con ella en plenas condiciones.

Obedeció, entendiendo lo que pasaba, dejándose arrastrar de un tirón hasta la altura de él para recibir un beso, mucho más intenso, intentando relajar sus propias ideas en esos momentos, mientras que posaba la mano en su barbilla. La giró en un visto y no visto para quedar tendido entre sus rodillas. No fue hasta que se separó de otro beso con ella que se colocó bien e hizo fuerza para entrar en ella, por una vez, sin delicadezas, simplemente dejándose llevar por la situación. Manteniéndose sobre sus brazos, aprovechó la posición para inclinar la cabeza hacia su cuello, aprovechándose de que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás para comenzar a dejar besos en él.

No tardó en notar una de las manos de ella reclamando su atención, alzó la cabeza alcanzando así los labios de ella mientras que rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, tirando de él hacia abajo dejándoselo más cerca. Cuando se apartó, dejó su frente apoyada en la de ella unos segundos antes de acariciar su mejilla con la punta de la nariz para acabar volviendo a separarse de ella. Prefería mantener las distancias por miedo a poder hacerle daño en alguno de los movimientos.

Apartando las manos de su cuello, las dejó en sus costados cuando se separó de ella, aprovechando para acabar llevándolas a la parte baja de la espalda, donde alcanzaba, sin poder evitar volver a tirar de él hacia ella cada vez más hasta que notó cómo iba moviéndose más despacio hasta que se quedó quieto unos segundos sobre ella prácticamente a la vez que ella volvía a echar la cabeza hacia atrás dejando los ojos cerrados.

Necesitando recuperarse antes de poder seguir se apartó ligeramente de ella aún cuando no había terminado de volver a conectar con la realidad para bajar de nuevo por su cuerpo. Lanzándole una mirada significativa, aprovechando la vista que tenía desde allí de su recién estrenada esposa, aún con la respiración demasiado alternada para pensar con tranquilidad, continuó en su descenso, buscando con sus labios no perder el tiempo aquella noche. Eso solo hizo que ella volviera a perder el control sobre sus propias sensaciones varias veces más, sin tener muy claro en qué momento él volvió a colocarse a su altura, dejándose únicamente guiar, siguiendo de nuevo sus movimientos. Continuaron hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más, quedando tendido sobre ella, intentando recuperar el aliento ambos.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Sí, la boda ha terminado con puñales volando en todas y cada una de las direcciones, eso no se puede negar. Y seguro que han seguido flotando por ahí. Puñales en todas las direcciones. Eso si Takeru no se ha terminado de quedar calvo de tanto tirarse de los pelos ya, claro jajajajaja El abuelo y él van a acabar en un rincón con los mofletes hinchados porque no encuentran a dos que se les han perdido y ya hasta los novios han desaparecido.

Aquí tienes la famosa noche de bodas, tengo que reconocer que ya me cuestan menos, pero también tengo que reconocer que esto debe de llevar escrito un mes o asi jajaajaja Esperemos que esté a la altura de la situación.

¡Besitos para ti! ¡Abanicos para para tortuga!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** ¡Ey! Hiroaki y Natsuko deben de estar haciendo turismo como poco, sí, sí... jajajaja Yo dudo que vayamos a saber con exactitud dónde andaban porque claro, el rubio va a ser secuestrado y Takeru va a quedarse con la paranoira sí o si en su rincón. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la boda... Y ahora sí, ¡mañana nos vamos todos para Grecia! jajajaja ¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** calla.. qué manera de llover ahora saliendo del cine, menos mal que me han traído en coche hasta casa que sino os quedáis sin capítulo porque vengo en canoa a casa. Hoy la que anda a deshora soy yo, pero bueno, he encendido aquí solo para cumplir con vuestra dosis de todos los días, hoy en versión larguita y esas cosas e_e

Jajajaja le van a tener controlada la fecha, ya verás, y todos los meses van a estar pendientes de ella jajajaja A ver si hay nena o no hay nena. Y sí, obviamente que se han ido a celebrar la noche de bodas por todo lo alto peeeeeeeeeero ya he dicho que cuando haya nenita será acordado e_e No voy a comentar más al respecto cofcofcof

Los padres de Yamato igual estaban escondidos donde Haru pensaba esconderse para que no le tirasen el ramo a la cabeza. Pobrecitos ellos... Habrá que esperar a que alguien decida hacerle caso a Takeru para poder saber algo más jajajaa. Tú tranquila, que vas a saber cómo el rubio no tiene ni la más remota idea de a dónde se van incluso cuando esté en su destino jajaja Mañana me dices e_e

Nada más que humo y peste, por lo que he leído la cosa al final la controlaron... Así que nada. Yo me voy a la cama que mañana se trabaja y yo aquí, recién llegada a casa... ¡Bicos de tartaruga!


	108. Mai

Yamato abrió los ojos muy lentamente cuando el sonido de la alarma resonó por toda la habitación. Desubicado en un principio, miró a su alrededor, viendo no demasiado lejos de dónde estaba el vestido blanco de Sora. Aquello devolvió de golpe los recuerdos de la noche anterior a su cabeza.

Sonrió.

Girando el cuello se encontró con la melena rojiza de ella, consiguiendo que sonriera algo más. El sonido de la segunda alarma que había puesto lo hizo recordar que, por mucho que le apeteciera quedarse durmiendo en aquellos momentos, tenían algo muy importante todavía por hacer aunque siguiera sin tener ni la más remota idea de a dónde iban.

Se giró del todo, inclinándose para dejar con cuidado un beso en el hombro de ella provocando que se revolviera ligeramente.

\- Despierta – le dijo por lo bajo. En aquellos momentos se le ocurrían cosas mucho mejores con las que poder empezar el día, pero solo faltaría que se les hiciera tarde-. Venga, dormilona, despierta…

\- ¿Qué hora es? – murmuró apenas con un hilo de voz.

\- Ya ha sonado el despertador dos veces. Venga… Sea a dónde sea el destino de mi secuestro, creo que si nos quedamos durmiendo no va a ser el esperado.

La escuchó murmurar algo que no logró entender, provocándole una ligera sonrisa, haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarse, buscando algo que ponerse antes de empezar a recoger lo que la noche anterior no se habían preocupado demasiado de dónde dejaban tirado. Habían quedado en dejarlo todo para que pudieran a pasar más tarde a recogerlo. No iban a llevarse el vestido de viaje con ellos…

\- Pffff…. – Sora protestó, revolviéndose en la cama para girarse y quedarse observándolo-No quiero escuchar nada de buenos días, es demasiado temprano para eso… - protestó cuando lo vio abrir la boca-. ¿Vas a darte una ducha ahora?

\- Si te quieres duchar tú primero espero y así mientras que te secas el pelo me ducho yo – se encogió de hombros, recogiendo la chaqueta del suelo.

\- Pues… te lo agradecería… - asintió-. ¿Me pasas la bolsa de viaje que hay en la silla, por favor?

\- ¿Esta? – haciendo lo que ella le pedía, le enseñó el objeto viéndola asentir antes de tendérsela.

\- Es la ropa con la que vine desde casa de mi madre… Yo creo que para el viaje me vale – cogiendo la bolsa empezó a revolver, sacando algunas cosas antes de frotarse los ojos varias veces.

\- Cualquiera diría que anoche dormiste poco… - comentó divertido.

\- Alguien se empeñó en no dejarme dormir hasta tarde… - se encogió de hombros y, finalmente, se armó de todas sus fuerzas, para salir de la cama.

Aquella vez no se molestó en arrastrar con ella las sábanas, tenía demasiado sueño para andarse con miramientos y estaba completamente segura de que no iba a ser ningún tipo de problema. Cogiendo todo lo que había sacado con ella se fue directa hacia el baño.

\- Te aviso cuando termine… - fue lo último que la escuchó decir.

Asintiendo a las palabras de Sora, sacudió un par de veces la chaqueta notando como algo salía volando de uno de los bolsillos. Frunció el ceño, buscando por el suelo qué era lo que podría haber caído, viendo un objeto tirado unos pasos más allá.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – se agachó para cogerlo, quedándose observándolo intentando adivinar qué era. No tardó en darse cuenta…-. ¿Cómo ha llegado una lima de uñas a mi…? - … -. Mai…

Con la lima en la mano se quedó pensando en cómo podía habérsela colado ahí sin que se diera cuenta, empezando a reírse solo sin poder evitarlo. Si ya le parecía a él que había estado comportándose demasiado formal…

No tardó en ver salir a Sora, en vuelta en la toalla, directa hacia él. Entre medias le había dado tiempo a recoger el uniforme y dejarlo dentro de la funda para que no tuvieran que ponerse a colocarlo. Abrió la boda para contarle la gracia de turno de sus compañeros, porque estaba seguro de que aquello no había sido solo cosa de la piloto, pero no pudo. Cuando lo alcanzó, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso, pillándolo totalmente de sorpresa, casi sin tiempo a reaccionar y teniendo que dejarse por completo.

\- ¿Tan bien te ha ido en la ducha? – le preguntó aún sorprendido cuando se separó de él.

\- Sí… Me ha hecho despertarme y recordar que todavía no había saludado de forma apropiada a mi marido… - sonriéndole de una forma totalmente sincera, reflejando la ilusión que le había dicho decir aquellas palabras, esperó a ver la reacción de él, siendo exactamente la misma que la de ella.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, llevando con ellos las maletas, por fin entraban en el aeropuerto. Se habían levantado con tiempo suficiente para poder llegar desayunados y facturar las maletas con calma. Eran muchas las horas que les quedaban por delante, pero el entretenimiento de la pelirroja, por el momento, para mantenerse despierta, había sido seguir negándose por completo a decirle dónde iban.

\- ¿Y qué más te da? Cuando lleguemos ya lo verás…

\- Si hasta tienes tú mi billete… ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te fías de que lo pueda llevar yo y que me dé por leer el destino?

\- Exactamente… ¿No te fías de mí?

\- Ni un pelo… - negó con la cabeza alejándose ligeramente de ella para esquivar el manotazo.

\- Te vas a quedar sin saberlo hasta que lo escuches por la megafonía del avión…

\- Si a mí me da igual dónde me quieras llevar, pero tengo curiosidad ya… Ni la maleta me has dejado hacer.

\- No, ni eso… Y ahora que me acuerdo. Creo que Mimi ha metido algo en tu maleta. ¡No la dejé acercarse a ella mientras que te la hacía! – dijo rápidamente para evitar malentendidos-. Pero cuando ya estaba hecha algo te ha colado dentro… Yo no quiero ni saberlo…

\- ¿Mimi ha colado algo en mi maleta? ¿En la mía?

\- Sí, en la tuya que era la que le quedaba a mano. La mía todavía estábamos intentando cerrarla entre Taichi y yo…

\- No me pararán en aduanas, ¿verdad?

La pregunta de él hizo que automáticamente empezara a reírse. En el fondo, tenía que reconocer que entendía que esa fuera de las preocupaciones de Yamato. Sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera que había en la maleta lo había metido Mimi ella tampoco se fiaría demasiado.

\- Así que primero te alías con ella para tenderme una trampa y que el pobrecito de mí le diera, sin saber lo que hacía, los números de teléfono de la tropa del sur… Y ahora ni siquiera quieres decirme a dónde vamos… Mal vamos a empezar con esto, ¿eh?

\- Ya te lo dije, empezamos dejando las cosas perfectamente claras de cómo van a ser – riéndose divertida por lo mal que se le daba a Yamato fingir estar molesto por algo se acercó a él para cogerse a su mano aprovechando que, a pesar de todo, el equipaje de cada uno ocupaba solo una maleta.

\- Ya, ya… ahora ponte cariñosa. No soy tan fácil de comprar…

\- Vaaale… cuando lleguemos a tu destino ya veremos cómo negociamos una buena tregua. Hasta entonces te dejo intentar discurrirlo a ti solito. Te daré una pista… Tenemos por delante 20 horas de avión.

\- Bueno… puedo entre…. ¿Veinte?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que no te gustan los vuelos largos?

\- No… pero… - la miró sorprendido-. ¿Tú?

\- Yamato… Llevo desde octubre yendo y viniendo varias veces al mes de San Francisco hacia Tokio… creo que 20 horas no van a ser un drama tan grave. Además, no sé tú… pero no pegué ojo la noche antes de la boda y ayer alguien se empeñó en dejarme mucho más cansada de lo que yo contaba… - giró la cabeza hacia él, viéndolo sonreír de esa forma tan característica suya-. ¡Quita esa cara!

\- ¿Cómo quieres que la quite? Me llevas secuestrado a quién sabe dónde y me estás dando permisos de negociación para recordarme poco después una de las mejores noches de mi vida… Es la cara que tengo que tener…

\- Ya… ya… Vamos a que nos facturen las maletas… - murmuró antes de tirar de él.

\- ¿Sabes que te pones muy guapa cuando se te suben los colores?

A pesar de todo, Sora no pudo evitar reírse. Ninguno de los dos había podido hacer gran cosa y cada vez que habían vuelvo a sentarse en el avión, habían caído dormidos sin poder evitarlo. Tal había sido la situación que ella se había despertado algo antes que Yamato, siendo testigo de que cuando por fin daban el aviso de que por fin habían entrado en el espacio aéreo griego, Yamato seguía completamente dormido a su lado. De manera que no se había enterado tampoco de dónde estaban.

\- No tiene gracia…

\- Claro que la tiene – le dijo divertida tras haber recuperado sus maletas.

\- ¿Y a dónde narices se supone que tenemos que ir ahora?

\- Pues… a buscar un taxi… porque no nos vamos a quedar en ningún hotel, ¿qué te parece la idea?

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Pues…. Me pareció mejor idea tener un sitio complemente para nosotros dos… Llevamos demasiado tiempo viviendo estresados si no es por una cosa es por otra. Para irnos de vacaciones, tenemos que hacerlo bien… Así que tenemos una villa… creo que lo llamaban así, solo para nosotros.

\- ¿En serio? – la miró sorprendido-. ¿Una villa solo para los dos? ¿Dos semanas?

\- Sí, dos semanas… Vas a tener que pasarte dos semanas solo conmigo y nadie más… Tranquilo, yo creo que vas a poder sobrevivir a ello.

Todavía sorprendido por las palabras de ella, empezó a seguirla sin protestar ni media palabra más. Lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era algo que, realmente, nunca había llegado a pensar. Tardó algo en llegar a decirle sus conclusiones de nuevo.

\- ¿Se puede saber cuánto ganas tú?

La respuesta de Sora, tras mirarlo extrañada unos segundos, fue empezar a reírse ante la brillante conclusión que había sacado Yamato a lo que acababa de contarle. Sin llegar a contestarle a aquello y todavía con la sonrisa en los labios, pudo ver la parada de taxis situada a la salida del aeropuerto. Era de noche y apenas se podían ver las señales desde donde ellos estaban.

\- Tampoco te hagas ilusiones… Pero para una vez que me voy de vacaciones… ¿A qué crees que me dedicaba por las noches en el hotel en San Francisco? Al final me quedé con la opción que más me gustó. ¿Tienes algún problema?

\- Ni el más remoto… Total, sigo sin tener ni la más remota idea de dónde narices estamos. Yo voy a dónde me lleves siempre que haya una cama donde poder seguir durmiendo porque ahora mismo no puedo más y… comida. La comida no estaría de más…

\- Comida… - asintió a sus palabras-. Espero que sí… - haciéndole un gesto para ir hacia el taxi, se acercó al conductor para dejarle un papel con la dirección, hablando con él en inglés mientras que Yamato guardaba las maletas.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Ya tenemos viento bastante por aquí como para nos levante la tortuga una buena ventolera con el abanico, ¿eh? Con lo que me costaba a mí dejar que estos dos se pusieran más mimosos de la cuenta... Y lo escondido que tenía yo este capítulo jajajajaja

Parece que por fin se resuelve el misterio de cómo el rubio ha llegado a Grecia sin tener ni la más remota idea de dónde está jajajaa Las horas de viaje, lo poco que durmieron la noche anterior y las noches anteriores casi que también... El rubio debía de ir fantaseando únicamente con pillar la cama para nada más que para dormir durante un buen rato.

A ver cómo reacciona cuando se entere dónde está... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** hoy he visto tu review de milagro. No me llegó el aviso al teléfono y cuando entré a mirar los correos electrónicos en el pc para hacer limpieza me salía que había varias review y uy, me dio por ir a mirar la tuya. Debía de estar abanicándose también mi teléfono o algo jajajajajaja

Lo sé, yo te entiendo. Lo peor es que yo me conozco alguno... Pero bueno, eso, que en realidad yo creo que más que el rubio siendo un prototipo demasiado irreal de persona, lo que lo hace verse así es cosa más de la dinámica que se traen entre ellos. Eso y que cuando eran un crío dio más por el saco que un orco, y tiene que contrastar de alguna manera jajaja Yo que conste que tengo intentado muchas veces enfadarlo/ponerlo borde/de malas, pero es que no hay manera. Desde el BOOM londinense, se debió de quedar en modo zen o algo.

Jajajaja cada cual con sus prioridades, ella preocupada por esas cosas y el otro pues pensando en cómo no tener que pasarse media hora deshaciéndose del vestido jajajaaja Pobrecito rubio, tenía ganas ya, y los botones iban a hacerle pasarlo mal.

Bueno, yo prometo que antes de que acabe esta historia - tengo pensado cortar porque sino nos plantamos en los 200 - habrá tortuguita en camino. Lo firmo ante notario e_e Me alegro de haberte hecho algo más caluroso el día, pero es culpa del Sr. Tartaruga rubio, a mí no me mires... jajajajaja

¡Bicos de tartaruga!


	109. Miconos

Sora abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol golpeó su rostro. La noche anterior habían llegado tan cansados que ni siquiera se habían molestado en cerrar las cortinas. Lo primero que pudo ver fue el cielo completamente azul contrastando contra las paredes de color blanco del lugar a través de la ventana.

Esa no era la vista que tenía en Tokio, eso desde luego. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo antes de girarse y ver a su lado todavía profundamente dormido a Yamato. No queriendo molestarlo, se revolvió entre las sábanas con sumo cuidado antes de salir de la cama. Pudo sentir perfectamente como le dolía absolutamente todo de haberse pasado tantas horas en un avión… Pero algo le decía que había merecido la pena. El problema iba a ser autoconvencerse dos semanas más tarde para volver a subirse a uno.

Salió de la habitación para no hacer ruido y se dispuso a hacer investigación por la villa. Había pasado muchos días observando las fotografías y escogiendo lo que más le había gustado y ahora lo tenía delante de sus propios ojos. Cuando habían llegado estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera se habían entretenido en comprobar que todo estuviera a su gusto, pero ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Avanzó por el pasillo, encontrándose con el salón principal, el cual tenía una cristalera que daba hacia una terraza exterior.

Interrumpiendo su visita por el interior, no pudo evitar dirigir sus pasos hacia la terraza, quedándose apoyada en la puerta. La vista desde allí era realmente impresionante y los ojos canela de ella no pudieron más que quedarse observándolo todo. Sonrió poco a poco, dándose cuenta de que unos metros más allá estaba la piscina y el resto de inmobiliario exterior donde unas hamacas llamaron su atención. ¿Cómo iba a esperar alguien que pretendiera volver a San Francisco esa misma semana pudiendo tirarse a la larga en una de ellas y simplemente olvidarse del resto del mundo?

Dio un respingo sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió unos brazos salidos de la nada abrazarla desde la espalda sin que hubiera sentido a Yamato acercarse. No tardó más que unos segundos en calmarse de nuevo, aprovechando el momento para dejar su peso apoyado sobre él, dejando que posara la cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Ya has descubierto dónde estás?

\- No lo tengo demasiado claro, pero me gusta – giró ligeramente la cabeza para dejar un beso en su mejilla-. ¿Tengo permiso ya para saber la localización o voy a tener que preguntarle al móvil?

\- Miconos, Grecia – contestó con una suave risa.

\- ¿Grecia? – arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- ¿No lo encontraste más lejos? – riéndose a su vez volvió a fijar la mirada en lo que tenían delante de ellos.

\- Yo creo que las horas de avión han merecido la pena solo por esta vista, ¿no te parece?

\- Se me ocurren cosas mejores que mirar – cerrando los brazos algo más en torno a ella, murmuró aquello suavemente en su oído-. ¿Has estado de exploración ya?

\- No, me he levantado hace nada y parecía que estabas en un estado de coma bastante profundo así que no pensé que me fueras a echar en falta. ¿Me acompañas?

Aflojando su agarre la dejó girarse para volver a entrar al interior de la casa, siguiendo sus pasos tranquilamente. Tampoco había tenido moral cuando habían llegado la noche anterior para fijarse tan siquiera en la entrada de la casa. Prácticamente lo único que habían conseguido había sido ponerse el pijama y tirarse en la cama.

\- Oye, yo creo que vas a tener que explicarme todavía muchas cosas…

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo el qué?

\- Pues… ¿en qué momento se te ocurrió venir hasta Grecia?

\- Si te digo la verdad estaba tirada en la cama intentando hacer un diseño del vestido de novia sin que me saliera nada y… No sé. Supongo que como no hace más que salir en todas las revistas y demás se me vino a la mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Te apetecía ir a otro sitio?

\- ¿A mí? Yo si con tal de poder estar un par de semanas solo contigo en alguna parte me iba a donde fuera – se encogió de hombros mientras que decía aquello, asomándose a una de las puertas de la villa, dejando tras él a Sora sonriendo.

Se quedó apoyada en la pared, entretenida, siguiéndolo con la mirada. La verdad es que no se terminaba de creer que estuvieran allí todavía. Ese pensamiento la hizo levantar ligeramente su mano, comprobando que sí, que era real, que en su dedo anular había dos anillos a falta de uno ahora. Amplió algo más la sonrisa.

Únicamente el sonido de su propio estómago protestando la devolvieron a la realidad, haciendo que empezara a reírse, escuchando también el sonido de la risa de Yamato al haber sido capaz de escucharlo al haber vuelto a colocarse frente a ella.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas que solucionemos eso?

\- Pues… si no me equivoco creo que deberíamos de tener el desayuno listo por la mañana todos los días…

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí… Creo que deben de traerlo a alguna hora, pero no recuerdo cual. De hecho… Espera, creo que me he traído el ordenador – prácticamente hablando consigo misma volvió hacia la habitación, revolviendo en su bolsa pequeña de viaje para sacar el objeto y caminar con él hacia la mesa de la cocina.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que había algunos papeles son datos de su interés. Habían llegado tan sumamente tarde que únicamente les habían dado la llave y poco más, deberían de ponerse en contacto con ellos a lo largo de aquella mañana. Levantó la tapa y dejó que empezara a cargar el sistema justo a la vez que sentía unas manos tirar de ella hacia atrás hasta dejarla sentada sobre él, en una de las sillas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, acomodándose y tirando del ordenador hasta ellos.

\- Se supone que tenemos servicio de habitaciones, casi como si fuera un hotel, pero a nuestro aire. Había la opción de tener la comida y la cena, pero no sé… Yo creo que podemos salir tranquilamente o arreglárnoslas, ¿no?

\- Como tú prefieras – le digo casi sin estar pendiente demasiado de lo que decía o no, simplemente fijándose en la expresión ilusionada de la cara de ella-. Pero entonces vamos a tener que comprar algo para por si acaso no nos apetece salir algún día.

\- Sí, pero aquí pone que tenemos la tienda más cercana a unos minutos… - explicó antes de girarse hacia él con la mejor de sus sonrisas-. ¿Ves? Lo tengo todo pensado.

Empezando a reírse ante su propia eficiencia, se giró hacia él, observándolo unos segundos orgullosa por ello. No pudo llegar a decirle nada más porque la respuesta de él fue acercársele para darle un beso en los labios, cosa que aún no había podido hacer aquella mañana.

Casi sin dejar de sonreír, le devolvió el gesto, posando un brazo en torno a sus hombros, girándose algo más. Quizás podrían esperar un poco los detalles más técnicos de aquellas vacaciones y por el momento podían empezar de otra forma mucho más de su agrado.

Como si adivinada sus intenciones, cerró mejor las manos en su cintura, acercándosela algo más. No tenía prisa aquella mañana absolutamente por nada y le apetecía saborear aquel beso sin pensar en lo que pudiera venir después. La realidad no tardó en estropearles los planes, en forma de sonido del timbre de la puerta.

Separándose con suavidad, giraron la cabeza hacia el origen del sonido. Yamato pudo ver como la pelirroja arrugaba la nariz en modo de respuesta a la interrupción. La soltó cuando vio que tenía intenciones de atender al timbre. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, colocándoselo y comprobando que, a pesar de estar en pijama, estuviera más o menos presentable.

\- ¿Tengo mucha pinta de loca? – le preguntó.

\- Ya te he visto peor… - sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Quieres estrenar la otra habitación durmiendo allí solo hoy?

\- Yo contigo estreno todas las habitaciones que quieras…

\- ¡Yamato! – protestó casi sin poder evitar que se le encendieran las mejillas justo antes de ir, por fin, a abrir, encontrándose allí a los responsables de la reserva.

Riéndose de la cara de ella, se levantó, volviendo hacia la habitación para ponerse la camiseta del pijama, ya que no solía dormir con ella en cuanto empezaba a hacer algo de calor. Sabía que podía dejar a Sora completamente a su aire y que no lo iba a necesitar para nada, pero quería estar a su lado. Volvió a salir apenas unos minutos más tarde, con el pijama completo y el pelo ligeramente colocado, sonriendo a modo de saludo, dejándola a ella llevar la voz cantante ya que era quien se había encargado absolutamente de todo.

Prestó atención a las explicaciones, atendiendo a todo lo que hablaban y viendo como terminaba de firmar algunos papeles. Todos los detalles que ellos habían estado a punto de buscar por el ordenador fueron explicados por parte de los propios encargados, explicándoles el funcionamiento y los horarios de todo.

\- Yo creo que no queda ningún solo detalle pendiente – dijo finalmente ella hablando con ellos en inglés mientras que aceptaba una carpeta que le entregaban con información de la zona, mapas y lugares.

Acompañándolos hasta la puerta, se despidió de ellos con las últimas indicaciones sobre que tenían en la nevera el desayuno para ese día y que los días siguientes lo traerían a la vez que pasaban a recoger.

Aprovechó que Sora se había alejado hacia la puerta para echar un vistazo a los papeles que quedaran sobre la mesa, dándose cuenta de que eran los papeles del contrato de la reserva de las dos semanas y todos los demás detalles. No estaba demasiado seguro de si ella estaría de acuerdo con que pudiera ver los precios y esas cosas, de manera que prefirió dejarlo de lado.

\- Tenemos el desayuno en la nevera – le dijo la mejor conclusión que había sacado.

\- Me parece perfecto – sonrió de medio lado-. Y… creo que tengo una oferta que hacerte.

\- ¿Una oferta que hacerme? ¿Y se puede saber qué pretendes ofrecer tú que sea de mi interés?

\- Pues… un pequeño acuerdo. No me voy a meter en nada del viaje, ya me lo has dejado más que claro. Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero – sonrió ligeramente, acabando por acercarse hasta la nevera para revolver en busca del famoso desayuno empezando a notar la ausencia de comida-. Yo me encargo de los gastos que tengamos aquí de ahora en adelante.

\- No lo había pensado, la verdad… ¿Por qué? Si siempre nos las hemos arreglado con eso… sin tener que estar pendientes de quién se encarga de qué.

\- Ya, pero si estas son unas vacaciones de los dos y me has traído secuestrado hasta aquí creo que es lo justo.

\- A lo mejor te he traído hasta aquí para dejarte perdido bajo el sol y volverme a Tokio tranquilita – sentándose en la silla en la que habían estado ellos dos-. Pero si es lo que te apetece, por mí no hay problema… Con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál? – arqueó una ceja, girándose hacia ella con un envase entre las manos que había sacado de la nevera por fin.

\- Que me pases algo de comer de una vez por favor… creo que me estómago está empezando a comerse a sí mismo…

* * *

 **AnnaBolenna04:** ¡bieeeeeen! El rubio ya sabe en qué parte del mundo está. No es que le importara demasiado ya al final, pero yo creo que empezaba a tener demasiada curiosidad el pobrecillo y nadie le quería decir nada. Ahora ya pueden los dos dedicarse a vaguear en condiciones que ya les iba tocando, sobretodo a ella que no ha parado en toda esta temporada de correr de un lado para otro.

A ver qué sorpresas nos traen estos dos de luna de miel... Yo por el momento con que haya llegado POR FIN el viernes me conformo, que menuda semanita. A ver si este fin de semana puedo dedicarme a mis Srs Tortuga en condiciones.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** Mai esa noche durmió sintiéndose realizada jajajaja Como poco usaría el acercarse a Yamato cuando le contó lo de que iba a tener una minipiloto para colarle la lima en el bolsillo jajaajaja

Se nos vienen unos cuantos capítulos de la parejita simplemente haciendo de pareja de recién casados, tranquila. Pero yo creo que por donde voy escribiendo ya los puedo llevar de vuelta a Tokio y ponerme a hacer otras cositas que tengo pendientes... cofcofcof

Jajajajaja el pobrecito Yamato iba completamente zombie detrás de ella, y yo creo que con la de escalas que debe de haber entre un vuelo y otro en algún momento terminó por despistarse y al final ya no sabía ni a dónde iba ni por qué jajaja Eso jugaba a favor de la pelirroja que se lo iba pasando muy bien riéndose de él. Pobrecillo... Si es que ya nadie lo respeta jajaja

Los bicos de viernes son los mejores ❤ Que he acabado la semana haciendo horas extra... pero bueno, ya se ha acabado. ¡Muchos bichos para ti y para las tartarugas!

 **Ace Cornell:** estamos de viernes, no pasa nada jajajajaja Takeru está demasiado paranoico intentando saber qué ha pasado con sus padres todavía como para preocupare de lo que le meten a su hermano en el bolsillo o no. Y el rubio mayor está más centrado en su luna de miel que en la vergüenza que podría haberle provocado eso jajajaa

Venga, que ya estamos de viernes y ya se acaba la semana de una vez, fuera como fuera, acabada queda. ¡Un beso!


	110. Te ascienden a general

\- ¿Te ves con moral de hacer algo hoy? – preguntó Sora mientras que volvía a la habitación en busca de su maleta.

\- Pues… depende de lo que tengas en mente. Pero yo creo que lo primero que tendríamos que hacer es ir a la tienda más cercana para tener reservas por si algún día no nos apetece salir, ¿no? – siguiéndola tranquilamente, no tardó en dejarse caer otra vez hacia atrás en la cama.

\- Algo así te iba a decir… Que podemos ir a comprar algunas cosas y a dar una vuelta por la ciudad que tenemos aquí al lado, ¿qué te parece?

\- Que podemos ir temprano para buscar dónde comer y así poder conocer el sitio para luego hacer la compra tranquilamente y si eso podemos cenar aquí y dedicarnos a mirar a ver qué tenemos cerca y qué queremos conocer.

\- ¿Ves como cuando quieres es muy fácil negociar contigo?

\- Perdona, tú siempre tienes muy fácil como negociar conmigo – ladeó la cabeza para observarla desde su posición-. ¿Vas a deshacer la maleta?

\- Exactamente… no quiero que toda mi ropa se arrugue y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo… Que además espero haber metido todo lo que te pueda hacer falta.

\- Claro, como no tengo permiso ni para hacer mis propias maletas… - intentó protestar, poniendo la cara apropiada para ello sin salirle demasiado bien el aspecto serio.

\- No, no lo tienes – divertida terminó por tirar de las sábanas para echárselas por encima antes de subir su maleta al otro lado de la cama para abrirla y poder empezar a revolver.

Tomándose unos segundos para volver a asomarse y con toda la resignación del mundo, se puso en pie, yendo en busca de su maleta para hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella, colocándola en la otra parte de la cama para tener su espacio. Justo cuando se iba a disponer a abrirla recordó algo que le hizo quedarse mirando hacia el cierre con cara de circunstancia.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

\- No sé si quiero abrirla…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Te dije que Mai me había metido una lima de uñas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme?

La cara de Sora no pudo más que sacarle una risa a él, viéndola poner primero cara de no entender nada y luego dándose cuenta de que se le subían ligeramente los colores a las mejillas.

\- No… no me lo habías dicho – murmuró bajando la vista de nuevo hacia su maleta.

\- Lo vi mientras que te estabas duchando… - todavía divertido por la reacción que ella había tenido-. Pero me preocupa más que me hayas dicho que Mimi ha metido algo aquí…

\- ¡Es verdad! – volvió a levantar la vista rápidamente hacia él, acercándose hasta dónde estaba.

Negando ligeramente con la cabeza por la reacción de ella, acabó abriendo la maleta para encontrarse, colocado encima de todas sus cosas un paquete con una tarjeta pegada a él.

\- Yo creo que esto tiene que ver con el trauma que lleva arrastrando Taichi unas semanas – murmuró por lo bajo la pelirroja.

\- ¿Tú crees? El trauma que tiene encima solo tiene que ver con las malas intenciones que tiene Mimi para con el mundo, y mira que llevo yo años avisando de ello – empezó a hablar mientras que alargaba las manos hacia el paquete, cogiendo primero la tarjeta y sacándola del sobre-. Miedo me da leer lo que puede haber puesto…

Cogiendo ella el paquete, se dio cuenta de que era blando y que, no parecía tener forma alguna dentro. Viviendo de su amiga podían esperar cualquier cosa, de manera que esperó a que leyera lo que fuera que les había escrito.

\- ¿"Espero que le deis buen uso al mejor estilo griego. Ya me darás las gracias rubio aburrido"?

\- Me esperaba algo peor… - murmuró Sora antes de girar la cabeza para poder leerlo ella también-. ¿No hay ni rastro de Taichi?

\- No… nada… Ábrelo a ver qué es…

Asintiendo a lo que decía buscó uno de los laterales del paquete, comenzando a abrirlo, metiendo una de sus manos para cerrarla en torno a un trozo de tela y tirar de él hacia afuera.

\- ¿Qué es... esto? – murmuró al ver que del interior del paquete salía algo de color verde oscuro sin forma alguna.

\- Si no lo sabes tú – dejando la tarjeta encima de la ropa de la maleta de nuevo se giró, observando detenidamente lo que tenían delante-. Tanto drama y tanto cuento… ¿para meterme en la maleta un trozo de tela sin forma? - ¿por qué le parecía que se estaba perdiendo algo?

Sora guardó silencio, terminando de analizar lo que tenía delante de sus ojos, acabando por encontrarle lógica en algo que parecía que solamente ella veía y empezando a sonreír poco a poco antes de doblarlo de nuevo sin darle tiempo a Yamato a poder verlo con claridad.

\- Yo sí que sé lo que es… - murmuró dibujando una ligera sonrisa y luego volviendo hacia su maleta con ello.

\- ¿Y no me lo vas a decir?

\- No, tú te vas a quedar con la duda hasta que yo tenga a bien dejarte que sepas lo que es… - la sonrisa de antes se amplió en su rostro de una forma que se podría considerar hasta traviesa-. Ahora bien, te puedo decir que no entiendo el drama de tu querido embajador porque se lo llevara con ella a comprar esto.

\- Partiendo de que no tengo ni idea de lo que es… A saber lo que le hizo antes… o a dónde lo llevó antes solo para reírse de él un rato. Eso y que ya sabes que no hace mucho para traumatizarlo con algunas cosas… - negó con la cabeza-. ¿Ahora que ya he conseguido saber en dónde estamos no tengo derecho de saber qué es lo que he traído en la maleta hasta aquí?

\- Cuando encuentres un sitio bonito a que salir de noche hablamos, _Ishida_ … - girándose con algunas cosas en las manos se acercó hasta el armario de la habitación, comenzando a colgarlas.

\- ¿Me estás intentando picotear con algo, Ta… ? – detuvo sus palabras, quedándose mirándola sin poder evitar que una sonrisa totalmente diferente a la que había tenido hasta aquel momento en su cara apareciera.

Se giró desde el armario, con una percha en la mando, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, casi con la misma expresión que él, intentando no sonreír de forma tan evidente al morderse ligeramente el labio inferior.

\- Perdón, debe de ser el jet lag, ¿me estás intentando picotear con algo, _Ishida_? – y nunca le había sonado mejor su apellido dicho en voz alta.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de reírte? – Yamato protestó mientras que se subía algo mejor el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba, intentando cubrir la parte trasera del cuello.

Habían salido a comer y a pasar la tarde por la pequeña ciudad pesquera cerca de la que se hospedaban y el sol de todo el día no había tenido piedad de la blanca piel del comandante dejando una marca roja en su cuello y comienzo de su espalda.

\- No me río de ti… Pero es que apenas has estado al sol en toda la tarde – intentando mantenerse seria detuvo sus pasos, observándolo.

\- Pues se las ha arreglado para pillarme, ¿yo qué quieres que le haga?

\- Nada… pero es que no me logro explicar cómo llevas sobreviviendo todos estos años viviendo en la isla sin estar así todos los días.

\- Fácil – acabó por encogerse de hombros-. Seguro que no te cuesta adivinarlo.

\- Pasando más días en el trabajo que fuera de él, como si te estuviera viendo… - entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? Tampoco tenía nada mejor qué hacer…

\- Tampoco tenía nada mejor qué hacer – repitió sus palabras negando con la cabeza-. Anda, agáchate un poco para que mire cómo lo tienes…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No llegas? – sin poder evitar el comentario, sonrió de medio lado, terminando por ampliarla al ver cómo entrecerraba los ojos.

Se inclinó ligeramente para que pudiera alcanzar sin problemas sin dejar de reírse, dejándola ver cómo tenía la quemadura que ya se había llevado para estrenar bien el viaje.

\- Tampoco es para tanto, cuando lleguemos tú no te preocupes que tenemos after sun para toda la isla…

\- ¿Sí? ¿No te dedicabas solo a mandarme fotografías de todos los botes que te encontrabas por el camino?

\- No, para que veas que soy buena contigo, también he comprado un par de botes…

\- ¿Un par? Oye…

\- ¿Qué? Soy previsora… - intentó no reírse-. Vamos a estar dos semanas, seguro que nos acaba haciendo falta a los dos…

\- Ya… a los dos – se había resignado a aquello cuando había visto que las amenazas de irse a un lugar con sol eran reales-. Recuérdame que no se me olvide salir durante el día sin echarme protector solar, anda… Y será mejor que vayamos a hacer la compra para poder llevarlo todo a la villa antes de que nos cierren todo.

\- Me parece bien… - asintió a sus palabras antes de estirarse para darle un beso en la mejilla y buscar su mano para cogerla.

No les costó mucho trabajo dar con una tienda en la que poder comprar algunas cosas que poder tener con ellos, quedándose los dos con gesto confuso al intentar leer los nombres de los productos. Aunque a causa del estilo de vida que llevaban ambos habían llegado a hablar inglés con gran fluidez, aquello no era inglés. Ni el abecedario que utilizaban se parecía al inglés ni mucho menos al suyo…

\- ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda al dependiente? Yo creo que lo único que entiendo son los precios… - acabó por reconocer Sora por lo bajo.

\- Nos las arreglaremos…

\- ¿Tú crees? Buena suerte… venga, ¿a que no me traes un paquete de leche? Yo te espero aquí a que vuelvas con él… - divertida por sus propias palabras se quedó mirando hacia Yamato.

\- ¿Y qué me das si acierto? – sonrió de medio lado.

\- Tú tráelo y ya veremos…

Llevando las bolsas con ellos volvieron a entrar en la villa, cerrando a su paso y yendo a dejar las bolsas encima de la mesa de la cocina.

\- Todavía no me has dicho lo que me he ganado como premio por mi gran hazaña de día – dando la vuelta hacia ella para quitarle las bolsas que llevaba y dejarlas encima de la mesa también no pudo evitar el comentario.

\- Que te pasearas por todo el pasillo cinco minutos buscando el dibujo de una vaca no cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Me dijiste que volviera con la leche y volví, lo siento, pero vas a tener que buscar alguna forma de recompensa…

\- Vete a meter las cosas en la nevera, anda… - riéndose por lo bajo de las tonterías que acababa de escuchar, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando hacia él mientras que hacía lo que le había dicho.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo diferente que eran las cosas en ese momento, simplemente no haciendo nada importante, como bien podía ser guardar la compra y lo sencillo que había sido acabar sonriendo por la tontería de encontrar algo en una tienda en un país extranjero. Nunca se había considerado una persona triste, ni mucho menos, pero debía de reconocer que la sensación que la recorría en esos momentos no era algo con lo que hubiera estado familiarizada tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó la pelirroja de repente.

\- No, ¿por qué? – girándose, tras bajar la mirada hacia su reloj para comprobar que aún era pronto para cenar, volvió a levantar la cabeza -. ¿Tú?

\- No… pero… se me estaba ocurriendo una buena forma de recompensar tu gran hazaña del día que seguro que nos acaba abriendo el apetito… - comentó de la forma más inocente que pudo.

No tardó en encontrar el doble sentido en las palabras de ella, quedándose mirándola tan solo unos segundos antes de avanzar directo hacia su esposa.

\- Míralo por el lado bueno, yo que tú iría poniéndolo en el currículo, justo encima de donde tengas puesto que has estado dos veces en Marte. Les pones que has sido capaz de encontrar leche en una tienda en Grecia y yo creo que te ascienden a general, ¿eh? – empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo ya.

\- Qué graciosa… - posó ambas manos en su cintura, pagándosela de un tirón-. A mí se me ocurre que puedes ir buscando ese bote de aftersun a ver si entre medias se te pasa la gracia…

La risa de ella fue lo último que se pudo escuchar antes de que ambos desaparecieran en dirección hacia la habitación.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** no, no me había olvidado como todos los sábados de subir el capítulo, me estaba obligando a hacer lo que tenía que hacer antes de pasarme por aquí TT_TT

El pobrecito Yamato estaba demasiado confuso con todo y yo creo que llegó a un punto en el que prefirió dedicarse a seguir a Sora y ver dónde acababan. Como realmente le daba exactamente igual el destino, pues él iba a dónde lo llevaran y fin del problema. Luego ya pues llegó al modo de tener que cubrir algunas necesidades vitales y, ahora, por fin lo tenemos empezando a cargar el modo operativo de luna de miel jajajaja

Míralo, todo un comandante de la JAXA, con grandes logroso diarios jajaja ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** je... bueno oye, pobrecitos, déjalos ellos que tienen tiempo para irse de vacaciones. Eso y que como esa isla me lleva persiguiendo allá a dónde voy, pues que al menos la disfruten ellos jajajaja Que tampoco es demasiado distinto a lo que te puedes encontrar por aquí en cuanto te pones a seguir la línea costera, ojo, solo que cuando no llueve y esas cosas jajaja

Creo que este capítulo responde a tu duda sobre el tema de la lima de uñas, ¿verdad? jajajaja Mai durmió muy feliz esa noche con su travesura realizada e_e ¡Besitos!

 **Guest Vecina:** fíjate el caso que le estaba haciendo a mis responsabilidades de persona adulta que nada más que me llegó el aviso de review la acepté jajajaja Así con ganas de hacer cosas productivas el único par de días libres que tengo a la semana y esa cosas... Que se note ante todo.

Yo creo que tener tenía curiosidad... peor que en el fondo le daba igual si se iban a Grecia o al pueblo de la vuelta de la esquina, que estaba con el modo activado de que él solo quería desaparecer del mundo con la pelirroja unos días y fin del asunto. A dónde se lo llevara o no y las condiciones le daba igual, aunque ha servido para hacerlo plantearse cuánto gana jajajaja

Las conversaciones importantes que puedes querer leer tú cofcofcoftortuguitasrubiascofcofcof no las vas a ver durante la luna de miel, ya te lo digo. Lo que le digo Sora a Taichi era totalmente cierto, tú déjalos volver... Y ya no te digo más e_e Y lo de las llamadas... bueno, tendrán que dignarse a contestarles el teléfono jajajajaja Porque veo a Yamato colgándole el teléfono a Takeru cada vez que llame con alguna paranoia sobre sus padres.

Croquetea bien entre purpurina, venga, que seguimos con dosis de cuquicidad. ¡Bicos para ti y para las tartarugas purpurinosas!


	111. Ni se te ocurra

Sora salió a la terraza de la villa, en sus manos llevaba una botella de agua que acaba de sacar de la nevera. Aquella mañana no tenía más intención que tirarse a la larga en una de las tumbonas y simplemente dedicarse a hacer el vago hasta que decidieran que ya era hora de irse a conocer algún sitio.

Llevando ya el bikini puesto y la crema echada, se sentó en la tumbona finalmente, dejando la botella bajo la misma para que le diera la sombra. No tardó en echarse cómodamente agradeciendo el sol. Aún no era tan sumamente fuerte como sería en los meses estivales, pero la temperatura del lugar era lo suficientemente agradable para poder tomar el sol en paz. No se le habría ocurrido viajar con Yamato en agosto a un destino tan soleado, no era tan mala. En lo que llevaban de semana ya había estrenado más quemaduras que la que se había hecho el primer día al olvidarse la crema. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante ese pensamiento.

Estaba sola ya que pasados los dos primeros días el rubio no había querido dejar de lado sus costumbres matutinas y solía salir antes de que hiciera demasiado calor a correr un rato mientras que ella lo esperaba en la cama. Estaba de vacaciones y no pensaba levantarse antes de media mañana. Aquel día había hecho la excepción porque se había desvelado y podía hacer el vago perfectamente fuera.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, intentando coger una mejor postura. O eso fue lo que ella pensó porque todo el cansancio que había acumulado en los meses anteriores seguía pasándole factura y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se había quedado dormida.

Yamato volvió un buen rato más tarde dejando las llaves en el mueble que había en la entrada, adentrándose en la casa sin hacer demasiado ruido al no ver señales de la pelirroja todavía por allí. Lo primero que hizo fue ir directo hacia la nevera para poder coger agua, dando un buen trago. Se quedó apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, recuperando poco a poco el aliento. Hacía más calor que en Tokio y había perdido la costumbre de climas más cálidos. Seguramente debería de darse una ducha antes de hacer nada más, especialmente ya que tenía la teoría de que su compañía debía de seguir durmiendo en la habitación.

Quitándose la camiseta húmeda por el sudor para poder dejarla en el cesto de la ropa sucia, volvió a guardar el agua en la nevera y se fue directo a por sus cosas para cumplir con sus intenciones de darse una ducha. No llegó a la habitación, viendo a través de los cristales del pasillo que daban a la terraza una melena rojiza tumbada al sol. Frenó automáticamente y, tras observarla unos segundos, cambió de rumbo acercándose hasta ella.

\- Qué mal viven algunas… - murmuró intentando reclamar su atención.

No obtuvo respuesta. La observó más detenidamente, buscando algún cable por si tenía los auriculares puestos, sin encontrar nada, y, entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que debía de estar profundamente dormida. Sonrió antes de acercarse, quedándose de pie a su lado comprobando su teoría. La respiración calmada de ella y que no se diera cuenta de que le estaba dando sombra fue la confirmación que necesitaba.

Dudó entre dejarla dormir o llamar su atención, acabando por agacharse para quedar a su lado en cuclillas. Todavía tardó un poco más en hacerse notar, aprovechando para recorrerla con la mirada, ya que la escena que tenía delante de él era bastante digna de ello. Sonriendo de medio lado sin poder evitarlo, quizás se distrajo más de lo que debería, acabando por devolver la mirada hacia su rostro.

Seguía completamente dormida. En vez de intentar despertarla con palabras o con un ligero golpecito en el brazo, lo que hizo fue llevar sus dedos a su rostro, retirándole el pelo poco a poco, como si intentara precisamente lo contrario. Al ver que no se daba cuenta, comenzó a repetir sus acciones, llevando sus movimientos por el cuello de ella, bajando poco a poco hasta la clavícula donde se entretuvo siguiendo las líneas de los huesos que en ella se marcaban, viendo como, por fin, parecía empezar a revolverse. No fue más allá, simplemente repitiendo esos movimientos en las mismas zonas. No tardó demasiado en comenzar a ver aparecer una línea de color canela tras los ojos de ella.

\- Hmmm, ¿ya has vuelto? – murmuró aún sin estar despierta del todo.

\- ¿Ya? Van a dar las once y media de la mañana – le dijo sin dejar de lado sus acciones a pesar de que ya la hubiera despertado.

\- Las once y media… - repitió, entrecerrando los ojos de nuevo unos segundos. Solo lo justo para volver a abrirlos con cara de sorpresa-. ¿Las once y media? Me he quedado dormida.

\- ¿No me digas? – sonrió divertido.

\- Sí – sonrió a su vez, dándose cuenta de qué era lo que la había despertado, bajando la mirada hacia la mano de él-. ¿Qué tal?

\- Hoy hace más calor que ayer, iba a irme directo hacia la ducha.

\- Ah, claro, y en vez de ir a ponerte limpio y en condiciones te vas venido a despertarme a mí, muy bonito – intentó hacerse la ofendida.

\- Lo sé, yo que tú me mandaba a dormir al sofá hoy – al llegar a una de las tiras del bikini decidió seguirla hacia abajo, continuando su dibujo lentamente, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de ella estudiando sus gestos.

\- Tienes suerte de que me he acostumbrado demasiado a dormir acompañada como para mandarte lejos – se mordió ligeramente el labio al notar la nueva dirección de las manos de él-. ¿No te ibas a ir a dar una ducha?

\- Se me están ocurriendo cosas mejores qué hacer ahora mismo – dijo como quién no queria la cosa, volviendo a subir antes de repetir sus acciones con el otro tirante-. ¿A ti no?

No pudiendo evitar más la sonrisa, dejó de intentar disimularla, manteniéndose sobre sus propios codos para poder alcanzar los labios de su marido y poder así darle los buenos días de la mejor de las formas posibles. No tardó en volver a quedar echada del todo al inclinarse él y ponerle así las cosas más fáciles, disfrutando del momento.

\- En realidad, lo que se me ocurren son alternativas mejores a la ducha – le murmuró por lo bajo cuando se separó de ella.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – arqueando una ceja se quedó mirando hacia él, tras haber dejado los brazos cruzados tras su cuello.

\- Pues… - sin darle tiempo a reaccionar aprovechó la posición de ella para pasar un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas antes de tirar ligeramente de ella hacia arriba.

En cuanto su espalda se despegó de la hamaca, pasó el otro brazo en torno a la cintura de ella para evitar que se le cayera, antes de terminar de ponerse en pie y dirigir sus pasos hacia la piscina con ella en brazos.

\- Ni se te ocurra… - le murmuró por lo bajo adivinándole las intenciones.

\- ¿Que ni se me ocurra el qué? – murmuró con el mejor de los aires inocentes que fue capaz de poner justo antes de arreglárselas para que lo soltara y poder dejarla caer al agua.

No le dio tiempo tan siquiera de asimilarlo cuando el contraste con el agua fría la hizo despertar de golpe, asomando la cabeza apenas unos segundos más tarde para lanzarle la mejor de sus miradas asesinas. No pudo mantenerla demasiado tiempo, viéndolo reírse y notando como se le contagiaba la risa sin poder evitarlo.

\- Eres un idiota, que lo sepas – le dijo intentando parecer seria justo antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás para que le agua le retirara el cabello hacia atrás.

Sin contestar, se quedó mirando hacia ella de brazos cruzados, esperando tan solo unos segundos para ver si hacía por salir de la piscina o si por el contrario aprovechaba para quedarse. Al no verla con demasiadas intenciones de volver a la hamaca sonrió de medio lado antes de acercarse un par de pasos.

\- Es que yo no he salido a correr con el bañador puesto… - le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿No me digas? Fíjate tú que te podría decir que no tiene pinta de que lo fueras a necesitar – le dijo mientras que se acercaba nadando hasta el extremo opuesto para quedarse apoyada de espaldas en el borde, observándolo desde allí -, pero igual por simpático te mando a la ducha…

\- No serás capaz – sin creerse ni una sola palabra de sus amenazas, se quedó observándola unos segundos-. Es que te veía acalorada por haberte dormido al sol. Lo menos que podrías hacer debería ser dejarme tú el tuyo.

\- ¿Tú crees? No sé yo si te quedaría muy bien, pero si quieres hacer la prueba… - por suerte, en su cabeza no se llegaba a proyectar semejante imagen mental, tenía otras formas mejores en las que interpretar sus palabras.

No se movió a pesar de todo durante los siguientes momentos, simplemente dedicándose a mantener la vista fija en Yamato hasta que al final sonrió, separando sus brazos del bordillo antes de llevarlos a su propia espalda deshaciendo primero el lazo de la espalda y luego, más despacio, el del cuello, moviéndose de tal forma que, para fastidio del que la observaba, consiguió quitarse la parte de arriba sin dejar absolutamente nada a la vista. Desde donde estaba, le lanzó la prenda con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Para que luego no te vayas quejando.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima e ignorando dónde podría haber caído o no el bikini, intentó mantener la expresión que había tenido hasta entonces en el rostro. Se había buscado que ahora se estuviera haciendo de rogar, lo admitía.

\- Creo que esa no era la parte que podría serme útil, fíjate.

\- ¿No? Pues yo creo que te iba a favorecer bastante. Igual hasta consigue hacerte parecer más blanco de lo que ya estás y mira que es blanco – riéndose, todavía teniendo cuidado con no dejarlo ver nada, se revolvió para deshacer ahora uno de los lazos de la parte inferior, haciendo lo mismo luego con el otro, esperando aquella vez a que la propia prenda fuera la que saliera a flote, sin lanzársela-. Aunque si quieres ver cómo te queda vas a tener que venir a por él. Si te atreves, claro…

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me atreva? ¿Te recuerdo que llevas en la genética la habilidad de asustar a media ciudad con una mirada? – intentó bromear y hacerse de rogar, ya que desde su posición, realmente, no era capaz de ver nada y no estaba nada de acuerdo con aquello.

Se lo merecía por haberla tirado al agua, pero en el fondo la situación lo entretenía. Haciendo como si se tuviera que pensar si le merecía la pena o no correr el riesgo, intentó tardar el máximo tiempo posible antes de igualar las condiciones con las de ella y meterse en el agua. Alargó la mano para coger la parte inferior del bikini y terminar por tirarla fuera del agua, cerca de donde estaba la otra, para colocarse al final frente a ella. alargando los brazos los posó a ambos lados de Sora, apoyándolos en el bordillo de la piscina, como si intentara impedirle una huída a sabiendas de que no existía tal cosa.

\- ¿Cuenta esto como atreverme a acercarme? – le dijo una vez se hubo quedado quieto.

\- No lo sé… Yo creo que todavía podrías acercarte un poquito más – dicho aquello, dejándose por fin de tonterías dejó de cubrirse con los brazos, solo para dejarlos sobre los hombros de él, aprovechándose del medio acuático para dejar sus piernas en torno a su cintura sin esfuerzo, recortando así la distancia entre ambos al mínimo.

Sonriendo por las acciones de ella llevó sus manos a su espalda, apretándola contra él, notando cada curva ajustándose a la perfección contra él. Bajó las manos lentamente por su espalda, aprovechando lo resbaladiza que estaba la piel de la chica al estar mojada, recorriendo su cuerpo en la medida que esa posición se lo permitía.

\- Te mereces que te dejara fuera del agua, que lo sepas.

\- No eres tan mala – negó con la cabeza, empezando a dejar un pequeño camino de besos por su cuello-. Además, creo que estoy empezando una buena forma de intentar hacer las paces.

\- No lo sé – su tono de voz sonó divertido, casi travieso-. Te lo diré más tarde, a ver si es un buen intento de perdón o vas a tener que ponerle más esmero – automáticamente obtuvo la respuesta a sus palabras al chocar su espalda de nuevo contra el bordillo.

\- Tendré que esforzarme entonces – le murmuró al oído antes de bajar del todo sus manos hacia la cadera de la pelirroja, aprovechando para ajustar mejor la posición de ambos.

Ahogó un quejido entre sus labios al notarlo en ella. iniciando así un beso mientras que podía sentir como muy lentamente la comenzaba a tantear con sus movimientos, casi como si buscara hacerla perder la paciencia. A modo de respuesta cerró mejor sus rodillas en torno a él, acariciando con la misma lentitud que Yamato su cuerpo, dejando su mirada fija en la suya en todo momento.

La lentitud, en ocasiones, no tenía nada de malo.

* * *

 **Natesgo:** je... Pues mira, en realidad me he basado en mi propia experiencia jajajaja Esa misma quemadura me la hice yo por irme a una fiesta que duraba desde por la mañana hasta por la noche muy sonada aquí... Me eché crema, pero se me olvidó echarme por la parte de atrás del cuello y al medio día la tenía más roja que un tomate jajajaja Pero bueno, seguro que se las arreglan entre ellos para que el rubio no se le queme tanto, eso o va a tener una nueva excusa más que creíble para que alguien vaya a echarle after sun.

¡Besitos!

 **AnnaBolena04:** de alguna manera se las tenían que arreglar, que tienen todo en contra para no enterarse ni de media palabra de lo que les dicen o de lo que leen, sobretodo en sitios menos masificados jajajaja Pero bueno, sobrevivirán creo yo, de alguna manera o de otra acabarán sobreviviendo los dos jajajaja Y con el tema de las quemaduras, pues bueno, más de lo mismo... Seguro que alguna más se hace en sitios más especialitos por andar haciendo lo que no debe fuera de lugares atechados. Eso si lo dejan entrar en casa por andar tirando pelirrojas adormiladas a la piscina.

¡Besitos de tortuguita! Y hoy os pego corte porque... hay que reservarse estos temas para las verdaderas ocasiones importantes e_e

 **Guest vecina:** sí, te estaba viendo cara de Hiroaki y todo, fíjate jajajajajaja Están de luna de miel sin más interés que estar haciendo de recién casados pegajosos, ya veremos cuando vuelvan a la realidad si le dan una alegría al mundo o todavía se hacen de rogar algo más... Jajajaja la nena más esperada de la historia de las nenas ❤

Y, como le he puesto a Natesgo en la review, solo me he basado en mi propia experiencia de quemaduras absurdas jajaja Me tengo quemado de las formas más estúpidas del universo hasta simplemente estando en los exámenes de Junio estudiando en la biblioteca cerca de la ventana, es lo único que tengo que decir al respecto ya jajaja Así que las quemaduras absurdas del rubio probablemente haya pasado yo también por ellas. Me puedo pasar el verano lloriqueando detrás de al gente por casa con el bote de after sun...

No, es que no tienes nada qué pillar. No hay referencias ni nada a lo que iba dentro de la maleta pooooooorque ya se verá más detalladamente lo que había dentro de la maleta jajajajaja Al igual que más adelante todavía se verá el por qué de los dramas de Taichi si no parece nada más que un inocente "cacho de tela" jajajajaja Tú tranquila, que todo llega.

¡Bicos para ti y para las tartarugas! Y mejórate, que con el clima chiflado que estamos teniendo normal que te vengan los catarros.


	112. Ahora mismo

\- Sora… como no te des prisa vamos a acabar llegando tarde…

Yamato alzó la voz para que pudiera escucharlo desde la puerta de la terraza donde estaba apoyado mirando hacia la nada. Todavía no había terminado de atardecer y su entretenimiento mientras que esperaba había sido quedar mirando hacia el horizonte. Sora no solía hacerlo esperar demasiado, pero aquel día algo la estaba entreteniendo.

\- Perdona – la voz de ella lo hizo girar la cabeza por fin-. No encontraba el pañuelo y tenía miedo de tener frío… Estaba todavía en la maleta.

\- ¿Lista entonces?

\- Lista – asintió asegurándose de que la prenda estaba bien colocada en torno a sus hombros.

\- No creo que ahora vayas a tener frío, de todas formas.

\- Ya… pero tampoco me entra en el bolso, así que así no me estorba – encogiéndose de hombros le hizo un gesto para que despegara de la puerta y poder caminar ya en dirección hacia la salida.

No le había dicho a dónde iban, habiéndose pasado entretenido gran parte de la tarde anterior pegado al ordenador buscando algún punto de interés. No había necesitado buscar demasiado para descubrir un sitio muy cerca de la villa en la que se quedaban, incluso pudiendo llegar andando sin necesidad de tener que utilizar el coche. Eso les daba muchas más oportunidades de poder aprovechar mejor la noche.

\- ¿Esta es tu forma de vengarte de que no te haya querido decir a dónde veníamos?

\- No, es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo se pronuncia el nombre de donde vamos y de verdad que espero que este no nos deje tirados – levantando la mano que no tenía colocada en torno a los hombros de ella, señaló el teléfono en el cual tenía abierto el GPS.

\- Genial, dependemos del teléfono para no perdernos… - se echó a reír automáticamente, aprovechando para acercarse algo más a él.

\- Más o menos, porque como tengamos que pedir indicaciones ya podemos ir echándonos a llorar… - asintió riéndose él también desviando la mirada hacia la pantalla de nuevo para ver más o menos por dónde deberían de ir.

La villa estaba cerca de una pequeña ciudad y solo les llevaba unos minutos llegar caminando, por lo que aunque hubieran salido algo justos de tiempo no iban a tener problemas para llegar. Las complicaciones ya llegaron en el momento que tuvieron que orientarse dentro de las calles de la ciudad.

\- A ver, déjame ver el móvil – le dijo la pelirroja deteniéndose-. Porque esto ya me empieza a recordar a una vez que nos perdimos en medio de Tokio cuando no éramos más que unos mocosos…

\- Eso fue mucho más triste porque se supone que vivimos en esa ciudad…

\- Lo sé… Y de aquella no teníamos excusa de que te me pierdas por las esquinas si te dejo solo – riéndose sola por el comentario se centró en intentar encontrarse dentro del mapa.

\- Qué graciosa – pinchándola con el dedo en el costado la dejó intentar ubicarlos.

\- Yo creo que estamos aquí – le señaló un punto-. Así que si seguimos de frente hasta la plaza donde estuvimos ayer y deberíamos de llegar.

\- Me voy a fiar de ti, que contra tu orientación no tengo gana que decir…

\- ¿Cómo que contra mi orientación? ¿Y contra algo más sí? – comentó divertida dándole el teléfono de vuelta.

\- Hmmm… me ahorraré responder a eso antes de que pueda buscarme un buen abogado…

Negando con la cabeza echó a andar sin esperarlo, escuchando que aceleraba el paso para alcanzarla, volviendo a colocarse a su lado, esperando hasta llegar a donde ella había dicho para volver a comprobar que estuvieran dónde debían.

\- Yo creo que has encontrado tú mejor esto que el propio GPS…

\- Eso es porque no le hablas en el idioma que tiene que ser – se giró hacia el lugar-. ¿Es este?

\- Sí…

\- No lo dices muy convencido.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que pone, pero esas letras se parecen a las de aquí. Así que me lo voy a creer y que ya nos digan ellos si tenemos reserva o no.

\- Me parece bien – volviendo a reírse asintió a lo que dijo antes de esperar por él antes de entrar.

Finalmente comprobaron que habían sido capaces de llegar al lugar en el que tenían la reserva a tiempo. Al igual que consiguieron entenderse perfectamente con el camarero que se encontraba en recepción sin problemas con el idioma, pudiendo hablar en inglés con él sin mayores problemas.

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo encontraste este sitio?

\- Ayer mientras que estabas al sol y yo me escondía de él me entretuvo buscando un sitio. ¿No me dijiste que me dejarías ver qué era lo que nos había metido Mimi en la maleta cuando te llevara a un sitio bonito?

\- Y eso mismo he hecho – sonrió antes de señalarse hacia abajo con su cabeza.

\- ¿Ah sí? – eso no lo había visto venir, no se había fijado demasiado en lo que llevaba ella puesto al llevar el pañuelo echado sobre los hombros.

\- Sí – intentó que no se notara tanto que su sonrisa quería ampliarse antes de alargar la mano hacia la carta-. Por favor que esté en inglés…

Cambió de tema de la forma más radical posible, abriendo la primera página y viendo que aunque casi todo estaba escrito en el idioma local, debajo aparecía en otras lenguas. Pudo ver de reojo como la estaba mirando, posiblemente todavía pensando en la última respuesta que le había dado la última respuesta.

\- ¿No vas a mirar qué te apetece cenar? – preguntó.

\- Sí… - su tono de voz no sonaba demasiado convencido, imitando las acciones de ella. Justo en ese momento se acercó el camarero preguntando por si querían algo para beber.

Sora dejó que fuera él quien pidiera, quedándose observándolo con una ligera sonrisa que no podía evitar en la cara. Tuvo que acabar poniéndose algo más seria al fijarse de repente en cómo se había vestido aquel día. O más bien, en el color de la camisa que llevaba aquel día, la cual, en combinación con la luz de aquel local, estaba haciendo que resaltara aún más el color de los ojos de Yamato. Sin darse cuenta de ello, se quedó observándolo con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, totalmente distraída.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó extrañado al volver a centrarse en ella.

\- ¿Eh? No… - carraspeó-. ¿Es nueva?

\- ¿Si es nueva el qué?

\- La camisa – volvió a bajar la vista hacia la carta para no verle la sonrisa que sabía que se iba a encontrar.

\- Puede… - tal y como esperaba ella, la sonrisa de medio lado que tanto solía caracterizarlo apareció en su rostro-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No, es que no me sonaba – levantó de nuevo la vista hacia él-. Es mi trabajo, tengo que fijarme en esas cosas.

\- Yo no me he hecho la maleta…

\- No… pero tú eres el que me dejó a mano lo que te vendría bien traerte – le contestó fijándose en la cara que le seguía poniendo antes de que fuera Yamato quien fingiera prestarle atención a la carta.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en él unos segundos antes de decidir que tenía la mejor forma de quitarle esa cara que se le había quedado por su comentario. Y, además, si seguía con el pañuelo posiblemente cuando saliera tendría frío. Dándole las gracias interiormente a Mimi por lo que le había metido en la maleta, se giró en la silla para dejar colgando del respaldo de esta la prenda, quedándose únicamente en el vestido que llevaba.

No dijo ni media palabra y bajó la mirada hacia la carta de nuevo, intentando concentrarse en la comida porque al paso que iba llegará de vuelta el camarero y no tendría ni la más remota idea ni siquiera de lo que ponía más allá de las primeras tres líneas.

\- ¿Quieres compartir o pedimos cada uno una cosa diferente?

\- Hmm… podemos compartir y así probamos más que cosas, ¿qué te parece?

\- Por mí perfecto - levantó la vista hacia ella en ese momento, dispuesto a asentir.

No llegó a hacerlo, quedándose con la mirada fija en la pelirroja que estaba delante de él, entendiendo de repente a qué había venido la insistencia en el pañuelo. Al principio le había parecido extraño ya que no hacía frío, especialmente las vueltas que había dado Sora para ser capaz de encontrarlo. Y como para no encontrarlo.

Cuando habían salido de casa se había dado cuenta de que llevaba un vestido largo de color verde oscuro, pero no había sido hasta ese momento cuando se fijó en que la parte superior del vestido hacía los honores a la isla en la que estaban, siendo del mismo color que lo que ya había podido ver. Los tirantes, aunque anchos, dejaban gran parte de los hombros al descubierto. Pero ese no era el problema. El problema era que la tenía sentada delante de él, y aunque quisiera, no llegaba a ver el final del escote ya que quedaba oculto incluso por la propia mesa.

\- ¿Ya saben qué van a pedir? – la voz del camarero ni siquiera pudo llegar a escucharla.

\- Yo sí… ¿Yamato? – intentando no reírse al darse cuenta de que no la estaba escuchando tan siquiera, mantuvo la seriedad lo mejor que pudo-. ¿Yamato? – aprovechando que tenía las piernas cruzadas, movió la que estaba por encima para darle un golpecito por debajo de la mesa-. ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres?

\- Ehm… Mimi… - murmuró muy por lo bajo, cosa que probablemente solo hubiera sido capaz de escuchar Sora-. Sí – carraspeó-. ¿Habíamos quedado en compartir, no?

\- Sí, así probamos de las dos cosas – le estaba costando muchísimo mantener las apariencias.

\- Vale, pues entonces yo también – haciendo el esfuerzo del día giró la cabeza hacia el camarero pidiendo él también.

Tras tomar nota de lo que había pedido, se acercó hacia ellos para llenarles las copas con lo que habían pedido, no tardando en dejarlos solos de nuevo. Intentando mantenerse seria, como si no hubiera hecho nada intencionadamente, alargó la mano para coger la suya, acercándosela a los labios sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- ¿Y ese vestido… es nuevo?

\- ¿Este? Sí, claro… Ya sabes que lo que me traje es casi todo nuevo porque no me apetecía venirme hasta aquí con la ropa que uso en Tokio…

\- Sí, yo creo que con eso en Tokio ibas a coger frío.

\- Por eso me he traído el pañuelo – posó la copa sobre la mesa-. Pero aquí yo creo que hace algo de calor, ¿no? – abanicándose distraída con la mano, lo miró ligeramente de reojo-. Lo que yo no entiendo es qué puede haberle hecho a Taichi Mimi el día que se lo llevó de compras. Si solo es un vestido inocente…

\- Sí… yo tampoco – haciendo el esfuerzo de mirar a su esposa a la cara y no a otros lugares, imitó sus acciones, dando un trago más largo que el que ella había dado-. No me lo puedo imaginar de ninguna de las maneras.

\- Parece que los dos nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para estrenar hoy, espero que hayas elegido bien el sitio ya que nos hemos puesto a la altura – no pudo aguantarse más, dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no quedarse mirando hacia ella. Sonrió, más o menos de la misma forma que solía hacerlo él, de forma ladeada-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el regalo de Mimi?

\- Pues… - volviendo a coger la copa, se pensó su respuesta, fijándose en la forma en la que le estaba sonriendo y dándose cuenta de que realmente estaba disfrutando de aquello-. No te creas tú que demasiado, no deberías volver a ponértelo para salir.

\- ¿No? ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer con él?

\- Mejor no te digo lo que se me está ocurriendo hacer con él ahora mismo – prácticamente farfulló volviendo a beber de la copa.

Escuchando perfectamente sus palabras, no pudo más que hacer lo mismo que él, empezando a reírse por lo bajo. Algo le decía que esa cena la iba a disfrutar por todo lo alto.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** puede que en algún momento se venguen de él por gracioso... Como ahora mismo jajajajaja Parece que por fin sabemos lo que Mimi les ha metido en la maleta y ha sido un ataque más a traición de lo que el pobre rubio esperaba, porque eso ha sido en plena zona pública y sin duda no contaba con que le fueran a salir con un ataque de ese tipo. Ahora veremos si son capaces de comportarse o no...

¡Avisa a la tortuga de que la cosa puede ponerse complicada! Y este capi ha sido de propina porque he conseguido avanzar bastante ese fin de semana. Y quien dice fin de semana dice esta tarde que es cuando he tenido algo de tiempo... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** ¿nos damos por enterada ya de lo que Mimi les metió en la maleta? Jajajajajaajaja Tranquila que el drama de Taichi viene explicado más adelante. Que el pobrecillo no entiende mucho de moda y sin duda no monta semejante pataleta por un simple vestido con algo más de escote de lo normal, no ha llegado a tal nivel de nene pequeño.

Lo de los niveles de empalagosismo estando ellos dos solos ya sabes que es algo que no se puede controlar, porque haga lo que haga no hay manera de enfadarlos, así que como mucho puedo ponerlos riéndose el uno del otro jajajaja Aayyy y ahora te voy a picotear yo. Jijiji si vieras lo que he escrito esta tarde... jijijiji

No sé, no me veo yo ni motivándome con esa información, sobretodo porque dudo tener puente yo y que solo me van a dar el día 1 libre, ya verás, y lloraré y patalearé como la que más. Yo descansar lo que viene siendo descansar... poco, pero bueno, al menos no he tenido que aguantar fauna, que es importante. O al menos fauna que no sea de mi edad jajaaja ¡Bicos de tartaruga para ti! Y abanicos para la tartaruga, no vaya a ser que se nos acatarre ella también por los calores que le vienen de repente por culpa de los Srs Ishida.


	113. Podría estar divirtiéndome más

Saliendo del restaurante, el pañuelo de Sora había quedado colgando de su propio bolso, soltándose de la mano de su compañía, todavía riéndose por la conversación que estaban teniendo. Les hacía falta volver a romper con la realidad y desparecer del mundo. Especialmente a ella que había pasado unos meses volviéndose loca. Nadie más que ella sabía lo bien que le estaba viniendo olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Saliendo un poco más tarde que ella, tras haber hecho valer su parte del acuerdo de encargarse él de los gastos de ambos mientras que estuvieran de vacaciones, apareció tras ella, rodeando su cintura con los brazos desde su espalda.

\- ¿Quieres aprovechar que hemos venido andando para ir a alguno de los locales de la playa?

\- ¿En serio? – giró la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – asomó su cabeza por encima de su hombro, observándola desde ahí.

\- Lo primero… no te aproveches de tu altura – comentó divertida dándose cuenta de las vistas que podía tener él desde donde se había apoyado-. Y lo segundo… ¿de verdad te apetece?

\- No sé de qué me hablas… Y sí, claro, ¿por qué no me iba a apetecer? Podemos aprovechar que ninguno de los dos tiene que volver en perfectas condiciones a casa. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no tienes edad para estas cosas? – le murmuró aquello en el oído antes de dejar un ligero beso en su cuello y apartarse.

\- Perdona pero el mayor de los dos eres tú…

\- Por un par de meses… - alargó su mano para coger la de ella, tirando de la chica para echar a andar en dirección hacia la playa.

\- ¿Sabes por dónde vas?

\- Sora… la playa es cuesta abajo, ¿tú crees que vamos a acabar perdiéndonos?

\- Vale, vale… yo te sigo – riéndose de él sin poder evitarlo, echó a andar tras sus pasos.

Por suerte, la idea de seguir las calles hacia abajo funcionó con facilidad, encontrándose en unos minutos con el comienzo de las playas, pudiendo ver los locales que tenían sus mesas en la arena. Hubiera servido con que siguieran el sonido de la música para encontrarlos también.

\- Espera un momento – le dijo Sora cuando llegaron al comienzo de la playa, dejando la mano posada sobre su brazo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – la miró extrañado.

\- No, nada, pero no me voy a meter con las sandias en la arena – usándolo como apoyo a él, subió la pierna lo suficiente para quitarse una de ellas.

\- Ya me parecía a mí que habías crecido bastante hoy, pero no como para alcanzarme… - le tendió la otra mano para coger el calzado de ella, dejándola quitarse así la otra.

\- Tú es que eres demasiado alto – le dijo terminando de descalzarse antes de coger ambos zapatos con la mano libre-. ¿Vamos?

Asintiendo, echó a andar en dirección hacia uno de los lugares. Lo bueno de no conocer ninguno de ellos era que no tenían que preocuparse de acertar con el apropiado. Dejó a la pelirroja en una de las mesas altas antes de acercarse él hasta la barra para poder pedir.

\- Creo que la última vez que estuve en un sitio de estos… Y entendamos sitio de estos como "local de salir", poco más y saliste corriendo por miedo a que te fuera a tirar algo a la cabeza – le dijo divertida.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Cuando volvimos los dos a Tokio. Haru estaba vigilando a tu querido hermanito y te vio con él, aún sin saber que os conocía. Luego, misteriosamente, cuando Takeru nos encontró no había ni rastro tuyo.

\- Porque me tiré dos copas encima de solo veros a los lejos… - admitió arrastrando la silla hasta quedar sentado a su lado-. Y sí, claro que salí corriendo, no estaba yo todavía demasiado valiente como para atreverme a saludarte tan siquiera, pero no se lo cuentes a mi versión en miniatura, que seguro que disfruta de la confirmación.

\- Ni media palabra – le dijo levantando la cabeza hacia él cuando se sentó, buscando que se inclinara hacia ella para darle un beso, consiguiéndolo sin muchos problemas-. Todavía no me has dicho qué te parece el destino de vacaciones que he escogido…

\- ¿No? – sonriendo por el tono que utilizó para sus últimas palabras, aprovechó para beber de su vaso.

\- No, no lo has hecho – negó con la cabeza.

\- El problema es que con la compañía que me he traído, y más con la indumentaria de alguna que yo me sé, yo creo que me podría servir cualquier destino. Pero… creo que el destino de secuestro queda más que aprobado. Las quemaduras que me vaya a llevar van a merecer todas la pena.

\- ¿Qué tal tienes los hombros? – le dijo de repente, recordando el día que habían estado usando la piscina precisamente no para nadar.

\- Ya se me ha quitado, solo fue un poco.

\- Voy a tener que empezar a echarte la crema yo antes de salgas de la habitación por las mañanas, que lo sepas. Como a los niños pequeños…

\- No tendría mucho problema con empezar los días de esa forma, fíjate tú – sonriendo de medio lado, se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- Yo tampoco, mira tú qué bien se nos da ponernos de acuerdo con las cosas – sonrió a su vez, quedándose mirando hacia la orilla de la playa-. A mí también me gusta mucho este sitio.

No pudo más que quedarse distraída, jugando con sus dedos sobre el antebrazo de él, pensando en los días que habían pasado allí y los que todavía les quedaban. Si se lo hubieran dicho un año atrás cuando de verdad se había llegado a creer que las cosas habían terminado entre ellos dos, habría necesitado un par de semanas ara tan siquiera terminar de escuchar la frase al completo. No quería ni siquiera recordar esos días horrorosos. No recordaba haberse sentido peor consigo misma y con el mundo nunca jamás. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia él, dejándola posado sobre su brazo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó al verla distante.

\- Nada, solo estaba pensando en que estos días están siendo perfectos – decidiendo dejar mejor de lado las ideas que habian pasado por su cabeza, se centró mejor en el presente. Alargó la mano para coger su vaso, llevándoselo a los labios.

\- A mí se me ocurren algunas formas de mejorarlos – le dijo, sacándola del todo de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola a la realidad.

\- Soy toda oídos – le sonrió, levantando la cabeza hacia él.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que dejara el vaso de nuevo en la mesa antes de tenderle la mano.

\- ¿Hm? – extrañada, se quedó mirándolo.

\- Vamos – señaló con la cabeza hacia donde la gente bailaba.

\- ¿Seguro? – una expresión divertida apareció en su cara.

\- ¿Cómo que seguro? ¿No quieres o qué?

\- Uy no, yo encantada – terminándose su vaso antes de bajar de un pequeño saltito de donde estaba sentada, se quedó esperando que se le uniera-. Es que no suele ser lo más normal en ti.

\- Será culpa del vestido ese – le dijo antes de imitarla para luego seguir sus pasos, dejando que cogiera la mano que le había tendido con anterioridad-. ¿Y tus cosas?

\- No creo que nadie quiera llevarse un pañuelo ni unas sandalias abandonadas. Y sino, pues mira… la pérdida habrá merecido la pena – olvidándose por completo de ellos, tiró de él.

No se le había llegado a ocurrir aquello, pero de repente la idea le había gustado mucho. Quitando la boda, eran muy pocas las veces que habían tenido oportunidad de aquello. Más que la oportunidad, sabía que no era algo que soliera hacer con mucha frecuencia, por lo que no solía meterse en ese terreno.

Sonriendo sin poder evitarlo llegó por fin entre la gente, girándose para quedar frente a él, esperando a que se acercara algo más.

\- Ten cuidado conmigo, no me vayas a pisar, ¿eh? – bromeó.

\- ¿Tan inútil crees que soy? – fingió ofensa en el tono.

\- Claro que no. No es que tenga muchos recuerdos de ocasiones así, pero no tengo queja alguna…

No tuvo respuesta de palabra, simplemente aprovechó para tirar de ella contra él, dejándosela pegada antes de mover las manos hacia su cintura, dándose cuenta, al arrastrarlas con cuidado hacia sus costados, de que el vestido tenía más zonas al descubierto de las que había podido apreciar. No se entretuvo demasiado, terminando por dejarlas en su espalda.

\- Lo que parece que empieza a ser costumbre es la ausencia de tela allá donde pongo las manos – le murmuró por lo bajo.

\- Pues con lo poco que me pongo este tipo de ropa, deberías de pensarte lo poco que sueles invitarme a bailar – no pudo evitar el comentario-. De hecho, no suele salir de propio bolsillo tan siquiera la ropa de este tipo…

\- Y mi salud mental lo agradece – entendió perfectamente las referencias de ella, riéndose finalmente por lo bajo acercándosela un poquito más-. Luego voy a tener que mandarle una postal a Mimi de agradecimiento.

Sacándole una risa por lo bajo a Sora, no tardó en colocar sus brazos en torno su cuello, aprovechando para colocarse bien, ajustándose a la diferencia de alturas tras haber dejado las sandalias atrás. Simplemente se dejó guiar, quedándose pensando en sus cosas, recordando quizás otros momentos parecidos a aquel. Sonriendo ligeramente con sus propias ideas, se entretuvo jugando con sus manos en la nuca de él, no tardando en notar algo de respuesta por su parte, subiendo las palmas de sus manos por su piel descubierta.

Giró la cabeza para que no pudiera verla tan directamente sonriendo de una forma que delataba pocas buenas intenciones, aprovechando para volver algo menos sutiles los movimientos de sus dedos. Alguien se había buscado que estuviera comportándose un poco menos correcta de lo que debería cuando la había tirado a la piscina a traición. Aquella era una buena oportunidad de devolvérsela aunque fuera de una forma totalmente diferente.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones, retiró una de sus manos de su espalda, buscando la de ella para cogerla y poder así separarla ligeramente de él, aprovechando para hacerla girar con suavidad.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de aprovechar eso para dejar ahora su mano apoyada sobre su pecho, llevándola ahora poco a poco hacia el costado.

\- A mí no me pasa nada. De lo que no estoy muy seguro es de que no sea a ti a la que te pase algo – la observó de forma curiosa.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a tener que pasarme algo a mí? – levantó la cabeza hacia él, intentando mantener la expresión neutra.

Aquella última pregunta de ella confirmó sus sospechas de que algo estaba tramando, y casi que se podía imaginar el qué, simplemente estudiando sus movimientos. Tampoco iba a decir que le fuera tan siquiera a molestar aquello, nada más alejado de la realidad. A ver quién de los dos acababa saliendo perdiendo. La dejó moverse como quisiera, únicamente siguiendo sus movimientos con aparente tranquilidad incluso cuando notó la pérdida de altura de la mano de ella,

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza antes de repetir la jugada de antes, haciéndola alejarse de nuevo para que pudiera girar, no haciéndolo por completo en aquella ocasión aprovechando para quedarse de espaldas a él. No tardó más que unos segundos en volver a quedarse pegado a ella, desde la espalda, posando ahora las manos en su cadera, acercándose con cuidado hacia el cuello de su chica, rozándola con suavidad con la punta de la nariz, bajando lentamente hasta dejar un beso ahí.

Echando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y dejándola apoyada contra Yamato, entrecerró los ojos ligeramente ante su contacto, moviendo los hombros de tal forma que no solo considera alejarlo de su cuello, sino también que uno de los tirantes se deslizara hacia su brazo. No tardó en notar cómo se lo colocaba de nuevo, arrastrando su mano por su brazo todo lo que pudo antes de volver a cerrar ambas manos en la tela del vestido a la altura de su cadera.

Eliminó cualquier distancia que pudiera quedar entre ellos antes de mover sus piernas en un ligero vaivén, asegurándose de que pudiera darse cuenta de cada uno de sus movimientos antes de separarse de nuevo y girarse para quedar frente a él, posando la mano en su nuca ante de tirar de él hacia abajo y poder besar finalmente los labios de su marido, bajando muy lentamente la otra mano por su torso hasta jugar de forma nada disimulada con su cinturón.

\- ¿Te diviertes? – le murmuró sin haberse separado apenas de ella.

\- Podría estar divirtiéndome más – contestó antes de mirarlo, dejando sus dedos sobre uno de las trabillas.

\- ¿Ya te han entrado ganas de irte? – posando sus manos en su cintura de nuevo, se aseguró de colarlas entre los pliegues del vestido.

\- Podría ser – sonrió ligeramente de medio lado.

Sonriendo a su vez volvió a inclinarse hacia ella para poder dedicarle un beso, no demasiado largo, pero, sin duda, uno que quizás no habría hecho en público de estar en Tokio. Separándose de ella buscó la mano que estaba todavía jugando con su cinturón, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

\- Nos vamos – sin esperar más confirmación, tiró de ella para salir de entre la gente.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** sigo viva, por el momento, pero no prometo demasiado hoy.

Si es que Mimi parece que ha sabido concentrar la atención de cierto rubio en un solo punto. Eso sí que es focalizar a alguien y lo demás son tonterías jajaja Y la pelirroja mala lo sabe perfectamente y seguro que le está haciendo pagar por la jugarreta de la piscina, que ya debe de saber los gustos de su querido marido y debe de haberla muy poco a la cara en toda la cena.

A ver qué tal se portan los señores tortuga de ahora en adelante, que parece que han vuelto diez años atrás porque la cosa empiezan a tenerla complicada. ¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti y abanícame a la tortuga que no queremos que no nos llegue a Tokio de vuelta!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** ¡Hola! Jajajajaja ¿verdad? Dí tú que estos dos si los hubiera llevado de vacaciones antes de casarse estoy completamente segura de que serían exactamente iguales que estando de luna de miel. Es la excusa que se han buscado ellos dos para irse de vacaciones por ahí jajajaja El fin de semana ha sido demasiado para mi gusto, pero nunca viene mal para descansar un poquito. ¡Un beso de tortuguita para ti! Y ánimo con la semana.

 **Guest vecina:** la trastada de Mimi ha sido ponerlo en apuros con más gente delante jajaja Si hubiera sido algo de uso más privado seguro que habría sido hacerles un favor, así, al menos, estresada a Yamato un rato porque seguro que tiene más que fichada a su amiga y sabe que se lo va a poner tan ricamente jajajaja Yo prometo que los escandalizamientos de Yagami tienen su fundamento y que sabremos más explicaciones cuando vuelvan a Tokio.

Si, soy mala y te dejo así sin saber lo que he estado escribiendo todo el fin de semana y que si no me caigo encima del pc con la cabeza a morirme un rato pretendo seguir escribiendo jajajaja Puedes mirarme mal todo lo que quieras, te dejo. Jajajaja pobrecita, mira con eso siempre he tenido mucha suerte y tengo bastante buena ubicación gracias a la memoria visual que tengo. Eso sí, no me preguntes el nombre de una calle, porque vamos muy fastidiadas "La calle donde está el mercadona que tirando hacia abajo llegas al Zara", así me muevo yo por el mundo.

¡Bicos para ti y abanicos para la tartaruga! Veremos cómo acaban estos dos recién casados cofcofcof


	114. El lugar en el que estaba

Habiendo dejado atrás el lugar y la gente, volvían caminando tranquilamente hacia la villa. Aunque pareciera que de repente les habían entrado las prisas, el camino de vuelta lo estaban haciendo con paso lento, disfrutando de la noche que se había quedado. En vez de volver por las calles de la ciudad se habían alejado caminando por la playa, la cual llegaba prácticamente hacia el comienzo del pequeño camino que subía hacia la villa.

Escuchando una ligera risa por lo bajo, Sora giró la cabeza hacia Yamato, alzando la cabeza para ver que sí, que efectivamente se estaba riendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó curiosa.

\- Pues… estaba acordándome de cosas.

\- ¿Y se puede saber de qué te puedes estar acordando tú para ir riéndote solo por el camino?

\- Pues de que más o menos hace un año por estas fechas volvimos los dos ligeramente pasados por agua de un paseo nocturno por la playa – giró la cabeza para observarla.

Frunció el ceño, quedándose pensativa con lo que había dicho, buscando el contexto de sus palabras, no tardando demasiado en sonreír ella también. Todos los recuerdos que guardaba de esos cuatro meses que habían pasado ellos dos solos era bastante sencillo que le sacaran una sonrisa de ese tipo, pero especialmente el que acababa de recordar él más.

\- Bueno, eso fue por culpa de alguien que debería de tener mejores habilidades ya que puestamente ha estado por planetas que nadie más ha pisado.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, mis habilidades no son en contra de pelirrojas con dudosas intenciones hacia mi persona – no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Ya… ya… díselo a otra que te crea.

\- ¿Y por qué iba a querer decirle yo nada a otra? ¿Eh?

Girándose hacia ella detuvo sus pasos, dándole un tironcito al no haberla soltado de la mano, para que volviera a su lado.

\- Mañana por la mañana recuérdame que yo mismo le mande a Mimi un mensaje diciendo que su regalo nos ha gustado mucho – le dijo antes de inclinarse, dejando su frente apoyada sobre la de ella.

\- ¿Nos?

\- Nos – sonrió, llevando la mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad.

Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio a su vez, terminando por buscar su mirada con la suya, dejando sus ojos canela fijos en los él. Tuvo que ampliar su sonrisa al notar un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, dándose cuenta rápidamente de que no tenía nada que ver con lo que hubiera podido cenar, sino que la culpa de aquello era toda de aquel que la acompañaba.

\- ¿Quieres volver a la villa? – le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? Yo no tengo prisa así que si… - cortó su frase al darse cuenta de la forma en la que lo estaba mirando.

Arqueó una ceja, curioso, antes de ver cómo se estiraba, posiblemente poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, ahora que no había nadie más que ellos dos allí. Ahora que absolutamente nadie podía molestarlos. Dejó escapar el aire que había podido coger al verla acercarse, sin retirar la mano de su mejilla en un principio, arrastrándola hacia su nuca, antes de dejarla profundizar el beso, dejándola llevarlo más allá y tomar el control de la situación.

Se apartó mínimamente de él, cerrando los ojos, intentando poner en orden sus ideas antes de decidir que no, no tenía intención de esperar a llegar a la habitación. Posiblemente fuera que no estaba acostumbrada a beber, aunque apenas hubieran sido un par de copas, o el juego que se había traído con él toda la noche, pero no se lo pensó más. Posó sus manos en el abdomen de él, sin subirlas más, antes de empujarlo para que retrocediera.

Dejándose empujar por ella, caminó unos pasos de espaldas hasta darse cuenta de que habían quedado algo más resguardados, tras un saliente de una de las rocas de la zona. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, bajando la vista hacia las manos de ella, dándose cuenta que no quería perder el tiempo y que sus dedos se habían cerrado sobre la tela de su camisa, tirando de ella hacia arriba para sacarla de dentro del pantalón.

\- ¿Segura? – le preguntó apenas en un murmullo.

\- Completamente – asintió, subiendo ahora las manos, acariciando todo el camino hacia su cuello-. ¿Tú?

\- ¿A mí me lo vas a preguntar? – riéndose ante la propia pregunta, llevó sus dedos desde el cuello de ella hacia uno de los tirantes del vestido-. Ya sabes cuál es la respuesta, siempre que sea contigo nunca me va a importar el dónde – dicho aquello, empujó la tela, dejando que se deslizara por el final del hombro de Sora.

Sonriendo como respuesta a sus palabras, empezó a deshacer los botones de la camisa azul que tanto le había llamado la atención antes, abriéndola con algo de prisa, que empezaba a hacerse notar. Se limitó a deshacerse de ella en cuanto hubo desabrochado todos los botones, dejándola caer sobre una roca cercana. Automáticamente le echó los brazos al cuello, quedándose así pegada a él buscando sus labios.

Rodeándola con los brazos, dejó que sus manos se perdieran por sus curvas, terminando por dejarlas más allá del final de la espalda, apretándola así contra él, tan solo unos segundos antes de tirar de la falda del vestido hacia arriba con la intención de que, al levantarla contra él, pudiera rodearlo con las piernas.

Adivinando sus intenciones, fue exactamente lo que hizo, sujetándose mejor a él con los brazos y no separándose del beso hasta que notó como su espalda quedaba apoyada contra la pared de roca tras la que habían desaparecido. Hizo fuerza con sus piernas para poder tener algo más de libertad con los brazos, acariciando la espalda de él empezando a besar su cuello.

Pudiendo notar como afianzaba mejor un brazo bajo ella, la sostuvo de esa forma, llevando el otro de nuevo a los tirantes, no teniendo muchos miramientos en aquella ocasión para bajarlos tal y como llevaba queriendo hacer toda la noche. El propio peso de los mismos hizo que, una vez que quedaran fuera de su sitio, se deslizaran hacia abajo, dejando a su esposa descubierta de cintura hacia arriba.

No bajó la vista hacia ella, sino que se pegó, disfrutando del contacto de su cuerpo con el de ella, de como parecía que cada una de sus curvas se adaptaba para encajar a la perfección con él. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento antes de levantar la mirada hacia ella, besando ahora él sus labios, deslizándose hacia su cuello, empezando a recorrerlo con ansia. Hizo más presión contra la pared, notando como se revolvía de forma muy estudiada para que pudiera notar el movimiento de su cadera contra la suya.

\- Sora – dijo con la voz algo más ronca de lo habitual, obteniendo una sonrisa divertida a modo de respuesta, pudiendo ver en la mirada de ella las mismas ganas que en la de él.

La posó en el suelo dejado así que tuviera más libertad de movimiento, dándose cuenta de que aprovechaba para sacar del todo los brazos del vestido, no perdiendo tiempo antes de buscar el cierre del cinturón, abriéndolo sin problemas, haciendo lo mismo con los pantalones. No estaban en su habitación y no quería juegos de ningún tipo ahora, simplemente lo necesitaba cuanto antes. Ayudándola con sus acciones, terminó de desabrochar el pantalón.

\- Siéntate – le dijo indicándole la arena húmeda en la que estaban obedeciendo, dejándola llevar el control de la situación.

Sonriendo al darse cuenta de ello, esperó a que lo hiciera quedándose observándolo unos segundos, aprovechando para repasarlo con la mirada antes de reclamar su atención. Dejó que viera como muy lentamente se terminaba de quitar el vestido, notando instantáneamente sus manos recorriendo una de sus piernas, acariciándola antes de incorporarse, quedando así sentado. Comenzó a besar la línea de la cadera que dejaba como guía la única prenda que le quedaba puesta a la chica, acariciando cada vez más arriba con sus manos, llegando hasta el borde de ésta antes de comenzar a retirársela.

Estudiando de nuevo sus movimientos, aprovechando que la noche era clara y tenían buena visibilidad a pesar de todo, sacó una pierna primero y luego la otra antes de comenzar a arrodillarse, con una pierna a cada lado de él, quedándose suspendida a escasa distancia, aún de esa forma.

\- No es justo – habló antes de empezar a descender de nuevo, buscando guiarse mejor con su propia mano-. Contigo acabo haciendo cosas que jamás me imaginaría que haría – sonrió, pero tan solo unos segundos, teniendo que cerrar los ojos al sentir que había tomado la postura correcta sobre él.

No le respondió, únicamente posó las manos en sus caderas tras acariciar con cuidado su vientre, notando como hacía ella lo mismo por todo su pecho, llegando a dejar las manos posadas sobre su abdomen terminando así de acomodarse sobre él. Clavando su mirada en la suya, comenzó a moverse, apenas gradualmente, dejándose llevar antes de que pudiera darse cuenta por la situación, notando las prisas finalmente tomando el control.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando las manos sobre la arena, apoyadas por encima de sus hombros, cambiando así el punto de apoyo para continuar moviéndose, dándose cuenta de que gracias a esa nueva posición los labios de Yamato comenzaron a recorrer su piel, buscando las zonas más sensibles del cuerpo de ella que quedaban a su alcance. No quiso perder el control sobre sus propias sensaciones y que fuera él quien tuviera que terminar lo que ella habría empezado, manteniendo sus movimientos hasta que tuvo que volver a ponerse más recta, evitando asi que pudiera cogerla para girar y cambiar las tornas.

De nuevo, desde ese nuevo ángulo, se dedicó a observar la cara de él, viendo cómo había acabado por cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás simplemente dejándose hacer, dejándola controlar la situación. No tardó en sentir como cerraba sus manos con fuerza en torno a sus muñecas, sujetándola de esa forma para que no se moviera, dándose cuenta de un ligero temblor en sus brazos.

Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, inclinándose hacia delante nuevamente, quedándose ahora totalmente apoyada sobre su cuerpo, acercándose a su rostro para besar su mejilla.

\- Te quiero – susurró en su oído dándole unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, la observó tan de cerca, levantando el cuello para alcanzar así sus labios, dejando su frente contra la de ella. Soltó su agarre sobre sus muñecas, intentando todavía recuperar el control cobre su respiración, subiendo sus manos por los brazos de ella hasta dejarlos en su espalda, acariciándola con sumo cuidado.

\- No sé yo qué diría mi querida suegra si se enterara de las actividades de las que me acusa su hija de _obligarla_ a hacer – murmuró sin poder evitar una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿A día de hoy? – no se molestó en levantarse para mirarlo, quedándose en la misma posición-. Mejor no te digo lo primero que nos diría ahora mismo…

No necesitó tampoco darle aclaraciones. Se imaginaba perfectamente lo que podría decirle, más o menos lo mismo que su padre. Pero prefirió simplemente continuar acariciando la final piel de la espalda de la pelirroja, terminando de calmarse.

\- ¿Y ahora cómo se supone que vamos a volver hasta la villa?

\- Uff… no lo sé, pero yo me he quedado muy a gusto aquí ahora mismo – le dijo ella, totalmente relajada sobre él.

\- ¿Y cómo hacemos si aparece alguien? – bromeó, pinchando ligeramente entre sus costillas con los dedos.

\- Pues puede empezar a morirse de envidia si quiere porque yo soy la que se ha casado con el amor de su vida tras llevar años dando vueltas… Y no pienso moverme de aquí en un buen rato – girando apenas la cabeza, dejó un pequeño beso en su hombro.

Yamato se quedó ligeramente sorprendido con las palabras de ella, no esperándolas en aquel momento, pero no pudiendo más que sonreír antes de hacer el esfuerzo de girar, teniendo cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos. En el momento en el que la espalda de ella quedó apoyada de nuevo sobre la arena, se apoyó sobre sus codos, para retirar de encima de Sora parte de su peso.

\- ¿Puedo tenerte envidia yo también? – le dijo sonriendo divertido.

\- Tú tienes mi permiso – sonrió a su vez, aprovechando para empezar a jugar con sus dedos con su cabello, revuelto. Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás al sentir cómo dejaba un pequeño beso en su cuello.

\- Algo digno de tener que envidiar debes de tener – no levantó demasiado el tono, empezando a entretenerse de nuevo en cubrir la sensible piel de antes con sus labios.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? A ver… - entrecerró los ojos, empezando a revolverse para acomodar mejor su postura bajo él. Cuando había dicho que no tenía prisa por volver a la villa lo había dicho totalmente en serio.

\- Porque para ser la única mujer a la que he querido en toda mi vida seguro que algo diferente tienes que tener – sin darle tiempo de poder decirle nada, besó a la pelirroja, no dejándola contestar.

\- Paciencia para poder llegar hasta aquí – intentó sonar poco seria, bromear incluso, pero sus propios gestos la traicionaron, delatándose con la mirada que le lanzó al escuchar esas palabras.

Dándose cuenta de ello, sonrió, acercándose para dejar un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz antes de aprovechar que estaba distraída por lo que acababa de escuchar, aprovechando ahora comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo con los labios. Tampoco tenía prisa por volver a la villa.

Estaba muy bien en el lugar en el que estaba.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿cómo va la tortuga? ¿Se nos ha muerto ya por culpa de las travesuras de la Sra. Ishida? ¿Sí? Tú abanícala por si acaso, que la pobrecilla tiene que llegar a conocer a la pobre tortuguita, que estaría muy feo que no nos llegara de una pieza después de tanto tiempo.

No sé, el día que escribí esto debía de tener los niveles de azúcar igual de altos que los de los sofocos, pero bueno, al final ha quedado un buen contraste con lo que estos dos estaban haciendo un año atrás. De hecho, me ha gustado meterme por estos temas para contrastar y ver cómo ha ido evolucionando la relación que tienen encontrándose en la misma situación.

Así que brindis por los señores tortuga... Y ya sabes con lo que brindo yo. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest vecina:** ¿qué decías de que Sora se había soltado la melena? Jajajaja este capítulo está hecho con toda esa intención, de ver cómo ha cambiado tanto la relación entre ellos como el comportamiento de ella de una escena parecida un año atrás a esta. Lo de que estén fuera de Japón para poder comportarse así también es un punto de vista diferente.

Obviamente que la intención de Mimi, a sabiendas de que no iba a ser capaz de tener confirmación alguna, seguro que se queda con sus propias conclusiones sabiendo que al menos ha conseguido que se les suban los colores. Yo creo que si no sabe más es porque es cómo es y es demasiado bruta así que no consigue grandes avances por parte de Sora. Ahora que igual le mandan una postal de la playa a modo de agradecimiento y que ella saque sus propias conclusiones pues... podría ser.

Puedes decirle a las tartarugas que sigan en su modo, porque si antes tenían poca decencia... Ahora... menos mal que debe de ser casi una playa privada a juego con la villa. ¡Abanícalas bien! Bicos para ti y para las tartarugas.


	115. Buenos días

Yamato abrió los ojos muy lentamente, viendo únicamente un resplandor anaranjado frente a él. Sonriendo automáticamente, movió sus brazos con intención de acercar más a él a la dueña de aquel cabello, notando como se dejaba completamente.

\- Buenos días – murmuró ella en apenas un susurro.

\- Buenos días – respondió antes de dejar un beso en su frente.

Sintió que se revolvía hasta quedar girada hacia él, todavía con los ojos entreabiertos. La noche anterior habían llegado a la villa casi cuando amanecía. La pereza había podido con ellos y al final, lo único que los había hecho volver había sido la marea que amenazaba con subir demasiado. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en cambiarse, habiendo vuelto ella usando la camisa de Yamato a modo de vestimenta, aquel habia sido su pijama para dormir. Podría llegar a convertirse en uno de sus pijamas favoritos desde ese momento. Sonrió ante esa idea, abriendo los ojos para observarlo, ahora cara a cara.

\- Creo que acabo de decidir que me gusta más como me queda tu camisa a mí que a ti.

\- ¿No me digas? Creo que hemos vuelto a ponernos de acuerdo… ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?

\- Que me la pienso quedar yo – sonrió de la forma más inocente que pudo.

\- ¿Y con qué permiso? – rodeando con las manos su cintura, no podía estar más de acuerdo con las conclusiones de su esposa -. ¿Qué hora es?

\- No tengo ni idea… - murmuró-. Pero creo que me da un poco igual hoy… No pretenderás ir a correr, ¿verdad?

\- No, hoy no – negó con la cabeza antes de alargar la mano buscando su teléfono para poder ver la hora-. Hoy tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer en la cama por la mañana.

No diciendo aquel comentario con segundas intenciones, ella tampoco lo entendió como tal. Comprobando la hora, estuvo a punto de volver a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesita, dándose cuenta de que tenía una notificación. Frunció el ceño, bajando ligeramente la pantalla para poder ver que era un correo electrónico de su cuñada.

\- ¿Hikari?

\- ¿Qué pasa con Hikari? – preguntó Sora levantando la cabeza finalmente.

\- Que tengo un correo de ella… - entrando en él, no tardó en aparecer una sonrisa delatadora en su rostro.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿No se le habrá adelantado el niño, no?

\- No… No precisamente. Además, ya me habría llamado Takeru histérico o venido a buscar hasta aquí si hacía falta- negó con la cabeza antes de dejarle ver el asunto a la vez que lo leía en voz alta-. Fotografías.

\- ¿Fotografías? ¿Ya?

\- Eso parece – asintió antes de girarse y dejar el aparato en la mesa-. Creo que ya tenemos el mejor de los planes para hoy.

\- Soy toda oídos – le dijo, dándose cuenta de que quería levantarse, dejándolo hacerlo y quedándose mirándolo con la cabeza apoyada sobre su codo.

\- Por el momento nos voy a traer el desayuno y luego, ya que me he traído la tableta creo que podemos pasarnos toda la mañana entretenidos en la cama hasta que se nos acabe la batería, ¿qué te parece?

Sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, asintió simplemente con un gesto de la cabeza. Por cosas así, como el simple hecho de haber salido de la cama para ir a por el desayuno, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que lo adoraba. Su propio gesto la delató, notando como se volvía a acercar a ella para dejarla con un beso en los labios antes de irse en busca de la comida que había dicho.

Se revolvió, apoderándose de la cama en su totalidad al echarse en medio, aprovechando que se había quedado sola. Poco a poco, empezó a despejarse, recordando más claramente la noche anterior, notando como el rubor se iba apoderando de sus mejillas cada vez más al darse cuenta de que, quizás, sí que le había afectado algo más de la cuenta lo poco que había llegado a beber.

Se mordió el labio, quedándose pensativa, con una mezcla de pensamientos en su cabeza, decidiendo que, realmente, prefería quedarse con que había sido una noche digna del recuerdo, por vergüenza que pudiera darle haberse lanzado de una forma tan directa y sin tan siquiera haber llegado a casa a por Yamato. Colocándose algo mejor la camisa, se incorporó, quedándose apoyada en los cojines a la espera del desayuno.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó nada más verla.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estás casi del mismo color que tu pelo – le dijo antes de posar la bandeja que había traído con él en la cama, no demasiado lejos de ella-. ¿Algún recuerdo viniendo a tu cabeza? – sonrió divertido de medio lado sin poder evitarlo.

\- Cállate… - le murmuró antes de alargar la mano y coger automáticamente su desayuno favorito desde que habían llegado a la isla, su cuenco con fruta y yogur.

Riéndose al darse cuenta de que sus mejillas se habían puesto algo más encendidas, se sentó con cuidado de no tirar nada inclinándose lo justo para besar su mejilla.

\- No creo que haya nada por lo que ponerse roja, más bien todo lo contrario. Dudo mucho que se me olvide la noche pasada en lo que me queda de existencia – se acomodó, dejando la espalda apoyada sobre las sábanas-. ¿O me dirás que hay algún motivo por el que tenga que darte vergüenza?

\- ¿Quieres callarte? – enrojeciendo aún más, se llevó una cuchada a los labios.

Dejando el tema, volviendo a reírse, hizo lo mismo que ella, alargando la mano para coger algo de comida. Se había levantado con hambre, seguramente porque fuera mucho más tarde de la hora a la que solía desayunar él.

\- ¿Vas a querer ir a algún sitio hoy o nos quedamos haciendo el vago? – le preguntó dejándola esquivar el tema.

\- No lo sé, por ahora yo creo que podemos quedarnos en casa… ¿Tenemos con qué hacer la comida?

\- Yo creo que sí y sino podemos pedir algo.

\- Perfecto… porque la verdad, a este paso voy a volver más cansada de las vacaciones de lo que llegué – cogiendo una cucharada, distraída mientras que hablaba arrugó ligeramente la nariz ante sus palabras.

\- Pues ya está – quedándose mirando el gesto de ella, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo-. También estaba pensando que podemos acercarnos a alguna de las ciudades para verla e incluso cumplir con la serie de amenazas de recuerdos que nos han amenazado para traer.

\- ¿A eso te dedicas cuando me quedo dormida al sol?

\- Más o menos – se encogió de hombros, riéndose antes de dar otro mordisco.

\- Me parece bien. Además, así puedo aprovechar para mirar algunas tiendas y… - arrugó el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Dónde…? – levantó la vista hacia la habitación, echando un vistazo generalizado en redondo.

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- ¿Dónde está mi vestido?

No contestó, únicamente se limitó a reírse por lo bajo volviendo a dar otro mordisco como si no tuviera nada que ver con aquello. Realmente, él tampoco tenía idea de dónde podía estar, lo último que recordaba de él era haberlo visto desaparecer y, sin duda, desde ese momento poco le había importado dónde había acabado.

\- No sé, te lo habrá robado alguna tortuga en la playa, yo que tú mejor no me dedicaba a comprobarlo… Eso te pasa por ser tan descuidada… ¡Ay! – protestó sin poder aguantarse más la risa ante el manotazo que recibió.

Horas más tarde, habiendo decidido finalmente quedarse en casa, Sora se había tumbado al sol tras haberse dado un baño en la piscina, aprovechando para que los rayos la secaran. No les iba a hacer mal pasarse un día tranquilo en la villa.

Ladeó la cabeza, observando cómo no demasiado lejos de ella, solo que a la sombra, Yamato se había sentado de nuevo con la tableta, echándole un vistazo de nuevo a las imágenes que ya habían visto, y seguramente terminando de ver las otras carpetas que Hikari les había mandado. Habían podido ver las de la carpeta principal, en la que prácticamente solo salían ellos dos, pero, sin duda, su cuñada se lo había pasado bien a lo largo de toda la ceremonia y recepción posteriores.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué te estás riendo? – le dijo divertida al verlo.

\- Yo quiero una copia en grande esta foto para ponerla en el salón, que lo sepas – le dijo antes de levantarse y acercarse hacia ella, dejándole el objeto, colocándose para darle sombra.

\- A ver… - alargando la mano para cogerla, nada más enfocar la pantalla, pudo entender el motivo de la risa de él, teniendo que unirse-. ¡Pobre Taichi! No seas malo… Tendrías que habernos visto a los dos antes de bajar cuando vino a verme… Menudo par – sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin poder evitarlo se quedó mirando hacia la imagen de su amigo, con Daigo en brazos y cara de estar intentando aparentar seriedad mientras que a su lado, Koemi le tendía un pañuelo-. No le he llamado todavía y me pidió que cuando tuviera un rato lo hiciera – murmuró pensativa.

\- Pues aprovecha, que no tenemos mucha pinta de acabar saliendo de aquí hoy – le dijo asintiendo a lo que acababa de decir, siguiéndola con la mirada cuando la vio levantarse-. ¿Dónde vas?

\- A por el teléfono, no me lo he traído…

\- Te lo podía haber traído yo…

\- Tú no te quedes demasiado tiempo al sol que luego tengo que pasarme media hora echándote crema y no eres capaz a coger postura de noche para dormir – pudo escuchar como le decía a medida que se iba alejando hacia el interior de la casa.

Haciendo una pequeña mueca, a sabiendas de que tenía toda la razón del mundo, retrocedió unos pasos, volviendo a quedarse a la sombra. Cuando volvieran iba a parecer que habían estado de vacaciones en lugares diferentes, pero ya había hecho la prueba los primeros días y los resultados no habían sido demasiado buenos para su blanca piel.

Con resignación, volvió hacia donde había estado sentado, no demasiado lejos de la piscina, pasando las fotografías mientras que caminaba. Se detuvo en una de ellas en la que salía su hermano con una cara de circunstancia que no tenía precio, y, a su lado, Michel prácticamente con la misma expresión. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Mai sobre la genética familiar. Entretenido con lo que estaba viendo fue a pasar a la siguiente, dándose cuenta de un detalle justo en el último momento, volviendo atrás.

\- ¿Qué…? – murmuró antes de fijar la vista en un punto en concreto de la imagen.

Si su hermano y su abuelo tenían esa cara era porque tenían la vista fija en un punto en concreto de la sala. Entre toda la gente, se podían ver un par de siluetas más que familiares, bailando tranquilamente. Aunque quizás mucho más cerca de lo que deberían de estar dos personas que en aquellos momentos estaban más que divorciados y con vidas totalmente separadas.

Arrugó el ceño, acercando algo más la pantalla, ampliando aquella zona para poder estudiar mejor lo que estaba viendo, y, especialmente la cara que tenía puesta su padre, ya que a Natsuko no lograba verla.

\- No puede... ser… - confuso todavía continuó con la vista fija en la pantalla.

Sora volvió a asomarse desde el interior de la casa, con el teléfono en la mano, buscando el número de teléfono de su amigo en la lista, esperando no pillarlo en mal momento o durmiendo al no estar demasiado segura de la hora que podía ser en Tokio.

\- ¿Tanto me echabas de menos? – contestó por fin la voz de su amigo.

\- Es que acaba de mandarme tu hermana las fotos y te acabamos ver adorablemente lloriqueando con Daigo en brazos.

\- Será traidora… Le dije que las mías las borrara – gruñó al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Cómo las va a borrar? Que sepas que tu querido amigo dice que la ampliemos y la pongamos en grande en el sa…

\- ¿En dónde?

No obtuvo respuesta. Mientras que hablaba con él, se había ido acercando hasta la cristalera del salón, siguiendo entretenida los movimientos de Yamato desde allí, dándose cuenta de lo distraído que iba. Lo que no esperaba llegar a ver era cómo, por ir mirando hacia dónde no debía, acababa pisando donde no debía, perdiendo el equilibrio y caía en la piscina.

Lo siguiente que puso escuchar Taichi fueron las risas de la pelirroja, que no se molestó ni en disimularlas, viendo cómo empeoraban en el momento en que el rubio se dio cuenta de que lo había visto caerse.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

\- Nada… Aquí, el comandante que ha estado dos veces en Marte… que se acaba de caer a la piscina por ir mirando para las fotos atontado – le costó terminar aquella frase intentando hablar y reír a la vez.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, ya sabemos que los Ishida tienen mucho peligro en las playas. Ahora parece ser que la que lleva más ventana sobre estos temas es la pelirroja, eso, o por lo que parece a la mañana siguiente, a la pobrecita le afecta más de lo que aparenta tomarse algo. El año pasado ella sola se moría de la vergüenza de tan siquiera pensar en la idea y ahora solo quiere esconderse un poco debajo de las sábanas a la mañana siguiente jajaja

Si al final cuando se tengan que ir de vacaciones a alguna parte van a irse a Grecia solo por volver a hacerle una visita a la playa en cuestión. Eso o les da por ir a buscarse una playa nueva con tortugas que conocer.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** je, lo sé. Es una de esas nos morimos todos del subidón de azúcar, tú tranquila. Yo la primera, porque da igual lo que haga que estos dos acaban tirando por la vía más azucarosa que encuentran, aunque venga de hacer el indecente en la playa un rato. Para compensar, en este capítulos ya los tenemos un poco menos empalagosos y más entretenidos en meterse el uno con la otra.

¡Un beso!

 **Gues Vecina:** je, ¿qué tal están las tortugas? ¿Para ir a darse un bañito en el Atlántico? Están de luna de miel, si ya les dio por la playa una vez, pues esta vez era bastante predecible por dónde me iba a ir con ellos dos. El contraste importante era dejar ver que era ella la que llevaba la voz cantante. Obviamente que es todo intencionado para contrastar, pero, aparte, para dejar claro que a la pobre mujer lo que le hacía falta era una buen descanso y desconectar del día a día para dejar ver su cara más ¿divertida?

Y sí, él lo mismo. Ya lo he dicho alguna vez, pero esta tercera parte quise meterme más con él y con sus fb y demás para ir dejando clara la evolución del personaje y cómo ha ido cambiando incluso dentro de la propia historia. Sin ir más lejos que soy completamente incapaz de cabrearlo haga lo que haga jajajajaja Eso y que sí, ahora mismo es capaz de decir las cosas sin tener que esconderse una semana para ello. Y eso, sin duda, les ha venido muy bien, porque antes se tenían más miedo que vergüenza.

Hoy te dejo con un capítulo más cenutrio entre ellos dos haciendo de perfectos adultos funcionales. A ver si las tartarugas se reponen un poquito, ¡bicos para ti y para las tartarugas!


	116. Tú quieto ahí

\- Ven aquí…

Sora había estado terminando de arreglarse en el baño tranquilamente mientras que Yamato hacia tiempo terminando de ver los detalles de la ruta que tenían que seguir para poder llegar a Chora, capital de la isla, en donde tenían pensado pasar el día.

\- ¿Ya estás lista? – preguntó Yamato acercándose hacia ella tras haberla escuchado llamarlo.

\- Sí, yo sí, pero tú no – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo que yo no? – arqueó una ceja, viendo cómo se acercaba hasta él para cogerlo de la mano y arrastrarlo con ella hasta hacer que se sentara en la cama-. ¿Qué?

\- Tú quieto ahí – dio media vuelta hacia donde tenía su neceser, sacando un tarro de él y volviendo a acercarse hasta el rubio.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Esto no me acordaba de que me lo había traído porque estoy usando el protector solar para todo, pero te va a venir bien a ti para para que no vuelvas por la noche con todas las mejillas quemadas – sonrió ligeramente antes de abrirlo.

\- Bah… tampoco me quedo tanto ya… - no se movió a pesar de sus palabras, dejándola acercarse.

\- Ya, ya… Eso es porque te ha vuelto a pelar toda la piel y tienes la nueva sin estrenar… - ampliando más la sonrisa de antes, riéndose ahora ligeramente de él, abrió el tarro, cogiendo crema con su dedo índice-. Mira para mí… - pidió esperando a que levantara la cabeza.

Casi con resignación, a sabiendas de que no le quedaba más remedio si no quería volver a quemarse, hizo lo que ella le pedía, aprovechando aquello más bien como una excusa para recibir atenciones por parte de la pelirroja. No pudo evitar empezar a reírse a la vez que ella al darse cuenta de que le había dejado crema en ambas mejillas y que luego había puesto algo también en la punta de la nariz.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? – le dijo justo antes de empezar a esparcírsela-. Que hasta con pegotes de crema por la cara estás guapo… Pero no te lo creas mucho, ¿eh?

\- Solo si me lo dices tú – intentando no reírse demasiado, dejó que terminara con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Ya estás – le dijo antes de inclinarse ligeramente, aprovechando para darle un rápido beso en la frente.

Volviendo a dejar el tarro cerrado en su sitio fue directa a coger su bolso para poder salir los dos, escapándose así del alcance del rubio, quien todavía riéndose ligeramente se estaba poniendo en pie colocándose bien la ropa.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Lista – asintiendo a sus propias palabras salieron a la vez.

* * *

El camino hasta la ciudad había sido corto, pudiendo aprovechar prácticamente toda la mañana para conocerla al no ser demasiado grande. Durante toda la primera semana que habían estado no se habían alejado demasiado de la villa, aprovechando más que nada para descansar y poder estar tranquilos.

Apoyándose en una de las barandillas del puerto de espaldas a la costa, Yamato se entretuvo siguiendo con la mirada a la pelirroja, quien estaba completamente distraída sacando una fotografía desde dónde estaban a los molinos que adornaban una de las colinas de la ciudad.

\- Para llevar toda mi vida viviendo en una ciudad tan enorme como la nuestra de verdad que yo creo que no me importaría quedarme en un sitio así una buena temporada – le dijo volviendo a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por lo tranquilo que es? – sonrió ligeramente dándole la razón-. Creo que es algo que podría llegar a echar de menos de todos estos años atrás – hizo referencia a todos los años que había pasado alejado de Tokio-. Muy buenos motivos tengo que haber encontrado para dejar de lado aquella tranquilidad – la observó de una forma más directa, viendo como le sonreía a modo de contestación.

\- No lo sé… Yo creo que es que te lo pasas demasiado bien riéndote de tu hermano en persona – acercándose hasta dónde estaba él, quedándose a su lado.

\- Sí… reírme de mi hermano debe de ser – ladeó la cabeza para observarla antes de quedarse ligeramente pensativo-. En realidad, no sé yo hasta qué punto la cosa será reírme de él o no.

\- No te entiendo – giró la cabeza para observarlo.

\- Pues que no tengo demasiado claro hasta qué punto puedan ser paranoias sin fundamento lo de Takeru.

\- ¿Con qué? – lo observó unos segundos antes de darse cuenta-. No digas tonterías, Yamato…

\- No las digo… créeme, yo también he notado alguna cosa extraña en la última temporada. ¿Tú no?

\- No… No he tenido la oportunidad de verlos juntos las suficientes veces como para notar nada extraño. ¿Qué se supone que debería de haber visto?

\- En realidad nada, pero son formas de comportarse, no lo sé, yo los noto diferentes.

\- No te lo tomes a mal – empezó, tomándose unos segundos para ordenar bien sus palabras-. ¿Cuántas veces los has visto interactuar en los últimos diez años como para ser capaz de notar cosas raras? O incluso hace más tiempo de eso – sabía que era un tema ligeramente delicado pero, a sus ojos tampoco tenía nada de raro que ahora que ya había pasado el suficiente ambos se trataran con total normalidad-. Ahora tienen dos nietos y tú estás de vuelta, yo creo que son motivos más que suficientes como para que tengan más trato entre ellos dos sin que haya motivos secundarios.

Giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia ella, escuchando sus palabras, estudiándolas detenidamente. Sí, posiblemente tuviera toda la razón del mundo para pensar que todo aquello simplemente derivaba a causa de Takeru y de él pero, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar pensar otras cosas.

\- Es… diferente. Tú no lo entiendes, no conoces a mi padre al mismo nivel que yo y aunque me tiene mucho más controlado él a mí que yo a él, no lo sé. No me fío de que todo sea para hacer que mi abuelo se dé cabezazos contra la pared más cercana. Dudo que se atreviera a acercarse a Natsuko tanto solo para hacerlo de rabiar. Espero que no fuera por eso, lo tengo por alguien más adulto.

\- Oye, esas cosas suelen salir bien – empezó a reírse por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo-. ¿Ya le has pedido perdón a Andrew por andar mirándolo mal?

Terminando por encararla del todo, alargó el brazo para pincharla en las costillas con uno de sus dedos, buscando hacerle cosquillas, pillándola algo desprevenida al estar riéndose de él.

\- Vale… vale – le dijo alejándose un par de pasos de él, huyendo de su alcance-. Pero… ¿Y tendría algo de malo si las cosas no fueran más que una paranoia vuestra?

Esa pregunta hizo que Yamato volviera a ponerse ligeramente serio, frunciendo el ceño. De entre todo lo que había podido pasar por su cabeza desde que había estado viendo las fotografías de la boda, aquello no había llegado a planteárselo.

\- Pues no tengo ni la más remota idea – reconoció abiertamente-. No es una opción que tan siquiera me haya planteado a lo largo de los años. Creo que estoy demasiado acostumbrado a que mi padre solo se relacione con su trabajo y ya.

\- Bueno, lo mismo podríamos decir de ti hace un par de años y mira, hasta Grecia te he acabado trayendo.

\- Para poder quedarte a gusto echándome crema en la nariz – alargó las manos hacia ella, ahora buscando cogerla por la cintura y acercársela, consiguiéndolo con problemas-. Que hagan lo que quieran, son mayorcitos. Y sino… pues mira, siempre me servirá para reírme de como Takeru se acaba quedando calvo de tanto tirarse del pelo.

Dejándose acercar, se rió de la conclusión de Yamato. A ella le daba igual lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer sus suegros, eran dos adultos a los cuales tenía en muy buena consideración como para preocuparse por sus decisiones, pero, realmente, ¿qué tendría de malo? Precisamente ellos dos eran la prueba de que a veces las cosas el único problema que tenían era no ocurrir en el momento apropiado.

\- Yo creo que ahora podemos aprovechar que ya nos hemos acordado de ellos para ir a comprar algunos recuerdos, ¿qué te parece?

\- Perfecto – le dijo antes de retenerla unos segundos más, quitándole de las manos la cámara que había estado usando la chica, apuntando hacia ellos tomando una fotografía de ambos tal cual estaban.

* * *

Cuando el teléfono del chico había sonado haciendo que saliera de la tienda en la que estaban a hablar tranquilamente, Sora se quedó distraída en el interior sin poder evitar acercarse a la zona en la que se podían ver algunas prendas típicas. Observando las telas y los dibujos en ellos se entretuvo un rato hasta que dio con algo que podría ser del agrado de su madre, consiguiendo que otro expositor llamara su atencion en el camino de vuelta a la caja.

Centrando su atención en interior, pudo ver unas pulseras, centrándose especialmente en una de ellas. Retrocedió un par de pasos para comprobar que su acompañante siguiera en el exterior entretenido con la llamada, antes de llamar a la dependienta para indicarle que le gustaría verla más de cerca.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando la tuvo en la mano, dándose cuenta de que aunque lo que le había llamado de ella había sido el color, el dibujo que más destacaba era sumamente parecido al emblema de Yamato. No había sido engañada por su propia vista.

\- Perfecto – le dijo-. Muchas gracias – acercándose hacia la caja, no quiso hacer más tiempo por si acaso volvía antes de darle tiempo a pagar.

\- ¿Lo pongo para regalo en paquetes diferentes? – haciendo referencia también a lo que había encontrado para Toshiko obtuvo un asentimiento a modo de respuesta por parte de Sora.

\- Primero esto – indicó la pulsera-. Que no quiero lo vean…

Obteniendo una risa por parte de la dependienta a modo de respuesta, rápidamente se dispuso a cumplir la petición de la pelirroja, no tardando en poder salir de la tienda con el regalo para su madre en una bolsita y el otro paquete escondido en su bolso. Esperó unos segundos, viendo como Yamato se giraba hacia ella, observándola antes de pasarle el teléfono.

\- No habrás llamado para volverlo loco un rato, ¿no? – dijo a modo de saludó al fijarse en el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

\- ¿Te lo ha contado? ¿Te parece normal?

\- No, no hacía falta que me contara nada – hizo una pausa, caminando distraída hasta sentarse en una fuente, alejándose así unos pasos del rubio-, tengo ojos en la cara y ya había podido verlo con mis propios ojos antes de que dijera nada, Takeru.

\- ¿Tú también los viste?

\- Claro… Y ya varias veces, lo que pasa es que nunca tan evidente… - levantó la vista hacia el rubio, quien la estaba mirando interrogante-. Yo lo que creo es que deberías de vigilarlos más de cerca, por si acaso… Ya sabes que estas cosas no suelen acabar bien.

Se llevó el dedo a los labios, haciéndole así el gesto a Yamato para que no dijera nada, simplemente dejándola hablar. La miró muy extrañado, sin entender las palabras de ella, especialmente tras la conversación que ambos habían tenido hacía un rato en el puerto, pero no llegó a abrir la boca, ni siquiera para despedirse de su hermano menor cuando ella le devolvió el teléfono con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Alguien tiene que pagar el ir lanzando puñales con lo que no debo sobre temas que no son de su incumbencia, ¿no te parece? – la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Sora fue prácticamente la que pondría una niña pequeña confesando una travesura.

La cara de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando de él fue cambiando poco a poco, pasando por la sorpresa hasta acabando poniendo un gesto de resignación y negar con la cabeza.

\- Yo no quiero saber nada de nada, pero si me convierto en hijo único le explicas tú a Hikari qué ha pasado exactamente con su marido…

\- Se lo merece… - se encogió de hombros-. Y si la dejamos viuda yo creo que podremos encontrarle algún sustituto rápido, tú no te preocupes.

\- Eso no sé si tomármelo como algo malo o algo bueno – terminando por reírse, señaló con la cabeza hacia la bolsa de ella-. ¿Qué has comprado?

\- Algo para mi madre – lo miró mientras que hablaba-. Tengo hambre… ¿buscamos dónde comer?

\- Yo quiero explicarme cómo puede ser que mientras que estamos en Tokio te tenga que estar persiguiendo para asegurarme de que cumplas todas las comidas… - divertido por la situación asintió a las palabras de ella.

\- Porque el estrés me quita el hambre… deberías de saberlo. Algo tienes que estar haciendo bien para que se me haya pasado todo de golpe – se puso en pie para pillarlo desprevenido y poder acompañar sus palabras con un beso-. ¿Vamos?

Con la mejor de sus sonrisas ante el gesto de la pelirroja asintió antes de buscar su mano para echar a andar en busca de dónde comer.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ey, casi se me va el santo al cielo y no subo el capi por andar buscando lo que no debo jajajajaja Aquí tienes a los Ishida haciendo de ellos, tranquilamente, de compras por la calle, pudiendo reírse a carcajadas del atolondrado de Takeru.

El pobrecillo rubio se ha ido de narices al agua por tonto y por por ir mirando hacia donde no tiene que mirar por paranoico. Si en el fondo tampoco ha visto nada grave, solo a Takeru y el abuelo poniendo caras raras y a su padre bailando con Natsuko, no es tan grave, ¿no? Ahora solo falta saber qué ha sido del vestido y si la tablet del rubio ha sobrevivido al chapuzón o hay que ir encargándole una nueva.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Ace Cornell:** había que atacarles un poquito a la dignidad tanto a él como a ella de la forma menos seria posible, que llevaban comportándose una buena temporada como una parejita empalagosa. Ya les tocaba dar un poquito el cante y si así de paso te ha servido para que te rías un rato, pues mejor que mejor. Este capítulo tampoco es demasiado serio al menos, así que puedes seguir riéndote.

¡Un beso!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** jajajajaja ellos dos estaban tan tranquilos bailando en la boda de su hijo y seguro que solo fue una foto con mal ángulo jajajaja

Taichi llorando con Daigo es mi OTP de esa boda, es lo único que tengo que decir al respecto. Me parecen la cosa más adorable del mundo, así que Hikari puede tener un montón de fotos de ellos dos que yo se las compro y me empapelo la casa si hace falta. Lo de la tortuga... ya tenía que hacerlo jajajaja Era importante dejar claro que Mimi ha hecho feliz a una tortuguita jajaja.

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** lo primero que ayer se me olvidó... sí, Toshiko también quiere rubiecilla jajajaja

Yo la pondría en mi aula, de lado a lado en la pared solo para tenerla como motivación para no tirar a ningún nene por la ventana. Con un poco de suerte así me río cada vez que miro para ellos dos y no les tiro cosas a ellos (ayer acabé haciendo bolitas de papel y tirándoselas a los de bachillerato de la desesperación). Hikari podría venderlas y sacar una fortuna con esas fotos, hasta Koemi seguro que quiere una cuantas.

Yo creo que ya es la paranoia, en la foto solo salen los dramas de los familiares y ellos dos bailando, el resto son interpretaciones de la gente cofcof igual solo bailaban inocentemente porque estaban de buen humor porque se les casaba el nene mayor.

Dile a las tartarugas que si encuentran algo que nos lo cuenten, que ese vestido seguro que es digno de exposición por los buenos resultados que ha tenido jajaja ¡Un bico enorme para ti y suerte para las tartarugas!


	117. Hacer nada al respecto

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo observando como Yamato estaba completamente distraído revolviendo en la cocina. Habían pasado todo el día en la capital y el cansancio había acabado haciendo mella en ellos, haciendo que volvieran a casa para la cena, empeñándose él en encargarse de ella mientras que la pelirroja se había quedado sentada aprovechando los últimos rayos del sol.

Se había quedado apoyada en la puerta de la terraza, observándolo desde allí, atenta a sus movimientos, perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Le encantaba verlo totalmente distraído en la cocina, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Se terminó de dar cuenta de que había terminado estudiando no solo lo que hacía en la cocina, sino los movimientos de él, como si realmente nunca lo hubiera visto hacer aquello.

Amplió algo más su sonrisa, terminando por acercarse hasta él, rodeándolo con los brazos por la cintura, estirándose para dejar un beso en la parte más baja de su cuello, donde llegaba sin problemas, al haberse descalzado al llegar a casa. Girando la cabeza hacia ella, la observó unos segundos, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para posar una mano en torno a las de ella.

\- ¿Ya te has aburrido de estar fuera?

\- Me tienes demasiado mal acostumbrada y me aburro sin tenerte rondando cerca – aunque lo hizo sonar a broma, hablaba totalmente en serio, era plenamente consciente de ello. Se había dado cuenta tiempo atrás cuando se había tenido que ir durante cinco largos meses.

\- Menos mal que parece ser mutuo – le dijo dibujando una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces de cena?

\- Algo de pasta… Es lo que tenemos por la nevera, vamos a tener que volver a bajar a hacer la compra un día de estos. ¿O te apetece otra cosa?

\- No, eso está bien – soltándolo por fin, se colocó a su lado-. ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

Negando con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, se limitó a hacer un ligero ruido para confirmar sus gestos.

\- Si quieres puedes ir preparando la mesa – le indicó.

\- ¿Fuera?

\- ¿Quieres cenar fuera?

\- No sé, ¿no te me vas a quemar si te da la luz del atardecer o de la noche? – divertida, se alejó ligeramente de él, riéndose.

Se giró lo justo hacia ella para verla alejarse de él, riéndose, hacia uno de los armarios sacando así algunas cosas para llevárselas con ella hacia la mesa que había fuera.

\- Huye, cobardica, huye – le dijo dejando la vista posada en la pelirroja hasta que se perdió de nuevo en el exterior.

Devolviendo su atención a lo que estaba cocinando, no se molestó tan siquiera en disimular la sonrisa que había conseguido que se le dibujara en la cara. En situaciones como aquella no podía evitar pensar lo mucho que había cambiado toda su vida en general desde hacía unos años. Las cosas no podían ser más diferentes.

Muchos consideraban el accidente como el punto de inflexión en su vida, ahora que era algo de dominio público entre sus amigos más cercanos. Pero no, no había sido eso. Lo que realmente lo había hecho cambiar su forma de ver las cosas había sido volver a su casa en Tanegashima y hacerlo completamente solo sin que hubiera nadie para esperarlo. Que nadie hubiera estado a su lado en el hospital o que hubiera ido a recogerlo. Ahora sabía que las cosas no habían sido exactamente como él las había visto, pero igualmente, le habían abierto los ojos. Le habían hecho ver que nadie más que él tenía la culpa de aquello.

* * *

 **2015**

 _Estaba sentado en la cama, con la vista fija en la ventana, sin nada mejor qué hacer. No demasiado lejos de él, Gabumon estaba mirando hacia la televisión. Había despertado hacía un par de días y lo único que había visto era una sucesión de médicos y miembros de la JAXA pasar por delante de sus ojos. Algunos con pruebas para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, otros con interrogatorios a ver qué era lo que recordaba y si podía localizar el problema._

 _Solo habían conseguido ponerlo de peor humor del que ya estaba. No lo habían dejado ver al resto del equipo tampoco, únicamente a su digimon. Giró la cabeza para dejar la mirada fija en él, observándolo unos segundos en silencio… Silencio que se vio interrumpido por unas voces más altas de la cuenta._

 _La isla era pequeña y el hospital de la misma, especialmente, las dependencias de la agencia espacial, eran acordes a ella. No había plantas separadas, simplemente diferentes salas. Podía escucharse perfectamente todo._

 _\- He dicho que no me pienso ir sin verla – una pausa-. ¡No! No me pienso ir. Llevo días escuchando excusas y no pienso irme sin haberla visto y sin haber comprobado que Mai está perfectamente._

 _Yamato frunció el ceño, pareciéndole reconocer la voz. Prestó más atención, viendo que la conversación continuaba en la misma línea, terminando por reconocer aquella voz. Era Arata, el marido de Mai. Y por lo que estaba diciendo, no le pensaban permitir el paso._

 _\- Señor, por favor, le hemos dicho que cuanto tengamos autorización de los superiores le informaremos y podrá…_

 _\- No – cortó -. Llevo días sin saber de ella. Lo único que se me ha dicho ha sido la pero excusa del mundo. Por un fallo de comunicaciones no se ingresa días en el hospital a un equipo entero. Quiero verla. Y si se me tiene que escapar delante de cualquiera de los de la prensa que no se terminan de creer esa patética excusa que habéis puesto si no me dejáis verla de una vez…_

 _\- Espere aquí un momento, yo no tengo autorización para dejarlo pasar – acabó por escuchar como decía una de las voces de fuera-. Solo un momento._

 _Silencio de nuevo. Aquella conversación había llamado mucho la atención de Yamato, quien conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo al marido de Mai y era una de las personas más tranquilas que había podido conocer en toda su vida. Posiblemente aquella fuera la primera vez en toda su vida que hubiera escuchando una palabra más alta que otra saliendo de su boca. Y no podía negar que no tuviera toda la razón._

 _\- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Gabumon al verlo ponerse en pie._

 _\- Solo quiero estirar un poco las piernas – le contestó, buscando acercarse a la puerta._

 _\- Ten cuidado no te vayas a marear otra vez._

 _\- Estoy bien, tú quédate viendo la televisión que se te da muy bien – negando ligeramente con la cabeza, terminó por asomarse ligeramente, buscando con la mirada caras conocidas._

 _Las voces habían sonado lo suficientemente cerca como para que no fueran en ese mismo pasillo, pudiendo ver a la pareja de su amiga en el pasillo. Sin duda no tenía cara de estar pasando por un buen momento, se notaba el nerviosismo en el que estaba inmerso y el cansancio se podía adivinar sin mucha dificultad en su rostro. Posiblemente llevara sin haber pegado ojo desde que se había dado cuenta de que no iban dejar a su mujer volver a casa con tanta facilidad._

 _No tardó en ver cómo la expresión de su cara cambiaba totalmente dejando la vista fija en un punto del pasillo algo más allá de dónde el rubio se encontraba. No le hizo falta mirar hacia el otro lado para adivinar que se había salido con la suya y que lo habían dejado ver a la piloto, tardando apenas unos segundos en verla pasar rápidamente hacia él._

* * *

Recordaba muy pocos momentos en su vida en los que realmente había sentido envidia por alguien y ese, sin duda, había sido uno de ellos. Podía cerrar los ojos y visualizar perfectamente la escena que había podido presenciar, y lo que había sentido en ese momento en el que se había dado cuenta de que absolutamente nadie iba a aparecer allí por él.

Giró al cabeza casi sin darse cuenta hacia la ventana que dejaba ver los movimientos de la pelirroja al otro lado de la terraza, distraída totalmente preparando las cosas. En cierto modo, agradecía haber mantenido las distancias con ella en aquella época. Ahora podía verlo todo desde otra perspectiva y, sin duda alguna, prefería no haberla visto en aquella situación. Sabía por Haru que aunque las cosas estuvieran cómo estaban por aquel entonces entre ellos dos, no había tenido tampoco la mejor de las reacciones.

Negando ligeramente ante sus propios pensamientos se volvió a centrar en la cena, terminando de prepararlo, disimulando cualquier pensamiento que hubiera podido pasar por su cabeza al sentir los pasos de Sora ahora acercándose hasta la nevera en busca de más cosas.

\- ¿Ya está la mesa? – le preguntó.

\- Más o menos… ¿Y la cena?

\- Lista, ahora la llevo. Vete yendo a sentarte.

Asintió a lo que le dijo, saliendo hacia la terraza de nuevo con la bebida, yendo a dejarla. En la mesa había dejado el paquetito en el que había guardado la pulserita. Era una tontería, pero no había podido evitar ilusionarse ante la idea de dejársela a la vista para sorprenderlo. Dejando las últimas cosas terminó por tomar asiento, esperando por Yamato.

* * *

 ** _2015_**

 _Mai se puso la bata por encima de los hombros, aprovechando que tenía más libertad de movimiento dentro del hospital, para salir de su habitación y acercarse hasta la de Yamato. Horas más tarde, ese día les darían el alta._

 _\- ¿Se puede o tus morros están ocupando todo el espacio? – asomó la cabeza, viéndolo sentado en la cama con Gabumon a su lado._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mirándola._

 _\- Venir a verte – entró, cerrando tras ella-. ¿Qué tal estás?_

 _\- Bien – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y tú? Tienes buena cara, aunque supongo que será por la visita que por fin te dejaron tener ayer._

 _\- Vaya… ¿has estado espiándome? – negó con la cabeza-. Precisamente de eso venía a hablarte…_

 _\- ¿De qué? ¿De que te han dejado ver a tu marido? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?_

 _Observándolo, se acercó hasta Gabumon, cogiéndolo en brazos para poder sentarse donde él había estado sentado, dejándolo sobre sus rodillas._

 _\- ¿Ha venido alguien a verte, Yamato? – preguntó totalmente seria, esperando una respuesta que nunca obtuvo-. ¿Y te parece normal?_

 _\- ¿Cómo que si me parece normal?_

 _\- Los más cercanos saben que no fue un fallo de comunicaciones, sino ya habríamos vuelto a casa… ¿No te da rabia que nadie haya venido a verte?_

 _\- ¿Perdona? – giró la cabeza hacia la piloto, observándola sorprendido por sus palabras._

 _\- Lo que has oído. ¿No te da rabia estar aquí solo sin haber tenido ni una sola visita por culpa de que tú solito te has aislado del resto del universo? – no lo dejó contestar-. ¿Quién te espera en casa?_

 _\- ¿Y eso qué te importa? – no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva._

 _\- Yamato – negó con la cabeza-. No puedes seguir así. No te mereces seguir así. Sigo sin saber a qué narices viene este… castigo autoimpuesto en el que llevas metido años, pero estás solo. Y tú no te mereces eso. Nadie se lo merece pero tú… Tú no has hecho nunca nada para acabar así…_

 _La miró, girando la cabeza muy lentamente hacia ella, cambiando poco a poco la expresión de su rostro. Entendía sus palabras y las compartía, pero no sabía qué más decir. Se encogió de hombros de nuevo._

 _\- Supongo que alejarme de todos voluntariamente está surtiendo efecto ahora…_

 _\- ¿Y no piensas hacer nada al respecto?_

 _\- No lo sé, Mai… Tengo que replantearme muchas cosas._

 _\- ¿Cómo que ya es hora de que dejes de alejarte de los tuyos? Ese sería un buen pensamiento inicial… Por el momento… ¿dónde vas a ir cuando te dejen salir del hospital?_

 _\- A mi casa, ¿a dónde voy a ir?_

 _\- Ni siquiera tienes comida en la nevera… - negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Bueno, ya iré a la compra. ¿Qué pasa? ¿También vienes a echarme la bronca por eso?_

 _\- No, borde. Venía a decirte que he hablado con Arata y que te puedes quedar con nosotros en casa unos días hasta que termines de organizarte._

 _La observó sin saber tan siquiera qué decirle._

 _\- ¿Puedo quedarme yo también? – la voz de Gabumon los distrajo a ambos haciendo que lo observaran._

 _\- Tú puedes quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo que quieras – lo abrazó algo mejor-. Al igual que el cascarrabias de tu compañero pero… tú especialmente todo lo que quieras – sonrió al digimon-. A fin de cuentas, si los dos estamos aquí es gracias a ti…_

 _Terminó girando la cabeza hacia Yamato, observándolo unos segundos. Realmente parecía más extraño de lo que recordaba haberlo visto. Como si algo estuviera rondando la cabeza del chico. El ofrecimiento de que se quedara con ellos era algo que había hecho totalmente de forma sincera. No podía dejarlo volver a casa solo sin tan siquiera qué hacerse de cena, no después de lo que había pasado._

 _\- Voy a volverme a casa – dijo de repente._

 _\- ¿A casa?_

 _\- Sí, a mi casa, aquí, en la isla._

 _\- No… Ni hablar. Yamato, tú no puedes volver a casa en estas condiciones…_

 _\- Mai, déjalo. Necesito estar solo y pensar._

 _\- ¿Pensar? ¿Qué narices tienes que pensar? ¿Y no puedes pensar en mi casa?_

 _Negó con la cabeza de nuevo dando por terminada así la conversación. Realmente necesitaba estar solo y pensar en lo que tenía que pensar._

* * *

Llegando hasta la mesa, llevando con él la comida, entrecerró los ojos al salir al exterior, adaptándose a la cantidad de luz que había fuera, acercándose hasta la pelirroja por fin para dejar la comida en la mesa. Una vez lo hubo hecho se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y eso? – le dijo al recibir el beso.

Le sonrió sin más a modo de respuesta antes de acercarse a tomar asiento en el otro lugar en el que ella había dejado cubiertos, dándose cuenta entonces de que había algo más sobre la mesa. Mirando hacia Sora interrogante, la vio encogerse de hombros.

\- Lo vi y me gustó… Tú estabas entretenido con las paranoias de tu hermano para enterarte de lo que hacía.

Observando unos segundo más a la chica, bajó la vista hacia la pequeña bolsita que había encima de la mesa, cogiéndolo entre las manos para ver lo que había en su interior, encontrándose la pulsera y reconociendo rápidamente lo que había llamado la atención de Sora en la tienda.

\- Supongo que me lo tomé como una señal de que había acertado secuestrándote al mejor destino de todos – sonrió, fijándose en la expresión de él.

\- Gracias – murmuró, sonriendo abiertamente, dándose cuenta de que no lo estaba diciendo únicamente por aquel detalle, sino por todo lo que llevaba pasando en su cabeza desde hacía un buen rato.

Rápidamente le tendió la mano para que fuera ella la que le pusiera la pulsera, observando cada uno de los movimientos de ella, sin poder ser capaz de quitarle la vista de encima. Retuvo la mano de ella cuando terminó de abrocharle el cierre, sujetándola unos segundos.

\- De verdad… Muchas gracias – sonó mucho más serio de lo que quizás debiera hacerlo.

\- Es solo una tontería – acarició con los dedos que podía mover lo de él.

No aclaró realmente lo que le pasaba por su mente, simplemente amplió algo más su sonrisa. Aquella vez, prefería guardarse en el verdadero significado de sus palabras, eran temas que no tenía demasiada gana de sacar en voz alta, ni siquiera con Sora. No al menos en aquel momento.

\- Venga, vamos a cenar que luego se enfría y hay protestas porque no te cuido como se nota – desvió la atención de sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** que seeeepas que me he dignado a levantarme de la cama solo para ir a por el pc y arrastrarme de vuelta a la cama porque pienso pasarme durmiendo hasta mañana en cuanto me entre el sueño, que vaya semanita que llevo T_T

Es la cara menos profesional y tranquila de los dos. Tanto que parece que se han olvidado de todo lo demás y están únicamente centrados en pasarlo bien, disfrutar y relajarse los días que tienen. Que el resto del mundo espere por ellos, que salvo para reírse de Takeru, no piensan conectar con la realidad. Y ahora, pues para contrastar todavía más, seguimos ahondando en una etapa del rubio un poquito complicada que no puede ser más complicada...

¡Besitos para la tortuguita y para ti!

 **Ace Cornell:** jajajaja yo ahí no me meto todavía más allá de si son paranoias o no de Takeru... Ni confirmo ni desmiento nada de nada jajajajaja Ya veremos cómo acaba evolucionando la cosa con ellos dos y si Takeru y el Grad-Père no acaban tirándose de todo el pelo que les queda en la cabeza del estres que la conspiración que hay en contra de ellos les provoca.

Habrá que esperar para saber algo más... ¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** es como una persona totalmente diferente, si hasta como dice el rubio, ¡tiene hambre! Ha pegado casi más cambio radical ella que él, porque Yamato a la primera historia llegó con muy poca confianza en que pudiera salir todo bien y daba cada paso con miedo, pero más o menos empezaba a ir todo en la misma línea. A ella le ha hecho falta explotar a un par de semanas de la boda.

Jajjajajajaja La señorita de arriba del todo y yo mantenemos la teoría de que es todo una escusa para que le eche aftersun y cremita a cualquier hora del día jajajaja La venganza se la merece del todo Takeru. Además, es que si pica es porque quiere, porque de todas las personas, la que nunca jamás se metería en nada de todo eso sería precisamente Sora, de manera que no tiene sentido que sea ella la que lo emparanoie más... Y respecto a Hiroaki y Natsuko... ellos sabrán lo que hacen e_e

Normal, normal que las sacaras. Yo salí del curro y estaba diluviando... contando que cuando entré hacía sol, te podrás imaginar lo empapada que llegué a casa. Así que pon a las tartarugas a cubierto que tiene mala pinta la noche... Es finde, pero yo trabajo, así que... vamos a dejarlo en que queda menos para el puente jajajaaja ¡Un bico enoooorme!


	118. Marca

Hiciera lo que hiciera, le era completamente imposible no despertarse más o menos a la misma hora que siempre lo hacía. Poco a poco, Yamato, abrió los ojos lentamente, dándose cuenta de que el motivo de se hubiera despertado, aparte de la hora, había sido la ligera luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana.

Se giró, decidiendo que aquel día no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir a correr. Una vez que le dio la espalda a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, se quedó mirando hacia aquella que dormía a su lado. Sonrió ligeramente al observaba, quedándose girando hacia ella, apoyado en uno de sus codos.

La noche anterior se habían ido a dormir tras recoger todo lo de la cena, decidiendo que ese día aprovecharían para acercarse a conocer otras zonas de la isla que aún no habían visitado. Tenían todavía tiempo. Él, por su parte, no había podido terminar de alejar los pensamientos que habían rondando en su cabeza sobre los últimos días que había pasado antes de volver a Tokio y en lo sumamente diferente que eran las cosas.

Gran parte de la culpa de que todo aquello fuera así la tenía la mujer que dormía a su lado tranquilamente. Ella había sido la pieza clave que había terminado por traerlo de vuelta en todos los sentidos, y seguramente, ella misma hubiera sido la que más motivos de todos tendría para haberlo alejado.

Giró la cabeza hacia dónde había dejado su teléfono, mirando la hora, se dio cuenta de que no era tan temprano como podría haberle parecido, volviendo a dejarlo sobre la mesita. Quizás ya fuera hora de despertar a la pelirroja para poder dedicarse a todo lo que habían hablado. Se acercó hacia ella, sin hacer movimientos buscos para no asustarla, quedándose quieto al cruzarse una idea mejor en su cabeza. Fijó la mirada en ella unos segundos más, pensando en ello, acabando por sonreír de medio lado sin poder evitarlo.

Sin duda esa idea le gustaba mucho más.

Se acercó algo más a ella antes de pasar con lentitud su mano en torno a su cintura, muy lentamente, atrayéndola hacia él y, terminando por posarla sobre las sábanas al otro lado para poder usarla como punto de apoyo. Tras comprobar que seguía completamente dormida se inclinó, acercándose hacia ella, rozando ligeramente su mejilla con la nariz, muy suavemente, buscando así acercarse hasta la comisura de sus labios, dejando así un corto beso que únicamente consiguió que se revolviera mínimamente.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, repitiendo sus gestos, solo que ahora siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula de ella con sus labios hasta llegar a su oído, escondido entre el pelo.

\- Buenos días – le murmuró sin apenas alzar el tono antes de acercarse algo más, pudiendo así dejar de necesitar apoyarse con la mano en el colchón, empezando a acariciar el brazo de ella muy lentamente.

Emitiendo un ligero ruido, como si quisiera decir algo pero aún estuviera demasiado dormida como para poder hacerlo, se revolvió algo más. Empezó entonces a recorrer con sus labios el cuello de Sora, casi sin rozarla, notando que sí que parecía reaccionar a aquello, sonriendo entre medias. Movió su mano de sitio, dejando en paz su brazo para bajando por la cintura de ella, aprovechando para colarse por debajo de la camiseta del pijama que llevaba.

Ese gesto sí que hizo que entreabriera los ojos, especialmente al ser el camino que estaba llevando la mano de él de ascenso bajo la tela. Todavía desorientada, fue dando señales poco a poco de estar despierta, girando la cabeza muy lentamente hacia él, encontrándose rápidamente con sus labios, los cuales buscaron terminar de despejarla con un beso. Limitándose a seguirlo únicamente al principio, poco a poco fue despejando sus propias ideas, abriendo los ojos cuando se separó de él.

\- Buenos días – sonrió a medio camino antes de morderse el labio, dejando su brazo en torno al cuello de Yamato, aún sin haberse terminado de girar del todo.

No respondió, simplemente se limitó a sonreírle de esa forma tan característica suya antes aprovechar para recorrer la piel de su esposa bajo el pijama sin que nada pudiera impedírselo. Dándole algo de espacio para que pudiera girarse hacia él, aprovechó para colocarse mejor, pero sin dejar su peso sobre ella. Sin darle tiempo a mucho más, volvió a llevar sus besos a su cuello, dándose cuenta de como rápidamente echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole libre acceso, y aprovechando para rodearlo con sus piernas, pasando sus manos por sus hombros descubiertos, ya completamente despierta.

No pudiendo evitar que no tendría demasiado problema con despertarse de esa forma cualquier otro día de su vida, sonrió al notar cómo Yamato arrastraba hacia arriba su pijama, colaborando al incorporarse ligeramente para dejarlo quitárselo antes de volver a hacer fuerza para dejarla echada de nuevo, aprovechando para recorrer ahora su cuerpo completamente.

Soltando aire de forma lenta, se limitó a dejarlo hacer, jugando con sus dedos en su cabello, siendo al único lugar al que alcanzaba debido a la situación, acabando por dejar escapar de entre sus labios un ligero ruido al notar algo más de intensidad de los movimientos de él. No tardando en repetir sus mismas acciones de nuevo en el otro lado.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes que me ponga yo en bikini si me dejas marca? – se las arregló para poder decir antes de mirarlo divertida.

\- No creo yo que tu compañía de estos días vaya a tener queja alguna – contestó sin poder evitar reírse antes de volver a dedicarle toda su atención al pecho de ella. había descubierto con el tiempo que era una zona bastante sensible y como ella misma no tardó en confirmar, no tenía que esforzarse demasiado para verla disfrutar.

No vio venir un repentino movimiento de ella, consiguiendo que ambos se ladearan, aprovechando entonces para, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, colar su mano por el interior de la ropa de él, Dándose cuenta rápidamente de que no necesitaba mucha ayuda por su parte para estar listo para lo que estaban haciendo. Sonriendo de forma cómplice sin poder evitarlo, levantó la cabeza hacia la de él para besarlo antes de tomar el control de la situación ella ahora.

Al separarse del beso, el rubio dejó al frente apoyada sobre la de ella, quedándose quieto, dejándola hacer, hasta que lo empujó ligeramente con la mano que tenía libre para cambiar las tornas y que fuera su espalda la que quedara apoyada sobre la cama. Apenas se tomó unos segundos para dejar lo que estaba haciendo, volviendo a sacar la mano del pijama de él, aprovechando entonces para retirar todo lo que le estorbara, ayudándolo a dejarlo caer en el suelo justo con el resto de sábanas que pudieran estorbar.

Sonrió, aprovechando para observarlo detenidamente unos segundos antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo, siendo ella ahora la que, además, empezara a dejar besos en el cuello de él, poco a poco, bajando hacia el resto de su cuerpo, sonriendo divertida al llegar a uno de sus pectorales, cruzándose una idea por su cabeza y aprovechándose de que no estaba demasiado centrado, a causa de sus otras actividades.

Repitiendo los gestos de su marido de antes, hizo algo más de fuerza con sus labios, asegurándose así el dejar una marca más o menos a juego con las de ella, intentando no empezar a reírse, buscando el otro.

\- ¿Y yo cómo se supone que voy a poder ponerme el bikini? – acabó por ser capaz de decirle al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, intentando copiar sus palabras de antes.

\- Creo que eso lo discutimos el otro día en la piscina – sonrió abiertamente antes de continuar, ahora sin intención de dejar marcas, por su torso.

Cuando llegó al final se incorporó ligeramente, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, teniendo cuidado antes de dejar lo que estaba haciendo, finalmente, llevando ahora sus dos manos al pantalón corto que aún no se había quitado, arrastrando con él su ropa interior, dejándola caer fuera de la cama. No le dio oportunidad de poder moverse, manteniendo ella la posición de ventaja al acomodarse, sobre él, aún sin hacer nada más.

En esa misma posición lo dejó incorporarse, quedando sentado, rodeándola con los brazos con fuerza. Aprovechó el momento para dejar que la pegara a él, arrastrándose de tal forma que consiguió que ambos entrecerraran los ojos a causa del contacto, volviendo a repetir la acción antes de que cerrara del tono sus brazos en torno a ella, sonriendo al escuchar un jadeo escaparse de los labios de él.

Fue a decirle algo, pero no pudo llegar a hacerlo, recibiendo un beso, quedando completamente pegada a él, sin poder revolverse, quedando atrapada entre sus brazos. Aprovechó para echarle los brazos al cuello, Cuando se separó, lo hizo asegurándose de morder el ligeramente el labio del rubio, haciendo algo de fuerza cuando lo soltó, para que la dejara revolverse, pudiendo, por fin, tomar la posición perfecta, clavando su mirada canela en la azul de Yamato, antes de comenzar a moverse.

Primero sus movimientos fueron lentos, prácticamente adaptándose a la posición, hasta que fue ganando algo de fluidez. Posando las manos en los hombros del chico, lo empujó hacia abajo, quedándose con las manos sobre sus abdominales, intentando no dejar de observarlo en todo momento, acabando por tener que cerrar los ojos.

Notó como posaba sus manos en su cadera, subiéndolas hacia arriba, aprovechando hasta donde era capaz de alcanzar, dejándolas sobre el pecho de ella, intentando acariciarla, acabando por masajearlos, provocando que volviera a observarlo, notando el deseo en su mirada, estando a punto de sonreírle a modo de respuesta, pero no pudiendo hacerlo al tener que ser él quien echara la cabeza hacia atrás, no pudiendo aguantar más la situación.

Sonrió ella al darse cuenta, buscando sus manos con las suyas, antes de aprovecharse de la situación para entrelazar los dedos de ambos y así poder hacer fuerza y quedar inclinada hacia él, dejándolo a su vez sin poder mover los brazos. No se detuvo, no al menos hasta que fue su propio cuerpo quien la hizo perder el control sobre lo que hacía, perdiendo la fuerza empezando a temblarle los brazos, dejándose caer sobre Yamato.

Abrazándola, sin dejarla apartarse, notó como temblorosa, parecía necesitar unos segundos para poder moverse siquiera. Acarició con sumo cuidado su espalda, lentamente, subiendo hasta su cabello para retirárselo del rostro antes de besar su frente con cariño. Cuando la sintió retirarse con cuidado, dejó que se moviera con libertad, esperando que se acomodara a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, observándola.

\- No podría estar mejor – le contestó sonriendo levemente, llevando la mano a su brazo, acariciándolo muy lentamente-. Yo no sé cómo me las arreglé los meses que estuviste fuera del planeta para no volverme loca…

\- ¿Por qué? – hizo por atraerla, dejando que lo usara como apoyo, al dejar sus brazos sobre su pecho y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos.

\- Porque has conseguido que te necesite demasiado a mi lado como para poder pasar tanto tiempo sin ti – confesó, bajando la mirada.

Llevó la mano a su rostro, reteniendo aquellas palabras en su mente, posándola en su mejilla y haciendo así que volviera a mirarlo.

\- ¿Y te crees que yo no? Sora, hubiera dejado todo de lado si me lo hubieras pedido directamente. No me hacía falta estar fuera del planeta para darme cuenta de eso – movió sus dedos, acariciándola con cuidado-. Creo que nunca llegamos a hablar del día que me lo dijiste sin querer, cuando estábamos en Londres.

\- Porque no quiero volver a saber de nada de lo que pasó en esa ciudad aquella vez – negó con la cabeza, girándola lo justo para poder dejar un beso sobre la mano de él.

\- Me dijiste lo que llevaba queriendo escuchar durante meses – explicó -. Pero… pasó lo que pasó y sé que yo también reaccioné muy mal, pero cuando te escuché decirme aquello no sabes hasta qué punto quería oírtelo decir,

\- Sabes de sobra que no te lo dije queriendo… Obviamente que te necesitaba a mi lado, pero nunca te habría pedido que…

\- Ya – la cortó-. Ya lo sé. Pero yo quería que lo hicieras, llevaba meses odiando al mundo porque no sabía cómo hacer para mejorar la situación que teníamos. Con el anillo escondido en casa y sin ser tan siquiera capaz de pasar una semana en Tokio contigo seguida.

\- Olvídate de eso, ¿quieres? – le dijo, estirándose para darle un beso, ahora en los labios-. Ahora lo único que nos tiene que interesar a los dos es el futuro. Nuestro futuro. Teníamos algún que otro trato si no me equivoco… Quizás sea momento de empezar a pensar en todo lo relacionado con nuestra nueva situación.

Sonrió automáticamente ante la mención del acuerdo, sabiendo todas las posibles implicaciones que sus palabras podían tener. Asintió ligeramente a lo que le decía.

\- Cuando volvamos a Tokio ya tendremos tiempo de planificar lo que haya que planificar – le dijo.

\- ¿Tiempo para volver a la realidad? – la pelirroja se rió por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿A la realidad? Tendremos menos playa, pero a mí me parece que no necesitamos venirnos a Grecia para poder hacer esto…

La hizo girar al incorporarse ligeramente, ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para recuperar el aliento. Él era quien la había despertado, no iba a dejar que hubiera sido ella quien hubiera hecho todo el trabajo. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo aquella mañana.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Ay, ay, estos señores tortuga que hasta recién levantados se ponen mimosos e intentan dejar claro que están de luna de miel.

El rubio cabezota no pudo aprender la lección de una forma más drástica. De hecho, echar la vista hacia atrás como en el capítulo anterior, debe de provocar que le entren ganas de ir a darse cabezazos en alguna esquina por lo mal que lo estuvo haciendo todos aquellos años habiéndose alejado de todo el mundo voluntariamente. Pero, por suerte, todo eso ha quedado en el pasado y mira qué bien que le va ahora. Ahora, cuando dentro de un tiempo eché la memoria atrás, pues se acordará de cosas como la de este capítulo y seguro que la reacción es mucho mejor.

¡Un besito para ti y un abanico para la tortuga!

 **Guest Vecina:** pues normal que sacaras a las tartarugas de la playa, sí, sí, vaya día de perros que hace hoy también. Si estoy con la luz encendida ya desde la hora de comer, que apenas veía el plato que tenía delante de lo negro que se puso todo.

Fue terapia de choque, no hay más explicación. Primero vio desde primera fila al pobrecito marido de Mai intentando que lo dejaran verla y él ahí, de morros con Gabumon a su lado pero sin nadie más. Y luego el llegar a casa y que solo lo fueran a recibir las arañas, pues mira, fue cruel, pero no le pudo venir mejor. Hiroaki tenía que estar muy seguro de que iba a funcionar, porque dejar al rubio solo en esas condiciones seguro que no le hizo mucha gracia. Ahora claro, cuando le sonó el teléfono un par de días más tarde y era él diciendo que volvía a casa seguro que se le escapó una sonrisa Ishida TM.

Sí, la pobrecilla no se dio cuenta de lo que le estaban diciendo, pero bueno, déjala, ya le ha tocado su dosis de escuchar cosas más directamente en este capítulo, no creo que tenga mucha queja, no jajaja.

Pssse... al menos me libro de las clases de la semana que viene, así que tengo un horario más relajado, lo cual no me va a venir mal después de las semanas pasadas que fueron desesperantes. Algo es algo al menos, tú disfruta del fin de semana si el clima te deja, que no sé yo si estará muy por la labor.

No me abaniques mucho a las tartarugas, que está fresquete y así compensan ellas ya con la lectura. ¡Un bico enooorrme!


	119. Tradiciones

Cuando se anunció por megafonía la llegada del vuelo con destino al Tokio al aeropuerto, Sora no pudo más que girar la cabeza hacia la ventana, observando como poco a poco a poco la tierra iba quedando cada vez más cerca a medida que iban aterrizando.

\- Yo no me llego a explicar cómo eres capaz de pasarte meses en el aire, de verdad te lo digo… - consiguió murmurar por lo bajo comenzando a estirar poco a poco las piernas.

\- Pues… no te diría yo que alguna vez no me haya apetecido quedarme flotando por ahí con tal de no tener que aguantar a esos encerrado con ellos tanto tiempo – Yamato contestó con resignación-. Pero bueno, ¿no eras tú la que decía que estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas?

\- ¿Yo? No, yo soy la que tiene una nueva socia que se va a encargar de esas cosas de ahora en adelante, muchas gracias… Además, ella tiene muchos más intereses que yo en tierras americanas y seguro que lo agradece. Yo pienso pasarme lo que queda del verano descansando…

Riéndose ligeramente por lo bajo, se quedó mirando hacia ella, aprovechando para asomarse él también, pudiendo ver cómo tomaban tierra finalmente. Tenía que reconocer que al final le había dado pena tener que irse de Grecia y que volvía casi igual de pálido de lo que se había ido, pero se alegraba de estar en casa de nuevo.

\- ¿Quién dices que nos viene a buscar? – le preguntó Sora cuando ya habían bajado del avión y recogido las maletas.

\- Pues… creo que mi padre. No me hagas demasiado caso, porque no sé qué me estaba diciendo de que mi hermano está completamente insoportable y que no lo dejaba en paz, así que no sé si vienen los dos o solo mi padre o mi hermano…

\- Vendrá tu padre y tu hermano escondido detrás de una columna para ver si realmente nos viene a buscar o se está dedicando a otras cosas – sonriendo divertida se quedó mirando hacia su acompañante.

\- Pues… yo de verdad que no es por darle la razón, pero es que sí que he visto alguna que otra cosa rara… - habló, quedándose pensativo, empezando a andar hacia la salida.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso?

\- Te lo digo en serio, y no hablo solo de lo que haya podido hacer o no mi padre para tocarle las narices a mi abuelo. Yo ya he hablado del tema con él otras veces porque de verdad que he visto cosas raras…

\- ¿Tan grave sería si de repente les hubiera dado por volver a acercarse?

\- No… No lo sé, sería raro, pero…

\- Pero nada – negó con la cabeza-. Déjalos a su aire… y aprovecha para devolver las gracias a tu hermanito pequeño cuando puedas porque yo es lo que me pienso dedicar de ahora en adelante. Eso le pasa por listo y por tocar las narices con temas en los que no tiene que meterlas…

\- Pobrecillo, tiene a sus dos cuñados conspirando en su contra ahora…

\- Se lo tiene más que merecido. Y que dé gracias que podría ser peor – se encogió de hombros antes de girar la cabeza-. ¡Eh! Mira a tu padre – dijo finalmente señalando en una de las direcciones tras haber visto a Hiroaki acercarse hacia ellos.

Yamato giró la cabeza, viéndolo él también, sonriendo a su padre a modo de saludo y alzando la mano para que los viera entre la gente.

\- Pero bueno, ¿cómo vienes tan sumamente blanco? – fue su saludo cuando llegó hasta ellos-. Ah, no, mira, vienes con las mejillas rojas del todo… - empezando a reírse de él acabó por girar la cabeza hacia la pelirroja-. Bienvenidos de nuevo, ¿qué tal el viaje?

\- Gracias – sonrió Sora-. Eterno… sobre todo sabiendo que volvíamos ya…

\- Osea que a ella le das la bienvenida y conmigo te metes ya, di que sí papá, véndeme tan pronto…

\- Tú a callar – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Vamos? Supongo que después de tanto tiempo en el aire tendréis ganas de llegar a casa y descansar.

Viendo como asentían automáticamente les hizo un gesto para que fueran tras él, caminando entre toda la gente que llegaba de unos vuelos y otros. Había demasiada gente en aquel lugar como para poder iniciar una conversación con ellos, esperando hasta llegar al coche, ayudándolos a guardar las maletas.

\- Tu hermano quería venir también a buscaros, pero ha tenido que acompañar a Hikari a una de las últimas revisiones. Hasta él sabe hacer de paranoico acosador con ella.

\- Sí, se le da muy bien hacer el paranoico – comentó Yamato sin poder evitarlo-. ¿Qué has hecho con el abuelo al final? ¿Lo has echado del país?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – negó con la cabeza-. Ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia para poder conocer a su nuevo bisnieto…

Yamato arqueó una ceja, girando la cabeza hacia su padre, sin poder evitar quedarse mirando hacia él como si esperara que le dijera que no, que era una broma y que realmente se había ido.

\- No, no me mires así, es culpa tuya por haberlo invitado a la boda solo por tocarme las narices, así que ya puedes dedicarse a estrechar lazos con tu familia materna, que te lo has ganado.

\- ¿Y mi madre qué ha dicho?

\- Se está quedando con ella en su casa, así que no he querido saber absolutamente nada del asunto – explicó-. Pero da igual lo que el cascarrabias rubio de la familia original haga o deje de hacer, ¿qué tal vosotros dos? ¿Conseguiste que no supiera a dónde lo llevabas?

\- Sí, tuve que decírselo porque se quedó dormido en el avión y no se enteró cuando lo avisaron… Y como llegamos de noche no pudo ver gran cosa.

\- ¿Y tú se supone que trabajas más en el cielo que en la tierra?

\- Oye papá, no te pongas tan rápido de parte de tu nuera ¿eh?

\- Me pongo de parte de quien tengo que ponerme. Fíjate, ella sí que ha vuelto bien morena, tú seguro que te has quemado varias veces.

\- Siempre que le daba el sol – Sora se metió finalmente en la conversación-. Daba igual que se echara protector solar que no…

Riéndose por lo bajo sin evitarlo, decidió no decir nada más al respecto al ver la mirada de reojo que le estaba lanzando su hijo. Se centró en el camino, conduciendo, empezando una conversación sobre el lugar en el que habían estado y cómo habían estado las cosas mientras que ellos habían estado fuera.

\- No os voy a dar más la lata, tenéis que estar los dos queriendo descansar. Gabumon está en casa, mañana si queréis os lo traigo para que hoy podáis descansar…

\- No, puedo ir yo a buscarlo, tranquilo. O bueno, no… mejor, nos los traes mañana y así cenas con nosotros. ¿O tienes pensado salir tarde del estudio mañana? – giró la cabeza hacia la pelirroja.

\- ¿Yo? No, mañana como mucho iré a saludar, así que como Haru no planee secuestrarme y no dejarme salir de allí nunca más me parece la mejor de las ideas – asintió-. Además, así te agradecemos que hayas venido a buscarnos.

\- Tonterías, no tenéis nada que agradecerme, pero me parece bien. Mañana puedo venir a dejarlo aquí – asintió cuando finalmente detuvo el coche delante del edificio en el que vivían ambos- y ya nos pondremos de acuerdo.

\- Lo que le pasa es que ya se debe de haber aburrido de comer otra vez todo precocinado y le acabamos de poner delante una excusa para cenar en condiciones…

\- Deja a tu padre en paz – le dio un ligero manotazo antes de bajar del coche, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo.

Riéndose con la reacción de ella, imitó las acciones de Sora antes de acercarse a sacar las maletas, dejándolas al lado de la chica antes de volver hacia su padre para despedirse de él.

\- ¿Mejor no te pregunto si me has traído un souvenir bonito de Grecia, no?

\- Mira… si hasta usas ya palabras francesas… - esquivando su pregunta lo mejor que pudo acabó por mirarle algo más serio-. Gracias papá, mañana te llamo para decirte a qué hora puedes venir, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No me las des. Y descansad, que traéis los dos una cara de ir a morir en la cama nada más que entréis por la puerta. ¿Queréis que os acerque algo de cena?

\- No, no, de verdad. Pediremos algo porque en casa no vamos a tener nada, no te preocupes. Mañana te veo.

\- Hasta mañana – sonrió Sora, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

\- Descansad – les dijo antes de arrancar y así dejarlos poder subir de una vez a casa.

Cogiendo las maletas de ambos, siguió los pasos de la pelirroja mientras que buscaba las llaves para poder entrar en el portal del edificio, avanzando hacia el ascensor los dos, no dejándola recuperar al suya.

\- ¿Tú crees que lo pesado que lleva tu hermano todos estos días puede tener que ver con que se haya quedado tu abuelo?

\- No estoy demasiado seguro del orden de esas cosas en la frase, pero que están relacionadas seguro. Me creería que Takeru esté más paranoico de la cuenta porque mi padre esté comportándose de forma extraña solo para hacer de rabiar al abuelo y que por eso se haya acabado quedando, para comprobar que solo es por eso, o lo que tú dices… Cualquier opción es válida ahora mismo.

\- … - negó con la cabeza antes de salir por fin al descansillo, llegando por fin hasta la entrada de casa-. Puedo decirle a mi madre si quiere venir y así me trae a Biyomon también, ¿qué te parece?

\- Por mí perfecto – asintiendo a sus palabras esperó a que abriera la puerta.

Justo en ese momento le hizo un gesto, no dejándola entrar, adelantándose él para dejar primero las maletas dentro, no teniendo así que preocuparse por ellas. Sora permaneció observándolo sin entender demasiado bien lo que estaba haciendo, prefiriendo casi no pararse a plantearse qué podría estar tramando él, simplemente quedándose con las llaves en la mano viendo cómo dejaba las cosas dentro antes de volver a mirar hacia ella.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – le preguntó extrañada.

\- ¿Yo? Lo que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora mismo – sonrió ligeramente divertido al ver la cara de confusión de ella.

\- Creo que me he perdido… Eso o tantas horas de vuelo te han sentado m… ¡mal! – no pudo terminar la frase con tono normal cuando lo vio colocarse frente a ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cogerla en brazos-. ¡Yamato! – confusa, sin entender lo que pasaba, no tuvo más opción que cogerse a él.

\- ¿Qué? – riéndose, divertido por la situación-. ¿Tan poco puesta al día de las tradiciones que tenemos que cumplir? ¿Tú no sabes que trae buena suerte?

Quitando la cara de no entender nada, empezó a reírse por el gesto de él y la explicación que acababa de darle, aprovechando entonces para sujetarse mejor y esperar a entrar entonces en casa de la mejor forma posible, notando cómo se las arreglaba para cerrar la puerta con el pie. La risa se acabó convirtiendo en una sonrisa cuando la volvió a posar en el suelo, sin retirar sus brazos de su cuello para poder estirarse así y poder darle un beso.

\- Tú no te preocupes, que ya hemos agotado toda la mala suerte para una buena temporada.

\- Por si acaso – riéndose todavía sin soltarla le devolvió el beso, dejándola ir por fin-. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Deshacemos la maleta o eso ya mañana?

\- Pues… no vería mal ponerme el pijama y pedir algo para cenar tranquilamente haciendo el vago… ¿qué te parece?

\- Que la que me tira cosas a la cabeza si dejo las cosas tiradas por ahí eres tú…

\- ¡Eh! ¿A que estrenamos el primer día de casados en casa contigo durmiendo en el sofá? – le dijo acercándose a las escaleras con la maleta.

\- Anda… no subas con eso, ya subo yo las maletas de los dos – contestó yendo tras ella-. Tú vete buscando dónde te apetece que pidamos la cena…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Y... ya han vuelto a Tokio.

A ver qué tal les va la vuelta a la realidad a la parejita feliz, por el momento no tiene demasiada mala pinta, ¿no? Yo los veo bastante contentos a pesar de la cantidad indecente de horas que han debido de pasar en un avión los dos. Y como no, ahí tenía que estar ahí para recogerlos y preguntar si le habían traído algo encargado ya de Grecia el pobrecillo Hiroaki. Y para encima les recibe con la noticia de que Michel parece ir a quedarse una temporada jajajaja ¡Son todo buenas noticias a la vuelta! Él se lo ha buscado, es lo único que puedo decir.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** jajajaja estaban de luna de miel, yo creo que era obvio a lo que se iban a dedicar. Para hacer turismo han tenido tiempo más que de sobra, que la isla es muy pequeñita y han pasado allí dos semanas, yo creo que se han sabido organizar jajaja Ahora ya les llega de nuevo la vuelta al mundo real y a la rutina, veremos realmente qué tal se les da la vida de casados a la parejita. ¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** no, ellos por falta de intentos nunca va a quedar la cosa, no jajajajajaja Yo creo que el día que se quieran poner a tener a la rubiecilla, no va a ser porque no lo intenten lo suficiente. Pobrecillos, déjalos, están recién casados y ella, por fin, está más relajada y a su aire, sin tener que estar pendiente de todos los problemas del estudio. Ya les tocarán épocas más complicadillas.

Yo creo que se las han arreglado bien para hacer turismo y comprar regalitos de vuelta. Saben organizarse, tú no te preocupes jajajaja Al embajador le habrán traído una caja de pañuelos y una foto ampliada de él lloriqueando jajajaja Y... una cosa te quiero decir... Que si a mí me viene a despertar alguien estando de vacaciones temprano más le vale luego tener una buena excusa si no quiere que le tire nada a la cabeza jajajajaja

Las tartarugas deberían de darme las gracias porque menuda la que tenemos montada con el clima. Nosotros ya empezados a estar incomunicados con la meseta - como siempre, vamos - de la cantidad de nieve que se empieza a acumular en los puertos. Y yo tengo que salir en un par de horas a dar clase JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA es risa ya de desquiciada por no llorar, pero yo intento mentalizarme de que mejor hoy que mañana, venga.

¡Un bico para ti y abrígame bien a las tartarugas no se vayan a resfriar!


	120. ¿Parecerme mal?

\- ¡Sora!

La voz de Biyomon fue lo único que tuvo tiempo a escuchar antes de que se lanzara hacia ella nada más abrir la puerta, alzando el vuelo para irse directa a sus brazos y acapararla totalmente, abrazándose a su compañera.

\- ¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¡Te he echado mucho de menos! – empezó a decir mientras que la pelirroja terminaba de reaccionar, devolviéndole el gesto con cariño a su amiga, dedicándole unos segundos antes de buscar con la mirada a su madre, la cual estaba en el pasillo aún.

\- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos – le dijo antes de dejar un beso en su cabeza y soltarla para que poder saludar a su madre también con un abrazo-. Hola mamá.

\- Hola hija – sonriendo abiertamente, Toshiko le devolvió el gesto-. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Muy bien… - asintió, separándose de ella para dejarla entrar-. Yamato no está, ha ido a buscar a su padre al trabajo… Y no quiero que le hagas demasiado a cómo están las cosas por casa que llevamos dos semanas fuera y ayer casi que solo tuvimos tiempo de cenar y ya…

\- No pensaba decir ni media palabra – riéndose mientras que dejaba la chaqueta en la entrada, se quedó observándola-. Tú friéndote al sol lo más que has podido, ¿verdad?

\- No todo iba a ser hacer turismo – le dijo empezando a seguir los pasos de Biyomon para volver a cogerla en brazos-. ¿Y vosotras dos qué tal? ¿Papá?

\- Tu padre volvió hace una semana a Kioto, cuando se le pasó la llorera más que nada, ya sabes…

\- ¡Mamá…! No seas mala – negando con la cabeza empezó a reírse.

\- ¿Qué? Si cuando nos llegaron las fotografías le di primero la caja de pañuelos antes de dejarle ver la primera… ¿Las habéis visto?

\- Sí, nos las mandó todas Hikari por correo electrónico. Aprovechamos una mañana que no teníamos pensado salir a conocer nada para verlas. Pero bueno, solo les echamos un vistazo por encima, aún tenemos tiempo para ver cuáles son las que más nos gustan.

\- Y supongo que a ti te las habrán pasado todas y no solo las oficiales como nos han llegado a nosotros…

Tras mirar hacia la mujer unos segundos, empezó a reírse suavemente por lo bajo, recordando la caída a la piscina que había llegado a presenciar gracias a las fotos no-oficiales que también les habían llegado. Sin preguntar, Toshiko dio así su pregunta por contestada y acabó por tomar asiento.

\- Pero bueno, que la que tiene que contar cosas interesantes seguro que eres tú…

\- Pues… - empezó a hablar, teniendo que girar la cabeza hacia la puerta al escucharla abrirse viendo llegar a Yamato junto a su padre, Gabumon y… -. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

\- Hola, yo también me alegro mucho de verte tras dos semanas sin saber casi de nadie. Sí, estoy muy bien, gracias – Taichi empezó a hablar, fijándose en que la pelirroja ya estaba acompañada.

\- Me lo he encontrado abajo, está muy ofendido porque no hemos tenido la decencia de quedar con él antes que con nadie más – encogiéndose de hombros, Yamato dejó que los que lo acompañaban entrasen antes de cerrar la puerta, viendo como Gabumon se iba directo a saludar a la pelirroja también.

\- Hola a ti también – le dijo al digimon antes de inclinarse hacia él para saludarlo con unas caricias, sonriente, dejando a Biyomon finalmente sentada donde ella había estado y acercarse así a saludar al embajador-. Podrías haber avisado de que venías, listo – le dijo yendo directa a saludarlo con un abrazo no sin antes saludar también a Hiroaki con un gesto de la cabeza.

\- Estaba en una reunión por esta zona y decidí acercarme, fue cuando vi llegar a estos dos – los señaló con la cabeza-, pero no me puedo quedar mucho, que tengo que ir a buscar a Koemi y al niño.

\- No, ya que estás aquí, te quedas – le digo negando con la cabeza cuando se separó de él-. Dile que venga…

\- Ya… tú lo que quieres es ver al niño… Si nos conoceremos ya…

\- ¿Yo? – sonriendo de forma irónica acabó por acercarse hacia Yamato-. Habíamos quedado para cenar con ellos para que nos devolvieran a los digimon… Así que ya estás tardando en avisarla para que venga por aquí.

\- Oye, ¿y tú por qué no avisas a Natsuko? – le dijo Yamato a su padre, girando la vista hacia él.

\- No, ni hablar.

\- ¿Por qué? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Porque si viene tu madre, viene tu abuelo y yo no prometo acabar dándole con la puerta en las narices – negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Empezando a reírse sin poder evitarlo, el rubio se acercó a saludar también a Biyomon y a Toshiko, aprovechando para levantar del suelo a Gabumon y dejarlo sentado en el sofá tranquilamente.

\- A mí me pareció encantador Michel… - habló finalmente la mujer tras saludar a su yerno.

\- Sí, claro, con quien le viene en gana – volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Alguien se habrá buscado que el abuelo haya querido quedarse a pasar una temporada en la ciudad cuando lleva años ignorándonos. Tú verás por qué puede ser – sonriendo de forma irónica a su padre se limitó a caminar hacia la cocina, dejando encima de la mesa algunas de las bolsas que había traído antes.

\- Tú mejor te quedas calladito si no quieres que empiecen a volar collejas, que nadie tiene más culpa en todo esto que tú – Hiroaki protestó, siguiendo con la mirada a su hijo, viendo como se empezaba a reír-. ¿Te parece normal como se ríe de su padre, Sora? Vas a tener que enseñarle a comportarse algo mejor, porque parece que yo no he sido demasiado bueno en ese tema.

\- Algo podremos hacer con él, no te preocupes – riéndose ella también aprovechó para girarse hacia Taichi, pinchándole con el dedo en el brazo-. ¿Vas a llamar a Koemi o no? Mira que la llamo yo y le digo que por fin has decidido hacer tu matrimonio con Yamato público y que se la necesita para que venga que poner orden.

\- ¡Yo quiero ver a Agumon! – escucharon la voz de Biyomon desde el sofá.

\- Vale, vale – sacando el teléfono del bolsillo buscó rápidamente el número-. A lo mejor tengo que ir a buscarla igual, pero volvemos directos para aquí si no puede.

Alejándose unos pasos del grupo, esperó a que su esposa contestar al teléfono empezando a hablar con ella.

\- Tú has vuelto mucho más paliducho que mi hija, ¿eh? – la voz de Toshiko distrajo de nuevo a Yamato-. ¿Te has quemado mucho?

\- Lo suficiente… Acabó vigilando que no saliera sin echarme protector solar en condiciones todos los días... – encogiéndose de hombros con resignación.

\- Con lo cabezota que eres lo creo más que necesario – dijo su padre mientras que finalmente tomaba asiento-.¿Os las arreglasteis bien con el idioma?

\- Más o menos… Con el inglés… Es todo bastante turístico así que no fue demasiado desastroso todo. Podría haber sido mucho peor… - reconoció la pelirroja.

\- Eso es porque eres una torcida y te vas no solo al extranjero, sino que a un sitio donde usan hasta otro alfabeto que ni conocemos – volviendo hasta donde ellos, Taichi se incorporó de nuevo en la conversación-. Aunque este es ingeniero, ¿no? ¿No se supone que usáis muchas de esas cosas raras?

¿Esas cosas raras? ¿Qué? ¿Y eso me hace saber griego?

\- Oye, tú verás, el astronauta eres tú…

\- Y tú el diplomático que debería de hablar varias lenguas – le dijo negando con la cabeza-. ¿Te vas a quedar a cenar o no?

\- Sí… Y viene Koemi con el niño, no hace falta que los vaya a buscar. ¿Tardó mucho en enterarse a dónde os ibais?

\- Un día… poca cosa… Pero porque se lo dije, que conste – riéndose por lo bajo se acercó hasta donde estaba Yamato, ayudándolo con las cosas-. ¿Tenemos suficiente para todos, no?

\- Yo creo que sí y sino, dejamos a mi padre y a Yagami fuera, por protestones y graciosos y listo – le dijo posando la mano en su espalda, a la altura de su cintura, al verla colocarse a su lado.

\- ¿Seguro? – bajó el tono considerablemente, provechando que parecía que los demás estaba distraídos en aquel momento-. ¿Te atreves a quedarte tú solo con Koemi como medida de seguridad con mi madre cerca?

\- Qué graciosa… - aprovechando dónde tenía la mano, la alargó un poco más, para pincharla en las costillas con un dedo, haciéndola dar un respingo.

\- ¡Eh! Vosotros dos, las manos quietas, que estamos los demás delante – pudieron escuchar la voz de Taichi de fondo.

* * *

Una vez que se hubieran ido todos, Sora se quedó apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, observando desde allí los movimientos de Yamato. Era una de sus mejores aficiones cuando estaban en casa, simplemente dedicarse a observarlo simplemente estar tranquilamente de un lado para otro.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó al descubrirla observándolo.

\- Nada… - sonrió ligeramente-. ¿Todo bien?

\- Mejor que bien – se acercó hasta ella, quedándose apoyado a su lado, vigilando desde allí a ambos digimon que se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá.

\- Estaba pensando… Yo creo que quizás va siendo hora de que ahora que estamos juntos oficialmente nos… organicemos.

\- ¿Oficialmente?

\- Legalmente – sonrió, sabiendo las intenciones de la pregunta de él.

Se giró tirando de uno de los asientos para dejarlo tras él y quedarse sentado, observándola desde esa nueva posición.

\- Te escucho – posiblemente fuera a estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle, llevaban bastante tiempo compartiendo techo como para tener problemas con esos temas.

\- ¿Me escuchas? ¿Vas a darme la razón simplemente con lo que yo siga? – bromeó, haciendo lo mismo que él.

\- Más o menos… Sueles ser tú la que siempre tiene mejor uso de la razón, estoy prácticamente seguro que no voy a tener que protestar por nada.

\- Sí, sí, tú sigue haciéndome la pelota – sonrió, sin poder evitarlo-. ¿Tú estás bien aquí?

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Sí, aquí. Cuando me mudé hace unos años no tenía pensado planes de futuro, simplemente me quedé con el que más me gustó.

\- Yo estoy perfectamente, sobre todo ahora que ya me he aprendido donde tengo las cosas. ¿No querrás cambiármelas otra vez de sitio para reírte de mí mientras que doy vueltas, verdad? – hizo una pausa, observándola, pensativo-. Aunque… quizás de cara a un futuro podría quedarse ligeramente pequeño, ¿no crees?

Lo miró, sin mostrar tan siquiera sorpresa en la cara, entendiendo automáticamente el motivo por el que se les podría quedar pequeño. Intentando mantenerse seria y disimular la sonrisita que quería parecerle en la cara, simplemente asintió.

\- Sí, debería de quedarse pequeño… - no quería entrar en esa conversación todavía, no al menos de forma tan directa, aún tenían tiempo más que de sobra y el verano apenas estaba empezando -. Y espero que no demasiado tarde…

\- Yo tampoco – asintió, observándola durante unos segundos más-. Además, no quiero que te parezca mal lo que te voy a decir, pero esta es tu casa.

\- ¿Parecerme mal?

\- Sí… Quiero decir, es tu casa, y creo que me haría ilusión que de tener que buscar otro sitio sea cosa de los dos.

\- ¿Y por qué se supone que me iba a tener que parecer eso mal, eh? De eso se supone que va la cosa, de ir haciendo las cosas entre los dos – asintió-. Si quiere podemos ir mirando las cosas poco a poco, ya sabes lo complicado que es encontrar algo al gusto de todo el mundo en esta ciudad y podría llevarnos bastante tiempo.

\- Me parece perfecto – alargó la mano, dejándola sobre la de ella-. Ya sabes que es uno de mis entretenimientos favoritos cuando estoy desocupado.

\- Sí, sí… y remolonear para venirte conmigo al final y no tener que mudarte por tu cuenta…

\- De eso no tienes pruebas – la sonrisa que antes había tenido en su rostro volvió, pasando a ser una de lado, divertido ante la acusación.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** cofcofcofcof creo que este primer acercamiento al tema delicado que tienen entre ellos dos pendiente nos vale como avance, ¿no?

Que se les ha colado el embajador en casa y todo porque sino no se aguanta sin ver a sus mejores amigos y poder meter las narices en todo esto. Seguro que le han pedido que les firme la foto de él lloriqueando. Y Hiroaki diciendo que no se avisa a Natsuko porque sino viene el exsuegro... Pobrecito, aunque también debe de tener en cuenta que él solito se lo ha buscado por andarse con... asuntos extraños con ella. Él verá si le compensa aguantar al suegro o no.

¡Un besito de tortuguita congelada!

 **Guest vecina:** ¿te me has muerto? Porque acabamos de ver el primer acercamiento serio al tema que tanta ganas tienes de tratar con estos dos. Sora es que se va a tomar las cosas con más calma, que se ha metido un vuelo de 20 horas otra vez de vuelta, si la pobre mujer no se toma otra semana para recuperarse de semejante horror, que será completamente comprensible.

Claro que tiene que meterse con él, es su nene grande, los puñales más creativos tienen que ir para él, que además, le invitó a Michel a la boda y ahora se les queda en Tokio una temporada, seguro que el pobre Hiroaki ya no sabe donde meter la cabeza. Y Takeru... pues sí, bien merecida que se tiene la paranoia. Tú tranquila que le van a malmeter más, por graciosete.

Y sí, ya estamos incomunicados jajajaja Este año estamos abonados a la nieve que en octubre, otros años nos tiene algo más de piedad, pero este se ha vuelto loco de todo el clima. En la costa nos graniza y no ha parado de llover desde el jueves pasado y un poquito para el interior ya está la gente con la nieve por las orejas #WinterisComing.

!Un biiico enorme para ti y una par de bufandas para las tartarugas que van a coger frío!


	121. ¡Ja! ¿Ja?

Aquella mañana había decidido acercarse al estudio caminando. Por fin había llegado le mes de junio y con él el buen tiempo parecía querer quedarse en Tokio. Sora caminaba distraída, pendiente de todo lo que la rodeaba, aprovechando el paisaje para fijar la mirada en los escaparates.

No había echado de menos el bullicio de Ginza las dos semanas que había estado fuera, pero sí que debía de reconocer que ahora que estaba de vuelta, no podía evitar sentirse en su elemento. Sin estar demasiado lejos del estudio, pudo reconocer una figura más que conocida, acercándose hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Haru! – reclamó su atención, esperando que no llevara los auriculares.

La chica se giró, buscando entre la gente el origen de la voz que la había llamado, no tardando en ver a la pelirroja, sonriendo nada más reconocerla. No habían tenido oportunidad de verse desde prácticamente la fecha de la boda, ya que el resto del tiempo lo habían pasado en San Francisco.

\- ¿No debería de seguir enfadada contigo por la jugarreta del ramo? – le preguntó cuando por fin la alcanzó.

\- Si quieres puedes, peor entonces mejor me cuentas si te ha surtido efecto que te haya tirado el ramo a la cabeza o no – sonriendo se acercó del todo para abrazar a su amiga-. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Ah no… Ni hablar. Eres tú la que ha estado dos semanas en Grecia de luna de miel, obviamente que eres tú la que va a ser sometida a un interrogatorio – cogiéndose a su brazo tiró de ella de camino hacia el estudio-. Además, por lo que sé no tenemos demasiado trabajo pendiente, así que venga, que tú tienes demasiado que contarme…

\- ¿Pero te sirvió de algo lo del ramo o no?

\- ¡Sora!

Saludando al guarda de seguridad de la puerta del edificio, desaparecieron en el interior, en busca del ascensor.

* * *

\- ¿No se supone que te has pasado dos semanas haciendo el vago? – protestó Taichi mientras que avanzaba al lado de Yamato.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te pesa el trasero otra vez o qué?

\- No, mi trasero está perfectamente, puedes preguntarle a Koemi, muchas gracias.

\- Pero hombre… que es por la mañana temprano, no me crees esas imágenes mentales…

\- Te aguantas, por haber empezado tú. No, pensé que al que le iba a costar coger el ritmo de nuevo iba a ser… ¿has estado madrugando para ir a correr por las mañanas?

\- Ya sabes que soy de rutinas fijas – se encogió de hombros.

\- Eres lo peor… Y la otra señorita durmiendo a pierna suelta en la cama, ¿a que sí?

\- O en la hamaca al sol, sí. Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo sigue ganándome…

\- No quiero saber por qué motivo sois conscientes de quién de los dos corre más, fíjate.

\- Mejor no te lo cuento, que te vuelven las pesadillas.

\- Pesad…. ¿Te lo ha contado? – frenó, extrañado.

\- ¿Qué si me ha contado el qué? – frenó él también-. No, quiero saber qué es lo que me ha contado o no.., Es más, ahora que me acuerdo… ¿Se puede saber a qué venía tanto melodrama con Mimi si lo que me metió en la maleta fue un vestido?

\- ¿Que a qué venía tanto drama? – gruñó-. Viene a que ese ser del mal me paseó por todas las tiendas de ropa interior que pudo, liándomela a más no poder para luego al final simplemente ir a recoger el regalo en otra tienda completamente diferente del centro comercial. Y para encima ni siquiera he podido ver qué narices era. Sé que es un vestido porque tú me lo has dicho… maldad para – protestó.

\- Bueno… yo no puedo decir nada al respecto – dijo sin poder evitar que una de sus típicas sonrisas se le dibujara en la cara-. Sea lo que sea que te haya hecho Mimi ha sido en mi total y absoluto beneficio, tú tranquilo. Y si quieres reírte un poco de nuestra pelirroja favorita puedes preguntarle a ella por ese vestido a ver qué es lo que dice.

\- ¿Reírme de ella? ¿Por qué?

\- Ya lo verás… - se quedó apoyado en la barandilla.

\- ¿Sabes que no me gusta nada que pongas esa cara mientras que hablamos de estos temas? No, no quiero saber por qué tengo que preguntarle nada a ella sobre ese vestido, muchas gracias.

Empezando a reírse de la cara que tenía su amigo, dejando que algunos de los recuerdos de la noche del famoso vestido volvieran a su cabeza, Yamato se quedó totalmente distraído hasta que, de repente, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Sacándolo de su bolsillo, pudo ver el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla.

\- Puff… con la paranoia que se… - cortó la frase al ver que, casi a la vez, el teléfono de Taichi comenzaba a sobar.

\- Es… mi padre…

Cruzando una mirada ambos, contestaron a la vez las respectivas llamadas.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces dices que Yamato se quemó mucho? – quedándose sentada al otro lado de la mesa de Sora, empezó a reírse.

\- Sí, los primeros días iba de quemadura en quemadura, pero porque es un cabezota y no se echaba la crema que se tenía que echar. Si tenía que estar yo echándosela al final para evitar que se me quemara… Como con los niños pequeños.

\- Bueno, no pasa nada, así vas practicando para cuando nos hagáis el favor de tener descendencia con la que morirnos todos de amor…

\- Haru… estás en igualdad de condiciones que yo para recibir puñales. Solo te voy a decir eso… - comentó mientras que jugueteaba con sus uñas golpeteando la mesa-. Pero sí, todo muy bien. Y te he traído una cosa pero la tengo en casa, asi que cuando queráis podéis venir Andrew y tú a… - frunció el ceño.

El teléfono acababa de vibrar encima de su mesa, de manera que alargó la mano para cogerlo. Automáticamente pudo ver que tenía varias notificaciones y que la llamada entrante era del propio Yamato. Cruzando una mirada con Haru, descolgó.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – contestó finalmente a la llamada, casi que pudiendo empezar adivinar por donde iba la cosa.

No tardó en salir ella corriendo también del estudio sin haber tenido apenas tiempo para poder ponerse al día con su socia.

* * *

\- ¿Lo de llegar a la vez ya es para no pelearos entre vosotros por ver quién de los dos se ha enterado antes?

Hiroaki no pudo evitar el comentario al ver aparecer por la esquina del pasillo a su hijo mayor acompañado. No necesitó que le respondieran para adivinar de dónde podían venir al ver el aspecto que traían.

\- Si nos sonó el teléfono a la vez a los dos no sé qué quieres que hagamos, papá – dijo Yamato buscando con la mirada a su hermano-. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

\- Lo han dejado pasar – explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Taichi llegó hasta la altura de sus padres, quedándose mirando hacia ellos viendo como, sin importar que no fuera la primera vez que su hermana pequeña pasaba por aquello parecía que a su padre estaba a punto de darle un ataque de nervios.

\- ¿Dónde se ha quedado Dai?

\- Con Michel – contestó Yuuko observando a su hijo-. Pero supongo que no tardarán en aparecer por aquí, ya que la madre de Takeru todavía tenía que salir del trabajo.

Asintió a lo que le decía. Cuando la noticia de que su hermana se había puesto de parto les había llegado a ambos a la vez, poco habían tardado en salir en dirección al hospital. Había avisado a Koemi para que estuviera pendiente, y esperaba tener noticias antes de tener que irse al trabajo.

\- ¿Estaban los dos en casa? – se pudo escuchar a Yamato preguntarle a su padre.

\- Sí, los pilló desayunando. Dai sigue con catarro así que ya veremos con quien lo dejamos porque no creo que sea muy bueno para él estar teniendo que ir de un lado para otro.

\- Pueden dejarlo con nosotros, yo sigo sin tener nada mejor qué hacer con mi vida y tenemos espacio para que se quede unos días – Gabumon, quien había llegado acompañando también a su compañero, giró la cabeza, observándolo con los ojos bastante abiertos. Dándose cuenta de ese gesto, el rubio no pudo empezar a reírse por lo bajo-. Oye, subir escaleras no sabe por el momento, puedes esconderte arriba.

Sin dignarse a contestar, directamente giró, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia los asientos y subiéndose de un salto a uno de ellos con la mejor de sus caras de resignación.

\- Había pensado cogerme un par de días en el trabajo, pero si vosotros podéis seguro que el niño se queja menos…

\- ¿No querrás decir que la madre del niño se queja menos de que pueda morir intoxicado al intentar cenar?

\- … Mira a ver si cuidando de tu sobrino os entran las ganas de poneros vosotros dos a la labor de una vez.

\- ¿Ya empezamos?

\- Yo no es por meterme… Pero casi que le doy la razón – Taichi no pudo ahorrarse el comentario.

\- Tú a callar, que no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Lamento informarte de que sí que lo es.

\- No, no lo es.

\- Ya te digo yo que…

\- ¿Queréis hacer el favor de comportaros acorde a la edad que tenéis? Que vais a ser tíos otra vez… - Susumu negó con la cabeza mientras que miraba hacia ellos-. Que el niño se quede con vosotros estando Sora en casa seguro que es la mejor opción.

\- Ja – Taichi giró la cabeza hacia Yamato.

\- ¿Ja? – arqueó una ceja, observándolo.

\- Las esperanzas de que nuestro sobrino siga de una pieza quedan puestas en Sora, ya hasta mi padre lo ha dicho… No se fían de ti.

\- … déjame en paz – cruzando los brazos fue a sentarse él también, dejando la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

Mientras que se reían por la escena que se acababa de formar, pudieron escuchar pasos acercándose de nuevo por el pasillo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? Se os oye desde la salida del ascensor – Natsuko acabó llegando hasta ellos.

\- La histeria pre-nacimiento, que los deja más tontos de lo normal – contestó automáticamente su ex marido cuando se acercó hasta dónde estaban.

\- Mi padre se ha quedado en el parque de fuera con el niño, ¿sabéis ya qué vamos a hacer con él?

\- Sí, por el momento dejarlo con el bisabuelo para que se tenga que quedar fuera y no pueda subir y así no tener que aguantarlo yo – sonrió de forma más exagerada antes de apartarse un par de pasos de ella ante posibles represalias.

* * *

Sora giró por la calle, caminando con paso rápido tras haberse bajado del taxi que había tenido que coger para poder llegar al hospital lo antes posible. No iba demasiado pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero no pudo evitar que dos caras más que conocidas llamaran su atención en uno de los parques cercanos.

Sonriendo, frenó la marcha, desviándose. Si no la habían vuelto a llamar era que todo estaba perfectamente bien y que seguían sin tener novedades, de manera que podía aprovechar unos segundos para acercarse a saludar.

\- Pero bueno… ¿tú qué estás haciendo aquí? – comentó en voz alta llamando la atención del niño quien no tardó en ir corriendo hacia ella para que lo cogiera en brazos.

Siguiendo los pasos de su bisnieto, Michel no tardó en ver a la pelirroja, acercándose hasta ellos.

\- Acabamos de llegar, mi hija está arriba con el resto pero no tenemos novedades por el momento – explicó.

\- ¿Se le ha pasado ya el resfriado? – con el pequeño en cuello, centró su atención en él ya.

\- No, anoche tuvo algo de fiebre todavía… Ahora ya no tenía por eso estamos aquí fuera, pero no sé cómo vamos a hacer.

\- No te preocupes, sube si quieres, puedo quedarme yo con el niño un rato – se ofreció-. ¿A que sí Dai? ¿A que tú te quedas conmigo sin problema? – sonriéndole vio como empezaba a reírse.

\- ¿Tú quieres que tu suegro deje de hablarte lo que le queda de vida? No, mejor me quedo yo con él y si quieres subir sube tú. Ya iré más tarde, cuando me digan que ha nacido el pequeño iré a verlo.

\- Seguro que no es para tanto… - riéndose por el comentario de él volvió a dejar a Dai en el suelo para que pudiera seguir jugando-. Mantengo mi oferta, si quieres subir en cualquier momento, no me importa bajar y quedarme con el niño. Tengo experiencia aguantando a su padre y a sus tíos, no va a ser demasiado problema.

\- Estoy casi seguro de que mi bisnieto debe de dar muchos menos problemas que esos tres…

\- No lo dudes… - negando con la cabeza entre risas acabó por despedirse de él con un gesto caminando hacia la entrada del hospital de nuevo.

Avanzó por el pasillo, simplemente guiándose por las voces, no tardando demasiado en encontrar unas cuantas caras conocidas esperando todavía en el pasillo. Notando como las miradas se quedaban fijas en ella, saludó con un gesto de la mano, acercándose hasta el grupo.

\- ¿Nada?

\- Nada – negando con la cabeza, Yamato se acercó hasta ella-. ¿Estabas liada en el trabajo?

\- No, estaba de cotilleo con Haru y ahora me he entretenido con tu abuelo y Dai que estaban en el parque – explicó-. Le dije que si quería subir él no me importaba quedarme con el niño, pero algo dijo que de que era mejor no exponerme a que alguien me dejara de hablar…

\- Bastante acertada la advertencia – mirando de reojo hacia su padre, quién no había escuchado nada, se rió suavemente-. Escucha… Dai sigue con el catarro y con el trabajo y todo eso alguien iba a tener que pedir días así que les he dicho que se puede quedar con nosotros, ya que yo no tengo nada mejor qué hacer… ¿No te importa, no?

\- ¿Y por qué narices me iba a importar? Claro que no, me parece muy buena idea – asintió-. Podemos dejarlo en la habitación de abajo si no se lo comen tus papeles.

\- Eh… Que los tengo colocados…

\- Ya, ya, porque no los has tocado desde que hemos vuelto – sonrió antes de girar la cabeza hacia los demás, dándose cuenta de que los estaban observando-. Podría quedarse con su otro tío, pero la pobre Koemi ya tiene bastante con dos bebés en casa…

\- Oye, ¿yo qué te he hecho ahora? Si acabas de llegar…

Sonriendo de forma irónica a su amigo decidió enterarse de cómo habían sido las cosas y sobre si tenían novedades sobre Hikari.

* * *

Bueeeno, hoy voy con retraso, pero acabo de soltar el bolígrafo ahora T_T Menos mal que mañana me quedo de puente, anda... Que menudos días.

 **AnnaBolena04:** Taichi se les cuela siempre que le apetece y lo "peor" es que los dos fangirlean intensamente porque se les cuela en casa. Ellos no tienen problema porque con que aparezca de la nada a decirles alguna de sus brillantes. O también puede estar corriendo por ahí haciendo vida matrimonial con el rubio y... venga, todos sabemos que han llegado los dos a las carreras a ver quién de los dos llegaba primero y era mejor tío.

¡Que ya viene miniminirubio! !Que la familia crece y no por el lado que todo el mundo estaba esperando! ¿Sobrevivirán todos los familiares al nacimiento del nene!

¡Un besito de tortuguita enooorme!

 **Ace Cornell:** la vida matrimonial que se traen esos dos ya sabes que es intensa y para más prueba, pues imagínatelos a las carreras llegando siendo serios y dignos al hospital con la lengua fuera porque han venido a cada cual más alterado corriendo como locos jajajajaja

Las conversaciones importantes llegarán cuando tengan que llegar, tú no te preocupes, que sera más que evidente cuando la cosa está más que encima ya.

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** pues seguimos con Taichi revolviendo por ahí, para que no lo eches de menos. Revolviendo, matrimonieando y para encima, a punto de ser tío otra vez, así que teniendo varios infartos a la vez con el mal de hermanita pequeña que tiene él. Todo bien, ¿no? Y no, Sora no engaña a nadie, todos sabemos que cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta se debió de poner a fangirlear porque llevaba demasiados días de su vida sin él.

Jajajajaja, ¿a que sí? Que le hace ilusión al angelito hacer las cosas bien y a medias, así que no le vendría mal empezar a buscar otros sitios donde poder vivir y encargarse él bien de saber dónde guarda sus propias cosas jajajaja Y claro, es que algo le debe de decir a él que pueden llegar a necesitar sitio para tres nenes - el marido cuenta como nene cuando viene de visita - y la casa se les queda pequeñita.

Sí, este año hemos empezado pronto, que además, hay un cachondeo por las redes sociales muy digno porque como aún no nos han terminado el AVE, nos han quitado ya los vuelos internacionales, y estábamos incomunicados por carretera... Pues estaba twitter gracioso jajajaja Parece que aquí al menos viene algo de mejor clima para el fin de semana, pero me extrañaría teniendo yo tiempo libre, claro... En fin, nada, ¡que ya empieza el puente mañana! Me quedo con eso jajajaja ¡Un biiico enorme y suerte por la carretera y ten mucho cuidado!


	122. Hazme caso

Unas horas más tarde, el silencio reinaba por fin en el pasillo. Todos los familiares del recién nacido habían podido respirar tranquilos cuando había aparecido uno de los responsables de la zona para decirles que todo había salido bien y que había sido un niño sano. Calmando aquella noticia considerablemente los ánimos, poco a poco las cosas iban volviendo a la normalidad.

\- Entra tú primero que te tienes que ir a trabajar y si no ves a tu hermana te va a dar un mal – le dijo Sora a Taichi quien estaba pendiente del reloj- y así de paso dejas de volvernos a todos locos… Que ni que fuera la primera vez.

\- Como se nota que eres hija única – gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Creo que he parecido dramas de hermanos mayores para toda mi vida sin necesidad de haber tenido que tener yo hermanos pequeños, fíjate lo que te digo. Venga, circula – señalando con la cabeza la entrada de la habitación en la que habian dejado instalada a Hikari, se quedó apoyada en la pared.

\- Prácticamente en ese momento salían los padres de Taichi, aprovechando entonces para entrar él, sin querer formar demasiada aglomeración en la habitación.

\- ¿Os quedáis vosotros entonces con el niño? – Yuuko se acercó hasta ella.

\- Sí, claro, no os preocupéis. Y además el tiempo que haga falta porque Yamato no suele tener nada qué hacer hasta que le toque reincorporarse y para eso queda bastante. Y en caso de apuro… para algo soy mi propia jefa.

\- De acuerdo, sino ya sabes que yo siempre suelo estar en casa…

\- Sí, pero tú vas a querer estar con Hikari lo más que puedas y con un niño de casi dos años dudo que sea posible. Despreocuparos, en serio.

\- Muchas gracias… Vamos a ir a por un café, ¿te traemos algo?

\- No, no… Estoy bien así.

Despidiéndose de ella con un gesto, la dejaron en el pasillo, aprovechando entonces la pelirroja para contestar a uno de los mensajes de su madre y contándole que todo había ido bien.

* * *

\- ¿No te parece que ya teníamos bastante en este mundo con uno como tú? – le dijo Yamato a su hermano cuando por fin pudo acercarse a ver al niño.

\- Con dos como vosotros… - Taichi negando con la cabeza, llegando hasta ellos, no pudo evitar el mismo pensamiento que todos los presentes-. Me parece que todo lo bueno dela genética se la ha llevado Dai…

\- Más quisieras – le contestó el mayor de los dos hermanos.

En los brazos de su padre, estaba el nuevo miembro de la familia. Como ya sabían, había sido otro niño, pero aquella vez parecía que había salido a la rama de la familia paterna ya que se podían adivinar un tono ligeramente rubio en el cabello del pequeño. Aún era pronto para saber si ese sería tan siquiera el color definitivo o si heredaría también el color de ojos de Takeru, pero estaba bastante claro que a todos ellos les daba igual, únicamente haciendo los comentarios para bromear.

\- Enhorabuena hermanito – dejando que Takeru le diera al niño a Taichi a sabiendas de que se tenía que ir, aprovechó para lanzar una mirada hacia la madre, que todavía parecía estar intentando descansar de todo-. ¿Ella está bien?

\- Perfectamente – asintió-. Solo que esta vez parece que llevó más tiempo de lo esperado y nos han dicho que va a tardar un par de días en recuperarse del todo, pero no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse.

\- Me alegro, Reiji necesita a su madre en perfectas condiciones para que el pesado de mi hermano no termine de desquiciarnos a todos – posando la mano sobre su hombro.

\- Esperemos que Dai lleve bien lo de tener un hermano pequeño…

\- Claro que lo va a llevar bien, con lo que se ríe de los dramas que montáis vosotros dos – Hiroaki se acercó hasta ellos – seguro que lo toma como motivación. Voy a acompañar a vuestra madre a coger agua, volveremos enseguida – les dijo.

\- Espera, que me voy con vosotros – Taichi se giró, volviendo a prestar atención a lo que pasaba-. Tengo que irme al trabajo, pero cuando salga seguramente venga con Koemi para que ella conozca al niño y para saber cómo sigue Hikari.

\- Perfecto – asintiendo a las palabras de su cuñado y a las de su padre, al ver como Taichi le dejaba el niño en brazos a su hermano mayor, se limitó a acompañar a sus padres hasta la perta.

\- Volveré más tarde, ¿vale? – le dijo el castaño a su hermana, acercándose hasta ella para dejar un beso en su mejilla-. Y Dai sigue jugando abajo en el parque, no te preocupes por él. Ya le diré yo ahora cuando salga que ya ha tenido un hermanito.

Hikari sonrió a su hermano antes de asentir con la cabeza y dejarlo irse. Aprovechando ese momento, Takeru volvió a acercarse hasta ella, sentándose en uno de los laterales de la cama para que lo pudiera usar como apoyo si quería.

\- Debes de tener gana de quedarte sola para poder descansar – la voz de Yamato, todavía con el niño en brazos los distrajo.

\- Tranquilo, puedo descansar lo mismo con o sin vosotros. Me han dicho que os vais a quedar con Dai estos días.

\- Sí, ¿te parece bien?

\- ¿Dejar al niño en manos de Sora? Creo que es una de las mejores medidas de seguridad que se me ocurren, la verdad.

\- ¿Tú también? Muy bonito… - riéndose por lo bajo, se giró hacia la puerta cuando se abrió de nuevo, entrando aquella a la que acababan de nombrar-. Mira a ver porque aquí la miniYagami se está metiendo conmigo y poniéndose de tu parte.

\- Pues como tiene que ser – dijo con una ligera sonrisa antes de enfocar hacia sus cuñados-. ¿Qué tal estás? – le dijo a Hikari.

\- Bien, cansada, pero bien – asintió.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿No te han tenido que llevar a cardiología?

\- Qué graciosa… Ya me reiré yo de vosotros dos cuando os dignéis, ya… Y me voy a reír mucho porque de los dos yo no soy el hermano al que le gusta fingir ser un estirado cubito de hielo.

\- No, de los dos eres el hermano que se va a acabar llevando una colleja – acercándose hacia ellos, Yamato dejó que la pelirroja pudiera ver al niño-. ¿Qué te parece? Yo creo que este igual no se dedica a volver loco al pobre Gabumon y que solamente la va a tener tomada conmigo…

Bajando la cabeza para mirar hacia el recién nacido en brazos de su tío, no tardó en entender sus palabras al fijarse en los rasgos del niño, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que estaba completamente dormido.

\- Pues… probablemente – le dijo sin poder evitar reírse ligeramente por lo bajo antes de girarse del todo y poder mirar mejor al pequeño.

Al igual que le había pasado tiempo atrás cuando había ido de visita al sur, Takeru no pudo evitar quedarse observando a la pareja mientras que tenían al bebé con ellos. Podía comparar simplemente aquella vez con dos años atrás cuando él había estado en la misma situación. Posiblemente hiciera falta conocerlos al mismo nivel que él para notar los cambios, pero sin duda, las cosas eran muy diferentes a ojos del menor de los rubios.

Simplemente había que observar la forma en la que Yamato estaba mirando a Sora mientras que ella no se daba cuenta porque mantenía la vista fija en el pequeño, incluso cuando alargó los brazos para cogerlo con ella.

No dijo ni media palabra, manteniéndose en silencio, siguiendo a la pelirroja con la mirada unos segundos y luego devolviendo la mirada hacia su hermano sin poder evitarlo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo antes de volver a bajar la mirada hacia Hikari, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que él.

\- Tengo sed, creo que voy a ir a la máquina a por agua – anunció-, ¿me acompañas? – le dijo a su hermano.

\- ¿No sabes ir solo? – volviendo a la realidad, dejó notar en el tono de voz que bromeaba antes de asentir-. Volvemos ahora.

Dejando que ambos hermanos se fueran, Sora no dijo ni media palabra, simplemente siguiendo distraída con el pequeño en brazos antes de terminar por girarse hacia Hikari.

\- Es precioso – sonrió, sin poder evitarlo-. ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Dai luego de tu parte?

\- No… pero cuando estéis en casa podéis llamar a Takeru y que me pase la llamada él…

\- Claro – asintió-. Y no te preocupes por nada por él, nosotros no tenemos problema alguno. Lo único que necesitaremos coger algo de ropa para cambiarlo… Y para que duerma…

\- Tranquila, ya contábamos con que no se pudiera quedar en casa, lo tiene todo Natsuko – Hikari permaneció unos segundos en silencio, continuando con la mirada fija en la pelirroja-. Oye… - reclamó su atención, consiguiendo que volviera a posar al vista en ella-, ¿sabes que no te queda nada mal?

\- … - arqueando ambas cejas, posiblemente notando como rápidamente en su cara comenzaba a acumularse más calor del que debería, intentó disimular su verdadera reacción, bajando de nuevo la vista hacia Reiji, no dejando que viera la sonrisa que se le acababa de dibujar en la cara-. Yagami tenías que ser…

* * *

Caminando junto a Takeru, no dijo nada cuando salieron de la habitación, simplemente acompañándolo con la cabeza bastante perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Prácticamente ni de dio cuenta de cuando los pasos de ambos se detuvieron, dándose cuenta entonces de que su hermano lo estaba observando fijamente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, confuso.

\- Te juro que esta vez no lo digo solo por tocarte las narices. Es más, lo que te voy a decir, es bastante en serio…

\- No, cállate – cortó-. Sé perfectamente lo que me vas a decir.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Pues… vamos a dejarlo en que es una decisión en la que creo que poco tengo que tomar parte yo… Más allá de dejar claro de que no tendría ni el más mínimo problema…

\- ¿El más mínimo problema? Tú no te viste antes mirando para ella cuando cogió al pequeño, hermano… ¿Y cómo es eso de que no es decisión tuya? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quiere?

\- Sí, si hemos… rondado el tema alguna que otra vez y hace ya bastante – explicó-. Pero me refiero a que es ella la que va a tener que pasar por todo… Prefiero que sea ella la que decida cuando está lista y que no piense en hacerlo antes solo por mí.

\- Es decir, que se te cae la baba cada vez que la vez con uno de los niños en brazos, te mueres de ganas por tener uno tú y vas a esperar a que ella sea la que te lo proponga por miedo a presionarla… - llevándose la mano a la cara, aprovechó para frotarse los ojos unos segundos, notando el cansancio pasar factura-. Pues… si me permites el comentario, no creo que fuera a darse el caso, que yo también la he visto mirar a Reiji.

\- Lo sé – se encogió de hombros, dejando de lado el aspecto serio que pudiera tener, sonriendo ligeramente-. Créeme que lo sé, pero llevamos demasiado poco tiempo casados como para querer ahora tener tanta prisa, ¿no te parece?

\- ¿Vosotros dos? ¿Después de todas las vueltas que lleváis dando? Yo creo que oigo a papá decirte que le gustaría tener nietos de tu parte antes de que no tenga edad para correr detrás de ellos – sonrió a la vez que él-. Me parece bien de todas formas que quieras esperar a que salga de ella, es quien peor lo va a pasar – asintió-. Pero ten en cuenta que no tiene pinta de aborrecer la idea… Es más, tengo un cuñado muy bocazas y puede que alguien le haya dicho que no tendría problema con empezar a plantearse esos asuntos una vez que volviera de Grecia… Que lo sepas.

Arqueando una ceja, alzó la vista hacia Takeru, no habiendo esperado un comentario de aquel tipo. No al menos de una forma tan directa. Tardando, incluso en ser capaz de asimilar las palabras que acababa de escucharle.

\- ¿Cuándo…?

\- No lo sé, supongo que antes de que os fuerais, con esos dos puede ser en cualquier momento. Y yo no sé si tú le habrás dicho algo a papá o no el día que te quedaste en casa con él, pero… es otro que lo da bastante por sentado…

\- ¿Qué se supone que me ha dicho este elemento a mí? - llamando la atención de sus hijos, Hiroaki volvió a aparecer en el pasillo.

* * *

 _Daba igual que hubiera dicho que iba a intentar para no tener unas ojeras exageradamente llamativas al día siguiente, no podía. Simplemente no podía. Daba igual el número de veces que se dijera que realmente no iban a cambiar las cosas entre ellos dos y que solo iba a ser un papel firmado. Posiblemente el papel más importante que iba a firmar en toda su vida._

 _Harto de dar vueltas en la cama, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al digimon que dormía plácidamente a su lado, saliendo hacia la cocina sin encender la luz. Quizás beber algo de agua lo distrajera._

 _\- ¿Tampoco puedes pegar ojo? – le dijo a su padre al verlo sentado a la mesa._

 _\- No… Parece ser que me has contagiado los nervios._

 _\- Eso o te ha pagado Takeru para que vigiles que no me dé por salir corriendo._

 _\- Hijo… si ahora te da por salir corriendo es bastante probablemente que sea yo el que te vaya a buscar y te traiga de vuelta de la oreja._

 _\- Me parecería justo – sonrió, observándolo unos segundos-. ¿Quieres un té?_

 _Asintiendo al ofrecimiento del chico, permanecieron ambos en silencio mientras que preparaba todo, dejando el agua calentarse y tomando asiento al lado de Hiroaki. Aprovechó para observar a su hijo detenidamente, divertido. Podía notar cómo estaba completamente de los nervios, aunque fuera totalmente absurdo._

 _\- No me has dicho todavía si tenéis algún tipo de plan…_

 _\- ¿Plan? ¿De qué?_

 _\- ¿De qué va a ser? De futuro… - negó con la cabeza, viendo cómo tropezaba con las manos, haciendo chocar la taza que había sacado con el plato._

 _\- Pues… - dudó antes de contestar-. Realmente… no… O bueno… Yo no sé si se puede considerar ningún plan, pero…_

 _\- Me encanta la elocuencia que tienes cuando quieres. Un don para el lenguaje impresionante… - le hizo un gesto para que no se levantara cuando escuchó el pitido de la tetera que indicaba que el agua estaba lista._

 _\- Hace ya bastante que hablamos del tema y… Pero nada serio. Solo le dije que no me importaría tener ese tipo de planes de futuro con ella una vez que estaba Dai con nosotros… - reconoció encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- ¿Y qué te dijo? – curioso porque su hijo hubiera sido capaz de decir aquello._

 _\- Que ella tampoco – sonrió ligeramente-. Yo… yo no tengo prisa. Pero… también sé a lo que me dedico y esta temporada podría ser el momento perfecto para no tener que vivir con el miedo de tener un nuevo viaje encima y tener que dejarla sola en el peor de los momentos._

 _\- ¿Como cuando casi te da un infarto el verano pasado?_

 _\- Por ejemplo – gruñó por lo bajo-. No he vuelto a hablar con ella, no quiero que se sienta presionada… ¡Si todavía no sé si llegaré entero a mañana!_

 _\- Uy, por la cuenta que te trae ya te digo yo que sí – riéndose, se acercó a echar el agua en las tazas-. Yo creo que tienes razón, que sería un buen momento antes de que tengas que… ¿de verdad te crees capaz de poder irte otra vez meses sabiendo que no solo será ella la que te espera?_

 _\- Claro que no – negó, repentinamente mucho más serio-. No voy a volver a salir tanto tiempo, es parte del traslado… Yo ya he cumplido… Si tengo que salir será cosa de semanas, o como mucho un mes. Casi no soy capaz de irme la otra vez, papá._

 _\- Eso me parecía – sonrió, dejando la mano sobre el hombro de tu hijo-. Deja las cosas fluir, Yamato. Es mejor que sea ella quien decida el momento… Pero yo creo que debe de tener tantas ganas como tú de formar una familia de una vez. Hazme caso._

 _Sonriendo ante las palabras de su padre no pudo más que asentir al estar completamente de acuerdo._

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Ay ay ay, que no era una forma de hablar de Hiroaki el día de la boda, que ese hombre - para no variar - sabía algo de boca de su hijo y tenía más que evidencia de que esos dos quieren nenes.

Y ya tenemos miniminirubio, que es una cosita adorable y como todavía no sabe hablar no pude ponerse paranoico como su padre y empezar a darle la lata a todos, ya tendrá tiempo en el futuro de volverlos a todos locos, por ahora está ocupado siendo adorable y haciendo que a todos se les caiga la baba.

Mañana tenemos a Dai en casa de los titos y veremos qué consecuencias tiene en ellos dos, porque con lo terremoto que debe de estar hecho los veo hundidos en la miseria moribundos porque el nene ha podido con ellos... jajajaja ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** pooorrque la principal viciada soy yo jajajajaja Mi entretenimiento cuando tengo un ratillo libre en casa es coger y sentarme un poco con word. Así que puedo ir actualizando porque voy escribiendo algo todos los días. El vicio que es intenso.

¿Por momentos? Yo lloré mucho documentándome un poquito sobre el destino y teniendo que irme luego a trabajar mientras que llovía jajajaa Qué horror, yo me iba a vivir con la tortuga que le robó el vestido a la pelirroja si hace falta, así te lo digo. ¡Un beso enorme!

 **Guest Vecina:** De nada ❤ Jajajajajajajaja

Lo sé, esos dos cada vez que salen simplemente cruzándose en la misma escena no pueden dejarse en paz el uno al otro y es lo más maravilloso de ellos dos jajaja Esa encantadora relación que mantienen así esté naciendo el sobrino de ambos, que ellos matan el nerviosismo lanzándose puñales entre ellos dos. Luego los traumas que tenga o deje de tener el embajador con la vida privada de sus mejores amigos ya... Yo creo que son los mismos que puede tener sobre su hermana y su cuñado jajajajaajaja Mimi es mala y disfruta del sufrimiento del matrimonio Ishida-Yagami. Cuando no hay para uno hay para el otro.

Haru tiene ganas de que su socia tenga una nenita adorable con la que jugar en el estudio y además así desvía atenciones y nadie le pregunta a ella que le anillo pa' cuando jajajaja

Claro que lo tiene aterrorizado, el nene ya corre y puede perseguirlo, y obviamente no se va a defender de un nene pequeño de ninguna de las maneras, así que solo puede esconderse de él donde no lo pueda alcanzar. No sé yo cómo verá que haya un mini-minirubio que pueda seguir los pasos de su hermano. Él solo pido refugio y que cuando los Ishida se animen, les salga una cosita tranquilita. Y el pobre Michel es mejor que no suba estando Hiroaki arriba que sino seguro que hay más bufidos por allí de lo esperable jajaja

Venga, disfruta del puente todo lo que puedas que yo he terminado el día celebrando Halloween por todo lo alto dando clase de física jajajajaja Eso sí que da miedo y lo demás que se quite. Meee voy a vaguear un ratillo. ¡Bicos de tortuguita!


	123. Me gusta lo que veo

Tras haber dejado a Hikari sola para que pudiera darle de comer tranquilamente al niño, salió en busca de toda la gente que le faltaba, cruzándose con los padres de ella a mitad del pasillo, dejándolos entrar.

No tardó en ver todavía delante de la máquina de agua a los dos rubios acompañados por su padre. Desde su posición, se quedó observándolos, estudiando desde allí las caras que iban poniendo unos y otros, no queriendo ni imaginarse tan siquiera lo que les podría pasar.

\- Espero que el drama de mi hijo esta vez esté relacionado con el susto que se llevó hoy por la mañana – la voz de Natsuko la hizo dar un respingo, girando la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Yo directamente no sé si quiero saber qué puede ser lo que les pase a esos tres – encogiéndose de hombros, prefirió dejarlos de segundos plano-. Me ha dicho Hikari que os ha dejado a vosotros la ropa del niño…

\- Sí, tiene la bolsa mi padre. Luego bajo con vosotros para que os la dé. No tengo ni idea de lo que puede haber metido, pero bueno, no creo que sean más que un par de días.

\- Lo que les haga falta, creo que el único que se va a estresar si la visita de extiende más de lo esperado es Gabumon y se las puede arreglar escondido en el piso de arriba – sonriendo ligeramente, no pudo evitar el comentario.

\- Pobrecillo… El niño solo quiere jugar con él, pero es demasiado pesado para lo tranquilo que es él -. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, avisadme, especialmente mi hijo… Que no sé yo cómo se las va a arreglar si lo dejas solo con el niño.

\- Puedo dejar alguna cámara grabando y ver cómo hace si yo tengo que ir al estudio por cualquier motivo – podía aprovechar a quedarse esos dos días por la mañana en casa, además así podría ir Yamato a ver a su sobrino y su hermano si quería sin tener que esperar por ella-, luego os lo paso.

\- Bueno, yo creo que se las puede arreglar, puede comprarlo con comida si quiere, suele funcionar bastante bien con Dai. Y lleva todo el día en el parque jugando, posiblemente nada más que os lo llevéis a casa se quede dormido y no sepáis más de él.

\- Tampoco creo que si quiere enredar un poco por casa nos vaya a molestar. De verdad, no os preocupéis – asintió antes de ver cómo Hiroaki estaba mirando hacia ellas y terminaba por acercarse-. ¿Queremos saber lo que les pasa a esos dos?

\- Mejor que no… - sonriendo a modo de saludo se situó al lado de ellas-. ¿Hikari?

\- Dando de comer al pequeño, aunque han entrado sus padres ahora con ella – explicó Sora.

\- Entonces será mejor dejar a los Yagami a su aire con ella un rato – giró la cabeza, mirando desde allí a los otros dos-. ¿Cuándo os vais?

\- No lo sé… Supongo que no tardaremos demasiado, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Todavía lo preguntas? – Natsuko cortó la conversación-. Porque cuando os vayáis vosotros dos con Dai va a subir mi padre y debe de querer ir buscando dónde esconderse – puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo.

No se molestó tan siquiera en negarlo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros mientras que la mujer lo miraba relativamente mal.

\- Si es que no me puedo explicar cómo puede ser que después de tantos años sigáis así…

\- ¿Sigamos? Es él, yo solo me defiendo…

\- Voy a ver qué les pasa a esos dos… - alejándose disimuladamente de ellos dos, adivinando la dirección que estaba llevando esa conversación, caminó hasta alcanzar a los dos hermanos-. Vuestros padres están discutiendo sobre si vuestro abuelo le tiene manía justificada o no a Hiroaki, que lo sepáis.

\- Lo de todos los días – contestó Takeru automáticamente, girando la cabeza hacia ellos-. Pero yo no me fiaría de dejarlos solos… - murmuró casi por lo bajo.

\- No pensarás empezar con la paranoia de todos los días, ¿verdad? – Yamato arqueó una ceja, dejando de observar a Sora y abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que ella se había acercado.

\- No es ninguna paranoia, os lo digo yo… - viendo claramente como su padre decía algo y como respuesta obtenía un codazo antes de salir caminando el uno detrás de la otra hacia el otro lado del pasillo, no apartó la vista de ellos-. ¿Ves? Eso antes no pasaba. Ahora vengo…

\- No, ahora vienes no. Tú te vas a dónde te tienes que ir en todo caso y te quedas de paranoias absurdas – sin poder evitarlo, antes de hablar, Yamato cogió a su hermano por el brazo para que no se le escapara-. Así que venga, circula…

\- Circularé si me sueltas… ¿os vais a casa?

La pareja cruzó una mirada entre ellos acabando por asentir, sin duda ya iba siendo hora de dejar al pobre Michel subir a conocer a su bisnieto.

\- Luego te llamamos para que puedas hablar con el niño y se lo pases a Hikari, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Sora dando un par de pasos hacia su marido, notando como tras haber soltado a su hermano, pasaba su mano en torno a su cintura.

\- No dejes a Dai solo con Yamato, no me fio de él…

\- Uy sí, ahora no te fías de mí… Aunque bueno, solo hay que verte a ti, contando que cuando eras pequeño el que más pendiente estaba de ti era yo… Y así has quedado… Ten cuidado que no te devuelva a Dai desgraciado del todo.

\- Yo sí que voy a acabar desgraciada del todo de padeceros a vosotros… - acabó diciendo la pelirroja antes de quedarse mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo-. Oye… ¿dónde se han metido vuestros padres?

Intentando mantenerse seria, observó como Takeru automáticamente giraba la cabeza hacia donde deberían de estar ambos adultos, no tardando en olvidarse de la discusión sin sentido que había mantenido con su hermano antes de salir rápidamente en busca de sus padres.

\- Eres retorcida… - riéndose ya sin poder evitarlo, Yamato bajó la mirada hacia Sora-. ¿Vamos a buscar a Dai?

\- Si quieres entrar a despedirte… Puedo ir yo a por él y bajas a buscarnos.

\- No, no te preocupes, no creo que me hayan a echar mucho en falta. Así que podemos irnos cuando tú quieras…

Asintiendo, le hizo un gesto para echar a andar en dirección hacia el ascensor, poniéndose la fina chaqueta por encima de los hombros, aprovechando cuando se quedaron solos para quedarse mirando hacia Yamato, divertida.

\- ¿Habéis venido echando una carrera hasta aquí a ver quién de los dos llegaba antes esta vez?

\- Pues… más o menos – empezando a reírse por lo bajo, no se molestó en mentir-. Estábamos corriendo no demasiado lejos de aquí cuando nos llamaron a los dos a la vez, y aprovechamos y vinimos para aquí.

\- Casi que os puedo imaginar, a cada cual más paranoico… - riéndose con suavidad, salió del ascensor cuando por fin llegaron a la planta baja.

\- ¿No tienes que volver al estudio? Puedo arreglármelas solo con Dai si tienes algo importante que hacer.

\- No, tranquilo, ya está Haru de vuelta. Se las puede arreglar ella por hoy, ya veremos mañana cómo nos organizamos, que seguro que quieres volver por aquí a ver a tu nuevo sobrino…

\- Querrás decir a un miniclon de mi hermano que además es medio Yagami…

\- Eso da bastante miedo visto así… - bromeó a su vez.

Llegando finalmente a la calle, no tardaron en alcanzar el parque, viendo sentado en uno de los bancos a Michel con Dai sentado a su lado mientras que comía unas galletas, totalmente distraídos el uno con el otro.

\- Abuelo – llamó la atención de él-. Puedes subir ya si quieres. Todos están perfectamente y la madre ya está algo menos cansada y seguro que está encantada de que conozcas a tu bisnieto.

Nada más escuchar la voz de su tío, el pequeño Dai giró la cabeza hacia él, poniéndose en pie encima del banco para intentar alcanzarlo, sacándole una sonrisa y alargando los brazos para ponerle fácil el trabajo y que no se le cayeran las galletas.

\- ¿Sabes que ya tienes un nuevo hermanito? – le dijo pinchándole en el moflete cuando ya lo tuvo en brazos.

\- ¿Mami? – preguntó el pequeño.

\- Está bien y enseguida podrás verla cuando la dejen salir… ¿Quieres venir a dormir con nosotros hoy?

No llegó a responder de palabra, solo se quedó mirando primero hacia la pelirroja y luego hacia su tío antes de esconder la cabeza contra él, haciendo que los tres adultos se rieran por la respuesta del pequeño.

\- ¿Se va con vosotros? – preguntó Michel.

\- Sí – asintió su nieto-. ¿Tienes tú sus cosas?

\- Aquí – alargando la mano hacia la pequeña bolsa se la tendió a Sora-. Tiene dentro la medicina que le han dado, tiene que tomarla tres veces al día y creo que tiene apuntado en la caja la cantidad.

\- Perfecto – asintió colgándose la bolsa al hombro-. Pues nosotros ya podemos irnos, ¿no? – miró de repente hacia los lados-. ¿Y Gabumon?

\- Con mi padre… No es tan valiente – se rió sin poder evitarlo-. Le tiene más miedo a este enano que a Biyomon cuando se enfada con él – negando con la cabeza miró a su abuelo mientras que la pelirroja se reía-. Sube, nosotros nos vamos ya.

\- Gracias – dijo terminando por ponerse en pie, observándolos unos segundos antes de limitarse a sonreír a modo de despedida. No le tenía tanta confianza a su nieto mayor como para hacerle el comentario que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Una vez que se hubo ido Michel, Yamato aseguró mejor al niño en sus brazos antes de echar a andar hacia una parada de taxi. No estaban demasiado lejos de casa, pero con Dai acatarrado todavía era mejor llegar lo antes posible.

* * *

\- Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber dónde vas corriendo? – se pudo escuchar la voz de la pelirroja.

Ya habían llegado a casa hacía un buen rato y lo primero había sido ponerle el pijama al pequeño para que estuviera lo más cómodo posible, dejándolo revolver todo lo que quisiera. No tardó en salir corriendo en dirección hacia el salón dónde se había quedado Yamato, corriendo hasta quedarse detrás de sus piernas.

\- ¿Te estás escondiendo de mí? – divertida, cruzó los brazos, pudiendo ver como desde el piso de arriba bajaba revoloteando Biyomon al haber escuchado las voces-. Muy bonito…

\- Di que sí, tu escóndete de ella, que luego sino nos riñe por no dejarle las cosas ordenadas – girándose hacia él, lo cogió para sentarse y dejarlo sobre sus rodillas-. Tú tienes las mejillas demasiado rojas – posó la mano en su frente-. ¿Te ha vuelto a subir la fiebre?

\- ¿Tiene fiebre? – acercándose hasta ellos, haciendo lo mismo que había hecho el rubio con anterioridad-. Parece que sí… - arrugando la nariz en una pequeña mueca-. ¿Os quedáis los dos ahí y te traigo una manta para él para que no coja frío?

Como si buscara responder a las palabras de su tía, el niño volvió a esconder la cabeza contra Yamato, buscando que lo abrazara. Sonriendo por el comportamiento del pequeño asintió a las palabras de ella.

\- Yo creo que le empiezo a ganar la partida a su otro tío, ¿tú qué opinas?

\- Oh, no juegues con esas cosas o me veré en la obligación de decirle que estás jugando sucio y verás luego qué drama… - lanzándoles una última mirada a ambos subió con paso rápido en busca de la manta mientras que Biyomon se subía al sofá, observando la escena.

Yamato giró sin soltar al pequeño, acomodándose para poder dejarlo echado sobre él, usando los cojines como apoyo, echándole el cabello hacia atrás. Debía de llevar despierto desde que sus padres se habían ido corriendo al hospital y seguramente se habría asustado y le había resultado completamente imposible volver a dormir. No necesitó muchas más confirmaciones que el sentir como su respiración se iba pausando cada vez más hasta quedar completamente dormido sobre él.

Cuando salió de la habitación con una pequeña manta entre los brazos, Sora tuvo que frenar sus pasos y quedarse en la parte de arriba de las escaleras observando la escena. Debería de estar completamente acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, ya habían sido muchas las veces que había visto a Yamato con su sobrino, pero quizás fuera todo el ajetreo de aquel día, que no pudo más que quedarse mirando para ellos.

Quedarse mirando como el niño se había dormido mientras que él acariciaba con cuidado su cabeza. No pudo evitar que una sensación extraña se apoderara de ella, notando un cosquilleo para nada familiar recorriéndola. Por suerte, no necesitó demasiadas explicaciones para saber qué era lo que le pasaba.

\- Sora… ¿por qué estás poniendo esa cara? – la voz de Biyomon la distrajo.

\- Pues… porque me gusta lo veo – no se molestó en disimular ni su expresión ni sus palabras-. Me gusta mucho lo que veo…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** acabo de releer esto por encima para subirlo y hasta yo me he puesto a tirar cosas por la ventana por culpa de Dai y su tío jajajajajaja Soy lo peor, es que si hasta habiéndolo escrito yo entro en el modo askdhasdals con mucha facilidad con estas cosas. Debe de ser que me he levantado de buenas ya al haber podido quitar el despertador y sin niños en el horizonte.

Bueno, bueno, vosotras dos nada de empezar a hacer campaña que por una vez me estoy portando perfectamente bien y no podéis quejaros tsk. No acepto quejas ni reclamaciones esta vez jajaja Que además, hay que ir preparando el terreno que si nos llega de repente una nenita rubia nos morimos todos de golpe, yo la primera, y a ver cómo narices termino yo entonces la historia si me muero del asdbalsnalf

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** jajajaja claro, como parte de ese matrimonio su opinión cuenta jajajajaja Lo peor es que lo veo pensándolo un poquito en serio. Que esos dos le han dado muchos dolores de cabeza y tiene voz y voto en lo que pasa en esa relación jajaja

Sí, Hikari debe de estar dando gracias de que su hermano no haya necesitado cogerse unos días, porque seguramente la acabaría volviendo loca intentando envolverla en plástico de burbujas. El pobrecito Taichi que ya había comprado varios rollos ahora va a tener que guardarlos para cuando le toque a la pelirroja, a ver si se deja envolver o no.

El pobre rubio ese ya no engaña a nadie y menos a su hermano pequeño, se le nota demasiado todo. Igual pudo dar el pego una temporada cuando acababa de volver y llevaba varios años fuera de casa, pero ahora que interaccionan con él a diario... la cara de que se le estaba cayendo la baba no podía disimularla de ninguna de las maneras. Al igual que lo de reconocer las cosas más abiertamente, yo creo que ha llegado al punto en el que no le compensa ni intentar negar las evidencias. Y sí, obviamente que tienes toda la razón, en el momento en el que salga la noticia de que viene una totuguita rubia en camino que se despida la pelirroja de la tranquilidad. Entre Yamato, Taichi, los digimon, el suegro... Va a ir a esconderse detrás de Toshiko a ver si les da el suficiente miedo como para que la dejen respirar en paz.

Va en los genes Yagami, aunque sea la más tranquilta de todas, sino, la echan de la familia, que ya confraterniza demasiado con el enemigo desde que se casó con Takeru. Y te digo lo mismo que a Anna, sssshhh, nada de aliaros para hacer campaña T_T Las cosas a su tiempo, que tienen que tener algo de vida de recién casados en paz, ¿no? cofcofcof

Bueno, no pasa nada, si te terminan gustando las cosas azucarosas tú piensa que yo detesto a los niños y aquí ando... Intenta aprovechar el puente lo mejor que puedas que tanto estudiar no es bueno para la salud!

Saluda a las tartarugas de mi parte, diles que tenga cuidado con los niveles de azúcar... ¡Y un bico enoooorme para ti!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** esto va siguiendo una escala exponencial. ¿Te acuerdas cuando la lié en Londres que poco a poco iba avanzando la cosa hasta que de repente BOOM? Pues estamos en esa escala jajaja A ver si aprovecho este puente a escribir algo más que ando justilla de andar todo el día corre que te corre por ahi. ¡Un beso!


	124. ¡Gabumon!

\- Durmiendo con su tío… - fue lo único que le pudo responder Sora a Takeru mientras que hablaban por teléfono-. Le subió la fiebre y además le entró el mal de Yamato y se le ha quedado dormido encima casi desde que llegamos a casa.

\- ¿Le subió otra vez la fiebre?

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes – echando un vistazo a la hora, volvió a quedarse apoyada en la encimera-, ya le ha bajado. Yo creo que ha sido cosa del cansancio de llevar levantado tanto tiempo. Tu hermano se ha quedado dormido a juego con él, así que tengo un buen panorama en el salón.

\- Oye, así puedes ir entrenando – al otro lado del teléfono pudo escuchar la voz de Taichi dándole la razón a su cuñado.

\- Dile a ese que se meta en sus asuntos y que puede empezar a preocuparse por las nuevas lealtades de Dai…

\- Tranquila, ya está acostumbrado a que lo dejen de lado por mi hermano en el último momento…

La pelirroja parpadeó varias veces con el teléfono en la mano, no tardando en escuchar algo de jaleo al otro lado y como tras varios segundos de silencio fue la propia Hikari la que contestó de nuevo a la llamada.

\- ¿Entonces no puedo hablar con él?

\- Ehm… - todavía intentando sintonizar de nuevo con la realidad, le llevó unos segundos reaccionar-. Si quieres lo despierto, falta poco para la hora de la cena y seguro que quiere hablar contigo…

\- Tranquila, si me quedo viuda a manos de mi hermano nadie podrá decir que Takeru no se lo habrá buscado – contestó al imaginarse perfectamente las caras que estaría poniendo su cuñada-. Sí, si falta poco para la cena entonces sí… Llevo todo el día sin hablar con él y estaba asustado por la mañana cuando me puse mal…

\- Vale, dame un segundo.

Tras posar el teléfono encima de la mesa que le quedaba de camino al sofá, se inclinó para acercarse al pequeño, dándole una ligera caricia en la cara para despertarlo.

\- Dai – lo llamó suavemente-. Dai, despierta, mami quiere hablar contigo…

Las últimas palabras de ella consiguieron que poco abriera los ojos, llevándose una mano a ellos para rascárselos.

\- ¿Mami? – bostezó suavemente.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo y te llevo a hablar con ella?

Asintiendo suavemente aún más dormido que despierto, alargó los brazos hacia Sora para que lo cogiera, pudiendo así levantarlo con cuidado de encima de Yamato y volver a coger el teléfono, poniendo el manos libres.

\- Venga Dai, dile hola a mami…

* * *

Yamato abrió los ojos al notar la ausencia de peso sobre él y escuchar las voces de fondo, encontrándose a su sobrino sentado encima de la encimera de la cocina, con las mejillas llenas de harina mientras que la risa de Sora se podía escuchar por la casa.

\- Pero bueno, ¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer estando los dos llenos de harina hasta las cejas?

\- ¡Galletas! ¡Galletas!

\- Sí, galletas, ¿de qué forma las has hecho tú?

Buscando entre las que estaban sobre la bandeja, todavía sin meter en el horno, el pequeño se quedó pensativo, terminando por señalar una de ellas con una forma más redondeada que las demás.

\- ¡Gabumon!

Arqueando ambas cejas a la vez se quedó mirando ella también hacia donde señalaba él, empezando a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¡Gabumon! ¿No está?

\- Está con tu abuelo, para que no esté solito – cogiendo con cuidado la bandeja, se acercó hasta el horno para meterla.

\- El abuelo se queda con la abuela – empezó a asentir con la cabeza el niño mientras que se reía.

Habiéndose quedado mirando hacia la escena sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, no había podido acordarse de lo que le había dicho su hermano algunas horas antes sobre lo que le había dicho la pelirroja a Taichi.

No pudiendo más que observarla con el niño pequeño sin apartar la vista de ellos dos, cuando escuchó las últimas palabras del pequeño, despertó de golpe de su embobamiento, intentando procesarlas, dando por fin señales de estar despierto.

\- Mira quien se ha despertado, Dai… Debe de querer galletas él también.

\- No, ¡son mías!

Desperezándose, se puso en pie, acercándose hasta ellos dos, sonriendo ligeramente viendo que estaban los dos más blancos de lo normal.

\- ¿No me vas a dar una aunque sea? – le dijo al niño, colocándose al otro lado de la encimera.

\- No – negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya lo has oído… No creo que esté muy abierto a negociaciones. Como haya salido a la rama Yagami con el tema de la comida no vamos a tener mucho que hacer…

\- Mientras que solo sea eso lo que ha heredado de esa rama… - alargando la mano hacia él, le sacudió ligeramente las mejillas para quitarle la harina de ellas-. ¿Y tú ya no tienes fiebre?

\- No, ya no tiene. Y ha hablado con sus padres ya, están todos perfectamente, creo…

\- ¿Crees?

\- Tu hermano, que no piensa lo que deja salir por esa boca a veces… Ya sabes, decirle a tu querido marido que está costumbrado a que lo cambien por ti delante de todo el mundo…

\- Bueno… no podemos negar que no tenga razón – sonriendo de medio lado, no vio venir cuando Sora sacudió las manos todavía llenas de harina hacia él, dejándolo a juego con ellos -. Como si así se me fuera a notar mucho más blanco…

La risa de Dai fue lo que se pudo escuchar a continuación, viéndose cortada únicamente por un estornudo. Quedándose mirando hacia él los dos, Yamato acabó por pasarse la mano por al cara, quitándose los restos del ataque que había recibido.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- No falta demasiado para la cena – explicó la pelirroja, alargando las manos hacia el niño, empezando a sacudirle poco a poco la harina del pelo-. ¿Por?

\- ¿Desde qué hora llevo durmiendo? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Desde que este señorito decidió que hacías de buena almohada – sonriendo, divertida, levantó la vista hacia él-. Llevas todo el día en el hospital, estarás cansado. ¿Por qué no aprovechas para cambiarte mientras que nosotros recogemos por aquí?

Asintiendo a las palabras de ella, giró, pudiendo ver la hora finalmente en el reloj. Estaba atontado todavía aunque hiciera un rato que se hubiera despertado. Sonriendo a la pelirroja al volver a mirarla, terminó por bajar la mirada hacia Dai.

\- ¿Y tú no será mejor que te des un baño para cenar e irte a la cama?

\- ¡No! – protestó el niño.

\- Claro que sí – riéndose de la reacción que tuvo, alargó los brazos hacia él, cogiéndolo-. ¿Te vienes conmigo?

Al contrario que había hecho horas antes, ahora se escapó del alcance de su tío, girándose hacia la pelirroja, buscando que fuera ella la que lo cogiera para poder escaparse, haciéndola reírse.

\- Las galletas están en el horno, no vamos a poder comerlas hasta que estén listas – le dijo, intentando convencerlo-. ¿No te quieres ir con Yamato?

\- ¡No! – negando con la cabecita, se giró más hacia ella.

\- ¿Y conmigo sí? – viendo como se arrastraba ligeramente hacia ella, huyendo de los brazos del rubio, lo cogió ella-. Creo que lo he comprado con comida. Igualito que su tío…

\- Sí, Yagami tenía que ser… - riéndose él también, se alejó de ellos dos, esperando a que la pelirroja se colocara a su lado con el pequeño en brazos.

\- Lo decía por el que se deja engatusar por algo de comida en Navidad… - pasando a su lado, continuó su camino hacia las escaleras-. Tengo puesta la alarma para que se apague solo cuando estén listas, así mientras van enfriando.

Dejándolos pasar al quedarse quieto intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había quedado sonriendo él solo en mitad de la cocina. Reaccionando, pudo ver cómo Sora desaparecía finalmente tras la puerta de la habitación. Tomándose unos segundos, echando la mente atrás, recordando aquellos momentos que parecían tan sumamente distantes con cariño.

Giró la cabeza hacia la encimera, viendo cómo había quedado todo sin recoger, decidiendo encargarse él de ello para que no tuviera que hacerlo Sora cuando volviera, dándole así algo de tiempo. No pudo evitar, mientras que empezaba a guardar las cosas en la nevera, pensar en lo sumamente sencillo que estaba resultando tener al niño con ellos en casa. Como, de alguna manera, parecía que la situación era demasiado fluída. Y eso atrajo de nuevo a su cabeza la conversación que había tenía con Takeru horas antes.

Eso lo hizo quedarse pensativo, sin poder evitarlo. Era un tema complicado, porque no era una decisión que se pudiera tomar de la noche a la mañana, pero aunque pareciera que la cosa se había ido haciendo más evidente con el tiempo, no se podría decir que fuera nada nuevo. No quería pronunciarse al respecto, manteniendo que prefería que fuera ella la que tomara la decisión. Quizás fuera que ese día se habían juntado muchos factores, pero no podía evitar darle vueltas a todo aquello.

Volviendo a la realidad, decidió subir tras los pasos de los otros dos, no sin antes pasarse por la habitación en la que habían dejado todas las cosas del niño, cogiéndolas con él para subirlas y poder llevárselas.

\- ¡Pero bueno! – pudo escuchar la voz de la pelirroja antes de entrar al baño-. ¿Y para encima te ríes? Mira cómo me has dejando – sin poder ponerse seria, echándose a reír a pesar de que la hubiera dejado empapada, se estiró para coger la toalla y pasársela por la cara.

\- A ver, tú piensa que es mitad mi hermano, mitad Yagami, muy bueno no puede salir – riéndose y colocándose a su lado-. De hecho, eso solía hacerlo siempre Takeru cuando mi padre lo bañaba.

Giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo. Le gustaba cuando hacía comentarios de aquel tipo, ya que se notaba a leguas que en el fondo recordaba con mucho cariño toda aquella época. Estirándose hasta él para llegar bien, dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Observando a la pareja, el niño imitó el gesto de Sora, solo que a su manera, tirándole desde donde estaba un beso a su tío.

* * *

\- ¿Se ha quedado dormido? – preguntó la pelirroja cuando vio a Yamato salir de la habitación.

\- Sí, ha caído rendido. Creo que acabar con nosotros dos ha conseguido dejarlo cansado. Biyomon se ha querido quedar con él por si se despierta o se encuentra mal poder avisarnos – le dijo con tono cansado antes de acercarse hasta ella, quien estaba terminando de recoger las cosas de la cena, aprovechando que tenía que pelearse con Dai por la custodia de las galletas para apoderarse de una.

\- Tiene pinta de quedarse dormido del tirón, ¿desde qué hora lleva levantado y enredando?

\- Ya… pero también se ha tirado media tarde durmiendo…

\- ¿Sí? ¿Quién se habrá unido al plan del niño? – observándolo, pudo ver como a pesar de todo, se tapaba la boca con la mano para ocultar un bostezo.

\- Yo no tengo el aguante de ese niño ya – acercándose a ella y ayudándola a recoger lo que quedaba, se estiró, dejando las cosas en los armarios más altos-. ¿Vas a ir mañana al estudio?

\- No lo creo, a no ser que haga falta… No te voy a dejar solo todo el día con él.

\- Yo creo que puede sobrevivir si se queda conmigo, muchas gracias por la confianza – estirando las manos hacia ella, la cogió por la cintura, acercándosela.

\- Oh, si yo no tengo en duda que el niño sobreviva, me preocupo más bien por el tío – posando sus manos sobre sus brazos, se quedó observándolo-. Además, seguro que vas a querer pasarte por el hospital si aún no han dejado salir a Hikari.

Asintió a sus últimas palabras, cerrando algo más sus brazos en torno a ella, pegándosela algo más, aprovechando el momento para inclinarse pudiendo dejar un corto beso en sus labios, terminando por alargarlo algo más de lo que hubiera pretendido inicialmente. Cuando se separó de ella, notó como había acabado dejando las manos tras su cuello.

\- ¿Quieres subir o nos quedamos un rato tranquilamente abajo? – le preguntó a ella sin necesidad de subir demasiado la voz.

\- A mí el niño me ha dejado muerta – comentó riéndose suavemente-. Y tú tienes una cara de estar a punto de dormirte que no puedes con ella…

Sonriendo ligeramente de medio lardo, la soltó, no dejándola recoger nada más, buscando su mano para tirar de ella hacia arriba.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** pues espera que seguimos empeorando las cosas, que ahora el nene se les ha despertado y ahora se ha ido a por la tita porque le da comida de la rica sin saber que se va a quedar huérfano de padre en cualquier momento jajajajaja Si es que se las busca que da gusto, Takeru no puede decir que no se las haya ido ganando cada vez más por no pensarlas jajajaja

Y el nene es una cosita adorable que parece que no tiene más objetivo que provocar que sus titos se mueran del amor por casa y que les entre más todavía el mono de tener una propio. A ver en qué acaba la cosa y si sobrevivien al fin de semana con un nene... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** yo creo que si Takeru se da cuenta de que lo que trama su cuñada va a tener que darse cuenta él solito de que se lo tiene más que merecido, porque mira que se lo está buscando con todas las letras jajajaja

Es parte del plan, mataros a todos del alsudbaljdbabfafb a base de un nene pequeño en manos de sus tíos. No es la primera vez que revoluciona la casa así que ahora que ellos dos ya empiezan a tener una situación delicada pues Dai en casa no colabora para que a ninguno de los dos no le acabe dando un algo. Eso sí, los ha dejado rendidos y eso que está pachuchillo el pobre.

Puedes seguir muriéndote de amor, tranquila, te quedan unos capítulos delicados con el tema, y eso que no has visto por dónde voy yo realmente escribiendo. Solo te diré que nuestro adorado embajador anda bastante estresado por el mundo, es lo único que te puedo adelantar por el momento... Y la confesión de Sora... pues porque es ella y esas cosas no las suele decir en voz alta, pero vamos, yo que les tengo alergia a los niños veo esa escena y probablemente hasta yo lo admitiría jajaja

¡Muchos bicos para ti! Y venga, aprovecha aunque sea el fin de semana que estudiar tanto no es sano, mira a las tartarugas sino de puente...

 **Natesgo:** tienen todos los monos posibles los dos me parece a mí, fíjate lo que te digo. Tantos monos que cualquier día entre tortugas y monos van a poder montarse un buen zoológico en casa. Creo que van a seguir babeando un poquito durante todo el tiempo que tengan el nuevo inquilino en casa... A ver cómo acaba la cosa para esos dos. ¡Un besito y un saludo de las torutugas!

Ah, y esto ya es más generalizado... 400 review... De verdad, que yo no sé si mandaros a todas las tortugas - a la vecina tartarugas - para que os tiren un montón de purpurina por encima, pero de verdad que mil gracias❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	125. No digas nada, papá

Haru tenía en sus brazos una carpeta y esperaba en el descansillo a que su socia le abriera la puerta. Cuando Sora había llamado temprano para avisar de que no podía ir porque tenían al hijo de sus cuñados en casa y que no quería dejarlo solo con Yamato por si tenían que ir al hospital se había ofrecido a llevarle lo que pudiera necesitar del estudio.

Sintiendo pasos acercarse, la puerta no tardó en abrirse delante de ella. La escena que se encontró a modo de recepción la hizo poner cara de sorpresa. No había sido su amiga la que había aparecido, sino su marido, con un niño pequeño en brazos.

\- Vaya, yo cuando dije que quería algo bonito de Grecia no me refería a esto, pero bueno, tendré que conformarme – le dijo sonriendo a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Hoy no hay amenazas en mi contra? – no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella desde que se habían ido de la recepción y ya había pasado algo de tiempo.

\- No, hoy no. No tienes nada delicado con lo que te tenga que amenazar para que tengas cuidado en manos… Y no, lo que la madre de ese niño te podría hacer si le pasa algo no sería nada si llegas a estropear el vestido… - con la mejor de sus sonrisas encantadoras, pasó cuando él se apartó, dejándola entrar-. ¿Y tú quién eres? – se acercó a saludar al niño.

\- Alguien más o menos de tu edad – riéndose por lo bajo, se inclinó, dejando a su sobrino en el suelo-. Se llama Dai y es el nuevo inquilino de la casa.

\- Uy sí… fue a hablar el abuelo – dejándole la carpeta a él, se agachó para observarlo más de cerca-. Eso es para Sora. ten cuidado con ello.

\- Ahora baja, estaba terminando de ducharse – acercándose hacia la mesa del salón, dejó encima la carpeta.

Asintiendo, se quedó mirando cómo el pequeño se acercaba hacia ella curioso, poco a poco, ya que nunca la había visto.

\- Hola Dai – sonrió-. Yo me llamo Haru y trabajo con tu tía – se presentó antes de ver cómo salía corriendo hasta la encimera de la cocina, estirándose allí como si quisiera alcanzar algo.

Siguiendo los pasos de él, lo cogió por debajo de los brazos, alzándolo para que pudiera coger lo que quería, viendo como alargaba la mano hacia el plato en que habían quedado las galletas la noche anterior, cogiendo una y tendiéndosela a la recién llegada.

\- ¿Para mí? Muchas gracias– entretenida por las acciones del niño aceptó lo que le daba, volviendo a posarlo en el suelo viendo como salía corriendo hacia su tío de nuevo.

\- A mí ayer no me quería dar… Nos ha salido listo, a las chicas sí que les da galletas, igualito que su padre…

\- ¿Qué tal tu cuñada?

\- Bien, la van a mandar hoy para casa, solo pasó la noche allí por seguridad. Y el niño está perfectamente.

\- Sí, y tan perfectamente, ha salido clavadita al padre – la voz de Sora, bajando finalmente los distrajo-. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

\- Ahora mismo… Y mira – levantó la mano-, me han dado una galleta.

\- Uf, esas no se las da a todo el mundo – fijándose en la carpeta que había quedado sobre la mesa, llevó la vista a su socia-. ¿Es lo de la reunión?

\- Sí, está todo el orden, no te preocupes. Luego cuando tengas tiempo puedes echarle un vistazo…

\- Por mí no os cortéis – dijo Yamato-… Entretengo al niño para que no os moleste – posando su mano unos segundos sobre la cintura de la pelirroja, en apenas un roce, les dejó su espacio a ambas.

Aprovechando para coger la carpeta, la abrió, echando un vistazo rápidamente a lo que había en su interior, caminando hacia el sofá, haciéndole un gesto a Haru para que fuera con ella, tomando asiento.

\- Oye…. – llamando la atención de Sora, pasados unos minutos mientras que ella revisaba los papeles, hizo que la mirara.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué? – contestó a su pregunta repitiéndosela antes de señalar hacia donde los dos ausentes estaban entretenidos, sentados en el suelo.

Miró interrogante hacia la chica y luego siguió la dirección de su mirada, acabando por bajar la vista hacia los papeles de nuevo.

\- Cállate… - murmuró notando un calor en la cara considerable.

\- No, no me callo… ¿No tienes nada que contarme? Porque solo os faltaba tener este tipo de inquilino un par de días estando cómo está la cosa con vosotros dos ya…

\- No está la cosa de ninguna manera, Haru…

\- Ya… claaaro, eso díselo a quien puedas engañar – se rió.

\- No quiero engañar a nadie – levantó la vista hacia ella, observándola seria-. ¿Tú crees que yo tengo intención a estas alturas de disimular mínimamente?

Se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja, confusa, no teniendo demasiado claro hacia dónde podían inclinarse sus palabras. En ese momento no era capaz de saber diferenciar si Sora estaba diciendo aquello como si no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que ella acababa de insinuar o como ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular ya.

Girando la cabeza hacia donde estaban sentados más allá Dai con su tío, ella misma se vio distraída al verlos jugando en la otra punta del salón. No era algo que hubiera visto antes, pero, por algún motivo, tampoco le chirriaba.

\- Si a ti se te queda esa cara, te podrás imaginar la que se me suele quedar a mí. No es la primera vez que tengo esas vistas – los señaló con la cabeza Sora, reclamando de nuevo la atención de Haru-. Es algo bastante común, ahí donde lo ves.

Cuando observó a Sora de nuevo, pudo ver que ni siquiera se había molestado en levantar la vista de los papeles mientras que decía aquello, teniendo cuidado de no alzar demasiado el tono y que no se escuchara lo que ella decía más allá de dónde estaban ambas.

\- Pero… Creo que me estoy perdiendo – volviendo a centrar su atención en la pelirroja, simplemente esperó que dijera algo más.

\- ¿En qué te puedes perder? Creo que no tiene demasiada pérdida… - levantando la vista unos segundos, mirando hacia la otra punta del salón, sonrió ligeramente-. Solo te diré que… no me molestaría empezar el otoño con… una muy buena noticia – bajó cuidadosamente el tono para decir aquello.

Por suerte, la castaña guardó silencio, únicamente limitándose a mirar a su socia con cara de sorpresa. Hubiera esperado evasivas sobre el tema, como solía ser lo normal, pero no palabras tan sumamente directas como las que acababa de escuchar.

\- Deja de mirarme así… No es algo salido de la nada, solamente quería hacer las cosas bien antes de planteármelo seriamente – comentó, casi que con un tono de voz distraído-. Y creo que… por lo que ya me tiene dicho alguna vez, no creo que le vaya a disgustar la idea.

\- Pero… Yo pensaba que me ibas a mandar a paseo… - estaba demasiado confusa ante las palabras tan directas de ella.

\- Ya ves… - sonrió ligeramente-. Yo creo que es el mejor momento, pero… Tengo que hablar con él igualmente en algún momento.

\- Oye, yo si quieres me voy, ¿eh? – no pudiendo evitar el comentario, se llevó un ligero cojinazo-. ¿Está todo bien en la carpeta?

\- Eso, mejor, métete en el tema serio… Pues… no lo sé, porque no he podido leer gran cosa porque alguien está distrayéndome.

\- Vale, vale… Perdona…

Riéndose por lo bajo giró la cabeza hacia los otros dos, dejando a Sora que terminara de revisar lo que tenía que revisar, entretenida con lo que estaba viendo y pensando en lo que le había dicho. Sin duda no era algo que hubiera pensado escuchar, pero, realmente, no le extrañaba ni lo más mínimo. Hasta ella, la cual los conocía de mucho menos tiempo que los demás, era perfectamente consciente de la situación que tenían entre ellos dos.

\- Oye… ¿no lo puedes mandar con el niño a la terraza? Porque a este paso hasta a mí me van a acabar entrando ganas de tener uno… - acabó diciendo por lo bajo, sacándole una carcajada a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Tengo que pasar esa información a Los Ángeles? – no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera de lado a lado en su cara, se quedó mirando hacia ella.

Poco a poco fue entrecerrando los ojos hasta convertirlos en una pequeña línea, mirándola mal consiguiendo que Sora se echara a reír llamando la atención de Dai y Yamato.

\- Mira Dai… Tenemos que convencer a Haru para que ahora le empiecen a gustar los anillos… Porque seguro que de eso se está riendo tu tía.

\- ¿¡Tú también!? – Haru cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, consiguiendo que también el rubio se uniera a la silla de su esposa.

El sonido el timbre avisó a los presentes de que aquellos que faltaban habían llegado por fin a casa de Takeru y Hikari, acercándose él hasta la puerta para abrir, encontrándose allí a su hermano, acompañado de Sora y el pequeño Dai con ellos.

\- ¡Papi! – nada más verlo al otro lado de la puerta alargó los brazos desde el cuello de su tío.

\- Que no te engañe, no se ha acordado de ti desde ayer – metiéndose con él, se acercó a su hermano para dejarle al niño, aprovechando para entrar, acompañando a Sora, quien se estaba riendo por la reacción de él.

Yamato tiene razón, ¿eh? Le di galletas, así que ya te puedes imaginar lo fácilmente que te vendió… - acercándose hasta el menor de los rubios, pasó por su lado, dándole una ligera colleja-. Y eso por la gracia de ayer por teléfono.

Adentrándose al interior, sin esperar por ninguno de los dos hermanos, sonrió a modo de saludo nada más llegar al salón, encontrándose a Hikari sentada en el sofá con el pequeño Reiji en brazos, dándose cuenta que no estaba sola, sino que no demasiado lejos estaba Hiroaki, con Gabumon escondido detrás de él.

\- Esto sí que es sorpresa… - saludó-. Yo solo aviso, pero tu nieto anda contando por ahí que te vas con la abuela – no pudiendo ahorrarse el comentario, decidió, por fin, centrar su atención en el pequeño y la madre, sin hacer caso de las caras de él-. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Mucho mejor, solo necesitaba dormir un buen rato – miró hacia la pelirroja-. ¿Quieres cogerlo? Creo que es cosa de segundos que un terremoto venga directo a verme… ¿Os ha dado mucha lata?

\- Para nada, es más cansino su padre, de hecho – inclinándose para coger al recién nacido con sumo cuidado, dejando paso a alguien que, tal y como había adivinado Hikari segundos antes, se acercaba a las carreras hacia ella.

\- Ten cuidado con tu madre, Dai – se escuchó la voz de su abuelo viendo cómo se subía al sofá para abrazarse a ella.

Apartándose para dejarles espacio, retrocedió unos pasos, quedándose con el bebé en brazos, observándolo distraída por fin. La anterior vez que lo había tenido con ella, no había abierto los ojos, pero ahora la estaba observando y podía verse en ellos un ligero tono azulado que comenzaba a hacerse notar.

\- Míralo, si es que va a ser clavadito al pesado este… - la voz de Yamato la sorprendió, haciéndola dar un ligero respingo-. Entre uno clavadito a la familia de la madre y este pequeñajo ahora yo no sé si nos saldrá más a cuenta mudarnos a otra ciudad los dos.

\- Díselo al que está escondido detrás de tu padre – comentó, levantando la vista hacia él, observando cómo se reía-. ¿Quieres cogerlo tú?

Bajando la vista de nuevo hacia el bebé, negó con la cabeza, únicamente limitándose a acercarse su mano al niño, dándole una ligera caricia en su mejilla, con sumo cuidado, inclinándose para observarlo más de cerca.

\- Te queda demasiado bien a ti como para atreverme a cogerlo ahora – aprovechando la cercanía del momento, no pudo ahorrarse el comentario, girando la cabeza para observarla unos segundos.

Levantando la vista hacia él, no se molestó en disimular la sonrisa que se le dibujó en la cara automáticamente.

\- ¿Ha tenido fiebre? – la voz de Takeru los devolvió a la realidad.

\- Ayer cuando llegó a casa, pero se quedó durmiendo toda la tarde y cuando se despertó se la había pasado – explicó Sora antes de acercarse de nuevo unos pasos hacia ellos, arrodillándose con cuidado para dejar a Reiji a la vista de Dai y que pudiera verlo.

Yamato siguió con la vista sus movimientos, girando solo la cabeza cuando notó la presencia de su padre a su lado y a Gabumon esconderse tras sus propias piernas.

\- No digas nada, papá… No digas nada – negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que estaría con una significativa sonrisa en la cara-. Y tú, miedica, que sepas que se ha pasado todo el tiempo preguntando por ti porque quería verte.

Como respuesta a las palabras del rubio, Gabumon se limitó a esconderse mejor tras sus rodillas.

* * *

 **AnnaBolenna04:** yo creo que ahora mismo Haru es quien mejor expresa el concepto que tenemos de la situación todos los que los estamos leyendo jajajaja La pobrecilla fue inocentemente a llevar unos papeles y le abrió la puerta un rubio con un nene adorable en cuello. Pues claro, la pobrecilla se quedó más que confusa.

El abuelo seguro que sufre más tarde un par de interrogatorios por parte de su hijo mayor cuando se queden solos a ver qué es eso que anda diciendo Dai de que el abuelo se va con la abuela jajajaja Y el pobrecito Gabumon aterrorizado de un nene de dos añitos que quiere quitarle su preciado abrigo de piel jajaja

¡Un beso enooorme de tortuguita! Que ya me quieren sacar de casa y yo no quiero pero no me queda más remedio TT_TT

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Dai es un amor, a no ser que se le pregunte a Gabumon que seguro que tiene un par de protestas en mente en contra del nene, solo hay que ver cómo se esconde de él detrás del rubio jajajaja ¡Pobrecito! A ver si entre todos sobrevivimos a tanto nene adorable cerca de esta parejita sin que nos muramos del subidón de azúcar. ¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** no sé yo, no sé yo, yo creo que son las tartarugas, que las has perdido entre la purpurina y se han ido a amenazar a la gente para que se porte bien y deje comentarios jajajaja

Sí, yo que también se me podría pasar la fiebre en esas condiciones, fíjate tú. Un nuevo remedio de la medicina moderna por parte de la maravilla rubia como diría la piloto fan de las limas de uñas. Y el poder verlos por fin interactuando simplemente a ellos dos con un nene, seguro que ayuda a que se le despejen las ideas de todo el mundo en esa casa sobre las ganas que tienen o no de tener uno propio, ¿no? e_e

Ahi tengo que darte toda la razón, neuras es un buen rato jajajaja Puede ser que su querido cuñado del alma haya vuelto a soltarle alguna, que Mimi busque de nuevo venganza en su contra o que algo le haya pasado al pobrecillo que lo tenga hiperventilando por los rincones.

Al pobre Gabumon vergüenza debería darle andar escondido detrás de Yamato porque un nene de dos años tiene dudosas intenciones hacia él jajajaja Pero bueno, como es adorable se le perdona todo. Y, como dices tú, mejor nos centramos en el nene... ¿Dirá algo porque ha visto algo o porque su padre se pasa el día por casa con la misma paranoia y ya hasta la repite él? e_e

Eso, hoy es día de no hacer nada de nada. Y eso que yo llevo un puente de no parar, peeeeeeeeero al menos de no tocar los papeles para nada más que para quitarlos de encima de la mesa si estorban - y tener tengo cosas qué hacer, pero es que aún no he tenido tiempo de andar corre que te corre para un lado y para otro-. Descansad bien las tartarugas y tú que tenemos que llegar todos de una pieza al lunes para sobrevivir a la semana.

¡Un biiico muy grande!


	126. Yamato

Sora no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde que habían vuelto de casa de Takeru, caminando completamente distraída al lado de Yamato. Había algunas cosas que estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza sin ser capaz de alejarlas de ninguna de las maneras. Hasta cierto punto, estaba completamente segura que lo que llevaba una temporada rondando por su cabeza era algo en lo que ambos se iban a poner de acuerdo con facilidad, pero siempre le quedaba la pequeña duda que si no sería demasiado pronto.

\- ¿Quieres un té? – le preguntó Yamato cuando ya estaban en casa.

\- Hmmm… Sí, ¿lo preparas mientras que subo a cambiarme? Me están matando las sandalias después de tanto rato – comentó viendo como asentía, subiendo rápidamente a la habitación en busca de su pijama.

Siguió a la pelirroja con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista. Había estado muy callada desde que habían vuelto, pero podía estar medianamente seguro de qué era lo que podría estar pasándole por la cabeza. A pesar de todo, mantenía lo que había dicho el día anterior en el hospital, no quería tomar decisiones que aunque también le afectaban, no consideraba que le pertenecieran.

Sería ella quien tendría que pasar por todos los problemas físicos que aquello conllevaba y, aunque prefería no pensar en ello, en caso de tener que volver a salir al espacio, era ella quien se iba a quedar con el cargo. No se planteaba tan siquiera la idea de ser él quien sacara el tema por mucho que pudiera estar rondándole por la cabeza, incluso aunque la conociera más que de sobra para saber cuál era el motivo que podía tenerla tan callada.

Todas las dudas se habían terminado de despejar de su cabeza cuando su hermano le había dicho lo que ella le había dicho a Taichi antes de que se fueran de viaje, de manera que podía realmente adivinar qué era lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Sora. Sonriendo muy ligeramente de medio lado, negó con la cabeza, poniendo por fin el agua a calentar y esperando a que ella volviera a bajar.

Cuando Sora volvió a bajar, lo hizo con el pijama puesto, dejando por encima de sus hombros una fina chaqueta de punto ya que a esas alturas todavía hacía frío por las noches y la casa llevaba vacía unas cuantas horas.

\- Ya está… ¿Los llevo hasta el sofá? – le preguntó viendo como asentía.

Cogiendo con cuidado ambas tazas, caminó con ellas hasta dejarlas encima de la mesa que había dejante de uno de los sofás, donde ya se había sentado la pelirroja, esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo antes de buscar automáticamente su contacto usando su hombro como apoyo.

\- Ese enano nos ha dejado a los dos para el arrastre – comentó divertido.

\- Y tanto… ¿Gabumon?

\- Nada más llegar se fue corriendo a su territorio para comprobar que de verdad no había rastro del enemigo.

La ligera risa de la pelirroja hizo que se le contagiara rápidamente, aprovechando el momento para acomodarse mejor, quedando algo más reclinado en el sofá para dejarla a ella coger una mejor postura. Pasando el brazo en torno a sus hombros y comenzando a jugar distraído con el cabello de ella, no dijo más, dejándola seguir pensando en sus cosas. Realmente, prefería no meterse en lo que pudiera estar pasando por su cabeza en aquellos momentos.

Sora permaneció con la mirada fija en las tazas humeantes que descansaban encima de la mesa, notando el suave calor que emitía Yamato al tenerlo tan cerca. Buscando algo más de refugio, cuando se acomodó mejor para poder dejarla usarlo mejor de apoyo, no protestó, adaptándose rápidamente a él.

La misma pregunta llevaba dando vueltas a su cabeza desde hacía una buena temporada, especialmente los últimos días. ¿Sería demasiado pronto? Ella no pensaba que fuera así, tenía que tener en cuenta sus circunstancias y todo el tiempo que habían perdido… También tenían que tener en cuenta la delicada situación laboral de uno y de otra. Y… por primera vez, parecía que todo se había colocado de tal forma que podía verlo factible.

Lo miró ligeramente de reojo, levantando lo justo la vista hacia él sin tener que moverse, dejando que el notar su mano en su pelo la ayudara a relajarse y a tomarse las cosas con más tranquilidad. Quizás era momento de dejar de guardarse las cosas, de empezar a hablarlas con él más directamente y saber realmente lo que opinaba.

Alargando su mano, puedo coger la de Yamato que quedaba libre, buscando entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, pudiendo acariciar con el pulgar que le quedaba libre la parte de piel que podía, sonrió al notar que respondía a sus automáticamente. Eso terminó por dejar de lado las preguntas en su cabeza.

Las cosas era mejor hablarlas de frente con él, había aprendido eso con el tiempo y no tenía sentido seguir callándose más tiempo aquello a sabiendas de que era algo que no iba a desaparecer de su cabeza.

\- Yamato… - murmuró por lo bajo, casi como si no se atreviera a hacerlo en voz alta. No esperó a que diera señales de haberla escuchado, el silencio que guardó fue para ordenar dentro de su propia cabeza lo que quería decir-, quiero que tengamos un pequeño…

Bajó la vista automáticamente hacia ella, casi que planteándose si había escuchado sus palabras o si realmente se les había imaginado. No debería de decir que aquello lo cogiera por sorpresa, lo que lo había hecho era que Sora hubiera sido tan directa. No era algo común en ella y eso, sin duda, le gustaba. Se dio cuenta de que dejaba algo de separación entre ellos, observándolo.

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? – fue lo único que pudo articular.

\- Completamente – asintió, estando muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo-. No tiene que ser ahora si no quieres, podemos esperar, pero quiero que lo sepas…

\- ¿No puede ser ahora? Ya me has fastidiado mis planes de noche… - no pudiendo evitar el comentario, se giró, observándola de forma más directa-. Creo que ya te dejé claro hace tiempo lo que pensaba sobre ese tema, Sora. Solo quiero que sea decisión tuya y porque de verdad quieres.

\- No podría estar más segura de ello – repitió-. Llevo una temporada dándole vueltas… ¿Tú quieres?

\- Claro que quiero, ¿cómo no voy a querer si me llevo muriendo de la envidia cada vez que veo a mi hermano con Dai desde que ese enano nació? – era curioso lo sencillo que le resultaba reconocer aquellas cosas en voz alta.

Sonrió automáticamente al escuchar su respuesta, pensando en que había sido una tontería tardar tanto en decidir decirle algo de todo aquello.

\- Yo… ya sabes que siempre he tenido cuidado con estas cosas y tengo que informarme para ver cómo son los efectos y cómo tengo que ir dejando poco a poco de tomarme mis pastillas… Puede que lleve un tiempo.

\- El tiempo que sea – asintió a lo que ella decía-. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo con seguridad?

\- Pues… - se incorporó, quedando más recta para poder encararlo al hablar-. Tendré que hablarlo con mi ginecóloga para saberlo con seguridad, pero si no nos hemos llevado ningún susto en todo este tiempo… Yo creo que eran bastante efectivas, llevará su tiempo que dejen de hacer efecto. Puedo pedirle una cita…

\- Me parece bien, puedo acompañarte si quieres – no dejó que le soltara la mano a pesar de haber puesto algo de distancia entre ellos dos-. ¿Tú estás segura de que quieres tenerme como el padre? – no pudo evitar hacer el comentario para relajarla.

\- Bueno… se supone que me he casado contigo y… no te lo creas demasiado, pero eres de las mejores opciones que tengo a mano para esto – sonriendo, finalmente, asintió-. Entoces… ¿Vamos a intentarlo?

\- Las veces que sean necesarias – sonriendo de medio lado, no pudo evitar hacer el comentario-. ¿Quieres reírte de mí?

\- ¿Reírme de ti? – alargó la mano cuando le tendió la taza de la mesa, notando como su pulso temblaba al intentar cogerla.

Asintió, observando sus movimientos. Quizás fuera mejor aprovechar el momento y contárselo por fin antes de dejar que alguien lo usara en su contra.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que hace un año más o menos te fuiste de viaje cuando estábamos en Tanegashima? – esperó a verla asentir-. Pues digamos que entendí de… otra forma tus malestares y nauseas.

Se quedó observándolo, con la taza a medio bajar de sus labios, arqueando poco a poco las cejas, entendiendo lo que estaba queriendo decirle, dejando que la cara de sorpresa se apoderara de ella, abriendo la boca para decirle algo al respecto, no llegando hacerlo al cortarla él con un gesto.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… No digas nada. Pero cuando me dejaste solo resulta que empezó Biyomon a decirme que llevabas días así y que era desde los retrasos… ¿Y qué se supone que tenía que ponerme a pensar yo? Luego te llamo y me contesta Haru y me dice que sigues mal…

\- Pero… - hizo una pausa, observándolo, como si de repente se diera cuenta de lo que había estado pasando aquellos días-. ¿¡Por eso no hacías más que preguntarme que cuánto hacía de lo de la playa!? ¡Yamato!

\- ¿Qué? Lo sé, pero, ¿qué querías que pensara?

\- Te lo habría dicho… ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué pensabas que te lo estaba escondiendo? – protestó, dejando la taza encima de la mesa-. Tú igual que la paranoia de Haru cuando me puse mal por culpa del estrés que tenía encima cuando volvimos en Londres y apareció el proyecto de NY que se pasó con la paranoia una semana detrás de mí – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Pues… por algo será – se defendió, intentando llevar de nuevo la conversación a su campo-. No, no pensé que me lo estuvieras escondiendo - mintió ligeramente, no siendo algo que se hubiera terminado de platear en su momento seriamente, por suerte había salido de dudas rápido-. Pero… ¿y si no lo sabías?

\- Si tuviera sospechas para pensarlo de verdad sería yo primera en haberlo comprobado – murmuró, casi que con un ligero tono gruñón.

\- Ya, ya lo sé… Pero… Yo soy bueno en temas de ciencias, no me pidas que de repente me ponga a tener ideas brillantes con temas personales, Sora – se giró hacia ella, intentando evitar la colleja que se tendría bien merecida-. Pero eso no es lo importante…

\- ¿No es lo importante que te pasaras días paranoico con que podría estar embarazada y que no te lo estaba diciendo?

\- No, no es eso… - viendo como arruga la nariz en una ligera mueca, intentó no sonreír. Sabía que podría estar pensándose el darle una buena colleja, peor no podía evitar que ese gesto de ella le gustara demasiado.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué me cuentas esto ahora? – acabó por pregunta.

\- Porque cuando me acabé enterando de qué era lo que pasaba… - negó con la cabeza-. Verás, ¿sabes qué era lo que me preocupaba? No, no era que pudiéramos haber tenido un descuido, sino que tuviera que irme en enero. ¿Cómo me iba a ir yo sabiendo eso? De ninguna de las maneras.

\- Como me vayas a decir que te daba miedo que no te lo fuera a decir precisamente por eso más te vale decírmelo por mensaje escondido detrás del sofá de casa de tu padre – empezó a decir, a sabiendas de que podría ser perfectamente capaz de sacar esa conclusión.

\- No, lo que te iba a decir es que, a pesar de todo, acabé sintiendo algo de decepción. Y si no hubiera sido porque me tenía que ir, posiblemente me hubiera decepcionado mucho más.

Se quedó mirándolo, aún con los brazos cruzados, manteniendo todavía el gesto serio que había estado teniendo a causa del rumbo que había ido tomando la conversación. No le duró demasiado con las últimas palabras de él, relacionando aquello que le estaba diciendo con la conversación que habían tenido poco antes cuando habían tenido la visita de Takeru y Dai. Finalmente, relajó el gesto.

\- Vale, igual no tienes que irte a esconder detrás de tu padre – le dijo, tomándose unos segundos para pensar en sus cosas, acabando por ponerse en pie para avanzar unos pasos hasta colocarse delante del rubio, dándole unos instantes para adivinar sus intenciones y dejarla sentarse sobre él-. Eres un idiota, que lo sepas.

\- ¿Ese adjetivo no lo tienes destinado únicamente para Yagami?

\- Podéis compartirlo, tranquilo – dejó un brazo en torno a sus hombros-. Pero tú te acabas de librar de una buena. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Porque… Pues… porque como no te quería decir nada sobre el tema del traslado todavía no me parecía un buen tema para sacar.

\- ¿Y has esperado hasta ahora para decirme que hace un año hasta te decepcionó que no fuera todo más que una paranoia tuya?

\- Más o menos… En mi defensa diré que sí, tienes toda la razón, pero quería que saliera de ti.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No estarías pensando que no quería, no?

\- Claro que no, si solo hay que ver la cara que se te queda cuando tienes a alguno de los niños del grupo – negó la cabeza-. Pero me parecía que tenía que ser cosa tuya – levantando la mano, se entretuvo echando su cabello tras su oreja con suavidad – por todo lo que conlleva.

\- Qué bien se te da librarte de las collejas cuando quieres – acabó por decirle antes de inclinarse para darle un beso, suave y tranquilo-. Entonces… ¿estás de acuerdo con intentarlo?

\- Más que de acuerdo – asintió.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** BOOM.

Ale, ahí lo tienes. ¿Qué tal? ¿Se ha muerto la tortuga del todo ya? Jajajaja Yamato ha sobrevivido porque estaba en el mismo punto que nosotros, estaba viendo venir esto y lo estaba viendo con ganas. Porque él también se moría de ganas de que se lo pidieran, así que no le ha dado un chungo por eso, que sino seguro que tienen que estar abanicándolo.

Y... ¡por fin confiesa lo que le pasaba en agosto del año pasado! Jajajajaja Y parecía tonto cuando lo compramos, mira qué bien le ha acabado saliendo la jugada, primero con la preocupación y ahora con la decepción... Si es que algo de listo tiene que tener, pero no le pidamos mucho, que debe de tener todas las neuronas fangirleando a la vez... ¡Un beso enorme de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** me ha hecho gracia que llegara ahora tu review porque justo iba a subir esto jajajaja

Pues espero que hayas hecho espacio entre tanta purpurina para meter más porque por fin ha llegado la conversación tan esperada para todo el mundo. Tenía que acaban pasando y obviamente que iba a ser un mini-miniYamato el que iba a acabar teniendo la culpa, aliado con Dai. Estos dos ya tenían mucha gana de unirse al resto del grupo de papis y ahora que lo han tenido tan TAN debajo de las narices... Hiroaki, el pobre, estaba viendo a su nuera con Reiji y claro... Ese ya está buscándoles nombre para la nieta.

Jajajajaja sí, Haru se ha quedado muy confusa. Entre la contestación que le ha caído y todo lo demás, yo creo que debió de perderse por un par de calles de vuelta a casa, que no tenía ella muy claro lo que había pasado allí.

Yo creo que el miedo del pobrecito Gabumon es acabar haciéndole daño sin querer al nene y por eso se esconde de él, porque sabe que es un pesado - Yagami - y que en una de estas puede acabar haciéndole daño y liarla, así que se esconde tras las piernas de Yamato o tras Hiroaki y con un poco de suerte cazan al nene antes.

Y no te preocupes que yo me he puesto el pijama para escribir un ratillo que POR FIN he llegado a casa de una vez, que menudo día que me han dado hoy... ¡Ánimo mañana que las tartarugas te acompañen! Además, tú piensa que ya te queda poquito y podré usarte como abogada cuando me quieran dar tomatazos por aquí jajaja ¡Un bico enorme!


	127. ¡Camina!

\- Yamato… vamos a llegar tarde.

Sora estaba terminando de prepararse para acudir a una cena que habían organizado con el grupo, al igual que todos los primeros días de agosto, aprovechando para conmemorar todo lo que había ocurrido en aquellas fechas.

\- Pues que esperen – fue la única respuesta que le dio antes de acercársela.

Habiendo entrado a la ducha después de que ella saliera, dejándola prepararse, había podido verla volver varias veces al baño mientras que terminaba de cepillarse el cabello. En el último de los viajes, ya lo había pillado saliendo de debajo del agua, con la toalla puesta. No había podido evitar cogerla del brazo y atraerla.

\- ¿Y qué excusa se supone que les vamos a poner si aparecemos media hora más tarde de lo que deberíamos?

\- ¿Excusa? Yo no tengo mucho problema en decirles el motivo de la tardanza… Pero, seguro que podemos alargarla, ya puestos a tardar algo más, media hora me parece muy poco – acompañando sus palabras con una sonrisa de medio lado, dejando más que claras sus intenciones, no le costó demasiado conseguir que Sora se olvidara por completo sobre la puntualidad.

Cuando volvió a salir del baño, lo hizo murmurando por lo bajo mientras que se volvía a abrochar la cremallera del vestido, con una toalla en la mano, intentando secarse la parte del pelo que se le había mojado por culpa del rubio.

\- Anda… haz el favor de vestirte de una vez… - intentando borrar la ligera sonrisita con la que había salido, se acercó hasta su teléfono, viendo que tenía un par de mensajes, contestando rápidamente-. Ya nos están echando en falta.

\- ¿Qué les has dicho? – saliendo tras ella, se acercó hasta la ropa que había dejado encima de la cama.

\- Que he recibido una llamada de trabajo y que ahora vamos… Así que venga – sentándose en la cama, se acercó hasta su mesita de noche, donde había dejado los pendientes, colocándoselos con cuidado, haciendo algo de tiempo, terminando por girarse hacia su marido, observando cómo alcanzaba la camiseta que se iba a poner ese día y se la pasaba por la cabeza, entretenida con la vista-. ¿Listo?

\- Sí, con este sol no creo que vaya a tener mucho problema por salir con el pelo mojado – cogiendo algunas cosas y metiéndolas en los bolsillos del pantalón, se acercó hacia donde ella estaba-. ¿Vamos? Vas a acabar haciendo que lleguemos tarde…

\- Mira… circula – riéndose por la tontería, se puso en pie, saliendo caminando tras él-. ¿Te has echado el protector solar? Mira que como te vuelvas a quemar por cabezota yo no te pongo crema después…

\- ¿Ni siquiera si te pongo cara de pena?

\- ¡Camina!...

Negando con la cabeza, cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ellos, caminando hacia las escaleras para poder reunirse con los digimon que esperaban en el piso inferior.

\- ¿La llamada de trabajo bien? – preguntó al llegar donde estaban, haciendo que lo mirase ligeramente confusa.

\- Algo rápida para mi gusto – contestó cuando entendió las dobles intenciones de sus palabras-. Pero seguro que podré tener una conferencia más tarde para discutir más a fondo todos los detalles del proyecto…

Atendiendo a la conversación de ambos adultos, esperaron a que salieran de casa para caminar tras ellos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente esperando a llegar junto el resto del grupo. No estaban demasiado lejos del punto de reunión, y cuando por fin llegaron, todos los demás que habían confirmado su asistencia ese día estaban esperando ya.

\- ¿Vosotros dos qué? – fue el saludo de Taichi.

\- Ya… ya… culpa mía – saludando con la mano a los demás, la pelirroja contestó a su amigo-. Tenía cosas que atender de última hora y tenía que dejarlas listas antes de salir de casa.

\- Vosotros dos últimamente llegáis tarde a todas partes, a saber a qué os andáis dedicando para perder tanto el tiempo – cogiéndose del brazo de su amiga, Mimi no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

\- Pues yo me estaba dedicando a cosas importantes, ¿qué te parece? – le dijo girando la cabeza hacia ella, dejándose arrastrar.

\- Seguro que sí… Hacía una buena temporada que no me hacías caso, ¿te parece bonito? Me has tenido abandonada todo este tiempo – hizo un puchero.

\- Claro, el hecho de que lleves todo el mes fuera de la ciudad con las grabaciones de tu programa seguro que no ha tenido absolutamente nada que ver, ¿verdad? – riéndose con los dramas de ella, acabó dejándose arrastrar.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, todavía no has tenido tiempo a venir a sentarte conmigo y contarme detalles de qué tal lo pasasteis en Grecia más allá de la postal esa que me llegó, claro – sonriendo divertida al acordarse de ella, se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja.

\- ¿Y qué más quieres? Nosotros solo te dejamos claro que nos gustó el regalito que nos metiste en la maleta, ¿no te parece información suficiente?

\- No, pero como eres una rancia y una aburrida por intentar insistirte a ver si por causalidad me quieres contar algo no pierdo nada… El tiempo, como mucho.

Negó con la cabeza sin poder evitarlo, riéndose también, caminando al lado de Mimi, distraída, sin tener pensado tan siquiera el mínimo intento de responder a lo que ella preguntaba, no al menos con el resto de gente demasiado cerca.

\- ¿Dónde está Takeru? – preguntó Jou acercándose a Yamato.

\- Creo que ha considerado que Hikari y los niños están acompañados – la señaló con la cabeza – y se ha ido a fingir que hace algo productivo con su vida cuando en realidad se dedica a vigilar a mis padres.

\- ¿A tus padres?

\- No preguntes – metiéndose en la conversación, Taichi negó con la cabeza.

\- No, mejor que no, pero parte de la culpa es tuya y de aquella señorita pelirroja que va allí delante, por dedicaros a ponerlo más paranoico.

\- Se lo tiene más que merecido y lo sabes.

\- Creo que prefiero no saber absolutamente nada de todo eso – el médico negó con la cabeza-. ¿Cuándo vas a volver al trabajo?

\- A finales del mes que viene, más o menos, según me han dicho.

\- Si lo llego a saber también me meto yo al programa espacial, lleva de vacaciones desde que volvió en enero.

\- Como si tú te mataras mucho a trabajar, "don-embajador-importante".

\- Yo sí que me puedo quejar de la cantidad de trabajo que acabo teniendo siempre y sin vacaciones, y no vosotros dos… ¿Qué tal en Grecia?

\- Bien, ¿tú también sabías a dónde íbamos?

\- Yo creo que eras el único que no tenía ni la más remota idea – el peliazul se encogió de hombros.

\- Tiene toda la pinta. Muy bien, la verdad, yo todavía me volvía a pesar de tener que andar escondiéndome de tanto sol.

\- La gambita se escondía en la piscina – Taichi no pudo aguantarse el comentario, sonriendo a la vez que se alejaba unos pasos para quedar fuera del alcance del rubio.

\- Sí, tú escóndete mejor – siguiéndolo con la mirada entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Creo que tampoco quiero saber de lo que habla.

\- Mejor que no, créeme que mejor que no – negó con la cabeza, carraspeando ligeramente viendo como Mimi se acercaba hacia ellos habiendo dejado en paz a Sora-. ¿Y tú qué problema tienes?

\- ¿Yo? Que la aburrida de tu mujer no me quiere contar nada de nada y vengo a ver si tú ya que parece que te gustó el regalo que os metí en la maleta, me contabas algo…

En cuanto escuchó la mención de ella del vestido sonrió ligeramente, intentando disimularlo de la mejor forma que pudo, coincidiendo que tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para poder cubrirse mientras que tosía.

\- Mira, se nos pone nervioso y hasta tose – riéndose por lo bajo, Mimi aprovechó para colgarse del brazo de Yamato.

\- No, es que me das alergia – protestó, sin intentar zafarse de ella a sabiendas de que no era posible-. Tengo un especialista en medicina a mi lado que seguro que me da la razón.

\- Yo creo que es bastante posible tenerle alergia a Mimi, sino mira a Koushiro escondido detrás de mi hermano y de tu suegro para quedar fuera del alcance de ella.

\- Oye, ¿tú desde cuando te unes a la gente para meterte conmigo? – puso cara de ofensa.

Estando el grupo sentado tomando algo en una de las terrazas de la ciudad, un estornudo de Yamato llamó la atención de Sora, haciendo que se girase hacia él, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Perfectamente – negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia-. Es Mimi que me da hasta alergia.

\- ¿Seguro? – observándolo unos segundos, pudo volver a verlo estornudar de nuevo.

\- No te preocupes – negó con la cabeza.

Se quedó girada hacia él, pudiendo notar que volvía a hacerlo otro par de veces, solo girando la cabeza hacia Taichi cuando escuchó que le hablaba a ella directamente.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? – preguntó curioso.

\- Nada de tu interés – lo observó unos segundos-. ¿Por qué no te has traído a Daigo contigo?

\- ¿No te vale con mi encantadora presencia?

\- No – sonrió irónicamente.

\- Está secuestrado con sus abuelos maternos, yo ahí no me quiero ni meter. Puede ir su madre a buscarlo si quiera, de hecho…

\- Para que luego te rieras de mí cuando os dio a todos por decir que huía de Toshiko – protestó Yamato.

\- Claro que no, tu nunca intentarías escaparte de mi madre – Sora intentó contenerse la risa en ese momento, inclinándose hacia el lado contrario intentando escaparse sin poder evitar que la cogiera por los hombros con su brazo.

\- Pues claro que… - cortó sus propias palabras para tener que volver a estornudar.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Empiezas a tener mala cara – preguntó, observándolo.

\- Sí, no tienes muy buena cara – Taichi asintió a las palabras de ella.

\- Os estoy diciendo que estoy perfectamente – negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no lo estás… - la pelirroja negó con la cabeza-. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

\- Sora no… - no pudo terminar de nuevo la frase, teniendo que estornudar de nuevo.

\- Mira, mañana lo vas a tener con la nariz roja – riéndose por lo bajo, el castaño continuó observándolos.

\- Venga, nos vamos para casa – le dijo la pelirroja, aprovechando para tirar de su mano buscando que se levantara con ella-. Y no quiero protestas… - se giró hacia el resto-. Chicos, nos vamos…

\- Sora… - intentó protestar de nuevo.

\- No le lleves la contraria, que te lleva de la oreja a casa, ¿eh? – empezando a reírse, mirando hacia Yamato, Taichi no vio venir la colleja que la calló por parte de su amiga.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron a casa, todavía estaba protestando porque no creía necesario que se hubieran ido, siguiendo los pasos de Sora por el salón, acabando por dar por pedida la conversación y sentándose el sofá al notarse cansado.

\- Si debo de haber cogido algo de frío nada más.

\- Yo creo que se me ocurre cuándo has podido cogerlo, fíjate tú – le dijo dándose cuenta de que por fin parecía haber hecho caso-. Tienes mala cara, te lo digo en serio.

\- Pues yo me encuentro solo un poco cansado – acabó diciendo encogiéndose de

\- Vete a ponerte el pijama anda, ¿hace falta algo para la hora de la cena?

\- Que yo sepa no… - mirándola de reojo volvió a ponerse en pie.

\- Pues entonces vete a ponerte el pijama mientras que yo recojo por aquí… Y no quiero ni media protesta más.

\- Vale… vale…. Si es que vergüenza debería darte. Como haya pillado catarro que sepas que será culpa tuya – empezó a hablar mientras que se alejaba, comenzando a subir las escaleras- por no dejarme vestirme cuando salgo de la ducha.

Girando la cabeza para observarlo, primero con una ceja arqueada y luego entrecerrando poco a poco los ojos, pudo ver a su marido desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación solo para escucharlo estornudar segundos más tarde.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** es que no les hacía falta ni hablarlo ya, seamos sinceros jajajaja Estaba la cosa más que evidente.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que les ha dado la neurona de tomar precauciones de manera continua, posiblemente aunque les viniera a modo de susto la nenita, se iban a poner los dos a fangirlear sin que fuera planeado. Es más que evidente que acaba vez que alguien los deja con un nene se quedan tontos los dos, especialmente con el mini-minirubio nuevo de la familia, que es muy peligroso.

Ahora parece que Sora va a tener oportunidad de trabajar otra vez con otro nene malito, aunque este igual le da más lata que el que ya tuvo en casa un par de días. Veremos qué tal se portal el rubio.

¡Un beso de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** la conversación más evidente de la historia jajajaja

Puede que sea dentro de 100 capis o puede que ya lo tenga escrito e_e No tengo nada más que decir al respecto jajajajaja Todo depende de cómo le vengan las hormonas o no a ella, la verdad, pero me parece a mí que al astronauta experimentado más le vale hilar fino si quiere sobrevivir. Y todos sabemos que el matrimonio Ishida-Yagami va a tener altas probabilidades de volverla completamente loca porque los va a tener siguiéndola por todos los rincones, y ya nada qué decir en el momento en el que lo sepa el cuñado y el abuelo... Pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo cofcofcof

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** pues mira jajaja Ha vuelto a pasar. Cómo se nota que cuando la vida escolar no toca la moral más o menos tenemos los mismos horarios jajajaja Ayer subí otro capítulo porque a pesar de casi no haber pasado por casa este fin de semana gran cosa sí que me ha dado tiempo a escribir bastante y me lo podía permitir. A ver qué tal se me da esta semana de vuelta al horario infernal...

Te digo lo mismo que a Natesgo, puede que sea dentro de mucho o que ya esté escrito... Al igual que también podría estar relacionado con las neuras de alguien. ahí te dejo procesándolo jajajaja

Bueno, yo no sé hasta qué punto lo dice porque de verdad es lo que le pasa por la cabeza o porque sabe que estando con quien está, es mejor acompañarla. Yo creo que en el fondo, como la visita es para lo que es, le interesa lo que les tienen que decir sinceramente. Ya no es tanto una revisión o algo que en el fondo, fuera más privado y cosa de ella, esto en teoría es para estar puesto al día de cómo tienen que hacer y el tiempo que van a tener que esperar. Y sino... déjalo, que bastante lleva librando con la paranoia de que ella pudiera estar embarazada un año atrás y que no se lo hubiera dicho jajajaja Por lo menos sabemos que no miente y que solo está ocultando informaciones y contando las cosas como mejor le viene jajajaja Si al final nos salió listo y todo el rubio.

Disfruta de lo que te queda de domingo que yo creo que me voy a poner a adelantar cosillas que está lloviendo y hace día de quedarse en casa vagueando, hoy sí que sí. ¡Bicos para ti y para las tartarugas!


	128. Te dejas querer

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Yamato? – preguntó la voz de Biyomon mientras que se asomaba por uno de los lados de Sora.

\- ¿Por qué hemos vuelto tan pronto? – al otro lado de la pelirroja, Gabumon se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- Creo que tiene un buen catarrazo – comentó, observándolo distraída desde la cocina.

Hacía un rato que había vuelto a bajar con el pijama puesto, sin hacer demasiadas protestas, echándose en el sofá y lo único que habían podido saber de él era cada vez que lo escuchaban estornudar o toser.

\- Vengo ahora, vigilad que no se me queme, por favor – les pidió, observándolo unos segundos más.

Salió hacia el vestidor, caminando hacia uno de los armarios bajos, abriéndolo para sacar de él una manta que había tenido guardada desde que habían empezado el verano, volviendo a salir con ella para echársela por encima al rubio.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó, echándosela por encima.

\- Que conste que cuando antes decía que estaba bien era porque creía que lo estaba – protestó, moviéndose hacia un lado para dejarla sentarse.

\- Ya te dije que no tenías muy buena cara – alargando la mano hacia él, la posó en su frente-. Ha llamado Taichi antes para preguntar, que lo sepas.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para ver si te habías muerto ya – negando con la cabeza, retiró su mano, aprovechando para echarle el cabello hacia atrás-. No parece que tengas fiebre, ¿tienes hambre?

\- No mucha, la verdad – reconoció, quedándose pensativo al haber escuchado el motivo de la llamada del embajador-. Siento haberte fastidiado el plan de la tarde…

\- No digas tonterías – negó con la cabeza-. Estoy haciendo algo de sopa para la cena, que te va a venir bien, si tienes hambre luego te tomas un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate ahí echado o vete para la cama, luego te lo llevo yo.

Volviendo a levantarse, se acercó hasta dónde había dejado a los digimon, no queriendo dejar la comida desatendida.

Al contrario que en otras ocasiones, no la siguió con la mirada, limitándose a quedarse echado, sin protestar tan siquiera por haber quedado confinado en el sofá con una manta. Era curioso lo rápido que estaba empeorando. Sin duda debía de ser un virus o frío que llevara días incubando porque no podía haberle afectado tan de repente.

No pudo evitar quedarse pensando en el hecho de que hubiera llamado Taichi simplemente para saber cómo estaba. No debería de parecerle extraño viniendo de él, pero sí que hacía acudir a su cabeza otras ocasiones que prefería dejar atrás. No podía evitar comparar la situación actual con el momento en el que había despertado en el hospital.

Gruñó, sin poder evitarlo, revolviéndose para quedar echado de medio lado, prefiriendo ignorar sus propios pensamientos alargando la mano para dejar puesta la televisión un rato y poder hacer algo de tiempo. No le gustaba que esos pensamientos volvieran a su cabeza, quería dejarlos atrás y centrarse en el presente. Ya bastante había podido darse cabezazos con todo aquello en su momento.

Cerró los ojos un momento, dejando un canal aleatorio, sin hacerle demasiado caso, no pudiendo tampoco concentrarse demasiado.

\- Yamato – subiéndose de un salto al sofá, Gabumon se colocó al lado. Al ver que no contestaba, alargó una de sus patas, para golpearlo con ella en el brazo-. Yamato, ¿te has dormido? – repitiendo el gesto de antes, vio que abría los ojos poco a poco.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – totalmente desorientado, observó a su compañero-. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Van a dar las diez de la noche – lo observó, curioso.

\- ¿Las diez? Pero si solo he cerrado los ojos cinco minutos… - confuso, miró a su alrededor.

\- Llevas durmiendo desde hace dos horas – acercándose hasta ellos, Sora dejó una bandejita encima de la mesa del salón-. Te he traído algo de cena, intenta comer algo, anda…

\- ¿Tú has cenado ya? – preguntó sentándose con cuidado.

\- Sí, no te quería despertar…

\- Espera, que me levanto, no vaya a ser que se me caiga… - detuvo sus explicaciones cuando al vio negar con la cabeza.

\- Quédate ahí, a no ser que me vayas a decir que te quieres ir a la cama…

\- No, no… Si ya tengo miedo de tirar algo aquí – se sentó, a pesar de todo, dando un escalofrío.

\- He bajado un momento a la farmacia también para traerte algo a ver si te corta ese catarro. Y no te preocupes, te he traído a la cena en una taza para que te sea más sencillo. Intenta comer algo aunque sea para tomarte el medicamento.

\- Gracias – dijo alargando la mano para aceptar la taza que ella le tendía.

\- Tienes los ojos muy brillantes… Cuando termines de cenar deberías de mirar si tienes fiebre – tomando asiento a su lado, se acomodó también en el sofá.

\- No deberías de acercarte a mí, a ver si te voy a contagiar – dijo soplando ligeramente el líquido antes de dar un pequeño trago.

\- ¿Está rico?

\- Creo que no me sabe a nada… - tuvo que reconocer, revolviéndose para poder dejarse la manta por encima viendo cómo le entraba la risa, teniendo que estirar la mano en la que tenía la taza para dejársela a Sora, que estaba más cerca que la mesa, estornudando de nuevo.

\- Anda que… vaya cómo te has puesto…

\- Mi cabeza… – protestó, llevándose una mano a la frente, tras hacer el movimiento brusco del estornudo, cogiendo un pañuelo de los que también le había acercado en la bandeja.

\- Termínate la cena para poder tomarte el medicamento y te metes en la cama mientras yo recojo.

\- ¿No será mejor que me quede en la habitación de abajo?

\- ¿Por qué iba a ser mejor? – devolviéndole la taza, lo observó interrogante.

\- Porque te voy a contagiar… - volvió a dar otro sorbo.

\- Yamato, déjate de tonterías – se acercó a él, dejando un beso en su mejilla, frunciendo el ceño-. Estás ardiendo… Si mañana por la mañana estás peor vamos al médico o le lloramos un poquito a Jou a ver si cuela… Avisado estás. Ahora venga, termínate la cena y vete directo para la cama.

Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo observándola. No se molestó en intentar negociar con ella nada de lo que había dicho, centrándose en terminarse el líquido de la taza, que incluso aunque fuera incapaz de notar sabores, el líquido caliente calmaba su garganta. Cualquier diría que en cuestión de unas horas iba a empeorar tanto su situación, pero, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirse conmovido por el comportamiento que ella estaba teniendo con él.

\- Si no puedes terminártelo da igual, no fuerces… - le dijo dándose cuenta de que daba sorbos muy pequeños.

Casi que con un gesto de disculpa, alargó el brazo para dejar la taza sobre la mesa, siendo incapaz de tomar nada más, haciendo lo que ella le había dicho antes, tomándose la medicación.

\- Pues ahora a la cama, venga – observó como asentía y se ponía en pie, acercándose a recoger la bandeja-. Deja eso ahí, ya lo recojo yo todo luego. Tú métete en la cama ahora. Cuando acabe con todo subiré yo… Venga – le dijo poniéndose en pie ella a su vez, girándose hacia Gabumon-. ¿Subes con él?

Llevándose los pañuelos con él, subió a la habitación, agachándose en la parte baja de las escaleras al darse cuenta de que su compañero seguía sus pasos, sonriendo ligeramente antes de cogerlo en cuello y subirlo con él.

Lo posó encima de la cama, metiéndose él entre las sábanas lo antes posible dando un escalofrío. Sin duda Sora tenía razón y debía de tener fiebre. Alargó la mano para apagar la luz, notando el cansancio pasarle factura, girándose hacia el lado en el que se había echado su amigo.

\- ¿A que son diferentes las cosas? – le dijo de repente el digimon.

\- ¿Hm? – no esperado que le hablara siquiera se sorprendió.

\- Quiero decir que las cosas son muy diferentes cuando te dejas querer y no te pones cascarrabias contra el resto del mundo porque te da la gana…

\- Déjame en paz – comentó, intentando sonreír para dejar claro que no lo comentaba de malas, estornudando automáticamente después.

Recogiendo la bandeja de la mesa del salón, Sora caminó hacia la cocina, seguida de Biyomon. Dejando las cosas en la encimera para empezar a llevarlas a la pila de los platos, aprovechó para recogerlo todo. Era temprano para tener sueño y prefería dejar a Yamato descansar en la cama a su gusto.

\- ¿Te vas a poner enferma tú también?

\- ¿Yo? – mirando hacia el ave, se encogió de hombros-. A saber… pero bueno, por ahora vamos a intentar que Yamato deje de morírsenos por los rincones.

\- ¿Y si te pones enferma puedes seguir intentando tener niño?

A Sora se le escapó lo que estaba fregando de entre las manos, mirando rápidamente que no se hubiera roto, rescatándolo del fondo de la pila.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso?

\- A que os he escuchado hablar – reconoció bajando la cabeza antes de terminar dando un salto para subirse a la encima a su lado-. A mí me parece muy buena idea, pero si os ponéis enfermos no vais a poder.

\- No digas tonterías – sin mirarla, notando como el color había subido a su cara con rapidez, intentó continuar con lo que estaba haciendo-. Eso no tiene nada que ver, Biyomon. Y no deberías de ser tan cotilla… - hizo el esfuerzo de mirarla y sonreírle para que no se lo tomara como si la estuviera regañando-. No digas ni media palabra del tema a nadie, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ni mucho menos a mi madre, prométemelo – se puso seria repentinamente.

\- Está bien, pero, ¿por qué?

\- Porque no queremos que nadie esté pendiente del tema… Van a ponerse muy pesados, así que hasta que no sea algo oficial no quiero que se sepa nada.

\- Entonces, ¿de verdad lo estáis buscando? – esperó a verla asentir-. ¿Y qué va a ser?

\- Eso no se puede saber hasta que pasa un tiempo prudencial. Pero… a mí me da exactamente igual – sonrió, quedándose ligeramente distraída, pensando en que sí, realmente le daba lo mismo que fuera un niño o una niña. Cualquier opción iba a ser perfecta.

\- Pues yo quiero que sea una niña – dijo totalmente convencida.

\- ¿Ya se te ha pegado de Hiroaki?

\- ¡No! ¡Pero yo quiero que sea como tú y así poder cuidarla!

No pudo llegar a responderle, únicamente ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

\- Anda, venga déjate de tonterías, que quiero contestar unos correos electrónicos del trabajo y luego voy a ver si subo con Yamato a ver cómo está de la fiebre.

Habiendo terminado todo el trabajo pendiente y recogido todo por casa, subió hasta la habitación, teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, acercándose hasta su armario para coger el pijama e irse con él al baño para no molestar a Yamato quien estaba durmiendo de nuevo.

Cuando volvió a salir completamente cambiada, se acercó hasta la cama, viendo a Gabumon sentado sobre las mantas, observándola.

\- ¿Te he despertado? – le susurró por lo bajo no queriendo levantar más el tono.

\- Ha estado temblando – indicó girándose hacia el rubio, provocando que ella arqueara las cejas-. Yo me voy a dormir abajo.

\- ¿Te vas? – dijo acercándose hacia Yamato para poder comprobar que de verdad dormía, posándole con sumo cuidado la mano en la frente, notando que la temperatura había bajado-. No hace falta que te vayas, puedes quédate a dormir con nosotros si quieres.

Viendo como las palabras de ella provocaban que se le subieran los colores al tímido digimon, intentó que no la viera reírse, yéndose a su lado de la cama, preparando todo para meterse entre las mantas por fin. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo se bajaba de la cama, pensando que quizás iba a irse, sorprendiéndose al volver a ver asomar el cuerno dorado de él al otro lado del rubio, quedándose echado ahí.

Sonrió ante ese gesto antes de terminar de echarse, apagando la luz tras ella y acomodándose para dormir, dejándole su espacio al chico, no por temor a que pudiera contagiarla sino porque no quería molestarlo si se giraba.

No pudo evitar que las palabras de su compañera volvieran a su mente, sonriendo de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. Realmente lo que le había dicho a Biyomon era totalmente cierto, ni siquiera había pensado en el tema. La única preocupación que había tenido desde que habían hablado seriamente del tema habían sido las indicaciones que le habían dado en el médico para saber cómo manejar bien la situación. Saber más o menos el tiempo que iban a tener que esperar antes de tener que empezar a estar más pendientes era lo único que le había importado, si era un niño o una niña… Iba a ser lo de menos.

Giró la cabeza hacia Yamato al darse cuenta de que se estaba moviendo, buscando su cercanía. Sonrió antes de facilitarle el trabajo, ladeándose hacia el lado correcto para dejarlo acomodarse a su lado. Cerrando los ojos, se limitó a intentar dormir.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** es que son los dos muy aplicados y ahora que quieren una nenita pues cualquier momento es válido para tenerla, claramente. No es por otra cosa... Que sean una pareja de recién casados que no tienen mucha costumbre de estarse quierecitos... Si para encima le sumas el verano, el calor, que andan a la cae... Pues seguro que andan llegando tarde a todo a todas horas a no ser que se vayan uno a cada esquina de la casa.

Se podrá quejar el rubio de lo bien que lo están tratando... Pobrecito, que está malito y le duele la cabeza y tiene fiebre. Así sin duda no va a poder ponerse a encargar nenitas, pero no pasa nada, puede tener una de sus sesiones de cabezazos mentales por todas sus tonterías del pasado.

Voy a ver si termino de calentarme yo si no quiero acabar como el rubio cabezota también, ¡un beso de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** jajaajaja en días libres tenemos los horarios sincronizados. ¿Qué tal el lunes? ¿Has sobrevivido?

El rubio ese ha ido evolucionado desde su versión cascarrabias e insegura a una persona más o menos normal, así que ahora se comporta como una persona, más o menos, normal jajajaja Ronda a su pelirroja, se lanza puñales con el marido e intenta escaparse cuando Mimi se le cuelga del brazo queriendo saber cosas que él considera que no debería ni preguntar jajajajaja

Taichi es que quiere meterse con ellos, pero luego se da cuenta de que es territorio delicado y él solo sale corriendo jajajaja Mimi lo hace solo por tocarles narices porque son un par de picajosos bueno, básicamente.

Por el momento parece que el rubio malito se está comportando. Y yo he tenido que meterme en la cama hasta las orejas para no acabar igual que él porque menudo día digno del norte que hemos tenido, madre mía... ¿habéis estado muy mal por ahí? Porque yo he tenido que parar hasta a comprarme ropa de abrigo de lo que ha empeorado de repente el clima...

¡Abrígame a las tartarugas que se van a poner pachuchas! ¡Un bico enorrrme!

 **Natesgo:** claro, la siguiente será que lo llamaron a él, asuntos muy serios de gorbierno que debían de ser atendidos con la mayor rapidez posible. Ahora andará por el mundo con la nariz rojita, que con lo blanco que es seguro que se le nota un montón. Entre eso y los ojos llorosos de la fiebre tiene que ser toda una bonita estampa, menos mal que tiene una buena enfermera en casa.¡Besitos!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** claro que no, que ellos dos son muy aplicados en su nueva labor del día a día, así que tienen que aprovechar cualquier momento aunque haya que dejar a los demás esperando. Ahora veremos a ver si el rubio no sigue estornudando más que respirando jajajaja ¡Un beso!


	129. No sabes con lo que juegas

\- ¿Te parece normal las cosas que acabo haciendo por ti? Para que luego no tengas mejores ideas que meterme en el bolsillo de la chaqueta una lima de uñas… - fue el saludo de Yamato al acercarse a Mai, quien lo esperaba en la recepción del edificio de la sede de Chofu.

\- ¿Una lima? No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estás hablando… - con la mejor de sus sonrisas de inocencia, la piloto saludó al rubio con un gesto.

Había recibido una llamada días antes para que se reincorporase antes de lo planeado al trabajo. El motivo había sido bastante sentido y estaba relacionado con que, durante la temporada que Mai fuera a estar ausente, pudiera encargarse él también de su parte del trabajo. No iba a ser complicado, dado que, a fin de cuentas, habían tenido que pasar exactamente por los mismo hasta el momento en que cada uno se había especializado por una vía o por otra. Contando que ella ocupaba uno de los puestos de instrucción y que estaban solamente con la parte más teórica, sería sencillo.

\- Mírate – le dijo divertido, fijándose más detenidamente en ella, y, en especial, en el abultado vientre que destacaba ahora en su figura-, ¿no te da vergüenza estar a punto de hacer que haya dos como tú en este mundo?

\- Ja… No lo sabes tú bien, seguro que va a ser igualita a mí y os va a tener a todos firmes a ver si se os pasa tanta tontería – sonrió antes de posar su mano sobre su barriguita-. Dentro de un mes y poco… Así que yo creo que cuanto antes te familiarices con todo… mejor – se quedó mirándolo unos segundos-. Gracias.

\- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? ¿Por reincorporarme antes? No digas tonterías… - negó con la cabeza-. Anda, venga, vamos antes de que Hideki piense que nos estamos tirando ya de los pelos por los rincones.

Camino al lado de Mai, entretenido en todo lo que le rodeaba. No era la primera vez que había estado allí, a lo largo de aquellos meses habían sido varias las veces que había tenido que acudir a firmar algunos papeles y ponerse al día con algunos asuntos, de manera que empezaba a serle todo familiar.

Dejándose guiar por ella, no tardaron en llegar a la zona en la que iban a estar instalados los dos a pesar de que sus labores tuvieran lugar en otros puntos de la base. Los ojos de Yamato, nada más llegar, no pudieron más que fijarse en un cactus que había encima de su mesa con un lazo en torno al tiesto.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto la chica divertida, dándose cuenta-. Oye… toda esta temporada que me has dejado sola con alguien tenía que entretenerme. Ese cactus hace más o menos las mismas funciones que tú, solo hay que regarlo de vez en cuando. Así que ahora te lo he dejado en tu mesa para que no me eches de menos…

\- Qué graciosa nos ha salido la piloto – murmuró por lo bajo antes de alargar la mano hacia ella con intención de despeinarla sin poder llegar a hacerlo al unírseles una tercera voz a la conversación.

\- Hay cosas que no cambian, ¿eh? Y yo pensando que la culpa era de los otros dos que os alteraban al dejar todo roto a su paso… - Hideki, quien los había escuchado hablar, apareció tras ellos.

\- Mai siempre se nos ha alterado sola, no necesita la ayuda de nadie más – girándose hacia él, saludó con un gesto.

\- Pues claro, no como tú, que no puedes ser más aburrido y rancio cuando te viene en gana – dijo observándolos a ambos-. Le estaba enseñando el camino para que no se nos pierda, cosa bastante probable conociéndolo.

\- Y que vosotros dos seáis de lo más eficiente que tenga bajo mi mando… - negando con la cabeza les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran.

* * *

Sentada en su escritorio, estaba revisando los últimos detalles sobre un boceto en el que llevaba trabajando un par de días. Aquella vez estaba trabajando sobre el papel y tenía todo su material de dibujo desperdigado por encima de la mesa, acercándose para soplar la acuarela que había utilizado para poder hacer un degradado y que se secara antes.

\- ¿Sora? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó la voz de Haru, sorprendida al haberse asomado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No vas a casa a la hora de comer hoy?

\- No… hoy no. De hecho, tenía pensado quedarme trabajando en esto durante la hora de la comida. Y sí, me he traído yo algo, no empieces con lo de siempre – señaló hacia dónde estaban sus cosas cuando vio que la otra chica se acercaba.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pues… Yamato se ha reincorporado al trabajo antes de tiempo por hacer un favor y para comer sola en casa, me quedo aquí y aprovecho el trabajo – explicó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Aunque… creo que tengo de sobra para dos si quieres acompañarme… Hasta donde yo sé, alguien sigue perdido en tierras californianas, ¿no?

\- Más o menos – dejando sus cosas a modo de aceptación de la oferta, fue a sentarse enfrente de ella-. ¿Cuándo se supone que se tenía que haber reincorporado?

\- El mes que viene, pero… ¿Mai? ¿La piloto que te presenté? Es amiga de él y debe de estar en el octavo mes de su embarazo ya, así que necesitan algo de ayuda antes de tiempo.

\- Anda, pues no lo parecía cuando me la presentaste, ¿eh?

\- Ya, pero bueno, debe de ser uno de los requisitos para que los contraten en la agencia espacial, deben de tener que dar el pego si alguien quiere hacerles una entrevista – empezando a reírse por lo bajo, levantó por fin la vista del dibujo, acercándoselo a Haru-. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Pues… - alargó la mano, cogiéndolo para poder echarle un vistazo de forma más detenida-… Me parece que sigues dando el mismo asco de todos los días, o más… Ahora que vuelves a tener tiempo para dedicarte a lo que te gusta.

Sonriendo a modo de respuesta empezó a recoger todo lo que tenía por la mesa, deteniéndose a mitad de camino, simplemente levantándose a recoger sus cosas para llevárselas con ella.

\- Vamos a la sala de reuniones que allí seguro que tenemos más espacio para comer… Yo creo que tenemos de sobra, sino podemos pedir algo…

\- Con tal de no tener que ponerme a cocinarme yo algo en casa me quedo hasta a saquear la máquina de fuera y dejarla sin chocolatinas.

Riéndose por la respuesta de ella, salieron ambas del despacho, dejando la luz apagada y todo encima de la mesa para poder seguir trabajando luego con ello.

\- Además, así aprovecho y te pido una cosa…

\- ¿Pedirme una cosa? ¿Tú a mí? – le preguntó curiosa a Haru mientras que cruzaban el estudio vacío.

\- Sí… ¿qué has hecho con el vestido de boda?

\- ¿Con el vestido de boda? – arqueó una ceja, curiosa, abriendo la puerta-. Pues… está guardado donde no se estropee ni se ensucie, ¿por qué?

\- Y… ¿no te da pena?

\- Bueno… sí, pero no es algo que creo que me vaya a volver a poner nunca más – sonriendo ligeramente, posó todo encima de la mesa, empezando a sacar las cosas.

\- Ya… es lo que tienen los vestidos de boda… - tomó asiento, siguiendo los movimientos de Sora.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Haru? – terminó quedándose mirando hacia ella.

\- Pues… había pensado que podríamos dejarlo a la vista en el estudio. Tenemos algunos kimonos y trajes de noche, ¿por qué no un vestido como ese?

\- ¿Quieres dejar mi vestido de novia a la vista de todo el que venga?

\- Sí, exactamente – se encogió de hombros-. Sora… es mi primer proyecto, aunque fuera basándome en un boc…

\- No, no empieces con lo de siempre – cortó sus palabras-. Me parece bien, si a ti te hace ilusión que se quede expuesto... a mí me parece bien. Y como vuelva a escucharte otra vez quitándome mérito te voy a dar una buena patada en el trasero, ¿queda claro?

Mirando directamente hacia la pelirroja, acabó por sonreír, aceptando la comida que ella le tendía.

\- Gracias…

* * *

\- Mai, por tercera vez, ¿quieres dejar de reírte?

La piloto llevaba riéndose de él desde que habían terminado de comer. El motivo no era otro que haber visto como su amigo se ponía absolutamente de todos los colores al haberle presentado a los que iba a tener que supervisar al darse cuenta de las miradas que había podido recibir.

\- Lo siento, pero es que es demasiado gracioso ver cómo intentas hacerte el serio a la vez que te pones tan rojo que creo que podrías brillar en la oscuridad.

\- Yo no… Bueno, da igual, ¡haz el favor de dejar de reírte de una vez! Si lo sé te dejo sola y te buscas la vida – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Anda, no te enfades todo, que si te ven frunciendo el ceño igual piensan que eres adorable y te acosan más…

\- ¡Mai! – protestó lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos.

\- Así no vas a conseguir que deje de… - hizo una pausa, poniendo cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes ahora? – giró la cabeza, mirando hacia atrás, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que pasaba.

La castaña parpadeó de un par de veces, adelantándose, de repente, un par de pasos, para alargar la mano hacia su amigo, cogiéndolo para acercarlo a ella. Al hacerlo, tiró de su brazo para que lo descruzara y poder posar la mano de él sobre su vientre.

Arqueando una ceja, sin entender qué era lo que pasaba, no tardó en notar un pequeño golpecito, teniendo que bajar la vista hacia su propia mano, dándose cuenta de qué era lo que había hecho que Mai guardara silencio.

\- No me lo digas… ¿ya ha empezado a reírse de mí ella también? – sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

\- Eso parece – el gesto de ella cambió por completo, a una sonrisa mucho más calmada-. Eres todo un privilegiado, a Arata le costó una semana desde que me dio la primera ser capaz de cazar él una…

\- Porque es lo que yo te digo, ya ha empezado ella a reírse de mí… - retiró muy lentamente la mano, dejándose su espacio-. ¿Te cuento algo?

\- ¿Qué? – lo miró interrogante.

\- Estamos intentándolo nosotros también – confesó.

Sabía perfectamente que no era un tema del que podían hablar, pero si había alguien a quien le podía contar aquello sin tener miedo de que se fuera a ir de la lengua o lo fuera a acosar, era aquella que estaba con él.

\- ¿Qué? – lo miró sorprendida.

\- Lo que has oído.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Pero si solo lleváis casados unos meses…

\- ¿Y qué? Lo dices como si tuviera que esperar a ver cómo funcionan las cosas entre los dos. ¿Recuerdas la paranoia que tenía hacía meses?

\- Sí, por tu cara de susto esa semana lo decía…

\- Ya, bueno… Eso era por lo que era, Mai. No porque no me gustara la idea de que pudiera estar embarazada… Sino porque…

\- Porque no querías tener que irte – terminó ella su frase-. Osea, que estabas esperando a legalizar las cosas para morirte de ganas por hacerme la competencia… - sonrió lado más-. Y luego intentas ir por el mundo pareciendo distante, estirado y frío… Anda que… ¿Y qué tal va la cosa?

\- Pues yo creo que todavía no hay probabilidades porque tiene que esperar a que le dejen de hacer efecto las pastillas que tomaba…

\- Así que ahora vas a venir de muy buen humor todos los días… Tomo nota…

\- ¡No se puede hablar contigo en serio de nada! – gruñó, girando sobre sus talones para echar a andar por el pasillo.

\- ¡No te enfades! – entre risas, volvió a seguir los pasos del rubio.

* * *

Haru estaba terminando su comida, observando de reojo como la pelirroja se había quedado pensativa. Demasiado pensativa, dado que apenas estaba probando bocado y no había vuelto a decir palabra desde hacía un rato.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sora? – le preguntó, intentando llamar su atención.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estás en otro planeta… ¿qué pasa? Y no me digas que nada… ¿Todo bien con Yamato?

\- Sí… sí… Claro, tranquila, estamos perfectamente – negó con la cabeza un par de veces-. Es solo que… pues… Estaba dándole vueltas a algo…

\- No, si eso no hace falta que me lo jures… Llevas sin decir nada desde hace un rato...

\- Tengo un retraso de seis días – soltó de golpe, levantando la vista hacia ella.

A la chica se le escapó la servilleta que tenía en la mano, cayendo al suelo nada más escuchar lo que le acababan de decir.

\- ¿Cómo que tienes un retraso de seis días?

\- Pues… teniéndolo. No le he dicho ni media palabra a él, quiero esperar un poco antes de ver si es algo o… no es nada…

\- Pero… ¿Un retraso… retraso? – esperó a verla asentir-. Pero… ¿Vosotros dos…?

\- Es queriendo – cortó su pregunta-. Tranquila… No me va a dar ningún infarto. No sé por qué te extraña, de hecho…

\- Pero no tenía ni idea de que ya lo hubieras hablado con él…

\- Lo hablé con él hace ya un par de meses… Y ahora… pues tengo un retraso – sonrió ligeramente, casi como si estuviera intentando no hacerlo.

\- ¡Sora! – abriendo ligeramente la boca en un gesto de sorpresa-. Tienes que comprobarlo…

\- No, voy a esperar unos días más, es demasiado pronto como para no pensar que no sea un simple retraso, Haru…

\- Vale, pero que sepas que voy a estar persiguiéndote hasta que lo hagas y me digas el resultado…

\- ¿Y si no quiero qué? ¿Eh?

\- Uy… no sabes con quien juegas…

* * *

Lo primero de todo... a las conspiradoras de turno, ¡un respeto! Jajajajaja Que me he documentado bien para los tiempos de encargo de nenas, y la cosa será cuando tenga que ser T_T Reclamaciones a los fabricantes de pastillas anti-susto sin las cuales, conociendo a estos dos, habríamos tenido susto con la nenita hace ya bastante, me parece a mí. Las paranoias de cierto rubio en la playa en su momento iban a tener fundamento jajajajaja. Así que menos conspirar y un poquito de por favor...

 **AnnaBolenna04:** exacto, el rubio este ha visto el contraste que hay si se porta como una persona normal y hace vida social, que hasta el marido llama para ver si se ha muerto ya o no... A cuando - que él supiera - nadie había ido a ver si seguía de una pieza porque pasaban de él olímpicamente. Eso son dosis de realidad que seguro que le sientan muy bien para que nunca nunca más le dé por volver a las andadas. Ahora que se preocupe de tener una nenita y de dejarse mimar por su pelirroja, que ya verá lo bien que se le va.

¡Un besito de tortuguita para ti! Por el momento el rubio ha sido el único con catarro, tranquila e_e

 **Ace Cornell:** ¿has visto que estas brujas se ponen a conspirar en mi contra? Claro que Taichi se muere por saber de su marido, que a ver si va a estar malito y se va a quedar sin poder meterse con él. Que seguro que el rubio con fiebre y Taichi cerca es digno de documental jajajaja Esos dos acabarán contagiándose el uno al otro y compartiendo los virus y discutiendo sobre quién tiene la culpa de que el otro esté enfermo... Jajaja

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** hoy las tartarugas de mi lado del Eo están que se mueren de calor. De verdad que el clima está muy, pero que muy, loco. Vamos a pillar todos un catarrazo que ni el rubio. Y yo me veo con el pañuelo en mano, paquete de halls en el otro para poder respirar, intentando no tirarles nada a la cabeza a los críos... Así como visión de futuro - o de pasado ya que ya me ha pasado alguna vez.

Le viene bien una dosis de realidad para que vea todo lo tonto que fue en los años pasados. Y Gabumon ahí para decirle precisamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza en voz alta, por si se le olvidaba, claro jajaja. Es mejor cuando le hace él de voz de la conciencia que cuando son su hermano o Taichi, que seguro que el digimon le dice cosas con más sentido.

Lo que les pasa a esos dos es que no tienen mucho cuidado, ya sea cuando se olvidan de que no viven solos o cuando hablan tranquilamente de que quieren nenas. Y claro, existen posibilidades de intentos de compra de lealtades para espionaje, probablemente por parte de Toshiko o de Hiroaki, porque al resto seguramente no les harían caso. Pero sí, lo he escrito literalmente, lo que dice es lo que piensa, que quiere una nenita para tener que cuidarla y que se parezca a la mami (porque si les sale con el carácter del padre en sus años mozuelos igual le entran ganas de darle picotazos).

Jajajaja pachucha, yo lo he usado toda mi vida, así que igual es cosa del norte o alguien más de tierras españolas nos lo pueden confirmar jajajaja. ¡Un bico de tartaruga y abrígate o no te abrigues mucho, según le venga al clima!


	130. No me lo puedo creer

Yamato volvía a casa, con paso lento, aprovechando para despejarse la cabeza. Llevaba unos cuantos meses sin hacer absolutamente nada laboralmente hablando y aquel día le había pasado factura más de la cuenta. Por eso había aprovechado para volver dando un paseo y poder llegar algo más despierto a casa.

También era el primer día en una buena temporada que había sido él quien había pasado fuera de casa prácticamente toda la jornada y estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tener como compañía a su pelirroja favorita. Y no tenía ningún problema en reconocer que la había echado de menos. Por eso mismo cuando visualizó la silueta del edificio en donde vivían, sonrió ligeramente, deteniéndose unos pasos perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Reanudando la marcha, saludando un par de vecinos por el camino, subiendo rápidamente y abriendo la puerta de casa. Lo primero que pudo ver fue a los digimon de ambos, sentados tranquilamente en el salón, viendo la televisión, como casi todos los días, sonriendo ligeramente sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Vosotros dos os pensáis pasar todo el día ahí? – fue su saludo, asomándose desde detrás de ellos-. ¿Tú no piensas venir conmigo mañana tampoco o qué?

\- ¡Ssssh! ¡Que no me dejas escuchar! – Gabumon cortó las palabras de su compañero.

Negando con la cabeza, buscó con la mirada alguna señal de vida de Sora, viendo en la planta de arriba la luz encendida saliendo de la habitación. Sonriendo ligeramente decidió subir a saludarla, suponiendo que estaría recogiendo la ropa o terminando de ponerse el pijama.

Cuando entró, vio que la habitación estaba vacía, pero que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Sonriendo ligeramente, buscó su ropa de andar por casa mientras tanto, esperando a verla salir, esperando que no se asustara al encontrárselo de repente.

\- Yamato – el tono de voz sorprendido de ella lo hizo girarse, cuando por fin salió del baño-. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

\- Hace poco – sonrió ligeramente, observándola unos segundos, estando a punto de acercarse hacia ella para saludarla, sin poder llegar a hacerlo al pasar la pelirroja de largo.

Sorprendido, la siguió con la mirada, viendo como se acercaba hasta la cómoda, revolviendo entre sus cajones antes de sacar unos pantalones de pijama oscuros de él.

\- ¿Quieres entrar al baño a algo? – le preguntó, aún sin girarse hacia él.

\- No… - murmuró extrañado, continuando con la vista fija en ella hasta que volvió a desaparecer detrás de la puerta del baño, cerrándola a su paso.

Totalmente desubicado, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, decidiendo que lo mejor iba a ser cambiarse de ropa mientras que ella volvía a salir, esperando obtener así algún tipo de respuesta por parte de su esposa. Dejó su ropa tirada encima de la cama mientras que se cambiaba, comenzando a recogerlo para poder tenerlo listo para usar al día siguiente.

En vez de volver a bajar, decidió sentarse a esperar a que volviera a aparecer, sin querer insistir para ver qué era lo que le pasaba hasta que volviera a dar señales de vida.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo cuando salió-. ¿Sora?

Pudo ver cómo se acercaba hacia dónde había dejado parte de su ropa del día tirada, cogiéndola antes de llevarla al cesto de la ropa sucia, lanzándola a él sin tener demasiados miramientos con ella. No era capaz de entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, no había ni un solo motivo que se le pudiera venir a la cabeza para que ella estuviera actuando de aquella forma.

\- ¿Estás bien? – repitió, alargando la mano para retenerla cuando volvió a pasar por delante de él-. ¿Ha pasado algo en el trabajo? Sora… - tiró algo más de ella, dejándosela en frente.

\- Me ha bajado el periodo – soltó de golpe.

No esperando esa respuesta por parte de ella tan de repente, se quedó mirándola, intentando ubicarse en primer lugar, demasiado confuso como para ser capaz de comprender algo, hasta que, finalmente se dio cuenta del verdadero significado.

\- No digas nada, ¿quieres? – volvió a hablar ella, intentando escaparse de su agarre antes de darse la vuelta para coger una chaqueta de punto que echarse sobre los hombros.

\- Sora…

\- No, en serio… Déjame, ¿quieres? – cambió la dirección de sus pasos hacia la puerta, bajando hacia el salón.

Se quedó donde estaba, con la vista fija en la puerta. Arrugó el ceño sin poder evitarlo. Entendía el motivo del mal humor de ella, precisamente era la noticia que ninguno de los dos quería escuchar estando intentando lo que estaban intentando, pero… También estaban en fechas complicadas y no debería de afectarle tanto, ¿no?

No iba a decir que le gustara escucharlo, pero, ¿qué iban a hacer? Concienciándose de ello, dio gracias a no haber hecho ni una sola referencia a lo que había estado haciendo aquella tarde con Mai. No iba a ser el comentario más afortunado.

Poniéndose en pie, decidió bajar él también, apagando la luz tras su paso, acercándose hasta ella, intentando saber si merecía la pena volver a preguntar algo más o si era mejor esperar a que fuera ella la que quisiera sacar el tema.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? – dijo la pelirroja de repente.

\- Bien, me he dedicado más que nada a pasearme para familiarizarme con las cosas – explicó, apoyándose en la mesa-. Se me ha hecho raro estar todo el día fuera.

\- ¿Te han dicho lo que vas a tener que hacer cuando coja ella la baja?

\- Sí, más o menos. Hoy hasta he conocido a la gente con la que voy a estar trabajando.

\- ¿Y qué tal? – estaba intentando hacer el esfuerzo de tener una conversación normal, era consciente de que no tenía la culpa, y que acababa de llegar a casa después de estar trabajando por primera vez en meses.

\- Bien, yo creo que nos podremos arreglar bien – asintió, todavía observándola, con cuidado.

\- Me alegro – sonrió ligeramente-. ¿Qué te apetece de cena?

\- ¿Estás bien? – esquivó su pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque estás muy pálida…

\- Ya, bueno… viene siendo lo normal – dijo, girándose para observarlo-. No suelo llevar demasiado bien las veces en las que me toca fuera de fecha.

\- ¿Fuera de fecha? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Sí… casi una semana tarde – contestó, intentando mantener el gesto neutral, antes de decidir que lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era ponerse a revolver en la nevera.

Aquella información fue lo que terminó de hacer que todo encajara en su cabeza. Ahora el estado de humor de ella tenía todo el sentido del mundo, no pudo más que quedarse observándola. Aparte del malestar que pudiera tener o no encima dada su situación, ahora que le había dicho que iba con unos cuantos días de retraso, no pudo más que entenderlo todo.

Se quedó observándola, viendo como simplemente parecía revolver algunas cosas, buscando algo sin ser capaz de encontrarlo. Haciendo por mantener neutral el gesto, se acercó hasta ella, colocándose a su espalda para hacerla girarse y que dejara las pobres verduras de la nevera en paz, que ellas no tenían culpa alguna.

\- Sora, deja eso – le dijo, posando las manos en su cintura para darle un ligero toquecito indicándole que se girase-. ¿Estás así porque te encuentras mal o por algo más?

Acabó por girarse, a regañadientes, pero sin querer tampoco hacerse de rogar, no contestándole de palabra, simplemente limitándose a encogerse de hombros.

\- Tampoco me encuentro demasiado bien – fue su respuesta tras varios segundos se silencio ante la atenta mirada de él-. Me está doliendo bastante, pero…

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que luego también te llevaras la decepción tú?

No debería de extrañarle la contestación que le estaba dando. Era la pura esencia de Sora, pensando siempre en los demás, pero, sin duda alguna, aquel tema era cosa de los dos. Sí que era cierto que de haber estado al día aquella noticia le hubiera sentado algo peor, pero, ¿qué iban a hacer?

\- ¿Sabes que todavía estamos en el periodo en el que no hay muchas posibilidades de que pueda pasar, verdad?

\- Ya lo sé, pero… Iba para una semana ya y tampoco estaba teniendo ninguno de los síntomas de que fuera a aparecer – cedió ligeramente, destensándose, posando sus manos sobre los antebrazos de él-. No me hagas caso, ya sé que es una tontería. En parte seguro que son las hormonas, que me lo tomo todo a la tremenda…

\- Ya… claro… - intentó sonreír ligeramente antes de inclinarse, pudiendo así dejar un beso en su frente-. No cuela, nos conocemos más que de sobra a estas alturas. Pero lo que sí que es verdad es que tienes mala cara, así que haz el favor de irte con los dos viciados a la televisión un rato, que ya hago yo las cosas.

\- Acabas de llegar – protestó-. Llevas todo el día fuera…

\- ¿Y tú no? – protestó.

\- Vale, pues pedimos algo y listo.

\- Yamato no hace falta, de verdad – volvió a negar con la cabeza -. Me las puedo arreglar.

\- Eso me lo dices cuando no sea yo el moreno de piel de los dos. Venga, ¿qué te apetece?

\- Chocolate… - acabó por ceder, dejando por fin los brazos en torno a su cuello.

\- Pues mira, de eso creo que sí que no tenemos en el armario…

Viendo que por fin parecía ceder un poco más, sonrió ante su gesto, bajando su cabeza para darle un corto beso, que estaba acostumbrado a poder hacer aquello con más frecuencia y llevaba demasiadas horas sin hacerlo.

\- ¿Sabes que Mai me ha dejado un cactus encima de la mesa a modo de regalo de bienvenida? – cambió el tema, queriendo dar por zanjado el tema y buscar distraerla.

\- ¿Un cactus? ¿Se puede saber por qué?

\- Porque se pasa la vida diciéndole a todo el mundo que soy igual que uno… - se encogió de hombros ahora él, soltando a la pelirroja para ir a buscar su teléfono y poder buscar algún sitio dónde pedir la cena.

\- Igual que uno… - retrocedió unos pasos, quedándose sentada en uno de los taburetes de la mesa de la cocina, distraía. Frunció ligeramente el ceño… Ella había escuchado alguna vez aquellas palabras. Recordaba aquellas palabras de boca de ella el día de la boda, eso era cierto pero… -. Yamato – lo llamó de repente cuando volvió a acercarse hasta donde ella estaba-. ¿Desde cuándo dices que conoces a Mai?

\- ¿Y eso a qué viene? – confuso, levantó la vista hacia ella-. Desde primero de carrera, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Y yo la he visto en algún momento de mi vida antes de aquella vez en Tanegashima?

\- … ¿Por qué? – arqueando una ceja, empezando a temerse lo peor.

\- ¡Sí que la vi! ¡Estaba un día contigo una vez que nos encontramos de noche! – ella misma puso cara de sorpresa ante sus propias palabras-. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

La cara de resignación que apareció en el resto del rubio fue la confirmación que necesitó.

\- Sí… estábamos de cena de clase y cuando me vio hablando contigo no tuvo mejor idea que venir a decir tonterías – explicó finalmente-. Pero no le digas nada que no tengo gana de aguantarla que seguro que es capaz de acordarse y empezar a darme la lata con que no tengo perdón por vete tú a saber qué.

\- Pues por no presentarnos de forma más detallada – se rio finalmente.

\- ¿De forma más detallada? Tenía otros intereses hacia tu persona aquel día, si me permites el comentario, así que no tenía demasiada intenciones que te pusieras a confraternizar con el enemigo, que eso es lo que hubiera pasado.

\- Como si de ese día hubiera salido algo más productivo…

\- ¡Oye! – protestó, dejándole su teléfono en la mano-. Mira a ver dónde quieres pedir la cena y déjate de acordarte de lo que no te tienes que acordar, anda… - asomándose por uno de los lados, se inclinó para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, yo con que de postre haya algo de chocol… Eh, espera – la atención de ella quedó centrada en la pantalla-. ¿Recuerdas la de veces que te he dicho que no me dejes pedirme siempre lo mismo en el sitio de siempre?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque… Ya sé lo que me apetece… - murmuró casi con el mismo tono que usaría un niño pequeño para confesar una travesura.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No te has aburrido ya de pedir lo mismo de siempre? – divertido por la elección de ella, asintió-. Pues que sean dos… y entretente con el postre que tienes cara de que no te va a venir mal tomarte uno bien grande.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Mai debía de estar pegando brincos como un nene antes de salir al patio del colegio, que estar allí sin tener un rubio con el que meterse seguro que la aburría un montón. Ahora ya lo tiene más a mano y hasta su futura versión en miniatura se alegra de tener al rubio rondando cerca. Puede meterse con él por cosas de antes, cosas nuevas... Seguro que está de celebración.

Haru debe de estar empezando a creerse que hizo un vestido de novia precioso y por fin quiere que la gente lo sepa, así que claro que lo quiere para poder el estudio para que lo vea todo el mundo. Y como para no... Además, igual así de pasar delante de un vestido de novia todos los días lo mismo hace que le dé el mono a ella de tener uno propio.

Y no te pongas a conspirar con la vecina que os conozco, ¿eh? T_T ¡Un besito de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina** : ¿me voy escondiendo ya o ya me estabas viendo venir con esto? cofcof.

No iba a ser tan sencillo, ¿no crees? Jajajajaja y sí, yo me he estado haciendo mis investigaciones, así que más o menos estoy llevando las cosas en la línea de tiempo coherente. Lo que os digo siempre, el que se ponga a mirar mi historial de búsquedas... Entre cosas de la JAXA, cosas de Marte, temas baby... Con decirte que me ha salido publicidad en instagram sobre apps para embarazos jajajajaajajaja Así que yo voy siguiendo la línea temporal que veo más coherente, tú no me tires a las tartarugas tan pronto encima.

Los compañeros de él son los mejores para saberlos porque no se van a ir de la lengua con nadie o ir a darle la lata a Sora y, con Mai es con quien tiene más trato, así que posiblemente el pobre rubio ya no se aguantaba más. Mai se va a meter con él lo que quiera y más, pero como en el fondo se tienen mucho aprecio, pues es con cariño y esas cosas xD

¿Yo? ¿Reírme maléficamente mientras que leo estas cosas? No sé de qué me hablas... Voy a ser más mala, no es que esté escrito es que está en el manager preparado ya para el día que toque... puede ser mañana... puede ser la semana que viene o dentro de dos cofcofcofcof. Y la única Beatriz que ha dado la lata por aquí me temo que he sido yo intentando no tirarle nada a la cabeza, porque, salvo el lunes estamos teniendo superbuen clima por aquí, cosa rara...

Es que eso es el orden de cada día, que son palabras tan, tan cotidianas que luego cuando descubro que no me entiende alguien de fuera, me asusto jajajaja Cuando amenacé a un madrileño con chiscarlo... jajajaja

Voy a esconderme a ver si no me encontráis o qué... ¡bicos para ti y para las tartarugas!

 **Natesgo:** ey, casi casi nos cruzamos aquí con el capi y al review.

Nah, no le iba a dar demasiado la lata porque yo ya sabía que no iba a tener tiempo de darle demasiado la lata. No soy tan buena, solo llevan un par de meses y esas cosas llevan algo más de tiempo e_e ¿No me conocéis ya? Jajajaja al igual que ir cortando las cosas a mitad de cuando más interesantes se ponen, esto va por la misma línea.

Lo gracioso es cuando te juntas con un grupo de gente que sois uno de cada punta y entre los acentazos - que a mí se me pegan todos quiera o no - y la mezcla de palabras que descubres que son de un lado o de otro... Al final se va extendiendo y al final no sabes de dónde sale cada cosa. Recuerdo mi defensa de TFG, sufriendo, porque hasta este año que ha entrado el nuevo Rector tenía que hacerse en inglés/castellano y los del tribunal eran todo gente de fuera y a la mínima te pillaban porque tú no te dabas ni cuenta de que no era castellano tan siquiera xD

¡Un besito para ti también! Pero no te me pongas a conspirar con ellas, ¿eh? Solo a dialogar sobre la mezcolanza de palabras jajajaja


	131. No tienes que darlas

Bajó la mirada hacia la cabecita pelirroja que descansaba sobre su brazo. Hacía un buen rato ique había notado que la respiración de Sora se había ido pausando hasta alcanzar un punto calmado, quedándose dormida por fin.

No había querido reaccionar de ninguna manera en concreto ante la noticia que le había dado ella cuando había llegado a casa, pero, a aquella hora de la noche, aún seguía sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Era plenamente consciente que lo que le había dicho a Sora lo pensaba de verdad, que estaban en un periodo de tiempo en el que sería muy complicado que tuvieran suerte, pero no dejaba de ser algo que no le hacía espacial gracia escuchar. Al igual que tampoco le había hecho gracia verla afectada por ello.

Al final había optado por no decir ni media palabra sobre la conversación que había tenido aquella tarde con la piloto o que incluso había podido notar las patadas de la niña que ella estaba esperando. Tampoco era necesario sacar ese tema ese día con Sora, quizás en otro momento. No podía evitar notar una ligera punzada, ya familiar, de todas las veces que iba a ver a su hermano o incluso a Taichi, de envidia ante todo aquello. Pero, si habían llegado hasta aquel punto a aquellas alturas de la vida, no era momento de tener demasiada prisa con nada.

Sonrió ligeramente al sentir como ella se revolvía, juntándose más a él, dejando la cabeza de tal forma que podía sentir su respiración sobre su cuello. Girándose ligeramente para poder ajustar mejor su posición a la de ella, intentando dejar la mente en blanco y conciliar el sueño, ya que sino a la mañana siguiente iba a pasarlo realmente mal cuando le sonara el despertador.

\- No hace falta que te levantes a desayunar conmigo – le dijo al verla buscando la chaqueta de punto sin haber salido todavía de la cama.

\- Claro que sí, no te veo sino hasta por la noche, me tienes demasiado mal acostumbrada – haciendo una pequeña mueca, se sentó, quedándose así unos segundos.

\- Con esa cara que acabas de poner no me convences – le acercó la chaqueta, ya vestido, habiéndose despertado bastante antes que ella-. ¿Y si hacemos un trato? Te quedas en la cama dormitando hasta que te encuentres mejor y ahora que solo estamos a media hora de distancia, nos las arreglamos para comer juntos.

La observó unos segundos, teniendo que empezar a reírse cuando la vio volver a encogerse dentro de la cama, usando la chaqueta a modo de capa extra de ropa por encima de la manta.

\- Mejor – posando la rodilla en la cama, se inclinó ara acercarse a ella, dándole un beso-. Ya te llamo más tarde y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Sonrió ligeramente al escucharla, algo adormilada ya, asentir a lo que le decía. Hacía una buena temporada que no había notado que estuviera tan revuelta, de manera que prefería convencerla para que no se levantara con él. Prefería dejarla estar, sabía que tampoco estaba de demasiado buen humor, y no quería terminar empeorando las cosas.

Al salir de la habitación dejó la puerta abierta, bajando tranquilamente acercándose hacia donde solía estar Biyomon, encontrándosela todavía dormida. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la cogió subiendo de nuevo con ella cogida para dejarla echada al lado de Sora, quien no había tardado en volver a quedarse dormida.

Apagó entonces la luz y dejó la puerta arrimada para no molestarla con la luz abajo antes de ir a prepararse el desayuno, viendo aparecer aún más dormido que despierto a su compañero, caminando hacia él.

\- Pero bueno, ¿vas a venir hoy conmigo? ¿No es muy temprano para ti?

\- Quiero ir contigo – bostezó acercándose hasta él-. Pero tengo hambre, ¿qué vas a hacer para desayunar?

\- ¿Qué te apetece? – sonrió ligeramente ante sus palabras.

* * *

Haru llevaba toda la reunión que tenían por delante con la mirada fija en Sora, viendo que tenía mala cara puesta y que no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que se hablaba. Haciendo por desviar la atención de ella lo mejor que pudo, esperó hasta que terminaron la reunión para acercarse hasta ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, sin poder evitar preocuparse.

\- No me encuentro muy bien – admitió, observándola unos segundos.

\- ¿No deberías de haberte quedado en casa?

\- Si cada vez que me pasa esto me quedara en casa iba a pasarme una semana en la cama todos los meses, Haru – protestó, respondiendo así a su pregunta.

Parpadeó, observándola sin decir nada. Había entendido perfectamente el doble significado en las palabras de su amiga, dándose cuenta rápidamente de que no solo no estaba en su mejor día sino que no tenía el mejor de los humores.

\- ¿Te traigo algo?

\- No te preocupes – fue poniéndose en pie mientras que cogía la carpeta que había traído con ella-. Voy a irme a mi mesa, allí al menos puedo dedicarme a odiar al mundo en paz.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien?

Como única respuesta se encogió de hombros antes de salir de la sala, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde había dicho. Sin atreverse a decirle nada y dándose cuenta de que iba a ser mucho mejor dejarla estar, prefirió simplemente dejarla irse y centrarse en recoger ella también las cosas.

Habiendo llegado por fin a su mesa, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse. Ya no era tanto el no estar de buen humor, sino lo que le había dicho la noche anterior a Yamato, solía encontrarse bastante mal cuando pasaban cosas como aquella, y no le iba a quedar más remedio que aguantarse. Aguantarse o bien recoger todo e irse tranquilamente a casa.

Quedándose unos segundos distraída, no tardó en darse cuenta de que la última de sus ideas era la mejor que había tenido en aquella mañana, empezando a recogerlo todo para poder ir a por su chaqueta y salir, dejando la luz apagada tras ella.

\- Cualquier cosa pásame la llamada directamente – le dijo a su ayudante -. Voy a irme a casa, no me encuentro demasiado bien, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto… Mejórate – le dijo automáticamente.

A modo de respuesta, esbozó una ligera sonrisa y continuó su camino, haciéndole a Haru un gesto con la mano a mono de despedida a ella también, viendo como se lo devolvía sin decir nada más dejándola irse sin hacer ningún comentario más.

Una vez en la calle, sacó el teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Yamato y decirle el cambio de planes, volviendo a guardarlo y empezando a caminar distraída, decidiendo un paseo iba a venirle bien.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora que eres una señora casada no piensas ni saludarme? – una voz más que conocida sonó demasiado cerca de ella al cabo de un rato, haciéndola girar la cabeza de golpe.

\- ¡Andrew! – cambiando totalmente la expresión en su rostro, sonrió sinceramente al reconocerlo-. ¿Tú no se supone que ibas a estar unos días más fuera?

\- Puede que me haya escapado… - sonrió, acercándose hasta ella para saludarla con un ligero abrazo-. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Tú sabes la cantidad de tiempo indecente que no te veo?

\- Claro, como nos tienes abandonados para ir a esconderte al otro extremo del mundo…

\- Ya… - torció ligeramente el gesto-. Parece que la época de tener más trabajo de la cuenta me ha llegado a mí. Pero bueno, por el momento nos arreglamos bien.

\- Ya, ya veo ya… Pues he dejado a Haru en el estudio si ibas a buscarla…

\- No, todavía no. He quedado con ella dentro de un rato, que me ha dicho que tiene cosas que hacer, así que… ¿dónde ibas?

\- A casa – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Ya?

\- No me encuentro demasiado bien, así que… privilegios de que mi socia no sea demasiado controladora…

\- Eso no te lo crees ni tú – negó con la cabeza-. Pero al menos lo es en el buen sentido. Pues… te acompaño si quieres, que tengo que hacer tiempo y si te encuentras mal no va a ser la mejor idea del mundo que vuelvas sola.

\- Oye, soy mayorcita ya, ¿qué os ha dado a todos con querer hacerme de niñeros?

\- Lo mismo que a ti queriendo hacer de madre con todo el que se te acerca – sonriendo ligeramente le hizo un gesto para que echara a caminar con él-. Además, no me has contado qué tal os ha ido por Grecia….

* * *

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que has decidido que tengo permiso para enterarme de estas cosas? – preguntó, habiéndose detenido a escasa distancia del edificio de la pelirroja.

\- Porque esa señorita con la que te juntas lo sabe y dudo mucho que no vaya a irse de la lengua contigo – respondió, en parte entretenida con las caras de él.

\- Probablemente… De hecho, seguro que se pasa hasta hoy por la noche intentando no irse de la lengua y cuando ya no pueda más, me amenazará para que no diga nada y explotará.

\- Lo sé… Pero no se lo tomo a mal, lleva todo el día desde que llegué por la mañana bastante preocupada por mí – amplió algo más la sonrisa.

\- Pero bueno, que ya disfrutaré diciéndolo que ya lo sabía… Y tú, no tienes que pensar en ello, ¿entiendes? ¿Nunca has oído eso de que al final acaba pasando cuando menos te lo esperas? No, no soy precisamente un entendido del tema, pero casi que me lo creo. Así que tú tranquila, que luego te vas a volver una insoportable por culpa de las hormonas y no te vamos a aguantar nadie cerca.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Qué? Sé de lo que hablo, ¿qué te crees que estaba haciendo en Francia el último año? Huir de la pesadilla de mi hermana en sus cuatro primeros meses…

\- Ya se lo diré, ya… - hizo una pausa-. Ya lo sé, Andrew, pero bueno… ¿No me puedo convertir en pera yo por una vez?

Riéndose por las palabras de ella, tuvo que acabar asintiendo a modo de respuesta esperando que se le pasara ya.

\- Tienes todo el derecho de convertirte en pera, no te preocupes. Mi segunda pera favorita, si te interesa la información.

\- ¿Como que la segunda?

\- La primera tenía un ramo que le había aterrizado en la cabeza con toda la mala intención del mundo…

Por fin, por primera vez en aquel día, el gesto de Sora cambió por completo, empezando a reírse sin poder evitarlo ante la mención de la última de sus conspiraciones hacia la pobre de su antigua ayudante.

\- Para encima que te allano el terreno…

\- ¿Allanarme el terreno? ¿A mí o a ella para que salga corriendo?

\- No seas idiota – dijo al ver la cara que ponía-. ¿Quieres apostar a que si se te ocurre intentarlo te dice que sí antes de que termines la frase?

\- Sora… tengamos la fiesta en paz. Estábamos hablando de que no tienes que agobiarte tú, no de que te entretengas agobiando a los demás…

\- Tú no te agobias con el tema y lo sabes tan bien como yo…

\- ¿Qué le estás haciendo al pobre ya? – la voz de Yamato, salida de la nada, los hizo saltar a los dos, no habiéndolo visto acercarse.

\- Eso, dile algo. Defiéndeme de ella… Acabo de llegar y ya me está tocando las narices…

\- Hmmm… lo siento, pero casi que prefiero mantenerme al margen que luego el que vive bajo el mismo techo soy yo… - acercándose del todo hacia ellos, se colocó al lado de la pelirroja.

\- Por el momento… - intentó usar tono amenazador ella antes de girarse a observarlo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me llegó tu mensaje así que en vez de pasar a buscarte al estudio he venido hasta aquí – explicó-. ¿Y tú? ¿No te has equivocado de socia a la que rondar?

\- Me ha echado y hasta que no termine lo que tiene que hacer no me deja volver a buscarla – admitió con total resignación.

\- Te compadezco – dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que te dan a ti para comer si has venido hasta aquí? – no pudo evitar cambiar de tema de repente la pelirroja.

\- Un rato… Pero estos días como estoy empezando a adaptarme, me he venido algo primero.

\- Pues entonces yo os dejo…

\- No hace falta, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros?

\- Mira qué bonito, primero te miraba mal y ahora te invita a comer – Sora no pudo evitar el comentario, sonriendo con la mejor de sus caras de malicia mientras que se agachaba para dedicarle unos mimos a Gabumon.

\- … No, gracias… Ya he tenido bastante ración de puñales acompañándola hasta aquí. Y además, he quedado con Haru para comer si es que tiene a bien dar señales de vida.

\- Cobarde… ¿A que sí? – le dijo la pelirroja al digimon-. Pues será mejor que nosotros vayamos subiendo porque sino aquí al comandante no le va a dar tiempo a nada – se puso recta de nuevo, sonriendo a Andrew a modo de despedida.

\- Lo compadezco… - observando a la pelirroja unos segundos mientras que se alejaba con el otro digimon, alargó finalmente la mano, dándole un golpecito al rubio en el brazo-. Si te dice lo contrario, miente, se ha vuelto del trabajo porque se encuentra bastante mal y ha aguantado hasta que ha terminado la reunión y se ha venido a casa.

Sorprendido, lo miró unos segundos antes de asentir en silencio.

\- Gracias.

\- No tienes que darlas – dicho aquello, con un ligero gesto de despedida, reanudó de camino de vuelta hacia el estudio.

* * *

 **Ace Cornell:** te respondo a las review a la vez, porque ayer esto no nos dejó ponernos de acuerdo.

Eh, venga, como dices tú, no es tan sencillo. Aunque han pasado ya dos meses, según lo que he leído es la media de tiempo necesaria para poder empezar a tener algo de suerte en estos temas. No iba a ser decirle, "ea, venga, tenemos un nene" y acto seguido conseguirlo. Esas cosas solo pasan cuando no quieres tenerlo, obviamente. Las cosas cuando tengan que llegar, sea el día que sea e_e

Además, deberías de saber que no iba a ser tan sencillo contando que es lo más sencillo a hacerles un maldad que les he hecho en una temporadilla... Así que me declaro inocente de los cargos, que en el fondo, esto no es ser mala, es ser coherente. Y si estamos sin exclamaciones... estados sin exclamaciones, ale jajaaja

Un beso.

 **AnnaBolena04:** teeee digo lo mismo que al de arriba, no iba a ser querer un nene y tenerlo, esas cosas no son tan fáciles y más aún cuando se buscan... Y si para encima tenemos una autora por aquí con ganas de tocar las narices pues la cosa todavía se complica un poquitito más. Pero bueno, ya sabéis cómo soy y no me habéis venido a linchar por el momento seguro que eso lo puedo considerar como buena señal.

Síii, por fin se le ha venido a la cabeza que sí que la había visto en algún momento de su vida. Ahora veo a Yamato haciendo porque ellas dos no se crucen y que pueda enterarse Mai de eso jajajaja Paranoias de rubios que se vienen llamando, vamos.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** nop, aquí estamos volviendo a tener una buena temperatura y solo han caído cuatro gotas, todas de golpe, a media tarde. El clima que está loco del todo, ya lo sabes. Cuando dan aviso por mal tiempo es cuando a nosotros no nos llueve, ya sabes cómo va la cosa...

Venga, me he documentado bien, no iba a ser todo tan sencillo. Tiene que pasar un periodo de dos meses mínimo para que la cosa pueda empezar a ser viable, así que no va a ser dicho y hecho, van a tener que seguir esforzándose en intentarlo. Supongo que no tendrán mucho problema en varios intentos más, aunque les haya venido el disgusto de repente porque la nenita todavía no está encargada.

Todo a su tiempo... Nada de mandarme tartarugas con dudosas intenciones hacia mi persona T_T Que yo solo me estoy comportando y haciendo las cosas de forma lógica T_T Jo... Pero para eso vas a tener que hacerte cuenta, porque sino igual las tartarugas se pierden por el camino e_e

Je, lo de chiscar madrileños fue muy entretenido hasta que la final se enteraron todos de lo que significaban y claro... Jajaja #amenazasnorteñasdigame.

¡Un bicho grande grande para ti!


	132. Todas las que tu quieras

\- No te preocupes, Mai. Tú no estás para subirte a un avión o meterte un viaje de no quiero ni recordar cuántas horas…

\- Ya, pero es un asco de viaje y seguro que tienes mejores cosas qué hacer un fin de semana, Yamato.

\- Que te he dicho que no, que voy yo. Además, mira, puedo usarlo como excusa para decirle a Sora que se venga conmigo y así pasamos el fin de semana fuera. En vez de que te den el día a ti que me lo den a mí y lo enlazo con un fin de semana y problema resuelto.

Cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la mesa, al lado de dónde él estaba apoyado también, acabó con ladear la cabeza para observarlo, dibujando una ligera sonrisa.

\- Gracias…

\- No seas tonta… Y además, ya te lo dije el otro día, deberías de ir pensando en cogerte la baja, Mai. Cualquier día nos vas a matar a todos del infarto y deberías de estar tranquilamente en casa…

\- No empieces tú también como el pesado de Arata, avisado estás.

\- No es ser pesado, es que es verdad, ¿y si te pasa algo por el camino?

\- Bueno… ¿y por qué me iba a tener que pasar algo? Además, todavía me falta semana y algo para la fecha que me han dado más o menos. Calma… Estáis todos más paranoicos que yo, y… creo que la que se va a poner de parto soy yo.

\- Cabezota como tú sola – negó con la cabeza.

\- Claro, ¿sino cómo me iba a poder juntar contigo? – riéndose por lo bajo, observó cómo se ponía recto, caminando unos pasos-. ¿Te vas ya?

\- Sí, de hecho ya acabé hace un rato, solo estaba matando el tiempo discutiendo contigo… Te veo mañana por la mañana. Venga Gabumon…

Sin esperar a que el digimon lo alcanzara, sabiendo que se iba a quedar unos segundos más esperando a recibir su sesión de mimos por parte de la piloto, echó a andar con paso lento hacia el pasillo, frenando en la puerta para girarse y decirle que acelerara.

Frunció el ceño automáticamente, observando cómo Mai todavía no se había incorporado, y que en vez de estar mimando al digimon estaba quieta.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Creo que viene…

\- ¿Que viene quién?

\- Viene… ¡Viene! – usó las dos manos para intentar ponerse algo más cerca, apoyándose en la mesa.

Ladeó la cabeza, sin entender gran cosa los primeros segundos, reaccionando sin demasiada demora, poniendo cara de sorpresa antes de desandar el camino que había hecho rápidamente, colocándose a su lado.

\- ¿Viene?

\- ¿Qué te estoy diciendo? – haciendo una mueca, dejó consiguió incorporarse para poder mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué hago? Dime, ¿qué hago? – intentando servirle de apoyo lo único que se llevó fue un manotazo.

\- ¿Tú qué crees que vas a hacer? ¡Llama a alguien! ¡Venga! – contradiciendo sus propias palabras, cuando parecía que por fin iba a reaccionar Yamato, la mujer posó la mano en su brazo, reteniéndolo teniendo que usarlo de apoyo.

\- Como no me sueltes no puedo ir a por el teléfono que lo tengo encima de la mesa… - pudo notar perfectamente cómo cerraba con fuerza sus dedos en torno a su brazo-. ¿Dónde está Arata?

\- De viaje… - negó con la cabeza-. ¡Llama a alguien!

\- ¡Si no me sueltas no puedo llamar!

Gabumon los miraba sin entender nada, fijando la vista primero en uno y luego en otra.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué os dedicáis vosotros dos? – la voz de Hideki provocó que rápidamente el digimon girase la cabeza.

\- Viene – repitió lo que llevaba escuchando desde hacía unos segundos-. Yo no sé quién, pero alguien viene…

\- ¿Viene? – posando la vista primero en Gabumon y luego en la escena de los otros dos, no pudo más que arqueas las cejas-. ¡Viene! – metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando rápidamente el teléfono siendo él quien llamara a emergencias.

\- Ya está llamando él, tranqui…. ¡LA! – protestó sin poder evitarlo cuando sin darse cuenta, al volver a cerrar los dedos sobre su brazo, le clavó las uñas.

\- Mira qué bien vendría la lima que te regalé… - intentó reírse, controlando su respiración, sin conseguirlo demasiado tiempo, volviendo a hacer presión sobre el brazo.

\- No tienes remedio – le dijo antes de pasarle un brazo en torno a la cintura para ayudarla hasta llegar a la silla más cercana.

* * *

Sora estaba mirando el reloj, todavía sentada en el estudio, extrañada por la tardanza de Yamato. Podría haberse entretenido más de la cuenta en el trabajo o bien había pillado todo el tráfico de vuelta, pero no solía ser normal que no avisara.

\- Qué raro… - murmuró provocando que Biyomon, quien se había quedado adormilada en una de las esquinas sobre unos cojines, levantara la cabeza.

\- ¿Raro?

\- Nada… creo que nos vamos a ir a casa, tú espera ahí un poco más – se levantó, acercándose hasta donde tenía sus pertenencias, sacando el teléfono de su bolso antes de marcar el número sin necesidad de tener que buscarlo entre los contactos-. Otra vez comunica… Qué cosa más rara. En fin, a saber… ¿qué te parece si lo vamos a esperar en casa?

Cuando caminaba por la calle, dando un paseo tranquilamente, no pudo evitar dar un respingo al empezar a sentir el teléfono vibrar de repente, como si acabaran de llegarle varios mensajes de golpe. Frunció el ceño, sacándolo del bolsillo de la chaqueta donde lo había dejado por si sonaba, viendo rápidamente quién los había mandado.

\- Ya era hora… - murmuró antes de abrirlos y tener que frenar sus pasos.

Probablemente hubiera estado en algún lugar sin cobertura, porque lo que acababa de llegarle parecía ser un monólogo y le había llegado de golpe. No haciendo demasiado caso a aquello, se centró en el contenido, poniendo cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sora?

\- Están en el hospital… Han tenido que llevar a Mai porque se ha puesto de parto – sorprendida ante la noticia, reaccionó contestando a los mensajes de él, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ella esperaba en casa.

\- ¿Mai?

\- Sí, se la han tenido que llevar al hospital porque ya va a tener a su niña y los ha pillado en el trabajo – explicó más detalladamente, guardando de nuevo el teléfono.

\- ¿Quiénes se la han tenido que llevar?

\- Pues… no lo sé, no lo ha puesto – encogiéndose de hombros, ya con las manos libres, se acercó para coger a la digimon y ser ella quien la llevara en brazos-. Me parece que nos toca cenar solas hoy, vete pensando qué te apetece por el camino que no sé cuándo nos van a devolver a los dos que nos faltan…

\- Sora… - dijo su compañera al cabo de un rato caminando en silencio.

\- Dime – sin bajar la vista hacia ella, continuó el camino.

\- ¿Te has puesto triste porque vosotros dos no habéis tenido suerte todavía?

\- ¡Claro que no! – siendo totalmente sincera, negó con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque la anterior vez sí que te pusiste triste…

\- Bueno, pero… es diferente, ¿cómo me voy a poner triste porque ya venga la niña de Mai? No… y además, he decidido dejar de pensar en ello, cuando nos toque… nos tocó – y decía aquello totalmente convencida-. Así que venga, deja de pensar en tonterías y ponte a pensar qué vamos a cenar, porque recae en ti toda la responsabilidad que lo sepas…

* * *

El sonido de la puerta de casa no consiguió despertar a la pelirroja que se había quedado dormida en el sofá con el cuaderno de trabajo entre las manos todavía y Biyomon a uno de los lados. Incluso pasó desapercibida para los ojos del cansado Yamato que acababa de llegar después de haberse pasado unas cuantas horas en el hospital hasta que la familia y el marido de Mai había sido capaces de llegar hasta Tokio.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó a Gabumon mientras que colgaba su chaqueta en el recibidor.

A modo de respuesta solamente tiró de sus pantalones para hacerlo girar la cabeza en dirección hacia el cabello pelirrojo que se podía ver desde allí en el sofá, haciéndole un gesto para que no hiciera ruido. Sorprendido, no pudo evitar sonreír por el comportamiento del digimon antes de asentir.

En cuanto dio unos pasos hacia la cocina pudo ver que Sora había dejado cena también para ellos. No tenía mucha hambre después de la noche que había tenido, pero sí que hizo por sacar un plato y dárselo a Gabumon para que él sí que pudiera cenar, viendo cómo rápidamente se iba hacia la habitación que usaba para dormir el digimon.

Negando con la cabeza divertido por sus acciones para no despertar a nadie, volvió a recogerlo todo antes de quedarse mirando hacia las que dormían tranquilamente ajenas a que ya tuvieran compañía. Se acercó, cogiendo de entre las manos de la pelirroja el cuaderno y dejándolo encima de la mesa, inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura, retirándole el cabello de la cara con suavidad, intentando despertarla sin asustarla.

No tardó en ver cómo abría los ojos poco a poco, no asimilando tener a nadie delante hasta varios parpadeos después.

\- … ¿Ya has vuelto? – murmuró.

\- Sí, el pobre de Arata ha conseguido llegar por fin, poco más y tienen que dejarlo a él ingresado también de lo nervioso que estaba - bromeó, observando como se desperezaba lentamente.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

\- Creo que el peor parado he sido yo – levantó el brazo, dejando que viera las marcas que le había dejado la propia Mai cuando estaban en la sede de Chofu todavía-. Debía de tener envidia o algo.

Viendo cómo empezaba a reírse nada más posar la mirada sobre las heridas de guerra con las que había vuelto, acabó uniéndosele.

\- Tranquilo, no me pondré celosa – acabó por decir.

\- Mai está perfectamente y ahora ya se ha quedado a gusto con una miniella en este mundo, tranquila – explicó-. mañana si quieres podemos ir a verla, seguramente la dejen irse a casa pronto.

\- Como para que no se hubiera venido ella también a Tokio, ¿eh? – sonrió finalmente-. Claro, mañana puedo pasarme a buscarte y vamos a verla.

\- Menos mal que el otro día algo que llevarle y le compré, porque justo se puso de parto cuando estaba discutiendo – hizo un gesto de entrecomillado con los dedos – con ella porque debería de quedarse en casa tranquilamente ya que podía pasarle en cuenta momento.

\- ¿Y te estaba mandando a paseo? – sonrió.

\- Más o menos… - imitó el gesto de ella, apartándose al verla incorporarse.

\- ¿Has cenado?

\- He picado algo, tranquila. El que se ha fugado con la cena y a dormir es Gabumon.

Se puso en pie, dejándole su espacio para que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo, notándola cada vez más despierta.

\- Por cierto… ¿Tienes planes para dentro de un par de semanas?

\- ¿Por qué? – girándose hacia él, se quedó con su cuaderno entre las manos.

\- Porque obviamente Mai no está en condiciones de ir a por unos papeles a la base del sur y le he dicho que podría ir yo… Y así aprovechamos nosotros dos a irnos un fin de semana fuera de la ciudad, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Incluye visita guiada a alguna playa perdida? – aquel comentario lo hizo volviendo a girarse, caminando hacia la cocina por el lado contrario del sofá, esquivando así a Yamato y evitando que viera su cara en aquellos momentos.

\- Todas las que tú quieras – sin poder, ni querer, esconder la sonrisa de medio lado que se dibujó en su cara se limitó a seguirla con la mirada.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¡que llega la minipiloto! Que vamos a tener una nueva nena en el grupo que seguro que llega riéndose ya del rubio ese que ha llegado a casa con heridas de guerra y no de las que le deja su querida pelirroja.

Parece que los señores tortuga quieren irse otra vez a hacer turismo por alguna playa aunque estemos ya a finales de septiembre/primeros de octubre, debe de ser que ninguno de ellos piensa en que igual pillan otro buen catarro si andan entretenidos haciendo "turismo". Pues sí, vergüenza debería darte porque el pobrecito Andrew es un amor y tú metiéndote con él, mira como luego cuando llegaron los que de verdad eran non gratos pues se te pasó rápidamente la manía injustificada que le tenías al pobrecillo...

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** pues mira, hoy de repente al mediodía se ha puesto a llover como si no hubiera mañana y yo poco más y he tenido que ir en canoa al turno de tarde. Por el momento se nos presenta un fin de semana - qué raro - pasado por agua. Pero bueno, así puedo estar a mi aire sin tener que andar corriendo para un lado y corriendo para el otro.

Sí, como algo así quería retratarlo ya, que es perfectamente capaz de saber que estaba en fechas en las que había muy pocas posibilidades, pero claro, llevaba unos días de retraso y mezclado con las siempre encantadoras hormonas y el encontrarse mal, pues sin duda no debía de ser la mejor de sus tardes. No es como si llevaran seis meses intentándolo y no pasara nada de nada, que entonces ya tendría un montón de tartarugas en la puerta queriendo venganza en mi contra.

Claro, Haru tiene calada a la socia tan bien como los demás y ya no le cuela el que está perfectamente. Es un buen punto para que alguien pueda estar pendiente de ella. Y Andrew más de lo mismo jajajaja Otro que también hace unos cuantos años que tiene fichada a la pelirroja y el si el rubio ese no lo está mirando mal pues como es un amor él sociabiliza con quien haga falta, sobretodo para chivarse de que si la pelirroja le dice que está bien miente un poquito.

Eso, tú ponles ropita para que no se pillen un buen resfriado porque con este clima vamos a salir todos o volando o a nado, según el día... ¡Un bico grandote!


	133. Picotazos por todo Tokio

Tras golpear con los nudillos en la puerta de la habitación del hospital, Yamato asomó la cabeza para comprobar que se pudiera pasar y que todo estuviera correctamente, abriendo tras unos segundos del todo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes vivir sin mí? – fue el saludo de la piloto nada más verlo.

\- Ya sabes que no… ¿Te han dejado sola?

\- Más bien es al revés… - siguiendo los pasos del rubio, Sora entró en la habtiación-. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- ¡Sora! – sorprendida de verla a ella también, sonrió-. Había conseguido echarlos a todos para que fueran a comer algo de una vez… No esperaba tener visitas ahora, la verdad. Ya es algo tarde.

\- Claro, pero contando que ahora hago tu trabajo y el mío, alguien tenía que quedarse hasta acabar todo…

\- No me das nada de pena – sonriendo ligeramente a su amigo, la piloto se quedó mirando hacia ellos-. Siendo haberlo secuestrado ayer, pero no había forma de echarlo para casa hasta que se aseguró de que me quedaba acompañada.

\- No digas tonterías – negó con la cabeza-. Si se llega a ir y te deja sola te lo mando yo para aquí de una buena colleja.

\- Qué bonito… - le dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos-. No te empieces a aliar con ella en mi contra, que ya es lo último que me faltaba.

\- Será que te lo mereces – sonriendo a su amigo, la piloto se quedó observándolos-. Si queréis conocerla a la niña la traerán en breves para que coma…

\- A ti ya te tenemos muy vista, Mai…

\- ¡Yamato! – dándole un ligero manotazo en el brazo-. ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Nyoko… Mi abuela se llamaba así – contestó todavía riéndose por la escena que tenía delante.

\- No suena mal – contestó finalmente Yamato, acercándose hasta su amiga-. ¿Y tú qué tal estás?

\- Bien… muerta de ganas de que me dejen irme a casa y estar allí tranquilamente descansando. Esta cama es un asco…

\- Quejica… Que sepas que ya hemos arreglado todo para irte a por los papeles dentro de un par de semanas. Y no empieces con las quejas otra vez, que así tengo una buena excusa para despegar aquí a la pelirroja del trabajo un par de días.

\- Ya te dije que no hacía falta y más ahora que me voy a quedar de baja.

\- Ya, claro, como vas a tener tú mucha gana de subirte a un avión y dejar a la niña sola unos días… - Sora se acercó también-. No digas tonterías, Mai. Vamos nosotros y si quieres les damos una colleja de tu parte a los otros dos a ver qué es lo que han roto esta vez.

\- ¿Te he dicho que me cae bien tu mujer, Yamato?

\- Cualquier día me cambias por ella, lo sé – sonriendo finalmente, adelantó una de las manos, dejando encima de las sábanas, al alcance de Mai, un pequeño paquete-. Eso es una tontería para que se la des a Nyoko de mi parte.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No te dije ayer que no hacía falta que trajeras nada?

\- Uy sí… como si no lo hubiera comprado hace ya días y estuviera a punto de ponerse a dar saltos de la impaciencia para poder dártelo…

\- Oye, ¿tú de qué parte estás? – protestó el rubio quedándose mirando hacia Sora unos segundos hasta que escuchó el sonido del papel rasgándose, momento en que giró el cuello hacia su amiga-. Es una tontería…

Cuando Mai terminó de desenvolver el paquete, se encontró con un peluche con forma de avión que hizo que se quedara con él sujeto entre las manos sin mediar ni media palabra. Ciertamente no era más que un detalle, pero el hecho de que hubiera escogido aquello y no otra cosa provocó que fuera sonriendo poco a poco, intentando mantener la calma.

\- Eres un odioso, ¿no ves que tengo las hormonas que no pueden tener más revuelta ahora mismo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venirme con esto? – arrugó ligeramente la nariz, dejando el juguete de nuevo encima de la cama para alargar el brazo hacia su amigo e intentar abrazarlo desde su posición.

Observando la escena, Sora no pudo más que sonreír ligeramente. No podía evitar pensar en todos los años que él había pasado alejado de ellos y viendo cosas como aquellas, podía darse cuenta de que no había sido tan sumamente cabezota como para cerrarse del todo al mundo. Si había sido capaz de mantener ese tipo de relación con la piloto durante tanto tiempo, por algo había sido.

\- Pero bueno… ¿Ya me has cambiado? – habiendo interceptado a la enfermera justo cuando le traían a la niña y habiéndose salido con la suya para cogerla en brazos, Arata acababa de entrar en la habitación.

\- Ya sabes que contra la maravilla rubia no tienes nada qué hacer… - separándose de su amigo, Mai se quedó mirando hacia aquellos que acababan de llegar-. Mira lo que me ha traído el rancio este… Rancio… No se lo cree ni él. Voy a tener que cambiar el cactus que le he dejado en la mesa por un periquito, que se le parece más y hasta canta…

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ni ingresada en el hospital me vas a dejar en paz?

\- No te dejé en paz cuando la cosa se suponía que era grave… Ahora que solo he tenido una niña… claramente que no…

\- ¿Tener una niña no te parece lo suficientemente grave? – alejándose de ella para ir a ver a la recién nacida que dormía plácidamente todavía en brazos de su padre dio por terminada la conversación con Mai.

Riéndose de la escena que tenían montada entre los dos, Sora hizo lo mismo que él, acercándose hasta la pequeña Nyoko.

\- Mírala, si hasta parece buena… Pero ya os digo yo que cuando empiece a hablar no se va a salvar nadie.

\- Aún hay esperanza y puede salir a mí rama de la familia… - Arata empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

\- No sé yo, la veo con el gen dominante del mal…

* * *

Cuando volvieron a casa, Sora iba con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que no tardó en ser captada por Yamato, quien se quedó mirándola interrogante.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada… Solo pensaba en que me hace gracia que te lleves con Mai exactamente igual que con Taichi – no pudo contener la ligera risa finalmente.

\- ¿Y eso te hace gracia? Debería de darte pena por todo lo que tengo que sufrir no solo teniendo que aguantar a uno así sino a dos…

\- No… fíjate que de todas las cosas que me puedes dar, pena no entra dentro de la lista – negó ligeramente, antes de girarse, quedándose frente a él-. ¿Ahora que se ha quedado de baja no te van a poner pegas para poder irte un par de días a por esos papeles?

\- Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Parece ser que en Tanegashima son un poquito inútiles y no son capaces de mandar todo de una vez, así que si queremos tener todo en regla aquí es mejor ir a por ellos directamente. ¿No te acuerdas de cuando tuve que ir yo?

\- Sí, y que te quedaste atrapado allí porque hasta un huracán invocaste al final con tu mala suerte – riéndose posó las manos en sus hombros antes de ponerse de puntillas, pudiendo así alcanzar sus labios-. Oye… Estaba pensando… que para la cena todavía queda un rato y con algo vamos a tener que entretenernos…

\- ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea? – intentando mantener gesto neutral, deslizó poco a poco las manos hasta la cintura de ella.

\- Alguna que otra… pero no creo que estemos en el mejor sitio para ello ahora mismo.

\- No sé, yo creo que ya están más que escarmentados, ¿eh?

\- Sí, y que al menos Biyomon lo hace queriendo cada vez que aparece también lo sé yo, así que no tengo ganas de interrupciones de ningún tipo, muchas gracias – riéndose volvió a estirarse para darle un corto beso.

Buscando una de las manos de su marido, alargó la mano para coger una de las de él, dirección hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde se supone que vas? – preguntó Yamato cuando al pelirroja a la que había dejado entre sus brazos.

\- Tengo que ir al baño… suelta… - riéndose, intentó escaparse de él.

Retirando los brazos de en torno a Sora, la dejó levantarse, siguiéndola con la mirada, especialmente cuando se apoderó de su camisa para echársela por encima. Aquella costumbre de ella estaba entre sus favoritas y no pudo evitar sonreír hasta que la vio desaparecer tras la puerta.

Aprovechó la ausencia de ella para acomodarse algo más, tirando de las sábanas que habían quedado enrolladas a medio camino del suelo desde la cama. Fue en ese movimiento cuando pudo ver que dónde había estado echada ella había una pequeña mancha de color rojo. Frunció el ceño automáticamente, no pudiendo evitar preocuparse. Conociendo a Sora si había ahí la más mínima mancha era porque debía de ser reciente y si era reciente… ¿le había hecho daño? No le había parecido escucharla quejarse, pero… ¿Y si le había hecho daño?

Se incorporó, quedando sentado, todavía con el ceño fruncido hasta que escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – fue lo primero que preguntó, preocupado ante la idea que había cruzado su cabeza.

\- Hmm… sí – se acercó hasta él, sin tener la mejor de sus caras de nuevo-. Creo que este mes tampoco hemos tenido suerte… Aunque no me ha pillado tan de sorpresa, porque lleva avisándome toda la semana ya…

\- ¿Suerte…? – giró la cabeza casi sin darse cuenta hacia la pequeña mancha, entendiendo de lo que podía estar hablando ella-. Ah… ¿no te he hecho daño yo, no?

\- Claro que no… - negó con la cabeza-. No seas tonto – arrodillándose a su lado se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Será mejor que me vista… Y que cambie eso…

\- Vístete tranquila, ya lo hago yo – le dijo dejando su mano sobre su mejilla unos segundos.

\- ¿Si? ¿Así tal cual estás ahora? Porque si lo vas a hacer así lo de vestirme puede esperar, ¿eh?

Riéndose a la vez que negaba con la cabeza la dejó escaparse y que hiciera lo que había dicho. No iba a decir que la noticia fuera la que más le apeteciera escuchar aquel día, pero prefería mantener en su cabeza la idea de que las cosas se las tenían que tomar con calma. No por estresarse y forzar la situación iban a conseguirlo primero. Y, obviamente, no le iba a decir algo diferente a Sora en ningún momento. Ella ya tenía bastante con todo lo demás como para ponerse pesado o ansioso con el tema.

Volvió a la realidad cuando su propio pijama aterrizó encima de su cabeza después de que ella se lo tirara, con una ligera sonrisa, desapareciendo de nuevo tras la puerta del baño.

No se fiaba de que se hubiera tomado las cosas tan tranquila en aquella ocasión, pero, si era cierto que llevaba días viéndolo venir… Era diferente. No había tenido retrasos y si estaba pendiente, quizás aquella vez las cosas fueran más calmadas. También sabía que decía completamente en serio que estaba de acuerdo con el tomarse las cosas más con calma, no estar tan pendiente… Pero no le engañaba. Aquello significaba lo mismo para ambos.

Decidiendo hacer algo útil con su vida se vistió, haciendo lo que le había dicho a la pelirroja, cambiando las sábanas para poder echarlas a lavar. Cuando estaba quitándolas, la escuchó salir del baño, notando como se acercaba a él, abrazándolo desde la espalda. No dijo nada, soltando las sábanas para dejar sus manos en torno a las manos de ella.

\- No estoy perfectamente, pero estoy bien – le murmuró por lo bajo-. No gano nada escondiéndote a ti las cosas, Yamato.

Sonrió con sus palabras. Prácticamente parecía que le había leído la mente, y no le extrañaría lo más mínimo. Se conocían de tal forma que no les era muy complicado saber lo que pensaban o no los dos.

\- Lo sé – asintió-. Pero no me pegues estos sustos que si te llego a haber hecho daño yo Biyomon me persigue dándome picotazos por todo Tokio…

\- Eso tenlo por seguro – sonrió, divertida, girando lo justo la cabeza para darle un beso en el hombro-. ¿Vamos a hacer la cena?

\- Vamos…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** síii tenemos minipiloto y Mai casi deja al rubio sin brazo, que claro, era lo que mejor le quedaba a mano y le tocó pagar las consecuencias, que vaya entrenando para cuando sea otra la que le pegue el susto de su vida. Y para seguir echando por tierra su reputación de estirado y cascarrabias ahí lo tenemos llegando con un peluchito que ha ido a comprar a las carreras días atrás de un avión para la minipiloto. A ver quién es el valiente que lo llama rancio ahora, venga jajajaja

Y yo, mientras tanto, pues me voy escondiendo, para que nadie me tire nada a la cabeza, que las cosas en palacio van despacio... Al menos parece que esta vez se lo han tomado mucho mejor, posiblemente porque, esta vez, había síntomas y las cosas eran algo diferentes, no había retrasos ni nada metido por el medio. Así que nada de aliarte con la vecina para azuzarme a las tortugas.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

 **Ace Cornell:** ahora ya hay una minipiloto que cuando aprenda a hablar podrá meterse con él si quiere, que seguro que su encantadora madre se encarga de que tenga muy buen concepto de él.

Bueno, siendo justos... sería un catarro que posiblemente les mereciera mucho la pena a sabiendas de lo bien que acaban las excursiones de esos dos a la playa, sobretodo cuando no hay nadie más cerca. Y yo creo que esta vez me darían los dos toda la razón del mundo. Además, en esa isla tienen mejor clima que en la capital, seguro que el catarro sería la menor de todas las consecuencias con la que podrían volver.

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** je, ¿a quién has pillado actualizando otra vez? jajajajaja Los horarios de fin de semana que nos encajan que da gusto.

¿Verdad? Lo que pasa es que Mai tiene pinta de ser la típica persona cabezota que mientras que se encuentre bien está tan tranquila, a pesar de ser considerada por todos los que la rodean como una bomba de relojería, porque cualquier día los mata a todos del infarto... Tal y como ha hecho. Era bastante probable que se pusiera de parto en alguna discusión sobre el tema, porque seguro que andaban todos detrás de ella diciéndole que mejor se quedaba en casa por si acaso y ella amablemente los mandaba a todos a tomar fanta.

Y, guarda esas tartarugas, ¿eh? Nada de azuzármelas que hoy hace muy mal día y seguro que las pobrecitas se acatarran o salen volando.

¡Un bico grande y a aprovechar el fin de semana!


	134. No le des ideas

Frotándose las manos, Yamato salió del ascensor, adentrándose en el estudio de Sora. Había salido pronto del trabajo y había decidido pasarse directamente a buscarla. Suponía que todavía no habría terminado, pero podría esperar sin muchos problemas.

Saludó a la gente a su paso, habiendo empezado a ser ya bastante familiar entre ellos, no como la primera vez que se había pasado por allí cuando había regresado de Marte que prácticamente nadie había sido capaz de reconocerlo.

Haciendo un gesto a su ayudante, simplemente preguntando si estaba o no, viéndola asentir antes de llamar a la puerta y asomar la cabeza.

\- Uy… ¿ya se han aburrido de ti tanto pronto hoy? – dijo nada más verlo, sonriendo.

\- Más o menos… Alguien no debía de tener demasiadas ganas de aguantarme, así que he venido a buscarte, ¿has acabado ya?

\- Bueno… no, pero puede esperar a mañana – asintió, poniéndose en pie finalmente y acercándose hasta él para saludarlo.

\- ¿Segura? Puedo esperar, ¿eh? – posando las manos en su cintura, se la acercó.

\- A lo mejor no quiero yo que esperes… Además, estoy cansada y no me apetece seguir haciendo nada – teniendo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo a causa de que aquel día había ido en plano, provocó que se riera por el gesto antes de inclinarse para facilitarle las cosas y poder saludarla con un beso.

Aprovechando que llevaba todo el día sin haberlo visto, posó las manos tras su cuello, reteniéndolo a su lado y no dejándolo separarse. Todavía estaba demasiado acostumbrada a poder pasar mucho más tiempo a su lado del que estaban teniendo ahora que ya habían vuelto a la vida laboral ambos. Dándose cuenta, el rubio sonrió ligeramente, sin separarse, rodeándola bien con los brazos y agradeciendo haber cerrado bien la puerta tras él.

La dejó separarse cuando la falta de aire fue notable, pasando las manos con cuidado por su espalda, subiéndolas desde la cintura, en una ligera caricia habiendo posado la frente apoyada en la suya.

\- ¿Quieres irte a casa o nos vamos por ahí? – le preguntó ella, observándolo directamente.

\- Yo creo que nos podemos escapar sin que los dos niñeros que tenemos en casa se enfaden – asintió a sus propias palabras.

\- Eso, decid que sí, subidme los niveles de azúcar…

La voz de Haru hizo que ambos dieran un respingo, girando la cabeza hacia la puerta, quedándose mirándola hasta con cara de susto.

\- Oye, que ya sé que hoy no he tenido tiempo de arreglarme hoy por la mañana porque Andrew no está y me quedé dormida… pero… No es para tanto, ¿no?

\- Qué tonta eres… - riéndose por lo bajo, la pelirroja dio un paso hacia atrás-. ¿Pasa algo?

\- No, nada, venía a preguntarte hasta qué hora de ibas a quedar…

\- Pues justo nos íbamos a ir ahora… ¿Hay algo atrasado o que necesite de mi atención ahora?

\- No, no creo que nada más necesite tu atención que el rubio este – sonriendo irónica hacia Yamato.

\- No pienso ofenderme por eso – le contestó él, empezando a reírse-. ¿Qué le has hecho al pobre Andrew para que no esté aquí?

\- Tiene que hacernos la competencia y le ha tocado otra vez tener que viajar… - se encogió de hombros-. Pero no os entretengo más, que si os ibais a ir… Por cierto, Sora, acuérdate de que te dejé apuntada la fecha en la que van a venir los de san Francisco en esos papeles que te traje antes.

\- Sí… Ya la vi, tranquila. Además, tenemos que pasarla a los libros de historia porque para una vez que se dignan a venir ellos… - riéndose por lo bajo asintió.

\- Pues ya no os molesto más, pasadlo bien, ¿vale?

\- ¿Quieres venir? – dijo la pelirroja-. No íbamos a hacer nada en concreto y… si estás sola en casa…

\- No, no… déjate. No necesito a ninguna pareja de recién casados delante…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te entren ganas o qué? – sonriendo de medio lado, Yamato no pudo evitar el comentario.

\- Tú y yo vamos a acabar teniendo problemas, que lo sepas… - le dijo antes de girarse hacia la puerta y salir.

\- Huye… huye…

Riéndose al ver como se escapaba de ellos dos, Sora se acercó a por su chaqueta, poniéndosela antes de coger los papeles que acababan de mencionar para guardarlos dentro del bolso y poder apuntar todo bien en casa.

\- Lista, ¿vamos?

\- Vamos – asintiendo, la dejó pasar a ella primero antes de cerrar la puerta y seguir sus pasos hacia el ascensor, entretenido viéndola poner una cara rara nada más entrar.

\- ¿No te huele raro?

\- ¿El qué? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Aquí dentro… - arrugó un par de veces más la nariz, como si intentara adivinar qué era lo que le olía.

\- No… a mí no me huele a nada de nada – observándola extrañado, acabó por encogerse de hombros, marcando el número de la calle en los botones.

\- A ti nunca te huele a nada raro… - negando con la cabeza, sin darle más importancia, se empezó a reír.

* * *

Aprovechando que Ginza era uno de los lugares más frecuentados de la ciudad, no era demasiado complicado dar con algún lugar en el que poder tomar algo antes de volver a casa para la hora de la cena.

\- Cuando lleguemos que no se me olvide empezar a mirar los vuelos para el viernes que me han dado libre a ver si hay alguno… Que ya sabes que es complicado tener suerte.

\- Vale, cuando lleguemos ya tenemos algo que hacer – asintiendo a las palabras de Yamato, aprovechó para sacar algunas cosas del bolso, empezando a volver a colocarlas con algo más de orden dentro para poder cerrarlo sin problema.

\- ¿Vais a tener visita de los pesados de California?

\- Les tienes cariño, ¿eh?

\- No… - sonrió ligeramente-. Pero es que me parece extraño que hayan decidido mover el trasero ellos hasta aquí por primera vez y que no intenten volveros locas a vosotras otra vez.

\- A lo mejor les ha llegado el rumor de que tengo un fénix gigante en casa… - riéndose por lo bajo negó con la cabeza-. La línea de producción se está llevando a cabo en nuestro país, creo que hasta ellos se cansaron de las tonterías de los proveedores, así que nos hemos buscado nosotras unos mejores. Deberían de ser ellos los que vinieran de ahora en adelante…

\- ¿Y cuándo se supone que será eso?

\- Pues… Si no me equivoco la semana que viene – metiendo de nuevo la mano en el bolso, sacó los papeles que Haru le había dado-. No, la semana que viene no, la siguiente, de lunes…

\- ¿Qué lunes?

\- El catorce… ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… - llevándose la mano hacia el pelo, revolviéndolo sin darse cuenta – el viernes que me han dado a mí es el 11…

\- ¿Qué? – levantó la vista hacia el rubio, observándolo-. ¿Lo dices en serio?

Asintió a la pregunta de ella, viéndola poner una cara que no sabía si era de sorpresa, de repentino enfado o de todo junto a la vez.

\- ¿Completamente seguro?

\- Sí, sí, justo me lo han confirmado esta tarde porque es cuando Hideki puede cubrirme… Y esos papeles hacen falta…

\- Vale, no voy a decir nada hasta que no miremos los vuelos para ese fin de semana, sino…

\- Sino, no te preocupes, Sora. Voy y vengo antes…

\- Pero…

\- Nada… cuando lleguemos a casa miramos los vuelos y con eso ya podemos hacer algo…

\- No, cuando lleguemos a casa no… - arrastrando la silla para dejar de estar sentada frente a él y quedarse a su lado, sacó el teléfono del bolso, buscando la página que tenía guardada para poder mirar los vuelos.

Pasado un rato, con varias páginas abiertas en cada uno de los terminales, todas las opciones de horarios y trayectos quedaban a la disposición de la pareja, quien los miraba sin poder creer absolutamente nada.

\- Puedo volverme yo antes… - acabó diciendo Sora.

\- No… Para que te vuelvas tú antes nos volvemos los dos… Y para estar allí solo un día, no te arrastro hasta el fin del país por una tontería…

\- Pero… No sé, sino puedo intentar aplazar la reunión o algo…

\- No mira… déjalo. Podemos irnos a cualquier otra parte cualquier fin de semana que nos apetezca sin tener que depender de vuelos idiotas…

\- Yamato…

\- No, Yamato nada. Aunque me apetezca tirarles algo a la cabeza por ser los más inoportunos del universo, no es más que una tontería… Tiene fácil arreglo.

\- No es una tontería… a mí también me apetecía – murmuró.

\- Pues nos vamos este fin de semana nosotros dos a cualquier parte y listo, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿De verdad que no te importa?

\- No lo suficiente – negó con la cabeza-. Y además, así puedo contárselo a Mai y que sienta que me debe algo…

\- Pobre Mai… - se quedó observándolo unos segundos antes de acabar por sonreír-. Entonces… ¿nos buscamos a dónde ir este fin de semana?

\- Yo creo que hasta con tan poco tiempo de margen para encontrar destino en un fin de semana vamos a tener mejores comunicaciones que las de esa condenada isla…

\- Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo te las arreglabas para venir de repente…

\- Porque me gusta mucho renegar de hermano pero nunca se ha negado a venir a buscarme a cualquier parte de Japón… La cosa era coger el primer vuelo que saliera hacia el norte, aunque no fuera hasta Tokio…

\- Hmmm… no va a conseguir librarme de que siga aumentando sus paranoias por haberse pasado de gracioso ni siquiera con esa información en mi poder – sonriendo ligeramente, dejó el teléfono guardado de nuevo, antes de buscar la mano de él-. ¿Y a dónde te apetece irte?

* * *

Sora se había levantado a la vez que Yamato, negándose a quedarse durmiendo para poder acompañarlo hasta el aeropuerto aquel día. No tenía ni la menor intención de desaprovechar el tiempo hasta que volviera a verlo la semana siguiente, de manera que no se había dejado convencer.

\- No te pongas pesado… Sabes que a cabezota no me gana nadie, así que voy a ir contigo te guste o no, Yamato – le dijo mientras que se sentaba en la cama viendo como se peleaba con la maleta.

\- No si tampoco iba a seguir insistiendo, tranquila – murmuró divertido mirándola de reojo-. Mejor me quedo calladito antes de que me lleves de la oreja.

\- Exacto… ¿seguro que no te quieres llevar a Gabumon contigo?

\- Por querer… pero bueno, déjalo aquí, que se quede haciéndote compañía estos días si es que consigues despegarlo de la televisión.

\- Hmmm… lo intentaré, tranquilo… El martes por la mañana te iré a buscar al aeropuerto, ¿de acuerdo? Las reuniones las tengo el lunes, así que puedo dedicarme a lo que me venga en gana.

\- Perfecto – asintiendo, terminó por fin de guardarlo todo-. ¿Lista?

\- ¿Yo? Si no pienso ni peinarme más de la cuenta… Es muy temprano, seguro que nadie se fija en los pelos con los que llego o no.

\- Vergüenza debería darte… tú una famosa diseñadora de moda… ¿Te has quitado el pijama de debajo de esa chaqueta?

\- No sé de qué me hablas… - con el mejor de sus aires fingidos de inocencia, salió por delante de él dirección hacia el salón-. Venga, que todavía tenemos tiempo de desayunar tranquilamente en casa antes de que te tengas que ir…

\- Voy – riéndose por lo bajo apagó la luz de la habitación bajando con la maleta y sus cosas-. Espero no quédame otras tres semanas con esos dos atrapados en la isla…

\- Más te vale que no… O te mando al fénix gigante a que te traiga y ya sabes que no tendría ningún problema en traerte colgando del pico…

\- No le des ideas… - la miró, viendo cómo abría la nevera-. Espera… ¿desayunamos fuera? Así no tenemos que estar pendientes del tráfico…

Retrocediendo un paso para observarlo tras la puerta, asintió, dejándola cerrada.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, creo que queda claro, ¿no? Al rubio mejor no le preguntamos lo que piensa de los socios de su querida pelirroja, porque seguro que no va a decir nada bueno. Me da a mí en la narices que no, no les debe de tener demasiado aprecio por no hacer más que tocar las narices. Los Ishida que se querían a hacer turismo a alguna que otra playa y míralos cómo han acabado, teniendo que conformarse con una escapada rapidita... Tan cortita, tan cortita que hasta sin detalles nos amos a quedar.

Y el rubio otra vez solido para el sur, ¿cómo acabará con los dos ingenieros? ¿Vendrá otro hucarán como yo? Je... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	135. ¿Matarme de un infarto?

\- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Tienes la misma cara de antes de todas las reuniones…

\- Porque dentro de media hora tenemos una reunión… Me encuentro bien, de verdad… - negó con la cabeza antes de acomodarse algo mejor en la silla-. Estaba peor ayer, cuando me puse por la mañana a revisar todos los documentos para ver si estaba todo al día para la última revisión a cada página que pasaba empecé a encontrarme peor… Y ya te puedes imaginar el numerito.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho Yamato? – Haru se quedó observándola.

\- Nada… porque no se lo he dicho – sonrió de la forma más inocente que pudo-. ¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¿Qué no me encuentro bien porque me han vuelto a atacar los nervios por culpa de los de siempre? Déjalo que se estrese con sus queridos excompañeros de trabajo en paz en la isla…

\- Vale… ¿Quieres ir a comer cuando acabemos?

\- Me enc…. ¡Ay! No puedo, he quedado con Taichi… Aunque si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. ¿Andrew sigue fuera, no? Pues podemos irnos los tres a comer que a él lo han dejado solo Koemi y el niño y no llegan hasta por la tarde…

\- No me parece mal plan – asintió-. Cuando llegue a buscarte, si a él no le parece mal me avisas…

\- Uy, ya sabes tú el respeto a las opiniones de Yagami que tengo yo – bromeó antes de asentir, llevándose al final la mano al estómago y poniendo mala cara.

\- Sora…

\- Déjame… A ver si llegan de una vez estos inútiles y terminamos de una vez

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse tras ellas, ambas giraron la cabeza viendo a la ayudando asomarse para indicarles que acababan de llegar aquellos por los que esperaban.

\- Vamos a por ellos… - poniéndose en pie se acercó hasta la puerta.

\- Tú intenta coger algo de color en la cara si no quieres matarlos del susto…

\- Oye… tú desde que eres mi socia cada vez me tienes menos respeto, ¿eh? – bromeando, salió por la puerta, cogiendo aire justo antes de atravesarla para poner la mejor de sus caras-. Bienvenidos… - sonrió nada más verlos esperando cerca de la entrada-. Ya era hora de que vinierais a conocernos.

\- Lo sé… Creo que especialmente desde la última fecha importante que me tuve que perder por culpa de los últimos problemas con las telas – James se adelantó para saludar.

\- Ya… Esa no sé si te la llegaré a perdonar en algún momento – sonrió antes de saludar también al resto de los presentes-. ¿Vamos?

* * *

Sentada en su escritorio, la ayudante de Sora estaba revisando las últimas citas en el ordenador, totalmente distraída.

\- ¿Ya han terminado la reunión?

Una voz que no esperaba llamó su atención, haciéndola levantar la cabeza, quedándose del todo desorientada. Posiblemente no fuera la primera vez que se cruzaba con aquel que acababa de llegar, pero se quedó muy confusa al ver a Taichi frente a ella.

\- Eh… ¿Sora? – carraspeó-. Sí, está dentro del despacho haciendo… algo, no sé. ¿Está esperando por la visita?

\- Sí, pero no la avises, ya la asusto yo… - sonrió antes de acercarse hasta la puerta, abriendo con cuidado.

Sora estaba completamente distraída de nuevo, girada a la puerta, hablando por teléfono y por el tono de sus palabras, no le fue para nada complicado adivinar con quien estaba hablando. Cerró tras él, sonriendo divertido antes de acercarse de la forma más sigilosa hasta ella, colocándose a su espalda antes de alargar las manos para pincharla en la cintura con los dedos.

Riéndose automáticamente sin molestase en disimular, vio como daba un buen brinco girándose rápidamente hacia él sin haberlo visto venir tras soltar un leve gritito a causa del susto que se acababa de llevar.

\- ¿Tú estás tonto? – le gruñó, casi que habiendo adivinado casi sin necesidad de girarse, viéndolo reírse de ella.

\- Déjame adivinar – la voz de Yamato se pudo escuchar al otro lado del teléfono-, ¿se te ha colado un embajador un poco inútil en el despacho?

\- No, me voy a cargar a un embajador un poco inútil… ¿Quieres dejar de reírte? – le tiró el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano-. ¡Tonto!

\- Puedes darle de mi parte una buena colleja…

\- Dile al cascarrabias ese que le he oído y que me la venga a dar él si quiere…

\- No le des ideas… Te llamo luego, ¿vale? Que aquí el idiota este ha venido a buscarme porque nos vamos a comer, que Koemi no vuelve hasta por la noche y nadie quiere que incendie la casa.

\- Normal… Vale, cuando llegues a casa de noche llámame y hablamos tranquilamente.

\- Sí… en cuanto llegue te… ¿Qué haces? – la pelirroja no pudo más que seguir con la mirada como su teléfono se escapaba de sus manos.

\- ¿No te vas a despedir de mí? – la voz de Taichi sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

\- No, ¿me devuelves a mi pelirroja, por favor?

\- ¿Tu? ¡JA!

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto y pasarme con ella?

\- No, ya le darás la lata por la noche, ahora me la llevo yo conmigo que tengo hambre – se apartó del alcance de ella, sin dejarla coger el teléfono.

\- ¿Por qué te seguimos aguantando? – murmuró por lo bajo antes de decidir que lo mejor que podía hacer era colgarle el teléfono.

\- ¿Me ha colgado? ¡Me ha colgado!

\- Te lo hace todos los días… - riéndose mientras que negaba con la cabeza, alargó la mano para que le diera el teléfono-. Dame anda, que lo guardo…

\- Supongo que si estabas pasteleando con el rubio aburrido por teléfono es porque ya no tienes nada qué hacer, ¿no? – le devolvió el terminal.

\- Casi, me quedaba recoger unas cosas y podemos iros – caminó hasta la mesa, dejando allí el objeto-. Por cierto, ¿te importa si Haru viene con nosotros?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se ha quedado sola y sino tiene que volverse a comer sola en casa.

\- No, no, preguntaba que por qué me iba a importar si venía o no con nosotros. Yo no tengo problema siempre que me deis comida de por medio…

\- A ti te podría chantajear con lo que quisiera a cambio de comida – negó con la cabeza volviendo a colocarse tras su escritorio, sentándose y haciendo una mueca sin poder evitarlo-. Bueno… ya estamos otra vez con este olor… Lleva todo el día por la mañana oliendo superraro aquí.

\- A mí no me huele a nada… - olisqueó varias veces al aire, sin notar nada raro-. ¿Te has duchado bien por la mañana?

\- … De verdad… ¿eh? ¿Por qué digo hablando contigo?

\- Porque mi vida sin ti sería asquerosamente aburrida – sonrió antes de sentarse-. Venga, recoge, que tengo hambre…

\- Hazme un favor, vete a buscar a Haru para que vaya recogiendo ella también, porque sino vas a tener que esperar por las dos. Y hazme el favor de dejarme en paz a la pobre Kaori que entre las veces que te me cuelas tú y cada vez que viene Yamato a buscarme la pobre está en mala edad… Y ya no sabe si va o viene.

\- Eh… a mí no me mires, que le traigo a Koemi y ella se encarga del asunto.

\- Vete a buscar a Haru de una vez y quítate de mi vista.

Negando con la cabeza y riéndose de él, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta, devolviendo su atención a la mesa.

\- Y más me vale a la vuelta traerme una vela o algo porque yo este olor de verdad que no… - murmuró para sí misma cogiendo los papeles, empezando a colocarlos en sus carpetas correspondientes.

Una vez que le gustó cómo había quedado todo, empezó a recoger sus pertenencias y metiéndolas en el bolso, notando un ligero malestar de nuevo, el cual duró tan solo unos segundos, dejándola continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Dice que viene ahora a buscarnos cuando termine – Taichi volvió a entrar por la puerta.

\- Perfecto… Yo ya he recogido todo y… En serio, ¿de verdad que no te huele a nada?

\- No… De verdad que no me huele a nada de nada… - volvió a olisquear el ambiente, intentando ser capaz de oler lo mismo que olía ella-. ¿Has estado haciendo algo raro hoy que se te haya quedado el olor en la nariz?

\- No… He estado en una reunión, pero no. Además, ya me tiene pasado varios días seguidos por aquí…

\- Ya… - se quedó mirando para ella, cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada…

Mantuvo la mirada de él unos segundos antes de volver a salir tras el escritorio, quedándose delante de la mesa, apoyándose en ella, haciendo lo mismo su amigo, colocándose a su lado.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelve Yamato?

\- Mañana por la mañana, he quedado en ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto.

\- Pues ya le daré la lata mañana por haberme colgado el teléfono.

\- Vaya dos… - sonrió, girándose a mirarlo-. Y tú… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te miraste a un espejo?

\- Al salir de casa, ¿por qué?

\- Porque menuda pinta que me traes… - riéndose, se separó de la mesa para colocarse delante de él y empezar a colocarle bien los cuellos.

\- Bah… Eso no es que no me haya mirado al espejo, es que no he tenido a Koemi persiguiéndome por la mañana para que vaya decentemente… - sonrió divertido.

\- Ya se lo diré, ya… - se quedó distraída, con la mirada fija en sus propias manos.

\- Corre a decírselo, si seguro que ya se lo imagina ella… ¿qué?

\- Nada… - frunció el ceño, quedándose ligeramente ida.

\- ¿Seguro? – arqueó una ceja, observándola más detenidamente.

\- Sí… sí… Es que… llevo todo el día un poco revuelta… Bueno, todo el día no, desde que avisaron de que iban a venir y me fastidiaron el viaje que tenía planeado para estos días, que me iba a… - cortó sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué te ibas a qué?

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, habiendo escuchado las últimas palabras de él de una forma mucha más lejana, cada vez más distante, sin ser capaz de entender muy bien el motivo, ni tampoco volver a mirar hacia él.

\- ¿Sora? – intentó reclamar la atención de ella, dándose cuenta de que no le estaba escuchando.

Había estado observándola los últimos segundos de la conversación y había podido ver como poco a poco se le iba el color de la cara casi a la vez que desaparecía la atención de ella sobre lo que decía o dejaba de decir. Al darse cuenta de ni siquiera había escuchado lo último que le había dicho, se centró mucho más en ella.

En el momento en el que la vio perder la estabilidad delante de sus ojos, tuvo suerte de reaccionar de la forma más rápida que pudo, dando gracias a tenerla justo en frente y que no necesitó más que alargar los brazos hacia ella para sujetarla y evitar que se fuera al suelo.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Tiró de ella contra sí mismo para cogerla mejor y no de la forma en la que se las había arreglado para frenar la caída, manteniéndola así agarrada y poder comprobar así que no estaba consciente. Prácticamente entrando en pánico, consiguió reaccionar para llevarla hasta el sofá dejándola sobre él antes de coger una de las carpetas de encima de la mesa para abanicarla con ella.

\- Eh… venga…. No me hagas esto, por favor, ¿tú qué quieres? ¿Matarme de un infarto? – hablando solo, sin conseguir que volviera en sí, se dio cuenta de que la piel del rostro de su amiga, aparte de ser totalmente incolora en aquellos momentos, se había recubierto de perlitas de sudor-. Sora… ¿Sora?

\- ¿Qué…? – Haru se había quedado en la puerta, habiendo entrado para avisarlos de que ya estaba lista-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¡No lo sé! Estábamos hablando y se me ha venido abajo… ¡Tráeme agua, corre! – viendo como obedecía automáticamente, volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su amiga-. ¿Sora? – volvió a probar suerte.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** esos socios, sin duda alguna, son los nuevos encabezantes de la lista negra del rubio. Se lo han ido ganando a pulso con el paso del tiempo y va a acabar mandándoles a Gabumon para que les congele el trasero un rato por inútiles y fastidiarles los planes de irse a hacer turismo por las playas.

Aunque... claro... lo mismo no era la mejor idea del mundo que de repente la pelirroja se fuera de la ciudad, ¿no? ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¿Qué le habrá pasando a la pobrecita? Por el momento que alguien llame a la versión japonesa del 112/911, pero no para ella, sino para su querido amigo del alma que debe de estar pensando que si no le ha dado un infarto es porque se le debe de haber salido el corazón por la boca del susto.

¡Un besito de tortuguita! Y dile a la tortuga que llame a alguien, que a Taichi y Haru les está dando algo.

 **Gues Vecina:** sí, ayer fue uno de esos días en los que puedo aprovechar y subir un par de capítulos. Sobretodo lo hago cuando el que tengo en mente para subir después tengo ganas de publicarlo jajajaja Y, como habrás podido leer en este capi, la cosa era necesaria.

Jajajajajaaja ya lo dice el rubio, Mai es una versión femenina de Taichi, tiene las mismas malas ideas para meterse con él, solo que tiene menos formas de devolvérselos. Peeeero, como ya no le cuela a nadie que es un cascarrabias estirado, ahí que se ha ido corriendo con el avión de peluche. Para que luego alguien se meta con él... Vas a tener que mandar a las tartarugas a defenderlo.

¿Eh? ¿Qué decías de los olores? e_e ¿Recuerdas que te dije que nuestro querido embajador estaba sufriendo varios infartos seguidos? Bueno, creo que por aquí tenemos dichos infartos, con corte incluído, por supuesto. Quizás lo de los olores es algo más insistente de lo que podía parecer en el anterior capítulo... Igual es por algo en concreto esta vez cofcofcof o igual tengo que ir yo a buscar el vestido perdido para que las tartarugas no me encuentren y me linches jajajajajaa

¡Un bico para ti y para las tartarugas! Y hoy nos ha llegado el clima de perros, pero bueno, que tampoco tan malo como lo pintaban. Lleva toda la semana dando alertas el tiempo y ha hecho hasta sol...


	136. Déjalo Takao déjalo

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue la cara de Taichi, inclinado sobre ella, con expresión preocupada mirándola fijamente. Sin ser capaz de ubicarse tan siquiera en el espacio el ceño ligeramente, sin ser capaz de comprender por qué la estaba mirando de esa forma. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando centrarse.

\- Ey… - hablando por fin el embajador y dejando de mirarla, prácticamente asustado, le dejó algo de espacio-. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- ¿Se ha despertado? – la voz de Haru, tras él, llamó también la atención de Sora.

\- ¿Qué…? – mirando a su alrededor, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba tumbada, concretamente en el sofá del estudio-. ¿Cómo…? – se llevó la mano a la frente, sin ser capaz de entender nada.

\- No lo sé. Estabas hablando conmigo y de repente te has desmayado… - se le notaba serio y preocupado.

\- ¿Me he desmayado? – más confusa todavía, miró hacia los lados, notándose cansada-. ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, de verdad, ¿no ves que estoy casi igual de blanco que ese rubio con el que te juntas? No me vuelvas a pegar un susto así nunca jamás, ¿eh?

\- Te dije por la mañana que no tenías buena cara, Sora, deberías de irte a descansar a casa.

\- No, no se va a ir a casa – contestó Taichi por ella-. Esta señorita se va a venir conmigo ahora mismo al médico.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No seas exagerado… - protestó la pelirroja-. Estos días me he estado encontrando mal, si ya sabéis que es lo más normal del mundo que me maree y me encuentre mal del estómago cuando me pongo nerviosa por algo…

\- Ya, ¿y te lleva pasando varios días seguidos, no? No me lo digas, ¿por la mañana?

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

\- Tiene que ver que tú te vienes ahora mismo conmigo… Bueno, ahora mismo no, pero en cuanto te puedas levantar de ahí. Y no es una petición, si te tengo que llevar a rastras, te llevo, avisada estás.

Dejándole por fin algo de espacio en el momento en el que vio que el color volvía a su cara, se incorporó, colocándose al lado de la otra chica.

\- Me la voy a llevar al médico ahora mismo… si por algún motivo llama Yamato no le digas ni media palabra de lo que acaba de pasar.

\- ¿Para que no se preocupe?

\- No… - bajó algo el tono antes de mirar hacia su amiga otra vez-. Porque creo que sé lo que le pasa…

\- Que sabes lo que le… - empezó a repetir, no tardando en caer en la cuenta de lo que podía estar pensando él-. ¿Tú crees?

\- Vamos que si lo creo… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva quejándose de olores raros?

\- Uff… cosa de dos semanas, cada poco salta con que algo le huele raro o demasiado fuerte… Pero… No lo sé, hasta dónde yo sé este mes no habían tenido suerte y estos síntomas no deberían de aparecer tan pronto, ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo que este mes no han tenido suerte?

\- ¿No te lo habia dicho…? – enrojeciendo de repente por haberse ido de la lengua, no tardó en verse arrastrada unos pasos más allá de Sora para que no pudiera escuchar de lo que hablaban, recibiendo una mirada interrogante-. Hasta dónde yo sé llevan un par de meses intentándolo pero no hace mucho me dijo que esta vez tampoco iba a ser…

\- Vamos que si me la llevo ahora mismo al hospital más cercano – fue lo único que dijo.

No la dejó tan siquiera protestar. En el momento en el que el color volvió del todo a su cara la hizo levantarse para que lo acompañara, haciendo caso omiso a sus protestas. Cuando se aseguró de que no iba a volver a marearse, sin retirar el brazo de en torno a ella, no teniéndolas todas consigo, la hizo acompañarlo.

\- Taichi, de verdad, no te es para tanto… Sé perfectamente lo que se te está pasando por la cabeza y te digo que es prácticamente imposible. Hace muy poco que he tenido mi periodo…

\- Ya… ¿y tú no sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver?

\- ¿Cómo que no? Ahora me dirás que no son dos cosas contradictorias – puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Pues a no ser que eso haya sido ayer por la noche podría ser… Los síntomas no aparecen en todo el mundo a la vez, y te lo digo yo que he tenido a mi hermana pasando dos veces por esto y, más importante, a Koemi. Así que haz el favor de dejar de protestar, porque no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que salgas de dudas. ¿Hay la más mínima posibilidad de que pudieras estarlo?

\- Bueno… pero… - sonó confusa, como si fuera la primera vez que se planteaba todo aquello-. El mes pasado tuve un retraso de una semana y me hice ilusiones que no eran, no había pensado tan siquiera en ello estos días…

\- Pues fácil solución, dejas de protestar, te vienes conmigo y salimos los dos de dudas. ¿Vamos andando o voy a buscar el coche?

\- No sé, ¿te ves capaz de dejarme sola cinco minutos si te digo que vayas a por él? – intentó bromear-. No me voy a volver a desmayar, si es lo que te preocupa, podemos ir andando… Está aquí al lado.

\- Eh, ni se te pase por la cabeza otra vez… A ver si al que van a tener que venir a buscar en ambulancia es a mí porque me ha dado un infarto… ¡Y a ver si comes un poco más que no pesas nada de nada!

Riéndose sin mucha gracia, habiéndose quedado cansada tras el numerito que acababa de protagonizar ella sola, no pudo más que dejarse arrastrar, dándole igual ir por la calle, para usar mejor como apoyo a su amigo mientras que caminaban. No había pensado en ello, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ese tipo de malestar cuando se salía de su rutina, pero… ¿y si tenían razón? No quería hacerse ilusiones otra vez para nada.

* * *

Obligándola a quedarse sentada en la sala de espera, Taichi se acercó hasta la recepción de urgencias para dar sus datos, volviendo a su lado rápidamente.

\- Tú di que sí a todo lo que diga luego la enfermera…

\- ¿Por qué? – frunció el ceño extrañada.

\- Porque les acabo de colar que estamos casados para que no me anden echando a patadas por no ser familiar tuyo…

\- Bueno… contando la vida matrimonial que te traes con Yamato yo creo que podría llegar a considerarse como verdad… ¿Y qué nombre se supone que has dado?

\- Uno que seguro que después de varios años casado con Koemi a mi abuela le seguiría sonando lo más lógico – encogiéndose de hombros, prefirió ignorar el primer comentario de ella-. ¿Estás mejor?

\- Cuando salgamos de aquí más te vale llevarme a comer algo, avisado estás, me muero de hambre…

\- Eso es buena señal, ¿no?

\- Supongo… - asintió, dejando caer su cabeza encima del hombro de él.

\- ¿Te había pasado esto antes? – insistió algo más en el tema.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Marearme? Ya te he dicho que es muy normal que me ponga así por los nervios… Ayer por la tarde me pasó estando en casa pero me eché un rato en el sofá y se me pasó. Pero no había pasado a mayores nunca…

\- Te estabas reservando para intentar acabar conmigo, ahora lo entiendo todo… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabais intentando tener un niño?

\- Pues… - ni siquiera se sorprendió de que él lo supiera, lo había visto cuchicheando con Haru y había llegado a escuchar trozos de la conversación que habían mantenido-… porque no me apetecía que nadie más estuviera pendiente. Ella lo sabía porque no me aguanté el contarle que tenía un retraso, pero… La culpa la tienen tus sobrinos.

\- ¿Mis sobrinos?

\- Sí… no era un secreto que ninguno de los dos quisiéramos tener niños pero fueron el detonante final ya este verano…

\- Seguro que el miniclon de mi querido cuñado del alma no ha ayudado, ¿a que no?

\- No precisamente, no… - sonrió ligeramente-. No le digas nada a nadie, por favor.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? Sea lo que sea lo que te digan hoy no pienso decirle nada a… Bueno, a Koemi, pero porque sueñas si piensas que te voy a dejar irte a casa hoy.

\- Están los dos digimon solos en casa…

\- Pues vamos a por ellos, pero tú no te vas a quedar sola en casa sin ese rubio inútil cerca para que te pueda hacer de perrito faldero, que se le da bastante bien. Te quedas con nosotros y mañana lo voy a buscar yo al aeropuerto.

\- Eres un paranoico…

\- Di lo que quieras, no te pienso dejar sin vigilancia, que no me fio de ti.

Una enfermera que se acercó hasta la sala de espera en la que estaban reclamó la atención de ambos, llamando a la pelirroja para que la acompañara. Cuando Taichi hizo lo mismo, queriendo seguir sus pasos, sin que le permitieran hacerlo.

\- Usted puede esperar en la sala de espera de familiares, al final del pasillo.

* * *

\- Míralo, qué bien le sienta la vida de casado al aburrido este… - Takao estaba riéndose mientras que caminaba por una de las calles de la pequeña ciudad cercana a la base.

\- Claro que me sienta bien, pero no es tanto la vida de casado, sino el no tener que veros todos los días… - negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tal os van las cosas en la capital a los desertores?

\- Pues… es diferente de aquí, pero nos las arreglamos. La que mejor lo lleva es Mai, que se ha quedado de baja y no sabemos cuándo volverá.

\- ¿Y quién se supone que la está sustituyendo? – pregunto Katsu.

\- Yo me tendría que haber reincorporado estos días y llevo ya un mes…

\- Osea que de aguantar a Mai han pasado a aguantarte a ti… Pobre gente.

Riéndose, siguió su camino, recordando perfectamente dónde estaban las cosas en aquel lugar. Había pasado demasiados años de su vida recorriendo aquella ciudad como para olvidarse con tanta facilidad.

\- Tenemos un nuevo grupo de trabajo, pero no tiene pinta de que vayan a preparar ninguna salida al exterior. Corren algunos rumores de que van a intentar algo más gordo, pero ya sabes la cantidad de tiempo que les lleva eso – Takao empezó a hablar, poniendo un poco al día a su antiguo compañero.

\- ¿Ya habéis roto algo? – sonrió de medio lado ante sus propias palabras.

\- No, listo, no hemos roto nada… A ver si eras tú el que con sus malas pulgas continuas estropeaba todo a su paso, que no te vimos sin el ceño fruncido jamás hasta que te trajiste compañía al sur.

\- No es por nada pero… las comparaciones son odiosas, así que no me hagas comparar vuestra compañía con la de ella – bromeaba, en parte, porque de verdad que había llegado a apreciar su grupo de trabajo en aquel lugar, pero eran compañías demasiado diferentes como para tan siquiera usarlas en la misma frase-. Cuando queráis venir de visita al norte de nuevo ya sabéis que no tenéis más que avisar, ¿verdad?

\- Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, es lo único que tengo que decirte – Katsu se rió por lo bajo-. ¿Y qué? ¿Tenéis expectativas de ampliar familia? ¿No decías que ibais primero a por la niña luego por el niño?

Recordando el contexto de aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar reírse, a pesar de que fuera un tema delicado.

\- No estamos teniendo mucha suerte por el momento – reconoció abiertamente-. Ya nos hemos llevado un par de disgustos, pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo, ¿no?

\- ¿Disgustos? Si solo llevas unos meses casado, ¿disgusto no sería por lo contrario? – Takao los miró sin entender nada.

\- ¿Tú fuiste a la misma boda que yo? – ignorando al rubio se giró hacia su compañero.

\- Sí, ¿y qué me quieres decir con eso?

\- Déjalo Takao… De verdad… Déjalo.

* * *

Bueno, que sepáis que este capítulo iba a subirlo anoche, pero como la web se puso a dar por el saco, aquí estamos, con un rubio en una punta del país ajeno a todo lo que está pasando en el Norte y un Taichi con los nervios hechos un desastre porque su pelirroja poco más y lo mata del infarto...

 **AnnaBolena04:** el pobrecillo se ha llevado un susto de los más gordos que recuerda seguro, al menos de los últimos tiempos. Él que solo quería ir a comer tan felizmente y de repente... ni de la comida se acuerda el pobrecito ya. Si se le quita hasta el hambre es que igual tienen que echarle un vistazo a él también en el médico para ver si no se les va a morir de un infarto o algo de repente.

Dile a la tortuga que ya que está me teja algo bonito a mí, que empieza a hacer fresquete y así no me congelo por las esquinas. Que sea una falsa alarma o no, si me quedo congelada por el camino dudo poder seguir escribiendo... ¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti!

 **Guest Vecina:** esto se llama presión mediática. Si de repente os salgo ahora con que la pelirroja aparte de no estar embaraza, tiene algo gordo, más me vale echar a correr y buscar un buen escondite. Tengo una buena manada de monstruitos que puedo usar a modo de defensa, dudo que me defiendan por lealtad, peeeeero ellos con tal de ir a darle la lata a alguien atacan a quien haga falta.

Es que la comida es la comida y para que se haya olvidado hasta de ella, ya ha tenido que ser importante el susto que se ha llevado el pobrecito Taichi. Lo de tener que quitarle el teléfono a ella para decirle cositas bonitas a su marido, pues claramente que debía de ser así, sino seguro que no se aguantaba.

Y hablando de sustos... que sepas que la idea inicial era que le pasara estando sola y que alguien o bien Taichi o bien Haru se la encontrara, peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero no quise matar a tanta gente de golpe, porque está claro que se muere el que sea que la encuentre, resucita, se la carga a ella por no haber dicho nada de nada y estar sola, luego se entera el rubio, se muere él también... Y así... Al final la maldad va en su justa medida. Y que le tocaba a Taichi... pues mira, aparte de porque tenía que ser él - dramas internos suyos aparte, era el indicado - alguien tenía que frenarle la caída y si le pasa con Haru se van las dos de narices al suelo.

Veremos si me porto bien o es otra trastada, cofcofcof. Mientras tanto... disfruta de las escenas amiguiles que sé que te gustan tanto como a mi. ¡Un bico para ti y para las tartarugas!

 **Natesgo:** puede que sí o puede que me haya cansado de mi sufrimiento y quiera que me tiréis de todo a la cabeza para buscarme una excusa para quedarme de baja otra vez. Todas las opciones son posibles...

Sí, es probable que pueda desatar una crisis matrimonial el tema del desmayo, que claro, seguro que era culpa de él, por distraerla y hacerla esperar para comer y tantas horas con el estómago vacío o algún tipo de alergia que ha desarrollado hacia las paranoias del siempre serio y digno embajados. Veremos a ver cuantas bajas tendremos que lamentar a este paso.

¡Un beso y muchas tortugas para ti! (Pero no para usarlas en mi contra, a ser posible).


	137. Semanas

Codos encima de las rodillas, manos hundidas en su cabello y gesto totalmente nervioso mientras que esperaba alguna noticia. Estaba muy nervioso, casi tanto como si estuviera implicado realmente en aquello. En realidad, lo estaba, los dos principales interesados le importaban lo suficiente como para no ponerse nervioso ante la simple idea.

Además, todavía no se le había ido el susto de encima. Posiblemente fuera la primera vez en su vida en la que había visto en esas condiciones, y no le había gustado ver cómo de repente estaba hablando con él y segundos después si no la llega a sujetar se le habría ido al suelo. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que de no haber estado él se lo habría callado y no le había dicho a nadie absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Debía de dar gracias de haber estado él presente y haberla arrastrado hasta allí.

Al igual que sin importarle el resultado de las pruebas no pensaba dejarla volver sola a casa. Si se había estado encontrando mal, fuera por lo que fuera, le daba igual que estuviera embarazada o no, pensaba llevársela de la oreja a su casa si hacía falta y hasta que no volviera Yamato no pensaba dejarla volver.

¿Por qué tenía que tener amigos tan sumamente cabezotas?

\- ¿Yagami? – la voz de uno de los celadores le hizo dar un respingo, levantando la cabeza rápidamente, casi como si le hubiera entrado calambre-. Venga conmigo, por favor.

Asintiendo y poniéndose en pie automáticamente, siguió los pasos de aquel que lo había avisado, esperando que lo fuera a dejar pasar por fin y poder escuchar de una vez qué era lo que había pasado. Le indicó una puerta.

\- Pase, lo estarán esperando seguramente.

\- Gracias – posando la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, lo abrió con cuidado-. ¿Se puede?

Nada más asomar la cabeza se encontró a su amiga sentada todavía sobre la camilla, terminando de colocarse bien la ropa, girando la cabeza hacia él, observándolo, con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Te han dejado pasar por fin?

\- ¿Te han dicho algo?

\- Nada de nada, solo me han estado tomando la tensión y sacando algo de sangre pero poca cosa más… Preguntas y todo esto, pero me han dejado aquí esperando. Más te val que hayas estado entretenido pensando a dónde vamos a ir a comer después de esto porque a este paso me voy a acabar volviendo a desmayar, pero esta vez por llevar sin comer demasiadas horas…

\- Pues fíjate el susto que tienes que haberme pegado para no tener hambre yo, ni haber vuelto a pensar en comida cuando me dejaste aparcado en la sala de espera – alargando la mano hacia ella, le posó la mano en el hombro, frotándolo un par de veces-. Tienes mejor cara ya.

\- Pues tú sigues teniendo una buena cara de susto…

\- ¿Y te parece normal?

La pelirroja fue a abrir la boca para decirle algo, no llegando a hacerlo al ver la puerta de la consulta abrirse de nuevo, encontrándose con la doctora que la había estado atendiendo. Sonrió ligeramente a modo de saludo antes de que se fijara en que ya estaba acompañada.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – fue la primera pregunta que hizo.

\- Mucho mejor, gracias – fue a ponerse en pie, pero la mujer le hizo un gesto para que permaneciera sentada.

\- No hay nada de lo que preocuparse, van a poder irse a casa ahora mismo. Como ya sospechaba, todo está perfectamente y salvo algo de cansancio que va a ir notando cada vez más, no creo que vaya a llevarse ningún susto más – tendiéndole el papel con los resultados a la pelirroja, se limitó a sonreírles a ambos-. Supongo que no me queda más que darles la enhorabuena, van a ser padres.

Las manos de Sora se habían quedado sujetando el papel firmemente, habiendo encontrado en el texto que tenía delante el resultado antes de que la doctora pudiera decirlo. El sonido de esas palabras fue algo que ni siquiera pudo llegar a percibir.

\- Pero… - levantó la cabeza hacia ella-. ¿Está segura?

\- Completamente segura – sonrió ante la cara de no entender nada que tenía ella-. ¿Por qué? De hecho, según el estudio debe de estar de unas cuatro o cinco semanas.

\- Cuatro o cinco semanas… - repitió Taichi, dando señales de vida por fin-. ¿No me habías dicho que habías tenido el periodo hace poco?

\- Es bastante normal que se produzca un sangrado durante la primera quincena, pero suele dar pie a confusión a las madres primerizas. ¿Es el primer embarazo? – sin ser capaz de articular palabra, asintió a modo de respuesta-. Está todo perfectamente, le recomiendo que vaya cuanto antes a hacerse las revisiones para asegurarse, pero pueden estar tranquilos, el mareo ha sido totalmente normal. La única recomendación que puedo darles por el momento es que guarde algo de reposo estos primeros días y que no se quede sola demasiado tiempo.

\- Muchas gracias… - consiguió por fin contestar con un hilo de voz, empezando poco a poco a asimilar las palabras y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Les dejo para que puedan recoger las cosas. Y enhorabuena…

\- Gracias – abriendo la boca por fin, Taichi reaccionó, esperando a que se fuera la doctora antes de volver a girarse hacia su amiga.

Levantando por fin la vista del papel, Sora se había llevado la mano al vientre, dejándola posada sobre él. No era capaz de terminar de creerse lo que le habían dicho, solo manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Estoy embarazada… - fue capaz de articular por fin con un hilo de voz.

\- ¡Y ese idiota en la otra punta del país! – se giró hacia ella por fin, recortando los pasos que los separaban para abrazarla-. ¿Ves como tenía yo razón? ¿¡Ves!? No sabes cuánto me alegro… De verdad que no lo sabes – apretándola con fuerza-. Me alegro muchísimo por ti y ese otro rubio estirado…

\- Voy a ser madre… - consiguió decir al final con la voz ligeramente entrecortada y la mejor de sus sonrisas en su cara cuando encaró a su amigo.

\- Cuatro o cinco semanas... ¿Mayo? ¿Junio?

\- ¿Y qué más da ahora mismo? – amplió más sus sonrisa-. ¡Estoy embarazada! – siendo ella la que volviera a buscar la cercanía del castaño, no se molestó en disimular las lágrimas que le caían de la emoción.

\- Oye no, no empieces, que si empiezas tú empiezo yo y menudo numerito que vamos a montar los dos ahora – permaneció junto a ella, rompiendo de nuevo el abrazo para ponerle la chaqueta sobre los hombros-. Venga, nos vamos a comer lo que te apetezca para celebrarlo… Y haz el favor de llamar a Haru antes de que le dé un infarto.

Asintiendo, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, se bajó de la camilla en la que estaba sentada para seguir los pasos de él.

\- Y después de comer nos vamos a por los digimon y te vienes conmigo a casa. Seguro que ahora no se te ocurre ni media palabra de protesta, ¿a que no?

\- Claro que no… - negó con la cabeza, mientras que buscaba el teléfono-. Voy a llamar a Haru que se ha quedado preocupada seguro. ¿Se enteró alguien más en el estudio de lo que pasó?

\- ¿Tenía yo cara cuando te despertaste de haber mirado para alguien más o de saber lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer?

Ampliando todavía más la sonrisa, consiguió encontrar el teléfono de su amiga, dándole al botón de llamada.

* * *

\- ¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁS EMBARAZADA? ¿Qué no grite? ¿¡PERO CÓMO NO VOY A GRITAR!?

El grito que pegó la chica pudo escucharlo el propio Taichi sin estar al lado de Sora, empezando a reírse desde donde se había sentado. Sora sujetaba el teléfono pegado a su oreja, sin poder dejar de sonreírse.

\- Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie… No quiero que se corra la voz antes de que llegue Yamato y hablar con él las cosas bien.

\- Vale, vale… pero… ¡Sora! ¿Qué tal estás?

\- ¿Tú cómo crees que estoy? Sonriendo como una boba. Aunque creo que aquí el embajador está casi más contento que yo ahora que se le ha pasado el susto…

\- Pobrecillo… Tendrías que haber visto cómo se puso. Cuando entré y lo encontré contigo inconsciente parecía que se te iba a unir en cualquier momento de lo pálido que se quedó…

\- Ya… lo sé – girando la cabeza para observarlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no pudo más que darle la razón. Sabía perfectamente el susto que tenía que haberle dado-. Escucha, me voy a pasar por casa para que no se queden solos Biyomon y Gabumon y luego me voy a ir con Taichi a su casa. Creo que ya ha decidido ser uno de mis perritos guardianes…

\- Y lo que te espera cuando el rubio paranoico se entere… - pudieron escuchar ambas la voz del chico de fondo.

\- Ahí tengo que darle la razón… - Haru se rio-. Me parece muy buena idea, yo te iba a decir que te vinieras a casa conmigo ya que estaba sola e íbamos a tener espacio, pero no me atrevería a quitarle a él la custodia…

\- Gracias… Díselo a Andrew si quieres, ya sé que no te vas a poder aguantar, pero, por favor. A nadie más, ¿entendido?

\- Claro, no te preocupes. Y olvídate de absolutamente de todo de lo relacionado con la visita de los pesados de turno. Ya me encargo yo…

\- Gracias Haru. Muchas gracias por todo…

\- ¡Que vas a ser mamá! – dijo de nuevo con un gritito sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¡Haru! ¡Que te van a escuchar! Shh… Mañana te veo, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Abrió la puerta de casa, entrando para encender la luz, dejando que su amigo entrara tras ella, buscando con la mirada a los digimon. No tardó demasiado en vez aparecer a Biyomon al otro lado del sofá, observándolos.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Has tardado mucho en venir – alzando el vuelo lentamente hacia ellos dos, se fue directa a los brazos de su compañera.

\- Ya… se me ha complicado un poco la cosa… ¿Dónde está Gabumon?

\- ¿Dónde va a estar? Durmiendo en la otra habitación….

\- ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo? – le dijo a su amiga-. Tengo que hablar con vosotros dos… Pero os lo cuento por el camino mientras que vamos con Taichi, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Vete a buscarlo y os lo cuento.

Acabando por hacerle caso a su compañera, alzó de nuevo el vuelo, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa antes de irse a la habitación para asustar al digimon que dormía.

\- ¿Se lo vas a decir por el camino o cuando estemos en mi casa?

\- Pues… quizás sea mejor idea esperar a que estemos en tu casa, porque algo me dice que vamos a sentir jaleo dentro de nada porque al pobrecito Gabumon le van a querer dar un buen susto con las peores intenciones del mundo…

\- Tan mala como la dueña…

\- ¡Oye! – estando a punto de girarse hacia él para darle un manotazo no llegó a hacerlo al escuchar la voz de los otros dos, gruñéndose el uno al otro-. ¿Ves? Lo de todos los días.

\- Eso se lo tiene hecho a Agumon muchas veces…

\- A él y a quien pille a mano… No te engañes, a mí no me lo hace porque me tiene aprecio, pero tú no le des ideas…

\- ¡Sora! ¡Mira Sora! ¡Ya lo he despertado! – llegando orgullosa de su acción, aquella vez no buscó refugio en la pelirroja, sino que se se posó sobre los hombros del embajador que iba con ella.

\- Ya veo ya… Nos vamos con Taichi hoy, tenéis que ir los dos a ayudarnos a vigilar que Agumon no se coma toda la cena y deje a Daigo sin nada, ¿qué os parece?

\- ¿Y para eso no me puedo quedar durmiendo? – Gabumon protestó, acercándose hacia ella-. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Os lo cuento cuando estemos allí, ¿de acuerdo? Quedaos aquí, yo me voy a coger unas cosas, ahora mismo vengo – dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la planta de arriba, fue en busca de su pijama y algunas cosas que pudieran hacerle falta para por la noche.

* * *

 **Guest Vecina:** bueno, ¿hoy no hay amenazas en mi contra? ¿No? Bien, perfecto jajajaajajaja

En mi defensa diré que esta fecha estaba planeada desde prácticamente el principio de la segunda historia. cogí la foto del epílogo e hice más o menos mis conclusiones sobre las edades que podrían tener los nenes y lo que me cuadraba más o menos era que la tortuguita rubia debía de andar más o menos por 8 añitos como mucho porque la veía bastante peque (y ya no hablamos del pelirrojito, que a ese lo veo superpequeñito). Así que empecé a tirar para atrás y fui cuadrando con eso todas y cada una de las fechas.

Alguien me tenía amenazada con que como me saliera del calendario que tenía iba a mandarme a su tortuga a morderme el trasero jajajaja Y he cumplido con la fecha. Así, tenemos una rubiecilla en camino, señoras y señores. ¡Por fin tenemos a la nenita encargada! Y, como no podía ser de otra forma, el susto se lo tuvo que llevar Taichi. Lo de la abuela ya ha salido varias veces por la historia jajajaja Así que sí, la pobre señora debe de estar muy confusa. El día que le llegó el nieto a decirle que se casaba y vio que esa no era la pelirroja de todos los días... Jajajajaja A lo que se dedican cuando beben algo más de la cuenta mejor no se lo contamos a la abuela (aunque lo mismo fangirlea la señora, vete tú a saber).

Hoy me despido sin tener que poner a los monstruitos a defenderme que sé que no me vas a mandar a las tartarugas a morderme, que deben de estar ocupadas tejiendo patucos a pares jajaja ¡Un bico muy grande!

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿qué? ¿Calendario cumplido o no? JA.

Taichi estaba casi como para que al que atendieran en urgencias fuera a él en vez de a la pelirroja, que como mucho debía de ir algo más paliducha. Y cuando lo dejaron solo en al sala de espera ya ni te cuento... Pero mira, se ha ganado ser él el que estuviera ahí con ella cuando le dieran la noticia, porque al pobrecito rubio hay que allanarle el terreno para cuando se entere, que tampoco quería muy bien si se desmaya él de repente también. Dudo que la pobrecita Sora pudiera evitar que el marido se le fuera al suelo jajajaja

¡Tenemos tortuguita en camino! ¡Y en fecha! Ahora solo toca esperar a que se entere el padre de la cosita... y más importante, ¡el abuelo paterno! Un besito de tortuguita grande grande, que ahora sí que sí, tenemos nenita!


	138. Que te lo has creído tú

Koemi estaba terminando de darle la cena al niño. Hacía un rato que, extrañada, había recibido una llamada de Taichi en la que le decía que iban a llegar más tarde de lo esperado y que no iba a poder ir a buscarla, que ya se lo explicaría más tarde.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido tu padre esta vez? ¿Eh? – negando con la cabeza, se fijó en que mirando hacia el niño Agumon parecía estar casi tan perdido como ella-. ¿Tú lo sabes?

Negó con la cabeza, segundos antes de que los presentes pudieran escuchar la puerta abrirse, viendo aparecer al desaparecido en combate junto con el séquito que se había encargado de hacer que lo acompañara.

\- Pero bueno… ¿Y todas estas visitas? Mira Daigo, tu padre te trae entretenimiento…

Sin poder evitar sorprenderse, Koemi se quedó mirando hacia ellos, acercándose a saludar, dándose cuenta de que habían venido con ellos también los digimon. Se extrañó todavía más al darse cuenta de que Sora traía con ella una pequeña bolsa.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Pasa – Taichi se acercó hasta ella, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla antes de acercarse a saludar a Daigo quien alzaba los brazos hacia él para que lo cogiera – que vamos a tener a Sora con nosotros hasta mañana.

\- ¿Por qué? – extrañada, se quedó observándolo primero a ella y luego a él-. Quiero decir… Claro, no hay problema para que te quedes con nosotros, pero… ¿ha pasado algo?

\- Ha pasado que el paranoico de tu marido no tiene a bien dejarme dormir sola en mi casa… - se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé si quiero saber el motivo de esa paranoia – negó con la cabeza -. Daigo ya ha terminado de cenar, si quieres ir a echarlo tú…

Asintiendo a las palabras de ella, cogió al pequeño en brazos.

\- Anda, venga, vamos… ¿Tú quieres venir Agumon?

\- No… Yo me quedo con ellos – negando con la cabeza, se acercó hasta los otros dos digimon que habían llegado a la casa.

\- Pues vengo ahora mismo… - salió con el pequeño.

Ambas se quedaron siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

\- Ven, vamos a dejar mientras tus cosas en la habitación que tenemos libre… Solo para no preocuparme, ¿ha pasado algo grave para que el pesado este te haya puesto toque de queda?

\- No, no, tranquila… Y yo de verdad que no quiero molestar pero es que se ha puesto especialmente pesadito…

\- Sora… lo conoces de toda la vida y creo que los años que llevo con él cuentan también para esto. Ya sabemos cómo de pesado sabe ponerse… Así que tú no te preocupes. Vamos a dejar tus cosas ven conmigo. Vosotros tres quedaos aquí…

Guió a Sora tranquilamente, observándola de reojo, viendo cómo una vez que le indicó dónde se podía quedar, empezó a dejar las cosas. Continuó observándola, casi como si intentara adivinar lo que se traía entre manos con Taichi.

\- ¿No está Yamato en Tokio?

\- No, vuelve mañana por la mañana…

\- ¿Y al paranoico de mi marido le ha dado por traerte de la oreja para que no pases la noche sola?

\- Más o menos… El paranoico de tu marido se ha enterado de que no estoy en una de mis mejores semanas de salud y lleva todo el día haciéndome de perrito faldero…

\- ¿Estás enferma?

\- No, no… Nada de eso…

\- Ah… - se quedó mirándola, cruzando los brazos, empezando a observarla más detenidamente-. Y… ¿te encuentras mal?

\- Ahora mismo no…

\- Y… ¿por la mañana cuando quedaste con él para comer sí?

\- Sí, Koemi – la voz de Taichi las hizo dar un respingo-. Y cuando aquí la señorita se me desmayó delante de las narices y me la tuve que llevar de la oreja al hospital para que le dijeran que nos va a hacer tíos… Así que ha perdido el derecho de quedarse sola en casa.

Había empezado a tener sus sospechas ante la situación que tenían delante. ¿Qué más motivos podría tener Taichi para traerla a rastras hasta allí? Era el más evidente y la pequeña conversación que había tenido con ella había servido para que empezara a hacerse a la idea.

\- ¿Sora? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir Taichi? ¿Te has desmayado hoy? – levantando el vuelo, Biyomon fue directa hacia ella.

\- Tranquila… estoy bien… - cogiéndola, para que no se alterara, se quedó mirando hacia los digimon que se habían acercado-. Lo primero de todo – fijó la mirada especialmente en Gabumon-. Ni media palabra de todo esto a Yamato hasta que yo os lo diga. ¿Ha quedado claro?

\- ¿Y por qué iba a tener que callarme que te has desmayado hoy? ¡Seguro que se enfada si no le cuento eso!

\- No le vas a contar nada porque tengo que contarle algo mucho más importante que es el motivo de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, prometedme que no quiero que se sepa ni media palabra… Trae mala suerte – sonrió ligeramente-. Y a él se lo quiero decir yo personalmente…

\- ¿El qué? – Biyomon llamó la atención de su compañera.

\- ¿Te dejamos sola con ellos? – Koemi posó la mano sobre el brazo de Taichi, dispuesta a sacarlo a rastras si hacía falta.

\- No, claro que no – negó con la cabeza-. No os preocupéis… Lo que pasa – bajó la mirada hacia ambos digimon por fin-, es que vais a tener a alguien a quien cuidar dentro de unos meses porque estoy embarazada…

\- ¿Eso es que vais a tener un niño, por fin? – sorprendida, la compañera de la pelirroja se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Sí… Vamos a tenerlo por fin, por eso he estado revuelta estos días por la mañana y por eso habéis escuchado que me he desmayado antes… Es normal, no pasa nada. Pero por eso no quiero que le digáis nada a él, quiero decírselo yo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Sora! ¡Yo quiero que sea igual que tú! – dando un brinco se subió encima de las rodillas de su compañera, abrazándose a ella.

Habiendo estado escuchando la conversación, Gabumon únicamente se había quedado en silencio, terminando por asentir a las palabras de Sora. Caminó hasta quedarse sentado también a su lado, dejando que fuera el pequeño ave rosa quien buscara toda la atención de ella.

\- Sí, si ella está perfectamente, soy yo quien ha estado a punto de tener que quedarse ingresado del susto que me pegó cuando la fui a buscar para irnos a comer. Le han dicho que todo está perfectamente y que está de unas cuatro o cinco semanas…

\- Sora… me alegro muchísimo, no tenía ni idea de que vosotros dos estuvierais buscando un niño. Sí que había notado que se os caía la baba con los pequeños, pero no hasta este punto… ¿O ha sido un accidente?

\- No, no, es buscado – mirando de reojo hacia Gabumon, quien no había dicho nada todavía, contestó a Koemi-. Ya te podrás imaginar… Tengo toque de queda y no tengo permiso para andar sola por ahí porque sino tu querido marido se estresa…

\- Por una vez… voy a tener que darle la razón. Si te has desmayado puede que te pase otra vez, así que es mejor que estés con nosotros en casa al menos hasta que Yamato vuelva. Luego ya veremos cómo hacemos cuando se reponga del infarto que le va a dar cuando le vengas con la noticia. De verdad que me alegro muchísimo por vosotros dos… y te doy el pésame por la que se te viene encima… - dejó caer señalando con la cabeza a su marido.

\- Lo acepto, lo acepto… prefiero que se ponga pesado por esto que por cualquier otro de los motivos que le gusta inventarse para hacerme de niñero… - dejando de nuevo a Biyomon en el suelo, se quedó mirando hacia la pareja-. Mañana por la mañana dejaré de molestarte…

\- Sora… un poco más de neuronas en esta casa no le van a venir mal a nadie. ¿Habéis cenado?

\- No, claro que no – Taichi negó con la cabeza-. ¿Tú?

\- No, estaba esperando por ti, a ver cuándo te dignabas a aparecer, pero iba a hacer algo ahora… ¿Te apetece algo en especial, Sora?

\- No, no… Lo que vayas a hacer estará bien… Pero puedo ayudarte…

\- No, déjate, tú quédate ahí y ponte cómoda… Ya me llevo yo a este pesado… ¿Queréis venir conmigo? – les digo a los digimon.

\- ¿Puedo ir con ella Sora? – Biyomon preguntó, mirando hacia ella.

\- Claro… - riéndose, asintió-. Vete a donde quieras, diga lo que diga Taichi, puedo arreglármelas sola… ¿Quieres ir tú con ellos? – girándose hacia el otro digimon vio cómo negaba con la cabeza.

Tras haber cenado, notando de repente como el cansancio que los últimos días le pasaba factura. Eso lo había notado de forma cada vez más progresiva en las últimas semanas, pero era algo que había considerado normal al volver de pleno a la vida laborar. No se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser por cualquier otro motivo.

Viendo como automáticamente según se había puesto en pie, el compañero de Yamato, había hecho lo mismo y se había ido tras ella a la habitación sin decir ni media palabra, no puedo más que extrañarse. Cruzando una mirada con Taichi, al haber visto como aquello había empezado a ocurrir, le hizo un gesto para que distrajera a Biyomon mientras que ella se iba a echar un rato, dándose cuenta de cómo la seguía de nuevo.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Gabumon? – acabó por decirle, viendo cómo se quedaba a unos pasos de ella, observándola-. ¿No te ha gustado la noticia? – vio cómo negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Entonces? ¿Pasa algo? ¿No te ha gustado que te pidiera que no le dijeras nada a Yamato?

\- No… pero, sobre todo ahora que él no está, tengo que cuidaros yo.

Dejó la vista fija en él, apartándose mínimamente para que pudiera sentarse a su lado. Debería de haberse imaginado una respuesta de aquel tipo de boca de aquel digimon, pero no pudo más que sonreír cuando por fin fue capaz de reaccionar a lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Yo creo que vas a tener bastante ayuda con eso… ¿Y qué te parece la noticia? ¿Tú crees que se va a poner contento? – vio como por fin se sentaba en el borde.

\- Claro que sí – asintió-. Ya sabes cómo es y eso que ahora ha mejorado bastante, pero yo lo he visto intentando disimular para que no te enteraras de que las demás veces que no habíais tenido suerte se ponía triste… Se va a poner muy contento, mucho más contento que el resto de veces, ya lo verás.

No se molestó en intentar disimular que era plenamente consciente de lo que le había dicho. Por eso solo había reaccionado de forma más abierta la primera vez, guardándose sus propias reacciones algo más. Empezaba a conocerlo demasiado como para saber lo que le afectaba para bien y lo que le afectaba para mal.

\- Y yo estoy muy contento porque por fin tengáis vuestra familia. Espero que sea mucho menos cabezota que el padre pero, sea como sea, yo siempre lo voy a cuidar.

\- Lo sé… - amplió todavía algo más la sonrisa, acabando por llevar una mano hacia la cabeza de él, dedicándole un par de mimos-. Vas a tener que ayudarme mañana a pensar cómo se lo decimos, ¿eh?

* * *

Biyomon no había hecho por seguir a Sora y Gabumon, dándose cuenta de que posiblemente no fuera el mejor momento, quedándose al lado de Agumon y siguiendo al embajador con la mirada cada vez que pasaba en una dirección o en otra.

\- Ya verás cómo es muy divertido, vas a tener con quien jugar – Agumon asintió as su propias palabras.

\- Yo no quiero tener con quien jugar, ahora voy a tener que cuidar mucho más a Sora…

\- Pero luego tendrás con quien jugar y con quien sentarte cada vez que le den la merienda.

\- Tú solo piensas en comida…

\- En lo que tiene que pensar Biyomon ahora es en asegurarse que Sora está perfectamente – metiéndose en la conversación de ambos digimon, se agachó para quedar a la altura de ambos-. Esta señorita y yo sabemos perfectamente cómo es ella, y que va a intentar no molestar ni preocupar a nadie, pero es posible que estos primeros meses no se vaya a encontrar bien. Es normal, no tienes que asustarte Biyomon, pero… vas a tener que estar más pendiente de ella.

\- Yo siempre estoy pendiente de ella…

\- Y de Yamato para que no se nos muera del infarto mañana y que luego no lo eche ella de casa por ponerse más pesado de la cuenta.

\- Cariño… no te eché yo de casa cuando estaba embarazada, seguro que Yamato es más sobrellevable… - dijo Koemi a sus espaldas.

\- Que te lo has creído tú…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** es su deber como buena nenita rubia matar del infarto al marido del futuro padre, sino, no sería una buena Ishida.

Ya está hecho encargada de la nenita, ahora solo queda esperar las reacciones de la gente. Por el momento tenemos al embajador y ahora a los digimon y a Koemi. Y, a mí, si me lo permitís me vais a dejar secuestrar a Gabumon y pasarme una semana achuchándolo porque es la cosa más mona del mundo. Mira que yo de los bichos... no tengo favoritos, pero es que él siempre me ha gustado un montón y aquí se merecía este momento❤❤

Ahora solo falta que se entere el señor comandante... A ver cuánto tarda en volver del sur e_e ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** pues fangirleará como el que más jajajaja Era de esperar que sí él tenía su copia el marido también iba a tener una igualita a él, no se iban a quedar felices sino. Es esa competición siniestra que tienen entre ellos porque son así de especialitos.

De todos, en a la que conoce de antes y con la que más cercano ha sido toda su vida a pesar de esa relación matrimonial que tiene, claro que tenía que ponerse en este plan ante semejante susto y semejante noticia. Por eso quería que la noticia se la dieran estando con él. Que hubiera sido gracioso que no hubiera sido una nenita buscada y entonces darle la noticia al rubio, porque esa reacción hubiera signo digna de que el que se desmayara fuera él jajajaja Y sí que hay padrinos y madrinas en la cultura japonesa así que... que empiecen los juegos del hambre entre Takeru y él jajajaja

Es una encantadora señorita alada rosa... Tan simpática como la dueña, esas dos han salido a la par y se dedican a darles infartos a los mismos, está todo controlado ❤

Jajajajaja, vale, vale, vosotras poneos de acuerdo para poder hacer cositas bonitas para la nenita que las tartarugas se ponen de acuerdo y empiezan con la fabricación. Yo ahora voy a ver si me muero un rato porque estoy con el horario lleno de horas extra y ya no sé si voy o vengo... ¡Un bico enoorme!


	139. No trabajas o qué

\- Oh por favor… ¿Tú no tienes nada mejor qué hacer con tu vida? ¿No trabajas o qué? – Sora se había quedado de brazos cruzados en la puerta de la cocina.

\- Eso me pregunto yo muchas veces… - negando con la cabeza Koemi se acercó hasta Daigo para darle un beso de despedida-. Acuérdate de ir a dejarlo con tus padres cuando… dejes de hacer el drama que estés haciendo en ese momento – le recordó a su marido antes de despedirse de él igual que lo había hecho del niño-. Intenta que tirarle nada a la cabeza, Sora, que si me lo dejas más tonto yo no sé si me las arreglaré…

\- No prometo nada… - resoplando por lo bajo, relajó el gesto para despedirse de ella con la mano.

\- Yo trabajo de tarde hoy, así que tengo toda la mañana para perseguirte por casa, no te preocupes… - diciendo aquellas palabras casi que con malicia, Taichi se quedó mirando hacia su amiga-. ¿A qué hora llega Yamato?

\- Si no hay retrasos creo que llega sobre las 12:00… Pero… ¿cómo piensas hacer sin que te explote el cerebro de tanto pensar para no dejarme ir y a la vez no dejarme sola en casa? ¿Eh? Y no me digas que los digimon cuenta como niñeros porque eso es lo que te llevo diciendo yo desde ayer y no me has hecho caso…

\- Algo se me ocurrirá… - cogiendo a Daigo con él, se acercó hasta dónde ella estaba-. ¿Cómo vas?

\- Estoy perfectamente… - puso los ojos en blanco, acabando por alargar la mano hacia el pequeño para darle un mimo.

\- ¿Ya has pesando cómo se lo vas a decir?

\- ¿Aparte de esperar a que esté sentado y sin nada en las manos? – sonrió ligeramente por primera vez en todo aquel rato-. Pues… puede… Pero te vas a quedar con la duda, por pesado.

\- Si de ponerme pesado va la cosa lamento informarte de que tenemos todavía unas horas hasta que llegue él… Vete mentalizándote…

Fue a poner los ojos en blanco, no terminando de hacerlo, teniendo que fruncir el ceño. Fue cuestión de unos segundos, notando como el repentino malestar desaparecía de repente.

\- Estoy… - empezó a decir al darse cuenta de las caras que le estaba poniendo su amigo, no pudiendo terminar la frase antes de salir con paso rápido hacia el baño.

\- Como me entere que llevas así todos estos días que has estado sola en casa es que la bronca que te voy a echar… - no la siguió, dejándole su espacio, aprovechando el momento para ir a dejar al niño encima de su cama, acompañado de Agumon para que lo vigilara.

* * *

\- ¿Lo llevo todo conmigo?

Yamato estaba hablando solo por la habitación mientras que se aseguraba de llevarlo todo de vuelta. Aquella vez no se había quedado en casa de nadie, aunque tenía trato suficiente con Katsu y Takao como para poder quedarse con ellos, ambos trabajaban y no quería molestar. Y dado que no le compensaba tener que ponerse a limpiar todo solo para estar un fin de semana tampoco se había quedado en la que un día había sido su casa. Por suerte, la isla estaba llena de hospedajes de todos los tipos debido a la gran afluencia turística del lugar y no había tenido problema.

\- Pues… parece que sí… - dando otra vez una vuelta sobre sí mismo se acercó por fin a su maleta y la cogió, saliendo así de la habitación.

Sabía que era temprano, pero había preferido ir con tiempo. La primera parada sería pagar los días que había estado en recepción y luego se iría tranquilamente hacia el aeropuerto. Cuando por fin alcanzó la calle, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y, tras asegurarse de la hora que era y que no fuera demasiado temprano, pulsó sobre el nombre de Sora.

\- ¿Estás ocupada? – fue lo primero que dijo al escuchar como descolgaba, a sabiendas que estaba ya en su horario laboral.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres decirme cositas por teléfono ya temprano? – la voz de Taichi fue la que contestó, provocando que tuviera que alejar el teléfono de su oreja para comprobar que el número que había marcado era el correcto. Miró la pantalla un par de veces, todavía con cara de no comprender nada de nada antes de volver a hablar.

\- Se… ¿se puede saber qué narices haces tú con el teléfono de Sora a estas horas de la mañana? – sin poder evitar arrastrar sus palabras, dejó que se notara en su tono lo completamente perdido que estaba.

\- Pues mira, por fin la he convencido para que te dé calabazas y se venga conmigo, deberías de ir asumiéndolo. Aunque si no molestas mucho te dejamos venir con nosotros…

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces hablando por mi teléfono? – Yamato pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz de ella acercándose-. ¡Suelta! ¡Taichi que me lo des!

Silencio.

\- ¡Bruta!

\- ¿Yamato? – la voz de a pelirroja fue la que sonó claramente al otro lado del terminal por fin-. ¿Pasa algo?

\- Yo ya no sé si pasa algo o no… - llevándose la mano al rostro, intentando salir de su estado de confusión, echó a andar de nuevo cogiendo la maleta-. ¿Qué hace ese tocando las narices ya temprano?

\- Pues… existir, es su forma de ser, ya lo sabes. Sigo con él… Trabaja de tarde y Koemi lo ha dejado solo con Daigo. Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que sobrevive mientras que el niño duerme – mintió sobre la marcha, intentando que no se le notara en la voz.

\- Es verdad, no me acordaba de que te había secuestrado con ellos… Yo ya me voy para el aeropuerto. Si hay algún retraso o lo que sea ya te aviso, pero no te molestes en estar pendiente, puedo coger un taxi.

\- No digas tonterías… - frunció el ceño de nuevo, notando la misma sensación que había tenido minutos antes apoderarse de su estómago-. Oye…Te llamo yo luego que ahora mismo no puedo hablar…

\- Va… - no pudo llegar a terminar de contestar, quedándose mirando hacia la pantalla del teléfono después de que ella le colgara.

Sin ser capaz de entender absolutamente nada, prefirió resignarse. Ya se enteraría de qué pasaba cuando llegara a Tokio… Por el momento sería mucho mejor continuar su camino hacia el aeropuerto e intentar sacar de su cabeza el trama de esperar que la voz de su esposa lo saludara y que hubiera sido Taichi quien realmente lo hiciera.

\- Mira, es que no me puedo creer que te hayas pasado todo el domingo así y no se te haya pasado por la cabeza tan siquiera avisar a tu madre para que estuviera contigo – acercándose hasta ella con una taza, se la tendió antes de sentarse frente a Sora.

\- Taichi, no sabía lo que me pasaba… Sabes que es perfectamente normal que me ponga así por cualquier tontería, ¿tú crees que iba a estar pensando yo en que podrían ser nauseas matutinas? Las cuales, por cierto, tienen el nombre más irónico de la historia porque la tarde que me dieron el domingo…

\- Eso, tú empeóralo… Como sigas así no te pienso dejar ir al aeropuerto… Te voy a dejar en casa con Gabumon y Biyomon y me voy yo a buscar a Yamato.

\- Pero…

\- No, nada de peros, ¿queda claro? Voy a terminar de vestirme y nos vamos para tu casa…

Gruñendo por lo bajo, subió las rodillas contra su pecho, rodeándolas con un brazo mientras que con el otro sujetaba la taza que su amigo le había dado, dejando la mente en blanco y la vista fija en la pared.

\- ¿Sigues encontrándote mal? – la voz de Gabumon la devolvió a la realidad, habiéndose quedado Biyomon también con Daigo.

\- Ya estoy mejor – girando la cabeza hacia él, se apartó un poco para dejarlo sentarse a su lado-. Vamos a irnos a casa en nada…

\- ¿Y Yamato?

\- Taichi dice que va a ir a buscarlo si es capaz de dejarme sola más de cinco minutos – en el fondo no podía enternecerse por la forma en la que se estaba comportando y sentirse hasta culpable por el susto que le había dado el día anterior, pero empezaba a necesitar cinco minutos de paz y calma sin él cerca-. ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar cómo se lo vamos a decir a Yamato?

El digimon se quedó mirando hacia ella, curioso, antes de asentir y quedarse a la espera de lo que ella había.

\- ¿Me sujetas la taza un momento? – tendiéndosela, se acercó a la mesa para coger su teléfono antes de enseñarle lo que había en la pantalla-. Te dejo elegir a ti…

* * *

Apoyado en una de las columnas del aeropuerto, a sabiendas de que no iba a ser demasiada la gente que llegara de Tanegashima a aquellas fechas del año, Taichi se había quedado pensando en sus cosas. Finalmente había dejado a Sora en casa después de haber hecho un par de paradas y, aunque sabía que los digimon la iba a cuidar, no se fiaba ni un pelo de ella. Esperaba que al menos ahora que sabía que no eran nervios precisamente lo que le provocaba las nauseas fuera algo más responsable y no lo ocultara.

\- Menos mal que tu madre no es tan cabezona como nuestra pelirroja favorita, Daigo – hablándole al niño que estaba en su silla, mirando hacia su padre, divertido.

\- ¿Qué narices estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿Quieres que tenga pesadillas contigo hoy? – la voz de Yamato lo hizo saltar, no habiéndolo visto acercarse antes de haber bajado la mirada hacia su hijo.

\- Puede… - sonrió a modo de saludo-. Qué puntual, no me tienes acostumbrado a llegar tan a tu hora…

\- Porque no es a ti a quien estaba esperando ver… ¿Sora?

\- Tenía que atender unos asuntos, creo que te espera en casa…

\- ¿No habrá vuelto a tener problemas con los idiotas de San Francisco, verdad?

\- Sí… creo que era algo de eso… - sin tener ni idea de lo que hablaba o no, simplemente se acercó a Daigo, cogiendo la silla-. Venga, vamos, que no quiero pillar todo el tráfico de vuelta…

\- ¿Sí? – frunció el ceño, echando a andar tras él-. Mira, es que me tienen harto. No sé cómo pueden ser tan sumamente inútiles que no dan más que problemas. Si no fuera por todo lo que se ha matado a trabajar…

No prestando demasiada atención al monólogo de él, echó a andar entre la gente, de camino hacia la salida más cercana.

\- ¿Tú no tendrías que estar trabajando? – soltó de golpe Yamato cuando aparcó frente al edifico.

\- Entro ahora, me voy a ir a dejar a Daigo en casa de mis padres… Voy repartiendo niños pequeños por Tokio, tranquilo – mirando hacia él, se quedó pensativo-. Escucha… cuando puedas llámame o me paso por aquí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tengo que hablar contigo de algo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo… Venga, sube – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. Que si llego tarde mi madre es capaz de castigarme incluso siendo padre ya…

\- Probablemente hayas hecho méritos para ello – asintió-. No te preocupes, cuando salgas del trabajo pásate por aquí y hablamos de lo que sea.

\- Perfecto – asintió antes de ver cómo se bajaba-. Te veo más tarde…

Sora estaba en casa, mirando hacia el reloj, intentando controlar sus propios nervios. Nervios completamente sin sentido porque sabía que aquella noticia iba a ser bien recibida, pero no aguantaba las ganas de poder decirle lo que pasaba.

Por suerte, no se había vuelto a encontrar mal desde temprano y ahora estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, habiendo dejado en el sofá algo. Solo esperaba ser capaz de tener paciencia de esperar a poder hacer las cosas como quería y no gritárselo nada más que entrara por la puerta.

\- Tranquila – Biyomon se subió a la encimera, observándola desde allí.

\- Como si fuera tan fácil…

\- Seguro que sí.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que ambas girasen la cabeza hacia ella, dejando la mirada fija en esa dirección.

* * *

Shhhh tomates quietos, ¿por quién me tomáis? Si no pego el corte no me quedo contenta y lo sabéis...

 **AnnaBolena04:** es una cosita cuqui y adorable que a parte de dedicarse a perseguir a la pelirroja por todas partes, el día que le presenten a cierta rubiecilla igual que su cabezota favorito se va a morir del amor él solo varias veces. Así que tiene que empezar desde ya a practicar. Al igual que el embajador, que obviamente no engaña a nadie tampoco y que ya se sabía que iba a andar detrás de ella hasta que se asegurara de que todo estaba en orden.

El rubio por fin llega a casa, ahora solo queda esperar a ver cómo se toma la noticia de que va a ser papi. Yo sigo diciendo que Taichi se ha quedado abajo, vigilando, por si tiene que subir a arrastrar a cierto comandante inconsciente, que va a ser feo que lo dejen ahí tirado en medio del suelo haciendo de alfombra. Y, además, la futura mami no tiene permiso para levantar pesos, así que ella no puede arrastrarlo.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

 **Guest vecina:** no me azuces a las tartarugas que llevo una semana de perros corriendo de un lado para otro y llevo un par de días sin tocar ni siquiera el word porque no me centro cuando llego a casa de cómo tengo las neuronas. Así que esta semana tengo permiso para hacer el mal y dejar al rubio entrando por la puerta y cortar ahí.

Koemi la pobre mujer yo creo que ya sabe lo que tiene en casa, debía de estar muy bien informada del día que se casó. Así que yo creo que en cuanto se enteró de por qué su marido había secuestrado a la pobre Sora con él ya asimiló que le iba a pegar a ella las paranoias desde bien temprano, pero es parte del encanto de Taichi, hay que quererlo igual.

Mañana sabremos la reacción del rubio, aunque claro yo creo que todos nos podemos imaginar que va a ser buena e_e

Pues mira, no tengo ni la más remota idea. Porque en teoría me dije que iba a cortar en el momento en el que se supiera que estaban esperando a la nena con la reacción del rubio, es decir, mañana. Peeeero yo tengo escrito hasta cuando se entera el abuelo paterno cofcof. Pero, eso no quiere decir que tuviera pensado cortar, sino que iba a cambiarme de historia para no llegar a los tropecientosmil capítulos, peeeeeeeeeeeero bueno, que al final no sé lo que haré, así que de una forma u otra tengo royo para rato jajajaja.

¡Ánimo con los apuntes! Muchos bicos de tortuguita.


	140. Hola

Yamato abrió la puerta de la casa, completamente distraído, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por varios pares de ojos, cerrando tras su paso y dejando la maleta. En su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había ido hablando por el camino con Taichi sobre los problemas que estaban dando los socios de Sora. Dejó la maleta a un lado para poder quitarse la chaqueta, dejándola colgando en el perchero antes de girarse y tener que poner cara de sorpresa.

\- Buh – sonrió la pelirroja ante la cara de susto que se le quedó al no esperar estar siendo observado.

Si no fuera porque lo he visto irse, ahora mismo casi que me creería que en vez de estar tú ahí sentada fuera Yagami el que me estuviera esperando… - dijo dirigiendo automáticamente sus pasos hacia ella-. ¿Ha pasado algo con los de San Francisco? Porque como te hayas vuelto a amargar la existencia esta vez de verdad que soy yo el que convence a Biyomon para que vaya a… - no llegó a terminar su frase al verse callado al llegar hasta donde ella por un beso de la pelirroja, habiendo posado las manos en sus mejillas para acercarlo hasta ella.

Cuando se separó de ella, no la miró sorprendido, él también la había echado de menos aquellos días, por lo que sin darse cuenta de que realmente lo que pasaba era que Sora no era capaz de decir ni media palabra, volvió a acercarse a ella, devolviéndole el gesto antes de quedarse con la frente apoyada sobre la suya.

\- Así da gusto volver a casa… - sonrió, observándola, posando las manos sobre sus hombros debido a que seguía sentada en el taburete, pudiendo entonces notar que un ligero temblor los sacudía-. ¿Estás bien? – extrañado ante aquello, se quedó mirándola interrogante.

No le respondió, adelantándose a ella el compañero digimon del rubio, quien tiró de la tela de su pantalón para que le prestara atención.

\- ¿Qué? – aquel, sin duda, era el día que nada parecía tener sentido-. ¿Qué pasa Gabumon?

\- Ven conmigo – volvió a tirar de la tela, intentando arrastrarlo con él hasta que, por fin, le hizo caso.

Soltando a la pelirroja sin tenerlas todas consigo, se dejó guiar por él hasta colocarse delante del sofá, viendo que había encima de él una caja. Levantando la vista extrañado hacia Sora, la vio encogerse ligeramente de hombros.

\- Eso llegó mientras que estabas fuera, debe de ser importante – le dijo poniéndose en pie para poder acercarse, quedándose apoyada en el respaldo en el sofá con sus manos.

\- ¿Para mí? Yo no he hecho ningún pedido… Como no sea de la JAXA… Pero no creo que hayan enviado nada a sabiendas de que… - no, sin duda aquello no tenía sentido.

Inclinándose para coger el paquete en sus manos, se fijó en que la pequeña caja no tenía nombre, ni dirección, suponiendo que habría sido entregado directamente en mano a Sora. Sin dar más vueltas, se dispuso a abrirlo, metiendo el dedo por las solapas laterales pudiendo así levantar la tapa.

Los ojos de canela de ella se quedaron clavados en la expresión de Yamato, notando como el ligero temblor que él había podido llegar a percibir antes, se hacía bastante más notable. No recordaba haber estado más nerviosa por nada en mucho tiempo.

Una vez que levantó la tapa se quedó extrañado al no encontrarse directamente ningún símbolo familiar ni nada que pudiera reconocer. Nada, solamente un pequeño papel que envolvía lo que fuera que habría dentro. Con expresión de confusión, lo levantó, encontrándose de repente con algo que parecía estar hecho de tela.

Sin entender absolutamente nada lo sacó de la caja, provocando que se estirara y dejara ver que no era otra cosa salvo un pequeño pijama de diminutas dimensiones.

\- ¿Qué…? – observándolo como si ni siquiera fuera capaz de entender qué era lo que estaba viendo, levantó la vista hacia Sora, entendiendo más de la expresión de ella que del propio pijama en sí.

Volvió a bajar la vista hacia el pijama, cogiéndolo mejor para poder ver que la pequeña prenda era demasiado pequeño para ser algo para cualquier de los niños que conocían del grupo. Repentinamente, el temblor que antes le había notado a ella, pareció contagiársele. Pudo ver que no era lo único que había en la caja, encontrando dentro de ella otro papel.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la insignia de uno de los hospitales de la ciudad y, luego, hacia lo que Sora se había dedicado a subrayar con un llamativo color, dejando una post-it pegada al lado, en la que se podía leer claramente algo…

\- "Hola papá…" – leyó prácticamente sin alzar el tono de voz, no siendo capaz de hacerlo más alto.

Volvió a levantar la vista hacia ella, buscando explicaciones, confirmaciones… Lo que fuera, porque su cabeza en aquel momento no era capaz de asimilar aquello que tan claro le estaban diciendo. En el papel del hospital ponía claramente el diagnóstico que le habían dado a Sora y todo lo demás solo lo confirmaba.

\- ¿Vamos…? – no encontraba las palabras. Estaba tan nervioso que no era capaz de poder hilar una frase coherente tan siquiera.

Dejó caer la caja y los papeles, quedándose únicamente con el pequeño pijama entre las manos, mirándolo, como si de esa forma buscara asegurarse que era real lo que le estaban diciendo. Encontrarse con la mirada de ella fija en él, brillante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue la confirmación que necesitó.

Ahora todo tenía sentido de repente, desde lo que le había dicho Taichi cuando se habían despedido, hasta que la hubiera hecho pasar la noche con él y con Koemi. Incluso el no haber sabido de ellos prácticamente nada en todo el día de ayer.

"Hola papá" repitió en su propia cabeza, no aguantando más y llevándose la mano a los ojos, cubriéndolos así, reaccionando por fin.

Iba a ser padre.

Viéndolo reaccionar por fin, no pudo más que ampliar más la sonrisa de su cara, cambiando de posición para acercarse hasta Yamato, colocándose a su lado.

\- Estoy embarazada de cuatro o cinco semanas – confirmó por fin de palabra aquello, viéndolo levantar la mirada unos segundos hacia ella-. Estoy embarazada – repitió solo para que instantes más tarde hubiera alargado los brazos para rodearla con ellos con fuerza, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro, sin contener las lágrimas.

Sonriendo más al ver la reacción de él, simplemente intentó devolverle el abrazo, al haber quedado sus brazos por debajo de los de él no era tan sencillo. Todos los nervios que había estado pasando habían merecido la pena, no porque dudara de que su reacción iba a ser buena, sino porque tenía demasiadas ganas de poder decírselo. Por un lado, prefería que las cosas hubieran sido así porque no se quería imaginar el susto que le habría pegado a Yamato si hubiera estado con él en vez de con Taichi. Aunque, conociendo también como conocía a su amigo, probablemente mejor no ponerlos a discutir sobre quién se hubiera llevado un peor infarto.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – acabó por decirle, separándose mínimamente de ella, lo justo para poder observarla.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Taichi me llevó de la oreja al médico. Sí que es verdad que estaba teniendo algunos síntomas, pero pensé que era por lo de siempre… Y a él eso no le entraba en la cabeza… Así que cuando vino a buscarme ayer después de hablar contigo y me empecé a marear hasta el punto de acabar desmayándome pues… Te podrás imaginar el drama – confesó.

No entraba demasiado dentro de sus planes contarle aquello, pero, conocía a Taichi y sabía que se iba a ir de la lengua en cuanto tuviera luz verde para poder hablar del tema, así que, mejor confesaba ella y se ahorraba problemas posteriores. Y, tal y como había esperado, Yamato frunció el ceño.

\- No me mires así, lo pasó él peor que yo, casi le da algo… Y a la pobre Haru también. Fue solo un par de minutos y luego volví a estar bien durante el resto del día. Es solo por las mañanas cuando me he estado encontrando mal…

\- ¿Te desmayaste? – era la información con la que se había quedado.

\- Sí… - se encogió de hombros-. Pero no pasó nada, de verdad que no. Salvo por el hecho que casi nos quedamos sin Yagami del infarto yo ni siquiera me enteré de lo que pasaba porque estaba hablando con él y lo siguiente que sé es que estaba él más blanco que tú y que estaba echada en el sofá… Y antes de que digas algo, no, no me había pasado antes y no, no me lo había estado callando.

La miró detenidamente durante unos segundos, terminando por relajar de nuevo el gesto, aflojando ligeramente el abrazo en torno a ella, pudiendo así observarla mejor.

\- La cosa es que me llevó a rastras al hospital y… el resultado en el informe que te he dejado en la caja… Luego lo he tenido haciéndome de perrito faldero allá a dónde voy hasta que se fue a buscarte – sonrió ligeramente, en el fondo, por mucha pataleta que quisiera hacer por el acoso al que se había visto sometida el día anterior, no podía tan siquiera quejarse.

\- ¿Hoy por la mañana cuando me colgaste qué pasó? – dándose cuenta de repente de que seguramente aquello estuviera relacionado con lo que acababa de contarle, no pudo evitar la pregunta.

\- Se llaman nauseas matutinas y son muy nuevas mejores amigas – arrugó la nariz, en esa mueca característica que tanto le gustaba a él-. Ahora estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te pongas paranoico tú también… Tengo que ir al médico un día de estos, pero ya buscaremos cuando nos venga bien a los dos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Quiénes lo saben? – las preguntas iban apareciendo muy poco a poco en su cabeza.

\- Pues… lo saben Taichi, Haru y Koemi. Bueno y ellos dos – señaló con la cabeza hacia los digimon que se habían quedado observándolos-. Y yo creo que antes de decirle nada más a nadie es mejor que esperemos… ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Creo que por el momento me quedo con que estás embaraza y cuando sea capaz de pensar en algo más ya hablamos – sonrió, soltándola solo para poder volver a bajar la mirada hacia el pijama.

\- Eso fue ocurrencia de mi nueva sombra – le dijo, quedándose mirando hacia él.

\- ¿Nueva sombra?

\- Sí, alguien ha decidido, según se enteró de lo que pasaba, que su nueva mejor ocupación es seguirme allá a dónde voy – señaló con la cabeza hacia Gabumon.

\- No podría ser de otra forma – dejando la vista fija en él también, sonrió de nuevo.

Necesitaba un momento para poder asimilar la información que le acababan de dar. No lo había podido visto venir de ninguna de las maneras. Al igual que ella, estaba completamente seguro de que aquella vez tampoco habían tenido suerte y tampoco había tenido oportunidad de ver algo diferente en Sora durante los últimos días. ¿Por una vez que de verdad el malestar de estómago de ella no estaba relacionado con el trabajo y no le habían hecho gran caso se la había jugado?

Se sentó, decidiendo que necesitaba hacerlo para terminar de asimilarlo mejor todo. Estaba embarazada de más o menos un mes…

\- Pero… ¿la mancha que vi yo? – levantó la vista hacia ella, confuso.

\- Pues… parece ser que es normal, y que no era lo que nosotros pensábamos. Lo mismo le pregunté yo a la doctora… Pero es una de las fases del comienzo del embarazo… Y… ¿no ves que llevo muy pesada con los olores desde hace unas semanas? – lo vio asentir-. También es por esto...

Se quedó mirando hacia ella, confuso todavía. Era demasiada información de golpe, especialmente porque en lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar en aquellos momentos era en que iban a ser padres. Cuando la vio con intenciones de tomar asiento, se lo impidió, alargando la mano para coger la suya y tirar ligeramente de ella para que se colocara frente a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó ella, sin entender muy bien sus acciones hasta que, por fin, vio que tras soltarla, casi que con timidez, posaba esa misma mano sobre su vientre, dejándola ahí unos segundos. No le dijo nada, simplemente sonrió ante las acciones del rubio.

Permaneció en silencio, a sabiendas de que era demasiado temprano como para poder notar algo, ni siquiera en la forma, pero le daba igual. Ahora sabía que el pequeño que querían con ellos estaba en camino y, le daba exactamente igual si iba a ser un niño una niña. Solo quería pensar en que ya estaba en camino y que lo único que le importaba era que viniera bien y sin problemas. Sonrió, antes de posar la mano que tenía libre en la espalda de ella, acercándosela algo más, acabó por inclinarse, posando así la frente donde antes había tenido la mano, cerrando los ojos.

Atenta a los movimientos de su marido, no pudo más que quedarse observándolo en silencio sin ser capaz de mediar ni media palabra, mordiéndose el labio intentando volver a contener las emociones mientras que lo miraba, llevando las manos hacia el cabello de él, jugando distraídamente con los rebeldes mechones rubios.

\- Hola – acabó por murmurar Yamato.

* * *

Siii es que sois unos agresivos, que lo sepais jajajaja A ver, venga, decidme que no estabais viendo que iba a pegar el corte justo ahí o justo antes de que se viera al reacción de él. Si es que a estas alturas esas cosas debéis de esperarlas, sino, no me quedo a gusto. Deberíais de ser perfectamente conscientes de que lo iba a hacer, que ya nos conocemos un poquito e_e

 **AnnaBolena04:** ponle algún cojín a la tortuga para que cuando se te desmaye no se haga daño, que pobrecita.

Taichi ha sido el aperitivo para que las neuronas del rubio se vayan poniendo a funcionar para intentar entender qué es lo que pasa. Ahora le llega la hora al rubio de morirse del infarto y del KSHDNALSHDOAHFNLADFLAHGO y a nosotros de tirar media vida por la ventana. Si ya se sabía que iba a tener una buena reacción. Hubiera sido más gracioso que la nenita les llegara sin que contaran con ella porque entonces esas neuronas se iban a quedar todas para tirar a la basura.

No te me mueras demasiado del aksudhalsdhadaflajflaflaf que con que yo sea el zombie ahora mismo tenemos más que de sobra... ¡Un besito de tortuguita grande grande!

 **Ace Cornell:** bah bah, ni que fuera para tanto jajajaja Esto se veía venir, si no corto ahí no sería yo. Así que no acepto reclamaciones... El vuelo a Plutón me lo voy a mirar, pero no para huir de vosotros, sino para huir de mis monstruitos o acabaré en un rinconcito balanceándome a este paso. ¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** mimimimimi, ¿Yo? ¿Llevar mucho tiempo sin hacer maldades y echarlo de menos? Nooo sé por quién me tomas... Sabes que sí, de hecho, te dejo imaginarme riéndome maléficamente mientras que digo "muajajaja aquí pego el corte, ya veréis, ya", porque lo he hecho jajajaja literalmente, no es una broma jajaja

Fue un capítulo un poquito de relleno, pero, para que Taichi diera un poco de vidilla y así no morirnos todos del alosdhuaodhaod demasaido rápido. El pobrecito Yamato, porque tiene la cabeza centrada en otras cosas rubiecillas y pequeñitas. Eso o se queda con el pijama que le han regalado en la mano él solo montando el drama en un rincón si es que es capaz de soltar a la pelirroja en algún momento, claor. Sino, estoy segura de que tendría pesadillas con su marido preguntándole que si quiere decirle cositas jajajaja

A ver, con respecto a lo de las historias, yo en mi cabeza pretendo dejar constancia de la existencia de cierto pelirrojito... Con eso te lo digo todo... cofcfocfo

¿Se han quedado contentas las tartarugas? Espero que sí y que hayas sobrevivido a un día feo feo... ¡Bicos de tartaruga para ti

 **Epic Crystal Night:** ¡hooola! Jajajajaja te digo lo mismo que al resto... No engaño a nadie, ya se sabe que si no pegaba el corte ahí no sería yo. Así que me alegro de que te haya salido la fangirl interior... Y espero que esto haya estado a la altura, porque era una de las partes más delicadas y esperadas de la historia, así que, espero que esté todo tortuguilmente bien.

¡Un beso y un pijama de torutuguitas también para ti jajaja!


	141. Me ha llamado mi padre

Sora se había quedado en la cocina haciendo algo para la hora de la comida, ya que empezaba a tener hambre al no haber sido capaz de retener comida en el estómago por la mañana. Mientras tanto había conseguido que Yamato se fuera a deshacer su maleta entre que le volvían a funcionar las ideas y no.

El vibrar de su teléfono la hizo girarse hacia donde lo había dejado, viendo que era un mensaje de Taichi preguntando por cómo habían ido las cosas. Sonriendo ligeramente, antes de decidir contestarle.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres subir con él? Llevas sin verlo desde que se fue el otro día Gabumon… - le dijo al digimon mientras que se entretenía contestando al mensaje.

\- Ya lo tengo muy visto – negó con la cabeza.

Riéndose por la contestación que le dio, se acercó hasta él, posando el teléfono en la encimera para poder coger al digimon y sentarlo en una de las sillas, para que se quedara allí tranquilo. Parecía que lo de empezar a seguirla a ella a todas partes iba a ser algo de continuo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo antes de volver a centrarse en la comida.

Sentado encima de la cama, con todo lo que se había llevado con él en la maleta esparcido por encima de ella, estaba Yamato. No había sido capaz de terminar de asimilar la noticia que le habían dado cuando había llegado a casa. Era algo que aunque sabía que podía pasar en cualquier momento ya que lo estaban buscando intencionadamente, probablemente no hubiera estado preparado para escucharlo así de repente.

Quizás ese fuera el motivo por el que ha hubiera movido de sitio varias veces uno de los jerséis que se había llevado para terminar dejándolo de nuevo en el mismo y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, como si no entendiera cómo había podido llegar hasta allí.

El sonido de su propio teléfono lo hizo dar un brinco, no esperando escuchar de repente nada más en la habitación, empezando a buscarlo por todas partes sin ser capaz de encontrarlo. Cuando por fin fue capaz de dar con él, contestó automáticamente sin fijarse en quien era.

\- ¿Te he pillado en mal momento, hijo?

Yamato empalideció, estando a punto de soltar el teléfono cuando la voz de su padre sonó al otro lado. Repentinamente en su cabeza había pareció una alerta en la que no había pensado, si no podían contarle a nadie que iban a ser padres, precisamente Hiroaki… En Hiroaki no había pensado.

\- No, no… Estaba deshaciendo la maleta – consiguió contestar.

\- ¿Ya estás en casa?

\- Sí, llegué hace un rato… ¿Querías algo?

\- ¿Tengo que querer algo para hablar contigo ahora?

\- No… No…

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- Sí, es… El viaje, sí, eso, que me ha dejado un poco atontado.

\- ¿No habré interrumpido nada, verdad? – usó el tono de voz apropiado para aquello, provocando automáticamente que al rubio se le subieran los colores.

\- No digas tonterías… No, de verdad, es que me has pillado un poco distraído…

\- Ya… Claro… Bueno, pues, era solo para ver si habías vuelto de una pieza. Ya veo que sin neuronas sí que has vuelto, pero que no es nada que no se pueda arreglar… Te dejo seguir haciendo lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo…

\- ¡Que no estaba haciendo nada papá!

* * *

Hiroaki se giró, todavía con el teléfono en mano, caminando unos pasos para ir a dejarlo encima de la mesa, quedándose mirando hacia su compañía.

\- O se nos está quedando tonto, o creo que le he llamado en mal momento…

\- ¿Por qué? – Natsuko arqueó una ceja.

\- No lo sé, no había con quien hablar. Pero bueno… que ya ha vuelto, según él estaba deshaciendo la maleta, pero prefiero no investigar.

\- Eres un malpensado, que lo sepas…

\- Sí… justamente – sonriendo ligeramente de medio lado, no pudo evitar que volviera a su mente el día que había hablado con Yamato cuando había vuelto a Tokio después de la última misión y había escuchado más de lo que seguramente a su hijo le hubiera gustado.

\- Bueno, déjalo, ya es bastante mayorcito… ¿Vas a ayudarme con lo que te pedí o no? – cruzando los brazos, se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- Ya voy… - siguió los pasos de la mujer, decidió olvidarse de lo que estuviera haciendo o no el mayor de sus dos hijos.

* * *

Yamato bajó las escaleras con paso rápido, todavía con el teléfono en la mano, llegando hasta dónde estaban los dos digimon y Sora, prácticamente asustándolos al haber salido tan de la nada.

\- Me ha llamado mi padre – anunció.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – girándose hacia él, Sora se quedó mirándolo sin entender nada.

\- Me ha llamado mi padre – repitió, señalando el teléfono con la mano.

\- Hmm… ¿Muy bien? ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso? Porque traes cara de susto… ¿No le habrá pasado algo a tu hermano, no?

\- No – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Pues que lo ha llamado su padre – repitió Gabumon, dándose cuenta por fin de lo que podía estar pasando.

Mirando al rubio primero y al digimon de éste después, hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por ser capaz de entender de qué narices le estaban hablando. De repente, como si hubiera hecho la luz, arqueó ambas cejas a la vez.

\- Te ha llamado tu padre… - miró hacia el teléfono y luego hacia Yamato, viendo como asentía-. ¿Y qué le has dicho?

\- Que estaba deshaciendo la maleta…

\- ¿Nada más?

\- Te juro que me he llegado a asustar cuando descolgué sin mirar quién era y sonó su voz al otro lado – soltó de golpe, empezando a reaccionar, dejando el objeto encima de la mesa.

Sora comprendió por fin de que iba todo aquello, girándose unos segundos para vigilar que no se le quemara lo que estaba cocinando antes de dejar posada la cuchara en uno de los laterales. Volvió a mirar hacia su marido, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar con aquello.

\- ¿Tú quieres decírselo? Normalmente es bueno esperar un poco más pero si quieres decírselo a mí no me importa…

\- ¡No! Vamos a esperar lo que venga bien esperar… - negó con la cabeza-. Estoy de acuerdo contigo… Pero… ¿cómo narices voy a hacer para que no me lo note cuando vea la punta de mi pelo venir a lo lejos desde el otro extremo de la calle?

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo por las palabras de él. Efectivamente, ese iba a ser un gran problema, Yamato lo acababa de decir con todas las palabras. Su suegro lo conocía demasiado bien, igual que a ella Toshiko, pero, por suerte, su madre estaba pasando más tiempo de la cuenta en Kioto la última temporada… Con Reiji recién nacido era imposible que no tuvieran cientos de excusas para tener que ver a Hiroaki y a Takeru con más frecuenta de la que les vendría bien.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer?

\- ¿No te apetece cogerte unas vacaciones en Tanegashima? – contestó bromeando.

\- Oye… Mira tú qué pena que te hayan trasladado ¿eh? Lo mismo todavía es reversible… - riéndose, negó con la cabeza-. No pasa nada porque se lo digamos a tu padre primero, Yamato, de verdad… Si ya lo saben Haru y Taichi y sus respectivos…

\- No… No, no. Y además… Creo que a mi padre no le quiero decir ni media palabra hasta que sepamos lo que va a ser… Se lo ha ganado después de tanto darme la lata durante estos años con que quería una nieta – de repente, sus propias palabras le parecían la mejor idea que había tenido desde hacía tiempo.

\- Pero… Eso va a tener que hacernos esperar más… Creo que hasta los… ¿cuatro o tres meses? No sé, por ahí… Hasta esos meses no se puede saber.

\- Algo se me ocurrirá… Es que no contaba con él tan pronto, ni que lo oliera, de verdad…

\- No te diría yo que no, te tiene demasiado calado… ¿Y Takeru?

\- Takeru que se ocupe de esa versión suya en miniatura y… si tienes que aumentarle más la paranoia con mis padres para que se vaya a perseguirlos, ya sabes, así te entretienes… No se lo puedo decir porque seguro que se va de la lengua con mi padre…

\- Taichi no creo que se vaya a decir nada a su hermana, creo que esto se lo va a tomar como una venganza personal hacia él… Porque como casi se puede decir que se enteró hasta que yo…

\- Tengo que pensar qué hacer con mi padre… - asintió, tomando asiento al lado de los digimon-. La excusa del trabajo puede colar, no sería la primera vez que paso de él precisamente por estar con las narices metidas todo el día en lo mío, pero tampoco quiero preocuparlo…

\- Yamato… ya tendremos tiempo de pensar qué hacemos con tu hermano y tus padres. Tranquilo… Hoy… ¿qué te parece si nos centramos en la noticia que te he dado antes y ya te pondrás paranoico más tarde?

\- Pues… Me parece muy buena idea…

\- Por cierto, nos ha mandado antes Taichi un mensaje que si al final se pasa por aquí como le dijiste tú antes…

\- ¿Le dije yo algo antes? – arqueó una ceja, tardando unos segundos en caer en la cuenta-. ¡Ah, sí! Pues que haga lo que quiera…

\- Seguro que quiere venir a chivarse de lo de ayer – sonrió ligeramente-. Como si lo estuviera viendo…

\- Bueno… no podría imaginar el motivo por que quiera asegurarse de que te estés callando lo que no debes… - ironizó, dibujando una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras en los labios mientras que se quedaba mirando hacia ella mientras que la pelirroja entrecerraba los ojos para lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa.

\- Vete a deshacer la maleta…

\- Voy… - ampliando más la sonrisa, se bajó de la silla, yendo poco a poco hacia las escaleras.

\- Y echa lo que tengas para lavar al cesto de la ropa sucia – le dijo subiendo el tono para que la escuchara.

\- Sí… sí…. – contestó, volviendo a darse cuenta de que el jersey que creía haber sacado y guardado estaba todavía dentro de la maleta.

Taichi esperaba al otro lado de la puerta tras haber llamado. Le hubiera gustado poder ver la cara que se le había quedado al estirado del rubio con las noticias, pero sabía que esas eran cosas de ellos en las que poco pintaba de él. Y, además, si la cosa iba de poner caras de susto, él seguro que tenía algún premio por la que debía de haber puesto en el estudio.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, se encontró directamente con Sora, sonriente al otro lado.

\- Yo o me paso días sin verte o no me libro de ti más de unas pocas horas seguidas…

\- ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Bien… - se apartó, dejándolo pasar-. He tenido una buena tarde, tranquilo… A lo mejor el motivo de mi malestar eres tú…

\- Ya, ya… - inclinándose para saludar a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla no tardó en enfocar a Yamato no demasiado lejos.

\- Así que… ¿problemas en el trabajo, eh? – le dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Qué? No tenía ni idea de lo que narices me estabas hablando, solo te daba la razón como a los tontos – caminando hacia colocarse frente a él-. ¿Qué? ¿Algo que contar?

\- Mira que eres tonto… - negando con la cabeza, sonrió finalmente-. Gracias por cuidar de ella ayer…

\- Sí claro, como si tuvieras tú algo que ver en que me pasara desde ayer persiguiéndola por todas partes… ¿Quién te manda no estar en casa cuando se te necesita?

\- Cállate, idiota – le dijo finalmente antes de avanzar un paso para abrazarlo.

\- Oye… lo de llamarlo idiota es cosa mía, ¿qué te has creído que porque ahora estamos casados tienes derecho a usarlo? – protestando, intentando no reírse, se acercó hasta ellos.

\- No te pongas celosa, que podéis llamármelo los dos, no te preocupes… - le dijo una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos y se hubo separado de Yamato-. Enhorabuena, pero que sepáis que estoy muy enfadado por no tener ni la más remota idea de que estabais intentando ser padres.

\- Porque no queríamos que nadie estuviera metiendo las narices donde, sin duda, a nadie le importaba… - dejando los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Sora se quedó mirando para él-. Además, yo me enteré tambien de rebote cuando te tocó a ti, así que no tienes derecho de protestar ni media palabra…

\- No tienes derecho a protestar ni media palabra… - le hizo burla antes de alargar el brazo para cogerla por encima de los hombros, aprovechando para revolverle pelo.

\- ¡Taichi! – intentando revolverse, solo consiguió la risa de su amigo a modo de respuesta.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, te compro que la tortuga se nos haya muerto porque hoy tiene todo el derecho de morirse la pobrecita del alsdhlasfhlafdla porque por fin tienen nenita en camino y por fin lo sabe el señor rubio.

Yamato se lo ha tomado de la forma más adulta y adorable posible, que conociéndolo podría habérsele desmayado como poco jajajajaja Pero se ha tomado las cosas como se las tiene que tomar y hasta ha saludado a la nenita... Ahora que se prepare la pelirroja, que empieza el modo vigilancia sobre ella de manera superintensiva, que ya se están compinchando en "su contra" el marido y el marido del marido jajajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** lo sé, los niveles de azúcar están complicados. Yo también sufro de bipolaridad intensa en estos casos porque, realmente, yo soy de las que bufa contra todo esto en realidad, y ya me ves. Supongo que la cosa va de cuando no son mis monstruitos lo que tengo en mente como niños, sino una cosita adorable rubiecilla. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la reacción del rubio. Ahora habrá que esperar para que el resto se vayan enterando cuando los futuros padres - o la autora maligna - tenga a bien dar la noticia al resto del mundo.

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** bueno, con la tontería se les vino Octubre encima y estaban intentándolo desde Junio. No es que la cosa fuera demasiado larga y que no estuviera influenciada por el tema de las pastillas y eso, peeeeeero tenían ya ganas de poder llegar a ese punto en sus vidas. Tú espera que se enteren de que es niña que ya te digo yo que el rubio se va a morir porque a su padre por fin va a poder callarlo de una vez jajaja.

Pues mira, no te he hecho esperar. Aquí tienes la conversación entre los tres - parte de ella - y las gracias que tan merecidas se tenía. Y, de propina, un poco de pánico del rubio porque su padre le ha llamado por teléfono jajajaja Ya le duraba mucho el modo adulto al pobre rubio basado solo en ser adorable saludando a la nena jajajaja

¡Un bico! Y nada de matarte con los apuntes este fin de semana que hay que descansar un poco. Ya me encargaré yo que las tartarugas se aseguren de ello.


	142. Mayo

\- ¿Te ha dicho lo que le pasó ayer? – Taichi, a pesar de todo, le dio el beneficio de la duda a Sora.

\- Sí, me contó el susto que te pegó por la tarde y lo de hoy por la mañana, tranquilo – asintiendo, se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja-. Pero tampoco ha entrado en demasiados detalles.

\- Creo que el domingo fue bastante peor. Hasta donde yo sé ni se había llegado a marear hasta el punto de desmayarse como cuando estaba conmigo, pero por lo que me ha contado estuvo bastante mal.

\- ¿Bastante mal? Solo me ha dicho que ha estado teniendo nauseas por la mañana – arqueó una ceja, sin apartar la vida.

\- Pues… Ya lo sabes. Ahora que sabe lo que pasa no creo que se dedique a andar escondiendo las cosas para no preocupar a nadie, pero no está de más que estés algo más pendiente de la cuenta.

\- Creo que también está enterada de lo que pasa su socia, Haru, así que seguro que ella puede echarle un ojo mientras que está en el estudio. Con la vuelta al trabajo no voy a poder estar tan pendiente de ella como debería.

Asintiendo a lo que había dicho sobre Haru, Taichi giró la cabeza también hacia la pelirroja, comprobando que siguiera entretenida con la llamada que le había llegado y que les había dado la oportunidad de hablar.

\- Deberías de ver el susto que se llevó también la pobre… Al menos ella debía de saber algo más sobre el tema porque fue la que terminó de ponerme sobre aviso a mí. Por eso me la llevé directamente al hospital para que lo comprobaran.

\- Ya… - girando la cabeza hacia el castaño, Yamato se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirándolo bastante más serio-. Gracias, de verdad. Ya, ya sé que no te las tengo que dar, pero seguramente si no hubieras estado tú seguiríamos sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando hasta que acabara viendo yo algo raro.

\- Pues si de que tú te enteres de algo depende la cosa… - riéndose ligeramente, le quitó importancia a las palabras de él-. ¿Qué vais a hacer? Yo no le he dicho ni media palabra a nadie más aparte de a Koemi cuando nos vio llegar ayer a casa…

\- No le vamos a decir nada a nadie… Así que ten especial cuidado con Hikari, que por nada del mundo quiero que llegue a oídos de mi hermano.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no quiero que mi padre se entere antes de que sepamos si es niño o niña y si Takeru llega a saber algo se va a ir corriendo automáticamente a contárselo a mi madre como poco, eso si no aprovecha y se lo cuenta también a él a la vez…

\- ¿No le vas a decir nada a tu padre hasta dentro de tanto?

\- Ya… ya lo sé… - mirando finalmente hacia Taichi, se encogió de hombros-. No sé cómo lo voy a conseguir, pero lo voy a intentar. Lleva una buena temporada dando la lata con…

\- Con que quiere una nieta, sí, lo recuerdo, se pasó todo el tiempo en el que Hikari y Takeru no sabían todavía qué iba a ser Reiji con lo mismo…

\- Pues ahora se va a esperar hasta que le pueda decir si va a tener una nieta o un nieto…

\- No vas a aguantar – sonrió, divertido.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

\- ¿Qué apostáis? – uniéndose a la conversación, Sora se quedó mirando hacia ellos.

\- Que no es capaz de conseguir que su padre no se entere de aquí a que os digan el sexo del bebé…

\- Pues… ¿qué se supone que está en juego? – sonrió, tomando asiento al lado de Yamato.

\- ¡Oye! – giró la cabeza hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué? Si antes te llamó por teléfono y casi entras en pánico…

\- Porque no lo esperaba tan pronto con la noticia tan fresca… - protestó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Mira, si solo le falta hinchar los mofletes y sería toda una perita adorable…

\- Taichi… No me toques las narices, ¿quieres?

Sora se echó a reír automáticamente, pudiendo ver de cerca la expresión del rubio. Sabía que le iba costar muchísimo el no salir corriendo en aquel momento para ir a contárselo a Hiroaki, pero había sido su decisión. Ella no le habría puesto pega alguna para que él lo supiera y no lo haría si finalmente cambiaba de opinión.

\- Por mí no os preocupéis, disfrutaré del momento en que se pueda saber contándoles a todos que fui el primero en enterarme…

\- Tú búscate otra vez que Mimi sienta la necesidad de vengarse de ti – lo advirtió Yamato.

\- Pensaba más bien en el tocanarices de tu hermano, pero… Yo creo que con darle esquinazo a Mimi se la puede mantener controlada.

\- Ya, me lo cuentas cuando te vuelva a arrastrar por todo un centro comercial – dijo Sora.

\- Eso no va a volver a pasar…

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque no pienso volver a picar nunca jamás en una de las suyas.

\- Ya… Ya me contarás dentro de una temporada – riéndose de él ahora, la pelirroja aprovechó para inclinarse hacia uno de los laterales, usando a su marido como apoyo, no tardando en notar como pasaba su brazo en torno a su espalda, acercándola.

Sonriendo al darse cuenta, Taichi se quedó unos segundos observándolos antes de llevar la vista hacia el reloj que estuviera más a mano.

\- Os voy a dejar descansar antes de que venga Koemi a buscarme para llevarme a casa de la oreja y que deje en paz a esta señorita de aquí. Pero bueno tampoco creas que te vas a librar demasiado de mí de ahora en adelante.

\- No podría esperar otra cosa – le dijo, estando a punto de levantarse, no llegando a hacerlo ante un gesto del castaño.

\- Ya me sé el camino hasta la puerta, vosotros dos quedaos ahí. Y tú, haz el favor de no ir por la mañana al trabajo si vas a estar como hoy, no me hagas tener que ir a buscarte de la oreja. A Hikari se lo tengo hecho alguna vez, solo para lo sepas como advertencia…

Negando con la cabeza, decidió hacerle caso, quedándose donde estaba, esperando que su apoyo tampoco se moviera. Pudo ver como entre ellos dos cruzaban una mirada sin decir tampoco nada más, haciéndola arquear una ceja antes de seguir a su amigo hasta la puerta con la mirada.

\- Ten cuidado de vuelta a casa – le dijo el rubio antes de que saliera.

\- Sí… sí… - cerrando tras él, pudieron escucharlo como comentaba algo por lo bajo que no llegaron a entender.

Riéndose por lo bajo, no tardó en aprovechar que se había ido su amigo para apoyarse mucho más contra Yamato, empezando a notar el cansancio de todo el día, el cual desde hacía una semana se había estado haciendo más llamativo. Dándose cuenta de ello, el rubio bajó la mirada hacia ella, observándola unos segundos antes de girar lo justo para poder quedarse apoyado del todo en el respaldo y dejarla acomodarse del todo.

Sonriendo ante su gesto, aprovechó, dejando de estar sentada, para subir las piernas también al sofá y quedarse recostada usando a Yamato como cojín. Sin duda, su cojín favorito. Posando una de sus manos sobre su pecho, acariciándolo suavemente.

\- Te he echado de menos estos días – dijo sin levantar demasiado la voz.

\- ¿Qué te pasó el domingo? – cambió el tema, no dejándola distraerlo.

\- ¿El domingo?

\- Sí… El domingo – aunque sonaba algo serio, llevó una de sus manos hacia el cabello de ella, comenzando a jugar distraídamente con él.

\- Será bocazas… Nada, Yamato, no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que el domingo estuve con nauseas todo el día…

\- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- ¿Porque estabas en la otra punta del país? De verdad… Pensaba que era lo de siempre, ¿para qué te iba a decir algo y preocuparte por mis nervios idiotas?

\- No quiero que andes haciéndote la que está perfectamente por no preocuparnos a los demás, ¿queda claro? – y quizás, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonó mucho más serio de lo que ella recordaba, haciéndola levantar la cabeza y viendo la preocupación en su mirada-. Lo digo en serio, si me tengo que quedar contigo porque estés mal lo pienso hacer te pongas como te pongas.

\- Yamato no…

\- No. Estoy hablando completamente en serio, Sora. Estás en todo tu derecho de quejarte todo lo que te venga en gana de ahora en adelante, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que pueda, así que por favor, no me escondas nada.

Ligeramente confusa, se quedó mirándolo, antes de asentir.

\- Está bien, te lo prometo.

Sonriendo ante la respuesta que había conseguido, volvió a relajar el gesto poco a poco, acabando por inclinar la cabeza para dejar un beso en el cabello de ella. La conocía más que de sobra como para poder imaginarse lo que podía pasar si de ella dependía. Solo esperaba que le hiciera caso y que no anduviera haciéndose la que estaba perfectamente por no preocuparlo a él.

\- Mucho mejor. Y si tengo que chantajear a Haru con un par de visitas guiadas con todo detalle, una conmigo y otro con la histérica de Mai, que sepas que lo haré…

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Pretendes usarla en mi contra? – notando el cambio en el tono de voz de él, sonrió-. Lamento informarte que es más sencilla de asustar de lo que parece… Solo tengo que decir la palabra anillo y sale corriendo y no la vemos en dos semanas…

\- Bueno… no me hagas subir los niveles de chantaje – riendo finalmente ante la mención del trauma de la chica con los anillos, pareció por fin empezar a relajarse-. Además, creo que voy a tener dos buenos ayudantes en esto de tenerte vigilada…

\- Sí, esos dos sí que no te van a fallar de ninguna de las maneras… - buscando con la mirada a los digimon, encontrándolos sentados tranquilamente en la alfombra no demasiado lejos de donde estaban, no pudo más que asentir antes de volver a acomodarse.

Dejando la vista fija en ella, se quedó distraído, intentando centrarse en cosas que, aunque igualmente serias, eran más de su agrado, recordando que ella le había dicho de cuánto tiempo estaba. Por suerte, aquella vez no necesitó ponerse a hacer los cálculos con los dedos, no estaba aterrorizado por la idea de estar en aquella misma situación con un viaje de cinco meses por delante. Aquella vez era diferente.

\- ¿Mayo?

\- ¿Mayo? – repitió, confusa.

\- Si estás de cuatro o cinco semanas… ¿Mayo?

\- Más o menos… Todavía no sé más que lo que te conté.

\- Con un poco de suerte nos coincide con el aniversario… - dijo de repente, sacándole una pequeña risa a ella-. Podría ser una buena forma para celebrarlo…

\- El aniversario – repitió. Era una de esas cosas en las que, sin duda, no se había parado a pensar.

Era extraño, si echaba la vista hacia atrás casi que podría costarle llegar a creerse haber llegado hasta ese punto en el que estaban hablando de que aniversarios que pudieran coincidir con el nacimiento del pequeño o pequeña que estaba en camino.

\- ¿Tú seguro que no le quieres nada a tu padre hasta que se sepa si es niño o niña? Vas a pasarlo muy mal teniendo que callarte esa información con él, Yamato…

\- Ya lo sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá… Mira que le regalo unas vacaciones con tal de librarme de él una temporada…

\- Pues lo mandas con tu madre para librarnos también de ella y que Takeru se entretenga volviéndose loco por la noticia con la mayor paranoia del año y así también nos deja en paz.

\- ¿Es una opción posible esa? – arqueó una ceja, haciendo esa pregunta muy en serio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mandar a tus padres fuera del país? – levantó la cabeza de nuevo, echándose a reír-. Era una broma…

\- Yo no veo tan de broma… Te lo digo en serio, no me quiero ni cruzar con él en la calle. Para él es como si lo llevara escrito en la frente con un par de luces de neón apuntando hacia el cartel donde pone que estás embarazada.

\- Eres un paranoico… - riéndose, se estiró llegando así a alcanzarlo, adivinando él sus intenciones y bajando ligeramente la cabeza, dándole un beso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tendré yo la culpa de que mi padre me conozca tan bien como para adivinar el motivo por el que ando con cara de idiota por el mundo? La culpa es tuya por darme semejante alegría de repente…

\- Lamento llevarte la contraria… Pero creo que en esto tienes tú tanta culpa como yo… - sonriendo de forma algo diferente, notó como rápidamente entendía el doble significado de sus palabras.

\- Esa culpa la comparto gustoso contigo – poniendo la misma sonrisa que ella le devolvió el beso.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** jajajajaja no contaba él con esa llamada tan pronto para saber si seguía vivo o no, el contestar sin haber mirado tan siquiera quien llamaba no le pudo salir peor al pobre jajaja La paranoia sobre su padre, como puedes ver, va a ser intensa de ahora en adelante, que lo tiene demasiado fichado y va a saber que está pasando algo con solo verlo de lejos.

Ah, no sé, puede que simplemente estén haciendo algo del trabajo o que le haya pedido ayuda con algo de casa o de mini-minirubio, si es que sois todos unos malpensados cofcofcofcof.

¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** sí, ese capítulo existe. De hecho son dos capítulos en los que se entera. Con lo que ha dado la lata con el tema de que quiere una nieta es que vamos jajajaja Se merecía tener exclusividad ese pobre hombre, que se lo ha ganado además. Lo que anden haciendo o no Hiroaki o Natsuko en su tiempo libre vamos a tener que preguntárselo a Takeru sí, sí... Porque está claro que yo no tengo ni la menos de las ideas cofcofcof jajajaja

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** hoy sí que ha sido sincronización esto y de las grandes. Justamente me puse a contestar las review para actualizar y me llegó el aviso de la tuya. ¡Muy bien tartartugas! Hoy te han avisado a la hora apropiada.

¿Querías más vida matrimonial? Pues aquí sigue el señor embajador con sus respectivas otras partes del matrimonio conspirando para ponerse en modo Alastor Moody detrás de la pelirroja por todos los rincones. Pero... no se puede decir que no se lo haya ganado ella también a pulso con el paso de los años, así que venga, que ahora al menos es por un motivo realmente importante.

Pues cosas de abuelos con un par de nietos, uno de ellos recién nacido, ¿qué otra cosa podrían estar haciendo esos dos? Yo creo que Takeru se dedica a emparanoiarse solo y que cuando dice algo delante de Sora que suena medianamente coherente ella le da la razón. Y claro, si ella le da la razón, seguro que es por algo muy gordo y la paranoia empeora jajajaja Él solito se lo ha buscado. Solo puedo decir que pobrecita Hikari lo que tiene que aguantar por todos los frentes...

Eso, muy bien, tú a descansar... Yo estoy en modo seta que a la vez quiere hacer cosas por no perder el día, pero habiendo dormido dos horas difícilmente se va a dar bien la cosa... ¡Un bico grandote grandote! Saluda a las tartarugas de mi parte.


	143. Qué gracioso

\- Sora… Abre la puerta…

Al otro lado de la puerta del baño, en el lado de la habitación, se había quedado Yamato, con la mirada fija en ella como si pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando al otro lado. Aquel día, como todos los demás, se habían levantado para ir cada uno a sus respectivos trabajos, y, al igual que los últimos tiempos, de repente Sora lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca y se había ido corriendo hacia el baño.

\- Sora… - insistió de nuevo, escuchando unos pasos segundos más tarde y después, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

No la vio a ella directamente, ya que tuvo que terminar de abrir él, lo justo para verla con las manos apoyadas en el lavamanos. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se habían enterado de la noticia, y, con el paso de los días, el malestar de la pelirroja había ido aumentando notablemente hasta llegar a extremos como aquel.

Se acercó hasta ella, notando que estaba exactamente del mismo color que aquello que utilizaba como apoyo. Frunció el ceño, no pudiendo estar a disgusto con lo que veía. Tal y como había dicho, la había acompañado a la primera revisión y les habían dicho que todo aquello era completamente normal. Pero, eso no implicaba que le hiciera ni la más mínima gracia verla en esas condiciones.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntó al final.

\- ¿Tú cómo crees que estoy? – alargó la mano para abrir el grifo del agua fría, metiendo las manos bajo el chorro y echándosela a la cara.

Casi sin atreverse a decirle nada, permaneció observándola unos segundos más. Le costaba saber qué hacer en situaciones como aquella. Sabía que no era buena idea agobiarla, pero por otro lado, le estaba costando mucho no hacerlo.

\- Deberías de ir a terminar de vestirte, vas a acabar llegando tarde – le dijo la pelirroja, todavía sin separarse del lavamanos.

\- ¿Qué? No… tú no estás ahora mismo para que te deje sola.

\- Yamato… Es lo de todos los días… Vete a vestirte… - girando la cabeza para observarlo, dijo aquellas palabras lo más seria que pudo, dadas las circunstancias.

\- ¿Vas a ir al estudio? – preguntó.

\- Pues…

No llegó a contestarle, volviendo a bajar la cabeza y quedarse mirando hacia la nada, guardando silencio, posando ambas manos en los laterales del lavamanos.

\- Yamato vete fuera – le dijo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… - sin tener tiempo de terminar su frase, tuvo que separarse de su apoyo, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el retrete sin poder aguantar más las nauseas que aquella mañana le había entrado prácticamente cuando había decidido vestirse para ir al trabajo.

Quedándose sin saber qué hacer, no se fue como ella le había pedido, intentando echar a andar su propio hilo de pensamientos, terminando por reaccionar, haciendo exactamente lo contrario. Se acercó hasta ella, dejándola usarlo como apoyo cuando se volvió a incorporar.

\- Deberíamos de contarle a tu madre lo que está pasando, Sora – cogiéndola por el brazo, esperó unos segundos, por precaución, antes de volver a ayudarla a acercarse hasta el lavamanos-. No sé cómo se te puede pasar por la cabeza que me voy a ir al trabajo a sabiendas de que estás así.

\- Yamato…

\- No, Yamato no. Mírate… Ya sé que te quedas con los digimon, pero no estás en condiciones para quedarte solo con ellos, aunque luego se te acabe pasando. Anoche no pegaste ojo, ¿qué crees que no me he dado cuenta?

Arrugando la nariz, eso una pequeña mueca, antes de hacerle un gesto para que la soltara.

\- Quiero lavarme los dientes… - dijo viendo como asentía y se apartaba unos pasos sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Lo digo en serio, tienes que decírselo a tu madre. Esperar a los tres meses porque dicen que da mala suerte contarlo primero es una tontería. Y, además, es tu madre, esa mujer es capaz de espantar la más mínima gota de mala suerte con una mala mirada… - intentó bromear.

Giró la cabeza, con el cepillo de dientes todavía en la boca, simplemente observándolo antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo para intentar quitarse el sabor de boca lo mejor que pudiera.

\- Vete a vestirte – le repitió cuando por fin dio acabada su tarea.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Has escuchado media palabra de lo que te he dicho? – arqueando ambas cejas, cruzó los brazos sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Vete a vestirte… - dio unos pasos hacia él-. Me encuentro mal, estoy hecha un asco… No necesito que te echen la bronca en el trabajo por mi culpa para rematar la mañana – al ver que abría la boca de nuevo para protestar, se colocó delante de él, posando se dedo índice sobre sus labios para que guardara silencio-. ¿Hacemos un trato? Tú te vas a trabajar… y yo me quedo en la cama bajo la vigilancia de estos dos… Y por la noche le decimos a mi madre que venga y le cuento lo que pasa.

Sin molestarse en disimular la sorpresa porque hubiera cedido tan rápido, estuvo a punto de protestar ante la idea de dejarla sola en casa. Si no fuera por el hecho de que llevaba toda la semana llegando tarde, cuando nunca jamás lo había hecho, quizás hubiera protestado algo más. además, conocía a Sora, sabía que no iba a dar su brazo más a torcer.

\- Vendré a la hora de la comida para ver cómo estás… ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Ahora mismo no lo sé, pero te llamo más tarde cuando me levante de la cama, ¿vale?

\- Vale – posando las manos en sus brazos, dio un pequeño tironcito de ella, para acercársela algo más y poder dejar un beso en su frente-. Venga, que te acompañado a que te eches.

Asintiendo, no teniéndolas todas consigo todavía al encontrarse algo mareada, no protestó cuando la acompañó hasta la cama,

\- Llamo yo a mi madre para decirle que se pase por aquí a la hora de cenar, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo mientras que se echaba, estirando la mano para cubrirse con las sábanas, sin llegar a hacerlo, encargándose de ello el rubio.

\- Como prefieras, como si quieres llamarla primero para que venga a estar contigo por la mañana hoy…

\- Deja de buscar excusas para no ver a mi madre… - sonrió ligeramente, bromeando.

\- Me has pillado… - sonriendo a su vez, notando una ligera mejoría en ella simplemente por ese comentario, miró hacia el reloj.

\- Vete de una vez… Y haz el favor de desayunar antes de irte o llevárselo para el camino…

\- Voy a decirles a los otros dos que suban contigo, ¿de acuerdo? – se quedó observándola, viendo como por fin parecía volver a acomodarse en la cama.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de irte de una vez? – acabó por reírse-. Estaré bien, ¿vale?

Asintió, sonriendo antes de inclinarse hacia ella para poder despedirla con un beso, viendo cómo giraba la cara para que tuviera que dárselo en la mejilla, mirándola interrogante.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú no me vas visto devolver hace cosa de unos minutos? – dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios de nuevo.

\- No tienes remedio… - haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarse y caminar hacia la salida de la habitación, se acercó hasta la puerta-. Llámame cuando te levantes…

Sin tenerlas todas consigo, acabó por bajar las escaleras, buscando a los digimon para hacer lo que le había dicho.

* * *

Cuando llego por fin a su puesto, no tenía la mejor de las caras. Estaba lloviendo y se había dejado el paraguas en casa al haberse ido con la cabeza en cualquier cosa menos en si se iba a mojar o no. No había tenido tiempo de desayunar y, para encima, había llegado tarde finalmente.

Murmurando por lo bajo, se dispuso a dejar la chaqueta colgando de la silla, empezando a buscar por encima de la mesa dónde había dejado la carpeta con la que había estado trabajando el día anterior sobre algunas coordenadas para la optimización de parámetros.

\- Yamato, ven a mi despacho – la voz de Hideki hizo que diera un respingo-. Ahora.

Sin esperar a que lo siguiera, continuó su camino. El rubio no pudo más que fruncir el ceño. Sí, tenía una relación más allá de lo laboral con él, pero no dejaba de ser su superior y aquella la cuarta o quinta vez que llegaba tarde en dos semanas… Con cara de resignación, dejó de buscar la carpeta, poniéndose en pie antes de encaminarse hacia su despacho.

\- Cierra la puerta – le dijo cuando lo vio aparecer-. Y haz el favor de sentarte…

No dijo ni media palabra, simplemente asintió con la cabeza haciendo lo que le había dicho, esperando el toque de atención que estaría completamente justificado y ante el que no podría decir ni la más mínima protestar. Él mismo se lo había buscado, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

\- ¿De cuánto está? – soltó de golpe Hideki, quedándose mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Eh?

Perdiendo el aire serio con el que había estado hasta el momento en el que el rubio había cerrado la puerta, no pudo más que reírse de la cara que se le acababa de quedar.

\- Tienes unas ojeras que te ocupan media cara, jamás en la vida te he visto llegar tarde al trabajo y últimamente está a la orden del día… Saltas a la mínima que te suena el teléfono… Y dudo que sea que te aburres demasiado sin tener a Mai por aquí tocándote las narices… Así que, repito mi pregunta, ¿de cuánto está?

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Porque yo ya he pasado por eso hace una buena temporada – negando con la cabeza, todavía divertido por las caras que le estaba poniendo-. ¿Lo está llevando mal o qué?

\- Bastante… Hoy precisamente ha sido de los peores días – admitió-. Está de siete semanas.

\- Pues prepárate porque te queda un mes bastante entretenido… Empezará a mejorar a partir de las doce semanas…

\- Doce semanas… - no pudo evitar pasarse las manos por la cara, arrastrándolas en gesto cansado.

\- Sé que es complicado y que seguro que ni tú ni ella lo estáis pasando demasiado bien, pero intenta disimular un poco más con lo de las idas y venidas. No te estoy dando un toque de atención, solo te digo que en todo caso avises, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo sé, y lo siento… Al menos la he convencido para que se lo diga a su madre para que esté con ella por las mañanas cuando esté mal.

\- ¿No lo sabía su madre?

\- No se lo íbamos a decir a nadie hasta que pasaran unos meses…

\- Tonterías… Esas supersticiones son cosa de viejas. Me parece muy buena idea que se lo digáis a su madre… Y, si necesitáis cualquier cosa… Algo podré hacer, algo más de práctica que tú tengo en estos asuntos.

\- Gracias – contestó, observándolo.

\- Y, por cierto – alargó el brazo, cogiendo una de las carpetas de encima de su mesa-. Creo que no quiero saber cómo acabó esto en el armario de las tazas ayer… ¿verdad? – sonriendo, divertido, no pudo más que empezar a reírse de la cara de Yamato.

\- No… mejor no lo quieres saber – se puso en pie, dando la conversación por terminada, cogiendo la carpeta que le tendía.

\- Y enhorabuena, que dudo bastante que esto sea un accidente o no deseado…

\- No, ha sido totalmente intencionado…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que le cambiara el gesto totalmente a uno mucho más relajado. Por supuesto que había sido totalmente buscado e intencionado, y esa idea le hacía calmarse y actuar como una persona más normal, no cómo había llegado minutos antes al trabajo.

\- Por favor, no me obligues a tener que mandarle una foto a los dos del sur y a Mai para que vean la cara que estás poniendo ahora mismo… Vete a fingir que trabajas al menos… Ah, y haz el favor de peinarte, que no queremos que ninguna de las aprendices se vuelva a dar contra alguna puerta por ir mirando hacia dónde no debe…

\- Qué gracioso… - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, yendo a dejar la carpeta en su mesa antes de pasarse un mano por el pelo, dejándolo un poco más en su sitio.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** pues no todo iba a ser azúcar... Aquí llega la parte fea de todo esto. Y, sinceramente, no sé quién lo está pasando peor, si ella por el malestar físico o el estado de nervios que se maneja el rubio como para andar dejando las carpetas en los armarios de las tazas. Al menos Hideki se lo sigue pasando bien a costa del rubio aunque los hayan dejado a ellos dos solitos, que sin duda su cara al verlo hacer cosas sin sentido todos los días atrás seguro que no tenía precio jajaja

Parece que por fin vamos a tener a alguien más enterada del asunto, ¿qué tal se lo tomará Toshiko? ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** ¡Alterta permanente!

Más o menos, pero bueno, aquí llega un poquito de limón para romper con tanto azúcar jajaja Parece que la parte fea llega y que no lo está llevando demasiado bien. A ver quién se los dos llega en peores condiciones al final de esta etapa, si él o ella, porque la paranoia que parece arrastrar el rubio es importante. Y seguro que está también puesto al día el tercer integrante del matrimonio, así que a saber el acoso que se gastan entre ellos dos ya con la pobre pelirroja.

Jajajaja Taichi va a disfrutar del momento en el que pueda restregarles que lo lleva sabiendo casi desde antes que los propios interesados. Por fin le toca reírse un poco de ellos y disfrutar de las caras que van a poner (aunque todos sabemos que no le va a extrañar a nadie la noticia, que solo había que ver a los recién casados con un nene en cuello para darse cuenta).

Ánimo, que estamos a lunes y es necesario motivarse mucho para sobrevivirlo... ¡Bicos para ti y para las tartarugas!

 **Natesgo:** sí, los has retratado muy bien a todos y cada uno de ellos en los capis anteriores. Yo también me quedo con el bicho adorable siendo un completo amor, y eso que todavía no le ha visto la cara a la nena para darse cuenta de que es un miniclon del rubio, que entonces sí que se va a poner en modo acosador detrás de ella todo el día.

Y sí, por una vez el pobrecito embajador ha hecho de la voz de la razón y se ha llevado la palma. Si no fuera porque se la llevó de la oreja al médico posiblemente allí no se habría enterado nadie por el momento de lo que estaba pasando hasta que el susto fuera a mayores. Eso o que le pasara estando realmente con Yamato y al que hubiera que llevar al hospital y con un infarto fuera a él, claro.

Ahora voy a ver si descanso un poquito porque estamos a lunes y yo ya no sé si voy o vengo... ¡Besitos para ti!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** ya me duraba mucho la etapa azucarosa y tenía que ponerme a hacer el mal de alguna forma. Esto, al menos, viene siendo lo normal en estos casos, sobretodo siendo ella ya tan dada a este tipo de malestares. Así que ahora tenemos un rubio totalmente paranoico por las esquinas... Sobretodo ahora que parece que van a tener que contarle a Toshiko lo que está pasando claro. A ver si sobrevive sin que le dé un colapso a él o algo jajaja

¡Un beso grande grande!


	144. Hay que quererlo igual

Permaneció con la mirada en el espejo, observando su propio reflejo mientras que intentaba que se notara lo menos posible que había pasado una mañana de perros en la cama. Se encontraba mucho mejor, al igual que todos los días, a medida que avanzaba la mañana se le iba pasando el malestar. El problema venía con que estaba empezando a pasarle factura todo el cansancio y lo revuelta que había estado y no tenía su mejor aspecto.

Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió bajar las escaleras, tampoco iba a asustar a nadie, y le venía dando un poco igual. Con lo que no contaba encontrarse cuando salió de la habitación, fue con que ya no estaba sola con los digimon en casa, sino que Yamato estaba abajo quitándose la chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? – le preguntó, bajando los escalones que le faltaban.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? – girándose hacia ella, se quedó observándola.

\- He hecho primero yo la pregunta – sonrió antes de terminar de alcanzarlo-. Estoy mejor, tranquilo, ya sabes que sobre esta hora me encuentro mejor…

\- Me ha mandado Hideki para casa porque ya se ha cansado de reírse de mí. Lo sabe…

\- ¿Se lo has contado? – arqueó la ceja.

\- No, apareció hoy por la mañana y en vez de hola me preguntó de cuánto tiempo estabas… - se encogió de hombros-. Así que me ha echado para casa primero a ver si así aterrizo en este planeta…

\- Dedicándote a lo que te dedicas, lo de andar fuera de órbita no debería de estar tan mal – sonrió, acercándose hasta él para usarlo como apoyo antes de ponerse de puntillas para saludarlo con un beso-. Te lo debía por la mañana… - le dijo al despedirse.

Sonrió al dejarla separarse. Sin lugar a dudas se la notaba mucho mejor, pero por desgracia, sabía lo que había y que seguramente al día siguiente volviera a tener el mismo panorama en casa. Posando una mano en su mejilla, reteniéndola unos segundos, la observó más de cerca antes de sonreírle.

\- ¿Has llamado a tu madre?

\- Sí y vendrá esta noche, tranquilo… Si es muy buena idea, pero por la mañana no tenía gracia ni para darte la razón – asintió-. Pero… ya hablaremos de eso luego, que me he levantado hace poco de la cama y no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada para comer…

\- ¿Te has levantado ahora? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Hoy no ha sido mi mejor día, ¿vale? – admitió, no queriendo escondérselo.

\- ¿Vas a ir al estudio?

\- No empieces con eso… Quiero ir, necesito entretenerme. Si me encuentro mal me vengo a casa…

\- Haz lo que quieras, si crees que te encuentras bien para ir, yo no me meto – intentó mantener la expresión neutral.

\- No, claro que no te metes – sonrió.

\- ¿Si te digo que prefiero que te quedes en casa me vas a hacer caso? – sonrió a la vez que ella.

\- No, ni el más mínimo – amplió más la sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eso me parecía… - con total resignación, se quedó pensativo, observándola-. Venga, vete a por algo de abrigo, que nos vamos.

\- ¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde?

\- Has dicho que no habías hecho nada para comer todavía, ¿no? Pues venga, nos vamos los dos a comer fuera...

Asintió, alejándose de él antes de dirigir sus pasos para ir a por algo de abrigo mientras que Yamato iba a avisar a ambos digimon para que los acompañaran, ya que no pensaba volver por casa luego y sabía a ciencia cierta que no querrían dejarla sola en lo que quedaba de tarde.

* * *

\- Vete de una vez…

Habiéndose empeñado en acompañarla hasta arriba del todo, Sora intentaba que Yamato se volviera a ir al trabajo. Por suerte, no había vuelto a encontrarse mal en ningún momento y la comida le había sentado bien, haciéndole hasta cambiar la expresión de la cara.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – repitió otra vez.

\- Oh, venga ya… - la voz de Haru los distrajo a ambos-. ¿Tú crees que no te la voy a mandar a casa directa si la pillo encontrándose mal? ¿Tú por quién me tomas, señor astronauta importante?

\- Vosotros dos últimamente os dedicáis a conspirar demasiado en mi contra… - observándola, sonrió ligeramente-. ¿Me ayudas a echarlo? Porque luego le tiran de las orejas en el trabajo y verás tú qué gracia…

\- Puedo llamar al de seguridad… - bromeó, entrando ya del todo.

\- Vaya dos… - el rubio negó con la cabeza antes de despedirse de Sora con un beso en la frente al no estar solos-. Te vengo a buscar a la salida si no te has ido primero a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Que sí – sonrió-. Venga, vete de una vez que luego me va a tirar a mí Hideki de las orejas…

Asintió, despidiéndose de Sora finalmente antes de girarse hacia los digimon que se habían quedado sentados cómodamente, medio dormidos tras haber salido con ellos a comer. Se giró hacia Haru antes de irse, viendo cómo lo despedía agitando los dedos de la mano.

\- Ya la vigilo yo, no te preocupes – le dijo antes de que se fuera finalmente-. ¿Tú qué? – le dijo a Sora nada más que se quedaron solas-. ¿No te puedes quedar un día entero en la cama descansando como una persona normal?

\- Haru… no empieces como él, necesito tener la cabeza distraída… Se supone que estoy embarazada, no enferma… Tengo que poder seguir con mi vida normal.

\- No, no tienes por qué seguir con tu vida normal. Si te encuentras mal, aparte de estar en tu derecho por ser la jefa de todo esto, tienes todo el derecho de quedarte en la cama con un pijama calentito y aprovechándote de ese rubio que te sigue a todas partes para que te traiga chocolate si es lo que te apetece.

\- ¿Tú no tienes nada mejor qué hacer?

\- No… - sonrió-. Sí, en realidad venía a traerte unas cosas para que les eches un vistazo, pero primero las cosas importantes. ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Aparte de hecha un verdadero desastre?

\- ¿Desastre? ¿Llamas a esto desastre? – la señaló.

\- Cállate… Estoy bien, de verdad. He pasado una mañana horrible, pero ahora mismo estoy bien, y de noche hemos quedado con mi madre para contárselo para que ella pueda quedarse conmigo por la mañana si me hace falta.

\- ¿Se lo vais a decir ya a Toshiko? – sorprendida, posó la carpeta que traía encima de la mesa.

\- Dile tú que no al que se acaba de ir… Y tiene razón, hoy por la mañana no estaba para quedarme yo sola. Así que venga, vamos a empezar a confesar, total, no es como si fuera un secreto de estado. Por cierto, puedes decirle a Andrew que deje de fingir que no lo sabe.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Haru… ¿Me vas a decir que no se lo has dicho?

\- No, no se lo he dicho.

\- ¿No se lo has dicho?

\- Me pediste que no se lo dijera a nadie, ¿no?

\- ¿No le has dicho ni media palabra a Andrew durante este tiempo?

\- ¡No! Me pediste que no se lo contara a nadie y a nadie se lo he contado. Andrew no tiene ni idea, de hecho, vuelve mañana así que ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de cruzármelo desde hace dos semanas o más… - protestó cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Y no le has dicho ni media palabra? – sorprendida, sin poder evitarlo, se quedó observándola-. ¿Lleváis más de dos semanas sin veros?

\- Le ha tocado estar pendiente de sus propios asuntos en LA… - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú en este lado del mundo tanto tiempo seguido?

\- Pues… lo que tengo que hacer. Y no, no me voy a ir porque ya te puedes encargar tú de las cosas porque ya sabemos que no. Así que mañana lo veré, le diré lo mucho que lo he echado de menos y fin del problema.

\- Deja de querer parecerte tanto a mí, ¿eh? Aprovecha lo tienes más fácil y déjate de tanto dar vueltas de una vez…. – dirigiéndose por fin hasta su silla, tomó asiento, empezando a encender las cosas-. ¿Qué decías que me traías? – sonrió amablemente.

\- La carpeta que te he dejado delante… - gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Vale voy a echarle un vistazo. Y como supongo que te vas a empeñar en hacerme de sombra tú también, vete acomodándote… A no ser que prefieras que nos vayamos a la sala de juntas para poder estar más cómodas…

\- Uy, qué bien sabes que no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, salvo a la hora de la merienda, que te entre de repente hambre como todos los días y haya que ir a traerte algo…

\- Ya… como que no aprovecharas tú para apuntarte… - sonriendo, divertida, sacó por fin lo que había dentro de la carpeta.

* * *

Tal y como había dicho Haru, cuando se había acercado la hora de la merienda, no había hecho falta que pasara demasiado tiempo antes de que Sora empezara a quejarse, provocando que empezara a reírse su socia antes de desaparecer para ir a buscar algo. A sabiendas de que era más bien costumbre ya, solía tener en la sala de personal del estudio sus propias reservas para situaciones así.

\- ¿Ves? No sé ni para qué me molesto en querer comer algo si mañana por la mañana va a ir absolutamente todo fuera… - protestó mientras que miraba casi que con pena una galleta.

\- ¿Todo?

Encogiéndose de hombros, terminó por darle un mordisco.

\- ¿Y es normal?

\- Pues… sí… A ver, hablas con alguien que no necesita mucha motivación para ponerse así. Yo creo que ese es el problema, ya os he dado unos buenos sustos por ahí a los que nos estabais acostumbrados a ello… Es lo que me toca.

\- Pues vaya gracia.

\- Al menos aún no me ha dado por ponerme a llorar por los rincones porque el pobre de Yamato se haya confundido de marca al traerme algo que le he encargado…

\- Mira, eso sí que estaría bien verlo, aunque solo fuera por reírme de él un rato.

\- ¡Pobre! – se rio-. Déjalo, que lo está pasando él casi peor que yo. Creo que lo que peor lleva es el no poder hacer nada y tener que quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ya lo has visto antes…

\- Bueno, eso era de suponer, no creo que haya pillado a nadie por sorpresa… Ya lo tuvimos que aguantar paranoico al otro lado del teléfono cuando te pusiste revuelta por los nervios hace una temporada… - cortó sus propias palabras ante una carcajada de Sora-. ¿Qué?

\- ¿No te lo he contado? Ya ha confesado lo que le pasaba, ¿sabes quién estaba en casa tirándose de los pelos porque creía que estaba embarazada y no se lo quería contar para que no influyera en sus planes? – sonrió-. Creo que se cree que solo me he quedado con la parte en la que al final le dio pena que no fuera más que una paranoia suya… Pero bueno, vamos a dejarlo seguir creyéndoselo… Se lo ha ganado.

\- ¿Cómo? – parpadeó varias veces-. ¿Y se puede saber cómo narices llegó a esa brillante conclusión?

\- Prefiero no indagar más… Déjalo… Que luego sino acabamos todos preguntándonos cómo narices ha llegado a dedicarse a lo que se dedica. Que me dices que esa conclusión es de Taichi y me lo creo a ciegas, pero de él…

\- ¿Pero cómo narices no se lo ibas a decir?

\- Yo qué sé… - negó, medio riéndose-. Déjalo, se le da muy bien sacar conclusiones brillantes cuando quiere. Me lo confesó cuando le dije que quería tener un bebé… Pero hay que quererlo igual, qué le vamos a hacer, se está portando demasiado bien como para mandarlo a dormir a casa de su padre por emparanoiarse él solo.

\- ¿Puedo meterme con él con el tema? – sonrió, maliciosa.

\- ¡Haru!

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** y ahora un capítulo poco serio con la siempre encantadora Haru chupando cámara para reírse un poco del rubio y sus bonitas conclusiones sobre el funcionamiento del mundo jajajaja Queda mal que lo diga yo, pero es que me río mucho viendo cómo ha evolucionado el personaje para reírse así de Yamato cuando al principio se ponía roja hasta la punta de las orejas.

Y la pelirroja... mírala a ella que bien se le da quedarse con lo que se tiene que quedar y reírse también de su querido marido, que oye, pobrecito, no iba a haberse vuelto perfecto, también tenía que liarlas y pensar que nadie se había dado cuenta. Esta no la debe de ver venir ni de lejos...

¡Un besito de tortuguita grande grande!

 **Guest vecina:** sí, lo del malestar de ella era algo que seguro que no los ha pillado por sorpresa, por lo menos a ella no. Otra cosa es que vayan a tener que acabar abanicando sea al rubio, primero por verla mal a ella y segundo por tener que darle la noticia a la suegra de que va a ser abuela. Pobrecillo, le pasa esto en la primera temporada en la que estuvieron juntos y no habría ya rubio desde hacía tiempo porque se ha muerto él solo muchas veces.

Lo peor es que es bastante probable que sí, que las levante precisamente con esa pinta más que si anda por ahí más serio/peinado... Jajajajaja Bueno, yo del mío no me puedo quejar, también se limita a reírse de mí cuando me pasan cosas raritas de ese tipo, así que como no puede quejarse de nada solo le queda cachondearse de mí cuando llego hablando en orco profundo contra el tráfico, por ejemplo. Y SÍ, TE COMPRENDO. Aunque en la facultad teníamos en el laboratorio de enfrente en el que estaba yo haciendo mis prácticas un buen motivo para que hasta la profesora estuviera asomada a la ventana con nosotras,

Es la prueba de la edad mental de las neuronas se Yamato. Si sobrevive a las paranoias que él solito se puede formar... Le damos una medallita y no dejamos a Haru que se diga metiendo con él. Mañana veremos cómo pasa jajaja ¡Un bico grande grande! Y a abrigar a las tartarugas.

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Hideki es el caso de "jefe" que ha llegado a ese puesto de casualidad, que se lleva bien con los de su equipo, algo más mayor que Yamato... y que por lo tanto puede hacerle de voz de la experiencia a la vez que se compadece de él y se ríe de él un rato jajaja Sí, hay gente de todo, así que aquí solo quise ser un poquito mala, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el historial de ella.

Toshiko se va a enterar sola mañana y... ya veremos qué pasa con el profesor Takenouchi cofcofcof. Eso habrá que preguntárselo a su querida esposa que siempre tiene muy buenas intenciones hacia él... ¡un beso de tortuguita!


	145. Pues verás

A Toshiko le había parecido extraña la llamada de su hija. No porque no soliera invitarla a ir de visita, sino porque había algo en su tono de voz de Sora que había llamado la atención de su madre. Le había sonado cansada, pero… si estaba enferma dudaba que tuviera gana de tener gente en casa, por mucho que ella fuera su madre.

Mientras que subía en el ascensor, iba dándole vueltas a la cabeza al asunto, sin poder sacar ninguna conclusión en claro. Salió al descansillo, caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar hasta la puerta de la casa, llamando y esperando a que alguien fuera a abrir.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, no se encontró a nadie al otro lado, arqueando una ceja hasta que un par de segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, bajando la vista hacia la fiel compañera de su hija poco antes de que alzara el vuelo para que la cogiera en brazos.

\- ¡Sora! ¡Ya ha llegado tu madre! – anunció felizmente.

\- Creo que ya se ha enterado – sonriendo a la digimon, avanzó unos pasos pudiendo así cerrar la puerta, viendo a su hija acercarse, bajando las escaleras.

\- ¿Cuándo has llamado?

\- Hace nada, peor alguien ha venido demasiado rápido a abrirme la puerta – se acercó hasta ella, para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

Aprovechó ese momento para observarla más de cerca, tanteando la situación. Se la veía cansada, pero, a golpe de vista, tampoco había señales de que su hija pudiera estar enferma como ella había pensado.

\- ¿Yamato? ¿Estáis solas?

\- No, está arriba. Es que hemos llegado hacia nada y estábamos dejando las cosas en la habitación. Ahora baja… Creo que pasarse demasiado con el uniforme puesto después de tanto tiempo de calle le está dando alergia…

\- Es verdad, no me acordaba de que me lo habías dicho… Como hace una temporada que no os veo…

\- Eso es culpa totalmente tuya por haberte ido a esconder con papá una temporada en Kioto… - sonrió, antes de hacerle un gesto para que caminara junto a ella hacia el salón-. ¿Qué tal está?

\- Con las narices metidas en sus papeles como siempre, cariño… - sonriendo, giró la cabeza al escuchar pasos acercándose, viendo por fin a su yerno acercarse-. Yamato – saludó al chico.

\- Perdón, estaba poniéndome cómodo… - no se había puesto el pijama, no con su suegra en casa, pero sí que se había cambiado a ropa más relajada-. ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien… - lo observó, dándose cuenta de que parecía algo nervioso.

Esperaba que no siguiera con sus nervios absurdos porque estuviera ella en casa. Se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo y estaba completamente segura de que le había dado motivos más que de sobra para que se le pasara esa paranoia. ¿Cómo iba a tener medio pensamiento en contra de su yerno a día de hoy?

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que vio cómo se colocaba al lado de Sora. Al verlos así, no pudo evitar notar que ambos parecían estar más o menos en el mismo estado…

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Que Yamato se emparanoie él solo y se ponga de los nervios es lo normal pero que tú también estés nerviosa me preocupa… ¿Os ha pasado algo con el trabajo? – giró la cabeza hacia el chico-. ¿No te mandarán fuera otra vez, verdad?

\- No, no… Claro que no – negó rápidamente con la cabeza el rubio, intentando no hacer caso a las primeras palabras de su suegra para evitar ponerse más nervioso.

\- No es eso mamá, de hecho ha sido cosa de Yamato el avisarte… - habló finalmente Sora-. Yo no estaba demasiado por la labor, pero cuando tiene razón el pobre no se la voy a quitar.

\- Cuando tiene razón… - la mujer se rio, tan solo unos segundos-. Pues vosotros diréis – sin soltar a Biyomon, tomó asiento, quedándose observándolos.

A pesar de que no había podido llegar a sospechar nada hasta aquel momento, fue un gesto de Yamato lo que llamó la atención de Toshiko. Al tomar ella asiento, su hija fue a hacer lo mismo. En ese mismo instante pudo ver perfectamente la mano de Yamato rozar unos instantes a su hija, pero no en la cintura como ya solía ser costumbre, sino un poco más abajo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, confusa, antes de volver a relajarlo, esperando que le dijeran de una vez lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Vais a contarme de una vez que está pasando?

\- Estoy embarazada de algo más de siete semanas – prácticamente como si hubiera cogido aire para poder soltar esa frase de golpe, se quedó mirando hacia Toshiko.

Parpadeo.

Esa fue la única reacción de Toshiko. Posiblemente podría haber llegado a imaginarse esa noticia, pero, no tan de repente y sin ningún tipo de preámbulo por parte de su hija. La miró unos segundos y luego alzó la mirada hacia el chico, viendo las caras de ambos.

\- ¿Qué? – consiguió articular finalmente.

\- Me enteré hace nada… - observando las reacciones de la mujer, Sora dejó la mirada fija en ella, sin prestar atención a lo tenso que se había puesto su marido, prefiriendo no saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- ¿Embarazada?

\- Sí… Ha sido intencionado – empezó a explicar-. No habíamos querido decir nada a nadie para que no estuvierais pendientes… Hace un par de semanas casi mató del infarto a Taichi, estaba con él cuando… - cortó su explicación, perpleja.

Ante sus ojos tenía una escena que nunca antes había visto. Su madre, aquella de la que unos cuantos decían querer esconderse, la siempre seria y recta Toshiko… se les acababa de echar a llorar.

\- ¿Mamá? – preguntó poniéndose en pie para ir a sentarse a su lado-. Mamá, ¿estás bien?

\- ¡Es una noticia maravillosa, cariño! – girándose hacia ella en cuando se sentó a su lado, abrazó a la pelirroja.

Biyomon no se había llegado a apartar, quedándose en medio de ambas, sin intención de ponerse en otra parte.

Al otro lado del salón, Yamato observó la escena. No se esperaba otro tipo de reacción por parte de su suegra, y, por suerte, había sido capaz de manejar bien el hecho de que contarle que estaban esperando un bebé implicaba reconocer abiertamente a lo que se habían estado dedicando desde hacía una buena temporada. Por suerte, su cabeza se había comportado y no había entrado en mayores dramas, algo le había recordado que estaban casados y que ya tenían una edad. Otra cosa muy diferente habría sido si aquella conversación hubiera tenido lugar años atrás cuando no eran más que…

\- ¡Yamato! – la voz de Sora lo distrajo de su hilo de pensamientos.

\- Sí, sí, perdón – volvió a la realidad, observándolas-. ¿Decías?

\- Nada le estaba diciendo a mi madre que fuiste tú el que me insistió en avisarla…

\- No me puedo creer que la traidora de mi hija no me lo quisiera decir – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bajó la mirada hacia el vientre de la pelirroja, como si esperara encontrar algo diferente.

\- Bueno… yo vivo escondiéndome de mis padres y de mi hermano porque no les quiero decir nada hasta que sepamos si es niño o niña… - reconoció.

\- ¿Por el drama de la nieta? – preguntó Toshiko, divertida-. Enhorabuena…. De verdad, no si es buscado es porque es justo en el momento en el que vosotros queréis esto y yo no puedo alegrar más por vosotros dos.

\- Muchas gracias… - sonriendo, se fijó en cómo Gabumon acababa por llegar, sentándose al otro lado de la pelirroja.

\- Quiero que me contéis todos los detalles… ¿Puedo decirle algo a tu padre? ¡No! A tu padre se lo dices tú cuando quieras y vemos cómo se echa a llorar otra vez…

\- Como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo, mamá…

\- Estoy en mi derecho, es el primero nieto o nieta que voy a tener… - llevándose la mano a los ojos, se los secó con el dorso de esta-. Y venga que quiero saber todos los detalles…

\- No hay detalles… Hace un par de semanas me enteré estando con Taichi mientras que Yamato estaba fuera… Solo lo saben él, Koemi y Haru… Queríamos esperar a que pasara algo más de tiempo, por eso no te había dicho nada todavía.

\- Sí, yo he sido el penúltimo en enterarme – aclaró el rubio, volviendo a hablar por fin-. Y estos dos no se han separado de ella desde que se enteraron tampoco, ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Y has tenido que convencerla tú para que esta cabezota tuviera a bien contarle a su madre que la va a hacer abuela?

\- Más o menos – sonrió-. aunque yo también estaba de acuerdo con no decirle nada a nadie por el momento… Creo que ha sido buena idea – explicó-. Voy a preparar las cosas de la cena, os dejo para que habléis tranquilamente…

Dejándoles su espacio a ambas, dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina. Iba a darle el voto de confianza a Sora y dejar que fuera ella la que le contara a su madre cómo se había estado encontrando los últimos días sin omitir detalles.

\- Hija… embarazada, es que no me lo puedo creer – sonriendo, observándola detenidamente, pudo ver por fin que a pesar de la cara de cansancio la expresión de ella era la misma que la suya. Estaba completamente feliz,

\- Lo sé, sé que puede parecer un poco pronto pero… No. Créeme que ambos queríamos algo así… Simplemente esperamos al momento más apropiado. Y yo creo que no lo vamos a tener mejor que ahora que todo está en calma laboralmente.

\- Es vuestra decisión… Yo con tener un pequeño que malcriar por el momento me sirve… ¿Cómo decidisteis contármelo?

\- Porque Yamato se empeñó hoy por la mañana. Me moría de ganas de contártelo, pero si hemos quedado en que ni sus padres lo sabrían antes de tiempo…

\- ¿Entonces? – extrañada, giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo en la cocina.

\- No lo estoy llevando demasiado bien… - atrajo de nuevo la completa atención de su madre hacia ella.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo estás llevando bien?

\- No… El día que nos enteramos fue de pura causalidad porque me desmayé de repente y de ahí en adelante... – se encogió de hombros-. Mareos, nauseas… de seguido. Hoy no me he levantado de la cama hasta bastante tarde. Él se tiene que ir al trabajo y lo pasa todavía peor que yo a sabiendas de que me quedo sola,

La expresión de su madre se fue volviendo cada vez más seria a medida que Sora hablaba. Ahora entendía la cara de cansancio de ella, y todo parecía tener sentido.

\- ¿Y te ha dicho que hicieras el favor de avisar a tu madre? ¿Cómo puede ser que se le haya tenido que ocurrir a él y no a ti?

\- Ya… ya lo sé, es que no me parecía justo decírtelo a ti y que él no se lo vaya a decir a su padre hasta más adelante…

\- Hija, si estás mal, estás mal…

\- Hoy se empeñó en ir al estudio porque decía que quería tener la cabeza ocupada pero no se encontraba bien – Biyomon se metió en la conversación.

\- Estaba perfectamente – protestó-. No le hagas caso mamá… Me levanté cuando me encontré mejor y Yamato me acompañó hasta el estudio después de comer. De verdad, que no he estado haciéndome a la que no le pasa nada, no necesito que nadie más me dé la charla. Ya sé que tengo que tener cuidado porque ahora no soy yo sola, ahora somos dos…

\- ¿Has ido al médico?

\- Sí y me han dicho que es normal y que está todo bien, que no me queda más remedio que armarme de paciencia…

\- Y pedirle ayuda a tu madre -asintió-. ¿Quieres que venga yo por las mañanas hasta aquí o que te deje Yamato en casa cuando se vaya?

\- Pues…

\- Será mejor que vengas tú – metiéndose de nuevo en la conversación, Yamato se acercó hasta dónde estaba-. Hoy no estaba ni para caminar sola del baño a la cama cuando me fui.

\- Eso fue hoy – protestó cruzándose de brazos.

\- Me da igual – prácticamente usó con ella el tono que usaría con su sobrino de dos años-. A Taichi aún lo puedes ver poner cara de susto si te recuerdas el día que te desmayaste delante de sus narices…

\- ¿Delante de sus narices? – confusa, Toshiko se quedó mirando hacia ellos.

\- Pues veras… - empezó a contarle Sora el episodio vivido un par de semanas atrás.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Toshiko ya sabe que va a ser abuela y resulta que la señora va a ser adorable y todo que se ha puesto a llorar con la noticia... Y aún así ha sacado un par de segundos para volver a conspirar en contra de su pobre marido jajaja.

Los intentos de pensamientos del rubio es mejor que hasta él mismo los ignore porque la cosa es para darle un par de collejas bien dadas. Mejor que se queden ahí y que no quede ningún tipo de rastro de ellos, que seguro que se esos no se libra. Ahora ya sabe Toshiko que la parejita va a hacerla abuela y que su hija no lo está pasando demasiado bien... Tenemos niñera oficial adjudicada y el rubio por fin va a poder irse al trabajo en paz.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** sí, es bastante probable que los que lo sepan desde el principio puedan acabar llevándose un infarto jajajaajaja Entre la socia, el marido y el marido del marido la cosa se pone complicada. Toshiko nada, porque ella es la adulta de todos los personajes y aunque fangirlee con ser abuela, en el fondo es la que va a mantener la calma y darles palmaditas a la tropa en la cabeza para que se relajen un poquito.

Haru que se ponía roja como un tomate al principio cuando lo veía y mírala ahora, lanzando puñales como la que más jajajaja Ha evolucionado mucho, y es que claro, la confianza que da asco. Eso y que el rubio ya no la engaña ni a ella que es la que lo conoce menos.

Aaaains hoy no me puedo viciar a word porque quiero preparar unas cosas para la clase de mañana... PACIENCIA... ¡bicos para ti y para las tartarugas!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** ey, de pura casualidad me has pillado a tiempo jajaja Justo estaba terminando de contestar la review de la vecina y me llegó tu notificación. Puedo decir que por donde estoy yo ya lo saben todos los abuelos y tíos e_e A Mai se lo tendremos que contar en breves, si es que tengo yo tiempo para escribir en vez de tener que ponerme a preparar ejercicios para las fieras, claro ¬¬

¡Un beso!


	146. Sano y fuerte

\- ¿Y cómo pensáis hacer para que nadie más de la familia se entere? Quiero decir, tu padre estando fuera siempre es muy sencillo que a no ser que lo digamos no se entere, pero… - miró hacia Yamato-. ¿Y los tuyos?

\- No lo sé – reconoció-. No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo me las voy a arreglar, pero me gustaría poder decírselo cuando sepamos si es niño o niña… El problema es que no sé cómo voy a poder hacerlo.

\- Si hasta se pone paranoico cuando habla con él por teléfono – riéndose, Sora levantó la vista hacia ellos, dejando de mirar de reojo hacia lo que quedaba de postre encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Y qué vais a hacer? ¿Darle esquinazo hasta que llegue la fecha? – extrañada, se quedó mirando hacia ellos.

\- Eso serviría para que le diera por pensar que me pasa algo y empiece a interrogarme – negó con la cabeza-. Algo se me acabará ocurriendo, por el momento solo hemos estado más pendientes de cómo se encontraba ella… Y con la vuelta al trabajo tampoco he tenido tiempo de mucho más.

\- Seguro que algo se os ocurre, no te preocupes. Y sino… ¿Enero? ¿Diciembre? Ya no sé cuándo se pueden saber estas cosas… Lo que quiero decir es que tampoco tenéis que esperar tanto tiempo – giró la cabeza hacia su hija, observándola, dándose cuenta de la expresión cansada de ella. Sonrió-. Creo que será mejor que me vaya… Mañana por la mañana ya os veré…

\- ¿Te vas ya mamá?

\- Cariño, tienes una cara de querer meterte en la cama y olvidarte del mundo que no te lo puedes imaginar. Así que nada de andar dando vueltas por casa, que tienes que descansar…

Negó con la cabeza, divertida por las palabras de su madre, viendo como automáticamente Yamato se ponía en pie para ir a buscar la chaqueta de su madre, sonrió ligeramente.

\- Ven cuando quieras mañana por la mañana, si me encuentro mal me quedaré en la cama, ¿vale? No hace falta que andes madrugando más de la cuenta y tampoco quiero que dejes tu trabajo desatendido por mi culpa… Si prefieres que me quede en tu casa contigo…

\- Sora… no empieces. ¿Tú crees que tengo algo mejor que hacer que consentir a mi única hija porque se encuentra mal y me va a dar un nieto? Las flores pueden esperar, créeme… - se puso en pie, acercándose hasta ella para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Me has dado la mejor noticia que me podrías haber dado… Así que ahora haz el favor de cuidarte y vaguear todo lo que no has vagueado todos estos años atrás y dejarte cuidar. Cuando lo sepa tu padre… Ya verás cómo se va a poner de contento. Yo creo que de esta se nos vuelve para Tokio y no vamos a ser capaces de devolverlo a Kioto más.

\- Pobre papá… ¿seguro que no se lo quieres decir?

\- No, que se aguante, me guardo el derecho de verlo montar el drama otra vez – sonrió, divertida, viendo cómo por fin su yerno se acercaba con sus cosas-. Muchas gracias – dijo mientras que las cogía-. Y haced el favor de despedirme de esos dos que se han quedado dormidos…

\- Claro que sí – Sora se puso en pie-. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa?

\- ¿Acompañemos? – Yamato arqueó una ceja-. Tú te quedas en casa poniéndote el pijama y descansando que menudo día que has tenido…

\- No, y tú con ella – le dijo Toshiko al chico-. Ya que tanto os gusta decir que tengo a medio Tokio aterrorizado, seguro que no pasa nada porque vuelva yo sola a casa – riéndose por lo bajo, no pudo evitar el comentario.

\- Ya sabes… Toshiko te ha mandado quedarte en casa conmigo, no te va a quedar más remedio que hacerle caso – sonriendo, se apoyó ligeramente contra él, notando como automáticamente pasaba el brazo en torno a su espalda.

\- Mañana os veo, y si se empeña en dar la lata hasta tarde la mandas directa a dormir – bromeando, se despidió de ellos, caminando hacia la puerta.

Una vez que la mujer se fue, una ligera sonrisa fue apareciendo poco a poco en la cara del chico, acabando por girarse hacia la pelirroja, arrastrando la mano que había dejado en su espalda hasta que la dejó sobre su cintura.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que vas a hacer ahora?

\- ¿Qué? – arqueó ambas cejas-. No me quiero ir a la cama ya, es pronto y no te voy a dejar recogiendo todo a ti solo…

\- No, no iba a decir eso… Pero te he pillado… - intentó poner cara interesante.

\- ¿Me has pillado de qué?

\- ¿Dónde has estado mirando prácticamente todo el tiempo desde después de la cena?

Quedándose mirando interrogante hacia él, tardó unos segundos en caer en la cuenta, relajando finalmente los rasgos, empezando a dibujar una sonrisa entre divertida y traviesa.

\- Hacia algo de lo que me pienso apoderar y llevarme conmigo al sofá…

\- Eso me parecía – riéndose ya abiertamente, se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, para dejar un beso en los labios de ella.

Le sorprendió al notar como buscaba su nuca con su mano para retenerlo cuando se quiso separar, sin dejarlo hacerlo. Aprovechó el gesto de ella para posar la otra mano a juego con la que ya tenía en su cintura, acercándosela, dejándola a ella prolongar el beso todo lo que quisiera. Cuando se separó, se quedó observándolo, dejando las manos enlazadas tras su cuello, pensativa.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – murmuró, sin moverse mínimamente.

\- Puede… Ya veremos si te la quiero contestar – sonriendo de medio lado, permaneció atento, jugando distraídamente con sus manos en los costados de ella.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que llevamos un par de semanas por mi culpa sin que te pueda prestar la atención que te mereces?

Parpadeó sorprendido, tomándose unos segundos, sin haber esperado que le saliera con aquello. Cierto era que desde que ella había empezado a encontrarse mal lo único que acababa haciendo cuando llegaba a casa era echarse a dormir, y la vuelta al trabajo de él tampoco estaba ayudando.

\- No creo que se pueda decir que es precisamente por tu culpa – contestó-. No has pasado tampoco las mejores semanas de tu vida…

\- Pues peor que me las puedo pasar como sigamos así – sonrió finalmente, tirando de él, aprovechando dónde había dejado las manos apoyadas.

\- ¿Así que tú plan de noche acaba de ser dejar el postre olvidado esperando que yo te entretenga un rato?

\- No, tengo tiempo para todo – ampliando más la sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que se había salido con la suya, terminó de acercárselo.

Ciertamente había estado encontrándose demasiado mal, y aquel día había sido la prueba de ello, pero estaba de buen humor y aunque estuviera cansada, debía de reconocer que eso era lo de menos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a poder aprovechar sus momentos a solas con él de una forma completamente diferente a estar intentando no salir corriendo hacia el baño, que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Consiguió que cediera rápidamente, y que tras el primer tironcito que le dio para que bajara la cabeza fuera él quien recortara la distancia entre ambos, cerrando los brazos en torno a su espalda para dejársela pegada del todo, apretándola contra él devolviéndole el beso de antes, dejando claro que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella y que no era la única que había echado de menos aquellos momentos.

Separándose de ella, intentando recuperar la respiración, no perdió el tiempo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, buscando acercarse hacia el sofá. Hacía un buen rato que los dos digimon se habían ido a dormir y, más les valía quedarse durmiendo hasta la mañana siguiente porque no tenía ni la más mínima intención de perder tiempo subiendo hasta la habitación.

\- Espera… espera… - le murmuró ella por lo bajo, adivinando sus intenciones-. No me fio de ellos…

\- Llevan durmiendo cosa de una hora…

\- Ya, pero… - se mordió el labio, quedándose agarrada a él todavía, dudando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que se despierten por tu culpa? – no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa de medio lado, terminó por asentir.

\- ¿Mía? ¿Estamos seguros de que la culpa es mía? – soltándose de él, lo siguió, escaleras arriba.

Se quedó esperando a escuchar la puerta cerrarse bien por dentro, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Permaneció quieta, esperando que volviera a su lado, ampliando aún más la sonrisa al sentir sus brazos cerrarse en torno a su cintura desde la espalda, empezando a notar cómo recorría con sus labios su cuello, haciéndola echar la cabeza hacia un lado para facilitarle el acceso.

Sin esperar mucho más, dada su posición, fue ella quien comenzó a librarse de sus propios botones, entrecerrando los ojos sin poder evitarlo, reaccionando así a sus besos. No tardó en notar las manos de él colaborando en la tarea de librarse de su ropa, arrastrándola hacia atrás una vez que la hubo abierto.

Pudo notar como un escalofrío recorría su espalda por completo cuando sintió sus manos sobre su cintura, acariciándola, llevándolas poco a poco hacia la parte delantera, buscando posarlas sobre su vientre, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa ambos a la vez. La pelirroja giró el cuello, buscando un beso, dejándose llevar por completo.

Moviendo sus manos con libertad, por fin, por la figura de Sora, no perdió el tiempo, buscando los tirantes de la ropa interior arrastrándolos hacia abajo. Sin duda, sí que la había echado de menos en esos aspectos, y le habían entrado las prisas de repente. Se separó de sus labios, volviendo a tantear su cuello, llevando las manos a las curvas del pecho de ella, apretándolas ligeramente.

Un ligero sonido de sorpresa escapó de los labios de ella, haciendo que la observara retirándolas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te he hecho daño?

\- No… Es que está más sensible la zona… - explicó, prácticamente divertida ante la cara de él.

\- ¿Sensible? – la tanteó, todavía sin atreverse a hacer más, dejándola girarse entre sus brazos.

\- Es normal, no te preocupes, ¿vale? Llevo dos semanas sin… ti, haz el favor de hacerme tuya de una vez… - aprovechando que se había girado, llevó las manos al comienzo del jersey que llevaba, tirando de él hacia arriba, aprovechando el momento de confusión de él.

Cuando se quitó, se encontró por fin con el gesto confiado de él, quien rápidamente llevó las manos al cierre de la ropa interior, soltándolo para poder dejarlo caer antes de levantarla del suelo, posando las manos bajo sus piernas para llevarla hasta la cama, dejándola sobre ella con sumo cuidado, reclinándose sobre ella después antes de empezar a recorrer todo su cuerpo con los labios, notando cómo se revolvía.

Posó las manos en su cadera, arrastrando los pantalones y la ropa interior de una sola vez, dejando totalmente descubierta la figura de su esposa, aprovechando para recorrerla con las manos antes de buscar una mejor posición, lanzándole una mirada significativa mientras que acariciaba una de sus piernas, aprovechando para colocarlas a ambos lados de él, con lentitud ante la atenta mirada canela de ella. Sonrió ligeramente, inclinándose por fin y dejando un beso en la cara interna de muslo, repitiendo la acción varias veces hasta alcanzar por fin su destino.

Cerrando los puños sobre las mantas, no tardó en arquearse, intentando acomodar mejor su postura, cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar únicamente por la sensación que él le producía, no teniendo ni el más mínimo cuidado con controlar el propio tono de voz como tendría que haber hecho si se hubiera quedado en el salón.

\- Amor… - consiguió murmurar, reclamando su atención posando una mano también sobre su cabello, dónde alcanzaba-. Para… Para por favor…

Asintiendo a sus palabras, se apartó ligeramente, lo justo para igualar las condiciones de ambos, no haciéndose de rogar y tomando posición sobre ella, dejando los brazos a ambos lados de la pelirroja. Aprovechó la situación para tantear con algunos besos la fina piel de ella antes de llegar finalmente a su altura, notando como rodeaba su cadera con las piernas.

Posando su frente en la suya, cerró los ojos, haciendo ligeramente presión para poder continuar con lo que hacían, sintiendo como buscaba un beso mientras que se acomodaba bien, empezando poco a poco a establecer un ritmo. No pudo evitar, volver a abrir los ojos, observándola fijamente hasta que rompió el contacto visual, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, posando las manos sobre sus brazos.

Aprovechó el momento para bajar algo más pudiendo así dejar algunos besos en el cuello de Sora, consiguiendo que volviera a buscar sus labios, ahogando así cualquier sonido que pudiera escapar entre ellos. Tiró más de él hasta que su torso quedó pegado a ella, aprovechando para abrazarse a él mientras que lo dejaba llevar el control de la situación, especialmente cuando llegó al punto en el que no pudo más que cerrar los ojos.

\- Yamato… – susurró su nombre, intentando conseguir el aliento para poder hacerlo, buscando enlazar sus dedos con los suyos -, Te quiero demasiado…

Se quedó observándola, intentando no detenerse, simplemente estudiando la expresión del rostro de la pelirroja, con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la situación, terminando por quedarse quieto, permitiéndose dejar su peso sobre ella, perdiendo la sujeción de sus brazos.

Bajando la cabeza hacia él, por fin, dejó un beso en su frente, quedándose tendida en esa posición, disfrutando del momento.

* * *

Con la mejor de sus sonrisas, sentada en la cama, Sora se había acabado poniendo el pijama. El clima había empezado a refrescar lo suficiente como parar no permitirse dormir tal cual se había quedado antes… La sonrisa de aquellos momentos no estaba relacionado solo por lo que había pasado entre ellos, sino porque había cumplido con lo que había dicho. En sus manos tenía lo que quedaba del postre de la cena y observaba, entretenida, las idas y venidas de Yamato mientras que se llevaba la cuchara a los labios.

\- ¿No me vas a dar un poco? – intentando hacerse el ofendido, se quedó mirándola divertido.

\- No… Esto es todo nuestro- metiéndose la cuchara en la boca negó con la cabeza sacándole una sonrisa al rubio al comprender a lo que se había referido exactamente con el nuestro. Sobre todo cuando vio cómo al bajar la cuchara, posaba esa mano sobre su viente -. Alguien tiene que crecer sano y fuerte, así que el postre es todo suyo…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, venga, he llegado a poder actualizar jajajaja Vengo con más frío que un pingüino de la calle peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero por lo menos vengo cenada y no demasiado tarde jajajaja

Toshiko va a ser abuela y viendo lo bien que se les da a estos dos ponerse cariñosos lo raro es que no lo haya sido antes, sigo manteniéndome en lo mismo jajaja El pobre profesor seguro que llora mucho cuando se entere y su mujer, malvada, disfrutará del momento. Mientras tanto ella se entretiene haciéndole de niñera a la nena y evitando que a su pobre yerno le dé un algo.

¡Besitos de tortuguita ara ti y no me abaniques mucho a la tortuga que si tiene calor con el frío que está empezando a hacer se le pasará rápido!

 **Ace Cornell:** no son tirones de orejas es que, en el fondo, poco más puede hacer su querido rubio en casa más allá que buscarse problemas en el trabajo... Y el punto de vista de que no es justo que lo sepa su madre sí pero el padre de él no... Pues puedo llegar hasta a entenderlo. Peeero no pasa nada, ya tenemos niñera por fin y todo parece estar en orden. Hasta la vida matrimonial de estos dos.

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** ¿has descansado suficiente? Porque yo me pegaba unos atracones de 8 horas cuando estaba como tú y solo me quedaba una asignatura... Me llegué a obsersionar mogollón y me metía cada paliza que luego no sabía si iba o venía.

A Sora no le quedó más remedio que acabar cediendo aunque como sigo en el comentario a Ace, pues llegar a entenderla. Ahora que se deje mimar por su madre que seguro que Toshiko sabe imponerse y asegurarse de que no se levanta de la cama hasta que esté del todo recuperada por las mañanas. Va a pasarlo mal la pobrecilla, sí, pero bueno, poco a poco...

Yamato se ha ganado a la suegra hace mucho tiempo, es él solito en su cabeza el que se monta paranoias sobre la suegra jajajaja Si es que no creo que pueda sacarle ni media pega al pobrecito rubio. Y más ahora que lo ha visto ser el perrito faldero preocupado de su niña vaya a donde vaya. Al igual que los cuquis de los digimon que no la van a dejar ni a sol ni a sombra.

¡Un bico para ti y para las tartarguas! Y no estudies mucho que es malo.


	147. Suerte

\- No, no me pasa nada. ¿Por qué me iba a tener que pasar algo?

Hiroaki arrugó el ceño, teléfono en mano, escuchando la contestación que le había dado su hijo. Llevaba una temporada en la que no lo había sido capaz de verlo. Hiciera lo que hiciera parecía que siempre tenía algo que hacer y, realmente, aquello estaba empezando a preocuparlo seriamente. Conocía a Yamato y algo tenía que estar pasando para que se estuviera comportando así. Takeru apenas había visto a su hermano en los últimos días, y eso era todavía más extraño.

\- No lo sé, tú dirás, llevamos sin saber de ti demasiado tiempo…

\- ¿Demasiado tiempo? No digas tonterías.

\- Yamato, hace semanas que no te he visto por casa.

\- He estado ocupado, ya te lo he dicho. Con la vuelta al trabajo no he tenido tiempo para nada, estoy haciendo el trabajo de dos personas a la vez.

\- No me lo creo. Tú verás lo que te pasa y qué es lo que estás ocultado pero creía que a estas alturas tenías la suficiente confianza conmigo para contármelo.

\- Papá…

\- No, no te molesto más que estás muy ocupado con el trabajo. Ya cuando tengas tiempo hablaremos… Saluda a Sora y a los digimon de mi parte.

* * *

Dando por finalizada la llamada, Hiroaki permaneció con el ceño fruncido unos segundos más, acabado por dejar el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo, manteniendo el gesto serio.

\- Te digo que está pasando algo y no nos lo quiere decir – girando la cabeza hacia Natsuko, la cual tenía a Dai con ella, asintió a sus propias palabras-. ¿Takeru sigue sin saber nada?

\- A mí no me ha contado nada – negó-. Pero con el nacimiento de Reiji ha estado bastante ocupado todo este tiempo y no ha estado vigilando a Yamato tanto como suele tener afición de hacer… ¿Y no puede ser verdad que esté agobiado con el trabajo?

\- No… No me lo trago. A tu hijo no le agobia el trabajo, ha pasado épocas más obsesionado que yo… A Yamato le está pasando algo y gordo. Cada vez que lo llamó por teléfono me corta rápidamente y hasta me da largas. ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe de que algo le esté pasando?

\- Ya… Hiroaki… Pero… no sé, creo que después de todo este tiempo ambos sabemos que si fuera algo importante te lo habría venido a contar – se acercó hasta él, tanteándolo con la mirada-. Yo sí que no le voy a preguntar, a mí no me lo va a decir…

\- Déjalo, ya confesará cuando le venga en gana… Estoy que al menos no sea que lo mandan fuera otra vez, porque el pobre se merece una temporada de tranquilidad – alargando los brazos, cogió al niño de brazos de su abuela.

\- No le des más vueltas, te lo acabará contando tarde o temprano – posó la mano sobre la de él unos instantes-, y si no lo hace es porque no será más que una tontería o que de verdad se ha agobiado con el trabajo ahora que sabe que tiene a alguien esperándole en casa.

\- Ya… - no estando demasiado convencido, bajó la vista hacia el niño-. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Ya me quieres empezar a dar disgustos?

\- ¡Merienda! – dijo el niño.

\- ¿Ya? Pero si has comido hace nada…

\- ¡Merienda! ¡Merienda!

\- Habrá salido al tío… - riéndose por lo bajo, Natsuko se acercó hacia un armario para empezar a buscar las cosas para prepararle la merienda al pequeño.

* * *

Yamato dejó la mirada fija en la pantalla del teléfono, quedándose unos segundos con mala cara en el pasillo antes de volver a la sala de espera. Aquel día estaban en el hospital esperando para hacer una revisión de rutina y había pedido la tarde para poder acompañar a la pelirroja. Ya no solo por no dejarla ir sola, sino porque le gustaba enterarse de las novedades y de cómo iba todo de primera mano.

\- ¿Tu padre? – preguntó Sora nada más verlo volver junto a ella y la cara que traía.

\- Empieza a enfadarse porque sabe que le estoy ocultando algo… - tomó asiento a su lado, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Yamato…

\- No, está decidido. Se ha pasado dándome la lata con el tema una temporada lo suficientemente larga como para ahora poder permitirme esto.

\- Ya, pero tú te mueres de las ganas de decírselo… Mi madre lo sabe, de verdad que a mí no me importante que se lo digas…

\- Sora, quedan… unas semanas para nos puedan decir si es niño o niña. Si he aguantado hasta aquí, podré aguantarme hasta ese día…

\- Vale… Como tú quieras, cabezota – sonriendo, se acercó hasta él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Con el ir y venir de los días apenas habían notado el paso del tiempo y el mes de noviembre se les había echado encima de tal forma que prácticamente estaba a punto de terminar. Poco a poco, Sora había empezado a mejorar de sus malestares matutinos y estaba volviendo a hacer vida normal.

\- ¿Vas a ir a comprarte ropa luego? – le preguntó girando la cabeza hacia ella, dando por terminado el tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque algo te escuché protestar hoy por la mañana…

\- ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme? – sonrió ligeramente-. Debería… Después de esta última temporada de perros que he pasado en vez de engordar he conseguido todo lo contrario y necesito algo de ropa para salir del paso…

\- Sino siempre puedo dedicarme a llenarte los armarios de cosas dulces…

\- Tú no me tientes… - sonriendo, divertida, giró la cabeza hacia la puerta que se abría, viendo aparecer a la enfermera.

\- ¿Sora Ishida?

Sin poder ahorrarse la sonrisa al escuchar aquello en alto, viniendo de alguien más que no fueran ellos dos, la pelirroja le hizo un gesto para que viera que estaba allí antes de empezar a levantarse. Se tomó unos segundos para observar al rubio, viendo como le había cambiado la cara.

Una vez que entraron en la consulta, la pelirroja sonrió a modo de saludo a la doctora que estaba haciendo el seguimiento desde el principio.

\- Buenos días – los saludó, haciendo un gesto para que se sentaran, dejando la mirada fija en la pelirroja-. ¿Qué tal ha estado estas últimas semanas?

\- Mucho mejor, las nauseas han desaparecido por fin – explicó.

\- Es normal, suelen desaparecer a las doce semanas, y ya ha pasado ese umbral. Ahora todo el malestar del principio debería empezar a ser cosa del pasado.

\- Menos mal – contestó Yamato, posando la mano sobre las de la pelirroja, posadas sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Ha habido alguna novedad?

\- No, ninguna, todo ha seguido bien todos estos días y no he tenido ni manchas, ni nada por el estilo.

\- Entonces perfecto, vamos a comenzar con el reconocimiento y así podremos pasar a la ecografía lo antes posible que suele ser lo mejor de esta revisión.

Sora asintió, poniéndose en pie y siguiendo los pasos de la doctora.

\- ¿Vienes?

\- No, no, cuando termines voy, tranquila – respondió Yamato antes de ver cómo se alejaba.

* * *

\- Papá, ¿no habías dicho que tenías que trabajar hasta tarde hoy? – Takeru, sorprendido, abrió la puerta de casa de su madre, encontrándose allí a Hiroaki todavía.

\- Sí, pero me he escapado a darle la lata a Natsuko un rato – intentando no reírse de la cara que le estaba poniendo el menor de sus hijos, se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- ¿Darle la lata? ¿Con qué? ¿No te parece que ya tiene bastante con hacerle de niñera a Dai?

Ambos abuelos cruzaron una mirada entre ellos, como si hubieran hecho una pregunta al aire. Mientras tanto, el niño fue a recibir a su padre.

\- ¿Vais a decirme qué está pasando aquí? – agachándose, alargó los brazos para coger a Dai.

\- ¡Tito!

\- ¿Tito? – miró hacia el niño y luego hacia sus padres-. ¿Qué pasa con uno de los titos?

\- Es tu hermano – acabó por decir Hiroaki-. Nos está escondiendo algo y estoy empezando a preocuparme.

\- ¿Mi hermano? – arqueó una ceja confuso-. ¿Ha pasado algo con él y con Sora?

\- No… No que yo sepa. Pero ese es el problema, que no sé nada. ¿Tú lo has visto últimamente? Porque yo no… Y poco más y me contesta las llamadas por obligación y habla conmigo lo mínimo…

\- ¿Tú tampoco has sabido de él? – admitió el rubio, finalmente.

\- ¿Ves? – girando la cabeza automáticamente hacia Natsuko, no pudo evitar el comentario-. Este se cree que somos idiotas que nos la va a colar con la que tiene mucho trabajo. Me va a oír…

\- Hiroaki…

\- No. Creía que a estas alturas ya se le había metido en la cabeza que no puede seguir callándose las cosas. ¿Tanto le cuesta confiar en su propia familia? Me va a oír. Ya te estás inventando cualquier excusa para reunirnos todos y que no tenga forma de escabullirse…

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué me metes a mí en esto, papá?

\- Porque te lo digo yo…

\- A ver… vosotros dos, calmaos. Yo sigo diciendo que si pasa algo y no os lo quiere contar será por algún motivo de peso. Y, segundo… ¿De verdad necesitáis pensar un motivo? Hasta donde yo recuerdo este viernes es tu cumpleaños – se giró hacia Hiroaki.

\- Yo no celebro esas cosas - protestó automáticamente.

\- Oh, sí… ya te digo yo que las celebras…. Y llamaré yo a Yamato para decirle que es una sorpresa y que no te queremos decir nada. ¿Alguna pega? – silencio por parte de ambos-. Perfecto. Pues ya me encargo yo, y vosotros dos dejad de poneros paranoicos antes de tiempo.

* * *

Tumbada encima de la camilla, finalmente, esperaba a que la doctora volviera. Giró la cabeza hacia Yamato, sonriéndole ligeramente.

\- ¿Te ha dicho que está todo bien?

\- Mejor que bien… Parece que salvo el malestar, no puedo tener queja alguna – asintió.

\- No sabes lo que me gusta escuchar eso – sonrió, estando a punto de alargar la mano hacia ella, deteniéndose al ver como la doctora regresaba.

\- Vale, será mejor que se quite el jersey, Sra. Ishida – indicó -. El gel puede mancharle la ropa… Y está un poco frío.

Obedeciendo a las indicaciones de ella, le tendió la prenda al rubio para que la sujetara, dejando que la mujer hiciera lo que fuera necesario, notando a lo que se refería con que el gel estaba más frío de lo esperado.

\- Ahora que han desaparecido las nauseas es importante que la vida sea lo más normal posible. No siendo un embarazo de riesgo no es necesario guardar reposo ni nada por el estilo, salvo que se encuentre cansada. Alimentación variada… Empezará a notar poco a poco que algunas cosas dejan de gustarle y otras que ha odiado de repente son de sus favoritas, pero todo eso es normal… Y lo más importante, mucha paciencia y mucha calma – aquellas últimas palabras las dijo girando la cabeza hacia Yamato, como si intentara darle ánimos a él.

Asintió automáticamente, sin poder evitarlo, observando como volvía a centrarse en la pelirroja, comenzando con la ecografía, buscando la silueta del pequeño feto hasta que apareció en pantalla.

\- Ahí está… - explicó-. Tiene buen tamaño para las semanas que tiene… - comenzó con los movimientos, observando detenidamente todos los ángulos del pequeño, tanteando ante la atenta mirada de los futuros padres. Pasado un buen rato, volvió a girarse hacia ellos-. Yo creo que está todo perfectamente, no parece que haya ninguna malformación, aunque es pronto para saberlo… - explicó con tranquilidad-. De hecho…

Sonrió, guardando silencio antes de alargar la mano, ante la confusa mirada de ambos, tocando unos botones del sistema. No les dijo nada, simplemente esperó a que un ligero sonido empezara a escucharse. Un sonido que se repetía cada pocos instantes, estableciendo un ritmo.

\- ¿Eso es…? – murmuró la pelirroja sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Es el latido del bebé. Puede empezar a escucharse a partir de las diez semanas – explicó finalmente, atenta a la cara de ambos.

Los ojos de Yamato se habían quedado completamente clavados en la pantalla a juego con los de su esposa, sin ser capaz de reaccionar de forma alguna, únicamente escuchando el sonido que había llenado el silencio de aquella sala. Ese era el latido del bebé… Y se había quedado completamente en shock al escuchar el primero de ellos.

\- ¡Oh! – la doctora llamó la atención de ambos, rompiendo esa especie de hipnosis en la que habían quedado ambos, sin ser capaces de reaccionar-. Creo que hoy van a estar de suerte…

\- ¿Suerte? – articuló la pelirroja, aprovechando el momento para llevarse una mano a la mejilla, secándosela, sin haber podido evitarlo al escuchar a su bebé por primera vez.

\- Sí, no todos se dejan ver con tanta facilidad, pero supongo que la pérdida de peso que ha experimentado la madre estos primeros meses ayuda… - observó la pantalla unos segundos más-. ¿Quieren saber el sexo del bebé?

La cara de sorpresa fue lo único que pudo apreciar en la cara de ambos.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** llevan todo el verano entrenando seriamente para ver si colaba y les venía una nenita, era de esperar que dos semanas sin nada de nada hicieran que se tuvieran ganas incluso estando la pelirroja como estaba. Ya se ha visto... Si es que claro, a lo bueno siempre se acostumbra uno muy rápido, ¿no?

Yo mantengo que mi parte favorita del anterior capítulo es la parte en la que ella habla en plural por fin sobre ella y la nena... Ahora solo queda ver si nuestras tortugas favoritas sobreviven a saber que van a tener una tortuguita rubia... Que nosotros ya estamos informados de ello, pero ellos no... ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** ¿Ves? Pues muy mal... Y mira que yo era de las que hacía lo mismo, peeeeeeeero bueno, ¿qué te voy a decir? Si no es algo que se pueda evitar y más en estas fechas ya y en el caso de "Yo esta basura me la quito de delante de una vez y este año cuelgo el título en la pared sí o sí". Al menos a mí la que me quedaba era de último año, solo que era tal peñazo que no había forma humana de cogerla por banda...

Sí, es bastante probable jajaja Ahora se va a morir ella sola del alduhalfhalfhalfha en atención con su hija y con su nieta cuando por fin la conozca. Y... a mí me han abierto una escuela de Ikebana no muy lejos de casa, es lo único que te tengo que decir, porque paso por la calle riéndome como una idiota y creo que no hace falta que te explique el motivo.

Que están muy mal acostumbrados, sí, sí jajajaja Lo que le digo a Anna, a lo bueno se acostumbra muy rápido uno jajajaja

Ale, tapa bien a las tartarugas que ha llegado el frío otra vez y puedes pasarles purpurinas para que se queden fangirleando con este capítulo. ¡Un bico! Y a descansar este fin de semana.


	148. Niña

Todavía sin ser capaz de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, Sora se quedó completamente paralizada. Acababa de escuchar los latidos del bebé y sin apenas darle tiempo a procesarlo, le acababan de decir que si quería saber lo que iba a ser. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue girar la cabeza hacia Yamato, teniendo que sonreír ante lo que se encontró.

Desde el punto en el que se había quedado apoyado, todavía no había conseguido sobreponerse al sonido que había escuchado. Posiblemente uno de los más maravillosos que había podido escuchar en toda su vida. No se había molestado tan siquiera en intentar disimular que se había emocionado más de lo que hubiera podido esperar. Era el latido de su pequeño… Y latía firmemente.

\- Sí… - consiguió contestar finalmente, volviendo muy lentamente a la realidad.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó la doctora-. ¿Seguro? ¿No prefieren hablarlo?

\- No, no, es solo que no contábamos con poder saber esto hoy – apartando la mirada del rubio, Sora giró la cabeza hacia la doctora.

\- No suele ser lo normal. Puede realizarse un análisis de sangre en busca de alguna señal que permita confirmarlo, pero esta vez he podido verlo perfectamente – los miró, dándoles unos segundos por si alguno quería echarse atrás antes de asentir-. Es una niña, enhorabuena.

Niña. Fue lo único que se quedó en la cabeza de Sora. Había dicho niña… Debía de reconocer que le daba exactamente igual lo que pudiera, lo único que quería era que viniera bien y sin problemas de ningún tipo. Pero niña… Giró la cabeza, pudiendo observar así la reacción de Yamato.

Sabía que él decía que le daba igual lo que fuera, pero, quizás por su padre o quizás porque le hiciera ilusión a él, no era capaz de ocultar que aquella palabra era justo la que quería escuchar. Y su cara lo delataba muchísimo en aquellos momentos. Sonrió más todavía.

\- Niña… - repitió finalmente él.

Niña. Iba a ser una niña. No era la voz de su padre lo que había aparecido en la cabeza del rubio, sino la idea de que iba a ser una niña tan sumamente preciosa como su madre, a la que iba a poder cuidar desde su primer momento en el mundo. Nunca se lo había planteado a lo largo de todo aquel tiempo, solo había empezado a notar la punzada de envidia cada vez que veía a su hermano pequeño con Dai, y luego, poco a poco, con las tonterías de su padre sobre su nieta, había empezado a abrazar la idea cada vez más.

No le había dicho absolutamente nada a Sora, porque obviamente iba a estar igual de contento si les hubieran dicho que sería un niño, pero… Niña. Iba a ser niña.

\- Los dejo solos un momento – la voz de la doctora hizo que volviera a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que tenía la mirada canela de su esposa clavada en él.

\- ¿Estás contento? – le preguntó al verlo todavía sin reaccionar.

De nuevo, no fue capaz de articular palabra, asintiendo antes de acercarse hasta ella, colocándose a su lado, inclinándose hacia ella para coger una de sus manos.

\- Gracias – murmuró llevándosela a los labios para dejar un beso en ella-. Gracias…

\- Yamato… - mordiéndose el labio intentando mantener el control sobre sus emociones, apenas pudo conseguirlo-. ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Cómo no voy a estar bien? – repitió el gesto de antes-. Es una niña…

\- Y ya vas a poder decírselo a tu padre…

\- No, olvídate de mi padre, él, ahora mismo, es lo de menos. Vamos a tener una niña… Una preciosa niña…

\- Una preciosa niña con unos ojos tan bonitos como los de su padre – sonrió, consiguiéndolo por fin.

\- A su padre será mejor que se parezca lo menos posible… - se inclinó, dejando un beso en su frente.

\- No digas tonterías… - sonriendo ante su gesto, giró la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que la doctora había vuelto.

\- Tome – acercándose hasta Sora le tendió algo con lo que poder limpiarse-. Está todo perfectamente. Puede vestirse y le daré los papeles donde están todas las especificaciones. Lo único y… como recomendación personal, intente recuperar el peso perdido estos meses anteriores. Será mejor para su salud y la de la pequeña.

\- No se preocupe – contestó Yamato por ella, aprovechando mientras que la pelirroja se limpiaba el gel del vientre para poder secarse ligeramente la cara-. Si las nauseas no van a ser constantes otra vez ya me aseguro yo de que eso pase.

\- No deberían de volver. Puede que algún día, sobre todo ahora, al principio, tenga alguna, pero irán desapareciendo del todo.

Terminando de volver a ponerse el jersey y colocándose bien la ropa, se acercó hasta la mujer para recoger los papeles que le estaba tendiendo. En ellos, por lo que pudo ver echándole un vistazo rápido estaba más o menos lo que le había dicho de palabra. Despidiéndose de ella, pudieron salir de la consulta, por el momento sin decir nada entre ellos dos.

Cuando estaban alcanzando la salida de la calle, sin poder ocultar la ligera sonrisa que se le había quedado en cara desde que había salido, Sora se giró hacia él, observándolo unos segundos.

\- ¿Cuándo se lo quieres decir?

\- Cuanto antes… - sin necesidad de más aclaraciones, se giró hacia ella, cogiéndole los papeles para que pudiera ponerse la chaqueta-. Si no fuera porque tengo yo más ganas de contárselo que él de saberlo esperaría a ver qué clase de paranoia es capaz de monta… - cortó sus palabras, arrugando el ceño al sentir la vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo.

\- Si es que estoy casada con alguien muy solicitado – riéndose de él, recuperó los papeles para dejarlo contestar a la llamada.

\- Ahora es mi madre….

* * *

Natsuko había conseguido alejarse de aquellos que la acompañaban, dejándoles al niño a modo de niñero a ellos, esperando que al menos así estuvieran entretenidos y no fueran a darle la lata mientras que llamaba al mayor de sus hijos.

\- ¿Molesto? – fue lo primero que dijo nada más escuchar cómo descolgaba.

\- No, tranquila, ¿pasa algo?

\- Pues… Tengo aquí a tu hermano y me está dando la lata con que es el cumpleaños de tu padre esta semana. Yo ya le he dicho que no le hace gracia celebrar esas cosas, pero se ha empeñado en hacer algo…

\- Sí, es este viernes, ¿no?

\- Este viernes… Si no tenéis mucho lio con el trabajo intentad hacer algo de hueco para poder venir, ¿de acuerdo? Ya te avisaré de los detalles o lo hará tu hermano.

\- No te preocupes, siendo viernes no creo que tengamos problemas ningunos de los dos para poder ir.

\- Perfecto… ¿Todo bien?

\- Muy bien, y dile a mi hermano que deje de darte la lata que tiene cosas mejores que hacer con su vida ahora que tiene dos niños que andar acosándote a ver qué es lo que haces…

\- ¿Tú crees que es capaz de eso? Podemos dejarlo con su abuelo a ver quién de los dos consigue ponerse más pesado… No te distraigo más, ya os avisaremos de los detalles, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Te veo el viernes.

\- Hasta el viernes, hijo – dando por finallizada la llamada, colgó el teléfono, girándose hacia los otros dos-. ¿Se puede saber por qué decís que está raro?

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Hiroaki, se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- Nada, que seguramente no tengan problema para poder hacer algo el viernes y yo no lo he notado raro para nada…

\- Pues yo también creo que está raro…

\- Cariño, tú llevas cosa de medio año emparanoiándote solo por las esquinas, me creería que serías capaz de estar pensando que Reiji está conspirando algo…

Cruzándose de brazos automáticamente por el comentario de su madre, Takeru cruzó los brazos. Imitando los gestos de su padre, sentado sobre sus rodillas, Dai hizo exactamente el mismo gesto, consiguiendo sacarle una risa a la mujer.

\- Paranoias aparte de Takeru, te digo que Yamato nos está escondiendo algo. Que solo le falta colgarme el teléfono cuando lo llamo…

\- Vale, pues en ese caso si está raro podrás verlo en persona el viernes y ahí le preguntas lo que te haga falta, y ahora haced el favor de dejar de volverme loca entre los dos que tengo que ir a buscar a mi padre…

\- ¿Cómo que tienes que ir a buscar a tu padre? ¿A dónde tienes que ir a buscar a ese? – olvidándose de repente del drama que tenía con su hijo, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A dónde crees que voy a ir a buscarlo? Al aeropuerto, inteligente…

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí otra vez? – a juego con su hijo y nieto, cruzó él también los brazos.

\- Vaya tres… Estáis ahora mismo para foto. Venga, fuera… Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo con los detalles del viernes. ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes que ir a buscar a Hikari a casa de su hermano?

\- Sí… aunque ese otro está también bastante especialito, si lo dejas es perfectamente capaz de no dejarme entrar en casa….

\- Tampoco me extraña. Venga, fuera… Que tengo que terminar de recoger e ir a por él, ¡fuera!

* * *

Yamato giró la cabeza hacia Sora, divertido, prácticamente como si la conversación que acababa de tener solucionara todas sus dudas.

\- Creo que han debido de estar entre mi hermano y mi padre dándole la lata a Natsuko hasta tal punto que la han hecho llamarme…

\- ¿Qué quería? – arqueando una ceja, se quedó mirándolo.

\- Decirme que a mi hermano le ha dado por celebrarle algo a mi padre por su cumpleaños este viernes.

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de raro?

\- Que en todos mis años de vida jamás he visto a mi padre celebrar nada parecido a un cumpleaños… Así que han debido de ir a volverla loca para hacerme una encerrona y que no tenga más remedio que ir – sonriendo, divertido, guardó el teléfono, para luego ponerse la chaqueta él también.

\- ¿Se lo vas a decir el viernes?

\- El viernes mismo… Y si quieres y te encuentras bien podemos aprovechar el fin de semana e ir a decírselo a tu padre también.

Sonriendo a modo de respuesta, se cogió a su brazo, echando a caminar por fin hacia el exterior del hospital.

\- Me parece muy buena idea, además mi madre aprovechando que ya se me puede dejar sola sin vigilancia por las mañanas se había ido esta semana… Puedo decirles de paso en persona que ya sabemos lo que va a ser.

\- Pues ya está… ¿Tienes que volver al estudio para algo?

\- No, me he cogido toda la tarde libre. Como no sabía lo que íbamos a tardar…

\- Perfecto… Si quieres podemos ir hasta alguno de los centros comerciales de por aquí que estarán menos abarrotados que el centro.

\- ¿Te estás ofreciendo para acompañarme a mirar tiendas? – divertida, giró la cabeza, observándolo.

\- No creo que sea tan grave… Puedo sobrevivir a ello. Además, ya has oído lo que te han dicho, así que será mejor que solo te compres lo justo para salir del paso ahora porque pienso asegurar de que se te quede pequeño otra vez lo antes posible.

\- Tranquilo, creo que estoy muy de acuerdo con colaborar en eso – ampliando más la sonrisa, asintió-. Solo necesito un par de cosas, luego seguro que encuentro un buen sitio en el que poder merendar algo… Que ahora que lo dices, empiezo a tener hambre…

\- Así me gusta – sonriéndole a modo de respuesta, echó a andar por fin-. Y hablando de hambre, ¿quieres contarle a Taichi que ya sabemos que va a ser niña?

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Me había olvidado de él! – buscando rápidamente el teléfono en su bolso, marcó el número de su amigo.

\- Ya me parecía a mí que mucho estabas tardando… - continuó el camino, entretenido con las partes de la conversación que podía escuchar.

* * *

Taichi estaba hablando con Hikari, tras haberle robado a su prácticamente recién estrenaso sobrino, observándolo.

\- Este no se puede decir que no haya salido a esa rama de la familia…

\- Ya, como si de Dai se pudiera dudar mucho tampoco… - poniendo los ojos en blanco, empezó a reírse-. Anda, dame al niño que dentro de nada va a venir Takeru a buscarnos.

\- ¿Le has dicho a Takeru que venga?

\- Sí… ¿pasa algo?

\- Ehm… - escuchando de fondo el sonido de su teléfono, agradeció tener un motivo para poder escaparse de su hermana, dejándole el pequeño en brazos antes de ir en búsqueda del aparato. Sonrió al ver quién era-. Koemi – le hizo un gesto -, distrae a Hikari un momento, ¿quieres?

\- Mira, yo sigo sin creerme que hayas sido capaz de no irte de la lengua con ella a estas alturas… - riéndose por lo bajo de él, fue en buscar de su cuñada-. Tiene una llamada del trabajo…

\- ¿Ya te han declarado un peligro para la sociedad por dejar que ese ser se reproduzca? – cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él, descolgó finalmente.

\- Nah… Si nadie ha ido a detener a Koemi por el momento yo creo que estoy libre de acusaciones…

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Ya habéis salido? – a sabiendas de los planes de la pareja ese día, sabía para qué era la llamada.

\- Está todo perfecto… De hecho, la revisión ha ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba hasta la doctora.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Tú estás bien?

\- Sí, me han dicho que me dedique a comer lo que me venga en gana esta temporada, pero eso da igual…

\- ¿Ves? Eso ya te lo dije yo hace un par de meses, que tienes que comer más que no pesabas nada de nada…

\- Nos han dicho que es una niña – cortó de golpe el monólogo de Taichi.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- Resulta que gracias a estos meses de perros que me he pasado, se ha podido ver mucho mejor la ecografía y… Es una niña. También hemos podido escuchar sus latidos… - silencio todavía-. Va a ser una niña preciosa… ¿Estás ahí? ¿Quieres dejar de poner cara de bobo y contestarme cuando te hablo?

\- ¿Niña?

\- Niña – repitió de nuevo.

\- ¿Eres consciente de que si ya tenías varias sombras ahora va a ser mucho peor? – dijo finalmente.

\- Como si el nivel de acoso y vigilancia que os tenéis montado entre vosotros dos, mi madre y mi socia fuera a variar tanto si es niña como si es niño…

\- Eso habrá que verlo… Niña… – el sonido del timbre hizo que diera un respingo-. ¡Niña! ¿Y me llamas ahora para decirlo que justo tengo a mi querido cuñado del alma llamando a la puerta?

\- Ah… se siente – la risa de la pelirroja acompañó sus palabras-. Lo van a saber dentro de nada, intenta no ponerte demasiado rarito con él…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** venga ya, diré lo mismo que digo siempre, a estas alturas... ¿de verdad no te esperabas que pegara el corte justamente ahí mientras que me reía maléficamente? Jajajajajaja Son las maldades que me permito ahora. Antes te la liaba como la de Londres y ahora, mis mayores maldades es cortar en partes delicadas. No tienes derecho a queja, no, no, no.

Además, últimamente voy pillada de tiempo y estoy escribiendo menos, así que las cosas, cuanto más racionadas mejor, que tengo demasiado que ir haciendo por todas partes y lo único que me apetece es gruñir T_T Pero bueno, ahora sí que sí, ahí tenemos por fin la noticia de que viene una nenita preciosa y las respectivas reacciones de los interesados que lo saben desde el principio además de los futuros papis...❤❤❤

¡Besitos de tortuguita y prepara los pañuelos!

 **Guest Vecina:** ¿por qué será que no me extraña? Jajajajaja el campus donde estaba mi facultad era el mismo que el de Derecho, así que había mucha gente por ahí penitenciando con eso. Es el mismo caso que lo que me quedaba a mí, una basura de asignatura que consisitía en estudiar todo el mundo químico no englobado en el resto de asignaturas, sin sentido ni coherencia. Baaaasuras inútiles, dígame. Así que venga, a descansar este fin de semana, que además con el clima asquerosete que tenemos otra vez lo único aceptable es irse de compras un rato e_e

El pobre Hiroaki está de los nervios ya, el día que lo tenga delante, a ver cómo se las arregla para disimular cinco segundos él para no interrogar al nene y el nene para no gritarle a su padre directamente lo que pasa nada más entrar por la puerta ❤❤❤❤ Si al final todos sabemos que lo ha estado pasando peor Yamato que su padre al no querer contarle nada todavía, ni a él ni a Takeru. Mientras tanto, Taichi disfrutando mirando a Takeru jajajaaja

Mi reacción fue frenar, volver atrás y leer bien a ver si era cosa de mi imaginación o realmente había ido en mi calle jajaja Que además según me han dicho llega una buena temporada aquí solo que como trabajo fuera de la ciudad no había coincidido jajajaa

Pásales pañuelos a las tartarugas, que la cosa se pone más azucarosa por aquí... ¡Bicos grandotes grandotes!


	149. Correr el riesgo

Cuando Taichi salió de la habitación, lo hizo intentando mantener el gesto neutral lo máximo que pudo, incluso cuando nada más llegar al salón lo que se encontró fue que ya había llegado el rubio que faltaba en todo aquello.

\- ¿Qué tal la llamada de trabajo? – le preguntó Koemi.

\- Luego te cuento, pero eran buenas noticias – pasando de largo, se fue hacia el mayor de sus sobrinos para poder saludarlo como correspondía-. Hola pequeñajo – revolvió el pelo del pequeño, el cual se había quedado al lado de Daigo, revolviendo con todos los juguetes que tenía desperdigados por encima del sofá.

\- ¿A mí ya no me saludas?

\- A ti ya te tengo muy visto, y sino es a ti, a tu versión con un par de años más – incorporándose, retrocedió unos pasos para quedarse al lado de su esposa-. ¿Todo bien?

\- ¿Desde cuándo te ponen de tan buen humor las llamadas de trabajo? – preguntó Hikari, fijándose en los gestos de su hermano.

\- Yo estoy exactamente igual que estaba antes… - cruzó los brazos.

\- No sé, debe de ser algún tipo de enfermedad extendida entre los hermanos mayores – protestó Takeru-. Vamos a tener que vigilar a Dai más a fondo, no vaya a ser…

\- ¿Hermanos mayores? – preguntó Taichi, intentando mantener el gesto neutral.

\- Sí, tú hazte el tonto. Como sea alguna de vuestras tonterías…

\- ¿Tonterías? – dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas a su cuñado, no dijo nada más, simplemente quedándose mirando hacia él fijamente.

\- Venga, Takeru, deja a mi hermano en paz… Que todavía tenemos que ir a hacer unos recados y se nos va a hacer tarde – empezando a colocar al pequeño Reiji, le lanzó una mirada su hermano mayor-. Y tú haz el favor de no emparanoiar más a Takeru que luego la que lo tiene que aguantar en casa soy yo.

\- ¿Yo? Yo no he dicho ni media palabra – amplió más la sonrisa.

\- Tú nunca haces nada… - girándose hacia el rubio -. ¿Qué tal estaba tu madre?

\- Pues… se ha ido a buscar a mi abuelo que volvía a pasar unos días aquí… Lo raro es que cuando llegué estaba también papá con ella.

\- ¿Raro? ¿Qué tiene eso de raro? Yo todas las veces que me los he encontrado estaban los dos juntos – llevándose un codazo de Koemi por el comentario, no pudo evitarlo.

\- ¡Si! ¡Los abuelos meriendan juntos conmigo!

Intentando no echarse a reír para que su hermana no terminara por tirarle algo a la cabeza, simplemente mantuvo la misma sonrisa de antes en la cara, mirando hacia Takeru de forma distraída. No volvió a decir nada hasta que salieron por la puerta, únicamente despidiéndose de ellos.

\- ¿Qué problema tienes con tu pobre cuñado, vamos a ver? – le preguntó, finalmente, Koemi al poco de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Yo? Nada… - intentando mantener el gesto de inocencia, se acercó a Daigo, cogiéndolo en brazos -. O al menos nada que él no se haya buscado… ¿A que sí? – le preguntó al niño.

\- ¿Quién te llamaba antes de los dos?

\- Sora, pero estaban los dos juntos. Acababan de salir de la revisión – le explicó-. Resulta que les han dicho que va a ser una niña.

\- ¿Qué? – arqueó ambas cejas-. ¿Tan pronto?

\- Bueno… Pronto… Hasta donde yo sé debe de rondar las doce semanas.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Sí, ya… Tampoco contaban ellos con saberlo hoy, así que imagínate la sorpresa que se han llevado. Se lo van a contar este viernes, así que no me da nada de pena el minirubio ese, se lo tiene más que merecido por tocar las narices.

\- El día que tu hermana venga a tirarte de las orejas por lo que luego tiene que aguantar ella en casa yo no te pienso defender de ella, que lo sepas – riéndose finalmente, se acercó hasta ellos dos cuando vio que Taichi se sentaba con el niño en el sofá, tomando asiento a su lado y quedándose apoyada sobre su hombro, observando al pequeño.

\- Merece la pena correr el riesgo – sonrió divertido sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

Llegando finalmente al centro comercial al que habían dirigido sus pasos, caminaban por los pasillos aprovechando que gracias a que era un día de por semana y no demasiado tarde, no había mucha gente.

\- Con un poco de suerte la próxima vez que venga a mirar tiendas para buscar ropa de otro tipo – comentó distraía fijándose en algunos de los escaparates.

\- Creo que para eso sí que no tendría queja alguna – riéndose por lo bajo, la dejó que fuera a su aire.

No le entusiasmaba el tema de ir a mirar tiendas, pero prefería acompañarla él. Además, sabía perfectamente que no era de las que se podía pasar horas, de manera que, sabiendo que solo buscaban un par de cosas, no podía tan siquiera pensar en quejarse. Cuando por fin decidió entrar en una tienda la acompañó, dejándola buscar lo que quisiera tranquilamente.

\- Creo que voy a probarme esto… ¿me esperas por aquí? Seré rápida, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Voy a dar una vuelta, a ver qué veo – asintiendo a la pregunta, la dejó ir hacia los probadores.

Se alejó ligeramente de la zona, a sabiendas de que seguramente no fuera a necesitar su opinión, principalmente porque no se la sabría dar, ya había quedado demostrado que a él se pusiera lo que se pusiera le parecía que estaba perfecta, así que no iba a ser demasiada ayuda para esas cosas. Sin demasiado interés por acercarse a mirar algo para él, acabó adentrándose algo más en la tienda, acabando por dejar que algo llamara su atención.

Sin perder demasiado tiempo, se probó el par de prendas que había cogido, comprobando que le sirvieran, sin muchos miramientos. Era algo más bien provisional, sino sí que le pondría algo más de interés a la compra. Además, no quería dejar a Yamato aburrido por la tienda mucho más.

Tras echar un par de vistazos a su reflejo, arrugando ligeramente la nariz al notarse, especialmente al probarse la ropa nueva, que sí que se la notaba más delgada, intentó no pensar en ello. Era algo temporal, y seguro que no tardaba en volver a recuperarse. Volviendo a cambiarse a la ropa con la que había llegado, cogió las cosas y salió buscando con la mirada al rubio, encontrándoselo cerca de la caja con dos objetos entre las manos.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Ya he encontrado el regalo perfecto de cumpleaños para mi padre…

\- ¿Para tu padre?

\- Luego te cuento, ¿qué tal la ropa?

\- No nado en ello, al menos, así que por el momento yo creo que me las puedo arreglar… ¿Quieres mirar algo tú o pagamos?

\- ¿No quieres echar otro vistazo?

\- No… - sonrió ligeramente divertida-. Tengo hambre, así que la ropa puede esperar todo lo que quiera. Y te lo dice una diseñadora…

\- Mira… después de cómo te he visto estas semanas atrás que me digas que tienes hambre, no sabes lo bien que me suena. Así que vete pensando lo que te apetece…

Ampliando su sonrisa, caminaron hacia la caja para poder pagar lo que se habían llevado con ellos.

* * *

Haru entró en el estudio, habiendo sido de las primeras en llegar ese día. Se había acostumbrado a llevar el control del trabajo por las mañanas a sabiendas de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Sora con el embarazo. No le molestaba tener que hacerlo, con el paso del tiempo había ganado más confianza en lo que hacía.

\- ¿Tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu existencia hoy? – sonrió, girándose para quedar apoyada sobre su propio escritorio.

\- Pues da la casualidad que no, ya que alguien se ha empeñado en despertarme temprano ahora te va a tocar tener que aguantarme – Andrew se quedó frente a ella, cruzado de brazos-. ¿Vas a tener mucho trabajo hoy?

\- No lo creo, a pesar de todo está todo bastante controlado. Ya sabes cómo es ella… Se las acaba arreglando para tenerlo todo hecho a tiempo, yo no sé cómo lo hace.

\- Ya, algunos dirían que tengo una bonita obsesión con el trabajo – la voz de la pelirroja desde la puerta los hizo dar un respingo, girándose automáticamente hasta ella.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿No habíamos quedado en que te ibas a quedar en casa por las mañanas? – incrédula por tenerla tan temprano allí, Haru se incorporó, acercándose hasta ella.

\- Estoy perfectamente – explicó.

\- ¿Tengo que buscar confirmaciones? – bromeando a pesar de todo, Andrew también centró su atención en ella.

\- Pues si echas a correr lo mismo todavía te lo encuentras… Me han dicho que haga vida totalmente normal y hoy me encuentro perfectamente, así que no penséis que me voy a quedar en casa sin nada mejor qué hacer.

\- ¿Nada mejor qué hacer que descansar después de cómo has estado esta temporada?

\- Haru… - sonriendo ante la preocupación de su amiga, se adentró finalmente, acercándose hasta ellos-, estoy bien – hizo una pausa, mirando a la pareja unos segundos-. La pequeña y yo estamos bien.

\- Ya, pero que estés bien ahora mismo no quita que… ¿Qué has dicho?

La mirada de ambos volvió a posarse en ella, provocando que le apareciera una sonrisa traviesa en la cara al ver la expresión que estaban poniendo.

\- Ayer fui a la revisión y aparte de decirme que estamos las dos perfectamente, me pudieron decir que es una niña.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – Andrew, sorprendido, fue el primero en volver a hablar.

\- Sí… Aunque bueno, tampoco es tan pronto. Rondo las doce semanas más o menos, así que es una fecha bastante normal para poder saberlo. Y simplemente hemos tenido suerte de que se dejara ver con tanta facilidad…

\- ¿Y qué ha dicho Yamato?

\- ¿Cómo que qué ha dicho Yamato? Muy bonito, Haru, ¿no te interesa saber lo que pienso yo? – bromeó, a sabiendas de por qué lo decía. Eran muchas las veces en las que le había dicho que a ella con tal de que viniera sano le daba igual lo que pudiera ser. Sonrió-. ¿Tú qué crees que ha dicho? Lleva una temporada sin querer decirlo, pero yo ya sabía que le hacía ilusión que fuera niña. Así que no quieres saber el numerito que montamos ayer en la consulta…

\- ¡Una niña! – prácticamente gritó de repente Haru, cogiendo el brazo de Andrew y sacudiéndolo.

\- ¡Eh! – sorprendido por el repentino ataque que acababa de sufrir de parte de la chica, no se soltó de su agarre, mirando hacia la pelirroja-. Me alegro… primero porque esté todo perfectamente y… Si alguien no me rompe el brazo de esta – hizo algo de fuerza, pudiendo arreglárselas para sujetarla contra él, cogiéndola por los hombros-. Si a ti todas estas cosas de niños y demás no te gustan, no sé por lo que te alegras tanto…

\- Auch… - Sora no pudo evitar empezar a reír por lo que acababa de escuchar, viendo la cara que se le quedaba a Haru.

Terminando por dejarse coger cuando escuchó el comentario, Haru se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par de par, intentando procesar el bonito puñal que acababa de recibir, acabando por ir entrecerrando los ojos poco a poco.

\- ¿Tenéis el sofá libre?

\- Mejor, sí, busca quien te dé asilo… - manteniendo el gesto serio, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sin buscar escaparse de él.

\- Mira qué mona se pone cuando se enfada – riéndose, no pudo evitar acercarse hasta ella para darle un rápido beso en la frente.

\- Me vais a subir los niveles de azúcar vosotros dos… Os dejo discutir en paz, me voy a mi mesa que tengo cosas importantes que preparar. Vosotros dos os podéis dedicar a seguir buscando excusas estúpidas para seguir sin formalizar las cosas, que se os da muy bien.

La mirada de ambos quedó fija en ella mientras que pudieron ver cómo se alejaba riéndose sola por el camino, saludando a los que se iba encontrando por el camino con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** alguien está difrutando demasiado de saber algo que Takeru no me parece a mí, pero teniendo en cuenta los puñales que le tiene lanzados al pobreciyo Taichi no podemos decir que no se lo tenga más que merecido el minirubio jajajajajaja

¿Qué será lo que tiene el rubio para su querido padre? Si al pobrecillo solo le falta irse a las carreras a buscarlo para darle la noticia, es que está sufriendo cada minuto que pasa y, a la vez, bipolariza y disfruta como el que más porque se lo tienen merecido todos por pesados. Pobrecito, va a acabar bipolar.

Y por otro lado en el estudio vuelan los puñales que da gusto... Jajajaja Dentro de poco tendremos a Sora con Dai en cuello enseñándole a repetir cada vez que vea a Haru que "¿El anillo pa'cuando?" jajajajaj ¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti!

 **Natesgo:** en realidad todos sabemos que si he dado un salto de esas semanas para poder llevarlos a la fecha en la que se enteraban de si era niño o niña ha sido precisamente porque no se me ocurría una forma en la que Yamato fuera capaz de no delatarse a sí mismo si se cruzaba con su padre. Con Hiroaki en la ciudad la cosa se complicaba bastante, y lo mismo con su hermano, que lo tienen los dos demasiado calado. Así que, ale, fin del problema, ahora ya puede ir corriendo a decirle que por fin tiene una nieta en camino que puede buscarse otra cosa con la que dar la lata, que ese cuento se le ha acabado ya.

Si le llegan a hacer la encerrona del "cumpleaños" y todavía no sabe que va a ser niña o se inventa cualquier excusa para estar hasta fuera del país o de esa sí que no sale jajaja ¡Un beso y a disfrutar de lo que nos queda de fin de semana!

 **Guest Vecina:** pues la pataleta de Takeru va a ser acorde a lo que le está tocando las narices su querido cuñado del alma jajajaja Aunque él también está disfrutando muchísimo de estar enterado de todo y poder mirarlos a todos con cara de "sé algo que tú no" mientras que sonríe. Se lo pasaba muy bien él solo, pobrecito jajaja Y sí, que sea capaz de callarse el secreto es, en parte, por lo que disfruta de que los demás no lo sepan y porque, precisamente, los dos que le han dicho que no diga ni media palabra son, probablemente, a los únicos - aparte de su hermana - a los que haga caso de todo el grupo.

La pelirroja puede ir preparándose porque no la van a dejar ni ir al baño sola, eso está claro. Al menos ahora empieza a mejorar la pobre mujer y debería de tener algo más de autonomía para poder irse al trabajo tranquilamente y cerrarles la puerta en las narices. La tortuguita ya cuando nazca, pues que se prepare, porque entre el padre, los tíos, los abuelos... Ni al columpio sola más de cinco minutos.

Las neuronas de Taichi se pusieron a fangirlear pensando en que lo que viene es una miniSora. A ver qué cara se le queda cuando vea que es un calco de su querido marido del alma jajajajaja

Venga, a descansar lo que queda de domingo y a abrigarse bien que hace fresquete. ¡Un bico grande grande para ti y para las tartarugas!


	150. Tú verás a quién se lo das

Pasándose el cepillo por el pelo un par de veces, terminó de comprobar que todo estuviera a su gusto antes de salir del baño finalmente, apagando las luces tras ella y bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al salón, permitiéndose dar un ligero saltito para terminar de descender los últimos escalones.

Apoyado en la mesa de la cocina, pudo ver que Yamato estaba terminando de preparar el regalo de cumpleaños de su padre, no pudiendo más que sonreír antes de acercarse hasta él, apoyando las manos en sus hombros antes de arrastrarlas sobre ellos, quedándose abrazada, aprovechando que estaba sentado.

\- Disfrutas con esto, ¿verdad? – le preguntó divertida.

\- No te puedes imaginar cuánto… - terminando de envolver el regalo, giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia el lado por el que se había asomado ella, dándole un ligero beso-. ¿Lista?

\- Lista – asintió.

Apartándose para dejarlo poner en pie, fue en busca de su abrigo, poniéndoselo, empezando a pelearse con la bufanda, sonriendo al notar las manos de Yamato ayudándola con ella, pudiendo entonces fijarse en que le temblaban ligeramente.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? – levantó la mirada hacia la de él.

\- Como para que se me vuelva a empezar a caer todo cuando intento cogerlo… - admitió, dejándole bien colocada la bufanda por fin.

\- No por favor… Otra vez no, que no tengo gana de ir detrás de ti recogiéndolo todo otra vez – se rió, buscando a los digimon con la mirada, haciéndoles un gesto para que fueran con ellos-. Y recordad, ni media palabra hasta que le haya dado la cajita a su padre, ¿de acuerdo?

Viendo como asentían, esperó a que el rubio se terminara de poner la ropa de abrigo, saliendo finalmente los dos en dirección a casa de Takeru, donde habían quedado en reunirse.

* * *

\- Como venga con alguna excusa idiota o me esté dando esquinazo durante lo que queda de noche me da igual lo que digas, que me va a oír – protestó Hiroaki cruzándose de brazos-. Además, ¿no tenías dónde dejar a tu padre hoy?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que hiciera con él? ¿Encerrarlo en casa y cerrar por fuera?

\- ¿Tengo que contestarte lo que opino acerca de eso?

\- No tienes remedio – negó con la cabeza antes de quedarse mirando hacia él-. Eh, ya verás como no pasa nada malo y no es más que una paranoia tuya y de Takeru.

\- Ojalá tengas razón – giró la cabeza hacia ella, observándola, empezando a sonreír mínimamente.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? – la voz de Takeru los distrajo, habiéndose acercado hasta dónde estaban al verlos demasiado tiempo apartados.

\- Takeru… eres un insoportable cuando quieres… - poniendo los ojos en blanco, Natsuko se alejó de ellos, acercándose hasta Hikari.

* * *

Con la mano todavía a escasos centímetros del timbre, Yamato se quedó quieto. Estaba realmente nervioso a pesar de que sabía que las noticias no iban a poder ser mejor recibidas, peor no podía evitarlo.

\- Creo que la última vez que me quedé congelado como un idiota por tener tantas ganas de hacer algo fue cuando volví de Marte y fui a buscarte a casa sin decirte ni media palabra – murmuró finalmente, sacándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja. Cogió aire, tardando todavía unos segundos antes de llamar finalmente.

\- Tranquilo… - murmuró Sora antes de colocarse a su lado-. Todo va a ir perfectamente.

No tardaron en escuchar pasos acercándose hasta la puerta, viendo cómo se abría y que nadie aparecía detrás de ella, lo cual hizo que la mirada de ambos bajara hacia el suelo, encontrándose allí a Dai, seguido de los dos digimon de sus padres.

\- Mira, nos ha abierto la puerta el más listo de la familia – sonriendo, se agachó automáticamente, dejándole el paquete que llevaba en la mano a la pelirroja, cogiendo al niño-. ¿Le has tirado ya de las orejas a tu abuelo?

\- Haciéndote de rogar hasta el último momento, ¿eh hermanito? – la voz de Takeru lo saludó nada más verlo aparecer por el salón.

\- Oye, no es mi culpa que tú seas el desocupado de la familia y nosotros hayamos tenido que pasar por casa a cambiarnos…

\- Como si nos fueras a traumatizar a alguno si de repente apareces con tu uniforme todo estirado…

\- Yo cada vez estoy más seguro que todas esas veces que te tiré de la cuna cuando eras pequeño te debieron dejar más tonto de lo normal… - ignorando a su hermano pequeño fue directo a saludar a su madre y cuñada.

\- Sora – saludó la voz de Hiroaki mientras que ella se quitaba la chaqueta-. Hace una buena temporada que no os veía…

\- Lo sé… Estos meses han sido un no parar… - girándose hacia él nada más terminar lo que estaba haciendo, lo observó unos segundos-. Felicidades, por cierto.

\- Gracias – la estaba mirando como si buscara algún tipo de pista en el comportamiento de su nuera que pudiera delatar lo que estaba pasando-. Podría estar celebrándolo mejor sin algunas visitas de última hora, pero parece ser que me va a tocar seguir con la penitencia.

Giró la cabeza hacia donde señalaba él con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Michel también allí, no pudiendo más que reírse por lo bajo.

\- No te preocupes, yo te lo distraigo – todavía riéndose se acercó ella también a saludar a los demás.

Hiroaki se quedó donde estaba apoyado, siguiendo con la mirada a su hijo por el salón. A simple vista no le notaba nada diferente, estaba hablando con Natsuko de la forma más normal, pero él estaba completamente seguro de que le estaba dando esquinazo intencionadamente. Por el momento parecía que las cosas estaban perfectamente entre la pareja, de manera que aquello lo llevaba a pensar más que las cosas estaban relacionadas con el trabajo de su hijo. Esperaba que no fuera un viaje de varios meses o peligroso otra vez. De verdad que esperaba que no, pero, ¿qué otro motivo podía haber para que prácticamente ni le cogiera el teléfono?

Pudo ver cómo habiendo saludado al resto de la familia, se giraba hacia él, empezando a acercarse.

\- ¿Desde cuándo celebras los cumpleaños? – fue el saludo del rubio cuando llegó a donde su padre.

\- Díselo a tu hermano… - lo observó, detenidamente, intentando leer algo en la expresión de Yamato. Quizás lo conocía demasiado bien, pero cada vez estaba más seguro de que le pasaba algo, y podía ser que ninguno más se estuviera dando cuenta-. Hijo… - empezó a hablar, teniendo que guardar silencio al ver cómo le tendía un paquete.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, papá – sonrió, esperando a que lo cogiera, intentando que le temblara lo mismo posible el pulso, notando como Sora se acercaba hasta él, quedándose a su lado.

\- No tenías que comprarme nada – protestó, cogiendo lo que le tendía-. Preferiría que me explicarás qué narices te pasa… Me has tenido muy preocupado esta última temporada.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué iba a pasarme algo a mí? – sonriendo ligeramente de medio lado, pasó su brazo en torno a la cintura de la pelirroja, observando fijamente a su padre-. Abrélo y luego hablamos.

\- Es de parte de los dos – dijo ella, apoyándose en el rubio nada más notar que la había cogido.

Dándose por vencido, bajó de nuevo la vista hacia la caja. Tendría tiempo durante toda la noche para perseguir a Yamato y conseguir que le contara lo que estaba pasando. Sin mucho cuidado o interés, rasgó el papel de regalo, quedándose con una caja en las manos. posando el envoltorio en la mesa cercana a él, levantó la tapa de la caja.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, confuso.

\- ¿El qué? – Natsuko se acercó hasta dónde estaban, curiosa ante la escena.

Sin recibir respuesta ninguno de los dos, Hiroaki sacó de la caja aquello que había en su interior, pudiendo observarlo mejor dándose cuenta de que era un…

\- ¿Seguro que no te has equivocado y esto es para Reiji? – en sus manos tenía un pequeño peluche con forma de una tortuga y, en torno a su cuello, había colocado un lazo de color rosa.

\- No, eso es para ti. Especialmente para ti – amplió poco a poco la sonrisa, observando el gesto confuso de su padre.

\- ¿Y se puede saber para qué voy a querer yo un peluche? – no entendía nada, observó el lazo más detenidamente, intentando buscar algo más de lógica.

\- No lo sé, tú verás a quién se lo puedes dar dentro de unos seis meses más o menos… - diciendo aquello, no pudo evitar arrastrar algo más la mano que había dejado en torno a Sora, colocándola encima de su todavía inexistente vientre.

Las miradas de todos los adultos presentes se quedaron clavadas en ellos tres automáticamente. Hiroaki llevó la vista desde el peluche hasta su hijo, dándose cuenta de la nueva posición de su mano, teniendo que volver a mirar el juguete. No solo el juguete, sino el lazo que llevaba en el cuello. Rosa. Era un lazo de color rosa.

\- ¿Hermano? – la voz de Takeru se metió de repente en la conversación mirándolos atónito.

\- Siento haber tardado tanto en decíroslo, pero… No quería hacerlo hasta saber que iba a ser una niña – explicó finalmente, sin apartar la vista de su padre.

\- Niña – repitió su madre, observándolos también totalmente sorprendida-. Pero… ¡pero bueno! ¿Cómo se os ocurre no decirnos ni media palabra hasta ahora? – siendo la primera en reaccionar, se acercó hasta ellos-. ¿De cuánto?

\- Más o menos unas doce semanas – contestó la pelirroja, sonriendo por fin.

\- Doce semanas – repitió Takeru, todavía sin ser capaz de terminar de reaccionar.

Ignorando tanto a su madre como a su hermano y al resto de la familia, los ojos azules de Yamato seguían fijos en su padre, quien no había vuelto a levantar la vista del lazo que decoraba al juguete. Soltando a Sora, se adelantó un par de pasos hacia él.

\- ¿Papá? – reclamó su atención.

\- Eres el peor hijo de la historia – dijo de golpe recortando la distancia que había entre ellos para abrazarlo con fuerza, sin soltar el peluche bajo ningún concepto.

Sora mantuvo la vista fija en ellos, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, no pudiendo hacer o decir nada más, porque cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su cuñado se había lanzado a abrazarla, pillándola desprevenida.

\- ¿Cómo habéis podido no decirnos nada? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – empezó a preguntar el menor de los rubios.

\- Desde hace un par de meses… Algo menos. Lo sabía muy poca gente, principalmente aquellos que no nos quedó más remedio que decírselo por fuerza mayor – explicó cuando la soltó.

\- ¿Y no se os ocurrió que nosotros contábamos dentro de ese grupo? – siguiendo a su hijo, Natsuko no tardó en imitar sus acciones-. No te puedes imaginar lo muchísimo que me alegro…

Hikari había posado a Reiji en brazos de su bisabuelo. Ella sí que había sido capaz de intuir lo que estaba pasando nada más ver el regalo que le habían dado a Hiroaki. Takeru llevaba días volviéndola loca con que a su hermano le estaba pasando algo, y Taichi estaba especialmente… No sabía ni cómo definirlo, pero lo que sí que había podido adivinar era que si estaba así era por la pelirroja que estaba delante de ella. ¿Qué otro motivo podía tener a esos dos revolucionados? Ahora todo tenía sentido…

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe ni hermano? – fue la pregunta que le hizo cuando por fin se acercó hasta ella.

\- ¿Ese? Desde antes que yo… - reconoció riéndose, echando un vistazo de reojo hacia Yamato y su padre, decidiendo centrar la atención en ella y dejarles el momento de intimidad a ellos dos-. Casi te dejo sin hermano cuando de repente me mareé delante de él – prefirió suavizar algo las cosas-. Fue él quien se empeñó en llevarme al hospital quisiera o no…

\- Me puedo imaginar el drama…

\- ¿Por eso se me quedaba mirando el otro día con una sonrisa rara cuando fui a buscar a Hikari a su casa?

\- Eso y porque acababa de contarle que era niña – admitió la pelirroja, prácticamente como quien confesaba una travesura.

\- ¡No me puedo creer que lo supiera él antes que nadie! – empezó a protestar el menor de los rubios.

\- Takeru por favor… que eso da exactamente igual ahora – Natsuko negó con la cabeza, tomando la misma decisión que la pelirroja, dejándose su espacio a los otros dos-. ¿No lo sospechabas tan siquiera?

\- No… Quiero decir, no ha sido un accidente, pero no contaba con ello… También lo sabe mi madre, pero eso fue por fuerza mayor, alguien no quería dejarme sola de ninguna de las maneras.

\- Porque no estabas para dejarte sola de ninguna de las maneras – escuchó la voz de Yamato, todavía sin haberse separado de su padre.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** no tienen otra cosa mejor qué hacer con sus vidas adultas de padres trababajadores más que meterse el uno con el otro jajajajaja Es la nueva afición que han desarrollado, lanzarse puñales entre ellos y ahora le toca a Taichi disfrutar del momento porque él lleva sabiendo que hay una nenita en camino desde bastante antes que ellos por oportuno.

Y... aquí se entera el abuelo de que va a tener esa nieta que tanto lleva queriendo y que taaaanto le ha pedido a su hijo hasta conseguir que él tuviera gana de que fuera niña la tortuguita también ya. Parece que por el momento el pobrecito se nos queda en shock, a ver por dónde nos sale... ¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti! Y que la tortuga no se desmaye demasiado, anda.

 **Guest Vecina:** es el mejor aliado para esas cosas sobretodo con los puñales afilados que le tiene lanzado Takeru. Así que como entre sus aficiones está la de meterse con el minirubio ahora que tiene motivos para ello y algo con lo que hacerlo... Se lo pasa muy bien. Le sonríe y le lanza indirectas sobre sus padres y el pobrecito ya no sabe dónde meterse.

Yamato va a donde sea que vaya la pelirroja porque como se ha convertido en su nueva sombra, pues claro... Jajajaja y así de paso le ha comprado el regalo de cumpleaños a su padre... Y sí, obviamente, el día que el rubio vea que la pobrecita de su pelirroja estrena barriguita se nos desmaya el pobrecito y se pone a pegar brincos ya.

Pero bueno, aquí llega uno de los capítulos importantes, porque... ¡por fin lo sabe el abuelo! Él que pretendía hacerle una encerrona al nene y mira por dónde le ha salido él, con un peluche con forma de tortuguita. ¡Muchos bicos! Y ánimo que la semana es larga... Tú piensa en el puente a ver si así te motivas.


	151. Menuda novedad

Retrocedió un par de pasos, soltando finalmente a su hijo, sin poder terminar de creerse lo que le acababa de decir. Sabía que algo le pasaba prácticamente desde que había vuelto a pasar unos días en Tanegashima, pero no podría haberse imaginado qué era realmente lo que ocurría. Se le habían pasado por la cabeza muchísimas teorías y ninguna de todas ellas le gustaba ni siquiera lo más mínimo.

Pero aquello, aquello era muy distinto. Buscó con la vista a su nuera, dándose cuenta de que la atención de todos los demás parecía estar sobre ella, habiéndoles dejado su espacio a él y a Yamato intencionadamente. Agradeció aquello.

\- Ahora dime la verdad, ¿desde cuándo celebras los cumpleaños? – repitió la pregunta que le había hecho antes.

\- Fue cosa de tu madre… Yo solo le estaba dando la lata con que estaba preocupado por ti y por cómo te estabas comportando…

\- ¿Cómo me estaba comportando? Si hasta Toshiko se ha estado riendo de mí porque sabía que estaba intentando darte esquinazo de todas las formas posibles. Sabía que si me llegaba a cruzar contigo me ibas a ver a distancia y ya ibas a saber lo que estaba pasando… - admitió prácticamente protestando.

\- ¿Tenías miedo de que te tenga tan calado como para pillaros? – sonrió, volviendo a bajar la vista hacia el peluche.

\- No, no tenía miedo, lo tenía más que asumido. Sora no le quería decir nada tampoco a sus padres, pero ella lo tenía mucho más fácil, estando los dos pasando una temporada en Kioto.

\- ¿No me habías dicho que Toshiko lo sabía? – arqueó una ceja, devolviendo la mirada hacia él.

\- Sí, tuvimos que decírselo – buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja-. ¿No la ves algo más delgada?

\- Pues… No te lo tomes a mal, pero no la tengo tan sumamente controlada – admitió, siguiendo con la mirada-. ¿Le ha pasado algo?

\- Ha pasado esta temporada fatal. Y cuando digo fatal… No te estoy exagerando. Hubo que avisarla para que estuviera pendiente de ella y la ayudara por las mañanas. Nadie mejor que su propia madre, ¿no?

\- ¿Fatal? ¿Está bien?

\- Perfectamente, tranquilo. De hecho, hace unos días que no tiene nauseas y se está encontrando cada vez mejor. Mañana nos vamos a Kioto a decírselo por fin a Haruhiko, que ya va siendo hora de se entere.

\- ¿No lo sabe su padre y lo sabe su madre?

\- Idea de ella… Le gusta reírse de su marido por lo visto – sonrió-. El día que me llamaste y te enfadaste conmigo estábamos en el hospital esperando para hacer una de las revisiones. Fue cuando nos dijeron que era niña…

\- ¿Y te vino a la cabeza la voz de cierto pesado que lleva un par de años amargándote la existencia?

\- Más o menos… ¿No querías una nieta? Pues toma nieta… Y para encima me lo has pegado a mí, porque vale, sí, con tal de que viniera bien y sano, cualquier opción era válida… Pero no te voy a negar que no me haga más ilusión que sea niña.

\- Di que sí, que luego te sale un cabezota y o un paranoico con afición a darte dolores de cabeza y andas dándose cabezazos tú por las esquinas – sonriendo, cogió el lazo con cuidado, observándolos unos segundos.

\- ¿Te ha gustado el regalo de cumpleaños?

S- i me vas a venir con esto cada vez que cumpla años, yo creo que empiezo a celebrarlos con más frecuencia…

Haciéndole un gesto para acercarse hasta el resto de la gente y dejar de acapararlo, caminando en dirección hacia Sora, quien había estado vigilándolos de reojo, atenta a lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pudiendo ver como Takeru se iba directo hacia su hermano, sin miramientos, prácticamente tirándosele encima.

\- ¿Tú de verdad sabes en dónde te estás metiendo? – le dijo nada más colocarse a su lado.

\- Yo creo que ya de perdidos – levantó la mano, señalando así su alianza- al río.

\- Sí, ya me parecía a mí que no sabías dónde te estabas metiendo… - aprovechando que la atención de los demás se había quedado en su hijo.

\- No sabes lo mal que lo ha estado pasando para no salir corriendo a contártelo en el primero momento… Se lo acababa de decir y poco después habló contigo por teléfono, bajó completamente aterrorizado al salón casi como si pensara que le iba a morder el teléfono…

\- Me lo puedo imaginar – amplio aún más la sonrisa-. Me ha dicho que no te has estado encontrando bien, ¿ya estás mejor?

\- Llevo unos días bien, y me han dicho que voy a ir mejorando con el paso de los días.

\- Me alegro – volvió a girar la cabeza, asegurándose de que estuvieran todos pendientes de Yamato-. ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer contigo? – le dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué? – arqueando una ceja, se quedó mirando hacia su suegro.

\- Sí… Primero me lo devuelves después de años casi sin saber de él, luego consigues que esas malditas pesadillas que me tuvieron dándome cabezazos meses desaparecieran, creo que no lo he visto tan… abierto a los demás nunca y ahora, para encima, por si ya teníamos poco, nos salís con que nos vais a dar una nieta… ¿Qué tengo que hacer yo al respecto?

Perpleja ante lo que acababa de escuchar, guardó silencio. Sí que ya le había dicho alguna vez algo parecido, cuando por fin le había confesado lo de las pesadillas, pero… No lo había visto venir en ese momento. Se mantuvo seria, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo.

\- No creo que eso haya sido cosa mía únicamente. Cuando volvió a Tokio pasó bastante tiempo hasta que yo me digné a tener una conversación más allá del hola y el adiós con él – consiguió decir finalmente-. Todo lo demás ha sido cosa de él, poco he tenido que ver yo…

\- No, te equivocas. Los años que pasó más idiota y alejado de todo y de todos fueron los que no estuvo contigo cerca. Hazme caso… Y esa niña que os viene ahora va a terminar de arreglar todo en esa cabeza suya. Y en la del pesado de su padre, ya que estamos, que aunque alguien se esté entreteniendo en emparanoiar al otro de mis hijos con lo que hago o dejo de hacer con su madre…

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, dejando totalmente de lado la pelea interna que tenía consigo misma para no ponerse más emotiva de la cuenta por culpa de las palabras de su suegro, delatándose ella sola por la cara que puso.

\- ¿Te ha gustado el peluche? – intentando no reírse al verse delatada, buscó a Takeru con la mirada-. En mi defensa diré que se lo tiene más que merecido por tener la boca demasiado grande.

\- No he dicho que no se lo merezca… Y aunque pudiera demostrar que tener a mi ex suegro metiendo las narices cada poco por la ciudad estuviera relacionado con ello, no creo que esté en mucha condición de poder protestarte con la noticia que nos habéis dado hoy.

\- Seguro que no es para tanto…

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar a la pobre Sora en paz? – la voz de Natsuko entró en la conversación-. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Estoy bien, de verdad – contestó.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Por qué ha dicho antes Yamato que si se avisó a tu madre fue por algo?

\- Es verdad – su Hikari giró la cabeza, observándola más detenidamente.

\- Nada fuera de lo normal… Solo que las nauseas me han pegado más fuerte de lo que me hubiera gustado…

\- ¿Cómo que más fuerte de lo que te hubiera gustado? – bajo la atenta mirada de Natsuko, no le quedó más remedio que empezar a hablar.

* * *

Cuando pudo ver como su hermano se alejada por fin se su padre, dejándole algo de espacio a su cuñada se fue directo a por él.

\- ¿Sabes que papá estaba a punto de atarte a una silla y empezar el interrogatorio?

\- Sí, algo me podía imaginar – riéndose por lo bajo, asintió-. Ya no sabía qué decirle o qué excusa poner… Pero no quería que lo supiera antes de tiempo.

\- ¿Y yo qué? Te conté lo de Reiji antes que los demás, eres un traidor…

\- Porque eres un bocazas – se encogió de hombros-. Puedes entretenerte a pelearte con Taichi todo lo que te apetezca sobre quién lo sabe primero, pero si él está enterado es porque fue él quien se la llevó al hospital.

\- ¿Y tú dónde narices estabas?

\- En la otra punta del país… Así que no solo la llevó a rastras hasta allí, sino que hasta que yo volví estuvo haciéndole de niñero. De manera que si tienes alguna queja, ten cuidado no vaya a ser que te caiga una colleja…

\- Bah… - se quedó pensativo, acabando por mirar hacia su hermano-. ¿Cuánto le dijisteis que era niña?

\- Cuando lo supimos… El otro día, ¿por qué? Algo dijo que estabas con él en casa…

\- Sí – entrecerró ligeramente los ojos-. Por eso me miraba y se reía…

Notando como su hermano se reía de él, acabó por dejar de lado todos los pensamientos relacionados con su cuñado. En el fondo tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pero, ya tendría tiempo para ponerse todo lo pesado que quisiera con aquellos temas. Relajando el gesto, sonrió finalmente.

\- Ya iba siendo año que me hicieras tío – dijo de repente-. ¿Tú sabes la de años que llevo esperando yo la noticia?

\- ¿Años? ¿Y con quién pensabas que te iba a hacer tío si se puede saber?

\- Ya me entiendes, idiota… - amplió más la sonrisa-. Eso sí, lo de que haya sido por dejarme a mí mal, ¿o qué?

\- Obviamente – girándose hacia él, no tardó en ver cómo se le acercaba para poder abrazarlo.

\- Me alegro mucho por vosotros dos, pero, sobre todo por fin. Ya iba siendo hora que supieras lo que tú solito te estabas perdiendo…

\- Lo sé – admitió sin molestarse tan siquiera en negarlo.

\- Además – se separó ligeramente-, con mi cuñada favorita.

\- Como si tuvieras otra…

\- Bueno, algo parecido, pero yo ya le dije hace tiempo que la quería en la familia. Así que si te llego a tener que traicionar para ponerme de parte del otro traidor… Tampoco hubiera tenido mucho problema – separándose del todo, se rio de la cara que le estaba poniendo Yamato.

\- Anda… Quítate de mi vista – riéndose, empujó a su hermano para terminar de acercarse hasta donde estaban los demás-. Tú sigue haciendo méritos que un día me acabaré convirtiendo en hijo único y me quedaré muy feliz…

Dirigiendo sus pasos automáticamente hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, se colocó a su lado, pasando el brazo en torno a sus hombros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te has dedicado a perseguir allá a donde va? – riéndose, Hikari se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- No sabe de lo que me estás hablando… ¿A que no? – contando Sora por él, giró la cabeza para observarlo-. Aunque tengo otro acosador mucho más adorable que él, todo hay que reconocerlo.

\- Espero que no acabes de llamar a mi hermano adorable, porque es cualquier cosa menos eso…

\- No… Ese es tan pesado como otro que yo me sé – negó con la cabeza-. Alguien decidió cuando les conté que estábamos esperando un bebé que su nueva labor era tener que cuidarme. Así que ahora allá a dónde voy, tengo a Gabumon detrás de mí…

\- Sí, a mí ya no me hace ni caso – buscando a su compañero con la mirada, sonrió al verlo escondido detrás del sofá para no llamar demasiado la atención de Dai-. Se pasa el día detrás de Sora, incluso yendo al trabajo con ella.

\- Hijo, eso era solo cuestión de tiempo, ya sabes que nos cae ella mucho mejor a todos que tú… - empezando a reírse por lo bajo, Hiroaki no pudo evitar el comentario.

\- Menuda novedad que me vas a contar – poniendo los ojos en blanco, se limitó a acercar algo más a Sora contra él.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** el abu lo sabe y el abu ya ha reaccionado POR FIN. Ahora solo nos queda el otro abu para sufrir un buen infarto entre los familiares cercanos. Hiroaki seguro que estaba planeando atar a su hijo a una silla y someterlo a un interrogatorio hasta que confesara qué era lo que no les estaba contando y ahora ya ha descubierto que va a ser abuelo y que va a ser nena. Pues para qué quiere más el pobre hombre... El mejor cumpleaños que recuerda sin lugar a dudas.

Ahora ya tiene un peluche de una tortuguita al que cuidar hasta que tenga de unos meses a quien dárselo, a ver si no se pone él también demasiado pesado con el tema acoso a la futura mami, aunque bueno, siempre puede azuzarle al Grand-Père y así se arreglan entre ellos.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** pues si tú vas tarde... yo acabo de entrar por casa como quien dice. Mejor no te cuento qué tal ha sido mi día porque me enfado otra vez y ya llevo gruñendo desde las cuatro de la tarde. Así que venga, no es plan de ponerme a morder gente por el mundo otra vez, que seguro que me sienta mal la cena.

Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capi y que te haya hecho más llevadero el día, que eso siempre viene bien en estas fechas. La reacción de Hiroaki era una de las más esperadas y la de Takeru... ya sabíamos todos que tocaba pataleta - esto ha sido solo la pica del iceberg jajajaaja - porque su cuñado lo supiera antes que él, pero claro, es que tiene que ser práctico. Estando la pelirroja de por medio era lógico que Taichi con su sensor se hubiera enterado incluso antes que ella.

Venga, ánimo que mañana ya es martes y la semana que viene, al menos, hay puente - aunque yo estoy por apostar que trabajo, pero bueno, ya lloraré en mi rincón cuando llegue el momento -. No estudies mucho ma´s ya hoy ¿eh? Que no son horas... ¡Bicos de tartaruga!


	152. Abuelo

\- ¿Entonces vais a pasar el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad? – una vez, en la calle, Hiroaki se quedó mirando hacia su hijo.

\- Sí, así aprovechamos para despejarnos – asintió-. Volveremos el domingo con calma, pero si quieres algo puedes llamarnos. Si a ti no te ha dado algo, no creo que vayamos a tener más problema con los otros futuros abuelos…

\- ¿Seguro? Porque eso de que lo supiera mi madre y no mi padre creo que es motivo suficiente para tener algo de numerito…

\- No creo que nadie se atreva a decir nada a tu madre… Sobre todo, ninguno de todos estos valientes con los que nos juntamos – Natsuko se rio por lo bajo-. Y… si así fuera, seguro que se le olvida rápido a tu padre con la noticia que le vais a dar.

\- También es verdad… - sonriendo, asintió a lo que le decía.

\- Venga, vosotros dos ya para casa que seguro que tú debes de estar cansada de aguantarnos a todos los pesados de turno y más a ese que tienes a tu lado también…

\- ¡Papá! – protestó el rubio, riéndose -. Sí, ya va siendo hora que nos vayamos que tenemos que terminar de preparar las cosas para mañana.

Dando por terminada la conversación, la pelirroja simplemente se despidió de sus suegros con una sonrisa, esperando a que fuera Yamato quien se moviera, dejándole despedirse de ellos.

Hiroaki permaneció en la calle, sin moverse, simplemente quedándose mirando hacia el punto por el que había desaparecido la pareja.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Ahora vamos a tener que darte todos la razón…

\- ¿La razón? – girando la cabeza hacia aquella que lo acompañaba, la observó.

\- Supongo que nadie mejor que tú para saber cuándo a Yamato le está pasando algo importante…

Y aquello no la molestaba, más bien todo lo contrario. Era su madre y ella no había sido capaz de notar nada raro en todo aquello, sí, pero aquello no era algo que a esas alturas la molestara. Sabía lo que había y aunque su relación con el mayor de sus hijos había mejorado de manera considerable, nunca llegaría a ser igual que la que tenía con su padre. Y eso no lo podía negar absolutamente nadie.

\- Lo sé – riéndose por lo bajo, no pudo evitar el comentario-. Según ella tenía hasta miedo de hablar conmigo por teléfono por si le notaba algo raro… En el fondo Yamato es la cosa más obvia de este mundo, y parece que por fin se le ha metido en la cabeza.

\- Eso sí que sé perfectamente de quién lo ha heredado – sonriendo a su vez, cruzó los brazos quedándose mirando hacia él-. Vas a tener que buscarte algo nuevo con lo que darle la lata a alguien porque ahora que ya tienes a la nieta en camino algo tendremos que hacer contigo.

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, antes de imitar el gesto de ella, terminando por empezar poco a poco dibujar una media sonrisa en su rostro, ligeramente ladeada.

\- Vamos, te acompaño, que es tarde para que vuelvas sola. Y si tu padre tiene alguna protesta al respecto que no se hubiera quedado a conspirar con ese intento de escritor…

* * *

Toshiko miró el reloj, dándose cuenta de que aquellos por los que esperaban debían de estar a punto de llegar. Levantó la vista hacia su marido, quien estaba distraído, terminando de recoger algunas cosas, como siempre, más perdido entre sus propios pensamientos que entre lo que lo rodeada.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas y terminar de una vez?

\- ¿Por qué te ha entrado tanta prisa? – mirando hacia la mujer, se terminó de colocar la carpeta que tenía entre las manos-. Venga, ya estoy… Voy a por la chaqueta y nos vamos…

Sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas al sonar el timbre de la puerta, haciendo que pusiera cara de sorpresa, mirando hacia Toshiko, como si esperara que ella le explicara algo, sin encontrarse más que con un encogimiento de hombros.

\- ¿No habrás vuelto a pedir algo y se te habrá olvidado cuando tenía que llegar?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Pedir? ¿El qué? Si todo lo mando a la Universidad porque paso más tiempo allí que en casa – caminando finalmente hacia la puerta, posó la mano en el pomo-. Vete a por tus cosas, que yo voy ahora…

Totalmente distraído, abrió la puerta sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que se fuera a encontrar al otro lado. Al menos hasta que giró la cabeza y lo primero que se encontró fue la sonrisa de oreja a oreja a de su hija.

\- ¿Qué…? – sorprendido, volvió a girar la cabeza hacia su mujer, dándose cuenta de que se estaba riendo, cayendo por fin en la cuenta de lo que podía estar pasando allí-. ¿Habéis estado conspirando en mi contra?

\- Puede… - ampliando más la sonrisa, abrazó a su padre recordando la distancia que los separaba.

Desde detrás de la pelirroja, Yamato, acompañado de Gabumon, se quedó a la espera, pudiendo ver cómo Biyomon salía volando rápidamente para ir a ver a Toshiko. No podía evitar estar más nervioso que cuando la noticia se la había dado a los suyos, pero, no era nada fuera de lo normal. No estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de sus dos suegros y era algo que todavía estaba intentando llevar de la mejor forma posible, especialmente cuando eran noticias como la que traían lo que había que manejar.

\- Yamato – saludó el profesor, observándolo-. ¿Cómo se os ocurre venir hasta aquí sin decir ni media palabra?

\- Ha sido todo idea de mamá, que lo sepas - pudieron escuchar ambos a Sora antes de ver cómo pasaba para ir a saludar también a su madre.

\- Yo solo vengo de acompañante – dijo finalmente el rubio, abriendo la boca y entrando en la casa para poder cerrar la puerta. Saludó a Toshiko con un gesto, caminando hacia el interior.

\- Si ya me parecía a mí que vuestra madre estaba demasiado revolucionada esta mañana, pero si es por cosas así, yo no tengo ni la más mínima queja.

\- Yo no estaba revolucionada – cogiendo a Biyomon entre sus brazos, se quedó observándolo-. Eres tú que me desesperas cuando te pones a dar vueltas con carpetas de un lado para el otro sin sentido… - negando con la cabeza, se giró hacia los recién llegados-. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Muy bien… Yo no sé qué tiene ese tren que cada vez que lo cojo no aguanto ni la primera media hora de viaje despierta…

\- ¿Media hora? Di mejor diez minutos… - riéndose de ella, se empezó a quitar la chaqueta, quedándose con ella en la mano.

\- ¿Y qué tal anoche?

\- ¿Anoche? ¿Qué pasaba anoche para que tengas que preguntarles? – confuso, Haruhiko se quedó mirando hacia los presentes.

\- Era el cumpleaños de mi padre – explicó Yamato, dejando que una delatadora sonrisa respondiera a la pregunta de su suegra.

Cruzando una mirada con la pelirroja, acabó por ampliarla todavía algo más. Tampoco podía evitar aquellas cosas, no cuando el tema que tenían por delante era el que era. Estaba de demasiado buen humor con el mundo como para intentar disimularlo.

\- Vale… Esto empieza a olerme a encerrona – mirándolos a todos más detenidamente, se fue dando cuenta de los gestos de unos y de otros-. ¿Pasa algo y yo no me he enterado?

Esperando una respuesta por parte de alguno de los presentes que no llegó, frunció el ceño. Sin duda algo estaba pasando y parecía ser el único que no sabía absolutamente nada de ello. Buscando alguna pista, cruzó la mirada con Toshiko, la cual únicamente se encogió de hombros.

Intentando ponerse seria ante las caras que iba poniendo su padre de no enterarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se acercó hasta él. Estaba segura de que era la primera vez que lo veía tan sumamente perdido y eso le hacía gracia.

\- ¿Vas a decirme tú lo que pasa? – le dijo cuando la tuvo delante.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a tener que decirte yo algo?

\- Porque tenéis tu madre y tú exactamente la misma cara… Y lo que es peor, parece que Yamato sabe lo que pasa y eso casi que es lo más que me preocupa – bajó la mirada, confuso, cuando su hija tomó su mano con la suya, guardando silencio. Aquello terminó de perderlo todavía más.

No volvió a decir nada, simplemente esperando a ver qué era lo que pretendía hacer su hija. Estaba seguro de que sus caras debían de ser dignas de pasar a la posteridad, pero era incapaz de comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Menos aún cuando se dio cuenta de que terminaba por posar su mano sobre su jersey, un poco por debajo de la cintura.

\- Yo solo he venido por si querías saludar a tu nieta…

Haruhiko se quedó congelado. No se movió. No dijo nada. Únicamente dejó que la frase que acababa de decirle Sora cobrara sentido en su cabeza. De todo lo que hubiera podido llegar a imaginarse, aquello lo superaba. La única reacción por su parte, fue extender algo más los dedos de la mano donde ella la había dejado.

Toshiko estaba a la espera, al igual que su yerno, de la reacción que fuera a tener el profesor. No lo hacía por reírse de la cara de susto que iba a poner, sino porque de verdad quería ver la sorpresa que se llevaba. Sabía que su marido se iba a ilusionar muchísimo con la noticia y cuando vio las acciones de Sora, simplemente esperó.

Con lo que no contaba ella era con lo que escuchó.

\- ¿Nieta? ¿Cómo que nieta? – buscando la confirmación levantando la cabeza para mirar hacia Yamato, esperó.

\- Nos lo han dicho hace un par de días – respondió, dándose cuenta de la expresión de ella-. Creo que alguien quería repartir sustos a pares hoy…

Sin haber sido capaz de reaccionar todavía, estaba intentando similar lo que acababa de pasar allí. No solo se le habían presentado en casa sin que él lo supiera sino que la noticia que le estaban dando era algo con lo que no contaba. Sí era cierto que su hija tenía una edad apropiada y que estaba casada pero…

\- ¿Nieta? – consiguió articular palabra por fin.

\- Nieta – sonrió, contestando a su padre, sin haber retirado su mano de encima de la de él-. Vas a ser abuelo.

\- Abuelo – lo único que podía dedicarse a hacer era a repetir las palabras de ella-. ¡Abuelo!

Como si hubiera comprendido el significado de aquello, retiró su mano, por fin, únicamente para rodear a su hija con los brazos, abrazándola. Su única hija acababa de decirle que iba a ser abuelo por primera vez. Eso era lo único que se había quedado en su cabeza.

Atenta a la escena que tenía delante de ella, Toshiko se había quedado intentando procesar lo que había escuchado, acabando incluso por ponerse en pie y acercarse a su marido e hija. Cuando ella había estado esperando para ver la reacción de Haruhiko al enterarse de semejante noticia, era ella la que había acabado con cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo no me habías dicho que ya sabías que era una niña? – le preguntó a Sora cuando por fin se separó ligeramente de su padre.

\- Espera… ¿tú sabías que ella estaba embarazada? – girando la cabeza hacia su esposa, confuso, se quedó mirándola.

\- Mamá lo sabe desde hace bastante, pero porque no me quedó más remedio que contárselo…

\- Claro que lo sabía y fui yo la que les dije que no te iba a decir ni media palabra para reírme de la cara que ibas a poner… - sonriendo, divertida, se quedó manteniéndole la mirada a él.

\- De eso fui testigo yo – acabó atreviéndose a decir algo Yamato, finalmente.

\- Vale… Así que vivo rodeado de traidoras, perfecto – sin tan siquiera pensar en la idea de enfadarse por aquello. Giró la cabeza, volviendo a mirar a su hija-. Quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles… Absolutamente todos…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** de abu en abu y tiro porque me toca, aunque aquí la "malvada de Toshiko" que pensaba reírse de su pobre marido por el susto que se iba a llevar se ha tenido que morir del ajhapnfdoa ella también porque le han dicho que va a ser nena. Un día tenemos que juntar a los dos abuelos para que se pongan entre los dos a fangirlear por la idea mientras que tiran media casa por la ventana de tanto hacer HAJÑDANBFAOLJFMañf Sobretodo el pobre Haruhiko que se estrena en esto de ser abuelo.

Ahora, solo queda que a nadie le termine de dar un subidón de azúcar de forma profesional a causa de la noticia de que viene por fin la tortuguita rubia. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest vecina:** mira... solo te diré que creo que en el puente se me viene trabajar mañana y tarde. Esa es mi perspectiva de puente y casi que prefiero no pensar en esta semana porque estamos a miércoles y no sé ya si voy o vengo. Ahora mismo me está tentando meterme en la cama... Si no fuera porque estoy esperando a que la cena termine de calentarse... T_T

Ahora te toca el otro abuelo así que esta semana no te puedes quejar de los subidones de azúcar. Vamos de abuelo en abuelo muriéndose ante la noticia y tiramos porque me toca. Y el pobre Haruhiko que además es la primera vez que se estrena en el campo y el pobre hombre no lo ha visto venir porque la mala de su mujer no quería que se enterara tan pronto. A ver si sobrevive a la noticia para poder unirse al séquito de vigilantes de la pelirroja.

Llevo una temporada portándome muy bien, así que no es cosa de estos días. Claro, es que no me dedico a hacer maldades y con las neuronas en el plan en el que las tengo últimamente tampoco me da para pensarlas jajaja.

Muchos bicos y yo voy a ver si ceno y me meto en la cama porque no voy a llegar al viernes de una pieza.


	153. Vas a coger frío

Riéndose sin poder evitarlo, Sora se había quedado mirando hacia su madre, la cual parecía estar todavía intentando procesar como las cosas se habían acabado volviendo en su contra también habiendo sido ella la que había tenido la idea de asustar a su pobre marido con la noticia.

\- Es que me parecía demasiado pronto para que pudierais tener idea tan siquiera de si era niño o niña – negando con la cabeza, terminó de guardar el plato que tenía entre las manos.

\- Ya, si es que nosotros tampoco teníamos ni idea de que nos lo pudieran decir tan pronto. Si lo llego a saber primero… - se encogió de hombros-. Eso te pasa por querer reírte de papá y esconderle estas cosas.

\- Sí, tú ahora échale las culpas a tu madre… Vergüenza debería de darte habérselo contado a ella y no decirme a mí ni media palabra – el profesor tomó asiento al lado de su hija.

\- No se lo íbamos a decir a nadie… Ya te lo he dicho antes, lo que pasa es que no nos quedó más remedio que pedirle ayuda a ella, papá. No es para tanto.

\- Es verdad – colocándose tras ella, Toshiko posó las manos en los hombros de la pelirroja-. Alguien tenía que quedarse de niñera en casa con ella… Por la seguridad de nuestro querido yerno, claro. Estaría muy feo que ahora que va a ser padre le acabara dando algo a él y nos la dejara viuda…

\- ¡Mamá! – protestó, riéndose.

\- No, de mamá nada, no sé quién de los dos estaba pasándolo peor por las mañanas. Tendrías que verlos – levantó la vista hacia su marido-. Aquí la pobre con las nauseas, ya sabes cómo ha sido siempre en esos temas sin necesidad de que haya un bebé en camino… Y el otro pobre sin saber dónde meterse teniendo que irse al trabajo.

\- Tampoco me extraña – asintió él a sus palabras-. Conociéndolo mínimamente seguro que tenía bastante más drama encima él que ella…

No se molestó tan siquiera en negarlo, empezando a reírse. Ciertamente se había dado cuenta cuando el malestar había ido remitiendo y había podido ser más consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor todas esas mañanas.

\- Bueno… contando que un día uno de sus superiores lo llamó al despacho solo para preguntarle de cuánto tiempo estaba yo sin que hubiera dicho ni media palabra él, creo que sí que tengo que daros la razón.

\- Tranquila, si no hace falta que nos des detalles. Me lo creo perfectamente sin ellos… ¿Cómo se lo han tomado sus padres?

\- ¿Don "quiero-una-nieta"? – respondió Toshiko a su marido adelantándose a su propia hija-. Estarán todavía intentando reanimarlo… Y casi que me atrevería a decir lo mismo de la versión en miniatura de nuestro yerno.

\- Pues… más o menos – riéndose, asintió a las palabras de su madre-. Más o menos como tú, papá, así que creo que te lo puedes más que imaginar – divertida, giró la cabeza hacia el reloj, observando la hora-. Yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que vaya a ver si no se me ha ahogado en la ducha cierto rubio…

\- Sí, anda, que si te han dicho que tienes que reponerte, con lo delgaducha que te nos has quedado, vamos a tener que estar entretenidos todos en que te pases el día durmiendo y comiendo…

\- No seas exagerado – riéndose, se puso en pie, acercándose hasta Haruhiko-. Buenas noches – le dijo antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla, haciendo exactamente lo mismo con su madre. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, girando la vista hacia los digimon, que seguían sentados en el sofá-. ¿Vosotros dos venís o qué?

* * *

Aprovechando la excusa para dejar a Sora sola con sus padres un rato y que pudieran hablar lo que quisieran, se había ido a dar una ducha antes de irse a dormir. Hubiera preferido quedarse en otra parte, pudiendo así estar más relajado, pero no quería darle motivos a la pelirroja para que se riera sobre sus supuestas paranoias sobre sus padres. No tenía ningún problema con ninguno de ellos dos, pero tampoco podía evitar estar más tenso con ellos cerca.

Se echó el pelo hacia atrás para que dejara de caerle el agua por la cara antes de alargar la mano para coger la toalla y poder secarse antes de salir de la ducha, envuelto en ella. Buscó con la mirada sus cosas, dándose cuenta de que se había olvidado de traer el pijama con él. Chasqueó la lengua, decidiendo secarse bien primero antes de salir a por él. Por suerte, el baño estaba dentro de la propia habitación y no tendría mayores problemas.

\- Vaya par de traidores que estáis hechos… - la voz de Sora sonó entrando a la vez que él salía del baño.

\- ¿Quiénes son exactamente los traidores? – le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

\- Los dos que me acaban de vender para irse detrás de mi madre – negando con la cabeza, cerró tras ella, terminando por girarse-. ¿No te has ahogado al final?

\- No, no me pongo tan histérico todavía para intentar ahogarme ante la idea de tener que estar una noche bajo el mismo techo que mis suegros – le dijo, pasando hasta donde había dejado su maleta, empezando a rebuscar el pijama.

\- ¿Seguro? Mi madre estaba diciendo que sería muy feo que ahora te fuera a terminar de dar algo y me dejaras viuda… - entretenida, lo siguió con la mirada.

\- Tú no me des ideas – riéndose por lo bajo, se sentó, buscando así de forma más cómoda su maleta-. ¿Tú no estás cansada del viaje?

\- Un poco, sí – dejando la vista fija en la espalda de él, se quedó pensativa, vigilando sus movimientos-. Pero nada fuera de lo normal últimamente…

Dándose cuenta de que estaba distraído, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante la idea que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

\- Pues deberías de cambiarte y así estar más cómoda, mira que mañana tenemos el viaje de vuelta por la tarde… - mientras que hablaba, todavía pendiente de encontrar el pijama, no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ella, quien, poco a poco se le había ido acercando hasta quedar arrodillada tras él, sobre la cama.

\- Sí, lo sé, no creo que me sea muy útil lo que tengo puesto ahora – acabó por decir, como si fuera la mejor conclusión a la que había podido llegar.

Sonrió de forma más amplia, dándose cuenta de que seguía sin percatarse de lo que estaba pasando. Esperó a que se incorporase de nuevo, habiendo dejado de revolver entre sus cosas, para posar las manos sobre sus hombros, notando el ligero respingo que dio debido a la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ante su gesto-. ¿Tengo las manos frías?

\- No, no te había sentido acercarte – le dijo, estando a punto de ponerse en pie para terminar con lo que había empezado, sin poder llegar a hacerlo al notar cómo terminaba por abrazarle desde la espalda.

No protestó, simplemente dejándola hacer, sonriendo ligeramente, incluso reclinándose mínimamente hacia atrás para acercarse algo más. Dándose cuenta de que no parecía adivinar sus intenciones, disimuló su sonrisa, girando ligeramente el rostro hacia él, rozando con su nariz la piel de detrás de la oreja, inclinándose un poco más para dejar un beso en su cuello.

\- Lo que pasa es que no tengo sueño – le murmuró desde esa posición antes de repetir sus acciones.

\- ¿No tienes sueño? – le preguntó, aún sin centrarse del todo, simplemente dedicándose a disfrutar de sus atenciones.

\- No, ni un poco – percatándose de ello, lo soltó, pero solo para cambiar sus brazos de lugar, pasándolas bajo sus brazos, para poder abrazarlo mejor.

\- Pues no será porque no hayas madrugado toda la semana y hoy más todavía – arqueó ligeramente una ceja, quedándose confuso, no adivinando sus intenciones hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando las manos de ella.

En aquella ocasión no se había quedado abrazada a él sin más, sino que había empezado a acariciar su torso bajando cada vez más, llegando hasta el borde de la toalla, momento en el que reaccionó, cogiéndola por las muñecas.

\- Sora, Sora… Quieta – dijo casi sin alzar la voz.

\- ¿Quieta? – dejó que se notara la decepción en el tono de voz.

\- Quieta – repitió, sin soltarla.

\- ¿Por qué? – le costaba mantenerse seria, viendo que por fin se había dado cuenta. Llevó de nuevo sus labios a su cuello, dejando unos besos de nuevo en él, arrastrando sus labios hasta queda a la altura de su oído-. ¿Seguro?

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieta? – la soltó, aprovechando el momento para escaparse de ella, poniéndose en pie.

Mantuvo el gesto serio, observándolo y quedándose de rodillas aún, como si no entendiera por qué le rehuía, intentando reflejarlo en su expresión lo mejor que pudo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te escapas?

\- ¿No te parece que no es el mejor momento? – se quedó observándola, todavía con la cara de sorpresa puesta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por mis padres? Bah… Están en la otra punta de la casa y dudo que vayan a venir a ver qué es lo que hacemos – se incorporó, poniéndose en pie, acercándose de nuevo hacia él-. ¿O es por mí? No me vas a hacer daño, sé que estoy más sensible, pero eso no implica que sea malo.

\- Claro que no – negó con la cabeza, intentando no escaparse de forma tan evidente de ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces si no es por eso por qué es? – se colocó delante de él-. ¿Qué pasa, Yamato? ¿Es que como he adelgazado tanto este último mes no quieres estar conmigo? – tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no echarse a reír por la tontería que acababa de decir, sobre todo al ver la expresión de él. Para evitarse males mayores, bajó la mirada, dejando que su propio cabello hiciera de barrera.

Totalmente confuso por lo que acababa de escuchar, se quedó mirándola como si no pudiera creerse la situación. Soltó el pijama, dejándolo en la cómoda que había cerca de él, para poder posar sus manos en sus brazos, rozándola con suavidad.

\- ¿De dónde te has sacado semejante estupidez? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Ahora digo estupideces? – levantó la vista, muy ligeramente prácticamente como si le diera miedo con lo que se pudiera encontrar.

\- Sora… - no sabía ni siquiera qué decirle.

Posando las manos de nuevo en su torso, las subió lentamente. Sabía que era perfectamente capaz de enfadarse por lo que le estaba haciendo cuando se diera cuenta de que no era más que por tocarle las narices, pero iba a poder reírse de las caras que le estaba poniendo lo que quisiera y más.

\- No, Sora no. ¿Qué pasa? Venga, dame un motivo para no querer estar conmigo…

\- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir que no quiero estar contigo?

\- ¿Entonces por qué me dices que me esté quieta?

\- Porque tus padres están a dos pasos de nosotros – confesó finalmente-, probablemente despiertos todavía. ¿Y si nos escuchan qué?

\- Pues… contando que estoy embarazada, no creo yo que se vayan a escandalizar mucho sobre nuestras actividades nocturnas… Pero bueno, siempre está bien oírte admitir que lo que te pasa es que con mis padres cerca si me acerco a ti te me subes a la lámpara – sonriendo finalmente, ella sola se delató. Aprovechando la cara de confusión de él mientras que procesaba lo que acababa de pasar, se puso de puntillas para dejar un beso en su mejilla-. Voy a ponerme el pijama, que ya va siendo hora de ir a dormir.

Se apartó, directa hacia dónde había dejado sus cosas, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada segundos antes, empezando a revolver, sin querer mirar demasiado hacia el rubio que había dejado atrás porque se estaba viendo que le iba a tirar algo a la cabeza y estaría más que merecido.

\- ¿Qué? – se giró hacia él, sonriente-. ¿No te pones el pijama? Vas a coger frío… Y como te vuelvas a poner enfermo de catarro yo no te cuido esta vez, que no estoy yo para pillar ahora mismo algún virus… Voy al baño – mientras que hablaba, caminó por la habitación, colándose en el baño antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** los cuatro abuelos parecen haber sobrevivido a la noticia de que se les viene una nieta preciosa la que mimar mucho y con todas las papeletas de ser tan tranquilita y cuqui como la madre. Así que si por el momento no tenemos ninguna baja, es buena señal, a ver cuánto les dura.

Y la pelirroja parece estar de muy buen humor y con ganas de reírse de su rubio paranoico favorito haciéndolo pasar apuros en casa del suegro jajaja Que al pobre solo le ha faltado subirse a la lámpara para huir de ella, que no, no, en casa de los suegros no, no, no. Es capaz de pillarse un trauma e imaginarse la mirada de Toshiko en su nuca todo el rato jajajaa

¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti!

 **Guest Vecina:** no sé yo hasta qué punto sería aliarse con Sora para reírse de Takeru como que a Hiroaki le haya dado por irse más tiempo de la cuenta con Natsuko de lo que quizás debería cofcofcof

Haruhiko estaba tan tranquilamente en Kioto y de repente le vinieron con la noticia que ni siquiera era capaz de ver venir ni a lo lejos. Que sí, que su nena es una señora casada ya, pero de ahí a que de repente venga a contarle que lo va a hacer abuelo... Al pobrecillo poco más y le da algo intentando procesarlo de golpe. Menos mal que no se pone en modo paranoico con la traición que le han hecho así sin verla venir jajajaja

Tendría vacaciones si viviéramos en una sociedad en la que la totalidad de tercuzos de la ESO no suspendieran más asignaturas de las que aprueban... Y como los padres son todavía más estúpidos que ellos y los apuntan para que les hagamos nosotros los deberes que se le ha puesto por suspender... *Sonríe mucho mucho y se pone a pensar en tortuguitas*

¡Bicos de tartaruga para ti! Y venga que ya estamos casi a viernes...


	154. Baño

Yamato se quedó mirando hacia la puerta que acababa de cerrarse delante de sus ojos sin haber sido capaz, tan siquiera, de terminar de procesar lo que había pasado allí. Necesitó unos segundos más para caer en la cuenta de que cierta pelirroja que él se sabía se acababa de reír de él y de sus dramas con la presencia de sus suegros.

Parpadeó varias veces, algo confuso, hasta que finalmente reaccionó. No, no se enfadó con ella, más bien se tuvo que reír por lo bajo ante la forma tan fina con la que se había reído de él en sus propias narices sabiendo de sus paranoias mentales.

Posiblemente fuera culpa suya por no haberse dado cuenta de que no podía estar hablando en serio por alguno de los comentarios sin sentido alguno de ella, pero… Lo había pillado demasiado de sorpresa. Acabando por sonreír de medio lado, posó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta del baño, entrando tras ella.

\- ¿Has olvidado algo? – le dijo mientras que se terminaba de pasar un algodón por la cara.

Volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba haciéndolo, frotándolo bien por la zona de los ojos, dejándolo buscar lo que necesitara. Se detuvo, cuando lo vio asomarse por detrás de ella, posando las dos manos en su cintura.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

\- ¿El qué? – le preguntó confusa.

\- No reírte cuando me has salido con la estupidez de antes…

\- ¿Ahora digo estupideces? – repitió, ahora sí, riéndose sin hacer nada por disimularlo.

\- Sí, y muy gordas – tiró de ella para conseguir que se girara.

Quedándose frente a ella, colocó las manos una a cada lado de la pelirroja, sobre el lavamanos. Ante aquel gesto no pudo más que observarlo interrogante, asegurándose de que no parecía estar enfadado, sino más bien divertido por todo aquello.

\- ¿Son las hormonas? – acabó por decir a modo de justificación.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Las responsables de las estupideces o que aparentes ir a rondarme en lugares poco apropiados pretendiendo asustarme? Porque de eso no es justo echarles la culpa a ellas, sino a una pelirroja que yo me sé con malas intenciones.

\- ¿Ah sí? – sonrió, entretenida por la situación.

\- Sí… Y por lo que veo, que tampoco sabe demasiado con quien se la está jugando – soltó, repentinamente algo más serio.

Se quedó observándolo, interrogante. Esa seriedad no la había visto venir, y tampoco llegaba a entenderla demasiado bien. No había parecido enfadado, de manera que no era capaz de pensar en una explicación para nada. No al menos hasta que retirando las manos de dónde las había dejado buscó dejarlas en su cadera, arrastrándolas hacia la parte más baja para levantarla ligeramente y hacerla quedarse apoyada sobre el lavamanos.

Su gesto de sorpresa no pudo más que acentuarse ante el gesto del rubio, mirándolo todavía más confusa que antes. Ni siquiera cuando finalmente dio un paso hacia delante, pegándose a ella aprovechándose de la situación.

\- ¿Yamato? – preguntó, todavía sin tenerlas todavía demasiado consigo.

\- ¿Qué? – le dijo inclinándose algo más hacia ella, lo justo para sus labios rozaran los de ella al hablar.

\- ¿Qué haces? Lo antes de no era en serio…

\- ¿Ah no? – sonriendo, divertido -. No lo sé, a mí sí que me lo pareció…

Giró la cabeza lo justo para tener acceso al cuello de su esposa, imitando los mismos gestos con los que ella lo había rondando apenas unos minutos antes, dejando algunos besos en la piel descubierta.

\- Para… Nos van a escuchar – murmuró, no teniéndolas demasiado consigo.

\- ¿Tú crees? – sonriendo todavía algo más-. ¿No soy yo el que siempre está siendo acusado de tenerle miedo a sus suegros incluso a estas alturas de la vida? – cambió las manos de lugar, posándolas sobre las rodillas de ella ahora a los lados de su propia cadera, dejando que se perdieran bajo la falda que llevaba.

\- Ya, pero lo de antes no era para que pensaras que… - cortó sus propias palabras, volviendo a notar los besos bajando por su cuello, hasta donde el escote de la ropa le permitía, olvidándose por unos segundos de dónde estaban-. Nos van a escuchar – repitió.

\- Creo que con los digimon en casa nos las hemos arreglado para ser algo más discretos, ¿no? – acabó por decirle cuando volvió a colocarse frente a ella, desviándose para decirle aquello al oído-. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no te atreves?

\- No te estarás riendo de mí, ¿verdad? – llevando las manos a su rostro, lo hizo encararla.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se me ocurriría jugar contigo con estas cosas?

Se quedó mirándolo, dejando la vista fija en los azules ojos de él. No parecía estar bromeando, pero… ¿de verdad? ¿Se estaba atreviendo a aquello? ¿Él precisamente? Había aprendido a interpretar sus miradas y aquella vez podía leer perfectamente en ella que hablaba totalmente en serio.

\- Bien… si es lo que quieres – sonrió ella de medio lado, casi como si estuviera imitando ese gesto tan característico de él antes de aprovechar dónde tenía las manos para tirar de él contra ella.

Algo en su cabeza no podía evitar pensar que quizás no fuera la mejor idea del mundo… Pero, primero ella sola se lo había buscado. Y si eso era lo que ella se había buscado, no iba a demasiada queja en volver a encontrarlo. Sonrió incluso antes de separarse del beso, por sus propios pensamientos.

Separándose de ella, no pudo evitar notar cierto nerviosismo debido a la situación, pero realmente no pensaba tan siquiera en la idea de echarse hacia atrás. Había vuelto al baño con la solución al problema del ruido, de manera que ni siquiera se molestó en tomarse su tiempo con aquello. En cuanto tuvo de nuevo algo de libertad de movimiento, casi como si le molestara la idea de apartar las manos en dónde las tenía, las sacó para, rápidamente, librarse de la prenda superior de ella.

Debido al malestar de Sora durante todas las semanas pasadas prácticamente habían reducido aquellos momentos al mínimo, intentando siempre tener algo más de cuidado, pero probablemente ese fuera uno de los motivos que lo había llevado a comportarse así. No esperó, tampoco, llevando las manos a la espalda de ella y soltando el cierre de la ropa interior, retirándosela lo antes que pudo.

Al contrario que en otras ocasiones en la última temporada, automáticamente bajó la cabeza alcanzando así las nuevas zonas descubiertas con los labios, sin tener el cuidado que en otras ocasiones había tenido. La respuesta de ella fue automáticamente, intentando guardar silencio, bajar las manos hasta el borde de la toalla, sin impedimentos por parte de nadie en aquella ocasión, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Mordiéndose el labio para mantener así la boca cerrada, terminó por darle un ligero tirón al enredar sus dedos en su cabello, tirando de él hacia arriba de nuevo, buscando así desquitarse en un beso, recortando la distancia entre ambos a lo justo para poder colar con su mano entre ellos dos, bajándola por el torso de él hasta zonas antes fuera de su alcance.

Como respuesta a sus acciones, intensificó más el beso entre ambos hasta que finalmente optó por apartarse de ella, dejándola bajarse de dónde la había dejado para poder posar así las manos en su cintura, arrastrando con ellas de una sola vez el resto de ropa que pudiera quedarle, dejándola darle una patada para alejarla de ellos. Sonriendo, retrocedió de nuevo hacia la ducha, hasta que su espalda tocó con la pared.

\- Suerte que uno de los dos es de ciencias y tiene buenas ideas – dijo sin más antes de llevar la mano hacia el grifo, haciendo el agua y haciendo que cayera sobre ambos.

Sin entender primero sus palabras, no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que, seguramente, fuera la mejor idea que había tenido desde hacía tiempo. Fue a abrir la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero no llegó a hacer, viéndose arrinconada entre la pared y él, decidiendo que la mejor de sus opciones, sin duda, iba a ser echarle los brazos al cuello sin esperar más, dejando que la cogiera para poder acomodarse mejor a la postura, haciendo fuerza con sus piernas para que no dependiera todo de él.

\- ¿Ves? No son estupideces, ahora seguro que tienes esto mucho más fácil – le dijo antes de tener que apoyar los labios contra su hombro, evitando así hacer más ruido de la cuenta cuando por fin lo sintió en ella.

Negando con la cabeza, prefirió no pedir nada al respecto, simplemente cerrando los ojos antes de conseguir acomodarse del todo, dejando los brazos bajo las piernas de ella. Debía reconocer que había estado teniendo más cuidado de la cuenta con ella en los últimos tiempos, pero, realmente, les habían dicho que podían hacer vida totalmente normal. Pues eso mismo pensaba hacer, vida totalmente normal.

Aprovechando que le quedaba perfectamente a la altura para no tener que inclinarse, volvió a besar su cuello, aprovechando así para silenciar cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de sus labios, solo levantando la cabeza al sentirla tirar de nuevo de él, buscando sus labios. Cerrando los ojos, posó su frente en la suya, continuando con lo que estaban haciendo, notando como se agarraba mejor, sintiendo incluso sus dedos clavarse en su piel, abriendo los ojos para dejarlos fijos en los suyos. Pudo ver cómo Sora le sonrió ligeramente, respondiendo a su sonrisa dibujando con sus labios, sin llegar a pronunciar palabra alguna, un "Te quiero", solo para apenas unos segundos después ver como bajaba su cabeza contra él, ahogando así cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de su boca.

En el momento en el que no aguantó más, hizo el esfuerzo por no soltarla, dejando que se diera cuenta para que se agarrara mejor a él, al menos hasta que pudo volver a recuperar el control sobre sí mismo y poder dejarla de nuevo en el suelo con cuidado. Sonrió, dejando los ojos cerrados mientras que intentaba recuperar el aliento, acabando por depositar un beso en su frente.

\- Creo que voy a tener que retirar cualquier acusación en tu contra sobre tenerle miedo a mis padres – bromeó, abrazándolo, en aquella ocasión simplemente disfrutando de su cercanía.

No dijo nada, simplemente se rio, apretándola algo más contra sí mismo.

* * *

Yamato se había quedado echado en la cama, revisando algunos correos que le habían llegado al teléfono cuando pudo ver cómo la pelirroja salía finalmente del baño de nuevo, con el pijama puesto y el cabello seco, yendo directa a echarse a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó.

\- Nada, hacer tiempo hasta que salieras – posando el objeto en la mesita, le tendió el brazo a modo de invitación para que lo usara de apoyo-. ¿Todo bien?

\- Mejor que bien – sonrió, acomodándose a su lado-. Mañana por la mañana había pensado que podemos adelantarnos a mis padres e ir a desayunar a un sitio que hay no demasiado lejos que siempre me ha gustado bastante, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Ya quieres huir de tus padres por si acaso alguien quiere algún tipo de explicación? – no pudo más que reírse al ver cómo las mejillas de ella se teñían rápidamente de rojo.

Le hacían gracia aquellos detalles. La facilidad que tenía para sonrojarse después de situaciones en las que salía de su zona de comodidad, a pesar de haber sido ella la que había empezado con toda la tontería del principio.

\- Me parece bien, yo ya sabes que me fio de dónde quieras ir – asintió, finalmente-. Además, eres tú la que conoce este lugar, tienes que hacerme de guía si no quieres que me acabe perdiendo por cualquier esquina.

\- Menos mal que es Mai la piloto anda… - riéndose por lo bajo, no pudo evitar hacer el comentario antes de arrugar ligeramente la nariz, en una pequeña mueca.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Sí… tengo hambre… - reconoció rápidamente-. Cualquiera diría que no he cenado nada… - posándose la mano sobre el estómago, como si pudiera comprobar así la sensación de vacío, acabó por levantar la cabeza hacia él-. ¿Sabes que es lo malo? Que no te puedo mandar a ti a por nada porque no estamos en casa y no tienes ni idea de dónde están las cosas… - con cara de resignación, se apartó de él, con intención de levantarse.

\- Espera anda… Que te acompaño – riéndose por lo bajo se incorporó-. Así de paso nos traemos a estos dos que seguro que se han quedado pegados a la televisión para no variar…

Asintiendo, esperó a que se pusiera en pie antes de salir de la habitación directa hacia la cocina acompañada de su marido, buscando entre los armarios esperando encontrar algo de su interés.

\- Pero bueno… ¿todavía despiertos a esta hora? – la voz del padre de ella los hizo girarse.

\- Papá… - saludó-. Tengo hambre… - confesó encogiéndose de hombros viendo como automáticamente se adelantaba hacia uno de los armarios, abriéndolo.

\- Aprovecha… De hecho, ya me extrañaba a mí que tu madre se hubiera empeñado en comprar estas cosas en vez de reñirme porque hay que comer más sano… - con gesto resignado, no protestó cuando vio que su hija le tendía una de las galletas que había sacado de la caja.

\- ¿Quieres? – le preguntó Sora al rubio viendo como negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tal la ducha? – preguntó de repente el profesor.

La pelirroja se atragantó con el trozo de galleta que estaba a punto de tragar, consiguiendo así que la vista de su padre se centrara en ella, librando así a Yamato de ser visto con la cara que se le quedó ante su pregunta.

Posó la mano en la espalda de su hija, dándole un par de ligeras palmadas-. ¿Estás bien? Si es que tienes que comer más despacio… - alejándose de ella, llenó un vaso con agua, tendiéndoselo.

\- ¿No os ha dado problemas? – repitió cuando pareció que no corrían peligro de que nadie se ahogara.

\- ¿El qué? – repitió aún tosiendo ligeramente.

\- La ducha hija, la ducha… Ese baño no se suele usar y a veces no funciona bien el agua caliente… Si te lo tengo dicho ya más veces…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** je je je, alguien se acaba de gana que nadie le vuelva a decir nada sobre sus traumas con los suegros durante una buena temporada. Quién lo iba a decir de él, pero ahí lo tenemos, devolviéndole la "maldad" a su querida pelirroja sin que ella pudiera verlo venir.

Con lo que no contaban seguro ninguno de los dos era que fuera a aparecer el pobre Haruhiko a preguntarles por la ducha, que claro, que a veces salía el agua fría jajajaja Fríos se debieran de quedar ellos cuando lo escucharon, porque conociéndolos... Yamato ya estaría pensando en ir huyendo del planeta otra vez hasta Marte o algún sitio más lejos jajajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** ya te dije ayer que habías entendido al revés el capi, así que nada jajaja Parece que la que ha acabado siendo sorprendida ha sido ella. Tanto pensar maldades para reírse del pobre Yamato y mira cómo ha acabado la cosa. Si es que estas juventudes de hoy en día ya no respetan nada cofcofcof

Además, todo sabemos que si la pelirroja lo hubiera estado rondando en serio se hubiera acabado saliendo con la suya. Que no es que no le haya salido bien la jugada igualmente, pero de haber ido realmente con intenciones de rondarlo, no hubiera necesitado demasiado para que se olvidara de los suegros y que igual alguno se escandalizara un poquitillo.

¡Besos!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** ¿Qué tal los niveles de azúcar? Jajaja si te has leído todos esos capis de golpe te tiene que haber dado un subidón de los signos porque las reacciones de la familia a la noticia de que van a tener una nena son todas para acabar con un pico de glucemia de los intensos. Has llegado cuando se nos va un poquito el azúcar y los señores tortuga se ponen a hacer honor a su nombre.

¡Muchos besitos! ¡Y cuidado con el azúcar!

 **Guest Vecina:** vieeeernes, vierrrnes, es lo único que puedo decir. Mis neuronas se están pensando terminar de hacer lo que tienen que hacer y meterse en la cama a olvidarse del mundo porque menuuuda semanita que nos hemos pegado.

¿Qué decías de que alguien buscara motivos para escandalizar padres? Jajajajaja porque es el rubio y les tiene demasiado respeto que sino posiblemente no se hubiera molestado en buscarse algún sitio donde se pudiera escuchar menos lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer jajjajaajaja Al final la pelirroja no se puede quejar de cómo ha acabado su intento de hacer maldad.

Pobre profesor, llega a escuchar algo y yo creo que se nos traumatiza. Vuelve para la cama, se echa, se tapa hasta las orejas y no sabemos más de él mientras que Toshiko lo mira muy confusa jajajaja

Venga vecina, nada de matarse a estudiar este fin de semana ¿eh? Que hay que descansar un poquitillo. ¡Un bico grande grande!


	155. Minutos antes

\- ¿Así que le ha tocado a mi pobre cuñada tener que estar unos días de arresto domiciliario con sus padres en el Norte?

Shuu caminaba por una de las tranquilas calles de la ciudad acompañado por su hermano, Jou, quien había aprovechado unos días libres para visitarlo. No eran muchos los fines de semana que podía pasar fuera de Tokio debido a su trabajo y había decido visitarlo antes de que el caso de las reuniones navideñas se apoderara de todo el mundo.

\- ¿Koushiro? – preguntó mientras que caminaban.

\- Pues… no lo tengo demasiado claro. Tenemos de vuelta a Toshiko en la ciudad y el viernes ella misma fue la que le dijo que mejor que se fuera a pasar el fin de semana a la capital… Creo que no quiero saber qué puede tener liado en casa para que esa mujer haya venido por aquí a medias.

\- ¿Toshiko lo ha echado para casa? – empezó a reírse-. Hasta donde yo no se ha declarado ningún drama, pero por el momento vivo mucho más feliz sin saber lo que pasa por ese frente. Bastante tengo con lo mío…

\- Sí, y además tampoco se ha atrevido a preguntarle tan siquiera a ella. Yo no entiendo por qué la gente siempre dice que les da miedo si es una mujer encantadora…

\- Porque a ti seguro que nunca se te ha ocurrido llevarle la contraria – una tercera voz se unió a la conversación haciendo que ambos hermanos se girasen, reconociéndola automáticamente.

Habiéndolos visto desde lejos, mientras que daban un paseo aprovechando el clima de aquella mañana, Sora y Yamato acompañados de los digimon se había ido acercando poco a poco hasta llevar unos segundos escuchando la conversación que ellos tenían. La sorpresa en la cara de ambos, dejó claro que no esperaban encontrarlos allí de ninguna de las maneras.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí? – saludando, finalmente, se quedó mirando sorprendido hacia la pareja.

\- Venir a ver a mis padres… ¿Y tú? ¿Escaparte de tu mujer o venir a lloriquearle a tu hermano?

\- Eh, esas actividades se le dan mejor al otro esclavo de tu padre – riéndose, se quedó mirando también hacia el rubio-. ¿Te han traído secuestrado a ver a los suegros? Si ya sabía yo que no te podías fiar de esta pelirroja…

\- Qué remedio me ha quedado – sonrió el rubio, finalmente-. Alguien tenía que acompañarla hasta aquí. Estos dos últimamente van detrás de ella a todas partes, así que si no me quería quedar solo con Yagami en Tokio ya sabía lo que me tocaba.

\- Normal, yo también preferiría dedicarme a seguirla a ella que a aguantarte a ti a todas horas – bajando la vista hacia Gabumon, el mayor de los dos hermanos no pudo evitar el comentario-. Tampoco sería la primera vez que alguien me encarga precisamente echarle un ojo…

\- No lo digas muy alto, no vaya a ser que extiendan así tus obligaciones otra vez, que yo creo que bastante te da la lata ya mi padre como ya acordarse de que te puede dejar de vigilancia a ti también o incluso a tu hermano… - dijo la pelirroja riéndose por lo bajo.

\- Yo creo que ya considera que eres mayorcita bastante como para ponerte niñeros… - riéndose por lo bajo, se quedó observándolos-. ¿O hay algún motivo por el que haya que volver a ponerte bajo vigilancia?

La sonrisa de la pelirroja fue lo suficientemente delatadora como par que la cara del mayor de los dos hermanos se quedara observándola bastante confuso. Giró la cabeza también hacia aquel que la acompañaba, quien había empezado a reírse por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo raro?

Jou se quedó mirando primero hacia su hermano y luego hacia la pareja, terminando por arquear una ceja, estudiando algo más a fondo la situación antes de acabar con la mirada fija también sobre la pelirroja.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó directamente, girando la cabeza al final hacia el rubio-. ¿Es en serio?

\- Totalmente en serio – respondió él, ampliando su sonrisa del todo.

Shuu miró primero hacia unos y luego hacia otros hasta que finalmente pareció caer también en lo que estaba pasando allí. Volvió a centrar su atención en la pareja, dándose cuenta de las caras que tenían sin necesitar ya más información.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – adelantándose hacia ellos, Jou no tardó en alcanzarlos a la vez, pasando cada uno en sus brazos en torno a ellos-. ¿Cuándo pensabais decírnoslo?

\- Cuando volviéramos a Tokio – respondió Yamato-, hemos venido a contárselo a Haruhiko en persona, Toshiko lo lleva sabiendo desde hace semanas ya.

\- ¿Semanas? – separándose para observar a la pelirroja más de cerca-. ¿Cómo que semanas?

\- Rondo las doce semanas – explicó encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo sé, sé que no se me nota nada de nada…

\- ¡Doce! ¿Y cómo puede ser que no estemos enterando ahora? – aprovechando que su hermano le había dejado algo de espacio, se quedó también a felicitarlos.

\- Pues… - cruzó una mirada con su esposa, confirmando así el poder seguir hablar - porque queríamos esperar hasta saber que iba a ser una niña…

La sorpresa volvió a aparecer en la mirada de ambos hermanos, como si toda aquella información fuera demasiado para que fueran capaces de asimilarla de golpe.

\- Por eso Toshiko se fue toda esta temporada y volvió esta semana… - acabó por caer en la cuenta el mayor de los dos.

\- Sí, mi madre es de los pocos que lo sabía porque tuvimos que pedirle ayuda al principio…

\- ¿Ayuda? – Jou arqueó una ceja.

\- No – dijo automáticamente la pelirroja-. Ni se te ocurra, estoy perfectamente ya, así que no necesito a otro histérico rondándome. Con éste – señaló a su marido con la cabeza -, mi socia, mi madre y Yagami rondándome cada cinco minutos tengo niñeros para lo que me queda de vida… Así que ni se te ocurra decir ni media palabra, "don serio y profesional doctor". Está todo perfectamente, nos lo han dicho en la última revisión.

\- ¿Seguro? – girando la cabeza hacia el rubio, no pudo evitar la pregunta.

\- ¿Pero qué os pasa a todos? – protestó Sora sin dejarlo contestar, casi sin darse cuenta de que estaba usando un tono más agudo de lo normal-. ¿Qué pensáis que me voy a poner a hacerme la que está perfectamente sabiendo que estoy embarazada?

Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo y dándose cuenta del tono de Sora, no pudieron más que empezar a reírse, aprovechando el momento Yamato para pasar su brazo en torno a ella, llevándose un manotazo por el gesto y por estar riéndose de ella.

\- ¿No ves que lo que pasa es que nos preocupamos todos demasiado por ti? – acabó diciendo Shuu-. Aunque…

\- ¿Aunque? – girando la cabeza hacia él, su hermano se quedó observándolo, especialmente cuando notó cómo se empezaba a reír solo-. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora?

\- ¿Mimi sabe algo?

\- ¿Cómo que si Mimi sabe algo? Claro que no, íbamos a contároslo a todos a la vuelta… Del grupo lo saben mi hermano y Hikari y… Taichi, que parece que lo huele y siempre tiene que estar en el lugar y el momento apropiados… ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a tu hermano?

\- Que Toshiko vio ayer expresamente por la facultad a decirle a Koushiro que se fuera el fin de semana a la capital sin que nadie, ni siquiera el profesor supiera por qué…

\- ¿Mi madre vino a echar a Koushiro a casa? – pareció no entender nada de lo que había escuchado, empezando a caer en la cuenta poco a poco, dejando de lado el aparente enfado de antes. Poco después, al igual que el ayudante de su padre, Sora estaba riéndose también.

\- Creo que me he perdido… ¿qué pasa? – Yamato cruzó una mirada con Jou, quien parecía igual de confuso que él.

\- Pasa que Toshiko acaba de salvar a Izumi de morir a manos de Mimi porque si se hubiera quedado aquí se hubiera enterado antes que ella de vuestro secretito… Llegó de repente y salió con eso, nadie lo entendió demasiado bien, pero como nadie quiere llevarle la contraria nunca… Ahora lo entiendo todo.

\- Mimi no tiene ni la más remota idea – negó con la cabeza Sora aún entre risas-. Llevo sin verla una buena temporada por culpa del trabajo y las nauseas… Así que si se llega a enterar el pobrecito Koushiro antes que ella no me quiero imaginar el numerito…

\- Yo creo que puedo hacerme a la idea – entendiendo finalmente el motivo de la risa de ellos, Yamato acabó por unírseles-. La creo capaz de montar una pataleta exactamente igual de gorda que cuando se enteró de que estábamos juntos en 2002 la última del grupo… Y que él se había enterado antes.

* * *

 ** _2003_**

 _\- ¡Mimi! ¿Quieres dejar de correr tanto? – protestó Sora intentando alcanzarla._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Me voy a mi casa!_

 _\- ¡Pero Mimi…!_

 _\- ¿"Pero Mimi" qué? ¿Eh? – frenó sus pasos, girándose hacia la pelirroja-. ¿Qué se supone que me vas a decir? ¿Que como no estaba en Tokio no tengo derecho a enterarme?_

 _\- Mimi… - colocándose delante de ella-. No, no es eso… Es que con todo el jaleo que hemos tenido estos días apenas he tenido tiempo de nada…_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿De llamarme y contármelo?_

 _\- ¡Pues sí! ¡Hasta Koushiro lo sabe!_

 _\- ¡Porque no ha visto! ¿Tú crees que me he puesto a sentarme a contárselo a alguien! ¡Si casi no he tenido ni tiempo de asimilarlo yo!_

 _\- ¿Y antes qué? ¿Eh? – dio un paso hacia la pelirroja, dándole un par de golpecitos con el dedo en el hombro, acusadoramente-. ¿No se te ocurrió que quizás era buena ida contarle a tu mejor amiga lo que se te estaba pasando por la cabeza? Ah, mira… Ahora no dices nada, ¿eh?_

 _\- Es que…_

 _\- ¿¡Es que qué!?_

 _\- Es que me daba mucha vergüenza… Si no llega a ser por Taichi no le habría dicho nada…_

 _\- ¿Cómo que si no llega a ser por…? ¿¡Lo sabía él antes!? – abrió los ojos de par en par._

 _\- ¡Solo minutos antes!_

 _\- ¿¡Lo sabía ese traidor antes que yo!? – pasando a ignorar a la pelirroja, se estiró para poder verlo no demasiado lejos de dónde estaban-. ¿Y cómo narices lo sabe ese primero que yo si se supone que a él debería de parecer mal?_

 _\- Mimi…_

 _\- Ah, no, no, no – negó con la cabeza, ahora deshaciendo el camino para ir directa a por el que acababa de salir en la conversación._

 _Parpadeó confusa varias veces, antes de ser capaz de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar delante de sus narices, reaccionando y echando a correr ahora de vuelta hacia dónde estaba el resto del grupo._

 _\- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas? ¿Qué quieres que le haga yo si estaba ahí de pura casualidad?_

 _\- ¿Siempre tienes que tener las narices metidas en todo?_

 _\- No haberte ido a NY – cruzando los brazos, se quedó mirándola antes se sonreír ligeramente._

 _\- Yo voto por Mimi… - murmuró por lo bajo Takeru, colocándose al lado de la pelirroja que todavía estaba mirando hacia la escena._

 _\- ¿Quién no vota por Mimi? – a su otro lado, Hikari se quedó mirando hacia su hermano._

* * *

Volviendo hacia la casa de sus padres, ambos hermanos Kydo habían decidido acompañarlos, hablando tranquilamente sobre la nueva situación.

\- Creo que no hace falta que te diga que aunque no sea mi campo, cualquier cosa que necesitéis estoy para lo que sea – le dijo Jou girando la cabeza hacia a Yamato-. Sea lo que sea… Hasta si lo que quieres es darte cabezazos un rato porque las hormonas han convertido por fin a nuestra sensata y querida pelirroja en algo peor que Mimi con un mal día…

\- ¿Tú crees? – le dijo riéndose por lo bajo-. No lo sé, por el momento no le ha dado por ahí. Ha estado más centrada en lo mal que lo ha estado pasando… Y menos mal que ya ha mejorado, porque se me estaba quedando en nada y eso no es bueno ni para ella ni para la pequeña…

\- Mírate… ¿Quién te lo iba a decir, eh?

\- Cállate… - giró la cabeza, aprovechando que se habían quedado algo atrás con respeto a Shuu y Sora-. Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por ofrecerme? ¿Tú sabes que a los médicos como yo se nos puede penal con la cárcel en caso de negación de auxilio? – sonrió-. No tienes que dármelas, aunque espero no tener que cumplir nada más que mi ofrecimiento de darte palmaditas en la espalda…

\- Sí… Esa sin duda sería la mejor de las opciones – quedándose mirando desde lejos a la pelirroja acabó por sonreír de nuevo.

\- Además, con que me aviséis el día que vayáis a quedar con los demás para darles la noticia y poder reírme de Yagami me doy por contento…

\- Sí, tú ten cuidado, que ahora lo sabes tú también antes que ella… Solo para que lo sepas…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** el rubio apuntó ese día en el calendario, que el logro había sido importante. Que estaba Toshiko demasiado cerca... Y no solo Toshiko, sino que el suegro también y ha sido capaz de irse él solito a rondar a la futura mami. Luego lo tenemos poniéndose de todos los colores porque le preguntan que si funcionaba bien el agua caliente jajajaja Pobrecito. Si es que tanto cuento, tanto astronauta experimentado y una inocente pregunta del suegro poco más y lo mata del infarto. La pelirroja seguro que se fue a dormir contenta y con la barriguita llena y el rubio orgulloso de su logro...

Y mira quién aparece por aquí de repente. Suelo sacarlo tan poquito que se merecía un poquito de atención, así que aquí tenemos a Jou firmando su sentencia de muerte por haberse enterado él también antes que Mimi jajajaja ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Ace Cornell:** claro, es un buen método, al menos los "pobrecillos" se molestaron en intentar no ser escuchados porque posiblemente las caras de los pobres Srs Takenouchi iba a ser un poema. Los digimon solo les dirían que viene siendo lo normal con esos dos, que no hay que alarmarse jajajaja

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** muy bien, sincronización otra vez, porque ya me estaba cansando de hacer test y justo me vino a subir el capítulo cuando me llegó tu review.

Sí, parece que tanto terror a los suegros no les ha acabado teniendo Yamato como para irse a rondar a la pelirroja, pero bueno, que todos sabemos que si la pregunta de la ducha se la hace Toshiko huye muy disimuladamente para no volver más por allí, no vaya a ser jajajaja Le vienen de vez en cuando los ramalazos quinceañeros y luego se asusta de los suegros.

Jou se ha enterado antes que el resto porque en mi cabeza siempre ha debido de tener muy buena relación con el rubio, así que hemos echado a Koushiro - por su integridad física y mental - para Tokio y ya lo sabe Jou y su pobrecirto hermano Shuu. Si al final la nenita provoca el fangirleo de todos aquellos que se enteran de su existencia... Y normal jajaja

¡Bicos grandes para ti y las tartarugas!


	156. La cosa más evidente del mundo

\- Mira… te dije ayer que me dejaras en paz – protestó Takeru mientras que, con cuidado, dejaba al pequeño Reiji en su carricoche.

\- ¿Qué he dicho yo ahora? – a su lado, Taichi observaba hacia el niño pequeño, intentando no reírse descaradamente del rubio-. Que yo sepa no he dicho absolutamente nada en ningún momento.

\- Precisamente… Te has pasado estas semanas para atrás mirándome sin decir ni media palabra y riéndote solo. El otro día cuando fui a por los niños y Hikari especialmente, pero claro, ¿para qué ibas a decir nada? Mejor quedarte mirando para mí con una sonrisa odiosa en la cara.

\- Eh… No era una noticia mía para poder contársela a nadie – empezó a sonreír-. ¿No era lo que tuve que aguantar yo otras veces?

\- Ya, pero es diferente. Yo soy el hermano de Yamato…

\- ¿Y? Ni que a mí me hubiera contado algo él… De hecho, a mí no me ha contado nada nadie, solo sé estar dónde tengo que estar. No como otros que no saben ni siquiera adivinar por qué su hermano lleva semanas dándole esquinazo…

\- Mira… no me hables – cruzando los brazos, se quedó mirando hacia Hikari, la cual al verlos demasiado tiempo gruñéndose él uno al otro, decidió ver qué les pasaba-. Tu hermano es un tocanarices…

\- Es parte de mi encanto – contestando antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella, estiró el brazo para coger a su hermana por los hombros -. ¿Fue muy grave la pataleta que le entró? Venga… confiesa…

\- A mí no me metáis en vuestras discusiones absurdas… - negó con la cabeza, sin intentar escaparse de él-. ¿Koemi?

\- Trabajando, viene dentro de un rato. Esta última temporada tenemos los turnos cambiados. Además ella ya está enterada de lo que pasa desde el principio, no creo yo que se pierda mucho…

\- ¿También lo sabía Koemi? – el rubio giró la cabeza hacia ambos.

\- ¿Tú no sabes la parte de la historia en la que el cansino de mi hermano se llevó a tu cuñada a rastras a casa hasta que volvió Yamato el fin de semana que pasó fuera de la ciudad?

\- Perdona… hice mi labor de buen amigo preocupado a sabiendas de que la muy cabezota iba a querer quedarse sola en casa. Y… no estaba para quedarse sola en casa.

\- Será que se puso mal de tener que aguantarte tantas horas seguidas en muy pocos días.

\- Oye, tú desde que usas otro apellido te estás poniendo demasiado de parte del enemigo… Que lo sepas…

\- Exactamente… ¿qué es lo que consideras enemigo tú ahora?

La voz de Koushiro hizo que los tres se girasen para poder observarlo, dándose cuenta de que a su lado llegaba también Mimi.

\- Pues… a la que va contigo, por ejemplo. Es la mejor definición que se me ocurre enemigo ahora mismo… ¿Qué estás haciendo tú en Tokio? – respondió el castaño, sorprendido de ver a su amigo allí.

\- No lo tengo demasiado claro todavía, pero la semana pasada apareció Toshiko por allí y me dijo que me viniera a pasar nos días al norte que no hacía falta en Kioto… Así que si ha tenido algún problema con el profesor y pretende librarse de los testigos… Yo no me meto.

\- Lo que pasa es que Toshiko está totalmente de acuerdo conmigo con que ya os vale de esconderos tan lejos de la ciudad de nosotras y te ha mandado a casa a sabiendas de que todos le tenéis tanto miedo como para pensar tan siquiera en llevarle la contraria – sonriendo, Mimi se quedó mirando hacia los tres que los habían recibido-. ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Por qué tiene Hikari cara de querer que alguien la salve?

\- Porque precisamente es lo que necesito… - contestó aprovechando para revolverse y escaparse del agarre de su hermano.

* * *

Recogiendo los últimos bocetos de encima de la mesa, Sora apagó las luces antes de salir al pasillo en su estudio. Se le había hecho algo más tarde de la cuenta, pero como Yamato todavía no había dado señales de vida no había problema.

El viernes había conseguido echar a Haru para que se fuera con la peor de las excusas a Los Ángeles a pasar unos días con Andrew bajo el pretexto de tener que revisar la mercancía de unos proveedores, de manera que ahora únicamente se fue despidiendo de la gente con paso rápido con el pasillo antes de llegar hasta el ascensor.

Llamó al botón mientras que empezaba a hacer malabarismos con sus pertenencias para ser capaz de ponerse el abrigo. Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, estaba sujetando la bufanda con la boca mientras que intentaba meter uno de sus brazos por la manga. Esa imagen fue la que pudo ver el rubio nada más llegar, empezando a reírse de lo que veía antes de tan siquiera ser descubierto.

\- De portada de revista, ¿intentas ponerlo de moda? – comentó provocando que levantara la vista hacia él justo antes de alargar el brazo para coger la bufanda.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que debería de usarte a ti para la campaña a ver si así funciona? – agradeciendo tener algo más de libertad de movimiento se las arregló para ponerse finalmente la chaqueta.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó.

\- Nos vamos – dio un paso, haciéndolo retroceder y entrar los dos de nuevo en el ascensor-. Ya bastante drama se va a montar como para que lleguemos tarde…

\- A lo mejor ya se han ido de la lengua y cuando lleguemos no queda ni rastro de Yagami…

\- Espero que no… ¿qué sería de ti sin él?

Riéndose, se acercó hasta ella, colocando la bufanda en torno a su cuello, colocándosela algo más alto de lo que debiera con la intención de dejarla cubierta hasta la nariz. Observó, divertido, como entrecerraba sus ojos canela para lanzarle una mala mirada antes de inclinarse hacia ella para dejar un beso en su frente.

\- Seguro que no me miras tan mal cuando salgamos a la calle – acabó por decirle riéndose.

* * *

Mientras que esperaban por aquellos que faltaban, el resto del grupo que habían podido reunir había ido apareciendo poco a poco, siendo ellos dos los últimos en aparecer.

\- Ya era hora, ¿no? ¿Se puede saber de dónde venís?

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que es salir de Ginza a esta hora del día? – protesto la pelirroja cuando Mimi le habló-. No hemos pasado ni por casa, yo vengo con las cosas del estudio y mira a éste que ni se ha cambiado de ropa…

Giró la cabeza automáticamente para fijarse en el rubio, quien, tal y como había dicho Sora, se podía ver cómo llevaba el uniforme por debajo de la chaqueta. Sonrió entretenida ante la imagen y luego volvió a mirar hacia la pelirroja.

\- Hace mucho que no sé de ti, ¿dónde te metes?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Dónde te metes tú? Te has pasado de viaje con el programa fuera de la ciudad semanas…

\- Excusas… - negó con la cabeza, alargando el brazo para acercar hacia ellas a Miyako, quien había podido acercarse al final-. ¿Y tú? ¿No te veo tampoco si no se junta el grupo entero?

\- ¿Con tres niños? ¿Tú a qué crees que me dedico yo por las tardes a parte de darme cabezazos?

\- No es para tanto… Yo tengo dos bebés y tengo que aguantar a mi hermano y a Takeru dando la lata… - acercándose hasta ellas, Hikari también aprovechó para meterse en la conversación.

\- Con levantar un poco el tono los tenéis a todos controlados, así que menos excusas… - terminó por decir Sora-. Sobre todo tú, Hikari.

\- Ya, ya… tú sigue dedicándote a meterle paranoias raras en la cabeza a Takeru y vamos a dejar de tener buenas relaciones que luego la que tiene que aguantarlo soy yo.

\- No son paranoias raras, yo solo le he dicho que he notado que sí que es verdad que sus padres parecen llevarse mejor ahora – se encogió de hombros.

\- Vete a contarle eso a quien se lo crea… Mira, mira cómo sonríe…

Sin intentar disimular, empezó a reírse, girando la cabeza cuando sintió la mano de Yamato en torno a su cintura, habiéndose acercado a saludar por allí.

\- ¿Qué os pasa?

\- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? – sonriendo de forma más exagerada, Mimi se quedó mirando hacia él-. ¿Has tenido un buen día en el trabajo? Porque te veo de muy buen humor.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres capaz de notar mis cambios de humor tú? – intentó ironizar.

\- Pero si eres la cosa más evidente del mundo, ¿a que sí? – miró hacia las demás presentes-. Evidente a más no poder, así que o llegáis tarde por haber estado haciendo a saber qué en el estudio de esta señorita o has tenido un buen día en el trabajo.

\- ¡Mimi! – protestó la pelirroja, notando como hasta el rubio empezaba a reírse.

\- ¡Pero míralo! ¡Si hasta se está riendo! ¿Desde cuándo sabes reírte tú?

\- Desde que tengo buenos motivos para reírme – le contestó antes de sonreírle de medio lado-. ¿Estamos todos ya?

\- Yo creo que sí – le contestó su cuñada-. Y menos mal que habéis llegado porque el numerito que tenían montado entre tu hermano y el mío…

\- Me lo puedo imaginar, tranquila… - bajó la cabeza hacia Sora, lanzándole así una mirada más significativa antes de que las demás pudieran ver como asentía.

\- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? – dándose cuenta de los gestos de la pareja, Mimi se quedó mirándolos fijamente.

Observando a su amiga, la pelirroja no pudo más que acabar cruzando una mirada también con Hikari antes de volver a observar a Mimi.

\- Vale… Yo creo que… lo que te voy a decir ahora te va a enfadar mucho. Pero… Este es el mejor momento para contártelo – aunque en el grupo estaba también Miyako en aquellos momentos, esas palabras las dirigía especialmente hacia ella, a sabiendas de que se lo iba a tomar demasiado a la tremenda.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho el inútil este ya? – giró la cabeza hacia Yamato-. ¿Por qué me estás mirando con esa cara? A mí no me mires así, ¿eh?

\- No puede ser… - murmuró de repente la pelivioleta.

\- ¿No puede ser el qué? – la castaña, aún confusa, se giró para observarla-. A ver, yo no me estoy enterando de algo y tiene pinta de ser bastante gordo…

\- ¿Sora? – cruzando una mirada con ella, pudo ver cómo asentía-. ¡Ah! – el grito de Miyako llamó la atención de todos los presentes, hasta incluso de los que estaban en el otro grupo.

\- ¿Y a esta qué le ha dado? – los ojos de Mimi pasaron de ella hacia la pelirroja, de nuevo, dándose cuenta en ese momento de las caras de la pareja. Giró la cabeza, observando ahora a Hikari y, finalmente, volviendo a mirar hacia ellos, cómo poco a poco Yamato acababa por dejar sus manos desde donde estaban hasta la parte baja de la cintura-. ¿Qué… está pasando aquí?

\- Mimi… estoy embarazada.

Silencio.

Llevó la mirada a la cara de su amiga, luego a la del rubio y, finalmente, de nuevo hacia las manos de él.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué me voy a enfadar? – murmuró, todavía confusa.

\- Porque lo sé desde hace semanas, solo que queríamos esperar a saber el género para poder decírselo a sus padres… Va a ser una niña.

\- ¡Sora! – Miyako se adelantó hacia ella, directa a darle la enhorabuena, pero no pudo llegar a hacerlo al cruzarse con el brazo de Mimi impidiéndole el paso.

\- ¿Cómo que niña? ¿Sabes que es una niña?

\- Sí, nos lo dijeron en la revisión el otro día…

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis?

\- Desde que me la llevé a rastras al hospital en octubre – apareciendo al otro lado de la pelirroja, Taichi no pudo más que dedicarle la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Octubre… - silencio de nuevo.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** creo que a Mimi se le ha quedado atascada la noticia y está intentando procesarla lentamente, aunque claro, Yagami no piensa en que quizás debería de aprovechar esos preciosos segundos para ir saliendo corriendo para no tener que aguantarla. Que son segundos vitales... Pero no, se queda ahí, regodeándose en que él sí que sabía la noticia y ellos no. Que por otro lado no debería de extrañarle eso a nadie, conociendo ya el historial del matrimonio de tres.

Toshiko preocupándose de que el pobrecito Koushiro no tenga que aguantar la madre de todas las pataletas en su contra es muy apropiada jajajaja Que ya se conoce a Mimi y sabe que el pobrecillo no tiene la culpa de nada, así que venga, ella lo pone a salvo para que se enteren los dos a la vez y todos contentos. No tenemos un divorcio por el medio.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** ¿responde este capítulo a tu pregunta? Jajajaja mañana veremos la reacción de forma más extendida, que no se va a quedar procesando la noticia durante tanto tiempo como para no montar el drama, tú tranquila. Los señores tortuga no decepcionan cuando les da por hacer honor a su nombre, aunque luego venga el inocente del suegro a preguntar por el agua de la ducha y casi salgan corriendo jajaja

¡Pobrecito Jou! Lo que pasa es que el angelito es el más normal de todos ellos y solo sale cuando tiene que dejar constancia de que está vivo y esas cosas. Me da penita no sacarlos ni a él ni a Koushiro tanto como a los demás, pero claro, no dan tanto juego jajajaja Aunque siempre viene bien tener un médico a mano aunque se haya especializado en atenciones al mundo digimon.

¡Un beso!

 **Guest vecina:** no... mi condena los fines de semana es hacer los malditos test del teórico... Si ya no me gustaba, ahora que tengo que hacerlo por narices en el poco tiempo libre que tengo está consiguiendo que le coja un asco que para qué te voy a contar. Niveles profesionales de asco jajaaja Con decirte que me pongo de mal humor de solo pensar que lleva un festivo y tengo que perder la tarde haciendo esta m***** :D

La reacción asesina de Mimi porque ha sido de las últimas en enterarse está por llegar en el siguiente, y sobretodo, el pobrecito Taichi, que como siempre se come todos los dramas. Que por cierto, hablando de él, ayer aproveché para dejar hecho un capi de esos que nos gustan tanto a las dos ❤❤❤

Es que en la foto final los ponen demasiado juntos, sí jajaja Pero bueno, yo creo que es porque como les han puesto a los nenes y los digimon en medio no hay espacio (mentira, querían poner al matrimonio Ishida❤❤❤Yagami juntos y no sabían cómo jajajaja). Aunque también es verdad que a alguno de los dibujantes les debe de gustar la pareja Jou-Sora porque vamos, en el cd este que sacaron en 02 no pueden ser más evidentes jajaja Pobrecito Jou.

Disfruta de lo que queda de fin de semana... Y nada de estudiar mucho o le digo a las tartarugas que te muerdan, ¡un bico!

PD: la maldita página lleva sin dejarme guardar las contestaciones a las review para subir el capítulo desde hace un rato y está a punto de irse volando por la ventana ¬¬ A ver si es de esta... ¬¬


	157. Deja de poner esa cara

\- Pues… creo que ya empiezo a entender por qué Toshiko me ha mandado para Tokio estos días…

Koushiro había estado pendiente de la conversación que tenía no demasiado lejos de dónde ellos estaban al haber escuchado el grito que había dado Miyako.

\- Sí, yo me enteré de pura casualidad porque me los encontré cuando había ido a ver a mi hermano, así que ya puedes ir buscando la forma de agradecérselo – Jou, quien se había quedado junto al pelirrojo, sonrió.

\- ¿El qué? ¿No tener una demanda de divorcio encima de la mesa por ocultación de información?

\- Por ejemplo, así que vete comprando bombones o algo…

\- ¿Tú no piensas salir corriendo? – el médico giró la cabeza hacia Taichi.

\- ¿Yo? Quiero disfrutar de esto…

Mimi se quedó con la mirada fija en la pareja que acababa de decirle que estaban esperando una niña, sin poder terminar de creerse lo que estaba escuchando. O más bien el hecho de estar escuchándolo en aquel momento.

\- ¿Mimi? – reclamó de nuevo Sora.

No llegó a decirles ni media palabra, recortando la distancia que la separaba de ambos, se lanzó directa a abrazarse a su amiga, principalmente, pero alargando el brazo para poder coger alcanzar también a Yamato.

\- ¡Octubre! ¡Y no me habíais dicho nada!

\- No se lo habíamos contado a nadie – explicó la pelirroja-. Takeru sigue montando la pataleta porque se enteró el viernes cuando se lo dijimos a sus padres…

\- Bah, da igual… ¡Me alegro muchísimo!

Al contrario de lo que muchos de los presentes hubieran esperado ver, no llegaron a ver cómo Yamato se escapaba de ella, posiblemente estuviera de demasiado buen humor como para no pasarle lo que fuera.

\- ¿Y ya sabéis seguro que va a ser una niña? – se separó de ellos, para observarlos.

\- Sí, nos lo dijeron sin que contáramos con ello, por eso os lo estamos diciendo ahora. Estábamos pensando en que tendríamos que esperar más… - contestó él.

\- ¡Una niña! ¡Vais a tener una niña! – se volvió a abrazar, aquella vez solo a su amiga, sin contenerse en dar un pequeño saltito.

Dejando que las atenciones fueran hacia la pareja, Takeru observaba la escena. Se alegraba por su hermano a pesar de toda la lata que llevaba dando con el tema de no haberse enterado hasta entonces, pero, podía llegar a entender los motivos de ellos, de manera, que no iba a decir más sobre el tema. O al menos directamente hacia ellos.

\- Lo curioso es que mi cuñado se haya enterado antes que la propia madre, ¿eh? – le dijo a Mimi, colocándose a su lado, sonriendo cuando vio que giraba la cabeza-. Y que supiera que iba a ser niña nada más que salieron del hospital con la noticia… Ni siquiera mis padres tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando, y creo que ya sabes cómo es la relación que tiene mi hermano con mi padre.

No contestó, quedándose mirando hacia él, empezando poco a poco a entrecerrar los ojos hasta que su atención se vio desviada hacia dónde, unos metros más allá, sobresalía la cabeza del castaño.

\- ¡TÚ! – gritó de repente avanzando con paso rápido hacia él.

\- Yo no quiero saber absolutamente nada de nada – fue la respuesta de Koushiro nada más escuchar la voz de Mimi acercarse hacia ellos, retrocediendo unos pasos, aprovechando el momento para acercarse a felicitar a la pareja.

Girando la cabeza ante el grito que sabía perfectamente que iba por él sin la necesidad del comentario de aquel que huía en aquellos momentos. Cuando encaró a la castaña, lo hizo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- ¿Quieres algo?

\- ¿Tú de qué vas? ¿Tienes que tener siempre las narices metidas absolutamente en todo? ¡Se supone que su mejor amiga soy yo!

\- Y por eso, sin duda, tuve que ser yo el que se la llevara al médico, por tú, la mejor amiga, estabas terriblemente pendiente de ella, ¿a que sí? - cruzando los brazos ante el drama que se le venía encima, la miró hasta con resignación.

\- ¡Me da igual! Sea lo que sea siempre tienes que estar tú metido en el medio con esos dos. Siempre.

\- ¿Y? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – dándose cuenta de que probablemente le costara encontrar buenos argumentos en su contra. Viendo que abría la boca de nuevo para protestar-. Obviamente no dije ni media palabra, porque no era asunto mío para contar. Pero si en vez de tanto andar de aquí para allá con el programa te hubieras fijado te habrías dado cuenta en cuestión de un rato con ella. Así que… no acepto tus argumentos como válidos… Así que vete a gritarles a ellos por no contártelo si te apetece, pero a mí déjame tranquilito…

Dejándola con la palabra en la boca, cambió la dirección de sus pasos hasta donde se habían quedado el resto del grupo, sin ni siquiera dignarse a escuchar las contestaciones de Mimi.

\- ¿Sabes que probablemente tarde un par de meses en volver a hablarte? – le dijo Yamato nada más verlo acercarse a ellos.

\- ¿Dónde tengo que firmar para que eso sea cierto?

\- Oye, no me copies las frases… Que el que se pelea normalmente con Mimi por sus absurdeces soy yo, no tú.

\- Desde lo de cierto vestido, del cual prefiero seguir sin saber detalle alguno, creo que podemos decir que tenemos las tornas cambiadas, ¿no te parece?

\- Ahí no sabes hasta qué punto tengo que darte la razón – sonriendo de medio lado sin poder evitarlo ante la mención del vestido, no pudo más que asentir.

\- Y deja de poner esa cara cada vez que hago referencia a eso – protestó.

\- ¿Qué cara?

\- Esa que tienes puesta ahora mismo… - girando la cabeza hacia Sora, la vio negando con la cabeza.

\- No quiero saber ni media palabra de lo que acaba de pasar ahí detrás, ¿entendido? Para una vez que probablemente tenga que darte la razón a ciegas no tengo gana de que me grite a mí también.

\- A ti no te va a gritar, tienes la mejor excusa del mundo – la pinchó ligeramente en el costado-. Además, es más divertido tirarme de los pelos con Takeru, él al menos tienes sus motivos para protestar. Estaba empezando a volver loca a mi hermana con que algo raro estaba pasando.

\- ¿Y tú qué le decías? – buscando a su hermano con la mirada, Yamato se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- ¿Yo? Que había visto ya las fotos de la boda y que tus padres se veían de muy buen talante el uno con el otro que si estaba todo bien – no se molestó en disimular que empezaba a reírse.

\- ¿Tú también con eso? – girando la cabeza hacia el castaño, incrédulo, lo miró interrogante.

\- ¿Yo? Se merece que le toquemos las narices con su paranoia favorita. Y, aparte de que yo creo que algo de razón llevamos esta señorita y yo, sirve para que se le olvide que tiene otras cosas más importantes de las que "preocuparse" que cuando me entero o me dejo de enterar yo de las cosas – buscándolo con la mirada, no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa.

\- Pues ya puedes ir echando a correr el día que tu hermana se entere de quien es el responsable de esas paranoias también, porque dudo que te vaya a aceptar la excusa de que se lo tiene más que merecido.

\- ¿Ella sí y yo no?

\- Porque yo sí que puedo decir que se lo tiene más que merecido y que tengo toda la razón del mundo – dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sora se quedó mirando hacia su amigo-. Y, además, ahora mismo tengo la mejor excusa del mundo para hacer lo que me venga en gana y librarme de todo tipo de acusación.

* * *

Con los brazos cruzados, Mimi se había quedado siguiendo con la mirada a Taichi con los ojos entrecerrados en todo momento, incluso en el momento en que se había ido a buscar a Koemi, la cual acababa de llegar con el niño.

\- No te enfades conmigo… pero… en el fondo tiene razón – le dijo Koushiro.

\- ¿Cómo que tiene razón? – giró la cabeza hacia él.

\- Quiero decir – se apresuró a aclarar -, que tiene razón con lo de que no ha sido más que una coincidencia que estuviera cerca cuando se enteró ella. No creo que lo haya hecho intencionadamente…

\- No estoy enfadada con él por eso – aclaró-. ¿Tú sabías algo?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo narices voy a saber yo algo?

\- Porque trabajas para su padre…

\- No, él no lo sabía. No se lo habían contado a nadie más que a Toshiko hasta este fin de semana. Por lo que me han dicho si Taichi y a la chica esta con la que trabaja lo sabían es porque estaban delante el día que se la tuvo que llevar él a rastras al médico… - se encogió de hombros-. De hecho, creo que me empiezo a imaginar por qué me ha echado para casa este fin de semana sin mucho motivo aparente.

\- Tiene sentido… - murmuró, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo-. Estoy enfadada con él porque me ha dicho que si no me entero de estas cosas es porque no estoy pendiente de ella, ¡yo!

\- Bueno… siendo sinceros, es que estar más pendientes de ella que él es complicado. Probablemente esté la cosa bastante reñida hasta con Yamato… Así que no le hagas demasiado caso con eso. Si has estado fuera tú también por el trabajo no es culpa tuya. Es como si me quieren decir a mí algo por no enterarme de lo que pasa por aquí…

\- Lo tuyo podría llegar a ponerse en duda – quitando la mala cara unos segundos, se giró hacia él-. Yo todavía tengo mis reservas sobre si de verdad tienes que pasarte tanto tiempo allí o has encontrado tu excusa favorita para esconderte de mí…

\- No tienes pruebas de nada… - sonrió, dándose cuenta del tono de las palabras de ella, por fin.

Cogió aire, buscando con la mirada ahora a su amiga, observándola unos segundos antes de volver a mirar hacia Koushiro.

\- Bueno, yo creo que si lleva todo este tiempo sabiéndolo antes que yo ahora tengo más derecho de hacer de amiga cansina de ahora en adelante para recuperar el tiempo perdido… - sonrió divertida antes de guiñarle el ojo y avanzar hacia donde estaba Sora, pillándola desprevenida y entrelazando así su brazo con él de ella-. Ahora es cuando tienes que contarme todos los detalles, te diría que también los del cómo – alzó las cejas un par de veces – has llegado a esta situación, como pero ya sé que es causa perdida, vamos a quedarnos con lo demás…

\- Ey, eso puedes ir a preguntárselo luego a él si quieres… - divertida al imaginarse perfectamente aquella escena, acabó por mirar hacia ella-. Tampoco hay mucho más que contarte salvo que llevo un par de meses horribles. Entre que no queríamos que nadie lo supiera antes que sus padres y los míos y lo mal que lo he estado llevando… Por eso no se me ha visto el pelo en este tiempo.

\- ¿Tú? Con tu afición a los mareos y las revolturas de estómago al mínimo cambio de planes… jamás me habría podido imaginar algo así. ¿Tan malo ha sido?

\- Nada fuera de lo normal, pero me ha pegado bastante fuerte. Ahora ya estoy bastante mejor, por eso nos fuimos este fin de semana a Kioto a contárselo a mi padre que no sabía nada.

\- Sí, eso me ha dicho Koushiro.

\- Pobrecito… Llegó mi madre y lo mandó para casa sin explicación alguna… Deberías de hacértelo mirar si la propia Toshiko es la que por prevenir, lo manda para casa no vaya a ser que se entere de informaciones delicadas antes que tú…

\- Tu madre me conoce de hace bastante, ya sabes lo que hay – sonriendo, se quedó mirando hacia ella-. ¿Y ella lo sabía de antes?

\- Casi desde el principio… Digamos que no estaba para quedarme sola en casa y la paranoia de don paranoico llegó a límites insospechadas y hubo que avisarla…

\- Y lo es triste es que tenga que darle yo la razón al rubio ese… Claro que obviamente tú no querías "molestar" a nadie porque "te las arreglabas perfectamente sola"…

Arrugando la nariz, se limitó a hacerle burla a la castaña como modo de contestación, sacándole una carcajada a ella y uniéndosele después la pelirroja.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** no sé, yo creo que cuando Taichi no miré le van a clavar un puñal por la espalda de los que duele, porque lo que le ha dicho a Mimi no se yo cuántos pueden vivir para contarlo. Aunque claro, si luego se va corriendo a esconderse con su marido, pues igual así busca sobrevivir jajaja Al menos Koushiro sigue de una pieza y su vida sentimental parece funcionar perfectamente jajaja Toshiko se merece un buen regalo de su parte es lo único que tengo que decir jajaja

Tengo las neuronas tan muertas hoy que me está costando hasta responder la review, fíjate lo que te digo... pero venga, yo puedo... ¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti! Ya es oficial y ya el grupo sabe que hay nenita en camino.


	158. Mediodía

Acostumbrado a despertarse al sentir a Sora tener que levantarse al baño, aquel día, cuando abrió los ojos y la vio dormida a su lado profundamente, no pudo más que sonreír. Era cierto que hacía ya unos días que se había estado empezando a encontrar mejor, pero aquel era el primer fin de semana en el que realmente no se había despertado, ni siquiera ante el sonido del despertador.

Alargó la mano para ver la hora que era, intentando moverse lo menos posible, por temor a por despertarla, dándose cuenta de que aún era temprano y que podía quedarse más rato en la cama. Aquel día no tenía nada que hacer hasta entrada la tarde, de manera que no tenían prisa alguna. Como si hubiera sido capaz de saber lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, en el momento en el que volvió a posar el teléfono encima de la mesita de noche, notó cómo la pelirroja se giraba buscando su cercanía entre las sábanas.

Dibujando una ligera sonrisa le facilitó el trabajo para que se acomodara a su lado, aprovechando para volver a cerrar él los ojos. No había prisa, y acababa de encontrar el motivo perfecto para no levantarse aquel día temprano.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, sin ser consciente del tiempo que había pasado, dándose cuenta de aunque se había vuelto a alejar de él, Sora seguía completamente dormida. Decidiendo que era momento de levantarse y preparar el desayuno, salió de la cama muy suavemente, alargo la mano para coger ropa de abrigo para echarse por encima de la camiseta del pijama y salió de la habitación sin encender la luz, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Una vez en la planta inferior, se encontró con los digimon, observándolo desde uno de los sofás.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo despiertos? – les preguntó.

\- Es casi medio día – contestó su compañero.

\- ¿Casi medio día? – giró la cabeza hacia el reloj que había en el salón pudo verlo. Sorprendido, se pasó una mano por los ojos-. Me he quedado dormido…

\- ¿Y Sora? – rápidamente Biyomon dio un pequeño salto, colocándose en el respaldo.

\- Sigue durmiendo, déjala… Voy a preparar el desayuno y cuando esté subes si quieres a despertarla, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Sigue durmiendo? – sorprendida, asintió a lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- Sí, hoy no se ha despertado ni en toda la noche ni a primera hora de la mañana – explicó acercádose hacia la cocina finalmente-. ¿Qué os apetece para desayunar?

* * *

Girándose en la cama, todavía bastante dormida, se encontró con algo que le impidió el movimiento. Acostumbrada a aquello, pensando en que a su lado estaría su marido, alargó la mano para rodearlo con ella. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta, de que el cuerpo que había a su lado era más pequeño de lo que ella esperaba. Abriendo los ojos poco a poco, se encontró con un borrón rosa frente a sus ojos.

Parpadeó, confusa, reconociendo finalmente a Biyomon. Sonrió automáticamente, afianzando mejor su brazo en torno a ella.

\- Pero bueno… ¿y tú que estás haciendo aquí? ¿No es muy temprano para que estés levantada ya?

\- Van a dar las doce del mediodía – fue la respuesta de su amiga-. Te has quedado dormida y no te queríamos despertar… Pero como no bajes pronto yo creo que Gabumon se va a comer tu desayuno…

\- ¿Mediodía? – sorprendida, giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, intentando ver algo de la luz que se pudiera colar entre las persianas-. ¿Yamato?

\- Haciéndonos el desayuno… ¡Venga! ¡Vamos!

Sonriendo a las palabras de ella, asintió. Sorprendida todavía por hacerse quedado durmiendo tanto tiempo por primera vez en meses, buscó su bata para echársela por encima de los hombros, lanzando una mirada a su alrededor intentando dar con sus calcetines. Un par de minutos más tarde, bajó las escaleras, notando la ausencia de comida en el estómago nada más percibir el olor del desayuno.

\- Buenos días, dormilona – dijo Yamato nada más verla aparecer-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- Creo que lo sabes mejor que yo – le dijo llegando finalmente a la planta de abajo-… Yo creo que ni cuando llegamos a Grecia el primer día me quedé dormida hasta tan tarde.

\- Podría ser… Me he levantado hace nada yo también, no te creas – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentara-. Pero no te quería despertar, así que me vine a hacer el desayuno…

\- O la comida ya casi – sonrió, pasando por detrás de él, arrastrando su mano por su espalda antes de llegar a sentarse-. ¿Qué has hecho de desayuno?

\- Pregúntales a estos dos, que llevan persiguiéndome desde que me levanté porque estaban con antojo – girando la cabeza ante el gesto de ella, terminó por echar en el plato la última de las tortitas.

\- Oye, la de los antojos se supone que tengo que ser yo… - girando la cabeza hacia ellos, se empezó a reír.

\- Tú con tal de que comas algo y no te siente mal te hace cualquiera lo que tú quieras – dijo Biyomon-. ¡Y yo quiero tortitas! ¡Tengo hambre!

\- Eres una impaciente… - cerrando los ojos mientras que hablaba, intentando centrarse en el olor de la comida, Gabumon se acomodó mejor en la silla.

\- ¿A que me como las tuyas también?

Dejando el plato encima de la mesa y tomando asiento él también, se acercó hasta la pelirroja, para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

\- Que sepas que me desperté a primera hora, como siempre, pero las intenciones de alguien de usarme de almohada hicieron que me volviera a quedar dormido…

\- Ya, ya… excusas – girando la cabeza hacia él, sonriendo-. Es raro… Hoy es la primera vez que me levanto y siento que he descansado de verdad… Y hasta tengo hambre – bajó la vista, buscando a comida.

\- No iba a durar para siempre, ¿no? Ya te dijo la doctora en la revisión que deberías de empezar a mejorar de ahora en adelante.

\- Ya… lo sé, pero se me hace raro – alargando la mano, cogió ella el plato, echándoles a los digimon su desayuno.

\- Hay más, pero no las he hecho para que no se enfríen, así que si tienes hambre, luego hago más – le dijo echándose él también las suyas.

\- Recuérdame que el día que lo vea por ahí te compre un delantal de los que ponen "Kiss the chef"… - comentó de forma totalmente distraída, pinchando tus tortillas y llevándose el trozo a los labios escuchando de fondo cómo se reía por el comentario.

* * *

Se estaba terminando de colocar bien el pelo tras haber salido de la ducha, aprovechando mientras que Sora terminaba de vestirse. A pesar de que se habían levantado tarde, iban perfectamente bien de tiempo. Aquel día habían quedado en ir a hacerle una visita a Mai, a la cual casi no había vuelto a ver desde que había salido del hospital. Era alguien que se merecía que le diera la noticia directamente en persona, y que, por suerte, no le iba a montar el drama por haber tardado en decírselo.

\- ¿Me ayudas? – la voz de Sora lo sacó de sus pensamientos, acercándose hasta él y quedándose de espaldas dejando a la vista los botones de la blusa que se había puesto.

\- ¿Vas a ir así? Debe de estar bastante frío fuera… - girándose automáticamente, hizo lo que ella le pedía.

\- Voy a ponerme una chaqueta por encima de esto y luego el abrigo… El que pilla catarros sin sentido de los dos eres tú – le contestó, divertida.

\- Qué graciosa… - cuando terminó con el último, se inclinó, dejando un ligero beso en su cuello-. ¿Te queda mucho?

\- No… Ya estoy casi, solo tengo que calzarme y podemos irnos.

\- Vale, pues yo voy ahora…

\- Ya, si es que tardas más que yo en prepararte, que llevas un buen rato mirándote en el espejo, presumido…

\- Vete a terminar de vestirte, corre – negó con la cabeza antes de dejarla irse.

Cuando volvió a salir del baño, la encontró sentada sobre la cama, con la chaqueta ya colocada, esperando por él, mientras que terminaba de colocar las cosas en el bolso.

\- Oye… estaba pensando… Con la tontería… La Navidad cada vez está más cerca… Y es la primera vez que vamos a estar los dos incluso en la misma ciudad o incluso en el mismo planeta.

\- Lo dices como si hubiéramos tenido todas las posibles desgracias hasta el momento para no ser capaces de hacer nada… - se acercó hasta ella, esperando a que terminara de colocar sus cosas.

\- ¿Verdad? – sonrió, poniéndose en pie junto a él-. A lo mejor, si yo me encuentro mejor ya, podemos pensar en hacer algo o ir a algún sitio si te dan algunos días. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Contando que si le hacemos caso a mi hermano el día de Nochebuena ya va para diecisiete años la cosa, no me puede parecer mejor idea.

\- Madre mía, diecisiete años aguantándote… Pobre de mí… Menos mal que ya se te han pasado las manías raritas de los últimos cursos…

\- Tendría que tomarme a mal ese comentario, pero como no puedo darte más que la razón, pues mira… vamos a dejarlo – riéndose por lo bajo, terminó por asentir-. Yo creo que si no ocurre alguna desgracia aunque sea un fin de semana algo podremos hacer.

\- Bueno, tú espera a ver si tenemos permiso de cierta personita para poder ir a alguna parte – se posó la mano en el vientre, entretenida.

\- Seguro que sí, ya verás como ahora vas a mejorar y dentro de poco tenemos que volver a ir de compras porque se te ha quedado pequeño todo por fin…

Al estar todavía sin calzarse, tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para ser capaz de alcanzar a darle un beso en los labios, apenas unos segundos.

\- ¿Ves? Si ya sabía yo que no te gustaba porque me había quedado muy delgaducha… - dijo aquello cuando ya caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación.

Despistado, sin entender muy bien sus palabras, se quedó pensativo unos segundos, decidiendo seguir sus pasos y no pensar en ello o todavía acabarían llegando tarde. Bajó rápidamente los escalones, poniéndose el abrigo por encima antes de mirar hacia los digimon.

\- ¿No tendréis frío? Bueno, tú no, que se supone que es lo tuyo y así no te me quejas del calor a todas horas, pero… ¿tú? – le dijo a Biyomon.

\- Yo estoy bien – alzando el vuelo ligeramente, ayudó a su compañera a terminar de colocarse bien el cuello del abrigo por detrás.

\- Vale, pues… ¿nos vamos?

\- Nos vamos – contestó la pelirroja-. Y quita esa cara de estar a punto de echar humo por las orejas de tanto pensar…

Riéndose de él, abrió la puerta de la calle, notando rápidamente la bajada de temperatura, esperando a que cerrada para poder cogerse a su brazo.

\- Te dije que hacía bastante frío fuera… ¿Quieres coger algo que te abrigue más?

\- No, es solo el contraste. Venga, vamos o acabaremos llegando tarde…

\- Como si me importara a mí mucho que la piloto loca esa tenga algo por lo que protestar nada más verme.

\- Ya… como si no te murieras de ganas de verla. Lamento informarte que hace tiempo que no engañas a nadie, y a mí mucho menos… Así que venga, circula, que con toda la pataleta que montaste la vez que te quedaste atrapado con el huracán en Tanegashima en el fondo te hacía ilusión pasar unos días con ella y los demás.

\- Eso no lo puedes demostrar – sonrió divertido.

\- No me obligues a sacarte algún tipo de confesión más tarde – usando un tono especial para aquello, montó finalmente en el ascensor.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** venga, un capi de los que te gustan, de simple y adorable convivencia entre estos dos para que fangirlees un rato. Ya tocaba un capi de simplemente ellos rondando por casa mientras que se preparan para ir a alguna parte y sin que la pobre pelirroja se estuviera muriendo por los rincones cada cinco minutos. Hoy simplemente te ha tocado la parejita haciendo el vago y durmiendo, que mal no les iba a venir.

A Toshiko le van a llegar varias cajas de bombones por Navidad y van a traer una nota que ponga "Gracias" Jajajajajajajajajaja Gracias a ella Koushiro sigue con vida, lo cual es todo un logro. Ahora a ver a qué ha dedicado estos días en Tokio cortesía de la encantadora señora Takenouchi jajajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti!

 **Guest Vecina:** ya, lo sé. Si la pataleta iba a ser mejor, pero es que ahí es donde me traiciona el cerebro. Me parecería tan absurda la escena si me pasara a mí en la vida real que haría como Taichi, dejarla con la palabra en la boca e irme a mi aire pasando olímpicamente del tema sin darle pie a montar el drama. Así que cuando me puse a escribir a Mimi montando la pataleta no hubo fuerza humana de poder hacer algo con ella más allá de lo que habéis leído.

Y, aunque hubiera cogido Sora y hubiera ido directa a decírselo a Taichi porque le hubiera en gana, a ver quién era el listo que se atreve a decir que no tiene toda la razón y sentido del mundo para hacerlo, buena suerte jajajaja

Taichi lleva metido en la causa de emparanoiar a Takeru desde el principio, no te preocupes, es parte de la venganza por los puñales que le cayeron jajajaja Lo que pasa es que cuando Hikari lo cace lo va a freír a collejas porque luego es ella la que tiene que aguantar el drama del minirubio.

¿No han tenido suerte las tartartugas? Vaya por dios... A lo mejor es que la que lo robó para hacerse un nido en él le ha pillado aprecio, ahora que llega el invierno pues seguro que vale para hacerse un nido calentito. Si la encuentro yo por el Cantábrico te aviso. ¡Muchos bicos para ti!


	159. Maravilla rubia

Sentada sobre las rodillas de su madre, la pequeña Nyoko jugaba distraídamente con un peluche con forma de avión al que le había cogido especial aprecio desde que habían salido del hospital. Mai estaba mirando hacia el reloj, a sabiendas de que su visita estaba a punto de llegar, bajando la vista hacia su pequeña.

\- Deja de morder eso… - cogiendo el juguete con su otra mano, para darle un ligero tironcito de él, jugando con ella, sonrió al escuchar la risa de la pequeña-. Vas a tener que enseñárselo cuando llegue para que vea lo mucho que te gusta.

Escuchar el sonido de la puerta la hizo levantarse. Aquel día estaban solas en casa. El trabajo de su marido tenía cosas buenas, como que nunca había supuesto un problema para la compatibilidad con el suyo y se habían podido trasladar a Tanegashima en su momento sin mayores problemas, pero, por otro lado, ya había tenido que volver a salir de viaje. Y ahora con la pequeña parecía que notaba más las ausencias, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrado y ya hasta tenía ganas de poder volver al trabajo.

Avanzando hacia la puerta con la niña, abrió encontrándose a la pareja al otro lado.

\- Mira Nyoko, la maravilla rubia ha venido a vernos…

\- ¿Por qué será que esa niña se va a aprender antes eso que mi propio nombre?

\- Tenlo por seguro – sonrió, apartándose para dejarlos pasar-. Hola Sora – saludó a la pelirroja cerrando tras ella-. Dejad los abrigos dónde queráis, ¿hace mucho frío fuera?

\- Bastante, sí – respondió ella empezando a quitarse las capas de ropa.

\- ¿Y tú? - Yamato se inclinó ligeramente, observando a la pequeña-. ¿Ese es el avión que yo le regalé?

\- Sí, debe de ser fan tuya o algo porque desde que llegó a casa y se lo dimos se pasa el día con él… Así que ya puedes ir firmándole un autógrafo cuando tenga algo más de razón.

\- ¿Así que te gusta el avión, eh? – acercándose a la pequeña, no tardó en ver como la madre se la tendía para que la cogiera-. ¿Te fías de mí para dejármela? – bromeó.

\- Bueno, creo que tan inútil no eres… - apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar de dejarle a la niña cuando empezó a sentir como alguien tiraba de sus pantalones, bajando la vista automáticamente para ver a Gabumon. Sonrió, agachándose del todo hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo-. ¿Se ha portado bien el cascarrabias este contigo este tiempo?

\- ¡Mai! – abrazándose a la piloto, la saludó rápidamente, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verla.

Observando la escena, el rubio acabó por negar con la cabeza, prefiriendo centrarse en la niña que acababan de dejarla en brazos, acercándose a Sora para que pudiera verla ella también. Bajando ella también la cabeza, acercó la mano hacia el juguete, intentando cogérselo a la pequeña.

\- Si le gustan ya estas cosas de pequeña lo mismo acaba siguiendo tus pasos, Mai.

\- Sí, pretendo enseñarla para que sepa lanzarle puñales a ese rubio que tienes por marido – riéndose, habiendo saludado también a Biyomon, se acercó hasta ellos-. ¿Y vosotros dos qué tal? ¿Todo bien?

\- Muy bien, no se ha muerto nadie en el trabajo en tu ausencia y más o menos me las he arreglado para sustituirte. Y Hideki aún no ha dimitido tampoco…

\- Lo sé, vino a verme hace unos días. De hecho ha venido a verme más que tú, vergüenza debería de darte.

\- No te enfades con él por eso, Mai – le dijo la pelirroja, divertida-. Yamato lleva escondiéndose de todo el mundo desde hace semanas, no es solo contigo la cosa… - cruzando una mirada con él, acabó por ver cómo se escapaba con la pequeña para sentarse.

\- ¿Lleva escondiéndose del mundo semanas? ¿Por qué? ¿qué ha hecho ahora? Aunque también te digo que se le da bastante bien, a ver si te crees que todo esto del espacio exterior no es por andar escondiéndose de la gente en su día…

Echándose a reír sin poder evitarlo por la cara que se le quedó al chico ante las palabras de ella, escuchó tambien como la pelirroja se reía.

\- ¿Tú crees? En su defensa diré que yo ya le había escuchado desde hacía mucho tiempo que le interesaba todo esto…

\- Tonterías… Cuando nos fuimos los dos a terminar la carrera fuera poco más y no quería salir de casa por si se encontraba con…

\- Conmigo – sonrió, divertida-. Por si se encontraba conmigo, que siempre hemos vivido bastante cerca.

\- Os estoy escuchando – protestó desde el sofá-. Si ya sabía yo que iba a ser mala idea que empezarais a tener trato.

\- Bah, no creo que le cuente lo que le cuente yo a ella vaya a ser grave…

\- No me preocupa lo que tú le puedas contar precisamente, Mai – protestó sin levantar la mirada de la niña prefiriendo ignorando la conversación que le llegaba.

La risa que se le escapó a Sora fue lo suficientemente delatadora como para volver a atraer la atención de la piloto, la cual se había quedado mirando hacia la niña en brazos de su amigo.

\- Yo creo que ya lo tengo lo suficientemente calado como para que nada de lo que me puedas contar acabe por darme más motivos para meterme con él. Si siempre ha sido un cactus que no engañaba a nadie… Aunque tampoco me quiere contar de qué se supone que nos conocemos nosotras dos.

\- Pues de esa época precisamente, me temo… - encogiéndose de hombros, Sora se quedó mirando hacia ella-. Estábamos en un… algo, no sé ni cómo llamarlo, cuando os fuisteis…

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿En 2008? ¿Este aburrido estaba con alguien por esa época?

\- No, no estaba con nadie porque cuando parecía que la cosa quería ir bien nos dieron la beca y nos fuimos, así que me pasé dándole esquinazo hasta el día de la despedida, ya te lo cuento yo, que así te quedas más contenta. Y sí, la conoces de haberla visto un día conmigo por esa fecha…

Girando de nuevo la cabeza las dos hacia él, sorprendidas por sus palabras, se quedaron observándolo.

\- ¿Así que te pasaste diez años de morros porque te tuviste que ir a medio intento con ella? ¿En serio? ¿Tú?

\- No era solo por eso – gruñó por lo bajo, acabando por volver a acercarse hasta ellas-. Que sino luego el ego de esta señorita puede verse seriamente afectado…

\- Tranquilo, ya sé que siempre te las arreglas para tener nos perfectos motivos para odiar a todo el mundo tú solo – riéndose de él, Sora se dio cuenta de que se acercaba hacia ella para dejarle a la pequeña.

\- Además, no he venido hasta aquí para que vosotras dos os aliéis en mi contra, que viene siendo lo más normal… ¿O hemos venido para eso? – cruzó una mirada con la pelirroja.

\- No… pero díselo tú, que seguro que te hace más ilusión – riéndose por lo bajo centró su atención en la niña, observándola.

\- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? ¿De qué se supone que se anda escondiendo éste y por que de repente no entiendo nada? – cruzándose de brazos, la piloto se quedó mirando hacia el rubio-. Venga, empieza a confesar o se lo saco a Gabumon y ya sabes que lo compro con facilidad con comida y mimos.

\- No hace falta que lo jures – le dijo-. Ese traidor donde le den mimos ya me abandona… Pero bueno, tienes suerte de que hayamos venido hasta aquí específicamente para decirte algo. Además, ya me ha pillado Hideki porque se anda riendo de mí por los rincones, así que no es justo que él lo sepa y tú no.

\- ¿Te ha pillado? No entiendo nada…

\- Sora está embarazada de más de tres meses… - soltó de golpe dejando la vista fija en su amiga, esperando su reacción.

\- ¿Qué? – parpadeó, perpleja.

\- Que vamos a ser padres y que Nyoko va a tener el verano que viene una amiga con la que poder jugar.

Dejando los labios ligeramente entreabiertos debido a la sorpresa, Mai se quedó mirando hacia el rubio incrédula. Recordaba que él le había dicho que estaban buscándolo pero no hubiera esperado una noticia así de repente. Miro hacia Sora, como si buscara la confirmación de sus palabras y luego de nuevo hacia él, dándose cuenta de la expresión en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurra dejar que se reproduzca el orgullo de la JAXA? – sonriendo de oreja a oreja, bromeó antes de quedarse mirando hacia el rubio-. ¿Y va a ser una niña?

\- Sí, nos lo dijeron en la última revisión y ya se lo empezamos a decir a la gente. Hideki me pilló en las primeras semanas después de que lo supiéramos porque no tenía la cabeza precisamente donde la tuviera que tener.

\- ¿Y los otros dos?

\- Todavía no les he dicho nada – se encogió de hombros.

Giró la cabeza hacia la pelirroja de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de que la conversación también iba con ella, se había ido alejando poco a poco para dejarles algo de privacidad. Fue entonces cuando volvió a mirar hacia él.

\- No sé si te puedes llegar a imaginar lo mucho que me alegro por ti – alargando la mano, la posó sobre su brazo-. Cuando intenté traerte a rastras conmigo a casa después de que nos dieran el alta en el hospital no sabes lo mal que lo estaba pasando viéndote así… Sabiendo que además te lo estabas buscando tú solo y ahora mírate… - amplió más la sonrisa, incluso-. Y ahora vienes a decirme que me has tenido envidia y que vas a tener una niña tú también… Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros dos. Especialmente por ti, por la suerte que has tenido de encontrarte con ella o bueno… reencontrarte.

\- A la tercera dicen que va la vencida – admitió, asintiendo a lo que ella le había dicho-. Lo sé, no sabes hasta qué punto pienso exactamente igual que tú, pero vamos a dejar todo eso como un mal recuerdo y ya está.

\- Sí, porque no creo que ni que te valga como recordatorio de lo que pasa cuando te pones especialito, porque si te da por ahí te damos entre todos tal colleja que te quitamos la tontería de un solo golpe – dijo antes de adelantarse hacia él-. Anda, ven aquí idiota…

Terminando por abrazar a su amigo, permaneció así unos segundos. Por mucho que le gustara meterse con él, lo que le acababa de decir era totalmente sincero. Recordaba el momento en el que se había enterado de que absolutamente había acudido a buscarlo después de lo que había pasado y cómo todavía se había negado a irse con ella a casa. Por suerte parecía que había sido el punto de inflexión y ahora se le veía simple y realmente feliz.

\- Aunque… ¿Cómo es eso de que a la tercera va la vencida? – le dijo cuando ya se estaba separando.

\- ¡Ah no! Ni hablar. Tú ya me has sonsacado demasiado en una sola tarde, vete a darle la enhorabuena a Sora, corre…

\- Sí… como si te fueras a librar de que te dé la lata todos los días dentro de un par de semanas… - dirigiendo sus pasos hacia Sora, acabó por colocarse a su lado-. No sé si estás muy segura de lo que has hecho, pero… Enhorabuena, ¿qué tal estás?

\- Bien, desde hace unos días me he estado encontrando mejor. No se puede decir lo mismo de las primeras semanas, pero ahora mismo no tengo queja.

\- Seguro que siendo hija de su padre te está dando dolores de cabeza ya desde antes de nacer – sonrió, alargando los brazos cuando vio cómo le tendía a la pequeña-. Supongo que ya te puedes imaginar tú sola la ilusión que le hacía al idiota este… Pero hace bastante que vino corriendo a contarme que estabais intentando tener a la niña.

\- No me había dicho nada…

\- Lo supongo… Tenerme delante en el trabajo unas cuantas horas al día solo debía de hacer que le entraran más ganas. Seguro que no te dijo ni media palabra, si lo conoceremos ya.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, llegando hasta donde ellas.

\- Nada, que cada día disimulas peor, ¿a que sí, Nyoko? Anda… venid, que me dé yo de dos que seguro que se apuntan a que les saque algo de merienda… O bueno, tres, porque si ya estás de más de doce semanas seguro que ahora empiezas a tener hambre a todas horas, ¿o no? – riéndose por lo bajo, se quedó mirando hacia Sora.

\- Pues… más o menos… - asintiendo, divertida, no hizo nada por negarlo.

\- Déjale, pobre, que con los tres primeros meses que ha pasado mejor que ahora quiera comer para reponerse, que ya se lo ha dicho la doctora…

\- Ay – Mai frenó sus pasos de golpe, girándola cabeza hacia Yamato ahora, observándolo unos segundos antes de mirar hacia Sora-. Pobrecita…

\- No era nada fuera de lo normal… - empezó a decir la pelirroja.

\- No, no por eso, sino por la cruz que te va a caer encima con el paranoico controlador este…

\- ¡Oye! – protesto automáticamente el rubio.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** je, por tu culpa casi se me olvida subir el capi hoy, que lo sepas jajajajaja No ha faltado nada de nada para que se me fuera del todo la neurona por estar a lo que no tengo que estar xD

Claro que se merece que le compren un delantal que ponga kiss the chef. Pueden dárselo de regalo de Navidad, y claro, así cada vez que se pasee por casa con él hay que hacerle caso e ir a darle un besito al cocinero. Cuando tenga una nenita que ya pueda andar seguro que se va detrás de papi porque asocia ese delantal con tener que ir a darle un beso y el pobrecillo irá con él hasta al trabajo si hace falta jajaja.

Aquí tenemos a Mai haciendo de... Mai, básicamente. Y su nena llenando de babitas el peluche del avión que le ha regalado el rubio tontorrón amigo de mami que en el fondo es un amor mientras que le vuelvan puñales a la maravilla rubia en todas las direcciones.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

 **Ace Cornell:** EL rubio tiene todas las papeletas para salir de casa de Mai con la espalda como un verdadero colador porque aunque la nena de Mai no tenga más que unos meses y no sepa hablar seguro que aprende a lanzarle puñales mentalmente jajajaja

Menos mal que en el fondo fangirlea porque esas dos malvadas se rían de él, es su forma de demostrarle aprecio. ¡Un beso sin adornos navideños por el momento!

 **Guest Vecina:** bueno, la página está haciendo de las suyas. A mí se ha pasado toda la tarde para dejarme leer un PM y ahora por fin me ha dado permiso, pero bueno, poquito a poquito.

Sí, por fin la pobre mujer ha podido quedarse en coma en la cama hasta el mediodía y a saber desde qué hora por la noche que se metió entre las sábanas. Y sí, claro, físicamente es ella quien lo está pasando mal, pero el pobre Yamato está ya que no sabe qué hacer o decir porque verla mal y tener que irse por las mañanas sí o sí. Así que ahí lo tienes todo feliz porque se ha despertado el primero y no había drama en el baño como todas las mañanas.

Los digimon... los pobrecillos es la única forma en la que sé manejarlos por el momento, como si fueran niños pequeños, así que ahí están peleándose por ver quien come más mientras que los otros dos piensan en que se van a ir de visita a ver a Mai a ver cómo le llueven puñales al rubio por todas partes mientras que a él se le cae la baba con una nena en brazos.

Pues la minitartaruga estará muy contenta porque tiene el nido más original de todo el Egeo jajajaja No pasa nada, se lo puede quedar, seguro que hay otros vestidos que los Ishida prefieren guardar para el recuerdo cofcofcof.

Y no, trabajo toooodo el puente mañana y tarde, así que lloraré en mi rincón un rato a ver si así por lo menos se me pasa el modo pera. Con decirte que hemos cambiado la cena de empresa para otro sábado - era este en principio - para no tirarle nada a la cabeza al jefe por abrir en el puente... ¡Muchos bicos! Y aprovecha para descansar.


	160. Esquiva el tema

\- Te he dicho que te cubro yo los días que necesites…

Mai estaba sentada en su silla mientras que terminaba de recoger las cosas. Llevaba discutiendo con Yamato desde hacía un par de horas sobre quién se quedaba o no allí para cubrir al otro.

\- Yamato, llevo de baja por maternidad desde septiembre… Te mandé a Tanegashima a buscarme unos papeles porque no estaba para ir yo… ¿Quieres dejar de protestar? Arata tiene unos días libres y puede quedarse con la niña tranquilamente y yo no necesito más vacaciones. Coge tú los días y aprovecha.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros, ¡venga! Vete a decírselo a Hideki ahora mismo o te llevo yo misma de la oreja… Y deja de darme la lata con lo mismo, que me vas a dar dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué me tenéis qué ir a decir? – apareciendo por detrás de ellos, se quedó mirándolos interrogante.

\- Nada, que el pesado de Yamato pretende que sea yo la que se coja los días libres en Navidad y no me da la gana. Así que ya sabes, lo vamos a mandar a él a que acose a la pobre Sora por casa unos días y ya está, todos contentos.

\- ¿Todavía seguís con eso?

\- Es que yo… - empezó a protestar el rubio.

\- Tú nada, te lo debo y punto.

\- Que no me debes nada, si fui a buscarte eso fue porque me vino en gana…

\- Me da igual. Hideki, se va él y me quedo yo, que además empezó semanas antes al trabajo también por mi culpa.

\- Ni que me fuera a morir por… - acabó por guardar silencio ante la mirada que le echó la piloto-. Vale, como te venga en gana…

\- El futuro padre y la recién estrenada madre… Y luego nos quejamos de que las nuevas generaciones nos estén saliendo algo tontas… - negando con la cabeza, el general se quedó mirando hacia ellos-. Vale, pues Yamato, te vas tú y fin del problema. Además, solo te vas a perder las reuniones de personal en esas fechas y aparecer en ellas para sociabilizar seguro que le queda muy mal a tu imagen de cascarrabias.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es el día nacional de "Vamos a meternos con Yamato"? – alargando la mano para coger de las manos de Mai la carpeta que había ido a buscar, les dio la espalda a los dos-. Pues me cojo yo los días y vosotros dos os quedáis aquí trabajando por mí mientras que yo me busco destino de vacaciones…

\- Oye, si es un sitio bonito puedes llevarnos contigo si quieres… - entre risas la piloto se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- Creo que he tenido suficientes viajes con nosotros dos por el aire para lo que me resta de vida, y más si alguien te deja a ti los mandos…

\- Cobarde… - le dijo justo antes de ver como salía al pasillo.

\- ¿Seguro que te quieres quedar tú? A él tenía pensado echarlo unos días aunque fuera porque me ha estado volviendo loco esta temporada con la histeria que tiene encima, pero… tú con la pequeña…

\- Hideki… He sido madre meses atrás, fin del problema. Así que no te pongas tú como él que ya sabes lo mucho que me importa a mí que tengas un rango superior al mío para tirarte algo a la cabeza también…

\- ¿Y yo qué se supone que he hecho ahora? – alejándose de ella, fue en dirección hacia su despacho-. Pues nada, te quedas tú sola por aquí y haces el trabajo de todos, que yo así me voy a hacer el vago de una vez para que me dejéis de dar dolores de cabeza… - sin darle tiempo a contestar, cerró la puerta de su propio despacho, dando así por terminada la conversación.

* * *

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, observando como Haru revoloteaba de un lado para el otro, dando indicaciones a los que la estaban ayudando. Le hacía gracia la situación porque, a pesar de que aquel podría ser el vestido más importante que se había puesto y, seguramente se pondría, en su vida, parecía significar mucho más para ella. Y, posiblemente lo hiciera.

Cumpliendo con lo que le había dicho en su día, había dado su autorización para que pudiera dejar su vestido de novia bien a la vista en el estudio. No podría haberle dicho que ni aunque hubiera querido, sabía lo importante que era para ella ese detalle y, con la falta de autoestima que solía tener la que un día fuera su ayudante, aquello jamás podría negárselo.

\- Haru – llamó su atención-. Está perfectamente ahí, tranquila…

\- ¿Tú crees? ¿No te parece que la luz hace que se vean unas sombras raras…? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

\- Porque eres una paranoica. El vestido está perfecto y se ve de maravilla, así que venga, deja de marear a esa pobre gente.

\- Vale… - lanzándole un último vistazo, giró la cabeza hacia los que habían accedido a ayudarla-. Muchas gracias…

\- Si te pones tan pesada con el vestido de Sora el día que tengamos que poner aquí el tuyo más nos vale a todos buscarnos un nuevo estudio con el trabajar… - la ayudante de la pelirroja hizo el comentario mientras que huía hacia su escritorio.

Automáticamente nada más escucharla, se echó a reír, dejando la mirada mira en Haru, la cual parecía haberse sorprendido más que nadie del puñal que acababa de recibir.

\- Mira, yo creo que tan directo de la gente del estudio nunca me había caído ningún puñal a mí…

\- ¿A ti? Porque no te habían visto con Yamato hasta que volvió del último viaje y porque eres la jefa y…

\- ¿Y? Que no, que eres más evidente que yo... Anda, ven conmigo, vamos a revisar unos bocetos y deja de mirar mal a todo el mundo, que ellos no tienen la culpa de que seas una cobardica.

\- ¡Sora! Yo no soy una cobardica… - le dijo echando a andar tras ella-. Si tú también renegabas…

\- No te equivoques. Yo lo que decía era que no quería pensar en ello porque la cosa no podía estar más complicada, pero de estar en su situación claro que hubiera querido. Y no me salgas con la excusa de que eres demasiado joven que mis cuñados no te sacan tanto tiempo y ya van por el segundo niño…

\- Bueno pero…

\- Pero… ¿qué? – cerró la puerta tras ellas.

\- Pues… que nadie parece pensar en que igual el problema no soy yo.

\- ¿Cómo que el problema no eres tú? ¿Entonces quién? – buscando la carpeta de su interés se quedó esperando una explicación.

\- Si no lo ha hecho pues será porque no quiere hacerlo… ¿no?

Arqueó ambas cejas a la vez, quejándose con la carpeta en las manos, levantando la vista y dejándola fija en Haru.

\- No te entiendo…

\- Sí… que ya sé que yo doy mucho la lata con que no quiero, con que soy muy joven y… todo esto. Pero si él ni siquiera ha parecido querer intentarlo tiene que ser por algo, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? – repitió-. Creo que sigo sin entenderte… ¿Me estás diciendo que toda esta tontería no es más que miedo a que sea él quien no quiera? – el silencio de Haru fue la única respuesta que necesito-. ¿Tú estás tonta o qué te pasa?

Silencio de nuevo.

\- Haru, por favor… Es que no me creo lo que acabo de escuchar – dejó la carpeta encima de la mesa para acercarse hacia ella. ¿No lo conoces ya más que de sobra como para saber cómo es? Es la persona más… tranquila, por llamarlo de alguna forma, que conozco. Nunca tiene prisa por nada… Si tardó meses en empezar a hablar más contigo y hasta empezasteis a pensar todos que era yo la que le interesaba… Si es más cortado que tú, y si cada vez que alguien te pregunta solo te falta salir corriendo a esconderte debajo de alguna mesa, pues normal que parezca no estar interesado.

\- ¿De qué eran esos bocetos que me tenías que enseñar?

\- Tú esquiva el tema… venga, esquiva el tema… - negó con la cabeza antes de señalarle la carpeta-. Están todos ahí, échales un vistazo y dime si se te ocurre el patrón que podemos usar con ellos.

* * *

Takeru estaba esperando por su hermano a la salida del trabajo, aprovechando para dar una vuelta con los niños por los jardines cercanos. Hikari estaba todavía en el trabajo y él había aprovechado para tener unas reuniones aquel día.

\- ¿Quién es el adulto de los tres? – la voz de Yamato lo hizo girar la cabeza.

\- Querrás decir de los cuatro – sonriendo, divertido, soltó a Dai para que fuera corriendo a buscar a su tío-. Has salido pronto, ¿te han dejado escaparte?

\- Sí, no tenía mucho que hacer hoy. En estas fechas está la cosa tranquila. Gracias por venir... – se agachó, cogiendo al niño en brazos.

\- Terminé pronto y no tengo nada qué hacer ahora que estos dos ya han comido…

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Pues yo esperaba que mi hermano con un estúpidamente elevado suelto me invitara a comer cuando se digne a contarme para qué quiere mi compañía…

\- Dai, tu padre tiene mucha cara, que lo sepas – riéndose, se acercó a saludar al otro niño, viendo como dormía tranquilamente-. Necesito que me acompañes a comprar el regalo de Navidad para Sora.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vais a celebrar el aniversario en la fecha de verdad por fin?

\- ¿No te cansas de repetir siempre lo mismo?

\- Porque es una verdad como una casa de grande. ¿Qué le vas a comprar? ¿Lo sabes ya?

\- Sí claro, por eso te he hecho que vengas… Te lo explico por el camino, que aunque hoy no tenga que volver de tarde al trabajo tengo hambre…

\- Me parece bien… ¿qué tal están Sora y mi futura sobrina?

\- Mucho mejor – sonrió, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía con las palabras de su hermano-. Parece que las nauseas la han dejado en paz por fin, lleva una temporada muy buena.

\- Me alegro, no se lo digas a ella, pero cuando nos disteis la noticia no tenía muy buen aspecto, parecía que estaba enferma…

\- Porque lo estuvo y bastante, digan lo que digan y por muy normal que sea, entre el no dormir y que no era capaz de retener nada de lo que comía… ¿cómo no íbamos a avisar a Toshiko? A mí estaba a punto de darme un colapso nervioso por dejarla sola en casa.

\- Pues podríais haber avisado…

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se agobiara todavía más y que nadie pudiera hacer nada? Nadie mejor su madre para cuidar de ella por las mañanas, créeme, yo creo que ahí es cuando empezó a mejorar.

\- Ya, pero sois los últimos del grupo en tener niños, seguro que alguien hubiera podido darle algún consejo o recomendación…

\- Takeru, fuimos al médico un par de veces, tranquilo. A pesar de todo, están bien las dos. Así que déjala, que ahora está volviendo a comer y a dormir bien por las noches y mañanas. Yo ya me doy por contento con eso, puedes creerme.

\- Vale, vale, no digo nada… Menos mal que Hikari nunca llegó a ponerse demasiado mal con todo eso. Aunque al menos a mí siempre me pillaba en casa para poder ayudarla. No me quiero imaginar el tener que irse en esa situación.

\- No, no te la quieres imaginar. Menos mal que en vez de caerme la bronca el simpático de Hideki se dedica a reírse de mí – explicó-. De hecho acaba de darme unos días en Navidad y… por ahí va el regalo.

\- ¿Te han dado unos días?

\- Bueno, más o menos, se ha reincorporado ya al trabajo Mai y hay menos volumen de trabajo así que me ha echado ella prácticamente. Y como es la primera Navidad que pasamos juntos desde que yo volví pues hablamos de hacer algo, pero ahí quedó la cosa.

\- ¿Y para qué necesitas mi ayuda si se puede saber?

\- Pues… verás….

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** la pobrecilla lleva también unos cuantos años aguantando al rubio en cuestión como para no permitirse el lujo de lanzarle puñales a dos manos y de paso fangirlear porque por fin parece haber aprendido a comportarse como una persona sociable de su edad, que ahora hasta tiene una nena encargada. Pues se alegra mucho por él, porque sino iba a tener que ponerse a darle las collejas más fuertes a ver si se le pasaba así la tontería.

Y ahora que Mai ha vuelto al trabajo y se ha puesto a imponer orden por ahí hasta con el pobre Hideki pues... Mejor todavía jajajajaja Mientras tanto por el estudio parece que alguien se ha ido de la lengua con un tema delicado mientras que se salía del todo con la suya con cierto vestido... Vamos a ver cómo evolucionan las cosas de ahora en adelante con semejante confesión jajajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** pues mira, vengo de estar dando clase y ahora me he tenido que poner a preparar cosas explicadas muy detalladamente para ver si así lo pillan y dejo de darme cabezazos contra la pizarra que oye, mis neuronas sufren. En vez de que cada vez que meten una patada contra el libro muere un gatito mueren mis neuronas.

Claro que le tiene aprecio, lleva sufriéndolo mucho tiempo. Y si fue capaz de tolerarlo en su época especialita ahora que vuelve a ser una persona medianamente funcional claro que se alegra por él y le deja a la nena para que juegue con él y siga babando entero el peluche del avioncito jajajaja Sora lo que le pasa es que está acostumbrada a eso, viven rodeados de nenes pequeñitos ahora mismo, debe de verlo o con uno o con otro cada poco. El especialmente peligroso para encima es el mini-minirubio, claramente jajajaja

Y, aquí tienes exactamente al rubio diciendo lo que comentábamos por aquí el otro día sobre quién lo pasaba peor por las mañanas, si él o ella...

Quita, quita, que si se coge la baja me toca a mí sustituirlo... Déjate... Jajajajajajaja Que luego acabo yo sufriendo a los míos y a los suyos y la que se tira por la calle abajo soy yo jajajaja Además, no sé si estoy moralmente preparada para vivir semejante situación, todo sea dicho xD Y muy mal, hay que descansar un poquito... Yo reconozco que me estoy pegando el atracón hoy de tarde, que quiero dejar todo liquidado, pero la intención es poder librarme de todo el trabajo para el fin de semana y la semana que viene. Ahora a ver cuánto tardo en dejar hechos los ejercicios que quiero hacer, claro, je je je son 50 je je je Lloro xDDD

Muchos bicos para ti y aprovecha el puente todo lo que puedas que falta nos hace...

 **Natesgo:** Mai repartiendo puñales en 360º es siempre bien. Así que si ahora tiene una miniella que dentro de poco lo conocerá por "Maravilla rubia" seguro que en el fondo Yamato hasta fangirlea. Mucho renegar de Taichi, Mai y demás, pero a la hora de la verdad bien que se va a rondarlos porque es con los que mejor se entiende, aunque le lluevan puñales en todas las direcciones.

Seguro que ya no se aburre tanto en el trabajo... ¡Un beso!


	161. Mucho que hacer

\- Lo que has oído – dijo Sora mientras que caminaba por el interior de su despacho-. Así que ya estás tardando y como te inventes alguna otra excusa idiota te mando al fénix para que te aclare las ideas de una vez.

Apoyándose encima de su propia mesa, se quedó mirando hacia la puerta que había dejado abierta, distraída, sin hacer demasiado caso a la conversación que estaba teniendo al otro lado.

\- Que me da igual dónde estés o lo que tengas que hacer estos días… - empezando a reír por lo bajo, se quedó con la vista fija en su propio vestido de boda, ahora que ya había quedado perfectamente colocado a gusto de Haru-. Que no. Que no te estoy escuchando tan siquiera porque sé que me van a entrar ganas de ir a buscarte y traerte de la oreja – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué me vas a colgar porque vas a fingir que tienes mucho que hacer? Que sigo teniendo controla la diferencia horaria…

Bajando la mirada hacia el teléfono pudo ver claramente como aparecían en ella "Llamada finalizada". Entre divertida y pensándose si volver a llamar, negó con la cabeza antes de volver a levantarla hacia el pasillo. Sonrió automáticamente al reconocer nada más posar la vista en él a Yamato. No se había dado de la cuenta que era, habiendo quedado con él en que pasaría a buscarla para irse a casa.

Se quedó mirando hacia él, distraída, ya que se había detenido en mitad del pasillo, y hasta donde ella venía no parecía estar hablando con nadie. No necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta qué era lo que estaba mirando tan fijamente, sonriendo por ello. Se acercó hasta la puerta para poder observarlo mejor desde allí, quedándose apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Tras haber terminado de atender sus asuntos con su hermano, Yamato había ido hacia el estudio, subiendo tranquilamente en el ascensor, totalmente distraído en sus pensamientos. Con lo que no contaba era con que, nada más dar unos pasos hacia el interior del estudio, se fuera a encontrar con cierta prenda de ropa de la que difícilmente se fuera a olvidar.

Recordaba perfectamente que Sora le hubiera comentado que Haru le había pedido permiso para dejarlo a la vista en el estudio, pero no contaba con llegar aquel día y verlo tan de frente. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Posiblemente, sin necesidad de fotografía alguna, ese vestido iba a estar en algunos recuerdos que posiblemente lo acompañaran durante muchos años. Posiblemente cuando por fin la había visto caminar hacia el altar estuviera entre ellos.

Sintiendo una presencia a su lado, giró la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que había sido pillado por la propia pelirroja, sonriéndole a modo de saludo.

\- Estas cosas no vendría de más que me las avisaras…

\- Eso díselo a la persona histérica que ha estado volviendo loco a todo el mundo hoy por la mañana para que quedara bien expuesto su trabajo… - riéndose, se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- Comprendo, después de las amenazas que recibí para asegurarse de que se mantenía intacta la integridad del vestido, me lo puedo imaginar perfectamente.

Riéndose por lo bajo, buscó la mano de él para arrastrarlo consigo hacia el interior del despacho, buscando algo de tranquilidad sin que nadie los estuviera vigilando al darse cuenta de lo que estaban observando.

\- ¿Qué tal el día? – le preguntó a la pelirroja cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

\- Curioso donde los haya, pero bien. Me he portado perfectamente y al mediodía me fui a comer por ahí con tu espía personal, que tenía que dedicarme a tirar de las orejas en condiciones.

\- A saber… - sonrió, acercándose hasta ella, aprovechando la privacidad que tenían tras haber cerrado la puerta, saludándola con un beso en los labios tras colocarse frente a la pelirroja y posar una mano en su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué tal con tu hermano? – le preguntó cuando se separó, posando las manos en sus costados.

\- Igual de pesado que todos los días, pero me ha estado preguntando por ti todo el tiempo, así que supongo que tienes bastante ganado el terreno con él.

\- Menuda novedad… - sonriendo, divertida, intentó separarse, sin poder hacerlo al posar él las manos en su cintura-. Solo tengo que recoger algunas cosas y podemos irnos a donde tú quieras.

\- Espera… No tengo prisa. ¿Estás cansada o algo?

\- No, para nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

\- Podría ser, es temprano, podemos aprovechar antes de irnos a casa para cenar fuera si te apetece. ¿Dónde tienes a los otros dos?

\- Se han ido a rondar a Haru – riéndose, divertida, asintió a lo que él había propuesto-. Me parece perfecto, hace tiempo que no salimos a cenar porque me ando durmiendo por las esquinas – se puso de puntillas, estirándose así para darle otro beso-. ¿Tienes alguna apetencia?

\- No… Pero seguro que se nos acaba ocurriendo algo – la dejó ir, finalmente, soltándola para que pudiera ir a recoger sus cosas-. Además, esa pregunta tendría que hacértela yo a ti… O bueno, a vosotras, ¿no?

Alejándose de él con la mejor de sus sonrisas, fue directa hacia la mesa, empezando a recoger sus carpetas, colocándolas todas en el mismo montón, sin hacerles demasiado caso. Alargó la mano, cogiendo su teléfono de encima de la mesa y metiéndolo de nuevo dentro del bolso.

\- Espera, creo que será mejor que te enseñe una cosa aquí y así no tenemos que tener cuidado de no perder nada – haciéndole un gesto, buscó dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta algo.

\- ¿No perder nada? – arqueó una ceja, confusa.

\- Sí… ¿recuerdas que estuvimos hablando de que estaría bien por hacer algún plan para Navidad?

\- ¿Te han dado algún día libre?

\- Sí, cortesía de al piloto loca de turno… Pero me han dado unos días libres – asintió.

\- ¡Qué bien! – sonrió-. Ahora podemos entretenernos en buscar algo para hacer y desaparecer de la locura de la ciudad aunque sea un fin de semana.

\- Creo que lo de desparecer de la locura de la ciudad no va a ser demasiado posible, porque… No es que vaya a estar mucho más tranquilo que Tokio.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó confusa.

\- Verás – volvió a acercarse hacia ella-. Resulta que desde que me lo dijiste estuve dándole vueltas a algo y… Esta tarde he secuestrado a mi hermano para que haga algo útil con su existencia y lo he llevado conmigo para que me ayudara.

\- ¿No vienes del trabajo?

\- No, me fui a la hora de la comida porque tenía el resto de la tarde libre – sonrió divertido de medio lado.

\- ¿De dónde vienes tú? ¿Eh?

\- Pues… de buscar nuestro regalo de Navidad adelantado – sacando finalmente la mano del bolsillo de la chaqueta dejó delante de ella un sobre.

\- ¿Regalo de… Navidad? – confusa, alargó la mano para coger el sobre, observándolo sin entender demasiado-. ¿Ya has hecho planes tú por los dos? ¿Dónde se supone que…? ¡Oh! – habiendo comenzado a hablar mientras que abría la solapa, pudo ver de repente el lugar de destino, alzando la vista hacia su marido, sorprendida-. ¿París?

\- ¿Para qué te crees que quería a mi hermano? – amplió del todo la sonrisa-. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Pues… ¿puedo volar en mi estado?

\- Sí, claro. Mira, algo bueno tiene que tener llevar sufriendo a Mai tanto tiempo, que sabe más que nadie de estas cosas. Aunque si quieres podemos preguntarle a tu doctora antes de… - cortó sus palabras al verla, de repente, dar un ligero saltito para echarle los brazos al cuello quedándose así abrazada a él con los billetes en la mano-. Supongo que esto me lo tengo que tomar como que te ha gustado la idea…

Riéndose, dejó que la volviera a dejar en el suelo, asintiendo automáticamente.

\- He estado muchas veces en la ciudad, pero nunca en Navidad y dicen que es muy bonito… Y contigo…

\- Sí, eso me han dicho. Yo no he tenido oportunidad, pero obviamente creo que tengo unos cuantos en la familia que lo afirmarían… - se quedó observándola-. ¿Te parece bien? Sé de dos que no van a estar muy de acuerdo, pero… Nos vamos solos tú y yo.

\- ¿Solos?

\- Solos… Me apetecía volver a desaparecer del mundo los dos solos otra vez, así que vamos a tener que buscarnos una excusa que suene convincente.

\- No sé yo si encontraremos alguna para que dejen de seguirme a todas partes… - volvió a bajar la mirada hacia los billetes, negando ligeramente con la cabeza-. ¿Cuándo se te ocurrió esto?

\- Cuando hablamos de hacer algo y empezaste a encontrarte mejor… Lo has pasado bastante mal esta temporada y pensé que te gustaría…

\- Claro que me gusta… - notando como su tono perdía uniformidad, no tardó en darse cuenta de que sus mejillas se empezaban a humedecer, llevándose la mano libre a ellas, para secarlas.

\- Pero bueno… ¿pasa algo?

\- No… Pero no puedes esperar que las hormonas no se vuelvan locas si de repente me apeteces con esto – sin poder controlarlo, poco a poco las lágrimas fueron a más, incluso aunque se hubiera empezado a reír por ello-. ¡Mira lo que has conseguido!

\- Oye, si no te gusta le regalo los billetes a mi padre para que los use para mandar a Michel bien lejos de Tokio…

Prácticamente divertido por la reacción que acababa de tener ella, a sabiendas de que era por motivos que no podía controlar, daba gracias de que no fuera la primera vez que pasaba algo así. Aquella vez no se había asustado como el día que le había llevado la toalla que le había pedido al salir de la ducha y se le había echado a llorar por eso.

\- Mira qué pinta… Llorando sin sentido como una tonta… Lo que te va a tocar aguantar.

\- Con gusto y lo sabes – negando con la cabeza llevó las manos a sus mejillas, secándoselas-. Venga, termina de ponerte la chaqueta que me voy a por los otros dos, si es que mi espía personal, como tú la llamas, no me tira nada a la cabeza vete tú a saber por qué.

Asintiendo a lo que le decía, lo dejó alejarse, volviendo a mirar hacia lo billetes, incrédula con lo que tenía en la mano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Para esto os chantajeo yo? ¿Para que estéis los tres de reunión y me tengáis a la pelirroja sola? – llamó la atención de los presentes, asomándose a la puerta.

\- ¿Tú de dónde sales? – levantando la vista hacia el rubio, Haru lo miró sorprendida.

\- De salir airoso de un intento de ataque de las hormonas de cierta señorita que nosotros nos sabemos… Nos vamos a ir ya, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Te acompañamos a casa?

\- No, no, tengo que terminar algunas cosas aquí, gracias – negó con la cabeza viendo como los digimon se iban con él-. ¿Qué te has hecho?

\- ¿Yo? Nada… ¿Y tú? ¿Ya te has quedado contenta de dejar el vestido bien a la vista?

\- ¿Ya te has fijado?

\- ¿Cómo narices no iba a fijarme? Nada más salir del ascensor lo he visto.

\- Esa era la intención – le dijo, riéndose-. Si te ponía una foto en gran de ella con él puesto lo mismo te teníamos con la misma cara de atolondrado que se te quedó en su día y eso te iba a hacer perder puntos por aquí.

\- Cara de atolondrado… y a mucha honra. Ya entenderás de lo que te hablo si es que dejas de esconderte debajo de la mesa cada vez que alguien te saca el tema… - giró la cabeza, escuchando los pasos de Sora, acercándose hacia ellos-. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Creo que ya sé lo que me apetece para cenar… - le dijo, asomando la cabeza unos segundos para despedirse de su socia-. ¿Te quedas?

\- Sí, quiero terminar unas cosas.

\- Pues no te quedes hasta muy tarde, avisada estás… Que luego te fallan las neuronas muy seriamente.

\- Sora… vete a cenar con Yamato. Venga, fuera los dos, no me obliguéis a llamar al de seguridad para que os eche…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, la página estaba estúpida, pero yo creo que hemos conseguido que esta cosa funcione.

¿Alguien decía algo de cuatro gritos bien pegados cruzando el pacífico? Pues aquí los tenemos jajaja La pelirroja haciendo lo que mejor se la da a Mimi, meter las narices en la vida de los demás, que a ver qué va a ser eso jajaja Que lo que le faltaba por oír que Haru se piense que Andrew no tiene intención alguna...

Y por otro lado tenemos a otro alguien quedándose con cara de tonto mirando un vestido que le trae muy buenos recuerdos... Aunque claro, ya veía él con material digno de hacer que la pobrecita de la futura mami se nos echara a llorar por culpa de las hormonas.

¡Besitos de tortuguita para ti!

 **Natesgo:** pues al final creo que estoy empeorando... ains.

Al principio sí que planteé a Hideki como un personaje más serio, pero con el paso del tiempo yo creo que les pega un comportamiento más cercano. Tampoco es el jefe, jefe y, hasta que ocurrió el accidente simplemente ocupaba el puesto que ahora tiene nuestro rubio y formaban equipo más tranquilamente, probablemente la relación seria entre ellos solo sea de cara al público. Y además, Mai lleva una temporada en casa sin nadie más a quien mangonear que a su pobrecito marido, ahora se tiene que entretener a costa de estos dos.

Un kit de supervivencia al acoso de los niñeros sí que le vendría bien a la pelirroja peeero me parece a mí que los tiros han ido por otro sitio... ¡Un besito grande grande!

 **Ace Cornell:** Mai podría ser una presidenta maravillosa, sí jajajaja

Eh, los cortes son mi día a día, ahí nadie me puede reclamar nada porque ya todo el mundo debería de saber que si no os pego un buen corte no me quedo contenta. Ayer, de hecho, escribí uno muy entretenido xD Así que quejas y reclamaciones por escrito... Y sigo sin poner adornos navideños, of course, aunque que conste que quiero poner cositas en mi aula, pero tiempo al tiempo.

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** Hideki se debía de aburrir mucho sin ellos. Se fue porque Mai le gritó también a él, pero seguro que se fue a reírse en paz del numerito que estaban montando los nenes grandes. Eso y que debe de tenerles aprecio, que estaba con ellos en el primer viaje a Marte y tuvieron que pasar mucho tiempo trabajando juntitos. Y Mai estaba con la pataleta de devolverle el favor al rubio después de que fuera a Tanegashima a por sus papeles meses atrás, así que ahora están en paces.

No, son situaciones muy diferentes en todos los sentidos, así que sí, Haru no puede compararse con nada de nada con ella. Ni las personalidades, ni las situaciones, ni nada de nada de la renada, pero bueno, pobrecita, que ahora resulta que lo que le pasa es que tiene miedo de que Andrew no quiera. Me parece que le deben de haber dado un bonito ultimátum por teléfono a Andrew, sí, sí.

Muy bien vecina, ¡muy lista! Jajajaja Era bastante evidente por dónde iban los tiros y como estos dos precisamente no es que tengan problemas económicos, pues ale, ahí tenemos a la parejita feliz a pasar unos días a París felizmente en Navidad. Aaaains... Las ganas xD Al menos es viernes ya y ya no tengo que trabajar más hasta el lunes porque me pegué la paliza ayer...

¡Bicos de tortuguita para ti!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** pues por el camino que llevo... A ver hasta dónde llegamos jajaja Me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado los capis, la verdad es que últimamente debo de tener mucho azúcar en vena porque me estoy portando muy bien y están todos para morirse del aksulanfbaohfjñafla Pero bueno, será el espíritu Navideño que me empieza a atacar o algo.

Je... Un fic sobre Hiroaki jajajajajajaajajaja Eso no tendría desperdicio... Y sobre él y Natsuko... pues no lo tengo yo muy claro, igual es que simplemente se llevan mejor ahora con el tema de que tienen nietos en común o simplemente que están teniendo algún tipo de acercamiento o no, e igual e todo una paranoia muy seria de Takeru. Aaaaah... ¿Qué será? jajaja ¡Un beso!


	162. Cara de tonto

\- ¿A dónde dices que o ha dicho que os vais? – sentada encima de la cama, observando los movimientos de Sora, Mimi se había quedado mirándola mientras que iba y venía.

\- París. Le ha dado por ahí… Yo solo le dije que era la primera vez que íbamos a pasar los dos juntos en Tokio y que podíamos hacer algo… Y de repente el otro día me vino con los billetes ya sacados.

\- ¿Quién es ese y dónde hemos dejado al cascarribas de turno?

\- Ya lo sé… - riéndose por lo bajo, se quedó mirando hacia su amiga, divertida-. Déjalo, yo no voy a ser precisamente la que se vaya a quejar.

\- Claro que no, con lo que te ha tocado aguantar durante todos los años pasados déjalo que se quede así, y sino le pegamos todos un buen par de collejas.

\- Sí, es la amenaza más extendida – acercándose hasta ella, se quedó mirando hacia la montaña de ropa-. Entonces… ¿Vas a ayudarme a ver lo que me llevo y lo que no?

\- Claro, para eso he venido. Para eso y para cotillear un rato. A ver si te crees que lo que te he dejado en la nevera era simplemente cortesía… Venga, vete mirando qué es lo que te quieres llevar.

Mientras que Sora terminaba de volver a ponerse su pijama, Mimi se había quedado revolviendo entre la ropa que había sacado, buscando algo más que hubiera pasado inadvertido, acabando por alargar la mano para sacar de entre todo, un trozo de tela de color verde.

\- Uy, yo esto no te lo conozco – sacándolo para poder observarlo mejor, se giró hacia la pelirroja.

\- Porque solo me lo he puesto una vez – sonrió automáticamente al reconocerlo-. Me lo compré en un viaje a NY el año pasado… Y coincidió que me lo puse el día que Yamato me pidió que me casara con él…

\- ¿Así que así fue cómo lo conseguiste?

\- Claro… Es mi truco, tú ponte algo de ese color y ya puedes hacer con él lo que te venga en gana – riéndose, a sabiendas de que realmente esas palabras tenían más significado real de lo que pudiera parecer, se acercó hacia ella.

\- ¿Y por qué no te lo llevas? Así si os vais a algún sitio al que haya que ir más arreglada seguro que le gusta volver a verlo, ya te digo yo que ese es de los que se acuerda de estas cosas…

\- ¿Tú crees? – alargando la mano para cogerlo, bajó la vista hacia el vestido-. No sé si me va a quedar bien…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es bastante ajustado en algunas zonas y… después de estos meses no sé yo si quedará cómo tiene que quedar.

\- Ni caso, venga, pruébatelo y así te digo qué tal te queda. Ya sabes que se me da muy bien minarte la moral en temas de ropa…

\- No me lo recuerdes… - protestó antes de dudar unos segundos y acabar por asentir, yéndose hacia el baño para cambiarse de nuevo.

\- Eso, tú como si nunca te hubiera visto cambiarte de ropa… - dijo mientras que volvía a retroceder hasta sentarse en la cama.

Riéndose por el comentario de su amiga, cerró la puerta del baño tras ella, volviendo a quitarse el pijama. No era por vergüenza a cambiarse delante de ella, sino porque en la habitación hacía más frío que en el baño, el cual aún seguía algo caliente tras haberse duchado ella un rato antes. Subiéndose rápidamente el vestido, salió con él puesto, yendo directa hacia Mimi.

\- Abróchame, ¿quieres? – se apartó el pelo, aunque fuera corto, para evitarle mayores problemas, notando las manos de su amiga cerrándoselo.

\- Lista. Venga, que quiero ver cómo te queda… No parece que te quede mal, ¿cómo de ajustado era el vestido para que te quede bien ahora si dices que tanto has adelgazado?

\- Bueno, ya he recuperado algo y… - su voz se apagó, quedándose distraída, mirándose en el espejo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pues… creo que… - se ladeó, ligeramente, observando su reflejo.

Frunciendo el ceño, confusa, se puso en pie para acercarse hacia su amiga, dándose cuenta entonces de lo que parecía estar mirando en el espejo. Sonrió automáticamente antes de levantar la vista hacia ella.

\- Pues… yo creo que sí que le va a gustar… Y mucho más que la última vez que te lo vio puesto – se estiró, aprovechando para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Sora, la cual tenía una cara bastante delatadora de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Sonrió a más no poder. Si el vestido le había quedado menos suelto de lo que ella hubiera esperado no se debía más a que se podía notar una curva más abultada de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver. En aquella época del año solía vestirse con ropa que quizás había disimulado aquello y ahora estaba pudiendo ver perfectamente como por fin se podía notar que estaba saliendo del tercer mes del embarazo por fin.

Pasó la mano sobre el vestido, dibujando así la curva que se podía apreciar, sonriendo aún más si podía antes de volver a girarse hacia la castaña.

\- Uy, pero bueno – le dijo al verla-. ¿Desde cuándo te me has vuelto una llorona?

\- Son las hormonas… - protestó rápidamente, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

\- Ya, claro… Échale la culpa a las hormonas y no a que por fin te has visto con la barriguita… - alargó por brazos para cogerla y atraerla hacia así-. Ya verás como todo va bien de ahora en adelante y no te enteras del resto del embarazo. Y si cuando te vea el rubio con ese vestido tenemos que buscarte un sustituto yo creo que seguro que no tenemos mucho problema para dar con un buen repuesto.

Riéndose sin poder evitar seguir notando las lágrimas, volvió a repetir el gesto de antes de dar un ligero escalofrío.

\- Vale, venga, vete a cambiarte de ropa que nadie quiere que vuelvas a cogerte un catarro ahora tú también. Ponte el pijama ese tan glamouroso con el que andabas antes y vamos a comernos lo que te he dejado en la nevera con algo calentito.

\- Voy – fue su respuesta antes de volver a salir hacia el baño.

\- Ah, y ese vestido se va con vosotros a Paris a ver qué cara de tonto se le queda a uno que yo me sé cuando lo vea. Ya me mandarás otra postal como esa tan bonita de la playa que me mandasteis desde Grecia…

Cerrando la puerta del baño tras escuchar las palabras de Mimi no pudo evitar pensar a reírse en el verdadero motivo por el que le habian enviado aquello que decía, prefiriendo no acordarse de los detalles en ese momento. Se puso en pijama de nuevo, notando cómo volvía a entrar en calor y salió con el vestido en la mano, tirándolo encima del montón de ropa que ya tenían.

\- No, eso ponlo para abajo donde no lo vea el otro cotilla cuando llegue – cogiéndolo para esconderlo entre el resto de la ropa, lo quitó de la vista-. ¿Ya?

\- Ya… ¿Qué quieres de beber? Creo que tengo chocolate… Hmm… sí, chocolate… - contestándose a sí misma la pregunta salió de la habitación, esperando que Mimi la siguiera.

\- Yo si es chocolate lo que hay por entre medias rara vez tengo queja, ya lo sabes… - fue tras ella, fijándose en que los tres digimon se habían quedado sentados donde los habían dejado.

\- Es una pena que pena que no te hayas traído al peque, sino te diría que te quedaras con nosotros a cenar…

\- No, tengo que ir a buscarlo dentro de un rato, que lo tiene secuestrado Kae.

\- Pues uno que ya vendrá cenado de allí… - revolviendo entre los armarios, empezó a sacar tazas.

\- Cenado y si me apuras hasta desayunado para el día siguiente… ¿Te ayudo?

\- No empieces tú también… Creo que por el momento soy capaz yo sola de poner a calentar esto…

\- Oye, tu piensa que de todos los pesados que te acosan cada cinco segundos la que menos te da la lata soy yo…

\- En eso tengo que darte la razón… - siguió revolviendo-. Gracias por venir a hacerme compañía, hoy no tenía ganas de quedarme en el trabajo y Yamato tenía una reunión. Es bueno estas acompañada sin alguien que esté esperando que me vaya a desmayar en los próximos cinco minutos.

\- En ese cupo también deberías de incluir a Yamato… - acercándose hasta la nevera, igualmente, ayudando a la pelirroja, se quedó pensativa-. Y hablando de desmayos, todavía no me has contado bien la historia de cómo el traidor de Yagami se las arregló para enterarse antes que tú misma de que estabas embarazada…

\- ¿No te lo conté? Se supone que había quedado con él para comer y vino a buscarme cuando de repente me desmayé, así, de repente. Tal cual como estoy hablando contigo… Es la única vez que me ha pasado y mira que he tenido mañanas horrorosas esta última temporada… Creo que nunca lo he visto con semejante cara de susto por mi culpa. Poco le faltó para llevarme directamente al hospital sin que me diera tiempo a despertarme.

\- Obviamente… - chasqueó la lengua-. En el fondo no me puedo enfadar con él por meter las narices siempre donde nadie le llama antes que los demás, era de esperar que acabara pasando algo así.

\- ¿Cómo que era de esperar?

\- Sí, con los años que tenéis tanto tú como Hikari sigue teniéndoos entre algodones, así que obviamente te iba a estar rondando a sabiendas de que el borde del rubio estaba fuera…

\- No dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a sonreír, centrándose en terminar de preparar la bebida, observando el líquido y entreteniéndose en apreciar el olor. Estaba haciendo que se le abriera el apetito.

\- Lo sé – acabó por contestar-. Me llevó a su casa bajo secuestro hasta que se aseguró que me dejaba acompañada por Yamato. Fue incluso a buscarlo al aeropuerto para que no tuviera que ir yo.

\- Por cosas como esas podría pensarme el perdonarle lo que me dijo cuando me contasteis lo de la nena…

\- No le hagas caso, Mimi. Sigue con trauma por lo que le liaste con el vestido, así que posiblemente haya decidido desquitarse. Además – empezó a echar la bebida en las tazas-. Tengo un cotilleo bastante más gordo de contar que si Taichi anda persiguiéndome por los rincones para que no me salte ninguna comida o no.

\- ¿Ah si? – se giró hacia los tres digimon presentes-. ¿Vosotros queréis, no? – les señaló la tarta que había traído con ella viendo que a modo de respuesta se ponían en pie y se acercaban a ella.

\- Ya me lo parecía a mí – dijo la pelirroja quien había sacado ya cinco razas, llevándolas hacia la mesa antes de tomar asiento-. ¿Sabes que estos dos están enfadados conmigo porque no se vienen a París con nosotros?

\- ¡Porque no puedes ir sola! – protestó Biyomon mientras que le dejaba la bebida delante.

\- No voy sola…

\- Ya, pero nosotros tenemos que cuidarte…

\- Va a estar bien cuidada, si seguro que a estar pendiente de ella no le gana nadie. Podéis quedaros conmigo si queréis y os hago cosas ricas…

\- Yo quiero ir con ellas – sin levantar la vista de la bebida, olisqueándola, Gabumon señaló hacia la pelirroja.

Sonrió automáticamente al escucharlo, no pudiendo evitarlo. Adoraba ese tipo de comentarios, sobre todo cuando venían en plural.

\- No es que no queramos que estéis con nosotros, lo que pasa es que nos apetece estar a los dos solos unos días… - acabó diciendo.

\- Eso… ahora que están casados tienen que tener algún tiempo para ellos dos. No os preocupéis que seguro que vuelven perfectamente. Y sino yo misma me encargo de darle una patada en el trasero al rubio.

* * *

Bueno, me he escapado un rato de mi autoncondena en la cama para ver si consigo parar el catarro odioso que ha venido a rematarme. Si además es que sé perfectamente que me han contagiado mis "angelitos", para que no los eche de menos ni en los días que debería de librarme de su encantadora presencia. Aaaains...

 **AnnaBolena04:** es bastante probable que a Andrew alguien haya tenido que ir a abanicarlo para ver si termina de reaccionar después de la noticia que le acaban de dar porque su cerebro se debe de haber quedado en error intentando procesar que como puede ser que Haru haya llegado a esa conclusión si es ella la que anda diciendo por todas partes que la que no está interesada en anillos es ella xDD

Y sí, claro, estos dos juegan en otra liga. Ya de hacer un regalo, pues lo hacen bien. Nada de un bonito par de calcetines, no. Aquí por todo lo alto. Aunque me parece a mí que la sorpresa que se va a llevar el rubio cuando descubra que su pelirroja ya tiene algo de barriguita va a ser más grande que la ha que le ha podido dar él a ella con la noticia del viaje a París.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** se va a poner a repartir collejas si hace falta para que esos dos dejen de dar vueltas, que a ver que va a ser eso tanta tontería. Ahí los dos queriendo y a la hora de la hora de la verdad ni el uno ni la otra xDD El fénix como amenaza es muy importante, sobretodo porque todos saben que es capaz de mandar y el fénix de hacer caso e ir a dar picotazos jajaja

A ver... es que nuestros señores tortuga deben de tener un nivel económico lo suficientemente importante como para que un viaje de ese tipo sea como para mí irme a por el del perro jajajajaja Y si, probablemente fuera un buen motivo para ir a cerrar la puerta del estudio y no dar más señales hasta que se lo hubiera agradecido bien, peeeeeero a ver quien echa a los dos digimon jajajajaja Y esta vez la elección del destino ha sido uno conocido por mí para no acabar llorando en el rincón viendo las fotos para documentarme, muchas gracias xDD

Yamato el pobrecito no contaba con semejante ataque a traición a sus feels, pobrecillo, no lo vio venir y de repente... Ya está conspirando en su contra para atacarle con otro vestido que también le trae buenos recuerdos.

¿Yo? ¿Planear maldades? Eeeeeeeeehm... Si estoy malita en la cama... ¿qué voy a hacer yo? Muchos bicos para ti y para las tartarugas ❤

 **Natesgo:** te digo lo mismo que a la vecina, con el nivel económico que deben de tener una diseñadora de moda como ella y un astronauta me da a mí que irse a pasar unos días a París en Navidad no debe de ser algo tan gordo, no jajaja Así que haya segundas intenciones o no en el regalo del rubio, tampoco es tan grave. Seguro que Hiroaki insiste en que se lleven con ellos al ex-suegro para no tener que aguantarlo a ver si con un poco de suerte no vuelve o qué xD

¡Un beso! Pero de lejos, ¿eh? Que luego te contagio los virus y a ver cómo hacemos el lunes xD

 **Epic Crystal Night:** son los medicamentos para el catarro que ya me están afectando y me tienen los niveles de azúcar alterados xD Y de verdad te lo digo que estamos hablando de alguien que al que se pase de pegajoso/ñoño con ella le mete un bufido y sale corriendo, peor oye, con estos dos, ni siquiera tengo que ponerme a pensar demasiado. Como suelo decir, van con el piloto automático y hacen lo que les viene en gana...

A ver si ahora que me ha bajado la fiebre aprovecho y escribo un poquito, que últimamente no hay manera. ¡Un beso!


	163. Hijo único

\- Está enfadado porque nos vamos a ir unos días fuera y él no viene con nosotros – señaló a Gabumon con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – Mai, girando la cabeza, se quedó observando al digimon.

\- Porque desde que se enteró de que Sora estaba embarazada no se quiere despegar de ella. La sigue hasta al trabajo para asegurarse de que todo está perfectamente. Así que ya te podrás imaginar el drama que tiene desde que se ha enterado.

\- ¿Y la otra digimon?

\- Peor todavía… Pero yo creo que mi suegra va a poder hacer algo para convencerla de que no pasa nada porque nos vayamos. Posiblemente se quede con ella y le deje a Gabumon a mi padre – bajó la vista hacia su taza, aprovechando para terminársela antes de que el descanso llegara a su fin.

\- Pues… si quieres puedes dejarlo conmigo. Podría decirle que necesito que me ayude a cuidar de la niña esos días y así se distrae, ¿qué te parece?

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Podría colar… A mí ya sabes que no me molesta en casa, todo lo contrario, y Nyoko seguro que está encantada por ver una especie de peluche gigante que le habla. Y sino lo chantajeo con comida y suele colar.

\- Puedes hacer la prueba. Si a ti te apetece tenerlo en casa unos días yo encantado, y si te quiere hacer caso… Pues mejor que mejor.

\- Luego puedo chantajearte diciendo que me traigas un regalo bonito de París – sonriendo divertida, se puso en pie, acercándose hasta el digimon que se había quedado alejado de ellos-. Ey… ¿qué haces aquí solo? ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

El digimon giró la cabeza, observándola. Se había quedado distraído mirando hacia la televisión del área de descanso sin atender a la conversación que los dos adultos estaban teniendo.

\- Estoy bien aquí – le dijo, volviendo a mirar hacia la pantalla.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? – tomando asiento a su lado, se quedó mirándolo-. Me ha dicho Yamato que estás enfadado porque te tienes que quedar en Tokio.

\- No estoy enfadado – negó con la cabeza-. Pero tengo que cuidar del bebé y si se van no voy a poder hacerlo.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Lo conocía casi desde el mismo momento en el que había conocido a Yamato y no había tardado demasiado en cogerle aprecio a aquel digimon. Le había costado más a él acercarse a ella, escondido siempre tras los pasos de su compañero, pero poco a poco se había ido abriendo. Cuando le habían dicho que si había salido de una pieza del accidente había sido gracias a él, no había sabido demasiado bien como reaccionar ni como darle las gracias.

Escucharle aquellas palabras, hizo que sonriera. No le extrañaban para nada viniendo de él y se podía imaginar que lo decía de la forma más sincera posible.

\- Ya… Pero tienes que entender que ellos dos también quieren estar solos de vez en cuando. Solo serán unos días y luego podrás volver a vigilar que todo esté perfectamente.

\- ¿Y si les pasa algo mientras que están lejos?

\- No les va a pasar nada – alargando la mano, le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la nariz-. Se me ocurre una idea… ¿Qué te parece si los días que ellos no estén te quedas conmigo y me ayudar a cuidar a Nyoko? Hace mucho tiempo que no dejas que te mime yo un poco… Claro, ahora me has cambiado por una pelirroja… Vergüenza debería de darte.

Giró la cabeza, dejando de mirar hacia la televisión, observándola en silencio, dejando que poco a poco se le fuera notando un color rojizo en la cara por el intento de acusación que acababa de recibir.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

\- Claro, te dejo que cuides a la niña y así cuando ellos tengan a la suya podrás saber cómo hacerlo, ¿te apetece? Puedo hacerte la cena que tanto te gusta y así estás más contento…

Acabó asintiendo muy levemente, convencido en parte de que era una buena idea. Era capaz de entender que ellos dos quisieran estar solos, pero él había dicho que iba a estar cuidando de ellas en todo momento y no quería faltar a su palabra. Pero, dada la situación, podía llegar a considerar el ofrecimiento de la piloto como algo bueno.

\- ¿Sí? – Mai sonrió notando su gesto-. Ya verás qué contenta se pone Nyoko – giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia el rubio que se había quedado en la mesa observando la escena y asintió levemente.

* * *

Habiendo dada por terminada la reunión, Sora recogió sus cosas y dirigió sus pasos hacia su mesa, con intención de tomarse un descanso. Empezaba a costarle tener la misma rutina de todos los días, teniendo que hacer algunas paradas a lo largo de la mañana, pero, al menos ya no necesitaba la supervisión de su madre para poder salir de la cama tan siquiera, lo cual era todo un avance.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar una voz conocida venir desde el otro extremo del pasillo, tomándose unos segundos para asociarla con su dueño antes de girar la cabeza y darse cuenta de que, efectivamente sí que conocía esa voz.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer con tu vida o qué? – sonriendo, se acercó hasta su cuñado.

\- No, la verdad es que no y los niños han sido secuestrados por su bisabuelo – se giró hacia ella, dejando de mirar hacia los lados desorientado.

\- ¿Sigue Michel aquí?

\- Y papá dice que no sabe por qué no os lo lleváis vosotros de guía, que le paga él el billete de ida – viendo como la pelirroja se reía cuando terminaba de acercarse hasta ella, sonrió a modo de saludo-. No me ha mandado mi hermano a espiarte, pero pasaba por aquí y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

\- Pues… justo iba a tomarme un descanso. Has sido muy oportuno… ¿nos quedamos aquí o vamos a alguna parte?

\- ¿No tienes a tus sombras aquí?

\- Sí, claro, Biyomon me estaba esperando en mi despacho… A Haru la tengo en el otro extremo del mundo, probablemente paranoica ante la idea de que haya podido chivarme de que la idea del anillo no le gusta tanto como dice… - riéndose por lo bajo le hizo un gesto para que fuera con ella.

\- Creo que prefiero no preguntar – siguió los pasos de su cuñada, viendo como iba directa a dejar las carpetas que llevaba con ella-. Mira quien está aquí – dijo nada más ver al pequeño ave rosa levantar la cabeza hacia ellos-, ¿qué tal se te dan las labores de vigilancia?

\- Déjala, no creo que te conteste. Está enfadada conmigo, así que se limita a perseguirme simplemente pero no me habla – contesto la pelirroja por ella, acercándose ahora a por su abrigo.

\- ¿Por qué está enfadada contigo?

\- Están los dos enfadados porque nos vamos sin ellos y eso interrumpe seriamente sus labores de vigilancia hacia mi persona - explicó, empezando a colocarse bien la ropa de abrigo-. Deben de poner en duda que seamos capaces de cuidarnos solos.

\- Yo también podría en duda las habilidades de mi hermano, pero bueno… Ha estado dos veces en Marte, no deberíamos de acusarlo de ser tan inútil.

-No seas malo… - negando con la cabeza, entre risas, se acercó a coger su bolso-. ¿Vienes con nosotros Biyomon? Vamos a ir a tomar algo… Que yo tengo hambre. Aunque cuándo no tengo hambre yo ahora… - murmuró por lo bajo viendo como se levantaba para seguirlos.

Saliendo del despacho, cerró la puerta tras la digimon y el chico, acercándose hasta la mesa de su ayudante.

\- Voy a tomar un descanso, cualquier cosa, me pasas la llamada al móvil, ¿de acuerdo? Salvo si llama Haru, a esa le dices directamente de mi parte que no pienso cogerle el teléfono a no ser que sea que venga con anillo incluido.

\- Sí, claro, para que me mande a paseo a mí – empezó a reírse, asintiendo a lo que le había dicho.

Haciéndole por fin un gesto a Takeru para que la acompañara hacia la puerta, desaparecieron del estudio.

* * *

Sonrió al camarero a modo de agradecimiento cuando terminó de tomar nota, dejando la carta encima de la mesa.

\- Lo peor es que seguro que para la hora de la comida estoy otra vez muerta de hambre – dijo girándose hacia Takeru.

\- ¿Seguro que no te estarás convirtiendo en mi cuñado?

\- No lo sé… Cuando se me empiece a poner el pelo demasiado de punta te aviso para ir tomando las medidas preventivas necesarias – riéndose por lo bajo, asintió-. Me dijo tu hermano que estuviste ayudándole tú a preparar las cosas para el viaje.

\- Sí, era yo, mamá o el abuelo, y creo que por el momento sigo siendo su favorito de esos tres.

\- Sí, yo también lo creo… Pero bueno, ahora que ya me ha dicho donde vamos no creo que vayamos a tener mucho problema. Si sobrevivimos dos semanas en Grecia…

\- Ya, tú sí que debes de haber estado bastantes veces por allí y no lo digo solo en la época en la que poco más y te mandaron a vigilarme.

\- Eh, eso fue una coincidencia. Yo no tengo la culpa de que decidas irte a estudiar allí a la vez que yo. Pero sí, lo que pasa es que todas las veces que he ido por trabajo no he tenido demasiado tiempo para poder ver la ciudad. Ni mucho menos en Navidad.

\- ¿Se le ocurrió a él solito?

\- ¿El qué? ¿El destino? Hasta dónde yo sé, sí. Habíamos hablado de hacer algo ya que era la primera vez que íbamos a poder estar juntos pero…

\- Ya, es que…

\- No, no empieces con lo de siempre, que ya me sé de memoria la charla de tooodos los años que llevamos juntos – dándose cuenta de que volvían con lo que habían perdido guardó silencio, esperando a que lo dejaran encima de la mesa-. Gracias.

\- Gracias – dijo él también al camarero, aprovechando para acercarle a Biyomon lo suyo -. Eh, algo de razón tengo.

\- Algo de razón dice… - negando ligeramente con la cabeza, pasó a prestar atención a su comida-. Yo me voy a celebrar que he mejorado muchísimo y que todo empieza a ir más o menos bien. Tú si quieres felicitarnos por los 17 años juntos, adelante, no creo que a nadie le vaya a extrañar ya…

\- Qué graciosa… ¿Todo está perfectamente? – quedándose con lo que le interesaba, quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- Sí, yo creo que sí. Llevo una temporada durmiendo bien, sin prácticamente nauseas… La mayor queja que tengo es que me empiezo a cansar primero y que suelo tener hambre a horas a la que antes no la tenía. Así que tranquilo, que yo creo que tu sobrina ha decidido darme una tregua.

\- Mi sobrina – riéndose por lo bajo, se quedó mirando para ella -. No sabes el tiempo que llevo queriendo escuchar algo así.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me irás a decir que también diecisiete años? – bromeó antes de llevarse lo que tenía en la mano a la boca.

\- Oye… igual a tus padres no les hubiera parecido muy bien y los míos les hubiera dado un infarto, pero yo tampoco me hubiera quejado demasiado. Pero ya me entiendes… Así que me alegro de que esté todo en orden por fin.

\- Más que en orden… Ya se me empieza a notar – confesó-. ¡No le digas ni media palabra a tu hermano! Quiero que se dé cuenta cuando estemos fuera… Pero si me pongo algo ajustado se me nota, me fijé el otro día mientras que miraba qué me podía llevar a París con Mimi.

Bajó la vista directamente hacia ella, a sabiendas de que la ropa que llevaba no iba a dejar que viera nada, pero igualmente se quedó mirando hacia allí. Escuchando la risa de su cuñada, no tardó en ver las manos de ella aparecer en su campo visual y apretarse mejor el jersey para que, muy ligeramente, se pudiera apreciar una curva que, especialmente, en las últimas semanas había sido totalmente inexistente.

\- ¿Pretendes que me convierta en hijo único de repente?

\- Sí… Ese es el plan más o menos – sonrió, orgullosa, volviendo a centrarse en la comida-. Y ahora que caigo… Ya estás conmigo, puedes acompañarme a comprar su regalo de Navidad…

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿No será una encerrona como la que le lió Mimi a Taichi, verdad?

\- Mira, no se me había ocurrido…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** esto funciona así... para evitar pataletas ahora vamos justo al revés, la primera en vez la barriguita fue Mimi, seguida de Takeru y... luego ya veremos a quién le toca del séquito jajajaja Así al menos dejan de tirarse de los pelos entre unos y otros por las cosas que van descubriendo sobre la nenita que viene en camino.

Parece que ya tenemos a Gabumon convencido de que puede dejar irse a los futuros papi unos días, que le van a deja a una minipiloto con su avioncito para que entrete con eso de cuidar nenas y ha colado bastante bien. Ahora solo falta que a Biyomon se le pase el drama porque parece ser la que peor se ha tomado no poder irse detrás de su Sora hasta otro continente.

¡Besitos de tortuguita grandes grandes! Pero sigo mandándotelos de lejos que sino te contagio los virus ❤

 **Guest vecina:** Sora con Mimi suele ser una advertencia de que igual se han ido de compras o están mirando cosas qué ponerse, y esto también es aplicable con Haru. Pero bueno, al menos esta vez ese vestido es territorio conocido, solo que ahora lo que consigue es que se note una barriguita que con la indumentaria normal de la pelirroja en invierno no se notaba con tanta facilidad. Habrá que ver si acaba siendo cazado por alguna tartaruga en el Sena para que se haga un nido o no jajajaja (Lo peor es que yo ya de estos dos... No me extrañaría, no).

No, sin duda no le va a faltar perrito faldero durante todo el viaje que se asegure que no le pase nada de nada, pero ellos dos se han acostumbrado a seguirla a todas partes más de lo normal y se les hace complicado pensar en tener que dejarla libre unos días, que ya le vale al rubio ese, que eso es secuestro de pelirrojas sin autorización previa.

Claro que estoy pocha, al menos hoy no he tenido fiebre. Pocha y con mis amigos los test como compañía - JAJAJAJAJAJA me río porque como empiece a llorar no paro - pero bueno, ayer me pasé el día en la cama, que me ha servido para descansar un poquito al menos. Algo es algo, que tratándose de mí, ya es para tirar voladores. Y mañana lunes y me entran ganas de echarme al suelo a patalear, pero bueno, venga ¡ánimo!

Muchos bicos para ti y para las tartarugas ❤


	164. ¡Pero no llores tú!

El aeropuerto en fechas como aquella era un verdadero caos, pero estaban todos tan acostumbrados a su uso que sabían manejarse con bastante facilidad a pesar de que no se viera más que una marea de gente por todas partes.

\- Muchas gracias por acercarnos – le dijo Yamato a Taichi mientras que caminaban sin demasiada prisa, ya que habían ido con tiempo.

\- ¿Acercaros? Estoy buscando algún vuelo que me aleje del país para esquivar la ira de Mimi, gracias – encogiéndose de hombros continuó su camino.

\- ¿Y para eso quieres mi maleta? ¿Para ver si con un cambio de vestuario radical te reconoce con más dificultad? – cogiéndose del brazo de su amigo, hizo referencia a su propia maleta, la cual le había quitado cuando habían llegado al aeropuerto y se había empeñado en llevar.

\- Deja de protestar, siempre hago lo mismo en condiciones normales, ahora más. Así que venga, camina delante de mí que tenemos que buscar vuestra puerta de embarque para que no andéis luego a las carreras.

\- Que horror… si dice cosas hasta con sentido y tengo que darle la razón – negando con la cabeza, el rubio se detuvo unos segundos, observando las pantallas gigantes en las que aparecían los nombres de los destinos-. Vale, lo encontré.

Habiendo encontrado la puerta de embarque finalmente, pudieron dirigir sus pasos hacia la zona de facturación de maletas, encargándose el rubio de ello mientras que Sora se quedaba con Taichi, esperando.

\- ¿Cuándo volvéis?

\- Antes del fin de año, tranquilo, no te vamos a dejar solo para celebrarlo.

\- Más os vale… que si me dejas solo por aquí con tu querido cuñadito y la otra loca no sé yo qué tal me irá.

\- Eres un exagerado… A uno de ellos al menos sabes como tenerlo más o menos tranquilito. Estuve con él esta semana, vino a verme al estudio.

\- ¿A él no te dedicas a matarlo del infarto?

\- No, a él no – empezó a reírse por lo bajo mientras que negaba con la cabeza-. Fíjate que te veo a ti con mejor capacidad de reacción que él, aunque te lleve ventaja en estas cosas.

\- No lo sé, pero tampoco quiero ponerlo a prueba otra vez, así que estate quietecita.

\- Vale… vale…

\- ¿Qué os pasa? – volviendo de haber facturado las maletas, se acercó hasta ellos.

\- Nada, que no quiere que lo dejemos solo con tu hermano y con Mimi buscando venganza en su contra.

\- Pues yo no te llevo con nosotros a Paris, lo siento, pero tengo otros planes…

\- Y sin duda no quiero tener ni idea de los planes que tenéis vosotros dos sin niñeros, muchas gracias…

\- ¿Por qué tienes la misma edad mental de un crío de 15 años? – poniendo los ojos en blanco, Yamato bajó la vista hacia su reloj-. Creo que voy a ir al baño…

\- Eso, pero déjanos los billetes de avión aquí, así nos vamos nosotros dos y me escondo yo una temporada…

\- Vaya agonías que estás hecho… ¿Todo bien? – dijo mirando hacia la pelirroja.

\- Vete al baño de una vez, corre – asintió a su pregunta a pesar de todo-. Te esperamos por aquí, vamos a buscar donde sentarnos, ¿vale?

Girando sobre sus propios pasos, se quedó unos segundos buscando el camino para seguir en dirección al baño, decidiéndose al final por el que menos gente parecía tener, alejándose de ellos. Mientras que Taichi pareció hacer caso a las palabras que le había escuchado a su amiga, ella se quedó siguiendo al rubio con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista antes de girarse hacia el castaño.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó al verla parada.

\- No… - siguiendo sus pasos, avanzó hasta colocarse de nuevo a su lado-. ¿Qué vas a hacer al final estos días?

\- Nada, me ha tocado trabajar como siempre, pero vamos a aprovechar para que Daigo vea la ciudad. El año pasado era demasiado pequeño para ser consciente de nada, así que vamos a aprovechar.

\- Anda, mira, tienes el mismo plan que yo. También tengo pensado enseñarle las luces de la ciudad al que se viene conmigo…

\- Es una buena comparación – riéndose tomó asiento, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al verla acercarse para quedarse frente a él-. ¿Qué? ¿No te querías sentar?

\- ¿Cómo de bien vista me tienes? – le preguntó de repente.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Cómo de bien vista me tienes? – repitió-. ¿Sabrías apreciar si me he cambiado el peinado?

\- ¿Es una pregunta con trampa? – levantó la vista hacia ella, observando hacia el cabello de ella, sin ser capaz de notar nada diferente.

\- Responde – sonrió divertida al ver la cara de confusión que tenía puesta.

\- Yo no te veo nada raro… - cada vez entendía menos.

\- Y… ¿si hago esto? – sonriendo de forma traviesa, casi como lo haría una niña pequeña que ocultaba algo, se ladeó ligeramente, aprovechando que Yamato ya no estaba allí para ajustarse la chaqueta, dejando que su amigo notara la ligera barriguita que ya se le comenzaba a ver.

Bajó la vista hacia ella sin terminar de entender nada de nada, incluso cuando empezó a colocarse mejor la ropa para ajustársela. Levantó incluso la vista de nuevo hacia su rostro, buscando algún tipo de explicación más allá de la sonrisa que tenía. Fue cuando volvió a bajar la vista el momento en el que se fijó.

\- Oh… - murmuró casi de forma inaudible.

\- Ni media palabra, él no lo ha visto todavía – avisó, divertida por la cara que había puesto su amigo.

No le dijo más, quedándose mirando hacia ella con una sonrisa a juego con la de su amiga y, casi sin darse cuenta, alargó la mano para posarla sobre la ligera curva que estaba viendo, frenando a tiempo para volver a mirarla.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- No digas estupideces – siendo ella la que terminara de llevar su mano sobre la ropa-. Casi no se nota, pero cuando me pongo algo más ajustado sí que se puede ver. Llevo desde que me di cuenta esquivando ponerme algo en lo que no nade…

No la estaba escuchando demasiado, sino que estaba observando su mano sobre ella. Acabó por ampliar más la sonrisa.

\- Esta niña va a acabar siendo clavada a su padre, pretende acabar conmigo de todas las formas posibles y todavía no ha nacido… - murmuró, acabando por retirar la mano, con intención de coger la de ella y darle un tironcito para que se sentara a su lado-. Yo… también os he dado la lata más de la cuenta para traeros por algo.

\- ¿Qué has hecho ya? La última vez que me perseguiste por un aeropuerto fue para decirme que Daigo iba a ser niño – confusa por sus palabras, tomó asiento.

\- Tengo una cosa para ti… Bueno, para ti no, para alguien que todavía no ha nacido pero te tocará a ti guardara hasta que la pueda usar – mientras que hablaba, metió la mano en su chaqueta, sacando de ella una cajita-. No podía dejar que os fuerais sin el regalo de Navidad…

\- ¿En serio? No tenías que haber comprado nada – le dijo alargando la mano para coger la caja que le tendía.

\- Es una tontería, pero lo vi el otro día y… Bueno, supongo que cuando lo veas entenderás a lo que me refiero. Simplemente tenía que comprarlo.

\- Simplemente tenías que comprarlo… - repitió sus palabras mientras que terminaba por bajar la vista hacia la cajita, empezando a deshacer el lazo que la cerrada-. Si es que no tienes remedio, ¿desde cuándo tienes que comprar algo por Nav…? – frenó sus palabras nada más terminar de abrir la caja.

En cuando pudo ver lo que había en su interior tuvo que guardar silencio, dándose cuenta de que en el interior había un pequeño pasador con forma de flor con los pétalos de color amarillo y el centro de un naranja bastante más oscuro. Un pasador idéntico al que le había regalado a ella tantos años atrás y que tantos dolores de cabeza les había costado.

Alargó la mano para cogerlo, notando que era más pequeño, más apropiado para su futura dueña de lo que había sido el original. Se había ido dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa, la cual ahora había cubierto al haber llevado la mano contraria a sus labios, intentando mantener la compostura.

\- ¿Te gusta o vas a estar sin hablarme otra vez aunque alguien esté intentando eliminar Tokio del mapa?

\- Eres un idiota – consiguió decirle antes de girarse hacia él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, quedándose abrazada a su amigo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué he hecho yo? – sonrió respondiendo automáticamente al abrazo de ella-. Tenía que comprarlo… - guardó silencio, analizando los gestos de ella-. ¿Te me has puesto a llorar?

\- ¡Cállate! Ahora soy capaz de llorar hasta cuando alguien me da los buenos días, ¿qué crees que puedo hacer si me sales con esto tú?

\- Pero no llores tú, que luego lloro yo y verás…

\- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? – la voz de Yamato, quien acababa de llegar hasta ellos, los sorprendió, quedándose mirándolos sin entender nada de lo que pasaba.

\- Que este ser no tiene remedio – murmuró Sora por lo bajo separándose ligeramente de él aprovechando para limpiarse los ojos con la mano en la que no tenía nada.

\- ¿Estás llorando? – sin ser capaz de entender nada, se acercó más-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Sí, esto ha pasado – sin darle tiempo al castaño a contestar le tendió el pequeño objeto.

Confuso, alargó la mano hacia lo que Sora le tendía, dejándolo en su palma, sin entender gran cosa hasta que se dio cuenta de que era algo para el pelo demasiado pequeño para ser para alguno de los presentes. Sonrió automáticamente.

\- Es igual que uno que me regaló a mí hace muchos años…

\- Sí, uno por culpa del cual se pasó sin hablarme una temporada y mírala ahora…

La explicación que le acababan de dar servía para entender lo que estaba pasando allí. No era capaz de recordar aquel episodio entre ellos dos, posiblemente porque estuviera bastante lejos de la ciudad y más preocupado por lo que estaba pasando que de la crisis que ellos dos pudieran tener o no, pero era capaz de entenderlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te quedas a gusto si no das el cante hasta con un detalle así o qué? – sonriendo también, volvió a observar el diminuto pasador.

\- Ya sabes que no. ¿Qué pensabas que la lata que os día era porque quería venir a despedirte?

\- Es que si no me hace llorar al menos una vez a la semana no se queda contento – protestó la pelirroja queriendo recuperar el regalo para dejarlo en su caja de nuevo-. Debe de querer que llegue al destino con los ojos hinchados…- escuchando la risa de su amigo, alargó la mano para darle un ligero manotazo-. ¡No te rías!

\- Tengo que reírme, que ahora te haya dado por llorar por cualquier cosa cuando rara vez te he visto hacerlo es muy gracioso.

Entrecerró los ojos para lanzarle una mala mirada, quedándose ahí todo al escuchar por megafonía como llamaban a los pasajeros con destino a París para el embarque.

\- Ese es vuestro vuelo… No os voy a pedir que me traigáis algo bonito esta vez, creo que eso ya va con vosotros. Pasadlo bien y si necesitáis cualquier cosa con los digimon mientras que estáis fuera avisadme.

\- Gracias – le contestó el rubio, no entendiendo demasiado bien el comienzo de sus palabras.

\- Eso, vete, antes de que líes alguna otra… - poniéndose en pie ella también, volvió a acercarse a su amigo para abrazarlo-. Gracias por el regalo – le murmuró, estirándose para poder darle un beso en la mejilla y apartarse por fin.

\- Pasadlo bien, ya me encargo yo de emparanoiar al rubio en miniatura mientras que estéis fuera – sonriendo, dejó que se fueran.

Esperó a perderlos de vista, entretenido al ver como su amiga volvía a llevarse la mano a los ojos, secándoselos mientras que caminaban en dirección hacia el control, viendo cómo entre risas, Yamato acababa por rodear sus hombros con el brazo mientras que esperaban su turno.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** claro, él va entrenando para cuando venga la nenita, que seguro que es más feliz que nadie si le dejan una miniMai chiquitina echada encima de la barriguita para que juegue con su avioncito de peluche. Además, ya sabemos que Mai lo tiene comprado con comida y mimos, así que le deja a la nenita para distraerlo y así le sonsaca más información delicada que poder usar en contra del rubio.

Ahora tenemos un capi de esos que son para ir, coger al embajador, achucharlo y usarlo de peluche una semana o dos por ser una de las cosas más monas del mundo y regalarle a su amiga del alma un bonito minipasador tamaño nenita igual que es que ella tenía... ¡Si es que es para fangirlear con él!

Muchos besitos de tortuguita y yo voy a ver si no me termino de morir en lo que quedar de día al menos...

 **Guest Vecina:** venga vecina que este es de los capis que nos gustan a las dos, con dosis de Taichi haciendo el adorable en grandes cantidades. Todo esto viene de los fantart que hay suertos por internet de Ayumi que en todos ellos aparece la rubiecilla con un prendedor igualito que él famoso del melodrama de la peli de digimon. Así que como no tengo mejor cosa que hacer con mi vida que fijarme en esos detalles, pues... Aquí lo tenemos. Vayamos todos a llorar con el embajador.

JAJAJAJAJAJA me estoy imaginando el momento en el que si Yamato no se hubiera alejado les hubiera presentado a alguien, a Takeru sentado enfrente lanzándole peores miradas asesinas de las que podría lanzarle Taichi a cualquiera que rondara a su hermanita pequeña que no fuera de su agrado. Se le acerca y le dice que no la aceptan en la familia que se vaya por donde ha venido, que su hermano lleva desde los 14 con Sora Takenouchi.

No mucho, pero bueno, al menos no he tenido que aguantar a la tropa un par de días y eso siempre mejora a cualquiera. ¿Y tú qué tal vas con ese examen? ¿Te queda poquito para quitarte la basura de encima? Espero que sí y que puedas despejar un poco de todo eso. ¡Muchos bicos!


	165. París

Habiéndose despertado antes que Yamato, Sora se había levantado de la cama y estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, entretenida, disfrutando de las vistas que tenían a aquella parte de la ciudad. Conocía perfectamente la ciudad, había pasado mucho tiempo allí a lo largo de su vida laboral e incluso como estudiante. Posiblemente no se pudiera dedicar a lo que se dedicaba sin cumplir ese requisito.

Pero no era solo lo que representaba aquel lugar para el mundo de la moda, sino la propia ciudad en sí. No podía estar más de acuerdo con la elección de destino que había escogido él, especialmente en fechas como aquella. Cualquier otro destino hubiera estado bien con tal de poder aprovechar unos días lejos de todo, pero tampoco se le ocurría un lugar mejor en el que estar.

Se giró, observando que seguía completamente dormido, decidiendo que era buena hora para despertarlo para poder aprovechar la mañana. El vuelo había sido largo y cansado pero habían tenido tiempo de sobra para descansar y ni siquiera era temprano. Se puso en pie, acercándose de nuevo hacia la cama, colocándose a su lado.

\- Despierta – le murmuró pasando la mano por su brazo ligeramente, no queriendo asustarlo-. Yamato…

Entretenida al verlo empezar a revolverse muy ligeramente ante sus movimientos. Solía ser más complicado despertarla a ella, especialmente en los últimos tiempos, desde que era capaz de quedarse en la cama hasta tarde si la dejaban.

\- Venga… despierta – repitió, inclinándose con algo menos de delicadeza aquella vez, para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

En el momento en el que se apartó, pudo ver una fina línea de color azul asomando tras los parpados de él, sacándole así una sonrisa, dejándole algo de espacio al ver cómo parecía querer girarse para encararla.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó con voz somnolienta aún.

\- Van a dar las diez de la mañana – contestó, observándolo.

\- ¿Tú no sabes lo que es estar de vacaciones? – bromeó, sonriendo ligeramente intentando cogerla para que quedara echa a su lado.

\- Ya… pero se nos va a pasar la hora del desayuno – confesó finalmente uno de los principales motivos por los que lo había despertado-. Y tenemos mucho que ver en la ciudad…

\- Ah, claro…. – ampliando del todo la sonrisa, pareció despertarse del todo, cesando en sus intentos de secuestrarla con él de nuevo bajo las sábanas—Tendría que haberme imaginado que era algo de eso…

\- ¿Qué? ¿No eres tú el primero que siempre me estaba riñendo cuando no era capaz de comer nada o cuando no tengo tiempo y se me olvida?

\- No, si yo no he dicho nada en contra de ello – se incorporó ligeramente, buscando alcanzarla para darle un corto beso en los labios y apartarse para levantarse de la cama-. ¿A qué hora te has levantado?

\- Hace un rato. Estoy bien, solo me desperté, no he tenido nauseas ni nada – se apresuró a aclarar al ver la cara que le ponía-. Posiblemente alguien decidiera despertarme porque ya iba siendo hora de bajar a desayunar – quedándose ahora ella tirada encima de la cama, siguió al rubio por la habitación.

\- Pues haberme despertado primero – le dijo reprimiendo un bostezo-. ¿Te has duchado ya? – la vio negar con la cabeza-. ¿Y cómo hacemos?

\- Me da igual…

Un rato más tarde, Sora volvió a salir del baño, no habiendo querido vestirse delante de él, usando la excusa de que estaba más caliente allí que en la habitación para evitar que pudiera fijarse más de la cuenta en ella. Llevaba días intentando evitar que pudiera observarla en situaciones en las que se le pudiera notar nada, esperando al momento apropiado para poder dejarlo verla. Sabía que no se había fijado porque no le había dicho nada, y, en aquella ocasión, no iba a ser algo que se fuera a guardar para sí mismo.

\- ¿Ya estás? – dijo cuando la vio aparecer.

\- Lista, ¿tú?

\- Esperando por ti, venga, vamos, antes de que te entre más hambre de la cuenta y quieras darme un mordisco a mí…

\- Más quisieras tú que me diera por ahí – dedicándole una ligera sonrisa de las de medio lado que solía usar él antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

No pudiendo más que reírse por lo bajo, teniendo que darle la razón, caminó tras ella saliendo de la habitación y dejando la puerta cerrada antes de colocarse a su lado, dejando su mano en su cintura mientras que caminaban por el pasillo del hotel en dirección hacia la cafetería.

Habiéndose quedado entretenido observando hacia la pelirroja mientras que terminaba el desayuno, no podía evitar pensar lo rápidamente que había llegado a mejorar después de lo mal que lo había pasado los primeros meses.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir luego? Mi hermano me ha hecho una lista amenazas, pero tú también has pasado tiempo aquí, así que… - se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues… No lo sé, hay muchos sitios que ver. Pero puedo llevarte a que te culturices un poco – sonrió, divertida-. No puede ser eso de que hayas estado en el espacio, que tengas familia aquí y que no te hayas dignado nunca a venir y ver la Torre Eiffel.

\- A riesgo de poder sonar como mi padre… La familia que tengo por aquí no es precisamente la que más me ha interesado nunca. Pero me parece bien, además tampoco está demasiado lejos, podemos acercarnos dando un paseo si no hace demasiado frío.

\- ¿Tienes miedo a coger catarro otra vez? – bromeó, divertida.

\- Lo decía por ti…

\- Lamento informarte de que últimamente tengo más calor de la cuenta, así que no creo que el frío vaya a ser un problema… - admitió con resignación-. No te rías, el día que te mande a dormir a la terraza porque me das calor ya verás cómo no te vas a reír…

\- ¿A la terraza además? – se puso en pie, esperando por ella.

\- Sí, que así te sigo teniendo a mano igualmente – como si aquello fuera lo más lógico del mundo lo hizo sonar seriamente antes de imitarlo y colocarse la chaqueta-. ¿Vamos?

\- Vamos…

Tratándose de ellos dos, solían respetar bastante las costumbres de su país, pero habiendo pasado también mucho tiempo fuera de Japón, era demasiado sencillo que les cambiara el comportamiento y, por eso, nada más salir a la calle, Yamato no tardó en rodear con el brazo a su esposa, cosa que no haría con tanta facilidad en pleno Tokio.

\- ¿Sabes cómo llegar? – le preguntó.

\- Sí claro, tranquilo… Sé que te sigues perdiendo por nuestro barrio, así que como para tener que orientarnos por aquí gracias a ti…

\- Qué graciosa… Pues igual sí que sabría llegar, fíjate tú.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? Preguntarle al teléfono no vale…

\- No, pero soy muy listo…

Arqueando una ceja, buscando algún tipo de indicador que pudiera haber visto él, no tardó en darse cuenta de que no demasiado lejos de ellos, se podía ver parte de la estructura metálica que iban a visitar sobresalir tras los edificios.

\- Ya, ya veo lo listo que eres – negó ligeramente con la cabeza antes de estirarse para dejar un beso en su mejilla-. Anda, vamos… Que si nos da tiempo podemos aprovechar a ver la parte de los jardines del Trocadero.

\- ¿Los qué de qué?

\- Y el Campo de Marte, que mira, ahí seguro que no te me pierdes. Puedo sacarte una foto y se la mandamos a Mai a ver qué te dice…

\- Deja a Mai en paz que ahora mismo debe de estar ocupada sonsacándole a Gabumon todo tipo de informaciones sobre nosotros dos a cambio de comida y mimos. Como sigue enfadado conmigo por haber comprado solo los billetes para los dos…

\- Bueno… que le cuente lo que le venga en gana, yo creo que a estas alturas ya… Poco más puede dar – siguió caminando tranquilamente-. Y yo creo que no está tan enfadado, si al final a Biyomon le acabó entrando en la cabeza que también nos apetece estar solos de vez en cuando él que siempre ha sido algo más respetuoso con eso…

\- No, si me da igual. Que le cuente lo que quiera… Poco puede quedar ya de lo que no esté enterada. Y sino… Pues mira, habrá merecido bastante la pena.

Riéndose, aprovechando cuando el semáforo que estaba delante de ellos volvió a ponerse en verde para poder continuar el camino. A sabiendas de que se iban a encontrar mucha gente igualmente dadas las fechas, tampoco tenían prisa, y aunque ella ya hubiera estado allí muchas veces, no podía dejar que se fueran sin subir.

\- ¿Qué sitios te ha dicho tu hermano que tenemos que ver? Porque no me fio demasiado de él…

\- ¿Tú crees que le escucho cuando habla? – negó con la cabeza-. Le pedí ayuda para buscar alojamiento en el centro y situarme mínimamente. El resto de cosas que dice tampoco es que sean mucho de mi interés. Me fio más bien de ti como guía…

\- Ey, tu padre nos dejaba un guía nativo y todo…

Cuando por fin lograron llegar a su destino y pasar todas las barreras de seguridad, la espera no fue demasiado larga, consiguiendo llegar a los ascensores sin tener que pasar demasiado tiempo haciendo cola.

\- Al menos esta no ha intentado tirarla nadie abajo – murmuró divertido cerca del oído de la pelirroja cuando estaban en pleno ascenso.

\- No tengo ni la más remota de lo que me estás hablando… - se rio ligeramente antes de salir del ascensor, acercándose hacia los miradores-. Creo que la última vez que subí había demasiada niebla como para poder ver nada, vas a tener suerte…

Asomándose, aprovechó a lanzar un vistazo hacia la panorámica de la ciudad que podían ver desde allí, notando como se acercaba por detrás de ella, rodeándola con los brazos, aprovechando así la vista también.

\- Esto es bastante diferente a lo que tenemos nosotros allí – dijo entretenido.

\- ¿No me digas? – estiró el brazo lo que pudo debido a su situación-. ¿Ves aquella zona de ahí? Es dónde está la escuela en la que nos conocimos Andrew y yo.

\- ¿Vivías en el centro?

\- Pues… no es que mis padres tengan precisamente problemas de dinero, pero créeme, no… No vivía en el centro. Me gusta tener algo de espacio en el que poder revolverme y no tener que vender un órgano para ello. Me pasaba una media hora en el metro todos los días para poder llegar, pero merecía la pena. Creo que todavía me acuerdo de algún sitio en el que podríamos aprovechar para comer por esa zona, ¿qué te parece?

\- Que no sé cómo esperas que le haga caso a mi hermano pudiendo usarte a ti de guía turística.

\- Eh, que yo solo me pasé un par de años… El resto de veces he estado corriendo de un lado para el otro rodeada de gente que no come nada de nada…

\- ¿Nada de nada?

\- Nada de nada, ni aunque seas tú la que insiste en que lo hagan…

\- De algún sitio se que tenía que haber pegado a ti…

\- ¡Oye! – protestó, dándole un ligero codazo hacia atrás-. Si yo ahora no me salto ninguna de las comidas – usó un tono de protestar, muy poco apropiado para su edad.

Riéndose por la respuesta que le había dado Sora se acabó por inclinar algo más, posando así la barbilla en su hombro aprovechando así para centrarse más en las vistas de la ciudad ya que era la primera vez que estaba allí. Amplió la sonrisa cuando terminó por notar cómo ella se apoyaba hacia atrás.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** al menos sabe que la nenita no se lo va a querer tirar a la cabeza ni a tirarse días sin mirarle a la cara porque interpreta que ese pasador es que no le gusta su peinado jajajaja Que daba igual que el mundo se estuviera volviendo loco y que un digimon estuviera volviendo loco internet, que la pelirroja se había enfadado y no tenía pensado que se le pasara pronto.

Y ya tenemos a los Ishida en París, haciendo adorablamente de turistas mientras que hacen la parada obligatoria que toda persona que viaja a París debe de haber, porque sino te da una buena patada en el culete jajajaja A ver qué tal se les da pasar unos días por tierras francesas.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** Taichi es un amor de personaje se le mire por donde se le mire. Siempre ha sido de mis favoritos en cualquiera de sus versiones, así que, en este caso, tenía que ser él quien los acompañara para poder dejar a la pobre pelirroja llorando antes de subirse quién sabe cuántas horas a un avión xD Parece que nos hemos pasado unos cuantos el fin de semana de fiesta medio moribundos con la garganta dando la lata... Si es que estamos pochos jajaja

¡Un beso grande grande y mejórate!

 **Guest Vecina:** es que sabe ser un adorable de la vida cuando le viene en gana. En esos momentos en los que se le activa el chip de persona adulta y esas cosas, pues... pasa lo que pasa. Y si para encima le ponemos delante a su pelirroja favorita, pues nos sale con estas cosas de adorabilidad a niveles profesionales. En mi punto de vista, con lo que pasó entre ellos, por fin salieron de dudas. Siempre habían estado con la sombra de que si podrían ser pareja o no y ahí aprendieron más que de sobra que irse por ese camino sería mala idea. Ahora, que menos mal que pudieron salir del bache sin mayores problemas que esconder la cabeza unas semanas y el posterior Enfado, con mayúscula, del rubio.

Jajajajajajaja por su marido, por supuesto. ¿Quién va a ser lo bonito? Jajajajaja obviamente que por la nenita, si es que cuando se la pongan en cuello se le va a caer la baba a él también cuando se le pase el trauma de que sea un clon de su rubio favorito jajaja Dile a las tartarugas que se relajen, que la de las hormonas revolucionadas es la pelirroja, que ellas tienen que mantener la calma.

Nada, venga, que ya te debe de quedar poquito. Si yo salí del pozo asqueroso de Análisis Instrumental, de Derecho Romano se sale y sino mandamos a las tartarugas a que le muerdan el trasero a los profesores que haga falta. ¡Muchos bicos!


	166. Un poquito defectuoso

Yamato se estaba terminando de preparar tranquilamente en la habitación. Había dejado a Sora quedarse con el baño, sin entender demasiado qué problema podía tener con vestirse o no en el mismo sitio que él. Por la mañana lo había entendido a causa de la temperatura que había al haberse duchado primero, pero ahora le había sorprendido. Sin haber querido insistir, terminó por abrocharse los botones de la camisa.

Habían pasado todo el día recorriendo el centro, aprovechando para hacer planes para los días siguientes. Aunque Sora había insistido en enseñarle el barrio en el que ella se había quedado sus años de estudiante allí, había conseguido convencerla para hacerlo otro día a sabiendas de que era mejor que no se cansara más de la cuenta.

Al igual que también se había dejado convencer para salir a cenar fuera y no quedarse en el hotel. Le gustaba salir, daba igual la ciudad, pero le preocupaba que llevar todo el día de un lugar para otro pudiera agotarla, pero ella había insistido y hacía bastante tiempo que ni siquiera intentaba contradecirla.

Sonriendo ante ese pensamiento, se ajustó bien los cuellos antes de acercarse al armario para sacar una chaqueta que ponerse por debajo del abrigo. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a los climas tan fríos, habían sido muchos los años en los que había pasado los inviernos en climas mucho más cálidos.

\- Sora, vamos a acabar llegando tarde – murmuró cuando por fin consiguió terminar de abrocharse el reloj.

Había cogido el vestido verde sin que se diera cuenta de lo que se llevaba con ella al baño y había aprovechado para cerrar la puerta. No necesitaba demasiado tiempo para arreglarse, no iba a empezar a esas alturas a hacerlo, si estaba tardando era porque ella misma se había distraído al volver a ver su propio reflejo.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Yamato desde fuera, empezó a decirse a sí misma que no era buena idea empezar a montar el drama como cuando había descubierto que con ropa ajustada sí que se le notaba la ligera curva del vientre. Volvió a la realidad, dejando de mirarse antes de centrarse algo más en pasarse el cepillo por el pelo.

\- Voy… - contestó terminando de arreglarse rápidamente.

No tenía demasiada idea de dónde iban a ir a cenar todavía, solo se había empeñado en salir esa noche para tener una excusa para ponerse ese vestido, de manera que se había arreglado por su acaso. Estaban en la ciudad en la que estaban en plena Navidad, era la opción más segura.

Dio un par de pasos atrás, aprovechando para colocarse bien los tirantes del vestido y darse un nuevo vistazo. Por una vez, lo único que le importaba era que se pudiera apreciar bien aquello que llevaba escondiendo unos días de Yamato. Asintió, satisfecha con lo que veía antes de salir finalmente del baño.

Distraído mirando por la ventana, no se dio cuenta de que ya había salido, ni siquiera cuando escuchó los pasos de ella acercarse, estando el suelo cubierto con algunas alfombras, ni siquiera el sonido de los tacones llamó a su atención.

\- ¿Crees que hará mucho frío fuera ahora de noche? – le preguntó reclamando así su atención.

\- Tú no sales del hotel sin ponerte abrigo, guantes y bufanda… Incluso si nos vamos a la vuelta de la esquina – le dijo despegándose por fin de la ventana.

Esperó, intentando mantener el gesto neutral, no queriendo delatarse simplemente porque se la encontrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pudo ver como nada más girarse arqueó las cejas reconociendo el vestido.

\- ¿Al final le vas a dar la razón a mi hermano con eso de que estamos celebrando algo por todo lo alto?

\- ¿Por qué? – sonrió-. La última vez que me lo puse no tenía ni la más remota idea de los planes que había para esa noche… - continuó manteniendo el aire inocente.

\- No sé de lo que me hablas – dio unos pasos hacia ella, aprovechando para darle un vistazo mucho más detallado, acabando por fruncir el ceño.

\- Es extraño… Se supone que debería de quedarme algo flojo, pero no… Debe de ajustarse mejor a otras zonas ahora…

Supo a ciencia cierta que no la estaba escuchando cuando desvió totalmente su vista hacia el vestido, sin tan siquiera mirarla a ella. Sonrió, atenta a sus gestos, como si realmente no estuviera pasando nada fuera de lo normal.

\- ¿Te gusta cómo me queda ahora? – volvió a hablar, aprovechando aquella pregunta para pasarse bien las manos por el cuerpo, estirando bien la tela antes de colocarse de medio lado, como si buscara realmente la aprobación sobre el vestido.

Ahí sí que se notó la sorpresa en su rostro.

Cuando Yamato se había girado hacia ella había reconocido al instante el vestido que llevaba. Más allá de las acusaciones que ella le pudiera hacer sobre tener un problema con el color verde oscuro en ella, tenía muy buenos recuerdos de la única vez que se lo había visto puesto. Pero también había tardado muy poco tiempo en olvidarse de todo aquello.

Sus ojos se habían desviado automáticamente hacia la figura de su esposa, posiblemente con intenciones diferentes al principio, a sabiendas de que le gustaba cómo le quedaba aquella prenda. Con lo que no contaba era con encontrarse con que la tela se ceñía de forma en la que antes nunca lo había hecho a la altura del vientre, pudiendo notarlo especialmente cuando se ladeó.

Levantó la mirada, interrogante, buscando una respuesta en Sora quien le estaba mirando completamente sonriente.

\- Creo que alguien por fin se está dejando ver – le dijo atenta a sus gestos.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, como si necesitara verla más de cerca. Al igual que había hecho Taichi antes de que salieran, solo que sin esperar a tener su permiso, automáticamente llevó las manos a la pequeña curva que se adivinaba gracias a la ropa.

\- Me fijé el otro día haciendo la maleta por eso no he querido cambiarme delante de ti… - empezó a explicar observándolo.

No parecía que fuera a ser capaz de decir palabra, Yamato simplemente dejó sus ojos fijos sobre sus propias manos y la zona en la que les había posado, colocándolas de tal manera que se ajustaran perfectamente a la forma antes de dejar que una sonrisa apareciera de extremo a extremo en su cara. Había ciertas cosas que se podía dar por supuesto que estaban ahí aunque no se vieran, y ese era uno de esos casos en los que por fin estaba viendo una de ellas. Más allá de la ecografía, era la primera señal real que podía apreciar de que su pequeña estaba creciendo sana. Esa idea conseguía que fuera incapaz de decir o hacer nada más allá que mantenerse con las manos sobre ella.

El día que la pequeña realmente estuviera con ellos, el primer día que la viera sabía que iba a ser completamente incapaz de reaccionar, lo tenía asumido. Él, quien una vez había salido corriendo de que las cosas se pudieran poner más serias de la cuenta con la mujer que ahora lo acompañaba. Y ojalá que pudieran volverse todo lo seas que fueran necesarias.

\- ¿Yamato? – acabó por buscar reclamar su atención así, llevando una mano a su cara para que la levantara hacia ella.

\- ¿Llevas días escondiéndome esto para liármela ahora? – consiguió articular palabra-. ¿No te da ni un poquito de vergüenza?

La hizo girar, aprovechando que no había levantado las manos de su cintura, colocándose así a su espalda y pudiendo tener un mejor acceso así a su último descubrimiento, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver como en el reflejo de la ventana se podía apreciar también.

\- Creo que te has vuelto a arreglar para que mi sorpresa por Navidad sea nada comparada con la tuya – murmuró, bajando la cabeza para dejarla a su altura.

\- ¿Yo? Creo que eso se lo vas a tener que reclamar a alguien cuando por fin podamos conocerla – dejó sus manos encima de las de él, aprovechando para apoyarse contra el rubio del todo.

\- No sé yo si estaré capacitado para reclamar nada… Si todavía no está del todo con nosotros y ya es capaz de dejarme así – amplió algo más la sonrisa, cerrando con más fuerza sus brazos en torno a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ahora te vas a dedicar a consentirla?

\- Todo lo que ella quiera, ya que la madre no me deja hacerlo porque si me paso de pesado me amenaza con mandarme a dormir a la terraza – diciendo aquello giró el cuello, viendo la mirada que estaba recibiendo, reaccionando por fin al ligero estado de shock en el que había entrado al ver por fin la barriguita de Sora. Se acercó hacia ella, sin ser capaz de retirar todavía las manos de donde las tenía, dejando que fuera la chica la que recortara la distancia entre los dos para poder darle un beso.

\- Al final sí que vamos a tener que darle la razón a tu hermano – dejó la frente apoyada contra su cuello cuando se incorporó de nuevo-. Tú y yo empezamos a tener algo serio con esta fecha…

\- Pues… sin que te lo tomes a mal, creo que me quedo con la versión de esta fecha actual – amplió del todo la sonrisa, volviendo a acercarse para dejar un beso en su frente, quedándose así, observando el reflejo en el espejo del armario de la habitación de Sora.

\- ¿Yamato? – reclamó su atención ella un poco más tarde.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Se nos va a hacer tarde para la cena… Y tengo hambre… - casi como si estuviera confesando algo con vergüenza, usó un tono que hizo que él se echara a reír, asintiendo antes de, por fin, ser capaz de soltarla.

\- Venga, vamos a cenar…

La dejó alejarse a por el abrigo. Incluso sin la sorpresa que le acababa de dar dejándole verla por fin, escucharle simplemente decir que tenía hambre, cada vez que lo hacía, cambiaba su humor notablemente. Aquello era una muy buena señal y él no podía estar más contento por ello. Acercándose hacia el armario, sacó él también su abrigo, poniéndoselo por encima de la chaqueta de antes, asegurándose de que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Vamos? – le dijo viendo como asentía, acercándose hacia él-. ¿Te has abrigado bien?

\- Que sí… - se rio quedándose delante de él mientras que se ajustaba bien la bufanda.

\- Bien – sonrió, cogiéndola por los extremos de la tela antes de acercarse para dejar un beso en la punta de su nariz.

\- ¿Vas a querer ir andando otra vez?

\- No lo sé, no me has dicho donde vamos…

\- ¿No te has puesto a mirar dónde era? – le dijo mientras que cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Yo? No… Así que más te vale que no esté demasiado lejos… - riéndose por lo bajo esperó por él para poder continuar por el pasillo.

\- ¿Y desde cuando te fías de mí para esas cosas?

\- Bah… no creo que seas tan terrible. Me has salido un poquito defectuoso cuando quieres, pero por el momento no creo que encuentre queja alguna – bromeó, caminando de espaldas para poder mirarlo de frente con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Un poquito defectuoso… - consiguiendo atraparla al llegar al ascensor sonrió al poder arrinconarla entre su brazo y los botones antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, venga, aquí vamos. Parece que el rubio ha sobrevivido tras conocer a la barriguita que por fin viene a saludar. La cual, seguramente, si no fuera por lo malita que estuvo los primeros meses la mami seguro que se le notaba algo más y no le hacía falta llegar a tener que ponerse un vestido más ajustado para poder notarla. Creo que queda claro cuál es el nuevo vestido favorito de su pelirroja para el rubio, sí, sí.

A ver si son capaces de sobrevivir a irse de cena los dos solitos por París con una barriguita con ellos a la que seguro que el rubio no le va a quitar demasiado las manos de encima en toda la noche que tienen por delante.

¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita!

 **Ace Cornell:** sí, sin duda el rubio ese tiene buen gusto a la hora de escoger un destino vacacional para pasar las navidades. Aunque parece que lo que él más quería ver ha tenido que llevárselo desde Tokio en vez de aprovechar a ver cosas bonitas como la ciudad... Por el momento parece que ha sobrevivido a notar por fin los cambios en Sora. A ver cómo va la cosa de ahora en adelante.

¡Un beso!

 **Guest vecina:** ¿decías? La pelirroja lo ha estado evitando los últimos días especialmente para liársela con toda la intención con el vestido verde ajustadito para que se le note bien la pequeña curvita que debe de tener. Al menos no se ha quedado sin rubio con el que irse a cenar porque está claro que la señorita tiene hambre y no va a perderse una cena por nada de nada del mundo. Así que un rubio funcional le viene siendo útil por el momento jajaja

Los puñales que se pegan entre ellos dos son parte del encanto, tienen material más que de sobra para lanzarse pullitas el uno al otro y quedarse tan felices para luego pasar a decirse monerías con las que subirnos los niveles de azúcar a todos.

Pssse está en un punto que ni para atrás ni para delante, peeeeeeeeero bueno, al menos no estoy teniendo las clases de última hora estos días y salir primero pues como que ayuda un poquito. ¡Muchos bichos y ánimo que ya estamos a miércoles!


	167. Mucho mejor

\- ¿Estás cansada? – preguntó mientras que salían del restaurante, quedándose esperando a que terminara de colocarse bien los guantes Sora.

\- Para nada – negó con la cabeza-. Podemos volver andando si quieres, esto no queda demasiado lejos. Prometo no quejarme de los tacones en todo el trayecto…

\- Ya… Ya… Me lo creo – esperó a que se colocara a su lado, tendiéndole el brazo-. Eso te pasa por ponértelos. ¿A que eso no te pasaba antes cuando ibas por ahí correteando tras un balón?

\- Yamato… cuando iba correteando tras un balón ni en tus mejores sueños hubieras podido tan siquiera imaginarte algún tipo de relación entre lo que llevo puesto y yo… - se cogió a él, esperando que echara a andar.

\- Eso no te lo voy a poder negar… - se rio, posando su mano sobre la de ella, empezando el camino de vuelta al hotel-. ¿Te ha gustado la cena?

\- Sí, aunque… Si me escucha alguien decir esto como poco me tira al Sena, pero sigo pensando que la comida de por aquí está demasiado sobrevalorada – bajó el tono, acercándose incluso a decírselo en modo confidencial.

\- Creo que igual si le dices eso a mi abuelo consigues que se ofenda lo suficiente como para que huya de Tokio para siempre. Entonces supongo que mi padre te hará algún tipo de monumento o algo… - empezó a reírse, porque a sabiendas de que lo había dicho de broma pero que podía ser una realidad con demasiada facilidad.

Acompañó su risa con la de ella mientras que se cogía mejor a su brazo, aprovechando su cercanía como una fuente extra de calor mientras que salían por fin a la calle principal, encontrándose en una de las paralelas al cauce del Sena.

\- ¿Sigues queriendo que mañana nos alejemos del centro para enseñarme donde tú vivías?

\- Sí, a no ser que te apetezca hacer algo más – asintió, distrayéndose con facilidad por las luces que decoraban la ciudad, haciendo que todo se viera diferente y mucho más llamativo de lo que ya lo hacía con normalidad.

\- ¿Yo? Creía que ya habíamos dejado claro que lo que me viene apeteciendo hacer a cualquier hora del día es ir detrás de ti a dónde te apetezca – se encogió de hombros.

\- Cualquiera que te escuche pensará que te tengo aterrorizado ante la idea de tan siquiera atreverte a llevarme la contraria – movió su codo mínimamente contra su costado, riéndose.

\- También podría ser totalmente cierto – bromeando, en esa ocasión fue él quien se detuvo, observando desde allí las vistas-. Espera – tiró de ella ligeramente para acercarse hacia la barandilla del paseo, aprovechando para detenerse en él.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó, dejándose arrastrar.

\- No, solo quería echar un vistazo desde aquí – explicó.

Asintió, caminando a la vez que él, esperando que se detuviera. Era lógico que ya que no había estado allí nunca pudieran llamarle le atención cada uno de los lugares, sonrió, levantando la vista hacia él, observándolo.

\- Oh – calló de repente en la cuenta-. Ya sé dónde tenemos que ir antes de volver a Tokio…

\- ¿Dónde? – dejó que se soltara de él, apoyándose entonces en la barandilla-. ¿De compras?

\- No tenía pensado arrastrarte por todas las tiendas de mi interés… Pero no juegues con fuego – negó con la cabeza-. No queda demasiado lejos de nuestro hotel, podemos acercarnos hasta el estadio Roldan Garros.

Girándose hacia ella, asintió. Claramente que debía de haberse imaginado que ella querría visitar aquel lugar, habían sido muchos años los que ella había jugado al tenis y sabía a ciencia cierta que ese deporte seguía gustándole.

\- Claro, mañana mismo si quieres – asintió, observándola-. Y supongo que podría sobrevivir a pasar también por las tiendas, creo que si no aprovecho para comprar los regalos de Navidad aquí lo mismo no me dejan volver a Tokio…

Se quedó observándola al ver que se reía, dándose cuenta entonces de que los hombros de Sora temblaban ligeramente, pudiendo notar entonces que se había encogido sobre sí misma y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, escondiendo las manos dentro de las mangas a pesar de llevar guantes. Arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó al sentirse observada.

\- Ven aquí, anda – le dijo tendiéndole la mano para que fuera junto a él, viendo como casi a regañadientes la sacaba de su escondite para coger la suya.

Dándole un pequeño tironcito la acercó a él del todo.

\- Claro, si no te dedicaras a hacer planes malvados en mi contra con según qué vestidos ahora no estarías temblando como una maraca muerta de frío… - dijo con el mismo tono que podría haber usado con su sobrino de dos años.

\- Creo que por ver la cara que pusiste me merece la pena pasar un poco de frío ahora – admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pues yo no estoy tan de acuerdo con que me andes cogiendo frío – dicho aquello, aprovechando la cercanía de ella, no tuvo problemas para, dejando las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, rodearla con los brazos, consiguiendo así que su abrigo también quedara en parte en torno a ella-. ¿Mejor?

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, no pudiendo más que sonreír y aprovechar para rodearlo con sus brazos por dentro del abrigo, dejando la cabeza apoyada contra él.

\- Mucho mejor… - murmuró, no tardando en notar cómo apoyaba ligeramente su cabeza en la suya.

* * *

Mientras que subían en el ascensor, la mirada de Yamato había ido a parar a las mejillas de su esposa, las cuales se habían encendido rápidamente con el contraste de temperatura del volver de la calle. Había podido ver el cambio y le había hecho especial gracia, volviendo a alargar por fin los brazos hacia ella para dejarla a su lado.

\- ¿Sigues sin estar cansada? Mira que has madrugado hoy más que yo – le dijo pasando las manos por sus costados.

\- No sé cómo esperas que pueda perder la mañana durmiendo en un lugar como este… - admitió, divertida.

\- Pues porque tienes que tener el sueño más que atrasado desde hace una buena temporada – comentó bajando el cuello poco a poco hasta chochar su nariz con la suya.

\- Eso creo que ya empiezo a recuperarlo poco a poco – se estiró lo justo para devolverle el gesto antes de escaparse de su contacto al ver las puertas abrirse.

No necesitaba ser demasiado adivina para poder imaginarse el camino que estaban tomando las cosas, simplemente intentó no sonreír demasiado mientras que se adelantaba hacia la habitación, sacando ella la tarjeta del bolso y abriendo sin esperarlo.

Siguiendo los pasos de ella, cerró la puerta entrando en la habitación, quedándose apoyado en la puerta para observarla desde allí unos segundos más, mientras que dejaba la bufanda y los guantes encima de la mesa, haciendo lo mismo con el abrigo terminando por girarse hacia él otra vez.

\- Creo que al final no te he dicho nada de la elección del lugar de la cena – le dijo caminando hacia él.

\- No, ni media palabra – no pudo evitar que sus ojos se fueran automáticamente hacia la cintura de ella hasta que la tuvo delante de él.

\- Me estoy quedando sin temas con los que meterme contigo – se había dado cuenta perfectamente de la dirección de sus ojos, llegando a colocar sus manos sobre él-. ¿Te parece bonito?

\- Algo tengo que hacer bien de vez en cuando, ¿no? Voy mejorando – no se movió, permaneciendo atento a sus movimientos.

\- Poco a poco – sonrió, cerrando sus dedos sobre las solapas del abrigo, tirando de él hacia abajo, buscando librarse de él-. No creo que nos haga falta a ninguno de los dos ahora.

No dijo nada, únicamente sonrió de medio lado sin quitarle la vista de encima. Le facilitó el trabajo, dejando que a la vez que le quitaba el abrigo se fuera con él la chaqueta, sin preocuparse demasiado de dónde acababan.

Pudo ver como sonreía orgullosa por la hazaña antes de buscar sus manos para tirar de él y que la siguiera, indicándole que se quedara sentado en el borde de la cama. Quedándose ella de pie, se tomó unos segundos antes de girarse y darle la espalda, sin necesidad de decirle nada más.

No tardó en sentir sus manos buscando el cierre de la cremallera, bajándola simplemente, dejando que fuera ella quien llevara el control de todo. Habiendo acertado con su decisión vio como se volvía a girar hacia él, sonriendo, solo que de una forma diferente ahora antes de llevar ella misma sus manos a los tirantes del vestido, bajándolos. No necesitó mucho más para que el vestido cayera al suelo, apartándolo con una ligera patada antes de quedarse frente a Yamato.

Cualquier intención que hubiera podido tener inicialmente, quedó relegada a un segundo lugar al ver cómo rápidamente la atención de él quedaba concentrada en su vientre, pudiendo ver cómo sonreía al verla ahora de frente y sin impedimentos textiles. Posó las manos en sus costados, no dejándola así alejarse de él,

\- No sé yo si así me podré concentrar en lo que me tengo que concentrar ahora – le murmuró por lo bajo antes de arrastrar sus manos, dejándolas sobre la ligera barriguita, no tardando en inclinarse, comenzando a dejar ligero besos sobre la fina piel, provocando que los ojos canela de ella se quedaran fijos en sus acciones, comenzando a jugar con su cabello.

Se mordió el labio, intentando dejar la mente en blanco y concentrarse únicamente en el cosquilleo que sus besos le producían. No quería pensar en la pequeña en ese momento y en lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo porque tal y como estaba últimamente, no le apetecía acabar llorando precisamente entonces. Por suerte, la dirección de los besos de él acabó por cambiar subiendo hasta acabar separándose para poder observarla.

Se inclinó, buscando así dejar un rápido beso en sus labios antes de volver a alejarse mínimamente, quitándose así los zapatos, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio antes de ver cómo aprovechaba para sentarse sobre él.

\- Sora – murmuró, observando cómo sonreía al escucharlo decir su nombre. Posó la mano en su nuca para atraerla hacia él alcanzando así sus labios.

Dejándose llevar por el beso, no llegó a rodear su cuello con sus brazos, entretenida en empezar a deshacerse de los botones de su camisa, despacio, terminando por pegarse a él cuando hubo terminado su trabajo, disfrutando así del contacto del cuerpo de ambos.

Se separó, buscando recuperar el aliento, comenzando a besar su cuello, retirando poco a poco la camisa hacia atrás, buscando tener mejor acceso. Permitiéndose hacer algo de presión con sus dientes en la piel, volvió a subir en dirección a sus labios, notando como parecía hacer fuerza sobre su cintura con los brazos para girar con ella.

No lo dejó hacerlo, separándose de él para volver a ponerse en pie, bajo la atenta e interrogante mirada azul de Yamato. Amplió su sonrisa al ver su gesto, dándole un leve manotazo cuando alargó las manos de nuevo hacia ella, no dejándolo tocarla. Ella misma buscó en cierre de su sujetador, quitándoselo y dejándolo caer al suelo.

Sin poder apartar la vista de ella, siguió cada uno de los movimientos de su esposa, dejándola hacer, curioso. Notó como se iba resecando su propia garganta, especialmente cuando la vio llevarse las manos a la cintura del resto del conjunto, muy lentamente, arrastrándola hacia abajo, de nuevo, dejándola caer al suelo. Le era imposible dejar de mirarla. Totalmente imposible.

\- Déjatelas – consiguió murmurar cuando al vio con intención de quitarse las medias, las cuales llegaban solo hasta el muslo, no queriendo usar nada que presionara el vientre.

Aquello le sacó una ligera risa, antes de asentir e inclinarse de nuevo para dejar un leve beso en sus labios y después darle un empujoncito para que reclinara hacia atrás. Obedeció, quedándose apoyado sobre sus brazos, sin tener muy claro qué tenía en mente. O al menos hasta que la vio arrodillarse delante de él, llevando las manos a su cinturón, soltándolo y haciendo lo mismo con el pantalón, dándole el mínimo tironcito para bajarlos lo justo antes de inclinarse hacia él.

Llevó la mano a su cabello, echándoselo hacia un lado sin ser capaz de apartar los ojos de ella, únicamente cuando necesitó cerrar los ojos. Intentó mantener la tranquilidad, dejándola hacer y aguantándose las ganas por cambiar las tornas y tomar el control. Abriendo la boca necesitando aire, dejó de jugar con su cabello, teniendo que apoyarse en sus dos manos sin ser capaz de nada más, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

En aquella ocasión no hizo caso a cuando le pidió que se apartara, decidiendo ella el momento en el que volver a incorporarse, haciéndolo dejando ahora besos por su torso, usando las definidas formas de él como guía hasta acabar a su altura de nuevo sentándose entonces. Notó automáticamente las manos de él en sus caderas, haciendo presión para colocarla en el lugar apropiado. Permaneció quieta unos instantes, esperando a adaptarse del todo a la nueva situación, aprovechando para quitarle la camisa antes de empezar a moverse, llevando de nuevo el control.

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, quedándose así abrazada a él, pudiendo besar sus labios, intentando no perder el ritmo de lo que estaba haciendo, disfrutando de cada mínimo roce entre ambos, ahora sin impedimentos textiles. Notó sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza, apretándola contra él antes de empezar a besar su cuello, bajando por su cuerpo, aprovechándose de la posición de ventaja más alta de la chica. Alcanzó su pecho, notando como se arqueaba hacia atrás, facilitándole así el trabajo. Cuando notó que el ritmo que la pelirroja había establecido se volvía inestable, colaboró por mantenerlo, moviéndose él también hasta que vio cómo se abrazaba a él, escondiendo la cabeza contra su cuello, permaneciendo completamente inmóvil.

Sonrió, dejando su cabello antes de ponerse en pie sin soltarla con toda la intención de recostarla en la cama, dejándola así recuperar el aliento. Aprovechó esos segundos para deshacerse de la ropa que le quedaba a medio poner todavía, colocándose a su lado, observándola antes de volver a besar su piel. Centrándose en sus senos, aprovechándose de su sensibilidad, jugó con ella, dedicándole especial atención a la zona hasta que volvió a subir, buscando sus labios. Permaneció a su lado, recorriendo con sus manos su figura hasta que se colocó encima, sintiendo como rodeaba con sus piernas su cadera.

Sonrió, haciéndolo ella a su vez antes de comenzar a establecer de nuevo un ritmo de movimientos, no queriendo dejar su peso sobre la pelirroja, teniendo especial cuidado en aquella ocasión. Dándose cuenta de ello, no rodeó su cuello, posando así las manos sobre sus brazos, acariciándolos, llevándolos lentamente hacia su espalda.

Quizás los planes para la mañana siguiente tendrían que cambiarlos… posiblemente ninguno estuviera en condición de madrugar.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿qué? Los capis de estos dos días han sido intensos, así que espero que me hayas atendido bien a la tortuga que nadie quiere que le dé un algo antes de que llegue la Navidad. Parce que por fin han vuelto a la normalidad del todo los señores tortuga, comportándose más como nos tienen acostumbrados con sus tortugueos. Especialmente cuando se van de vacaciones que parece que a la pelirroja se le reordenan las ideas y se va a rondar al rubio con más ganas que cuando está estresada y cansada de su trabajo.

Ahora lo tendremos tonto perdido con la barriguita y cuando le pongan a la nenita en cuello es perectamente consciente de que se le va a caer la baba y se va a quedar tonto del todo. No hay esperanza para él y eso que la nenita va a salir clavada a él, espérate al día en el que lo que le pongan en brazos en un nene clavado a la pelirroja. Je... Verás tú.

¡Besitos de tortuguita! Y no la dejes beber demasiado que luego pasa lo que pasa.


	168. Tengo hambre

Yamato sonrió amablemente a la dependienta mientras que le tendía la tarjeta para poder pagar las compras que acababa de hacer, esperando mientras que metían todo correctamente en la bolsa. Aquel día había empezado a llover y sin ganas de estar yendo de un lugar para otro pendientes de un paraguas, se habían refugiado en un centro comercial muy popular del centro de la ciudad.

Dándose cuenta de que su compañía parecía estar mucho más interesada en ir a revolver a las zonas de ropa, la dejó ir a su aire mientras que él iba a hacer algunas compras para llevarse de vuela a su familia en Tokio.

Cogiendo las bolsas que le tendían una vez que estuvo todo preparado, se despidió antes de decidir que podía seguir dando una vuelta, haciendo algo de tiempo. Quizás terminara por ver algo más de su interés.

Dio un respingo al sentir la vibración de su teléfono, sacándolo del bolsillo para ver el nombre de Taichi en la pantalla. Arqueó una ceja, tomándose unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- ¿Tanto nos echas de menos para tener que llamar por teléfono a otro continente?

\- Me aburro mucho y Koemi esta fuera por trabajo…

\- ¿Y no tienes a quien darle la lata?

\- No… Dile a la indecente de tu señora que no estaría mal que me cogiera el teléfono que básicamente he llamado para hablar con ella y preguntarle cómo está.

\- ¿Y no llamas para hablar conmigo?

\- No, contigo no, ya te tengo muy oído…

\- Pues lamento informarte de que no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde se ha metido.

\- ¿Ya te ha cambiado por algún francés? Yo pensaba que dabas el pego bastante con los de esa zona… Y tienen fama de ser tan insoportables como tú.

\- Peor, la perdí hace rato en dirección a la sección de ropa.

\- No te queda nada. Y eso que ella no es de las peores con esos temas – empezó a reírse-. Entonces tendré que hablar contigo. ¿Todo bien?

\- Está perfectamente, tranquilo. Todo bien, ni siquiera ha tenido nauseas en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, solo que le ha dado por madrugar todos los días para arrastrarme de un sitio a otro.

\- Entonces todo en orden, hasta tú haciendo de perrito faldero.

\- Claro, como tú entiendes del tema – su atención se vio distraía por uno de los carteles del pasillo en el que estaba, aprovechándose de que debajo del nombre en francés venía traducido al inglés-. ¿Todo bien por ahí? ¿Mis sobrinos?

\- Bien, tu hermano sigue de una pieza y los demás creo que también. No te vas a perder ningún funeral mientras que estás ahí.

\- Pues… Oye, creo que voy a aprovechar a terminar de hacer unas compras antes de que vuelva Sora, cuando esté con ella ya le digo que te llame para que sacies tu modo controlador con ella.

\- ¿Me estás cortando?

\- Sí, justo y exactamente es lo que estoy haciendo. Ya hablamos.

\- Borde… - colgando el teléfono sin darle tiempo a decir algo más al rubio, dio por finalizada la llamada.

Negando con la cabeza, volvió a guardar el terminal en su bolsillo antes de girar en dirección al pasillo que había llamado su atención.

* * *

Dos plantas por encima, Sora estaba entretenida observando la sección de ropa. Había echado un vistazo en general, fijándose más bien la generalidad de todo lo que estaba viendo más allá de buscar algo que comprarse. Era su mundo aquello, no podía evitarlo, se distraía sin darse cuenta con algunos de los detalles.

Centrando su atención en uno de los expositores centrales, se quedó mirando las combinaciones de colores en el estampado, acabando por mirar hacia uno de los laterales al sentirse observaba, dándose cuenta de que así era. Sorprendida, dudó sobre su decir algo o no, sin reconocer a aquella que se había quedado observándola.

\- Lo siento si la he importunado – se acercó unos pasos hacia ella, hablándole en el idioma local, esperando que la entendiera, pendiente de cambiar al inglés en caso de ser necesario.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – respondió, sin tener problemas con el francés a pesar de llevar tiempo sin usarlo.

\- Ojalá – negó con la cabeza-. Aunque quizás me esté equivocando… Llevo bastante tiempo siguiendo su trabajo.

\- ¿Mi trabajo? – arqueando una ceja, sorprendida, se giró del todo hacia ella.

\- ¿Es la diseñadora de la firma japonesa Takeouchi, verdad? Estudio en una escuela de moda no demasiado lejos de aquí y vi algunos trabajos y… Lo siento, no quería molestar, pero me pareció reconocerla y… - empezando a hablar de forma más entrecortada, pudiendo notar perfectamente Sora como se le subían los colores a aquella que se le había acercado, no pudo más que sonreír.

\- Sí, soy yo – todo encajaba de repente-. Y tranquila, solo estaba dando una vuelta, no estaba haciendo nada importante – dibujó una ligera sonrisa-. Creo que es la primera vez que alguien me reconoce.

\- Lo siento de verdad – volvió a repetir-. Cuando me llamó la atención su trabajo empecé a informarme y… Lo siento mucho.

\- Para nada…

Debía de reconocer que realmente sí que era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así y no era capaz de saber demasiado bien como reaccionar, pero sin lugar a dudas no le había molestado que alguien se le hubiera acercado. Dando por terminada su revisión a los expositores de aquella zona, no pudo más que entretenerse conversando con aquella que se le había acercado.

* * *

Subiendo hacia la planta en la que Sora le dijo que estaría, entretenido en guardar bien una de sus últimas compras donde no pudiera verse con tanta facilidad, Yamato fue en busca de la pelirroja, esperando encontrárselas cargada de bolsas y todavía pendiente de comprar algo más.

Sorprendido de verla nada más llegar al pasillo principal y acompañada por alguien que no conocía nada de nada, esperó, no queriendo molestar o llamar la atención. Desvió sus pasos para darle algo de tiempo, no con interés de nada de lo que pudiera haber en aquella planta, o al menos eso pensó en un principio. Tras caminar unos pasos en dirección contraria por el pasillo pudo ver dónde empezaba la sección de niños. No pudo evitar continuar su camino en aquella dirección.

\- ¿No te parece que eso es un poco pequeño para ti? – la voz de Sora lo sacó de sus pensamientos un rato más tarde, cuando estaba mirando hacia unos pequeños calcetines que apenas ocupaban la mitad de la palma de su mano.

Volvió a la realidad, girándose hacia ella sin quitar la sonrisa con la que había estado mirando aquellas pequeñas prendas.

\- ¿Tú crees? Yo pensaba que me iban a quedar bien para ir por las mañanas con tu querido Yagami a correr…

\- Mi querido Yagami… Nuestro querido Yagami…

\- ¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó dejándolos en su sitio.

\- Pues… ¿sabes que estás casado con una diseñadora famosa a la que reconocen por la calle? – sonrió, como si estuviera confesando una travesura o algo que pudiera llegar a darle vergüenza, lo hizo sonar a broma.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y te extraña? Ya te lo dije hace tiempo – alzando su mano le dio un ligero golpecito en la punta de la nariz con el dedo -, ¿o no?

\- Cállate… - no pudiendo evitar bajar la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios-. Me dijo que reconoció mi trabajo porque estudia en la misma escuela en la que lo hicimos Andrew y yo y… Pues… Creo que es la primera vez que alguien me ha parado por la calle…

\- Anda que… menuda cara que tienes – riéndose de la expresión que tenía puesta la pelirroja, no pudo más que acercarse a ella, pasando ahora un brazo en torno a su cintura-. Estoy casado con una diseñadora a la que reconocen hasta en París, ya te dije que esto pasaría y que te ibas a tener que buscar a alguien menos aburrido para cuando eso pasara…

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que no he tenido tiempo a encontrar algo mejor – negó con la cabeza, terminando por estirarse y darle un beso en la mejilla-. Tonto…

\- ¿No te has comprado nada?

\- No… - se encogió de hombros-. No me ha dado tiempo, pero bueno, ya veo que tú sí…

\- Cualquiera aguanta a Takeru sino – asintió-. Y… se me ocurre que ya que tú no te has comprado nada todavía y que estamos en una sección en la que no me importaría pasarme un buen rato dando una vuelta podemos aprovechar.

\- ¿Quieres comprarle algo a nuestra pequeña? – sonrió.

\- No se me ocurren mejores compras que hacer, la verdad…

No podía negar que no tuviera toda la razón del mundo, desviando la vista unos segundos hacia las estanterías que tenían más cerca. Si, sin duda eran las mejores compras que podían hacer en cualquier parte en la que pudieran estar.

\- Y, además, contando que estamos rodeados de niños de menos de tres años por todas partes yo creo que podemos aprovechar para dejar algunos regalos más listos… ¿Qué te parece?

\- Perfecto – asintió la pelirroja.

\- Ah, y hablando de gente de pocos años de edad, al menos mentales… ¿Has estado ignorando a Taichi?

\- ¿Eh? – confusa, volvió a levantar la cabeza hacia su marido.

\- Me llamó antes porque no le cogías el teléfono tú para saber cómo estabas.

\- ¿Ha llamado hasta París para ver cómo estoy?

\- Básicamente – le dio un ligero tironcito para echar a andar.

\- Luego lo llamo cuando lleguemos al hotel…

* * *

Llegando por fin de vuelta al hotel, Yamato llevaba consigo todas las bolsas, habiéndose empeñado en no dejarla llevar ninguna. Las dejó encima de la mesa antes de cerrar bien la puerta. Cuando se giró, dispuesto a quitarse la chaqueta, se empezó a reír al ver a Sora sentándose en la cama para quitarse el calzado y poder arrastrarse para quedar echada entre los cojines.

Dejando sus cosas en una de las sillas, buscó una bolsa pequeña que habían traído con ellos antes de acercarse a la cama e imitar sus gestos, quedándose echado a su lado, tendiéndosela.

\- Ya te la traigo yo antes de que la pidas…

\- Como si tú no fueras a comer también – divertida por la situación, sacó de la bolsa una cajita llena de macarons-. Estoy muy cansada…

\- No tenemos por qué salir esta noche también – acomodándose del todo, se quedó mirándola-. Podemos cenar tranquilamente en la habitación y así descansas.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros, hace un día horrible y estás cansada. No creo que pase nada porque nos quedemos sin hacer nada una noche – estirando la mano una vez que ella hubo abierto la caja, cogió uno de los pequeños dulces-. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Mejor que bien – estirándose para alcanzar una de las mantas que había sobre la cama, la echó por encima de ellos antes de volver a apoderarse de la caja.

\- ¿No me vas a dar ninguno más? – preguntó divertido al ver su gesto.

\- Tengo hambre… - encogiéndose de hombros se quedó unos segundos decidiendo cuál de todos llamaba más su atención.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿te acuerdas el día que casi me querías matar porque justo me dijiste que a ver qué hacía que no se me ocurriera sacar a mi BFF y te pasé una frase? Jajajajaaja Pues aquí tienes el origen, ¡desconfiada! Que no me creías jajajajaja

¿Qué tal la tortuga? ¿Tiene mucha resaca? Un poquito de azúcar ahora para que se le pase la resaca que estamos a viernes y no es buena forma de empezar el fin de semana. Que estos días hay que aprovecharlos en condiciones aunque no haya manera de hacer el seta. Todos sabemos como se acabó durmiendo en el capítulo anterior el rubio, y fue con las manos en la barriguita de la pelirroja.

¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest vecina:** un día aparecerán todas de golpe del limbo de las review y verás tú qué divertido...

Es que era de esperar que el pobre Yamato se muriera él solo al darse cuenta por fin de que ahí había una curvita que antes no había. El pobrecillo ha estado a punto de caerse patas arriba al suelo y que tuvieran que pasarse la noche abanicándolo porque el pobre ya no sabía si iba o venía. Al meno ya sabemos dónde piensa tener las manos de ahora en adelante.

París tiene que es una ciudad asquerosamente bonita se la mire por dónde se la mire de la que es imposible no enamorarse con solo verla. Desde las calles más famosas con sus monumentos más épicos hasta cualquier callecita de Montmartre. Yo volví muy enamorada de la ciudad y sin duda tenía que llevar a los señores tortuga de vacaciones allí.

Venga vecina, que es viernes y la semana que viene os dan la suspensión total de clases ya ¿no? Muchos bicos para ti y ánimo para lo que queda.

 **Ace Cornell:** limones te voy a dar yo, pero a limonazos, verás tú qué bien te va xDDDD

Eh, yo fue lo primero que volví diciendo, que culinariamente hablando se me había caído un mito. Pero fue lo único contra lo que volví protestando - bueno, aparte de los precios de todo, claro jajajaja y los bordes de los franceses que me tocó aguantar -, todo lo demás de todo el país es simplemente maravilloso.

Te quedas sin besos, ni saludos, por gracioso. Ea.


	169. Los años que quedan por venir

Sora se acercó al baño, escuchando como por fin se abría el grifo. Sonrió, aprovechando para ir hasta el armario para coger el abrigo rápidamente y poder echárselo sobre los hombros antes de salir con paso rápido de la habitación.

Estaban a 24 de Diciembre y esa fecha, por mucho que les gustara renegar simplemente por llevarle la contraria a Takeru, era importante para ellos. Hubiera pasado todo lo que hubiera pasado entre medias, sí que marcaba el comienzo de algo y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Hacía ya unos días que se le había ocurrido la idea al pasar por una de las calles paralelas al hotel y encontrar una pastelería muy cercana. Hacía diecisiete años que ella misma se había pasado la tarde temblando de lo nerviosa que estaba y llenándolo todo de harina en la cocina para poder haber hecho un pastel de navidad típico… Ahora no iba a ser lo mismo, pero seguro no se iba a quejar aunque no hubiera sido ella la cocinera en aquella ocasión.

Acelerando el paso para que le diera tiempo, salió a la calle, yendo directa hacia su destino, pidiendo rápidamente, al haber echado un ojo también el día anterior, esperando poder llegar antes de que Yamato saliera de la ducha. Pagó mientras que le envolvían la compra y después, rápidamente volvió hacia el hotel.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, quitándose el abrigo lo primero para no ser pillada llegando y los zapatos, intentando dejar su compra escondida donde no se estropeara. Se acercó hasta la puerta del baño, asomando la cabeza.

\- ¿Te has ahogado? – preguntó entretenida como si llevara esperando aburrida por él aquel tiempo.

\- ¿No puedo tener ganas de quedarme un rato bajo el agua caliente? – quitándose la toalla de encima de la cabeza tras haberse estado secando el cabello con ella, la miró-. Si te querías unir creo que has llegado tarde…

\- No me des ideas – riéndose-. ¿Voy preparándome?

\- Como quieras, la que siempre tarda eres tú…

\- Tendrás morro – cerró la puerta-. Yo no me paso una hora peinándome delante del espejo como otros…

Riéndose por lo bajo volvió a cerrarle la puerta para que no se le escapara el calor que se había conseguido acumular en el baño. Se quedó mirando hacia la cama, pensando si de verdad le apetecía vestirse o tirarse un rato a hacer el vago. Negando con la cabeza ante su propio pensamiento, se fue directa al armario, empezando a revolver a ver qué podía ponerse.

Debería de haber dejado el vestido verde para aquella noche en la que en Europa se celebraba la Nochebuena de forma mucho más formal, pero como aquella no era su cultura y tampoco eran sus costumbres no se había podido aguantar y lo había dejado para el primer día en París. Sacó algo de ropa más cómoda y de más abrigo, aunque fuera también de vestir, acabando por empezar a cambiarse.

Cuando Yamato volvió a salir del baño se la encontró delante del espejo terminando de arreglarse, colocando bien los cuellos del jersey, bajándolos a su lugar un poco por debajo de los hombros, contrastando así con el largo de su pelo.

\- ¿Alguien pasó frío la última noche que salimos? – sonrió al fijarse que estaba mucho más abrigada.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – sonriendo, terminó de colocarse los pendientes antes de girarse hacia él-. Ya te consentí bastante el otro día con un vestido como ese en pleno diciembre, gracias… - se acercó, quedándose delante-. ¿Ya estás listo?

\- ¿Yo? Si estaba dando vueltas por el baño para que luego que no digas que te ando metiendo prisa… - bromeó, llevando la mano a su mejilla para darle una ligera caricia-. ¿Quieres ir andando?

\- Es pronto, así que podemos dar un paseo primero, ¿qué te parece?

En vez de contestarle bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, fijándose en el calzado que se había puesto aquel día, llevándose un ligero manotazo por aquello antes de empezar a reírse por los dos.

\- Podemos ir dando un paseo – le dijo, alejándose de ella todavía entre risas para ir a por la chaqueta.

Haciendo lo mismo que él, cogiendo también su bolso, esperó a que aquella vez saliera él primero para que no pudiera ver lo que había quedado más a la vista al coger el abrigo, cerrando la puerta del armario de nuevo por si acaso antes de salir.

* * *

Los ojos de la pelirroja se habían quedado fijos en la parte de la carta que les habían vuelto a traer tas haber terminado la cena por si les apetecía algo de postre. A sabiendas de que tenía algo en la habitación esperando sabía que era mejor no pedir nada, pero no había podido echar un vistazo. Divertido ante aquello, Yamato estaba observándola, distraído. A su esposa no le hacía falta precisamente estar embarazada para quedarse un buen rato estudiando los postres.

\- Creo que no voy a pedir nada… No me apetece nada de lo que veo – admitió arrugando ligeramente la nariz.

\- ¿No quieres nada? – sorprendido, arqueó una ceja-. ¿Segura?

\- Sí… No tengo hambre y la verdad es que no veo nada que me llame la atención, pero tú si quieres algo puedes pedirlo…

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes gana de volver al hotel primero?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, creo que es la primera vez que te veo decirle que no a pedir algo de postre…

\- Me he llenado… Pero tú pide algo si te apetece, de verdad – sabía perfectamente que lo más seguro era que no quisiera nada. Observándolo, no pudo evitar notar la preocupación en la mirada que le estaba echando-. Estoy bien… - murmuró alargando la mano para dejarla sobre la suya. ¿Por qué no empiece a buscar qué es lo que más chocolate tiene de la carta tengo que encontrarme mal?

\- No lo sé… Podría ser – giró la mano cuando notó la de ella, pudiendo así cogerla-. ¿Quieres que volvamos?

\- Yamato… ¿tú quieres volver?

\- ¿Yo? Si a mí me da igual estar aquí más rato que tranquilamente contigo en pijama haciendo el vago…

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo a pesar de notar que, por unos segundos, parecía quedarse pensativo, incluso notándolo algo más serio. Quizás fuera mejor volver y poder así sacarlo de dudas, no le apetecía acabar con él en algún hospital de la ciudad porque le diera un colapso nervioso porque se emparanoiara con que se encontraba mal y no le decía nada por no preocuparlo. Si lo conocería ya a aquellas alturas de la vida…

\- Vale, podemos volver, la verdad es que estoy algo cansada – fingió admitir finalmente.

\- Pues… ¿Llamas tú un taxi?

\- ¿Qué? No… Podemos volver andando tan cansada no… - resopló-. Qué paranoico te pones cuando quieres… - acabó por sonreír, decidiendo dar su brazo a torcer y no empezar con la discusión de todos los días-. Vale, tú ganas…

\- Así me gusta – sonrió, divertido al ver la cara que estaba poniendo viendo como sacaba el teléfono del bolso.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a entrar en la habitación, se quedó siguiéndola con la mirada mientras que se quitaba el abrigo tranquilamente. Realmente no le parecía que estuviera lo suficiente cansada como para haber cedido tan rápido para volver, pero, también la conocía y sabía que siempre intentaba disimular.

\- Mañana podemos quedarnos durmiendo hasta tarde…

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? – le dijo girándose hacia él-. En realidad, algo bueno tiene que tener tu estado de vigilancia continuo hacia nosotras – sonrió como cada vez que usaba el plural.

\- ¿Eh? – no fue capaz de entender ni una sola de las palabras que había dicho.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo sencillo que me ha resultado traerte de vuelta al hotel? – amplió algo más la sonrisa.

\- ¿Sencillo? ¿Por qué? – estaba perdido totalmente.

\- Solo con decirte que no me apetecía postre conseguí que los dos volviéramos rápidamente…

\- Porque que tú no quieras postre es preocupante… Venga, atrévete a negármelo – le dijo, empezando a pensar que quizás hubiera querido volver pronto para poder aprovechar ellos la noche de otra forma, pero esos pensamientos se fueron de su mente al verla girarse de nuevo hacia el armario.

Divertida ante la cara de confusión del pobre rubio, intentó no echarse a reír. Estaba segura de que le podía costar mucho menos resolver cualquiera de los cálculos de su trabajo que ser capaz de entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Incluso pudo imaginarse la cara de entender todavía menos que podría al escuchar sus siguientes palabras, sin llegar a girarse todavía.

\- Solo esperemos que ninguna fan loca entre corriendo y gritando como una histérica…

\- Si no fuera porque soy testigo de que lo único que has bebido es agua empezaría a preocup… - cortó su frase al verla por fin girarse hacia él, maniobrando con las manos para dejar algo a su espalda-. ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué? – sonrió de la forma más angelical que sabía-. Posiblemente siga diciendo que no por llevarle la contraria a tu hermano, pero aquí estamos solo nosotros dos y… Es una noche muy importante hoy, ¿no? No podía dejarla pasar – caminó hacia él-. Y… ya que es la primera vez que nos las hemos arreglado para estar juntos y siendo capaces de mirarnos a la cara por fin pues… - acabó por desvelar lo que había detrás de ella-. Al menos esta vez no me tiemblan tanto las manos como para estar a punto de tirarlo todo al suelo…

Sonrió, no pudiendo evitar quedarse mirando hacia ella y teniendo que admitirse a sí mismo lo sumamente sencillo que había tenido el convencerlo para volver sin que fuera capaz de darse cuenta de nada. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Podría pedirle cualquier cosa y probablemente acabara haciéndola. Por fin entendía la referencia de la fan loca, teniendo que reírse por ello.

\- ¿Me has comprado algo? ¿Y cuándo se supone que lo has hecho si me paso el día persiguiéndote por cualquier parte?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, te gusta mucho pasarte el tiempo mirándote al espejo… - admitió, divertida.

\- ¿Mientras que me duchaba? ¿Cómo…? – abrió ligeramente la caja que ella le había tendido, dándose cuenta de lo que había dentro y notando una nostalgia que no pudo más que traer recuerdos muy buenos de aquella noche tantos años atrás cuando no eran más que un par de críos-. Espera… ¿por eso no querías postre?

\- No sé de lo que me estás hablando – riéndose al verse descubierta por fin y de la cara de él, se acercó-. ¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría poder decir que de verdad esta noche celebramos los diecisiete años, pero… Yo creo que es mejor olvidarse de eso, que hemos llegado justo a este punto cuando tenía que ser. Así que… Prefiero darte esto como un regalo de Navidad en vez de como cualquier otra cosa.

\- Bueno, yo creo que esto es para los dos, que no me engañas y sé que vas a que… - volvió a cortar sus palabras al ver como tendría un nuevo paquete hacia él.

Arqueó una ceja, sorprendido. Quizás debería de haberlo supuesto, pero no se había detenido a pensar en si ella habría comprado algo o no para Navidad. Alargó la mano tras haber dejado el anterior paquete no demasiado lejos d ellos dos.

\- Espero que te guste… - la pudo escuchar decir antes de empezar a abrirlo.

Sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que se podría encontrar, siguió rompiendo el papel, sacando de su interior una caja oscura, bastante más robusta. Lo primero que pudo ver, nada más abrirla, reconoció el nombre que venía grabado en la parte interior de la caja, levantando la vista hacia la pelirroja.

\- Aparte de con Gabumon… espero que eso lo puedas con alguien más dentro de unos meses, porque estoy segura de que le va a encantar poder escucharte – las palabras de ella terminaron por confirmarle lo que se iba a encontrar.

Sacándola finalmente de la funda de tela que la protegía dentro de la propia caja pudo ver aparecer una bonita armónica de color plateado. Hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado la suya, posiblemente estuviera entre todo lo que había dejado en casa de su padre. Pero era una de esas cosas que había dejado de lado simplemente por todos los recuerdos que le traía en la época en la que no quería saber nada de todo aquello. Sonrió, girándola entre sus dedos, dándose cuenta entonces de que parecía tener algo escrito en uno de los laterales, acercándosela para poder leerlo mejor:

 _"Por todos los años que nos quedan por venir"_ \- Sora.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** me encanta que se e olvide qué capítulo os toca de repente encontrarme con cosas como este y ponerme a leerlo por encima a ver si no la eh pasado ninguna desgracia cortesía del manager y acabar fangirleando yo sola.

El marido llamó diciendo que era para preguntar cómo estaba la pelirroja, pero todos sabemos que también quería hablar con su rubio del alma, que no se aguantaba sino tantos días sin saber de él. Su vida se vuelve triste y aburrida si solo le queda el minirubio para poder meterse con él y esas cosas, ya no engaña a nadie. Así que seguro que cuando la futura mami no le cogió el teléfono él fangirleó como el que más xDD

¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** jajajaja por suerte, si la página no se vuelve loca, salen colocados diciendo de qué capítulo son cada uno. Pero bueno, entra dentro del factor que habría que ver si la página no se vuelve loca y esas cosas, que ya sabemos que cuando quiere da por el saquillo que da gusto.

Jajajajajaja tiene que ser algo interesante para que le cuelgue a su marido del alma, ¿no? Que esos dos sino ya llevan mucho tiempo sin saber el uno del otro y los pobrecillos se echan de menos jajajaja. Podemos quedarnos con las tres cosas a la vez, que ya sabemos que son verdad todas ellas. Puedes imaginarte también al rubio ex-cascarrabias fangirleando él solito porque ha encontrado la ropita de bebé recién nacido y la ve superchiquitina.

Sí, es un motivo para que se te genere trauma. Eso de ir a Francia y no pasar por París es algo digno de generar un buen trauma. A mí se me quedó con Versailles, pero claro, el barro llegaba por las rodillas por culpa del clima y se canceló...

Bueno, pero si estás de vacaciones al menos no tienes que ir por la facultad a verles la cara, que eso siempre ayuda jajaja Descansa un poco vecina que a mí me toca fin de semana movidito. A ver si por lo menos me dejan hacer el seta mañana de tarde si no es mucho pedirle al mundo. ¡Muchos bicos! Y abrígame a las tartarugas que no son fechas de coger catarros.


	170. Joyeux Noël

Levantó la vista hacia Sora después de haber leído el grabado, cerrando bien sus dedos sobre el instrumento, empezando a sonreír muy levemente, teniendo en cuenta también las palabras de ella cuando se lo había entregado.

\- Hace muchísimo tiempo que no practico – murmuró, finalmente, acabando por carraspear, notando su voz irregular, habiéndose visto totalmente sorprendido por el detalle de ella-. Ni siquiera sé dónde está la que siempre llevaba conmigo…

\- Pues ya tienes una nueva para volver a coger práctica para cuando esté con nosotros la niña… Aunque por el momento seguro que Gabumon se apunta a escucharte – amplió la sonrisa, acercándose hacia él-. Además… se me ocurrió la idea cuando estaba con tu hermano. Parece que este año nos ha estado ayudando con los regalos de una forma u otra… Es una tontería en comparación con haber venido hasta aquí, pero pensé que te podría gustar.

\- Me encanta – asintió, de nuevo teniendo que controlar bien el tono, sorprendido consigo mismo con su propia reacción.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dándose cuenta se acercó del todo, posando sus manos sobre las de él.

\- Debes de estar pegándomelo – admitió finalmente, parpadeando, antes de llevarse a mano a los ojos, acabando por reírse-. Pero lo que más me ha gustado ha sido lo primero… - bromeó.

\- ¿Lo primero?

\- Sí, porque ya que no me has dejado tomar postre pues oye, ahora no me voy a quejar precisamente – dejó la caja con el instrumento encima de la mesa en la que había depositado el pastel antes.

\- Oye, ¿me darás un poquito, no?

\- No lo sé, tendré que pensármelo – llevó las manos a las mejillas de ella, sujetándola así por ella-. Gracias – le dijo antes de inclinarse lo justo para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

\- No me las des, es una tontería… - respondió, sonriéndole del todo quedándose con la cabeza alzada para poder mirarlo directamente.

\- Bueno… Ya que nos ponemos así y que de tonterías va la cosa – acabó por confesar, retiró una mano del rostro de Sora para meterla dentro del abrigo, sacando algo del bolsillo de dentro-. Esto te lo iba a dar después de la cena, pero como te pareció bien intentar matarme del infarto haciéndome pensar que te encontrabas mal pues… no me dio tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? – se dio cuenta de que en su mano había un paquete-. ¡Yamato! – protestó al darse cuenta de que era un regalo para ella-. ¿No te parece que yo ya he tenido más que de sobra con el viaje de regalo de Navidad?

\- Ya… no lo había comprado antes de venir hasta aquí, pero lo vi el otro día y… No te lo tomes como un regalo por la fecha, sino porque realmente me gustó para ti.

\- Pero no tenías que comprarme nada… - cogió finalmente lo que le tendía, empezando a abrirlo.

\- No, no tenía que hacerlo, pero me apeteció, así que venga, deja de protestar – aprovechando el momento para volver a llevarse los dedos a los ojos, apretándolos ligeramente, prestándole su total atención segundos más tarde.

Todavía negando con la cabeza, Sora se centró en el paquetito, no tardando en quitar el lazo que mantenía la tapa de la caja en su lugar. Ella misma se rio ligeramente por lo bajo cuando notó que sus manos parecían temblar ligeramente, nerviosa por la sorpresa.

\- Mira lo que has conseguido… Vergüenza debería darte – le dijo terminando por abrir el paquete y poder descubrir así lo que ocultaba en su interior.

Alzó ambas cejas, encontrándose con un pequeño colgante con forma de corazón el cual pendía de una fina cadena. Sonrió automáticamente, cogiéndolo entre sus dedos, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que había algo en él. En el corazón había una pequeña piedra incolora que brillaba ligeramente al lado de tres letras que no pudo evitar leer en alto:

 _\- Mom_ … - cobrando sentido lo que le había dicho él segundos antes se quedó observándolo, pasando su dedo por encima de las letras.

\- Mom – repitió tras ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima-. No voy a negar que me fui intencionadamente a dar una vuelta por esa sección… Pero nada más verlo no pude evitarlo.

\- Tú y yo vamos a tener serios problemas como sigamos así, estás más que avisado – le dijo viendo cómo desaparecía el colgante de sus manos al cogerlo él.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – divertido por sus palabras, giró, colocándose a su espalda antes de ponérselo, no tardando en rodearla con los brazos-. ¿Te gusta?

\- No, no me gusta acabar montando el drama por cualquier cosa que me pasa en el día a día – protestó, girando el cuello hacia él, para observarlo-. Como te vuelva a escuchar decir media palabra en tu contra sobre lo que pasó años atrás o tonterías de ese tipo te vas a ir a dormir con tu padre de seguido… - dejó la cabeza apoyada del todo contra el rubio-. Gracias.

Se rio, inclinándose ligeramente para dejar un beso en su frente. No se comportaba como lo hacía porque buscara arreglar los destrozos del pasado, sino porque era lo que realmente le salía. Sabía que ella lo tenía bastante claro, por eso simplemente se limitó a mover los brazos para rodearla por la parte baja de la cintura, pudiendo así dejar sus manos sobre su vientre. No tardó en sentir las manos de ella posarse sobre las suyas.

* * *

Sora despertó a la mañana siguiente, decidiendo que aquel día no se iba a levantar temprano para ponerse a correr de un lado para el otro de la ciudad. Sino que se iba a quedar en la cama hasta que le apeteciera. Entrecerró los ojos de nuevo, girándose lo justo para quedarse encarando a Yamato, buscando su cercanía al notar el frío de la mañana. Sonrió la notar como sin despertar todavía, cerraba más sus brazos a su alrededor.

Recordaba perfectamente los años que había pasado en aquella ciudad, tampoco había pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, prefería los nuevos recuerdos que había podido generar aquellos días.

Curiosamente, nunca había llegado a pedirle a Ryo que fuera a verla mientras que terminaba el master allí, no había visto la necesidad, al igual que él tampoco se había ofrecido. Tenían demasiado interés en sus respetivas vidas laborales como para esforzarse en detalles como aquellos y eso había sido lo que había terminado por acabar con la relación. Intentaba todavía entender todo aquello, porque a pesar de todo, sí que había estado totalmente convencida de que todo iba bien y que quería estar con él… Y no hacía demasiado tiempo que había sido capaz de admitirle a Yamato que no. Que ahora se daba cuenta de que nada estaba bien por aquel entonces…

Al menos agradecía no haberse visto en la situación de que esas dos realidades coexistieran porque se habría vuelto realmente loca. Sí, sabría perfectamente cómo habría acabado la cosa, pero también se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le iba a haber costado darse muchos cabezazos. Muchos más de los que le había llevado reconocerse a sí misma cuando Yamato había vuelto a Tokio que sí que estaba interesada.

\- Con la cara de concentración que tienes puesta yo no sé si empezar a preocuparme que estés intentando quitarme el puesto.

La voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que estaba despierto y observándola directamente con gesto divertido. Probablemente se hubiera quedado con cara de susto al no contar con que diera señales de vida todavía.

\- ¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó.

\- En nada de tu interés… - sonrió, divertida.

\- Ya… ya… - apretándola algo más contra él, se revolvió ligeramente para acomodarse-. Qué raro que no te hayas levantado ya…

\- Bueno… a lo mejor hoy me apetecía seguir haciendo un rato el vago en la cama en buena compañía.

\- Ya, hasta que te entre hambre de repente, ¿no?

\- Ese es otro tema completamente diferente – se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo por el comentario de él. Sabía que tenía toda la razón-. Además… ahora que me acuerdo, ¿no se supone que tenemos servicio de habitaciones?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Y si pedimos que nos suban el desayuno hoy?

\- ¿Te has despertado perezosa hoy? – le dijo mientras que buscaba por debajo de las sábanas sus costados para pincharla ligeramente con los dedos, haciéndole cosquillas.

\- Puede… ¡para! – protestó revolviéndose para intentar esquivarlo.

Riéndose de las caras de ella, repitió sus acciones un par de veces más antes de dejarla, girándose para poder coger algunos de los papeles que había dejado en la mesita de noche el día que habían llegado. Entre ellos estaba la carta del servicio de habitaciones, la cual le tendió a la pelirroja que lo miraba ahora asomando solo los ojos bajo las mantas.

\- Mira a ver qué te apetece – se la tendió en señal de tregua.

\- Tenemos que buscar todavía con qué chantajear a estos dos para que se les pase el enfado – le dijo Sora mientras que estaba sentada en la cama todavía, con su desayuno, entretenida en decidir con qué empezaba.

\- Comida… si ya los conoces más que bien…

\- ¿No habrá problemas con el avión?

\- No creo, no llevamos con nosotros equipaje de mano… Va todo facturado así que podemos llevarles algo de eso. Como ofrenda de paz con Gabumon suele funcionar siempre… A ver cómo te crees que lo convencimos para que se quedara con Mai. Bueno, eso y porque creo que le dijo que le dejaba cuidar de Nyoko.

\- ¿Para que vaya practicando? – sonrió, alargando la mano finalmente hacia el zumo que había pedido para dar un trago.

\- Exacto, tiene que cogiendo práctica para cuando tenga que hacerle de niñero a alguien… - se quedó pensativo unos segundos, aprovechando para empezar a desayunar él también.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – dándose cuenta, preguntó antes de coger una de sus tostadas, observándolo.

\- Pues… pasarme nada, pero se me acaba de venir a la cabeza que… ¿tú has pensado ya algún nombre para la pequeña?

\- ¿Hm? – negó con la cabeza al tener la boca llena, esperando a tragar para decirle algo-. No… La verdad es que no. ¿Tú?

\- Tampoco… pero bueno, eso es algo que podemos escoger entre los dos ya que tenemos tiempo…

\- Ey… siempre podemos llamarla como mi madre y así sigue con la tradición de aterrorizar a todo el mundo – empezó a reírse para que él pudiera ver que estaba bromeando.

\- Si eso sirve para que dentro de una temporada nadie se le acerque más de la cuenta… no te creas que lo vería yo tan mal…

\- Pero bueno… ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué se le acerque algún músico un poquito bipolar? Yo creo que eso no puede ser tan grave…

\- Ya te digo yo que sí… - negó con la cabeza, no queriendo llevar la conversación, porque se veía capaz de empezar con esas paranoias incluso desde antes de que la niña hubiera nacido.

\- Pues… no lo sé, podemos preguntar a tus padres y a los míos a ver si ellos tienen alguna sugerencia, ¿qué te parece?

\- Podría ser… Entre que a ti y a mí se los ocurre algo mejor… Siempre es divertido ver como a mi padre se le cae la baba simplemente por mencionarle que va a tener una nieta dentro de unos meses…

\- Pues igualito que su hijo mayor… - divertida, se quedó mirando hacia él.

\- Qué graciosa… - inclinándose ligeramente para acercarse a la cintura de ella, dejó el desayuno de lado con cuidado-. Tu madre es una graciosa, que lo sepas… - posó la mano con cuidado sobre ella unos segundos.

\- Claro, y ella va a salir igual que yo – asintió, sonriendo ante las acciones de su marido.

\- Estoy completamente seguro de ello – y de verdad que lo esperaba. Se quedó callado unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír-. Joyeux Noël, pequeña…

Bajando la mirada hacia Yamato, no pudo más que ampliar aún más su sonrisa por lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** compiten por ver quién acaba por dejar al otro más fuera de juego, no pasa nada, parece que por el momento van en empate. Y eso que cada vez suben el nivel un poquito más. Por lo menos sabemos que la competición va a acabar en el momento en el que les nazca la nena porque van a dedicarse simplemente a centrarse en ella y ya está. Como mucho se mueren del asjfuhaflbgoañfnjla a ratos, pero bueno jajajaja

Y, de nuevo, no me acordaba de lo que había al final de ese capítulo y me he puesto a fangirlear yo sola en vez de irme a la ducha, que todavía voy a andar a las carreras por ponerme a tirar cosas por al ventana jajaja No te me mueras mucho del amor y del askidhalnbgfo que estos dos vienen con el capítulo azucaroso de la tempara en la actu de hoy.

¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** acabas de recordarme un día que la aplicación se volvió loca y empezó a mandarme tooodos los avisos de actualización de capítulo que llevaba subidos desde prácticamente el principio de los tiempos. Yo mirando como empezaban a llegar uno tras otro con cara de susto jajajaja

Taichi no podía evitar no meter las narices incluso en la distancia, ya lo sabemos todos, es parte de ese matrimonio, así que tiene que asegurarse de que todo está perfectamente, ya sea dándole la lata al uno o a la otra. Y ya los tiene que apreciar mucho porque no quiero saber lo que puede costar una llamada desde Tokio a París y esas cosas jajajaja Ahora que ya se han vuelto a quedar ellos dos, vuelven a competir a ver quién deja más atontado al otro con su adorabilidad.

¡Un beso!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** uff espero que te vayas poniendo buena del todo ya. Yo todavía no tengo muy claro si se me ha id el virus o no, depende de la hora del día a la que me preguntes. Mi mejor teoría es que no es un virus y es alergia a los angelitos a los que doy clase, pero bueno, qué les vamos a hacer jaajajaja

Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que todavía te guste más este capi en el que ya se puede ver la reacción del rubio al regalo que le han hecho y, sobretodo, con las intenciones con las que se lo han hecho. Y claro, como era de esperar no iba a poder quedarse tranquilito y no hacerle un detalle a la futura mami por la fecha aunque, como ella dice, con el viaje ya tuvieran más que de sobra.

Y, jo, pues eso T_T que me alegro un montón de que te gustara, porque la verdad es que pocas veces me he metido con el pasado músico de él y me alegro de que te haya gustado al sentirte identificada. ¡Mil gracias por la review! Un beso!


	171. Todos contentos

Toshiko estaba entretenida siguiendo con la mirada a su marido, quien había dado ya un par de vueltas por casa. Lo que no tenía demasiado claro era qué estaba buscando exactamente, pero parecía no ser capaz de encontrarlo. Biyomon, posándose a su lado sobre la mesa, imitó los gestos de la mujer.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Porque como no dejes de dar vueltas vas a acabar mareándome…

\- ¿Has visto mis gafas? – acabó por girarse hacia ella.

\- ¿Como que si he visto tus gafas? – arqueó una ceja-. ¿Por qué voy a tener que haber visto yo tus gafas? Si llevo todo el rato terminando de preparar las cosas.

\- No lo sé, igual las había olvidado en alguna parte y las guardaste tú… - dándose por vencido, se acercó hacia ella, cruzando los brazos.

\- No… Yo no las he tocado… - negando con la cabeza, se quedó observando a su marido unos segundos antes de poner los ojos en blanco-. Yo de verdad que me pregunto cómo puedes estar de frente de un grupo de investigación en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso ahora? – bajó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que las manos de su mujer se iban hacia la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, pero que no perdía tiempo en colocar bien las solapas, sino que iban directas al bolsillo delantero, sacando de él las gafas.

No llegó a poder decir nada más ya que cuando iba a abrir la boca para protestar sonó el timbre, reclamando así la atención de ambos.

\- Vete a abrir, anda… Y no te me pierdas por el camino…

\- Voy… - dijo con resignación-. Déjalas en la funda que tengo en la estantería, por favor.

Escuchando cómo se reía de él mientras que caminaba hacia la puerta para abrir, se fijó en que Biyomon lo había acompañado. Todavía no habían tenido oportunidad de devolvérsela a su hija y seguro que tendría gana de verla. Sin embargo, cuando abrió, no fue Sora a la primera que vieron, ya que no eran los únicos a los que habían invitado aquel día.

\- Hikari – sonrió nada más verla-. Cuánto tiempo…

\- Buenas noches, Sr. Takenouchi – saludó sonriente-. Muchas gracias por invitarnos a nosotros también…

\- Hola – saludó Takeru, llevando con él a Dai en sus brazos, asomándose por detrás de su esposa, la cual iba con Reiji en su cochecito-. ¿Llegamos los primeros?

\- Sí, el resto deben de estar dando vueltas todavía por allí – viendo quiénes eran, Toshiko se acercó también a saludar-. ¿Venís de casa de tus padres?

\- Sí, están con Daigo. Mi hermano y Koemi cenaban fuera hoy, así que los han dejado de niñeros y fuimos a saludar – explicó entrando finalmente, acercándose a saludar también a Biyomon.

\- Pobrecita, tener que pasarse el Año Nuevo con el pesado de Taichi rondando alrededor de ella sin nadie a quien pedirle socorro no creo que sea la mejor de las opciones…

\- Sí… creo que la puedo comprender en temas de tener que aguantar a alguien un poquito pesado todo el día detrás de una… - riéndose por lo bajo, no pudo evitar contestar a Takeru antes de volver a mirar hacia los anfitriones-. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Muy bien – divertida ante la conversación de ellos dos, Toshiko se acercó a saludar a los niños-. Yo creo que desde la boda no habíamos vuelto a estas todos en el mismo lugar, ¿no?

\- Yo diría que sí, pero contando que han estado dándonos esquinazo una temporada, tampoco le extraña a nadie – el rubio contestó, intentando no meterse demasiado con su hermano dado que no estaba presente todavía.

El sonido del timbre volvió a llamar la atención de los presentes, haciéndole la mujer un gesto a Haruhiko para que fuera a abrir, volviendo a ir acompañado por al digimon de su hija hasta allí, encontrándose, ahora sí, con la pelirroja antes de que un borrón rosa se lanzada a sus brazos.

\- ¡Biyomon que me tiras! – fue lo único que pudieron escuchar de ella antes de sentirla reírse por el recibimiento de su compañera.

\- Ya podrías tú haberme recibido así, ¿no? – la voz de Yamato también se hizo notar antes de que ambos entraran dejando que los que los acompañaran lo hicieran también-. Buenas noches – saludó rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que no eran los primeros en llegar.

Apareciendo tras ellos dos, entraron finalmente Natsuko y Hiroaki, saludando a los presentes fijándose en que el menos de sus hijos y sus dos nietos ya habían llegado.

\- Los encontramos caminando a los dos hacia aquí – comentó la pelirroja de la manera más casual posible antes de acercarse a saludar a sus padres cariñosamente-. ¿Ya estamos todos? ¿Habéis invitado a alguien más?

\- Ya estáis todos, sí – comentó Toshiko cuando la tuvo al lado aprovechando para echarle un vistazo, comprobando que estuviera todo perfectamente-. ¿Qué tal en París?

\- Muy bien, mamá. De maravilla, ya te contaré – dibujándose una sonrisa ligeramente delatadora en sus labios, Toshiko no preguntó más, asintiendo a las palabras de su hija-. Hiroaki, Natsuko… Creo que ya iba siendo hora que nos pudiéramos juntar los cuatro sin que a alguien le diera un colapso nervioso.

\- Mira Yamato, si hasta te lanza puñales cariños Toshiko ya – sin aguantarse el comentario, Takeru se quedó mirando a su hermano.

\- Tú cállate, que tú te asustas de que un Yagami te abra la puerta así que déjame en paz – ahorrándose la colleja por estar delante de demasiada gente, decidió centrar su atención en sus sobrinos, especialmente en el que el mayor de ambos empezó a reclamar su atención llamándolo.

* * *

Con la vista fija en el menor de sus hijos, Hiroaki no pudo más que sonreír ligeramente antes de acercarse hacia Natsuko para murmurarle algo por lo bajo, fingiendo que no lo estaba haciendo precisamente para verlo poner caras raras.

\- Yo creo que a Takeru acaba dándole algo antes de que acabe el año – habían sido sus palabras antes de ver como ella se giraba ligeramente para observarlo.

\- Mira… ya es mayorcito. Que se entretenga con lo que quiera… - negando con la cabeza volvió a centrarse en aquella con la que había estado hablando-. Yo empezaba a ver un poco complicado acabar todos bajo el mismo techo alguno de estos años con el trabajo que tienen estos dos…

\- Ya, y eso que ahora la que parece tener más problemas con eso es mi hija – Toshiko asintió a las palabras de su consuegra-. Menos mal que se está tomando las cosas con mucha más calma de lo normal.

\- No ha vuelto a tener problemas, ¿no?

\- No, que yo sepa lleva una temporada calmada ya. Si hasta se le empieza a notar ya…

\- ¿Cómo que se le empieza a notar? – metiéndose en la conversación de ambas mujeres, Hiroaki no pudo más que girar el cuello hacia la pelirroja, buscándola por la estancia-. Sora, ven aquí un momento, por favor…

Sorprendida, dejando a Biyomon sentada en el sofá al lado de donde se había quedado Reiji echado, observando al pequeño. Caminó hasta dónde estaba su madre hablando con sus dos suegros, mirándolos interrogante.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó finalmente.

\- A ver, déjame verte – sin mucha más explicación, posó su mano sobre su brazo, haciendo que se ladeara ligeramente ante la atenta mirada de Natsuko también.

Sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, se dejó manejar, no tardando en caer en la cuenta de que quizás su madre acababa de dejar caer algo que sus suegros aún no habían descubierto. Girando la cabeza hacia ellos, viendo la dirección que tomaban sus miradas, no pudo más que reírse antes se soltarse del contacto de Hiroaki para poder ajustar mejor el jersey que llevaba a su figura.

\- Eres una chivata, mamá… - le dijo a Toshiko riéndose al ver sus caras-. Lo siento, poco más y me entero en París, así que… Sí, ya se me nota algo…

\- ¿Y Yamato sigue vivo? – bromeó, llevándose un manotazo de su exmujer.

\- Si eres tú peor que él, con la lata que le llevas dando a todo el mundo con esta niña… Deja de meterse con Yamato para disimular – negó con la cabeza-. Es verdad, se te nota un poco… Y además, ¿ya te has recuperado, no? Te veo mejor aspecto.

\- Sí, claro, me he pasado todos estos días poniéndome hasta arriba en París, no os preocupéis por eso…

Dejando la vista fija en su nuera, Hiroaki no había podido evitar acabar sonriendo de una forma bastante ilusionada. Sí que era cierto, se notaba. Ya se empezaba a notar que su futura nieta estaba creciendo y que cada vez faltaba menos para poder conocerla. Ese pensamiento hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa muy evidente en el rostro.

\- Con la lata que me dio cuenta me quedé embarazada de Takeru porque quería que fuera niña… Mira cuándo ha acabado saliéndose con la suya.

\- Anda… ¿así que de ahí viene la pataleta? – Toshiko se quedó mirando para él-. Pues yo no habría visto mal que fuera niño, pero… Yo creo que de estos dos podemos fiarnos y que nos van a acabar dejando contentos a todos.

\- ¡Mamá! – poniéndose completamente roja, Sora se quedó mirando hacia su madre.

\- ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad… Se nota que os gustan los niños, ¿por qué otra cosa iba a decirlo?

Mirando hacia otro lado, se quedó buscando a su padre con la mirada, evitando las miradas que se acababan de posar sobre ella.

\- Además – acabó por decir-. Lamento informarte de que no tengo intención de pasarme otros tres meses como los que me he pasado por el momento, así que puedes dedicarse a ayudar a los Yagami con la cantidad de nieto que les han salido… - desviando el tema, cruzó los brazos antes de sentir el brazo de su madre en torno a su cintura.

\- Ya… ya… si yo no te pongo prisa, tú por el momento danos a los cuatro una nieta preciosa a la que poder consentir y nos tendrás contentos una buena temporada.

\- Yo con la nieta me conformo – acabó diciendo finalmente Hiroaki, provocando la risa de los presentes.

\- Creo que absolutamente toda la ciudad, y alrededor, están informados de eso – asintiendo a sus propias palabras, Natsuko no pudo evitar el comentario-. ¿Qué tal en París?

\- Déjate de París, acaba de enseñarnos que por fin se le está notando el embarazo y yo no quiero cambiar de tema – negó con la cabeza.

\- A ti lo que te pasa es que le tienes manía a todo lo referente con esa ciudad…

\- Y tengo motivos más que de sobra para ello, no me hagas meterte en la lista a ti también – sin que sonara demasiado seria ni creíble la amenaza que acababa de hacer volvió a quedarse mirando hacia Sora-. ¿Va todo bien, verdad?

\- Papá… solo me escondía de ti porque sabía que si me veías incluso a lo lejos en una calle ibas a adivinar que algo estaba pasando… - Yamato se unió a la conversación, divertido ante las caras que le había estado viendo poner a Sora-. Si hubiera algo fuera de lo normal que contarte ya estarías puesto al día. Y sí, sigo perfectamente vivo y no, no me desmayé cuando me dejó ver que se le notaba. Que te he escuchado, gracioso…

\- ¿Seguro? – se quedó mirando hacia Sora.

\- No se desmayó, no… Y eso que le hice una buena encerrona para que no se diera cuenta hasta que yo quisiera.

\- Sí, digamos que no tenía permiso para enterarme así como así, pero tampoco lo tuvo demasiado complicado ya que con el frío que lleva haciendo últimamente entre tanto jersey puede esconder lo que le venga en gana.

Quedándose únicamente mirando hacia su hijo, Hiroaki tuvo algo de piedad hacia él, ahorrándose el comentario que se le pasaba por la cabeza por respeto y por no querer llevarse un codazo de aquella que estaba a lado. No fue necesario tampoco que dijera nada más para ver cómo Yamato giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado poniéndose del mismo color del que se había puesto Sora momentos antes.

\- Sí, seguro que le fue sencillo esconderlo bien bajo tanta capa de ropa en invierno – acabó por decirle.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** el día en que papi-Yamato vea a su nena con alguien, sea quien sea, va a volver a aprender a poner, de repente, su cara de chupar limones más profesional. Todos los años que se pasó con ella puesta a diario eran solo el entrenamiento para espantarle todos los moscones a su nenita, no vaya a ser que le venga un músico bipolar a la nena y se dedique a volverla loca jajajaja

Ya han puesto de París los Ishida y parece que, por el momento, vuelven de buen humor y con ganas de ver a los demás. Un poquito de reunión familiar que ya tocaban puñales volando en todas las direcciones, que papi ha echado mucho de menos a su nene grande tontorrón jajajaja

¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** me alegro un montón de que ya te encuentres mejor. Yo hoy soy un maraca porque han caído las temperaturas que da gusto y estoy aquí actualizando y temblando jajajaja

Se nos acaba un poco el azúcar a cucharas y las tierras parisinas quedan atrás. A ver si son capaces de sobrevivir a la primera reunión familiar desde la boda, que las paranoias del pobre Yamato están en su peor pesadilla jajajaja ¡Un beso!

 **Natesgo:** hombre, eso siempre dependerá del perfil de los personajes con los que se trabaje. Por suerte, los personajes de los padres de ellos no encajan en lo que tú dices de ninguna de las maneras. Otra cosa es que me viera yo en esa situación, en cuyo caso me pensaría huir del país para que ni siquiera se les ocurra hacerme media sugerencia jajajaja

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** una pregunta del clima, ¿os ha bajado de repente más de diez grados la temperatura desde el fin de semana hasta hoy? Porque yo estoy aquí muriéndome de frío cuando el sábado estábamos a 19 grados... Verás qué catarrín más guapo otra vez.

El azúcar de estos dos les va y les viene, cuando se pasan solos mucho tiempo les da por ahí, luego llega Hiroaki a sacarle todos los colores a su hijo y fin del problema jajajaj Eso o a lo mejor no soy tan mala y las cosas solo van a seguir yendo bien de ahora en adelante, claro cofcofcocof

En serio jajajaja me cuesta hasta teclear del frío con el que llego de la calle, a este paso me meto en la cama y no sabéis más de mí hasta mañana a la hora de entrar al trabajo TT_TT ¡Bicos grandes grandes vecina!


	172. Aiko

\- ¿Habéis pensado ya el nombre? – sentada al lado de su padre, Sora se había vuelto a quedar aparte, viendo desde lejos las caras que iba poniendo Yamato, teniendo que reírse de él.

\- Pues… la verdad es que sí que hablamos de que estaría bien buscarle nombre a la niña, pero no hemos llegado a ninguna conclusión. De hecho, a lo mejor que llegamos fue a que quizás estaría bien hablarlo con vosotros cuatro a ver si alguno tenía una idea que nos gustara – se encogió de hombros, devolviendo la atención a Haruhiko.

\- ¿A nosotros? ¿A tu madre y a mí y a los suyos?

\- Sí… No sé, es que yo no tengo ninguna preferencia.

\- ¿Has pensado en llamarla como tu madre y así aterrorizar a la otra mitad de Tokio que no le tiene miedo ya?

\- Te he oído – la voz de Toshiko, apareciendo desde detrás de su marido, hizo que el profesor diera un brinco.

\- Papá… te veo durmiendo en Kioto hoy… Que yo no te puedo acoger, que en la cama que tenemos libre es donde duerme Gabumon… - echándose a reír de la cara que había puesto.

\- Yo lo decía para que todo el mundo la respete desde el primer momento…

\- Ya, ya… No lo intentes arreglar, déjalo – dando la vuelta para sentarse al otro lado de su hija, se unió a la conversación-. ¿No tenéis pensado ningún nombre?

\- No, nada de nada… Si es que a mí me da igual, no tengo ninguna preferencia – negó con la cabeza.

\- Pues… yo creo que tampoco te puedo dar muchas ideas, si nosotros dos casi que te pusimos el nombre en el último momento porque no éramos capaces a decidirnos… - comentó Toshiko pensativa-. ¿Tú?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Yo desde cuando tengo voz y voto en estas cosas? – el profesor se empezó a reír por lo bajo al final-. ¿Le habéis preguntando al otro futuro abuelo? Porque tiene pinta de estar más paranoico que yo y eso que yo soy el padre de la futura madre primeriza…

\- Ahí, ahí os andáis… Tranquilo – desviando la mirada hacia su suegro, tuvo que reconocer que la idea de su padre no sonaba demasiado desencaminada-. Podría ser, ya le dirá algo Yamato que seguro que lo deja entretenido un par de tardes mientras que le sigue dando esquinazo a Michel.

\- ¿Sigue en Tokio? – la mujer arqueó una ceja-. ¿Y se ha quedado hoy solo? Si lo sé le digo que…

\- No, mamá, no termines esa frase si no quieres que te meta directamente en su lista negra. A Michel lo dejamos mejor en donde quiera que lo hayan dejado hoy y todos contentos porque sino el drama va a ser grande…

\- Pues yo no entiendo por qué, si lo conocí en vuestra boda y me pareció una persona encantadora, se pasó todo el rato haciendo el tonto con Dai encantado…

\- Ya, eso puedes decirlo tú porque no eres el yerno de ningún suegro – metiéndose en la conversación, Haruhiko no pudo evitar el comentario-. Salvo si eres el mío, que ese se emparanoia él solo desde que lo conozco.

Sora no dijo nada, simplemente se empezó a reír por lo que acababa de decir su padre a sabiendas de que en el fondo tenía razón. Todos los nerviosismos que solía tener o había tenido a lo largo de su vida el rubio a costa de sus padres habían sido un total y absoluto producto de su imaginación. Ninguno de ellos dos jamás había dicho ni media palabra en su contra, salvo, quizás, su madre apenas unos años atrás cuando le había advertido que tuviera cuidado cuando estaban volviendo a verse. Pero eso era algo que había quedado entre ellas dos y que nunca le había llegado a decir a su marido.

\- ¿Qué tal en París? – cambiando el tema, Toshiko reclamó la atención de su hija.

\- Os he traído cosas, pero hoy no tenía ganas de venir cargando con ello, ya os aviso… - explicó-. Y… muy bien, mejor que bien.

\- ¿Qué te regaló por Navidad?

\- Mamá, ¿por qué supones que me ha regalado algo aparte de semejante viaje?

\- ¿Qué te ha regalado? – repitió, empezando a reírse a sabiendas de la respuesta que se iba a encontrar, provocando que su marido se uniera a la risa.

\- Bah… - sonriendo ligeramente, se llevó la mano al cuello, sacando de dentro del jersey que llevaba puesto la cadena con el colgante-. Mira lo que pone – le dijo antes de dejar que la cogiera.

\- ¿Ves? Si ya me lo parecía a mí… - divertida, se acercó para poner ver las tres letras que aparecían grabadas junto al pequeño brillante-. Me encanta.

\- Según él es que lo vio y le apeteció comprarlo, no porque tuviera pensando hacerme otro regalo por Navidad – se encogió de hombros.

\- También puedo empezar a tenerle manía a ese rubio, fíjate, porque como sigamos así yo creo que mejor que me vaya a esconder a Kioto para que tu madre no me tire algo a la cabeza.

\- Pues por ejemplo, sí, no estaría mal que empezaras a tomar nota tú…

Riéndose de la conversación de sus padres, se quedó mirando distraída hacia el colgante.

\- ¿Entonces bien por el territorio enemigo? – Hiroaki se quedó mirando hacia su hijo.

\- Territorio enemigo… si te escucha el abuelo…

\- Si me escucha tu abuelo se sentirá orgulloso de que considere esa ciudad como tal, Takeru - acercándose hacia su nuera, aprovechó para poder coger al pequeño Reiji en brazos.

\- Muy bien, no conocía nada de la ciudad y me ha gustado mucho. Hemos tenido bastante buen tiempo y hemos podido visitar bastantes cosas – sonriendo, acercando la mano a su sobrino-. A ver si os pasáis por casa un día de estos que tenemos algunas cosas de por allí…

\- Eso tú sigue haciéndole la competencia a mi hermano para ver a quién de los dos acaban teniendo como tío preferido los niños. Luego lo aguantas tú… - riéndose Hikari se quedó mirando hacia Dai, quien intentaba reclamar la atención de su tío también desde el suelo.

\- Ya lo tengo que aguantar con bastante frecuencia. Que me venga con un drama más o con uno menos tampoco es para tanto – agachándose para coger al niño, no tardó en tenerlo en brazos-. ¿Quieres ver lo que te hemos traído de París?

\- ¿Regalos?

\- Regalos – asintió-. Pero vas a tener que venir a verme a casa para que te los dé, así que si tu padre no te quiere traer enfádate con él, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Regalos! ¡Regalos!

\- Mira lo que has conseguido, pesado, ahora lo vas a aguantar tú mañana por la mañana cuando empiece a dar la lata con que quiere ir a por los regalos – protestó Takeru.

\- Pues te aguantas y lo llevas que para eso eres su padre – riéndose de él, Hiroaki se quedó mirando hacia los allí presentes-. Ya le tocará a tu hermano aguantar revoluciones por esas fechas el año que viene, que va a ser nuevo en la materia…

\- El año que viene te tendré a ti desde bien temprano dándome la lata por casa porque quieres que te dejemos a la nieta y que nos vayamos nosotros dos por ahí…

\- Bueno, una cosa no quita a la otra…

\- Claro, os dejamos a la niña a ti y a mamá y así tenéis la excusa perfecta para poder pasar el Año Nuevo vosotros dos a vuestro aire – comentó, observando ligeramente de reojo a su hermano viendo la cara que ponía.

\- No me parecería un mal plan, fíjate tú…

Riéndose, especialmente de la cara que se le acababa de quedar a Takeru, Yamato se quedó mirando hacia su padre.

\- Hemos estado hablando de que igual era buena idea empezar a buscar el nombre de la niña – dejó caer.

\- ¿Y habéis tenido alguna idea?

\- Ni la más remota – negó con la cabeza-. Así que se aceptan sugerencias… porque nosotros no tenemos en mente ningún nombre en especial.

\- ¿Nombre para la niña? – uniéndose finalmente a la conversación, -Natsuko apareció al lado de su hijo menor.

\- Sí, nosotros estamos un poco faltos de ideas, igual entre vosotros o los padres de ella conseguimos algo…

Natsuko frunció los labios ligeramente, quedándose pensativa, acabando por girar la cabeza y observar a aquel que un día había sido su marido unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué? – dándose cuenta de ello, se sorprendió.

\- ¿Tú no te pasaste como cosa de dos meses detrás de mí antes de sabes que Takeru era niño diciendo que querías que se llamara Aiko?

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Cómo que y qué? Decías que querías que se llamara así porque siempre había gustado mucho ese nombre y yo creo que todavía te quedaste dándole vueltas aunque te hubieran dicho que era niño…

\- Bueno… ya… Pero era diferente, ahora soy el abuelo, y ellos pueden llamar a la niña como quieran.

\- Sí, claro, pero si te está diciendo que quieren ideas… Con lo pesado que te pusiste, si es que me extraña que no hayas dicho ni media palabra todavía…

\- Porque está ocupando babeando con Reiji en brazos, por eso… - acabó por meterse Yamato en la conversación-. ¿Aiko? ¿Ese no era el nombre de alguien de la familia?

\- Era el nombre de mi abuela – acabó por confesar, encogiéndose de hombros-. Por eso me gustaba, pero… No sé, igual es un nombre que no os pega o que ya está pasado de tiempo.

\- Ah, claro, para mí estaba muy bien ese nombre pero para la niña de ellos podría estar pasado de moda… - bromeó Takeru-. Pero oye, mal no suena. Además, a estos dos les viene perfectamente llamar así a mi primera sobrina. Si se les va a estar cayendo la baba todo el día…

\- Como si tú no te pasaras el día babeando con los tuyos, hermanito…

\- Ya, si por eso lo digo, pero es más gracioso decirlo de ti, que te has pasado media vida con morros puestos.

\- Con morros puestos… - farfulló por lo bajo-. Dai, tu padre no puede ser más tonto… Si cuando se me cayó a mí de los brazos de pequeño ya te digo yo que no quedó muy normal…

Mirando a unos y a otros, Hikari había preferido no meterse en la conversación, simplemente entretenida y riéndose por lo bajo con el último comentario que había hecho su cuñado, sintiendo la mano de su suegra apoyada sobre su brazos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A que da gusto ser parte de la familia? Menos mal que la adquisición más reciente está distraía con sus padres…

\- Tranquila, yo creo que Sora ya no se asusta… Lleva muchos años aguantándolos a todos – mirando hacia la pelirroja unos segundos, acabó por reírse ella también-. Y Aiko es un nombre bonito, si os interesa mi opinión.

\- Bueno, pero porque a mí me gustara en su día no tenéis que hacerme caso, yo con que por fin alguno de estos dos inútiles me haya hecho caso por fin me doy por más que contento – acabó diciendo Hiroaki.

\- A ver, papá, estaba claro que de que uno de los dos te iba a hacer caso iba a ser yo. Todos sabemos que Takeru solo por tocar las narices iba a tener que llevarte la contraria y… Con todo el cariño del mundo, de una Yagami tampoco se puede fiar mucho alguien en esos temas.

\- Tú calla, que con la lata que llevas dando para llegar a este punto es lo menos que podías hacer. darme una nieta y rapidito.

\- Mira… Ahí tengo que darle la razón a tu padre, con todas las vueltas que has dado, que menos que darnos una nieta a los dos de una vez…

\- Vosotros dos os pasáis demasiado tiempo juntos últimamente y empezáis a sonar demasiado parecido – frunciendo ligeramente el ceño por los comentarios que estaba, giró la cabeza mirando desde allí a Sora.

\- El abuelo siempre se va con la abuela – repitió de repente el niño que estaba en brazos de su tío, sacándole una risa a todos los presentes menos a su propio padre.

* * *

Bueno, que sepáis que como siga con mis niveles de correr para un lado y correr para el otro a este paso me cazo en los capis y ya veréis qué risa nos va a dar a todos, especialmente a mi.

 **AnnaBolena04:** las reuniones familiares que deberían de esperarse algo más serias al final van a ser un verdadero cachondeo con la gran cantidad de puñales que vuelan en todas las direcciones y hacia todas partes. Y... parece que tenemos una sugerencia de nombre para la tortuguita que no le ha sonado, pero nada mal, al futuro papi. Ahora habrá que ver qué es lo que opina la pelirroja, que ya sabemos todos que en el fondo si la mami dice algo en contra es lo que se hace jajajaja

Ahora a ver si me pongo a hacer lo que tengo pendiente del trabajo que es bastante y así una no puede T_T Necesito días más largos, de verdad te lo digo ñañañañañañaña ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest vecina:** pues hoy vuelve a hacer más calor que ayer peeeeeeeeero nos ha estado haciendo un viento y una lluvia horrorosos... Lo cual sumado a mis niveles de estres y de odiar al mundo en general hacen que esté haciendo un martes muy bonito jajaja Aaaains T_T ¿Qué tal estás de la gripe? Dile a las tartarugas que te cuiden mucho de mi parte.

Sí, Yamato ya debía de ir pensando en que le iba a llover algún que otro ataque pero la pobre pelirroja no veía venir los comentarios malignos de Toshiko, la cual, en el fondo, se lo pasa muy bien haciendo que a la nena se le suban los colores jajajaja Si la escucha el yerno se inventa cualquier excusa para ir a esconderse a la otra punta de la casa.

Yamato con sus dos sobris es un amor jajaja Se le cae la baba con ellos, así que a la mínima que puede se van con ellos que, al menos, por el momento no le lanzan puñales afilados. Cuando tenga a su propia nena a ver quién consigue que la suelte jajaja

Muchos bicos vecina... Que tengo que ponerme a trabajar ahora y me entran ganas de tirarme donde me puedan comer las tartarugas T_T


	173. Buen año

Dejando a los digimon pasar por delante de ellos cuando volvieron a casa, Yamato se quedó observándolos divertido mientras que iban a las carreras a revolver por casa en busca de los reglaos que les habían dicho que estaban esperándolos.

\- Están encima del sofá, pesados, más que pesados… - les dijo Sora quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo en el perchero.

\- Pues ya verás mañana cuando tengamos a Dai por aquí revolviendo porque su tío le ha dicho que le ha traído algo de París… - haciendo lo mismo que ella tras cerrar bien la puerta, se quedó mirando hacia los digimon.

Escuchando la risa de la pelirroja, se acercó hasta ella para pasarle el brazo en torno a la cintura, cariñosamente mientras que se acercaban a donde estaban los otros dos, empezando a ver un montón de papeles volando por todas partes mientras que cada cual revolvía entre sus cosas.

\- Te dije que con comida íbamos a acertar… - fijándose en ellos, negó con la cabeza.

\- No os pongáis a comeros todo eso ahora que os habéis puesto hasta arriba cenando hace nada…

\- ¿¡Qué es esto!? – Biyomon se acercó hasta ellos, cogiendo una de las cajas que más le había llamado la atención, llena de macarons de colores.

\- Un tipo de galletas, ya verás lo ricas que están – le explicó su compañera-. Mis favoritos son los que se color doradito,

Mirando primero hacia ella, volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia la caja, abriéndola por una de las esquinas y sacando específicamente el que le había dicho su compañera, empezando a probar por ese sin esperar a mirar nada más de lo que hubiera en las cajas.

\- Como os pongáis a comer ahora os vais a encontrar mal mañana por la mañana… Y es muy tarde, ¿no os queréis ir a dormir? – les dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Queréis quedaros solos ya? – levantando la cabeza de sus propios paquetes, Gabumon se quedó mirando hacia ellos.

\- ¡No les digas esas cosas! – sin haber terminado de tragarse el macaron, le dio con el ala.

\- ¡Pero si es la verdad! ¡Seguro que quieren quedarse solos!

\- Deja de… deja de decir tonterías – notando un ligero calor subir a su cara a la vez que se reía, Yamato intentó ponerse algo serio.

\- No, lo que quiere él es que yo me vaya a dormir porque no son horas para que esté levantada no vaya a ser que mañana esté cansada… - sin intentar tan siquiera disimular que se estaba riendo de la situación en general.

Como si se hubieran dado cuenta de repente de una verdad más que evidente, los ojos de los digimon quedaron fijos en ella, dejando incluso las cajas encima del sofá, poniéndose incluso hasta serios.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¿Podemos dejarlo aquí y mañana por la mañana poder colocarlo todo? ¡Tú tienes que irte a dormir, Sora! – alzando el vuelo para posarse sobre el respaldo del sofá, se quedó mirando hacia ella.

Tras ella, el otro digimon asintió, sin poder hablar porque se había quedado con la boca llena, esperando a ver qué era lo que les decían.

\- Haced lo que queráis, como si os queréis quedar aquí revolviendo lo que os apetezca, pero no os deis un atracón – les dijo finalmente el rubio-. ¿De acuerdo? Que nos conocemos ya…

Observando lo que había provocado la mención de que ella tenía que dormir debido a su estado no pudo más que quedarse mirando hacia ella con una sonrisa de los labios, viendo como parecían dudar sobre lo que hacer.

\- Buenas noches… - acabó por decirles antes de subir hacia la habitación, lentamente.

\- Apagad la luz cuando os vayáis a dormir. Y no tardéis – siguiendo los pasos de Sora fue directo escaleras arriba también.

Llegando a la habitación, se quedó observándola desde la puerta unos segundos, viendo como se sentaba en la cama con intención de empezar a cambiarse de ropa.

\- ¿Estás cansada? – le preguntó al verle la cara.

\- Un poco, la verdad… Ya sabes que últimamente me canso por nada… ¿por qué?

\- Porque tienes cara de ello – se despegó de la puerta por fin, acercándose hasta el armario para tenderle su pijama sacando el suyo después.

\- Gracias – dijo justo antes de desaparecer detrás de su propio jersey sacándoselo por la cabeza-. ¿Seguro que solo lo preguntabas por eso? – dijo cuando volvió a sacar la cabeza.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Sí… como hemos vuelto pronto igual… No sé, tenías otros planes.

\- ¿Otros planes? – sonrió entretenido, empezando a cambiarse él también-. ¿Con la carita de sueño que me traes? Ponte el pijama de una vez…

Viéndola arrugar ligeramente la nariz teniendo que darle la razón sin poder protestar. Cuando terminó de ponerse el pijama se puso en pie para irse directa hacia el baño y poder lavarse la cara para poder meterse en la cama finalmente.

Tras terminar de cambiarse él también, dejó su ropa colocada encima de la silla, ya la recogería al día siguiente, y se fue directo a la cama, abriéndola. No tenía especialmente sueño, pero no le molestaba ni lo más mínimo la idea de simplemente quedarse acompañando a Sora. Recordando la conversación que había tenían con sus padres horas atrás, se quedó pensativo, esperando por ella.

\- ¿Ya estás? – le preguntó cuando la vio salir del baño cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras que se acercaba hacia él, colándose por el otro lado de la cama bajo las mantas, buscando automáticamente su cercanía, dejando la cabeza apoyada en su brazo nada más que se lo tendió.

\- A ver cuánto aguantas antes de decirme que me vaya a la otra punta de la cama…

\- Tú dame un ratito, que acabarás como todas las noches, con doble capa de mantas – riéndose, divertida, alzó la cabeza para poder observarlo-. ¿Qué tal la noche?

\- Pues… Les dije a mis padres que habíamos estado hablando del posible nombre para la pequeña y que no se nos ocurría nada.

\- Yo también – divertida, asintió-. ¿Quieres saber la mejor conclusión que han tenido los míos? Que le preguntemos a tu padre no vaya a ser que le dé un mal porque su nieta tenga un nombre que no haya podido elegir él…

\- Algo así ha dicho mi madre también… Pero… entre todos los puñales que volaban sí que me han dicho algo que me ha sonado bastante bien – bajó la mirada hacia Sora mientras que hablaba-. Resulta que la pataleta de que quiere una niña en la familia viene de cuando Takeru no había nacido todavía… Y de ahí también viene que si mi hermano hubiera sido niña, le hubiera gustado ponerle el nombre de su abuela: Aiko.

\- ¿Aiko?

\- Aiko – asintió.

Se quedó pensativa con la información que él le acababa de dar. Realmente no tenía ninguna preferencia con el nombre, pero por algún motivo aquel nombre había sonido muy bien en su cabeza. Acabó por sonreír.

\- ¿Sabes que es el nombre de una de mis tenistas favoritas? Aiko Nakamura… - dijo finalmente.

\- Bueno, si nos ponemos así… ¿No se supone que el nombre de alguien de la familia real?

\- Algo así… sí, creo de la hija de los herederos, pero no me hagas mucho caso. La tenista es más seguro – bostezó teniendo que cortar sus palabras-. Pero… es un nombre bonito… Y… con un significado bastante acertado, ¿no te parece?

\- La verdad es que sí, por eso te lo he dicho – sin duda alguna "hija querida" podría ser una buena interpretación para aquel nombre-. Pero tú decides, no vayas a pensar que es buena opción porque le guste a mi padre. Hasta él decía que no le hiciéramos caso, que tampoco venía a cuento ahora eso…

\- Pues... a mí me gusta. Y si le podemos dar otro susto después de la lata que nos lleva dando todo este tiempo, yo creo que ya se va a quedar contento. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por fin, darle el gusto de usar ese nombre con su nieta yo creo que no nos cuesta nada.

\- Absolutamente nada y, además, me acuerdo de mi bisabuela. Tengo buenos recuerdos de ella…

Sí que compartía plenamente la idea de Sora. Su padre había hecho demasiado por él, especialmente en los últimos tiempos y sin tan siquiera querer que se supiera. ¿Cómo no iba a darle un gusto tan sumamente sencillo? Había demasiadas cosas por las que sabía que tenía que estarle agradecido. Demasiadas. Con aquello no bastaba, pero… Era algo que le gustaría hacer.

\- Aiko – la voz de Sora lo sacó de sus pensamientos, notando como le cogía la mano y la dejaba sobre la pequeña barriguita.

\- Pues… ya tenemos nombre – afianzó su mano, acariciando con suavidad la zona por encima de la tela del pijama.

\- Ya tenemos nombre – asintió, dejando su mano encima de la de su marido.

Quedándose en silencio, se acomodó mejor, dejando que sus ojos se entrecerrasen, especialmente en el momento en el que notó como empezaba a jugar con su cabello con la mano del brazo que estaba bajo ella. La respiración de Sora se fue calmando poco a poco hasta volverse del todo estable y pausada.

Bajó la mirada hacia ella, dándose cuenta entonces de que estaba completamente dormida. El cansancio que arrastraba de haber salido a cenar a casa de sus padres había terminado por pasarle factura y ahora se había quedado dormida a su lado. No se inclinó a pesar de tener ganas de darle un beso, no queriendo molestarla.

Ni mucho menos retiró la mano de donde la había dejado. Aiko. Su pequeña se iba a llamar Aiko. Y en cuestión de unos meses iba a poder estar por fin con ellos. No era una opción que se hubiera planteado cuando volvió a Tokio años atrás, pero en aquellos momentos, era casi una necesidad ya. Posiblemente fuera el momento y la situación que habían hecho que la niña llegara cuando ambos más lo deseaban, pero lo único que quería era que todo fuera bien y poder tenerla en sus brazos cuanto antes.

Él, quien había pensado en su día en que no quería volver a aquella ciudad porque no había absolutamente nada en ella que le mereciera la pena. Casi que recordar haber tenido ese pensamiento le hacía avergonzarse, pero, tristemente lo había llegado a creer realmente. No menospreciaba a los demás sino a sí mismo, dando por supuesto que nadie iba a querer saber nada más de él después de tanto tiempo. ¿Para qué le iba a merecer la pena volver? Exactamente para aquello, para poder estar en aquel mismo momento observando como Sora se había quedado completamente dormida a su lado con su mano aún acariciando la pequeña barriguita.

Las palabras de Mai cuando había estado en el hospital tras el accidente solían venir a su mente de vez en cuando, especialmente en momentos como aquellos, cuando se daba cuenta de la razón que había tenido la piloto en aquellos momentos y la rabia que le había dado escucharla. Posiblemente fuera uno de los detonantes que lo hizo volver a casa, más allá de llegar y encontrarse las estancias completamente vacías y oscuras. Fue una buena bofetada de realidad que le reordenó las ideas de una vez por todas.

Sonriendo por primera vez al saber que todo aquello había quedado completamente en el pasado, alargó la mano para apagar la luz y acomodarse mejor al lado de su pelirroja, esperando poder dormirse él también.

Aquel iba a ser un buen año.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** en realidad todos sabemos que la van a llamar de cualquier forma menos Aiko, empezando por cosita preciosa jajajajaja Parece que ya es oficial porque a la mami le ha gustado también el nombre. Así que nada, la nenita por fin tiene nombre y dentro de muy poquito los va a estar mirando a todos con sus ojotes grandes y azules. Si seguro que le hace mucha gracia ver la cara de tontorrones que ponen todos al verla jajajaja

Los puñales que les lanzan los respectivos papis ya son para meterse con los nenes porque sí, que son muy graciosos todos ellos jajajajajajajaa Es que las caras que deben de poner tanto Sora como Yamato son para tirar cohetes.

¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita!

 **Ace Cornell:** el significado ya te lo dije, pero bueno, aquí tenemos la explicación a lo largo del capítulo. Le pega bastante el nombre sabiendo lo que significa y sus padres como se van a estar babando por la chiquitina, pues es normal que hayan buscado un nombre que le haga honores.

Si la llaman Marta igual luego tienen que venir Batman y Superman a arreglar sus problemas gracias al nombre o algo por el estilo... Así que mejor vamos a buscarle algo más tradicional. ¡Un beso!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** siii, en realidad lo he buscado por el sigificado, como todos los nombres que he ido usando en la historia, la verdad, pero también me sonaba bonito con el apellido. Así que la totuguita tiene nombre oficialmente y ha ido, como no podía ser de otra forma, sugerencia del abuelo. Si es que... este abuelo que tiene la nenita...

Y lo sé, me encanta sacar a esos dos personajes interactuando jajajaja ¿Qué se traen entre ellos dos? Pues mira, no termino yo de tenerlo muy claro todavía, pero son mayorcitos ya. ¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** pues... los días que me traigo cosas acumuladas porque no tengo tiempo a prepararlas por la mañana... Y como estamos en plena época de exámenes finales y de recuperaciones no me da la vida para más. Así que ya me viste anoche terminando de preparar cosas a horas muy indecentes... Lo mejor es que no vinieron por clase los interesados, claro.

Creo que la pregunta del signficiado viene explicada por aquí, ¿verdad? Tenía que hacerle honor a que iba a ser su nena adorada. Así que nada, el abuelo, a lo tonto, les ha dado la sugerencia del nombre de su nenita. Y sí, obviamente, cuando se encuentre con que la nieta con la que tanto ha dado la lata es clavada a su nene grande (obviamente va a tener el carácter de la madre jajajajaja) el pobre hombre se va a quedar una semana con la baba colgando.

Toshiko es un amor, son todos los demás los que son unos exagerados, está claro jajajajajaa A la nieta la va a tener entre algodones y se va a pasar el día babeando con ella jajajaja ¡Muchos bicos de tartagura!


	174. Por si acaso

\- ¡Yamato!

El tono de voz de Sora viniendo desde la cocina hizo que diera un brinco donde estaba sentado, poniéndose en pie rápidamente, yendo directo hacia donde ella estaba, pensando que quizás hubiera podido pasar algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo que qué? ¿Se puede saber qué te dije que yo que trajeras de la que volvías del trabajo?

\- No me dijiste nada… - frunciendo el ceño, confuso, se quedó observándola.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué pasa que ahora me invento las cosas? Te dije claramente que pasaras por la tienda y que me trajeras leche.

\- Sora… no me dijiste ni media palabra – negó con la cabeza, empezando a entender lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no me escuchas cuando hablo?

\- No es es…

\- Claro que sí. Te lo dije antes de que te fueras, pero claro, tienes la cabeza ocupada en cosas más importantes que hacerme caso a mí.

\- Sora…

\- ¡De Sora nada! ¿Y ahora con qué hago la cena yo? Ayer te dije claramente que esa marca que habías traído no me gustaba… ¡Y no me has hecho ni caso y para encima ahora dices que me invento las cosas!

\- Pero si yo no he dicho nada…

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y qué me acabas de decir ahora mismo?

Sin poder evitar poner los ojos en blanco cruzó los brazos. Se lo habían avisado, de verdad que sí, pero una cosa era ser consciente de que iba a llegar un momento en el que los cambios de humor en la pelirroja fueran demasiado drásticos y otra… El ritmo que llevaban las últimas semanas. Estaban a punto de empezar el sexto mes del embarazo y las cosas cada vez estaban más descontroladas.

\- ¿No me dices nada?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sora? Si digo algo malo, si no lo digo, peor… Si necesitas que te vaya a comprar algo dímelo y voy.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora me das la razón simplemente para que te deje en paz? – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- No, lo que te estoy diciendo es que voy a comprar lo que quieras.

\- Ya porque ahora me estoy inventando habértelo pedido y que tú no me lo has traído.

\- Sora, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar o no?

\- ¡Haz lo que te venga en gana! – pasando por su lado con paso rápido lo dejó solo en la cocina.

Todavía sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que acababa de pasar allí, simplemente se quedó quieto, cogiendo aire y soltándolo poco a poco. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, pudo ver como empezaban a asomar las cabezas de ambos digimon, observándolo, curiosos.

\- ¿Y vosotros dos qué estáis mirando?

\- ¿Qué le pasaba a Sora? – preguntó Gabumon.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea – negó con la cabeza el rubio-. Probablemente nada…

\- ¿Va a seguir enfadada mucho tiempo? ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con ella? – Biyomon se quedó mirando hacia donde su amiga se había ido.

\- Pues… yo no sé todavía si tengo que ir a comprar algo o no – dándose cuenta de que la pelirroja había dejado algo al fuego, se acercó a apagarlo.

Resoplando, se quedó apoyado en la encimera de la cocina. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estar casado con una de las personas más recuerdas que conocía como para que ahora se le volviera loca cada cinco minutos. No sabía qué decirle, no sabía cómo manejarla, si le daba la razón malo, y si no se la daba también.

Volvió a resoplar, antes de acercarse hasta la nevera para ver qué marca se suponía que no había traído a gusto de Sora, quedándose todavía más confuso al darse cuenta de que lo que había en la nevera no era más que la leche que habían estado usando desde que él tenía recuerdos.

\- Voy a acabar volviéndome loco… - murmuró por lo bajo-. ¿Vosotros dos sabéis qué marca es la que ella quiere ahora?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes que preguntárselo a ellos porque no te atreves a preguntármelo a mí?

La voz de ella hizo que diera un respingo no habiéndola escuchado acercarse.

\- No, pero no quería molestarte – armándose de paciencia, intentó que no saliera en ningún momento la peor parte de su carácter. Sabía lo que pasaba, nos era ella, pero le costaba mucho mantenerse calmado cuando nada de lo que había a su alrededor parecía tener sentido.

\- Pues me estás molestando ahora mismo con las tonterías que tengo que escuchar – avanzó, colocándose delante de la cocina-. ¿Quién he apagado esto?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

\- Sora, te fuiste, así que lo apagué para…

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Que crees que soy tan inútil de dejarme las cosas olvidadas en la cocina? Muchas gracias por tu confianza.

Resoplando otra vez sin poder evitarlo, se alejó, dejándole espacio en la cocina, sin atreverse a meterse tan siquiera en su camino, observándola.

\- ¿Vas a ir a por la leche o no?

\- ¿Qué marca?

\- ¿Cómo que qué marca? Lo sabes perfectamente. ¿Tengo que decírtelo yo todo?

\- Sora, lo que tenemos en la nevera es que la que siempre has querido traer, así que si ya no te gusta, haz el favor de decirme cuál es la que quieres para poder ir a por ella – acabó por soltar, notando como perdía ligeramente la paciencia-. Aclárate de una vez, ¿quieres?

Se quedó en silencio, observándolo fijamente, antes de darle la espalda sin llegar a contestar. No pasaron más que unos instantes cuando Yamato pudo empezar a ver el ligero movimiento de los hombros de ella, intuyendo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Sora…

\- ¡Que me dejes! – le gritó, mirándolo de reojo.

\- Sora… ¿por qué estás llorando?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué estoy llorando? ¿¡Y todavía lo preguntas!? – girándose, totalmente disgustada como si acabara de escuchar la peor acusación en su contra lo enfocó.

\- Sí, sí que lo pregunto porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué te pasa y si no me lo dices no te puedo ayudar – alargó la mano para cogerla por el brazo e intentar atraerla hacia él, sin conseguirlo al ver cómo se le escapaba dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¡Quítate de mi vista!

\- ¿Sora?

\- ¡Que me dejes en paz! – dando finalmente media vuelta subió corriendo los escalones que llevaban hacia la habitación cerrando tras ella con un portazo.

Aún más confuso de lo que había estado minutos atrás, se giró, cruzando una mirada con los digimon antes de llevarse una mano al pelo, echándolo hacia atrás. Lo peor de todo aquello ya no era que simplemente era incapaz de entender lo que pasaba, sino que estaba seguro de que no había acabado allí. ¿Por qué? Porque seguía sin tener la más remota idea de si tenía que ir a por leche o no y ya mejor no hablar de la marca que debería de haber traído.

\- Si… os dice que quiere algo, avisadme… Voy a ver si traigo… Ya no sé ni lo que tengo que traer ni no… - murmurando por lo bajo se acercó hasta la puerta, empezando a calzarse ya ponerse la chaqueta para ver cómo podía encontrar alguna solución al drama que tenía en casa.

Lo peor es que estaba completamente seguro de que hiciera lo que hiciera, no iba a salir demasiado bien la cosa. Con toda la resignación del mundo, salió de casa, cogiendo las llaves.

\- Vengo ahora… - les dijo a los digimon antes de cerrar la puerta.

No le gustaba dejarla sola cuando estaba así, pero en esa ocasión sabía que casi que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar suerte yendo a comprar. Y, si de paso se encontraba con algo dulce del agrado de Sora que pudiera servirle para calmar un poco los ánimos de ella.

Casi con miedo de lo que se pudiera encontrar, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo cuando lo sintió vibrar, respirando tranquilo cuando pudo ver el nombre de su padre en la pantalla.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – contestó con tono cansado.

\- No… ¿Molesto?

\- Claro que no, papá… Voy de camino a comprar.

\- ¿A esta hora? – hizo una pausa-. ¿Te han echado?

\- Mira… cállate – con toda la resignación del mundo entró finalmente en la tienda-. Todavía no sé si haber venido a comprar va a garantizarme que no me tire algo a la vuelta.

\- ¿De qué se te acusa esta vez? – divertido, se aseguró de recalcar bien las dos últimas palabras.

\- No lo tengo demasiado claro. Lo único que te puedo decir es que me estaba gritando y luego se fue llorando desconsoladamente hacia la habitación. Y creo que he cerrado la puerta… No lo quiero saber. Casi que cuando vuelva si no está por abajo, me voy tranquilamente al sofá que es territorio más seguro.

Frunció el ceño escuchando las risas de su padre. En el fondo debía de reconocer que todo aquello visto desde afuera seguro que era muy gracioso, pero él no estaba seguro de no acabar volviéndose loco con aquello.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que algo así había ocurrido y como realmente se había asustado. Ahora… ahora ya casi que sabía que un par de noches a la semana le tocaba acomodarse con la manta en el sofá si no quería que le tiraran algo a la cabeza.

\- Tranquilo, dentro de poco se le pasa y ya verás como vuelve todo a la normalidad, hijo.

\- Sí, claro. De lo que tengo miedo es de volverme loco yo entre medias – llegando por fin al pasillo de la leche, se quedó pensativo-. A ver si tú me puedes ayudar, si está enfadada porque le has traído la leche que no le gusta pero la que le has llevado es la compra ella todos los días… ¿cuál le llevarías?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un ataque de risa por parte de Hiroaki. Relajando el gesto, viéndose contagiado por su risa, no pudo más que dejarse llevar unos segundos, viendo como incluso alguno de los que pasaban a su lado se le quedaban mirando, dándole completa igual.

\- Sí, pero te lo estoy preguntando completamente en serio…

\- Vete a comprarle chocolate y déjate de leche anda…

\- ¿Chocolate? ¿Tú crees? Mira que la última vez que se lo lleve se pudo a gritarme que si estaba pensando en provocar que engordara para luego usarlo como excusa para dejarla. ¿Quieres dejar de reírte? Estamos pasando unas semanas muy malas…

\- ¿Cómo no quieres que me ría? Es que te estoy imaginando con la mayor cara de susto de tu vida en medio del pasillo de la leche. Peor que el día aquel que me colé en la base antes del despegue…

\- ¿Despegue? ¿Qué despegue? Dame todos los despegues que quieras ahora mismo, que eso es mucho más sencillo que esto… Creo que voy a ir a por galletas a ver sí así de la que viene a gritarle se las enseño y se calma un poco.

\- Ten cuidado, no las compres de una caja que sea muy dura no vaya a ser que te las tire a la cabeza…

\- Qué gracioso que eres… - farfullando por lo bajo salió del pasillo de la leche caminando hacia el de las galletas.

Al menos ahí tenía bastante más facilidad para acertar. Hasta dónde él sabía no había demasiadas complicados con ese tema con su pelirroja, aunque claro, lo mismo de repente había decidido que odiaba las galletas tanto como a su salud mental y su padre acababa teniendo toda la razón del mundo.

\- Aunque yo creo que, por si acaso, voy a coger también algo de leche… Solo por prevenir…

\- Mira, si es que ya me ha alegrado el día mi nuera. ¿Cómo no quieres que me caiga mejor que tú?

\- A ti lo que te pasa es que te lo pasas demasiado bien riéndote de mí descaradamente…

\- Es bastante posible… Mañana te llamo a ver si sigues vivo o tengo que ir haciéndote un hueco en tu antigua habitación.

Tras despedirse de su padre colgó, guardando de nuevo el teléfono antes de alargar la mano hacia las galletas, deteniéndose a mitad de pasillo para coger de otro tipo.

\- Por si acaso… - murmuró en voz baja.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, mira, la pobrecita Sora está más o menos de mi mismo estado de humor, solo que lo mío es por otros motivos muy diferentes me temo. Y eso que seguro que a ella se le iba a dar bien la enseñanza, sí sí jajajajajaja Aaaains hoy hasta tarde os subo el capítulo.

Pobrecito rubio que ya no sabe dónde meterse porque la pelirroja le grita para encima sin motivo. Si le dice una cosa más, si le dice otra peor... Posiblemente acabe volviendo por casa con una banderita blanca asomando por el otro lado de la puerta, porque parece que la siempre cuerda Sora Ishida - asouhdalbgojds - ha caído por fin presa de las hormonas locas jajajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** pues mira, el derecho es algo que nunca me ha terminado de entusiasmar, peeeeero porque mi máxima relación con él es tener que estudiarme un montón de leyes y decretos... Todas ellas contra mí en caso de que alguien lie algo en algún laboratorio jajajaja Pero bueno, eso que has dicho suena chulo, sí. Especialmente porque así te has librado de tener que estar más rato estudiando... Aunque, que sepas, que me has provocado visualizar a Elle Woods... Con eso te lo digo todo jajajaja Las fieras han venido hoy, así que me tocó darme el atracón peeeeeeeeeeero al menos aparecieron.

Es un buen método de chantaje, se le puede aplicar también al marido de Yamato. Con comida los tienen tranquilitos y contentos durante un rato. Yamato el pobre hombre es que está todavía dándole vueltas al cambio que en "poco tiempo" le ha pegado la vida, y todo por un cambio de actitud. Pero bueno, así está bien que le quede bien claro lo que cambian las cosas cuando se comporta como alguien más normal.

¿Has visto los dibujos de tooodos en la peli que tienen preparada para el 2019? El pobrecito Taichi ha mejorado bastante desde los últimos dibujos pero pobrecito mío... Que nos lo han dejado en muy malas condiciones jajaja Aaaains vecina, venga, que ya no queda nada para tener unos días algo más descansados... ¡Muchos bicos! Y ponle a las tartarugas gorrito de papá noel.


	175. Exactamente igual que siempre

Yamato abrió la puerta de casa despacio, todavía sin saber muy bien qué era lo que se podía encontrar, buscando a la pelirroja con la mirada. No había luz en la zona de la entrada de manera que supuso que no estaría por allí. Resignándose a que quizás estuviera todavía enfadada o disgustada, entró, cerrando la puerta tras él. Con cuidado de no tirar las cosas de las bolsas, dejó su chaqueta y el calzado en la entrada antes de avanzar hacia la mesa de la cocina.

No viendo tampoco rastro de los digimon, dio por sentado que se habrían ido los dos con Sora y estarían en la habitación. Empezaba a pensar que la cosa era mejor así, que ella estuviera tranquila al menos. Fue a dejar la bolsa encima de la mesa, empezando a sacar poco a poco la compra, dejándola por el momento fuera, sin llegar a guardarla en los armarios.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que la pila de los platos estaba vacía, por lo que Sora no parecía haber cenado tampoco. Frunció el ceño, sin gustarle demasiado la idea de que todavía no hubiera comido nada. Eso sí que hizo que girase la cabeza hacia la escalera, quizás no estuviera dormida todavía.

Volvió a quedarse pensativo, armándose de valor finalmente antes de volver a coger la caja de las galletas, abriéndola y sacando su contenido para dejarlo en un plato, volviendo hacia el armario para sacar también un vaso, encaminándose hacia la nevera. Cuando ya había alargado la mano para el paquete de leche, recordó la cantidad de dolores de cabeza que le había dado aquella bebida en lo que iba de día, acabando por decidir que quizás no fuera la mejor de las ideas.

Cogiendo en cuenta una botella de zumo, acabó por llenar el vaso y dejarlo junto al plato. Tras lanzar una mirada de nuevo hacia las escaleras, se armó de valor, cogiéndolo todo y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la habitación.

\- ¿Sora? – la llamó abriendo la puerta, comprobando que estaba sentada encima de la cama con Biyomon sobre sus rodillas-. ¿Puedo entrar?

No le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros únicamente, sin mirar tan siquiera para él. Dándose cuenta de que al menos no le había gritado, terminó por acercarse hasta ella.

\- ¿Has cenado?

\- No… - contestó por fin, aún sin mirarle.

\- Te he traído algo para que cenes, pero si te apetece otra cosa te lo preparo aunque sea tarde… - acercándose a la mesita de noche, posó lo que le había traído en ella.

Siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, dándose cuenta de lo que le había subido y reconociendo las galletas como unas de las que solían gustarle y que ella no recordaba tener en casa. Le hizo un gesto a su compañera para que se dejara de sus rodillas. Entendiendo el gesto de la pelirroja, hizo lo que ella le pedía, no sin antes alargar una de sus alas para robar una de las galletas y salir correteando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Yamato interpretando como una buena señal lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Has ido a comprarlas? – evadiendo su pregunta, contestó con otra.

\- En… en realidad fui a comprar leche como querías, pero no tenía muy claro la marca que más te gusta…

\- Lo siento – acabó por decir-. Yo… Es que no lo puedo controlar… Y tú no tienes la culpa de que me vuelva loca a ratos.

\- No pasa nada – respirando tranquilo, se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- Sí que pasa… Mira la que te acabo de montar hace nada y tú todavía me has traído esto para que cene algo… - usó un tono al que estaba poco acostumbrado escucharle, poco adulto y algo tembloroso.

\- He traído de las que tienen trozos de chocolate también por si las prefieres – encogiéndose de hombros mínimamente, tomó asiento al lado de ella-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro que sí, si no son más que estas insoportables hormonas que hacen que me vuelva loca a ratos…

\- Bueno, pues en ese caso, no ha pasado nada – alargó la mano, posándola sobre su mejilla para darle una ligera caricia-. ¿Quieres que te haga algo de cena?

Levantó la vista hacia él, observándolo unos segundos en silencio para, apenas unos instantes más tarde, empezar a soltar pequeños sollozos. La cara de confusión del rubio posiblemente no tuviera precio. En su mente lo único que podía aparecer era una pregunta y sin lugar a dudas era "¿qué pasa ahora?".

\- ¿Sora? – preguntó.

No le respondió empezando a llorar con más intensidad, alargando los brazos para cogerlo y quedarse abrazada a él. El rubio se quedó aún más confuso que antes, prefiriendo no decir nada, por su propio bien, dedicándose simplemente a devolverle el abrazo, pasando su mano sobre el cabello de su esposa.

\- Tranquila, dentro de poco todo volverá a la normalidad – parecía que hablaba con ella, pero esa frase se la estaba diciendo a los dos.

Escuchándola como parecía gruñir algo por lo bajo, prefirió no preguntar qué era lo que había dicho. Simplemente lo abrazó más, arrastrándose un poco por la cama para quedarse más pegada a él. Sin poder evitar sonreír, empezó a acariciarle poco a poco el pelo, buscando que se relajara del todo.

\- Vas a acabar pidiéndole asilo a tu padre solo para que no te termine de volver loco en una de estas – dijo finalmente cuando se alejó de él, cogiendo el plato que le había traído.

\- No lo tengo demasiado claro, seguro que se rie de mí lo suficiente como para que prefiera quedarme en el sofá toda la noche…

\- ¿Otra vez? – terminó ella la frase por él, dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- Otra vez – asintió empezando a reírse.

Estaba seguro que cuando todo aquello pasara se iba a reír él también considerablemente de todas las situaciones absurdos en las que había acabado convirtiéndose una conversación inocente.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te haga algo de cena? ¿O que te traiga otra cosa?

\- Pues… - parpadeó, observándolo unos segundos-. ¡Tú no has cenado!

\- No, no he tenido tiempo todavía.

\- De ninguna de las maneras, vamos a hacer la cena ahora mismo…

\- Da igual, ya me hago yo algo luego – divertido, acabó por sonreír.

\- No, ni hablar. Además… no quiero quedarme sola mientras que cenas tú solo abajo…

Poniéndose en pie, tiró de él.

* * *

Mai estaba sentada en su escritorio, entretenida echando un vistazo a unos correos electrónicos que habían llegado con instrucciones para poder seguir con la formación de los recién llegados. Notando pasos acercarse, levantó la vista, encontrándose a Hideki acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Estás sola?

\- Sí, no ha llegado todavía…

\- Bueno, aún no es la hora, estará a punto de aparecer, apoyándose en la mesa, se quedó mirando hacia ella-. ¿Qué tal Nyoko?

\- Muy bien, sobretodo desde que por fin ha dejado de llorar toda la noche…

\- Tú espera a que le salgan los dientes – riéndose de la cara que le puso la piloto, se quedó mirando hacia el pasillo, viendo aparecer a aquel que echaban en falta.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Sofá o… viene de buen humor?

\- Podrían ser ambas opciones a la vez… - contestó, sin alzar demasiado el tono antes de mirar directamente hacia Yamato-. Buenos días.

\- Hola – saludó pasando por lado de ellos, buscando rápidamente sentarse, como si estuviera cansado.

\- Vas a tener que decirme la marca del sofá que tenéis en casa, porque tiene pinta de que estás cogiéndole el gusto… - Mai intentó no reírse demasiado directamente de él-. Creo que Arata puede estar interesado.

\- Ja, ja, ja… - puso los ojos en blanco-. No vengo del sofá, inteligente.

\- Pues tiene cara de venir del sofá – metiéndose en la conversación de ellos dos, Hideki acabó por decir algo.

\- Tengo cara de que anoche le dio por volverse loca otra vez y luego se pasó toda la noche llorando porque voy a acabar odiándola y no voy a querer estar con ella… Toda, la noche – recalcó especialmente aquellas últimas palabras.

Separándose de la mesa de Mai, se acercó hasta Yamato, acabando por dejar su mano sobre su espalda, palmeándola un par de veces mientras que la piloto se estaba riendo en su silla.

\- Tú piensa que es cosa de un par de meses… Y los días que vienes con el pelo dejando bien evidente que te acabas de escapar de la cama o donde sea que te ha enganchado no protestas tanto…

Arqueó una ceja, mirando hacia él ante el puñal que acababa de lanzarle, solo terminando por escuchar a Mai de fondo sin que intentara disimular su risa de ninguna de las maneras ya.

\- Hazme caso, que, desgraciadamente, sé lo que es… De ahí se sale. Piensa que hay cosas peores, mira aquella que se ríe, que lleva sin dormir casi dos semanas porque la niña está con los dientes…

\- Oye, traidor, ¿tú exactamente de qué parte estás?

\- ¿Yo? De la mía, si ya me tocaba a mí reírme de la gente, que yo ya he pasado por todo esto y los únicos niños que tengo que aguantar dando la lata a mi alrededor sois vosotros. Venga, haced el favor de poneros a hacer lo que tenéis que hacer…

\- Sí, _mamá_ … - protestó la piloto de fondo antes de devolver su atención al correo que había estado leyendo.

* * *

Sora llegó al estudio con paso tranquilo, saludando a la gente que se encontraba a su paso. Aquella mañana había sido tranquila a pesar de que recordaba perfectamente la noche que había pasado. A esas alturas, se conformaba con poder llegar al trabajo en paz.

\- Haru – reclamó su atención al verla pasar-. ¿Ya habéis vuelto?

\- Sí, claro – contestó, deteniéndose-. Anoche…

\- ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Exactamente igual que siempre – gruñó antes de continuar su camino hacia su propia mesa.

\- ¿Exactamente? – siguiendo los pasos de su amiga, se quedó apoyada en la puerta.

\- Sí, justa y exactamente igual que ayer. Y que anteayer… y que el resto de la semana pasada…

\- ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso? Mira que la emocionalmente inestable soy yo…

\- ¿Sabes dónde fuimos a cenar el sábado? – se sentó, cruzando los brazos esperando a ver como la pelirroja negaba con la cabeza-. Pues fuimos al lugar al que me llevó la primera vez que salimos juntos.

Entendiendo por fin por dónde iban los tiros, Sora acabó por entrar, intentando no reírse, cerrando tras ella para acabar sentada observando a Haru.

\- Estoy de ir a sitios bonitos, de tener cenas en restaurantes elegantes y todas esas tonterías hasta dónde yo te diga. La próxima vez que puede ir yendo solo porque mis nervios no están para tanta tontería.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿os habéis peleado?

\- Claro que no, ha sido igual de encantador que todos los días, pero no entiendo por qué teníamos que ir a ese sitio para nada.

\- ¿Estás enfadada con él porque simplemente le apeteció ir a ese restaurante?

\- Pues… ¿tú qué crees que puede querer alguien con el que llevas ya varios años si te dice que te arregles todo lo que quieras que ese día tiene una sorpresa y te lleva a ese sitio?

\- No lo sé… ¿por qué tendría que querer algo?

\- Sora, es Andrew. No hablamos de Yamato. Si fuera él, vale, simplemente fue la última ocurrencia que tuvo, pero Andrew, con lo despistado que es si hace esas cosas es porque quiere algo…

\- ¿Y qué puede querer? Haru… si el pobre solo quiso tener un detalle tampoco es para que te enfades con él.

\- Claro que me enfado con él porque… - no llegó a terminar la frase porque el teléfono las distrajo a ambas.

Haciéndole un gesto a la pelirroja para que se despreocupara, contestó Haru a la llamada. Poniéndose en pie de nuevo, se despidió de la chica con la mano antes de salir, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, dejando por fin de disimular la sonrisa traviesa que había aparecido en su casa, buscando la conversación con Andrew.

" _Lamento informarte de tu cabeza empieza a peligrar. Deberes de estar haciéndolo muy bien"_

Añadiendo a su frase algunos iconos riéndose, guardó el objeto antes de continuar su camino hacia su propio despacho.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** parece que el pobre rubio no debe de dormir demasiado bien jajajaja Ya sea porque le gritan, porque le lloran, o las dos cosas a la vez jajajajaajajaja El pobrecito que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tener como esposa a la cosa más cuerda y sensata del mundo ahora debe de quedarse sin saber qué decir o qué hacer cada vez que la ve así. Como mucho huye en busca de ofrendas de paz de algún tipo...

A ver con qué le salen las hormonas de su pelirroja de ahora en adelante, que por lo que parece esto no ha sido el primer episodio de bipolaridad de la grave sea del tipo que sea. ¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** jajajajajaja ¿te acuerdas cuando no hace mucho me decías que se habían montado una burbuja de happyfloweridad enorme ellos dos solos? Jajajajaja mientras estaba yo escribiendo estos capítulos de la pelirroja un poco menos coherente de lo normal y el pobre sin saber dónde meterse jajajaja Si es que es lo que tú dices, lleva demasiado tiempo acostumbrado a que ella sea la coherente, sensata y tranquila... Si ahora le grita porque de repente ha decidido que la leche que ella misma compra todos los días no le sirve es para dejar al comandante que ha ido dos veces a Marte tan confuso como para herirse a sí mismo jajajajaa

Es que Hiroaki disfruta mucho sabiendo que puede reírse de Yamato a gusto. Que sabe que es un episodio puntual y no es que su nuera sea una petarda, es que de repente se le cruzan los cables y es demasiado gracioso. Es muy fan de su nuera, cualquier día va a coger y va a ir a pedirle un autógrafo.

Yo te paso toda la información que encuentre, no te preocupes. Si en realidad como las redes sociales nos espían y muchas de mis búsquedas están relacionadas últimamente con datos técnicos para no meter la pata en la historia, pues hasta en instagram me sugiere las fotos jajajaja Ahí que me enseñó la foto de las revistas en sugerencias nada más abrirlo. Yo te hago de camello de informaciones, tú tranquila.

Jajajajajajajaja Es una peli que siempre viene bien tener en el recuerdo, todavía me las vi no hace mucho tiempo. Así que nada, tú piensa que dentro de nada te quitas de encima esa basura y te puedes dedicar a descansar unos días. Y luego en nada podrás estar defendiendo a la gente de los malos.

Yo me quedo de """vacaciones""" hasta el miércoles, que siendo yo, algo es algo... A ver si me pongo al día escribiendo un poquitillo. ¡Muchos bicos y ánimos, vecina!


	176. Igualito que su padre

\- Tampoco será tan grave, Sora… Te hablo desde la experiencia...

Todavía riéndose de lo que le acababa de contar, Taichi se había quedado sentado al lado de su amiga, observándola. Le hacía gracia todo aquello, podía imaginarse perfectamente el drama que podía tener encima Yamato con los desajustes hormonales que estaba padeciendo la pelirroja.

\- Venga anda, anima esa cara – pasándole el brazo en torno a los hombros unos segundos la apretó ligeramente antes de ponerse en pie-. Que además, tengo el remedio perfecto para que te pase…

\- El remedio perfecto… - siguiéndolo por la mirada, protestó murmurando por lo bajo.

Se alejó unos pasos para poder coger a Daigo de donde estaba sentado trasteando con sus juguetes, posándolo encima de las rodillas de Sora, haciendo que la atención de ella se fuera directamente hacia el niño, acabando por sonreír.

\- ¿Ves? Efectividad total…

\- ¿Qué has hecho con Koemi? – le preguntó a Taichi mientras que alargaba las manos para sujetar mejor al pequeño.

\- Se ha cansado de aguantarme…

\- Normal… Pobrecita tu madre, Daigo, que tiene su sufrir a este elemento todos los días – viendo como el pequeño alargaba las manos para tocarle la cara. Ampliando su sonrisa ante ese gesto, se acercó, dejando que la alcanzara.

\- Tiene que estar al llegar, iba a ir a buscarla al trabajo pero me dijo que no hacía falta que tenía una reunión cerca de aquí. ¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros?

\- ¿Yo? No… Tengo que volver por casa, de hecho… - miró hacia el reloj-. ¿Me acercas mi teléfono?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Porque Yamato tiene que estar al salir del trabajo y como se le ocurra llegar a casa y no esté… Lo mismo vas a tener que ayudarme a buscarme un sustituto para él. Y tú ya no estás disponible así que ya me dirás tú cómo nos arreglamos.

\- Pues si vas a llamar al cascarrabias de turno, le llamo yo, y así le digo que se venga a cenar aquí también y fin del problema.

\- Taichi… yo te lo agradezco, pero de verdad. Con la noche que le he dado tiene que estar que se cae de sueño.

\- Nada, que se aguante – dijo sacando finalmente el teléfono del bolsillo para buscar el número del rubio-. Además, os vais temprano y así os libráis de hacer la cena ninguno de los dos.

\- Claro y poner a la pobre Koemi a ponerse a preparar cena para unos cuantos ahora que llega del trabajo…

\- Nada… Nada… Vamos a pedir a algún sitio y fin de la discusión. Ponte a jugar con el niño, corre, que ahora estáis al mismo nivel de estabilidad emocional.

Abriendo ligeramente los labios se quedó mirando hacia el castaño, acabando por bajar la vista hacia el niño, protestando cosas que posiblemente ni siquiera Daigo fuera capaz de escuchar, únicamente consiguiendo que el niño se riera de la cara que acababa de poner.

\- ¿Que de qué me río? – fue la forma en la que contestó el teléfono, aún riéndose de la pelirroja-. Nada, de que tengo aquí a una embarazada poniéndome caras raras porque me meto con ella… No, no, te vienes tú hasta aquí, porque la tengo secuestrada y no pienso devolvértela a no ser que vengas tú a por ella. Nada de peros, venga, ya estás tardando – hizo una pausa aprovechando para mirar hacia los dos que lo acompañaban-. Oye, ya que estás… De la que vienes… ¿a que no me traes un paquete de leche?

Lo siguiente que vio Taichi acercarse a él fue un cojín que era lanzado desde el sofá hacia su cabeza antes de que el tono del teléfono comunicando se pudiera escuchar al otro lado del auricular.

* * *

Koemi frunció el ceño, confusa, reconociendo automáticamente la silueta que caminaba unos metros por delante de ella, acelerando el paso para alcanzarlo, dando gracias a que uno de los semáforos se puso en rojo haciendo que los pasos de Yamato se detuvieran.

\- Buh – le dijo colocándose a su lado, quedándose mirando hacia él, viendo como, efectivamente, daba un respingo.

\- ¿Tú de dónde sales? – le dijo al reconocerla, relajando el gesto.

\- Pues… vivo aquí al lado. La que debería de hacer esa pregunta soy yo – se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo estoy de paso, venía a ver si te dejaba viuda. ¿No te importa, no?

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho? – sin que el extrañara ni lo más mínimo la declaración de intenciones, se quedó mirando hacia él, dándose cuenta de la cara de cansancio que tenía.

\- Nada, tocarme las narices y existir. Básicamente lo de todos los días de mi vida. Eso y que por lo que sé Sora se debió de pasar a visitarlo y vengo a buscarla.

\- Qué dos… Sí, me dijo que había quedado con ella por la tarde, así que, como es igual de paranoico que tú, no la ha debido de querer dejar volver sola a casa.

\- Yo no soy p… - cortó su propia explicación, sin ganas de protestar tan siquiera, al ver que el semáforo se ponía en verde.

Riéndose de Yamato, acabó por echar a andar ella también, caminando a su lado el camino que les quedaba de vuelta.

\- Ya sé que te digo una buena obviedad, pero… No tienes muy buena cara – acabó por ponerse algo más seria.

\- No he dormido demasiado bien – explicó sin entrar en muchos detalles.

\- Y creo que me puedo imaginar perfectamente el por qué. Ten paciencia, es lo único que puedes haces por el momento y no tenerle en cuenta nada de lo que te diga, porque… Hazme caso, la que peor lo tiene que estar pasando es ella.

Giró la cabeza, observándola. No le estaba diciendo nada que no supiera ya, a fin de cuentas, no dejaba que le afectara lo que pudiera decir o no, pero no podía evitar en ocasiones estresarse al no ser cómo reaccionar y acabar diciendo algo que no debía, lo cual solo solía empeorar las cosas.

\- Lo sé, tranquila – contestó finalmente-. Las ojeras de hoy son porque ella sola se disgustó mucho anoche porque debo de estar hasta las narices y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- Pobrecita – negó con la cabeza-. Yo la entiendo, es… horrible ser alguien que suele tener las ideas perfectamente ordenadas en la cabeza y ver como de repente eres incapaz de no ponerte a llorar porque se te ha caído algo al suelo.

\- Koemi… Estás casada con Taichi Yagami, perdona que ponga en duda eso de que eres alguien con las ideas perfectamente ordenadas en la cabeza.

\- ¡Eh! – protestó, no tardando más que unos segundos en darle un codazo-. Gracioso… Pues ahora te aguantas y le voy a decir que has venido criticándola por el camino por no dejarte dormid anoche. Que me has venido a contar que se está volviendo loca, ya verás, ya.

Echándose a reír, finalmente por primera vez en lo que iba de día, le contagió con facilidad la risa a la morena que lo acompañaba.

\- Soy consciente de lo mal que lo está pasando, tranquila. Intento ponérselo lo más fácil posible y yo… Mira, a mí me lleva aguantando muchos años y no tengo la excusa de las hormonas. Así que mientras que estén bien ella y la pequeña... Yo me doy por contento.

\- A tu querido amigo casi lo vuelvo loco en el intento, pero mira, parece que no fue suficiente para asustarlo. Y créeme que no me puse demasiado sencilla de aguantar, tenía peor cara que tú a estas alturas del embarazo. Lo que os pasa es que vosotros os lo pedisteis por estar de vacaciones y no supisteis la fiesta que tuvimos por aquí.

\- Que se aguante, seguro que él también se merece que alguien intente volverlo loco. Llevamos todos los demás padeciéndolo demasiado tiempo.

Se detuvo, dejándola a ella pasar primero cuando llegaron finalmente a la entrada del edificio. Poco tiempo después, las llaves de ella estaban abriendo la puerta de la entrada de casa, viendo cómo rápidamente una cabeza de un niño de poco más de un año se asomaba desde el otro lado del sofá, observándola.

\- ¡Mamá!

Yamato pudo ver como automáticamente le cambiaba la cara a aquella que lo acompañaba, sonriendo él también a su vez, o al menos hasta que el padre del niño se cruzó en su campo de vista.

\- Ven, que te traigo lo que me encargaste…

\- No, ven tú a traérmelo, corre – acercándose hacia Sora, cogió al niño en brazos-. Ven Daigo, vamos a saludar a tu madre.

\- Vosotros dos tenéis un serio problema – le dijo la pelirroja a su amigo mientras que lo dejaba coger al niño, poniéndose en pie-. En serio, cual matrimonio que lleva décadas casado…

\- Pues yo quiero que alguien me vaya dando los papeles del divorcio porque frito me tiene de aguantarlo – pasando por al lado del embajador, no dándole la colleja tan merecida que debiera por tener al niño en brazos, fue directo hacia Sora-. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- ¿Yo? El que tiene mala cara eres tú – le dijo para acercarse después hacia él y darle un beso sin importarle mucho que estuvieran los demás presentes, había confianza más que de sobra en ese caso-. ¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? Le dije al pesado este que no tendrías gana de quedarte, pero ya sabes cómo se pone de pesado.

\- Se pone como se pone porque no le gusta que andes por ahí sola – acabó por decirle-. Estoy cansado, nada más, así que podemos quedarnos a cenar siempre y cuando que el plan de éste idiota no sea que la pobre Koemi se ponga a hacer algo ahora o intoxicarnos a todos haciendo algo él.

\- Te he escuchado Ishida. No, en todo caso te mandaría a ti a la cocina, que ya que algo se te da bien habrá que aprovecharte para ello… Pero no, ya hemos pedido la cena nosotros dos mientras que estabais de camino – dejándole al pequeño en brazos a su madre se quedó mirando hacia ellos-. Se me da bien hacerle de niñero, no te preocupes. Empiezo a tener controlado el tema de los embarazos.

\- ¿Tú? – Koemi levantó la vista hacia él-. Si lo dices por Hikari y por mí recuerda que las que te hemos tenido que padecer hemos sido nosotras…¿Dónde habéis pedido la cena?

* * *

Sentada en la mesa mientras que terminaba de darle de comer al pequeño, Koemi se había quedado entretenida mirando hacia Sora, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarla mientras que esperaban por el repartidor.

\- Me ha dicho Yamato que estás teniendo unos días complicados… Bueno, más que decirme, con la cara que me lo encontré en la calle ya me lo pude imaginar yo sola. ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Ahora mismo sí? Es lo único que te puedo decir… - cogiendo una servilleta, se la acercó a la cara al niño, limpiándole las mejillas-. Hoy he estado bastante tranquila, creo que ayer ya tuve para toda la semana.

\- A mí solía ayudarme tomarme por las noches algo que me ayudara a dormirme más rápido. Ya fuera una infusión o leche caliente… O incluso dejarle claro a cierto atolondrado que nosotras nos sabemos que para algo estamos casados – aquel último comentario lo hizo riéndose por lo bajo- Por la mañana siempre se ve todo con mejores ojos y así te ahorras las noches que suelen ser loe peores momentos…

\- No lo sé hemos llegado al punto en el que me da a cualquier hora del día…

\- Pues aprovéchate. Eres tu propia jefa, si le tienes que gritar a alguien, le gritas y si te apetece quedarse en la cama seguro que hay peleas por ver quién va a hacerte compañía. Tú no te preocupes, ni te sientas mal por Yamato, estás en todo tu derecho de ponerte todo lo insoportable que quieras. El resto… que se aguanten y te hagan de apoyo moral. Por bastante estás pasando tú ya.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – reclamando la atención de su madre, Daigo señaló hacia el plato de comida.

\- Igualito que su padre… pero es que igualito…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** pobrecito rubio, que él además se asusta fácilmente con los temas pelirroja jajajaja Parece que la paranoia de que está volviendo loco al pobre Yamato le dura más de la cuenta a Sora, pero no pasa nada, ya va a llorarle un rato a Taichi. Posiblemente el remedio de dejarle a Daigo en cuello haya sido el mejor de todos, aunque también haya aprovechando a dejarla secuestrada y a meterse con ella. En el fondo todo son excusas para que su marido vaya a verlo, está claro.

Menos mal que llega Koemi también a imponer un poco de orden, que ella sabe de lo que habla y todavía lo tiene bastante reciente. Si al final Yamato y Koemi se van a acabar llevando mejor todavía jajajaja Aunque claro, para eso comparten marido, claro. ¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** me ha costado muchísimo escribirla en ese plan. Yo, que odio a la gente que monta el drama por estupideces totalmente absurdas y que se comporta así... Solo me faltaba darme cabezazos. Pero bueno, conseguí ponerla al final montando el drama en condiciones. Por eso rara vez los enfado, porque las riñas domésticas, a pesar de que son la cosa más común del mundo, como la gran mayoría son por estupideces me cuesta un triunfo jajajaja

Además, no debe de ser tan grave, si todos sabemos que han tenido otro nene. Debe de ser que al final el rubio decidió que le merece la pena tener que aguantar que unos meses la pobre Sora se le vuelva loca y que lo mismo le tire algo a la cabeza, que le llore como una magdalena, que se le tire al cuello con intenciones tortugosas - aunque todos sabemos que por esto último seguro que no tiene problema-. Cuando le empiecen los malestares físicos la pobre mujer va a mirar a todos mal, porque para encima van a andar acosándola 24/7.

Y la conspiración que se tren entre Sora y Andrew contra Haru se la tiene totalmente merecida por andar dando tantas vueltas. No tiene derecho a protestar... ¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** venga, que hoy aparece una de tus combinaciones favoritas de la historia y para encima tienen al nene con ellos para entretenerse.

Es que tiene que ser horrible, siendo alguien tan lógico como ella, ver como de repente te pones a gritarle histérica a alguien porque sí y acto seguido a llorar como si no hubiera mañana jajajajaaja Es que tiene que ser casi que pero para ella que para él. Que las paranoias generadas por las hormonas además suelen ser muy originales y a saber por dónde puede salir. Los días que simplemente quiera más mimos y atenciones de la cuenta seguro que son los de agrado del rubio, solo hay que ver el comentario del pelo revuelto por las mañanas de los otros dos jajajajaa ¿Y lo serio que parecía Hideki al principio, eh? JAJAJAJA Poco le duró.

Haru se lo tiene más que merecido. A saber cuándo tiempo llevaba con el cuento de que no, que no quería, que era muy joven y ahora de repente... ¡Sorpresa! Es que es para que se esté riendo de ella hasta que tenga a bien hacer algo al respecto y que Sora lo anime de fondo porque es la que más los tiene que aguantar jajajaja De esta Haru escarmienta, está claro.

¡Muchos bicos vecina! Hoy me voy de valiente a comprar regalos navideños... A ver si sobrevivo a las manadas de gente.


	177. Tostadas

\- Vete a ducharte tranquilamente, que ya voy haciendo yo el desayuno – le dijo Sora mientras que se levantaba de la cama.

\- ¿Para qué te vas a levantar? ¿No es muy pronto para ti? – le dijo pasando hacia donde la noche anterior había dejado la ropa lista para no tener que andar dando vueltas por la mañana.

\- ¿Dejas de protestar y te vas a la ducha? – se giró, quedándose mirando hacia él de brazos cruzados.

Sin querer llevarle la contraria, a sabiendas de que era mucho mejor, se rio simplemente e hizo lo que ella le decía, llevándose con él la ropa al baño dispuesto a ducharse tranquilamente. Observando como le hacía caso y desparecía tras la puerta, se puso mejor la bata por encima de los hombros y bajó las escaleras. No había señales de vida de ninguno de los dos digimon, a sabiendas de que era demasiado pronto para ellos, tampoco hizo por despertarlos.

No le importaba levantarse a la vez que él para poder acompañarlo a la hora de desayunar, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina de pasar menos tiempo juntos, le gustaba poder aprovechar los ratos que tenían. Perdida en su propia nube de pensamientos, se puso a revolver por las estanterías en busca de algo de su agrado para desayunar.

Saliendo del baño, se entretuvo unos segundos en el espejo de la habitación colocándose el pelo en su lugar, esperando que el vaho que había dejado en el espejo del interior se fuera. Poniéndose la camisa, la dejó fuera de los pantalones por el momento y empezó a abrocharla antes de asomarse para ver si estaba el desayuno.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo ante lo que se encontró. Esperando sentada en la mesa, con todo preparado, se había quedado Sora. Pero no estaba simplemente sentada, sino que se había quedado distraía con la mirada hacia su ya no tan disimulado vientre. Sus manos estaban sobre la curva, apoyadas sobre el pijama mientras que las movía con suavidad sin ser consciente de que estaba siendo observada.

Bajó, decidiendo que podía terminar de prepararse más tarde, acercándose hasta ella apareciendo desde su espalda, no llamando su atención al estar totalmente distraída.

\- No podemos seguir volviendo así de loco a tu padre, cielo… Que como sigamos así va a asustarse cuando nos vea venir y el pobre no tiene la culpa de nada y con lo que nos quiere no se merece que le montemos semejantes numeritos…

Se detuvo al escucharla, sorprendido por sus palabras. Era consciente de que no estaba pasando su temporada más tranquila, no era capaz de saber si se la iba a encontrar queriendo tirarle algo a la cabeza, llorando, o tranquilamente sentada en el sofá cuando llegaba a casa, pero a la vez era plenamente consciente de que no era culpa de ella. Se acercó, dejándose notar por fin.

\- ¿Cómo estáis hoy? – le preguntó rodeándola con los brazos desde atrás.

\- Por ahora estamos bien – dio un ligero respingo al sentirlo de repente-. Yamato, yo…

\- Nada, tú nada. ¿De acuerdo? Yo era mucho peor y ni tenía ninguna excusa que pudiera justificarme – la apretó algo más contra él-. De hecho, prefiero que me grites a que te pases toda la noche disgustada por haberme gritado.

\- Es que si al menos fuera por cosas con sentido…

\- He dicho que no quiero ni media palabra sobre ese tema – bajó sus manos, acabando por dejarlas sobre las de ella.

Sonriendo, giró la cabeza para quedarse mirando hacia él, dejando su frente apoyada en su mejilla unos segundos antes de notar como se acababa girando para poder así darle un beso, quedándose con los ojos cerrados cuando se separó de ella.

\- ¿Qué has hecho para desayunar? – le dijo tras unos segundos, enfocándola finalmente.

\- Tostadas. Ayer me entró apetencia cuando fui a rondar por la tienda y he traído diferentes cosas para echarles…

\- Así que te has levantado conmigo para poder ponerte a comer tostadas y usarme a mí como excusa. Muy bonito, señora Ishida…

\- Uy, sí, como si necesitara yo usarte de excusa últimamente para ponerme a comer cuando me apetece algo… - riéndose, volvió a acercarse para darle otro beso antes de empezar a desayunar.

* * *

Hacía ya unas cuantas horas que había llegado al estudio y Sora estaba completamente distraía con la vista fija en los bocetos de los nuevos proyectos. No eran más que dibujos muy básicos con las ideas principales, pero la tenían completamente inmersa en ello. Por fin la colección que tan loca la había vuelto con el grupo de San Francisco daba sus frutos y lo que tenía en el papel delante de sus ojos eran diseños de kimonos.

Por fin estaba encaminando su trabajo a lo que siempre la había fascinado. Adoraba la moda en todas sus formas, pero lo que había conseguido que se decidiera por escoger aquel camino habían sido aquellas prendas que tantas veces había visto en manos de su madre.

Desviando la vista hacia la carpeta que tenía algo más apartada, sacó de él otro dibujo. Aquel sí que estaba mucho más detallado y prácticamente terminado. Era un proyecto personal y llevaba unas semanas trabajando en él. Aquel kimono iba a ser un regalo que le iba a hacer a su madre, y esperaba poder estar a la altura.

\- ¿Sora? – la voz de su ayudante la devolvió a la realidad, levantando la vista hacia ella, dejándole claro que tenía así su atención-. Tienes una visita.

\- ¿Visita? No tenía programa ninguna reunión hoy…

\- No… Es... es uno de tus amigos – diciendo aquellas palabras se puso automáticamente del mismo color que el pelo de su jefa.

Arqueando una ceja, tuvo que empezar a reírse, adivinando perfectamente quién era el que podía estar esperando ante la reacción que había tenido la chica.

\- Dile que pase anda… - intentó disimular ligeramente, al notar como se había puesto más roja al notar que se había dado cuenta.

\- Voy…

Volviendo a guardar el boceto del kimono, no tardó en ver entrar por la puerta a Taichi con cara de confusión, como si acabara de ver algo que no llegara a entender. Parecía venir con prisa y venía vestido como si de allí fuera directamente a alguna reunión importante.

\- Mírate, si hasta pareces alguien serio y todo – se puso en pie, acercándose hasta su amigo-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes de vigilancia a ver si todo sigue en orden?

\- Ojalá… Vengo a pedirte un favor, ¿estás ocupada?

\- No, solo estaba revisando unas cosas. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? – cruzó los brazos, observándolo.

\- Ha pasado que me tenía que quedar yo hoy por la tarde con el niño porque en teoría no trabajaba y me han llamado para una reunión de urgencia.

\- ¿Todo bien? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Lo que pasa es que Koemi trabaja también y mis padres no están en la ciudad. La pobre Hikari ya tiene bastante y…

\- ¿Y no tienes con quien dejar a Daigo?

\- Yo sé que vosotros dos trabajáis hasta tarde pero como tú eres tu propia jefa…- se llevó la mano al pelo, revolviéndoselo, como si todavía tuviera que ponerse nervioso al pedirle algo así a su amiga.

\- Tráemelo al estudio cuando te vayas a trabajar, tonto… Claro que no me importa quedarme con él. Voy a estar atendiendo unas cosas por aquí, pero seguro que no le faltan ojos que lo vigilen – señaló a los digimon que dormitaban en el sofá-. Luego puedes pasar por casa a recogerlo cuando quieras.

\- ¿Seguro que no es molestia?

\- ¿Desde cuándo se puede considerar molestia Daigo? Vamos a ver… No me hagas darte una colleja.

\- Muchas gracias, no sabía a quién pedírselo…

\- Y si se os hace tarde no te preocupes, ya me avisas con lo que sea, ¿queda claro?

\- A la orden – sonrió-. Y… tengo que irme, que sino voy a coger todo el tráfico de vuelta.

Asintió, negando con la cabeza antes de despedirse de él con un gesto de la mano, viendo como acababa frenando antes de atravesar la puerta.

\- Ah, casi que me olvida – retrocedió, volviendo a colocarse frente a ella para dejarle un paquetito en las manos-. Para que no te entre hambre a media mañana.

\- ¿No lo habrás hecho tú, no?

\- ¿Qué quieres que el rubio ese con el que tuviste la brillante idea de casarte me linche? Te veo luego – inclinándose, ahora sí, para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su amiga, salió del despacho, despidiéndose también de la ayudante en su mesa.

Bajando la mirada sonriente hacia lo que le había traído, reconociendo el nombre del sitio, acabó por dejarlo sobre la mesa. Escuchando la voz de Haru también desde el pasillo decidió dejar un poco de lado aquello en lo que había estado trabajando saliendo a saludarla.

\- Uy… pero bueno, esto sí que es una sorpresa – viendo a Andrew llegando tras ella, sonrió.

\- ¿Acabamos de ver a Yagami irse? – le dijo su socia.

\- Sí, ha venido a decirme que si nos puede dejar a Daigo como experto de moda por la tarde – fue directamente hacia el chico-. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Vuelves por Tokio y no tienes tiempo de venir a saludarme?

\- Pues mira, lista, contigo venía a hablar, por eso la he acompañado hasta aquí.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Y tienes que venir a buscarme al trabajo para hablar conmigo? Espera, ¿no será de trabajo, verdad?

\- Mira… yo os dejo, que tengo que contestar unos correos electrónicos antes de que se me haga tarde – girándose en el pasillo para guiar sus pasos hacia su lugar de trabajo, los dejó solos.

\- ¿Tienes que hablar conmigo de algo de trabajo?

\- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio, si no te importa – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza-. Vamos a tu despacho, corre, que no quiero cotillas cerca…

\- ¿Has hecho algo que no quieres que nadie sepa? – riéndose por lo bajo, hizo lo que le pedía.

Posando la mano en su brazo, le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que echara a andar de nuevo hacia el despacho.

\- Oye, menuda barriguita que estás echando ¿eh? ¿Cómo es que no la había visto yo todavía?

\- Te pasas demasiado tiempo fuera de la ciudad… - frenó, dejándolo pasar a él primero, centrándose en su ayudante-. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Se nos ha estropeado la calefacción?

Viendo como automáticamente se ponía más roja de lo que ya estaba, le hizo un gesto a Andrew para que pasara delante, acercándose hasta ella, posándole la mano en el hombro.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada… Si tengo alguna llamada importante, que espere, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a estar reunida un rato y creo que puede ser importante el asunto.

\- Perfecto… - bajando la vista de nuevo hacia el escritorio, intentó ignorar por completo el tema.

\- A ver… - dijo mientras que entraba por fin, cerrando la puerta tras ella-. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que no has hecho esta vez?

* * *

Yamato bajaba las escaleras, buscando a Hideki, el cual le había dicho que se reuniera con él en una de las salas de aprendizaje de las nuevas incorporaciones. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, abriendo y buscándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Llego tarde? Entre que Mai dejaba de reírse de mí o no, tardó un poco en darme el mensaje.

\- No, no… Vengo de una reunión… Nada interesante, tranquilo. Simplemente hemos estado hablando que ya que el grupo que empezó con Mai ha pasado más tiempo contigo que con ella, quizás te gustaría empezar a formar un equipo con algunos de ellos.

\- ¿Equipo?

\- Sí, para que empiecen a practicar como cuando estábamos en la base. Ya sabes que los grupos suelen ser de unos cuatro o cinco integrantes, así que va a ser mejor eso que dejarlos a todos solos con Mai.

\- ¿Quieres que yo me quede de niñero de cuatro de ellos?

\- Mira qué bien sabes a lo que me dedicaba yo en la base del sur… Sí, algo así, pero de manera completamente teórica. Acaban de empezar y les queda todavía bastante, pero siempre es mejor que tengan a alguien pendiente de ellos. Y es mejor hacer grupos de poco en poco.

\- ¿Y se puede saber quién ha tenido la ocurrencia de que yo me encargue de eso?

\- Yo – sonrió divertido, al ver la cara de él.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Sí, yo… Vas tras mis pasos aunque no te des cuenta… Así que, ¿por qué no ayudarte a forzarlos un poco? A no ser que prefieras quedarte solo con lo de las trayectorias, quizás es mal momento ahora…

\- No, no, las trayectorias están prácticamente acabas. Algo tengo que hacer cuando me echan a dormir en el sofá – sorprendido se quedó observándolo, especialmente por las primeras palabras que le había dicho.

\- ¿Ya has terminado con las trayectorias?

\- No preguntes…

\- Mejor… ¿me acompañas a la cafetería? Por eso te he hecho bajar hasta aquí, así te explico mejor los detalles y todo lo demás…

\- Perfecto.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Koemi tiene experiencia con nenes. Ha tenido uno ella ya, se ha casado con otro y para encima ese con el que se casó le venía con otro de regalo. Ella vive rodeada de nenes a todas horas y sabe como manejarse jajajaja Todos sabemos que Yamato es demasiado... Yamato para ir y preguntar directamente sobre estos temas a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre, por eso hacía falta algún personaje que no le fuera a dejar la espalda como un colador - cofcofcofMaicofcofcof - para poder tratar estos temas de forma un poquito más adulta. Y para eso Koemi es la clave. Para eso comparten marido jajajajajajaja

Parece que la pobre pelirroja sigue con la paranoia de que se está portando con el rubio de una forma que él no se merece, a pesar de ser consciente de que tampoco es culpa de ella. Así que va corriendo a hacer el desayuno, aunque en el fondo esconda segundas intenciones hacia la comida claro.

Y, antes de que me tires algo a la cabeza, NO, no voy a liar nada laboralmente hablando con el rubio. Tranquila, no nos alteremos, que nos conocemos y luego me vuelan cosas a la cabeza.

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** el pobre rubio iba para casa pensando en que si las hormonas de la pelirroja tenían a bien no volverlo loco iba a poder meterse en la cama a dormir un número de horas medianamente decente antes de que sus ojeras aumentaran... Pero tuvo que venir el marido a ponérsele especialito y a tocarle las narices. Yo creo que si Taichi sale de una pieza es porque el otro pobre está tan cansado ya que, con no tener melodrama/bronca con la pelirroja esa noche, se queda más que contento jajajaja

Y Koemi, ya que es la más adulta del matrimonio que tienen montado entre todos, pues tenía que hacer las labores de voz de la razón y calmar un poco al personal, que ella tiene algo más de experiencia jajaja ¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** jajajaja Koemi la pobrecilla no lo sabía cuando le dijeron que el famoso Yamato (con el que tanto le había dado la lata Takeru) volvía a Tokio. Pero seguro que no tardó en darse cuenta de que el matrimonio no iba a ser solo cosa de ella y de Taichi. Ya tenía en cuenta a la pelirroja, claro, pero no contaba con que también le saliera un marido a su marido jajajajaa Si la pobrecilla en el fondo se lo tiene que pasar muy bien. De aburrimiento seguro que no se puede quejar, no, no jajajajaja

Sí, Taichi a pesar de ser una de las cosas más adorables del mundo seguro que llevó muy, pero que muy mal, el tema de las hormonas revueltas de su mujer. Tiene un carácter bastante nervioso de por sí solo como para que para encima le griten sin motivo o se le echen a llorar sin ser capaz de entender qué ha pasado.

Je, yo las cenas navideñas las empecé la semana pasada... Pero bueno, estos días los tengo tranquilos, ¿sabes por qué? Porque como soy así de lista me he dicho "ey, ya que no trabajo de tardes voy a aprovechar y apuntarme al intensivo del teórico". Total, que es a las 7 de la tarde y no dura una hora como yo pensaba, sino que dos y media JAJAJAJAJA Mira, es que... para tirarme por la ventana. Pero bueno, venga, modo revival de la época estudiante - T_T - verás tú qué bien.

¡Muchos bicos vecina y que las tortugas coman mucho turrón!


	178. Sí

\- Koemi, que no te preocupes… Llevo toda mi vida aguantando al pesado de su padre, la versión adorable en miniatura de Taichi no es problema – riéndose, con el niño en brazos, se quedó mirando hacia la mujer.

\- Ya… pero estás en el trabajo y no sé si te va a dar la lata más de la cuenta.

\- Sí, es cierto, pero aquí mando yo, así que si se pone algo revuelto me lo llevo a casa para que la gente por aquí pueda seguir trabajando y ya está. Venga, vete de una vez y deja de preocuparte por mí. Y no andéis a las carreras, si por algo se tiene que quedar con nosotros hoy, no pasa nada, tenemos sitio.

\- Mil gracias, Sora… - acercándose hacia el pequeño para darle un beso de despedida, sonrió a la pelirroja-. Te llamo más tarde para ver cómo está todo.

Asintiendo a las palabras de la castaña, dejó que Daigo se despidiera de su madre, sin entrar de nuevo al despacho hasta que Koemi desapareció tras la puerta del ascensor.

\- Nos han dejado solos, Daigo, ¿quieres que te lleve con Gabumon y Biyomon para que estés con ellos?

Riéndose, a sabiendas de que era poco probable que le diera algo más allá de un balbuceo aún, caminó hacia donde esperaban ambos digimon, aprovechando para dejar al niño entre ambos.

\- Creo que hoy vamos a tener compañía. A ver qué tal se os da a vosotros dos ayudarme a hacer de niñera, que dentro de nada vamos a tener que hacer el trabajo muy en serio – riéndose al ver la cara que le ponían ambos, acabó por sentarse ella también quedándose a la altura de ellos.

Cuando un buen rato más tarde Haru llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de su socia de fondo mientras que abría la puerta. Asomando la cabeza, sin tener muy claro con quien podía estar Sora, vio rápidamente al niño sentado, alargando las manitas hacia ella, intentando atraparla.

\- Anda, ¿y esto?

\- Pues… he secuestrado al Yagami adorable de la familia, ¿qué te parece? ¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros?

\- Vaya mal que viven algunas…

Murmurando aquello por lo bajo, se acercó, arrodillándose en el suelo al lado de donde estaba sentada la pelirroja, quedándose mirando hacia Daigo, divertida. Alargó la mano hacia él, pinchándolo suavemente con el dedo en el moflete.

\- Creo que tengo algo que le va a gustar… - estirándose para coger la caja que había traído con ella, levantó la tapa, dejando que se viera que en su interior traía un montón de pompones de colores-. Mira, ya verás.

Cogiendo uno en la mano, usándolo como pelotita, se lo enseñó al pequeño, empezando a jugar con él para acercárselo y alejarlo repetidamente viendo como seguía con la mirada todos sus movimientos.

\- ¿Estos que son los pompones que querías usar para la nueva colección? – entretenida, cogiendo la caja y dejándola encima de sus rodillas.

\- Sí, venía a enseñártelos, pero yo creo que por ahora les hemos encontrado un uso más importante – la risa del pequeño llamó la atención de ambas, dejándolo finalmente cogerlo y que jugara con él.

\- Te apuesto lo que quieras que se lo intenta comer…

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que se pudiera escuchar como la pelirroja se reía al ver como efectivamente, el niño hacía exactamente lo que ella había dicho.

* * *

Habiendo salido antes del trabajo aquel día al haber terminado las reuniones antes de tiempo, Yamato había decidido dirigir sus pasos hacia el estudio para ir a buscar a Sora y ver si ya había terminado todo para poder irse.

Saludando al personal que ya estaba más que familiarizado con su presencia allí, continuó su camino, viendo la puerta entreabierta y reconociendo las voces que salían de ella. era una buena señal ya que significaba que no estaba demasiado ocupada.

\- Pobre niño, ¿no os parece que esto es tortura ya? Y para que lo diga yo de un Yagami…

\- ¡Ey! ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – poniéndose en pie, con cuidado, fue directa a saludar a su marido, quedándose con un pompón en las manos.

\- Hideki estaba harto de nosotros y nos ha mandado para casa porque la otra opción era tirarnos algo a la cabeza… - sonriendo viéndola acercarse, esperó a que lo alcanzara.

\- Me lo creo perfectamente – sentada con el niño, Haru giró la cabeza hacia el rubio.

\- Oye, a ver si controlas a tu socia, ¿eh? Que vamos a tener que empezar a tener problemas con la falta de respeto que me tiene… - riéndose, se inclinó hacia Sora para darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo-. ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Muy bien… Ha sido una tarde muy productiva… Nos la hemos pasado jugando con el niño – sonrió de forma más exagerada, jugando con el pompón que había tenido en sus manos hasta entonces-. Todo muy adulto y…

Frunció el ceño de repente, guardando silencio, quedándose con la vista fija en el pompón.

\- Haru, ¿has quedado con Andrew en que viniera a buscarte? – soltó de repente.

\- Ehm… sí, ¿por qué?

\- ¿A qué hora?

\- Pues… - bajando la vista hacia su reloj, miró la hora, volviendo a dejar la mirada en su socia-. Tiene que estar a punto de llegar de un momento a otro. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me acabo de acordar de que se me olvidó comentarle algo importante por la mañana…

\- Hoy por la mañana… ¿cuándo os quedasteis los dos de marujeo en el despacho cosa de una hora?

\- ¡Haru! No digas esas cosas delante de Yamato, ya que sabes que se nos pone celoso y luego se dedica a mirar mal al pobrecito Andrew - no pudo evitar hacer el comentario, observándolo divertida.

\- Pues me parecería muy bien que se dedicara a mirarlo mal a ver si así se le pasaba la tontería y dejaba de dar tantas vueltas de una vez..

\- ¿En qué idioma estáis hablando vosotras dos? – metiéndose en la conversación, el rubio se quedó mirándolas sin entender nada?

\- Nada… - sonriendo de forma traviesa, Sora se acercó hacia él-. Vengo ahora, voy a hacer una llamada. Hazme de niñero con los niños…

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, pudiendo ver como Sora desaparecía detrás de la puerta, dejándola cerrada a su paso.

\- ¿Desde cuándo no hace las llamadas desde aquí?

\- Será que se ha cansado de aguantarte… - acercándose finalmente hacia el sofá para saludar a los digimon y a Daigo, se quedó mirándola desde allí-. ¿De qué se supone que se acusa al pobre Sr. Haru esta vez, a ver…?

* * *

 _Sora cerró la puerta, todavía riéndose de su pobre ayudante, acabando por girase hacia su amigo._

 _\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti, vergüenza debería darte._

 _\- Ya lo sé, pero he estado hasta arriba de trabajo. Ya veo que tú no puedes estar mejor – dejando la vista fija en la ya más llamativa barriguita de ella, sonrió._

 _\- Me ha dicho un pajarito que has estado muy entretenido, además…_

 _\- Nada que no sepas… Se lo merece, ni siquiera ella puede negarlo. Se merece que ahora esté riéndome un poco de las caras que pone cuando le salgo con la más absurda de las excusas para haberla llevado a un sitio sospechoso…_

 _\- Yo no he dicho que no se lo merezca, pero tampoco te voy a defender cuando te persiga por medio Tokio para tirarte a la bahía, que lo sepas._

 _Entretenida, fue hacia su mesa, usándola así de apoyo mientras que hablaba con él. Tras la llamada que había tenido con Andrew antes de Navidad habiéndolo puesto al día del verdadero que tenía Haru sobre el tema anillo, había estado riéndose de ellos dos. Una vez que al pobre se le había pasado el susto y la cara de no entender nada ya le había dicho que ahora pensaba dedicarse a devolverle tanta negativa haciéndose el loco completamente, como si de verdad Sora no le hubiera llegado a contar nada._

 _\- Supongo que no creo que tengas en mente ninguna colaboración, ¿verdad? Porque si se entera Haru de que prefieres negociar condiciones conmigo te van a echar de tu propia casa._

 _\- Cómo lo sabes… No, en realidad… quería hablarte de otro tema. Yo creo que ya está bien de hacerla darse cabezazos. Si en el fondo yo ya sabía perfectamente que algo de fachada en todo aquello había – a medida que hablaba con ella, se fue acercando hasta quedar sentado a su lado-. Lo que me hizo quedar darme cabezazos fue lo que tú me dijiste, que de verdad todo fuera porque pensara que yo no quería…_

 _\- No tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde pudo sacar esa conclusión – negó con la cabeza, ladeándose hacia él-. De verdad que no. Vale que eres la cosa más… parsimoniosa que conozco, pero es bastante evidente que precisamente por no querer no estabas tardando._

 _\- No tardaba, simplemente tenía mis dudas sobre si de verdad pensaba eso de que era demasiado pronto o no – diciendo aquello acabó por meter la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sacando una pequeña caja._

 _Los ojos de la pelirroja fueron directos hacia lo que le enseñaba, levantando la vista hacia su rostro antes de empezar a abrir la boca en gesto de sorpresa._

* * *

Entretenido mirando hacia como Daigo jugaba co Haru, Yamato esperaba pacientemente la vuelta de Sora, la cual hacía ya un rato que los había dejado. Alargó la mano, dejándola encima de la cabeza de su compañero, aprovechando para darle algunas caricias.

\- ¿Todo bien hoy? – le preguntó al digimon.

\- Sí, han estado todo el día con el niño – asintió, observándolo.

\- No, te preguntaba a ti que qué tal habías pasado el día – sonriendo por la respuesta que le había dado, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, viendo aparecer por fin a Sora.

\- Daigo… Han venido tus padres a buscarte – se quedó mirando hacia Yamato unos segundos-. ¿Me traes al niño y así saludas a tu querido Taichi? También ha venido con Agumon…

\- Ya me he quedado sin entretenimiento – dijo Haru antes de darle un mimo en la mejilla y dejar que se llevara el pompón con el que había estado jugando-. Id tranquilos, ya recojo yo esto…

\- Gracias, Haru – Sora le hizo un gesto a Yamato para que cogiera al niño, dejando a Haru completamente sora en cuestión de unos segundos.

Dando por supuesto que podían tener prisa, fue tras ella, dejando la puerta cerrada tras ellos, frunciendo el ceño ante la sorpresa. No, no se encontró a Taichi esperando fuera, sino que al que se encontró fue a otro bien diferente.

\- ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? – mirando hacia ambos diseñadores, se quedó confuso.

\- Ven, vamos a la sala de reuniones, que es mejor que los dejemos solos… - girándose a su amigo para guiñarle el ojo.

Ese último gesto de la pelirroja hizo que Yamato entendiera lo que estaba pasando allí, asintiendo a lo que le había dicho ella.

\- Suerte – le dijo al pasar por su lado a Andrew, caminando al lado de la pelirroja-. Ya veo que has estado entretenida toda la mañana, ya…

* * *

Haru estaba buscando la caja en la que había traído todos los pompones para empezar a meterlos dentro de ella. Tenía para rato porque se habían pasado toda la tarde jugar con el pequeño con ellos y estaba segura de que había hasta debajo del sofá.

\- Pero bueno, ¿no te paga Sora lo suficiente que ahora haces las labores de limpieza también?

\- ¿Tú cuándo has llegado? – levantando la cabeza hacia Andrew, sonrió a modo de saludo-. Hemos tenido un invitado un poco especial y nos ha tocado sacar la imaginación para entretenerlo.

\- Ya veo, ya – caminó hasta agacharse a su lado, empezando a ayudarla a recoger-. ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Pues… como te podrás imaginar hemos trabajado mucho – usó el mismo tono que hubiera usado al confesar una travesura.

\- Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo os las arregláis para hacerme la competencia en estas condiciones… - riéndose por lo bajo, se alejó ligeramente de ella para evitar que le tirase el pompón que acababa de coger a la cabeza.

Cuando ya estaban todos recogidos, cogió la caja de las manos de la chica, ayudándola a incorporarse antes de girarse para dejarla encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Queda alguno? – preguntó ella.

\- Sí, te has dejado uno – contestó cuando se volvió a girar.

\- ¿Dónde? – miró hacia los lados, intentando localizarlo.

\- Aquí – abriendo su mano, dejó que viera aquel con el que hubiera estado jugando al pelirroja minutos antes de desaparecer.

Frunció el ceño, confusa, como si no entendiera cómo había llegado uno hasta ahí o por qué no lo metía él en la caja. Acabó por alargar la mano, curiosa, dispuesta a ser ella la que lo metiera en su sitio, cuando el contacto de algo más frio con la palma de su mano la hizo volver a bajar la mirada.

\- No te lo mereces, ¿lo sabes? – empezó a hablar-. Llevas meses diciéndole a todo el mundo que tú eres demasiado joven para estas cosas, que no te interesan… Y yo medio creyéndomelo.

Aquello que había notado frío en su mano tenía un cierto brillo metálico, que no pudo apreciar bien, hasta que no giró del todo el pompón, viendo entonces claramente que, enganchado a él, había un anillo.

\- Al igual que llevo desde Navidad pasándomelo muy bien, a pesar de poner en riesgo mi cabeza, riéndome un poco de ti con todas las vueltas que me has hecho dar. Y ya puestos a confesar… Que sepas que esto lo tenía desde bastante antes de que Sora me llamara por teléfono para chivarse – divertido por la cara que se le estaba quedando, notó como poco a poco se iba relajando él-, solo estaba esperando a un buen momento para hacerlo…

Levantó la vista hacia el chico con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si fuera incapaz de creerse que aquello estuviera pasando realmente. Había visto el anillo claramente y la explicación que él le estaba dando hacía que, por fin, todo encajara en su cabeza.

\- Yo creo que ya va siendo hora, ¿no? – sonrió, alejándose mínimamente de ella-. Haru, ¿qu…? – cuando había empezado a hacer la pregunta, su intención había sido serle fiel a la tradición, empezando a agacharse para poder arrodillarse. Sin embargo, no llegó a hacerlo, al igual que tampoco llegó a poder terminar la frase.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! – cortándole, sin dejarle decir nada más, se lanzó hacia él, dando un ligero salto echándole así los brazos al cuello haciendo que estuvieran los dos a punto de acabar en el suelo.

* * *

Lo primero de todo... 24 de diciembre... Como diría Takeru, ¡feliz 16 aniversario! Jajajaja Hoy es el día estrella de esta parejita, y yo lo voy a celebrar haciendo que otros dos sienten cabeza, pero seguro que les vale como regalo también a ellos sí. Y, además aprovecho la situación para desearos a todos una muy feliz noche y que paséis una muy Feliz Navidad ❤❤❤.

 **AnnaBolena04:** tenemos oficialmente Sr. Haru! O bueno, deberíamos de tenerlo si ella no lo tira por la ventana cuando se le pase la euforia del momento por lo que se lleva riendo de ella toda esta temporada. Esperemos que al menos sea consciente de verdad que se lo merece por cabezota y tontorrona.

Daigo de fondo queriendo comerse pompones reclamando la atención de todo el mundo es casi un aviso de lo que se les viene encima dentro de unos meses cuando lo que tenga la pelirroja con ella sea su propia nenita. Aunque todos sabemos que tiene toda la pinta de ser muchísimo más tranquila que el miniterremoto Yagami ❤ Aunque en el fondo seguro que es adorable también como el que más.

¡Muchos besitos de tortuguita! Y no hace falta que me hagas de secretaria que me he acordado yo solita y me voy a poner a liquidar esa parte con el señor word antes de que se me olvide otra vez. ¡Feliz Navidad! ❤❤❤

 **Natesgo:** siempre acaban haciendo de niñeros de alguna manera u otra... Simplemente cuando sacan de paseo al marido, ya cuenta como estar haciendo de niñeros jajajajaja Si en el fondo, al ser los últimos en tener nene propio y para encima tener tantos nenes a su alrededor, seguro que se han tenido que quedar alguna vez de niñeros y han podido ir cogiendo práctica. Solo hay que ver que a Yamato lo dejan con su sobrino y se les da bastante bien a los dos contagiarse mutuamente el catarro.

La pobre Sora es consciente de que van a acabar volviendo loco al pobre rubio pero no puede hacer nada por ello, así que los ratos en los que las hormonas no la conviertan en un ser del mal intenta ser lo más adorable que puede con él ❤

¡Un beso grandote y ánimo para sobrevivir a la Nochebuena! ❤❤

 **Guest Vecina** : jajajaja Sora poseída por las hormonas es digna de espantar ella sola a todos los Amos Oscuros con un par de gritos. Yamato da fe de ello mientras que se esconde por ahí detrás de su padre o marido jajajaa Pero luego recupera el control sobre sí misma y claro, se pone a decirle a la nenita que haga el favor, que van a acabar matando a papi del susto.

Es que imagínate... La pobre ayudante se llevó un buen susto el día que le apareció el, de aquella, prometido de la jefa. Haru más de lo mismo, aunque ella también se había fijado en el minirubio... Y ahora que ya están más acostumbrados a ellos de verlos rondando cada dos por tres, pues les llega el embajador a saludar. La pobrecita se nos pone roja roja. Menos mal que fue Koemi la que se pasó a llevar al nene por ahí jajajajajaja Es más probable que le secuestren al nene a que le pongan pegas por pasearse la tarde mimándolo, sí. Le funcionaría como chantaje para cualquier cosa. Tiene un nene adorable y no debería de dudar en usarlo ❤

Como siempre, yo creo que ya te ha quedado claro lo que tramaba Andrew, ¿no? Jajajaja Aunque es bastante probable que duerma en el sofá de los Ishida por gracioso, que yo veo perfectamente capaz a Haru de echarlo de su propia casa por tocarle las narices y él irse con las orejas gachas a pedir asilo. Y Yamato... a ver, seamos realistas... Ya lo ha dicho él, no es que se haya acabado los viajes, peeeero es muy pronto para otro viaje ahora. No soy tan mala - o buena con él, según estén las hormonas de la pelirroja - de mandarlo al espacio exterior con la nena en camino.

A verrr... es por obligarme a hacerle algo de caso. Tú ponte en mi lugar los días que me veis por aquí gruñendo a las tantas de la noche porque tengo cosas que preparar del trabajo y piensa el tiempo - y las ganas, sobretodo las ganas - que tengo yo para ponerme a mirar el teórico. Al menos con el intensivo aprovecho un poco a hacerle algo de caso... Para mandar a las tartarugas a morderles el trasero a los listos que me matricularon porque les salió de las narices.

¡Muchos bicos para ti y para las tartarugas! Sobrevive a la Nochebuena, vecina... ¡Y feliz Navidad!


	179. No como su padre

\- ¿Tú sabías algo? – riéndose, cuando se quedaron solos en la sala de reuniones con el pequeño Daigo, Yamato se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja.

\- Puede… - divertida, se acercó hacia el niño, quien seguía en brazos de él-. ¿No te conté la conversación que tuve con ella antes de Navidad?

\- ¿La de que se había terminado de volver loca?

\- Esa – alargó la mano, dejando que el pequeña la cogiera-. Pues resulta que se lo dije a él, creo que tenía algo de derecho a saber que las neuronas de Haru estaban un poco afectadas y que había que hacer algo al respeto. Así que… digamos que se ha pasado esta temporada riéndose de ella un poquito.

\- Sí, algo me estaba diciendo ella antes – entretenido por la conversación, había dejado la vista en los otros dos, viendo como jugaba el niño.

\- Pues… hoy por la mañana vino y me dijo que probablemente lo hiciera hoy, que ya se había cansado de andar esperando. Esperemos que no haya que ir a separarlos porque le esté tirando cosas a la cabeza por haberse estado riendo de ella desde Navidad…

\- Deberías de tener cuidado no haya para ti también al ser considerada cómplice…

\- Yo tengo la mejor excusa para meterme con todo el mundo y que no se me pueda ni mirar mal – retrocediendo un par de pasos, posó la mano sobre su vientre.

\- Menudo morro que tienes – bajó la vista hacia Daigo al final-. ¿A que tiene mucho morro? Tú eres un Yagami tienes que entender de esos temas.

Mirando para ambos adultos, acabó por fruncir el ceño, confuso, como si no entendiera de lo que estaban hablando. Alargó las manos intentando alcanzar al rubio, empezando a reírse sin mayor motivo aparente.

\- ¿A qué hora te han dicho que vienen a por él?

\- Cuando pudieran, creo que la cosa iba para largo. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Vas a quedarte en el estudio?

\- Supongo – asintió-. No creo que sea un buen día para dejarle a Haru colgado el trabajo…

\- ¿Quieres que me lo lleve a casa? Seguro que así puedes estar tranquila sin tenernos a nosotros dos rondando y molestándote.

\- No, tranquilo, si el niño y los digimon no molestan – haciendo el comentario con el tono irónico apropiado para que se diera cuenta él, se apoyó en la mesa, quedándose observándolo.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta del comentario de la pelirroja antes de volver a bajar la mirada hacia Daigo.

\- ¿Te parece normal las cosas que tengo que aguantar? Para que tú me trates mejor que ella ya tiene que estar la cosa volviéndose demasiado en mi contra – posó al niño junto los digimon, dejándolos vigilándolo.

Sonrió al ver que se acercaba a ella, esperando donde se había apoyado, sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta que se colocó delante suyo, posando las manos en sus costados para acercárselo, quedándose lo más cerca que pudo.

\- ¿Qué tal el día?

\- He estado hablando con Hideki – dijo mientras que llevaba la mano a su mejilla, acariciándola ligeramente-. No sé qué trama… Pero hoy me ha aparecido con la brillante idea de que busque a cuatro de los recién llegados para hacer una especie de equipo como el que teníamos en el Sur. No tengo demasiado claro para qué, la verdad…

\- ¿De los recién llegados?

\- Sí, por eso digo lo de que no tengo demasiado claro todavía qué se le pasa por la cabeza.

\- A lo mejor quieren que empiecen a ver las cosas como realmente funcionan. ¿Siempre fuisteis vosotros cinco?

\- Bueno, más o menos, pero sí, el grupo siempre fue de cinco.

\- Pues querrá que aprendan a manejarse como lo harán en un futuro – guardó silencio, llevando sus brazos hasta el cuello de su marido acabando por dejarlos allí antes de empezar a reírse.

\- ¿Qué? – curioso ante su reacción, se quedó mirándola.

\- Nada… ¿no te ha dicho que al menos te hagas el serio una temporada con ellos? Porque perdona que te lo digo pero lo que tenías en el Sur era todo menos serio…

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podía tener con esa tropa si todo lo que tocaban lo desgraciaban y luego venía Mai a gritarnos a todos aunque yo no tuviera la culpa?

\- Excusas… - empezando a jugar distraídamente con su cabello, sonrió-. ¿Estás cansado y quieres irte para casa?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Irme? ¿Por qué iba a querer irme ahora mismo a ninguna parte? – cerrando ligeramente los ojos unos segundos ante su contacto, negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Me esperas a que termine de hacer unas llamadas y luego nos vamos los dos tranquilamente si es que no han venido todavía a por Daigo?

\- Eso será si no tenemos que librarnos del cuerpo del pobre Andrew porque le hayan tirado algo a la cabeza por gracioso – riéndose, se inclinó hacia la pelirroja, acabando por rozar sus labios con los de ella unos segundos-. ¿Me has saludado hoy en condiciones?

Empezó a reírse automáticamente ante sus palabras, terminando por hacer presión con sus manos en la nuca del rubio para que terminara de recortar las distancia entre ambos y poder dedicarle un saludo en condiciones, dejando la mente vacía de nada que no tuviera algo que ver con ellos dos. Facilitándole el trabajo al adivinar sus intenciones, llevó las manos a la espalda de Sora acercándosela del todo.

\- Pero bueno… ¿así me cuidáis al niño? ¿Poniéndoos a hacer cochinadas con él delante? – la voz de Taichi provocó que ambos dieran un respingo, separándose como si les hubiera entrado calambre de repente.

\- ¿Tú no sabes llamar a la puerta o qué? – gruñó Yamato girándose hacia él-. Ni que fueras tú el dueño o algo…

\- No, no sé llamar – sonriendo, bajó la mirada rápidamente hacia el suelo, viendo que dejando de jugar con los digimon, Daigo iba directo a recibir a su padre-. ¿Vosotros dos qué? ¿No sabéis esperar a llegar a casa?

\- Taichi… ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? – poniéndose de nuevo recta y despegándose de la mesa, se quedó mirando hacia él-. ¿Has visto a Haru?

\- No, iba directo a buscarte al despacho, pero tu nueva ayudante me dijo… No tengo muy claro lo que me dijo, estaba mirando para el suelo mientras que hablaba… Pero vamos, que estabas aquí sí que se lo entendí.

\- Bueno… eso es que va todo bien – sonriendo, asintió a sus propias palabras-. ¿Vienes solo a por el niño?

\- Sí, vamos directos para casa que ya va siendo hora. Muchas gracias por haberte quedado con él con tan poco tiempo de margen…

\- Taichi… el niño es un amor, no como su padre. Así que venga, fuera que tengo trabajo que terminar de hacer…

\- Uy, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ya te ha contagiado la bordería el rubio o son las hormonas?

\- Qué pesadito que eres… - acercándose a él, Yamato posó una mano sobre el pequeño Daigo-. Tienes un padre que… yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo lo aguanta tu madre.

\- Sí, pues igual que te aguanta a ti la pobre pelirroja esta… Exactamente igual. Me voy – buscó con la mirada a Sora-. Muchísimas gracias otra vez, en serio, me has librado de una buena hoy.

\- Lárgate de una vez… - negando con la cabeza llegó hasta dónde él para despedirse del pequeño-. Ah, por cierto… Estaba muy rico lo que me trajiste por la mañana…

\- ¿Estaba? – sonriendo, divertido, se quedó observándola-. ¿Te lo has terminado?

La sonrisa traviesa que apareció en los labios de ella fue la única respuesta que recibió antes de empezar a reírse, saliendo con el niño de allí en dirección hacia el ascensor.

\- Cuando vino por la mañana a decirme que si le podía cuidar a Daigo vino además a vigilarme. Para lo que vino… podría haberme llamado y no dar semejante rodeo para venir a traerme unos dulces y ver si estaba todo bien… - acabó por explicarle a Yamato.

\- Será que te mereces que todo el mundo te dedique tantas atenciones – sonriendo, giró la cabeza lo justo para ver desaparecer al castaño tras las puertas del ascensor viendo por el rabillo del ojo aparecer dos caras conocidas-. Mira…

\- ¿El qué? – girando la cabeza hacia dónde él le señalaba, vio a Haru aparecer acompañada de Andrew-. Oh…

Sin esperar tan siquiera, salió de la sala de reuniones, acelerando el paso hasta alcanzarlos sin importarle estar en mitad del pasillo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tal? ¿Algo que contar? – con la mejor de sus sonrisas exageradas se quedó mirando hacia la pareja, comprobando la presencia de un anillo que había tenido la oportunidad ver horas antes en su lugar apropiado-. ¿No le has dicho que no? Si yo pensaba que tú no querías…

\- Cállate – protestó la chica notando como le subían todavía más los colores a la cara-. Ya me ha contado que tú también te has estado riendo de mí todo este tiempo. Sois los dos unos indecentes y unos crueles conmigo…

\- ¿Nosotros? Si eres tú la que lleva renegando meses de que no quiere un anillo… - riéndose, se acercó hasta ella para darle un abrazo-. Enhorabuena, me alegro muchísimo por vosotros dos. Ya iba siendo año… Con lo que me costó que el tonto este se atreviera tan siquiera a hablarte…

\- ¡Oye! – protestó rápidamente Andrew, devolviéndole, a pesar de todo el abrazo cuando se acercó hacia él también-. Gracias…

\- Enhorabuena, par de dos… Manda narices que os haya costado más tiempo que a nosotros dos. Yo creo que hasta puede que os den algún tipo de premio por ello y todo, porque no es que precisamente no hayamos dado la lata lo suficiente…

\- En mi defensa diré que no era yo el que iba pregonando a los cuatro vientos que no estaba interesado en la idea…

\- ¡Eh! – dándole un ligero codazo, la castaña acabó por protestar-. Llevas riéndote de mí desde que doña pelirroja chivata se fue de la lengua con lo que había acabado diciéndole yo, así que si no quieres que a pesar de todo te mande a dormir al sofá de ellos tú verás lo que dices…

\- ¿Veis? Como para no tener que pensar bien lo que acabo de hacer… - evitando que pudiera darle un manotazo rodeó los hombros de ella con su brazo, cogiéndola así de forma cariñosa contra él.

\- Que sepas que toda esta conspiración es porque estoy segura de que Aiko va a quedar preciosa en las fotos – observando a sus amigos, no pudo evitar el comentario, dejando la mano posada sobre el vientre.

\- ¿Quién? – Haru tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, posando finalmente sus ojos sobre la mano de su socia-. ¡Oh! ¡No me habías dicho que ya le habíais buscado nombre!

\- Nada… ese no es el tema ahora – negó con la cabeza-. Ya os estáis largado los dos rápido y sin protestar para iros a celebrar que, por fin, habéis dejado de dar vueltas…

Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, teniendo que reírse antes de cruzar una mirada con Yamato. Pues iba a tener que darle la razón a su cuñado, que esa frase acababa siendo la más apropiada para algunas ocasiones. Viendo como él también se reía, habiéndose dado cuenta, volvió a hacerles un gesto con la cabeza para que se fueran.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad tortuguitas! Espero que hayáis sobrevivido todos a las cenas y comidas de estas fechas con familiares, que eso siempre suele ser lo complicado de todo esto jajajaja

 **AnnaBolena04:** Gabumon es un cuqui, lo mantendré para siempre y eso que cada vez va subiendo más rápidamente en sus niveles de ser cuqui en la historia. Y sino, cuando la semana que viene o la siguiente suba lo que tengo ahora entre manos... Volvemos a hablar jajajajaja El pobrecillo solo quiere una nenita del rubio ese al que tanto aprecia que sí que lo deje hacerle de peluche y mimarla a todas horas, así que piensa irse detrás de la futura mami y de la nenita a donde haga falta.

Ya tenemos nueva pareja sentando cabeza. Ya está, ya eran los que quedaban. Así que ahora toca buscarse nuevos temas con los que ir acosando a la gente. El del "El anillo pa'cuando?" no nos vale, van a tener que innovar jajajaja Si es que Haru se merecía las vueltas que le han dado las últimas semanas, por tontorrona. Ni que no conociera al elemento con el que se junta.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** además, como todos sabemos que Daigo es, literalmente, un miniTaichi, pues yo llego a visualizarlo ahí con su pelo de buen hijo de su padre en cuello de la "tita" haciendo monerías... Yamato, sin duda, prefiere al hijo que al padre por el momento, creo que lo considera más inteligente jajajajaja Y eso dice mucho del aprecio que le puede tener al niño, claro.

Sora dice que ya que tanto le han tocado a ella las narices con el tema ahora está en su derecho de meter las narices en la que le quedaba a mano jajajaja A Haru le ha tocado por pasarse de tontorrona, porque de verdad que las paranoias que tenía que iban de un extremo al otro eran para ello.

Nada brindis en nochebuena poquitos, y en Navidad menos que mañana trabajo je je je.

Yo lo odio porque me mareo muchísimo en el coche - y ahora es cuando viene el típico marisabiondo a decir "pero conduciendo no te mareas"- incluso al volante. Las veces que he cogido el coche por el pueblo para hacer la prueba y eso me he mareado hasta yendo por una recta... Así que de ahí viene mi asco a todo ello y que no le vea utilidad alguna a sacármelo. Pero bueno... También me matriculó mi padre. Ya sabes, ¿para qué hacerlo cuando tenía 18 y así me lo quitaba de delante? Mejor esperar a que esté currando hasta las 21:30 todos los días que así lo cojo con más ganas... Aaains jajajajaja

Nada vecina, a darle polvorones a las tartarugas y ponles gorritos de navidad para que no cojan frío. ¡Muchos bicos para ti!


	180. Bien

El gesto serio que tenía puesto Yamato delataba perfectamente que estaba totalmente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Delante de él, un montón de datos en la pantalla mientras que encima de la mesa tenía unos papeles donde iba apuntando todo lo que le parecía importante.

No demasiado lejos de él, prácticamente con la misma cara, estaba sentada Mai, quien acabó por alargar la mano hacia él dando unos golpecitos en la mesa para que le pasara la hoja que había delante hasta entonces.

\- ¿No puedes escribir un poco mejor? – protestó cuando la cogió.

\- Te aguantas.

Apenas unos segundos más tarde pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como, volando hacia él, salía una bolita de papel, la cual pudo esquivar a tiempo, dejándola seguir su trayectoria rodando por el suelo.

\- ¿Quieres dejarme terminar esto en paz? – intentando no reírse, volvió a centrar su atención en lo que estaba haciendo.

De fondo pudo escuchar la risa de la piloto, decidiendo que era preferible ignorarla si pretendía terminar con aquello lo antes posible. Buscando por entre los datos de la pantalla las correcciones de los cálculos que había conseguido terminar hacia unas semanas, apuntó los números antes de dar un respingo al sentir la vibración de su teléfono en el bolsillo.

Metiendo la mano para sacarlo, se dio cuenta de que le acababa de llegar un mensaje. Bajando la pantalla de notificaciones pudo ver de que era de Sora y que simplemente le preguntaba cuanto el quedaba para terminar, decidiendo terminar con lo que estaba antes de poder contestarle. No parecía que hubiera algún problema, por lo que dejando el terminal encima de la mesa, centró su atención en el trabajo de nuevo.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que sus ojos se fueran de nuevo directos hacia la pantalla, viendo como seguían llegando mensajes, teniendo que volver a comprobar que no pasara nada, que simplemente alguien debía de estar más aburrida de la cuenta. A sabiendas de que era probable que pudiera llegar a enfadarse con él por no hacerle caso, de verdad quería terminar con lo que estaba.

\- Me estás poniendo nerviosa, así que haz el favor de contestar de una vez te quieran para lo que te quieran – desde su mesa, Mai volvió a protestar.

\- No, voy a terminar esto de una vez y luego ya contesto para decirle que me voy a casa… No seas quejica, si seguro que pones las tienes liadas tú hace unos meses…

\- Si por eso te lo digo – ampliado su sonrisa de una forma más exagerada se puse en pie.

\- Además, creo que está ya en casa, así que estará aburrida pensando qué hacer para cenar…

\- Lo que tú digas, maravilla rubia, yo ya me voy, que he acabado y tengo que ir a por Nyoko – poniéndose en pie, se acercó hasta él-. ¿Eso son todos los números?

\- Sí, los terminé la semana en la que hiciera lo que hiciera acababa durmiendo abajo por si acaso…

\- Si seguro que algo le habrás hecho de verdad y te mereces que te eche a dormir fuera de la habitación – dándole con la carpeta que tenía en la mano en la cabeza con suavidad se alejó de la mesa-. Te veo mañana, no la ignores mucho que yo no te pienso adoptar en mi sofá.

\- Hasta mañana, Mai…

Negando con la cabeza observándola mientras que se iba, acabó por sentir que le llegaba un nuevo mensaje, alargando la mano ahora para contestar. No quería llegar a preocuparla, así que por decirle que todavía no había terminado no iba a perder demasiado tiempo. Empezando a ver que la conversación era más larga de lo que a él le parecía, buscando el principio para poder empezar a leer tranquilamente, arqueando una ceja poco a poco a medida que iba leyendo lo que ponía.

* * *

Sentada tranquila en el sofá, con las piernas colgando hacia un lado, la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios a Sora cuando terminó por tener respuesta por parte de él. Los digimon estaban echados en el otro lado, distraídos, mientras que ella se entretenía con el teléfono.

Habiendo conseguido terminar todo en el estudio antes de la cuenta y poder volver primero a casa, a medida que había empezado a aburrirse su cabeza se centraba en otras cosas. Si bien era cierto que muchas veces acababa llorando por los rincones o gritándole al pobre de Yamato, aquella vez… aquella vez era diferente. Y habia descubierto que, de repente, tenía muchas ganas de que volviera a casa.

\- Que tienes que terminar unas cosas primero… Eso ya lo veremos – murmuró casi sin que pudieran escucharla los otros dos antes de ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Dónde vas Sora? – preguntó Biyomon, observándola.

\- Voy al baño, quedaos ahí tranquilamente… Id pensando qué os apetece para cenar.

Poniéndose en pie y levantándose fue directa hacia el piso de arriba, entrando en la habitación y dejando la puerta cerrada, empezando a revolver tranquilamente entre sus cosas intentando recordar dónde había guardado exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Levantando la tapa de una caja, sonrió al ver que en su interior estaba lo que llevaba un rato intentando encontrar. Se lo llevó con ella, dejándolo tirado encima de la cama antes de volver a quedarse pensativa.

* * *

\- ¿Sigues aquí? – la voz de Hideki hizo que levantara la cabeza.

\- Iba a irme ahora, ya he terminado… No lo quería dejar a medias – cerrando todos los programas y aplicaciones de la pantalla, se puso en pie, estirándose.

\- Mejor sí, que seguro que te están esperando en casa – asintió-. ¿Qué tal llevas lo del grupo que te dije que fueras haciendo?

\- Estoy en ello, quiero hacerlo más detalladamente y no simplemente a ojo – se encogió de hombros-. No sería demasiado justo.

\- Tú verás, tampoco corre prisa, ya te lo dije el otro día…

Mientras que asentía a sus palabras, volvió a notar el sonido del teléfono al vibrar por encima de la mesa, bajando la vista hacia él, viendo el mismo nombre en la pantalla otra vez.

\- ¿Te reclaman en casa? ¿Qué tal está?

\- ¿Ella? Muy bien, yo tengo días en los que creo que acabaré volviéndome loco, pero podría ser peor…

\- Peor va a ser como sigas ignorándola. Yo no te acojo en el sofá, que lo sepas…

\- ¿Es la frase del día o qué?

Terminando por reírse, estaba a punto de hacerle un gesto a Hideki a modo de despedida cuando pudo ver como, por detrás del general, se acercaba uno de los directores del lugar, demasiado directo hacia ellos como para ir solamente a saludar.

\- Mira a ver qué es lo que has hecho ahora, porque tiene cara de venir a tirarte de las orejas – riéndose, el rubio no pudo evitar el comentario.

\- ¿Ishida?

Estando a punto de bajar la vista hacia el teléfono para poder irse, se quedó congelado al darse cuenta de que con quien querían hablar era con él. parpadeó, confuso, antes de levantar, casi sin darse cuenta el terminal de nuevo para comprobar la hora, pudiendo ver que lo que le acababa de llegar en aquel momento no era texto, sino una imagen.

\- Os dejo, que como llegue tarde a casa creo que me van a tirar algo a la cabeza que tengo que parar a hacer unas compras todavía – pudiendo escuchar el titubeo en el tono de Hideki intentando camuflar su risa por la cara que debía de acabar de poner, apenas pudo terminar de reaccionar.

\- Sí… soy yo – se las arregló para articular, bloqueando de nuevo la pantalla antes de intentar fingir que le prestaba su total atención al otro.

Probablemente no tuviera ni la más remota idea de lo que le estuviera diciendo en aquel momento. Su cabeza estaba en aquel momento en otro punto de la ciudad, especialmente ahora que sabía el motivo por el que se le parecía reclamar en casa.

Habiendo dejado a los digimon tranquilamente con su cena viendo la televisión en la habitación, teniendo que resignarse a esperar por la vuelta de Yamato, Sora había vuelto a bajar, entreteniéndose en la cocina. Había vuelto a ponerse el kimono verde y crema con el que solía estar por casa.

* * *

Distraída, se estiró para coger la cuchara, comprobando que la salsa estuviera a su gusto antes de apagar el fogón para que no se quemara mientras que esperaba por él. Casi a la vez que colocaba la tapa en si sitio escuchó el sonido de la puerta, girándose hacia ella viendo aparecer finalmente al rubio.

Estudió su gesto, dándose cuenta de que desde lejos podía parecer serio, pero a aquellas alturas no pasaba desapercibido para ella. Cuando se le acercó por fin, pudo ver perfectamente la mirada que le lanzó mientras que se quitaba la corbata del uniforme. Sonrió.

\- ¿Los digimon?

\- Apostaría porque durmiendo…

\- Bien – no dijo nada más, simplemente alargó las manos para posarlas en su cintura y pegársela atrapando sus labios con los suyos.

Cuando había conseguido salir de la sede no había sido capaz de centrarse en nada que no fuera en los últimos mensajes que le habían llegado, especialmente el último. Sí que estaba bastante al día de que las hormonas no solo servían para volverle loco, pero nunca había llegado al extremo de dedicarse a provocarlo de forma tan descasada a sabiendas que estaba en el trabajo.

Dibujando de nuevo una sonrisa cuando se separó de él, se quedó con las manos sujetas a los cuellos de su camisa, observándolo.

\- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que hacer? – comentó intentando que pareciera que buscaba hacerse de rogar en aquellos momentos.

Nada, uno de los directores vino a hablar conmigo de algo en lo que fui completamente incapaz de centrarme por tu culpa, ¿te parece bonito? – bajando las manos por el cuerpo de ella, acabó por buscar el cinturón del kimono, deshaciendo el nudo-. Creo que al menos tengo derecho a ver en persona el motivo de mis distracciones.

\- Llegas tarde, debería de dejarte con las ganas – murmuró divertida, acabando por dejar los brazos echados hacia atrás para dejarlo maniobrar.

\- Podríamos tener serios problemas si de repente me salieras con eso – sonriendo de medio lado al abrir la prenda, esperando a llevar las manos a sus hombros para arrastrarla hacia abajo.

Dedicó toda su atención a poder observar el atuendo de su esposa, dándose cuenta de que no era más que un camisón de los que solía usar en los últimos tiempos para dormir a causa de los sofocos que empezaban a atacarla sin importar la fecha en la que estaban. Sin embargo, no era uno cualquiera, sino que guardaba un parecido bastante acertado con el vestido que Mimi les había regalado en su día para ir a Grecia.

Devolviéndolas a donde las había tenido antes de retirarle el kimono, jugó con sus manos por los costados de ella, pensativo, jugando con el borde de la prenda, sin quitarle los ojos de encima-. Yo sigo preguntándome dónde estará el original...

\- Igual tenemos que volver por allí dentro de una temporada para ver si lo encontramos – sonrió, dedicándose a ver como estudiaba su indumentaria.

\- Podría ser, pero por el momento creo que no debería de dejar pasar la hora de la cena.

La cara de ella fue de no entender nada de lo que él decía, sin comprender a qué se refería exactamente, incluso cuando la levantó por la cintura para llevarla hasta la encimera de la cocina y dejarla sentada ahí.

\- ¿Qué haces…? – sorprendida, se quedó tanteándolo. Dudaba que fuera a ser tan directo, sobretodo a sabiendas de que por muy dormidos que estuvieran, los digimon podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. Todas sus dudas desaparecieron cuando las manos de él se colaron bajo la prenda que llevaba puesta, directas a la ropa interior que se había puesto a juego con el camisón, tirando de ella hacia abajo.

No protestó más, vigilando todos y cada uno de los movimientos de él, mordiéndose el labio levantando un poco la cadera para dejarle bajarla, sacando primero una pierna y luego la otra. La empujó ligeramente hacia atrás, para dejarla mejor colocada antes de subir sus manos por sus piernas, poco a poco, jugando con la piel, con sus muslos hasta que posó ambas manos en la cadera justo antes de inclinarse comenzando a hacer lo que se proponía, jugando con su lengua y labios con la zona más sensible de ella.

No tardó más que unos segundos en que la respiración de ella se alterara demasiado para pasar a alzar la voz. Le ardía la ropa que llevaba puesta, necesitaba librarse de ella, bajando los tirantes y dejando caer la prenda hacia abajo, y dejándose caer ella hacia atrás. No tardó en notar las manos de él recorriendo el resto de su cuerpo, buscando su pecho para jugar con él.

Aprovechándose de la situación, se alejó mínimamente de ella, ante su atenta mirada, deshaciéndose de su camisa. Esperaba, por el bien de dos que él se sabía, que no fueran a aparecer por allí, porque, en aquel momento, el daba bastante igual. Sin terminar, de desvestirse más que lo necesario, se posición, viendo como cerraba los ojos, mordiéndose el labio. Posó las manos en la cintura de ella, sujetándola, sin permitirle revolverse. La acabó dejando levantarse cuando buscó abrazarse a él, escondiendo la cabeza contra su cuello.

No pudo evitar pensar en que cuando se había dedicado a provocarlo un par de horas antes no se le había ocurrido que fueran a acabar así, no al menos de aquella forma en concreto, pero, no se iba a quejar. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando separarse lo justo de él para poder encararlo, clavando así sus ojos en los suyos, al menos el tiempo que fue capaz de tener control sobre sus propias acciones.

Volvió a abrirlos, tan solo unos segundos, para dejar su frente apoyada contra él, pudiendo así aprovechar para dejar besos en la piel de Yamato allá donde llegara, dejándolo llevar el control hasta que no pudiera más, ya que, realmente, en esa posición, poco más podía hacer ya. Tiró de él hacia ella, besando así sus labios en el momento apropiado, notando como, de repente, su marido se tensaba y cerraba más sus brazos en torno a ella.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ayyy, esas hormonas que lo mismo hacen que el rubio se quiera esconder debajo de alguna mesa, que no entienda por qué la pobre pelirroja llora desesperada o... que tenga que llegar a casa con cierta prisa porque alguien tiene MUCHA gana de verlo. Al menos parece que sabe aprovechar la situación para poder quedarse contento antes de que alguien vuelva a gritarle y a tirarle cosas a la cabeza porque sí.

Yo creo que Haru y Andrew ahora que ya lo han hecho oficial del todo no van a dar para nada la lata, que ellos dos son mucho más tranquilos y tienen menos problemas con todo lo que les rodea como para estresarse. Primero porque Andrew va a decir amén a todo lo que le digan sin protestar y Haru en el fondo es bastante coherente, así que yo creo que se arreglarán bien jajaja Que esa nenita tiene que ir muy guapa a la boda jajajaja

¡Besitos y abanícame a la tortuga que los señores tortuga hoy se han dejado de delicadezas!

 **Guest Vecina:** es un nene adorable jajajaja Si el padre ya es para ir y achucharlo, su versión chiquitina a la que poder ir a tirarle de los mofletes más. A los titos políticos que tiene se les cae la baba muy seriamente. Aunque bueno, todos sabemos que el rubio lo mirará con malos ojos el día que se le ocurra mirar más de la cuenta a cierta tortuguita rubia, que ya sabes que ahí la cosa está genéticamente preparada para ello jajajaja

Es su forma de vengarse de todo lo que le dieron la lata a ella cuando estaba dando vueltas con Yamato, pero, aparte nadie va a poder negar de la veracidad de su excusa... Aaaains, esperemos que no le dé por volverse loca jajajaja Y respecto a lo de que no sabes la importancia que le voy a dar a la boda de esos dos pues... Yo tampoco. Si yo en realidad tengo pensado cerrar el grifo de esta parte cuando nazca la nena, pero claro, también iba a hacerlo cuando le dijeran al abuelo que era niña y no me gustaba el corte ahí. Así que imagínate todo lo que puedo tener planeado para algo "secundario" jajaja

Sí, es que vivo rodeada de gente que o es algo que les pase a ellos o no se lo creen xDD Pero bueno, nada, podría ser peor jajajaja No sé con qué me quedo, si con eso o con la montaña de mocosillos que hemos tenido hoy por la mañana (cómo se nota que estorban en casa y que algo tienen que hacer con ellos...). Aaains, ánimo con el estudio vecina, que ya queda menos.

¡Bicos grandes grandes para ti!


	181. Toda la razón

Cuando Sora abrió los ojos, se encontró con que Yamato seguía completamente dormido a su lado. Sonrió, aprovechando para observarlo, dejando que los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieran a su cabeza. Le hacía gracia que a aquellas alturas le resultara sencillo llegar a sonrojarse por cosas como aquella, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se giró para mirar qué hora era, dándose cuenta de que era mucho más tarde de lo normal, asustándose incluso porque él se hubiera podido dormir. Por suerte, se acordó de que era fin de semana y que no tenían que ir a trabajar ninguno de los dos.

Decidiendo que estaba lo suficientemente despierta, se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo, buscando su pijama, ya que la noche anterior, no se había preocupado demasiado de lo que se ponía o no después de que él hubiera llegado a casa. Una vez estuvo lista, se dispuso a bajar hacia la cocina con intención de hacer el desayuno para los dos.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que vas? – preguntó él con voz somnolienta.

\- ¡Pero bueno! – dando un respingo, se giró hacia él-. ¿Tú no sabes lo que es dormir la mañana o qué? Me has asustado – protestó haciéndole un gesto para que no se levantara-. No, tú te quedas en la cama. Voy a hacer el desayuno y cuando esté listo lo subo.

\- ¿No puedo bajar a ayudarte? – a sabiendas de lo que le iba a decir, dejó ambos brazos tras su cabeza, observándola así irse sin dignarse tan siquiera a contestarle.

Bostezó nada más verla salir de la habitación. Estaba cansado de haber estado toda la semana corriendo de un lado para otro, y, sin duda, la noche anterior alguien había conseguido que se cansara más de la cuenta.

No era la primera vez que a ella le entraban las prisas en un momento poco apropiado, pero, aquella vez había conseguido que también le entraran a él y la situación no había hecho más que empeorarlo. No es que se quejara, pero le había parecido eterno el camino de vuelta a casa. Notó el peso de sus párpados queriendo provocar que cerrara los ojos, dejándolos así unos instantes.

O al menos hasta que el sonido de objetos cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose no demasiado lejos hizo que los abriera de par en par, dando un brinco sobre sí mismo.

\- ¿Sora? – la llamó, incorporándose.

Al no obtener respuesta se puso en pie rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación viendo que el ruido que había escuchado había sido un jarrón caer al haber dejado la pelirroja la bandeja encima de la mesa en la que estaba sin muchos miramientos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – se acercó hasta ella con paso rápido, viendo la expresión que tenía puesta-. ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?

Parecía que se había quedado congelada y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, no ayudaban a que Yamato pudiera calmarse y no pensar que le pudiera pasar algo serio, no al menos en la situación en la que estaba.

\- Se ha movido – acabó por murmurar sin apenas alzar la voz.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿El jarrón? Sí, lo las tirado pero no te preocupes que lo recojo yo… - disminuyendo la velocidad al hablar, frunció el ceño, observándola.

\- No… Se ha movido – repitió, cogiendo rápidamente la mano de él y dejándosela encima del vientre, esperando a poder notar algo más.

Con el gesto de ella, fue capaz de entender a lo que se refería, quedándose congelado a la espera de poder notar algo. Tuvo suerte y no necesitó esperar demasiado hasta notar un ligero movimiento bajo la palma de su mano.

Levantó la vista hacia Sora, como si esperara algún tipo de explicación adicional para que su cabeza fuera capaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. No era necesaria y eso mismo era lo que le gritaba su conciencia dentro de la cabeza. Lo que acababa de sentir, era un ligero movimiento, muy sutil, por debajo de su palma.

\- ¿Lo notas? – le preguntó, sonriente como hacía mucho tiempo que no la había visto.

Asintió, no siendo capaz de articular palabra. No volvió a notar ningún movimiento, pero era completamente incapaz de retirar la mano de donde la había dejado. Sonrió a juego con ella, bajando la vista hacia su mano.

\- Solo por eso te perdono que me hayas estado a punto de matar del infarto – le dijo haciendo referencia al ruido.

\- Lo siento… tenía que tener las manos libres – se excusó, poniendo una ligera expresión apenada dándose cuenta de que sí, el susto que le había dado podría haber sido contundente.

\- No, no. No me pongas esa cara. Mátame del infarto todas las veces que quieras siempre que sea por algo así – aprovechó que no había quitado aún la mano de donde la tenía para dedicarle una caricia-. ¿Lo notaste mientras subías?

\- No… estaba ya arriba. De hecho iba mirando hacia las tostadas cuando lo sentí…

\- ¿Sigues con el antojo de ellas? Llevas así un par de semanas… - sonrió, acercándose por fin a coger la bandeja.

\- Lo sé, y creo que no es a mí a la que le gustan tanto precisamente – había quedado demostrado que no, que su pequeña por fin se había dejado notar mientras que iba pensando en qué les iba a echar por encima.

Siguió los pasos de Yamato de vuelta a la habitación, yendo a sentarse en la cama, sin esperar que hiciera él lo mismo, dejando una de sus manos sobre su vientre y con la otra, sin esperar por el él, cogiendo su desayuno.

\- Eso, tú no me dejes nada… Voy al baño, no te lo comas todo – inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente, fue hacia donde había dicho.

Cuando volvió a salir, totalmente distraído, fue directo a sentarse a su lado, arrastrándose por encima de la cama para dejarla usarlo a él de apoyo, a sabiendas que le gustaba hacerlo, dándose cuenta entonces de algo que llamó su atención.

\- ¿Estás llorando? – confuso, la miró sin entender nada.

\- No lo puedo controlar… - hizo una mueca de fastidio, sin soltar su precisado desayuno.

\- Pero… ¿ha pasado algo?

\- No… Es solo que Aiko se ha movido y…

\- ¿Y? - acercándose algo más, la tanteó, echándole poco a poco el pelo hacia atrás.

\- Pues… - molesta por tener que reconocer aquello, se puso completamente roja al decirlo en voz alta-. Estoy llorando porque la tostada estaba muy rica, ¿vale?

\- ¿Hm? – sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces antes de caer en la cuenta de que todo aquello no eran más que las hormonas haciendo de las suyas otra vez.

Se rio, no pudiendo evitarlo, acercándose del todo para dejar un beso en su frente.

\- Te digo que se ha movido la niña – dijo Yamato mientras que hablaba con su padre por teléfono terminando de hacer la comida-. Sí, papá, movido de moverse… Hoy por la mañana.

\- Movido…

\- Casi me da algo porque pensé que le había pasado algo, pero no, simplemente notó que Aiko se movía…

No escuchó respuesta al otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

\- ¿Estás ahí?

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – la voz de Hiroaki volvió a sonar tras unos segundos.

\- Que Aiko se movió de repente y… - cortó sus palabras, dándose cuenta del motivo por el que su padre había guardado silencio-. Ah… ¿sorpresa?

No le había dicho nada hasta aquel momento sobre la elección del nombre de la niña desde que habían tomado la decisión. No porque quisiera esconderlo para darle la noticia en un momento apropiado, sino porque realmente no se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Papá?

Hiroaki se había quedado con el teléfono en la mano mirando hacia un punto en la pared sin sentido, procesando lo que estaba escuchando. Con sus azules ojos fijos en él, sin entender nada, Natsuko se había quedado observándolo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó la mujer confusa, acercándose hasta él-. ¿Hiroaki?- acabó por darle un manotazo, haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

\- ¡Ah! – protestó-. No, no me pasa nada, hijo… Y sí, sí, esa es la voz de tu madre… ¿Le vais a poner a la niña a Aiko? – giró la cabeza hacia la mujer.

Abriendo los ojos, sorprendida, se quedó mirando hacia él, acabando por dibujar poco a poco una sonrisa. No le extrañaba la decisión que había tomado el hijo mayor de ambos ni siquiera lo más mínimo. Y, ni siquiera era capaz de comprender a qué se debía la cara de sorpresa que tenía puesta él. Era completamente evidente que Yamato se iba a dejar influenciar por algo como lo que ella misma le había dicho semanas atrás. Lo había hecho precisamente con esa intención.

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago con tu madre a esta hora? ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – volviendo a la realidad, contestó finalmente a lo que el rubio le decía por el auricular-. Pero… ¿le vais a poner a mi nieta Aiko en serio?

\- ¿Qué te acabo de decir? Se lo comenté a Sora cuando volvimos a casa ese día y le gustó la idea… - apoyándose en el sofá, se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja quien acababa de volver a aparecer en su campo de visió í que se te ha acabado la lista de cosas con las que darme la lata de ahora en adelante…

Mirando hacia Yamato, pudo adivinar con facilidad con quien estaba hablando, mirándolo interrogante al verlo poner caras raras a pesar de todo, optando por sentarse, viendo como segundos más tarde aparecían los dos digimon a su lado, observándolo también.

\- Sí, sí… luego hablamos… - colgando el teléfono, se quedó mirando hacia la pantalla, confuso.

\- ¿Qué os pasa ya? – reprimiendo un bostezo hizo la pregunta curiosa.

\- Nada… ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo mi padre con Natsuko un sábado por la mañana?

\- Oye, que yo lo que le cuento a tu hermano lo exagero la mayoría de las veces, obviamente que no tengo ni idea de lo que hacen tus padres un sábado por la mañana solos – volviendo a estudiar las caras que él le iba poniendo empezó a reírse-. ¿Te me vas a empezar a emparanoiar tú también ahora?

\- Esto empieza a ser algo más que paranoia, te lo digo yo. Es sábado por la mañana… Esos dos no están de niñeros – acabando por sentarse al lado de ella, la observó unos segundos-. Y no me digas que no porque para un día que tiene Hikari para estar con los niños por la mañana tranquilamente no se los deja a mis padres…

\- No iba a decir nada… Sigo pensando exactamente lo mismo que te dije cuando estábamos en Grecia. ¿Y qué? ¿Tendría algo de malo? Oye… Si tú has sido capaz de dejar de dar vueltas, oye, a lo mejor se lo has contagiado… - dibujando una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa en el rostro se quedó mirando hacia él.

Giró la cabeza hacia la pelirroja y la observó, dándose cuenta de que se estaba riendo de él antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, intentando hacerse el ofendido.

\- Pues Sora tiene toda la razón… - la voz de Gabumon los hizo mirar a los dos hacia él.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** es que hacía un día bastante frío y había que caldear un poco la cosa, que sino la pobre tortuguita nos coge frío y aver cómo hacemos...

No se ha andado con delicadezas... Totalmente de acuerdo, pero, es una pista de los mensajes que le puede haber estado mandando una pelirroja aburrida, con las hormonas revueltas y las intenciones muy claras. Que el pobre últimamente tenía bastante más cuidado de la cuenta con ella y no se ha andado precisamente con tonterías jajajaja

Dentro de unos meses sale en la tele un fallo gordo en algún proyecto, que nadie sabe dónde puede estar el problema ni el fallo, y la pelirroja silbando inocentemente colocándole bien el lacito a la nena jajajajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita! A ver si me termino de despejar antes de tener que volver a salir de casa.

 **Natesgo:** tiene que alternar un poco para que no se ofrezca voluntario al próximo viaje fuera de órbita terrestre porque Sora le da mucho miedo jajajaja Aunque aquí le viene otra vez la bipolaridad con lo de ponerse a llorar de repente, pero bueno, no ha sido nada grave esta vez.

Yo creo que los bichos están ya más que escarmentados y prefieren ignorarlos en determinadas situaciones, que es demasiado tiempo ya y a saber las que tienen armadas con los digimon por ahí rondando jajaja Seguro que cuando llevan un rato echándolos en falta pasan de ellos, por prevenir. Incluso dentro del periodo de vigilancia extrema que le tienen montada a la pobre Sora... xD

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** Jajajjajajaajajajajaj si alguien lee la mente el rubio ese se puede estar riendo un mes entero jajajaja Bueno, igual le quitamos la primera semana por el error neuronal que se podría llevar quien sea el valiente que haga eso, y luego ya pasa a morir de la risa. Con lo bien que se le da a Yamato hacerse el serio cuando no tiene al marido o algo parecido al lado, ahora tiene también a Sora aburrida y con las hormonas revolucionadas es digno de estudio.

Si ya se lo decía Mai hace unos capítulos, que lo mismo les llega con unas ojeras que le llegan a media cara que llega con unos pelos bastante delatadores de lo que viene de haber estado haciendo jajaaja La clave de que no se vaya a dormir en el sofá de su padre debe de ser que las hormonas están equilibradas y por cuatro gritos que le da, se los da luego para que le haga caso porque quiere mimos jajajaja

Iba a acabarlo con lo del abuelo jajajaja Iba a pegar un salto y ponernos en el último mes del embarazo, pero luego se me fueron ocurriendo cosas y aquí seguimos. Así que bastante idea yo de lo que voy a hacer con el Sr. y la Sra. Haru jajajaja Pero bueno, igual hasta yo sola me sorprendo... Cosa que pasa demasiado, de hecho.

Calla... que hoy no teníamos ni una sola silla libre. Pero ni una... Entre todos los profesores. Yo de verdad que no lo entiendo. Si te estorban los monstruitos en casa yo no les tengo la culpa TT_TT Aaains, peor que una plaga, lo que yo te diga.

¡Muchos bicos vecina!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** te contesto por aquí y ya me leerás cuando llegues a leer... Jajajajaja las hormonas de la pelirroja son muy divertidas, aunque, de verdad te digo que me ha costado mucho enfadarla por algo tan absurdo. Sufría mucho buscándole qué decir, fuera coherente o no, porque odio ese tipo de situaciones/personas, pero bueno, la perspectiva de Yamato fue mucho más sencilla jajajaja Pobrecillo... Menos mal que a veces le sale bien ser el blanco de las hormonas jajajaja

Haru... la que no quería... no le ha dejado al pobrecito Andrew ni hacerle la pregunta jajaja ¡Un beso! ¡Y felices fiestas!


	182. Traidor

\- Muy graciosa estás tú últimamente… Cómo se nota que sabes que no te podemos tirar nada a la cabeza – dijo Haru mientras que lanzaba una mirada desdeñosa a Sora.

\- ¿Yo? No sé de lo que me estás hablando… Solo te recordaba tus propias palabras y te decía lo mucho que me extraña que ahora estés tan revolucionada cuando claramente tú eras demasiado joven para todo esto… Aunque claro – apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos-, eso fue el año pasado. Sin duda en un año debes de haber ganado toda la madurez que te faltaba para estar lista, sí…

\- Sora… te la estás buscando.

No pudiendo más que echarse a reír por la respuesta que le daba la chica, se echó hacia atrás en la silla, riéndose de ella abiertamente.

\- Estoy perfectamente en mi derecho de dar la lata con este tema tooodo lo que me venga en gana. Hasta hace nada era yo la víctima así que… Se siente, ahora te toca aguantarte. Que lo mío no era por no querer o… por fingir no querer.

\- Bueno, pero tú llevas desde los catorce dando la lata con el mismo, lo tuyo era peor que lo mío.

\- ¿Tú también? ¿Has estado conspirando con Takeru a mis espaldas o qué?

\- ¿Yo? No sé de lo que me estás hablando… - usando exactamente las mismas palabras que ella, acabó por dejar de lado su expresión de ofendida, uniéndose a la risa de su socia.

Bajando la vista hacia su reloj, se quedó unos segundos observando la hora. Aquel día no le quedaba nada más por hacer y ya que, por mucho que le gustara negarlo, se cansaba cada día que pasaba algo más, decidió que podía ser buen momento para irse a casa y descansar.

\- ¿Tenemos alguna llamada o algo pendiente? – le preguntó a Haru.

\- No, nada de nada, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

\- Pues… ¡Es verdad! ¿Andrew no está esta semana, no?

\- No, no sé qué tenía que hacer, la verdad, pero vuelve la semana que viene. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque puedes venir conmigo a casa ya que no tenemos nada mejor qué hacer y cenas con nosotros.

\- ¿Yo? No… Pobre Yamato, cuando llegue a casa seguro que no tiene gana de aguantar a nadie.

\- Por eso… Así no tiene que aguantarme a mí si a mis hormonas les da por volverse locas mientras que me aburro esperando a que llegue – y aunque lo hizo sonar como si fuera broma, sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba-. ¿Qué te parece? Es una pena que ya no sea tu jefa… Antes podía darte órdenes y no te queda más remedio que hacerme caso… Hmmm… ¿Y con la treta de que no me puedes dejar sola porque estoy en tu tiempo de custodia?

Dejando la vista fija en la pelirroja, acabó negando con la cabeza mientras que volvía a reírse.

\- Qué morro tienes… - dándose por vencida, se pudo en pie-. Voy a por el abrigo… Tú vete a por el tuyo y a despertar a tus dos niñeros…

\- Menudo par de niñeros… Llevan dormidos desde que llegamos – haciendo lo mismo que Haru, se puso en pie, haciendo lo que ella decía.

Cuando atravesó la puerta de su despacho se quedó mirando hacia los dos digimon, riéndose al ver como seguían sin dar señales de vida, echados uno a cada lado, a cada cual más dormido que el otro.

\- Eh – les dijo acercándose hasta dónde estaban. No alzó el tono, no queriendo asustarlos -. Despertad que nos vamos para casa.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya? – abriendo los ojos la primera, Biyomon se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- Y nos llevamos a Haru con nosotros para que no cene sola, ¿qué te parece?

Viendo también como finalmente el otro digimon abría los ojos, le sonrió a modo de saludo, girándose para ir a coger sus cosas deteniéndose a mitad de camino.

\- ¡Oh! – no pudo evitar hacer el sonido de exclamación, colocando rápidamente las dos manos sobre su barriguita, dejando que se le dibujara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

\- ¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¿Pasa algo? – revoloteando rápidamente hacia ella, se fue directa hacia la pelirroja-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… Ven – girándose, deshizo el camino andado, tomando asiento en el sofá, justo al lado de donde Gabumon se había despertado ya del todo y la miraba con cara de asustado-. Siéntate – le dijo a su compañera.

No tardó mucho, ya que sabía que esas cosas duraban poco, alargando las manos hacia las patas de ambos seres, cogiéndolas y dejándolas donde antes hubieran estado las suyas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el ave confusa todavía.

\- Ya veréis…

No tuvo que esperar más que unos segundos para volver a notar el movimiento de la pequeña. Sin duda la madre podía notarlo con mucha más intensidad que los digimon que la acompañaban, pero estaba segura de que podrían sentirlo.

\- Eso es Aiko… - explicó ante la cara de confusión de ambos-. Ya está creciendo lo suficiente como para que la podamos sentir moverse.

Parpadeando, confusos, dejaron la vista primero fija en ella, y luego la bajaron hacia donde ella había dejado sus patas, como si esperaran ver algo más. prácticamente como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo acortaron aún más la distancia, dejando ambos la cabeza apoyada, quedándose así abrazados a ella.

Dibujándose en su cara una sonrisa al verlos, no pudo más que quedarse quieta. No tenía prisa, podía dejarlos así el tiempo que ellos quisieran. Cuando vio la puerta abrirse de nuevo, levantó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que Haru había ido a buscarla.

\- ¿Te están usando de peluche?

\- Se ha movido la niña – le dijo a modo de explicación.

\- ¿Otra vez? – alzando ambas cejas en gesto de sorpresa, se acercó unos pasos-. Empiezo a pensar que me discrimina…

\- No sé yo si ahora nos van a dejar irnos a casa estos dos, porque no los veo con intenciones de soltarme – divertida, vio como no se daban por aludidos-. El otro día se enfadaron porque no los despertamos cuando se empezó a mover.

\- ¡Es que eso no vale! – protestó Biyomon, levantando finalmente la cabeza.

\- Ya te dije que fue muy rápido y no me dio tiempo a nada…

Levantando el vuelo, observándola desde ahí, se acercó hasta Haru, quedándose a su lado.

\- ¿Tú no la has sentido moverse todavía? – vio como le negaba con la cabeza-. No pasa nada, seguro que te saluda dentro de poco…

Riéndose por las conclusiones de la digimon, le contestó asintiendo con la cabeza, acabando por mirar hacia el otro digimon, quien seguía en la misma posición con los ojos muy abiertos. Sora volvió a bajar la vista hacia él, acabando por posar su mano sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿La has sentido tú también? – le preguntó al digimon, viéndolo asentir ligeramente-. Dentro de nada ya verás como la empezamos a sentir con mucha más frecuencia – movió sus dedos, acariciándolo ligeramente.

Volviendo a casa, había dejado que los dos digimon fueran delante, observándolos, especialmente a Gabumon, con una ligera sonrisa todavía.

\- Lleva así desde que le conté que estaba embarazada. Simplemente cogió, se sentó a mi lado y no me ha vuelto a dejar sola. Cuando nos fuimos a París sin él se enfadó… No por no llevarlo de vacaciones, sino porque así no iba a poder cuidarnos – le explicó a Haru.

\- ¿Cuidaros?

\- Sí… cuidarnos – amplió más la sonrisa-. Y ya los has visto hoy… Creo que alguien no se va a despegar de la niña desde el primer momento que la vea.

\- No creo que ninguno de los dos se vaya a despegar demasiado de ella.

\- No, ninguno de los dos – dándole la razón automáticamente, acabó por cogerse de su brazo, continuando con el camino-. Me parece que no vamos a tener mucho problema con tener niñeros…

\- Uy, sí, como si el resto de niñeros que tienes tú ya ahora no fueran a acosar a la pobre niña más que a ti.

\- ¿Conoces al padre de Yamato, no? – fue la única respuesta que le dio-. Que se empiecen a pelear con él si quieren…

* * *

Yamato abrió la puerta, escuchando más voces de las que esperaba nada más hacerlo, buscando con la mirada el origen. No tardó en dar con Haru, arqueando una ceja.

\- No sabía yo que hoy íbamos a tener invasión – se hizo notar, provocando que ambas mirasen hacia él, saludando con la mano.

\- Me ha secuestrado. Ha usado el chantaje de que no debería de quedarse sola…

\- Me lo creo perfectamente – dejando el abrigo en el perchero y el resto de cosas junto a él, se acercó hasta ellas-. ¿Te han dejado sola?

\- Sí, ya ha huido.

\- Normal… pobrecillo – acercándose hacia Sora, se inclinó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Todo bien hoy?

\- No lo sé, vete a preguntarles a los digimon a ver si tienen alguna novedad – sonriendo, se quedó mirando hacia él.

Confuso, la observó unos segundos.

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- En tu… siempre ordenada habitación de los papeles – dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa irónica volvió a girarse hacia Haru-. Créeme, no lo estoy diciendo por meterme con él. Por cierto – volvió a buscar a Yamato con la mirada antes de que desapareciera-. ¿Tienes días libres la semana que viene?

\- No, solo el fin de semana, ¿por qué?

\- Me sirve… Quizás deberíamos de ir pensando en cómo hacemos con todo lo que tienes ahí…

\- Cuando quieras – continuó caminando entrando finalmente en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué os pasa con los papeles? – le dijo Haru cuando volvieron a quedarse solas.

\- Nada… Que hemos decidido que esa habitación va a ser la de la niña y que tenemos que ir cambiándola poco a poco. Ya ves, pasa de la pequeña de la casa a la otra pequeña de la casa…

\- Qué graciosa…

* * *

Cerrando la puerta tras él, se quedó mirando hacia los digimon, los cuales parecían estar distraídos con algo que no alcanzaba a ver, acercándose hasta ellos para agacharse a su lado.

\- A ver, contadme, ¿qué es lo que me he perdido hoy que esas dos brujas de fuera no quieren contarme?

\- ¡Yamato! – protestó Gabumon asustándose al no haberlo sentido.

\- Lo siento… Pero llevo un rato en casa y nadie se ha enterado de mi presencia por aquí, Muy bonito… ¿Qué me he perdido?

\- Hoy hemos sentido a Aiko – poniéndose en pie con un revoloteó se quedó mirando hacia él Biyomon-. Cuando estábamos a punto de venirnos a casa se empezó a mover y pudimos notarla – empezó a parlotear-. Gabumon se quedó pegado a Sora y no se quería mover.

\- ¡Chivata! – protestó el otro digimon.

\- ¿No te querías mover? – bajó la vista hacia su compañero, acabado por girarse hacia Biyomon-. ¿Me dejas con él un momento? – viendo como automáticamente le hacía caso, sonrió.

No dijo más, simplemente alargó las manos para cogerlo en brazos y levantarlo del suelo yendo a sentarse a la cama dejándolo sentado sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¿Te ha gustado sentirla moverse? – acabó preguntándole, notando el rubor que aparecía en su cara.

\- Quiero conocerla ya… Estoy seguro de que va a ser igual que tú.

\- ¿Igual que yo? ¿Y desde cuando eso es bueno? Vamos a ver… - tuvo que reírse.

\- No eres tan insoportable, solo cuando te gusta fingir que lo eres.

\- ¿Finjo que lo soy?

\- Más de los que te aguantamos todos los días deberíamos de aguantar – alzando ligeramente la cabeza en gesto orgulloso, cruzó los brazos.

\- Ya entiendo… Así que tu plan es esperar que la niña sea parecida a mí para darme el cambiazo… Te he pillado… - sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, antes de acercárselo algo más-. Y no sabes lo que me gusta escucharlo. Porque va a necesitar que la cuides mucho.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – protestó-. Yo quiero que se mueva otra vez para poder volver a notarla… Oye, ¿tú crees que si le hablo me escuchará?

\- Pues… no lo sé, dicen que sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque tengo que advertirle que no se le ocurra salir igual de cabezota que su padre, que la vamos a querer todos mucho igual, pero yo necesito un poco de descanso... Quiero que sea igualita que tú, pero con el carácter de Sora, sí, sí…

Arqueó una ceja, observándolo, antes de intentar hacerse el serio y el ofendido.

\- Traidor… - pinchándolo con los dedos en los costados, no lo soltó cuando empezó a revolverse.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** y ahora llega el turno de los dos que faltaban para sentir a la nenita moverse y saludar a los dos niñeros más fieles que va a tener en toda su vida, que esos dos no le van a quitar el ojo de encima nunca más. Si el pobrecillo de Gabumon ha tenido que aguantar el padre tantos años, como bien dice él, si le sale con el carácter de la madre ya le vale como compensación por todos los cabezazos de estos años.

Al pobre Yamato van a tener que acabar llevándole unas cuantas tilitas a ver si se calma o algo jajajaja Que el pobre estaba a punto de ponerse a dormir otra vez plácidamente y le venía la pelirroja a decirle que se había movido el jarrón jajajaja Y luego llega a casa y le sale su compañero con esas monerías y él ya no sabe si va o viene xD

¡Un besito de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** sí, debe de ser el plan. Tengo que mirar como va lo de la viudedad en Japón porque puede ser un tema necesario en cualquier momento como las dos Ishida sigan así, que cualquier día se quedan sin rubio y a ver cómo hacemos. Que no tenemos otro de respuesto - y menos mal, porque este ya ha pasado por el aro pero anda que no ha dado la lata- y el recambio para la pobrecita pelirroja ya tiene un miniél y a Koemi le tenemos aprecio jajajaja Y lo mismo con el pobre Hiroaki que cualquier día se le une... Acaban los dos en cardiología uno en casa camilla.

¡Besistos!

 **Guest vecina:** nooo, es demasiado pronto en estos capítulos todavía como para poner a una tortuguilla queriendo venir a saludar al mundo. Por ahora solo se entretiene saludando al mundo con sus ligeradas pataditas que provocan que Sora se revolucione y que los que la rodean se pasen fangirleando lo que queda de día. Respecto al tito Taichi... yo solo quiero llegar al día que lo que tenga delante sea el pelirrojito ese chiquitín que nos dejaron ver los simpáticos de Toei, con una pelota diciéndole que si le enseña. Venga, a ver quien lo reanima de esa.

El abuelo el pobre es que tenía falta de información... Ya le vale al rubio olvidarse de contarle eso a su padre jajajaja Y, sin duda alguna, no tengo ni la más remota idea de por qué dices que te empieza a oler raro lo de Hiroaki y Natsuko... No, ni la más remota... No, no cofcofcofcofcofcofcof Tú deja que le llegue la noticia a Takeru jajajaja

Mira, los críos derecho a descansar el mínimo porque los tengo en 5º de primaria suspendiendo 6 asignaturas... Así que no es que estén muy cansados del esfuerzo académico... Ninguno de todos ellos... Lo que pasa es que estorban en casa y algo tienen que hacer con ellos para que no se pasen el día pegados a la PS y fingir que se preocupan por su educación... Qué triste y qué cierto... Ains. Pero bueno, da igual. Es viernes y eso vale por todo porque no trabajo hasta el miércoles otra vez.

¡Bicos grandes para ti vecina!


	183. Dile algo

\- ¿Dónde se han metido estos dos? – preguntó Yamato mientras que se sentaba al lado de Sora en el sofá.

\- Algo estaban haciendo arriba, déjalos, ya darán señales cuando se les antoje algo – aprovechando que se había sentado se giró ligeramente, observándolo desde donde se había quedado apoyada.

\- ¿Echan algo interesante? – señaló con la cabeza hacia la televisión.

\- No… Así que mejor te entretengo yo – haciéndolo sonar como si tuviera segundas intenciones, acabó echándose al reír al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando de reojo-. Tengo cotilleos…

\- ¿Cotilleos? ¿De quién? – notando que el comentario lo había dicho para reírse de él, negó con la cabeza, alargando la mano para quitarle el sonido a la pantalla.

\- Antes estuve hablando con mis padres… No sé, si se me llega a ocurrir la idea me busco una nieta con la que chantajearlo antes…

\- ¿Por qué? – frunciendo el ceño, confuso, se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja.

\- Porque resulta que la última ocurrencia de tu querido suegro ha sido pedir el traslado definitivo a la Universidad de Tokio junto con su equipo.

\- ¿Tu padre vuelve a Tokio?

\- Mi padre vuelve a Tokio – asintió, sonriendo -. No sé, ya soy mayorcita, pero… Tenerlo de vuelta en casa me hace especial ilusión.

\- Sobre todo por tu madre, ¿no?

\- Sí, especialmente por ella. Ya se ha pasado bastante tiempo sola – asintió-. Así que vamos a tener a mi padre acosándome también ahora… Al igual que Shuu… Y si han conseguido sacar a Koushiro de debajo de la mesa y convencerlo para que vuelva a la capital a aguantar a Mimi todos los días… a él también.

\- ¿Él también? No lo sé, si decide volver habrá que ir a hablar con Taichi para que le vaya cediendo a él el emblema o algo…

\- Eh, él solito se lo ha buscado. A él se le ocurrió casarse con ella, así que ahora que se aguante – a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar empezar a reírse teniendo que pensar que algo de realidad en toda la última parte de la conversación sí que había.

\- Sí, lo de él es de continuo, a otros solo nos va y nos viene…

Dejando de reírse, se quedó mirando hacia él antes de entreabrir los labios con gesto ofendido, por suerte, tan exagerado que Yamato pudo darse cuenta de que se había tomado el comentario como lo que realmente era y que estaba bromeando.

\- Alguien hoy va a ir a dormir con su padre… - entrecerró los ojos, lanzándole una mala mirada.

\- No serás capaz… - intentando su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, se acercó hacia ella.

\- O en la terraza, así te tengo vigilado a través del cristal – intentó sonar seria, sin poder hacerlo demasiado.

Acabó por girarse más, acercándose apoyándose en sus propias rodillas para ello antes de alargar los brazos hacia ella con intención de empezar a pincharla en los costados haciéndole cosquillas.

\- Para, para… - le dijo empezando a revolverse, con cuidado de no darle una patada, riéndose por lo bajo.

No la dejó tranquila hasta que acabó por conseguir lo que había pretendido en un principio, quedándose algo más a su lado, pudiendo así quedar a su lado. Hacía ya unas semanas que esquivaba siempre dejar su peso sobre ella, queriendo así tener cuidado.

\- ¿Ahora no querrás que te haga caso, verdad? – le dijo mirándolo intentando mantenerse lo más digna que pudo.

\- ¿Ni un poquito?

\- ¿Te lo mereces? – se le escapó una sonrisa, finalmente, girando la cabeza hacia él para acercárselo, pudiendo así darle un beso.

Sonrió incluso cuando ya lo había alcanzado, arreglándoselas para hacer algo de presión y poder girar algo las tornas de tal manera que quedara ella con la espalda apoyada sobre el sofá, dejando su brazo como apoyo bajo su cuello, inclinándose así para poder seguir con el beso. No tardó en sentirla acomodarse, llevando una mano a su nuca, jugando así con sus dedos entre el cabello y la piel del cuello mientras que lo seguía.

Tardó unos segundos en volver a abrir los ojos cuando se separó, observándolo con una sonrisa antes de levantar el cuello, volviendo a buscar sus labios, haciendo presión con su mano para que bajara su cabeza.

El sonido del timbre provocó que se acabara separando de ella, levantando la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta por encima del reposacabezas. Por suerte, las cosas no habían llegado a un punto en el que no les importara que estuvieran en el salón, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no le molestara la idea de tener que apartarse de ella.

\- Como sea Yagami, le cierro la puerta en las narices… ¿Esperamos alguien? – le dijo antes de apartarse del todo para ponerse en pie y acercarse a abrir.

\- Que yo sepa no… A mí nadie me ha llamado… - negando con la cabeza, se levantó ella también pero solo para quedar sentada.

Ante el sonido del timbre de nuevo, aceleró, yendo hacia la puerta para abrir, encontrándose, de repente, con una cara conocida. No, sin duda no era Taichi.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo tú aquí? – fue lo primero que salió de la boca del rubio al encontrarse a Mimi al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Interrumpo? – sonrió maliciosamente-. Porque o te has peinado esta mañana o estabais ocupados…

\- ¿A que no te dejo entrar?

\- ¿Y a mí no me dejas enterar? – uniéndose a la conversación, apartando ligeramente a Mimi, se asomó Koushiro, quien llevaba cogido con él al niño.

La cara de sorpresa de él fue suficiente para que entraran riéndose, dejándolo en la puerta mientras que Mimi se iba directa a saludar a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué estabais haciendo? ¿Eh? – dijo sentándose a su lado fijándose en que las mejillas de ella estaban algo más sonrojadas de lo normal.

\- Nada Mimi… Nada… ¿Os he invocado o qué? Justo acababa de contarle lo de mi padre – colocándose mejor, aprovechó para echarse unos mechones de pelo tras las oreja-. ¿Te ha secuestrado en Tokio hasta nuevo aviso? – le preguntó al otro chico.

\- Más o menos…

\- ¿Tú estás seguro de que no te quieres buscar una excusa para quedarse en Kioto tú solo? – habiendo cerrado finalmente, Yamato posó la mano en el hombro del otro-. ¿Y tú qué? ¿No te aburres de tener que aguantar a tu madre todos los días?

\- No sé… Creo que no tengo excusas tan buenas como para no estar por aquí en una buena temporada – soltó a Hiro, dejándolo ir a sentarse también.

\- Hola enano – no tardó en llegar a manos de la pelirroja, quien lo cogió, dejándolo sentado sobre ella, acabando por girar la vista hacia su marido-. Creo que siguen arriba los ojos dos, diles que baje que tenemos visita de su interés…

Cuando volvió a bajar acompañado con ambos digimon, fueron directos a saludar a los otros dos compañeros, que habían llegado tras Mimi y Koushiro.

\- ¿Qué lleváis haciendo todo el rato por arriba vosotros dos solos?

\- Estábamos en la terraza… - contestó Biyomon.

\- ¿Los dos?

\- Está más insoportable que tú con que quiere frío – señaló con el ala a Gabumon antes de alzar el vuelo para irse en busca de Palmon.

Negando con la cabeza, volvió a mirar hacia el niño, que parecía entretenido al haber descubierto que desde la última vez que se habian visto, la barriga había crecido hasta hacerse más evidente.

\- ¿Y a qué debemos el honor? Si veníais a contarnos lo de la vuelta a la ciudad lo siento… Os fastidió la sorpresa mi madre.

\- Ya lo veo, ya… - acercándose hasta ellas también, Koushiro se quedó observándolas-. ¿Cuánto te queda?

\- Pues… Me han dicho que posiblemente en la primera semana de Junio tengamos compañía.

\- No me queda demasiado, no… Tres meses más o menos.

\- Más o menos, sí – sonrió-. ¿Por qué te crees que tu querido jefe se ha dignado a volver finalmente por casa?

\- Sí, no lleva muy bien el únicamente vivir con la baba cayendo solo por fotografía… - se rio antes de colocarse de tal forma que quedó justo detrás de Mimi.

\- Mejor… Al final hemos salido todos ganando – asintió ella-. Además… no es mala idea que Koushiro vuelva por fin de forma permanente por casa. No iba a venir mal un poquito de ayuda de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha salido más trabajo? – preguntó Yamato, dejando de mirar hacia los cuatro digimon, devolviéndole la atención a los humanos presentes.

\- No… ¡Sora! ¡Dile algo! Siempre quiere librarse de mí…

\- Menuda novedad que acabas de descubrir -le dedicó una ligera sonrisa de medio lado a Mimi, pasando por al lado de la pelirroja, revolviéndole el cabello al niño.

\- ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Si de repente se volviera amable y encantador contigo es que tendría fiebre otra vez… Asúmelo – se encogió de hombros, observándolos a ambos-. ¿Qué pasa, Mimi?

\- Pues… - miró hacia Koushiro, antes de sonreír-. Pasa que… Alguien va a tener un hermanito o hermanita antes de que acabe el año…

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par de en par, mirando hacia su amiga y luego hacia Koushiro quien simplemente le asintió desde donde se había quedado, sonriendo.

\- Yo no soy tan traidora ni supersticiosa… No me hace falta esperar tanto para decirle a la gente que estoy embarazada… - no pudo evitar el comentario tampoco.

\- ¡Mimi! – dejando al niño en el suelo para que se juega a jugar con los digimon si quería se fue directa a abrazar a su amiga-. ¡Me alegro mucho!

\- Ya, ya… Ahora no te des aludida por el puñal que te acabo de lanzar – sonriendo ella también, le devolvió el abrazo-. No sé todavía si es niño o niña, pero… La cosa es que van a ser del mismo año el tuyo y el mío…

Parpadeando todavía, confuso ante la noticia, Yamato se quedó mirando hacia las dos mujeres antes de girar la cabeza hacia el pelirrojo, teniendo que acercarse hasta él y posando la mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Te doy la enhorabuena o te voy pidiendo hora con el psiquiatra? – murmuró por lo bajo.

\- Las dos cosas – contestó casi que con el mismo tono antes de girarse hacia él-. Supongo que no ha podido venir en mejor momento el traslado del profesor.

\- Pero… ¿ha sido queriendo?

\- No… Pero tampoco me quejo, ni ella tampoco… - se encogió de hombros-. Hiro ha salido muy tranquilo, no le va a venir nada mal un poco de compañía. Y que yo esté de vuelta en la ciudad supongo que facilita mucho las cosas…

\- En ese caso supongo que no me queda más remedio que felicitarte – acabó por sonreír.

No pudo evitar quedarse mirando hacia Mimi, confuso. A sabiendas de los cruces de cables que padecía Sora cuando las hormonas atacaban siendo ella la persona más tranquila que había conocido en toda su vida, la simple idea de pensar en que Mimi también iba a tener esos arrebatos hizo que volvieran a su mente las palabras que había dicho antes sobre que igual iba a ser buena idea darle el emblema del valor a Koushiro.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho tu padre? – carraspeó antes de volver a la realidad, intentando centrarse en su amigo.

\- ¿Mi madre? Ya se ha apuntado a la competición con los vuestros para ver quién se convierte en la abuela consentidora del año… Le ha dado por copiarle la frase a tu padre, dice que quiere que sea niña.

\- ¿Y tú qué quieres? No, espera, no me contestes a eso, porque como me digas que no te importaría porque así podria salir igual que la madre voy a tener que morderme mucho la lengua…

\- ¡Yamato! – protesto Mimi, girando la cabeza hacia él.

\- Enhorabuena, pesada… - le dijo antes de aprovechar su situación, alargando el brazo para poder revolverle más de la cuenta el pelo desde allí.

\- ¡Sora! ¡Dile algo!

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** qué pena que le va a dar a la pelirroja dejar todos los papeles del rubio marginados en alguna parte de la casa donde no molesten jajaja Aaaunque quizás empiecen a tener algún problema de espacio en casa y tengan que empezar a plantearse más en serio empezar a mirar otros lugares donde vivir, que van a ser cuatro en casa y los papeles.

Y... ¡sorpresa! Creo que alguien va a tener un amigo o amiga de su edad exacta para poder enredar por ahí cortesía de los Izumi (en realidad cortesía de Toshiko, ya que estamos jajajajaja). Y... parece que por fin vamos a tener a cierto profesor y cierto pelirrojo de vuelta en Tokio después de tanto tiempo.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** están en modo petardo-pesado detrás de ella, pero era algo totalmente predecible. Al menos no molestan, porque ya está acostumbrada a que Biyomon sea su sombra allá donde va. Seguramente pueda acabar mandando antes a paseo por pesado al futuro padre o al marido del susodicho que a los digimon.

Ahora el rubio está ocupado con sus pensamientos sobre si no sabe si considerar a Koushiro el más valiente del mundo o si simplemente es un peligro para la humanidad por las brillantes ideas que tiene como dejar que Mimi se reproduzca más de una vez. Ahí tiene entretenimiento mental para una temporada. ¡Besitos!

 **Guest Vecina:** jajajajaja es probable que sea algún tipo de venganza de la nenita por todos los puñales que le lanza Haru a Sora, sí. Podría ser, sería una buena muestra que va a ser encantadora cuando nazca y los mate a todos de la adorabilidad.

Es el premio que tiene derecho a tener después de aguantarle tantas al rubio durante taaantos años. Ahora le toca que venga una miniél con el carácter de la madre y entonces podrá aprovechar y dedicarse a vivir tranquilo porque entonces seguro que va a ser un amor y que si se enfada, va a ser por algo con lo que él, seguramente, estará de acuerdo.

El minipelirrojo va a ser muy peligroso para Taichi. Muy muy peligroso porque aunque Daigo vaya a ser "bastante" más mayor que él, cuando los vea ahí enredando con alguna pelota, corre bastante peligro de tener que irse a por pañuelos o a que alguien lo abanique, probablemente seguido de Sora. Si además, todos sabemos que seguramente que le azuce al nene para que vaya a decirle que si le enseña a jugar al fútbol mientras que se queda mirando las reacciones.

Y ahora viene la minipelirrojita de los Izumi que se ve con Koushiro en el epílogo. Obviamente no lo saben todavía en la historia, pero como más o menos en el dibujo se ven de la misma edad, por eso lo hice coincidir. Para eso y para aterrorizar un poco a Yamato, que siempre viene bien xD

Pues solo te diré que cada vez que leo la palabra "Fortnite" me pongo de mal humor. Es automático ya. Y si para encima tienen padres que pasan de sus caras y los dejan pasarse el maldito día pegados a las malditas maquinitas... Así salen, subnormalizados crónicos. Y no es un único caso, que entre todos los cursos que tengo te puedo decir que muy, pero muy pocos, aprueban todo. Llego yo en 5ª de primaria con 6 suspensas y probablemente a día de hoy no conoceríais mis desvaroos tortuguiles porque 22 años más tarde seguiría castigada xDDD

¡Bicos para ti vecina! Y a portarse bien este fin se semana que hay que guardar fuerzas para Nochevieja.

 **Epic Crystal Night:** solo voy a decirte una cosa... De aquí a unos pocos capítulos... si ahora te parece adorable, no sé lo que te va a parecer. Es lo único que puedo decir, porque yo estoy con el hype muy subido ahora mismo a causa de él. Tanto que estaba hasta mirando un poco los capítulos a ver si ponía meter más el pico de Biyomon por ahí, pero es que todo me encaja mucho mejor tal y como está desarrollado jajajaja No digo más.

Se merece una tortuguita que no sé por el saco, que ya ha dado el padre por él y por varias generaciones de Ishida más... ¡Un beso!


	184. Mamá

Sora caminaba tranquilamente al lado de su madre, aprovechando que aquel mes de abril por fin había empezado y que la tarde se había terminado quedando tranquila y despejada. Había quedado con ella para ir a comer en el tiempo de descanso del estudio.

\- ¿Dónde se ha metido Yamato hoy?

\- Tenía una reunión y no va a llegar hasta por la noche – explicó devolviendo la vista hacia Toshiko-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Por nada, simplemente me extrañaba que no anduviera detrás tuyo…

\- Mamá… No seas mala. Pobrecito, déjalo que descanse de tener que aguantar a una loca bipolar a todas horas en casa, que ya bastante le provoco que se tire de los pelos cuando se me cruzan los cables.

\- Cariño… que se aguante. Tú tuviste que aguantarlo cuando el bipolar era él y no tenía excusa alguna – riéndose por lo bajo, dejó claro que bromeaba.

\- ¡Mamá! – riéndose a su vez, se quedó mirando hacia ella-. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

\- No, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Vienes conmigo al estudio? Tengo que enseñarte una cosa… - sonriendo ligeramente de forma traviesa, se giró, pudiendo así estudiar la cara de la mujer.

\- No lo sé, si me vas a mirar así a lo mejor no me atrevo a ir a ninguna parte contigo.

\- ¡Yo sé lo que te quiere enseñar Sora! – alzando el vuelo, Biyomon se colocó entre ambas.

\- ¿Y no me lo vas a decir?

\- No, es un secreto – negando con la cabeza se adelantó unos pasos.

\- Claro, vosotras dos conspirad en mi contra…

Continuaron con el camino, seguidas de los pasos de Gabumon, quien iba algo más rezagado, observando a las tres que iban delante de él.

\- Creo que si acabamos pronto en el estudio te voy a pedir que me acompañes a dar una vuelta por algún centro comercial…

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Empiezo a no estar cómoda con la ropa que tengo – se posó la mano en el vientre-. Me molestan los pantalones, así que… Tengo que aprovechar y comprarme alguna que otra cosa.

\- Cuando yo estaba embarazada de ti al final no era capaz de aguantar nada que se me sujetara a la cintura. Me pasé los últimos meses en vestidos simplemente por comodidad… Y la excusa del kimono siempre viene muy bien para eso, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

\- ¿Cómo te crees que ando por casa? – asintió-. Esa era la idea que tenía más o menos… Creo que voy a comprarme algunos vestidos aprovechando que ya empieza a hacer buen clima.

\- Pues vamos al estudio, me enseñas lo que me tengas que enseñar y vamos a mirarte modelitos de premamá.

Provocando la sonrisa en la cara de Sora al decir aquellas palabras, hizo lo mismo que ella continuando el camino. No dijo nada más, simplemente continuaron distraídas hasta que la pelirroja fue aminorando la marcha poco a poco, frunciendo el ceño lentamente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó su madre.

\- Creo que no me ha sentado demasiado bien la comida…

\- ¿La comida? Pero… ¿no habías pedido arroz por eso mismo?

\- Ya, pero igual no tenía que haber comido nada… - frunció algo más el ceño, tan solo unos instantes, acabando por hacer una mueca.

\- ¿Hija? – con gesto preocupado, se acercó hacia ella-. ¿Estás bien?

No contestó, simplemente se quedó recta, esperando a que la sensación extraña que sentía pasara. Tan solo unos segundos más tarde, pareció irse por donde había venido, haciendo que mirase hacia su madre.

\- Lo que yo te diga… Me ha sentado mal el arroz y… - cortó sus palabras.

Ahora la mueca fue más intensa, consiguiendo que se doblara ligeramente hacia delante, alertando a Toshiko y haciendo que se acercara hacia ella para ofrecerse como apoyo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Cariño… ¿qué tienes?

\- No lo sé… - se sujetó a su brazo, volviendo a inclinarse hacia delante-. Me duele mamá…

Los digimon se habían quedado observando la escena dejando la vista fija en ellas dos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. No entendían lo que estaba pasando, simplemente parecían asustados por la repentina manera de actuar de Sora.

Biyomon acabó por acercarse hasta ellas unos pasos, observando más detenidamente a su compañera, sin atreverse a decir nada, estudiándola con la mirada.

\- Voy a llamar al médico ahora mismo… - sin poder evitar asustarse, intentando no soltar a Sora, Toshiko empezó a buscar su teléfono.

\- ¿Estás bien? – alzando el vuelo, la digimon se quedó mirándola más de cerca-. ¿Te duele la barriga?

Girando la cabeza para contestarle, no llegó a hacerlo, haciendo una mueca inmediatamente, doblándose algo más sobre sí misma.

\- Ayudadla a que se siente, por favor – encontrando por fin el teléfono, vio como rápidamente hacían lo que ella les decía, siguiéndolos con la mirada.

A punto estuvo de dejar caer el terminal, quedándose completamente pálida al darse cuenta, de que, al girarse Sora le estaba dando la espalda, permitiendo así que pudiera ver una mancha de color rojo oscuro en sus pantalones.

Necesitó unos segundos para recomponerse, siendo capaz de marcar el número de emergencias con sus manos temblorosas, diciéndoles rápidamente las indicaciones de donde estaban y, especialmente, lo que acababa de descubrir.

\- Tranquila, cielo… Tú siéntate ahí que seguro que no es nada… - haciendo el esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad, se volvió a acercar a ella, colocándose a su lado-. ¿Cómo estás?

Levantó la cabeza, no contestándole le palabra, sintiéndose demasiado incómoda con todo en general, notando que le costaba centrarse incluso en escuchar la voz de su propia madre.

\- ¿Sora? ¿Los mando a buscarte agua? – intentando aparentar más calma de la que de verdad tenía, se agachó a su lado.

\- No… No hace falta, de verdad… - negando con la cabeza, volvió a fruncir el ceño, dejando su mano encima de la de su madre, apretándola-. Me duele mamá…

* * *

Saliendo finalmente de la reunión, Yamato caminó por el pasillo con cara de cansado. Al final se le había hecho todo eterno, ni siquiera le había visto sentido a tener que pasarse tanto tiempo reunido. Tampoco le había quedado más remedio que asistir, no todo iba a ser la parte de poder salir al espacio exterior.

Caminando hacia su mesa, donde había dejado absolutamente todo, se revolvió el pelo, intentando despejarse, sin importarle despeinarse. Notó rápidamente como su estómago se acordaba de que llevaba sin comer nada de nada desde la hora del desayuno. Sin duda iría a por su teléfono a la mesa e iría en busca de comida.

\- Yamato… - la voz de uno de sus compañeros reclamó su atención-. ¿Ya habéis terminado?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Preguntan por ti en recepción.

\- ¿Por mí?

\- No sé más, solo me lo han dicho de la que entraba… Parecía urgente.

\- Urgente… - casi con pena por no poder ir en busca de comida asintió-. Gracias.

Giró sus pasos, sin llegar a la mesa y dejando el teléfono olvidado, yendo hacia donde le habían dicho que alguien le esperaba. No le hizo falta acercarse tan siquiera para reconocer a su padre.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo tú aquí? – confuso, se quedó mirándolo.

\- ¿Para qué quieres el teléfono?

\- Estaba reunido, acabo de salir… - lo miró, sin entender nada notándolo muy nervioso-. ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Papá?

\- Me ha llamado Toshiko – automáticamente pudo ver como su hijo parecía despejarse de golpe, ganándose toda su atención de golpe-. Lleva intentando dar contigo horas… Es Sora, no sé qué le ha pasado, pero están en el hospital.

Fue a abrir la boca, con toda la intención le preguntar algo, peor las propias palabras se le atragantaron. Se quedó mirando a su padre, confuso, como si no le hubiera hablado en una lengua que fuera capaz de entender.

\- Nos vamos ahora mismo – Hiroaki alargó el brazo, tirando de él, quien parecía no ser capaz de reaccionar.

\- ¿Como que están en el hospital? – fue capaz de articular. Se giró hacia el personal de recepción-. Avisa a… A Hideki de que me he tenido que ir urgentemente al hospital…

Echando a andar con su padre, se movía de forma automáticamente, sin ser capaz de entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Me llamó a mí hace un rato para ver si yo podía avisarte porque no era capaz de dar contigo. Solo me dijo que se empezó a encontrar mal y que, por prevenir, llamó al médico… ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Hijo? – se daba cuenta de que parecía haberse quedado en estado de shock. No parecía reaccionar-. No te asustes… Pero vio algo de sangre.

Lentamente, giró la cabeza, observándolo con expresión asustada y confusa. Tenía una especie de nube en su cabeza que le impedía pensar con claridad. La información simplemente se había ido acumulando, sin poder dejarle pensar en nada en concreto. No era algo que esperara poder llegar a escuchar.

\- Vamos, por favor – fue lo único que consiguió articular, sin que apenas le saliera la voz.

Asintiendo, prefirió no decir más, comprendiendo el estado de shock en el que todavía estaba. A él tampoco le había sentado mucho mejor la noticia que le había dado su consuegra, pero casi que era mejor que hubiera podido ir él a buscar a Yamato a que la llamada le hubiera llegado de forma directa a él.

No le dijo ni media palabra a ella para que estuviera más tranquila, así que cuidado con lo que dices – fue lo único que añadió mientras que salían finalmente de la sede de la JAXA.

* * *

Toshiko estaba apoyada en la pared, pendiente del teléfono, respirando tranquila cuando le llegó la respuesta de Hiroaki de que por fin habían dado con Yamato. Hacía ya un buen rato que habían llegado al hospital y no había vuelo a saber más de su hija.

Con las manos temblorosas aún por el susto que se había llevado, se las pasó por la cara, llevando la vista hacia los dos digimon. Habían montado un buen numerito cuando no les habían permitido el paso, teniendo que hacer ella su mejor esfuerzo para que se calmaran y poder conseguir convencerlos de que no iban a servir de nada.

\- ¡Toshiko! - la voz de su marido reclamó su atención.

\- Menos mal… - viéndolo, pareció relajarse algo más.

\- Lo siento, el tráfico… - llegó hasta dónde ella-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No lo sé, se empezó a poner pálida, a encontrarse mal y a decir que le dolía… Se quejó a la hora de comer de que se encontraba mal, pero parecía ser solo un malestar del estómago… - volvió a pasarse las manos por la cara, nerviosa.

\- Tranquila, seguro que no es nada – se adelantó unos pasos hacia ella, posando sus manos sobre los brazos de ella, frotándolos con suavidad.

\- ¿Yamato?

\- Acaba de dar con él su padre, estaba en una reunión. Vienen para aquí… - miró hacia los digimon, rehuyendo la mirada de su marido.

\- Eh… - dándose cuenta del gesto de ella, reclamó así su atención-. ¿Qué pasa? Si solo se encontraba mal… Tranquila, seguro que todo va bien – retiró la mano de su brazo para llevar a su rostro haciéndola mirarlo. ¿Toshiko?

\- Tenía los pantalones manchados con sangre, Haruhiko…

La cara de él cambió automáticamente al escucharla, entendiendo de golpe el nerviosismo con el que ella le había llamado apenas un par de horas antes. Por suerte lo había pillado en Tokio, tramitando unos papeleos en la Universidad de Tokio y no en Kioto. Eso hubiera complicado todavía más las cosas.

\- Tranquila, estoy seguro de que no va a ser más que un susto. Ya verás como no va a ser más que eso – dijo, no pudiendo evitar pensar en que realmente esas palabras se las estaba diciendo a sí mismo antes de tirar de ella para rodearla con los brazos.

* * *

Je je je ¿hola? Bueno, aquí os saludo antes de unirme al programa de protección de testigos. A ver si me mandan a alguna isla desierta o algo por estilo, a ser posible sin raptores de esos con los que estoy siendo amenazada hasta por al televisión ya que me persigues las pelis de Jurassic Park estos días. Así que me pondré morena si eso mientras que me esconden bien los de protección, a ver si así sobrevivo...

 **AnnaBolena04:** claro, la pelirrojita no podía faltar. Si Yamato se pensaba que se iba a librar de tener que aguantar a Mimi teniendo una nena en las mismas fechas que ellos.. Lo cual va a provocar que tengan que verla mucho más de ahora en adelante casi que con un 101% de probabilidad... Iba listo. Y obviamente que tenía que aparecer Mimi a interrumpir lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo y no dejándoles ver cómo acababa el haberse puesto algo mimosos. Eso sí, hasta en esos momentos se acuerda de su querido marido del alma jajaja

No te digo nada más, porque ya sé lo que me vas a decir, así que mientras que tú lees, yo corro, intento esconderme y miro a ver como arreglo los problemas con los reptiles... Te mando besitos, pero desde lejos, que yo no me acerco.

 **Natesgo:** la clave de que esa niña no se convierta en la Regina George de Tokio es que salga con el carácter de la madre, porque sino vamos todos listos jajajajajaa Entre una cosa y otra tiene toda la probabilidad de que se vayan a pelear entre todos por ver quien la consiente más. Así que más le vale salir tranquilita y no montar mucha guerra porque sino lleva las de ganar. Con el padre y los abuelos tiene ya ganada la partida desde hace tiempo... Así que vamos a ver cómo se comporta la variante femenina de la familia en el tema de educación de la niña.s

Y sí, me lo creo perfectamente capaz de buscar cualquier excusa para escaparse de Tokio y no tener que estar en la misma ciudad que Mimi en estas fechas complicadas jajaja Aunque parece que hemos encontrado un motivo que va a hacer que se olvide completamente de la existencia de ella. A ver si no tenemos que lamentar que a cierto rubio le dé algo también, que no le extrañaría a nadie en estos momentos.

¡Un beso!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** siii se viene la niña. Con esos dos como estoy haciendo como con Hikari y Takeru, cojo lo que nos enseñaron por separado y lo junto, así que esa nena no podía faltar. Que conste en acta que me había olvidado de tener toda la intención de sacar esa noticia a la luz en los capis anteriores, porque me había liado a escribir esta parte de la trama y si no me lo recuerda mi secretaria personal ya me habría olvidado del todo jajaja

Y sí, lo siento, hemos cortado de golpe y por las malas la dosis de azúcar diaria, pero... venga, que alguien me niega que no se veía venir algo asó de mi mano... ¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** nada de coger el coche y venir a por mí, que te quedo lo suficientemente cerca jajajajaja Que como ya he dicho arriba me he unido al programa de protección de testigos.

Yo tampoco trago a Mimi. Las princesitas me ponen de los nervios... En Tri empezó a caerme mejor, pero porque el papel de princesita cargante ya lo ocupaba otro personaje... Pero vamos, que aquí intento quedarme con lo bueno de ella, es decir la relación que tiene con los demás y la facilidad que tiene para estresar a Yamato. Que yo la obsesión que tiene la gente con la pareja Yamato-Mimi jamás la entenderé. Ya no lo digo por ser defensora de nuestros Srs Tortuga, no, sino porque yo creo que el pobre rubio se nos suicida jajajajaja Supongo que les gusta el contraste de formas de ser, pero... mira, no me compares. Con Izzy - en serio ¿eh? de Koushiro a Izzy... xDDD - contrasta muchísimo, pero es una dinámica que me encanta. Yamato o se tira por la ventana o la tira a ella, no tengo más opciones xD

Deja deja que en principio tengo una comida familiar en mi casa el día de Año Nuevo y mejor que en Nochevieja me comporte, que a ver quién es la valiente que la lía en Nochevieja y luego se levanta a una hora decente para dar señales de vida... Así que este año que beban las tartarugas por nosotras que ellas seguro que lo necesitan para superar el trauma.

Te digo lo mismo que a Anna, aunque con más sentido a ti todavía... Bicos... pero desde lejos...


	185. Es Sora

Taichi alargó la mano hacia el telefono, cogiéndolo de forma lenta. Se había quedado dormido con el niño al haber llegado del trabajo y haberse echado a jugar con él un rato. Le costó que el aparato sonara varias veces antes de poder sentirlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con voz somnolienta.

\- ¿Has hablado con mi hermano? – la voz de Takeru contestó al otro lado.

\- No… Estaba con Daigo, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Estás en casa?

\- ¿Qué pasa, Takeru? – bostezando y sentándose para no volver a dormirse, frunció el ceño.

\- Es Sora…

Esas dos palabras terminaron de despertarlo de repente. No tardó en colgar la llamada, poniéndose en pie y yendo corriendo a vestirse de nuevo. Aún faltaba para que Koemi volviera el trabajo, pero pasaría por casa de sus padres primero para poder dejar a Daigo con ellos. Cuando salía por la puerta, con paso rápido seguido también de su digimon, marcó el número de ella.

\- Hola, cuando vuelvas del trabajo vete a buscar al niño a casa de mis padres… - hizo una pausa, marcando la tecla en el ascensor-. Te llamo cuando sepa algo, pero es Sora… - acabó por decirle.

Cuando llegó, se encontró en recepción dos caras muy conocidas. Uno de ellos mucho más pálido de lo que recordaba haberlo visto a lo largo de toda su vida. Fue directo hacia ellos, alcanzándolos entre la gente.

\- Yamato, ¿qué ha pasado?

Girando la cabeza casi de forma automática, pero sin prestar atención a ninguna de las palabras que había dicho, se quedó observándolo. Desde detrás de él, Hiroaki le hizo un gesto para que subieran.

\- No lo sabemos tampoco, estaba con Toshiko cuando pasó… Nosotros acabamos de llegar – contestó por su hijo-. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

\- Takeru… Posiblemente no tarde en venir por aquí tampoco… - miró de reojo hacia el rubio, dándose cuenta de que parecía haberse quedado paralizado por las noticias que le habían llegado.

No le dijo nada, prefiriendo dejarlo. No se quería imaginar la situación que podía tener encima, fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera pasado. En otro caso posiblemente hubiera ido a gritarle para que espabilara de una vez, pero prefería mantenerse más al margen, únicamente como apoyo.

Los ascensores en los hospitales solían ser rápidos, pero el tiempo se les estaba haciendo eterno. Cuando por fin el sonido de la puerta les indicó que habían llegado a su destino fue como si el rubio despertara de repente, saliendo delante de ellos y yendo directo en busca de su suegra, dejando a su padre y a Taichi detrás.

\- ¿Dónde está? – fue lo primero que dijo nada más llegar hasta donde el profesor y su mujer estaban.

\- No lo sé, cuando llegamos pasaron con ella y no me dejaron acompañarla – contestó la mujer, notando cierto alivio al verlo aparecer por fin.

\- ¿Han dicho algo?

\- No, llevo esperando… No me he movido de aquí y nadie ha venido a decir nada de nada…

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, intentando respirar, le había costado poder procesar la noticia que le acababan de dar, apenas había sido capaz de pensar en ello propiamente hasta por fin había estado allí.

\- Se quejaba de estar algo revuelta del estómago, pero después de comer se le pasó. Íbamos de vuelta cuando de repente empezó a ponerse mal… Quería irse de compras… Así que ni ella se había vuelto a encontrar mal – empezó a explicar, divagando todavía a causa de los nervios que tenía acumulados.

No fue capaz de decir nada, simplemente llegó a asentir con la cabeza, retrocediendo unos pasos para sentarse y poder pasarse las manos por la cara, intentando ser capaz de centrarse, de volver a la realidad de una vez. Sin mediar media palabra, Taichi se acercó hasta él, posando la mano en su hombro y dándole un ligero apretón.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que no os hayan dicho nada todavía? – protestó Hiroaki acercándose hacia Haruhiko.

\- Hay demasiada gente… Y van a tener más como no nos den noticias pronto – hablaba por él, pero no pudo evitar dirigir la vista hacia Yamato.

\- Estaba en una reunión sin el teléfono encima, tuve que ir a buscarlo y por poco todavía no lo pillo disponible – explicó, dejando también la vista fija en su hijo.

\- Déjalo, mejor, no necesitar estar más tiempo histérico aquí él también – asintiendo a la vez que hablaba-. Ya está Toshiko bastante afectada.

\- ¿La asustó mucho?

\- Sí, y tampoco es que se pusiera mal… Mal. Decía que le dolía y se sentó porque estaba algo mareada, pero poca cosa más. Yo creo que lo más que la asustó fue la sangre.

\- ¿Sangre? – metiéndose en la conversación, Taichi se acercó hasta ellos-. Takeru no me dijo ni media palabra de eso.

\- Porque no le dije nada para que no se pusiera nervioso. No sabemos nada, puede ser cualquier cosa, así que mejor que no se entere hasta que esté aquí – contestó Hiroaki, girándose hacia él.

\- Tampoco había demasiada, aunque le había traspasado la ropa – acabó por decir, la mujer, observándolos.

\- Toshiko – su marido se colocó a su lado-. Llevas aquí desde hace un buen rato, haz el favor de sentarte. ¿Tienes sed? – viéndola negar con la cabeza, no hizo caso del gesto de ella-. Taichi, ¿te importaría ir a traerle algo de la máquina?

\- Claro que no, ¿queréis vosotros algo?

\- No gracias…

Viendo como Hiroaki negaba con la cabeza y que Yamato tan siquiera contestaba, únicamente asintió al que le había contestado, dando media vuelta en el pasillo. Había visto la máquina al caminar hasta allí, no tardaría demasiado en volver.

Yamato se llevó las manos al cabello, hundiéndolas en él, nervioso, intentando centrarse. Los ojos de su padre estaban completamente fijos en él, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Lo conocía más que de sobra, y estaba demasiado callado. A su lado se había sentado su digimon, observándolo en silencio también.

Le hizo un gesto al profesor, acercándose hasta él para sentarse a su otro lado.

\- ¿Hijo? – no le contestó-. Yamato… ¿Cómo estás? – volvió a intentarlo de nuevo, sin obtener resultados-. ¿No me vas a contestar?

Únicamente giró la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo serio, sin enfocarlo demasiado con la mirada. No era la situación en la que mejor pudiera usar la cabeza de ninguna forma. Solo tenía una cosa en ella y era que todavía no se podía creer lo que le habían dicho.

\- ¿Hijo? – insistió.

\- Necesito saber qué está pasando – articuló finalmente palabra-. No me vale con la explicación de Toshiko.

No dijo nada ahora él, únicamente se quedó observándolo, acabando por asentir. No se quería poner en su situación, uno de esos sustos no se lo había llevado nunca. Sí que le habían dado sustos de esos tipos a lo largo de los años sus dos hijos, pero esa situación era más delicada.

\- Tienen que estar bien – volvió a hablar el rubio, dejando la vista de nuevo en el suelo-. Las dos. Tienen que estar bien.

Lo observó. No quería decirle lo que cualquiera esperaría, que no se preocupara que las cosas estarían bien. Era lo que esperaba él también, pero no quería decir cosas que no eran del todo seguras.

\- Tranquilo – se limitó a contestarle por fin-. Pronto tendremos noticias.

Pasado un rato más, habiendo vuelto ya Taichi e intentando que Toshiko a aceptara otra cara conocida se acercó hasta ellos. Por suerte, la doctora que había estado llevando desde el principio, caminaba directa hasta ellos, reconociendo a Yamato al haber estado presente en todas las revisiones que había tenido Sora.

\- Lamento la tardanza – se colocó delante de él, consiguiendo que levantara poco a poco la mirada hacia ella-. Estamos saturados y no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora para acercarme.

La atención de todos quedó clavada en ella, como si ni siquiera se hubieran dado cuenta de cuando se les había acercado.

\- Vamos a tener que esperar un poco más antes de saber cómo están. Lo lamento, va a tener que pasar la noche en el hospital. Necesito ver cómo evoluciona y no puedo hacerlo con ella lejos – acabó por dejar la vista fija en Yamato de nuevo-. Por el momento, está estable. La situación no es la más delicada del mundo, pero tampoco podemos confiarnos.

\- ¿Puedo… ?- carraspeó el rubio-. ¿Puedo verla?

\- Cuando la lleven a la habitación enviaré a alguien para que les avise. No… es recomendable que se la moleste, seguramente esté durmiendo.

Volvió a asentir, no encontrando más palabras que poder articular.

\- ¿Había tenido algún problema antes? Creo recordar que me dijo que era el primer embarazo – dirigió la mirada en aquella ocasión en general, buscando quien pudiera contestar.

\- Que yo sepa sí – Toshiko habló finalmente-. ¿No? – buscó confirmación con los demás, acabando por llevar la vista hacia Taichi.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y a mí por qué me miras? A mí eso no me lo hubiera contado – casi con cara de susto, se quedó mirando hacia ella-. Es Sora, si le dijo a la médico que es la primera vez, es que lo es.

\- Da igual, sea como sea – acabó por intervenir de nuevo-. Era por confirmarlo. Dentro de nada enviaré a alguien para que les dé número de habitación. Visitas cortas y… las justamente necesarias… Al igual que sería bueno que pasara la noche lo más tranquila posible sin…

\- No me pienso mover de aquí – cortó Yamato rápidamente, mucho más serio de lo que recordaban haberlo visto.

\- Sin que nadie la moleste – continuó hablando la doctora-. Solo una persona podrá quedarse. Tranquilo, Sr. Ishida, la situación no es tan delicada, al menos no lo parece. Usted podrá quedarse si lo desea, pero los demás sería recomendable que esperasen a mañana para poder verla.

\- ¿Ni siquiera unos minutos? – acabó por preguntar Toshiko-. Es mi hija estaba con ella cuando se puso mal…

\- Está bien pero solo unos minutos. Necesita descansar. No debe de tener demasiada idea de la situación. Dudo que se despierte, pero si lo hiciera, ni media palabra. Necesita tranquilidad, no que se ponga de los nervios. ¿Entendido? Bien, enviaré a alguien a avisarles.

Despidiéndose de ellos con un gesto, volvió a alejarse por el pasillo, aunque pareciera que Yamato no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, quedándose mirando ahora hacia la nada.

\- Voy a avisar a Takeru para que no venga. No lo van a dejar pasar y en cuanto esté en la habitación tampoco creo que Yamato esté para nada… - anunció Hiroaki buscando su teléfono.

\- Taichi – Haruhiko reclamó la atención del chico-. Avisa a quien haga falta, pero deja claro que no van a poder verla, y que necesita tranquilidad. ¿Podrás?

\- Sí, tranquilo – asintió-. Ya me encargo yo de eso… Al igual que de cualquier otra cosa que necesitéis – miró hacia Yamato-. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para estar más cómodo? ¿Eh? ¿Me escuchas?

Sin contestarlo tan siquiera, el rubio se puso en pie, acabando por echar a andar ante la mirada de los demás.

\- ¿Dónde…? – murmuró su padre, confuso.

\- Déjame… ya voy yo… - siguiéndolo con la mirada unos segundos, Taichi acabó por ir tras él, comprobando que acababa saliendo a las escaleras de emergencia. Únicamente se limitó a salir tras él, quedándose apoyado en la pared-. ¿Estás bien?

Cogió aire, poco a poco, soltándolo también a la misma velocidad. Seguía sin despertarse, estaba seguro de que aquello estaba siendo una pesadilla de la que no conseguía despertarse. Alejándose más aún de Taichi, acabó por quedarse frente a la otra pared, observándola en silencio.

El castaño no le quitó la vista de encima, preocupado, no estando seguro de haberlo visto así en alguna ocasión. Dio un pequeño brinco cuando, sin previo aviso, Yamato dio un golpe contra la pared, solo para segundos después quedarse apoyado contra ella.

\- Eh.. tranquilo – se acercó hasta él.

\- ¿Tranquilo? ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?

\- Ya, pero la pared no te tiene la culpa… Ni tú tampoco, así que intenta tranquilizarte – fue hasta él-.¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Y qué más da? Lo único que importa es que se tienen que poner bien… Se tienen que… - cortó la frase, no siendo capaz de terminarla.

Dándose cuenta de que por fin parecía haber terminado de asimilar lo que estaba pasando y conectar con la realidad, Taichi lo observó unos segundos. No volvió a decirle más, simplemente se acabó colocando a su lado, dejando la mano en su hombro unos segundos.

\- Es Sora de quien estamos hablando. Mañana estará gritándote porque te has vuelto a confundir de marcha de champú, ya lo verás. Y la niña estoy seguro que si es como su madre va a dejarnos conocerla sea como sea… Tranquilo. Estarán bien – estaba seguro de ello-. No acepto más opciones. Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

Viendo como parecía dejar del todo atrás el serio semblante notando como la mano que había dejado en su hombro vibraba. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, acabó por acercarse algo más, tirando de su amigo hacia él, dejando que lo usara como apoyo.

\- Van a estar bien – le repitió.

* * *

Bueno, hoy os subo el capítulo un poco primero que el resto de días. No por la acumulación de gente con picos, tridentes, antorchas y algunas cuantos reptiles de dudosas intenciones hacia mí en la puerta de mi casa, sino por dejarlo hecho no vaya a ser que luego acabe corriendo de un lado para otro y no me dé tiempo. Solo me faltaba dejaros sin capítulo en esta parte jajajajaja

Aprovecho también para desearos a todos una muy feliz noche con una muy buena entrada en el 2019.

 **¡Feliz Año 2019, tortuguitas!**

 **Epic Crystal Night:** si no engaño a nadie, llevaba demasiado tiempo tranquila... Solo llevaba una temporada esperando a llegar al momento apropiado para liarla. Como siempre, colocando bien a cada uno en su situación correcta para poder liarla de repente y que no pillara, por ejemplo, al pobre Haruhiko en otra ciudad, porque eso sin duda tampoco iba a ser muy buena idea.

Ahora toca esperar a ver cómo van las cosas de ahora en adelante y ver si no acaba nadie perdiendo los nervios también mientras que simplemente tienen que dedicarse a esperar sin más. Que siempre es lo pero, quedarse de brazos cruzados sin poder hacer más que estar a la espera de ver cómo evolucionan las cosas.

¡Un beso! Espero que tengas una buena entrada de año❤

 **Ace Cornell:** ya te lo dije, no es humo, simplemente no sé qué otra cosa quieres que te diga xDD Así que lee bien y verás que te dije todo lo que te tenía que decir xD

¡Un beso y feliz 2019 ❤!

 **Natesgo:** ¿en serio? Jajajaja Pues fíjate, aquí en el FICX (festival internacional de cine) todo profesor de inglés que se precie se llevaba a las fieras a verla en VO como actividad superimportante a las jornadas escolares en pelis en VO xD

No sería yo si no les armara alguna... Ya lo sabes. Y como soy incapaz de enfadarlos entre ellos porque son dos personas lo suficientemente coherentes para no enfadarse por memeces y quien está detrás del teclado se asquea todavía más de la gente que se enfada por memeces, pues tengo que recurrir a otras vías para liarla xD Yo que tú me preocuparía más porque a alguno de los abuelos o al padre no le diera algo esperando xD

¡Feliz 2019 y muchos besos ❤!

 **AnnaBolena04:** los raptores que has dejado a mi puerta te mandan saludos, que a ver si te completan el trabajo antes de que llegue el año nuevo jajajaja Venga, venga, atrévete a decirme que no llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo pacífica. Lo "peor" que les he hecho en esta historia fue cuando Haru acabó de socia de Sora y eso, sin duda, no cuenta. Algo gordo se venía y era bastante esperable que iba a ser por dónde más doliera xD En mi defensa voy dejando ya claro que aunque estemos en un hospital no va a aparecer nadie con bata blanca por ahí, por si acaso queda la duda xDD

¡Muchos besitos - desde lejos que sino me pegas - y feliz 2019!

 **Guest Vecina:** je... pues fíjate que tú eres la que más me preocupa, porque en caso de liarla gorda me tienes bastante a mano jajajaja Que en vez de las 12 uvas al ritmo de las campanadas me veo que me las como al ritmo de las collejas. Que conste que me pensé el subir esto el 28, porque, realmente, entre medias hay dos capítulos que añadí en el último momento y que podría haber metido en cualquier otra parte, pero claro, no era una cosa con la que bromear y luego poner a Yamato despertándose tras una pesadilla y yo felicitaros el día de los inocentes.

Ahora toca esperar a ver cómo está la tortuguita rubia y su madre o a ver si a la abuela o al padre termina por darles algo mientras que esperan, porque parece que nuestro rubio favorito no termina de reaccionar. Se le debe de haber quedado el cerebro cargando la información y parece que no debe de tener suficiente espacio en la memoria para poder hacerlo. Veremos a ver si termina de reaccionar de una vez o no. O si alguien lo deja ver a Sora de una vez, que también le vendría bien.

Jajajaja yo sí que salgo hoy, pero claro, el problema me viene de que mañana la comida de Año Nuevo se hace en mi casa y claro no es plan de llegar a la vez que los invitados y esas cosas... xDDDDD Si por eso no salgo la gran mayoría de los años, por no andar muriéndome por los rincones luego.

En fin, vecina, ¡feliz 2019 para ti! Bicos grandes... Y si vienes a felicitarme el año en persona avisa que ya te digo yo puedes aparcar a las tartarugas jajajaja❤


	186. Déjalo

Toshiko se había quedado siguiendo con la mirada a los dos que se habían ido, preocupada, en parte por el estado en el que había estado viendo a Yamato desde que había llegado. La aparente tranquilad que tenía no era, ni de casualidad lo que realmente pasaba por esa cabeza, no hacía falta conocerlo demasiado para darse cuenta. Y verlo alejarse, no era la mejor de las señales.

\- Déjalo – acabó por escuchar la voz del padre de él-. Que se arregle con Taichi, que ellos dos funcionan bien en estas situaciones. Probablemente todavía esté intentando asimilar lo que pasa.

\- ¿Y te extraña? Al menos por el momento… - empezó a decir el profesor.

\- ¿Por el momento qué? – lo cortó su mujer-. No nos ha dicho nada concreto la doctora.

\- Ya, pero al menos no nos ha dado ninguna mala noticia tampoco. Yo con eso me doy más que satisfecho en esta situación – se quedó observándola-. ¿De acuerdo?

No contestó, simplemente volvió a dejar la mirada fija en un punto de la nada. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar estar en ese estado de nerviosismos continuo. Era consciente de que las palabras de su marido eran en parte para tranquilizarla. Lo conocía, y estaba segura de que no estaba tampoco tan calmado como aparentaba.

Dando un respingo al otro lado de ellos, Hiroaki acabó por sacar el teléfono del bolsillo viendo que estaba vibrándole y que en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Natsuko. Les hizo un gesto a los otros dos antes de alejarse unos pasos para poder hablar con ella.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – fue lo primero que pudo escuchar al descolgar.

\- ¿Dónde estás?

\- Estoy fuera de la ciudad, no tenía batería y ahora me han llegado todas las llamadas de repente. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado?

\- Estamos en el hospital – se giró observando hacia sus consuegros, tomándose unos segundos antes de empezar a darle la explicación, observando como una de las enfermeras por fin se había acercado hacia ellos, saliendo Toshiko tras ella-. Espera un momento – le dijo a su exmujer, haciéndole un gesto desde allí a Hahuriko.

El profesor negó con la cabeza, contestándole también con un gesto señalando en dirección hacia donde se habían ido Yamato y Taichi, sabiendo en su búsqueda. Cuando pasó por su lado, aprovechó la cercanía.

\- Ya está en la habitación. Voy a avisarle…

Asintió, volviendo a centrarse en la conversación que estaba teniendo, no habiéndola dejado en el momento más apropiado.

\- ¿Cómo que estáis en el hospital? ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? Tenía llamadas de Takeru y tuyas… ¿Está Hikari bien? ¿Los niños?

\- Están perfectamente. Te avisamos nosotros porque tampoco éramos capaces de dar con Yamato. Son… Sora y la niña. Se empezó a encontrar mal y…

\- ¿Están bien? ¿Está bien la niña?

\- Pues… No lo sabemos. No nos han dicho nada seguro, por el momento la van a dejar aquí a ver cómo evoluciona. Nos han dicho que cuanto más tranquila esté, mejor, así que tranquila, termina lo que tengas que hacer porque por ahora solo se va a quedar con ella nuestro hijo y solo van a dejar pasar a su madre – esperó unos segundos, sin obtener respuesta-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… Mañana por la mañana salgo para Tokio. ¿Yamato?

\- Creo que todavía no ha terminado de reaccionar. Tuve que ir a buscarlo yo porque estaba en una reunión a puerta cerrada y no tenía ni el teléfono con él. Está que no está.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con él?

\- No está aquí, se fue por el pasillo… Por eso te digo que no creo que haya terminado de reaccionar. Se fue Taichi detrás de él…

\- Vale, déjalo entonces, ya hablaré con él mañana – hizo otra pausa-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás tú?

\- Creo que de toda la lista de implicados por aquí yo soy el que menos importa ahora mismo – dijo, sin entrar en más detalles-. Ahí viene el elemento, ¿quieres que te lo intente pasar?

\- No, déjalo. Ya os veo mañana. Te llamo temprano y ya nos ponemos de acuerdo.

\- Está bien… Te veo mañana – colgó esperando que los otros tres se acercaran.

Dejó la vista fija en los que tres que volvían, acabando por guardar el teléfono, estudiando las caras de Yamato. Sí que notaba algún tipo de diferencia a cuando se había ido, acabando por mirar de reojo hacia Taichi, quien, al darse cuenta, se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

\- Papá – le dirigió la palabra finalmente-. Vete a casa, es tontería que estés aquí. Yo me voy a quedar con ella y si no os van a dejar pasar… - bajó la vista hacia los digimon-. Llévatelos… Si puedes, pero llévatelos. No los van a dejar pasar…

\- ¿Qué? – levantó de repente la cabeza su compañero-. No. Yo no me voy.

\- ¡Yo tampoco!

El rubio bajó la mirada hacia ellos, estando a punto de decirles algo, sin poder llegar hacerlo al agacharse Taichi para quedar a su altura.

\- Es mejor que os vayáis a casa, con quien queráis, pero a casa. No os van a dejar entrar, y no os podéis quedar solos fuera.

\- Pero… - empezó a protestar el ave.

\- Biyomon, no te van a dejar entrar. Yamato no se puede quedar pendiente de que vosotros dos estéis bien aquí fuera. De hecho, estoy seguro de que Sora querría no dejaras sola a su madre hoy. Mañana por la mañana podréis venir y seguro que ya te dejan entrar a verla, y sino te ayudo yo a colarte si me dejan pasar a mí.

Se quedó observando al humano, seria, en silencio. No le gustaba para nada la idea de irse, dejando a su compañera sola, pero era capaz de entender lo que le estaban diciendo. Acabó por asentir, dándole con la pata al otro digimon cuando se fue a protestar.

Pasados unos minutos Toshiko volvió, no habiendo querido quedarse más tiempo de la cuenta con ella. Fue directa hacia su marido, colocándose a su lado.

\- Está dormida, no he hablado con ella… - explicó sin más, pareciendo algo más calmada al haber podido verla por fin.

\- Si está durmiendo mejor, así descansa y no se entera de lo que pasa – dijo él-. Tú y yo nos vamos a casa para que descanses.

\- ¿No vas a entrar tú también a verla? – preguntó.

\- Creo que alguien tiene más prisa que yo con poder ir con ella – giró la cabeza hacia su yerno-. Yo podré verla mañana…

Levantando la cabeza hacia él, le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a su suegro. Sin duda lo único que quería en aquel momento era desaparecer de allí y poder ir con ella, pero estaba aguantando todo lo que podía.

\- Pues en ese caso nos vamos… Toshiko ya ha pasado bastantes horas aquí – devolvió la mirada hacia ella-. ¿Vienes con nosotros? – le preguntó a al digimon viendo como asentía.

\- Ya me encargo yo de avisar a los demás, no os preocupéis – les dijo Taichi.

\- Gracias – contestó la mujer, levantando la vista otra vez hacia el rubio ahora-. Cualquier cosa, avísanos, por favor.

Agitó la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Tampoco era necesario que se lo pidiera, pero no estaba para hablar más de la cuenta. Se quedó mirando hacia ellos una vez que se fueron antes de girarse hacia los otros dos que lo acompañaban.

\- Podéis iros vosotros dos también – les dijo-. Y llevaos a Gabumon con vosotros, el que prefiera… Si no me lo van a dejar tener conmigo es mejor que al menos esté acompañado.

\- ¿No vas a comer nada? – lo miró su padre.

\- Tranquilo, he quedado con él con traerle algo de ropa más cómoda para que no esté en uniforme. Ya le traigo algo – Taichi contestó por él-. Se me da muy bien ponerme pesado, seguro que acaba cediendo.

Asintió a las palabras del chico, agradecido de ver como se preocupaba también por su hijo.

\- Papá, vete, de verdad. Yo quiero entrar con ella, y no haces nada aquí solo. Si pasa algo, lo que sea, te prometo que te llamó automáticamente, pero haz el favor de irte a dormir, ya bastante tiempo has pasado aquí.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, revolviendo hasta sacar las llaves de casa, dejándoselas a Taichi.

\- Llévate a Gabumon contigo que ya sabe él donde tengo las cosas. Y… ¿Tienes el teléfono de Haru?

\- Pues… creo que no. ¿Por qué?

\- Si iba de camino al estudio cuando le pasó esto… Y yo me he dejado el teléfono en el trabajo... No quiero saber como de loca se estará volviendo. Debe de tenerlo Mimi. Dile que la avise. Ya es tarde para llamar al estudio.

\- Tranquilo – asintió-. ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Algo para ella?

\- Pues… No lo sé, mañana por la mañana te lo digo ahora mismo no puedo pensar en nada más – se volvió a pasar la mano por la cara, frotándose así los ojos-. Gracias – le dijo.

\- Vale pues… vete con ella. Y si se despierta dile de mi parte que como se le ocurra darnos otro susto de estos dejo de hablarle de por vida – miró hacia Yamato unos segundos-. Ánimo, ya verás como mañana todo se ve de otra manera.

Asintió, agachándose para mirar hacia su digimon, observándolo unos segundos.

\- ¿Te vas con Taichi y le dices donde tengo la ropa?

\- ¿No me puedo quedar contigo? No me importa estar solo aquí…

\- No, no quiero que estés solo tú también. Tienes que cenar y mañana podrás venir a vernos, ¿de acuerdo? – llevó una mano a su cabeza, dándole una ligera caricia-. Vete con él.

Consiguiendo que cediera, que se acercara hacia Taichi y que espera a que el otro se fuera para acompañarlo. Cuando se quedaron solos, Hiroaki se quedó mirando hacia su hijo.

\- Me ha llamado tu madre. Mañana por la mañana llega a Tokio, estaba trabajando fuera… Y no me extrañaría que Takeru acabara apareciendo por aquí en cualquier momento porque no conseguí dar con él. ¿Quieres que te deje mi teléfono por si necesitas algo?

\- Pues… sí… Tampoco va a ser bueno que esté incomunicado…

\- Toma – se lo tendió-. Tiene batería más que de sobra. Ya les diré que si quieren algo te llamen a ti – lo observó, quedándose en silencio.

\- Gracias, papá.

Continuó con la mirada fija en él, decidiendo que ya era momento de irse, que no merecía la pena seguir distrayendo a su hijo. Tiró de él, buscando darle un abrazo, esperando a notar cómo se lo correspondía antes de afianzarlo.

\- Todo va a ir bien – le dijo por lo bajo, antes de apretarlo algo más para luego separarse-. Te veo mañana.

Asintió, dejándolo irse. Esperó hasta quedarse solo completamente en el pasillo. Necesitaba reordenar todos sus pensamientos en su cabeza. No era capaz de terminar de creerse dónde estaba y por qué. Tampoco necesitaba que Sora se pusiera peor o que la situación fuera más grave, realmente, con que ella se hubiera encontrado mal ya le servía para entrar en esa situación de crisis mental en la que ni siquiera era pensar de razonar correctamente.

Cuando había llegado a recepción y su padre le había dicho que Sora estaba en el hospital había sido como si su cabeza dejara de funcionar. Lo único que se le había quedado en mente había sido eso, que ella estaba ingresada… Y era lo único que había sido capaz de retener hasta aquel momento.

No era solo que ella estuviera en el hospital, sino que estaba allí porque la pequeña era la que parecía correr peligro y la simple existencia de esa idea era lo que conseguía dejarlo completamente paralizarlo. No se había llegado a plantear en ningún momento que algo así pudiera pasar desde que le había dicho que estaba embarazada.

Cogió aire, buscando calmarse. No hacía nada plantado en mitad del pasillo, no era allí dónde debía de estar. Echó a andar, buscando por el pasillo el número de la habitación en la que le habían dicho que estaba Sora.

* * *

¿Qué tal la entrada de año tortuguitas? Espero que nadie se me haya atragantado con las uvas ni nada por el estilo. Yo por el momento voy a aprovechar que como me porté bien ayer y soy más o menos persona os puedo subir algo por aquí. Que además, ya me he librado de los familiares y se respira de nuevo paz en esta, a ver lo que me dura la actividad neuronal y no me voy a hacer el zombie debajo de ninguna manta.

 **Ace Cornell:** y hablando que gente que debería de irse a hacer el zombie bajo alguna manta... Jajajajaja Ya te digo yo que no sé si estará todavía demasiado cerca y habrá que ir buscando destinos más lejanos para huir. Sobretodo en momentos como este, en el que llegan mis amigos los cortes en el momento en el que nadie quiere que dé el corte... Pero es lo que hay, yo creo que ya se deben de ver venir estas cosas.

Ánimo con la resaca... ¡Un beso!

 **AnnaBolena04:** oye tú, no empieces a hacer alianzas en mi contra, ¿a que me pongo en huelga y mañana os castigo sin capítulo? Jajajajajaja Todo esto lo digo mientras que voy mirando a ver si además de unirme al programa de protección de testigos me hago un par de cambios para que no se me reconozca o algo.

Empezamos el año con un buen corte de los míos, que ya sabía yo que los echabas de menos y que te gustan mucho, mucho. Y además, todavía no hemos pasado la noche y no sabemos cómo van a evolucionar las cosas, claro... Cofcofcofcofcofcof Ya, ya lo dejo, que todavía voy a empezar el año con una buena colleja de esas que hacen hasta eco jajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina: y** tú, no le vendas tus servicios se sicaria a la otra agresiva que ya se dedica a amenazarme pero bien... Jajajajaja Si es que... cría tortuguas y mira lo que te sale luego, que se alían en tu contra y quieren enviar a una de ellas a que te dé collejas... Tú si eso avisa, que yo me voy moviendo hacia el Este poco a poco y así voy huyendo. Trabajo mucho más cerca de ti de lo que vivo, pero da igual, también me queda más a mano el aeropuerto y tengo más... Ah, no, que con nuestra basura de destinos acabo antes yendo andando jajaja

Aaaaains, sí, lo sé. La escena del final también me daba penita a mí, porque ahí estaban precisamente los dos. Esos dos que, de una forma u otra, tienen a Sora en un punto muy importante de sus vidas, y que además, se llevan como se llevan entre ellos, de manera que por eso me pareció buena idea que el que se fuera detrás de Yamato fuera Taichi y no su padre. Solo diré... que a su padre es mejor dejarlo con un capítulo para él solo más adelante cuando realmente sea necesario para su hijo cofcofcof

Tranquila, que la única que me tomé anoche, me la tomé en honor a todas las tortugas y tartartugas. Qué triste... Si es que ni siquiera llegamos tarde a casa... Que nos hacemos mayores jajaja Nochevieja en vaqueros, jersey, abrigo, y gorrito de lana de pompón... Pero claro, los 4ºC que hubo... para las adolescentes que los quieran, muchas gracias. Espero que hayas empezado muy bien el año vecina, calentita bajo las mantas. ¡Un bico!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** un equilibrio entre las dosis de azúcar y un susto de los gordos, exacto. Si es que cuando me veáis hacer la más mínima referencia a un hospital ya voy a teneros revolucionados - y luego venga Anna a gritarme que tampoco me deja mencionar médicos jajajaja - porque parece ser que es por dónde aprovecho a liarla gorda. Venga que con un poquito de suerte la próxima vez que pisan uno es porque hay una tortuguita que viene a saludar... o no, igual me porto peor y tenemos más drama del esperado.

Sin duda alguna, todos necesitamos un Taichi en nuestra vida jajajaja Y, para cumplir con tus deseos, a ver si aprovecho mi día libre para escribir un ratejo, que nunca viene mal viciarme a las cosas buenas antes de tener que volver al trabajo mañana. Espero que hayas tenido un muy feliz comienzo de año, ¡un beso!


	187. Ojalá

Cuando por fin atravesó la puerta de entrada intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, como había dicho Toshiko, Sora estaba completamente dormida. No quería despertarla, de manera que cerró tras él con sumo cuidado antes de caminar hacia ella.

Si no fuera por la ubicación, incluso podría parecer que se había quedado tranquilamente dormida al llegar a casa después del trabajo, lo cual solía ser bastante normal. Cuando llegaba más tarde de la cuenta por culpa de reuniones y se sentaba a esperarlo en el sofá acabando por quedarse dormida.

Solo que aquella vez no estaba en casa, a pesar de que él sí que llegaba tarde. Acabó por colocarse a su lado, dándose cuenta de que en la mesita de al lado de la cama habían dejado sus pertenencias. Tardó todavía unos segundos antes de atreverse a mirarla más directamente, haciéndolo por fin.

Automáticamente notó como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Aunque aparentemente simplemente estaba dormida, sabía que era por lo que era y no podía evitar que el nudo creciera más y más. Sabía perfectamente que nadie tenía la culpa, que simplemente se había encontrado mal, que podría haber estado trabajado, como en casa, como con él, como con su madre… Y todos podrían haber hecho exactamente lo mismo. Pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no haber contestado ni al teléfono, incluso sabiendo que tampoco podría haberlo hecho porque ni siquiera lo tenía con él.

Bajó la vista hacia las mantas, las cuales cubrían el cuerpo de ella, dejándolas donde intuía que estaba su vientre, notando como las manos de ella estaban posadas de forma inconsciente sobre esa zona. Se llevó la mano a la cara, posándosela sobre los ojos. Estaba demasiado abrumado por la situación. Demasiado.

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos, notando la ligera humedad en ellos. Permaneció así unos segundos, acabando por coger aire, enfocándola de nuevo dándose cuenta de que un par de franjas de color canela lo estaban enfocando. Se sorprendió, no contando con que ella se fuera a despertar, viendo como abría los ojos cada vez más, enfocándolo, confusa.

\- Hola… - murmuró inclinándose hacia ella, aprovechando para llevar una mano a su rostro retirándole el cabello hacia atrás.

\- ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? – confusa, no era capaz de reconocer el lugar.

No le contestó al momento, distrayéndose en acariciar con suavidad su pelo, tomándose unos segundos antes de conseguir abrir de nuevo la boca y atreviéndose a mantenerle la mirada por fin.

\- Estás en el hospital – informó finalmente-. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó?

La respuesta de ella fue parpadear, confusa. ¿Hospital? Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, reconociendo la estancia como una estancia de hospital, viéndose en la mano la pulsera identificativa. Frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Hospital?

\- Sora… estabas con tu madre y te empezaste a encontrar mal. A decir que te dolía… Llevas toda la tarde aquí, acaban de dejarnos pasar a verte.

\- Toda la tarde… - estaba completamente desorientada. Posiblemente fuera el cansancio que sentía en todo su cuerpo, pero no conseguía pensar con claridad. Al menos hasta que Yamato pudo verla mover las manos, aferrándolas con más fuerza sobre las mantas-. Dime que…

\- Cálmate – se inclinó algo más, pudiendo así quedarse más cerca de ella-. Tranquila… Nos han dicho que es muy importante que estés calmada.

\- ¿Que me calme? Yamato… ¿la niña? Dime que no, por favor, dime que…

\- Sora, por favor, cálmate. No le ha pasado nada a la niña – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Me escuchas? – buscó sujetar su rostro con las manos-. Tranquila.

\- Tranquila… - repitió, buscando su mirada, intentando confirmar así que no la estaba engañando para calmarse-. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hago aquí?

\- A la niña no le ha pasado nada, pero la situación es algo delicada. Te han dejado aquí para poder observarte. Hasta mañana no te podrán decir nada definitivo – explicó a sabiendas de que no contarle las cosas iba a ser peor-. Pero tienes que estar tranquila o se puede complicar la cosa.

Lo miró, seria, asimilando las palabras que le decía. Poco a poco los recuerdos de las primeras horas de la tarde empezaron a aparecer en su mente. Recordaba ir hablando con su madre y, de repente, empezar a encontrarse mal. Cada vez peor y luego… no recordaba demasiado.

\- Me dolió algo el estómago a la hora de comer – comentó, sin levantar demasiado la voz-. Pensé que era solo hambre porque se me pasó con un poco de arroz y… - acabó temblándole el tono, quedándose callada.

\- ¿Te duele algo ahora? – esperó a verla negar con la cabeza-. ¿Segura?

Negó de nuevo, quedándose observándolo antes de intentar tirar de él algo más para abajo, buscando su cercanía. Todavía serio, cedió sin muchos problemas, acomodándose a su lado para poder acercarse, dejándola apoyarse en él, rodeándola con los brazos.

\- Tus padres llevan aquí todo el día, yo… Tardé más en llegar por la reunión que tenía, no llevaba el teléfono encima y no sentí las llamadas. Han estado mi padre y Taichi también hasta ahora que conseguí echarlos a casa.

\- Mi madre… ¿Cómo está?

\- Le has dado un buen susto – reconoció, inclinándose para dejar un beso en su frente-. Pero se ha ido con Haruhiko a casa y con Biyomon. Los digimon no se querían ir de ninguna de las maneras pero como no los dejaron entrar, conseguí que se fueran. Gabumon se ha ido con Taichi, que volverá por aquí más tarde. Se ha empeñado en traerme algo para que me cambie de ropa.

Escuchó como hacía un sonido de asentimiento, buscando algo más su cercanía. Podía notar su nerviosismo en un ligero temblor que la recorría de vez en cuando. No volvió a abrir la boca, guardando silencio apoyada en Yamato. El cansancio que tenía encima hizo el trabajo de provocar que se volviera a quedar dormida mientras que él continuaba acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

* * *

Jou caminaba distraído por el pasillo. Estaba cansado y todavía le quedaba una noche entera de guardia. Aquel día no se había conseguido librar y llevaba demasiadas horas entre aquellas paredes. Por eso, cuando vio venir a lo lejos la familiar silueta de Taichi, no lo reconoció a pesar de que poco después se le uniera la de Takeru y los digimon. Estuvo a punto de pasar de largo hasta que la voz del castaño reclamó su atención.

\- ¿Ya no saludas o qué?

Tomándose su tiempo, como buscando sintonizar bien con la realidad, giró la cabeza hacia ellos, teniendo que mirarlos un par de veces antes de comprobar que estaban realmente allí. Arqueó ambas cejas, confuso.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- ¿Tú no miras el teléfono tampoco, no? – Taichi negó con la cabeza, resignado-. Te mandé un mensaje hace rato, sobre todo por si andabas por aquí.

\- Me he pasado media tarde con unas intervenciones, acabo de salir de la planta de quirófanos. No tengo ni el móvil encima… ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Sora está mal. La tenéis en la habitación 305, empezó a perder algo de sangre por la tarde cuando estaba con su madre.

La cara del médico no tuvo precio, pasando la mirada del uno al otro, dándose cuenta de que con ellos iba también el digimon de Yamato.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Dicen que hasta mañana todavía es pronto para saber nada – contestó aquella vez Takeru-. Nosotros hemos venido a traerle ropa para que se cambie a mi hermano, que bastante tiene con pasar la noche aquí como para estar de uniforme… Y a vigilar que cene algo, que lleva todo el día sin comer nada.

\- Os acompaño a buscarlo, así le hecho un vistazo a ella – dijo poniéndose algo más serio, como si hubiera terminado de centrarse y recordar que estaba precisamente en su elemento-. ¿Sabéis si tiene las visitas restringidas?

\- Solo dejaron pasar a Toshiko unos minutos y que él se quedara con ella. Yo me tuve que ir sin poder verla - Taichi se encogió de hombros mientras que echaba a andar por el pasillo, siguiéndolo, junto con los demás.

Golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta antes de entrar, asomando la cabeza y encontrándose con que Yamato se había sentado cerca de la cama, no queriendo molestar a la pelirroja que dormía de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo está? – le preguntó acercándose hasta él sin levantar el tono.

\- Se despertó antes, tuve que contarle lo que había pasado – contestó poniéndose en pie para alejarse de ella-. No sabía que estuvieras de guardia.

\- Yo tampoco lo sabía – se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cómo estás tú?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que esté? – fue la mejor respuesta que le pudo dar.

\- Sal un momento, me quedo yo con ella y compruebo que todo esté bien. Tienes fuera a tu hermano y Taichi. Vete, y haz el favor de cenar algo, órdenes del médico – le posó la mano en el hombro antes de acercarse hasta la pelirroja.

\- Gracias – murmuró, lanzándole una última mirada hacia su esposa, saliendo.

Cuando cerró la puerta y miró al frente se encontró directamente con Gabumon reclamando su atención, consiguiendo que se agachara.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme ya? ¿Puedo?

\- Sabes que no… No te van a dejar.

\- Jou es médico, puede dejar que me quede. Quiero quedarme con ellas.

\- Gabumon… - en el fondo tampoco quería que se fuera, pero sabía que no había muchas posibilidades de que consiguiera dejarlo con él.

\- No, me quiero quedar con ellas y contigo. No es bueno que estés solo – negó con la cabeza.

\- Déjalo, seguro que lo confunden con un peluche si se queda sentado – Takeru se quedó observando la escena-. Te va a venir bien tenerlo a ti contigo, hermano.

Levantando la vista hacia él, se quedó pensativo, observándolos antes de volver a enfocar a su compañero.

\- Entra y quédate con él hasta que yo vuelva a ver qué te dice, ¿de acuerdo?

No tuvo que repetirle aquello, viendo como desaparecía tras la puerta. Se puso en pie lentamente, cansado, notando todo el estrés del día de golpe antes de mirar hacia ellos dos.

\- Se despertó antes, ya sabe dónde está y por qué – explicó-. Ahora se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Claro, cuando le dije que estaba en el hospital se puso muy nerviosa. Por suerte no sé si es que está muy cansada o si le han dado algo, pero se volvió a dormir.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No, no la tiene, pero lo vamos a llevar tú y yo a que coma algo por las buenas o por las malas – sacándose las llaves del bolsillo, se las tendió junto con una bolsa-. Te cogí algo de ropa, vete a cambiarte al baño, te esperamos aquí.

Recuperando las llaves de casa, cogió lo que él le tendía, asintiendo. Tenía bastante encima como para llevar puesto el uniforme que no le dejara revolverse. Cruzando una mirada con su hermano, caminó hacia el baño.

\- Ah, Takeru, tengo el teléfono de papá, por si quieres cualquier cosa… A él llámalo al fijo.

\- ¿Y el tuyo?

\- Salí tan corriendo que me lo dejé en el trabajo.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a por él?

\- Ya es tarde, pero mañana te lo agradecería… Pregunta en recepción por Mai o Hideki y ya se encargarán ellos.

Asintiendo, dejó que su hermano se fuera, siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras que desaparecía en dirección hacia el baño. Guardó silencio antes de llevar la mirada hacia su cuñado.

\- ¿Cómo lo ves?

\- ¿A tu hermano? Está algo más espabilado que cuando nos fuimos. No reaccionaba… Debemos de tener mucha suerte de no haber tenido que llevarnos un susto de estos ninguno de los dos.

\- Ya… - desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación-. ¿Y ella?

\- No lo sé, no hablé con Sora… No he podido verla. Supongo que si es consciente de lo que pasa estará sin ganas de ver a nadie. Se pondrán bien, estoy seguro. Es Sora…

\- ¿Le has pegado la resistencia a lo que se le ponga por delante? – no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que había tenido con Hikari, dos años atrás ya, cuando habían estado en Londres.

\- Ojalá… No sabes lo que me gustaría… No te lo puedes ni imaginar – cruzando los brazos, se quedó apoyado en una columna a la espera de la vuelta del rubio.

* * *

Malas pécoras, que sois unas malas pécoras. Yo que para encima os subo otro capítulo extra hoy porque he podido adelantarme un poquitillo y os encuentro conspirando a tres bandas en mi contra. Mirad que os azuzo al perro para que me defienda...

 **Natesgo:** al final voy a tener que dejar de quejarme por vivir en Narnia casi que incomunicada gracias a la basura de comunicaciones que tenemos en mi comunidad jajaja Si es que yo solo hago cosas para darle un poquito de acidez a todo esto, que tanto azúcar es malo y luego se os pican los dientes. Sí, sí. Un poquito de drama siempre viene bien, que luego las cosas son mucho más bonitas si se arreglan y quedan bien.

Porque la doctora les ha dicho lo que les puede decir. Simplemente eso, necesita que pase más tiempo para poder saber exactamente lo que está pasando y poder decírselo a la familia. Imagínate que les va y les dice "oye, que nos quedamos sin tortuguita, ale" y se va tan pichi dejándolos con la cara de susto sin estar segura de nada. Pues... mejor dejar a la pobre señora asegurarse de las cosas.

¡Un beso! Aunque no debería, por conspiradora.

 **AnnaBolena04:** anda que... mira, mira qué bonito. Mala, más que mala, aliándote aquí con la gente para que me venga a dar collejas. Muy mal... Muy, muy mal. Y yo aquí subiendo otro capi hoy solo porque soy muy buena jajajaja Al final, como me sigas tirando encima tantos bichos me van a ver cara de Chris Pratt y no sé yo si me podré montar un zoo en condiciones con todos ellos y ir a tirarme de los pelos con Thanos por ahí.

Por ahora parece que tenemos pelirroja despierta, pero claro, ¿no querías Yamato hablando con ella? Ahí los tienes, nadie dijo que la cosa fuera a ser la más alegre o tranquilizado del mundo... Yo avisé... cofcofcof

Por mala, te mando besitos, pero desde lejos. Y a la tortuga nada, ni la hora, por no hablarme.

 **Guest Vecina:** malas pécoras... ¿qué clase de conspiración en esta? Tsk.

Pues... cuando sea necesario quiere decir... Exactamente eso. Que habrá un capítulo en el que Hiroaki será realmente necesario como apoyo para su hijo porque... puede que pase algo que provoque que necesite tener a su padre a su lado sí o sí, porque no vale nadie más. O no... Es que pueden ser tantas cosas, que a saber por dónde os puede salir este ser del mal al que le queréis dar collejas.

Haru tiene que estar histérica. Sabía que Sora iba para el estudio, y nada... La llama y nada... Llama al rubio y nada... Llama a casa y tampoco... Si es que tiene que estar a punto de morirse ella e ir a buscarla por todas partes a ver qué es lo que está pasando. Eso si no se las ha arreglado ella ya para dar con alguien de quien sí que tenga el número para enterarse. Lo mismo ha llamado a Mimi ella histérica ya y anda Mimi llamando a todo el mundo ya a ver qué narices está pasando. Si es que tiene que haberse arrancado todo el pelo de la cabeza sin saber nada de nada todo el día.

Taichi es que es demasiado Taichi. Yo creo que es la típica figura clave para una situación como estas. Podrá decirte cualquier burrada, pero en cuestión de dar ánimo y hacer de apoyo, pocos pueden ganarlo.

Y ale, ahí te dejo conspirando y pensando en lo de Hiroaki, venga. Todo tuyo... Por conspiradora con las otras dos. ¡Bicos pero desde lejos que no me fio de las tararugas!

 **Ace Cornell:** yo que tú no me metía con ellas porque te van a empezar a tirar cosas a ti también y ya ves que las collejas aquí se regalan de dos en dos jajaja Yo te aviso, luego queda bajo tu propia responsabilidad...

Ya te digo yo que no está lo suficientemente alejado, no... Que en una de estas las tengo en la puerta de mi casa y a ver por dónde me escapo T_T¡

¡Un beso!


	188. Tienes que ponerte bien

Cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, Jou se giró, confuso, no viendo a nadie entrar. Por suerte, no tardó en escuchar unos pasos y un cuerno dorado se hizo evidente desde el otro lado de la cama antes de que la cabeza de Gabumon fuera visible para él.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme? – fue lo primero que le dijo-. Me han dicho que no podía, pero quiero quedarme con ellas.

Lo miró, confuso. Se hubiera esperado aquello directamente por la compañera de Sora, la cual sabía que se había ido con Toshiko cuando les habían dicho que no los dejarían estar con ella. Se llevó el dedo a los labios para que bajara el tono, especialmente cuando se acercó hasta ellos.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte con Yamato?

\- No… Yo le dije que iba a cuidar del bebé a Sora, así que ahora me tengo que quedar con ella.

Esas palabras le sacaron una sonrisa. No estaba demasiado seguro de que en caso de darse cuenta de que estaba allí no lo echaran. Todo dependía siempre de la opinión hacia los digimon del personal que estuviera pendiente de Sora. Él, sin duda, no tenía ningún problema con él allí.

\- Si te pide alguien que te vayas tendrás que irte, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque yo creo que si te quedas muy quieto podrías colar por un peluche, siempre os ha dado muy bien eso. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió automáticamente, aprovechando entonces para acercarse hacia la silla, subiéndose a ella para poder observar así a la pelirroja, ya que desde el suelo no alcanzaba bien.

\- ¿Te han dado algo de comer? – viendo como asentía, se quedó mirando hacia el digimon-. Seguro que se ponen bien, no te preocupes. Además… Seguro que tu presencia aquí le hace bien a todo el mundo.

\- Yo estaba con ellas cuando se empezó a encontrar mal. Su madre estaba muy asustada... Y yo no entiendo lo que le pasó…

Sonrió ligeramente, alargando la mano hacia la mesita, dejando la carpeta con el historial que había estado leyendo hasta entonces, comprobando de qué iba todo aquello y quién era la responsable de la paciente.

\- Toshiko se asustó porque vio sangre, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? – se agachó para quedar a su altura, viéndolo negar con la cabeza-. Cuando una mujer embarazada sangra puede significar que al bebé le pasa algo, por eso Toshiko se asustó tanto. A veces incluso significa que han perdido al bebé.

\- ¿Perderlo?

\- Que no llega a nacer. Pero tranquilo – le dijo, viendo la expresión en su cara-. Si no ha pasado ya no va a pasar. Puede ser cualquier otra cosa. Por eso la han dejado aquí, para comprobar que todo esté bien y que si pasa algo otra vez esté donde la puedan atender bien.

\- ¿Aiko se va a poner bien?

\- ¿Aiko? ¿Ya tiene nombre?

\- ¿Se va a poner bien?

\- Sí, Aiko se va a poner bien. Y ya sabes que lo mío no son las mentiras.

\- Esa es una buena garantía – la voz de Sora llamó la atención de ambos, dándose cuenta de que estaba despierta.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tú despierta exactamente? – girándose hacia ella, se quedó observándola-. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Agotada…

\- Eso es normal. Es por la pérdida de sangre… Se te pasará. Y más con el enfermero que te acaba de salir.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja apareció finalmente, quedándose mirando hacia el digimon, el cual se había quedado en silencio y la observaba atentamente.

\- ¿Yamato?

\- Lo han secuestrado entre su hermano y Taichi para obligarlo a comer algo y a cambiarse de ropa. Estará al volver, dudo que lo puedan entretener mucho.

\- ¿Cómo lo has visto?

\- Sora… ¿cómo quieres que lo vea? – dio un respingo, sintiendo el pitido de su alarma, teniendo que sacar el teléfono del bolsillo de la bata, comprobando que lo reclamaban en otra planta-. ¿Estarás bien?

\- Vete… - asintió-. ¿Me haces un favor?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres otra almohada?

\- No… ¿me lo acercas? – señaló hacia el digimon.

\- Claro – sonriendo ligeramente se acercó a Gabumon, cogiéndolo por debajo de las patas pata subirlo hasta la cama en el hueco libre que había-. ¿Tú qué comes?

\- ¡Eh! ¡Todos con que me pesa el trasero! – protestó, acomodándose con cuidado de no molestar a la pelirroja.

\- Gracias, Jou – le dijo al médico-. Vete, estaré bien, tranquilo…

\- Volveré dentro de un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que desapareció de la habitación, centrando entonces toda su atención en el digimon ahora que lo tenía a su lado. Con cuidado de no tropezar con el gotero que tenía conectado a la vía en su mano, la posó encima de él, acariciando con suavidad su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por Aiko? – no le contestó-. Os he escuchado hablar, y me ha contado Yamato lo que ha pasado, no tienes que esconderme nada…

Acabó por mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

\- Tranquilo, no vamos a dejar que le pase nada, ¿de acuerdo? Y dentro de un par de meses vas a poder conocerla. Te lo prometo.

A pesar de su cansancio, sonrió al digimon, intentando que se calmara antes de ver como lentamente se acababa por acomodar a su lado, dejando su cabeza apoyada sobre las mantas, sobre donde debería de estar su vientre.

No pudo evitar que el comportamiento de él consiguiera enternecerla. No debería de sorprenderla a esas alturas tal, era el carácter de él, sin más. No era una situación forzada, era simplemente la forma de ser de aquel ser. Quizás la única explicación de que a pesar de todo, jamás le hubiera dado la espalda a Yamato, y no había sido porque él no se empeñara en darle muchos motivos para ello.

Posiblemente ese fuera el principal motivo por el que la cuidaba tanto a ella desde que se había enterado de que esperaban un bebé, la lealtad hacia él, o bien porque simplemente le había ilusión la idea. Fuera por lo que fuera, ahí estaba, casi inmóvil, con la cabeza apoyada sobre ella. Alargó la mano de nuevo, buscando volver a acariciarlo con suavidad.

No se dio cuenta del momento en el que ocurrió, pero volvió a quedarse dormida con él a su lado.

* * *

\- Ya habéis conseguido que cene… Quiero volver con ella…

Yamato se había puesto en pie, mirando hacia su hermano y Taichi, quienes finalmente asentía, cediendo a que volviera con Sora.

\- Mañana por la mañana llega mamá, así que vendré con ella por aquí, ¿hay algún problema?

\- ¿Por qué iba a haber algún problema? – arqueó una ceja.

\- No lo sé, solo pregunto por si acaso…

\- Menos mal que te encuentro… - una tercera voz de unió a la conversación, haciendo que los presentes se giraran hacia ella.

\- ¿Hideki? ¿Qué…? – sorprendido por verlo allí, se giró del todo.

\- He tenido que pelearme con Mai por venir. Pero alguien tiene un bebé en casa que necesita de las atenciones de su madre y no son horas. Así que… Alguien tenía que venir a traerte todo lo que dejaste tirado en la mesa.

Dándose cuenta finalmente de que en sus manos tenía la chaqueta del uniforme de él, fue la primera noticia que tuvo de haberla dejado olvidada cuando salió corriendo de allí.

\- Tienes el teléfono y lo demás en los bolsillos…

\- Gracias – contestó, cogiendo lo que le tendía.

\- Ya me encargo yo para que nadie ponga pegas para que estés ausente unos días, es por un buen motivo de peso, no creo que nadie diga ni media palabra- asintió a sus propias palabras-. ¿Qué he pasado?

\- ¿Te importa si te lo cuento por el camino? Volvía con ella ahora mismo – giró la cabeza hacia los otros dos-. Iros a casa, ya os veo mañana. Si hay novedades o aviso con lo que sea.

Viendo como ninguno de ellos protestaba, simplemente se despidió de ellos con un gesto, tampoco tenía demasiado humor para más.

\- Y tranquilo, hermano – le dijo finalmente Takeru dejándolo irse de nuevo a sabiendas de que no le iba a responder.

\- ¿Tú crees que podremos dar con Jou para acosarlo a ver si él sabe algo que nosotros no? – fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Taichi nada más que se quedaron solos.

\- No suena demasiado complicado…

* * *

Yamato salió del ascensor, caminando con Hideki a su lado, volviendo hacia el pasillo en el que estaba la habitación.

\- ¿Y ella está bien?

\- Parece que sí, que ha sido capaz de mantenerse calmada como le han dicho. No sé si le han dado algo para que se duerma con tanta facilidad… Pero me extrañaría dada su situación.

\- Sea lo que sea, mejor. Cuanto más tiempo pase dormida sin darse demasiada cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor yo creo que será mejor. ¿Si me preguntan en la base entro en detalles sobre los motivos de tu ausencia? Ya sabes lo idiotas que se pueden poner a veces…

\- Como quieras – se encogió de hombros. Le daba exactamente igual mientras que nadie fuera a poner pegas, porque no le podía importar menos lo que dijeran o no. No pensaba separarse de ella.

\- Y… ¿tú cómo estás? – hizo finalmente la pregunta.

\- Prefiero no pensar en ello. Solo quiero que pase todo y poder volver a casa con ella tranquilamente. Odiaría que le pasara algo a la niña, pero… Me preocupa más que ella se ponga bien. Supongo que no suena demasiado bien decirlo en voz alta…

\- Para nada – negó con la cabeza-. Mañana ya me pasaré por aquí si tengo rato para ver cómo sigue todo, no te molesto más.

\- No me molestas… De hecho, no tendrías ni que haber venido para traerme mis cosas…

\- Esa era solo una excusa para pasarme por aquí – se encogió de hombros-. Y ahora que caigo, ¿dónde está tu sombra?

\- ¿Mi sombra?

\- Bueno, la de ella…

\- Con ella. Creo que sigue intentando que lo dejen quedarse a pasar la noche con nosotros para poder vigilar que todo esté bien. Tenemos un amigo médico y se quedó a ver si era capaz de convencerlo a él.

Acabando por sonreír ante la explicación que el rubio le daba, no pudo más que volver a mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

\- No te molesto más, salúdala de mi parte si está despierta. Venga, corre con ella. Y ánimo, ya verás como no queda todo más que en un susto.

\- Gracias – contestó antes de ver como se giraba, pudiendo así volver a entrar en la habitación.

Frenó en seco nada más poner el pie y encontrarse con su compañero digimon en la misma postura en la que había estado todo aquel tiempo, sin haberse movido en ningún momento.

\- Tienes que ponerte bien – alcanzó a escuchar como murmuraba antes de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Sus ojos rojos se quedaron fijos en él-. Me ha dejado Jou quedarme… Y que si viene alguien finja ser un peluche.

\- ¿Te han dejado quedarte? – carraspeó, intentando hablar con normalidad.

\- Yo no me quiero ir…

\- Ni nosotros que te vayas, pero mañana vas a tener que pelearte tú con Biyomon porque te hayas quedado tú y ella no.

\- Me da igual. Yo me quedo.

Asintió, acercándose hasta la mesita a dejar las cosas, viendo entonces, al abrir el cajón, las pertenencias de Sora en una bolsa. Reconoció rápidamente las joyas de ella, dejando la vista clavada en el anillo de boda, dándose cuenta de que en todo aquel tiempo todavía no había descubierto el grabado.

Levantó la vista hacia ella, tirando ligeramente de las mantas para taparla mejor, retrocediendo unos pasos para sentarse sin quitarle la vista de encima.

* * *

 **Guest Vecina:** Uy uy uy uy lo que me ha llamado. Que me ha llamado "Maldito bicho" Uy uy uy... Qué cosas más bonitas que me dices jajajaja Lo mejor es que yo bipolarizo mucho porque, aunque no me creas, darme me da penita, pero luego me ando riendo sola por las esquinas de una forma muy sacada de malo de Disney y no sé yo cómo puede interpretarse esto jajaja.

Y respecto a lo de Hiroaki... nop, no me estoy refiriendo a cuando tenga una nenita en casa y no sepa qué hacer con ella. Digamos que hablo de bastante antes... Y supongamos que el drama del rubio no tiene nada que ver con que no sepa si a la nenita hay que bañarla a una hora concreta o cuando les venga bien a ellos.. cofcofcofcof Sí, te pasa por preguntar. Pero bueno, entretente fangirleando con Gabumon, corre, que yo casi me muero del amor escribiéndolo aquí. Que le dan igual todos los picotazos que se pueda ganar...

Taichi el pobre no sabe ya si va o viene, va a tener que sentar a la pelirroja y dedicarse a darle la charla. Que ya valió de darle semejantes sustos, que ya se van haciendo mayores y que un infarto puede ser muy malo. Que luego, si se lo carga del susto, le azuza a Koemi para que le grite.

Me voy a hacer muajajajaja en mi rincón bajo la manta, venga... ¡Bicos para ti vecina!

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿si es que tú ves a los raptores cuando le hacen caso al Indominux? Pues igualita tú poniéndote de acuerdo con las otras dos para que me tiren cosas a la cabeza... ¡Pobrecita yo que solo le doy un poco de acidez a tanto azúcar! Jajajaja

Se me ha venido a la mente cuando después del jaleo de Londres para encima todo parecía indicar que la pelirroja tenía una minitortuguita en camino y me he montado yo sola un buen remix en mi cabeza de estas dos situaciones superpuestas jajajajaajajaja Me río ahora, pero lo único que me dice la cabeza es que oye, podría habérseme ocurrido todo a la vez... Para que veas que en el fondo podía ser peor. Con esa idea en mente te dejo mientras que yo sigo corriendo a esconderme.

Aunque que conste que hoy no corro demasiado rápido porque no pienso soltar a Gabumon nunca más y me pienso pasar lo que queda de año abrazada a él por ser la cosa más mona de este universo. Es lo único que puedo decir...

Un beso y desde lejos que veo que me tiras algo a la cabeza T_T


	189. Vete a dormir de una vez

Despertándose a medianoche, Sora volvió a encontrarse totalmente desorientada, necesitando unos minutos para poder recordar dónde estaba y por qué. Le costó enfocar a su alrededor, adormilada todavía, notando un peso sobre ella, bajando la vista hacia aquel peso.

\- No se ha despegado de ti desde que lo dejó quedarse Jou – la voz de Yamato apareció de repente, no habiéndolo visto tampoco al abrir los ojos-. Y yo creo que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que no es un juguete tampoco.

Giró el cuello, dándose cuenta de que estaba sentado a su lado, no entendiendo cómo no se había podido dar cuenta de que estaba ahí cuando se había despertado. Movió la cabeza lo justo para poder ajustarse mejor a su contacto cuando lo vio llevar la mano a su rostro, sacándole una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Pues… No lo sé, ¿cómo estoy? ¿Te han dicho algo?

\- No… No son horas de que nadie venga por aquí. Ha vuelto a pasarse Jou, pero solo a comprobar que no necesitásemos nada… ¿Te duele algo?

\- No, nada...

\- Eso seguro que es buena señal – se inclinó hacia ella, dejando un beso en su frente, quedándose no demasiado lejos de ella al apartarse-. Ya verás como al final todo queda en un susto y el único que va a tener que lamentar algo es Gabumon por haber conseguido quedarse él y que Biyomon se fuera con tu madre…

Se quedé pensativa, acabando por entender a lo que se refería. No bajó la mirada hacia el digimon, sino que se entretuvo dejando los ojos fijos en los de Yamato. Incluso con la luz tan baja como la tenían, seguía siendo uno de sus entretenimientos favoritos.

\- Pues prepárate para otra declaración de guerra – sonrió ligeramente.

\- Ya se lo he advertido… Y me ha dicho que le da igual – entretenido, movió los dedos de la mano que aún no había retirado del rostro de ella-. Si mañana te dejan tener visitas me parece que vamos a tener que traer a tu ayudante para que te controle la agenda…

\- ¿Has vuelto a hablar con mi madre?

\- Sí, hace un rato, aunque cuando le dije que estaba Jou por aquí no quiso saber más de mí y tuve que pasárselo… Así que las amenazas se las debe de haber llevado él – sonrió algo más-. ¿Por qué no te duermes otra vez?

\- ¿Ya te has aburrido de hacerme caso? – intentó bromear, antes de revolverse un poco, cambiando de postura.

\- ¿Estás cómoda? – dándose cuenta de su gesto, se quedó observándola.

\- Podría estar algo más cómoda – comentó, moviendo las piernas con cuidado para no molestar al digimon.

\- ¿Te lo quito? Si te quieres estirar lo dejo aquí conmigo… - pudo ver como negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Segura?

\- Segura, déjalo ahí… Pero podría estar algo más cómoda si te echas conmigo.

La observó, parpadeando algunas veces antes de no poder disimular la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara al escucharla. Dudó a pesar de todo, pensando si realmente sería buena idea o no, pero acabando por ceder, especialmente ante la mirada con la que lo estaba observando. Asintió ligeramente antes de hacer lo que ella le pedía.

No se echó, sino que se quedó sentado, dejándola así usarlo a él de apoyo en vez de la almohada, rodeándola con el brazo sin necesidad de decir nada más, simplemente dejándola acomodarse de nuevo.

* * *

\- Ya has hablando con él por la mañana, si no te ha dicho nada eso es que todo está bien… Tranquila…

Haruhiko caminaba al lado de su mujer, avanzando hacia la habitación donde su hija todavía permanecía. Horas antes habían recibido la llamada de su yerno para decirles que podían pasarse a verla, que la médico se había pasado por allí y había autorizado las visitas. Biyomon iba en los brazos del profesor, lo más inmóvil que podía, pasando así perfectamente por un juguete hasta que atravesaron la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¡Sora! – lanzándose de dónde estaba, fue directa hacia la pelirroja al encontrársela sentada en la cama, empezando a desayunar.

\- ¡Ten cuidado que lo tiras todo! – le dijo ella apartando la taza que tenía en las manos hacia la mesa para cogerla cuando llegó a su lado.

Levantando la vista hacia sus padres, les sonrió ligeramente a modo de saludo. Estaba todavía cansada, pero teniendo en cuenta que la situación podría ser mucho peor, no quería preocuparlos por nada.

\- ¿Qué tal estás, cariño? – preguntó su padre mientras que se acercaba hasta ella.

\- Mejor – asintió-. Si todo va bien igual me dejan irme a casa por la noche…

\- ¿Ya? – Toshiko la miró, sorprendida.

\- Sí, le han dicho que ya que lo más importante ahora es que esté tranquila y descanse estará mejor en casa – contestó Yamato por ella-. Siempre podemos secuestrar a Jou con nosotros y dejarlo atado a la mesa en la habitación de invitados, tranquilos…

Bromeaba, pero no era una opción que si la situación fuera diferente no fuera a contemplar. Sin llegar a pensar en secuestrar a su amigo, claro, sabía perfectamente que no haría falta algo así.

\- Se ha pasado varias veces por aquí la noche anterior y con el lío que llevan teniendo desde ayer creo que es algo que agradecerle bastante – volvió a hablar el rubio mientras que los demás saludaban a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Ha vuelto a pasarse por aquí la doctora? – preguntó Toshiko, quedándose sentada al lado de su hija y quitándole de delante la bandeja que le habían dejado-. ¿Te han dicho que tengas cuidado con lo que comes?

\- No… Solo que intente no comer anda demasiado fuerte... ¿por qué? – confusa, siguió con la mirada como su desayuno se alejaba de ella, frunciendo el ceño al haberse despertado con hambre.

\- Bien… - alargó la mano hacia Haruhiko para que le tendiera la pequeña bolsa que había dejado al lado de la cama al acercarse a saludar a su hija, sacando de allí unos pequeños paquetitos.

\- ¿Me has traído el desayuno? – sorprendida, levantó la vista hacia ella.

\- Tu favorito, sí… - empezó a sacar las cosas ante la atenta mirada de la pelirroja.

\- Mamá… Siento el susto que te di ayer…

Frenó con lo que estaba haciendo, levantando la cabeza hacia Sora, observándola confusa.

\- ¿Cómo que lo sientes? Ni que lo hubieras hecho intencionadamente, cariño… Tú preocúpate en ponerte buena del todo y luego ya hablamos. Que tenemos que irnos todavía las dos de compras.

Se tomó unos segundos en volver a asentir, dejando la mirada en su madre y luego bajándola hasta la comida que le había dejado en la bandeja de nuevo.

\- Y ahora a desayunar, que sino no sé cómo pretendes que esa nieta que tenemos en camino crezca bien.

\- Yo que tú le hacía caso – riéndose por lo bajo su padre se quedó observando la escena mientras que se acercaba hacia Yamato, colocándose a su lado-. ¿Qué tal vas?

\- ¿Hm?

\- Buenos días… - se giró para observarlo-. ¿Has pegado ojo en toda la noche?

\- No, no había manera…

\- Y déjame adivinar, tampoco has bajado a desayunar, ¿verdad? – dando por respondida la pregunta sin que dijera nada, lo cortó antes de que hablara-. Ha traído para los dos, así que aprovecha o me veré en la obligación de bajarte yo a rastras para que desayunes.

Acabando por reírse por lo bajo, fue a decir algo, escuchando justo en ese momento unos golpes en la puerta, escuchando las voces de sus padres antes de verlos aparecer.

\- Creo que voy a aprovechar a bajar antes de que aquí se acumule demasiada gente - acabó por contestar, haciéndoles un gesto para que esperaran-. Sora, vengo ahora. Voy con mi padre a la cafetería…

\- ¿Conmigo? – poniendo cara de no entender nada, se quedó todavía a medio camino.

\- Sí, contigo – acercándose hasta ella, únicamente para despedirse con una ligera caricia antes de coger a su compañero en brazos-. Venga, que te llevo a que te airees un poco…

Acercándose hasta dónde se había quedado su padre con cara de no entender nada, paró al lado de Natsuko, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Te ha entrado hambre de repente o qué?

\- Éramos muchos en la habitación y necesitaba despejarme, papá… - explicó mientras que echaba a andar-. No necesité tú teléfono al final.

\- ¿Nadie ha llamado?

\- Sí, pero apareció Hideki mientras que estaba con mi hermano y Taichi para traerme mis cosas.

\- Me cae bien… - cediendo finalmente y siguiendo a su hijo por el pasillo, precedió con le interrogatorio.

Natsuko se quedó esperando a que su hijo saliera antes de acercarse hasta los Takenouchi y su nuera, observando especialmente a aquella última.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? Ayer estaba fuera de la ciudad y no he podido llegar hasta primera hora de la mañana…

\- Mejor, tranquila – asintió, tomándose unos segundos para terminar de tragar-. Tampoco te habrían dejado entrar…

\- Ya, pero de todas formas me hubiera gustado estar – asintió, acercándose hasta ellos-. ¿Os han dicho algo?

\- No, todavía no. Pero igual con un poco de suerte me dejan volver a casa hoy si todo va bien. Estaré más cómoda y tranquila allí sin necesidad de exponerme a contagiarme de cualquier cosa aquí…

\- Eso es muy buena señal…

\- Lo sé – sonrió, volviendo a bajar la mirada hacia la comida antes de dar otro bocado.

\- Ayer solo me dejaron pasar a mí un rato – explicó Toshiko mirando hacia ella-. Obviamente a tu hijo lo dejaron quedarse porque sino a ver quién era el valiente que lo aguantaba…

\- Lo creo bastante capaz – acabó por posar sus manos sobre la digimon que estaba al lado de Sora-. ¿Y tú? ¿Te has quedado?

\- No… No me dejaron quedarme y me fui con Toshiko a casa.

\- ¿Cómo que con Toshiko a casa? ¿Y yo no estaba? ¿También tienes comprada a la digimon en mi contra?

\- No es muy complicado, tiene más o menos los mismos gustos que tu hija en comida… - le contestó a su marido levantando la vista de Sora, contenta al verla que seguía más preocupaba de desayunar que de lo demás.

\- Estuvo Takeru aquí anoche – comentó la pelirroja al cabo de un rato-. Vino a ayudar a Taichi a llevarse a Yamato para que cenara. Supongo que a pesados a ellos dos no les gana nadie.

\- No… Y contando que para que bajar a cenar tenía que dejarte sola dudo mucho que cediera con facilidad – desviando de nuevo la atención hacia su nuera.

\- Eso y órdenes del médico – la voz de Jou hizo que girasen la cabeza hacia él todos los presentes-. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- ¿Todavía no te has ido a casa? – confusa, se quedó mirando hacia él la pelirroja.

\- Me iba ahora, ya he terminado el turno… Solo quería ver que todo estuviera bien por aquí.

\- Vete a casa de una vez – le dijo antes de volver a centrarse en su desayuno.

\- Eso es que ya estás mucho mejor – riéndose, dirigió su vista hacia el profesor-. Me he pasado varias veces por aquí durante la guardia. Parece que está todo bien. Va a estar cansada y posiblemente le manden quedarse en cama unos días, pero por ella, para que se reponga del todo.

\- ¿Has oído? Y lamento informarte que dudo que me cueste mucho trabajo convencer a Yamato de que nos ayude a asegurarnos de que no te mueves de donde te mandan – Toshiko se quedó mirando hacia ella viéndola ponerle una mueca mientras terminaba de tragar-. Sí, sí, tú sigue desayunando que no quiero ni media protesta.

Sacándole ese comentario una risa a los presentes, volvieron a centrar su atención en el médico.

\- Vete a descansar, que ya has hecho bastante estando pendiente sin ser paciente tuya – Haruhiko se quedó mirando hacia él-. Si te quieres despedir está Yamato en la cafetería despejando un poco la cabeza con su padre.

\- Me pasaré por allí antes de irme – se giró, mirando hacia Sora de nuevo-. Y tú y yo vamos a venos más seguido estos días te pongas como te pongas. Eso te pasa por tener un médico en tu grupo cercano…

\- Qué bien… - ironizó antes de sonreír ligeramente dejando claro que bromeaba-. Gracias… De verdad.

\- Ni que tuvieras que dármelas.

\- Y vete a dormir de una vez – le dijo la pelirroja antes de ver como asentía.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿veis como al final no soy tan mala? Si es que... qué poca fe me tenéis... Si parece que empezamos a ver un poquito la luz al final del túnel... ¿No? - pasa silbando por ahí mientras que se aleja por si acaso.

Voy a confesar una cosa, lo que no dejen pasar a casi nadie, especialmente el día anterior, ha sido una treta para no tener que meter a todos y cada uno de los personajes ahí haciendo cola jajaja Que ya sabemos que iban a pelearse entre ellos por ver quien iba a ver a la pelirroja para saber cómo estaba. Así que fui dejando las cosas de tal forma que de verdad solo dejé a los más cercanos y al pobrecito Jou a mano... Que sino tenemos a alguien poniendo una maquinita para sacar número en la habitación.

A ver si todo va bien como parece o de repente tenemos sustos nuevos que lamentar... - mete a Taichi de nuevo dentro del word para que no se ponga a gritarle que él ya sabe que soy perfectamente capaz.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** lo sé jajaja me moría del amor con él en este capítulo. Pero es que lo veo perfectamente capaz de comportarse así con el carácter que tiene. Acabaré cambiando el epílogo yo sola para que a esa nena le pongan un tsunomon en cuello en vez de a un yokomon, verás tú jajajaja Que verás tú sino el drama porque "eso es traición de las gordas T_T" jajaja

¡Un beso!

 **Ace Cornell:** si es que no me tienen nada de confianza, está visto... Tendría que liarlas como de verdad se me ocurre hacerlo en ocasiones. A ver entonces la fama que me ganaba... Pero bueno, eso que la vecina realmente si quiere me caza en poquito tiempo y si huyo en dirección contraria a ella me caza Natesgo también... Como no me vaya a nado a tomarme el té a tierras británicas... Que Londres a algunas como a Anna no le gusta, no jajajaja

¡Un beso!

 **Natesgo:** ese bicho es un amor. Es que... tiene que serlo, ya no es solo cosa de mi cabeza, es que para aguantar lo que ha tenido que aguantar durante tanto tiempo o se es un amor o creo que ya se habría puesto a animar a algún digimon que hubiera tenido la brillante idea de dejarnos sin rubio jajajaja La verdad es que con los bichos fangirleo con todos, pero la verdad es que este pobrecillo siempre se ha hecho querer. Incluso nos da uno de los mejores momentos de Tri al final del todo ya, salvando así las desgracias de turno xD

Y respecto al nivel de desgracias, pues sí, a veces vienen bien. Que no todo va a ser melodrama pero tampoco todo puede ser azúcar. Así que yo tengo derecho a ir a reírme a mi rincón haciendo muajajajaja, que eso siempre me viene bien... Que me lo paso muy bien haciendo el mal, aunque no creo yo que te esté contando nada nuevo.

¡Un beso!

 **Guest vecina:** ¡es verdad! ¿Era el 8 de enero el examen, no? Ya no te queda nada para quitarte de encima esa basura, ya verás. Y sino, ya que tengo tantos bichos con dudosas intenciones en mi contra, no te preocupes, que yo te los dejo y que vayan a morderle el trasero al profesor de turno que se atreva a tocar la moral más de la cuenta.

Yo creo que es una mezcla de todo. Ese bicho, al igual que todos los demás, le tiene demasiada lealtad al rubio, pero, si para encima le tiene el aprecio que le tiene también a Sora - porque sabe el bien que le hace a Yamato - es una bonita mezcla. Eso y que ya sabemos que exige una nenita igual que el rubio cabezón, pero que haga el favor de tener el carácter de la madre, que él ya ha cumplido con su parte del trato. Así que tiene que quedarse ahí vigilando que todos estén bien, especialmente la nenita que viene en camino.

Además, es que las amenazas que tienen a Hiroaki como apoyo son más peligrosas, pero de entre todos, es el personaje que más probabilidades tiene de estar con Yamato en algún mal momento en el que de verdad necesite a alguien... Y puede que sea eso lo que pase. O bien que el aquí comandante que ha estado dos veces en Marte intente montar la cuna de la niña y necesite apoyo moral de su padre porque no hay forma jajajajaja Ahora te toca vivir con la duda de si es algo malo o no tan malo cofcofcof

Acepto la acusación de bicho jajajaj Los monstruitos también dicen que soy mala jajaja Los peques al principio venían conmigo porque decían que era más buena porque no me paso el día dándoles voces, pero ahora han huído de nuevo porque prefieres que les griten a que picar otra vez en una de "vale, te pongo un ejercicio y dejo que te vayas... " jajajajaja

Aaains, ánimo vecina que te queda poquito ya. ¡Un bico grande y... un abrazo de gabumon, que hoy es más apropiado!


	190. Grabado

\- ¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas con ella? – dijo la doctora antes de quedarse mirando hacia Yamato.

\- Sí claro – asintió automáticamente-. Espero fuera.

Obedeciendo automáticamente las palabras de la mujer, se puso en pie, saliendo de la habitación haciendo que ambos digimon salieran con él. Ella ya había visto lo que eran en el pasillo el día anterior y no tenía problema alguno con su presencia allí.

\- Vamos a dejar que se vaya a casa – levantó el sobre que traía con ella-. Son los papeles del alta médico. Pero… Necesito que guarde reposo unos días, para evitarnos problemas posteriores. La semana que viene quiero verla en la consulta para comprobar que todo esté en orden.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – era lo único que le interesaba.

\- Sí, probablemente el dolor se debiera a un malestar del estómago que se reflejó de la forma menos apropiada – explicó-. ¿Suele ocurrirle?

\- Hacía tiempo que no, pero sí, con bastante frecuenta tengo problemas del estómago. Principalmente por motivos nerviosos pero… Esta vez no estaba bajo estrés ni nada parecido.

\- Podría ser algo totalmente inconsciente. Lo que importa es que el dolor no estaba relacionado con el sangrado. Y… que el sangrado no sea más que un aviso de que quizás cuando llegue el momento del parto sea más seguro recurrir a la cesárea. Tranquila, es normal que esto ocurra y sabiéndolo con tiempo no hay problemas. Por eso necesito que descanse. Incluso si puede pedir la baja para el tiempo que queda, mejor.

\- Trabajo para mí misma – asintió-. Eso no será problema.

\- Perfecto. Solo le recomiendo calma y que haga vida normal, pero descansando todo lo que pueda. No es necesario que se encierre en casa ni nada parecido. ¿De acuerdo? Se lo he dejado todo por escrito en los papeles. ¿Alguna duda?

\- ¿Alguna recomendación?

\- Aparte de que repose estos días… Que venga a verme la semana que viene.

Asintió.

\- Y… ¿puedo ducharme y todo con normalidad?

\- Sí, hemos descartado que el sangrado fuera por una herida. Puede ducharse con tranquilidad. Está todo detallado en las hojas.

\- Muchas gracias – dando por terminada la conversación, simplemente se quedó observándola por su tenía algo más que decirle.

\- La semana que viene nos vemos… - despidiéndose finalmente, hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación.

\- El resto de los aspectos técnicos ya eran papeleos y poco tenía que hacer ella así, de manera que salió para poder continuar con la ronda. Sora se quedó pensativa, dando vueltas a lo que le había dicho. En el fondo agradecía que todo hubiera sido un susto, y que lo único que podría tener que lamentar era que a la hora del parto no pudiera ser de la forma natural, pero, siendo realistas, aquello no era absolutamente nada de lo que se debiera quejar.

No tuvo tiempo de dar más vueltas en su cabeza a nada, ya que otra voz familiar reclamó rápidamente su atención, viendo aparecer de repente a Takeru.

\- Pero bueno, ¿tú también de visita por aquí? Pues casi no llegas… - dijo nada más verlo.

\- Lo sé… Mi hermano estaba fuera, lo que pasa es que se ha quedado acosando a la pobre doctora. Ya sabes cómo se pone… - se acercó hasta ella-. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Mucho mejor – lo siguió con la mirada-. Me dijeron que estuviste por aquí anoche para obligar a cenar a tu hermano.

\- Sí y ahora me lo voy a llevar conmigo cuando llegue alguien más que se pueda quedar contigo para pasar por Chofu a recuperar sus pertenencias…

\- ¿Lo trajo su padre, no?

\- Sí, así que aunque os podemos llevar a casa cualquiera de nosotros, seguro que no os viene mal recuperar el medio de transporte, no…

\- Además, llévatelo a que se airee un poco que lleva sin moverse de aquí desde que llegó y no le ha dado el aire. No le va a venir mal respirar tranquilo.

\- Si consigues que duerma hoy por la noche tampoco le vendría mal, eso ya te lo digo yo por descontado. Ya sé que te dejan irte a casa ya, ¿todo bien entonces?

\- Perfectamente… Lo único que me han recomendado es que estos dos meses me los tome con tranquilidad, pero no creo que eso fuera necesidad que me lo dijera el médico.

\- No, no es necesidad. Pueden pelearse entre tu madre y Yamato a ver quine de los dos consigue ponerse más pesado… - escuchando la puerta abrirse, se quedó mirando hacia su hermano-. ¿Ya has dejado de acosar a la pobre mujer?

\- No sé de lo que me hablas – negando con la cabeza fue a quedarse al lado de su hermano-. ¿Qué le estás diciendo ya a la pobre?

\- Nada, le preguntaba que si le han dado alguna recomendación más allá de buscarse a alguien menos cansino que tú…

\- Que tonto eres… - poniendo los ojos en blanco se quedó mirando hacia Sora-. ¿Te importa esperar un poco para irte?

\- No te preocupes… Si además entre que recojo, me visto y todo lo demás te da tiempo de sobra de ir y venir…

\- Ya, pero no te pienso dejar sola. Así que hasta que no aparezca nadie con quien dejarte yo no…

\- No pudo llegar a terminar de hablar, escuchando de nuevo la puerta a sus espaldas, viendo una cara más que conocida al terminar de entrar Taichi.

\- ¿Por qué me estáis mirando todos? – dijo a modo de saludo confuso.

\- El don de la oportunidad… Yo llevo años diciéndolo – acercándose a Sora, Yamato se despidió de ella-. Vete recogiendo tranquila, no tardaré demasiado.

\- ¿Te fías de dejarla con éste? – dijo Takeru de fondo-. ¡Eh! – protestó al recibir un codazo de la que pasaba por su lado.

\- ¿Os vais?

\- Le han dado el alta… ¿Te quedas con ella hasta que vuelva yo? – explicó el mayor de los dos hermanos yendo ya hacia la puerta, a sabiendas de que no tenía que preguntar aquello.

\- ¿Queréis que os lleve yo?

\- No, no te preocupes. Así ella va recogiendo las cosas tranquila… Volvemos en nada…

Esperó a que los dos hermanos se fueran antes de acercarse por fin a su amiga, quedándose observándola unos segundos antes de acabar por sonreírle.

\- Oye, de todo lo bueno que se te puede pegar de mí, ¿no has podido escoger otra cosa que matar a todos los que te rodean del susto?

\- No… - sonriendo de forma irónica, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo tuvo a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- ¿Sabes que el susto que le di a mi madre ayer no ha sido más que mi querido estómago volviéndose loco?

La miró, sorprendido intentando buscar lógica a lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Resulta que posiblemente lo que yo sentí fue un reflejo con tan mala suerte que además había estado sangrando sin saberlo… Lo cual tampoco es nada grave, aunque voy a tener que tener algo más de cuidado con lo que hago estos dos meses.

\- Pues ya sabéis, a estaros quietecitos una temporada… - dejó caer como si fuera el más inocente de los comentarios antes de esquivar el manotazo que obtuvo como respuesta, rodeándola con el brazo para quedar así sentado a su lado-. Me alegro mucho de que no fuera nada más que un susto. No creo que te tenga que explicar cuánto… ¿Te han mandado reposo o solo algo de vida más tranquila?

\- Que intente pedir la baja y que esté más tranquila, pero… Nada demasiado radical.

\- Pues a ver cómo convences a la petarda que tienes como jefa para que te deje cogerte la baja de maternidad primero… - la apretó mejor contra él-. ¿Estás bien ahora?

\- Sigo cansada, pero creo que se me va a pasar en cuanto esté en casa.

\- Pues… Ya sabes. Yo creo que vas a tener un buen enfermero en casa. Y así al menos ya respira tranquilo, que ayer le costó unas cuantas horas reaccionar.

\- ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?

\- Llegué a la vez que Yamato y luego vine de noche un rato – explicó-. Que conste que tuve que revolver un poco por vuestro armario para encontrarle bien las cosas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Has estado en casa?

\- Sí, me dejó las llaves para que pudiera traerle algo de ropa para cambiarse.

\- Ahá… Así que falta algo ya sé a quien echarle la culpa – sonrió antes de dejar que su cabeza cayera contra su hombro-. Gracias por quedarte con él. Casi que necesitaba más la compañía que yo… Llevo durmiendo más tiempo que despierta desde ayer.

No diciendo nada a las palabras de agradecimiento de la chica, simplemente dejó apoyada su cabeza contra la suya. Habían conseguido dar con Jou la noche anterior y más o menos lo que Sora acababa de contarle, por lo que algo más tranquilo sí que se había ido a casa, dando gracias finalmente porque aquella fuera la versión oficial y su amiga no fuera a tener más problemas.

\- Venga – girando el cuello lo justo para acabar dejando un beso en su cabello, se apartó ligeramente de ella-. Te ayudo a recoger, que deber de tener ganas de estar en su casa con uno de sus pijamas dignos de una diseñadora conocida.

\- No sabes cuánta razón tienes…

Aquello, sin duda, era lo que más le apetecía en aquellos momentos, después de haberse dado un baño… Era un buen plan para terminar de olvidarse del enorme borrón desagradable que habían sido las últimas horas.

A pesar de que su intención fue soltarla para ayudarla a prepararse, al notar que no retiraba la cabeza de su hombro, sonrió de nuevo, quedándose de apoyo para ella hasta que se apartara, volviendo a la postura en la que había estado antes.

Habiéndole pedido a Taichi que saliera mientras que terminaba de vestirse, ya tenía todo recogido, poniéndose un pantalón deportivo que le había traído su madre antes para que fuera cómoda.

\- Entra si quieres – le dijo, asomándose al pasillo-. Ya lo tengo todo listo…

Esperando a que entrara fue a sentarse en la cama, buscando sus pertenencias en el cajón de la mesa para empezar a meterlas en el bolso. Lo único que se molestó en sacar de la bolsa que le habían dejado fueron las alianzas, tanto la de compromiso como la de boda.

Tomó asiento en la cama mientras que se las colocaba, quedándose el anillo de boda en la mano al ver la puerta abrirse y a su amigo entrar.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? Porque empieza a ser la hora de comer…

\- Sí – le contestó-. Pero ya como en casa, tranquilo, que me han dicho que tenga algo de cuidado con las comidas también estos días.

\- Como quieras.

\- Pero si tú tienes hambre puedes ir a por algo para ti… - chasqueó la lengua cuando el anillo se escapó de sus manos, estando ella a punto de ponérselo.

\- Deja, ya te lo cojo yo – agachándose para alargar el brazo y sacarlo de debajo de la cama, aprovechó para observarlo unos segundos-. Si ya me parecía a mí que alguna tontería teníais que haber puesto vosotros dos en las alianzas…

\- ¿Hm? – levantando la cabeza hacia él, alargando la mano para se lo devolviera, no pudo más que mirarlo confusa-. ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿De qué hablo? De lo que tienes grabado…

\- Yo no tengo nada grabado… - frunció el ceño aún más confusa.

\- ¿No? – volvió a mirar hacia el metal antes de devolverle la joya a ella-. Pues entonces cuando vuelva tu querido rubio le pides que te explique lo que pone el anillo…

Sin entender todavía de lo que estaba hablando Taichi, Sora llevó la mirada hacia el interior del objeto, dándose cuenta de que sí, realmente había algo escrito en el interior del anillo.

\- Y de nadie más… - leyó en voz alta.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** me estoy pasando un miniratillo por casa solo para subiros esto, que lo sepas porque hoy es uno de esos días de correr para un lado y correr para el otro. Si es que hasta tarde he salido hoy del trabajo - aunque menuda novedad es eso, ¿verdad? jajaja - ains. Menos mal que mañana es sábado y pienso tirar el despertador por la ventana.

Y... algo bueno tenía que tener el momento hospital. Ya iba siendo hora que alguien se quitara el anillo y que tuviera a alguien con ella para dar el cante y que se enterara de que lleva casi un año con el grabado ahí y no lo ha visto nunca. Aunque claro, no todo iba a ser tan bonito, tenía que daros el corte o sino no me quedo en paz, ya lo sabéis jajaja

¿Hoy hay amenazas de raptores o me estoy portando mejor? Por fin os llega la explicación... Y no era tan malo como parecía cofcofcofcof ¿Veis como no soy tan sumamente ser del mal como para jugar con poder quedarnos sin nenita? Tsk.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

Ah... ñañañañaña déjate de que me tengan contenta o no, que si se eso tuviera que depender la cosa no sé yo cómo irían los señores tortuga ya jajaja

 **Natesgo:** por eso entran unos y salen otros... Y por eso Yamato se va con su padre, y no por otro motivo que todos estáis esperando cofcofcof. Sí que vamos a necesitar a Hiroaki más adelante, pero cuando realmente sea necesario... Para bajar a Yamato a rastras a desayunar yo creo que se vale cualquiera de los presentes. Lo bajan de la oreja y listo, no vaya a ser que le acabe dando algo a él también.

Ahora a quedar a la espera a ver por dónde acaban saliendo las cosas... ¡Un beso!

 **Gues Vecina:** les mandamos a todos los raptores, a las tartarugas y... fíjate lo que te digo... Te dejo hasta a mis monstruitos del mal y se los azuzamos a ellos, que son mucho más efectivos en el tema de dar por el saco a nivel profesional. Incluso más que las tartatugas... Pobrecitas mías, si caen en manos de esos seres. Pero tus profesores no me dan pena. Y no te preocupes, que yo estaba igual que tú cuando saqué la que me quedaba, estaba hasta pensándome en pedir compensación de créditos porque me negaba a pelearme más con ella y al final, ¡puf! Así que ya verás como haces como yo y el grito que das a ver la nota lo escucho hasta yo jajaja

Yamato, no es que esté aguantando el tipo. En parte sí, cuando Sora se despertó y había que hacer que estuviera calmada, pero desde ese momento ha ido con el automático puesto. Es como si realmente no llegara a procesar lo que estaba pasando, o al menos, no lo suficiente como para actuar de forma consecuente... A ver cuánto le dura cofcofcof

Jou está haciendo del más adulto de todo el grupo, como siempre, a la vez que hace su trabajo estando pendiente de que Sora esté bien y de que a Yamato no le termine por dar un algo. Y sí, seguro que lo van a tener rondando por casa lo que sea necesario, así que ya están dándole las gracias de todas las formas posibles, porque ese también es un amor.

Jajajajajajajajajaja venga, confieso, en el fondo el ejercicio que les pongo, NO es para que se vayan a la hora jajajajajajaja También hay que ser sinceros.

¡Ánimo con el último tirón, Elena! Ya verás como te acaba saliendo todo genial. Muchos bicos.

 **Epic Crystal Night:** sí, la verdad es que el pobrecito de Gabumon se merecería algo así, peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero que le venga un Yokomon también es señal de que probablemente tenga el carácter de la madre y eso, sin duda, sí que se lo merece más porque sino el pobrecillo yo creo que huye a esconderse debajo de la primera cama que encuentre. Que no, que otro Yamato no por favor jajajaja Con a uno lo tolera, que son muchos años, pero no necesita otro jajaja

Lo sé, lo sé, prueba a tomarte algo con limón que igual arregla un poco el nivel de azúcar. ¡Un beso!


	191. Dime si te duele algo o no

La cabeza de Sora se quedó en blanco nada más leer aquella frase, únicamente con el sonido de su propia voz en ella, una y otra vez, repitiendo aquella frase. Estaba claro que ese grabado había estado ahí siempre y era lógico que no lo hubiera vuelto a ver ya que las pocas veces que se había vuelto a quitar el anillo de su dedo no había estado pendiente de si había algo en él o no.

Frunció el ceño, dejando de escuchar también a Taichi, el cual parecía estar comendando algo de fondo, intentando darse cuenta de lo que podría significar aquello. En el momento en el que cayó en la cuenta del origen de aquella frase, estuvo a punto de dejar caer de nuevo el anillo.

Como si hubiera vuelto atrás en el tiempo, la imagen en la que ella misma, muchos años más joven, cerrando a toda velocidad su propio teléfono y lanzándolo lejos de ella por temor a la respuesta que pueda tener a aquel mensaje, vino a su mente. Apenas había cumplido los catorce años de edad y por aquel entonces ni siquiera era capaz de ponerle nombre a la sensación tan extraña que tenía cada vez que veía a uno de sus mejores amigos.

¿Yamato de acordaba de aquello después de tantos años? Cerró el puño con fuerza en torno a la alianza mientras que notaba como empezaba a perder el poco autocontrol que tenía gracias a sus hormonas, notando como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

\- ¡Eh! – de fondo, la voz de Taichi sonó de repente, como si hubiera vuelto a existir-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sora? ¿Te duele algo? ¿He dicho algo malo?

Negó con la cabeza, llevándose la mano libre a los labios, intentando disimular así las caras que estaba poniendo, sin poder controlar el llanto que se acababa de apoderar de ella. Taichi, a su lado, confuso y sin ser capaz de saber qué hacer, simplemente se quedó observándola.

\- Pero al menos dime si te duele algo o no… - sintió como protestaba de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza, volviendo a abrir la palma, enfocando de nuevo la joya.

¿Después de tanto tiempo se acordaba de aquello? ¿Y se lo había grabado en el anillo sin que ella lo supiera? ¿Y se daba cuenta casi un año más tarde? Aquellas preguntas en su cabeza no hicieron más que empeorar el llanto de ella.

\- Sora, venga, cálmate… No sé qué es lo que he dicho o hecho, pero, por favor, cálmate… Dile a tus hormonas que no es el mejor momento…

\- Tú no has hecho nada – balbuceó como pudo-. Es… el anillo…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se ha estropeado al caerse? ¡Oh por fin! – viendo aparecer por la puerta al rubio, fue directo hacia él totalmente estresado-. Mira a ver si tú consigues que se calme porque se ha echado a llorar de repente como si no hubiera mañana y yo te juro que no he dicho o hecho nada…

Poniendo exactamente la misma cara que tenía Taichi, mezcla del susto y de la confusión, se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja. A pesar de todo, estaba acostumbrado a aquellas cosas por lo que le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizara antes de acercarse hasta ella.

\- Sora – se acercó-. ¿Qué pasa?

Levantando la cabeza hacia él, tardó solo unos segundos en volver a cerrar el puño en torno al anillo para echarle los brazos al cuello sin decir ni media palabra. Por suerte, tuvo tiempo de ver la alianza antes de que se desapareciera de su vista, entendiendo lo que acababa de pasar allí. Sonrió ligeramente, intentando hacerle un gesto a Taichi para que se tranquilizara.

\- ¿Estás llorando por eso? – le murmuró por lo bajo, notando como asentía muy levemente-. ¿No lo habías visto hasta ahora?

Consiguiendo que como respuesta simplemente se pegara más a él, no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Os espero fuera – entendiendo de qué podía ir la cosa, Taichi habló, dejándoles un momento de intimidad a los dos antes de salir de la habitación, esperando a que salieran para poder irse con ellos.

Dejando que se fuera, esperó a que ella se calmara, simplemente manteniendo sus brazos en torno a ella hasta que notó como se apartaba ligeramente para observarlo.

\- Va para un año ya… No sé cómo tomarme que lo hayas descubierto ahora – bromeó, sacándole una ligera sonrisa-. ¿Solo llorabas por eso? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… Se me cayó al estar vistiéndome y fue Taichi el que se fijó… Yo no entendía de lo que me hablaba… ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerme eso sin previo aviso?

\- El mío también tiene algo – explicó, soltándola para poder quitárselo y que lo viera-. Por eso hice que mi padre los tuviera escondidos en su casa hasta la boda…

Alargando la mano para coger de entre los dedos de Yamato su alianza y poder fijarse en que el resto de la frase que había podido recordar aparecía allí, hizo un esfuerzo por no volver a echarse a llorar.

\- Son las hormonas… Aunque…

\- ¿Qué? – recuperando de nuevo el anillo, se lo puso, notándose demasiado extraño sin él.

\- ¿Por qué te acuerdas de esas cosas tanto tiempo después?

\- ¿Y por qué no? – sonrió, llevando las manos a su rostro-. Tengo buena memoria y de tener que acordarme de cosas prefiero acordarme de las agradables – le secó las mejillas con cuidado-. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Asintió, solo para segundos más tarde volver a cerrar sus brazos en torno a él, quedándose abrazada de nuevo al chico. Riéndose, sin poder evitarlo, dejó que lo hiciera, pasándole los brazos en torno a la cintura.

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasaba? – preguntó Taichi cuando los vio salir de la habitación, separándose de la pared que había estado usando de apoyo.

\- Nada… No le pasaba nada, déjala – cogiendo bien las cosas de ella, le pasó el brazo en torno a los hombros-. Es que no había visto nunca el grabado…

\- Ah… pues mira, sí que lloraba por mi culpa – entretenido al descubrir el motivo que había hecho que su amiga se echara a llorar como si no hubiera mañana, sonrió-. Os acompaño… Hoy no os voy a tocar las narices más pero mañana ya os llamaré para ver si me puedo pasar a rondaros… Si necesitáis que os lleve cualquier cosa sobra decir que me aviséis.

\- Gracias – dijo ella mientras que entraban en al ascensor.

Sora se quedó al lado de Taichi mientras que dejaba que el rubio se encargara de terminar de arreglar todos los papeles para poder irse, empezando a notar que aunque apenas había caminado desde que había salido de la habitación sí que estaba cansada.

\- Es verdad – el castaño llamó su atención-. Mimi está fuera de la ciudad, por eso no ha venido por aquí. Está a media mudanza con Koushiro…. Y Haru ha dicho algo de que piensa decirle al de seguridad que no te deje entrar en el estudio como se te ocurra aparecer por allí. Las dos me han dicho que te digan que cuando estés en casa y con ganas las llames…

\- Lo haré, tranquilo – asintió.

\- Yo creo que te van a dar unos días de permiso pero que luego vas a tener cola de espera para ir a verte a casa a ver qué tal estáis… - le dijo-. Eso te pasa por ser como eres y que todos te queramos tanto.

\- Taichi, mira, hazme el favor – lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo-. Tengo yo ya las hormonas lo suficientemente revueltas como para que me las empeoréis entre vosotros dos, que no tengo gana de echarme a llorar otra vez, ¿eh?

Riéndose de las palabras que le había dicho ella, no pudo más que pasarle el brazo en torno a los hombros unos segundos.

\- Tampoco te he dicho nada que no sepamos todos…

\- Que me dejes… - protestó de nuevo-. Estoy cansada…

\- ¿Ya? Bueno, mira, ahí viene ya Yamato. Dentro de nada estarás en casa y todo estará perfectamente… Al menos con él no tienes que preocuparte de que la comida vaya a ser un desastre…

\- ¿Solo puedes pensar en comida?

\- No he comido nada al final, ¿eh? – bromeó, soltando a su amiga antes de lanzarles una mirada a los dos-. Lo dicho, como si queréis que os acerque la compra. ¿Queda claro?

La pelirroja asintió, observándolo sin más, colocándose al lado de Yamato esperando para poder irse de una vez.

\- Gracias, Taichi – sonó algo más serio cuando dijo aquellas palabras, mirándolo, antes de volver a centrar toda su atención en ella-. ¿Nos vamos? Porque me sé de alguien que puede ir pensando si prefiere irse al sofá o a la cama… Pero esas son sus dos opciones.

Sonriendo a modo de despedida dejó que se fueran, observándolos unos segundos antes de sacar el teléfono para avisar a Koemi de que ya iba para casa y que todo estaba más o menos bien.

* * *

Llegando a casa por fin, dejando que los digimon pasaran primero, Sora notó una sensación de tranquilidad que a pesar de haber salido del hospital, no había llegado a notar. Se quedó mirando distraída hacia los compañeros de ambos mientras que Yamato terminaba de dejar las cosas en la entrada, despertando al notar como le daba un toquecito en la cintura.

\- ¿Quieres ir a cambiarte?

\- Quiero darme una ducha…

\- ¿Una ducha?

\- Sí… Antes de ponerme el pijama… No me han puesto pegas con esos temas…

\- Anda… vamos, que te ayudo – se giró hacia los digimon-. Quedaos aquí, bajo yo en nada y me ayudáis a hacer la comida…

Repitiendo el gesto de antes, le indicó que subiera siguiendo sus movimientos de cerca, notando que iba más despacio.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy cansada – explicó-. Pero estoy bien, tranquilo.

\- ¿No será mejor que te eches y luego te duchas si quieres? – abriendo la puerta de la habitación dejó que entrara ella primero, dejando la bolsa en una silla.

\- Quiero ponerme limpia… - protestó, consiguiendo que acabara por sonreírle.

\- Está bien, pero no te voy a dejar sola – se dirigió hacia el armario, cogiendo lo necesario para después del baño-. Venga, vamos…

Dejó todo encima del mueble del lavamanos, acercándose hacia la ducha para dejar el agua caliente saliendo antes de volver a girarse hacia ella.

\- ¿Vas a ir a hacer la comida?

\- No, pienso ayudarte a que te duches – negó con la cabeza-. Venga… ¿O prefieres darte un baño? – viendo como movía la cabeza a modo de negación, se acercó a ella algo más-. Con el susto que me has dado ayer, estoy en mi derecho de atenderte lo que lo quiera. ¿O quieres que me vaya?

Sonrió antes de empezar a quitarse la ropa, dejándola directamente en el cesto de la ropa sucia-

\- Tengo los pantalones que se me mancharon en la bolsa… - dijo sacándose el jersey por la cabeza y quedándose mirando hacia él-. No sé si se les irá la mancha…

\- Si es que no tienes remedio, ¿en eso estás pensando ahora mismo? Venga termina de desvestirte de una vez y métete en la ducha, no vayas a coger frío.

\- Si te vas a poner así solo te hace falta quedarte a vigilar que sea capaz de ducharme yo sola o no...

\- ¿Qué pensabas que tenía pensado hacer? Venga, métete en la ducha de una vez…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ¿quién le pasa un pañuelo a la pobrecita Sora? ¿O una tilita a Taichi? Jajajaja Ese pobre últimamente cada vez que se cruza con su pelirroja favorita acaba sufriendo algún tipo de infarto. No sé yo si la van a empezar a considerar peligrosa para su salud. Si es que siempre tiene que estar en medio, no podía ser de otra forma.

¡Ya tenemos a los Srs. Ishida en casa! Y parece que alguien viene con el modo niñero seriamente activado, que ya sabemos todos que es capaz de coger a su pelirroja, ponerle el pijama y meterla en la cama sin opción a protestar. De hecho, es de lo que tiene toda la pinta. Y pobrecita de ella como se le ocurra protestar, que le pone a los otros dos niñeros uno a cada lado y si se quiere mover ya se encargan ellos de evitarlo...

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest vecina:** muajajajajajaja, ño. Si es que al final los Reyes Magos esta noche me van a dejar un montón de carbón - con forma de tortuga, obviamente - de marca gallega jajajajaja Lo estoy viendo... Vas a poder leerla, peor en cuándo y el cómo... Y veremos jajajaja Al final el susto con Sora no ha sido tan gordo como os hice creer, fue muy sencillo guiarse por la famosa ley de que la sangre impresiona y si se suma a la del síndrome de la bata-blanca ya ni te cuento.

Y sé que la parte que viene por aquí en la que se quedan Taichi y Sora solos mientras que el rubio va a terminar de recoger las cosas te va a gustar... Ya sabemos que estos dos son demasiado adorables cuando se juntan y que pueden hacer que fangirlee hasta quien no los conozca, así que ahora que ella está algo malita, pues ahí lo tenemos a su lado cual lapa.

No te preocupes vecina, que hoy por la mañana me he quedado en la cama despierta porque no tenía sueño pero los 2 grados que había fuera me impedían salir de debajo de las mantas y ya he pensado alguna que otra trastada cofcofcof.

Aquí tienes compensatoria para evitar que te cargues al catedrático en cuestión si por culpa de una asignatura te echan de la Facultad. Aunque tienes más condiciones y más letra pequeña que si yo os digo que estoy pacífica y no voy a liar nada demasiado gordo. Pero sí, te comprendo. Yo asusté a mi madre cuando me llegó la nota de mi último examen del grito que di jajaja Vino corriendo a ver si me había pasado algo. Y no te preocupes, que no te callo jajaja Que a día de hoy sigo bufando cuando paso por delante de la facultad y te comprendo los estreses jajaja.

No estudies mucho hoy, que es sábado y tienes que descansar aunque el examen quede cerca... Y a la cama pronto, ¿eh? Que sino ya sabes que los Reyes pasan de largo. ¡Bicos grande!

 **Ace Cornell:** a ver... es que no soy tan mala... Bueno vale, venga, confieso. Sí, sí que lo soy. Y no sería la primera vez que lio algo mucho más gordo con estos temas, pero depende muchísimo de los personajes. Y precisamente tanto como con Sora como con Yamato no me atrevería. Con el carácter que tienen ambos no salen de esa, o al menos yo no me veo capaz de sacarlos de algo tan gordo como si los hubiera dejado sin tortuguita a estas alturas. Primero porque algunas que yo me sé me linchan y segundo porque, realmente, son dos personajes demasiado complicados para eso.

Pero capaz, lo que viene siendo capaz... Vamos a dejarlo en que no sería la primera ni la segunda vez que me iría por esa vía... cof.

¡Un beso!


	192. Déjame, ¿vale?

\- Sécate el pelo tranquila – dijo pasando por su lado-. ¿Qué apetece para comer?

\- Me han dicho que tenga cuidado con lo que como… Así que con cualquier cosa rápida que encaje ahí me sirve – se llevó terminó de poner lo calcetines.

\- Vale, voy a ver lo que tenemos. Cuando esté listo te lo traigo…

Asintió, sin querer protestar tan siquiera yendo de nuevo hacia el baño para poder empezar a secarse el pelo. En cuanto el agua caliente había caído sobre ella, había empezado a notar una sensación de relajación que la había hecho sentirse mucho mejor. Posiblemente que Yamato la hubiera ayudado había colaborado bastante.

A pesar de todo, el cansancio continuaba haciéndose notar, probablemente acentuado por el hecho de que desde el día anterior no hubiera comido más allá que el desayuno que su madre la había llevado al hospital.

Menudo susto que les hemos dado a todos, chiquitina – posando la mano sobre su vientre, bajó la vista hacia él-. No se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así cuando me duela la barriga a mí o nos vamos a quedar sin familia…

Revolviendo por la cocina, habiéndose puesto también él el pijama, se dio cuenta de que dos pares de ojos estaban fijos en él. Yamato se giró, dándose cuenta de que los dos digimon estaban vigilando sus movimientos.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Podemos subir? – preguntó Biyomon.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me tenéis que preguntar a mí si subís o no.

\- A lo mejor no hay molestar a Sora…

\- Vosotros dos no la molestáis. Venga, que luego le voy a subir yo la comida… ¿Queréis vosotros algo mientras?

Se quedó mirando hacia ellos cuando salieron corriendo hacia la planta de arriba con la comida que les había dado para que pasaran el tiempo mientras. No tardó en devolver su atención a la comida, pensando qué podía hacer que pudiera sentarle bien, acabando por irse a revolver a la nevera a ver qué encontraba.

Aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta prácticamente hasta aquel momento, él también estaba completamente agotado. Había pasado las últimas horas es una especie de burbuja demasiado extraña. Era como si todavía no hubiera sido capaz de reaccionar a todo lo que había ocurrido, ni mental, ni físicamente.

Poco a poco volvía a conectar con la realidad, y, en aquellos momentos lo estaba notando a modo de cansancio. Pero ya tendría tiempo para echarse más tarde, ahora era mejor que se dedicara a hacer algo de comida. Decidiéndose finalmente por algo rápido de hacer, cogió lo necesario de la nevera antes de dejarlo encima de la encimera.

No pudo llegar a empezar a hacer nada, cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta reclamó su atención. Frunció el ceño. No contaba con ninguna visita a aquella hora, todos sabían que Sora tenía que descansar y que no estaban ni él ni ella con humor para estar aguantando gente. A pesar de lo que pasaba por su cabeza se acercó a abrir, sorprendiéndose a encontrarse allí a su suegro.

\- Haruhiko… - sorprendido, buscó con la mirada a la mujer de él, sin encontrarla-. Pasa…

\- No, tranquilo. Vengo de recadero.

\- ¿De recadero? – su cabeza no estaba demasiado rápida.

\- Me ha mandado Toshiko a que os traiga esto – le tendió una bolsa-. Cuando nos fuimos a casa ya sabiendo lo que pasaba se fue directa a la cocina… Ya la conoces… Supongo que tú tampoco estarás con demasiado humor para hacer nada.

Sin intentar disimular la sorpresa en su rostro, siguió mirándolo antes de alargar la mano para coger lo que le tendía. No debería de extrañarle, ni lo más remoto. No llegó a sonreír, no estaba de humor tampoco para ello, pero terminó por apartarse.

\- Gracias… Y sube.

\- No… tenéis que estar los dos agotados y yo no quiero molestar.

\- Creo que Sora consideraría una visita de su padre cualquier cosa menos una molestia. Lo que no te puedo decir es que no se haya quedado dormida porque la dejé con el pijama puesto arriba… Sube – repitió, consiguiendo que el profesor entrara.

Cediendo finalmente ante las palabras del rubio, asintió, tomándose unos segundos para dejar la chaqueta en la entrada.

\- Yo voy a prepararle esto para subírselo – dijo mientras que lo dejaba continuar su camino tras asentir a sus palabras.

* * *

Sora se había quedado sentada en los digimon observándola desde no demasiado lejos de ella, habiendo cogido una manta que echarse por encima de las piernas y unos cojines para poder acomodarse.

\- ¿Ya has terminado de hacer la comida? – sorprendida, giró el cuello a la puerta cuando escuchó pasos acercándose.

\- Si consideras que tu madre me la haya tirado a la cabeza para que te la traiga sí…

\- ¡Papá! – hizo un movimiento para acercarse.

\- Quieta ahí… - negó con la cabeza-. Tu madre me ha mandado a traeros algo de comida para hoy, así que en nada te la subirá Yamato – se acercó, sentándose en el borde para poder quedar a su lado y besar así su frente-. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Tengo hambre…

\- Eso es buena señal – sonrió ligeramente.

\- Estoy muy cansada, pero bueno, se supone que es normal. Entre que esta señorita empieza a pesar bastante más de lo que estoy acostumbrada a llevar encima y todo lo de estos dos días… Pero ya me he dado una ducha y puesto el pijama…

\- ¿Y te vas a pasar el resto del día durmiendo en cuánto comas?

\- Exacto… - dejando su cabeza apoyarse ligeramente sobre su padre-. Y dile a mamá que haga el favor de hacer ella lo mismo… Le di un susto horroroso… Yo que me la llevaba al estudio para enseñarle un kimono que he diseñado para ella… Y mira cómo hemos acabado.

\- Yo creo que no va a ponerte muchas pegas para personarte el susto – sonrió ligeramente-. Y sí, eso intentaré, a ver si hay manera de que me haga caso, que eso será lo complicado.

Sonrió ligeramente, quedándose en esa postura hasta que escuchó ruido de nuevo al otro lado del pasillo, no tardando en ver aparecer a Yamato con la comida para ella, provocando que el profesor se pusiera en pie dejándole espacio.

\- Venga, a comer ahora mismo, que yo tengo que volver a casa…

\- Gracias papá… - levantó la vista hacia él.

\- Te acompaño – dijo Yamato.

\- No, no es necesario…

\- Tranquilo, tengo que ir a ver qué me hago yo para comer…

\- Sí claro, y que luego Toshiko no me deje entrar a mí a casa si se entera de que tú has acabado haciéndote otra cosa. Es para los dos… - hablando, acercándose hasta la puerta giró la cabeza de nuevo-. Descansa, pequeña.

Siguiendo los pasos de su suegro, salió de la habitación, bajando por las escaleras con la vista fija en él.

\- ¿Cuándo tenéis que volver por la revisión?

\- La semana que viene tenemos que volver por allí si no hay complicaciones…

\- No las habrá, ya lo verás – cogió su chaqueta, volviendo a ponérsela-. Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, ya sabes donde estamos. Probablemente mañana venga por aquí Toshiko.

\- Que venga cuando quiera – asintió, sujetando la puerta-. Y muchas gracias.

\- Tonterías – negó con la cabeza-. Gracias a ti, que sé que me puedo ir tranquilo porque se va a quedar bien cuidada. Y haz el favor de comer algo y descansar tú también.

Asintió, sin intención de ponerse a rebatirle nada de lo que dijera, dejándolo irse tranquilamente antes de girarse hacia la cocina. Realmente era consciente de que ni siquiera tenía hambre. Prefería comer más tarde y simplemente dedicarse a acompañarla. Subió los escalones con paso rápido, volviendo a entrar en la habitación.

\- Eh – se fijó en él nada más que apareció-. ¿Tú no comes o qué?

\- Luego cuando te duermas.

\- Yamato, puedo comer sin vigilancia. Haz el favor de… - se quedó hacia él, siendo consciente de que posiblemente estuviera hablando con la pared-. Bah…

\- Tú haz el favor de preocuparte por terminarte eso antes de que se te enfríe y luego echarte a dormir. Avisada estás – con cuidado de no moverla y que se le pudiera caer la comida, tomó asiento a su lado.

\- Tienes suerte de que te haga más caso que el grupo ese con el que te solías juntar antes de venirte al norte – comentó antes de ceder y continuar comiendo. Pero también te digo que si de repente te me pones mal tú por andar saltándote las comidas no vamos a hacer mucha carrera entre los dos.

\- En cuanto tú termines te prometo que bajo y como en condiciones. Bueno… y ellos – miró hacia los digimon-. ¿Queréis algo? Me olvidé por completo – llevándose la mano al pelo se lo revolvió acabando por ver como negaban con la cabeza-. ¿Seguro?

\- Osea, que tú no piensas comer nada hasta que yo termine pero sí que quieres ponerte a perseguirlos a ellos… ¿seguro que no nos hemos cambiado los papeles en algún momento?

No le contestó, simplemente esbozando una sonrisa ligera, encogiéndose de hombros. Dando por perdida la conversación, prefirió centrarse en la comida que tenía delante de ella. No podía decir que no entendiera el comportamiento de él, pero… tampoco podían hacer ya nada por ello. Iba a tener todo el cuidado que habían pedido que tuviera y más eso nadie podía ponerlo en duda. Pero tampoco quería que él dejara de comportarse con normalidad en su día a día por ella. Le habían recomendado vida tranquila sí, pero estando en casa se las podría arreglar ella cuando pasaran los primeros días.

\- ¿Podéis dejarnos un momento solos? – acabó por pedirle a los digimon-. Por favor – insistió sin haberles dado tiempo a contestarle.

Observando como finalmente hacían caso de su petición, sonrió a modo de agradecimiento antes de acabar por girarse hacia él.

\- Yamato…

\- No, de Yamato nada. Déjame, ¿vale? Tú por ahora preocúpate por terminarte eso y descansar. Cuando estés mejor ya hablamos de lo que quieras, pero, por el momento, vamos a dejar las cosas como están.

Ladeó la cabeza, observándolo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Completamente. Lo único que quiero que me digas ahora es si necesitas algo para que pueda traértelo, pero ya está – llevaba varios días sumido en un estado demasiado extraño en el que ni siquiera él parecía entender. Simplemente actuaba de forma automática con todo lo que le rodeaba, sin pararse a pensar demasiado.

Posiblemente fuera el cansancio, ya que no había vuelto a pegar ojo desde que se había levantado por la mañana para ir al trabajo, o porque la noticia lo había asustado de tal manera que ni siquiera había sido capaz de reaccionar a ella salvo por aquellos momentos de lucidez que había tenido en el pasillo.

Era una situación mucho más complicadas que todas las demás que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Incluso cuando se le había presentado por delante el fallo técnico en el primer viaje de Marte. A pesar de que les tuviera aprecio al resto del equipo, estaba en el mismo bando que ellos. Aquí, simplemente tenía que quedarse observando en las gradas a sabiendas de que no había nada que pudiera hacer por intentar arreglarlo. Y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada de nada.

Tras haberse quedado mirando hacia él cuando permaneció en silencio Sora volvió a coger su comida, volviendo a centrarse en ella sin protestar más. Aquel movimiento de ella reclamó de nuevo su atención, asintiendo ligeramente y esperando a su lado hasta que se terminó lo que tenía en el plato.

\- ¿Quieres algo más?

\- Pues… No. Tengo que tener cuidado con lo que como para que no se me junte todo… - negó con la cabeza justo antes de bostezar ligeramente.

\- Trae – acercándose a ella, retiró la bandeja, cogiendo el vaso de agua y dejándolo en la mesa-. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Negó con la cabeza, empezando a revolverse con cuidado hasta quedar completamente echada, aprovechando los cojines a modo de apoyo, estando así más cómoda.

\- ¿Quieres que te cierre las cortinas por si te molesta la luz?

\- No, no te preocupes. Vete a comer de una vez, no me obligues a tirarte uno de los cojines para que te vayas, que estoy cómoda así…

Terminando por ponerse en pie, cogiendo con cuidado las cosas dio media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación y dejándola descansar.

\- Te los mando para arriba cuando terminen de comer… Si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame…

\- Yamato… vete a comer de una vez…

* * *

Me vais a matar, pero estoy haciendo el mal tan entretenida aquí que me había olvidado de vosotros jajajajajaja Y por hacer el mal vamos a decir que estoy con word abierto mientras que me río yo sola aquí jajaja De ese tipo de mal os estoy hablando jajaja

 **AnnaBolena04:** el rubio se tiene buena memoria, pobrecito. Al menos le sirvió para que Sora se llevara una alegría en la situación tan fea en la que estaba, aunque ya le hubieran dicho que no era nada grave, seguro que ha ayudado a que el humor de ella mejorara.

Y ahora les llega el suegro a ver si están bien y si necesitan algo porque Toshiko quiere asegurarse que todos están perfectamente y sabe que el yerno atolondrado que tiene no va a estar para andar preocupándose de lo que hace para comer o no, aparte de estar completamente segura de que no debe de poder con su vida tras el día anterior. A Sora le ha salido otro nuevo niñero con el que no contaba, aunque, al menos, es su padre y no creo que le vaya a venir mal tenerlo cerca después de tanto años casi sin poder verlo.

¡Besitos de tortuguita! Y me voy a seguir haciendo maldades...

 **Natesgo:** venga, ya que estamos con las tortugas y las tartarugas activas, te las mando a que te aclaren ellas las ideas jajaja Pero bueno, en esencia es lo que te dije ayer, es una referencia a la primera historia que subí. En resumen te puedes quedar con que fue la primera frase de tonteo descarado que hubo entre ellos. Y... Yo, sinceramente, no le veo nada de raro a que ella, casi un año más tarde no hubiera visto el grabado. Yo sería perfectamente capaz de no haberme enterado porque de una joya que no sea de quitarse y ponerse... Una vez puesta, tiendo hasta a olvidarme de su existencia. Así que como andar investigando si tiene algo debajo. Que igual se la haya tenido que quitar en los controles aéreos... Vale, pero seguro que no estaba pendiente de si había algo escrito o no.

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** exacto, lo que te ha dicho Nat, del infierno se sale jajajaja Yo tuve mis épocas de querer mandar a la mierda todo y al final, entre una cosa y otra fui aguantando con lo que me echaron. Es más, estuve en el mismo punto que tú. Me planteé irme a termina la carrera a tu tierra, porque estaba hasta los mismísimos de la indecencia de catedráticos que había aquí. Y mira... Es cuestión de decir: ¿me lo sé? Sí, pues que les den y yo más no puedo hacer. Así que tú tira para delante y seguro que constancias sacas lo que sea (la oferta de mandarles a las tartarugas y a los monstruitos a tus profes sigue en pie, claramente).

Taichi tenía que estar en medio. Seguro que su segundo nombre es Jueves jajajaja. Pobrecito él... Que además, esa frase del grabado existe porque su culpa. Había salido a la luz cuando estaban hablando de él, así que matrimonio de tres desde el primer segundo. Tenía que estar presente en el descubrimiento del grabado. Y si ahora le ha tocado ver a las hormonas en acción, seguro que ha sido muy feliz cuando Yamato le ha dicho que mejor espere fuera jajaja Luego ya se quedó haciendo de él mismo cuidado de su pelirroja favorita.

Yamato el pobre, por el momento, está reflejando todo el susto que tiene encima persiguiendo a Sora hasta cuando va al baño. A ver cuánto le dura... cofcofcof Puede ser mañana o dentro de una semana... cofcofcof Y, oficialmente estoy volviendo a hacer el mal, que lo sepas. Y me lo estoy pasando como una enana. Y al ir avanzando mis neuronas me dicen que haga más maldades jajaja Pero bueno, más que maldades esta vez son trastadas, tranquila, puedes guardar a las tartarugas.

¿Qué tal los Reyes? ¿Se han portado bien? Espero que sí... Y no te me mates a estudiar, ¿eh? Que hay que descansar un poco... Y es tontería que te lo diga, pero no te me pongas histérica con la cercanía de la fecha, que al final eso es bueno. Pasado, pasado está. ¡Bicos enormes!


	193. ¿Y si le vuelve a pasar?

Habiéndose asomado a la habitación principal para comprobar que Sora estaba completamente dormida acompañada de los digimon, Yamato bajó de nuevo. Había intentado comer algo, sin ser capaz. Una vez que tenía la comida delante, no llegaba a ser capaz de poder dar bocado. También había estado un rato con Sora, aprovechando para hacerle compañía e intentar dormir algo. Tampoco había funcionado.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos empezaban a venir a su cabeza las horas anteriores y no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Desperezándose, se colocó bien la sudadera que se había puesto para andar por casa, decidiendo que podía aprovechar para recoger la cocina. Pareciéndole sin duda la mejor idea que había tenido en toda la tarde, fue directo a la encimera, cogiendo todo lo que antes había dejado a medias y dejándolo en la pila de platos. Hacer aquello lo mantuvo con la mente ocupada de nuevo mientras que terminaba con la tarea. No se iba a quejar, mientras que tuviera algo que hacer estaba entretenido y no le daba más vueltas a las cosas.

Un rato más tarde, cuando hubo terminado con ello, recordó que Sora había dejado la bolsa que había traído con ella con la ropa sucia todavía dentro. Volvió a subir con cuidado, entrando en la habitación sin hacer ruido, comprobando que seguía completamente dormida. La observó unos segundos antes de continuar el camino hacia el baño, cogiendo lo que había ido a buscar.

Volvió a bajar, no queriendo molestarla ni que se llegara a despertarla por su culpa, dejando la bolsa encima de la encimera para sacar las cosas y poder echarlas a la lavadorada cuando la vibración de su teléfono reclamó su atención. Alargó la mano, cogiéndolo para observar la pantalla y poder leer en ella un mensaje de su padre. Tras leerlo unos segundos, cerró la conversación, buscando su número entre los contactos.

\- No, no molestas… - contestó a la primera pregunta de él-. Está durmiendo, yo estoy recogiendo por casa, si quieres subir… Vale, te dejo la puerta abierta para que no tengas que llamar.

Volviendo a dejar el teléfono en su sitio, se acercó hacia la entrada de la casa, dejando la puerta entreabierta como había dicho que haría antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras que su padre subía tenía tiempo a dejar la ropa sucia dentro de la lavadora. Empezó a sacar las cosas de forma distraía, dejando las que no eran para lavar encima de la mesa.

No fue hasta que sacó finalmente la ropa de ella que centró algo más su atención en lo que había. Cuando Yamato había llegado al hospital y había podido ver a Sora la había encontrado ya en la cama, cambiada y durmiendo, prácticamente como si nada hubiera pasado y lo único que tuviera fuera sueño. Habia sido Toshiko quien había presenciado la peor parte y, sin duda, entendía el motivo por el que la siempre imperturbable Toshiko estaba en el estado en el que estaba cuando la había visto.

Tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior estaban manchados con sangre. Bastante sangre. Sin duda era un buen motivo para que Sora estuviera cansada de continuo y se quedara dormida cada poco tiempo. Quizás la doctora hubiera dicho que podría haber sido peor y que no era demasiado grave, pero… a la vista de lo que tenía delante nadie podría decirlo. Se quedó con la vista clavada en aquello, cerrando los puños con fuerza sobre la tela.

Estaba seguro de que había visto cosas peores a lo largo de los años, durante los entrenamientos siempre había alguien que se caía y tenía heridas aparatosas. No era el hecho de ver sangre lo que lo hubiera dejado con la vista clavada en ella, sino saber cómo había llegado ahí y por qué. Solo el ruido de la puerta cerrarse lo hizo reaccionar, moviéndose rápido para dejarlo de nuevo fuera de la vista de nadie. Aquello, sin duda, no merecía la pena echarlo a la lavadora.

\- Papá – saludó girándose hacia él, sin levantar demasiado el tono.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – se detuvo cerca de él, dándose cuenta de que parecía alterado-. ¿Se ha despertado?

Giró la cabeza hacia Hiroaki, observándolo todavía en silencio, notando su mirada interrogante posada sobre él como si esperara que fuera capaz de darle alguna explicación más.

\- Yamato, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? Mira, yo sé que tienes que estar pasándolo muy mal, pero yo adivino no soy y si no me dices las cosas no pu…

No terminó la frase cuando notó como su hijo terminaba de dar un paso hacia donde estaba, quedándose así abrazado a él sin mediar media palabra más. Había hablado con él apenas minutos atrás y había sonado bastante normal al otro lado de la línea, no entendía nada, pero a pesar de ello no tardó en rodearlo con los brazos.

\- Ya iba siendo hora – dijo al cabo de un rato-. ¿Ha pasado algo más?

Una ligera negación de la cabeza de él lo tranquilizó, dejando entonces las preguntas de lado, quedándose en la misma postura y dejando que su hijo se desahogara por fin. Sabía lo mucho que le costaba exteriorizar las cosas a él, pero aquella vez estaba siendo todo demasiado extraño. No había reaccionado cuando le había dado la noticia en Chofu y durante todas las veces en las que lo había visto en el hospital había parecido tranquilo, serio… Pero no lo que debería ser lo normal en una situación así.

Cuando notó que quería separarse, aflojó sus brazos, dejándolo hacerlo, observándolo.

\- Estaba recogiendo la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando la llevaron al hospital – acabó por explicar, llevándose las manos a los ojos, secándoselos así-. La he tirado, no quiero ni volver a verla.

\- Los médicos han dicho que va a ir todo bien.

\- Ya lo sé… Pero también iba todo bien antes y mira lo que ha pasado. No pienso volver a dejarla sola -negó con la cabeza.

\- No estaba sola. ¿Habrías podido hacer algo tú? Estaba con su propia madre, en mejor compañía dudo que hubiera podido quedarse… No digas tonterías. Si quieres estar con ella… bien, pero no quiero oír ni media palabra sobre que tendrías que haber estado con ella. Estabas trabajando.

\- Ni siquiera escuché el teléfono.

\- Porque no lo tenías encima. Estaba bien acompañada, no te necesitaba en ese momento y lo sabes. No te empieces a volver loco con culpas que no tienes, ¿me oyes? – vio como desviaba la mirada, esquivándolo-. Ya verás cómo va todo bien de ahora en adelante otra vez.

Volviendo a pasarse la mano por los ojos, se alejó unos pasos más de él, acercándose hasta el armario, sacando así dos tazas, actuando de forma bastante automática, poniendo agua a calentar.

\- Tiene que ponerse bien pronto – volvió a hablar al cabo de un tiempo sin abrir la boca.

\- Claro que se va a poner bien, Yamato. Sora es joven, está todo lo sana que puede estar alguien que ha decidido casarse contigo… - intentó bromear para distraerlo, no notando respuesta por su parte-. Ha sido un susto. Ya está. Se recuperará pronto.

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que me suele costar que me haga caso y se eche a dormir tranquilamente sin más incluso cuando llega agotada del trabajo? No ha hecho más que dormir estos días. Cuando salimos de la habitación del hospital y llegamos a recepción para terminar los papeleos ya estaba otra vez agotada.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que esté? Está embarazada de siete meses… Y le ha pasado lo que le ha pasado. Da gracias a que le hayan dado el alta tan pronto… Estoy casi seguro de que se lo han dado porque no querían tenerla allí y que se pudiera contagiar de cualquier cosa en su estado.

\- ¿Y si le vuelve a pasar?

\- No le va a volver a pasar. ¿Queda claro? Tanto ella como la niña van a estar perfectamente. Ya lo verás. Y a ti más te vale descansar un poco y no darle tantas vueltas a todo en la cabeza, no necesitamos que te acabe dando algo a ti también, hijo.

No le contestó a aquello, cogiendo del armario unas bolsas de infusión y echándolas en las tazas cuando el agua estuvo caliente. Le acercó una a su padre, antes de quedarse con la vista fija en el líquido de la suya.

\- ¿Necesitáis algo? Puedo ir a hacerte los recados que necesites.

\- Pues… Puedo mirar… Le han dicho que tiene que comer cosas suaves. Hoy no vamos a tener problema, Toshiko mandó al profesor a que nos trajera algo de comida antes… Y tenemos de sobra para la hora de la cena.

Lo observó, seriamente, dejando la vista fija en el cabello rubio de él, ya que no le daba la cara.

\- ¿Has comido algo desde que te obligué a desayunar por la mañana? – obtuvo silencio como respuesta-. No, claro que no has comido nada… SI nos conoceremos ya.

-Papá, lo he intentado, pero no era capaz a tragar nada. Te prometo que lo he intentado.

\- Me da igual, ¿tienes hambre ahora?

\- No, no tengo hambre. Tengo un nudo en el estómago, ¿cómo quieres que sea capaz de comer algo?

\- Y supongo que tampoco habrás dormido algo de tarde… Ya que por la noche doy por supuesto que no – tampoco obtuvo respuesta-… Por eso quería venir a verte en persona y no llamarte por teléfono solo. Así vas a acabar poniéndote mal tú también.

\- Ya descansaré de noche… - cogió la taza, sujetándola con ambas manos antes de ir a sentarse a su lado.

\- De noche… Ya… ¿Te han dado días en el trabajo?

\- Pues… no lo sé. Hideki me dijo ayer algo de que no creía que fuera a tener problema… Pero la verdad es que me da bastante igual. Mañana llamaré y… que me echen si les viene en gana, pero pienso quedarme con ella – finalmente dio un trago.

No podía decir que fuera la mejor idea del mundo, pero también se ponía en el lugar de su hijo y comprendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. La vida laboral siempre había ocupado el primer puesto en la lista de prioridades de Yamato. Ahora, quedaba bastante claro que ya no ocupaba ese puesto o alguno que se le pareciera.

\- Takeru quiere venir por aquí a veros… Le he dicho que os deje estar hasta dentro de un par de días. Seguro que lo último que necesita ella es tener visitas.

\- Estuvo con su padre por la tarde, yo creo que le vino bien… Pero sí, que espere un par de días, porque querrán venir sus padres de nuevo también…

\- Pues ya está, que se aguante y que escriba un poco a ver si hace algo útil un rato – hizo aquel comentario con toda la intención de que su hijo desfrunciera mínimamente el ceño, sin conseguirlo.

Bajó la vista hacia el reloj, acabando por quedarse pensativo.

\- ¿Vas a despertarla para que cene?

\- ¿Ya es la hora?

\- Más o menos…

\- Entonces sí, no quiero que se salte ninguna comida ni siquiera por estar durmiendo, que tiene mucho que recuperar.

\- Pues venga, que te ayudo a prepararlo todo. Y cuando esté listo lo de ella ya me encargaré yo de que cenes en condiciones. Si me tengo que sentar y quedarme aquí dándote la lata hasta que te termines lo tuyo, sabes que lo haré.

\- Eres un pesado... – acabó por decirle tras haber dejado la vista fija en él unos segundos, dándose por vencido-. Voy a despertarla… Si está con ánimo sube a verla, que seguro que te lo agradece.

\- ¿Subir a verla? Seguro que tiene muchas ganas de aguantarme a mí…

\- Papá… Deja de decir tonterías…

Negando con la cabeza le hizo un gesto para que esperara antes de subir las escaleras en dirección hacia la habitación, dándose cuenta de que, apoyados en la barandilla, estaban ambos digimon, observándolos desde arriba.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estáis vosotros dos ahí?

Biyomon alzó el vuelo con rapidez, bajando hacia la cocina como si de repente le pareciera la mejor idea del mundo ir a saludar a Hiroaki mientras que Gabumon se quedaba mirando hacia el rubio.

\- Y yo que creía que ya eras mayorcito para que no tuviera que venir tu padre a hacerte reaccionar… - esquivó al rubio, dirigiendo también sus pasos hacia las escaleras para ir a saludarlo.

* * *

 **Natesgo:** Toshiko estaba todavía más asustada que Yamato yo creo, y evidentemente, ahora que vemos la reacción de él POR FIN, pues es más que normal que la pobre mujer se haya ido a casa a intentar ayudar a su manera. Sabe que si va a rondarlos a casa por el momento estorbaría, así que les manda la ayuda de la mejor forma que puede y manda a su marido de espía a ver si le trae informes favorables. Posiblemente el pobre le haya vuelto diciendo que sí, que Sora tiene pinta de estar mejor, pero que a su yerno está por darle algo en cualquier momento, que menuda cara que trae.

Menos mal que llega Haruhiko para arreglar el día...

Y respecto al otro tema... jajaja Yo es que ni me planteé prepararme la oposición que realmente me gusta. Lo siento, no me sobran los millones para pagar el único centro que la prepara, con unos horarios que me obligarían a dejar el trabajo... Para una de las 22 plazas convocadas a nivel nacional - y lo triste es que he ido a mirarlo para ver cómo andaba la cosa este año y me he sorprendido al ver que habían subido de 19 xDDDD - aaaains. Tengo mucha moral, constancia y tiro con lo que me eches, pero... Realidad, por favor xDDD

¡Un beso!

 **AnnaBolena04:** deja al raptor quietecito que ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar y que no era sano que Yamato no terminara de explotar de alguna forma. Y evidentemente que no era necesario que yo dijera nada, que ya sabíamos todos que sería con su padre, porque, ¿con quién sino? Por mucha relación matrimonial que tenga que Taichi o lo bien que se lleve con su hermano... Tenía que ser con Hiroaki.

A ver si ahora empieza a reaccionar poco a poco y consigue descansar un poco, porque solo nos faltaba tenerlo a él también en cama porque se haya puesto enfermo por no comer y no dormir. Que no, que, que entonces sí que viene papi, pero a darle una colleja, que tiene que estar él bien porque ahora se le necesita.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** pues la verdad es que ni me fijé en que no ponía vecina jajajajaj Como para que no hubieras sido tú, ¿eh? Jajajajaja

Solo te diré que el mal ya está hecho y que me he reído mucho haciéndolo jajajaja Ha sido muy pero que muy divertido jajajaajaja y ahora a ver si... voy dejando algunos detalles terminados porque tenemos una nenita en camino que está a punto de llegar por dónde yo voy. Y claro... Igual tengo que empezara a escribir esa parte cualquier día de estos que no sea un zombie xD

¡Eh! Yo me he portado muy bien, sí, sí jajajajajaja Tenía un poquito de carbón por parte de las tartarugas, pero bueno, ahora que en Asturias se nos va a tomar por saco también la industría del carbón, pues nunca viene mal... Aaains. Sí, se han portado bien, de hecho, si tengo moral, tendré que ir a ver si me paseo un poquito por las rebajas antes de tener que volver al inf... trabajo cofcof, al trabajo mañana en horario normal ya.

Es que los ánimos son necesarios, porque sino... Yo no lo llegué a dejar, pero sí que me pasé un par de años con un par de asignaturas también por motivos familiares. A mí no me costó el volverme a ponerme a tope a nivel de estudio, a mí lo que me quedó esos años y mucho fue ver que mis compañeros terminaron en esos dos años la carrera y yo más o menos seguía ahí. Pero bueno, nada, que de esos lugares del mal se sale y ya verás que todo lo demás si de verdad tiras, acaba saliendo. Que si no es ahora, será dentro de un par de años o los que hagan falta.

Muchísima suerte mañana y recuerda, si hay que patear culos a catedráticos... tengo 55 monstruitos que prestarte para que se los azuces y... Así como dato, los productos de las reacciones que habíamos en los laboratorios nos los dejaban llevar para casa de recuerdo. No creo yo que sean muy sanos... cofcofcof JAJAJA ¡Suerte y tranquilita! Un bico enorme.


	194. No importa cómo estoy

Habiendo aprovechando para levantarse cuando Yamato la había despertado, Sora estaba en el baño, mirándose en el espejo sin poder evitar arrugar los labios en una ligera mueca. Daba gracias de haber llegado con humor suficiente para haberse dado una ducha horas antes, pero eso no ayudaba al aspecto que tenía en aquellos momentos.

\- Bueno… podría ser peor – murmuró por lo bajo antes de alargar la mano y coger el cepillo del pelo para pasárselo, deshaciendo así los enredos.

Nunca había sido alguien que se preocupara especialmente por su propio aspecto, simplemente buscaba estar cómoda consigo misma y lo demás le daban bastante igual. Pero aquella vez se estaba viendo mucho más pálida de lo normal hasta tal punto que se notaban unas ojeras bajo sus ojos a pesar del número de horas que llevaba durmiendo.

Resopló, dando por terminado el cepillado y cogiendo una goma para poder recogerse el pelo y quitárselo de la cara. Salió del baño, apagando la luz tras ella, quedándose pensativa unos segundos al haber llamado su atención una sudadera que posiblemente Yamato hubiera dejado el día antes de que toda aquella pesadilla hubiera empezado encima de la silla. No, no se iba a enfadar con él por andar dejando la ropa tirada donde no debía, sino que acabó por acercarse para cogerla.

Cuando el rubio volvió a entrar en la habitación, se la encontró de nuevo sentada sobre la cama.

\- Está mi padre abajo, ¿te apetece ver a alguien? – le dijo, no habiendo entrado en detalles antes cuando la había despertado.

\- ¿Ha llegado ahora? – sorprendida, se giró hacia él.

\- No, lleva un rato conmigo, pero como estabas durmiendo no te queríamos molestar.

\- No me molestáis ninguno de los dos – negó ligeramente con la cabeza-. Dile que suba si quiere, no creo que me vaya a volver a quedar dormida por el momento.

Le había gustado escuchar aquello, no porque agradeciera o no que su suegro quisiera ir a verla, sino porque llevaba un rato en casa. Y aunque ella se pasara gran parte del tiempo durmiendo, era plenamente consciente de que no estaba siendo nada fácil para Yamato. Y si Hiroaki estaba con él, ¿con quién mejor podía estar?

\- Espera un momento – dijo él de repente, dándose la vuelta casi cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta-, ¿pijama nuevo?

Sonriendo ligeramente de medio lado al escuchar sus palabras, asintió.

\- Por raro que te parezca… Tenía algo de frío y me pareció que la habías dejado demasiado a mano… - estirando las mangas para poder llegar así a esconder las manos en ellas incluso habiéndole dado una vuelta al puño, se fijó en cómo acababa por sonreír.

\- Ladronzuela…

Saliendo de la habitacion finalmente, mantuvo la leve sonrisa incluso cuando llegó hasta dónde había dejado a su padre esperando.

\- Mira, esa cara ya es mucho mejor cara… - le dijo nada más verlo.

\- Sube, ella también se ha apuntado a la frase de que no molestas a nadie en esta casa – señaló con la cabeza hacia las escaleras antes de buscar a los digimon con la mirada-. ¿Me ayudáis a prepararle la cena mientras tanto?

Viendo como rápidamente asentían acercándose hacia él, dejó que su padre subiera, levantando la vista hacia él unos segundos.

\- ¿Y vosotros dos que queréis cenar? Porque tenemos que mirar a ver qué tenemos por la nevera y mañana ir a hacer la compra…

* * *

Hiroaki tocó a la puerta con los nudillos antes de asomarse, esperando autorización para poder entrar. Sin duda alguna a esas alturas había confianza suficiente, pero prefería hacerlo así, entrando cuando finalmente escuchó la voz de ella.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? – fue lo primero que preguntó, dejando la vista en su nuera.

\- Bien… - se encogió de hombros-. O al menos todo lo bien que se puede estar en esta situación. No me duele nada, que es lo que importa.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso – asintió, acercándose hasta ella-. Yamato está preparándote la cena.

\- Pues… no tengo mucha hambre ahora mismo, pero bueno, tampoco depende de mí el tenerla o no – posó la mano sobre la más que evidente ya barriguita-. Así que tendré que cenar sin protestar esta vez.

\- ¿No tienes hambre?

\- Creo que tengo empacho de horas de sueño…

El comentario de ella acabó por sacarle una ligera risa, observándola.

\- A pesar de todo, tienes mejor cara – y lo decía en serio, no por quedar bien con ella.

\- ¿Mejor cara? – no pudo evitar más que reírse por lo bajo-. Entonces no quiero saber la cara que tenía antes… - hizo una pausa, quedándose pensativa antes de levantar la vista hacia la de él-. Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? Te digo lo que veo.

\- No… Gracias – señaló hacia la puerta-. Aunque te suena hasta raro escucharlo… Yo no soy la que peor lo está pasando ahora mismo. A fin de cuentas… Me paso más tiempo dormida que despierta. Y sé perfectamente que me pone buena cara para aparentar…

Guardó silencio, dejándola hablar. Obviamente que la atención de todo el mundo estaba centrada en ella. Pero… también era consciente de que su nuera tenía toda la razón del mundo. El gran olvidado de todo aquello era su hijo, principalmente por él mismo. Yamato había sido el primero en olvidarse de su propia existencia con todo aquello.

\- Estará bien, déjalo, ya sabes como es. Creo que ha estado más asustado con todo que cualquier otra cosa. Estoy casi seguro de que no se terminaba de creer lo que estaba pasando. Cuando fui a buscarlo al trabajo porque no nos cogía el teléfono prácticamente se le fue el habla. Casi que me alegro de que no contestara el teléfono y tuviera que ir yo a por él porque sino no sé si habría sido capaz de no perderse en el intento de llegar. Ya sabes cómo es.

\- Por eso mismo… Porque sé cómo es. No ha querido hablado conmigo de ello…

\- ¿Cuándo? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Pues… cuando llegamos a casa y vino mi padre a traernos la comida.

\- Bueno… y creo que si lo intentas más tarde será diferente la cosa.

Arqueó ligeramente una ceja, entendiendo de la frase de él que había estado hablando por fin con Yamato y que había reaccionado. Fue a abrir la boca para decirle algo más, pero el sonido de las voces de los digimon se lo impidió.

\- Papá… al final sí que vas a tener que ir a hacerme esos recados, porque nos hacen falta algunas cosas – dijo el rubio cuando abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Ves? Ya me quiere hasta esclavizar – riéndose, se quitó del medio dejándoles paso.

* * *

Una vez que su padre se hubiera ido, Yamato terminó de recoger las cosas. No tenía intención de ponerse a fregarlas, de manera que simplemente lo dejó todo en su sitio y subió de nuevo, apagando las luces. Parecía que por fin estaba notando el cansancio de llevar dos días sin haber pegado ojo. Necesitaba descansar él también.

Subió a la habitación, dispuesto a ponerse el pijama. Agradecía que nadie hubiera llamado aquel día, únicamente recibiendo algunos mensajes preguntando qué tal estaban. Entendía aquel gesto como algo bueno, como que les estaban dejando su espacio para no molestar. Algo le decía que los días venideros no iba a ser tan sencillo todo.

Cuando entró en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que Sora estaba despierta, todavía sentada, hablando distraídamente con su compañera.

\- ¿Ya se ha ido tu padre? – giró la cabeza hacia él, nada más verlo.

\- Sí, mañana por la mañana antes de irse al trabajo ha dicho que se pasa por aquí a traerme unas cosas que nos hacen falta. ¿No tienes sueño?

\- Ahora mismo no… - lo siguió con la mirada, viéndolo pasar por la habitación, directo a coger sus cosas.

\- No sé si considerar eso como bueno o malo – sonriéndole ligeramente, se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Pues… había pensado que para que descanses mejor puedo quedarme yo en la habitación de…

\- Termina esa frase y va a ser tu nueva habitación desde ahora hasta el fin de los tiempos – usó tono serio a pesar de todo.

\- Sora…

\- Sora nada, ¿entendido? – observó a los digimon-. ¿Nos podéis dejar solos un momento?

Esperó hasta que salieran y los dejaran solos, quedándose en silencio unos segundos más, observando la cara del rubio. Algo le decía que todo lo que había dormido ella aquel día era todo lo que le faltaba a él de sueño. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

\- ¿Has dormido algo? Dime la verdad.

\- Si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas – acabó por reconocer, girándose hacia ella-. ¿Cómo crees que iba a poder dormir? Llego a ser yo el que está contigo cuando te pusiste mal y no tu madre y entonces creo que nos tendrían a los dos todavía en urgencias… - hizo que sonara como si bromeara, pero ambos sabían que no lo hacía.

\- Pues… tienes que descansar. Y no quiero oír ni media palabra de dormir abajo. Te necesito bien y a mi lado, ¿queda claro?

\- Como el agua… - dejó la vista vagar por la habitación de nuevo.

\- Sé que nos he dado un buen susto… No noté nada hasta el momento en el que pasó, no es que me haya estado callando nada – prefirió aclarar aquello-. Una cosa es que me guarde cosas sobre mí y otra esto…

\- Ya lo sé, Sora, no se me había ocurrido pensarlo – contestó automáticamente-. Creo que nadie se atrevería a acusarte de lo contrario.

\- Por si acaso… - se arrastró ligeramente por la cama, alargando la mano para conseguir que volviera a mirarla-. Quiero saberlo… Y no me mientas, ¿cómo estás?

\- No importa cómo estoy – dejó su mano sobre la de ella.

\- Sí que importa, ¿no has oído lo que te he dicho antes?

Se quedó mirando hacia ella antes de rendirse, esbozando una ligera sonrisa que poco tenía que ver con que nada de todo aquello le hiciera gracia.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que esté? No se te ocurra volver a asustarme así nunca más, ¿queda claro? Échame encima lo que quieras, pero no puedo verte así otra vez – y era plenamente consciente de que no había visto nada, que lo peor había sido para Toshiko, pero con aquello había tenido más que suficiente-. Me tienes demasiado mal acostumbrado a ser tú la que siempre está bien, pendiente de los demás… No la que está en cama.

\- Eso es solo estos primeros días… Ni siquiera me han dicho que tengo que hacer reposo absoluto, Yamato.

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé – guardó silencio, cogiendo la mano que tenía bajo la suya para llevársela a los labios dejando así un beso en el dorso-. Pero por ahora creo que me va a costar quitarme de la cabeza que podría haber sido mucho peor.

No fue capaz a decirle nada a aquello, quedándose observándolo.

\- ¿Cuándo te han dicho que tienes que volver por la consulta? – habló de nuevo al cabo de un rato en silencio.

\- Pues… la semana que viene, debe de poner en los papeles la fecha concreta…

\- Vale… Ya lo miramos bien mañana por la mañana.

Se quedó mirándolo, esperando ver qué era lo siguiente que hacía. Sonrió al ver como cuando se puso en pie fue para ir hacia el baño a ponerse el pijama, dejando de lado la idea de irse a dormir en la habitación de abajo.

Cuando volvió a salir, se desvió unos segundos hacia la puerta, para dejarla abierta y que los dos digimon pudieran entrar de nuevo si querían, no tardando en ir hasta la cama de nuevo. Mientras que él se había puesto el pijama, Sora había aprovechado para volver a meterse entre las sábanas, quitándose la sudadera que le había robado, quedándose solo con el pijama.

Sonrió automáticamente cuando lo vio colocarse, dejando el brazo de su lado extendido para que pudiera echarse sobre él, buscando su cercanía. Parecía, que de repente se diera cuenta de que aquello era lo único que le hacía falta en aquel momento.

Cerró con cuidado el brazo para acercársela, como siempre, teniendo en cuenta que ahora le costaba más moverse que antes, hasta que la sintió acomodarse, notando como pasaba su brazo en torno a su cintura, quedándose así abrazada a él a su vez.

En aquella ocasión no fue Sora la primera en notar cómo se le cerraban los ojos, quedándose sin decir nada, esperando a sentir como poco a poco la respiración de él se iba calmando hasta volverse mucho más relajada y profunda. Sonrió ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido por fin. Sin duda alguna, de los dos, era el que más necesitaba dormir en aquellos momentos.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** pues espera, que solo necesitaba que llegara papi para que se le colocaran todas las piezas bien y en su sitio. Que le ha despejado las ideas al rubio, ha conspirado con Sora y eso ha derivado en que Sora se las ingeniase lo metiera en la cama a dormir con ella después de que cenara. Si es que no hay nada como dejarlo con papi un rato para que se le pasen de golpe todos los problemas.

Ahora, la que acaba fangirleando porque el rubio por fin duerme y descansa, es Sora. Si es que son para cual estos dos, así que yo creo que son capaces de sobrevivir a este problemita que alguna mente del mal les ha puesto por delante.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** pues ya tenemos al rubio durmiendo por fin que trabajo le ha costado con el susto que tenía encima. El cansancio ha acabado pudiendo con él y solo necesitaba calmarse mínimamente para poder hacer las cosas como el adulto funcional que es. Aunque le haya hecho falta que primero pasara su padre por casa a refrescarle las ideas. Para algo es quién mejor lo conoce después de tantos años.

Y sobre las opos... Justo y exacto. El esfuerzo ecónomico, mental... de todos los tipos que uno se puede imaginar que supone prepararlas, para cuatro malditos años y que luego te den la patadina en el culete, pues oye... Que no, que mejor sigo escribiendo sobre tortuguitas entre que sale una cosa u otra.

Jajajajajajaja así me gusta, juntamos a todos los monstruitos y ale, que hagan algo útil con su vida. Que son un método bastante efectivo para provocar que alguien se quiera tirar por al ventana, ya te lo garantizamos, vecina jajaja.

¡Besitos!

 **Guest Vecina:** lo sé, la forma en la que hice reaccionar a Yamato fue un poquito cruel, pero oye, mira, con este chico es mejor ponerle las cosas delante del todo. Así que ale, mira, ahí los tenemos con el susto de su vida delante y, por suerte, papi subiendo en el ascensor para decirle que tranquilo, que ya ha pasado todo. Y, poco después, por fin es capaz de afrontar Sora el tema con él y lo ha conseguido meter en la cama a dormir como un angelito.

Que lo mandan Mai y Hideki de una patada en el culete a casa si se lo encuentran en el trabajo, eso seguro. Mai probablemente se lo lleva de la oreja a casa... Pero bueno, aunque no me meta mucho en las costumbres del país y demás porque las desconozco y no me voy a poner a hacer una investigación a fondo, los japoneses son muy especialitos con la vida laboral jajaja

Y... ahora de verdad, a lo importante, ¿qué tal te ha ido? Seguro que muy bien y espero que ahora estés haciendo el muerto el sofá/cama/cualquier superficie cómoda en la que desconectar las neuronas. Y sino, ya sabes, te azuzamos a las fieras. De hecho... ¿Tú has visto Hotel Transilvania? ¿Los lobeznos del hombre lobo y señora? Clavaditos, oiga jajajajajajaja

¡Un bico muy grande vecina y espero que te haya ido todo genial!


	195. La charla

\- ¿Podemos ir a comer fuera? – preguntó Sora mientras que caminaban por el pasillo.

\- ¿Cómo que si podemos? – la miró, girando la cabeza.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Desde cuándo la pregunta es que si podemos? – sonrió, divertido por la cara que le había visto poner.

Era la primera vez que salía de casa desde que había vuelto del hospital. Tampoco se podía decir que lo hubiera echado demasiado de menos. Había aprovechado aquellos días para descansar todo lo que había podido, notándose algo mejor ya.

Aquel día habían acudido a la cita con el médico, sabiendo de ella con ninguna noticia nueva, lo cual, se podía considerar como bueno dada la situación. Lo importante era que no había empeorado y que todo seguía bajo control. Les servía más que de sobra escuchar aquello, a sabiendas de que las cosas se podían torcer con bastante facilidad. Las recomendaciones habían sido exactamente las mismas que cuando le habían dado el alta.

Sora no podía negar que la idea de tener que seguir con aquel estilo de vida tan calmado el tiempo que le quedaba podía llegar a hacérsele pesado, pero no había tenido oportunidad de pensar en ello tampoco. Realmente había necesitado aquellos días de descanso y estaba segura de que iba a poder encontrarse entretenimiento para el último tramo.

\- No lo sé, depende de si me convences con el sitio o no – contestó finalmente a la pregunta que ella le había hecho, viéndola sonreír mientras que salían.

\- Tendré que pensarme entonces un sitio que merezca la pena… - siguiéndole el juego, sin importarle mucho estar en la calle, buscó su cercanía consiguiendo que la rodeara con el brazo.

Yamato había conseguido tener unos días libres a la vuelta del hospital, y luego, simplemente había conseguido cuadrar sus horarios de la mejor forma posible para no tener que estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Sabía más que de sobra que era imposible que Sora se llegara a quedar si no estaba él. Dejando de lado sus sobras, había tenido a sus padres con ella todo el tiempo, eso sin contar al resto de amigos y familiares. Pero prefería poder estar él. simplemente, quería estar él.

\- ¿Te han dicho algo de que tengas todavía cuidado con la comida?

\- No… Eso era solo por primeros días porque el dolor que sentía era mi querido estómago haciendo de las suyas… Pero vamos, que entre una cosa y otra cuando tenga a la niña voy a ser la primera embarazada que conozco que va a tener que ponerse a recuperar peso en vez de a perderlo – usó un tono de protesta, farfullando aquello por lo bajo.

\- Eso, mientras que solo tengas que protestarme por cosas así, yo diría que mejor… - se empezó a reír de ella, apretándola algo más contra él, acabando por detenerse, aprovechando para quedarse abrazándola desde la espalda-. Bueno, igualmente, yo creo que mientras sigas esquivando cosas fuertes, mejor… ¿quieres ir al italiano que nos gusta?

Se quedó pensativa, distraída ante el gesto de él, no pudiendo evitar perder el hilo de sus pensamientos unos segundos para luego intentar centrarse en el lugar al cual se podía estar refiriendo él.

\- ¿El que tiene ese tiramisú que tanto me gusta?

\- Cómo sabía yo que con el postre te iba a comprar rápido… - estuvo a punto de soltarla mientras que se reía para poder echar a andar de nuevo, sin embargo, no llegó a hacerlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de apartar las manos, ambos pudieron sentir unos golpecitos provenientes del vientre de ella, centrando rápidamente su atención en esos movimientos. Hacía ya unos días que no los notaban o quizás Sora había estado durmiendo demasiado profundamente como para llegar a darse cuenta.

Después del susto que se habían llevado, no era de extrañar que ambos consideraran aquel movimiento casi más especial que la primera vez que la habían notado.

\- Yo creo que a Aiko también le gusta la idea de tener tiramisú de postre – acabó por murmurar la pelirroja girando la cabeza hacia Yamato para poder observarlo.

Empiezo a pensar que nuestra pequeña va a salir tan golosa como su madre – habló de nuevo, sonriendo de forma amplia y sincera por primera vez en días, notando como volvía a sentir el movimiento bajo la palma de su mano nada más hablar.

\- Y creo que te está dando la razón – posó sus manos sobre las de él unos segundos-. ¿Italiano entonces?

\- Ha decidido ella…

* * *

Yamato abrió la puerta dejando que pasara primero Sora, encontrándose rápidamente con dos cabezas que sobresalían del sofá, observándolos curiosos antes de que Biyomon alzara el vuelo rápidamente hacia colocarse frente a su compañera.

\- Tranquila, está todo bien – dijo a modo de saludo antes de que empezaran con el interrogatorio-. Nos hemos entretenido por el camino porque me entró hambre…

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Y la niña?

\- Que sí… Que estoy bien, de verdad… - quitándose los zapatos, se apartó de la puerta, dejando que entrara también el rubio.

\- ¿Habéis comido? – preguntó él, entretenido por la escena.

\- ¿Nos has traído algo? – tirando del pantalón de él, desde su altura Gabumon se había acercado también.

\- Puede… - agitó la bolsa que había traído antes de que se la quitaran, dejándolos entrar en casa tranquilamente.

Siguiendo a ambos seres con la mirada, cuando terminó de quitarse la ropa de abrigo, Sora se acercó hacia el sofá, buscando sentarse cómodamente. Aquel cansancio ya era al que se había acostumbrado en los últimos tiempos, no ese tan drástico de la semana anterior.

\- ¿No te quieres poner el pijama?

\- Luego… - se giró, para poder observarlo desde allí-. Además, estoy cómoda con esta ropa…

\- ¿Es la que te regaló tu madre el otro día? – sonrió al verla asentir-. Eso me parecía.

Toshiko había estado pendiente de su hija a diario, y, en una de sus últimas visitas había llegado con algunos paquetes para ella, que habían resultado algunas prendas de ropa más apropiadas a su condición actual. Tampoco quiso explicarle demasiado a Yamato sobre cómo se había enterado su madre de que ella necesitaba ropa más cómoda, no había necesidad de recordar cosas poco agradables.

A ver si ahora que ya me empiezo a encontrar mejor termino de una vez el kimono que le quiero regalar… No hago más que aplazarlo.

\- ¿No lo habías terminado ya?

\- Bueno… me quedan un par de detalles… - dijo mientras que se fijaba cómo se acercaba hacia ella, tendiéndole una taza-. Gracias.

\- Unos detalles… La última vez que lo vi estaba perfecto – tomó asiento a su lado-. Me parece que voy a tener que darle la razón a cierta socia tuya con que eres un poquito tiquismiquis…

Estuvo a punto de lanzarle una mala mirada, queriendo hacerle burla, pero no llegó a hacerlo, empezando a sonreír de oreja a oreja de nuevo. De nuevo estaba moviéndose la niña, y, desde que había empezado a sentirla, nunca se había alegrado más que aquellos días.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo al darse cuenta de la sonrisa de ella.

\- Se está moviendo otra vez… - levantó la vista hacia Yamato-. Creo que le ha gustado la comida.

\- Pues… si te tengo que empezar a llevar más a menudo hasta allí… No creo que tenga mucho problema.

La pelirroja se llevó la taza a los labios, dando un ligero trago. Ojalá pudiera ser verdad que pudieran ir con más frecuencia… No podía evitar aquel pensamiento, pero iba a hacer el esfuerzo por llevar la vida más tranquila que pudiera.

\- ¿Te dije que ya he sacado todos los papeles de la habitación? Los he dejado en el trabajo… Tengo espacio más que de sobra.

\- No, no me lo habías dicho… ¿Cuándo has estado revolviendo?

\- Pues… un día de estos. Creo que estabas durmiendo y no tenía nada mejor qué hacer por casa. Lo saqué todo… Tenemos que buscarle también dónde dormir a Gabumon mientras que la habitación no esté terminada.

\- Puede escoger donde él quiera… - no pudo evitar quedarse pensativa, bajando la vista hacia su vientre-. Sigue hablando.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tú hazme caso… O bueno, no, quédate callado un poco, ¿quieres? – se fijó en la cara de no entender nada de él-. Espera un poco… Luego me sigues contando lo que tú quieras… De hecho… Voy a ir al baño mientras.

Dejándolo con cara de completa confusión, fue directa hacia el baño de abajo, el que usaban cuando tenían visita, alejándose de él. Llevaba varios días dándose cuenta de un detalle, y, con todo el caos que había organizado ella sola la semana anterior, no se había vuelto a acordar.

Con el paso de los días, especialmente cuando llegaba él más tarde del trabajo, se había fijado en que la pequeña se movía especialmente a partir de cuando estaba Yamato con ellas. Al igual que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos. Había dejado de moverse en cuanto había dejado al chico atrás.

No estaba segura de si aquello era una paranoia suya, o si realmente podía ser. Tendría que preguntar si era normal que algo así pasara.

\- ¿Por qué me tenía que quedar callado? – le preguntó nada más verla.

\- Luego te lo cuento… Vuelve a decirme algo, lo que sea.

\- ¿Qué te diga el qué? Sora, ¿estás bien? Porque yo no me estoy enterando de nada desde hace un buen rato… ¿Y ahora por qué te estás riendo?

\- Yo no sé si es posible, pero desde hace unos días le estoy dando vueltas a una cosa…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Tú crees que la niña es capaz de reconocerte la voz?

\- ¿Eh? – arqueó ambas cejas.

\- Sí… La pequeña se supone que nos oye ya… Pero… ¿tú crees que sea capaz de saber cuándo estás hablando tú?

\- Pues… - más confuso de lo que ya estaba, miró hacia Sora mientras que se revolvía el pelo-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que llevo días fijándome. Cuando llegas a casa es cuando más se mueve… Y antes, cada vez que hablabas la sentía moverse. Yo creo que te reconoce la voz, Yamato. Por eso te mandé callar, porque quería ver si dejaba de moverse cuando me iba al baño.

Los ojos de él bajaron de la cara de Sora hacia la barriga, como si esperara que alguna explicación fuera a venir de allí. ¿Podía ser? Él no tenía ni la más remota idea de bebés, no al menos en esos temas, aunque, no iba a negar que lo acababa de escuchar le gustaba.

Alargó la mano para coger la de ella, acercándosela así para tenerla de frente de pie.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?

\- Es demasiada coincidencia que pase así siempre. La niña te reconoce – sonrió, bajando la vista hacia él- estoy segura de ello.

La miró unos segundos, acabando por volver a centrar su atención en el vientre de ella, llevando sus manos a él.

\- ¿Me reconoces la voz? – empezaba a notar una sensación cálida y agradable que llevaba días sin notar apoderarse de él, relajándose incluso-. ¿Y no has tenido otra cosa mejor qué hacer todo este tiempo que reconocer la voz del pesado de tu padre?

\- Debe de estar de acuerdo conmigo con eso de que nos gusta mucho tu voz – acabó por llevar las manos al cabello de él, jugando con los mechones.

Sonrió, simplemente quedándose así, centrándose en lo que acababa de decirle, decidiendo que le gustaba la idea de que Aiko fuera capaz de notar cuando hablaba él. Sin lugar a dudas, le gustaba mucho. Demasiado.

Carraspeó, intentando recuperar el habla, arrastrado las manos por la cintura de Sora, dejándolas en su espalda ahora, para acabar por acercar la cabeza del todo a ella, dejando un beso sobre la ropa.

\- Entonces vamos a tener que empezar a tener serias conversaciones tú y yo sobre los sustos que me das, chiquitina – diciendo aquello, sin haber tenido tiempo a apartarse de ella del todo, notó automáticamente el movimiento de la niña, sacándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Creo que eso significa que hagas es favor de no aburrirla dándole la charla…

Agradecía que Aiko estuviera colaboradora. Había visto a Yamato pasarlo muy mal aquellos días y que la niña se estuviera moviendo tanto aquella tarde parecía que había servido para que él se relajara. Cuando levantó la vista hacia ella pudo verla sonriendo, teniendo que hacerlo ella a su vez.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** primero pasa por papi, luego por la pelirroja y ale, Yamato durmiendo, porque claro, él no tenía sueño y todas esas cosas. Ha sido meterse en la cama con Sora y se ha quedado dormido al momento. Tanto protestar y tanto dar vueltas... Y solo necesitaba abrir la boca y cuatro mimos para caer dormido como un angelito.

Ahora parece que los días han pasado y que se lo toma todo con más calma, que el susto va quedando atrás y que pueden dedicarse a labores tales como fangirlear porque tienen una nenita preciosa en camino que da pataditas y que parece ser que se mueve más de la cuenta cuando es su padre el que le habla. Posiblemente eso fuera lo que Yamato necesitaba para salir de esa mala racha que, por suerte, solo ha quedado en un susto.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** anda mira, ¡si sigue viva! Pues mira, lo que importa es que te lo has quitado del medio y que te vas de vacaciones a Londres que te las has ganado. Yo prometo no liar ninguna desgracia, no vaya a ser que me tires algo de la que pasa el avión por la zona o algo.

Esos dos tienen el carácter para llevarse bien entre ellos, y, además, son las dos personas más cercanas a Yamato. Incluso, a estas alturas, pasando por encima de su hermano. Si ellos dos se llevan bien, es sencillo tener más control sobre el rubio cuando se pone cabezota o le entran paranoias de las suyas y si no lo pilla el uno lo pilla la otra y lo dejan metido en la cama durmiendo como un angelito hasta que se le pasa el susto.

Ahora a descansar, ¿eh? Y a hacer mucho turismo si no se te congela hasta la punta de la nariz, que se la que se viene para este fin de semana dicen que va a ser muy gorda... Así que supongo que más para el Norte todavía más. Abrígate, ¿eh? Y abrígame a las tartarugas no vayan a coger catarro. ¡Bicos muy grandes!


	196. Culpa del padre

\- ¿Tú crees que puede pasar, mamá? - tomando asiento al lado de su madre, observando, entretenida cómo terminaba de hacer unos arreglos, Sora se quedó mirando hacia ella.

\- Claro que sí – cogiendo una de las floras que ella le tendía se quedó mirando hacia su hija-. La niña oye todo lo que tú desde hace una temporada ya, y Yamato se pasa el día detrás de ti cuando está en casa. ¿Cómo no lo va a reconocer?

Sonrió, teniendo que darle la razón a la mujer. Tenía su lógica, y, fuera posible o no, la simple idea de que eso pudiera ser un hecho, había servido para que el pobre se llevara una alegría el otro día. Lo cual era algo que ya necesitaba con urgencia. Tanto él como ella, porque era plenamente consciente de que a pesar de que todos los ponían buena cara, todavía estaban igual de preocupados que ella, o incluso más. A fin de cuenta, su preocupación se limitaba a la pequeña y que estuviera perfectamente y, los demás, también se preocupaban por ella.

Amplió algo más su sonrisa unos segundos ante sus propios pensamientos antes de volver la vista a su madre.

\- Yo creo que sí, que lo reconoce. Y sino… tampoco se lo vamos a poder preguntar, así que me quedo con mi teoría.

\- Pues ya está – riéndose de las conclusiones de su hija, volvió a centrar su atención en el arreglo-. ¿Qué tal está? No lo veo nada más que cuando nos ponemos a pelearnos cuando llega sobre si me quedo a comer con vosotros o no…

\- Y lo va a seguir intentando, que lo sepas. Ya te hemos dicho muchas veces que papá puede venirse también y así no tienes que…

\- Sora, deja al pobre Yamato comer tranquilamente en casa sin tenernos a todas horas.

\- No creo que lo diga por quedar bien con vosotros…

\- Ya, pero… Déjalo tranquilo, que aproveche un rato tranquilamente contigo a solas…

Negando con la cabeza, fue a decirle algo más a su madre, no llegando a hacerlo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Se puso en pie lentamente y con cuidado antes de ir hacia ella, posando la mano en el hombro de Toshiko para que no se levantara. Sabía perfectamente quien era, y por eso, cuando abrió y se encontró al otro lado a Haru, ya la esperaba con la mejor de sus caras a modo de saludo.

\- Mira quién aparece por aquí… - se apartó para dejarla pasar.

\- ¿A que no sabes a quién he dejado haciendo de nosotras sentado fingiendo seriedad en el estudio? – fue lo primero que dijo, entrando, teniendo especial cuidado con lo que llevaba entre las manos.

\- Pobrecito… Ni que no tuviera bastante con tener que aguantarte a todas horas como para que lo dejes de niñero.

Realmente, no podía tener queja alguna ni de Haru ni de Andrew. Especialmente de él, ya que Haru se estaba haciendo cargo de todo en su ausencia, pero a fin de cuentas era su socia… Sin embargo, él se había ofrecido a ayudar, a sabiendas de que tenía sus propios asuntos en el otro extremo del mundo.

\- Pero bueno, ¿y esta visita? – dando por terminado el arreglo, se incorporó, quedándose mirando hacia la recién llegada-. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Muy bien, gracias – sonrió a la mujer, yendo directa hacia la mesa para poder dejar las cosas.

\- ¿Lo has traído todo?

\- Sí claro… Me dijiste que lo trajera por si acaso, así que yo lo he traído todo.

\- Perfecto…

\- ¿De qué se supone que estáis hablando vosotras dos? – mirando a ambas diseñadoras, se acabó por acercar hacia ellas.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería enseñarte una cosa que tenía en el estudio? – se quedó mirando hacia su madre.

\- ¿Cuándo? Yo no me acuerdo de eso…

Tuvo que sonreír, encogiéndose de hombros sin querer ponerse a decirle cuándo había querido llevarla con ella al estudio para enseñarle algo, sin tener ganas de recordarle aquella horrorosa tarde.

\- Da igual… Pero ya que no hemos podido ir nosotras hasta allí he tenido que decirle a esta señorita que nos hiciera el favor ahora que ya está todo completamente terminado.

\- ¿El qué se supone que está terminado? – volvió a mirar de una a otra, acabando por observar más detenidamente a la menor de las dos-. ¿Contigo no funciona lo de que toda la ciudad me tenga miedo por culpa de los paranoicos de mi yerno y marido?

\- No… - empezó a reírse, dejando que fuera Sora la que revolviera en la caja-. Yo no me dejo influenciar por el rubio ese, ni cuando intenta chantajearme...

\- Ya se lo diré ya…

\- ¿Y qué te crees que te va a decir? – mirando hacia la pelirroja, terminó por colocarse al lado de la madre de ella-. Que menuda novedad le has ido a contar…

Sin poder más que darle la razón a su amiga, cogió finalmente la caja que ella le había traído, acercándose hacia donde acababan de sentarse ambas.

\- Yo creo que es justo que la primera que tenga algo así… Hecho completamente en el estudio y sin que ningún socio del otro extremo del mundo me esté vuelto loca seas tú, mamá. Y que conste en acta que esto lo tenía preparado tiempo antes de estas semanas, así no es nada en agradecimiento a que hayas estado de niñera… Solo quería dártelo porque sí.

\- ¿Darme? ¿El qué?

Le tendió la caja, esperando a que la cogiera para volver a tomar asiento, apoyándose con cuidado en el reposabrazos. A aquellas alturas le costaba moverse con la fluidez normal y, además, había extremado el cuidado después del susto que se había llevado.

Dejando de mirar hacia la pelirroja, bajó la mirada hacia la caja que ella le había dado, decidiendo que sería mejor abrirla y luego intentar entender de lo que hablaban las otras dos. Mientras que habría el paquete, Haru aprovechó para cambiarse de sitio, quedándose sentada al lado de Sora, acabando por inclinarse hacia ella.

\- Hola enana - posando la mano unos segundos sobre la barriga de ella, se quedó a la espera, terminando por fruncir el ceño-. Te digo yo que esta niña me tiene manía. Y es culpa del padre que seguro que se dedica a ponerla en mi contra.

\- Tenlo por seguro… - riéndose, asintió a la vez que hablaba-. Deja la mano ahí, verás cómo acabas notando algo.

Últimamente la pequeña cada vez se movía con más frecuencia. Finalmente había llegado a entender lo que era que la despertara en mitad de la noche. Pero… prefería que las cosas fueran a sí. No le importaba que la despertara todas las veces que quisiera, tampoco tenía otra cosa mejor qué hacer durante el día que recuperar el sueño perdido…

\- Oh… - la voz de Toshiko reclamó la atención de ambas.

Finalmente habría abierto aquello que le habían dado, descubriendo entre algunos papeles protectores un trozo de tela, del que acababa de tirar para ver lo que realmente era. Delante de ella, cogido entre sus manos había un kimono de color azul oscuro, con colores dibujadas todo a lo largo de su extensión en tonos verdes oscuros, claros y algunas de ellas en un vivo color coral que destacan la atención sobre el resto.

Lo estiró del todo, pudiendo fijarse así más en los detalles y dibujos que había en él, fijándose en los bordes, del mismo color que el fondo de la prenda, pero de tela algo más brillante, al igual que el cinturón y los demás elementos necesarios para mantenerlo en su lugar.

\- Es la primera vez que absolutamente todo está hecho aquí… He tenido tiempo durante los meses pasados de dar con algunos buenos proveedores de telas para estas cosas y… El diseño es mío. Me traje muchos bocetos de cuando estuve en el Sur con Yamato… Así que ya iba siendo hora de que saliera a la luz.

Continuó revisando la prenda, no con ojo crítico, sino completamente sorprendida de lo que tenía entre las manos. Escuchaba hablar a su hija de fondo, atendiendo a sus explicaciones antes de acabar levantar la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Pero… ¿esto es para mí? Si lo habéis hecho en el estudio tiene que haberos costado mucho y…

\- Mamá… Si tengo un estudio y quiero empezar a dedicarme a estas cosas, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que contigo? No… No ha costado mucho, no lo que debería de costar simplemente por el hecho de ser un regalo para ti. ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Que si me gusta? Me gusta tanto que me va a dar hasta pena estrenarlo… - escuchó como se reía su hija, volviendo a mirar hacia el kimono.

\- Venga, pruébatelo, mamá… Que creo que es de tu talla, pero si hay que hacer algunos arreglos puedo hacerlos yo misma y así tengo entretenimiento… Y así luego se lo enseñas a papá y ya lo tenemos otra vez protestando por los rincones con que somos un par de indecentes que no hacemos más que conspirar en su contra. Mira, ya sé cómo puedes estrenarlos… Os vais los dos a celebrar que ya está instalado en Tokio de una vez…

Toshiko la miró mientras que parloteaba, sin hacerle todavía demasiado caso antes de volver a mirar hacia el kimono. Cosas como aquella la hacían volver demasiado atrás en el tiempo. Hacían que recordara aquellas épocas en las que jamás habría podido llegar a imaginar que su Sora fuera a seguir aquel camino en su vida.

La hubiera apoyado quisiera hacer lo que quisiera hacer, a pesar de su aparente forma de ser tan estricta con ella. Nunca se había metido en sus decisiones, y, aunque quizás le hubiera gustado que prestara más interés en la tradición familiar, no podía haberla obligado a ello. Ahora, sin lugar a dudas, no podía estar más orgullosa de hasta dónde había llegado.

\- Vete al vestidor y cámbiate allí tranquilamente, que quiero que te lo pruebes bien… Que para eso he traído a Haru, que si hay que hacer algún arreglo es mejor que lo marque ella, que yo ya no me muevo tan bien como antes…

Asintió, todavía distraída en sus pensamientos, cambiando la dirección de sus pasos para poder ir hacia donde ella le había dicho y hacer lo que le había pedido.

\- ¡Se ha movido! ¡Se ha movido! – la voz de Haru sobresaltó a la mujer todavía antes de que se fuera.

Había permanecido con la mano donde Sora le había dicho hasta que de repente había notado el movimiento bajo sus dedos, dando un brinco sobre sí misma, no pudiendo evitar asustar a las otras dos con sus palabras.

\- ¡La he sentido moverse por fin!

\- ¿No la había sentido todavía? – preguntó desde mitad del camino hacia el vestidor Toshiko.

\- No, parecía que Aiko se la tenía algo jurada a Haru… - se rió, mirando hacia su amiga.

\- ¡Pero mira cómo se mueve! ¡Ayyy!

Sacándole una risa más exagerada a la pelirroja ante sus reacciones, ésta pudo ver como su madre finalmente iba a probarse la prenda antes de volver a prestarle atención a su amiga.

\- Mírate… Si hasta te hace ilusión sentir como se mueve la niña…

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Mira qué pataditas da! – había posado ambas manos.

\- Pues nada… Ya sabes… Aunque… ahora que me acuerdo, alguien tiene que empezar a preparar algunas cosas para dentro de unos meses, ¿no? – sonrió-. ¿Qué? ¿Damos por sentado que ya que no tengo nada mejor qué hacer tengo permiso para ir haciendo bocetos de vestidos o me dedico a fingir que no lo voy a hacer yo y a arrastrarte por todas y cada una de las tiendas diciéndote lo mal que te quedan todos?

Las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron que la mirara, riéndose por lo bajo.

\- No sé de lo que me estás hablando…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** je, sí, te entiendo. Si es que al rubio le hacía falta una dosis de moral y ha sido cortesía de la nenita. Si es que está claro que Aiko va a ser el remedio de todos los males de su padre. Probablemente también sea el foco de muchos de sus males cuando el problema sea que quiere ir al cine con un amigo, entonces verás tú el drama jajajajaja

Pero bueno, parece que la vida poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad para todos y volvemos a tener a Haru rondando por ahí junto con Toshiko haciendo de vigilantes a la pelirroja. A ver si puede el pobrecito reponerse de los nervios antes de que una tortuguita venga a saludar y se lo cargue el susto jajajaa

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Ace Cornell:** y la niña todavía no ha nacido jajajajaja Contando el afecto que le tienen todos a la madre e incluso al señor rubio por muy cabezota que se ponga, era de esperar que Aiko fuera bastante querida. Eso y que no se quedara contenta sin causarle unos cuantos infartos a todo el mundo. Sino le quitan el carnet de Ishida.

Y al pobre Yamato ya le tocaba un poquito de fangirleo que ha estado pasando unos dias muy complicados, se merece que Sora le cuente su teoría de la niña se mueve cuando lo escucha hablar, pobrecillo él jajaja

¡Un beso!

 **Guest vecina:** espero que te estés tomando el té con las tartarugas por tierras británicas, vecina.

Sí, yo creo que queda claro que esa va a ser una relación de papitis/nenitis aguditis entre esos dos. Que además, seguro que por motivos laborales Yamato tiene que irse temporadas largas de casa y luego hay que aprovechar mucho a papi cuando está por allí. No se le va a despegar de encima ya verás jajajaja Y al pobre hombre pues le viene bien que aparte de querer matarlo de un infarto lo haga también lo haga con monerías de este tipo, que lleva unos días que seguro que verle con cara de tonto es complicado.

Pues mira que yo no he tenido vacaciones ni nada, pero esta semana que vuelvo a tener las clases de última hora estoy ya que no puedo con la vida. Mañana es viernes y de verdad que veo complicado llegar con las neuronas de una pieza. Yo no sé qué pasa, pero vamos, que me está costando hasta redactar las respuestas a las review hoy. No doy ni para eso...

¡Un bico grande, vecina!


	197. He llamado a Taichi

Habiéndose apoderado mejor de los cojines, se había quedado esperando a que su madre saliera de nuevo con la ropa puesta mientras que Haru aprovecha para recoger las cosas que había dejado encima de la mesa para acercarlas en caso de tener que hacer algún arreglo.

\- ¿Sigue sin dejarte entrar? – le preguntó de repente señalando hacia la que un día hubiera sido su habitación.

\- Sí, si no se fía de mí y le tiene dicho a los digimon que me vigilen para que no se me ocurra asomarme… Creo que hoy de tarde tiene pensado… No quiero saber lo que tiene pensado, pero algo le escuché hablar con Taichi por teléfono.

\- Ey, a lo mejor es que no quiere que veas el caos que hay dentro no vaya a ser que te pongas a hiperventilar…

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que es bastante probable… Más que probable, ya te lo digo yo – riéndose, se acomodó algo más, haciendo una ligera mueca.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí… Pero es que está señorita empieza a pesar mucho más de lo que estoy acostumbrada y me duele la espalda…

\- Bueno, entonces quéjate todo lo que quieras de eso…

\- Ah, mírala a ella. Ya hablaremos tú y yo dentro de una temporada… Ya hablaremos, ya… - la señaló acusadoramente con el dedo. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos, antes de empezar a reírse-. El otro día se pasó media tarde protestando él solo y luego, cuando volvió tenía toda la cara pintada de colores… No veas la que liamos para conseguir que se le fueran a Gabumon de encima…

\- ¿Qué los dejaste a remojo a los dos un buen rato?

\- Más o menos… - volvió a reírse, escuchando finalmente el sonido de los pasos de Toshiko volviendo hacia ellas.

No podía evitar estar algo nerviosa. A pesar de todos los años que llevaba dedicándose al mundo de la moda, aquella vez de verdad era totalmente nuevo todo. No era una adaptación, era todo hecho como tenía que ser. Y lo más importante… Era un regalo para su madre. Probablemente fuera lo único que le importara de todo.

\- ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para que me quede bien? – con gesto confuso, se acercó hasta ellas-. Vale que de ancho y demás es sencillo de regular, pero… ¿hasta el largo?

\- Mamá… amenacé a papá hace una temporada, no doy adivina para medir esas cosas a ojo – acabó por confesar, observándola-. ¿Qué te parece?

Toshiko, no la dejes que te saque pegas que aquí doña perfeccionista es capaz de querer rehacerlo entero porque no le gusta un hilo mal puesto…

\- Oye, ¿tú no se supone que deberías de estar de mi parte? – negó con la cabeza, volviendo a dirigir la vista hacia su madre-. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿Qué me parece? Es perfecto… De verdad, cariño. Ya quisiera yo saber de dónde ha sacado tu padre algo de ropa de mi armario que me quede de forma tan exacta para que hayas acertado tanto…

\- Sí claro, como si Sora no tuviera de quien heredar que le quede bien hasta un saco de basura… - Haru se puso en pie, evitando así que la pelirroja lo hiciera para observar más de cerca la prenda, estudiando bien la caída en los puntos más delicados.

\- Pues… sin que sirva de precedente… Yo creo que está bien. No le tocaría absolutamente nada. A no ser que tú no te encuentres con algo de él, mamá, yo no lo tocaría.

\- No, yo no le veo ninguna pega. Está perfecto. Todo… el color, la tela, la forma… Es absolutamente perfecto. Muchas gracias, Sora…

\- No creo que haga falta que me las des – sonrió-. ¿Te gusta el dibujo? Los meses que estuve en Tanegashima me dediqué a hacer todos los bocetos que pude… Los había estado guardado y esta última temporada en la que por fin he tenido que dejar de viajar… Con algo tenía que estrenarlos.

\- Así que… ¿al final tengo que darle las gracias a mi yerno por el secuestro de cuatro meses del año pasado?

\- Si quieres llamarlo así – sonrió-. La verdad es que me gusta mucho como te queda, mamá.

\- A mí también – contestó la mujer antes de girarse hacia ella, acabando por sentarse a su lado y así poder abrazarla sin tener que hacer que se levantara-. Así que… ¿tu padre ha estado conspirando contigo?

\- Puede… - sonriendo, divertida, pudo la mejor de sus caras de no haber roto un plato en su vida-. Le dije que tenía cosas pendientes para estos días que no estoy saliendo demasiado de casa. Ahí salió el tema del kimono… Y ahora que ya ha quedado más que terminado, pues tendré que dedicarme a ver si esta señorita va presentable a su propia boda. Aunque claro, no sé yo, si hasta hace nada estaba tan convencida de que no quería igual es tontería que le haga algo…

Entrecerrando poco a poco los ojos hasta lanzarle una mala mirada a Sora, Haru se acabó por poner en pie, empezando a recoger todas las cosas que había traído para poder meterlas en la bolsa al dar por terminado el kimono oficialmente.

\- Te libras porque Aiko me ha dejado sentirla hoy… Pero yo me las voy apuntando y cuando te pueda dar una colleja ya verás.

\- Mira como tiemblo…. – riéndose de ella y viendo que solo le faltaba hinchar los mofletes mientras que recogía miró hacia su madre de nuevo-. ¿Te dije que ni siquiera dejó al pobre Andrew hacerle la pregunta?

\- ¡Sora!

\- Bueno… Es que ya iba siendo hora, no sé qué quieres que te diga…

Mirando hacia Toshiko, la pelirroja no pudo más que echarse a reír antes de ver como su amiga se ponía completamente roja.

* * *

El sonido de las llaves en la puerta, delató que Yamato estaba a punto de llegar a casa, reclamando la atención de ambos digimon que se habían quedado sentados con Sora mientras que ella terminaba de mirar cosas en la pantalla de su tableta.

\- ¿Acabo de ver a lo lejos a Haru por la calle? – preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban allí.

\- Sí, ha estado aquí ayudándome con lo del kimono de mi madre – sobresaltándose, no habiéndolo sentido ella, giró la cabeza hacia él-. ¿Qué tal el día?

\- Como siempre… Con Mai jugando al tiro al rubio con sus puñales en mi contra – negó con la cabeza mientras que se quitaba la chaqueta-. ¿Qué tal tu madre? ¿Le ha gustado?

\- Hmmm…. Yo diría que sí – sonrió de una forma demasiado delatadora.

\- Obviamente que sí, no podía ser de otra forma – se acercó hasta ella, yendo a saludarla con un beso y quedándose a mitad de camino al ver lo que tenía delante-. ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Ya he estado amenazando a Haru con mi nuevo entretenimiento… - la sonrisa de ella cambió a una mucho más traviesa antes de que alargara la mano hacia él para tirar de la corbata y acercárselo para ser ella quien lo saludara con un beso.

No tardó en separarse de él, teniendo que hacerlo al empezar a reírse, notando de repente el movimiento de la pequeña, confirmando de nuevo sus teorías.

\- Alguien te está saludando también… - le dijo soltándolo, entretenida al poder ver tan de cerca la cara que ponía él-. ¿Tienes hambre?

* * *

Cuando Sora volvió a levantar la vista de su cuaderno de dibujo, fue porque escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la habitación a la que le habían prohibido la entrada, viendo salir de ella a Yamato con cara de estresado.

\- ¿Pasa algo…?

\- No preguntes… - farfulló por lo bajo mientras que iba en busca de su teléfono buscando un número entre sus contactos sin necesidad de rebuscar demasiado-. ¿Estás ocupado? ¿No? Bien, pues ven, te necesito. No, está perfectamente. Sí, es una urgencia, así que mueve el trasero ahora mismo hasta aquí. Avisado estás.

Parpadeó, escuchando la conversación, siguiéndolo aún con la mirada mientras que dejaba de nuevo el teléfono e iba a llenarse un vaso con agua.

\- No sé si quiero saber la respuesta… Pero… ¿por qué perece que te has escapado de un ataque de varios digimon de no muy buen humor precisamente?

No le contestó, simplemente se quedó mirando hacia ella mientras que se llevaba el vaso a los labios dando un trago, recuperando así el aliento, y, con ello, la paciencia.

\- He llamado a Taichi…

\- Ya… eso suponía… Dudaba si hablábamos con él o con tu hermano pero…

\- ¡Ah! ¡Takeru! ¡Eso es! – dando un brinco volvió en busca de su teléfono, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

\- Aiko… no sé yo si se nos va a acabar quedando tonto – dejando la tableta de nuevo apartada, posando las manos sobre su vientre, se entretuvo siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que pareció volver a hacerle caso-. ¿Se puede saber para qué quieres a tu hermano y a Taichi? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Nada… - negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya… Nada – arrugó ligeramente la nariz.

\- Nada de tu interés por el momento. ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? – bromeó, usando un tono ligeramente repelente.

\- No, prefiero vigilarte a ver qué es lo que haces, que tienes una cara de estrés muy divertida.

\- Qué graciosa… Cómo te gusta reírte de mí…

\- Bastante… - acabó por sonreír-. Anda… deja lo que sea que estés haciendo hasta que te lleguen los refuerzos y ven conmigo un rato…

Sin poner demasiadas pegas, fue hasta donde ella estaba sentada, aprovechando que no estaban los digimon con ella en aquel momento para echarse, dejando la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Sora, notando como automáticamente llevaba las manos a su cabello, comenzando a jugar con él.

\- Si haces eso es probable que cuando lleguen mis refuerzos me pillen durmiendo… - le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Sí, tú entretente en hablar tan cerca de Aiko verás cómo vamos a acabar – sonrió, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo-. ¿Sabes que hoy ha dejado que Haru la sienta moverse por fin?

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te tengo dicho yo a ti? – giró ligeramente la cabeza, enfocando hacia ellas-. ¿No se supone que habíamos quedado que hay que estarse quietecita con Haru cerca por los puñales que me lanza cada vez que me ve?

No tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo hasta que ambos pudieron notar perfectamente los movimientos de la niña, haciendo que la cara del rubio cambiara por completo, olvidándose de lo que fuera que lo había hecho salir estresado de la habitación.

\- Últimamente se está moviendo mucho – dijo Sora-. Eso o me he pasado demasiado tiempo durmiendo esta temporada atrás y no me da cuenta…

\- Sí, sueles decírmelo con más frecuencia ahora – alargó la mano, posándola sobre el pijama de ella-. Yo no sé si será que no te habías fijado o que es normal para esta temporada ya… Pero yo no me voy a quejar de que haya decidido hacerse notar.

\- No… yo tampoco… - sonrió, estudiando los movimientos de Yamato-. Ya queda tan poco que empieza a eternizárseme.

\- ¿Se te está haciendo largo?

\- Se me empieza a hacer largo… - asintió-. ¿A ti no?

\- Yo con por ahora, con sobrevivir a la que tengo organizada en la habitación me sirve…

\- ¿No me vas a dejar verlo?

\- No… Hasta que esté terminado no.

\- Pues… en ese caso tendré que buscarme otro entretenimiento – fingió quedarse pensativa-. Menos mal que en una semana se termina el mes y tengo algún que otro evento importante que atender entre medias…

\- No se me puede ocurrir qué será – intentó sonar serio, riéndose de nuevo sin conseguirlo, notando el movimiento bajo su mano-. Empiezo a pensar que va a ser totalmente cierto lo que me habías dicho de la niña.

\- Lo he estado hablando con mi madre y dice que puede ser perfectamente…

\- Pues… es la mejor explicación que he escuchado en mucho tiempo sobre nada – sonrió, usando la mano que tenía sobre ella para moverla y alcanzar así para darle una ligera caricia en la mejilla a su esposa.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Yamato está de buen humor, a ver cuánto le dura, porque parece que tiene montada una batalla campal en la habitación de la nenita jajaja Que es todo un astronauta grande y debería de saber hacer esas cosas, pero cualquier diría al que tiene que ir a llevar al hospital es al rubio en vez de a Sora por cualquier tema de la nenita. Eso o es que a ella le ha acabado de dar algo de la risa a costa de él.

Ahora ha llamado a las refuerzos... Que se prepare la casa porque no tiene pinta de que vayan a a sobrevivir entre ellos. ¡Besitos de tortuguita! Que ya es viernes y mañana es fin de semana ❤


	198. ¡No toques ahí!

Taichi caminaba en dirección hacia el bloque de edificios donde vivían sus amigos. Había decidido hacerle caso a Yamato después de su llamada. Más o menos podía adivinar qué era lo que le pasaba, no el primer drama de ese estilo que tenían últimamente. Giró la esquina, y ver otra figura extremadamente parecida a aquel en el que iba pensando mientras que caminaba, terminó por convencerle de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

\- ¿Tú qué crees que ha hecho ahora? – alcanzado a Takeru, se colocó a su lado.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Don ingeniero aeroespacial? – lo había sentido acercarse, habiendo aminorado el paso para dejar que llegara hasta él.

\- Ese mismo… - sonrió bajando la vista hacia una bolsa que llevaba con él-. ¿Y eso?

\- Ofrendas de paz para mi querida cuñada…

\- Bien pensado – girando la esquina, finalmente llegaron al portal de edificio.

* * *

Sora se había vuelto a quedar sola en el sofá, estudiando divertida los movimientos de Yamato. Obviamente sabía a qué dedicaba los días que estaba en casa, era más que evidente y tampoco se molestaba en ocultarlo, pero, llegados a aquel punto, empezaba a preocuparse acabar quedándose viuda como las cosas siguieran así.

Riéndose ante sus propios pensamientos, bajó la cabeza de la forma más inocente que pudo volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Te estoy viendo – lo escuchó desde la otra punta del salón, haciendo que se riera de forma más evidente-. Ya, ya… Ya hablaremos tú y yo más tarde…

\- Uy sí, aquí me quedo esperándote – llevándose la mano a los labios, acabó por girar la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando sintió cómo sonaba el timbre-. Ahí te llegan los refuerzos… ¿Puedo grabaros?

\- Qué graciosa estás últimamente… - gruñó por lo bajo caminando hacia la puerta para poder abrir, encontrándose con los otros dos-. ¿Qué? ¿De paseo por el barrio?

\- Oye… que tengo más cosas que hacer en esta vida que acudir raudo a tu llamada de socorro… - Taichi saludó con la mano hacia donde estaba la pelirroja.

\- Yo paré por el camino a traer ofrendas de paz – ignorando completamente a su hermano, Takeru dirigió sus pasos hacia Sora, dejándole la bolsa para que la viera-. ¿Te lo guardo?

\- Uy… - asomándose para ver qué era lo que había en su interior, le cambio la cara cuando lo descubrió-. No… Pero… ¿a que no me acercáis una cuchara?

\- Eso… tú dale coba… Que se ha estado riendo de mí hasta que habéis llegado – yendo hacia el cajón donde guardaban las cucharas en la cocina cogió una, volviendo a caminar hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

\- Gracias… - levantando la mirada hacia él de la forma más encantadora que pudo solo consiguió que se volviera a alejar negando con la cabeza y riéndose solo.

Llegando hasta donde estaba Taichi y su hermano, se quedó mirando hacia ellos antes de hacerles un gesto para que fueran con él.

\- Y a ella ni caso, que seguro que se queda entretenida un rato con el helado…

\- ¿Se puede saber qué desastre has armado para que esté muerta de risa? – acabó preguntándole Taichi mientras que seguía los pasos del rubio.

\- Yo creo que me quedé con el día que se tiró por encima el bote de pintura y acabaron él y Gabumon de colores…

\- Cállate Takeru…

\- ¡Eh! De eso no estaba enterado yo. Pero tenga, si seguro que no puedes ser tan inútil, que tú has viajado al espacio…

\- Entra… - negando con la cabeza sujetando la puerta de la habitación para que pasaran ellos dos primero, esperó antes de cerrar lanzándole una última mirada a la pelirroja, la cual parecía que había encontrado realmente entretenimiento en el helado que le había traído Takeru.

Sonrió al verla totalmente distraía llevándose una cucharada a la boca antes de entrar finalmente con los otros dos.

\- A ver… ¿qué problema tenías que nos necesitabas a los dos? – observando a su alrededor, Taichi se quedó mirando hacia la habitación-. No tiene tan mala pinta…

\- Pues… Que llevo toda la tarde intentando armar la maldita cuna y yo no sé si es que he perdido piezas o no sé leer las indicaciones pero yo no sé ni por dónde empezar.

La cara que puso el castaño empezó a ser suficientemente delatadora cuando se quedó mirando hacia Yamato.

\- Pretendes… ¿pretendes que yo te ayude a montar ese artefacto del mal?

\- ¿Cómo que artefacto del mal? – frunció el ceño, confuso.

\- Yo… digo lo mismo que ha dicho mi querido cuñado ¿eh? ¿Nos has llamado para esto de verdad?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, el ingeniero eres tú, ¿no se os da bien montar cosas?

\- Sí, claro, es que nos pasamos el día montando cunas en la JAXA, no te digo…. Y yo no me dedico a esas cosas.

\- Ya… Yo al final creo que a lo que te dedicas es a pasearte – acabó por asentir Taichi.

\- Vamos a ver… vosotros dos ya habéis pasado por esto, digo yo que algo más de idea tendréis… - giró la cabeza hacia su hermano-. ¿Te acabó montando la cuna papá?

\- ¿Papá? – negó con la cabeza riéndose-. No, yo pagué porque me la trajeran y me la montaran, don mente privilegiada… - se quedó pensativo unos segundos-. ¡Espera! ¿Llamamos a papá?

\- ¡No! – negó con la cabeza-. Ni hablar…

\- ¿Por qué? Igual él nos puede ayudar mejor… - Taichi miró primero a uno y luego al otro.

\- Sí… y luego se pasaría dos o tres meses riéndose de… - giró el cuello volviendo a mirar hacia su hermano-. Como me entere de que le has dicho media palabra de esto le pago unas vacaciones para que se vaya solo con mamá dos semanas…

Arrugó el ceño mirando a su hermano antes de cruzarse en brazos haciendo como que no había escuchado nada de lo que acababa de decir. Mientras tanto, el castaño se acercó hasta la caja, acabando por sacar de ella el papel, con forma de bola ya a aquellas alturas, empezando a desplegarlo para leerlo.

\- A mí no me miréis… A nosotros la cuna nos la regaló mi querido y adorado suegro… Así que le dejé los honores de que fuera él quien se peleara con ella… Y aún no se ha roto con los dos que suelen ocuparla…

Mirando para uno y para otro, Yamato acabó por llevarse la mano al rostro, arrastrando sus dedos sobre él, con gesto de desesperación. Eran tres, posiblemente algo más que él solo podrían hacer, pero no estaba seguro de que aquella hubiera sido la más brillante de las ideas.

* * *

Sora se había quedado comiéndose el helado que su cuñado le había traído, entretenida escuchando el drama que tenían montado los otros tres en la habitación, no pudiendo más que reírse.

\- Mira Aiko… Si papi y tus titos no nos destrozan la casa con… lo que sea que están haciendo, vamos a tener que darles un premio… - entre risas todavía por lo que le llegaba, se puso en pie con cuidado, bajando la mirada hacia los digimon-. ¿Me ayudáis a preparar la cena para todos?

\- No sé, a lo mejor tenemos que acabar cenando los tres solos – Biyomon alzó el vuelo, dirigiéndose hacia la encimera de la cocina mientras que Sora dejaba la cuchara en el fregadero.

\- Yo si alguno acaba en el hospital no pienso ir a verlo, que se arreglen ellos con Jou si quieren… - como si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas en la otra habitación pudo escuchar claramente la queja de uno de ellos, seguido de "Si te estuvieras quieto podría colocarlo bien" "No es mi culpa si eres un inútil"…

Echándose a reír de nuevo se acercó a la nevera, abriendo el congelador para meter el resto del helado que no se había terminado antes de quedarse mirando hacia la puerta superior, buscando algo que pudiera hacer de cena para todos.

\- Yo quiero ver qué es lo que están haciendo – murmuró Gabumon caminando hacia la habitación y abriendo la puerta para entrar con ellos.

Dando un respingo automáticamente al sentir el ruido del pomo se giraron hacia ella, solo para ver que el digimon acababa de entrar.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? – viendo como delante de él parecía que la estructura de madera empezaba a tomar forma, se adelantó unos pasos para observarla más detenidamente-. ¿Aquí es dónde va a dormir Aiko? No tiene pinta de ser muy seguro…

\- Muchas gracias… Está sin terminar – cruzándose de brazos, Yamato se quedó mirando hacia su compañero-. ¡No! ¡No toques ahí!

Alargando el brazo para intentar evitar que posara la pata sobre uno de los barrotes no llegó a tiempo, escuchándose justo despues cómo empezaban a caer las demás piezas de madera contiguas que habían conseguido dejar en su sitio.

No pasaron apenas unos segundos antes de que Sora pudiera ver cómo salía rápidamente de la habitación el digimon, cerrándose la puerta detrás de él desde el interior, huyendo él hacia donde estaba la humana.

Sin necesidad de preguntar nada, volvió a echarse a reír. Era una pena que no la estuvieran dejando ver la desgracia que estaban organizando aquellos tres.

\- Sora – notó como le daba unos tirones en el pantalón reclamando su atención-. No dejes que Aiko duerma ahí, por favor… - negó con la cabeza varias veces-. Me han echado por decirles que no tenía pinta de ser muy seguro…

\- No te preocupes, seguro que podemos pedirle a alguien un poco menos inútil que le eche un vistazo antes de dejar que la pequeña duerma ahí… - intentaba que no le entrara otra vez un ataque de risa, ya que le dolía la espalda de estar todo el día intentando coger posturas sin éxito.

\- ¡Como se haga daño Aiko por culpa de ellos les voy a dar picotazos en la cabeza hasta que aprendan a no hacer el inútil!

\- Vamos a hacer la cena, anda… Que tengo hambre… Y eso que me acabo de comer yo sola casi todo el helado que me ha traído Takeru… - empezó a murmurar por lo bajo antes de ponerse con lo que había dicho.

* * *

Sentado en el suelo, con cara de suma concentración, Taichi estaba leyendo de nuevo las instrucciones. Por más que mirada y volvía a mirar, no parecía que las cosas tuvieran sentido.

\- Os digo que falta algo… Nos hace falta la pieza que lo va a sujetar todo y sin ella es normal que se nos desarme…

\- La pieza que lo va a sujetar todo – murmuró Yamato-. ¿Y qué pieza se supone que es esa? ¿Eh?

\- Pues… tiene más o menos el mismo tamaño que la cuña, pero tiene todos los puntos de apoyo para ir encajando las cosas en ella…

Takeru giró el cuello, quedándose mirando hacia él serio. No tardó en hacer lo mismo su hermano, quedándose ambos rubios observando al embajador como si acabara de decir algo realmente importante.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? A mí no me miréis así… ¿qué se supone que he dicho? Os estoy leyendo lo que pone este maldito papel…

\- Estás sentado encima… - murmuró casi con tono siseante el mayor de ambos rubios, provocando que la mirada de Taichi bajara, dándose cuenta de que así era, subiendo de nuevo la cabeza para mirar hacia él.

\- Je… Bueno, miradlo por el lado positivo, ya hemos encontrado la pieza que nos faltaba…

\- ¡Quítate de ahí encima ahora mismo!

Observando a su cuñado y a su hermano, Takeru acabó por empezar a reírse ya sin poder evitarlo. De todas las situaciones absurdas en las que se habían visto incluidos los tres, aquella vez estaba seguro que pasaría a la historia. Eso si no tenían que lamentar la pérdida de alguno de los presentes.

\- ¿¡Quieres dejar de reírte tú solo ahí y ponerte a ayudar!?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, he salido de casa hace 14 horas y acabo de pillar el pc, yo creo que ya iba siendo hora. Menos mal que los fines de semana son para descansar jajajajaja Aaaains, qué mal... Que conste que mis planes para hoy eran viciarme a avanzar capis pero claro, no estaba el universo de acuerdo con que pudiera hacer yo el vago un poquito.

Mientras tanto, en Tokio para ser que tres inteligentes y destacados adultos funcionales están teniendo sus problemas contra una inocente cunita de bebé JAJAJAJA Ellos no sé, pero la que se lo tiene que estar pasando muy bien es Sora a costa de lo que escucha de fondo. Es como dejarse la radio con un programa de anécdotas de fondo. A ver si no se cargan a la pobrecita pelirroja del ataque de risa o alguno de ellos acaba con algo estrellado en la cabeza.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Ace Cornell:** no sé, pero tú se lo cuentas a alguien y suena a chiste "pues estaban Taichi, Yamato y Takeru en la misma habitación y..." Da para mucho, seguro que sí. Y seguro que no sale de ahí nada serio o coherente, que ya sabemos que esos tres cuando se juntan retroceden atrás en el tiempo. Veremos a ver si sobrevive el edificio.

¡Un beso!

 **Natesgo:** Sora se aprovecha de que tiene una tortuguita en camino para lanzar puñales a diestro y siniestro y quedarse tan contenta.

Obviamente que siendo su madre como es, el primer trabajo de ese estilo totalmente llevado a cabo en el estudio tenía que ser para Toshiko. con la relación que tenían ellas dos al principio del todo de la serie y lo mucho que fue cambiando, ahora ya a estas alturas, pues seguro que pensó antes en dárselo a su madre que en hacer el kimono. Conspiraciones con Haruhiko a parte, que también sale él beneficiado.

Y Sora quizás debería de buscar un lugar seguro donde pasar el rato porque no debe de ser un lugar muy seguro la casa con esos tres liándola. No... No suena a que la cosa vaya a acabar muy bien. Al menos Takeru discurre y le aparece con helado para allanar el terreno jajajaa ¡Un beso!


	199. ¿Qué haces?

Sora acabó de preparar la mesa, dejando las cosas de la cena sobre ella, entretenida todavía con los ruidos que se escuchaban de fondo. En el fondo prefería tener prohibida la entrada a la habitación, sabía que era por el bien de su salud, porque estaba segura de que se iba a poner a hiperventilar con la que tendrían liada.

\- Biyomon… - se acercó hacia ella-. Dile a esos tres que si siguen vivos y tienen hambre pueden venir a cenar que yo no pienso esperarlos…

Quedándose apoyada en la mesa todavía siguiente los movimientos de su compañera, no tardando en ver como iba tras ella también el otro digimon, se quedó a la espera. Si alguno de ellos aparecía con el mismo aspecto que si se hubiera caído rodando por las escaleras tampoco le extrañaría demasiado, a fin de cuentas, había escuchado ruidos que sonaban bastante parecidos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Alguno se ha roto algo? ¿Tengo que llamar a Jou?

\- Pues… no te diría yo que no sería buena idea – acercándose hacia la pelirroja, Taichi fue lentamente guardando las distancias con Yamato-. Y dile a ese con el que te has casado que si no fuera tan desastre las cosas saldrían mejor.

\- Mira… no me hables, es que no me hables – pasando por su lado, prefirió ignorarlo y simplemente pasar de largo, subiendo las escaleras directo a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué le habéis hecho ya a tu hermano? – divertida, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de él, acabó por hablarle a Takeru.

\- ¿Yo? Ha sido tu querido Taichi… - la miró unos segundos-. ¿Te has terminado el helado ya?

\- No… Me he dejado algo para luego – giró la cabeza, mirando hacia él con la mejor de sus sonrisas-. Supongo que si os pregunto no me vais a decir qué lleváis haciendo toda la tarde, ¿verdad?

\- Pues mira – sentándose en una de las sillas altas al lado de la encima, el embajador habló con tono cansado – lo que viene siendo nada, porque te digo yo que el inútil de Yamato ha liado algo… Y no hemos podido hacer nada.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Con el escándalo que lleváis montando toda la tarde no habéis hecho absolutamente nada de nada?

\- Básicamente – se encogió de hombros.

\- Si con razón nos iban las cosas cómo nos iban cuando la cosa dependía de vosotros dos… - riéndose, volvió a levantar la vista hacia las escaleras, viendo como el rubio volvía a bajar.

\- ¿Siguen aquí?

\- Claro que siguen aquí, la cena es para todos… Y no me vale ninguna excusa, que además, Taichi, tú eres capaz de cenar perfectamente dos veces aunque no hayas avisado a Koemi.

Abrió la boca para decir que realmente, sí que había avisado de que iba a tardar en volver, pero prefirió sin más hacerle burla antes de quedarse mirando hacia la mesa. No se iba a quejar de tener que quedarse a cenar con ellos, aunque tuviera el riesgo de que Yamato acabara por tirarle algo a la cabeza, pero el riesgo también era divertido.

\- Venga, que tengo hambre… - protestó ella, acercándose hacia la mesa.

\- ¿No has estado comiendo el helado que te trajo mi hermano? – colocándose a su lado para posar su mano en su cintura y caminar a la vez para ayudarla a sentarse, la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Y? – sonriendo, se quedó mirando hacia él consiguiendo que se echara a reír.

\- ¿Ya estás muchísimo mejor, no? – colocándose al otro lado de su cuñada, se quedó mirándola, sonriendo.

\- Sí… sus dolores de cabeza le está costando al pobre de tu hermano – se sentó, levantando la vista hacia Yamato, sonriéndole a modo de agradecimiento.

\- Bastante tiempo que llevas aguantándolo tú como para que ahora pensara en protestar – acabó por decir Taichi, mirando hacia ellos.

\- Pues piensa que llevo más años sufriéndote a ti… Yo creo que me debo de haber inmunizado ya a todos los males de este mundo…

Se quedó mirando hacia ella, con la mejor de sus caras de falsa ofensa ante las palabras de su amiga acabando por ver como le sonreía antes de dejar de hacerles caso y empezar a echarse la cena.

* * *

Cuando Yamato cerró la puerta para que se fueran tanto su hermano como Taichi, habían pasado ya varias horas desde que habían terminado de cenar. No habiendo querido rendirse, no habían dejado la cuna para otro día y finalmente habían conseguido montarla. Con ello se terminaba toda la parte más complicada de la remodelación de la habitación.

Quizás lo que tocaba fuera mejor que lo dejara de mano de Sora, pero… Por algún motivo, le hacía especial ilusión que no lo viera hasta el final. Una idea cruzó su mente, pensando en que quizás podría ser una buena excusa para tener algo más en cuenta a Natsuko en todo aquello.

\- ¿Se ha quedado dormida? – preguntó hacia los digimon cuando se acercó de nuevo hacia el sofá donde se había quedado Sora.

\- Sí, hace un rato ya, pero no queríamos molestarla – asintió Biyomon, quedándose mirando hacia él.

\- Vale… Id si queréis a dormir, ya termino de recoger yo y cuando termine ya… veo cómo hago con ella. Venga, fuera, que es tarde ya…

Haciéndole caso, no tardaron en buscar su lugar en el vestidor. Hacía algunos días que habían dejado de dormir con ellos en la habitación. Sora solía despertarse varias veces en la noche por culpa de la niña y les había dicho que prefería que estuvieran donde no pudiera molestarlos. Había sido una discusión que había durado varios días, pero, al final había conseguido convencerlos.

Cuando terminó de recogerlo todo, se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja unos segundos, pensando en que le daba pena despertarla. Se acercó, dándose cuenta de que tenía el cuaderno de dibujo entre sus manos todavía junto con su estuche de trabajo al otro lado. Retirándolo, lo dejó encima de la mesa, dándose cuenta de lo que había dibujado, sonriendo ligeramente. No entendía demasiado del mundo de la moda, pero estaba seguro de que aquello estaba relacionado con Haru.

\- Sora – murmuró, no queriendo asustarla, agachándose-. Despierta.

Contestándole con un ligero sonido de protesta, no dio señales de hacerle caso, continuando dormida sacándole una sonrisa. El cansancio que arrastraba con ella en los últimos días no tenía que ver ya con el susto que habían tenido, sino con que, realmente, el embarazo estaba lo suficientemente avanzado como para agotarla con facilidad.

\- Sora… - volvió a intentarla, acercándose algo más para rozar con suavidad su brazo, sin conseguir que le hiciera caso.

Era más tarde de lo normal para ella desde hacía una temporada, posiblemente se hubiera quedado completamente dormida. Le daba pena tener que despertarla de forma más brusca, de manera que, simplemente se giró, buscando la luz para apagarla, asegurándose de que todo quedaba apagado antes de volver a acercarse a ella.

Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, pasó un brazo bajo sus piernas, colando el otro como pudo tras su espalda, cogiéndola contra él. En otras condiciones no habría dudado tanto antes de hacerlo, pero, la idea de subir las escaleras no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Diciéndose a sí mismo que era una tontería ponerse a emparanoiarse con que podría tropezar y provocar que cayeran, la cogió mejor antes de subir con ella hasta la habitación.

Entrando en la habitación sin encender la luz siquiera, la posó encima de la cama, de nuevo teniendo cuidado con no despertarla, viendo como, automáticamente se giraba, acomodándose para seguir durmiendo. Ese gesto le sacó una sonrisa, dejándola tranquila antes de ir él a cambiarse de ropa.

Por suerte, ella se había quedado con su pijama desde que habían llegado por la tarde las visitas, por lo que no había tenido que intentar cambiarla de ropa sin despertarla. Ni siquiera se preocupó por meterla entre las sábanas, sabía lo que había… Y eso sería perder el tiempo. Tras haberse cambiado fue a echarse con ella. Realmente estaba cansado… Nunca se le había ocurrido que un simple e inocente objeto como aquel fuera a darles tanto la lata, pero lo había hecho… Y habían sido tres los que lo habían intentado. Normal que Sora se hubiera estado riendo de ellos lo que hubiera querido y más.

Giró la cabeza ella al sentirla moverse, no tardando en notar como lentamente iba pasando su mano en torno a él, quedándose abrazada, aún sin ser consciente de nada. Sonrió, dejándola acomodarse.

* * *

\- ¿Acabo de escuchar la voz de mamá? – paseándose por el salón de casa, Yamato tenía el teléfono sujeto con un brazo mientras que con el otro cogía el mando de la televisión para quitarle el sonido. Sin duda, no necesitaba escuchar la estridente voz de Mimi de fondo, por muy mal que lo estuvieran mirando los digimon.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – contestó al otro lado de la línea su padre.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Otra vez?

\- … - hizo una pausa-. ¿Y a ti qué más te da?

\- Pues… bastante más me da… - puso los ojos en blanco-. Da igual, pásamela.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? - usando exactamente sus mismas palabras, acabó por esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado dándose cuenta de que su padre no contestaba, entendiendo que le estaba pasando el teléfono a ella.

\- ¿Yamato? – efectivamente, la voz de su madre sonó al otro lado.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No… preguntaba por si estabais cuidado a Dai y Reiji… - intentó no sonar demasiado irónico con ella.

\- Pues… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque quiero pedirte un favor… - giró la cabeza, escuchando todavía el ruido de la caldera que indica que Sora seguía duchándose-. ¿Quieres ayudarme a terminar de decorar la habitación de Aiko? Ya nos las hemos arreglado para tener los muebles y la pintura y todo… Solo queda decorarla y – habiendo dejado ya el mando sobre la mesa, se llevó esa mano al pelo, revolviéndoselo -… Y había pensado que quizás te gustaría ayudarme.

* * *

La mujer se quedó paralizada cuando escuchó las palabras de su hijo, deteniendo los pasos que había estado dando distraída por la calle. A pesar de que su relación con Yamato había mejorado de manera exponencial, detalles como aquellos todavía le chocaban y le costaba procesarlos con normalidad.

La mirada interrogante de Hiroaki se cruzó con la suya, haciéndola agitar suavemente la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto para que no se preocupara.

\- Claro… Claro que me encantaría – sonrió ampliamente sin poder evitarlo-. ¿Qué quieres que te lleve algo?

\- No, había pensado en que podías acompañarme a mirar algunas tiendas para buscar lo que nos falta y darme ideas… Hubiera querido poder hacer esto con Sora, pero como al final quiero darle la sorpresa, no sé, me pareció buena idea pedirte ayuda a ti.

\- Cuando quieras… Podemos ir cuando quieras.

\- ¿Puedes hoy de tarde? Quiero terminarla pronto para poder enseñársela cuanto antes… No creo que le vaya a venir mal la sorpresa.

\- Claro que puedo – asintió a pesar de que no podía verla-. Tú solo dime la hora y paso a buscarte.

\- Luego te mando un mensaje… Ah, y dile a papá que si quiere puede venir. Que así puede usarme a mí de excusa para que Takeru no empiece a tirarse de los pelos si se entera de que andáis por ahí solos.

Arqueando una ceja, la mujer se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de alargar el brazo y pasarle el teléfono a Hiroaki, quien, sin entender demasiado, lo cogió.

\- ¿Qué te le has dicho a tu madre ya?

\- Nada… - empezó a reírse-. Os veo de tarde, que te cuente ella que para eso te andas paseando por ahí con ella. Ah, y por cierto, si esto va a seguir así yo que vosotros dejaba de fingir que no pasa nada y empezaba a ir con las cosas por delante.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hasta luego, papá – no esperando a obtener respuesta de su padre, colgó el telefono.

Arrugando el ceño guardó el aparato en su bolsillo, girándose a mirar hacia Natsuko.

\- ¿Qué quería?

\- Pues… Que lo acompañe a comprar las cosas que le hacen falta para decorar la habitación de la niña – y una sonrisa completamente sincera acompañó esas palabras.

\- ¿Y por qué dice que nos ve luego? – sonriendo él también al darse cuenta de la reacción de ella, no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- Porque dice que puedes venir tú también. No sé, igual está del suficiente buen humor para dejarte estrenarte como abuelo consentidor… ¿Tú crees que ha sido cosa de Sora?

\- ¿El qué? ¿Tenerte en cuenta? No… Créeme que no – se quedó mirando hacia ella unos segundos, estudiando su gesto-. Anda… Vamos… - alargó el brazo, dejándolo sobre los hombros de ella-. En lo que sí que ha tenido que ver es en que por fin reconozca que no está tan enfadado contigo como le gusta aparentar…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** jajajajajajaaja si es que no hay que preocuparse con ellos tres al cargo de la situación, sin lugar a dudas. Porque la pobre Sora no está para esas cosas, que sino les arreglaba ella el problema de la cunita y luego los dejaba castigados en el rincón mientras que se comía el helado que Takeru le ha traído. Y todo eso sin despeinarse jajajaja Pero bueno, parece que al final han conseguido terminar la cunita... Esperemos que no haya que lamentar ningún susto con ella. Ya tienen entretenimiento los peluches, comprobar que sea completamente segura.

Ahora parece que toca tarde de Yamato y sus padres... A ver si eso acaba de forma más pacífica jajajaja Que estará Natsuko presente para imponer orden. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Ace Cornell:** shhh no le digas nada de app del mal que últimamente no está haciendo cosas demasiado siniestras, no vaya a ser que se lo tome como algún tipo de motivación.

Es que capaces eran de tirarle algo a la cabeza cuando la culpa era totalmente de ellos tres, así que él se fue a la parte segura de la casa. Es decir, a esconderse detrás de Sora que además estaba haciendo la cena y seguro que le caía algo extra. Ahora van a tener que mirar a ver si se fían o no de que esa cuna sea algo seguro, porque con esos tres implicados en el asunto no estaría yo demasiado convencida.

¡Un beso!

 **Natesgo:** es que normal partirse de risa con la que tienen montada. Aunque ella no los vea, los conoce más que de sobra para saber las caras que están poniendo solo con lo que le llega de fondo, así que prefiere no saber qué le están haciendo a la cuna y ella seguir feliz y ajena a todo en la cocina. Que al menos unas buenas risas se las está echando a costa de esos tres adultos poco funcionales para la vida del día a día.

¡Un beso!


	200. ¡Despierta!

\- ¿Dónde vas?

Sora se quedó mirando hacia Yamato cuando lo vio pasar vestido, buscando entre los bolsillos de sus chaquetas las llaves de casa. Hacía un rato que lo había visto irse a la ducha, pero no había prestado más atención a lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

\- He quedado con mis padres…

\- ¿Con tus padres? – arqueó una ceja-. ¿Y dónde vais?

\- Pues… por ahí – girándose hacia ella para dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa, no contestó a la pregunta.

Siguiéndole el juego entrecerró los ojos, intentando aparentar enfado porque no le quisiera decir a donde iba, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Muy bonito… A saber a qué te andas dedicando tú por ahí… Menos mal que ya he buscado a quien me entretenga esta tarde.

\- ¿Vas a tener visita? – arqueó una ceja, metiendo la mano por fin en el bolsillo adecuado y sacando las llaves.

\- Sí, y creo que te va a venir bien estar aireándote con tu padre.

\- Mimi… - murmuró por lo bajo, guardándose el objeto que había encontrado en la chaqueta-. Pues en ese caso con más motivo me voy a ir con mis padres.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer? – preguntó de nuevo, esperando que se colocara frente a él.

\- No te lo voy a decir – llevó la mano hacia arriba, pudiendo así dar un ligero golpecito con su dedo en la punta de su nariz.

El gesto de él la hizo arrugar la nariz ligeramente poniendo una mueca que hizo que el rubio empezara a reírse unos segundos antes de dejar ahora sus dedos bajo su barbilla para levantar su rostro y acabar dándole un beso.

\- ¿Me traerás algo? – dejó sus brazos en torno a su cuello, sin separarse demasiado de esa forma.

\- Creo que de eso va la cosa… - riéndose, de inclinó de nuevo hacia ella para volver a alcanzar sus labios.

* * *

Dobló la esquina con paso rápido, directo hacia donde había quedado con sus padres, pudiendo verlos desde lejos, estudiando el comportamiento de ambos ahora que parecía que nadie estaba mirando. Realmente, a esas alturas de su vida debería de darle completamente igual lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer, peor a la vez tampoco podía evitar darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Simplemente, si no los conociera, podría dar por supuesto que aquellos dos hacia los que se acercaba no eran más que otra pareja más, no dos personas que llevaban gran parte de su vida divorciados.

\- Perdón… Alguien estaba intentando sonsacarme a dónde íbamos – reclamó la atención de ambos, apareciendo por detrás.

\- Eso me parecía – girándose hacia él, su padre se quedó mirando hacia él-. ¿Qué tal está?

\- Diciendo que más os vale pasaros por casa a la vuelta para cenar y que más me vale a mí llevarle algo…

\- No suena mal, sobre todo la última parte – sonriendo a modo de saludo a su hijo, Natsuko se quedó mirando hacia él.

Echando a andar en dirección hacia donde les quedaban las tiendas que eran de su interés, no tardaron en verse rodeados de mucha más gente. Yamato esperaba poder dejar todo listo en casa antes de que terminara ese fin de semana. Al menos, con todo lo que necesitaba en casa podía dedicarse a dejarlo todo a su gusto sin tener que dejar a Sora sola.

\- Oye tú – caminando a su lado, su padre reclamó su atención-. ¿Qué tal está?

\- Mucho mejor. Ahora se entretiene riéndose de mí por las que lio cada vez que quiero cambiar algo en la habitación. Al menos he conseguido convencerla para no salga demasiado de casa.

\- ¿Y cómo lo has hecho?

\- Ha sido fácil… En realidad, creo que ya lo había decidido ella, que no podía seguir con el ritmo de vida normal en su estado y más después del susto que nos hemos llevado… Pero, principalmente, se cansa mucho más y creo que la cama la convence más por las mañanas que irse al estudio.

\- Pues algo me dice que has tenido suerte porque Sora tiene pinta de cualquiera cosa menos de dejarse convencer para quedarse de brazos cruzados hasta que llegue la hora de tener a la niña… - metiéndose en la conversación, Natsuko se quedó mirando hacia ellos.

\- Puede trabajar desde casa… A ver qué os pensáis. Aunque ahora está entretenida con el vestido de boda de su socia, que no hace demasiado que por fin se ha dignado a sentar cabeza.

\- ¿Esa chica que suele andar detrás de ella por el estudio siempre? – preguntó Hiroaki.

\- Esa misma – asintió-. Y ahora iba Mimi a verla, así que no se aburre, no…

\- ¿Vais a hacer algo especial por el 27?

Giró la cabeza, observando a su madre tras la pregunta que le había hecho, sonriendo de forma delatadora. Tenía muy presente esta fecha y aunque se le ocurrían muchas formas en las que poder celebrarlo mucho mejor de lo que iba a poder, eso no quitaba que no tuviera tiempo más adelante para poder hacerlo.

\- Espero que sí – sonrió.

\- Eso, tú pon esa cara de bobo ahora que estás en tu primer aniversario, pero cuando vayas por el décimo me cuentas… - riéndose por lo bajo, su padre se quedó mirando divertido hacia su hijo.

\- ¿Que te cuente exactamente el qué? – sin darle tiempo a contestar a Yamato, Natsuko lo hizo por él.

\- Eh, eh… - alzó las manos en gesto de tregua-. ¿Por qué te das por aludida? Nosotros dos no llegamos a él, así que estaba diciendo nada de ¡ti! – protestó cuando recibió un buen manotazo en el brazo.

\- Dale más fuerte, que se lo merece por gracioso.

\- ¿Tú de qué parte estás, niño?

* * *

Mimi se quedó sentada en el sofá, revolviendo entre el montón de papeles que tenía Sora desperdigados por ahí, buscando entre ellos el cuaderno para mirar el dibujo que ella le había dicho. Cuando por fin dio con él, se quedó mirándolo antes de volver a buscar a su amiga con la mirada.

\- ¿Te aburres eh?

\- Un poco… - confesó antes de llegar de nuevo hasta donde ella-. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que le va a gustar?

\- Sora, hablamos de Haru. Si le dieras un saco para que se lo pusiera peor ese saco estuviera firmado por ti se lo pondría y pensaría que es el mejor saco que ha visto en toda su vida – asintió a sus propias palabras-. Esa chica te tiene en un pedestal… Y, aparte, creo que es precioso.

\- Eso espero… - murmuró antes de posar las manos en su espalda, una a cada lado, estirándose ligeramente.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, tranquila… Pero es que esta señorita empieza a pesar mucho más de lo que estoy acostumbrada… - rodeó el sofá, para acabar sentándose al lado de Mimi.

\- ¿No te ha vuelto a dar problemas? – observó como negaba con la cabeza-. Bien… Muy bien. Si es que solo se te ocurre a ti matarnos a todos del infarto de esa forma, señorita. Hija de tu padre tenías que ser – bajó la vista, dejando claro que no hablaba con Sora, sino con la niña-. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Estoy bien, Mimi – sonrió-. De verdad. Estoy todo lo cansada que debería de estar para estas fechas, tú deberías de saberlo ya… Y dentro de poco vas a estar igual que yo, así que… - sonrió, fijándose en que se le empezaba a notar a ella también-. ¿Ya sabéis qué será?

\- No, ¿te parece normal? Se me está notando ya y todavía no hemos sido capaces de ver una ecografía lo suficientemente clara para saber si va a ser niño o niña… Aunque yo quiero que sea niña.

\- ¿Niña?

\- Sí, niña… Así puedo aterrorizar a ese rubio cascarrabias todo el tiempo que haga falta porque las dos niñas se lleven igual de bien que nosotras dos…

\- No se lo digas dos veces, que es capaz de buscarse un trabajo fuera de Tokio aunque que no estoy tan atada al estudio… - riéndose, se quedó mirando hacia ella.

-En realidad… Sí, me gustaría que fuera niña. Ya tenemos a Hiro… No le vendría mal una hermanita…

Sin duda, con la plaga de niños que habían tenido en el grupo, Sora no podía más que estar de acuerdo con que otra niña no vendría mal. Y… sin duda, podía imaginarse perfectamente a Mimi intentando conseguir que fuera completamente igualita que ella… Sonrió ante esa idea antes de acabar por estirarse para coger el ordenador.

\- Es verdad, que tú me has llamado para que te ayude a escoger entre todo lo que le ha mandado Hikari, ¿no? – fijándose en el movimiento de Sora, vio como asentía con la cabeza-. ¿Son muchas?

\- Pues… hablamos de alguien que se ha pasado toda su vida pegada a la cámara de fotos y que para encima está casada con el ser más cotilla que conozco… Posiblemente haya cosas aquí que ni siquiera sea capaz de recordar…

\- Tenlo por seguro… - acomodándose y quedando girada hacia la pelirroja para que ella no tuviera que moverse de dónde estaba, se quedó mirando hacia la pantalla.

* * *

Natsuko se alejó de los dos en busca del baño. Llevaban toda la tarde dando vueltas de un lado para el otro y finalmente habían encontrado todo lo que habían ido a buscar. Dejando todas las bolsas con Yamato y su padre, pidió que la esperaran mientras que ella se ausentaba unos minutos.

En el momento en el que su madre desapareció de su campo de visión, Yamato acabó por girarse hacia Hiroaki, observándolo.

\- ¿Me vas a decir de una vez que os traéis vosotros dos?

\- ¿Qué nos traemos? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Papá… No soy tonto. De verdad que no, ya sé que me cuesta pillar las cosas de este tipo más tiempo y que no veo la evidencia donde la hay hasta que es muy grave la cosa… Así que imagínate a qué nivel habéis llegado de evidentes…

Lo miró en silencio unos segundos, acabando por coger aire lentamente y soltarlo antes de encogerse de hombros.

\- No nos traemos nada…

\- No me digas que no porque no cuela.

\- No nos traemos nada nuevo – terminó entonces su frase-. Creo que tienes bastantes recuerdos como para saber cómo eran las cosas cuando nos separamos, ¿no?

\- Ya, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo.

\- Bueno, a lo mejor tengo delante de mí al ejemplo de que las cosas a veces por mucho tiempo que pase no se acaban dejando en el olvido – de nuevo, se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? El trabajo ya no es un problema tanto en su vida como en la mía.

\- ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso, papá? – se puso algo más serio-. Yo no soy Takeru, no me voy a empezar a dar cabezazos… Creo. Solo me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando con vosotros dos después de tanto tiempo.

\- Pues… Está pasando exactamente lo que tú crees que está pasando – acabó por contestarle, señalando con la cabeza hacia el pasillo, haciéndole entender que se acercaba de nuevo hacia ellos Natsuko-. Qué rápida…

\- Estaban cerrados porque estaban limpiando… Y me da pereza buscar otro, así que me aguanto – negó con la cabeza-. ¿Queda algo por comprar? – se giró hacia Yamato-. ¿Eh? ¡Despierta!

Se había quedado con la vista fija en Hiroaki, procesando lo que le acababa de decir. En realidad, era una respuesta muy ambigua porque su padre no sabía lo que él pensaba sobre todo aquello, pero… ¿Qué acababa de decirle? ¿En serio? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

\- ¡Yamato! – la voz de su madre lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- Ehm… Creo que no – se llevó una mano al pelo, revolviéndoselo-. Si seguro que el pesado este tiene la casa llega de peluches y demás para llevárselos en cuanto nazca… Si lo conoceré ya.

Sonriendo de forma delatadora y significativa, acabó por señalarles con la cabeza hacia la salida.

\- Venga anda… Vamos antes de que nos terminen de cerras las tiendas.

\- Pero si ya está todo, ¿no?

\- Sí, ¿y tú crees que a este elemento lo van a dejar entrar en casa si llega sin algo para nuestra querida nuera?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** ay ay ay, ¿qué acaba de pasar aquí? ¿Qué se supone que le acaba de decir Hiroaki al nene grandote?

Si parece que el pobre Yamato se iba a mirar cosas de decoración para la habitación de la nenita y ha vuelto con información privilegiada. Aunque tampoco es que le haya dicho gran cosa y seguramente ahí esté la clave de todo, que está dejándolo creer lo que él quiera creer. Y así lo dejan tranquilo y puede el rubio montarse todas las paranoias que él quiera en su cabecita jajaja

Por el momento parece que ya está todo casi listo para que la habitación de Aiko esté terminada a falta de que llegue su ocupante. Tendrán que asegurarse de que la cunita es estable, peeeeeeeeeeeero más allá de eso yo creo que no queda más que meter a la nenita en su cunita y que se sienten todos a babear.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** nada, meterán en la cunita a alguna víctima primero antes de meter a la pobre tortuguita. Cuando vaya Agumon de visita por casa lo meten a traición a ver si es segura y luego ya pueden darla como apta para Aiko jajajaja

Pedir ayuda a Natsuko, aparte de ser un detalle con ella seguro que es mucha mejor idea que pedírselo a Takeru y Taichi, sin lugar a dudas. Así queda todo perfectamente listo, decorado y seguro. Y para encima la abuela se baba entera jajajaja Y si se llevan al abuelo con ellos ya tienen hasta quien pague todo para su nieta. Que con lo que ha dado la lata con ella...

Y vamos a tenerle un poco de fe a Yamato, que es perfectamente capaz de subir sin liarla por las escaleras, que sino ya sabemos todos que no se atrevería de ninguna de las maneras a subir con Sora si no estuviera seguro de ello. Pobrecito jajaja ¡Un beso!


	201. Noticias

Bueno, veréis, os cuento. Aquí iba una introducción en la que tanto Andrew como Haru estaban de paseo en casa de los Ishida y la conversación que tenían derivaba en estos FB. ¿Qué pasa? Que me olvidé de ello por completo y ahora, pues mira, para escribiros un párrafo rápido y sin sentido, os cuento que a veces también me fallan las neuronas y me olvido de las cosas y listo. Y lo peor es que tengo testigos que saben que lo iba a escribir y aquí me veis... Jajajaja El vicio que me puede y que yo ya estoy escribiendo otras cosas más llamativas cofcofcof

* * *

 **2015**

* * *

 _Sora terminó de recoger sus cosas, cerrando la carpeta antes de levantar la vista hacia el otro extremo de la mesa de trabajo. En vez de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, se dedicó a observar los movimientos de Andrew, entretenida. Lo conocía ya lo suficiente como para saber que estaba a punto de tirarle el lapicero que tenía en sus manos al primero que pasara a la cabeza._

 _Abrió la boca para meterse con él, no llegando a hacerlo al notar unos golpecitos en la puerta, los cuales reclamaron la atención de ambos._

 _\- Deja… voy yo, tu sigue intentando apuñalar la lámina… - riéndose por lo bajo, se acercó para abrir ya que habían dejado la puerta cerrada por dentro para que nadie los molestara._

 _Quitando el pestillo se encontró con una cara que no conocía al otro lado, haciéndola arquear una ceja._

 _\- ¿Si? – confusa, no recordaba esperar a nadie y la cara que aquella chica que se encontraba al otro lado no le sonaba nada de nada. De cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, parecía varios años más joven que ella y venía con una carpeta entre las manos._

 _\- ¿Sora Takenouchi? – acabó diciendo con voz temblorosa._

 _\- Sí… - no entendía nada._

 _\- Mi… Mi nombre es Haru, le envié un correo electrónico por la mañana para venir a traer los papeles de las prácticas – acabó por atreverse a decir, viendo como la expresión de la pelirroja cambiaba._

 _Los ojos de Sora se quedaron fijos en ella, tomándose unos segundos en hacer memoria, bajando la vista hacia el reloj de su muñeca finalmente, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente aquella debía de ser la chica y que no sabía cómo, pero habían dado las seis de la tarde._

 _\- Ehm… - carraspeó-. Me había olvidado completo, lo siento – sonrió finalmente, apartándose de la puerta-. Adelante…_

 _\- Yo… si está ocupada puedo volver en otro momento._

 _\- No, no. Claro que no, estábamos trabajando y no me di cuenta de la hora – con un gesto consiguió que entrara finalmente-. Perdona el desastre, pero… Bueno, en realidad estaba peor hace unos minutos, así que deja la cosas dónde puedas. Y, por favor… Trátame de tú, que no tengo gana de que me caiga una década encima…_

 _Haru entró en la sala finalmente, observando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no estaban solas, sino que en el final de la mesa estaba alguien más. Estaba lo suficiente nerviosa como para ser incapaz de mantener la mirada a Sora, pero tras mirar a su alrededor y descubrir unos verdes fijos en ella que al cruzarse con los suyos volvieron rápidamente al papel._

 _\- Tranquila… Solo está intentando atravesar la hoja… Pero no muerde ¿a que no, Andrew? – riéndose por lo bajo al no obtener respuesta volvió a mirar hacia Haru, tendiéndole la mano para que le diera los papeles-. Creo recordar que me dijiste que necesitabas que los firmara, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Sí – miró hacia ellos, sin atreverse a mirar hacia Sora aún -. Tengo que llevarlos de vuelta a la Facultad antes de poder empezar las prácticas._

 _\- Vale, pues te los firmo ahora y todo listo – sonrió-. ¿Quieres sentarte?_

 _\- Oh no… no… - dejando los brazos cruzados, sin saber muy bien donde poner las manos, continuó con la vista fija en los papeles._

 _\- Yo tampoco muerdo, tranquila – sonriéndole acabó por buscar un bolígrafo, recordando que había guardado ya sus cosa-s. Tú, asocial… pásame algo con lo que firmar esto, anda._

 _Levantando de nuevo la cabeza, dándose por aludido, Andrew murmuró algo por lo bajo que apenas pudieron llegar a escuchar, para acto seguido levantarse, cogiendo el bolígrafo para acercárselo, pasó tras ellas._

 _\- Toma – se lo tendió, quedándose de pie, tampoco sin mirar hacia la recién llegada de forma diercta._

 _\- Gracias – cogiéndolo buscó los puntos en los que tenía que dejar su forma-. Eres la primera chica en prácticas que viene conmigo… Pero bueno, es normal, estoy empezando, así que espero no estresarte demasiado – se distrajo unos segundos, firmando donde tocaba-. Pero bueno, seguro que nos viene bien empezar poco a poco a las dos._

 _\- ¿Empezar? – confusa, se quedó mirando hacia._

 _\- Sí, claro… Ni que yo llevaba una larga carrera que digamos… - levantando la cabeza hacia ella, la observó unos segundos-. Listo, todo firmado. ¿Tengo que quedarme con algo o te lo llevas todo?_

 _\- Oh… Pues… Creo que me lo tengo que llevar todo, pero sino el día que empiece traigo lo que haga falta. Gracias… - cogió los papeles cuando pudo, empezando a guardarlos en la carpeta-. Yo… Ya no os molesto más – llevó la vista también hacia el otro presente, tan solo unos segundos._

 _\- No molestas, tranquila – sonrió-. Empiezas este viernes, ¿verdad? – la vio asentir-. Perfecto… Y por favor, cualquier cosa que necesites avísame por correo o… Espera – acercándose hasta el montón de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa apuntó rápidamente en uno de ellos su teléfono con el bolígrafo de Andrew-. Mejor así, cualquier cosa que necesites me la dices por aquí._

 _Dándose cuenta de lo sumamente nerviosa que estaba, Sora no quiso insistir más, dando así por terminada la charla y dejándola irse, lo cual no tardó en suceder. La acompañó hacia la salida igualmente y esperó a que se perdiera de su vista antes de volver a girarse hacia Andrew, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado mirando hacia dónde segundos antes había estado aquella que acababan de conocer. Arqueó una ceja, volviendo a acercarse hacia él._

 _\- ¿Hola? ¿Estamos en el mismo planeta? – le pasó el bolígrafo por delante de los ojos, aprovechando para observarlo más de cerca-. ¿Te has puesto rojo?_

 _Volviendo a la realidad, alargó la mano para quitarle en un rápido movimiento el objeto._

 _\- ¿Tú no habías quedado con tu querido médico?_

 _\- Mi querido médico… ¡Oh no! ¡Me había olvidado! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! – olvidándose de lo que acababa de ver, echó a correr, directa a por su chaqueta y su bolso._

 _Apenas unos minutos más tarde, Sora salía corriendo del portal de edificio en dirección hacia la calle en la que vivía Ryo. Por suerte, no quedaba demasiado lejos de donde ella estaba y si aceleraba el paso podría llegar a tiempo._

 _\- ¿Hasta cuándo te has librado de las guardias? – le preguntó mientras que distraída se dejaba caer en el sofá._

 _\- Pues todo lo que queda de semana – se giró hacia ella, señalándole desde donde estaba dónde había dejado el mando de la televisión por si quería ver algo-. Así que si quieres podemos hacer algún plan para el fin de semana._

 _\- ¿En serio? – arqueó ambas cejas en gesto de sorpresa, no tardando en sonreír._

 _\- No me mires así… - protestó, estando a punto de hacerle burla-. En serio. Vete pensando algo para este fin de semana que te prometo que no les cojo ni siquiera el teléfono. ¿Te parece bien?_

 _\- Me parece más que bien – amplió del todo su sonrisa._

 _Dejó que se fuera a la habitación a dejar las cosas, aprovechando para coger el mando y encender la pantalla. Aquella semana estaba siendo buena, y la nueva ayudante en prácticas que le había llegado parecía ser simpática. Quizás algo tímida, pero ella tampoco era la reina de la sociabilización. Le había agradado… Podrían llegar a llevarse bien…_

 _Y ahora la noticia de que por fin iban a poder pasar un fin de semana tranquilamente ella y Ryo acababa de terminar de alegrarle el día. Desde que había empezado con la residencia era prácticamente imposible hacer algo juntos, sobretodo con su caótica vida laboral. Sonrió de nuevo sin poder evitarlo cuando lo vio volver hacia donde ella estaba, yendo directo a asentarse a su lado._

 _\- ¿Listo? – le preguntó._

 _\- Listo… Que además me muero de hambre…_

 _\- Claro, como si lo viera venir. ¿Has comido algo desde el mediodía? – lo observó-. No, no me contestes… Pues venga, a cenar. Que manda narices que se lo tenga que decir yo al médico…_

 _\- Sí mamá… - riéndose, se acercó hacia ella para darle un beso, sujetándola al posar la mano en su nuca._

 _Volvió a sonreírle cuando se separó de él, dejándolo escaparse para poder empezar a cenar tranquilamente, yendo a por su vaso para poder echarse agua en él ya que tenía algo de sed. Mientras que hacía aquello dejó la vista fija en la pantalla, prestando atención a las noticias que estaban dando._

 _\- Mira, siguen dando la lata con el proyecto este… No me acuerdo de si eran los estadounidenses o nosotros los que estaba formando equipo para intentar llegar a Marte – escuchó la voz de Ryo de fondo._

 _\- Pues… ni idea, la verdad – distraída, volvió a echarse hacia atrás, ya con el vaso lleno._

 _\- Qué poco científica me has salido… - riéndose por lo bajo, guardó silencio de nuevo, esperando a que continuaran dando las noticias._

 _Poniendo los ojos en blanco, se llevó el vaso a los labios, bebiendo de forma distraída sin hacerle demasiado caso a lo que decían o dejaban de decir. No era un tema de su interés, por lo que prefería pensar en otras cosas. O al menos eso pensaba ella hasta que, de repente, en la pantalla apareció una cara más que conocida._

 _\- ¡Sora!_

 _Ryo dio un brinco cuando sintió cómo se mojaba su pierna, girándose hacia ella y viendo como empezaba a toser, quitándole el vaso de entre manos para posarlo en la mesa para que pudiera toser en paz._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? – girándose hacia ella, la observó, no quitándole la vista de encima hasta verla asentir._

 _\- Sí… ha pasado por… Ha pasado por mal sitio – contestó como pudo todavía tosiendo._

 _\- Te has tirado todo el agua por encima… - le dijo tendiéndole una servilleta._

 _\- … Baño – fue capaz de decir mientras que negaba con la cabeza y se ponía en pie._

 _Sin hacerle más caso, fue directa hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella casi como si alguien estuviera persiguiéndola. Se quedó apoyada contra ella, todavía tosiendo ligeramente. Había sido automático. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaban diciendo en la televisión. No había escuchado nada. Solo había visto de repente la cara de alguien que llevaba demasiados años sin ver._

 _Cerró los ojos, cogiendo aire lentamente cuando finalmente fue capaz de dejar de toser. No le había hecho falta demasiado tiempo ni siquiera para reconocerlo. Soltó el aire, poco a poco. Claro que lo había reconocido. Daba igual el tiempo que para, era demasiado sencillo._

 _\- ¿Y qué? - se dijo a sí misma murmurando por lo bajo mientras que se acercaba al espejo-. Haz el favor de comportarte…_

 _Molesta por la reacción que había tenido, alargó las manos para coger la toalla y secarse, viendo en ese momento que le temblaba el pulso de manera muy exagerada. Chasqueó la lengua, enfadándose a cada segundo que pasaba más consigo misma, dando un tirón a la prenda y secándose de mala manera._

 _Levantó la vista hacia el espejo, mirándose de nuevo. Ponerse así era una completa tontería, ya no tenía sentido. Hacía demasiado tiempo y absolutamente todo había quedado en el pasado y estaba completamente olvidado. Más que olvidado…_

 _Cerró los ojos unos segundos, dando un respingo al sentir unos golpes en la puerta._

 _\- ¿Estás bien? – la voz de Ryo sonó al otro lado._

 _\- Sí… Ahora voy…_

 _\- Vale, pero no tardes, que se te enfría la cena…_

 _\- Tranquilo… voy ahora…_

 _Se acercó hacia la puerta de la casa para coger su chaqueta y ponérsela. Detrás de ella, la mirada del médico la seguía._

 _\- ¿Segura que tienes que irte? Mañana te puedo acercar yo al trabajo antes de irme al hospital… - se quedó apoyado en la pared._

 _Tengo cosas que hacer todavía cuando llegue a casa – mintió, terminando de abrocharse la chaqueta-. Lo siento…_

 _\- ¿No tengo ninguna forma de convencerte? – acercándose hacia ella, posó las manos en su cintura, acercándosela-. ¿Seguro que no puedes dejar eso tan importante para otro momento si te propongo alguna idea mejor?_

 _Se dejó acercar, observándolo mientras que hablaba y dejando sus ojos finalmente en los de él con sus últimas palabras. No tenía absolutamente nada de culpa en lo que su enfado respectaba… Y para un día que no se tenía que quedar trabajando en el hospital le sabía mal irse así por una estupidez… Una estupidez muy grande. Ella sola se había enfadado y no había sido capaz de volver a la normalidad después de haber visto lo que no tenía que ver en la televisión._

 _Debería de hacer el esfuerzo y quedarse, pero, era consciente de que se quedaba iba a ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Se conocía y no iba a estar de acuerdo con su propia forma de actuar._

 _\- De verdad… Tengo trabajo pendiente – habló finalmente, posando sus manos sobre sus brazos-. Pero te prometo que pensaré algo para este fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _\- Un día ese trabajo tuyo va a acabar metiéndose en medio nuestro, ya verás… - bromeó, dándose por vencido-. Avísame cuando llegues a casa, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _\- No te preocupes…_

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** pues eso, que no pasa nada nuevo e_e Sea lo que sea lo que pasa, no es, sin duda alguna, nada nuevo. Que sea lo que sea que está pasando a saber desde cuando viene cofcofcof Que no estaban tan pendientes de ellos porque uno estaba en la otra punta del país y a Takeru nadie le hace caso porque es un pesado.

Y sí, la habitación de la chiquitina está ya lista para ser usada por su inquilina cuando llegue la fecha. Y al final ha tenido que ver un montón de gente en dejarlo todo listo para que ella esté más a gusto que nadie cuando llegue. Eso sin contar todos los juguetes peluches que le van a llover por parte de todos los abuelos y demás.

Shhh a Yamato no le vamos a contar que Mimi espera una nena que sino sale corriendo y no para. Coge a la pelirroja con él y se busca un nuevo sitio en el que vivir lejos de Tokio y de todo lo relacionado con ella. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!


	202. Ahora

_Cuando entró en la habitación que hacía las funciones de su despacho en aquel pequeño estudio alejado del centro de Tokio, no lo pudo hacer con la peor de sus expresiones. Hacía tiempo que Sora no pasaba tanto tiempo con el ceño fruncido, pero estaba segura de que el mundo conspiraba en su contra._

 _Faltaba tan solo un mensaje más en su teléfono haciendo la misma pregunta para que se pusiera de estado que obviamente sí que había visto las noticias. Solo había una persona que no se había atrevido a preguntarle nada, y probablemente porque sabía dónde vivía. No esperaba que a Taichi se le ocurriera decirle ni media palabra, aunque ya había hablado con él aquella mañana y sabía que la había llamado solo para indagar sobre el tema._

 _No había mejorado la cosa cuando había parado en la cafetería de todos los días a coger su café, ya que lo primero que había visto nada más posar la vista en la prensa había sido otra vez la misma cara, con la misma noticia, y además, el nombre bien en grande por si no se había dado cuenta. Había más gente en la imagen, claro, pero su cabeza parecía tener un radar._

 _Daba igual donde fuera, o lo distraída que fingiera estar, que de alguna forma u otra acababa escuchando algo relacionado con el tema, o incluso viendo las noticias de alguna tienda de electrónica sin querer. Solo le faltaba que apareciera en las pantallas gigantes de Ginza… Y no estaba segura de que no hubiera posibilidades de que eso pasara, de manera que no pensaba ir a comprobarlo._

 _\- Buenos días – saludó la voz de Haru nada más verla._

 _Girando la cabeza con gesto serio hacia ella, no pudo más que saludar con un gesto de cabeza antes de ir directa hacia donde tenía la mesa de trabajo, posando todo lo que traía en las manos sin demasiadas buenas formas. Pensaba dejar el teléfono en silencio y centrarse en su trabajo fuera como fuera._

 _Desde su rincón, Haru la observó unos segundos en silencio, sin saber si decirle algo o no, no parecía querer que se la molestara y ella no tenía la confianza para preguntarle nada, de manera que únicamente esperó en silencio a que ella le dijera algo._

 _\- Madre mía… Cómo estamos hoy – Andrew salió, dejándole la puerta cerrada a Sora antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba solo._

 _\- Lo siento… No quería escuchar…_

 _\- No te preocupes – contestó, mirando hacia los lados de una forma ligeramente nerviosa-. ¿Tienes idea de qué le pasa?_

 _\- No… Ya estaba así cuando llegué._

 _\- Y no te ha hecho caso, ¿verdad? Tranquila… No suele ser así, pero no sé qué bicho le ha picado hoy. Hazme caso, no es buena idea rondarla cuando se pone así – aunque era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Sora tan enfadada-. ¿No tienes nada qué hacer?_

 _La chica negó con la cabeza, atreviéndose por fin a observarlo de forma más directa. Lo recordaba del día que había ido a llevar los papeles. No solía ser demasiado buena con las caras, pero, por algún motivo, se le había quedado la de él._

 _\- Ven, que te enseño yo el lugar para que sepas dónde están las cosas… - le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera-. Soy Andrew, por cierto._

 _\- Lo sé, lo dijo Sora el día que vine…_

 _\- Qué buena memoria… - sonrió ligeramente antes de echar a andar._

 _\- Yo soy Haru – dijo dándose cuenta y haciendo lo mismo que él._

 _\- Sí, yo también me acordaba._

 _Sora, mientras tanto, se había quedado con la vista fija en su cuaderno de trabajo. A pesar del humor de perros que se gastaba, había sido capaz de concentrarse y hacer unos cuantos bocetos que realmente le gustaban. Si cuando Andrew se había acercado a ella a saludarlo lo había echado de malas maneras era porque la había desconcentrado._

 _Chasqueó la lengua, molesta. No sabía ya el número de veces que había hecho aquel gesto o bufado, pero sin más, no lo podía evitar. Estaba enfadada consigo mismo por la forma en la que se estaba comportando. Sí, había visto a Yamato en las noticias, ¿y qué? Era parte del pasado. Y punto._

 _¿Qué hacía años que no había sabido nada de él? No era nada nuevo. Verlo en las noticias son debería de afectarle. Aunque lo hubiera escuchado es que se iba como parte del primer equipo que iba a tomar tierra en Marte. Aunque hubiera salido estúpidamente atractivo en pantalla mientras que ella intentaba cenar con su pareja actual al lado._

 _Molesta por el pensamiento que había cruzado su cabeza, se puso en pie, dejando tiradas sus cosas en la mesa. Lo que le faltaba, es que realmente aquello era lo último que le faltaba. Dio unos pasos por la sala hasta coger su teléfono, comprobando que no tuviera ninguna llamada de trabajo importante. Había algunos correos electrónicos de su interés y, entre todo lo demás, varias notificaciones de que sus amigos habían estado hablando por el grupo que tenían entre todos._

 _Lo abrió, casi de forma automática, no esperando encontrarse que el último mensaje fuera de Koushiro y que, precisamente, hiciera la pregunta que llevaba esquivando todo el día._

 _\- Pues claro que he visto las noticias, pedazo de idiota – farfulló por lo bajo antes de bloquear la pantalla y guardar de nuevo el terminal._

 _Horas más tarde, cuando ya estaba en su casa, había pasado de largo, inventándose la peor de las excusas para evitar cenar con su madre, llevándose con ella a Biyomon a la habitación. No había abierto la boca, no tenía ganas de hablar ni siquiera con su compañera… la cual esperaba que no hubiera estado viendo la televisión también y le fuera a hacer la pregunta._

 _\- Buenas noches – le dijo cuando finalmente se metió en la cama._

 _No esperó a que la digimon dijera nada simplemente apagó la luz y se giró, mirando hacia la pared. Esperaba dormirse rápido y evitar seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo… O al menos poder dedicar sus ideas a los planes que en teoría había dicho que iba a hace para el fin de semana. Fin de semana que empezaría al día siguiente y… en los cuales no había vuelto a pensar hasta aquel momento._

 _Un horrible sentimiento de culpa la invadió antes de sentarse y volver a encender la luz._

 _\- Sora, ¿qué haces? – preguntó Biyomon._

 _\- Tengo que mirar una cosa… - poniéndose en pie cogió el ordenador encendiéndolo-. ¿Te apetece conocer algún sitio cercano este fin de semana?_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque Ryo no trabaja y vamos a irnos por ahí…_

 _\- Ah… No, y si os vais vosotros por ahí yo me quedo con Toshiko el fin de semana._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – la siguió con la mirada al ver que se levantaba-. Eh, ¿dónde vas?_

 _\- ¿No has visto las noticias o qué?_

 _Abrió los ojos de par en par con la respuesta que ella le había dado. Fue a decirle algo, pero no lo consiguió, yéndose el ave más rápido de la habitación de lo que ella era capaz de reaccionar. Sin duda, era lo último que le faltaba._

 _\- ¿Y qué tendrá que ver que haya visto las noticias con que no pueda irme el fin de semana? – gruñó, levantando la tapa, abriendo el buscador para investigar acerca de algunos sitios que tenía como marcados de interés._

 _Quizás fuera el sentimiento de culpa, pero no tardó en hace una reservar a su nombre en un pequeño pueblo de la costa no demasiado lejos de Tokio. Prefirió dejarlo pagado para así darle la sorpresa a él buscando así también excusarse por su comportamiento la otra noche. Un fin de semana lejos de todo lo relacionado con la ciudad iba a serle de utilidad._

 _Quería creer que todo aquello estaba siendo motivado por la sorpresa. Por el shock de no haber sabido absolutamente nada en todo aquel tiempo y ahora… Ahora tenía hasta miedo de mirar más allá de la página de reservas porque era bastante probable que se encontrara con alguna noticia relacionada con Yamato._

 _Se distrajo al ver aparecer un mensaje en la pantalla del ordenador, sonriendo por fin al leer el remitente y descubrir que era Taichi. Finalmente, la pregunta que nadie le había hecho en todo lo que llevaba de semana._

 _"¿Todo bien?"_

 _Sonrió ligeramente pensando en que, evidentemente, tenía que venir de él esa pregunta. Abrió rápidamente la zona de respuesta._

 _"Todo bien. Tranquilo… Te espero el lunes, que tienes que presentarme a alguien…"_

 _Aquello hizo que su cabeza dejara de pensar en lo mismo que llevaba pensando varios días, recordando que sí, que efectivamente Taichi tenía que presentarle a alguien. Llevaba una temporada hablándole de una compañera de trabajo y, por fin había conseguido convencerlo para que se la presentara. Koemi se llamaba… Y hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a su amigo hablarle tan entusiasmado de alguien… Incluso se atrevería a decir que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Era muy diferente la forma en la que hablaba de ella… Y la cara que se le quedaba cuando lo hacía._

 _"Vete a dormir de una vez. Takenouchi"_

 _La respuesta de su amigo hizo que se riera ya sin poder evitarlo, bajando la tapa del ordenador y decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era darle la razón e irse a dormir. Seguro que, al día siguiente, tranquila, lejos de la ciudad y con Ryo… lo vería todo con otros ojos._

 _Apagó la luz de nuevo, quedándose echada en la cama. Sí… Estaba segura de que lo vería con otros ojos._

* * *

 _Cerró los ojos, incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos, dejando la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada sobre la almohada. Hacía ya rato que lo único que había sido capaz de hacer era cerrar sus manos con fuerza sobre las sábanas. Sin poder evitar arquearse más, permaneció en esa posición hasta que fue capaz de controlar de nuevo sus propios sentidos, quedándose unos segundos relajada antes de ser capaz de rodear con sus manos el cuello de él, acercándolo._

 _\- Sora… - susurró su nombre al ceder, acercándose a ella hasta poder rozar su oído al hacerlo antes de buscar sus labios para dedicarle un beso._

 _Sonrió cuando se separó, enredando sus manos en su cabello, dejándolo alejarse mínimamente de ella lo justo para poder dejar sus ojos fijos en los de él mientras que continuaba llevando el control de la situación. Mantuvo su mirada, mordiéndose el labio mientras que no podía evitar que en su mente se formara el pensamiento de lo mucho que le gustaba el color azul de los ojos de él._

 _Azul intenso, contrastando especialmente con la piel mucho más pálida que la de ella. Azul y no gris… Brillando de forma intensa entre los revueltos mechones de cabello rubio que caían sobre ellos debido a la situación._

* * *

 _Despertó de golpe, prácticamente como si acabara de tener una pesadilla, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las pulsaciones a una velocidad que estaba segura de que no era la más segura para un corazón humano._

 _Se quedó sentada en la cama, confusa, con el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos. ¿Qué acababa de pasar en su cabeza? Miró hacia los lados, comprobando que estaba completamente sora, que ni siquiera Biyomon había vuelto a la habitación._

 _\- ¿Pero qué narices te pasa? – le dijo a sí misma, encogiendo las rodillas contra ella antes de usarlas para apoyar sus codos y así poder hundir las manos en su cabello._

 _Sin duda aquello era lo que le faltaba para terminar de volverse loca aquella semana. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora se la estaba jugando de aquella forma su cabeza? ¿No había tenido bastante años atrás? Solo había visto las noticias, nada más. Ni siquiera se debía todo aquello a que se lo hubiera encontrado de vuelta en la ciudad o… No, no quería saber lo que pasaría en su cabeza si se lo hubiera encontrado de frente en el patio del edificio._

 _Enfadada, se puso en pie, saliendo de entre las sábanas, buscando la hora en el reloj que tenía en el escritorio. Ni siquiera habían dado las cinco de la madrugada… Pero, sin lugar a dudas no tenía demasiada intención de volver a dormirse. Notaba como le ardía la cara. La sola idea del sueño que acababa de tener provocaba en ella vergüenza, enfado, incomprensión… Y… culpa. Mucha culpa._

 _Cerró los ojos, punzándolos así con sus dedos, permaneciendo en la misma postura durante unos segundos._

 _\- ¿Qué me está pasando?_

 _No era capaz de entenderlo. No fingía, ella estaba bien con su vida. No se había vuelto a acordar de Yamato en mucho tiempo, no al menos en la forma en la que acababa de hacerlo. Lo cual la hacía pensar de dónde narices se había sacado la traidora de su cabeza tanta información para que el maldito sueña hubiera sido tan realista si ellos dos nunca jamás habían llegado a nada tan serio ni tan siquiera que se le pareciera._

 _Giró la cabeza, dejando los ojos fijos en la foto que ocupaba un marco que ella misma había decorado en la que salía con la mejor de sus sonrisas acompañada de su actual pareja, Ryo. Llevaban juntos ya tres años y aunque habían empezado con bastantes problemas… No podía estar mejor con él. Le había costado empezar una relación con él no por culpa del motivo de sus dolores de cabeza de los últimos días, sino que, cuando finalmente se había decidido dar el paso, Mimi se había encargado de que se pasara de la cuenta con la bebida y despertara a la mañana siguiente acompañada de alguien que… No era precisamente él._

 _Pero todo aquello había quedado atrás. Estaban bien… ¿Por qué ahora? Chasqueando la lengua, enfadada, encendió la luz, sacando el cuaderno de trabajo. No pensaba volver a dormir en lo que le quedaba de día._

* * *

Veréis, tengo que confesar, si todo esto viene de me empecé a imaginar esta escena, de Sora despertándose odiando al mundo por tener semejante sueño jajaajaja Me estuve riendo yo sola un día por la mañana en la cama entre que decidía si levantarme y no y principalmente por escribir este capi es por lo que se me olvidó hacer la intro del de ayer jajaja

 **AnnaBolena04:** si sé que lo estás disfrutando jajaja Yo es que me imagino a Sora con un sentimiento de culpa horroroso mezclado con una vergüenza horrorosa porque su cabeza suena con cosas que una señorita como ella no debería de soñar JAJAJAJA Al menos no se cruzó al rubio de frente en aquella época porque yo creo que sería capaz de emitir radiación de lo que iba a brillar en la oscuridad.

Por una vez está bien sacar de paseo al pobrecito Ryo y no tener al raptor amenazándome desde la retaguardia. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** era algo que merecía ser explicado, así como el primer momento en que se cruzaron Andrew y Haru. En teoría, la introducción que nunca escribí serían ellos en el presente hablando como se conocieron ellos dos. Así aprovecho para irme atrás en el tiempo y poder hacer el mal. Si es que Haru como poco se pensaría que Sora o bien estaba loca y menuda borde estaba hecha jajaja Este FB debo confesar que ha sido improvisado, se me ocurrió sobre la marcha y aquí lo tenéis. Yo me he reído mucho escribiendo esta parte. Sora estresada es muy graciosa.

¡Un beso!


	203. ¡Espérame!

_\- ¡Hija! – Toshiko se quedó mirando para ella tras tener que frenar para no estrellarse con ella-. ¿Estás bien? Menuda cara que traes…_

 _\- Me… levanté temprano para terminar unas cosas del trabajo – dijo mientras que salía en dirección a la cocina-. ¿Te ha dicho que me voy a pasar el fin de semana fuera?_

 _\- No… No me habías dicho ninguna palabra. ¿Te vas con Ryo?_

 _Sora emitió un sonido de afirmación mientras que abría la puerta de la nevera en búsqueda de algo de su interés para desayunar. No tenía hambre, de hecho, tenía el estómago algo revuelvo. Su humor no había mejorado de ninguna de las maneras desde que se había despertado y, para ser sinceros, solo había conseguido que empeorase._

 _No le apetecía ir a ninguna parte, ni mucho menos tenía ganas de poner buena cara cuando fuera a recogerla Ryo para irse y tener que mentirle a cara y decirle que no le había dicho a dónde iban porque era sorpresa. Resopló._

 _\- Sora… ¿Seguro que estás bien?_

 _Dio un respingo, no habiendo escuchado a Toshiko acercarse hasta ella. Cerró la nevera, finalmente sin coger nada, caminando hasta sentarse en la mesa de la cocina._

 _\- No te preocupes, estoy cansada, ya dormiré por el camino._

 _\- ¿Te hago algo para desayunar?_

 _\- No tengo hambre – negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Si piensas que te voy a dejar irte de viaje sin haber comido nada vas lista. Quédate aquí sentada y te lo preparo…_

 _Caminó hacia los armarios, buscando algunas cosas antes de empezar a prepararle algo a Sora. No había coincidido demasiado aquellos días con ella en casa, pero el tiempo que lo había hecho la había notado extrañada… Ausente y enfadada. Y creía saber el motivo, simplemente por el hecho de que todo aquello había empezado el mismo día que cierta noticia había aparecido en los medios._

 _\- ¿Dónde os vais Ryo y tú? – empezó a darle conversación._

 _\- Miura… - contestó de forma automática._

 _\- ¿A la playa? Ten cuidado no te vayas a quemar… ¿Tienes protector solar? Hay en el armario del baño por si lo necesitas._

 _\- Luego lo cojo – dejó la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y la mirada fija en la mesa._

 _Toshiko podía verla por el reflejo de los cristales de la cocina, confusa. Hacía tiempo que no veía a su hija actuar de aquella forma, pero no estaba segura de que decirle algo al respecto fuera la mejor de las ideas. Prefirió terminar de hacer el desayuno antes, acercándose hasta ella para dejárselo delante._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa cariño?_

 _\- Nada… - bajando la mirada hacia la comida, estaba todavía lo suficientemente avergonzada consigo misma como para mirar a su madre tan siquiera._

 _\- Nada… - se cruzó de brazos, observándola-. ¿Esto no tenga que ver con nada relacionado con el proyecto más… espacial de nuestro gobierno, no?_

 _Sora, quien había empezado a mover de un lado para el otro del plato un trozo de comida, detuvo sus movimientos, acabando por intentar aparentar la máxima neutralidad posible, levantando la vista hacia su madre._

 _\- No – contestó de forma seca._

 _\- Entonces, ¿te has peleado con Ryo?_

 _\- ¿Por qué tendría que pelarme con él? ¿No te he dicho que nos vamos de viaje?_

 _\- No lo sé…_

 _\- Pues si no lo sabes no des cosas por supuesto – se puso en pie, dejando de lado la comida-. No tengo hambre, ya te lo dije antes. Voy a terminar de preparar la maleta._

 _Dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca, Sora salió directa hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella sin importarle hacerlo con más fuerza de la cuenta._

 _\- Ya… No te pasa nada… - negando con la cabeza, se quedó mirando hacia el sofá, donde la cabeza de Biyomon asomaba-. ¿Te vas de viaje tú también?_

 _\- No – negó con la cabeza alzando el vuelo para ocupar el sitio de la pelirroja._

 _\- Pues… quizás deberías. Algo me dice que a Sora no le vendría mal…_

* * *

 _Andrew llamó a la puerta, sin esperar a que Sora diera señales, asomando la cabeza._

 _\- ¿Estás ocupada? – saludó._

 _\- No... Acabo de llegar – girándose hacia él, apenas había tenido tiempo de quitarse la chaqueta._

 _\- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana en Miura? ¿Todo bien?_

 _\- ¿Te vuelves a Los Ángeles? – dijo dándose cuenta de que en su mano había una maleta-. ¿Ya? ¿Pero no habías dicho que te ibas la semana que viene?_

 _\- Cambio de planes… Venía a despedirme._

 _Sora no pudo evitar poner una ligera mueca. Le gustaba tenerlo a su lado laboralmente, aunque no tenían mucho que ver en estilos y campos a la hora de trabajar, siempre era de ayuda._

 _\- ¿A qué hora tienes el vuelo?_

 _\- Al medio día…_

 _\- Pues no se hable más, te acompaño hasta el aeropuerto y te hago compañía._

 _\- ¿Segura?_

 _\- No… no tengo la cabeza para dedicarme a trabajar hoy precisamente – volviendo a coger su bolso, se acercó hasta él, viendo como justamente entraba por la puerta su nueva ayudante-. Haru… ¿te importa quedarte sola hasta que vuelva?_

 _\- No… ¿necesitas que haga algo?_

 _\- No, nada, tú simplemente si llaman y es importante diles que me llamen a mí directamente, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _\- Sin problema – sonrió, posando ella también la vista en la maleta del chico. No dijo nada, devolviéndola rápidamente hacia la pelirroja-. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré por aquí terminando mi proyecto._

 _\- Perfecto… - miró hacia Andrew-. ¿Vamos? – no le contestó, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Dándose por contenta, estuvo a punto de iniciar la marcha-. ¡Ay! Ahora vengo… Me he dejado el teléfono encima de la mesa…_

 _Saliendo con paso rápido hacia la sala, dejó solos a los dos._

 _\- ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas haciendo las prácticas? – reclamó él entonces la atención de Haru._

 _\- Oh… pues… Lo que ella me deje. El año que viene tengo que entregar mi proyecto… O eso espero._

 _\- En ese caso… seguro que nos volveremos a ver por aquí – dijo viendo cómo se acercaba de nuevo Sora hacia ellos. Sonrió ligeramente hacia ella unos segundos-. Adiós…_

* * *

 _Estaba sentada en la cafetería, jugando con el teléfono entre sus manos. Había querido acompañar a Andrew al aeropuerto porque o hablaba con alguien o iba a acabar volviéndose loca. Quizás tuviera amigos con los que tuviera más confianza que con él, pero, siendo sinceros, prefería seguir en la ignorancia y no saber lo que Mimi o Taichi, con quien había quedado de noche, tendrían que decir al respecto._

 _\- A ver… ¿todo el mal humor de estos días viene de que el que ha salido en las noticias es un ex tuyo? ¿Es eso? – vio como asentía ligeramente-. ¿Y ya está?_

 _\- ¿Te parece poco?_

 _\- Pues… Sí… Creo que me hablaste alguna vez del tema cuando estábamos en París… ¿y qué otra cosa pensabas que iba a pasar?_

 _\- Ya, Andrew, pero… - no se atrevía a contarle que su propia cabeza le estaba jugando malas pasadas-. Llevo unos días comportándome como una idiota y solo porque ha salido unos segundos en pantalla. Si estoy segura de que hasta Ryo se ha dado cuenta de que me pasa algo…_

 _\- ¿Y te pasa algo grave de verdad? Sora… Por lo que sé fue alguien muy importante. Llevabas años sin saber de él y de repente sale en todos los medios de comunicación con la noticia del año… Es normal que te afecte. A mí también me afectaría si descubriera que mi ex trabaja para la NASA y tuviera ese aspecto… - puso los ojos en blanco._

 _\- A tu última pareja la dejaste tú y porque dijiste que estabas harto de ella…_

 _\- Ya, pero me quedaría con cara de tonto si de repente me enterara de que se va a Marte…_

 _\- Andrew… ¿me quieres decir a qué viene eso?_

 _\- A que es normal que te haya afectado. Deja de darle vueltas. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana con Ryo?_

 _\- Bien…_

 _\- Pues ya está. ¿Tú estás bien con él?_

 _\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien con él?_

 _\- Pues fin del problema… - sonrió-. Y más le vale a la loca esa no acabar trabajando para la NASA porque se la llevan a Marte pero para dejarla a ella allí…_

 _El comentario de él finalmente consiguió que Sora empezara a reírse, negando con la cabeza antes de sacar el teléfono para mirar la hora._

 _\- ¿Vamos yendo hacia la puerta de embarque? – preguntó ella viéndolo asentir._

 _Dejó que se pusiera en pie mientras que volvía a coger su bolso, con la intención de meter su teléfono en él. No lo llegó a hacer notando cómo le vibraba en la mano y una luz blanca se encendía en la parte superior._

 _Desbloqueó la pantalla para ver lo que era, dándose cuenta de que era una notificación en su Instagram, al que había subido una foto suya con Biyomon en la playa. Dándose cuenta de que la notificación era justo por esa fotografía, leyó el nombre de usuario, no reconociéndolo._

 _\- A saber… - se puso en pie mientras que tocaba con el dedo sobre el nick, viendo como la aplicación la redireccionaba hacia el perfil._

 _No reconoció nada inicialmente, encontrándose fotos de playas y paisajes que no se parecían en nada a lo que había por Tokio. Seguramente fuera alguien que había visto a Biyomon y le había gustado. Ella misma sonrió al recordarla… Hacía mucho tiempo que no subía nada de ella y si lo había hecho había sido porque le gustaba mucho aquello._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? – la voz de Andrew sonó de fondo justo en el momento en el que mientras que investigada por aquel perfil llamaba su atención._

* * *

 _Gabumon estaba sentado en frente de su compañero, viendo como de repente se había puesto bastante más pálido de lo normal. Sin entender demasiado bien lo que le pasaba, simplemente estudiaba sus gestos._

 _\- Mierda… mierda… - empezó a murmurar por lo bajo Yamato aún con el teléfono en las manos._

 _Hacía bastante tiempo que no hacía por saber de la vida de ninguno de sus conocidos de Tokio, pero, con la publicación de la noticia del viaje a Marte, no había podido evitar sentir una punzada de nostalgia al recordar que si aquello era posible era porque había dejado a todos aquellos atrás._

 _No había tenido valor para investigar a Sora por las redes sociales hasta aquel momento y, lo primero que le había salido, había sido una fotografía de ella con su compañera. Casi sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba, en su cara se había formado una sonrisa. Al notar la cercanía de Gabumon, para que no pudiera ver lo que hacía, había intentado bloquear la pantalla con tan mala suerte que en vez de eso había conseguido dar dos veces sobre la imagen, de forma que un corazón se había coloreado de rojo._

* * *

 _Parpadeó, congelada completamente, con el teléfono en las manos. Había llegado a un punto en el perfil en que había encontrado una silueta más que conocida. A pesar de que no había imágenes de ningún ser humano en aquella cuenta, un trozo de piel blanca con rayas de color azulado se había cruzado en su campo de visión._

 _Ella conocía demasiado bien aquel trozo de piel._

 _\- Sora… ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálida… - la cogió por el brazo, sacudiéndola muy ligeramente al ver que no reaccionaba._

* * *

 _\- Yamato… ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálido – Gabumon se acercó hasta él-. Y mira que eso es complicado para ti, que ya pensé que habías llegado a tu tope…_

 _Todavía con el teléfono entre las manos no sabía qué hacer. Podía volver a darle y entonces la notificación desaparecería. Pero, ¿y si la había visto? Frunció el ceño. No era probable que pudiera saber que era él… ¿verdad? Aunque, claro, ¿qué tendría de raro que le hubiera dado a que le gustaba una fotografía de ella?_

 _¿Y si ponía el perfil privado y así cuando viera la notificación no tenía forma de saber que había sido él? Podría llegar a darse cuenta de que era él por culpa de Takeru, pero… Su hermano estaba en otro continente, podría intentarlo…_

 _\- Soy idiota… - acabó por decir._

 _\- Ya… Eso ya lo sabía._

 _Chasqueó la lengua, poniéndose en pie y guardando de nuevo el teléfono en su bolsillo. ¿Y qué si lo veía? Le daba exactamente igual. A esas alturas de su vida, lo único que le importaba era lo que tenía por delante, no lo había dejado tiempo atrás._

 _\- ¡Eh! ¡Espérame! – notando como echaba a andar sin esperarlo, Gabumon, empezó a correr detrás de él-. ¡Yamato!_

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** dos adultos profesionales en el tema de comportarse como tales, sí, sí jajajaja está claro que a cada cual más. Pueden ponerse a competir para ver quien de los dos es más desastroso en esa funcionalidad porque entre Sora con humor de perros y el rubio casi que agradeciendo irse a Marte y pensándose el quedarse allí y no volver, pues oye, tal para cual jajaja

Y la parejita pues nada, ellos con pasito lento. Que Andrew es un cortado y Haru seguro que de aquella era fácilmente impresionable y claro, si ese trabaja en ocasiones con su jefa pues le daría vergüencita. Y a saber cuanto tiempo le llevó a Haru descubrir que Sora en realidad es un amor, que simplemente es el rubio ese que de aquella la estresaba mucho jajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** jajajajaja pues mira, oye, lo mismo le acabó pasando a Sora jajajajaja Yo es que tengo sueños más tristes, con decirte que ayer soñé que les estaba gritando a mis alumnos por no haber hecho lo que les había mandado... pero bueno, por norma general nunca me acuerdo de lo que sueño. A la pobre Sora seguro que este sueño no se le olvidó, no. Si eso cuando lo vivió en directo, que decidió que se quedaba con la realidad y no con lo que pasaba en su cabeza cuando dormía.

Lo de enseñar cómo conocieron a Haru fue la excusa perfecta para meterme en esta línea temporal y trastear. Si es que me estuve riendo una mañana yo sola imaginándome el capítulo de ayer y este, así que nada, hay que aprovechar para ir dando más fondo a las cosas.

¡Un beso!


	204. Cállate

_Apoyado en la pared, Taichi estaba nervioso. Apenas estaba empezando a verse de forma más seria con su compañera de trabajo y sin duda, aquel era un momento importante. Le tenía el suficiente aprecio a Sora como para que le importara mucho lo que ella pudiera pensar sobre Koemi… Y la pelirroja no terminaba de llegar._

 _\- Debe de haber tenido problemas en el trabajo – acabó por decir, mirando hacia la castaña que lo acompañaba._

 _\- Taichi… Apenas pasa de la hora a la que hemos quedado con ella, no te preocupes._

 _Sonrió ligeramente, no queriendo decir nada más. Sabía que Sora siempre llegaba primero que el resto de la gente, de manera que le extrañaba no tenerla ya con ellos. Girando la cabeza hacia la calle principal, pudo verla aparecer al girar la esquina._

 _\- Disculpad… El tráfico… - fue su saludo._

 _\- ¿Tráfico? Pero si trabajas aquí al lado… - arqueó una ceja, observándola._

 _\- Ya, pero vengo del aeropuerto… ¿Y qué más te da a ti? - negó con la cabeza antes de mirar hacia Koemi-. Hola… Lamento el retrasado. Encantada de conocerte por fin, soy Sora._

 _La otra mujer se había quedado observándola detenidamente desde el momento en el que había aparecido. De todo el grupo de amigos que sabía que tenía Taichi, aquella era de la que más le había hablado con el paso del tiempo… Había visto fotografías de ella, era imposible no hacerlo. Aparecía en casi todas las que había visto de Taichi desde que lo había conocido._

 _\- Encantada – sonrió-. Creo que ya iba siendo hora que nos presentara…_

 _\- Bueno, porque lo he amenazado yo, no te vayas a pensar – hizo que sonara a broma aunque era totalmente real-. Me alegro de haber tenido por fin oportunidad de hacerlo._

 _En el momento en el que habían echado a andar, Taichi finalmente se había quedado mirando hacia su amiga, sin poder evitar notar que la cara que traía no era precisamente la mejor que le había visto en sus últimos tiempos._

 _\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó al final._

 _\- Sí… - sonrió de manera forzada-. No te preocupes. Vengo de dejar a un amigo en el aeropuerto…_

 _\- ¿Amigo? ¿Ya le estás poniendo los cuernos al pobrecito médico otra vez? – se rió-. ¿Dónde te lo has dejado?_

 _\- De guardia… - mintió de nuevo, había prefería no decirle que si quería venir con ellos._

 _\- De guardia… Entre tú trabajando a todas horas y él de guardia todo el día vais a durar menos que…_

 _\- Que tu integridad como termines esa frase, ¿queda claro?_

 _Sin poder evitarlo, Koemi se había quedado observando la escena. No tenía demasiado claro de lo que estaban hablando, pero la dinámica que tenían hizo que con el último comentario se echara a reír._

* * *

 **En la actualidad...**

* * *

Sora estaba riéndose, mirando hacia Andrew, el cual había dejado los brazos cruzados y la vista hacia la otra punta del salón de la casa.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué? Estás tú precisamente guapa para reírte de mí por esa temporada…

\- Tal para cual… Lo mejor es que yo solo pensaba que al final mi supervisora de las prácticas era bipolar y que el que se dedicaba a rodarla se pasaba más tiempo lejos de la ciudad que en ella… - riéndose también de él, Haru se giró para poder mirarlo de frene.

\- Eh, al menos lo mío tenía un poco más de fundamento. Lo de Andrew es la tontería de todos los dias que si nos sale más cortado no nace – mirando a su amigo desde allí, usando a Yamato como apoyo, no pudo evitar volver a reírse con las caras que estaba poniendo.

\- Mira, vosotros dos mejor os dedicabais a jugar de nuevo con las redes sociales a ver quién hacía más el quinceañero con ellas y dejáis de meteros conmigo… - entretenido, a pesar de todo, intentó poner gesto ofendido.

\- A mí no me metas, que contra mí no tenéis pruebas. No había testigos conmigo en aquella época y podría decir que lo hacía intencionadamente.

\- Hmm… - Sora lo observó unos segundos-. Creo que me creería antes que Taichi no tiene hambre y rechazara algo de cena…

\- ¿Puedo defenderme de esa acusación o me vas a mandar a dormir al sofá?

\- Podría mandarte a dormir al sofá, tranquilo…

Haru observó al matrimonio, daba igual el tiempo que pasara, le gustaba hacerlo. Ella no los había conocido en sus malos tiempos, pero le gustaban mucho como pareja, no lo podía evitar. Dándose cuenta de la hora que era, se quedó mirando de forma más directa hacia Sora.

\- ¿Y tú no tienes sueño?

\- Haru… ¿cuándo no tengo sueño yo? – divertida, acabó por encogerse de hombros.

\- Pues… ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos y os dejemos en paz – miró hacia Andrew-. ¿No?

\- Sí, podemos dejar a la futura madre que se vaya a descansar, que no son horas para que ella esté levantada… - sonriendo, acabó por mirar hacia Yamato-. ¿Disfrutando de lo que te queda de que tenga que hacer algo de caso cuando se la manda a descansar o a la cama temprano?

\- Si te contesto a eso también es posible que acabe durmiendo en el sofá, así que te dejo interpretarlo a tu gusto…

\- Me sirve – poniéndose en pie finalmente, fue a recoger las cosas que tenían en la puerta, acercándoselas así a Haru.

Yamato hizo lo mismo que él, yendo a dejar algunas cosas a la mesa, esperando ya para acompañarlos hacia la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que Sora se quería poner en pie, acercándose hasta ella para tenderle la mano para ayudarla.

\- Espero que la próxima vez que vengáis de visita sea para hablarme de fechas… - aceptando la ayuda de su marido, se quedó a su lado cuando lo consiguió. Cada vez se movía con más dificultad a medida que pasaban los días-. ¿Queda claro? Y… a ti, Haru…. quizás quiera verte un día de la semana que viene a solas.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Para qué?

\- La semana que viene hablamos… - sonriendo de forma ligeramente ladeada, se apoyó del todo contra Yamato, acabando por reprimir un ligero bostezo.

\- Lo que tú digas… - dándose cuenta del bostezo de ella, terminó por abrocharse la chaqueta-. Pues… nosotros nos vamos ya, ¿necesitáis cualquier cosa?

\- No, tranquila – el rubio negó con la cabeza-. Pero gracias igualmente.

\- Uy sí, ahora me da las gracias… - caminó hacia la puerta, esperando que Andrew la siguiera-. Ya nos sabemos el camino, tú entretente en ayudarla a subir hasta la habitación… que eso seguro que se te da muy bien.

Sonrió hacia sus amigos de a modo de despedida, dejando que se fueran, sin necesidad de tener que acompañarlos. Sin duda Haru conocía bien el camino. Despidiéndose de ellos dos todavía con un gesto de la mano, acabó por girarse hacia Yamato, observándolo unos segundos.

\- ¿Dónde se han metido estos dos elementos ya?

\- Durmiendo creo, ¿por qué?

\- Porque creo que los voy a imitar… - sonrió, señalando hacia las escaleras con la cabeza-. Y no quiero oír ni media palabra de que te quedas a recoger y ya subes luego.

\- ¿Me lo tengo que tomar como una orden? – girándose hacia ella, sonrió.

\- Sí… ¿Has hecho ya el grupo ese que Hideki te dijo que hicieras? Porque me parece a mí que son los únicos que van a hacerte caso…

\- ¿Desde cuándo exactamente eres tan mala? – no poniendo pegas en lo que ella le había dicho, fue con ella, subiendo a su vez los escalones a sabiendas de lo que le costaba hacerlo a aquellas alturas-. Vamos a tener que acabar bajando el colchón para que no tengas que dar tanta vuelta ¿eh?

Le contestó riéndose mientras que continuaba subiendo los escalones. En el fondo no era tan mala idea lo que él decía, pero por el momento prefería concentrarse en terminar de subir las escaleras. Teniendo confianza más que de sobra con los que habían estado con ellos hasta entonces ella ya estaba con el pijama puesto, de manera que cuando llegó a la cama se sentó.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Pues… sí – dijo-. Lo que pasa es que ahora a la que le pesa todo es a mí. Voy a quitarle el puesto a Gabumon…

\- Bueno, que no se entere, pero a ti sí que no tengo problema de subirte las veces que te haga falta – sonrió, observándola tranquilo al ver que la cara que ella había puesto simplemente se debía a aquello.

\- No se lo diré, puedes estar tranquilo – riéndose, simplemente se dedicó a observarlo mientras que empezaba a revolver por la habitación para cambiarse.

No pudo evitar dejar la vista sobre Yamato mientras que se iba cambiando de ropa, posiblemente completamente ajeno a que estuviera siendo observado. La idea que se formó en su cabeza no la sorprendió ni lo más mínimo, simplemente arrugando la nariz en una pequeña mueca que no tardó en ser descubierta por él cuando sacó la cabeza de dentro de la camiseta del pijama.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Estás bien con que no hayamos podido volver a estar juntos desde lo que me pasó?

Las cejas de él se arquearon en un gesto de sorpresa, quedándose mirando hacia Sora sin haber podido ver venir aquella pregunta de ninguna de las maneras.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso ahora?

\- Pues… No lo sé. No he podido evitar pensarlo mientras que te estabas cambiando… Hace ya… bastantes días que por mi culpa no podemos hacer nada.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien con ello? – aquella vez fue capaz de adivinar el verdadero motivo de la preguntan, quedándose mirando hacia ella.

\- No, ni lo más remoto… Y no es solo ahora, sino que todavía me queda otro mes hasta que la niña venga y luego… Prefiero no saberlo. Así que no, no estoy bien con ello – cruzó los brazos sobre el cojín que había dejado sobre sus piernas.

\- Pues contando que la mayoría de las veces el que ni siquiera hace por llegar hasta la habitación soy yo, no creo que hace falta que te responda a esa pregunta. Pero… ¿y qué? Sabemos los dos por lo que es, Sora… Y ya está, no hay nada que se pueda hacer más que aguantarse.

Aprovechó unos segundos para terminar de colocarse bien la ropa de pijama antes de ir a sentarse hasta donde ella estaba.

\- Además, con lo que te cansas tú últimamente y lo que te cuenta moverte con normalidad no creo yo que se nos fuera a dar demasiado bien – alargó la mano para dar un ligero golpecito con su dedo en la punta de la nariz.

\- Ya… pero… Eso es estos días… - se encogió de hombros.

La última vez que me fui, fueron unos cuantos meses de seguido sin tan siquiera poder vernos, yo creo que no va a ser tan terrible esto, ¿no?

\- No es tan terrible… Seguro que ya lo sabías, pero no solo te quiero para esos temas… - acabó por sonreír bromeando ligeramente -, pero eso era diferente. Serán mis hormonas que cada día están más locas, no lo sé ya, pero se me hace más complicado tenerte cerca a sabiendas de que no podemos hacer nada que a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Le digo a Hideki que si no tiene donde colarme un par de meses? – al igual que ella, acabó por bromear también-. Entiendo perfectamente lo que me estás diciendo – asintió- y… casi que hasta lo comparto. Pero mantengo lo que te he dicho antes, ¿y qué otra cosa podemos hacer? – se quedó mirándola unos segundos-. Vale, mentira, se me ocurren algunas cosas que seguramente ayudarían, pero… - ya que estaban hablando de ello, mejor hacerlo con todas las cartas encima de la mesa – por dado que ni de casualidad es lo mismo, no creo que sean la mejor de las alternativas.

Sora levantó la vista hacia él, entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo, pero teniendo que mirarlo con expresión de duda. Ladeó poco a poco la cabeza hasta quedarse mirándolo desde ese ángulo.

\- ¿Qué? – dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, la miró interrogante.

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

\- Sí… ¿Qué? No me mires, así. Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no es lo mismo y creo que lo sabes más que de sobra. Sin ti, no es lo mismo. Y haz el favor de decir que es por tu culpa que sabes tan bien como yo que nadie tiene la culpa de esto.

\- Yo no estoy hablando de "sin mí" – sonrió, delatando la idea que hacía unos segundos había aparecido en su cabeza, ampliando más el gesto al ver la cara de no entender nada de él-. No me mires así que sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando – le sonrió de forma mucho más directa antes de ponerse en pie con cuidado.

\- Yo creo que no… - se dedicó a vigilar sus movimientos confuso, sin entender muy bien lo que ella parecía querer decirle, notando como claramente cerraba la puerta por dentro-. ¿Sora? Ya sabes que nos han dicho que es peligroso y…

\- Yamato… en ocasiones me pregunto cómo te las has arreglado para llegar a semejante puesto de trabajo, porque, cuando quieres… No puede funcionarte más despacio la cabeza…

Volvió a reírse antes de acercarse hasta donde se había quedado sentado, observándolo más de cerca antes de dejar las manos en sus hombros unos segundos solo para acabar obligándolo a irse más hacia atrás.

\- Creo que todavía no te has enterado de lo que te estoy diciendo, ¿a que no?

\- Empiezo a pensar que no… - la sonrisa que ella le dedicó a modo de respuesta confirmó que su hilo de pensamientos iba por un camino muy diferente al suyo.

\- Exacto… Yo simplemente me estoy ofreciendo a ser parte de la solución.

Dándose cuenta por fin de lo que estaba pasando, no pudo evitar arquear ambas cejas en gesto de sorpresa. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquellas fueran las intenciones de ella, incluso sin llegar a darse cuenta de que se le había acercado más, quedándose a su lado completamente.

\- Sora…

\- ¿Sora qué? Venga… Ahora intenta convencerme de que no quieres – podía imaginarse lo que iba a escuchar a continuación, a aquellas alturas, lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

\- Pero es que no me parece justo que luego tú no… Tú no…

\- ¿Yo no qué? Te lo estoy diciendo yo, no me has pedido nada…

\- Ya, pero no es justo – podía notar cómo se le aceleraba el pulso sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo-. ¿Y tú qué?

\- Yamato… Cállate de una vez – le soltó justo antes de acabar por inclinarse hacia él y asegurarse de que no habría la boca justo regalándole un beso.

* * *

\- Yamato… Cállate de una vez.

Sora estaba sentada en la terraza, aprovechando el día de sol que se había quedado y que la temperatura era agradable. Tenía el espacio más que suficiente como para poder apoderarse de unos cuantos cojines y acomodarse para dormitar allí sin que el calor sofocante que hacía en el interior de la casa la molestara.

\- ¿He dicho algo? – protestó él de la que había subido a recoger algunas cosas.

\- Cállate… Dime lo que quieras, pero mándamelo por mensaje si quieres… Cada vez que hablas se mueve… Por favor… Que yo solo quiero dormir en paz en un rato.

La cara de él no tuvo precio. Primero confuso, y después, con una mezcla entre divertido y apenado por ella asintió. Le hacía gracia el hecho de que Aiko se moviera cuando llevaba un rato alejado de ellas o cuando llegaba del trabajo, pero entendía perfectamente que Sora le pidiera que no dijera nada.

Riéndose, asintió antes de girarse y seguir con lo que estaba, teniendo que acudir a una reunión por la tarde aquel día. Se acercó hacia la mesa que había en la habitación, cogiendo papel y bolígrafo antes de escribir algo en él y entretenerse unos segundos en hacer un pequeño avión de papel que lanzarle a ella desde la puerta de la terraza.

Llamando su atención de nuevo de esa forma para que abriera los ojos, se despidió de ella con un gesto y le indicó que se iba ya.

\- Te veo por la noche – dijo Sora antes de estirar el papel, empezando a reírse por lo que estaba escrito en él-. Qué tonto sabes ser cuando quieres…

" _Prefiero que me mandes callar de otras formas"_

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno, llego, tarde, pero llego jajajaja Que es que claro, una se lía y luego pasa lo que pasa y mira qué horas son hoy y yo recién llegada a casa con alerta por nieves rondándonos.

Pobrecito rubio, es que el pobre tropezó. Que ojo, lo tenía muy bien disimulado todo si no fuera porque una silueta conocida se le coló en la foto y a ella le fue estúpidamente sencillo darse cuenta de quien era, lo tenía demasiado visto. Y claro, es que tampoco era el mejor de los momentos... Menos mal que le presentaron a Koemi poco después y así tuvo sus neuronas entretenidas y no empeoró la cosa jajaja.

Y ahora... el rubio que se calle un rato y deje de "protestar" que no engaña a nadie cofcofcof.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** jajajaja es una aplicación diseñada especialmente para patosos stalkeadores jajajaja Lo más divertido es cuando luego borran el like como si no hubiera pasado nada y todos tan tranquilos... Como si no quedara la notificación ni nada jajajajaja Ese fin de semana la pobre Sora seguro que lo llevó muy mal. Se debió de meter cafeína en vena para no dormir en todas las noches por si acaso la traicionaban no durmiendo sola.

Pobrecita tortuguita, no me la compares con mis monstruitos, que ya te digo yo que son una pesadilla de las malas. Tan pesadilla son que hoy uno de los profesores no quiso saber más de ellos y me los endosó a mí y huyó toda la hora jajajaja

¡Un beso!


	205. Skytree

Sora estaba sentada en la habitación, distraída. Hacía rato que se había ido a la ducha y se había empezado a cambiar de ropa. Sabía que era una tontería estar nerviosa pero había salido tan pocas veces de casa de noche en los últimos tiempos que ni siquiera sabía lo que ponerse.

Tenía puesto su kimono por encima, divertida por el hecho de que apenas cerrara en torno a su cintura en aquellas fechas ya, mientras que miraba desde allí la ropa que tenía tirada encima de la cama.

\- Pero… a ver… ¿qué me pongo?

No estaba hablando sola, sentados entre los cojines estaban los dos digimon, observándola con cara de estar a punto de perder la paciencia. Realmente llevaba un buen rato dándole vueltas a lo que se ponía y a lo que no y empezaba a estresarlos.

\- Ponte lo que quieras, si Yamato va a mirarte con cara de tonto igual – poniendo los ojos en blanco, Gabumon acabó por dejarse caer entre todos los cojines, quedando así tumbado y ajeno a la conversación.

\- Tiene razón – secundó Biyomon antes de alzar el vuelo e ir hasta ella, mirando desde su lado la ropa, imaginando el gesto que tenía puesto la pelirroja antes de señalarle hacia uno de ellos.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Es con el que más cómoda has dicho que estás. ¡Venga! ¡Ponte a vestirte o todavía va a llegar del trabajo y te va a pillar en pijama!

\- Y le dirá que por él puede ir así porque le gusta de cualquier forma – dejando caer el cojín que tenía en las manos encima de su cabeza, Gabumon no pudo evitar el comentario.

Teniendo que reírse de las palabras del digimon a sabiendas que eran totalmente ciertas, Sora asintió cogiendo el vestido blanco que tenía encima de la cama y yéndose hacia el baño para terminar de cambiarse de ropa. En aquella última temporada, se estaba aprovechando del cálido clima que tenían, usando vestidos cada vez que salía de casa para que nada la molestara. Aquel era uno de sus favoritos y ni siquiera lo había podido estrenar todavía. Seguramente lo arreglara cuando tuviera a Aiko con ella para que le siguiera sirviendo después.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, dándose cuenta de que estaba todo demasiado cerca ya. Quizás aquel día estuviera de mejor humor que otros por la fecha que era, pero estaba especialmente contenta. Dejando el kimono colgado en la percha del baño, empezó a cambiarse, acabando por ponerse el vestido y echarse un vistazo en el espejo.

Había tenido miedo de pasar por la fase en la que había visto a algunas de sus amigas, en las que se encontraban tan incómodas con la situación que lo único que habían conseguido era verse a sí mismas como si se hubieran tragado un balón. A ella le gustaba, sabía lo que significaba y si ya le había hecho ilusión cuando se notó por primera vez la curvita, ahora después del susto que se había llevado, no podía verla con mejores ojos.

Posó las manos sobe la tela del vestido, ayudándose a que se marcara más antes de ampliar algo más su sonrisa y dejar de perder el tiempo, empezando a arreglarse para que cuando Yamato llegara solo tuvieran que irse a no ser que él quisiera cambiarse de ropa por comodidad.

Fue directa hacia su mesa, de nuevo, sacando sus cosas y empezando a arreglarse, asegurándose de que el colgante que él le había regalado en París quedara bien a la vista en su cuello antes de empezar a peinarse.

Abriendo la puerta de casa, Yamato se tomó unos segundos para coger aire. Estaba cansado. Aquel día había tenido demasiado trabajo por delante, pero, no tenía opciones de quedarse en casa. Ni siquiera lo consideraba como una opción, cansado o no, le hacía demasiada ilusión haber llegado a aquella fecha. Así que pensaba aguantarse todo lo que hiciera falta.

Colgó la chaqueta, dejando el calzado en la puerta antes de girarse y frenar de golpe.

\- Buh.

Se encontró de frente con Sora, la cual le estaba sonriendo a escasa distancia de él y a la que no había sentido acercarse.

\- ¿De dónde sales tú ahora?

\- Ah… he aprendido a teletransportarme – sonriendo aún más, no tardó en dar un par de pasos rápidos hacia él para sin darle tiempo a esperar, echarle los brazos al cuello para saludarlo con un beso.

\- Vale.. Vale… - dijo cuando se separó, haciendo tenido cuidado de no perder el equilibrio ante su gesto dejando las manos apoyadas en su cintura-. Ya veo que estás de buen humor hoy…

\- ¿Sabes cuánto llevamos sin salir a cenar fuera?

Se rio con la pregunta de ella. Debería de haberlo supuesto, pero no había tenido tiempo en todo el día para ponerse a pensar en ello. Posiblemente solo por verla así de contenta ante la idea de no quedarse en casa le sirviera como motivación para olvidarse de lo cansado que pudiera estar. Si para encima tenía en cuenta que estaban celebrando que un día como aquel un año atrás se habían dado el tan esperado "sí, quiero"…

\- ¿Ya estás lista? – preguntó, sin soltarla todavía.

\- Desde hace un rato – asintió.

\- ¿Te importa si me cambio? Es solo un momento.

Entretenido, vio cómo asentía antes de soltarla e irse directo a coger algo de ropa al vestidor, subiendo a las carreras a la habitación. Sora se quedó siguiendo sus movimientos, no tardando en tener que reírse al sentirlo al protestar por el susto que le había dado su compañero. Hasta donde ella sabía se había quedado perdido entre todos los cojines y no parecía tener demasiada intención de moverse de allí.

No tardó en volver a bajar, terminando de abrocharse los botones de la camisa que se había puesto antes de llegar hasta donde ella, observándola.

\- ¿Qué chaqueta cojo?

\- ¿Me lo estás preguntando a mí?

\- Hmmm no sé, hasta dónde yo estaba enterado tengo en casa a una famosa diseñado de moda. Yo creo que puedo usarla para estas cosas…

\- Ya, ya… Lo que te pasa es que no quieres pensar qué te pones – mordiéndose el labio antes de sonreír, salió con paso rápido hacia el vestidor para traerla una chaqueta.

La siguió con la mirada, dándose cuenta de cómo iba vestida. No había prestado atención a ese detalle hasta aquel momento, no le solía merecer la pena porque seguía manteniendo que incluso cuando se levantaba por la mañana con un mechón del pelo apuntando para un lado y otro para otro le parecía que estaba preciosa, así que, realmente, podría estar en pijama que no tendría ni la más mínima queja.

\- Yo creo que esta te puede ir ben – salió hablando casi que consigo misma al cabo de un par de minutos.

\- ¿Ese vestido de dónde lo has sacado? No te lo conocía… - realmente, le daba igual la chaqueta que le hubiera traído, simplemente alargó la mano para cogerla él.

\- Claro que no… Lo tenía guardado para cuando lo pudiera usar y no creo que te tenga que explicar a lo que me he dedicado esta última temporada – se encogió de hombros.

\- Me gusta – comentó, poniéndose la ropa de abrigo por encima.

\- ¿La chaqueta? Sí, claro, eso espero porque esa te la has comprado tú así que… Ah – frenó sus palabras al darse cuenta de la mirada que le estaba lanzando. Sonrió, alejándose ligeramente de él para que la pudiera observar mejor-. ¿Sí?

\- Mucho – le gustaba verla de tan buen humor, hacía una temporada que no la veía así-. ¿Vamos entonces?

\- Vamos…

\- ¿Tú no vas a coger chaqueta?

\- Tengo un pañuelo en el bolso…

\- Sora… estamos a finales de abril no en pleno agosto…

\- Ya, pero… Yo tengo calor, y…

\- Y si te entra el frío tienes un rubio tonto al que robarle la chaqueta – rodeó con su brazo su cintura-. Anda, vamos o todavía se nos va a hacer tarde para la hora de la cena.

Sonrió a modo de respuesta, asintiendo antes de asegurarse de que había metido sus cosas en el bolso antes de salir al lado de Yamato. No tenía demasiado claro a dónde iban, había dejado que él eligiera. Era uno de sus entretenimientos cuando estaban simplemente haciendo el vago por casa, quedarse mirando las caras que iba poniendo el chico cuando estaba buscando algo por internet e iba encontrando las diferentes opciones.

Aquella había sido una de esas veces en las que no había conseguido sonsacarle a dónde iban, de manera que simplemente se iba dejando guiar. No pudo evitar observarlo de reojo mientras tanto, dándose cuenta de que tenía cara de estar cansado.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy? – preguntó.

\- Bien, aunque no hemos parado desde primera hora – se giró, observándola mientras que continuaban su camino -. Y aparte de haberme pasado toda la mañana con los cuatro elementos del grupo ahora y luego el resto de la tarde he tenido que estar aguantando reuniones. Una maravilla…

\- Se te nota – asintió, dedicándose unos segundos a buscar la mano de él para enlazar sus dedos con los suyos mientras que caminaban.

Dándose cuenta, bajó la vista hacia ella, sonriéndole antes de apretar ligeramente su mano unos segundos.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Pues… me he pasado toda la tarde revoloteando por casa pensando a ver qué me ponía... No lo tenía demasiado claro. Creo que he llegado a desesperar a los pobrecitos de lo digimon…

Mirándola por el comentario no pudo evitar más que reírse al notar su gesto, casi como si estuviera confesando algún tipo de travesura. Levantó la vista hacia él, dándose cuenta de que se reía de ella, arrugando ligeramente la nariz.

\- ¿Qué? Llevamos sin salir de noche a ningún sitio mucho… Me hacía ilusión.

\- Ah, qué bonito… osea que todo esto es por salir de casa de noche – fingió ofenderse, mirándola de reojo con una ceja arqueada.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando… - comentó, mirando hacia otro lado unos segundos antes de volver a enfocarlo-. Por la mañana estuve contestando unos correos que tenía y terminando del todo el diseño del vestido de Haru.

\- ¿Ya está?

\- Ya está… Bueno, espero. Porque como esos dos todavía no han sido capaces de decirme una fecha lo mismo me encuentro con que alguien va a pasar mucho frío…

\- Ni que tú hubieras tenido mucho más abrigo por llevar manga larga…

\- Ya, ahora intenta colarme que es que la espalda al descubierto era un problema, venga…

\- ¿Yo? Jamás. Pero me refería a que esas mangas que tenías duro que te quitaran mucho frío precisamente – y era totalmente cierto, que no intentara convencerlo de lo contrario-. No se te ocurra decirle a tu versión en miniatura que me he metido con el vestido, que aparte de que no lo he hecho, te quedas viuda antes de que te des cuenta… Y mira tú qué panorama.

\- Uf… Ya te digo. Que eso de viuda me haría pareces muy mayor, quita quita… - sonrió ampliamente. Se notaba que estaba de excelente humor-. ¿A dónde me llevas? – volvió a insistir.

\- No te lo voy a decir – sonrió, girándose hacia ella cuando por fin llegaron hasta el ascensor.

\- Anda… ¿qué más te da?

\- Nada de nada – marcó la tecla del garaje-. Además, si tenías gana solo de salir de noche de casa seguro que te da igual a dónde vayamos, ¿no? – una vez que se cerraron las puertas se quedó mirando para ella habiéndola soltado antes de cruzarse de brazos.

\- Bah – chasqueó la lengua ligeramente-. ¿No me vas a dar ni siquiera una pista?

\- Vamos cerca de Skytree.

\- ¿Skytree? ¿La otra torre?

\- Sí, así que intenta no tener tentaciones de tirar nada abajo… Que nos conocemos…

La respuesta que obtuvo de ella fue ver como poco a poco se le entrecerraban los ojos lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa.

\- El año que viene… te vas de aniversario con Taichi, que con él haces más años que conmigo…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** yo creo que ellos evalúan más otras capacidades, sí, lo de la inteligencia emocional y de su diario vamos a dejarla aparte porque está visto que el rubio entonces no habría ido ni a la esquina de la calle - y capaz de perderse llegando a ella -. Que ya hemos visto que lo suyo con las indirectas e incluso con las directas no es una relación estable jajajaaja

Pobrecita Sora, ahora que ha encontrado uno de los motivos que hace que Aiko se le mueva más de la cuenta en la barriguita sabe como arreglarlo si de verdad está intentando dormir. Que el rubio calladito a veces está más guapo y esa, sin duda, era una de esas veces. Independientemente de las veces que le haya dicho que cierre el pico la noche anterior cofcofcof.

Se nos van de primer aniversario por fin estos dos, a ver qué tal les va. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** jajaja me pensé haber escrito algo del fin de semana de Sora y Ryo, pero venga pobrecito él, que aunque me iba a haber reído muchísimo de las paranoias de Sora en su punto máximo de esplendor, el pobre no se merecía que dejara pruebas escritas de cómo su pareja echaba a correr si se le acercaba con la mayor paranoia de su vida jajajaja Haru tiene que saberlo evidentemente, no es la primera vez que la ve hacerlo, otra cosa es lo que dices tú, que sus neuronas parpadeen a ratitos como las de cierto rubio que no es capaz de verle las intenciones a la pelirroja.

Un fin de semana de clima de nieve y lluvia asqueroso, pero bueno, puede ser usado como excusa para hacer el vago en casa de seguido una vez que haga los recados pendientes de la semana xD ¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** bueno, ha sido una conspiración del mal. Ya sabes que los comentarios tengo que darle yo que se publiquen cuando me los hace un guest, y normalmente me avisa cuando me llegan. Ayer lo que pasó fue que el mail no me llegó así que te ignoré deliberadamente porque no sabía que había comentario jajaajaja Y cuando hoy por la mañana vi el aviso de la review de anoche, ¡puf, sorpresa! Jajajaja

Jajajajaja mira, yo de las redes, por suerte, me he librado por el momento. Me tiene pasado al revés y que para encima me haya pillado con el móvil en la mano y haber podido ver la jugada de ver aparecer el like y luego verlo desaparecer. Y me reí mucho, mucho jajajaja Lo que hice fue darle a seguir luego al listo de turno jajajajajajaja Yo riéndome maléficamente con la supermaldad de la semana sentada sola en la playa.

Ryo el pobre estoy segura que de haberme situado en otra línea temporal en la que apareciera de forma más activa hubiera sido un personaje que al final iba a acabar pensando que no se merecía que lo dejaran por culpa de cierto rubio. Cada vez que lo saco a paseo me quedo pensándolo y en las posibles situaciones en las que podría haberla liado de haber escogido otro contexto. Y a la vista de estos fb... jajajaja No quiero tentar a las neuronas a hacer el mal. Aproveché para explicar un poquito de Haru y Andrew con la excusa de los fb. Y sí, yo también creo que fue un poquito "flechazo" al menos en el sentido de "oh, pero mira qué mono/a", y luego lo que les costó jajaja Aunque yo creo que la diferencia de edad que se sacan especialmente en el momento en el que se conocen sí que hizo algo de peso.

Llegas a tiempo para el aniversario de la parejita, a ver por dónde nos salen estos dos que ya sabemos que juegan en otra liga en las ocasiones especiales para ellos. Y la cunita... bueno, Anna y yo tenemos la teoría de que los niñeros metieron a Agumon dentro - por el bien de la ciencia y de la nenita - antes de aceptar si era válida o no para su uso jajajaja

¡Bicos grandes vecina y abrígate que estamos de temporal asqueroso!

PD: ¿qué tal por Londres?


	206. No sé de lo que me estás hablando

\- Yamato… te lo digo de verdad, no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde estamos…

Se rio por lo bajo escuchando las protestas de ella. Realmente, no iban a ningún lugar complicado de reconocer, pero hasta dónde él sabía no tenía mucha pinta de que ella hubiera podido estar allí antes. Lo habría sabido ya que se había abierto hacía no demasiado tiempo todo aquello.

\- Pues… - sonrió de medio lado unos segundos, mirándola-. Te aguatas… ¿Quién fue la que me hizo estar igual un vuelo de veinte horas? Pues ahora no te quejes por veinte minutos de espera.

Abrió la boca para contestarle, acabando por cerrarla con una ligera mueca antes de cruzarse de brazos y continuar caminando detrás de él. Ese comportamiento no pudo más que divertir a Yamato, quien acabó por pasar un brazo en torno a sus hombros, acercándosela avanzando todavía.

Hacía ya algunos minutos que habían llegado a su destino y ahora simplemente estaban saliendo de las plantas inferiores que hacían las funciones de aparcamiento, pudiendo así poder a ver como aparecían algunas de las primeras indicaciones con el nombre del lugar al que iban.

\- Te estás aprovechando de que casi no estoy saliendo del barrio esta temporada…

\- Totalmente cierto – amplió más la sonrisa-. Y no pienso decirte a dónde vamos hasta que lleguemos.

\- Traidor… - murmuró, no tardando en aprovecharse de que no había retirado el brazo de dónde lo tenía para dejar el suyo apoyado tras la espalda de él, sin importarle demasiado que hubiera más gente allá por dónde iban.

Dándose cuenta del gesto de la pelirroja inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para terminar por dejar un beso en su cabello continuando con el camino hasta que finalmente el cartel que apareció delante de ellos dos fue demasiado evidente.

\- Oh – pudo escuchar no demasiado después entendiendo que por fin lo había visto-. ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué? – bajó la vista hacia ella.

\- Pues… no se me había ocurrido – la sorpresa estaba dibujada en su cara-. Leí algo en una revista hace unos meses pero no había prestado demasiada atención a esto…

\- Lo suponía… Muy bonito, debería de darte vergüenza estar conmigo y no hacerle nada de caso a todo esto…

\- Cuidado… "estar contigo"... Pues ya ves lo poco que me gusta hacerte la pelota…

\- Sí, eso también lo suponía, tranquila… - negó con la cabeza-. Ya veremos si te hago cambiar de idea hoy o no…

\- Eso ha sonado a que tú sabes algo que yo no – acabó por decir, dándose cuenta de las caras que estaba poniendo el rubio.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a saber algo que tú no?

\- Por eso mismo… - entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente acabó por dejarse guiar simplemente, curiosa.

\- Ya veremos si consigo hacerte cambiar de opinión hoy – acabó por decir.

Estaba casi segura de que no había desbloqueado todo lo que había hecho en su momento en todas sus redes y buscadores para no tener que cruzarse nunca más con noticias relacionadas con el mundo de Yamato después de que apareciera en pantalla en el peor de los momentos años atrás.

No es que no le interesara nada de todo aquello, es que se había pasado demasiados años de su vida fingiendo que nada de todo aquello existía que era normal que aunque hubiera leído meses atrás la noticia de que uno de los mejores planetarios del mundo habría sus puertas en Tokio no lo había llegado a asociar con algo de su interés.

Se iba a fiar de lo que fuera que tramaba Yamato, había demostrado más que de sobra que se le daba bastante bien conspirar a sus espaldas y que ella tuviera que terminar por darle la razón, de manera que no dijo nada más.

\- Pero… si la entrada pone que es por allí, ¿no? – le señaló hacia un cartel que indicaba el lugar de acceso, viendo como negaba con la cabeza-. ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

\- Pues… porque esa no es nuestra entrada.

\- ¿Y por dónde se supone que…? – dejando que la cogiera de la mano para guiarla mejor lo miró sorprendida.

No contestó, continuando hasta que finalmente llegó a otra puerta, la cual parecía no poner nada, ni mucho menos estar ahí para estar usada por visitantes. A sabiendas de que se podía fiar de él no pudo evitar que el gesto de su cara fuera interrogante hasta que finalmente abrió dejándola pasar a ella primera.

\- ¿Te crees que dedicándome a lo que me dedico no puedo aprovechar para tener un poco de trato más preferente en lugares como estos? – confesó finalmente cuando cerró, colocándose tras ella.

El punto de entrada que habían utilizado no era el común para todos y aquello se explicaba simplemente por el hecho de que daba a otro punto situado por encima de los asientos normales, quedándose aislados del resto de gente.

\- Tenía otra idea mejor para esta noche, pero creo que la podremos dejar para más adelante cuando estemos en mejores fechas. Y antes de que me eches la bronca porque tienes hambre, luego tenemos reservada mesa para cenar aquí cerca.

Se rio cuando dijo lo de la comida, teniendo que decir que razón no le faltaba. Se adelantó unos pasos antes de observar desde allí el lugar, todavía sin nada que pudiera llamar su atención.

\- Yo creo que con la comida lo podemos arreglar… - bromeó justo cuando notó como la rodeaba con los brazos desde atrás.

Hacía ya tiempo que había estado dándole vueltas a qué hacer en aquella fecha y, cuando a primeros de mes se habían llevado el susto había dejado todas esas ideas de lado. No necesitaba buscarse una excusa para desaparecer unos días de la capital con Sora como el aniversario, pero evidentemente aquello tendría que esperar a que todo estuviera en orden de nuevo. Sonrió ligeramente cuando notó como se apoyaba hacia él, podando así su barbilla sobre su cabeza, aprovechándose de la -diferencia de alturas al haber dejado ella de lado los tacones.

\- A ver si con esto consigo hacerte cambiar de opinión – murmuró por lo bajo a sabiendas de que no necesitaba alzar demasiado la voz.

Había algo de trampa en todo aquello y era que, aunque él tampoco había estado allí, sí que se hacía una idea de lo que se iba a poder proyectar. Y no era el simple pase que hasta entonces se había podido ver allí, sino que parte de lo que se podía ver había sido recogido directamente en el último viaje que habían llevado a cabo hasta la superficie de Marte. Era parte de uno de los encargos de la sede central de Tokio que únicamente requería de la instalación de mejores sistemas de captura de imagen y, cuando finalmente se había enterado de que ya estaba listo para usar, simplemente había querido aprovechar la circunstancia, especialmente porque no había comentado ni media palabra de todo aquello con Sora.

Sonrió cuando se apagaron las luces, tirando ligeramente de ella para poder sentarse antes de que empezara, ayudándola a sabiendas de que le costaría más que en otras circunstancias, colocándose a su lado automáticamente, simplemente, esperando. Sin prestar atención a lo que pudieran o no proyectar, simplemente se dedicó a observar el gesto de ella, curioso, hasta ver cómo terminaba por girar la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes esto?

\- ¿Yo? No sé de lo que me estás hablando – sonriendo de medio lado, no dijo más, notando cómo de nuevo, la atención de ella era desviada hacia la cúpula.

Aquel gesto de ella, hizo que ampliara la sonrisa dándose cuenta de que había captado finalmente la atención de ella con todo aquello, únicamente volviendo a hacerle caso cuando se inclinó hacia él para dejar su cabeza en su hombro, acomodándose así. Guardó silencio durante el resto de la proyección hasta que las luces se encendieron de nuevo, entreteniéndose en acariciar con suavidad los dedos de ella tras haber entrelazado su mano con la de Sora.

* * *

Observó unos segundos a la pelirroja cuando tomó asiento en la mesa del restaurante, acabando por ir a tomar él asiento frente a ella. Estudiando sus gestos, como si no se los conociera ya de memoria, se acomodó.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿No pensabas decirme nada?

\- Pues… No… Tampoco lo consideré importante hasta que tuve que cambiar de planes para hoy – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿No lo consideraste importante? Perdona, don astronauta superimportante.

\- ¡Eh! – se rio por lo bajo-. No me pareció que fuera a ser información de tu interés, así que tampoco lo vi demasiado importante frente al hecho de tener que irnos otra vez meses fuera.

\- No… No es que no sea de mi interés. Ya te lo dije una vez… Simplemente estoy demasiado acostumbrada a no… estar pendiente de este tipo de cosas que se me olvida que existen.

\- Lo que yo te diga… Qué bonito… - intentó fingir la ofensa en su cara.

\- No protestes, que eso también es culpa tuya, así que menos quejas…

\- ¿Culpa mía?

\- Sí, ya te lo dije hace tiempo. Cuando te dije que había bloqueado toda la información era literal – sonrió, de una forma ligeramente traviesa-. No estaba demasiado por la labor de tener que verte la cara a cualquier hora del día cuando intentaba trabajar justo antes de que te fueras por primera vez. No bromeaba cuando te lo dije…

Las palabras de ella hicieron que empezara a reírse. No se acordaba de que se lo hubiera contado y ahora, escucharlo de nuevo solo pudo crear esa reacción en él, entretenido mientras que alargaba la mano para coger la carta.

\- Sí, sí, tú ríete… Pero… debo de reconocer que me ha gustado mucho – dijo la pelirroja finalmente-. Sobre todo sabiendo de donde ha salido.

\- Es la única forma que tengo de poder acercarte un poco más a lo que me dedico. Me… - con la mano libre, se la llevó al pelo, revolviéndoselo ligeramente – me hacía ilusión poder hacerlo, eso es todo…

Dándose cuenta del gesto de él, adivinó con facilidad que para decir aquellas palabras se había puesto ligeramente nervioso. Aquello la enterneció ya que aquellas alturas no debería de ser así. No debería de ponerse nervioso por algo así.

\- Gracias por compartirlo conmigo – alargando su mano, la posó sobre la de él cuando volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa.

Manteniendo la mirada de ella, giró la muñeca para así poder coger sus dedos unos segundos antes de dejarla escapar para que pudiera ver qué quería para cenar.

\- Aunque me sé de alguien a quien también vas a poder llevar dentro de no demasiado tiempo para poder enseñárselo – se quedó mirándolo, viendo como le cambiaba el gesto poco a poco ante aquellas palabras-. Y deja de poner esa cara, que va a venir el camarero y no vamos a saber todavía qué pedir…

Negando con la cabeza no dijo nada, intentando centrarse en lo que se tenía que centrar y no en que ella tenía todavía la razón. Cuando había estado planeando aquello no había podido evitar pensar en que en algún momento podría llevar a Aiko con él y enseñarle aquello a ella también. Era curioso como aquel simple pensamiento dejaba en evidencia todo lo que había cambiado su vida desde hacía unos años hasta aquel momento.

\- ¿Qué vas a pedir? – disimuló lo que pasaba por su cabeza, centrando de nuevo su atención en Sora.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** es que la pobre mujer no es que no haya vuelto a salir de casa desde que salió del hospital pero que seguramente sí que no había vuelto a salir de noche. Si le sumas que para encima es una fecha importante y que no tenía ni idea de a dónde se la llevaban pues estaba dando más saltitos que el perrete cuando el digo la palabra premio.

Sí, el pobrecito rubio está bastante domesticado a estas alturas de su vida, pero él mientras que no le peguen sustos otra vez pues seguro que está totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que le rodea. Que él llegaba cansado de pasarse el día haciendo aviones de papel, pero oye, si tiene a cierta pelirroja casi que dando saltitos porque salen pues se le cambia el chip rápidamente. Y parece ser que sí que tenía algo pensado un poquito más allá de irse simplemente a cenar fuera de casa. Y ya los conocemos, seguro que tampoco se quedan tranquilitos así, no...

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** naah, es la página que está un poco especialita estos días con esos temas. Tampoco me avisa de cuando me llega algún PM a no ser que entre yo a mirarlo o me avisa como cuatro horas más tarde de que me haya llegado. Pero bueno, tiene sus épocas, no vamos a meternos con ella que luego se vuelve loca del todo y no me deja publicaros cositas.

Jajajajajajajaa ¿te imaginas? Ahí en medio de la cena un "cari, oye, que mira, no te asustes, pero viene la nena" jajajajaja ya que están pues que se los lleven a los dos al hospital una para la planta de maternidad y otro para cardiología. Pobrecito, le tengo algo más de aprecio al rubio que lo sepas jajajaja Y la idea del lugar al que han ido al final salió de que estaba el otro día tirada por ahí cotilleando las historias de instagram y me salió un artículo de Vogue justo diciéndome que habían inagurado el mejor planetario del mundo en Tokio, así que me reí sola y luego lo usé para mis intereses.

Sí, la lluvia no nos espanta ya. Estar de vacaciones y que te llueva es un must, yo al menos no me siento realizada. Tengo la teoría de que hasta me sigue la nube allá a dónde vaya... Pues me alegro de que te haya servido para desconectar que falta te hacía jajajaja Y las notas... Mientras que no te tarden como a mí que si un mes es lo legal antes de tener que ponerte el aprobado sí o sí me daban la nota a las tres semanas y pico. Una vez empecé a estudiar la recuperación por si acaso porque era una asignatura de mayo y la convocatoria extraordinaria era a primeros de junio... Jajajaja

¡Bicos grandes vecina!

PD: nieve todavía no, pero porque yo estoy el primera línea de costa. Pero creo que ya estamos incomunicados por algunos puertos para no variar. Ey, si me quedo otra vez incomunicada ahora que el aeropuerto casi ni funciona si os la lío gorda no tenéis cómo venir a por mí hmmm...


	207. To the moon and back

Yamato notó que Sora llevaba sin abrir la boca desde hacía unos minutos mientras que volvían de camino a casa. Girando ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella se dio cuenta rápidamente del motivo, viendo como, todavía con su chaqueta puesta por encima, se había quedado dormida en el asiento del copiloto.

Sonrió, devolviendo la mirada hacia el frente, continuando el camino hacia casa. No era demasiado tarde, pero no era de extrañar que hubiera acabado quedándose dormida. Solía irse a la cama mucho más temprano desde incluso antes del susto que se habían llevado y ahora que estaba menos acostumbrada a salir a todas horas, era totalmente comprensible.

Él también tenía ganas de llegar a casa, pero por motivos totalmente diferentes. Había esperado hasta a aquel día para poder enseñarle la habitación terminada. Sabía que no había estado cotilleando incluso cuando estaba sola en casa, simplemente se fiaba de ella, de manera que podía usarlo a modo de sorpresa. No había sido únicamente cosa de él, claro estaba, había contado con la ayuda de más gente, pero ya entraría en detalles después de ella la viera.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a su destino, se giró, quitándose el cinturón para poder hacerlo con más facilidad, observando a Sora unos segundos antes de reclamar su atención pasando su mano sobre su brazo.

\- Sora – no alzó demasiado la voz para aquello-. Despierta...

\- Hmm….

\- Venga… Que ya hemos llegado a casa – insistió, aprovechando para quitar las llaves y metérselas en el bolsillo antes de salir, yendo hacia la otra puerta para abrirla y volver a intentarlo desde el otro lado, inclinándose hacia ella-. Despierta, preciosa…

Se fijó en como poco a poco abría los ojos encontrándose totalmente desorientada hasta que lo enfocó a él de nuevo, quedándose adormilada todavía mirando hacia sus azules ojos antes de terminar por reaccionar.

\- ¿Me he quedado dormida?

\- Casi después de haberte sentado – sonrió, cogiendo la chaqueta cuando se la pasó, no tardando en tenderle la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó una vez que consiguió colocarse a su lado, aprovechando para alisar los pliegues del vestido antes de notar cómo le dejaba la chaqueta de nuevo, solo que posara encima de sus hombros otra vez.

\- Ya, vergüenza debería de darte – bromeó antes de dejar un ligero beso en su mejilla, aprovechando para cerrar la puerta y darle al botón de cierre con la llave-. Venga anda, que no sé yo si me las arreglaría bien para subirte si te me quedas dormida otra vez de pie, ¿eh?

Cortando el bostezo que tenía a medio hacer, acabó por reírse, mirando para Yamato y asintiendo, echando a caminar a su lado de camino hacia casa. Cuando llegaron hasta el ascensor y el rubio tocó la tecla para llamarlo, no pudo evitar abrazarlo desde la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Me ha gustado mucho la idea que has tenido de ir al planetario – murmuró, tomándose unos segundos antes de estirarse para poder alcanzar hasta su cuello, dejando un beso en él notando como cerraba sus manos en torno a las suyas.

\- Pienso reciclar mis planes para cuando puedas hacer vida totalmente normal, avisada estás – cerró los ojos los segundos que notó el contacto de los labios de ella en su cuello-. Estoy seguro que podré adaptarlos a tres en vez de a dos…

\- Di mejor cinco – se rio suavemente, quedándose abrazada a él hasta que las puertas se abrieron, permitiéndoles el paso.

Abrió la puerta de casa, encendiendo al luz mientras que dejaba pasar a la pelirroja primero, empezando a dejar todas las cosas en la entrada y cerrando por dentro a sabiendas de que ninguno de ellos dos saldría hasta el día siguiente ya.

Cuando se giró, enfocó a la pelirroja, la cual estaba sonriéndole con una ligera expresión traviesa en la cara y las manos unidas en su espalda.

\- Qué poco me fio yo de esa cara… - le dijo finalmente, terminando de dejar el calzado en su sitio.

\- ¿Por qué? – arrastrando ligeramente las palabras, amplió más su sonrisa-. Tengo una co…

\- No – le hizo un gesto-. Ni hablar. Me he ganado empezar yo.

Sora arqueó las cejas, entretenida por sus palabras y la forma de decirlas, acabando por asentir concediéndole aquello sin protestar. Fue directo hacia ella para cogerla de la mano y tirar de la pelirroja para que caminara a su lado hasta dejarla finalmente delante de la puerta de la habitación. Notó la sorpresa aparecer en la cara de Sor automáticamente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Hoy?

\- ¿Por qué no? Terminamos todo hace unos días y… Este era el mejor momento que se me ocurría. Aparte de esos dos inútiles, también ha tenido que ver mis padres. Sobre todo… Natsuko.

Asintió a aquello, no le estaba diciendo nada nuevo. Le gustaba el hecho de que hubiera recurrido a su madre para los detalles finales, eso decía bastante de que la situación entre ellos dos cada vez estaba mucho mejor. Empezó a reírse cuando notó como colocaba su mano encima de sus ojos, no dejándola ver lo que había por delante de ella antes de alargar la mano hacia el pomo y abriendo.

Esperó unos segundos tras haber encendido la luz, despejando poco a poco la vista de Sora para que pudiera ver lo que había en el interior, quedándose detrás de ella, nervioso. Estaba mucho más nervioso con aquello de lo que cabría esperar, aunque se dijera a sí mismo que era una tontería.

Sora parpadeó un par veces, adaptándose unos segundos a la luz antes de poder enfocar finalmente hacia lo que tenía delante. Su primera reacción fue llevarse las manos a los labios, en un gesto de sorpresa mirando hacia la imagen que había delante de ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que en una de las esquinas, sobre una pequeña alfombra habiendo llevado hasta allí unos cojines, se habían quedado dormidos los digimon de ambos.

La habitación estaba decorada en colores claros, respetando el resto de la decoración de la casa. Conocía perfectamente a Sora para saber que prefería que todas las partes de la casa siguieran con la misma temática. En donde un día hubiera estado la cama, ahora estaba aquella cuna que tanto trabajo les había costado montar, completamente terminada y con la ropa de cama colocada. Las paredes de un color verde muy claro, contrastaban con el blanco del resto de los armarios y estanterías que habían podido aprovechar. No había un gran cambio en cuanto al mobiliario salvo por la ausencia de la cama. Lo que eran nuevo eran los colores y, especialmente la decoración. Colocadas por las estanterías, estaban todas las cosas que habían ido comprando para la niña, tanto ellos como todos sus familiares y amigos. En una esquina, cerca de la ventana, estaba colocado el cambiador, en dónde también había dejado las cosas que, cuando por fin estuviera con ellos, la niña usaría para cambiarse y asearse. Peluches y juguetes estaban también colocados por las estanterías, decorando por completo todo el lugar.

\- Te he dejado toda la ropa que hemos ido comprándole sin colocar para que podamos ir poniéndolo todo como tú quieras, aunque también sería buena idea dejarlo listo para cuando tengamos que ir al hospital – empezó a parlotear, sin saber muy bien dónde dejar los brazos-. Y… las cosas para la cama y… Todo eso, pues… en realidad se empeñaron mis padres en pagarlas cuando les pedí ayuda para escogerlas… - al ver que no le contestaba, no fue capaz de guardar silencio-. Si no te gusta algo o cómo están colocadas las cosas… Solo tienes que decírmelo y lo pondré a tu gusto. Ya sé que querías decorarlo tú… Y que seguro que habría quedado mucho más bonito, pero…

\- ¿Pero? – se giró hacia él-. Yamato… Es perfecta para Aiko – simplemente por la ilusión con la que se había puesto a dejar todo patas arriba y preparar la habitación sería perfecta ya, pero, más allá de eso, no sabría sacarle ni una sola pega.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Es perfecta – repitió de nuevo, antes de volver a girarse, continuando con la inspección.

No tardó en notar como volvía a abrazarla por la espalda, sonriendo, apoyando su peso en él, sin dejar de mirar hacia todas partes, estudiando lo detalles de todo lo que se cruzaba en su campo visual.

\- Dentro de poco la tendremos aquí – posó las manos sobre el vientre de su esposa-. Quería que todo estuviera listo y perfecto para ella.

\- Y lo está – llevó sus manos encima de las de él-. Te lo digo sinceramente. Es preciosa.

\- Entonces eso se lo puedes decir a mi madre cuando la veas, porque yo solo he hecho la parte menos… bonita.

\- Ya… Ahora no te quites mérito – sonrió girándose hacia él, apoyando su frente contra su cuello, dejando los ojos cerrados unos segundos-. Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho.

Tragó saliva, dedicándose simplemente a escucharla. Todos los dolores de cabeza que le había dado intentar que no se le cayeran los muebles encima de la cama ya merecían la pena simplemente por saber para quién lo estaba haciendo, pero, ahora que escuchaba a Sora hablar, todavía podía reafirmarlo más. Sonrió, de una forma que quizás fuera más extraño verle, cerrando algo mejor sus brazos en torno a su esposa.

\- Pues… - dijo al cabo de unos segundos cuando fue capaz de hablar de nuevo-, ¿qué hago con el regalo que de verdad te he comprado para ti?

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, levantando la cabeza hacia Yamato parpadeando varias veces.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que has oído – divertido por su reacción, la soltó ligeramente, haciéndole un gesto para salir, aprovechando que los digimon seguía completamente dormidos.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Te parece poco?

\- Sí – se encogió de hombros, dejándola seguirlo -. Contigo sí… Espera aquí, ahora vengo – le dijo nada más salir ambos de la habitación.

Todavía confusa, lo siguió con la mirada, viendo como desaparecía hacia el interior del vestidor. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, aún sin poder creerse lo bien que había quedado todo. Sí que había tenido él razón cuando había dicho que le hubiera gustado decorar la habitación a ella, pero, dada la situación, no había estado para esas cosas. Sonrió, dejando de lado el gesto de sorpresa, notando los pasos de él acercarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué te dije cuando estábamos en París?

\- _Je ne sais pas_ – sonrió de medio lado-. Eso me recuerda a que la semana que viene ha avisado mi abuelo de que lo tendremos por aquí rondando…

Sí, sí, ahora no me cambies de tema – no tardó en ver como dejaba en su campo de visión una cajita-. ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer contigo?

\- Abrirlo y dejar de protestar – dejó que la cogiera.

Negando con la cabeza, empezó a hacer lo que le decía, no tardando en descubrir en su interior una pulsera de la cual pendían unos colgantitos. Cogiendo entre sus dedos la pieza central, la alzó, dejándolo a él coger la caja, observando que no era simples adornos. Sonrió automáticamente.

\- Tengo intención de poder ir añadiendo más a medida que pase el tiempo – le dijo, estudiando sus reacciones.

Sonrió, escuchando lo que le decía mientras que miraba los detalles. Una pequeña pluma de color rosa, una luna con una inscripción no alcanzaba a leer en aquel momento a causa de que no podía evitar que se le hubiera nublado la vista de nuevo teniendo que secarse los ojos de nuevo, una torre Eiffel…

\- Mira… por una vez no le voy a echar la culpa a las hormonas – comentó, echándose a reír cuando vio que entre los colgantes había una tortuga -. ¿Y esto como tengo que interpretarlo? – sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, aunque hubiera hecho la pregunta.

\- No lo sé, tú verás lo que haces en zonas conocidas por el tránsito de esos animales… - adivinó en la expresión de ella que la aclaración no era necesaria, pero la hizo igualmente-. ¿Te gusta?

\- No tanto como la habitación pero… Me encanta. No tendrías que haberme comprado nada después del trabajo que te has pegado, Yamato.

\- Lo he hecho porque me ha apetecido. Te lo dije en París… Simplemente me llamó la atención y me acordé de ti – posó su dedo sobre el colgante de la luna, el cual pudo leer Sora finalmente " _I love you to the moon and back_ ".

No voy a poder renegar más de nada de lo relacionado con tu trabajo… - volvió a posar la pulsera en el interior de la caja-. Menos mal que me aburro lo suficiente como para conspirar cuando te vas con tus padres a enredar…

\- No te entiendo… - arqueó una ceja, quedándose mirando hacia ella.

\- Yo también tengo algo para ti – admitió, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para dejar la cajita encima de la mesa más cercana.

\- ¿Cuándo…

\- No, tranquilo, no me he escapado a tus espaldas para hacer nada, no hace falta que me des la charla. No necesito irme por ahí… Ahora vengo – dio unos pasos, girándose hacia él-. Vente a sentarte, ahora mismo vuelvo.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** la verdad es que es para darle una colleja por ser capaz de ponerse nervioso por esas cosas a estas alturas con Sora, pero bueno, es parte del encanto del personaje y ya poco más vamos a poder hacer con él más allá de adorarlo por las tonterías que tiene de vez en cuando. Cuando lo que vaya cogido de la mano del rubio sea una Aiko de unos pocos añitos que quiere ir a ver de cerca a lo que se dedica papi pues claro, el pobre se va a pasar fangirleando dos o tres semanas hasta que se le pase y sea capaz de llevarla de verdad.

Y... ¡al final está terminada la habitación de la nenita! Solo queda terminar de colocar su ropita pero de eso se va a encargar también la mami. ¿Qué le irá a regalar la pelirroja al tontorrón de Yamato de regalo de aniversario? ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** me parece a mí que la parte en la que no hablan del todo en serio y que bromean te la has perdido ya desde hace bastante, ¿no? jajajajajaja Evidentemente que siendo como es ella sí que se ha interesado por la vida laboral de él y que la conversación que tienen no es 100% en serio. Es Sora de quien hablamos, aunque solo fuera por cumplir, evidentemente que habría estado pendiente. Otra cosa es que sean temas de los que no tiene demasiada idea aquí la señorita tras el teclado y no hay conversaciones entre ellos dos tratando esos temas ni de una cosa ni de otra xD

Parece que la habitación ya es apta para su uso después de la que liaron los tres mosqueteros, ,así que a ver si de verdad se atreven a meter en la cunita a la niña cuando les llegue. ¡Un beso!

 **Guest vecina:** vale, totalmente cierto. Te veo viniendo a por mí en máquina quitanieves si es necesario para proteger la integridad de los Srs Tartauga y su tartaruguita rubia jajajajajaja Si es que no las pienso cuando las digo. Pues nada, a seguir portándome bien...

Baaaah, no necesitan los pobres que la niña les naciera tan prematura. Que sí, que con ocho meses no hay muchos peligros y la cosa suele ir bien, pero de verdad que no creo que necesiten otro susto tan sumamente gordo como ese. Pobre Yamato que lo necesitamos de una pieza y no que le acaben por dar muchos infartos a la vez, que si nos deja viuda a la pobre pelirroja a ver de dónde le sacamos el repuesto.

No se acordaba él, no te acordabas tú, si me apuras casi no me acordaba yo y la propia Sora tampoco jajajajaja Además, no le hace falta, tiene al rubio en casa y las noticias que de verdad le interesen seguro que se las cuenta él. Además, estoy segura de que todo eso fue uno de los primeros trabajos que se le encargaron a Haru cuando empezó a trabajar en el estudio, así, por coincidencia de fechas jajajaa

Que se ponga nerviosito a estas alturas es para ir a achucharlo un buen rato, sí que no está la cosa para que le dé cosita compartir esas cosas con la futura madre de su nena persona que según fuentes - fiables cofcofcof - lleva con él desde los catorce jajaja Pero bueno, ha sido capaz de conseguir que la tortuguita tenga habitación. A ver si no se desarma nada...

¡Un bico grande!


	208. Corre, venga

Sin poder evitar la ligera sonrisa en la cara, hizo que lo que ella le había pedido, yendo a sentarse mientras que volvía y no. Que hubiera aprovechado ese día para enseñarle la habitación de la pequeña había sido simple coincidencia, ya que necesitarían usarla dentro de poco para poder dejar preparadas todas las cosas. De manera que únicamente había sabido elegir el momento. Por eso, por mucho que "protestara" Sora, le había apetecido también tener un detalle con ella. Sabía que tampoco lo estaba pasando demasiado bien en los últimos tiempos aunque no lo dijera.

Alguien tan activo como ella, a pesar de que gracias al cansancio y al aumento de las horas de sueño lo notara menos, era imposible que llevara bien el cambio de estilo de vida que había tenido. Nunca había dejado de ir al estudio, ni siquiera en los primeros meses en los que tan mal se había encontrado. Y ahora lo hacía por prevenir el poder volver a ponerse mal. Y esa era solo una de las medidas que había tomado ella, voluntariamente, a raíz de la conversación que había tenido con la doctora. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le costaba.

Giró la cabeza cuando sintió de nuevo pasos acercarse, viéndola ir hacia él con algo entre las manos, tomando asiento a su lado.

\- Para que veas lo que hace el aburrimiento – dijo mientras que se quedaba observándolo, dejándolo coger lo que traía con ella.

\- ¿El aburrimiento?

\- Con algo tengo que matar el tiempo. Estamos justo en esa fase del estudio en la que solo queda esperar a que lleguen las cosas hechas… Y el vestido de Haru no me da para tanto… - sonrió, acomodándose mejor-. Así que venga, ábrelo…

Bajando la vista hacia el paquete que le había dado, rasgó el envoltorio, dejándolo a un lado cuando finalmente terminó de hacerlo. Se encontró con una especie de cuaderno, provocando que frunciera el ceño en gesto confuso antes de levantar la tapa. Automáticamente adivinó lo que era, al ver, en la primera plana la que seguramente fuera la fotografía más antigua en la que salieran ambos.

\- He estado conspirando con Hikari y Mimi los días que ella ha tenido tiempo… - explicó Sora, observando a Yamato mientras que comenzaba a pasar las páginas.

En el álbum había fotografías de ellos dos desde que prácticamente se habían conocido. O al menos desde que se habían conocido de forma mucho más cercana gracias a aquel campamento tantos años atrás.

La afición de la pequeña de los Yagami por la fotografía había sido una buena aliada, ya que, más allá de las fotografías personales de ellos dos que la propia Sora pudiera tener, Hikari tenía algunas que ni siquiera era consciente de haber visto. Fotos de cuando habían apenas se atrevían a mirarse a la cara porque les daba demasiada vergüenza tan siquiera mirarse a la cara, de aquellos primeros tiempos en los que estaban empezando a salir juntos… Los años intermedios hasta que él se fue, cuando volvió…

Yamato continuó pasando las fotografías, una tras otra mientras que ella se entretenía en observar las caras que iba poniendo. Algunas divertidas, otras que seguramente incluyeran alguna que otra maldición por lo bajo en su cabeza hacia el gracioso que le había pedido la inmortalización de alguna escena… Sonriendo al llegar a las de la boda de su hermano pequeño, con sus sobrinos e incluso cuando llegó a la suya propia, pudiendo continuar algunas páginas más hasta…

\- ¿Y esto? – se dio cuenta de que, de repente, las fotografías terminaban, quedando únicamente los huecos, los cuales habían sido dibujados por la propia Sora.

\- Pues… Seleccionar las imágenes fue lo de menos, mientras que te paseabas con tus padres buscando cómo decorar la habitación de Aiko lo dejamos listo. Todo lo demás… Ha sido mi entretenimiento esta temporada. Y… las hojas con huecos – se las señaló, dejando claro que eran varias-, son para que las vayamos rellenando nosotros de ahora en adelante.

Sonrió, quedándose mirando hacia él, viendo como terminaba por levantar la vista hacia ella, atendiendo a su explicación. La expresión de él hizo que se mordiera el labio ligeramente antes de acercarse, colocándose más a su lado, dejando claro que tenía en la mano su propio teléfono.

\- Y creo que no nos vendría nada más completar el primer hueco en blanco que has visto…

No le dijo nada, carraspeando antes de asentirle, acercándose a ella para que pudiera hacer lo que pretendía. Había hecho un vistazo por encima a las imágenes que allí había, pero algo le decía que cuando tuviera tiempo y pudiera verlas con más detalle, el picazón de ojos que estaba notando desde que había visto la primera de todas ellas, iba a ser mucho más que todo aquello.

Aprovechó la cercanía de Sora antes de que se alejara para poder girar el rostro, alcanzando así a besar su mejilla.

\- Me encanta. Aunque lo que más me gusta de todo es todo el espacio en blanco que has dejado.

\- Bueno… Tengo intención de que se nos quede pequeño y haya que ampliar más, que lo sepas – sonrió, inclinándose para dejar su teléfono lejos de nuevo-. Mañana imprimo la fotografía y la pongo en su sitio… - dijo antes de volver a mirar hacia él-. Hay… algo más.

Se las había ingeniado para que no viera que, tras ella, ocultaba otro paquete. Uno más pequeño, que con facilidad había pasado totalmente desapercibido por él cuando le había dado el álbum.

Te prometo que estas cosas se pueden comprar por internet y no he me he estado a rondar tiendas a ver qué te podía regalar – bromeó, a sabiendas de que si lo hubiera hecho seguramente no diría ni media palabra siempre que hubiera ido acompañada.

\- No lo sé, voy a tener que interrogar a los dos vigilantes a ver si eso es cierto – sonrió, recuperando poco a poco la capacidad de hablar.

\- Puedo tenerlos comprados con comida, ya sabes que eso me funciona bastante… Y con el otro niñero que suelo tener de raza humana también – se rio dejándole coger finalmente el otro paquete después de que dejara el anterior a su otro lado en el sofá-. Si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo…

\- ¿Y por qué no me iba a gustar? – rápidamente, acabó por sacarlo de nuevo del envoltorio, reconociendo el logotipo que aparecía en la tapa del estuche y, por lo tanto, adivinando lo que podía haber en su interior.

Mirando hacia Sora ligeramente de reojo, dudó unos segundos y luego, levantó la tapa. Efectivamente, tenía razón cuando había sospechado de lo que habría en su interior al reconocer el nombre de la marca. Cuando retiró la cubierta, se encontró con un reloj de color azul, con la esfera y manecillas y resto de elementos en color dorado ligeramente rojizo.

\- Sora… - girando la cabeza hacia ella, no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué? A ver si te crees el único con derecho a que se me quede a mí la cara de tonta de turno… - divertida por la expresión de él, tuvo que reírse-. ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pues… Que te has pasado – le dijo, volviendo a llevar la vista hacia el reloj.

\- ¿Por qué? Tenía más o menos claro lo que quería regalarte… No es que se me haya ocurrido de pura casualidad…

\- Ya, pero…

\- De pero nada, si te lo he regalado es porque te lo mereces… Y ni siquiera. Te lo he regalado porque me ha apetecido hacerlo… Así que quita esa cara de susto…

Divertido por las palabras de ella, se quedó mirándola antes de volver a llevar la vista hacia el reloj. No hubiera esperado por algo así, por eso había actuado sorprendiéndose tanto. Posiblemente con lo que le había dado primero le hubiera servido para darse por más que contento para una buena temporada.

\- Me encanta – repitió-. Muchísimas gracias…

\- Mucho mejor… - sonrió, asintiendo.

Sabía a lo que se refería con que se había pasado, pero, ¿y qué? Si se lo podía permitir y le apetecía hacer un gasto de ese tipo, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Se había matado a trabajar durante muchos años para poder llegar a ese punto y ahora si le apetecía regalarle a su marido aquello en su primer aniversario, ¿por qué no?

Yamato guardó el reloj, dejando la caja de nuevo cerrada, quedándose mirando hacia Sora, sonriéndole a su vez.

\- ¿Quieres irte a dormir?

\- Qué remedio… - asintió.

A ambos se les ocurrían formas mucho mejores de poder acabar aquella noche, pero, sin duda no iba a poder ser, de manera que no quedaba más remedio que resignarse.

Yamato fue el primero en terminar de ponerse el pijama, quedándose todavía rondando por la habitación entre que Sora estaba lista y no, a sabiendas de que tenía que esperarla para ayudarla a acomodarse. Aprovechó para abrir una hoja aleatoriamente del regalo de ella, encontrándose con una fotografía de él con ella de fondo. Arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. No recordaba que aquello existiera tan siquiera, pero se podía ver la cara con la que la estaba observando. Sonrió, reconociendo la ropa de ambos y pudiendo ubicar aquello en el espacio. Era la boda de Taichi y por la forma en la que la observaba, posiblemente aún no hubieran desaparecido de la propia ceremonia.

Tenía gracia ver aquello a esas alturas en la que las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta del baño, girándose para verla salir, cambiada ya a uno de sus camisones frescos de verano, acercándose hasta él para poder dejar encima de la mesa los pendientes.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó.

\- Nada, ver la cara de tonto que se me suele quedar cuando andas cerca – cerró el álbum, riéndose mientras que se giraba hacia ella-. Seguro que te lo tienes que pasar muy bien cuando me pasa.

Uniéndose a la risa de él, se encogió de hombros, aprovechando para posar sus manos en sus costados, acercándose ligeramente.

\- Yo creo que no se nos ha dado demasiado mal sobrevivir al primer año de casados, ¿no? – le dijo levantando la vista hacia él.

\- No, nada mal… - asintió-. De hecho, se me ha pasado demasiado rápido si te soy sincero.

\- Lo sé, a mí también – llevó sus manos a su espalda poco a poco.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia la pelirroja, posando su frente en la suya, dejando los ojos cerrados unos segundos. Sora no tardó en notar como una de sus manos libres acababa posada encima de su vientre como solía hacer tantas otras veces.

\- Creo que nunca te he dado las gracias – abrió los ojos, buscando los canela de ella sin apartarse.

\- ¿Las gracias?

\- Sí, las gracias.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

\- Por… todo en general. Posiblemente de no ser por ti seguiría amargado en mi propia burbuja.

\- Ah bueno… Si es por eso entonces te acepto los agradecimientos sin problema. Para una vez que no puedo llevar la contraria… Pero no me lo debes solo a mí.

\- Lo sé, pero has sido una de las piezas más importantes en todo ello.

Sonrió, moviéndose lo justo para poder ponerse de puntillas y darle así un beso en los labios. Ella había pasado también por épocas complicadas aquellos años atrás, pero… tampoco había tenido nada que ver con Yamato. No al menos de forma continuada. Tampoco se había alejado de todos sus amigos… Entendía el significado de las palabras de él. Y, como alguien que lo había vivido en primera fila, sabía exactamente por lo que lo decía.

\- Yamato… - murmuró al cabo de unos segundos.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Tengo que ir al baño…

Sorprendido la miró, dándose cuenta de la expresión de ella y teniendo que empezar a reírse, soltándola para que pudiera ir a pesar de que hubiera salido apenas minutos atrás de allí. Aquello también era parte del día a día con ella, pero no podía más que pensar en que por mucho que pudiera fastidiarle a él que lo despertara a mitad de la madrugada, más tenía que molestarle a ella.

\- Corre, venga… - aprovechó para dejar un beso en su frente antes de soltarla y la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer tras la puerta.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** si es que no debe de ser recomendable que nadie se acerque a la parejita cuando están en fechas especiales jajaja Si es que son tal para cual, que entre los dos seguro que pueden acabar matando a alguien del subidón de azúcar. Culpa mía en parte por hacerlos incapaces de enfadarse, pero bueno, nada, que solo llevan un añito de casados y todavía les tiene que durar el modo azucaroso.

La tortuga era necesaria jajaja Y contando que las he metido oficialmente en la historia con el primer tortugueo en la playa que estaban hablando precisamente de ellas pues así tiene un significado para ellos. Así no son cosas por poner jajajaja Y ahora... llega la otra parte de la pareja que también juega en otra liga y es capaz de hacer que la miren muy mal.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** sí, seguro que desde que terminaron la habitación hasta que el rubio la dio por apta hizo varios experimentos a ver si todo aguantaba, que es de ciencias, que seguro que se sabe un par de protocolos científicos con los que poder hacer las cosas bien jajajaja

Yo tengo una de esas pulseritas, por eso se me ocurrió la idea, estaba guardándola. Así que ya, ¿por qué no? Jajajaja es un buen detalle que además tiene su significado. Cualquier día le pondré un colgantito de una tortuga también a la mía para reírme sola, que lo peor es que las hay. No tenía gana de hacer nada con mi vida y me puse a mirar en la página web a ver que monerías había jajaja

¡Un beso!

 **Guest vecina:** jajajaja no sé yo cómo de sano será eso para el día ¿eh? Jajajajaja Si en el fondo seguro que sigue dando por el saco lo que quiere y más, pero como no soy capaz de buscarles motivos cohentes para tirarse cosas a la cabeza solo vemos las partes "buenas" y ya jajaja Aunque bueno, me repito, no anda tan desencaminado de la realidad el Sr Tortuga, no tengo más que añadir jajajaja

El planetario era algo que desde que me atacó en la revista quedaba claro que tenían qué hacer y al final se me ocurrió aprovechar para sacarlos un poquito de casa, que en principio los iba a dejar en casa tan tranquilamente. Pero bueno, la señora Ishida tampoco se queda atrás. Que tiene mucho tiempo libre y a saber cómo será ese álbum - tengo yo en pendiente hacer uno precisamente para regalar pero como no tengo tiempo casi si me apuras ni para soltar a las tortugas, como para ponerme a hacer esas cosas - que yo creo que le ha gustado más que el otro regalo.

Te dejo muriéndote del azúcar vecina que yo todavía tengo cosas qué hacer por aquí. ¡Bicos grandes!


	209. Habla por ti

Yamato estaba sentado en el sofá, aprovechando que era fin de semana. En sus rodillas estaba apoyado el álbum de fotos que Sora le había regalado y, mientras que ella se estaba dando una ducha, pasaba las hojas lentamente. No había tenido tiempo en toda la semana de poder hacerlo con tranquilidad, de ver cada una de las fotografías.

Sorprendentemente, no eran las de la boda de ambos las que más le habían gustado. Esas, por suerte, había podido verlas muchas veces. Ahora prestaba más atención a las demás, especialmente las de tiempos pasados hacía ya muchos años. Sonreía sin poder evitarlo al encontrarse con imágenes de ellos dos con apenas catorce años, cuando apenas eran capaces de cogerse de la mano. Incluso en alguna de ellas se podía ver el evidente color rojo de su propio rostro, al ser el más pálido de ambos, destacaba mucho más que en ella.

Lo que más le gustaba de aquello era que era capaz de recordar los momentos que veía. Siempre había tenido buena memoria y, en ocasiones, solo necesitaba algo que hiciera que los recuerdos volvieran a su mente. Algunos no eran importantes, eran simplemente momentos del día a día, pero se habían ido quedando guardados en su memoria.

Dejando de lado las fotos más antiguas, fue directo hacia la primera de las páginas que estaban sin estrenar, dejando el álbum sobre el sofá, a su lado, estirándose para poder coger al fotografía que se habían sacado el día del aniversario, empezando a echarle el pegamento para colocarla en el lugar que Sora había dejado marcado ya.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? – le dijo a Gabumon al verlo asomar desde el otro lado.

\- ¿Puedo verlo entero?

\- Claro. Espera un poco a que se seque lo que acabo de pegar y puedes verlo entero, sales varias veces tú también…

\- ¿Te lo ha regalado Sora?

\- Sí, el otro día. Lo ha hecho yo con la ayuda de Hikari y Mimi.

\- ¿Y te gustó el reloj?

Giró la cabeza, mirándolo sorprendido, no tardando en caer en la cuenta de que aquel digimon se pasaba todo el día haciendo de sombra de su esposa, por lo que no debería de extrañarle que supiera cosas como aquellas.

\- ¿Has tenido tú algo que ver?

\- Sora dudaba entre dos… Yo solo le dije cuál me gustaba más – asintió, alargando las manos para coger el álbum y ponerse a pasar las páginas.

\- Entretente… - le dijo antes de ponerse en pie viendo como Sora aparecía finalmente, llevando en sus manos una pequeña bolsa. No necesitó mucho más para saber qué era lo que iba a hacer. Sonrió-. ¿Ahora?

\- Sí, ¿te apetece? – llegando a su lado, dándose cuenta de que su compañero estaba entretenido en el sofá.

\- Claro… Acabo de terminar de pegar la fotografía del otro día – le dijo antes de caminar hasta su lado-. No te importa que se lo deje, ¿no?

\- Por supuesto que no – negó con la cabeza-. Sí tiene que haberme visto trasteando con ello estos días por casa, ya sabes que no me quita el ojo de encima.

Girando, dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación, dándose cuenta de que no solo Yamato la seguía, sino que Biyomon acababa de aparecer para colocarse a su lado, colándose nada más que ella abrió la puerta.

\- Yo creo que vamos a tener a que llevar al menos cosas para una semana… O dos… - dijo dejando la bolsa encima del cambiador-. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Como tú veas… ¿qué te dijo la médico exactamente?

\- Pues… Que existe la posibilidad de que sea por cesárea por seguridad para mí después del susto que nos llevamos – se encogió de hombros-. Así que dudo que me dejen venirme para casa tan pronto como a Hikari la última vez.

Asintió, había estado con ella cuando le había dicho aquella la doctora que siempre había atendido a Sora. No le gustaba la idea de que ella tuviera que pasar por una operación habiendo más opciones, pero, claramente lo que priorizaba era la seguridad de ella. Además, esperaba no tener que tomar en ningún momento ninguna decisión de ningún tipo respecto a aquello, porque si llegara a tener que hacerlo eso sería porque Sora no estuviera en condiciones y no quería tan siquiera pensar en ello. Así que si ella quería dejar las cosas preparadas para dos semanas por si la dejaba más tiempo del esperado lo único que iba a hacer era asentir y ayudarla.

\- Pues entonces podemos sacar lo que te quieres llevar y luego lo vamos colocando dentro… ¿no?

\- Perfecto – sonrió ligeramente, acercándose hacia el armario donde estaban guardadas las cosas de la niña, repartidas en diferentes cajones. Abrió el primero de ellos, buscando algunos pijamas que poder llevarse con ellos.

\- Espera, déjame que meta uno que quiero que ese lo llevemos con nosotros sin falta… - adelantándose, Yamato la apartó ligeramente, empezando a buscar.

\- ¿Cuál? – dejándolo hacer, se quedó apoyada en la pared, acabando por fruncir el ceño-. ¿Y esos dos que acabas de sacar de dónde han salido?

\- No tengo ni idea… - comentó de forma distraída, como si realmente no tuviera nada que ver.

\- ¡Yamato!

\- Eh, a mí no me mires, fue cosa de Takeru el otro día…. Ah, aquí está… - sacando una diminuta prenda de ropa-. Quiero que llevemos esta con nosotros para que el día que venga a casa se la pongamos…

Olvidándose de que hubiera encontrado algunas prendas de ropa que no conocía y que eran un regalo de su cuñado, no pudo evitar que su atención se viera centrada por completo en el pijama que Yamato tenía en las manos.

\- ¿Ese es el que compré para decirte que estaba embarazada?

\- Sí… Y llevo queriendo usarlo exactamente para eso desde que me volvió a dar la cabeza después de que me dieras la noticia.

Observando los gestos de su marido mientras que hablaba, simplemente y sin ser capaz de decirle nada más, asintió. Solo por detalles así… ¿cómo todavía podía acordarse él solo de todos los problemas que habían tenido en el pasado y pensar que podría seguir enfadada con él por algo de todo aquello?

\- Pues… cuando traigamos a Aiko a casa con nosotros no te preocupes, que ya sabremos qué ponerle… - acabó por ser capaz de decir-. Tenemos que llevarnos también calcetines y algunos gorritos para que no tenga frío.

\- Sí, lo sé, algunos recién nacidos no regulan todavía bien el calor corporal sin necesidad de que sean prematuros y hay que… ¿por qué me estás mirando así? – dijo al darse cuenta de la sorpresa en la cara de Sora.

\- ¿Has estado estudiando?

\- Tengo un hermano pequeño que ha tenido dos niños ya… Si a eso le sumas que tiene problemas para quedarse calladito pues… Tengo una buena fuente de informaciones.

Riéndose, tuvo que reconocer que tenía toda la razón. Se despegó de la pared y fue hacia donde guardaban los calcetines.

\- Vete escogiendo tú los pijamas que nos llevamos y lo que veas del cajón de la ropa que te apetezca y yo voy cogiendo el resto de cosas que le puedan hacer falta a la pequeña.

\- ¡Sora! ¿Puedo escoger yo también? – Biyomon alzó el vuelo, quedándose a su altura.

\- ¿Quieres escoger tú los gorritos?

Sin tener que decírselo dos veces, la digimon salió disparada hacia dónde sabían que estaban guardados, empezando a buscar los que más le gustaban.

\- Exactamente… - se acercó hacia Yamato-. ¿Qué más hay en los cajones que yo no conozco?

\- Pues… Alguna que otra cosa… También hay algunas cosas de parte de Mai y de Hideki pero es que no quería que las vieras hasta que estuviera la niña aquí. Supongo que ya es tontería seguir escondiéndolas, ¿no?

\- Un poquito… Además, tampoco tenemos mejores planes para hoy, ¿no? Podemos quedarnos revolviendo hasta que me enseñes todo lo que no haya visto yo ya… Y…

\- ¿Y?

\- Pues tengo apetencia de ponerme a revolver por la cocina. Podemos dedicarnos a hacer algo para cenar entre los dos y luego ver alguna película si te apetece.

\- Suena de maravilla… - sonrió, asintiéndole.

\- Además… ¿Cuándo vuelve tu padre del viaje de trabajo que tenía?

\- Pues… Dentro de un par de semanas, ¿por qué?

\- Porque había pensado que hace mucho que no le decimos que se venga a cenar. Podemos invitar a tu madre también y a Takeru y Hikari…

\- ¿Estás segura que dentro de dos semanas vas a estar tú con ganas de tener tanta gente en casa?

\- Sí, cuando se trata de ese tipo de compañía en casa no creo que vaya a tener muchos problemas. Además, ¿no me has dicho que tus padres también tienen algo que ver con la habitación? Pues ya está…

\- Mis padres… - asintió, quedándose con una de las prendas de ropa de la niña en las manos-. ¡Mis padres! ¡No te lo he dicho!

Parpadeó, confusa, mirando hacia Yamato no esperándose esa reacción de repente a sus palabras, quedándose observándolo esperando a que dijera algo más.

\- Mi padre… He conseguido sonsacarle algo.

\- ¿Algo? ¿De qué? – arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Tú de qué crees? Resulta que no es simplemente paranoia de Takeru…

\- ¿El qué? - se acercó hacia él, llevando en sus manos varios pares de calcetines-. ¿Que tus padres están mucho más cercanos de lo normal?

\- No, que esos dos tienen algo. Se lo pregunté el día que quedé con ellos dos para ir a mirar algunas cosas para la habitación y me dijo que no me equivocaba demasiado con lo que pudiera estar pensando…

\- Yamato… Que tus padres tienen algo es tan evidente que yo creo que hasta mi padre se ha dado cuenta… Y hablamos de mi padre, alguien que suele ser bastante despistado para el día a día en general y que los ha visto mucho menos que los demás.

\- Ya, pero… Vamos a ver son los dos adultos, pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana, ¿por qué no reconocen las cosas más abiertamente?

\- No lo sé – usó un tono irónico para aquellas palabras-. ¿Por qué será?

\- Eh, yo no he estado dando la lata tanto como Takeru…

\- Sinceramente… me alegro por ellos si es que han sido capaces de retomar las cosas… Y… creo que han hecho bien no queriendo pregonarlo por ahí. Sí, son mayorcitos, pero también tienen dos hijos un poquito paranoicos con los que es mejor tener cuidado antes de hacer algún tipo de movimiento.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que si han escondido más las cosas es por lo que pudiéramos decir tanto mi hermano como yo?

\- Sí – admitió encogiéndose de hombros-. Justa y exactamente es lo que estoy diciendo. Más por tu hermano que por ti… Porque vamos, quiero crees que mientras que ellos dos estén bien tú no tienes nada que decir al respecto, ¿no?

Tardó unos segundos en contestar, negando con la cabeza en primer lugar.

\- No… De hecho, lo que me dijo mi padre… Cuando le pregunté me dijo que yo precisamente sabía lo que era ser capaz de arreglar las cosas cuando se dejaba la obsesión por el trabajo de lado. Sabiendo que eso fue lo que acabó metiéndose por medio… Si han sido capaces de volver a estar juntos… Mira, bien por ellos. Mejor para todos… Ya era hora de saber que mi padre tiene alguien con quien estar. Y como el pesado de Takeru diga algo en contra lo mando con el abuelo a París una temporada de vuelta que seguro que Hikari se lo toma como unas vacaciones…

\- Pues ya está. Y si no quieren hacer las cosas públicas, que no lo hagan… Mientras ellos estén a gusto… Tú y yo tardamos también una temporada en contárselo a nadie.

\- Habla por ti, yo llegué corriendo de la boda de Taichi y le dije a mi padre lo que estaba pasando…

No pudiendo más que reírse de la confesión de él, notando como sin que se hubiera dado cuenta había aparecido un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, alzó sus manos, dejando que viera así dos pares de calcetines.

\- ¿Cuál te gusta más?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** aquí el rubio se ha quedado fangirleando con el álbum y ahora se dedica a pasearlo por casa mientras que fangirlea por los rincones con Gabumon porque seguro que las fotos que hay ahí son todas y cada una de ellas maravillosas. Y claro, si para encima le dicen que si va a preparar las cosas para tenerlas listas para cuando la nenita decida venir a saludar al mundo pues el pobre no puede más que ir corriendo y tener que admitir que puede que sí que haya más ropita para Aiko de la que la mami conoce.

Debe de haber competencia para ver quién consiente más a la cosita preciosa incluso antes de que hubiera nacido la chiquitina. Hasta Mai y Hideki se han apuntado. Algún día tengo que hacer aunque sea a modo de FB la escena en la que le aparecieron con el regalito en el trabajo al rubio porque seguro que se les babó entero jajaja

¡Bestiso de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** yo vivo en una zona en la que siempre hay nubes y soy una persona a la que todas esas cosas siempre le han llamado mucho la atención. La noche del eclipse estaba el cielo despejado y se veía la luna alucinantemente bien. ¿Quién se enteró de que había eclipse al día siguiente y por twitter? jajajaja Así que mato el mono gracias a la parejita que está de aniversario soltando azúcar por todos los poros de su piel.

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** si seguro que el rubio le tiene mucho aprecio a Mimi siempre y cuando no la tenga delante más de media hora seguida a la semana jajajaja Deben de tener ese tipo de relación. Que sí, que es alguien importante - sobretodo para Sora - y que por nada del mundo le desearía nada malo, pero que no lo dejen solo con ella que igual el que se tira por la ventana es él. Conspire con lo que conspire con la pelirroja jajaja El reloj... pues no jajaja Ha sido simple y pura coincidencia. Pero mira, ni hecho intencionadamente. Muy bien neuronas, cuando queréis hacemos las cosas que hasta parece que es queriendo.

Y sí claro, hasta yo misma me digo eso cuando me gasto algo más de la cuenta jajaja Que para algo sufro todas esas horas a los monstruitos, para poder darme mis caprichos, así que la señora Ishida diseñadora reconocida pues... Puede dejar al astronauta con cara de tonto un rato.

Jajajaja me hizo mucha gracia cuando te leí lo de que estando solitos en su zona del planetario podrían haber acabado las cosas de otra forma jajajajaajajaj Mira, no me había parado a pensar en ello, pero a la vista de los antecedentes, sino fuera por las circunstancias seguramente que podrían haber tenido otras formas de acabar la noche sin necesidad de pisar por la playa.

¡Un bico grande vecina! A ver si esta semana acaba pronto que se me está haciendo eterna.


	210. ¿Crees qué?

Cuando Yamato bajó las escaleras, se quedó unos segundos mirando hacia Sora, fijándose en ella y no pudiendo evitar pensar que se había puesto muy guapa para una simple cena en casa. O quizás fuera él, que simplemente por el hecho de ver cómo se marcaba la barriguita a aquellas alturas del embarazo cada día la veía más bonita.

Había subido a cambiarse de ropa después de haber estado cocinando con ella como ayudante, no queriendo dejarla hacer demasiado ya que le costaba revolverse hasta para simplemente llegar bien a los armarios. Y, sin duda, no le importaba. Con lo terca que era la pelirroja a la hora de reconocer que necesitaba ayuda, el simple hecho de que ahora no tuviera más remedio que dejarse atender, le gustaba demasiado.

\- Huele bien – reclamó así su atencion.

\- Pues mejor sabrá… Aunque lo has hecho tú, así que no vengas ahora a hacerme la pelota a mí – se giró, dejándole ver que tenía la cuchara en la mano y que la estaba soplando con intención de probarlo-. Ven, así te aseguras…

Dirigió sus pasos hacia ella, deteniéndose a mitad de camino cuando el sonido de la puerta reclamó su atención. Con un gesto de cabeza de ella, fue a abrir, riéndose al ver cómo no perdía la oportunidad para ser ella quien probara la cena finalmente.

\- Eh… ¿y los enanos? – fue el saludo de Yamato al ver que tanto su hermano como su cuñada llegaban solos.

\- Los hemos dejado con Susumu y Yuko – dijo Hikari acercándose a saludarlo.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – la voz de la pelirroja se pudo escuchar desde dónde se había quedado.

\- Porque lo último que necesitas en estas fechas son dos terremotos como esos dos que se van a ir directos a volver loco al pobre Gabumon… Con que haya traído a Takeru conmigo basta.

\- Ahí tengo que darte la razón – saludando también a su hermano, dejó que fueran ambos a saludar a Sora-. ¿Papá?

\- Creo que se ha ido a buscar a mamá…

\- Entonces llegará tarde – cerró la puerta tras él, riéndose antes de recoger las chaquetas de ambos para ponerlas donde no estorbaran.

\- No hacía falta que dejarais a los pequeños con los abuelos – dijo la pelirroja acercándose a saludarlos-. Y tú, rubio en miniatura… ¿qué es eso de andar colándome ropita para Aiko en casa sin que yo me entere?

\- No sé de lo que me estás hablando… - contestó Takeru, divertido ante la acusación que acababa de recibir.

\- … Si es que hasta las mismas respuestas dais… - puso los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo antes de sonreír a Hikari la cual se había acercado a ella.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Enorme y pesada… Pero bien. No me puedo quejar demasiado… - bajó la mirada hacia la mano de ella, la cual se había posado en su vientre.

\- Bueno… Ahí no hay nada que te pueda decir. Ya verás como dentro de unas semanas cuando ya hayas tenido a la niña te vas a sentir rara sin ella…

Sonrió. Aquel último mes se le estaba haciendo eterno. No solo porque se muriera de ganas por tener a la pequeña y los nervios, sino porque no encontraba postura en ninguna parte y siempre estaba cansada. No dormía bien por las noches por culpa del calor y los continuos paseos al baño… No había manera de que pudiera estar tranquila más de media hora seguida. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, de manera que intentaba llevarlo lo mejor posible.

\- ¿Quieres decir cuando pueda girarme sin necesidad de la ayuda de Yamato? – bromeó a sabiendas de que estaba diciendo una verdad enorme.

\- Exacto – riéndose, dejó que fuera Takeru también a saludar a Sora, viendo cómo se iba directo a abrazarla.

El sonido del timbre reclamó la atención de todos, haciendo que Yamato volviera a recorrer el camino que había hecho minutos antes para abrir sin tan siquiera preguntar, suponiendo que eran sus padres, encontrándoselos al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Se os han adelantado – dijo a modo de saludo antes de dejarlos pasar también a ellos-. Ya hay cola para ir a perseguir un rato a Sora…

\- ¡Takeru! Deja de agobiar a mi pobre nuera – la voz de Hiroaki fue lo primero que pudieron escuchar antes de verlos entrar.

* * *

Sora se había quedado observando de forma más disimulada el comportamiento de sus suegros entre ellos ahora que finalmente sabía que no eran solo paranoias de los que los rodeaban. Se alegraba por ellos, ambos le caían muy bien y si habían decidido volver a estar juntos, pues bien por ellos. Se les veía contentos y eso era lo que importaba.

\- ¿Quién ha hecho la cena? – la voz de Natsuko la devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Quién va a ser? Si no me deja hacer nada de nada…

\- ¡Eh! No estás para andar haciendo nada de nada y además, me has estado ayudando a prepararlo todo.

\- La que te espera… - riéndose la mujer no pudo más que quedarse mirando hacia su hijos unos segundos-. Tiene todo muy buena pinta. Parece mentira que hayas aprendido a hacer todo esto tú a sabiendas de con quién te criaste…

\- Gracias por lo que me toca – girando la cabeza hacia ella, Hiroaki se quedó observándola.

\- No, si tiene razón papá, lo raro es que no acabáramos los dos envenenados cuando todavía no era muy seguro dejarme a mí en la cocina… - encogiéndose de hombros, Yamato se inclinó para coger una de las botellas de agua.

\- Ya… Exagerado. Bien que te terminabas todo sin queja alguna la última vez que te fui a hacer de niñera cuando volviste de Marte, que has estuviste revuelto del estómago por haber comido más de lo que deberías.

\- Compararte con la comida que nos dan en el espacio no es precisamente la mejor de las ideas si lo que intentas defender son tus habilidades culinarias…

Uniéndose a las risas de los demás, Yamato y Sora comenzaron a repartir tranquilamente la cena entre todos los presentes.

\- Oye mamá, ¿cuándo decías que llegaba el abuelo? – Takeru reclamó la atención de su madre.

\- Pues… la semana que viene, ¿por qué?

\- ¿La semana que viene? – metiéndose en la conversación Hiroaki no pudo más que poner mala cara.

\- No es para tanto…

\- Sí que lo es… No tengo ni la más remota intención de tener que aguantarlo a todas horas metiendo las narices dónde nadie lo ha llamado…

\- Bueno papá, pero tampoco es tan grave. Si se queda en casa de mamá no hace falta que te lo cruces tanto… ¿no?

\- Ya… Seguro que no…

Sora no pudo más que reírse por lo bajo, aprovechando para echarse a ella también comida. Tenía hambre llevaba parte de la tarde oliendo lo que estaban cocinando y se le había abierto más de la cuenta el apetito. Incluso, casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a cenar antes de que lo hiciera alguien más.

\- Oye, ¿y se puede saber por qué ha tenido que ir papá a buscarte a casa? Menudo rodeo más tonto que ha tenido que dar, ¿no? Podíamos haberte acercado nosotros…

\- Takeru… - la voz de Yamato intentó cortar las palabras de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué? Solo digo que me parece una estupidez que haya hecho que vaya a buscarla.

\- He ido porque me ha venido en gana, no me lo ha tenido que pedir, Takeru – cortó finalmente Hiroaki.

\- Pues… peor me lo pones, ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Ahora tengo que darte explicaciones sobre por qué pasó a recoger a tu padre o no?

\- Pues mira, ahora que lo dices no estaría de más porque yo ya no entiendo nada de lo que pasa con vosotros dos…

Ajena a la conversación en la que los demás miembros de la familia estaban metidos, Hikari decidió ignorar por completo el tema, centrando su atención en su amiga, observándola mientras tanto.

\- Me ha dicho mi hermano que tiene que pasarse por aquí a ver cómo habéis dejado la habitación de Aiko al final.

\- ¿Ya ha vuelto del viaje?

\- Ayer, sí. Así que seguro que lo tenéis rondando mañana por aquí, no creo que se aguante llevar tanto tiempo sin venir a controlar que sigas de una pieza…

\- Suena típico de él – hizo una ligera mueca, posando la mano sobre su cintura.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… Alguien se está moviendo con más ganas… - volvió a repetir la mueca de antes.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Supongo… - se quedó a la espera unos segundos, intentando volver a sentir algo, sin que se repitiera de nuevo nada-. Sí, alguien se debía de estar acomodando. Va a venir con la afición por el fútbol como yo ya verás, porque con las pataditas que da…

\- Eso no lo digas delante de mi hermano que lo tenemos hiperventilando… Creo que está esperando que tengáis un miniclon tuyo para poder babear en condiciones con ella. Eso y que como no acabe siendo el padrino de la niña posiblemente acabe yo siendo viuda…

Sora se echó a reír. Evidentemente que el ese tema estaba más que resuelto hacía tiempo. Taichi era la primera de sus opciones, por mucho que pudiera dar la lata Takeru, lo sentía mucho, pero se lo había ganado a pulso. Simplemente estaba esperando al momento apropiado, cuando tuvieran a la bebé con ellos ya, para soltarle la noticia para poder ver así la cara que se le quebada.

\- Voy a ir al baño… Ni cenar en paz puedo… - murmuró poniéndose en pie.

No pensaba subir a la habitación para ello, utilizaría el del piso inferior, pudiendo así ir más cómodamente y no tardar tanto. Notaba una sensación extraña, pero no sabría identificarla. Desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño, dejó al resto del grupo solos.

\- Yamato – Hikari reclamó la atención de su cuñado-. ¿Cuánto le queda a Sora exactamente?

\- Pues… Creo que dos semanas o así, ¿por qué?

\- No, por nada… Debéis de estar los dos a la que saltáis ya, ¿no?

\- ¿Los dos? Ella está tan tranquila, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, soy yo el que va a tener que acabar metiéndose tilas por vía intravenosa.

\- Oye, pues podrías ponerle también a tu hermano a ver si así deja de dar la lata…

\- No me cambies de tema, papá – Takeru ignoró la conversación de los otros dos.

\- No te cambio de tema, es que me parece una estupidez que tenga que darte explicaciones yo a ti de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. ¿Y qué si he ido a buscar a tu madre porque me ha apetecido?

\- Pues es que no me parece ni medio normal. Os comportáis como si estuvierais juntos… No como una pareja que se ha separado… ¿qué? ¿Veinticinco? ¿Veintiséis años atrás?

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Y si nos comportamos así qué problema habría? A lo mejor nos comportamos exactamente como lo que somos…

Takeru se quedó callado, mientras que de fondo, tanto su hermano como su madre parecían haberse atragantado con la cena, empezando a toser.

Con cara completamente confusa, Sora se acercaba hacia ellos, habiendo tardado menos tiempo de lo esperado en el baño, ligeramente más pálida y con la mano posada sobre su cintura. La única que se dio cuenta al estar ignorando la conversación de la mesa fue Hikari, quien rápidamente la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Sora?

\- Creo que… - murmuró apenas sin voz, sin llegar a terminar la frase.

\- ¿Crees qué?

\- Creo que he roto aguas...

\- ¿Cómo que crees que has roto aguas…?

\- Sí cuando estaba en el baño y… ¡Ay! – protestó, llamando entonces así la atención de los demás presentes, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

\- ¡Sora! – Yamato se puso rápidamente en pie, yendo hacia donde ella estaba-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué?

No le respondió, quejándose de nuevo, cerrando con fuerza los puños sobre la silla a dónde se había quedado agarrada.

\- Dice que cree que ha roto aguas – repitió Hikari.

Los ojos azules de Yamato pocas veces habían destacado más en su complexión al perder absolutamente todo el color del rostro, mirando entonces de nuevo hacia Sora, esperando que ella se lo confirmara.

\- ¿Sora?

\- Creo que viene… - le dijo finalmente, asintiendo antes de que, segundos más tarde, una nueva contracción la hiciera volver a quejarse-. Viene…

* * *

Venga, aceptadlo, sabéis todos que iba a hacerlo. Que iba a pegar el corte justa y exactamente en este momento, así que no me tiréis cosas a la cabeza que me duele mucho y estoy cansadita y vengo muy pasada por agua T_T

 **AnnaBolena04:** ya sabemos en qué pasa Yamato sus horas y por qué le ha llevado una buena temporada terminar la habitación de la nenita. El pobre hombre se pasaba el día muriéndose del asldhalfakjflafl porque cada vez que sacaba los calcetines de la nenita se moría él solo varias veces porque la cosita preciosa va a ser tan chiquitina que cada vez que coge algo de su ropa se muere él solo del amor.

Y... ¡Viene! ¡Que la nenita viene! Que parece que la cosa va en serio, que Aiko se ha adelantado pero igualmente ha esperado a que su abuelo estuviera presente y no fuera de la ciudad. ¡Que la nenita viene! ¡Que no es un simulacro! Avisa a las tortuguitas para que se vayan preparando a tejer cositas.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** ya te lo dije antes en el coment, vecina, pero me alegro un montón de que te haya llegado el 5.0 jajajajaa Esos saben incluso mejor que una MH porque llegan de algo que ha costado mucho más esfuerzo. A mí no se me olvidará el día que me llegó mi última nota que tenía en duda (el TFG y las prácticas iban al momento y no me preocupaban), y el grito que pegué cuando vi la nota.

¿Cómo estáis con las lluvias vosotros? Porque aquí tenemos la cosa fastidiada, hoy de la que volvía del trabajo pasaba el agua que cubría medio tobillo.

Jajajajaja Sora estará un par de días revolviendo y encontrando cosas que no ha visto en su vida. Que ella no las ha comprado y claro, son los abuelos, titos y amigos que andan por ahí fangirleando cada vez que ven algo para la nenita. Y claro que va a ser la cosita más bonita del mundo jajaja Entre los genes y que van a jugar con ella a las muñecas... Eso sin contar que la madre puede hacerle lo que le venga en gana (ya verás el día que aparezca con un minipijama de rayitas blancas y azuladas y minicuernito jajajajajaa).

Jajaja información confidencial de la JAXA, sí jajajaajajajja Si es que además sus padres sea lo que sea lo que tengan no es que anden escondiendo nada, así que el rubio se lo puede tomar como quiera. Que aquí llega minirubio en este capi para montar la pataleta por fin jajaja Menos mal que la nenita ha decidido por fin hacer acto de presencia y se han olvidado todos de la conversación que tenían antes.

¡Bicos grandes!


	211. ¿¡YA?

Toshiko paseaba de forma distraía por el salón de casa. Hacía ya un rato que habían terminado de cenar y de recoger todas las cosas y ahora estaba esperando a que Haruhiko dejara de dar vueltas para ir a sentarse un rato tranquilamente a ver qué era lo que estaban echando por la televisión.

\- ¿Te ha llamado Sora hoy? – escuchó la voz de su marido.

\- No, pero no creo que lo haga. Tenían una cena con los padres de Yamato, Hikari y Takeru, así que estará ocupada mientras que todos la persiguen por casa.

Riéndose de las palabras de Toshiko, dejó las carpetas que tenía en las manos encima de la mesa, decidiendo que ya ordenaría todo aquello al día siguiente, que no le iba a hacer mal sentarse un rato a vaguear. Reforzó su idea cuando vio como su mujer tomaba asiento, estando a punto de acercarse hacia ella cuando el teléfono sonó.

\- Deja, ya voy yo… - le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se moviera, acercándose al terminal para descolgar.

No llegó a poder decir nada, ni siquiera a modo de saludo, únicamente quedándose congelado, escuchando lo que le estaban diciendo.

\- ¿Quién es? – Toshiko se giró hacia él, observando las caras que estaba poniendo-. ¿Haruhiko?

Talmente se había quedado congelado con el teléfono en la mano, sin ser capaz de articular media palabra, con una cara que cada vez llamó más la atención de su mujer, consiguiendo que se pusiera en pie y se empezaba a acercar.

\- Vamos para allí ahora mismo – consiguió articular, colgando.

\- ¿Qué? – sin entender nada, no tardó en ver como, si de repente hubiera recordado como se movía un cuerpo humano, su marido salía corriendo hacia el armario del recibidor-. Pero… ¿se puede saber qué narices haces?

\- Yamato – pasó por lado de ella, lo justo para tirarle la chaqueta y pudiera cogerlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Yamato? – al ver la chaqueta en sus manos y como su marido comenzaba a calzarse, algo se encendió en su cabeza-. ¿¡Qué!?

\- Se ha puerto de parto durante la cena – acabó por recuperar el habla-. Nos ha llamado justo antes de salir de casa, se iban ahora.

\- Pero… - bajó la vista hacia la chaqueta, tomándose de nuevo unos segundos-. Si todavía le quedaban un par de semanas…

\- Como si le quedaba un mes. Toshiko, que va en serio, que no es una falsa alarma. No me ha dado detalles, pero por lo histérico que estaba tiene toda la pinta de ir en serio – llegó hasta ella, cogiéndola del brazo-. Nos vamos, venga.

Reaccionó cuando la cogió, como si de esa forma hubiera vuelto a recuperar el funcionamiento neuronal.

\- Viene nuestra nieta por fin – acabó por articular, tardando apenas unos segundos en echarle finalmente la chaqueta sobre los hombros y salir de casa a las carreras detrás de su marido.

* * *

Koemi alargó los brazos para coger a Daigo de los brazos de su padre, entretenida por las caras que ponía el niño con lo que le estaba diciendo Taichi.

\- Como sigas así con él cunado crezca un poco no te va a hacer nada de caso… - bromeó-. ¿A que no, enano?

\- Creo que es algo a lo que me expongo hasta sin abrir la boca, fíjate – riéndose, alargó la mano para pincharlo en el moflete, divertido al ver cómo escondía la cabeza contra el cuello de Koemi huyendo así de él-. Muy bonito…

\- ¿Vigilas que no se nos queme la cena mientras que le doy la suya al niño?

Asintió automáticamente a lo que ella le decía, acercándose hacia la cocina, adelantándose de esa forma a ella pudiendo dejar las cosas de Daigo encima de la mesa, facilitándole así el trabajo a su mujer. Pudo escuchar el sonido de su teléfono desde el salón, decidiendo que prefería ignorarlo, que ya miraría luego quien era.

\- Es tu hermana – aún sin descolgar, Koemi llegó con él en la mano que le quedaba libre.

\- Dile que ya la llamo yo luego que ahora vamos a darle de cenar al niño, que sino es capaz de dejarme sin batería…

\- Eso suele ser al revés, cariño… - riéndose de la cara que le puso, contestó la llamada-. No, está preparando la cena de… ¿qué? – abrió los ojos de par en par-. ¿Estás segura? Sí, sí… ahora mismo se lo digo. Tranquila…

Colgando, con expresión todavía sorprendida en el rostro, se giró hacia su marido, el cual se había quedado a medio camino hacia la mesa con cara de confusión por la conversación que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hay que ir buscándole sustituto a Takeru porque mi hermana ya se ha aburrido de él?

\- Pues… a Takeru no lo sé, pero no te diría yo que a Yamato no le fuera a dar algo. Sora se ha puesto de parto.

\- Ah, con lo agonías que es no te diría yo que… - frenó sus palabras, girando poco a poco de nuevo la cabeza hacia ella tras haber aprovechado aquellos segundos para dejar la cosas en la mesa-. ¿Cómo?

\- Tu hermana dice que estaba poniendo muecas, fue al baño y resulta que había roto aguas… Que va en serio, no me mires con cara como si me…

No terminó la frase, viendo como salía corriendo de la cocina con paso rápido, dejándola con la palabra prácticamente.

\- Daigo… Que vas a tener una amiguita con la que jugar dentro de nada – entre nerviosa por la noticia y divertida por la reacción que había tenido Taichi, no pudo más que salir hacia el salón, viéndolo pasar corriendo de un lado para otro terminando de vestirse-. No te olvides esta vez de ir con los pantalones que son, ¿eh?

\- ¿Qué más te ha dicho?

\- Nada… ¿qué me va a decir? Que se iban a las carreras porque ya sabes que ella tiene que tener especial cuidado después de lo que le… ¡pero ten cuidado! – le dijo al ver cómo se había estrellado con la esquina de una de las estanterías del salón al pasar con el jersey a medio poner-. ¿Sabes qué hospital es?

\- Sí… En el que trabaja Jou y… ¡JOU! – frotándose el brazo en el que se había llevado el golpe, fue directo a hacia donde estaba Koemi cogiendo su teléfono-. Te llamo cuando sepa algo.

\- Dile al rubio ese que haga el favor de calmarse… - sonrió cuando se acercó hacia ella para darle un beso rápido y una caricia al niño.

\- Yo a ese no le digo nada hoy que como poco me usa para desquitarse de su histeria y… ¡Jou! – escuchando la voz del médico al otro lado de la línea-. ¿Cómo que ya lo sabes? ¿Y por qué lo sabes tú antes que yo?

Koemi empezó a reírse por lo bajo cuando lo vio salir a las carreras y diciendo cosas sin demasiado sentido, viendo como el niño alargaba la mano y lo despedía agitándola.

\- Papi se ha ido sin cenar… Verás tú que drama tiene de un rato.

\- ¡Cena!

\- ¿Quieres cenar tú?

\- ¡Cena! ¡Cena!

\- Sí, cena… Vamos a que cenes, anda…

\- ¿Cena? – la voz de Agumon se unió a la conversación, asomándose desde la habitación.

\- Ya me parecía a mí raro…

* * *

\- Me da igual que sea tu jefe, como te esté llamando para algo del trabajo le dices de mi parte que le voy a decir a Biyomon que le dé un par de picotazos de mi parte…

Mimi siguió con la mirada a Koushiro mientras que volvía a la mesa con el teléfono en las manos y cara de susto. Hacía unos minutos que se había levantado y que solo había dicho que era el profesor Takenouchi, pero no había escuchado nada más.

\- Lo primero de todo… Ni pienses que te voy a dejar que salgas a las carreras en tu estado a estas horas… Y lo segundo – se quedó mirando hacia ella-. Viene la niña de Sora y Yamato.

La cuchara que sostenía en las manos Mimi se cayó encima del plano, sorprendiendo al pequeño de ambos que cenaba tranquilamente sin tener demasiada idea de lo que pasaba delante de él.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Eso parece… Los ha llamado Yamato antes de salir de casa, y tiene toda la pinta de no ser una falsa alarma. Así que tranquila y tú y yo ya iremos mañana por la mañana, ¿queda claro?

\- No – negó con la cabeza.

\- Mimi… No estás en condición de irte a pasar la noche en una sala de espera, hazme el favor…

\- ¡Qué sala de espera! Si en cuanto lleguen la hospital y la atiendan va a nacer la niña.

\- Me da igual… - le hizo un gesto-. Ya iremos mañana por la mañana…

\- ¡Pero cómo no voy a ir! Si Sora seguro que tiene que estar asustada… - dándose cuenta de que quizás él tuviera mucha más razón de la que le gustara admitir.

\- Creo que esas dos palabras no cuadran en la misma frase – cambiando el rumbo de sus pasos finalmente colocándose a su lado-. Mañana por la mañana a primera hora yo mismo te llevo. ¿De acuerdo? A primera hora – repitió al verla abrir la boca para protestar.

\- Está bien… - frunció ligeramente los labios.

\- Puedes dedicarte a dejar a Taichi sin batería todo lo que quieras mientras tanto, ¿qué te parece?

No sonaba demasiado mal. Debía de reconocer que Koushiro tenía absolutamente toda la razón, que en su condición no le iba a hacer nada de bien el estar tanto tiempo en un hospital. Y, como ella había dicho… sería algo rápido, por lo que Sora le había contado había altas probabilidades de que el parto no fuera natural, de manera que no podría ni verla hasta el día siguiente.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que tener siempre la razón?

\- Así me gusta – sonrió, inclinándose para poder dejar un beso en su frente-. A la hora que tú quieras mañana por la mañana vamos directos para el hospital.

Dándose del todo por vencida, volvió a quedarse mirando hacia la cena. Sonrió al mirar hacia Hiro, el cual se había quedado mirando para sus padres con cara de no entender nada, sin terminarse su postre tan siquiera.

\- Tranquilo, cielo, no pasa nada… Ya viene la niña de Sora…

* * *

\- ¡ANDREW!

Levantando la cabeza de la almohada con cara de susto, habiendo dado un brinco sobre sí mismo y mirando hacia todos lados como si esperara que algo fuera a caerles encima de la cabeza, se despertó. A su lado, Haru, sentada en la cama era la responsable del grito que lo había despertado y el cual había conseguido que no pudiera escuchar nada más que sus pulsaciones.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – mirando todavía en todas las direcciones no era capaz de centrarse tan siquiera-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué?

Dio otro brinco cuando sintió la mano de Haru cerrarse sobre su brazo, empezando a darle golpecitos sin responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, cada vez moviéndolo más hasta que acabó por tirar el teléfono que tenía en las manos, girándose hacia él.

\- ¡Sora se ha puerto de parto!

\- ¿Sora? ¿Qué Sora? – en aquel momento ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber muy bien en qué parte del mundo estaba.

\- ¡Sora! – volvió a agitarle el brazo-. Se ha adelantado dos semanas. ¡Venga! ¡Despierta del todo! ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo al aeropuerto!

Volviendo poco a poco a ser consciente de la realidad que lo rodeaba, viendo como Haru salía corriendo de la cama para irse a por el ordenador. Giró la cabeza hacia el reloj, viendo la hora que era… La diferencia horaria en aquel otro extremo del mundo sin duda había jugado en su contra, ya que en Los Ángeles la ciudad, al igual que Andrew hasta hacía unos segundos dormía.

Despertó de golpe cuando en su cabeza volvieron a resonar las últimas palabras de ella.

\- ¿Cómo que Sora se ha puesto de parto? ¿¡YA!?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** jajaja viene la nenita y mira la que ha liado ya ella sola simplemente por querer salir a saludar. Que las reacciones de los más cercanos tenían que salir sí o sí y yo me he reído mucho escribiéndolas. Que al final Mimi se ha quedado como la más calmada de todos ellos. Entre uno que se estrella con las puertas, otro que está todavía intentando sobrevivir al infarto que le había dado, los abuelos estresados...

Que viene la nenita y no es un simulacro. Ahora falta ver si no les da algo en el camino a ninguno de todos ellos, que al final la más calmada va a ser Sora y es a la que le tiene que estar doliendo bastante jajajaja

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** venga ya, sabíais todos que lo iba a hacer jajajaja Que la nenita iba a llegar, iba a saludar y yo iba a pegar el corte en el mejor de los momentos. No podía ser de otra forma... Así que evidentemente alguno que otro más te va a caer a lo largo de estos días... Ya lo sabes jajaja

Y evidentemente que Taichi tenía que ser el padrino, era la única opción. Como bien dices tú es uno de los pilares de la vida de esos dos, así que ya no emparentan con él por vía sanguínea de forma directa, pues mira, padrino de la nenita y así de paso se ríen de la cara que les va a poner cuando se lo digan. También pensé dejarle los honores para el pelirrojito, pero es que pobrecito, se lo merece ya. Así que ya se desmayará de repente cuando le suelten la bomba. Ahora queda saber a quién pueden haber elegido de madrina.

Takeru tiene también para rato dentro de un par de capis jajajaja Que sus padres van a estar estresados porque viene su nieta y claro, lo mismo se olvidan de que tienen un nene paranoico dando por el saco de fondo. La nena ha sabido venir en el momento perfecto cortando la conversación de besugos que había montada y, como bien dices, Yamato necesitaba no estar solo en casa con Sora. Me lo imagino dando vueltas por casa de un lado para el otro sin saber lo que tiene que coger ya dónde tiene que ir. Así que mejor que tenga a su padre cerca, que le activa las neuronas.

Aquí ha estado lloviendo gran parte de la tarde pero ahora creo que nos va a dar tregua el clima, al menos hasta el lunes, que como dices tú viene otro frente asqueroso. Pero bueno... ya habrás visto en el telediario cómo estamos por aquí... Dentro de poco tendré que decirle a las tartarugas que vengan a hacerme de flotador o algo jajajaja Esos 5.0 que además son en cosas que solo te las quieres quitar de delante y no volver a verlas saben de maravilla jajaja A mi me salían listas de "gente que tiene que hacer la recuperación" y te juro que a día de hoy sigo sin saber mi nota de ese examen porque mi nombre no estaba en esa lista y me importaba nada todo lo demás.

Abrígate vecina, a ver si no nos ahogamos. ¡Un bico grande grande!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** je, seeee siente jajaja Ya estaba más que vista que iba a hacer esas trastadas que sino no me quedo tranquila jajaja Es parte de mi funcionamiento, no engaño a nadie de ninguna de las formas a estas alturas ya. Viene la nena y ha revolucionado a gente hasta en otro continente. A ver si llegan todos con vida al hospital y no hay que ingresar a nadie en cardiología.

¡Un beso!

 **Natesgo:** Takeru no quiere ver lo que tiene delante, pero yo creo que por simple paranoia de que ahora que todo está más o menos estable que sus padres anden con el tonteo entre ellos pues le levanta paranoias de las gordas. A ver si se le pasan cuando le pongan en brazos la sobrina que tanto tiempo lleva pidiendo y se olvida de todo lo demás.

La nena aparece en el momento más apropiado cuando sus padres están bien acompañados porque de verdad que yo creo que Yamato no tiene cabeza para llamar a tanta gente y llegar al hospital de una pieza. Le acaba dando algo, que una costa es ser astronauta y otra que de repente la pelirroja se le ponga de parto con dos semanas de antelación.

Jajajaj no me recuerdes semejante desgracia que luego me entra la risa, que los míos también están con ese tema en Science y cada vez que me enseñan alguno de los ejercicios que les mandan me entra la risa.

¡Un beso! Y yo mantengo mi ofrecimiento de ayer que si quieres te mando un poco de lluvia, sí, sí.

 **Ace Cornell:** ¿no habíamos quedado en ya no te engañaba? ¿Eh? Pues ahora me explicas a qué viene la sorpresa ante el corte jajajaja Te digo lo mismo que las señoritas de arriba, alguno más os va a caer estos días, vete asumiéndolo.

Y sí, yo también espero que a todos esos no les dé algo porque estaría muy feo que tuviera que ir Sora a cardiología a llevar a Aiko para que la conocieran sus abuelos, por ejemplo jajaja

¡Un beso!


	212. Vuelvo en nada

Yamato todavía no era demasiado consciente de cómo se las había arreglado para llamar a los padres de Sora por teléfono para avisarlos de lo que pasaba. Tampoco lo era de cómo había podido llamar también a Jou. Eran dos cosas que había hecho de forma totalmente automática desde el momento en el que ella había dicho que venía la niña.

Tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de cómo había sido capaz de comportarse como una persona normal y hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Pasado el susto inicial, había salido corriendo a por la bolsa que habían dejado preparada una tarde que habían tenido libre, dándosela a su madre para que la cogiera. Y lo siguiente que había hecho había sido quedarse al lado de su esposa, quien era la que de verdad necesitaba atención en aquel momento.

Daba gracias de no haber estado solos en casa cuando había empezado a encontrarse mal, porque aunque había actuado con bastante normalidad y, aparente tranquilidad, no se veía en condiciones de ser capaz de llevarla hasta el hospital. Por suerte, estar con su familia había ayudado con aquello.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – abrió la boca, finalmente, mirando hacia ella.

\- Voy a ratos… - giró la cabeza, observándolo.

En la parte trasera del coche de su padre, quien se había ofrecido automáticamente a llevarlos sin necesidad de darle oportunidad a Yamato a decir nada.

\- ¿Has avisado a mis padres?

\- Sí, tranquila. Es lo primero que he hecho – asintió-. Supongo que no tardarán en llegar, no te preocupes.

\- Vale… - hizo una pausa, acabando por buscar la mano de él, apretándola con fuerza, notando como otra contracción llegaba.

\- Ya casi llegamos – le dijo, dándose cuenta, dejándola usarlo para lo que quisiera en aquel momento, tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de estar siendo consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sora cerró los ojos unos segundos, concentrándose en coger aire de forma lenta, esperando a que el dolor se fuera.

\- Cada vez duran más… - dijo al final.

\- Así es como se supone que tiene que ser, ¿no? – movió sus dedos encima de los de ella, en gesto tranquilizador-. ¿Te duele?

\- ¿Tú qué crees, Yamato? – el tono que usó, dejó más que claro que no estaba para esa clase de preguntas idiotas en aquellos momentos.

\- Tranquila, ya queda poco – miró hacia delante, pudiendo así ver a través del cristal delantero la zona en la que estaban.

Fue a asentir, siendo consciente de que tenía toda la razón, pero no llegó a hacerlo notando de nuevo un fuerte dolor que la hizo volver a apretar la mano de él con fuerza, llegando incluso a clavarle las uñas sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. No se atrevió tan siquiera a pensar en protestar.

\- Tranquilos, ya casi estamos llegando – girándose hacia ellos, Natsuko los observó, dándose cuenta de las caras que iba poniendo su hijo-. Ya no queda nada.

La mujer tenía razón y no tardaron demasiado en poder llegar a la puerta del hospital. A aquella hora de la noche no había demasiado tráfico y habían podido llegar sin atascos o problemas. Yamato reaccionó, haciendo por moverse y bajar para poder ir a dar aviso.

\- No, no – sin soltarlo, Sora negó con la cabeza-. Ayúdame tú a bajar… - pidió.

\- No te preocupes, ya voy yo – saliendo del coche, Natsuko no tardó en perderse de la vista de ellos atravesando las puertas.

\- ¿Necesitáis ayuda? – girándose hacia ellos, Hiroaki se quedó observándolos.

\- No, ya puedo yo, papá.

Hizo exactamente lo que la pelirroja le había pedido, bajándose primero y ayudándola tanto a moverse como a poder bajarse, teniendo cuidado con ella en todo momento y sirviéndole de apoyo más tarde.

\- ¿Puedes ir andando? – le preguntó dejando su brazo en torno a su cintura-. Papá, vete a aparcar, ¿nos traes la bolsa luego?

\- Vuelvo en nada – dijo lanzándoles un último vistazo.

Al igual que su hijo, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, pero había pasado por aquello varias veces. Había estado exactamente en dónde estaba su hijo dos veces y sabía lo que estaba pasando por esa cabeza. Por el momento, Yamato parecía estar comportándose como tenía que hacerlo.

\- ¿Segura que puedes? – el sonido de la voz de ella quejándose hizo que Yamato detuviera sus pasos, quedándose con la mano en torno a su cintura, haciéndole de apoyo, esperando que la contracción pasara.

Por suerte, no tardaron en salir del interior del hospital con una silla en la que poder llevarla al interior. La ayudó a que tomara asiento, quedándose mirando hacia ella unos segundos antes de volver a recuperar el paso hacia el interior.

\- Nosotros nos encargamos de ahora en adelante, cuando sea el momento y se le permita pasar le avisaremos – cortó uno de los auxiliares que había salido a recibirlos.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, quedándose mirando hacia ella, siendo solo capaz de cruzar una mirada con Sora antes de perderla de nuevo de vista. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su madre se había colocado a su lado, posando una mano sobre su brazo, apretándolo ligeramente.

\- Todo va a ir bien, no te preocupes – le dijo-. Venga, vamos dentro que luego nos buscará tu padre… ¿Yamato?

\- Sí, sí… - se había quedado mirando hacia la nada.

\- Tranquilo. Sora y mi nieta van a estar perfectamente – repitió.

Sabía que sí, pero no podía evitar que su cabeza funcionara de forma más lenta en aquella ocasión. Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para que no volvieran a su mente los recuerdos de principios del mes pasado cuando habían estado entre aquellas paredes. Ahora la situación no era la misma, pero no podía evitar pensar en ello.

Avanzó con su madre, acercándose por fin hacia la puerta, pudiendo ver el interior del hospital y, segundos después pasar un borrón peliazul con una bata blanca puesta a las carreras siguiendo la dirección en la que se habían llevado a Sora. Eso lo hizo sonreír casi sin darse cuenta antes de acercarse de nuevo a recepción.

Esperen en la sala de espera de la planta de maternidad, se les llamará cuando llegue el momento – contestó el recepcionista-. Pero antes de nada necesito que el padre me rellene unos formularios – le tendió unos papeles y un bolígrafo para que rellenara las hojas.

* * *

Toshiko se bajó rápidamente del coche, sin esperar tan siquiera a su marido yendo con paso rápido hacia la entrada del hospital.

\- Pero no corras tanto… - le dijo desde detrás de ella, cerrando antes de tener que echar a correr para poder alcanzarla y llegar a la vez que ella-. No te van a dejar verla todavía si es que han llegado, Toshiko.

Sin contestarle continuó con el paso rápido atravesando también las puertas del hospital, tardando en darse cuenta de que a la vez que ellos dos caras conocidas llegaban también.

Han mandado a mi madre y a mi hermano a la sala de espera de la planta de maternidad – dijo Takeru nada más reconocerlo, esperando a que Hikari llegara también hasta donde ellos para darle a la tecla del ascensor.

\- ¿Venís de con ellos? – preguntó Haruhiko, a sabiendas de que su esposa iba a ser incapaz de decir más.

\- Sí, tranquilos. Simplemente le empezaron las contracciones en la cena y cuando rompió aguas nos vinimos para aquí automáticamente. Todo parecía estar perfectamente – Hikari se quedó mirando hacia la otra mujer-. Tranquila, Toshiko, todo parecía estar a la perfección. Creo que tenemos más probabilidades de que el que acabe en la unidad de cuidados intensivos sea Yamato…

\- Tranquila… - acabó por abrir la boca la mujer-. Ya lo sé… Pero son mi niña y mi futura nieta…

\- Pues por eso mismo, creo que hablando de quien estamos hablando no podremos más que estar tranquilos – le sonrió antes de ver como el profesor asentía, pasando su brazo en torno a su esposa.

\- ¿Tu hermano? – preguntó Haruhiko.

\- Pues… a lo mejor es que no lo dejan entrar después de la que montó la otra vez – contestó Takeru por ella mientras que salían del ascensor, llevándose un ligero codazo.

\- Llamé a Taichi cuando estábamos de camino, no me cogió el teléfono él, estaba con la cena del niño… Supongo que estará de camino.

Abriendo la boca para decir algo no lo llegó a hacer, siguiendo con la mirada a su mujer la cual había vuelto a salir a las carreras en busca de la sala de espera donde estaban ya Yamato y su madre.

\- Mira, el que tanto se reía de mí cuando era yo el que me ponía histérico… - le dijo Takeru a su hermano yendo hacia dónde estaba.

\- Haz el favor de dejar a Yamato en paz – le cortó su madre rápidamente.

\- ¡Bah! – cruzó los brazos, mirando hacia él-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Takeru, has pasado dos veces por eso, creo que sabes perfectamente cómo está tu hermano ahora mismo…

\- Lo estaba preguntando en serio ahora mismo…

La diferente era que aquella vez era Yamato de quien estaban hablando y por eso no tardó demasiado en alejarse del resto del grupo para poder sentarse, acabando por esconder la cabeza en sus manos sin poder evitar mover las rodillas en un ligero movimiento nervioso.

\- Cuando llegue papá seguro que se calma – dijo, hablando ahora más bajo para que no lo escuchara.

\- ¿Dónde está vuestro padre? – preguntó Haruhiko.

\- Debe de estar a punto de llegar, había ido a aparcar.

* * *

\- ¿Pero quienes hacer el favor de mirar por dónde vas? – protestó Hiroaki.

Había visto perfectamente al mayor de los Yagami ir hacia él sin fijarse tan siquiera, y aunque había intentado esquivarlo, había acabado tropezando con él. Hasta que habló no giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo casi como si acabara de descubrir que estaba allí.

\- ¿Sora?

\- Dentro, ya están con ella.

\- ¿Yamato?

\- Creo que esperando con los demás a tener alguna noticia. ¿Te ha avisado tu hermana?

\- Por la cuenta que le traía… - asintió, acelerando también el paso de camino hacia la planta en la que estaban los demás-. ¿Cómo estaba Sora?

\- Parecía estar bien, cuando lo dejé estaba con las contracciones normales, no parecía que hubiera nada fuera de lo normal.

\- Bien… - no estaba demasiado informado sobre las consecuencias que tendría sobre Sora lo que le había pasado un par de meses atrás, pero mientras que todo pareciera normal, se quedaba con aquello-. ¿Y él?

Misteriosamente calmado. Al menos en apariencia, claro, lo conoces casi tan bien como yo, por dentro debe de estar que se sube por las paredes, pero se ha comportado con ella delante.

\- No necesitamos más de él - asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera los pasos de Taichi fueron directos hacia su hermana, quedándose a su lado, aprovechando para preguntarle a los padres de Sora cómo estaban antes de lanzarle una mirada de reojo hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – se escuchó a Hiroaki preguntarle a Natsuko inclinándose hacia ella para no alzar demasiado el tono.

\- Supongo que estará poniéndose histérico por momentos, déjalo… Ya sabes cómo es.

Por una vez, no pudo más que asentir y darle la razón a ella, quedándose mirando hacia su hijo hasta que lo vio levantar la cabeza y dejar la vista posada en él unos segundos. Se limitó a asentirle antes de ver como la mirada de Yamato volvía a irse hacia la nada.

\- ¿Familiares de Sora Ishida? – una voz sonó antes de que vieran asomarse a una enfermera por la puerta de la sala de espera. Casi sin darle tiempo a nadie más a reaccionar Yamato se puso en pie, colocándose frente a ella-. ¿Es el padre? – esperó a que asintiera, dando por supuesto que no estaría demasiado capacitado para hablar en esos momentos. Era su rutina diaria-. Por prevenir riesgos vamos a realizarle a su esposa una cesárea, creo que ya lo había hablado la doctora Hayashi.

\- Sí, estábamos avisados – habló por fin.

\- ¿Algún inconveniente?

\- No, mientras que sea lo más seguro para ellas, para nada – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Quiere estar presente? En los partos normales siempre le pedimos al padre que venga pero e…

\- Yo quiero estar – posiblemente hubiera dicho pocas frases tan sumamente seguro como aquella.

\- Bien, entonces acompáñeme. El resto pueden esperar aquí, mandaremos a alguien a informar cuando la intervención haya llegado a su fin.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Mimi es que la pobrecita sabe que no está para pasarme la noche de guardia en el hospital, que tiene una barriga que empieza a notarse y claro, que tiene que darle la razón a Koushiro porque cuando la tiene la tiene jajaja

Taichi el pobrecito lo mismo se equivoca de hospital un par de veces hasta que al final acierta en dónde están su marido y su pelirroja jajaja Que se nos pone todo nervioso el pobre, aunque, por el momento, parece que no va con los pantalones de pijama, lo cual ya es todo un avance. Que además, debería de tener más práctica en esto ya, que su hermana ha pasado dos veces por ella y él mismo ha sido padre. Pero bueno, es así de paranoico él solito, hay que quererlo igual.

Andrew... pobrecito mío jajaja Es lo único que tengo que decir jajaja Creo que no sabía ni quién le estaba hablando jajajajaja Ahora sí que sí volvemos a conectar en directo con el hospital. A ver a quién le da un algo primero... Se abren las apuestas.

¡Un besito de tortuguita grande grande!

 **Natesgo:** pues mira, por la mañana me llegó el mail de que tenía una review y nunca jamás vi tal review y ahora que he abierto el pc, ¡puf! Aparece la tuya jajaja Así que anda esto un poco trasto me parece a mí. Debe de ser que hoy no llueve y el mundo está demasiado confuso.

Pobrecita, si esa niña va a hacer lo que le venga en gana con todos los que la rodeen, no creo que tenga queja de lo que se vaya a encontrar. Más le vale de verdad tener el carácter tranquilo de la madre porque con lo entre algodones que la van a tener entre todos menuda elementa van a crear ahí jajaja Que nadie necesita un carácter adolescente como el de su padre sin que nadie además pueda toserla.

Yamato se las arregló a llamar al suegro y a Jou - apostaría a que primero llamó a Jou que para algo es el médico que más a mano tiene jajajaja - y luego que se encargasen el resto de hacer el trabajo que para eso se les habían acoplado en casa. Si llegan a estar solos se enteran al día siguiente porque nadie se habría acordado tan siquiera de avisar.

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** ¡hace sol! ¡Apúntalo! Estamos entre los dos frentes y lleva todo el día haciendo sol. Por eso hoy actualizo más tarde porque acabo de pisar por casa casi que desde por la mañana jajajajaja Y saldré en nada otra vez que para un día que no llueve es que hay que tirar hasta fuegos artificiales.

Pues no lo tenía en mente. Yo iba a ponerme a escribir este capítulo y luego empecé a hilar una reacción tras otra y me acabé viciando jajaja Es que iban de forma exponencial hasta que al final me cargué al pobre Andrew del susto. La teoría más avanzada es que está por ahí en el LAX abrazado a su almohada y en pijama sin enterarse de a dónde lo llevan todavía e intentando que sus pulsaciones bajen a la normalidad.

Taichi el pobre... es que claro, le da la paranoia. Y como le decía a Nat, debería de tener algo más de práctica ya peeeeeeeeeeeeeeero el susto que les dieron Sora y la nenita un mes atrás no ayuda y por eso se ha olvidado hasta de cenar. Daigo pidiendo la cena me encanta jajajaja Es un minipapi perfecto jajajaja Mimi la pobre es que no está en las mejores condiciones de ir a ponerse ella y a los demás de los nervios. Yamato bastante tiene con lo suyo, sí, no necesita una Mimi en su vida.

Eeeeh, el pelirrojito sería clavadito a esa pelirroja que tanto quiere, le pegaria también. Peeeeeeeeeero sí, sale de la historia él y me da una colleja o un balonazo. Que no, que él tiene que ser el padrino y punto. Solo queda ver quién será la madrina... ¿Alguna apuesta?

¡un bico grande vecina! Voy a ver si me infiltro cafeína en vena y me espabilo para lo que queda de día porque sino... jajaja


	213. Inyección

Sora estaba tumbada en la camilla observando como las últimas gotas del gotero que tenía conectado a su muñeca caían a la vía. No iba a negar que no estuviera nerviosa, pero, era exactamente como tenía que estar. Era la primera vez en su vida que había estado en esa situación y no podía evitarlo.

\- Tranquila, ya verás como todo pasa rápido – la voz de Jou, a su lado, reclamó su atención-. En cuanto te pongan la anestesia se acabó el dolor. Lo siguiente que vas a sentir el llanto de tu pequeña o bien el golpe que se va a pegar Yamato contra el suelo cuando se nos desmaye…

Las palabras de su amigo consiguieron hacer que se riera a sabiendas de que era bastante probable que el rubio estuviera aún mucho más nervioso que ella.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Han ido a por él, tranquila. Estarán poniéndole la bata y todo lo demás para dejarlo pasar.

\- Bien – murmuró mordiéndose el labio.

\- Sora, todo va a ir bien, ¿de acuerdo? La cesárea es solo para evitar que puedas tener una hemorragia, pero ya está. La niña no va a correr peligro en ningún momento – sabía lo que ella quería escuchar-. Ninguna de las dos va a correr ningún riesgo, pero ella menos, ¿queda claro?

\- No se le puede llevar la contraria al médico, ¿verdad? – dijo con una leve sonrisa la cual le duró solo segundos notando otra fuerte contracción comenzar a formarse.

\- Tranquila… Respira, venga – dijo acercándose hacia ella posando así las manos en sus hombros para evitar que se revolviera demasiado. Echó la vista al reloj, comprobando el tiempo antes de girarse hacia las enfermeras-. Dile a la doctora que sería bueno ponerle la anestesia ya…

\- Ya venía yo a por ella – terminando de abrocharse bien, la mujer entró en la sala, buscando a la pelirroja con la mirada-. ¿Qué tal estás? – perdió el trato respetuoso que siempre había tenido con ella.

\- ¿Mi marido?

\- Ahora mismo viene, vamos a ponerte primero la epidural y luego lo dejaremos entrar, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a pasar al quirófano… Jou, ¿quieres quedarte?

\- No, no quiero estorbar, pero voy a ir a avisar a los familiares y a ver si todos siguen de una pieza – miró hacia Sora-. Creo que antes escuché a alguien quejarse de que "el pesado de los pantalones de pijama de aquella vez había vuelto" – sonrió al ver cómo se reía al entender su referencia antes de acercarse hacia ella y apretar con suavidad su mano-. Suerte, ya verás como todo sale perfectamente.

Despidiéndose de la doctora con un gesto, las dejó solas para que pudieran entrar con la pelirroja finalmente.

* * *

Yamato siguió a la enfermera por los pasillos. No se había ni despedido de los que estaban en la sala de espera, únicamente había salido disparado detrás de aquella que había ido a buscarlo. Obedeció a todo lo que ella le dijo, poniéndose lo que le dio rápidamente, esperando tardar el menos tiempo posible.

\- Es recomendable que se quede cerca de ella, para que vea lo menos posible. Cuando haya nacido el bebé podrá cogerlo.

\- Cogerla, es niña… - fue automático, hablando casi sin darse cuenta-. Lo siento, continúe, por favor…

\- Cuando la niña nazca se la dejaremos coger para que se la acerque a la madre, sin importar que sea una intervención. Cuando estén cerrando la herida será mejor que abandone la sala, podrá quedase con la niña si los auxiliares han terminado ya de limpiarla y vestirla. ¿Alguna duda?

\- ¿Cuánto suele tardar?

\- Si todo va bien en menos de una hora estará todo listo. Ya verá como todo va perfectamente – se asomó tras una puerta, esperanzo una confirmación antes de hacerle un gesto a Yamato para que pasara.

Fue directo hacia Sora cuando por fin lo dejaron entrar, caminando hasta colocarse a su lado, encontrándosela con el gesto tranquilo. Ya debía de haber hecho efecto la anestesia.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien… - contestó.

\- La operación será rápida – la voz de la doctora reclamó la atención de ambos-. Sora, ¿puedes sentir esto?

\- ¿El qué? – comentó la pelirroja sin ser capaz de notar nada, no pudiendo tampoco ver lo que hacía.

\- Perfecto, entonces la anestesia ya ha hecho efecto. Y tranquilo que en nada voy a dejarte a una niña llorona en brazos – se dirigió al rubio-. Vamos a proceder, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió, volviendo a mirar hacia Yamato quien justo en ese momento había vuelto a coger su mano.

\- ¿Molesto si me quedo aquí? – preguntó, colocándose donde le había indicado la enfermera.

\- No, ahí no molestas. Si por algo tuvieras que moverte o cualquier cosa ya te aviso…

Devolvió la mirada hacia Sora, inclinándose hacia ella para acariciar con la otra mano su cabello retirándoselo así del rostro. Entre los nervios de la situación y que no quería molestar a los que trabajaban fue completamente incapaz de volver a abrir la boca, simplemente esperando unos minutos que se les hicieron eternos a ambos.

Minutos en los que solo se podía escuchar la conversación entre el personal sanitario trabajando hasta que, de repente, el sonido de un llano empezó a invadir la sala con fuerza. Una de las enfermeras se giró con un pequeño bulto entre las manos, lo justo para poder cortar el cordón umbilical y envolverla en una pequeña manta antes de girarse hacia Yamato con Aiko con brazos para que pudiera cogerla.

A pesar de que al primer sonido de llanto la cabeza de ambos se había girado hacia el punto de donde venía cuando Yamato tuvo a la enfermera delante de él con su pequeña en brazos no podía terminar de creerse que aquello. Reaccionó de forma automática, de nuevo sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, alargando los brazos para cogerla, paralizado mentalmente.

Bajó la mirada hacia Aiko, siendo solo capaz de girarse para poder dejar que Sora la viera también, únicamente pudiendo ver como aquella diminuta pequeña con la piel enrojecida, que agitaba sus bracitos en el aire mientras que lloraba. Aquella era su pequeña. La pequeña de ambos. Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta apenas era capaz de verla porque su vista se había nublado por completo al humedecérsele los ojos.

\- Es perfecta – consiguió articular antes de acercársela algo más a Sora, quien, al igual que él estaba completamente fascinada mirando hacia ella, incluso alargó la mano con cuidado para tocar con suma delicadeza una de sus redonditas mejillas.

Parpadeó para poder ser capaz de enfocarla, dibujando una sonrisa que posiblemente pocas veces hubiera sido tan sumamente sincera como aquella vez. Dándose cuenta de que Sora parecía querer evitar moverse pero que también quería ver a la pequeña se giró algo más, acercándosela, teniendo mucho cuidado.

Sora se había quedado mirando hacia la pequeña incluso cuando lo único que podía ver de ella era su silueta envuelta en la manta. Le servía en aquel momento. Lo único que había podido escuchar era el llanto de su pequeña, y había sido su sonido favorito en el mundo. Si la niña lloraba estaba bien que no había tenido problemas el parto. Que Jou había tenido toda la razón con las palabras que le había dicho.

Cuando Yamato se giró con Aiko finalmente, su atención se vio dividida porque lo que estaba viendo era algo demasiado importante para ella. A apenas unos pasos de ella estaba la persona a la que había querido prácticamente desde siempre con la pequeña de ambos en sus brazos. La simple idea de ese pensamiento era demasiado para poder asimilarla con facilidad. Al notar que se acercaba hacia ella para que pudiera ver a Aiko, la atención de la pelirroja fue directa hacia la niña.

Una niña… Su niña. Se veía demasiado pequeña en los brazos de su padre, posiblemente más de lo que fuera, y, a pesar de que todavía no se podría decir con seguridad, se podía adivinar un pequeño mechón de cabello de color claro asomar. Podría ser rubio… Sonrió al escuchar la voz de Yamato de fondo diciendo que la niña era perfecta. Ahí se equivoca… La niña era más que perfecta.

A sabiendas de que no se podía mover, hizo por quedarse quieta, a pesar de las ganas que pudiera tener de tocarla, limitándose simplemente a levantar la vista hacia Yamato justo cuando él sonreía, haciéndolo a su vez. No pudo más que ampliar su gesto cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se la acercaba más para que quedara a su altura por fin.

\- Hola pequeña… - dijo al final, siendo capaz de hablar aunque no sabía cómo lo conseguía tan siquiera, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para poder darle un beso a la niña.

* * *

Jou hacía rato que había salido de la sala, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde sabía que estaban esperando los demás, guiándose simplemente por el oído ya que reconocía la voz de Taichi dando la lata de fondo

\- ¿Quieres dejar de montar escándalo que estás en un hospital? – dijo apareciendo a su lado sin que se diera cuenta al estar distraído propinándole una colleja.

Posiblemente aquella fuera una de las veces en la que más miradas había tenido posadas sobre él, quedando incluso de lado el hecho de la forma de saludar al embajador segundos antes. También era algo con lo que contaba y, precisamente por lo que estaba allí.

\- No se ha desmayado Yamato por el momento, así que ya podéis ir ajustando las apuestas…. – giró la cabeza para buscar a los Takenouchi con la mirada-. Salí cuando iban a empezar con la cesárea.

A pesar de estar mirando de forma más directa al matrimonio, no pudo evitar ver cómo al escuchar sus palabras la otra abuela había acabado por dar un paso hacia aquel que en su día había sido su marido, quedándose cogida así a su brazo. Le llamó la atención aquel gesto, pero sin duda, no era de su incumbencia.

\- Suele llevar más o menos una hora… Y luego el tiempo que le lleve a Sora poder reaccionar a al efecto de la anestesia, entonces os avisará alguien y podéis pasar a verla. No os puedo decir exactamente cuánto tiempo será eso, ya que depende de la persona… Y el tiempo que la tengan en control... Tendréis para un par de horas como poco.

\- ¿Y la niña? – se escuchó a Hiroaki preguntar.

\- Pues… Si todo ha ido bien como parecía seguramente que esté ahora mismo en brazos de su padre mientras que discute con una enfermera porque no la quiere soltar y se la tienen que llevar para limpiarla bien.

\- Y… - empezó a decir Taichi.

\- No. A ti no te vamos a dejar entrar a verla por pesado… - sonrió ligeramente-. Eso se lo preguntáis a Sora. Si ella tiene ganas de aguantaros de paseo por la habitación cuando la lleven entonces podréis pasar a verlas… Pero solo si ella está de acuerdo, ¿queda claro?

Pudo ver también sentados en la sala, casi sin parpadear apenas a los compañeros de sus amigos. Le había parecido extraño no escucharlos cuando se había acercado, pero a sabiendas de los problemas que solían tener para poder quedarse en lugares como aquel, lo más seguro sería que les hubieran pedido parecer peluches para evitar que alguien pudiera quejarse.

\- Dentro de un rato me paso por la sala de reanimación a ver cómo está Sora, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que seguir con mi turno.

\- Muchas gracias, Jou – Toshiko abrió la boca finalmente.

\- No tienes que darlas… Para nada… - despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza, únicamente se detuvo para girarse y mirar a Taichi, señalándolo con el dedo-. Como te oiga otra vez montar jaleo les digo a las enfermeras que te la tienen jurada de la última vez que te pongan una inyección de tranquilizante y mejor no te digo dónde les pediré que te pinchen.

\- Qué agresivo te pones cuando quieres – cruzó los brazos.

\- Os veré luego – volvió a despedirse del resto-. Y tú, quita esa cara que ya eres tío casi que seguro después de tanto dar lata – le dijo a Takeru al pasar por su lado justo antes de desaparecer.

No haciendo caso de las palabras de Jou, la cara del rubio presente no tenía nada que ver con lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus padres, especialmente desde el momento en el que su madre se había agarrado a Hiroaki. Ahora había sido él quien se había girado hacia ella y con el brazo que tenía libre, rodeaba los hombros de ella mientras que le decía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar por ahí.

\- Tengamos la fiesta en paz hoy, ¿eh? – la voz de Hikari a su lado lo hizo saltar.

\- Pero, ¿tú los estás viendo?

\- Perfectamente, igual que tú. Así que venga, ya podrás montar el drama cuanto quieras dentro de unos días, ahora piensa en que dentro de nada vas a poder reírte de la cara de tonto que va a tener tu hermano…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenemos nenita. Oficialmente ahora sí que sí tenemos una nenita preciosa en brazos de su padre que parece ser que se nos ha quedado tontorrón perdido solo con posar la vista en ella por primera vez. Oficialmente ha nacido la chiquitina. Tenemos a Aiko Ishida en el mundo y parece que por ahora no se ha muerto nadie de su alrededor. Veremos cuánto les dura... Porque en la sala de espera parece que Takeru está activando el modo paranoia con sus padres delante en actitud más cercana.

A ver si llegan todos de una pieza a ver a la nenita que llevan todos demasiado tiempo esperando para conocerla. Por el momento el padre no se ha desmayado lo cual ya dice mucho. A ver lo que le dura jajajaja ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest vecina:** no pasa nada, ya viene Jou a imponer orden amenazando a Taichi con inyecciones puestas con malas intenciones para que no dé la lata más de la cuenta. Que sí, que estará muy alterado, pero está en un hospital y como monte escándalo le manda a las enfermeras a dejarlo tranquilito para un par de días jajaja.

Sí, Yamato el pobre creo que prefería estar de camino a Marte, incluso la segunda vez, que estaba mucho más tranquilito que ahora. Y, como había prometido, me he portado bien y no he liado nada durante el parto. Podría haber asustado más a la gente y ponerlos un poco más nerviosos, pero mira, para dejar a Aiko huérfana pues... Jajajajaja Además, no está el clima para tener que andar dándome a la fuga, que lo mismo salgo a remojo y esas cosas... Por el momento parece que al rubio se le da bien funcionar con el modo automático.

A ver venga, ya puedes empezar a contarme tus teorías sobre la madrina jajajaja Abrimos apuestas a ver quién acierta. Bicos grandes vecina y aprovecha el día para hacer el vago que me da a mí que por cornisa norte vamos a tener un domingo de perros.

 **Natesgo:** pobrecito, déjalo jajajaja Ya bastante que ya conseguido avisar a su suegro y a Jou jajajajaja Lo de preguntarle si le duele pues oye, pobrecito, es rubio... Tenemos que quererlo igualmente. Otra cosa es la mirada asesina que le han echado por lanzar semejante pregunta, pero bueno, pobrecito, venga, que está muy estresado. Y menos mal que la pelirroja se ha librado de tener que pasar por el parto completo porque a Yamato le acaba dando algo.

Pues mira... ¡Taichi va a ser también la madrina! Jajajajajaja A ese nivel de acaparador lo van a dejar y luego ya pues cuando alguien se lo cargue por monopolizar a la nenita ya que se repartan los puestos de nuevo a ver quién es el nuevo padrino y la nueva madrina. Lo peor es que seguro que él estaría completamente encantado con semejante situación jajajajaja

¡Un beso!


	214. Ella sola

Yamato había permanecido con la niña en brazos hasta que habían terminado de coser la herida de Sora, acercándosela por fin a Sora para poder dejarla sobre ella y que pudiera cogerla, siempre teniendo el máximo cuidado con los movimientos bruscos que pudiera hacer. Se había apartado automáticamente cuando una de las enfermeras se había acercado para ayudarla y explicarle lo que debía de hacer y cómo colocar a la niña.

Se quedó simplemente a la escucha, atendiendo él también a todas las explicaciones que pudieran darle, intentando centrarse y dedicarse a algo más que mirar hacia ella totalmente ensimismado. Todavía no estaba demasiado seguro de que aquello estuviera pasando, que hubieran podido llegar a aquel punto por fin.

\- Vamos a llevar a la madre con la niña a la sala de control – la voz de la doctora lo sacó de su ensimismamiento-. Ahí solo tiene permitido el paso el personal del hospital y los propios pacientes… Lo siento. Así que puedes despedirte de ellas, dentro de un par de horas a más tardar las llevarán a la habitación. Y tranquilo, la niña parece estar bien y con la madre no hemos tenido problemas. El mayor riesgo que existía era que pudiera tener una hemorragia por culpa de lo que le pasó hace un mes o así, y la pérdida de sangre ha sido la normal.

\- Muchas gracias – contestó, asintiendo.

\- Despídete y luego te acompañará una de las enfermeras fuera – haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza se alejó de él para poder coger una carpeta y hacer unas anotaciones en ella-. Ah, Sora, ya sé que puede parecer complicado, pero intenta no hablar hasta que te llevemos a la habitación a no ser que no sea por necesidad. Ya te explicaré luego por qué.

Pudo ver como asentía justo antes de apartarse del todo dejando que fuera Yamato el que se acercara hacia ella y a la pequeña, la cual se había quedado echada encima de Sora, aprovechando la posición de la pelirroja y alejada de las zonas sensible por la herida. Volviendo a colocarse a su lado, sonrió.

\- Ya te vale, dos horas desaparecida con Aiko y a mí me dejas con las fieras que tenemos ahí fuera… - se inclinó, dejando un beso en su frente y luego, volviendo a rozar con sumo cuidado el rostro de la niña con su mano, no queriendo poder molestar a Sora al acercarse más-. Te espero en la habitación – dijo, desviando la vista hacia ella de nuevo-. Te quiero.

No pudo más que sonreírle a modo de respuesta. Le daba igual estar todavía hecha un manojo de nervios y en un vaivén emocional demasiado complicado como para poder entenderlo. Tener a la niña encima de ella, poder sentirla contra su piel le servía para simplemente seguir respirando, no necesitaba absolutamente nada más en aquel momento. Antes de que Yamato se apartara, lo último que vio Sora antes de que salieran con ella fueron sus ojos azules, esos que siempre habían gustado tanto.

Intentando todavía reaccionar, se quedó mirando hacia el punto donde hasta hacía unos segundos habían estado Sora y la niña. Estaba en un estado en el que todavía no sabía si estaba pasando de verdad o simplemente era un producto de su imaginación. La voz de una enfermera lo devolvió a la realidad, haciendo que girase la cabeza hacia ella, asintiendo y acompañándola hacia el exterior.

No tenía demasiado claro tampoco si iba a ser capaz de llegar hasta donde estaban los demás, pero… ¿De verdad había pasado aquello ya? ¿De verdad había tenido a su hija en brazos hacía apenas unos minutos? Esa simple idea hizo que sonriera quedándose en mitad del pasillo parado sin haber echado a andar.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando centrarse, decidiendo que podía ser buen momento para ir al baño y lavarse la cara a ver si de esa forma era capaz de despejarse. Buscó la señal que indicara la ubicación de los servicios, encontrándola sin problema y entrando. Fue directo hacia el lavamanos, abriendo el agua fría y dejándola correr.

Levantó la vista hacia el espejo, observando sus reflejos unos segundos, lo justo para ver que aún seguía con la misma sonrisa que se le había quedado cuando le habían dejado coger a la niña. Su niña… Amplió todavía más el gesto, terminando por agachar la cabeza y poder aclararse la cara.

Cuando volvió a salir del baño buscó en los carteles de los pasillos el que indicara el camino hacia la sala de espera, encaminándose rápidamente hacia ella. Llegó sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, encontrándose rápidamente con la escena. Sus suegros estaban sentados en una de las esquinas, posiblemente hablando entre ellos algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, no demasiado lejos de ellos estaba Hikari, con Takeru mirando fijamente hacia otro punto poniendo caras raras. No le hizo falta llegar a ver lo que su hermano estaba vigilando, suponiendo que serían sus padres en actitud algo más cercana, como pudo comprobar cuando dio un paso más hacia la entrada.

\- ¿Se puede saber de dónde has salido tú? – la voz de Taichi a su espalda con su teléfono todavía en la mano.

\- Acabo de llegar – anunció, delatando así con su voz su presencia y provocando que la mirada de todos quedara fija en él.

\- ¡Yamato! – la voz de Toshiko, mientras que se ponía en pie prácticamente que de un brinco sonó mientras que se acercaba hacia él.

\- Tranquila… Están perfectamente las dos – sonrió-. Se las han llevado para poder comprobar que todo esté bien con Sora. Cuando la lleven a la habitación nos avisaran. Ha ido todo muy bien…

\- Ha venido Jou antes por aquí a contarnos de qué iba la cosa – le contestó el profesor, quien había seguido los pasos de su mujer.

\- Pues… no creo que os pueda contar algo más yo de lo que ya os habrá dicho él… Solo que es preciosa – amplió la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Tú qué vas a decir? – la voz de su padre, acercándose hacia él hizo que girase la cabeza-. ¿Cómo es?

\- Si te digo la verdad…

\- Papá, ¿no ves con qué ojos nos viene? Este te digo yo que no ha sido capaz de mirar directamente a la niña todavía.

Ni siquiera el propio Yamato se molestó en contradecir las palabras de su hermano pequeño. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. No se había fijado en gran cosa, estaba demasiado abrumado en aquel momento. Sabía que la niña tenía algún mechón de cabello más claro, pero no podía decir con seguridad del color exacto que era, al haberla cogido entre las mantas y todavía sin limpiar del todo. Pero, realmente, le daba exactamente igual. Era perfecta y no habías más, ni mejor descripción que pudiera dar.

\- Sora estaba perfectamente – consiguió seguir hablando-. No hubo problemas con la operación, al menos mientras que yo estuve allí y la doctora dijo que todo estaba bien. Estaba tranquila. No pude hablar con ella porque le han recomendado que no hable hasta dentro de un rato, aunque no tengo muy claro por qué.

\- ¿Que no hable? – preguntó Toshiko.

\- Sí – se encogió de hombros-. Me pidieron que saliera antes de poder preguntar nada más y… no se me ocurrió hacerlo tampoco – se llevó la mano al cabello, revolviéndoselo.

\- Bah, seguro que es por cualquier tontería – acercándose hacia Yamato, Hiroaki finalmente adelantó sus pasos, rodeando los hombros de su hijo con el brazo-. ¿Qué tal se siente el ser padre? ¿Eh?

\- Pues… que más me vale que la niña tenga menos afición a matarme del infarto como la que tenía yo contigo – asintió mientras que volvía a sonreír.

\- No te diría que eso no te viniera bien para que supieras lo que se siente – riéndose, apretó algo más a su hijo-. Enhorabuena.

* * *

Sora se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta durante el tiempo que le habían dejado en la sala de recuperación. No se había enterado de cuando se habían llevado a Aiko para poder lavarla bien y volver a traerla a su lado. Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió movimiento encima de la ella, encontrándose con la enfermera dejando al bebé de nuevo sobre su madre.

\- Vamos a esperar un poco antes de dejarte hablar – le dijo antes de que pudiera decir nada-. Contéstame con movimientos de la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo? – esperó a verla asentir-. Bien… ¿Puedes mover las piernas? Hazlo con cuidado que la herida está fresca y seguramente te duela – se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja, atenta a sus movimientos, observando ella misma cómo podía hacer lo que ella le pedía-. Perfecto… Ya casi han pasado los efectos de la anestesia más o menos. Luego se pasará la doctora para informarte mejor, ¿de acuerdo? – asintió-. Vamos a llevarte a la habitación dentro de nada, pero la niña tiene que comer ya.

Lo ojos de Sora se quedaron fijos en la enfermera. Al haberse quedado adormilada debido a toda la situación, no había caído en la cuenta de que aquello solía hacerse al poco tiempo de haber dado a luz, y ella ni siquiera sabía el tiempo que había pasado desde que había salido de la sala de cirugía.

\- Voy a ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que tener especial cuidado estos primeros días para que el bebé no se coloque encima de los puntos. Al igual que lo mejor será que permanezcas tumbada, al menos hasta mañana… - se acercó a ella, cogiendo a Aiko para poder ayudar mejor a Sora a colocarse-. Tranquila – dijo al ver como intentaba moverse para poder bajarse la bata sin tropezar con la vía – ya lo hago yo.

Ayudándola con la ropa, observó las caras de la recién estrenada madre en todo momento en busca de cualquier signo de dolor. Al asegurarse de que no parecía molestarle nada, volvió a coger a la niña, dejándola ahora en brazos de su madre.

\- No te preocupes, ella sola sabrá exactamente cómo hacer – dijo incluso antes de darse cuenta de la mirada interrogante de la mujer-. Voy a ver a otros pacientes de la sala, volveré dentro de un rato. Cualquier cosa me avisas…

Sora asintió, dejando que se fuera, devolviendo entonces la mirada hacia la niña, quien parecía estar empezando a moverse, girándose bien hasta que, finalmente, su capaz de acertar con el pecho de su madre. La sorpresa apareció en la cara de la pelirroja, siendo la primera vez que realizaba aquello, tardando unos segundos en asimilar la situación y en acostumbrarse a ella. En el mismo momento en el que pudo ver una de las manitas de Aiko posarse sobre su piel para agarrarse mejor a ella, sonrió.

No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Todavía no se podía creer que hubiera pasado aquello de verdad. Recordaba la sorpresa que se había llevado al ir al baño y notar aquella extraña sensación antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había tenido a su bebé, por fin la tenía con ella. Aprovechó para estudiar los rasgos de la niña, dándose cuenta de que tenía la piel todavía sonrosada pero de un tono más pálido que el de ella y que se podían apreciar un par de mechones de color rubio.

No se lo había imaginado en la sala de partos. La niña parecía haber salido rubia… Exactamente como su padre. Esa simple idea no podía gustarle más. Se lo había dicho al propio Yamato, a ella le hacía ilusión que pudiera parecerse a él y… Exactamente eso era lo que había pasado. Retiró la mirada del cabello de la niña, justo en el momento en el que parecía empezar a gesticular, poco a poco, gesticulando mínimamente hasta que, de repente, la mirada canela de Sora se cruzó con…

Aquella era la última imagen que tenía antes de haberse quedado dormida casi, Yamato separándose de su lado y ella dejando sus ojos fijos en los de él. Los de él de ese azul tan poco común en aquel lugar del mundo y que siempre la habían fascinado tanto… Y esos mismos ojos que estaban queriendo abrirse por primera vez. No pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, y se echó a llorar.

Su pequeña tenía exactamente los mismos rasgos que su padre. Sobre todo sus ojos… Hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse y no seguir llorando, no queriendo asustar al personal y especialmente porque no sabía si sería bueno o no, pero no podía evitarlo. Aiko era idéntica a Yamato. No podía ser más perfecta a ojos de su madre en aquellos momentos. Hipnotizada, se quedó observando cómo la pequeña seguía comiendo.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Yamato sabe que ha cogido a la niña de pura casualidad, que si lo dejan yo creo que se piensa que lo que tiene son un montón de mantas y ya. Que no enfoca y no sabe ni lo que ha visto entre los nervios y la situación. Que si le preguntan hace un añitos que si se imaginaba en esa situación seguro que ni se lo imaginaba ni echándole toda la imaginación del mundo. Que tiene a su nenita idéntica a él y con su pelirroja. Pues ya está tiene para fangirlear como si no hubiera mañana.

Y ahora la mami ha descubierto que la nenita es idéntica a su rubio y claro, ahí la tenemos, montando el drama porque tiene una cosita preciosa con ella. ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** se van a ir quedando unos detrás de otros atontados porque tenían todos demasiado mono de que los Srs Tortuga les dieran por fin la nenita para poder fangirlear todo con ella. Que llevan mucho tiempo esperando a que sienten cabeza y ahora que por fin han tenido a Aiko pues solo toca ir haciendo cola para ver quién se muere más del fangirleo.

La competencia es alta, sobretodo entre los que están esperando en la sala de espera en el hospital. Que entre los abuelos y el tito de verdad y el tito postizo van a tener complicada la cosa, eso si el padre consigue llegar vivo a ver de verdad a la niña, que hasta él tiene sus dudas. A ver si salen todos de una pieza del hospital.

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** eeeh, vecina, no me remolonees ahora que al final no te has mojado con quién va a ser la madrina jajajaja Dato: yo ya lo tengo escrito desde ayer, incluídas las posteriores reacciones.

Jou sabe que tiene que ir él a poner orden que la tropa que tiene en la sala de espera es demasiado latosa como para poder dejarlo solos, que los más adultos están histéricos también. Así que nada si tiene que ir a azuzarles a las enfermeras con inyecciones para todos para que se comporten de una vez, ya sabemos que va y así de paso aprovecha y reparte algunas collejas.

Los baberos van a ser una pieza importante para todos los presentes a la vez que los pañuelos. Ahora que se aclaren entre ellos a ver quién quiere el primer puesto de montar más el drama de todos ellos y ver si se sale con la suya. y ahora voy a ver si me muero un rarito en alguna parte de la casa porque parezco parte del séquito del hospital porque me han empezado a llorar los ojos que ni veo ahora mismo xDD ¡Un bico grande vecina!


	215. Buena como tú

La enfermera se acercó hasta Sora, dándose cuenta de que la pequeña había dejado ya el pecho de la madre. Con la intención de ayudarla a colocarse bien la ropa, se inclinó hacia ella, dándose cuenta de que tenía los ojos húmeros.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – cerró el lazo de la bata, con gesto preocupado-. ¿Te ha dolido amamantarla?

Sora negó con la cabeza, siendo consciente de que no iba a poder explicarle a la enfermera lo que le pasaba sin poder hablar. Podía ver el gesto de preocupación de ella, quien incluso se había centrado en la pequeña intentado ver qué era lo que podía estar mal.

Justo en ese momento, la voz familiar de Jou saludaba al personal al haberse colado en la sala, acercándose hasta donde ellas estaban, yendo directo hacia Sora.

\- ¿Qué tal todo? – sonrió.

\- ¿La conoces?

\- Sí, son amigos de toda la vida y…

\- No la dejamos hablar por la intervención y se me ha echado a llorar y no sé lo que le pasa…

\- ¿A llorar? – miró hacia Sora bien, dándose cuenta de que era así-. Pero bueno, ¿y eso? – entendiendo el gesto de ella como que mirase hacia la niña, el médico acercó sus manos hacia Aiko-. ¿Puedo? – preguntó a la madre antes de ver como asentía.

Cogiendo al bebé en brazos, no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre había tenido una relación cercana tanto con Sora como con Yamato, quizás quedando más en la discreción de lo que podía ser la que tenían con otros miembros del grupo, ero los apreciaba a ambos mucho y sabía que la niña se iba a hacer querer. Se alegraba muchísimo por ellos.

\- Hola señorita – le dijo al bebé, tomándose unos segundos para observarla-. Lo que le faltaba a este mundo, otra rubia en esa familia y… ¡Oh! – cortó sus palabras, entendiendo instantáneamente lo que le pasaba a Sora. La pequeña había entreabierto los ojos de nuevo unos segundos-. Tranquila, Saki – le dijo a la enferma-. Ya sé lo que le pasa… Alguien se ha puesto sentimental porque su niña es idéntica a su padre.

No necesitó buscar el rostro de Sora para confirmar aquello. Lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Acercó la mano que tenía libre a la cara de la pequeña, dándole una ligera caricia.

\- Ahora nos toca a todos cruzar los dedos para que no saque el carácter porque cuando llegue a la adolescencia yo me pido el traslado fuera del país, avisada estás, Sora – miró hacia ella, volviendo a acercarse para dejarle a la pequeña-. Enhorabuena, es preciosa.

\- Vamos a llevarte ya a la habitación entonces – aliviada, la enfermera recuperó el habla-. Cuando estés arriba ya podrás hablar algo, pero intenta no excederte, ¿de acuerdo? – se giró haca Jou-. ¿A que no me vas a avisar a los familiares y les dices a dónde os la llevamos?

\- ¿Qué habitación es?

\- La 340. Me han dicho que ya está todo preparado… Y dile a los familiares lo de siempre…

\- Sí, tranquila, también los conozco – se giró hacia Sora, inclinándose hacia ella para hablar de forma más confidencial unos segundos – tengo amenazado a uno de ellos con que como dé mucho la lata mando que le pongan un tranquilizante donde más le duela…

Esas palabras hicieron que la pelirroja se riera, notando como se despedía con un beso en la mejilla y una última mirada hacia la pequeña.

* * *

Yamato se había acercado hasta donde los digimon de ambos habían permanecido sin moverse y sin hablar desde que habían llegado al hospital, aprovechando que por fin se habían quedado solos en la sala de espera sin los familiares de otros pacientes allí.

\- No levantéis mucho la voz, ¿de acuerdo? – se agachó para poder quedar a la altura de ambos-. Sora está bien, dentro de poco vais a poder verla. Y Aiko ya ha nacido… Cuando entremos en la habitación seguro que está dormida, pero podréis verla, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintieron sin abrir la boca. Hacía días que habían hablado con ellos y les habían explicado que, al igual que la otra vez, seguramente hubiera pegas para que los dejaran quedarse, de manera que lo más seguro era que parecieran juguetes. Quizás el susto que se habían llevado al salir de casa a las carreras y la tensión de la espera los había dejado aún más paralizados.

\- Todo ha ido perfectamente, así que venga, quitad esa cara de susto que parecéis yo…En nada podréis conocerla, os voy a llevar conmigo nada más que me dejen pasar pero no podéis hablar hasta que nos dejen solos con Sora, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, y si no os habla no os preocupéis, igual aún no la dejan hablar.

\- No, ya la dejamos hablar algo, tranquilo – la voz de Jou reclamó la atención del rubio, quien se incorporó automáticamente-. Habitación 340 – no necesitó decir nada más -. ¿Te llevo a uno de los dos?

\- Por favor – asintió yendo directo a coger a su compañero, dejando que fuera Jou quien cogiera a Biyomon.

\- ¿Ya podemos ir a ver a mi hija? – quiso saber Toshiko.

\- Está en la habitación, vamos a dejar entrar primero aquí al rubio y luego si Sora se encuentra bien a los demás, pero de pocos en pocos, por favor… Y lo ideal es que entren primero los abuelos y el resto, si tienen que esperar que esperen.

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros, Takeru – cortó Natsuko-. Que acaba de pasar por quirófano y posiblemente no tenga gana de aguantarte montando el drama.

Cruzándose de brazos, resopló mientras que el grupo iba directo hacia donde les habían dicho. Haciendo las funciones de guía y llevando a la digimon consigo, Jou no tardó en encontrar la habitación.

\- Mañana por la mañana os trasladarán a la habitación definitiva, esto noche la pasaréis aquí en planta. No la tenían preparada y…

\- No hay problema, Jou, es Aiko quien ha querido adelantarse dos semanas – dijo asintiendo al llegar a la puerta-. Si Sora está bien y tiene ganas de visitas saldré a buscaros, ¿de acuerdo? – aquellas palabras las dirigió especialmente a los cuatro abuelos antes de atravesar la puerta.

Nada más entrar se dio cuenta de que estaba todavía una enfermera allí, colocando las últimas cosas y asegurándose de que Sora estuviera cómoda.

\- Pronto empiezan a llegar los primeros regalos – sonrió, sin prestarles mucha atención-. Va a venir ahora la doctora, luego ya podrán pasar el resto de los familiares.

Dejando a los digimon encima de los asientos de la habitación, ambos se quedaron a la espera de que terminara de colocarlo todo bien, sin moverse o hablar tan siquiera, no queriendo levantar sospechas.

\- ¿Y la niña? – preguntó automáticamente Yamato nada más girarse.

\- Ahora mismo la traen, están terminando de prepararlo todo – explicó la enfermera-. Voy a ir a avisar a la doctora. Si hay más familiares fuera será mejor que esperen a que ella salga para poder entrar, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintiendo a las indicaciones de la mujer, esperaron a que ella se fuera antes de que el rubio fuera directo hacia donde estaba su esposa.

\- ¿Te dejan hablar ya?

\- Poco – contestó, sonriendo.

\- ¿Os dejo solos? – pudieron escuchar de fondo a Jou preguntar.

\- Claro que no, no te preocupes – negando con la cabeza, no se llegó a girar hacia él manteniendo la vista fija en la pelirroja.

\- No, Jou, tú nunca molestas – dijo ella también. Sonrió, quedándose mirando hacia Yamato-. Aiko ya ha comido.

Abrió la boca para contestar, sin poder llegar a hacerlo, girándose al sentir el sonido de la puerta abrirse. No la del pasillo, sino la de otra parte de la habitación, provocando que diera un respingo.

\- Lo siento, estas habitaciones están conectadas con las zonas de maternidad de usó más privado para no tener que aguantar familiares histéricos en los pasillos – la doctora hizo acto de presencia por fin, llegando también detrás de ella otra de las enfermeras llevando a la niña con ella-. Estáis las dos perfectamente, Sora. Ha salido todo de maravilla aunque se te haya adelantado el parto dos semanas. Posiblemente te tengamos aquí unos días para ver cómo evolucionas, pero en principio todo tiene muy buena pinta – clavó la mirada en los dos-. Enhorabuena.

\- Gracias – contestó ella.

\- Y ya veo que tengo alguien a quien poder usar de vigilancia si decido mandarte a casa antes de tiempo. Lo normal para este tipo de intervenciones en nuestro país es de algo más de una semana, pero si todo va bien, podría acortarse.

\- Si por mantenerla vigila es no creo que vamos a tener ningún problema – dijo el médico de fondo, riéndose.

\- Ya me lo parecía a mí. Y… esos dos – señaló hacia los digimon – pueden relajarse un poco en su presencia que ya he tenido oportunidad de verlos la anterior vez aquí. No creo que le vayan a hacer ningún mal a nadie… Más bien todo lo contrario.

Girándose, se acercó a coger a la niña de la cuna en la que la traían, cogiéndola con sumo cuidado, volviendo a ir hacia la pelirroja, quien hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

\- Dásela a él – señaló hacia Yamato-. Yo ya la he acaparado un buen rato antes.

Riéndose, sin poner objeción alguna, fue hacia el rubio, dejándolo coger a la niña, atenta a sus movimientos viendo cómo no era necesario hacer ninguna corrección de la forma en la que la estaba sujetando.

\- Poco más tengo que hacer yo ya aquí entonces – sonrió-. Mañana me pasaré a ver que todo siga bien cuando os vayan a cambiar a la habitación definitiva. Cualquier cosa, avisad a las enfermeras y vendrá el médico de guardia.

\- Muchas gracias – contestó Sora, atenta a Yamato.

\- Espera, me voy contigo que tengo que hacer mi ronda también – miró hacia sus dos amigos-. Recordadle a Yagami lo del calmante de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo? – se adelantó un paso, volviendo a echarle un vistazo a la pequeña quien ni se había dado cuenta de que había cambiado de lugar-. Os veo luego…

Cuando salieron ambos médicos de la sala, Yamato se acercó finalmente hacia dónde estaban los dos digimon, inclinándose para poder ponerles a la pequeña a su altura y que pudieran verla. Se le olvidaba con bastante facilidad que podía hablar cuando la mirada. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con claridad, pero, aquella vez, sí que se dio cuenta de un detalle.

\- ¿Rubia? – preguntó en voz alta.

\- Rubia – escuchó la voz de Sora de fondo-. Me lo pareció en la sala de cirugía pero no estaba segura…

\- ¡Es rubia como tú! – Biyomon se quedó mirando por fin hacia la niña-. Es muy pequeña, ¿no puede abrir los ojos todavía? ¿Por qué no se mueve?

\- Shhh, no seas pesada que la vas a molestar – cortando su torrente de preguntas, Gabumon se había estirado también, observándola-. Los bebés duermen mucho.

\- Mira, otro que ya estado haciéndole caso a los monólogos que nos daba Takeru – consiguió decir por fin una frase más elaborada-. ¿Podéis ir a avisar a nuestros padres? Cuando nos quedemos solos estaréis más tiempo con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintiendo, su compañero se dejó caer al suelo, resbalando por el sillón, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin querer hacer ruido. Biyomon, al contrario, alzó el vuelo, yendo directa hacia Sora, aterrizando con cuidado cerca de la almohada, inclinando su cabeza hacia la de ella, buscando su contacto. La mujer sonrió, cerrando los ojos y dejando su frente apoyada en la de su amiga.

\- Seguro que va a ser muy buena como tu – le murmuró por lo bajo, sacándole una ligera risa.

\- Ten cuidado, Sora – escuchó la voz de Yamato nada más verla poner una ligera mueca.

\- Lo sé… - aquellas palabras de él habían reclamado su atención, quedándose mirando hacia la escena que tenía delante.

Otra vez estaba la pequeña de ambos en brazos de su padre, quien había vuelto a bajar la vista hacia ella y sonreír de forma totalmente sincera. El pensamiento de que él no había descubierto todavía el color de ojos de Aiko apareció en su mente, decidiendo guardárselo y que fuera él quien lo viera por sí mismo. Sería curioso saber su reacción ante aquella escena, eso sin duda.

Se moría de ganas de ver la reacción de Yamato cuando terminara de darse cuenta de que la niña era idéntica a él. Y ella no podía estar más contenta por aquello.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Sora asustando la personal del hospital... Jajajaja menos mal que siempre anda Jou cerca para evitar mayores desgracias. Se ha ganado a pulso ser el primero - más allá de los padres - del grupo que tuviera a la chiquitina en brazos por haber estado ayudando a que Sora se calmara antes y luego estando pendiente de ella y la nenita. Así que nada, Jou también ha descubierto que la cosita es igualita que papi.

Y Yamato vuelve a tener a su niña en brazos y se le cae toda la baba encima porque es que no puede hacer más que eso. Al igual que los digimon que ya han visto a Aiko por fin y tienen permiso de la doctora para quedarse y hacerle de niñeros a Sora. Ahora queda ver las reacciones de los abuelos y la cosa esa que tienen de mejor amigo.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** bueno, yo tomo nota de las apuestas y ya que se peleen entre ellas para ver quien es la madrina de la tortuguita. No vamos a tardar tampoco demasiado en saberlo, que van a salir del hospital sabiéndose quienes son los dos padrinos. Así a Taichi lo pueden llevar a cardiología si se ve que le va a dar un patatús.

Hideki el pobre debe de estar dándose cabezazos porque su equipo se le va quedando tonto poco a poco y a los dos que se ha llevado con él a Tokio se supone que los recomendó él y mira, ahora el rubio se les ha quedado tonto y Mai... cuando se entere Mai de que hay una mini maravilla rubia en este mundo va a estar fangirleando unas semana o dos seguidas.

Depende del nene sí, a algunos ya se les ve el color cuando han nacido aunque lo normal es que nazcan con un color indefinido y con el paso de los días se convierta al definitivo. Pero bueno, venga... Es como el pelito que se supone que les cae y luego sale de nuevo peeero venga, vamos a matar del infarto a todos de una vez y que vean que la cosita es igual que papi.

Nooo jajajajajaa Guarda a las tartarugas que te vas a salir volando que esta vez es algo medianamente común. Me declaro inocente de toda maldad, que esta vez sí que no he hecho nada de nada salvo para conspirar para cargarme a Taichi cuando se entere de que tiene una ahijada.

Y es muy común que me pase, sí, pero bueno, que me ves actualizando y debería de estar imprimiendo unas cosas para mañana para las clases que son tan lerdetes que ni siquiera saben cómo descargar material. Aaains T_T

¡Bicos grandes vecina! Y abrígate bien que no salimos de una y se nos viene otra ciclogénesis de encima.

 **Natesgo:** nada que sufra ahora jaajaja Tan bien que se lo pasó cuando intentaban encargar a la tortuguita con un aumento de la frecuencia de los intentos ahora que aguante con lo que le viene.

Es bastante probable que cuando el rubio se encuentre con esa escena se nos desmaye, pero bueno, venga, vamos a tenerle un poquito de esperanzas que ha estado en marte dos veces, vamos a pensar que sea capaz de mantenerse en pie. Aunque yo tampoco lo digo demasiado en voz alta, que todos sabemos de quién estamos hablando a estas alturas ya y no engaña a nadie.

Y no, lo que pasa es que me voy a hacer la loca hasta que os saque el capítulo donde sale jajajajaja Aaah se siente jajaja

¡Un beso!


	216. ¿Con la madre que tiene?

La puerta se abrió lentamente de nuevo, dejando paso a Toshiko en primer lugar, quien buscó con la mirada a Sora en la habitación. Sí, acababa de ser abuela, pero después del susto que se había llevado estando con su hija, hasta que no se asegurara por sí misma de que ella estaba bien no se quedaría tranquila.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, dejando que tras ella apareciera su marido.

\- Estoy bien mamá, tranquila. Nos han dicho que las dos estamos de maravilla, así que…

\- No sabes lo que me alegro de escucharlo, pequeña – dijo el profesor, quien sí que había dirigido la vista en dirección a su yerno, quien se había quedado de pie con Aiko todavía en brazos.

Haruhiko se acercó hacia Yamato, quien sonrió a modo de saludo. Aquella vez no había paranoias en su cabeza. Aquella vez simplemente pensaba en que tenía en sus brazos a su hija y que su abuelo estaba a punto de conocerla, no le daba para otro pensamiento.

\- Está durmiendo, lleva así desde que nos la trajeron de vuelta – informó, moviendo los brazos para que pudiera observarla.

Bajó la vista hacia la niña, quien, como había dicho su yerno dormía plácidamente en brazos de su padre envuelta en una manta. Recordaba cuando había estado él en el lugar de Yamato y sonrió. No perdió tiempo en fijarse a quién se parecía, simplemente alargando los brazos casi sin darse cuenta para poder cogerla.

Reaccionando, el rubio le dejó con cuidado a la niña en brazos para que pudiera cogerla, aprovechando aquel momento para retroceder y quedarse al lado de Sora justo en el momento en el que Toshiko se acercaba a su marido.

\- Aiko… - logró articular la mujer, alargando la mano con sumo cuidado hacia ella para poder rozar su manita, la cual se había quedado agarrada a la tela que la envolvía-. Es preciosa, cariño…

\- Hola pequeñaja – reaccionando por fin, el profesor consiguió darse cuenta del color del cabello de la niña y de su piel mucho más blanca que la de su hija-. Toma, cógela tú – se giró hacia su mujer para poder dejarle a la pequeña a sabiendas de que se moría de ganas por hacerlo-. Creo que me sé de alguien que está ahí fuera que va a llevarse una buena sorpresa – dijo acercándose hacia Sora para dejar un beso en su cabello-. Tenéis una preciosidad de pequeña. Voy a ser la envidia de todos los abuelos…

\- Gracias papá – levantó la vista hacia él-. Dicen que aunque se haya adelantado dos semanas está todo bien.

\- Claro que sí, es mi nieta, no podría ser de otra forma – llevó la mirada hacia el rubio-. ¿Ya has conseguido verla?

\- Más o menos… - notó como se le subía el rubor a la cara por el comentario que acababa de recibir.

Sin prestar atención a la conversación, Toshiko había acomodado a la pequeña entre sus brazos, no pudiendo evitar evocar en su cabeza cuando la que había estado en el lugar de Aiko había sido Sora. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya, pero seguía teniendo aquella imagen en su cabeza… Y, sin duda, no se podía alegrar más porque su hija hubiera podido experimentar aquella experiencia sin problemas. Con el dedo índice continuó acariciando la manita de la pequeña, prácticamente hipnotizada, hasta que de repente notó cómo se movía, girando muy lentamente su manita para poder coger aquello que la acariciaba.

La sorpresa apareció en el rostro de ella, sin poder evitar notar cómo su mirada de humedecía. Su nieta… Su primera y única nieta acababa de cogerle el dedo mientras que dormía. Cualquiera que la conociera bien no debería de extrañarse, pero la _estricta y regia_ Toshiko Takenouchi acababa de caer rendida ante aquella pequeña.

\- Mamá… - la voz de Sora reclamó su atención, sin importarle que descubrieran que finalmente se había echado a llorar.

\- Es la niña más bonita que he visto en mucho tiempo, cielo – se acercó unos pasos hacia ellos-. Y mira que ya podría haber sacado algo de ti, pero… Yo creo que al que hemos dejado fuera gruñendo le va a un mal cuando vea que su nieta es clavada a su hijo.

\- Bueno… todavía no ha abierto los ojos… - empezó a decir Yamato.

\- Aunque así fuera… - Toshiko se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaba lanzando su hija, casi que entendiendo lo que sin palabras le estaba diciendo-. Seguro que saca mi carácter y pone ella firmes a esos dos primos revoltosos que tiene.

\- Seguro que sí – sonrió, dándose cuenta de que ella se había dado cuenta de lo que quería decirle.

\- Pues no te olvides del pequeño de los Yagami porque ese seguro que se os apunta – Haruhiko volvió a alargar la mano, notando la de la pequeña que estaba cerrada en torno al dedo de su mujer.

\- Seguro, eso si no termina de darle algo al padre que está fuera esperando – sonrió ella antes de levantar la mirada hacia la pelirroja-. Tienes que tener una gana de echarte a dormir en paz que no puedes más, hija… Nosotros nos vamos y mañana venimos a verte a primera hora por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Mamá, no me estorbáis, de verdad – negó con la cabeza.

\- Nada, toma Yamato, que tus padres tienen que entrar también o a Hiroaki se lo llevan esta vez de verdad a cardiología – reclamando la atención de su yerno, le devolvió al bebé no sin antes apartar con sumo cuidado su mano de ella, aprovechando para secarse los ojos-. Y vigílamelas bien… ¿Necesitáis que os traigamos algo?

\- No, por ahora no, gracias – contestó él sonriendo a la mujer cuando le devolvió a la pequeña.

\- En ese caso mañana os veremos – acercándose hacia su hija, Toshiko dejó un beso en su mejilla-. Descansa.

\- Sí, descansad los dos, que falta os debe de hacer – posó su mano en el hombro del rubio-. Cualquier cosa, avísanos, ¿de acuerdo? Ya le decimos nosotros a tus padres que pasen.

\- Gracias – asintió, apretando mejor a Aiko a su lado.

Sora no esperó a que sus padres se fueran antes de alagar la mano hacia el rubio para llamar su atención, sin necesidad de tener que decirle nada más, viendo como se acercaba hacia ella para dejarle a la pequeña cerca.

\- ¿Quiénes más están?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás cansada? – sonrió al ver cómo la mano de Sora buscaba acariciar a la niña.

\- Un poco pero… No quiero que hayan venido para nada.

\- Están fuera mis padres, mi hermano, Hikari y Taichi. Pero puedo decirles que vengan mañana sino…

\- No, ni hablar… Han venido hasta el hospital…

\- Ya Sora, pero tú estás cansada.

\- Da igual, de verdad. Pero… ¿A que no me haces un favor?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Sabes dónde guardé la caja con el pasador que me regaló Taichi antes de que nos fuéramos a París?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pónselo a la niña antes de que entre – dibujó una ligera sonrisa nada más decir aquello.

Arqueó las cejas, observándola, primero sorprendido y luego no pudiendo más que asentir. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba, la habían metido en la bolsa días antes, por lo que no podía estar muy lejos.

\- Si luego se nos desmaya yo no pienso levantarlo que lo sepas. Cuando mi padre me quite a Aiko lo busco.

\- ¿Como que cuando te quite a la niña? Y no sé si te la voy a devolver todavía… - la voz de aquel del que acaba de nombrar reclamó su atención, haciendo que Yamato se incorporase-. ¿Cómo estás, Sora?

\- Estoy bien – sonrió dándose cuenta de que con ella había entrado también su madre y…-. ¿En serio habéis dejado a Taichi solo fuera?

\- Eh, así te damos menos la lata y puedes echarte a dormir primero – contestó rápidamente Takeru.

\- Está cansada, que no os engañe, así que intentad ser rápidos – dijo Yamato antes de acercarse hacia su padre-. ¿Dónde te has dejado el peluche que te regalé? ¿Eh?

\- Mañana mismo pienso traerlo nada más… - no terminó la frase, clavando la vista en el bebé, guardando silencio.

Al contrario que Haruhiko o Toshiko, la expresión que había era de sorpresa. En vez de buscar coger a la niña como habían hecho ellos, giró la cabeza hacia Natsuko.

\- Mira – fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

La mujer no hubiera necesitado que él dijera nada para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Levantó la mirada hacia Yamato antes de volver a ir directa hacia la pequeña, colocándose al lado del mayor de ambos adultos.

\- Sora… Es idéntica a como era Yamato cuando nació – mientras que Natsuko hablaba, el hijo de ambos posaba a su nieta en brazos de su padre.

\- No creo, no tiene cara de enfadada, y estoy seguro de que Yamato nació con el ceño fruncido… - Takeru se acercó hasta sus padres, pudiendo entonces observar también a la pequeña-. ¿Os dais cuenta de la cantidad de años que llevo esperando esto?

\- No seas pesado… - Hikari pasó hasta acercarse a Sora-. ¿Estás cansada? Por eso hemos entrado nosotros ahora. Mi hermano está algo enfadado fuera, pero creo que hasta a él le da la cabeza.

\- Estoy cansada, pero no pienso dejarlo que se vaya sin ver a Aiko, tranquila – amplió su sonrisa, la cual había dibujado con las palabras de su suegra.

\- ¿Segura? Porque me lo llevo para casa de la oreja, ya sabes que no tengo problema con eso.

\- Completamente segura.

Hiroaki se había quedado con la pequeña en brazos, viendo por fin a la nieta que tanto había pedido, dándose cuenta ahora de que era exactamente igual que el mayor de sus hijos. Le costaba todavía asimilar las cosas, ser capaz de expresar lo que pasaba por su cabeza porque ni siquiera era capaz de comprenderlo él mismo. La pequeña parecía dormir ajena a la conversación que había en torno a ella, como mucho revolviéndose para ajustar su postura.

Solo terminó por levantar la vista, cruzándose con la mirada de su hijo y sonriendo. No era capaz de nada más. Al ver que él hacía lo mismo en respuesta, se centró en la pequeña, inclinándose hacia ella para dejar un beso en su frente antes de acercársela a Natsuko.

\- No, ya tendré tiempo mañana de cogerla. Sora tiene que tener gana de perdernos de vista a todos – dijo, buscándola con la mirada-. Y no me digas que no…

No se molestó en intentar decir que no. Tendrían tiempo más que de sobra para poder ver a la pequeña de ahora en adelante ya que todos ellos sabían que eran bien recibidos.

\- Es verdad – girando la cabeza hacia ella, el productor la observó-. No te molestamos más…

\- Creo que no es la primera vez que te tengo que decir que tú nunca molestas – le dijo.

\- Ya me entiendes – sonrió, volviendo a mirar hacia la niña-. ¿Te la dejo?

\- Sí, déjasela a Sora, que tengo que buscar una cosa, papá. Ten cuidado y déjasela donde ella te diga, ¿de acuerdo?

Takeru aprovechó para acercarse a observar de nuevo a su sobrina, no queriendo tampoco estar más tiempo de la cuenta allí. Él había estado dos veces en el lugar de su hermano y aunque agradecía el apoyo de los demás en aquellos momentos también sabía ponerse en su lugar. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Hikari para poder observar a Sora desde allí.

\- ¿Ves? Ya te lo dije yo hace mucho…

Entendiendo sus palabras no pudo más que sonreír, moviendo los brazos para coger a la niña tal y cómo le había indicado la enfermera antes cuando su suegro se la acercó posándola con sumo cuidado.

\- ¿Así? – le dijo viendo como asentía-. Mañana mismo pienso traerle el peluche. No le he quitado ni el lazo.

\- Venga, Hiroaki, deja a la pobre descansar en paz – Natsuko se acercó hasta ellos también-. Que los pobres Yagami también tiene que querer irse a dormir y estos dos tienen que ir a por los niños todavía… - sonrió a Sora, observándola unos segundos-. Enhorabuena… Y descansa, que si mañana no te apetece dejarnos entrar a ninguno, nadie se va a quejar. Y el que proteste… Seguro que me ayuda Hikari a llevármelo de la oreja.

\- Me lo pensaré, sí – asintió, colocando bien sus brazos en torno a Aiko-. Cuando salgáis, decidle a Taichi que espere un momento.

\- Eso, tú hazlo más de rabiar… - riéndose, no vio venir el codazo de Hikari-. Mañana te veo, cuñada.

\- Hasta mañana, Sora – negando todavía con la cabeza por las palabras de él, la menor de los Yagami giró la cabeza hacia Yamato-. Y tú, descansa un poco esta noche.

\- Lo intentaré – sonrió, asintiendo.

Acercándose hasta su hijo, ambos se quedaron mirando hacia él con una sonrisa.

\- Si ya sabía yo que algo ibas a tener que acabar haciendo bien – dijo Hiroaki-. ¿No podías quedarte a gusto, no? Con que fuera niña me servía, pero tenía que ser clavadita a ti.

\- Eso no suele ser bueno, lamento informarte.

\- ¿Con la madre que tiene? Ya te digo yo que sí… - riéndose, dejó que Natsuko se despidiera de él también.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno voy a contrarreloj porque el simpático del Wi-Fi está simpático y no me quiere dejar abrir las web ni nada, así que a ver si me deja actualizar de una vez por aquí o sigo dando vueltas esperando a que le venga en gana hacer algo útil.

Oficialmente han dejado fuera al pobrecito Taichi y se han ido todos a conocer a la tortuguita que no ha querido compartir con nadie más el color de sus ojotes pero que ya ha conseguido que se les caiga la baba a todos y cada uno de sus abuelos. A cada cual pero... Hasta el tito y Hikari han podido ver a la cosita. Si es que los morros del pasillo deben de ser grandotes grandotes porque vamos lo han dejado ahí aparcado. Menos mal que va a llevarse una sorpresa y es mejor que esté solo con los Ishida cuando le den la noticia.

Oficialmente Hiroaki ya conoce a su TAN esperada nieta ahora solo le falta irse corriendo en busca del peluche de la tortuguita, aunque ya sabemos que lo usará como excusa para colárseles por allí a primera hora al día siguiente. ¡Que el abu ya conoce a su nieta!

Besitos de tortuguita.

 **Guest Vecina:** dejo anotadas las apuestas, sí, sí. Ya veremos al final quien se queda con el preciado puesto. Sea como sea seguro que hay morros por parte de alguien que no haya sido elegido, que llevan todos esperando demasiado a la rubiecilla para que de repente les salgan con eso.

Jaajajajajaja yo creo que las reacciones de los demás al ver a la niña son un poquito yo, en el sentido de que no son tan OMG UN BEBÉ PRECIOSO como deberían de ser porque yo, de verdad que cada día que pasa les tengo menos aprecio a esos seres del mal. Pero bueno, Aiko seguro que no va a resultar ser un monstruito odioso al que solo apetezca tirarlo por la ventana y esas cosas.

Ya han conocido oficialmente a la nena todos los presentes menos el pobre Taichi al cual lo han aparcado fuera y pobre de él como dé la lata. Menos mal que él va a salir ganando con todo esto jajajaja

Y sí, nacen con la tecnología bajo el brazo peeeeeeeeero para mirar redes sociales y youtube, no les pidas que ni siquiera te sepan usar el word que poco más y no saben ni qué programa es ese. Que están imbecilizados a nivel muy profesional, de verdad te lo digo... Que yo tengo mucha paciencia y hay días que de verdad solo me apetece darme cabezazos.

¡Bicos grandes vecina!

 **Natesgo:** Jou reafirma su posición como persona normal y coherente del grupo jajajaja Los demás son todos unos agonías y unos histéricos, empezando por Takeru que disfruta dando la lata él solo y emparanoiándose a la primera de cambio.

La pobre Sora todavía tiene las hormonas revolucionadas y a la mínima de cambio al pobre se nos pone a llorar como una magdalena que además es mucho lo que está pasando en torno a ella y ya no sabe ni cómo tomarse las cosas. A ver qué tal lleva el rubio cuando se dé cuenta de que el miniclon ha salido pero clavadita en todos y cada uno de los aspectos. Aparte de que se le caiga la baba completamente, claro.

Te digo lo mismo que a la vecina... Ya veremos quién resulta siendo la madrina al final. Yo me apunto las apuestas y a ver si os cuadra al final o no la decisión final jajajaja

¡Un beso!


	217. Te lo prometo

Taichi se había quedado fuera, de brazos cruzados. Cuando todos los demás habían entrado menos él no le había parecido demasiado bien, pero había sido capaz de entender el motivo. A fin de cuentas, el que no era familia de manera oficial era él, de manera que no le había quedado más remedio que resignarse y mirarlos a todos mal cuando salieron y, para encima, le dijeron que no lo dejaban entrar todavía, que esperase a que lo avisaran.

Resopló, cruzándose de brazos mientras que esperaba.

\- Quisiera saber yo qué narices estarán haciendo…

Yamato terminó por encontrar la cajita que estaba buscando, sacando de él el pequeño pasador, acercándose hacia Sora con él en la mano

\- ¿Qué le quieres decir también que va a ser el padrino?

\- Yo creo que sí, que se lo ha ganado – le dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada-. Pónselo tú, yo la sujeto…

\- ¿Yo? Si no me sé peinar a mí mismo en condiciones no sé qué te hace pensar que esto es lo mío…

\- Qué tonto eres… - intentando no moverse al reírse se quedó atenta a sus movimientos, viendo como casi que parecía tener miedo de tocar a la niña. Sonrió, comparando el tamaño de Aiko en comparación con las manos de su padre-. Pónselo como sea pero que no le tire, ¿vale?

\- ¿Así está bien? – habiendo cogido un pequeño mechoncito de cabello rubio cercano al rostro, colocó el objeto en él, esperando que no molestara a la niña.

\- Yo creo que sí… - la imagen de la chiquitina con aquel pasador igual que el que ella hubiera tenido atrás consiguió enternecerla aún más-. pero a por el otro pesado, anda…

\- Voy – dándose cuenta del gesto de Sora, alargó la mano para acariciarle levemente la mejilla antes de cruzar la habitación.

Taichi había dejado la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos entreabiertos. Sin duda estaba ocupado odiando a todo el mundo por haberlo dejado allí. Aceptaría que le pidieran que se fuera porque Sora necesitase descansar, pero el no saber nada de nada lo desquiciaba. El sonido de la puerta hizo que girase la cabeza con lentitud, encontrándose con la cara conocida de Yamato.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No piensas entrar?

Entrecerrando algo más los ojos, se puso en pie, acercándose hasta la puerta. Al llegar al lado del rubio alzó el dedo, en gesto amenazante.

\- No te digo nada…. Ya saber por lo que no te digo nada – gruñó antes de entrar.

Lo primero que hizo fue olvidarse de aquel que lo había ido a buscar, pasando a buscar a Sora con la mirada y comprobar que era verdad eso que le habían dicho de que parecía estar bien. Le sonreía desde la cama donde estaba echada.

\- Tienes buena cara – le dijo, acercándose.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Pues sí… Tienes toda la buena cara que podría tener alguien en tu situación – yendo hacia ella, se quedó pegado a su lado-. ¿Te duele algo?

\- Un poco, pero nada grave. Pero no creo que sea a mi a la que tienes gana de ver ahora mismo ¿no?

\- Yo siempre tengo gana de verte – alargando la mano, le dio un toquecito en la punta de la nariz con él, fijándose en que, al otro lado de Sora, echada en la cama, estaba Aiko.

Giró la cabeza con rapidez, mirándola de forma más directa. La bebé, al igual que con el resto de visitas estaba adormilada, moviéndose únicamente para acomodarse, sin ser capaz de abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Aquella cosita pequeña que parecía querer estirarse al lado de su madre había intentado matarlo del infarto en varias ocasiones antes de haber nacido tan siquiera, ya iba siendo hora de que se vieran las caras.

\- Pero bueno, ¿y tú quién eres? – dijo acercándose hacia ella, sin querer molestarla cogiéndola en brazos.

Al hacerlo, pudo ver lo que adornaba el pelo de la pequeña, reconociéndolo de forma inmediata. Miró de reojo a la pelirroja, ya que era la que más cerca le quedaba la haberse quedado Yamato al otro lado de la cama apoyado contra la pared. La cara de Sora era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que había sido totalmente intencionado.

\- ¿Por eso tenía que esperar? ¿Para que pudierais ponérselo?

Se quedó mirando par la pequeña, analizando sus rasgos, notando el gran parecido que tenía con el que había sido alguien muy importante para él casi los mismos años que ella. Quizás fuera llegar a conclusiones egoístas, pero estaba casi seguro de que nadie más que él se alegraba más por ellos en aquel momento.

\- Pues… Aiko ha querido arreglarse para la circunstancia, ya sabes, no todos los días una conoce a su padrino y tenía que vestirse de forma apropiada – dijo la pelirroja, habiéndose ladeado lo que había podido hasta quedarse mirándolo.

\- Si ya le decía yo que no te ibas a poner repelente con el pelo, que tu tiempo te llevó aprender a tener el tuyo en condiciones – dándose cuenta del movimiento de Sora, se sentó en la cama, pudiendo quedarse al lado de ella, empezando a jugar con su pelo.

No había escuchado lo que le había sido el rubio, solo se había quedado procesando las palabras de Sora en las cuales había podido escuchar "padrino". Sus ojos estaban fijos en el mechoncito tan sumamente pequeño en el que se habían arreglado para colocar su regalo.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿Cómo no va a ser en serio? ¿Sabes de alguien mejor que tú para esto? Llevas toda tu vida cuidándome a mí, ahora vas a tener que echarle un ojo a alguien más, Taichi.

\- Sois un par de…. De – no terminó la frase, emocionado por lo que le acababan de pedir-. ¿Puedo cogerla?

\- Claro que sí, zoquete – riéndose de las caras de él, Yamato contestó finalmente. Le hacía especial ilusión la manera en la que había reaccionado su amigo, aunque debiera de haberla supuesto desde el principio-. No hizo falta tan siquiera hablarlo, los dos lo teníamos muy claro.

\- Ya, pero… ¿y tu hermano?

\- Te peleas tú con él si quieres. Aiko ha decidido que quiere que seas tú, así que más te vale estar a la altura – volvió a decir Sora-. ¿No ves que fuiste el primero al que quiso saludar hace mes ya? Yo creo que le caes bien…

\- Sí, le gusta reírse de mí – cogiendo a la pequeña con sumo cuidado, la colocó en sus brazos, posando una mano detrás de su cabeza, acomodándola contra él-. Pues nada, Aiko, si he sido yo elegido por ti yo no voy a ser el que te diga que no.

El matrimonio se quedó mirando hacia su amigo con la pequeña de ambos en brazos, sonriendo emocionado por lo que le acababan de decir, bajando la vista hacia ella para poder observarla de forma más detenida.

\- ¿Te has quedado bien a gusto, no? - le dijo a Yamato.

\- ¿Es la frase del día? – le contestó-. La idea de que fueras tú el padrino es de los dos, nos parecía la opción más correcta. Además, lo que te ha dicho Sora es verdad, ya que te has pasado toda la vida pendiente no solo de ella, sino que de los dos. Yo creo que no le va a venir a Aiko tenerte a ti rondando.

\- Claro, como si no lo fuera a hacer lo mismo… - levantó la vista de la pequeña solo para que lo vieran poner los ojos en blanco-. Eso sí, más vale que no se parezca tanto a ti en forma de ser porque igual me voy a pensar si aceptaros el ofrecimiento.

\- Mira, algo así dijo Jou hace rato – dijo Sora de fondo mientras que se reía con sumo cuidado.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Yamato la miró de reojo.

\- Sí… creo que es un temor generalizado… Algo decía él de que pedía el traslado fuera de la ciudad… No os doy la razón automáticamente porque yo también tengo lo mío, peeeero…

\- Pues yo sí que le doy la razón, que a los médicos no hay que llevarles la contraria – Taichi acercó la mano a la pequeña, acariciándole el rostro con cuidado-. Así que más vale que no se te ocurra sacar el carácter de tu padre hazme el favor…

Alejándose unos pasos de Yamato para esquivar posibles collejas que podrían llegarle, caminó de nuevo hasta poder quedarse al lado de Sora girando la cabeza hacia ella para poder observarla unos segundos y sonreírle.

\- Estaba a punto de mandaros a los dos a paseo por haberme dejado tanto tiempo fuera, pero yo creo que ya no tengo nada que objetar – habló mientras que con sumo cuidado volvía a dejar a la niña dónde la había cogido antes-. ¿Tú cómo estás?

Posiblemente mañana te conteste mejor que hoy a esa pregunta, aún tengo haciendo efecto todo lo que me han metido… Y ni siquiera me han dejado comer nada todavía tampoco.

\- Es verdad, que no llegaste a empezar a cenar – Yamato cayó en la cuenta-. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No… y déjate, mejor, que no sé cuándo me van a dar algo ni lo que me dejarán comer… Por el momento con dormir un rato yo creo que me arreglo.

\- ¿Dormir un rato? Tú me haces el favor de quedarte durmiendo todo lo que te queda de noche hasta mañana cuando alguna enfermera te necesite despierta para algo… - Taichi negó con la cabeza.

\- Creo que teniendo una niña con apenas unas horas de vida eso de dormir tanto de seguido no va a estar demasiado a mi alcance… - sonrió a pesar de todo. No era una idea que le molestara o pudiera causarle algún tipo de problema.

\- También es verdad… - dándose cuenta de que ella tenía toda la razón, se inclinó de nuevo hacia la pequeña-. No vuelvas demasiado loca a tu madre… No nos salgas también en eso al rubio.

Aprovechando que se había inclinado, se giró hacia Sora, viéndola ahora más de cerca y dedicándole la mejor de las sonrisas.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te echaba la bronca porque vosotros dos no ibais a llegar a ninguna parte? Pocas veces me he alegrado tanto de equivocarme contigo – había bajado el tono para decirle aquello, aprovechando y despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla-. Mañana cuando pueda me pasaré a veros, si ya os han cambiado de habitación avisadme.

\- No te preocupes – le dijo, sonriéndole únicamente a modo de respuesta-. Y si mañanas tienes que entrar temprano haz el favor de irte a casa de una vez, Taichi.

\- A la orden – se incorporó-. Descansa.

Viendo cómo le asentía se giró hacia Yamato, quien caminó con él hacia la puerta, acompañándolo.

\- Gracias por haber venido tan rápido – le dijo.

\- ¿Y qué otra cosa pensabas que iba a hacer? No me pensaba ir de aquí hasta poder verla… - no hizo falta que aclarase a quién de las dos se refería. A la niña tendría tiempo de sobra para poder conocerla. La que necesitaba saber cómo estaba era Sora-. Te veo mañana. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

\- Pues… Ahora que lo dices… Con las prisas se me olvidó coger mis propias cosas…

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- En el vestidor – metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo le tendió las llaves-. Y no tengas prisa por venir mañana. Te aviso con lo que sea cuando nos lleven a la habitación definitiva.

\- Perfecto. Mañana si puede seguro que se pasa Koemi por aquí también. La dejé dándole la cena a Daigo… - se quedó pensativo-. Y yo todavía no he cenado todavía. Fíjate lo que conseguís hacer conmigo…

Bromeando, acabó por reírse antes de adelantarse un paso para despedirse del rubio con un corto abrazo, para luego guardarse las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Os veo mañana.

Asintiendo, dejó que se fuera, siguiéndolo con la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a entrar, dándose cuenta de que Sora se había estirado ligeramente para dejar que su compañera se acercara hasta ella para poder ver a la pequeña de nueva.

\- Yamato… no has cenado nada de nada, ¿por qué no vas a por algo para ti?

\- En cuanto se lleven a la niña de nuevo te prometo que bajo, ¿de acuerdo? – se acercó hacia ella por el lado contrario en el que Biyomon estaba-. Y tú deberías de aprovechar ahora para dormir un poco.

Giró la cabeza hacia él, sonriéndole antes de asentir. No se iba a poner a discutir con él sobre aquello, sentía como el peso de sus párpados cada vez aumentaba más por lo que simplemente aprovechó para acomodarse algo mejor entre las sábanas.

El rubio no apartó la mirada de ella hasta que pudo comprobar cómo se quedaba dormida del todo, sonriendo al verla por fin descansando. Haciéndole un gesto a la digimon para que bajara se acercó a coger él a la niña y volver hacia el sofá con ambas, pudiendo quedarse sentado al lado de Gabumon esperando que ella también hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué os parece?

\- ¿No se va a despertar? – preguntó curiosa el ave.

\- Pues los bebés duermen mucho – contestó él, acomodándola todavía mejor, agradeciendo haber pasado por varios bebés de su entorno antes para no entrar en pánico ahora al cogerla-. No sé si podremos verla despierta hasta que le entre hambre.

\- ¿Y cuándo le va a entrar hambre?

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de dar la lata? – el compañero del rubio protestó-. ¿Puedo tocarla?

\- ¿Cómo no vas a poder tocarla? – inclinó a la pequeña ligeramente hacia él para que pudiera acercarse sin problema.

Sin embargo, no llegó a hacerlo del todo, ni siquiera el digimon llegó a poder tocar la piel del bebé, al abrir Aiko muy lentamente los ojos, como si hubiera sido capaz de reconocer la voz de aquel que hablaba, tal y como había pasado tantas veces meses atrás.

La cara de sorpresa fue de los tres, no habiéndose esperado aquello, ni mucho menos cuando, al abrir los ojos del todo enfoco hacia Gabumon, quien era el que más cerca le quedaba. El digimon parpadeó, quedándose completamente en silencio observándola al igual que habían los otros.

Dos ojos que todavía no se abrían del todo de un color azul más que conocido para todos les estaban devolviendo la mirada. Yamato no pudo más que intentar tragar saliva sin poder creerse lo que veía. Cuando les habían dicho que iba a ser una niña y le había dicho a Sora que quería que fuera como ella, hablaba en serio, pero… Pero. Nunca se había imaginado siendo capaz de llevar su vida hasta aquel punto. Y ahora resultaba que Aiko había sacado hasta su propio color de ojos. Sonrió. Sonrió por todo, incluso ante la idea de imaginarse la reacción que iba a tener su padre cuando viera aquello.

\- Aiko – dijo en voz alta, a sabiendas de que no le iba a entender pero queriendo llamar su atención-. Hola Aiko…

Un pequeño bostezo fue la respuesta que dio la pena antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos. Calló en la cuenta de la mirada que le había lanzado Sora a su madre momentos atrás, quizás ella ya supiera que su pequeña había salido tan exacta a él.

\- ¿Has visto? – le dijo al digimon-. Al final parece que se ha cumplido lo que pedías – le dijo a su compañero para luego girarse hacia la otra digimon-. ¿Qué te parece?

\- A Sora le hacía mucho ilusión que se pareciera a ti – parloteó-. Aunque parece ser muy buena, yo pensaba que los bebé lloraban mucho…

\- Dale tiempo, que acaba de nacer… - giró la cabeza, notando la pata de Gabumon sobre su pierna, mientras que miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojos a la niña-. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nosotros la vamos a cuidar para que nunca llore… Te lo prometo.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** es que la nenita se ha puesto mimosa con la abuela y claro, la pobre mujer que se está estrenando en esa materia se nos ha puerto pero bien muerta. Y es que claro, bastante se esperaba ella que Aiko fuera a cogerla de la mano.

Ahora tenemos aquí a la tercera parte del matrimonio que está ahí esperando el pobrecito y sufriendo porque quiere ir a meter las narices y saber qué es lo que pasa con su pelirroja favorita y su nenita. Y ahora mira con lo que le salen, si es que seguro que se pierde de camino de vuelta a casa porque no tiene las neuronas donde las tiene que tener.

¡Y los peluches y papi ya han visto los ojotes de Aiko! Besitos de tortuguita.

 **Guest Vecina:** vecina vecina... ¿qué andas liando? Porque la señora borrasca fea de narices que nos viene encima lleva tu nombre así que tú verás qué es de lo que se me acusa esta vez para que me mandes semejante clima de perros encima. Que de verdad que estoy ya de un humor de perros cada vez que se asomo y veo como diluvia por la ventana...

Toshiko la pobre mujer yo creo que no estaba preparada todavía para tener a su nieta de verdad delante de los ojos, ni mucho menos que fuera a cogerla del dedo y que le diera un algo a la pobre. Aiko se ha metido a su abuela en el bolsillo con un gesto del que ni siquiera era consciente. Los cuatro abuelos van a vivir con la baba cayendo, incluso los que ya van por el tercer nieto y deberían de estar más que acostumbrados.

A Takeru le deben de afectar los nervios a poderse pesadito. Esto es como los niños pequeños cuando no duermen y no hay quien los aguante, solo que con él cuando le dan los nervios jajaja Así que ahora que ya tiene delante a su sobrina - esa que tanto tiempo lleva esperando - pues se queda tranquilito. Y además ha pasado delante de Taichi, ¡JA! Jajajajja Otra cosa es que el drama que acabe montando por no ser el padrino se oiga hasta en la otra punta del país.

Hiroaki va a tener su momento con Aiko un poquito más adelante, tranquila. No va a ser una visita tan rápida después de todo lo que ha estado dando la lata con que quería una nieta que para encima le ha salido clónica a su nene rubio. Pero bueno, las cosas poquito a poquito que ahora le toca a Taichi morirse del JAALALAFHAFLAFLA con la nena porque le han puesto el pasador y resulta que ahora tiene una ahijada - aunque evidentemente él era la mejor y única opción contemplable.

¡Bicos grandes vecina! Que estaba aquí corrigiendo exámenes - sí, ya hasta corrijo estas cosas xDD - y mira qué horas me han dado.

 **Epic Crystal Night:** jajajajajajaja te has esperado a saltarte todos los cortes publicitarios, ya veo, sí, sí jajajajajajaja Bueno, el capi de hoy viene sin cortes y es larguito bastante así que venga que hoy me he portado bien.

Y me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado jajaja He intentado que sea acorde a los personajes, pero claro, es que a mí me pones un bebé delante y casi que lo miro como si tuviera que cogerlo con guantes jajaja Así que espero que la cosa haya quedado coherente... Reacciones extendidas de Hiroaki todavía nos quedan por llegar cofcofcof (Y acabo de sonar como Yoda, OMG xDD)

¡Un beso!


	218. Perfecta

Mai bostezó mientras que accedía a las instalaciones de la JAXA a primera hora. Llegaba antes de tiempo y se estaba tomando con calma el caminar hacia el ascensor. Nyoko la había despertado antes de tiempo y aquel día no iba a las carreras.

\- Menuda cara… - la voz de Hideki reclamó su atención, apareciendo detrás de ella-. ¿Mala noche?

\- Mala mañana… La niña tiene algo de catarro y me ha despertado llorando porque su padre no conseguía calmarla… - se encogió de hombros.

\- Seguro que no es nada – le dijo negando con la cabeza mientras que tocaba la tecla del piso al que tenían que ir-. Con los cambios de temperatura que tenemos en estas fechas es normal.

\- Eso díselo al pobre Arata… - se giró mirando hacia él-. Hoy llegamos nosotros dos antes que el rubio, ¿lo habrán distraído por la mañana?

\- Probablemente… Aunque no creo que nos venga despeinado, me temo…

\- Pues si le han estado gritando vas a aguantarlo tú, ya te lo digo…

Saliendo del ascensor el teléfono de ambos sonó a la vez, haciendo que cruzaran una mirada confusa, sacándolo para poder ver qué era. Quizás fuera un aviso para una reunión a primera hora. El primero en desbloquear el terminal fue el general, viendo el nombre que había en la pantalla, arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – la voz de Mai resonó por todo el pasillo al ver la fotografía qe había en la conversación y que venía acompañada por el texto _"me parece que hoy os las vais a tener que arreglar sin mí"_ -. ¡YA HA NACIDO LA NIÑA!

A su lado, Hideki todavía mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla observando lo que le acaba de llegar, habiendo dado un brinco al no esperar el grito que ella acababa de pegar.

\- ¿No había dicho que aún le quedaban dos semanas? – preguntó por fin.

\- ¡Me da igual! ¡Pero mírala! Si es que es igualita que él solo que en adorable…

\- Mai… Me asustas… - mirándola todavía con cara de no entender nada, se acercó el terminal a la oreja.

\- Tú es que no lo conoces desde hace tanto tiempo como yo. ¡Que ese idiota ha tenido un miniclon! ¡Que es una cosita adorable y…! – guardó silencio al ver que él le hacía un gesto con la mano.

\- ¿Yamato? ¿Se puede saber por qué no nos avisaste antes?

* * *

Apenas segundos después de haber guardado el teléfono en su bolsillo para poder centrarse en ayudar a Sora a desayunar, dio un respingo sintiéndolo vibrar de nuevo.

\- Contesta, me las arreglo para comerme el yogur yo sola… - le dijo divertida cuando le enseñó el nombre que aparecía en pantalla.

\- Fue anoche, nos pilló de sorpresa en casa – contestó, entretenido al escuchar la voz de Mai también de fondo diciendo cosas sin sentido-. Están las dos perfectamente, tranquilo, podéis venir cuando queráis. ¿Hace falta que me pase yo por la sede para avisar de mi ausencia?

Divertida viendo las caras que iba poniendo él, se distrajo en desayunar por fin. Le habían dicho que solo podía comer cosas suaves por el momento y en pequeña cantidad, especialmente con sus antecedentes, pero algo era algo. Cogió la cuchara intentando no tirarse nada por encima.

\- ¿Mai? ¿Qué le has hecho a Hideki ya? – giró la cabeza para poder mirar hacia Sora, riéndose a la vez que ella.

* * *

Mai había alargado el brazo mientras que él le decía que no se preocupara que se encaba de todos los papeleos y si tenía que firmar algo ya se lo llevaba más tarde al hospital. Pillándolo desprevenido se había apoderado de su teléfono.

\- Estoy muy enfadada contigo, ¿esas son formas de avisar? ¿A qué hora nació?¿¡Anoche!? ¿Y nos avisas ahora? Ya verás cuando te coja, vergüenza debería darte… Bueno, pero da igual, ¿cómo de ojos tienes los ojos? ¿Eh? Si ya se te caía la baba con Nyoko yo quiero verte con la tuya propia… Cascarrabias. No, no te dejo en paz.

\- Dame el teléfono que quiero hablar con él, pesada – consiguiendo recuperarlo se estiró intentando alejarse algo de ella-. ¿Yo? Yo no le he dado nada, se ha puesto histérica con la fotografía. Prepárate por que se la va a enseñar a todo el personal… Cuando podamos iremos por allí a verte. Saluda a Sora de nuestra parte… Y enhorabuena.

\- ¡Enhorabuena, cactus! – subió el tono de voz para que pudiera escucharla a ella también antes de quedarse mirando hacia él cuando colgó finalmente la llamada tras hablar unos segundos con Yamato-. ¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- Que tienen que moverlos a la habitación definitiva y que ya nos mandará la habitación en la que están para que podamos ir.

La piloto volvió a desbloquear la pantalla, observando la imagen más de cerca, ampliándola incluso para poder ver mejor los detalles.

\- Pero es que mírala, si es que es clavada a él…

\- Yo no sé de dónde os sacáis los parecidos de los recién nacidos. Yo lo único que le veo parecido a él es el pelo… - negó con la cabeza, echando a anda por el pasillo-. Venga anda que todavía vamos a…

\- ¡Eh! – viendo aparecer a dos del grupo de aprendices que habían empezado bajo su supervisión, aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo-. ¡A ver quién de vosotros es capaz de adivinar de dónde ha salido esta niña!

Arqueó una ceja siguiéndola con la mirada antes de negar con la cabeza y preferir seguir su camino e ignorar a Mai. Sin duda iba a ser mucho mejor para su propia salud.

* * *

Takao estaba apoyado en la pared, con el teléfono sujeto entre sus manos y cara de confusión. Hacía un rato que le había llegado una imagen y no estaba demasiado seguro de lo que estaba viendo. El sonido de unos pasos no consiguió que levantara la cabeza, suponiendo quien podía ser ya que llevaba un rato esperando por él.

\- ¿Tú has visto esto? – Katsu le enseñó también su pantalla.

\- Pero… ¿Qué iba en serio lo de que iba a tener una niña?

\- Eso parece – acercó mejor el teléfono y se quedó mirando con más detención a Aiko-. Pues… Se le parece, ¿no?

\- Mucho… Pero… ¿seguro que el mensaje lo ha mandado Yamato?

\- ¿Y quién crees que lo va a mandar, zoquete?

\- Y yo que sé… ¿tú lo ves con esa niña en brazos? ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Tú también?

\- ¡Eh! ¿Y yo que he dicho ahora? – resopló-. Pues me parece que ya tenemos algo que hacer cuando tengamos unos días libres, ¿no?

\- Me está llamando Mai… - frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo al contestar-. ¡Eh! No me grites. Sí, sí, ya hemos visto la f… ¿qué? No, no nos vamos a ir a Tokio ahora mismo. La gente trabaja no sé vosotros tres… Que no tengo vuelos directos a Tokio para irme ahora… Que no. Mai, que no seas pesada. No, no te veo a pasar al otro…

Katsu se quedó mirado hacia su compañero, poniendo caras raras mientras que escuchaba la conversación que estaba teniendo. Cualquiera que no los conociera no entendería demasiado el sentido de lo que estaban hablando, pero a base del paso de los había terminado por ser capaz de traducir aquellas cosas.

\- Pero… ¿Y a la loca esta que le ha dado? – preguntó cuando vio que colgaba.

\- Que dice que nos quiere en Tokio este fin de semana o viene a buscarnos ella.

\- Pues que venga a buscarnos ella porque… No sé si tendremos vuelos tan siquiera.

\- Bueno… Estamos en temporada alta, igual sí que tenemos vuelos… - giró la cabeza, aún confuso volviendo a mirar hacia la pantalla-. ¿Pero seguro que es de Yamato? Que sí, que se le parece, pero al cascarrabias ese no le pega…

* * *

Yamato se acercó de nuevo hacia Sora cuando consiguió dejar el teléfono de nuevo de lado, terminando a ayudarla a alcanzar las cosas del desayuna.

\- Te lo has terminado muy rápido…

\- Me estaba muriendo de hambre – dijo mientras que le tendía la taza que tenía.

\- Luego le preguntamos a la doctora cuándo te van a dejar comer algo más…

\- Cuando me den luz verde ya puedes ir mentalizándote de ir haciéndome algo muy rico y en grandes cantidades.

Como respuesta a las palabras de ella se rio sin poder evitarlo acercándose a la mesa para dejar allí las cosas, estando a punto de decirle algo más a la pelirroja sin llegar a hacerlo al escuchar cómo se abría de nuevo la puerta. Sonrió automáticamente al reconocer a la enfermera y ver que traía con ella a la pequeña.

\- Buenos días – saludó mirando hacia la pareja-. ¿Qué tal la noche?

\- Muy bien – contestó Sora, siguiendo sus movimientos.

\- Me alegro. Esta señorita se ha portado muy bien, pero ya estaba empezando a reclamar su desayuno – se colocó delante de la pelirroja, sujetando a la niña en brazos-. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

\- Bien, me molesta la herida un poco pero bueno, nada grave – asintió.

\- Vale, vamos a intentar que te incorpores un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Si te duele dímelo y volvemos a hacerlo contigo echada – viéndola como asentía giró la cabeza hacia el rubio-. Y como supongo que la principal ayuda que vas a tener en casa va a ser él no nos vendrá mal que sea él quien te ayude.

\- ¿Yo? – conectó de nuevo con la realidad ya que había estado mirando hacia la pequeña desde que había entrado. Carraspeó antes de asentir-. ¿Qué hago?

\- Lo primero, colocar mejor la almohada para que pueda usarla de apoyo – dijo, viendo como rápidamente hacía caso a sus palabras, acercándose con cuidado a Sora para hacer lo que le estaba diciendo-. Vale, y ahora, con mucho cuidado hay que conseguir que se siente. Poco a poco según vayan pasando los días, hoy con que quede un poco incorporada nos sobra. Sora, si te molesta, avísanos, ¿de acuerdo?

Viendo como ella asentía, Yamato volvió a hacer lo que le habían dicho, pasando sus manos bajo los brazos de Sora, tirando de ella hacia arriba con sumo cuidado, sonriéndole cuando la vio girar la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿Ahí? – preguntó.

\- ¿Estás cómoda así, Sora?

\- Perfectamente – asintió, devolviendo la atención a la enfermera y alargando los brazos al ver como le acercaba a Aiko.

\- En ese caso os dejo. Cualquier cosa, me avisáis – giró la cabeza, mirando hacia el rubio-. Si le duele que se vuelva a echar, ¿de acuerdo?

Respondió a sus palabras con la cabeza observando los movimientos de ella ya que acababa de pasarle a Aiko a Sora. Sonrió automáticamente sin darse cuenta tan siquiera de cuando se había ido la enfermera.

\- ¿Seguro que estás cómoda así? – insistió.

\- Sí, tranquilo – sonrió-. Hazme un favor, sujétale la cabeza un momento – murmuró antes de deshacerse el lazo del camisón para poder colocarse correctamente la ropa, recuperando ella de nuevo la sujeción sobre la pequeña al momento.

\- ¿Te ayudo con algo?

\- No, no te preocupes – aunque notó como se acomodaba ligeramente a su lado para poder ver a la pequeña desde allí, no prestó atención a lo que hacía Yamato, simplemente dejando la vista fija en Aiko.

La niña estaba despierta y no había tardado demasiado en colocarse bien y empezar a desayunar, volviendo a posar una de sus manitas a modo de apoyo sobre la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya le has visto los ojos a la pequeña? – rompiendo el silencio, volvió a hablar.

\- Anoche cuando te dormiste – le llevó unos segundos contestar, estando totalmente distraído viendo como Aiko comía-. ¿No le has explicado ya que no es la mejor de las ideas de este mundo parecerse tanto a mí?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿A quien mejor iba a poder parecerse? – ladeó mínimamente la cabeza, sin hacer movimientos bruscos-. Era lo que yo quería… Nuestra niña no puede ser más perfecta…

\- Iba a serlo de cualquiera de las maneras – con cuidado de no molestarla, acercó su dedo a la mejilla del bebé, rozándola con suavidad.

Sora sonrió simplemente a modo de respuesta. Que Aiko hubiera sido completamente idéntica a su padre había sigo la gota que había colmado el vaso. Su niña, a la cual habían esperado con tanta ilusión, resultaba que había heredado los rasgos de aquel de quien llevaba enamorada desde hacía tantos años. Dejó su cabeza apoyarse algo más contra él no tardando en sentir como se inclinaba para dejar un beso en su frente.

Los ojos de la niña terminaron por fijarse en su padre, observándolo unos segundos curiosa, como si fuera capaz de reconocer el sonido de su voz sin terminar de saber de qué le sonaba. Dándose cuenta de que lo estaba observando, Yamato no pudo más que quedarse mirándola.

\- Sí, tú, tú no has podido salir más perfecta – le dijo a la niña quien segundos después volvió a centrarse en seguir con su desayuno.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** y aquí llega la gran víctima de todo esto, que el pobre Hideki va a tener pesaidllas con Mai cuando llegue a su casa, que menudo día que le está dando con su ataque de fangirl histérica porque el rubio ha sido padre de una cosita rubia clavada a él. Se alegra demasiado de que por fin se haya dejado de hacer el tonto durante todos esos años y le grita lo que le tenga que gritar sin importarle quién esté delante.

Mañana sí que llega el abuelo, que me confundí yo de orden. Así que a prepararse todo el mundo porque la reacción del abuelo también trae cola. Yo intentaré no salir volando porque se ha puesto encima el clima digno... Entre lluvia y viento está la cosa para no levantar ni las persianas.

¡Un besito de tortuguita grande grande!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** jajajajajaja yo creo que es simplemente el meterme en la cabeza de los personajes, porque yo cada día que vuelvo del trabajo cada día miro con más cara de pensar si están locos aquellos que me dicen que tienen ganas de tener nenes jajaja. Pero bueno, venga, que sé meterme en el papel de estos personajes y sé más o menos cómo de mucho van a babarse con semejante cosita adorable en brazos.

Y siempre te lo digo, pero ¡muchas gracias!❤❤❤ Me alegro un montón de que te guste y que después de tanto royo que os meto sigas leyendo aquí al pie del cañón ❤❤ ¡Un beso enoorme!

 **Guest Vecina:** pues no me quiero imaginar cómo debes de haber tenido el viaje de vuelta porque yo acabo de venir por la autopista también y la cosa estaba fea, pero fea de narices. Y ahora aquí en mi ciudad se están cayendo árboles y de todo, así que la cosa está complicándose. Vosotros los de Galicia que siempre os lleváis lo peor del viento no me quiero imaginar la fiesta que tendréis montada... ¿El viaje de vuelta a casa bien? Sujeta bien a las tartarugas no vayan a salir volando por culpa de tu tocaya con H.

Evidentemente, padrino o no y aunque nadie se lo pidiera, Taichi seguro que iba a estar pendiente de esa nena. Que es la niña de sus dos mejores amigos - o mejor amiga y marido, como se quiera llamar - así que seguro que de cualquier forma él siempre iba a estar pendiente de ella si es que deja de caerle la baba en algún momento. Y evidentemente que Daigo se va a ir por orden de papi a cuidar a la nena, que además es mayor que ella y seguro que se lo toma al pie de la letra.

Gabumon es que es una cosita adorable que cada vez que abre la boca tiene razón jajaja Así que si ahora dice que él va a cuidar de la nena sea como sea todos saben que lo dice totalmente en serio ❤ Si es que es un cuqui.

Je, mira hoy he pasados de ellos olímpicamente... Lo que viene siendo la hora de los pequeños me he entretenido ordenando las carpetas mientras que se quejaban de lo terriblemente difícil que era sumar dos fracciones que les había puesto en la pizarra. Peeeeeeero... a ver si se los lleva el viento con un poco de suerte cofcofcof

¡Bicos grandes! Y cuidado con la que tenemos encima...

 **Natesgo:** lo primero de todo... que no os dé envidia que se pasa el día protestando porque ella odia el calor y ahora nos intenta vender que se alegra... Nada, nada, que no cuela jajajaja

Aunque la niña quisiera salir con el carácter del padre dudo que con Sora por casa fuera a tener tanta libertad para "torcerse" como él, así que no creo que nadie tenga que preocuparse. Evidentemente el señor peluche va a tenerla completamente entre algodones y yo me preocuparía más porque la señora pajarito no fuera precisamente el foco del mal a la hora de hacer trastadas.

Ah.. y parece que Mai al final no parece ser la madrina... ´¿O será que no es el momento de decírselo a ella? Habrá que seguir haciendo las quinielas de la madrina a ver quién resulta saliendo ganando con todo aquello. ¡Un beso!


	219. Desheredar

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta reclamó la atención de ambos, no tardando en ver como se asomaba la cabeza de Hiroaki.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?

\- ¿Se puede? – preguntó, dándose cuenta de que tenían a la niña en brazos.

\- Sí, tranquilo, está durmiendo – hacía ya un rato que habían terminado de darle el desayuno, simplemente quedándose observándola hasta que había llegado él.

Adentrándose por fin en la habitación, adelantó sus pasos hasta llegar donde la pareja estaba, dejando a la vista lo que llevaba en las manos, especialmente cuando llegó delante de su hijo a quien se lo pasó por delante de sus ojos.

\- Aquí lo tienes.

\- ¿Has venido hasta aquí a estas horas solo para traer el peluche?

\- No, pero era una excusa perfecta para colarme a ver a mi nieta, zoquete… Sora, yo no sé cómo te has juntado con este. Que muy listo para unas cosas, pero para otras… - dejando el juguete en manos de su padre, observó a la niña más de cerca-. ¿Qué tal?

\- Muy bien, nos la han traído hace un rato para que desayunara. No hace más que dormir parece que es muy tranquila.

\- Aquí donde lo ves… también era bastante tranquilo. Le salió el modo repelente años más tarde.

\- ¡Eh!

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad, hasta que te llegó Takeru había días que nos apetecía dejarte colgado del tendedero – negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres cogerla?

Asintiendo automáticamente, Sora no pudo más que sonreír antes de hacerle a Yamato un gesto para que le acercara a la niña a su abuelo, pasándosela con cuidado. Haciendo lo que ella le había indicado ella, le pasó a Aiko con sumo cuidado habiendo dejado el peluche encima de la cama.

\- Yamato… -aprovechando el momento, Sora llamó la atención de él, quien giró la cabeza hacia ella-. ¿Me ayudas a ir al baño?

\- ¿Te dejan levantarte ya?

\- Sí, me lo dijeron antes, pero tengo que tender cuidado por si me mareo. ¿Me acompañas?

\- ¿Estorbo? – preguntó rápidamente Hiroaki entendiendo que quizás su nuera no estuviera muy por la labor de pasearse en bata de hospital con él delante.

\- No, claro que no – sonrió-. Pero si me pasas la bata que tengo encima de la silla, te lo agradecería.

Asintiendo hizo lo que ella le pedía, dándole algo de intimidad a pesar de todo al acercarse hacia la ventana con la pequeña en brazos, centrándose únicamente en ella y dejando que la pareja se arreglara.

Yamato se había acercado a Sora, ayudándola salir de la cama sin movimientos bruscos, dejándola descansar cuando hubo conseguir ponerse en pie. Se colocó bien la ropa antes de esperar que le tendiera el brazo para que pudiera servirle de apoyo antes de ir caminando con paso lento hacia el baño.

\- Papá, cualquier cosa avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Tú céntrate en lo que te tienes que centrar – le dijo, acomodando aún mejor a la pequeña entre sus brazos escuchando la risa de Sora de fondo antes de escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse.

Los digimon de ambos se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá y no se habían enterado de la visita que habían tenido y, seguramente tampoco de la presencia del bebé en la habitación. Les lanzó una mirada unos segundos y luego bajó la vista de nuevo hacia Aiko.

Lo que vio lo dejó completamente sin aliento.

Los ojos de la niña.

Era evidentemente que aquel color, al igual que el cabello, poco tenía que ver con su parte de la familia aunque sus dos hijos hubieran heredado aquellos rasgos. Pero él no estaba viendo los ojos de Yamato en aquel momento, sino que los ojos de Aiko eran los de su abuela. De ahí habían heredado ambos ese color, especialmente el padre del bebé que ahora sostenía el brazos ya que los de Takeru eran algo más claros.

Aiko había heredado los ojos de su abuela y el nudo en la garganta de Hiroaki se había hecho notable, casi sin ser capaz de decir nada a la niña quien estaba mirándolo como si no entendiera cómo había llegado hasta allí. Intentó calmarse, no tenía gana de que salieran del baño y tener que ponerse a darles explicaciones.

\- Te he traído una cosa – consiguió decir por fin, caminando hacia donde su hijo había dejado el peluche-. Mira Aiko, para que puedas dormir con él mientras que estás en el hospital.

Teniendo cuidado con ella le acercó el peluche, a sabiendas de que posiblemente ni siquiera pudiera verlo del todo bien, pero también de que seguramente agradecería tener algo a lo que agarrarse que fuera suave y blandito. Y tal y como sospechaba, los dedos del bebé se cerraron sobre una de las patas de la tortuga, cogiéndola entre sus manitas.

\- Eso, cógelo bien, que es todo para ti – sonrió, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, atento a cada sonido que hacía.

Adoraba a sus dos nietos, evidentemente, pero Yamato había sido quien se había criado con él y, por muchos dolores de cabeza que le hubiera dado tenía una relación más cercana. Y aquella era la primera nieta que le daba… Tenía todo el derecho del mundo de quedarse totalmente fascinado mirando hacia el bebé quien volvía a abrir los ojos al escuchar más ruidos. Giró la cabeza, viendo como los padres de la pequeña volvían.

\- ¿Os habéis arreglado bien?

\- Más o menos – contestó el rubio, continuando el camino hasta dejar a Sora sentada de nuevo en la cama-. ¿Qué tal la niña?

\- Vete asumiendo que te voy a desheredar y se va a ir todo para ella, no sé cómo lo ves…

\- Eso suena a que bien – sonrió, terminando de ayudar a su esposa-. ¿Todo bien? Tienes cara de haber corriendo una maratón ahora mismo – se rio, echándole el pelo hacia atrás.

\- Más o menos – comentó, acomodándose entre las sábanas, aprovechando para estirarse.

\- En ese caso me voy para que descanses que seguro que no tarda en aparecer la gente a darte la lata – caminando hacia ellos, le devolvió el bebé a su padre-. Yo tengo que irme a la emisora, solo venía a traer el peluche y a ver cómo estabais las dos y si Yamato no se había desmayado demasiado.

\- Qué gracioso… - sujetando el bebé de nuevo entre sus brazos, miró a su padre-. Gracias por venir.

\- Tonterías… ¿Necesitáis algo?

\- No, además va a venir luego Taichi a traerme mis cosas que ayer me las olvidé en casa. No te preocupes.

\- Pues en ese caso ya os veré más tarde – giró la cabeza buscando a su nuera con la mirada dándose cuenta de que sus ojos se habían cerrado. Haciéndole un gesto a su hijo a modo de despedida y haciendo así que se diera cuenta de que ella dormía, avanzó hacia la salida-. Ah, hijo… - dijo ya en la puerta-. Disfrútala todo lo que puedas.

Sonrió, bajando la mirada hacia Aiko unos segundos antes de volver a buscar a Hiroaki, contestándole simplemente con su expresión antes de ver cómo atravesaba la puerta definitivamente.

* * *

Mimi aceleró el paso dejando atrás a Koushiro cuando salió del ascensor yéndose directa por el pasillo en busca de la habitación que le habían dicho. Hacía ya un rato que habían avisado que finalmente los habían cambiado a la habitación definitiva y que ya podían pasarse por allí a verlos. No había perdido el tiempo antes de salir corriendo de casa para poder ir a conocer por fin a la niña que más se había hecho de esperar de todo el grupo.

Aunque llamó a la puerta no esperó a que nadie contestara, abriendo sin esperar tampoco por Koushiro, entrando sin más buscando con la mirada a la pareja.

\- ¡Sora! – se fue directa a por la pelirroja-. ¿Dónde se ha metido Yamato? ¿No se supone que tiene que estar haciéndote de sombra a todas horas?

\- Lo he echado yo para que fuera a comer algo de una vez. Se ha ido con Jou – sonrió viendo entrar a sus dos amigos.

\- Ya, que se ha escapado por si se me ocurría venir hasta aquí – caminó hacia ella-. ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Seguro que has venido a verme a mí? – dijo mientras que giraba lentamente para que pudiera ver que Aiko estaba a su lado vigilada desde no demasiado lejos por los digimon que estaban sentados al otro lado de la cama.

No se puso a discutir con ella sobre a quién había ido a ver realmente, cambiando el rumbo de sus pasos para irse a ver a la pequeña quien estaba completamente dormida al lado de su madre con el peluche que su abuelo le había traído aquella mañana con ella.

\- ¿Se puede usar adorable y parecerse a ese padre que tiene en la misma frase? – dijo antes de inclinarse para poder observarla más de cerca -. ¿Qué tal estás tú, Sora?

\- Pues bien supongo. No me duele nada más que un poco y tengo hambre porque no me dan comida de verdad porque tengo que tener cuidado… Por eso he echado a Yamato a que vaya a comer a la cafetería en parte - confesó viendo como Koushiro también se acercaba a la pequeña.

\- No dejé a Mimi venir cuando nos avisaron de que te habías puesto de parto, no es el mejor momento para que se pase la noche en un hospital…

\- E hiciste muy bien – asintió-. Solo entraron a ver a la niña los que estaban aquí y luego se fueron rápido porque yo me estaba muriendo de sueño.

\- ¿Dejasteis entrar a Taichi? – sin levantar la vista de la pequeña Mimi no pudo evitar la pregunta.

\- ¿Y qué más da? – Sora empezó a reírse, justo viendo como se habría la puerta de la habitación viendo aparecer entonces a su madre-. ¡Mamá! ¿Qué estás haciendo vosotros dos ya aquí?

\- Pues… por lo que veo lo mismo que ellos dos – sonrió la mujer nada más ver su hija no estaba sola-. Y venir a ver a mi nieta preciosa, claro. Tu padre se ha quedado abajo que cuando entramos pasaban Jou y Yamato…

\- Ha huido de mí, Toshiko – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa cuando la mujer se colocó a su lado.

\- No me extrañaría – riéndose se quedó mirando hacia la niña que dormía plácidamente-. ¿Y ese peluche?

\- Puedes decirle a papá que se le ha adelantado el otro abuelo bien temprano hoy por la mañana – miró hacia Koushiro-. ¿Y Hiro?

\- Con mi madre, para no variar – sonrió-. Cuando te dejen volver a casa lo llevamos para que conozca a Aiko.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¿Cuándo te van a dejar salir?

\- No lo sé, Mimi. Me han dicho que tengo para unos cuantos días, pero no se sabe con seguridad. Cosa de una semana o así…

Sora sonrió a su madre viendo como terminaba por tomar asiento a su lado, entreteniéndose unos segundos en jugar con su cabello mientras que Mimi seguía mirando a la pequeña.

\- ¿Quieres cogerla, eh? Puedes hacerlo, no se despierta casi nada, así que puedes aprovechar que dudo que vaya a enterarse…

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Completamente. Venga, cógela – asintió a sus propias palabras antes de girar la cabeza hacia Toshiko-. La niña abrió los ojos anoche y hoy por la mañana un par de veces…

\- ¿Y bien? Aunque creo que con la cara que me pusiste ayer no hay que entrar en muchos detalles.

\- ¿La niña ha nacido ya teniendo los ojos de algún color? – con el bebé en brazos, dejando así que Koushiro pudiera verlo, atendió a la conversación Mimi.

\- Sí… - sonrió algo más ampliamente la pelirroja.

\- Oh, no… Esa cara me la conozco yo más que de sobra. ¿En serio? ¿Hasta en eso se le parece? ¿Y qué? ¿Al abuelo le ha dado algo ya?

\- ¿A cuál de los dos abuelos? – contestó Toshiko por su hija, riéndose y sin sorprenderse por el dato de que la niña hubiera heredado los ojos del padre habiéndolo interpretado bien la noche anterior.

\- A cualquiera de los dos, si es que deben de estar que se les cae la baba. Haruhiko es la primera nieta que tiene y el otro siempre rodeado de tanto niño ahora que por fin tiene una niña en la familia tiene que estar…

\- Que se nos ha colado aquí a la hora del desayuno a traerle el peluche a la pequeña, Mimi… Algo decía de que iba a desheredar a Yamato ya sabes…

\- Ah, yo también lo haría. Mira, acabo de conocer a esta cosita preciosa y aunque se parezca mucho al gruñón de su pare ella ya me cae mucho mejor que él.

\- Ay – protestó Sora-. No me hagas reírme que entonces sí que me molesta la herida…

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡No me había dado cuenta!

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** tengo un bonito desfase de lo que toca en cada capítulo así que nada, sorpresa de nuevo otra vez para todos hasta para mí jajajaja Y aquí tenemos al abuelo viendo la sorpresa que tenía esa nieta con la que se ha pasado tanto tiempo dando la lata detrás de ellos, que ahora resulta que le ha salido con los ojos azules también. A ver si sale de esta o tienen que ir a abanicarlo antes de que le dé algo.

Y a la vez aquí llega Mimi con su mascota... Digo con Koushiro jajajajajaja Y parece que llega bastante calmadita y sin dar el cante cosa rara para ella. A ver si a Mimi las hormonas lo que le van a provocar es que se quede tranquilita y no vuelva loco a todo el que la rodea... El rubio por si acaso huye disimuladamente.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** pues me puedo imaginar la que teníais ahí porque a mí también me pilló la fiesta de viento por la autopista... Y ya ni te digo con la obra que hay en la calle perpendicular a la mía que se soltó la red del andamio y se ha pasado toooda la noche golpeando contra todo lo que había y montando un escándalo digno. La supergranizada que cubrió la ciudad de canicas de hielo por la mañana ya fue la guinda jajajaja Y yo aquí con mi único día libre de la semana para hacer los recados que me hacen falta y sin ganas de salir de casa T_T

Aquí tienes al abuelo, vecina, ¿qué te parece? Jajajajajaja Que parece que no le ha dado algo porque la nieta se le parezca tanto al rubio sino con que ese color de ojos no es precisamente heredado de su rama de la familia... Y también llega Mimi en su versión más calmada. Parece que nadie se ha muerto por el momento, a ver si son capaces de seguir así todos.

Aprovecho para comentarte, os quedan unos poquitos capítulos de este ff, unos seis o siete ahora mismo no estoy segura. Llevo una temporada dándole vueltas y hay cosas que quiero escribir pero no quiero seguir alargando esta historia tanto. Así que posiblemente cortaré y ya veré exactamente cómo manejo las cosas y la línea temporal. Espero tener tiempo de aquí a terminar este del todo para poder escribir algo, como siempre xDD Voy al ritmo que los asesinatos de neuronas de mis monstruitos me permiten.

¡Bicos enormes! Y abrígame a las tartarugas que entre el frío y el viento no se nos vayan a poner pachuchas.

 **Epic Crystal Night:** se nos han quedado todos los miembros de la JAXA en error neuronal con eso de que el rubio haya tenido una cosita adorable tan clavada a él. Y seguro que los de Tokio al ver pasar a la piloto de renombre que pilotó dos veces la nave que llegó a Marte en plan fangirl histérica de ser cuanto menos curioso jajajaja Que debió de ir gritando por los rincones a todo el mundo para que vieran la foto. Y los otros dos en el Sur terriblemente confusos porque claro, que es que todavía no se terminan de creer que Yamato sea capaz de relacionarse con gente jajaja

Échale un vistazo a lo que le comento también a la vecina. En parte es para ir distribuyendo un poco las cosas en sus secciones. Estuve a punto de cortar este cuando se enteraron de que había nena en camino, pero al final me dio pereza y aquí estamos jajajaja. Así que nada, yo encantada de seguir dándote vicio para leer y si para encima me dices que así te has animado a escribir más pues más encantada todavía ❤ ¡Un beso enorme!

 **Natesgo:** ¿segura? Yo te mando la granizada con tormenta eléctrica que se nos vino encima al medio día, ¿eh? Jajajajajaja Una amiga de tu zona me escribió por la mañana para decirme que si veía pasando los Caminantes Blancos que la avisara T_T xDDD Si es que lo peor es que el clima está siendo exactamente cómo era en esta zona este año... Se vaya o no el planeta a tomar por el saco - si le preguntas a mis monstruitos te negarán que el cambio climático existe porque su profesor se lo dice - el clima de mi tierra siempre es una m***** ❤

Y aquí llega lo que yo creía que os tocaba ayer, el señor abuelo viendo por fin que la nieta le ha salido a la rama de la familia rubia de ojos azules y babándose entero porque claro, es La Nieta ❤ Y luego Mimi haciendo acto de presencia porque ella no podía faltar. Que el rubio haya desaparecido misteriosamente cuando ella estaba por llegar seguro que ha sido una bonita coincidencia, está claro.

¡Un beso!


	220. ¿De parte de quién estás?

\- Hideki, haz el favor de acelerar el paso de una vez.

\- Pero vamos a ver, ¿qué crees que se van a ir del hospital? Deja de ir corriendo como una loca por los pasillos que ya me estás dando dolor de…

Negando con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que lo había dejado hablando solo al seguir ella andando y no esperar a que doblara la esquina con ella. Resopló, aprovechando esos segundos que se había quedado atrás para estar en paz que menudo día le estaba dando la piloto desde primera hora de la mañana. Estaba seguro de que iba a tener pesadillas con ella cuando cerrara los ojos.

\- ¡Acelera! – escuchó la voz de ella desde el otro lado del pasillo.

\- ¡Te he dicho que voy!

\- ¡Shh! – la voz de una de las enfermeras reclamó la atención del general.

\- Perdón… - poniendo cara de circunstancia, aceleró el paso solo para poder salir de los pasillos de una vez.

Alcanzó a Mai, volviendo a caminar a su lado justo en el momento en que veía algunas caras conocidas saliendo de la habitación más cercana. Era muy sencillo reconocer al hermano de Yamato, era demasiado parecido a él.

\- Quieta ahí – alargó el brazo para sujetar a Mai como haría con uno de sus niños pequeños-. ¿Podemos pasar? – reclamó así la atención de Takeru.

\- Sí, sí, no me han echado – sonrió, reconociéndolos automática-. Y están las dos despiertas, así que aprovechad. Yo vuelvo en un rato.

\- Perfecto – dijo rápidamente Mai antes de atravesar la puerta sin llamar tan siquiera.

Hideki no pudo más que quedarse mirando hacia ella, volviendo a negar antes de despedirse de Takeru.

* * *

Yamato habia conseguido recuperar a la pequeña de los brazos de las visitas y se había quedado sentado en la cama al lado de Sora, sujetándola, aprovechando que estaba despierta en aquel momento.

\- Así que… Simplemente tenías pensado esperar a ver qué cara de idiota ponía cuando viera bien a Aiko, ¿no?

\- Más o menos… - sonrió, girándose hacia ellos para poder observarlos.

\- ¿Te parece normal lo mucho que le gusta a tu madre reírse de mí? – le habló a la niña sonriendo, viendo como lo miraba fijamente.

No sabía descifrar si lo que estaba viendo en la cara de Aiko era confusión, sorpresa o si simplemente estaba intentando adivinar qué era eso que escuchaba, pero la expresión de ella hizo que sonriera antes de inclinarse algo más hacia ella.

\- ¿No dices nada? Eso es que ya te estás poniendo de su parte… Vergüenza debería daros – terminó por acercarse ya del todo, consiguiendo así darle un beso en su diminuta frente.

\- Asúmelo… Llevas las de perder, porque creo que se van a poner de nuestra parte esos dos rápidamente.

\- ¿Ponerse de vuestra parte? ¿Cuándo han estado de la mía? El que se supone que debería de estarlo me tiene amenazado desde hace meses que tiene pensado venderme por Aiko. Sí – se acercó a la niña de nuevo -, sí, venderme por ti.

Todavía mirándolo sin ser capaz de entender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo y sin ser consciente de sus propias acciones, el bebé movió uno de sus brazos, tocando de forma accidental al cara de su padre quien no pudo más que sonreír, levantando poco a poco la vista para encontrarse delante de él a unos metros un par de caras conocidas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo llevas exactamente tú ahí? – le dijo a Mai.

Nada más entrar, se había quedado solo a unos pasos de la puerta, observando como el rubio estaba hablando con el bebé totalmente distraído, sin enterarse de que acababan de llegar. Mai había frenado en seco, consiguiendo que aquel que la acompañaba chocara contra ella al no esperar que lo hiciera.

\- Mira, te juro que mañana te voy a dar el día libre solo para no tener que verte… - protestó antes de llevar la vista también hacia delante. Carraspeó-. Hola…

\- ¿Qué le has hecho al pobre ya? ¿Eh? – sonriendo divertido por las caras de uno y de otra, se quedó a la espera de que se acercaran.

\- Nos encontramos a tu hermano en la puerta, nos dijo que no molestábamos hora… - miró de reojo hacia la que iba a su lado, la cual parecía haberse quedado atontada-. ¿Qué tal?

\- ¿Y tú? - la sonrisa del rubio acabó por ladearse solo segundos antes de que Mai terminara de reaccionar.

Dejando de mirar hacia la pareja con la niña congelada, la piloto por fin daba señales de vida, posando su mano con rapidez sobre el brazo del que la acompañaba, sacudiéndoselo un par de veces solo para luego soltarlo y acelerar el paso para colocarse junto a Yamato.

\- Pero… ¿tú te das cuenta de lo que mucho que me alegro por ti pedazo de cabezota?

\- Quieta ahí – la frenó adivinándole las intenciones-. Tengo una niña recién nacida en brazos, no necesito que te me tires encima.

\- ¡Bah! Sora, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Ha ido todo bien? El idiota este nos avisó hoy por la mañana, no sabíamos nada de nada…

\- Y da gracias – dejando de reírse de la curiosa escena, la pelirroja habló finalmente-. Ayer nos pilló a media cena y al final la gente se enteró porque estábamos con sus padres.

\- No pasa nada, tampoco íbamos a venir a molestaros en esa situación – frotándose el brazo, fulminando a Mai con la mirada, Hideki se acercó hacia ellos-. Nadie necesitaba una loca pegando gritos… Por cierto, Yamato, que sepas que ha estado enseñando la foto de la niña por todas partes por el trabajo toda la mañana.

\- ¿Y qué? Este pesado por fin ha tenido una niña y es una cosita adorable, pues se la pienso enseñar a todo el mundo que me cruce. ¿Vas a dejármela coger o no?

\- No lo sé, lo mismo se le pega algo – girándose hacia ella le pasó a la niña con sumo cuidado-. No os dije nada anoche porque no me acordé. Lo siento, pero es la verdad – se encogió de hombros-. Avisé a un amigo nuestro que es médico y trabaja en este hospital y a mis suegros y ya…

\- No le hagas caso, como que ella se hubiera acordado de avisar si no fuera porque casi nos mata del infarto a los dos – puso los ojos en blanco-. Fue todo bien supongo, ¿no?

\- Sí, fue todo perfectamente – contestó Sora, entretenida con la imagen de Aiko en brazos de Mai-. Ahora solo queda esperar a que me dejen irme a casa.

\- Puedes quedarte con Yamato para ti solita todo el tiempo que necesites, ¿eh? Ahora que tenemos una mini maravilla rubia yo creo que puede dar el pego por él – sin levantar la vista de la pequeña, no pudo evitar el comentario.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco e ignorándola, el general se acercó para poder observar también a Aiko detenidamente.

\- Odio tener que darle la razón, pero… Sí que es clavada a ti. En la fotografía no se notaba tanto, pero ahora que la tengo delante…

\- Ya me han hecho varias amenazas de que más me vale que la niña salga a la madre en forma de ser.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo – aprovechando para mirar hacia la pareja unos segundos, Mai dejó a Hideki acercarse.

\- Por cierto, ya he descubierto que había algunos regalos en casa que no tenía ni la más remota de su existencia… Gracias – acordándose de ello, Sora miró hacia ambos.

\- No tienes que darlas, Sora. Llevamos demasiado tiempo padeciendo a tu marido para no tener que haberle acabado cogiendo aprecio por las malas como para no estar pendientes ahora. Y tú – dándole un golpecito en el brazo al rubio para que lo mirase-, he estado hablando con los superiores para avisarles de tu situación. Hasta ellos se han quedado tranquilos a sabiendas de que no te iba a dar un infarto a la mínima que te sonara el teléfono. Ya hablaremos cuando Sora salga del hospital del tiempo de baja.

\- ¿Baja para él o para que nosotros no tengamos que aguantarlo montando el drama por no poder estar pegado a su versión en miniatura? – la piloto acabó por pasarle el bebé a su madre-. Nyoko está en casa malita con catarro pero me ha dicho que os traiga algo de su parte…

Metiendo la mano en su bolso, acabó por sacar un pequeño paquete tendiéndoselo al rubio.

\- ¿Está todavía mal? – preguntó de forma automáticamente.

\- Sí, pero está peor su padre con la paranoia que ella, tranquilo. Cuando esté bien del todo ya la llevaré a que conozca a alguien a quien espero que tenga tanta paciencia como su padre para aguantarlos.

\- Qué tonta eres… - dándose cuenta de lo que le había dado era un peluche de un cactus.

\- Lo sé, por alegrarme tantísimo por ti después de toda la cabezonería que te he visto pasar – se encogió de hombros-. Si no llega a ser por la señorita aquí presente, seguro que ahora mismo estaría dándote otra vez la charla de que no estabas yendo por buen camino.

\- Mai… - Hideki llamó su atención.

\- ¿Qué? Si vas a protestar por estar tú delante ahora finge que no pensabas lo mismo que yo – se giró hacia ella, viendo que Gabumon se había acercado hasta donde ella estaba, colocándose a su lado-. Lo que quiero decir es que este tonto no se puede imaginar lo muchísimo que me alegro por él y por Sora y porque ahora tengan una cosita preciosa con ellos.

Yamato se había quedado mirando hacia ella, sonriendo.

\- ¿No crees que te repites un poco ya? – dejándole el peluche a Sora para que se lo acercara a la niña, terminó por ponerse en pie-. Yo creo que esa charla me la has dado ya delante de él un par de veces, no se nos va a asustar. El numerito antes de que nos dejaran irnos del hospital hace un par de años creo que lo oyeron hasta los de fuera.

\- Tampoco voy a decir que Mai no tuviera razón – dijo al final el general-. Y como supongo que podemos hablar de cosas que no sean conocidas por todos los presentes, supongo que a mí también se me pasó por la cabeza un par de veces decirle unas cuantas cosas en el hospital.

\- ¿Ves? Si hasta él que de aquella se hacía el serio y fingía ignorarnos me está dando la razón es que la cosa tenía que ser grave.

\- No le echéis tanto la culpa a él, que no la tiene toda – la pelirroja acabó por meterse en la conversación-. Tampoco insistimos ninguno de nosotros cuando le dio por fingir que estaba bien en la otra punta del país. Yo la primera… No es tan sumamente cabezota como le gusta hacerle pensar a todo el mundo.

\- Sí que lo es – asomando ligeramente la cabeza desde detrás de Mai, Gabumon se quedó mirándolos-. Pero Sora tiene razón, ellos también son unos buenos cabezotas.

\- Oye, ¿tú de parte de quién estás? Ya vendrás luego a pedirme que te deje coger a la niña, ya… - sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, aprovechando la distracción del digimon, Yamato cogió a Mai por los hombros, acercándosela-. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que tenías toda la razón del mundo, pero ahora, ¿qué tal si me explicas cómo es eso de que has estado enseñándole a toda la sede la foto de la niña?

\- Pues verás, hice una apuesta con la gente con la que me cruzaba para ver si conseguían adivinar quién había tenido una cosita tan mona y ni pareciéndosete lo que se te parece han acertado. Ni siquiera esos cuatro pobres angelitos que tienes a tu cargo…. Mira qué triste.

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** bueno ahora sí que llega el capítulo por el que el otro día decía que Hideki iba a tener pesadillas con Mai jajaja Si es que ya no sé ni el orden en el que os van a ir llegando los últimos capis jajaja Y principalmente es porque iba a hacerlo de una forma y luego pues claro, el cerebro me dijo que como no dejara a Mimi ser la primera visita que les llegara - aparte de Taichi - que no fuera un familiar directo allí iba a haber drama muy gordo. Así que aquí llegan los serios y profesionales astronautas de la JAXA.

Hideki pide su propio traslado a donde no puedan encontrarlo, eso está claro jajajaja Si es que claro, uno se mete en un par de jaleos y un accidente un poco gordo con tu equipo de toda la vida y te pierden rápidamente el respeto y te pasean por todo el hospital gritándote por los rincones que eches a correr que hay prisa jajajaja

Y sí, el abuelo parece que tiene nueva heredera jajajaja Y esa heredera ha salido con los mismos ojos que su abuela, aunque para no traumatizar gente pues mejor le decimos a la gente que son los de Yamato y el abuelo no asusta a nadie jajaja ¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** en la última actualización que hiciste de "La niña de mis ojos" me pasé por ahí a releerlo porque creo que lo había leído cuando no tenía cuenta tan siquiera y estaba empezando a escribir el mío y se me había olvidado el nombre que tenía la niña. Así que te podrás imaginar lo que me reí al re-descubrirlo. Mi propia cabeza me oculta informaciones para luego asustarme, si es que es un puñetero jajajaja

Y Yamato con una hija en la adolescencia tiene que ser una cosa maravillosa. Incluso si la niña sale tranquila y todo eso... Yo es que el día que le llegue con que ha quedado con un amig **o** al pobrecito le dan todos los males de este mundo de golpe. Más vale que eso pase cuando esté por ahí fuera de la órbita terrestre, aunque ya sabemos que es capaz de volverse jajajaja Ya estaré atenta para cuando publiques porque yo eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo jajaja.

¡Un beso!

 **Natesgo:** pero alma de cántaro, léeme bien jajaja Esta parte de la historia termina. Yo no he dicho por ninguna parte que vaya a cerrar el grifo de estos dos... cofcofcof Pero necesito ir haciendo bloques para poder organizarme. Mi intención era llegar a la parte en la que tenemos ese pelirrojito tan majete que sale por ahí, pero claro, es un salto de tiempo demasiado largo en el que hay cosas que me gustaría hacer. Y tampoco puedo seguir aquí en ese mismo porque ya hace como... Ah sí, casi 100 capis que quería haber cortado jajajaja Así que al final voy a hacer una parte intermedia que espero que sea más cortita para poder llenar las partes que quiero dejar hechas.

El abuelo paterno tenía que tener su momento a solas. Por suerte le da la cabeza lo suficiente para conformarse la noche anterior con haber podido ver a la niña y ya, que sabía perfectamente que en esos momentos eran más un estorbo para la pobre Sora que otra cosa, así que ya se las arregló él para ir a comprobar con sus propios ojos que tenía una nueva heredera muy mona jajajaja Y ahora llega el pobre Hideki que a este paso va a tener el título de niñero de la JAXA y no precisamente porque los trabajadores hayan tenido nenas.

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** Hiroaki le tiene demasiado aprecio a su nuera como para no darse cuenta de que la noche anterior la pobre estaba sin ganas de aguantar a nadie solo que es demasiado educada como para mandarlos a todos a paseo jajajaja Por eso se les ha colado lo primero que pudo porque esa era su nieta con la que tanto tiempo llevaba dando la lata. Y claro, se ha llevado como premio encontrarse con que la niña ha salido clavada al nene tonto ese que tiene y, evidentemente, a su abuela. Ahí ya le han dado todos los males al pobre ❤

Pues... aquí tienes a Mai y parece que nadie ha dicho nada todavía sobre el hecho de ser o no madrina... Y Mimi ya se ha ido y tampoco... ¿Quién podrá ser? Lo mejor es que si las dejamos seguro que se pelean entre ellas para ver quién tiene por ahijada a esa cosita preciosa mientras que Taichi les restriega que con él no hubo duda alguna - y le tiren algo a la cabeza, claro.

Aquí también hace sol hoy y llevo todo el día con las cortinas abiertas de par en par para verlo jajajaja Que ya te digo yo que luego me quejaré porque con la mi**** de clima que llevamos teniendo todo el mes mis ojos no van a tolerar bien el cambio de claridad jajajaja Pero ¡hace sol! A ver cuánto nos dura... Para mañana dan lluvia, pero bueno, creo que es aislada y el resto de días podremos respirar... Y yo soy de las tuyas, vecina. Lo que ya me desquicia es cuando empieza y no para de llover en meses. Especialmente cuando eso implica ir cargando con el maldito paraguas empapado el resto del día...

Pues mira, te puedo hacer el adelanto. Esta vez no hay corte malvado al final de esta historia jajajaja. Al contrario que sí que tengo pensado alguna que otra maldad futura esta acaba justa y exactamente en el momento en el que a la señora Ishida la dejan irse a casa con su nena por fin. Para que luego digáis que soy mala (vease que estaba escribiendo y dije "bah, me cansé de esta línea temporal. Corto" xDDD).

¡Bicos grandes vecina!


	221. Sssh

Yamato se había quedado sentado con Aiko en brazos y sin hacerse dado cuenta su cabeza cada vez se iba reclinando más hacia uno de los lados. No había dormido demasiado desde la noche anterior y, por una vez, estaba notando el cansancio hacer efecto en él. Sora se había quedado dormida hacía rato y sin ser consciente del tiempo que llevaba así no había podido evitarlo.

Sintió un leve golpecito en las piernas haciendo que entreabriera los ojos, encontrándose la pata de su compañero digimon encima. Cerró los ojos de nuevo no tardando en volver a sentir el movimiento otra vez y poco a poco, ganando volumen, la voz de la pelirroja. Parpadeó, confuso hasta que de repente volvió a la realidad.

\- Lo siento… - se excusó ella rápidamente -, pero es que ya no aguanto más…

Parpadeó todavía algo confuso intentando ubicarse y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que la cara de excusa que le estaba poniendo Sora terminó por hacerlo caer en la cuenta. Sonrió divertido.

\- La próxima vez dile a estos dos que me den un manotazo – riéndose ligeramente de la cara de pena que tenía puesta ella se puso en pie, con cuidado al tener todavía a la niña en brazos girándose para mirar hacia los digimon-. Siéntate bien – le dijo a Gabumon antes de inclinarse para dejarlo encima de su barriga-, cuidádmela un poco, ¿vale?

Prácticamente sin respirar, el digimon se quedó inmóvil con la bebé encima, mirándola fijamente mientas que Biyomon se colocaba a su lado observándola también. Divertido por las caras de ambos se giró finalmente acercándose hasta Sora para ayudarla a salir de la cama.

\- Lo digo en serio, si no tengo a la niña en brazos me tiras algo a la cabeza desde ahí y todos contentos…

\- Ya claro… ¿desde cuándo no has dormido? – le dijo usándolo como apoyo.

\- Ya dormiré bien cuando te las puedas arreglar mejor. Anda… venga… ¿Te acerco la bata? – preguntó dejando su brazo en torno a su cintura con cuidado de esquivar la zona delicada.

\- No, tranquilo – aprovechó el momento en el que se apoyaba mejor en él para acercarse algo más a él, disfrutando de su cercanía y contacto.

\- ¿Tú no tenías que ir al baño con urgencia? – dijo divertido al darse cuenta.

\- Sí… Pero ahora mismo me priorizaba más esto – levantó la cabeza para observarlo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa-. Porque como alguien tiene demasiado miedo de hacerme daño si se me acerca pues tengo que ser yo la que busque mimos…

\- No me voy a molestar tan siquiera en intentar negarlo – bajando la cabeza hacia ella, dejó un beso en su frente-. Anda venga, que no sé yo hasta qué punto será bueno que estés de pie.

\- Yamato, me han dicho que puedo levantarme ya, no me seas paranoico – murmuró echando a andar a su lado, desviando su atención hacia los digimon que todavía seguían sin respirar-. No os va a morder, tranquilos…

Girando la cabeza hacia la pelirroja, ambos seres observaron como la pareja desaparecía, volviendo a dejar la vista fija en el bebé.

\- ¿Y si llora qué hacemos? – preguntó el ave.

\- No lo sé, pero espero que no lo haga – terminando finalmente por mover mejor sus patas para poder sujetarla mejor, Gabumon todavía no las tenía todas consigo.

\- Te la ha dejado a ti porque eres más blandito que yo, así seguro que está más cómoda.

Estando a punto de abrir la boca para contestarle al comentario sobre su era blandito o no, no llegó a hacerlo al darse cuenta de que Aiko abría los ojos, buscando adaptarse de nuevo a la claridad de la sala, encontrándose con las caras de ambos digimon. Era demasiado pequeña para saber qué era tan siquiera lo que estaba viendo pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en ellos, agitando ligeramente sus bracitos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Biyomon.

Una de las manos de Aiko rozó el pelaje del digimon, quedándose asi unos segundos antes de cerrar sus dedos en torno a él, mirándolos todavía para segundos después bostezar. Como si hubiera decidido que ese pelaje era de su agrado para dormir, empezó poco a poco a revolverse hasta quedarse acomodada del todo encima del digimon, cerrando de nuevo los ojos. El digimon se quedó mirando hacia ella fijamente, dibujando lentamente una sonrisa ante el gesto de la pequeña, acomodándola mejor y rodeándola con sus patas ante la atenta mirada del ave.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando Natsuko quien miraba confusa el lugar sin ver a nadie en su interior.

\- ¿Dónde…?

\- Shhh – Biyomon alzó el vuelo para llamar su atención, enseñándole que la pequeña se había quedado dormida en brazos de Gabumon-. Están en el baño.

Asintió, buscando con la mirada a la niña, sonriendo ante la escena sin poder evitarlo. No pensaba moverla de ahí de ninguna de las maneras. Ese digimon tenía una cara de felicidad en aquellos momentos que ella no le había visto hasta entonces. De ninguna de las maneras se le pasaría por la cabeza coger a su nieta de sus brazos. Aprovechando para acercarse hacia una de las mesas dejó las bolsas que traía con ella, escuchando el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse finalmente.

\- Mamá -sorprendido, Yamato se quedó mirando hacia ella-. ¿Llevas mucho aquí?

\- No, tranquilo, acabo de llegar -señaló con la cabeza hacia el sofá-. Sora, ¿cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, gracias, aunque un poquito inútil por el momento… - giró la cabeza hacia donde la mujer indicaba no pudiendo evitar que lo que se encontró la hiciera sonreír-. Ya te ha vendido del todo, lo siento – le dijo al rubio a su lado.

Prácticamente fascinado con lo que estaba viendo, Yamato se quedó con la vista fija en su pequeña durmiendo en brazos de su fiel compañero, enterneciéndose ante la escena solo despertando al sentir a su esposa moverse en dirección hacia la cama para poder acomodarse de nuevo.

\- Sácales una foto, mamá – pidió antes de ayudar a la pelirroja.

Riéndose por sus palabras la mujer asintió, buscando su teléfono en el bolso antes de acercarse hasta ellos haciendo lo que le había pedido, aprovechando para enviarle la imagen a su otro hijo y al padre de ambos automáticamente.

\- ¿Habéis tenido muchas visitas ya?

\- Unas cuantas, sí. Y seguro que todavía tenemos alguna más antes de la hora de la cena porque Taichi dijo que vendría por aquí a traerme algunas cosas… - giró la cabeza hacia Sora-. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió mientras que se acomodaba entre los cojines, buscando taparse con las sábanas. Se encontraba mucho mejor a aquella hora del día que por la mañana, notando que ya habían pasado las horas.

\- Empiezo a tener hambre… A saber qué me darán para cenar hoy – protestó.

\- Ya, la comida de hospital no agrada a nadie – guardando el teléfono volvió a acercarse hasta ellos.

\- La tienen a dieta blanda, está muy enfadada por ello – sonriendo, se sentó a su lado, divertido por la cara que le pudo ella-. Ya me tiene amenazado con que cuando la dejen comer con normalidad ya sé lo que me espera.

\- Me parece una buena amenaza – divertida, señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa-. Os he traído algunas cosas para la niña.

\- ¿Más? Pero si con todo lo que nos habéis ido regalando a lo largo de los meses ya no sé ni dónde vamos a meterlo… Muchas gracias, Natsuko – sonrió a su suegra.

\- Es la primera niña que cae en mis manos, creo que me voy a unir al grupo de consentidores sea como sea. Me lo ha debido de pegar ya tu padre – miró hacia su hijo-. ¿Ya ha estado por aquí, no?

\- Sí, claro, antes del desayuno. La excusa era que tenía que venir a traerle el peluche a la niña… No se lo creía ni él – riéndose bajó la vista hacia Sora, lanzándole una mirada significativa antes de verla asentir.

\- ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? – dándose cuenta del gesto, los observó, curiosa.

\- En el fondo me alegro de que hayas podido venir cuando no hay nadie más rondando – el rubio volvió a mirar hacia ella-. Hay una cosa que me gustaría hablar contigo y prefiero que no ande nadie metiendo las narices.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Necesitáis algo?

\- No, no ha pasado nada, tranquila – negó con la cabeza-. Ayer dejamos entrar a Taichi el último para poder…

\- Sí, lo sé. Lleva tu hermano protestando por lo bajo desde que volvió a casa. Ya sabes cómo es. Dice que no es justo que él lleva más años dado la lata con el tema…

\- Pesado… - Sora se rio, negando con la cabeza-. Él ya fue el padrino de la boda que deje de protestar tanto.

\- Y que se aguante que ya es mayorcito. Como venga a darme la lata le doy una colleja – Yamato puso los ojos en blanco-. Lo que pasa es que como ya sabes le hemos pedido que fuera el padrino de la niña y… nos gustaría saber si querrías ser tú la madrina de Aiko.

Silencio.

La mujer se quedó congelada observándolos como si no hubiera entendido bien lo que le acababan de decir. De todas las posibles frases que hubiera podido escuchar aquella era la que menos hubiera pensado que fuera la correcta.

\- Ya sé que hemos tenido unas temporadas complicadas entre nosotros y que… Bueno, siempre me ha costado más dejar que te acercaras a mí. Me gustaría que aceptaras… Y que a poder ser te lo tomaras como una tregua definitiva por mi parte – nervioso, intentó no revolverse el pelo para no delatarse tan rápido-. Realmente me haría mucha ilusión que fueras tú.

Era algo que había salido de él cuando habían estado tratando el tema. Taichi había sido algo en lo que no habían necesitado duda ni siquiera unos segundos. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que era la más perfecta de las opciones y que le haría muchísima ilusión, pero el tema de la madrina ya les había dado más dolores de cabeza.

Se habían barajado varios nombres y al final había sido él quien se había propuesto a su madre. No lo había hecho por quitarle el gusto a Mimi, sino porque sinceramente quería que fuera Natsuko. Había tenido tiempo más que de sobra para comprender que si ella se había alejado en su momento había sido también porque él no la había dejado acercarse demasiado tampoco. Y ahora que las cosas habían cambiado tanto no se le ocurría mejor opción.

\- ¿Es en serio? – consiguió decir al final la mujer.

\- Claro que sí, nos haría mucha ilusión que fueras tú – Sora giró la cabeza hacia ella dejando de mirar de reojo hacia el rubio-. Te tocará aguantar la pataleta de alguna que yo me sé, pero… Estamos los dos de acuerdo.

\- Yo… - parpadeó, intentando reaccionar. Jamás hubiera esperado escuchar aquellas palabras de su hijo, no al menos de forma tan repentina-. Por supuesto que sí. Yo… estoy más que encantada. Esas cosas ni se preguntan – sonrió sinceramente, aún confusa-. ¿Tú estás seguro de que quieres que sea yo, hijo?

\- Claro que sí, sino no te lo habría pedido solo por quedar bien contigo. Ya sabes que para las apariencias no valgo.

\- Muchísimas gracias… - emocionada, no sabía tan siquiera dónde dejar las manos o como terminar de reaccionar.

El mayor de sus hijos acababa de decirle aquello que posiblemente jamás hubiera pensado escuchar. Quizás de Takeru, pero no, no había llegado de él, sino de Yamato. Su nieta iba a ser también su ahijada y, además, le hacía especial ilusión lo que él le había dicho. Intentó contenerse, notando que se estaba emocionando más de la cuenta.

\- Eh – la voz de Yamato a su lado la hizo centrarse, mirándolo de forma más directa-. ¿Segura que estás bien?

Asintió lentamente, sonriéndole. Posiblemente fuera una de las veces que actuara de forma más espontánea con él, pero la mujer solo necesitó unos segundos antes de adelantarse un paso y aprovechar la cercanía con él para abrazarlo.

Aunque quedó algo congelada ante su gesto, no tardó en devolverle el abrazo rodeándola con los brazos con firmeza ante la atenta mirada de Sora quien no pudo más que sonreír al verlos.

\- Gracias por aceptar – dijo ella cuando se separaron.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? – nerviosa aún, se acercó hasta ella-. Y que venga alguna a protestarme, que les enseño enseguida de dónde ha sacado Yamato su mal humor.

\- ¡Eh! – protestó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos fingiendo ofensa.

\- Sssh, que vais a despertar a Aiko – protestó Biyomon desde su rincón.

* * *

Pues mirad, no tengo ni idea de cómo va el tema de los padrinos/madrinas en Japón. Lo único que he mirado es que existieran y ya, no me he puesto a hacer investigaciones a fondo y... Si os soy sincera, me importa un pimiento jajaja No me voy a poner repenlente que ya con poquito tiempo ando yo como para ponerme a pensar en estos detalles más específicos. Así que nada, a ver si consigo al menos subir el capi antes de que me en las 12 tan siquiera que menuda semana tengo...

 **AnnaBolena04:** Hideki va a ver si es capaz de llevarse a Mai de vuelta a Tanegashima y dejarla allí para que no vuelva en una temporada porque de verdad que va a tener pesadillas con ella. Cerrará los ojos de noche cuando se meta en la cama y va a sentir la voz de Mai en su cabeza resonando y todo. Le va a dar un par de semanas libres solo para no tener que verla, que se vaya a acosar a Yamato todo lo que quiera que él de verdad que no está con ganas.

Mientras tanto por el hospital Aiko sigue causando estragos con todo aquel que viene a verla, que la cosita adorable solo abre los ojitos a ratos y va dejando un buen rastro de víctimas detrás de ella. Si es que ha salido 100% letal.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Natesgo:** Mai sabe ponerse un poquito histérica pero es que tiene motivos más que de sobra para ponerse cómo se pone. Se ha comido los peores años del rubio cabezota y ahora que lo ve por fin haciendo cosas de persona normal y con su familia empezando a formarse la pobrecita se pone a fangilear por todo lo alto. Lo bueno es que el rubio está metido en su propia burbuja de tal forma que le da igual lo que le digan o le dejen de decir. Mientras que no le molesten a la nena, le viene dando igual.

La víctima está clara aquí, Hideki lleva sufriéndola desde primer ahora de la mañana. Debe de tener unas ganas de perderla de vista que no puede ya con su vida. ¿Qué me dices de la elección de madrina al final?

¡Un beso!

 **Guest Vecina:** misma pregunta que a Nat, ¿qué me dices de la elección de madrina? Dejando de lado que no tengo ni idea de cómo van estas tradiciones en Japón ya te digo que fue una idea sobre la marcha. Inicialmente había pensado en Mimi como madrina. Como bien decís, Taichi puede venir desde cualquiera de los frentes y en caso de haber sido Mimi pues hubiera sido cosa de Sora. Estaba a punto de ponerme a escribirlo cuando se me vino a la mente Natsuko y... aquí estamos.

Al principio se hacía el serio que daba gusto jajaja Eso o no era el mismo general con el que Yamato se hacía el estirado, todo depende de cómo se quiera ver jajaja Si es que el pobre debe de estar harto de todos ellos y al final ha optado por la filosofía de que si no puede con ellos es mejor unirse, que toda, le iba a dar la lata Mai igual, con o sin seriedad de por medio.

El nuevo grupo igual no estaban todavía puestos al día de la vida privada del rubio ese que intenta parecer serio jajaja Es la excusa que tienen que claro, que si de repente llega ella como una loca enseñando un bebé pues igual todavía tienen sus dudas para saber de dónde ha salido. Porque no han pillado a Mai fuera de órbita que sino les retransmite la foto a todos loa países que pille vía satélite jajaja

Uf... ánimo vecina, que seguro que tú puedes bien con esa basura odiosa. El clima nos da algo de tregua, sí, de hecho yo hoy me asaba porque me abrigué más de la cuenta y de repente ha empezado a hacer "mucho calor".

¡Un bico enorme!


	222. Cena de pareja

Natsuko salía de la habitación caminando con paso lento y una sonrisa en los labios que posiblemente fuera a durar bastante. Todavía no era capaz de creerse lo que había pasado hacía un rato cuando se había acercado simplemente para ver cómo seguía la pequeña. Ni en sus mejores sueños esperaba volver a casa aquel día después de que hubiera pasado aquello, no al menos sin ser capaz de verlo venir.

\- ¿Están con alguien? – la voz de Taichi la sacó de sus propios pensamientos provocando que diera un respingo.

\- Ehm… - le costó centrarse, buscándolo con la mirada, encontrándolo con una sonrisa cuando lo ubicó-. No, se han quedado solos. A no ser que se haya colado alguien por la otra puerta de la que yo no miraba…

\- Tampoco me extrañaría – sonrió-. ¿Todo bien?

\- Perfectamente, no te preocupes. Venga, aprovecha, aunque no sé si los dos digimon te dejarán entrar porque se le había quedado dormida la niña encima a Gabumon…

\- Pues yo vengo de recadero así que más les vale – señaló la bolsa que traía con él.

Sonrió a modo de despedida antes de dejar que se fuera por el pasillo en dirección hacia la habitación. Continuando su camino, avanzó hasta las escaleras, caminando despacio antes de que una idea cruzara su mente y decidiera que no iba a irse a casa tan temprano aquel día. Bajó los escalones con paso rápido en dirección hacia la salida del hospital.

\- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Natsuko que iba totalmente atontada por el pasillo? – fue el saludo de Taichi cuando abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Tú no sabes llamar? – protestó Yamato habiendo dado un brinco cuando estaba a punto de sentarse de nuevo.

\- No – sonrió, yendo directo a saludar a la pelirroja con un beso en la mejilla-. He venido a traerte tus cosas y a ver a mis nuevas Ishida favoritas. Aunque, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿tú sabes lo mal que me sonó escuchar a la enfermera preguntar por los familiares de Sora Ishida? Terrible…

\- ¿Tan terrible te suena? ¿No has tenido tiempo suficiente para darte cuenta de eso hasta ahora? – divertida, se giró hacia él, observándolo.

\- No, no se me había ocurrido pararme a pensarlo. Menudo trauma, de verdad. Terrible – tomó asiento a su lado, observando desde allí a Yamato-. Koemi dice que siente no poder venir pero no le da tiempo a llegar estos días con el trabajo.

\- Dile que se deje de tonterías, que bastante tiene con aguantarte a ti – contestó el rubio observándolo.

\- Ya, como para encima tener que hacerla venir a verte a ti – sacó las llaves que él le había dado el día anterior, tirándoselas desde allí aprovechando acto seguido para acercarse algo más a su amiga dejando su brazo encima de sus hombros-. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

\- Mucho mejor – sonrió-. De verdad. Tampoco es un corte demasiado grande y como entre todos me tienen más que vigilada, pues yo creo que no tardaré demasiado tiempo en estar bien del todo.

\- Eso suena muy bien – girando desde allí la cabeza se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba encima de Gabumon-. ¿Ya te ha vendido?

\- ¿Quién de los dos? – encogiéndose de hombros Yamato se giró también a observar a la pequeña.

\- Llevan así desde que se la dejamos antes al pobre porque yo tenía que ir al baño – dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo miró ella también hacia la pequeña-. Yo creo que no voy a tener problema de niñeros, ¿tú qué crees?

\- Pues… que igual Koemi te deja de hablar porque en casa al final el que revoluciona más al niño es..

\- ¿El padre? – cortándole a media frase, la pelirroja empezó a reírse.

\- Mira qué graciosa. Te libras porque no estás en condiciones del todo – bajando la vista hacia ella acabó por reírse-. ¿Necesitáis algo?

\- Sí, yo necesito que luego te lleves a Yamato contigo y te asegures de que cena bien cenado, ¿de acuerdo? Porque está durmiendo poco y mal porque tiene una pesada en la habitación que no hace más que despertarlo cada vez que tiene que ir al baño.

\- No suena mal – sonrió, cruzando una mirada con el rubio, sonriendo-. Creo que todavía puedo llevarlo de la oreja si se pone pesado.

\- ¿Y con quién te quedas tú si nosotros dos nos vamos?

\- Pues me quedo con la niña y los digimon, mira qué bien nos lo podemos pasar lo cuatro. Así puedo aprovechar para que ella cene tranquilamente y ya sabes que me suelo dormir muy pronto. Así que no me va a pasar nada si no tengo otro par de ojos encima un rato.

\- Diría que ya está practicando para cuando la niña sea algo más grande, pero como lleva haciendo lo mismo desde que la conocemos pues… Solo está siendo ella.

\- Será porque llevo toda la vida rodeada de niños – protestó-. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Vale, cuando la niña se despierte nos vamos nosotros dos a cenar también – acabó por ceder, divertido por la escena.

* * *

Hiroaki salía de la emisora con paso distraído. Había terminado el trabajo ante de tiempo con la intención de poder pasarse por el hospital antes de irse a casa. no se había molestado tan siquiera en ponerse la chaqueta, caminando con paso rápido hasta que escucho como alguien chistaba a su paso.

Curioso, giró la cabeza no tardando en encontrarse con una cara más que conocida apoyada en la pared de la entrada. Arqueando una ceja se giró hacia donde ella estaba, avanzando unos pasos hasta quedar colocado delante de ella.

\- ¿A que se debe este honor?

Encogiéndose de hombros a modo de respuesta inicial se quedó todavía mirando hacia él unos segundos más. Cuando había salido del hospital en primer lugar lo había hecho con intención de irse a casa, pero justo había cambiado de opinión y había ido a esperarlo a la salida del trabajo. Entretenida por su cara de confusión, acabó por dibujar una ligera sonrisa antes de separarse de la pared en la que estaba apoyada.

Entendiendo cada segundo que pasaba menos, simplemente se limitó a observarla hasta que pudo ver como empezaba a moverse de forma mucho más rápida de tal forma que solo tuvo tiempo de dejar caer la chaqueta antes de que le echara los brazos al cuello, abrazándose a él con la mejor de la sonrisa.

* * *

\- ¿Le has pedido a tu madre que sea la madrina? – mientras que bajaban en el ascensor Taichi se quedó apoyado en la pared mirándolo-. ¿Tanta manía le tienes a Mimi?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Mimi en esto? Vamos a ver…

Se quedó mirando hacia él, cruzándose de brazos, estudiando su conclusión. Sí, no tenía la relación más fluida del mundo con ella, pero por el momento las decisiones importantes no las tomaba para tocarle las narices a ella. Al igual que tampoco escogía el anillo de pedida o la vestimenta para su boda pensando en dejar mal a Taichi, por mucho que se empeñara.

\- Quería tener un detalle con mi madre y ya está. Creo que ya iba siendo hora, no creo que sea tan grave, ¿no?

\- No, si a mí me parece de maravilla. Iba con pinta de estar de muy buen humor por el pasillo, yo creo que le ha hecho mucha ilusión.

\- Pues ya está – saliendo del ascensor cuando llegaron a la planta de la cafetería caminó a la vez que Taichi-. Ya es hora de hacer las paces del todo con ella. Es una verdadera estupidez que siga a malas con ella por cosas que pasaron hace tantos años y que poco tenían que ver conmigo.

\- Sobre todo ahora que parece que se lleva mejor con tu padre, ¿no?

Giró la cabeza hacia él, observándolo antes de encogerse de hombros. Al final había decidido que no iba a decir ni media palabra sobre el tema. Si ellos dos estaban bien como quisiera que estuviera no podía mas que alegrarse por ellos. Ya iba siendo hora de que su padre rompiera con la relación más larga y posiblemente tóxica de su vida: trabajar demasiado.

* * *

Aún confuso por el comportamiento de Natsuko se limitó a sujetarla habiendo tenido que retroceder un paso, esperando a que ella se separara para que le dijera de una vez qué era lo que había pasado. Cuando lo hizo bajó la vista, observándola.

\- ¿Tú sabías algo? – preguntó.

\- ¿Qué si sabía algo de qué? – más confuso todavía arqueó las cejas.

\- Me han pedido que sea la madrina de la niña y que me lo tome como una tregua definitiva entre nosotros…

La sorpresa hizo presencia en la cara de él contestando así a la pregunta de ella. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que algo así pudiera pasar, por una vez, no había hablando con Yamato del tema, pero escuchar aquello le gustaba.

\- Hace tiempo que nuestro hijo ha cambiado de idea con respecto a todo, supongo que necesitaba demostrarlo de alguna manera. No sé de qué te sorprendes tanto – tampoco era mentira lo que decía-. Supongo que ya sabes a quién le debemos semejante cambio de parecer.

\- ¿Crees que le ha dicho ella algo?

\- No, estoy seguro de que fue cosa de él… Me gusta su decisión, sin lugar a dudas – sonrió, observándola más detenidamente-. Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan contenta.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que esté?

Sonrió, todavía sin haberla soltado.

* * *

Sora estaba con la niña en brazos, terminando de darle la cena, observando como la puerta de la habitación se habría de nuevo dando paso a la enfermera que solía encargarse de llevarse y traer a la pequeña.

\- Ahora mismo termino…

\- Tranquila, no tengo prisa. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Le ha molestado la herida?

\- No demasiado – dándose cuenta de que entraba tras ella Jou, divertida, se quedó a la espera de ver la cara que ponía.

\- ¿Qué tal estáis? – preguntó distraído todavía con la vista pendiente en su teléfono antes de darse cuenta de que la pequeña estaba todavía cenando.

Cuando levantó la vista y se percató no tardó más que unos segundos en enrojecer y girarse automáticamente.

\- Lo siento mucho, Sora. Ya vengo luego…

La risa de ella fue lo único que escuchó a modo de respuesta mientras que la enfermera terminaba de acercarse para poder coger a la pequeña, colocándose bien la pelirroja llamando de nuevo la atención del médico.

\- Déjate de tonterías… Menudo doctor de pacotilla estás hecho tú si te vas a poner rojo por estas cosas… Ya estoy presentable, tranquillo.

\- No es lo mismo – protestó por lo bajo girándose, aprovechando que su compañera de trabajo pasaba con Aiko en brazos para hacerle una carantoña a la niña-. Una cosa es atenderte como paciente y otra… Otra…

\- Creo que nunca te había visto tan rojo – entretenida por la reacción de él siguió a la niña con la mirada mientras que la enfermera se encargaba de ella-. Yamato está con Taichi y los digimon en la cafetería.

\- A esos dos los tengo demasiado vistos como para querer meterme en una cena de pareja. He venido a veros a vosotras, aunque con la cara que tienes hoy ya veo que estás mucho mejor.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo me van a dejar comer comida de verdad?

La pregunta de ella hizo que empezara a reírse, notando como poco a poco el calor de sus mejillas se iba disipando.

\- Con lo delicada que siempre has sido de estómago hay que tener cuidado y ver cómo responde tu cuerpo a la anestesia. Solo es por eso Sora. Si en un par de días estás bien yo mismo te traeré algo de contrabando.

\- Por la cuenta que te trae – dándose cuenta de que la enfermera se acercaba de nuevo hacia ellos sonrió a la pequeña-. ¿Ya?

\- Sí, es hora de llevarla a su zona. Aproveche para descansar, por la mañana la traeremos de nuevo para que pueda descansar.

\- A mí no me importa despertarme para ser yo la que le dé de comer cada dos horas…

\- Sora, eso ya lo harás cuando estés en casa. Hazme caso, tú coge fuerzas ahora que aunque te encuentres bien acabas de pasar por una operación – su amigo se acercó también.

Dándose por vencida le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a la enfermera antes de incorporarse levemente para poder despedirse de ella con un beso siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que la salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Has acabado el turno ya?

\- Sí, de aquí me iré a casa a descansar. Hoy ha sido un día tranquilo al menos…

\- No es necesario que te quedes conmigo hasta que vuelvan…

\- Ya sé que no es necesario, pero es lo que me apetece hacer – tomando asiento en el borde contrario de la cama, sonrió-. ¿Qué tal Koushiro y Mimi?

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** evidentemente que esa nenita se va a echar unas buenas siestas en la barriguita de Gabumon, que es muy buen sitio y con lo chiquitina que es seguro que tiene sitio. Si tengo yo sitio para dejar la cabeza encima del culete de cierto peluche cuando se me echa a dormir al lado ya te digo yo que la nenita puede dormir de maravilla ahí.

Y la abuela se ha ido corriendo a darle la noticia al otro abuelo, claro, que eso no lo vio venir ni él y la pobre anda fangirleando por los rincones. Que su nene grande le ha pedido que sea la madrina de la nenita y claro tenía que compartirlo con Hiroaki, no podía ser de otra forma. Tendría que haber pasado Takeru en ese momento por la calle a ver qué cara se le quedaba.

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** seguro que sí. Aunque tiene pinta de que esa va a ser una escena que se va a repetir mucho por casa de los Ishida. Que Gabumon estaba que se le caía la baba encima y la nenita no podía estar más tranquila ahí echada, así que ya sabemos dónde se va a pasar unas cuantas tardes de su vida, sobretodo cuando llegue el fresquito y se dé cuenta de que además ese peluche es calentito.

Jajajaja lo sé, lo sé. Me hice la loca que dio gusto jajajaja La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo va el tema de los padrinos/madrinas ni siquiera en mi país, ni si es normal que pueda ser un abuelo o algo así. En mi caso mi padrino era mi abuelo, así que es la única información que sé jajaja Ahora si es que en mi familia son raros o es así pues ni idea. Y creo que si a mí me da igual a Natsuko le da todavía más xD El padrino que le han puesto a la nenita va de parte de ambos, vamos. Yo creo que es un tema que ni hablaron que simplemente lo dieron por hecho desde el primer momento.

Pues mira, te cuento. Tengo escrito algo de la nueva parte, poquito, pero algo sí que tengo. Ahora que tengo un montonazo de trabajo esta semana y que llevo dos días para escribir 500 palabras también te lo digo. Ya sabéis que me gusta cogeros delantera antes de publicar, así que o acabo este y al día siguiente os subo el nuevo u os toca esperar a que tenga tiempo tan siquiera de descansar. También podría empezar a hacer las actus más espaciadas, peeero ya se verá.

¡Bicos grandes vecina! Ponles bien el babero a las tartarugas que sino se nos van a babar ellas solas.

 **Epic Crystal Night:** ¿en serio? Pues vaya. Sí, esa historia sí que la llevo siguiendo desde hace mucho, que ahí me quedé leyendo el último capi que has subido desde el bus el otro día - cosa que, ahora que me acuerdo, me ha hecho darme cuenta de que caza vez que os dejo review a alguien desde la app en lugar de hacerlo desde la web nunca os llega esa review ¬¬ - y ahora que sé este dato pues claro, toca verlo con otros ojos.

Al menos espero que, de haberte traído esos recuerdos a la mente, haya sido con cariño y que no te me hayas puesto tristona, que entonces dejo yo a las tortugas que me muerdan un rato por ello. ¡Un beso!

 **Natesgo:** pues eso, ya sabes de dónde me he sacado yo lo de los abuelos como padrinos xD Aunque también te digo que yo acabé diciendo que pasaba de esos temas porque persona que ocupaba el puesto de padrino mío se moría, así que mira, déjate... Que menuda racha que me pegue. La cosa es que en mi familia sí que eran siempre abuelos/tíos... Así familiares hiperdirectos. Así que en base a eso se me vino en mente a la idea, que, como ya he dicho no tengo yo tiempo para nada últimamente.

Lo que cuenta es que a la señora su hijo le ha dado una buena alegría y que se ha ido corriendo a contárselo a su "ex"-marido. Eso es lo importante de todo esto y que parece que por el momento nadie se ha muerto con la niña todavía. A ver cuánto les dura.

¡Besitos!


	223. 2015

Yamato había vuelto acompañado de Taichi hasta la habitación solo para descubrir que la niña ya no estaba y que Sora se había quedado completamente dormida con los digimon a su lado. Sonriendo ante la escena, se acabó girando hacia su amigo para poder despedirse de él en el pasillo.

Cuando había vuelto a entrar, lo hizo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, acercándose hasta ellos para colocar bien las sábanas que se habían caído ligeramente hacia uno de los lados antes de retroceder de nuevo. Sora tenía razón cuando le había dicho que apenas había pegado ojo desde hacía un par de días, pero, cuando tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, podía evitar quedarse pensando en sus cosas.

Retrocedió hasta quedarse sentado en el sofá, intentando acomodarse allí y hacerle caso a ella. Si no descansaba no iba a poder estar en buenas condiciones cuando ella necesitara ayuda o les llegaran visitas y, además, sí que se notaba cansando. Se acomodó, girándose para poder quedarse medio echado, dejando la vista encima de ella.

No pudo evitar quedarse observándola. Sonrió pensando en que ahora mismo estaba en una habitación de hospital porque acababan de ser padres. Padres, apenas unas semanas más tarde de haber podido celebrar su primer aniversario… Ellos dos, quienes habían tenido que dar tantas vueltas antes de poder llegar hasta aquel punto. Habían sido años, muchos años… Los últimos tiempos sí que habían acelerado más las cosas, pero habían necesitado darse demasiados cabezazos antes de arrancar de nuevo con el intento definitivo.

* * *

 _2015_

 _Yamato se había puesto en pie para ir a buscar su teléfono, haciéndolo de forma bastante decidida hasta que lo tuvo en sus manos. Había sido ella la que se había ofrecido a ayudarlo ya que se había mudado hacía relativamente poco y tenía bastantes cosas todavía guardadas, pero… ¿estaría bien si le hablaba?_

 _Todavía no sabía diferenciar si simplemente estaba siendo amable con él por cumplir o porque las cosas estaban algo mejor. Era Sora de quien estaba hablando y aparte de que anulaba totalmente sus capacidades mentales, cualquiera de las opciones anteriores era más que factible. En su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas todavía al hecho de que tan siquiera le hablara… aunque bien podría ser por el hecho de la boda de Taichi. Estaba demasiado cerca y posiblemente todo aquello fueran apariencias para que todo fuera bien ese día…_

 _Era la idea más coherente a la que había llegado. Y quizás lo que le había dicho aquella tarde lo había hecho para quedar bien con él y nada más… Tristemente era lo que más lógico sonaba se mirase como se mirase. Dejó el teléfono de nuevo encima de la mesa y salió en dirección hacia la cocina buscando alguna excusa con la que entretenerse, aunque fuera el simple hecho de llenarse un vaso de agua._

 _\- ¿Ya estás en casa? – la voz de su padre lo distrajo, agradeciéndolo interiormente._

 _\- Sí, hacía demasiado calor en la calle para seguir dando vueltas – y no mentía._

 _\- Lo sé, este verano vamos a acabar todos asados… ¿Qué hacías en la cocina? ¿Ibas a hacer la cena?_

 _\- Ehm… ¿Sí? – se encogió de hombros-. Acababa de dejar el teléfono y no tenía nada en mente…_

 _Riéndose de él, terminó por dejar la chaqueta antes de volver a caminar hacia la cocina, quedándose apoyado en la mesa, observándolo._

 _\- Pues ya puedes ir empezando que tengo hambre y así haces algo útil con tu vida más allá de dar vueltas por ahí – aprovechó para picotearlo, yendo a buscar algo de beber._

 _\- Ya… - estaba distraído. Todavía estaba dándole vueltas al ofrecimiento que Sora le había hecho, sin ser capaz de decidir qué hacer._

 _Resoplando por lo bajo fue hacia la nevera buscando algo con lo que poder empezar a hacer la cena._

 _\- ¿Te apetece algo?_

 _\- No, me da igual. Así que tú verás qué eres capaz de hacer entre resoplidos… ¿Te ha pasado algo?_

 _\- No, no me ha pasado nada – escondiendo la cabeza detrás de la puerta de la nevera pudo escuchar como si padre se reía por lo bajo._

 _\- Seguro que no…_

 _\- Llevamos un buen rato buscando casas y no nos gusta ninguna – Gabumon se unió a la conversación-. Yamato, te has dejado el teléfono en la habitación._

 _\- No, no me lo he dejado._

 _\- Sí, fuiste corriendo a por él y luego lo dejaste encima de la mesa._

 _\- Que te estoy diciendo que no me lo he dejado, deja de dar la lata. ¿Qué te apetece para cenar?_

 _Dándose cuenta de que de verdad algo le pasaba a Yamato, Hiroaki siguió riéndose por lo bajo observando la escena, estudiándolo, no tardando demasiado en caer en la cuenta de lo que podía pasarse mientras que veía como el digimon se iba directo hacia el sofá ignorando completamente la pregunta de su compañero._

 _\- ¿A quién no te atreves a llamar? Y yo pensando que esta etapa la habíamos pasado hace como unos ¿diez años?_

 _\- No es que no me… Bah, ¿sabes qué? Que ahora te vas a poner a hacer la cena tú por listo. Yo me voy a ir a darme una ducha – caminando hacia su habitación de nuevo cogió el teléfono para guardárselo en el bolsillo del pantalón._

 _\- Vale… Ya pido yo algo de cena, pero… Yo creo que ya vamos teniendo unos añitos para no ser tan cobardicas._

 _Entrecerrando los ojos y aprovechando que aún no había deslizado el terminal dentro de su ropa, se dejó llevar por su propia cabezonería, abriendo la conversación que tanto le había impuesto minutos antes y tecleando casi sin pensar en ello._

 _\- Míralo… Todo un adulto funcional que ahora cae con los picoteos de su padre…_

 _\- Déjame en paz – gruñó de nuevo antes de salir en dirección hacia la habitación._

 _Hiroaki lo siguió con la mirada riéndose de él, especialmente cuando lo vio quedarse congelado en la puerta, sacando a toda velocidad de nuevo el aparato y leyendo la respuesta que le habían dado._

 _\- Ver para creer…_

 _\- Papá, ¿no tienes otra cosa mejor qué hacer con tu vida?_

 _Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en su cara. No solo le había contestado algo de su interés sino que lo había hecho rápido y aparecía en línea. Retomando la marcha hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de los otros dos cotillas antes de tirarse encima de la cama._

 _\- ¡Yamato! ¡La cena!_

 _Todavía con las cosas encima de la mesa esperó a que saliera de nuevo de la habitación quedándose mirando hacia él para ver la cara con la que le llegaba, empezando a reírse por lo bajo._

 _\- Eso es que te ha contestado y no te han mandado a paseo, ¿no?_

 _\- Déjame en paz…_

 _\- Te dejo, te dejo… - viendo como saltaba como un resorte al sentir de nuevo la vibración del teléfono e iba poniendo caras al leer volvió a echarse a reír-. Anda, siéntate y ya te lo voy echando yo…_

* * *

Tenía muy claras aquellas imágenes en su cabeza y entendía perfectamente que su padre se hubiera reído de él lo que hubiera querido y más. Cualquier que lo hubiera visto entonces y lo viera ahora en su situación seguramente pensara lo mismo que él. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en cuestión de ¿cinco años? ¿Ya habían pasado casi cinco años desde entonces? En realidad, lo único que habían necesito había sido ignorar todo lo demás. Se habían dado todas las circunstancias a la vez para que tuvieran medios y capacidad de salir de todas las complicaciones que se les habían puesto por delante.

Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, acomodándose mejor, notando poco a poco como sus párpados empezaban a pesar, dándose cuenta de que estaba más cansando de que lo que él mismo se había percatado.

* * *

 _Se había empeñado en acompañar a Sora hasta que cogió un taxi para irse a su casa. No eran solas para que ella se diera semejante caminata hasta su casa y él, desgraciadamente tendría que dar demasiado rodeo para poder volver hasta casa de su padre si la acompañaba. No le hubiera importado, pero tampoco quería que ella pensara que buscaba nada más aquella noche._

 _¿Y qué otra cosa más podría llegar a querer?_

 _Cuando abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido y entró al recibidor todavía no era capaz de creerse lo que había pasado. No estaba demasiado seguro de no haberse quedado dormido y que todo fuera un producto de su imaginación. Lo cual, a aquellas alturas y viniendo bastante de vuelta de sus propias conclusiones, no le extrañaría._

 _Sonrió, distraído, dejando las llaves en el mueble de la entrada antes de avanzar hacia el interior._

 _Hiroaki se había girado nada más sentir la puerta abrirse, encontrándose a Yamato entrando sin tan siquiera enterarse de que la luz estaba encendida. Arqueó las cejar al verlo, notando su gesto completamente distraído y bastante lejos de donde se encontraba. El cabello revuelto terminaba de delatar que, posiblemente hubiera tenido una buena noche. Carraspeó, llamando su atención, teniendo que reírse ante la cara de susto que puso._

 _\- No soy pelirrojo, pero creo que no me conservo tan mal para que te asustes._

 _\- No te había visto… - llevándose la mano al pelo, lo revolvió todavía más, acercándose hacia él._

 _\- Ya… Ni a mí, ni la luz encendida, ni nada de lo que tenías delante… ¿De dónde vienes?_

 _\- ¿Hm?_

 _\- Que de dónde vienes… - aprovechando que había calentado más agua de la cuenta sacó otra taza del armario-. ¿Quieres?_

 _Asintió con la cabeza, todavía algo perdido en su propio pensamiento, acabando por dejarse caer en una de las sillas ante la atenta mirada de su padre._

 _\- Creo que me voy a tomar esto como que todo está yendo perfectamente, ¿no?_

 _\- Mejor que perfectamente – contestó, asintiendo._

 _\- Eso me parecía… No te pregunto si la cosa va en serio porque si estamos hablando de quién estamos hablando ya iba en serio hacía tiempo, pero nunca te había visto llegar con esa cara._

 _\- Disfrutas con esto, ¿no? – se quedó mirando hacia él._

 _\- No tanto como tú – esquivando el papel que le lanzó y echándose a reír por el comportamiento de él._

 _Aprovechando aquel momento para echar el agua en las dos tazas, colocando la bolsa de té en ellas volvió a girarse hacia su hijo._

 _\- Pues mira, me alegro por ti y que las cosas vayan avanzando entre vosotros dos. Así que queda un poco cutre pero solo tengo esto a mano para celebrar…_

 _\- Papá… - dándose por vencido al final alargó la mano cogiendo la taza que le tendía._

 _\- De papá nada, que con la cara de tonto que me traes hoy no hacen falta más aclaraciones._

 _\- ¿Ahora tengo cara de tonto?_

 _\- Creo que es la vez más evidente… - tomó asiento a su lado-. Que no te digo nada, ¿cuánto te ha costado? ¿Más de una década?_

 _\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Creía que el cotilla de la familia era Takeru – acercó la taza a sus labios, soplándola con suavidad antes de dar un trago._

 _\- No, si no necesito detalles, gracias. Pero… solo digo que ya iba siendo hora. Yo que tú aprovechaba para dormir bien hoy por la noche y olvidarte de salir mañana por la mañana temprano a correr._

 _\- ¿Y eso?_

 _\- Libro, así que si quieres podemos ir a comer fuera… - principalmente lo que quería era comprobar su teoría sobre las pesadillas de su hijo y la influencia positiva que estaba teniendo la vuelta de Sora a su vida-. Si no tienes planes mejores que hacer caso al pesado de tu padre, claro…_

 _\- Claro que no, no digas tonterías… Me parece muy buena idea._

 _\- ¿Vienes de la calle directamente? – preguntó tras unos segundos observándolo en silencio._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- No sé, creía que a tu edad ibas a ser capaz de abrocharte bien los botones de la camisa…_

 _Bajando la vista, distraído, se dio cuenta de que a la altura del cuello se podía apreciar que no había acercado con algunos de los botones y los ojales…_

 _\- Mira… déjame en paz – sin duda había tenido otros lugares a los que mirar mientras que todavía terminaba de vestirse._

 _Acabó por unirse a la risa de su padre._

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** este capítulo ha sido unos de esos antojos que me entran a mí para hacer de vez en cuándo y en él tenemos al rubio pensando en sus cosas y en lo mucho que ha cambiado su vida con el paso de los años. Que su nenita preciosa ahora está en brazos de su madre y hace una temporada se moría él solo varias veces de la vergüenza simplemente ante la idea de tener que hablarle. Muy adulto todo, evidentemente.

Y Hiroaki riéndose un poco del tontorrón de su hijo siempre es maravilloso, así que ale, un capítulo de FB para alegrarnos un poco que aparte de este os quedan dos capítulos y ¡terminamos!

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** bueno, te contesté ayer via comentario a lo de Koemi porque sabía que sino se me iba a olvidar porque aquí donde me veis tengo memoria de pez porque mis neuronas las pobres están ya muy fritas y solo estamos a mitad de curso... Aaains.

Además con Natsuko se quedaban todos los problemas solucionados porque absolutamente nadie iba a protestar porque fuera ella. Si hubiera sido Mimi posiblemente tampoco, peeero si hubieran sido Haru o Mai las elegidas los morros de Mimi iban a ser muy épicos. Así que así la abuela se queda contenta, ellos no tienen que aguantar dramas y, para encima, sirve como "tregua definitiva" entre madre e hijo. Que Natsuko todavía necesita detalles así para asegurarse de que todo vaya bien con él y poder actuar de forma más abierta. Y si de paso se va corriendo a buscar a su (ex)marido pues mejor que mejor para todos, sobretodo para él.

Ya, ya lo sé, pero bueno, es que en parte es mi vicio por las noches y con lo que desconecto un poquito de tanto mocoso odioso y números y demás. Pero bueno, poco a poco que tengo en mente muchas trastadas para hacer y solo por el mono de poder llegar a ellas no te sabes el mono que tengo jajaja Ahora solo falta dejar de llegar a casa a las 10 y pico de la noche todos los días desde por la mañana y ya sería perfecto, oye (ahora es cuando viene Anna a reñirme xDD)

Y sigue haciendo sol vecina, prepárate para lo peor porque esto en el norte empieza a ser siniestro. A ver cuánto nos dura y no viene una ciclogénesis llamada Takeru o algo por el estilo. ¡Un bico grande grande!

 **Epic Crystal Night:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanda que tú también❤❤❤ Me ha hecho mucha ilu lo que has puesto al final del capi de tu historia, que lo sepas ❤ Ahí estaba yo riéndome por semejante corte pensando en cuando me reñís a mí y de esto que sigo leyendo y OMG ❤❤❤❤ Si es que sois todos un solete xD

Gabumon ya amenazó al rubio hace tiempo con que iba a cambiarlo por la nenita. Y normal, es que nadie le podría decir que no tenga razón ni motivos para hacerlo, porque es como tener un miniYamato pero en versión adorable y con una madre que por mucho que la niña quisiera dar la lata no la dejaría llegar al nivel del padre. Es una apuesta segura que el rubio ya está mayorcito y tiene que saber cuidarse él solo.

¡Un beso enorme! Y gracias otra vez ❤


	224. Pendiente de ti

\- ¿Tú estás segura de que Yamato te ha dicho que ya dejan a Sora comer normal?

Andrew caminaba unos pasos por detrás de Haru, observándola entretenido al verla mirar hacia los lados de forma inquieta en busca del número de la habitación.

Había sido curioso la forma en la que habían llegado a aquel momento. Cuando el teléfono había sonado a mitad de la noche los había pillado completamente desprevenidos. Estaban pasando unos días en Los Ángeles aprovechando para visitar a su familia con los preparativos de la boda y cuando se habían ido a dormir ninguno de ellos hubiera podido imaginar aquello. El grito de Haru poco más y lo había matado del infarto. Estaba seguro de que no podía ser demasiado despertar de esa forma, y ni siquiera había sido capaz de saber de lo que le estaban hablando hasta pasado un buen rato.

Cuando había sido más persona y había sido capaz de entender que era Sora la que se había puesto de parto y que el histerismo de Haru era más que justificado no había podido evitar ponerse nervioso él también, especialmente después del susto que la pelirroja les había dado semanas atrás. Si a eso se le sumaba que habían tenido que ir de un extremo del mundo al otro, encontrando billetes e intentando dar las menos vueltas posibles… Aquello había sido un caos.

Posiblemente llegaran los últimos, pero también llegaban sabiendo que se iban a encontrar todo bien. Habían podido hablar con ellos y ver las fotos de la pequeña que les habían enviado. Haru se había empeñado a en parar nada más salir del aeropuerto en ir a buscarle algo a Sora para que pudiera comer algo que no fuera comida de hospital ya que ahora e habían dado permiso para comer con más libertad.

\- ¡Esta es! – frenando en seco, se giró hacia él-. ¿No?

\- Sí, es esta – llegando hasta su lado, asintió-. Ale, venga, corre, que me has arrastrado por varios aeropuertos casi sin darme tiempo a respirar, no vaya a ser que les haya dado por darle a la fuga y no dejarte ver a la niña.

\- Quejica… ¿Llevas contigo las bolsas?

\- Sí claro, jamás me atrevería a rondar a una Sora en un hospital sin llevarle comida… Quita, quita. Y eso que no te la cruzaste en época de exámenes… - murmuró por lo bajo antes de ver como aceleraba en dirección hacia la puerta.

Riéndose por lo bajo fue tras ella, teniendo cuidado de que no le cerrase en las narices por ir ella demasiado rápida.

\- ¿Tan pronto has comprado a la niña para que decida venir a este mundo cuando estoy a miles de kilómetros de ella? – fue el saludo de ella quedándose mirando hacia Yamato, quien había dado un respingo al estar totalmente distraído mirando hacia Aiko en brazos de su madre.

\- ¿De dónde sales tú exactamente? – girándose para mirar hacia la pareja, sonrió a modo de saludo.

\- Del primer vuelo directo que ha encontrado en cuanto hemos sido libres de poder volver a Tokio – riéndose de la escena por lo bajo, Andrew se acercó también observándolos-. ¿Qué tal estás, Sora?

\- Con unas ganas de irme para casa ya que no te lo puedes ni imaginar – sonriendo al verlos, no pudo más que esperar a que se acercaran hacia ella a sabiendas de que quien realmente les interesaba era la pequeña.

\- Ya casi no te queda nada – le dijo rozándole con suavidad el brazo Yamato antes de ponerse en pie para poder acercarse a los recién llegados-. ¿Qué tal os ha ido el viaje?

\- Bien, apenas acabamos de llegar a Tokio. Aquí la señorita se moría de ganas de venir a verlas a ellas antes de tan siquiera poder dejar las maletas… Y, sin que te parezca mal, creo que yo también – acercándose algo más hacia la pelirroja, Andrew hizo lo mismo que Haru observando así a la pequeña.

En aquellos momentos Aiko estaba despierta y aquel había sido el motivo por el que sus padres estaban observándola cuando ellos habían llegado. Y al notar que otras dos caras que nunca había visto se acercaban no pudo más que poder observarlos confusa pero fijamente unos segundos antes de empezar a mover lentamente sus brazos como si buscara acomodarse de nuevo contra su madre.

\- ¿En serio? – Haru levantó la vista hacia Yamato directamente-. ¿Te has quedado a gusto? Porque madre mía ya te digo que ni aunque a Sora le diera por echarle la culpa a tu hermano…

\- ¡Oye! – protestó la pelirroja antes de empezar a reírse-. Que no me puedo reír del todo en condiciones todavía…

\- Pues… es que tiene toda la razón, ¿eh? Y te lo dice alguien que tiene a su hermana todavía enfadada con él por ser incapaz de sacarle parecido a la niña… ¿fue todo bien?

\- Sí… Si la peor queja que tengo es la comida y que me empiezo a aburrir todo el día en la habitación. Pero por todo lo demás… todo el mundo se está portando de maravilla.

\- Sí, el tema de la comida es el que peor lleva – riéndose todavía por el comentario de Haru Yamato se alejó unos pasos dejándoles su espacio para no agobiar con tantos alrededor a Sora.

\- Bueno… Eso puede que tenga fácil solución – la castaña se quedó mirando hacia la pelirroja con una sonrisa-. ¿No me ha dicho una mentira, no? ¿Te dejan ya comer más normal?

\- Sí… Más o menos. Evidentemente no me dejan comer cosas fuertes pero puedo ir comiendo con normali… ¡Haru! – sus ojos se fijaron rápidamente en la bolsa que tenía en sus manos en aquel momento reconociendo el logotipo.

\- Te cambio esto por Aiko un ratito… - dejando la bolsa bien a la vista antes de reírse y dejársela encima de la cama con cuidado esperando que la dejara coger a la niña.

\- Qué rápido ha vendido a la niña por comida… - Andrew se echó a reír cambiándose de lado para poder quedarse al lado de Haru y así poder ver a la pequeña mejor.

\- No es una comida cualquiera, que yo los chantajes los hago con propiedad. A ver con qué clase de galletas crees tú que le hago los interrogatorios a la recién estrenada madre aquí… - colocando bien la mano bajo la cabecita de la niña la cogió contra ella sin querer hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran hacerla llorar.

\- A buen sitio vais vosotros dos chantajéandola con comida… - divertido por la reacción de Sora, Yamato observó la escena-. Ten cuidado no te vaya a doler luego el estómago que bastante delicada sueles ser tú ya para esas cosas.

\- Que sí… Que no me las voy a comer todas… - poniendo casi la misma expresión que pondría un niño pequeño cuando se le pillaba a punto de hacer una trastada, Sora cogió la primera de las galletas llevándosela rápidamente a la boca.

Haru se quedó con Aiko en brazos, observando lo pequeñita que era y lo tranquila que parecía haberse quedado. Más bien parecía que no se hubiera enterado de haber cambiado de lugar y ahora permanecía con los ojos cerrados sin moverse apenas. Sonrió automáticamente observándola, viendo como Andrew se acercaba para rozarle la mano con suavidad.

\- Pues no os queda nada mal… - apoyado contra la pared, el rubio sonrió a la pareja-. ¿Qué? No me mires así…

\- Cállate, Yamato – notando como rápidamente se le subían los colores a la cara, Haru dejó fija la mirada en Aiko sin querer saber nada de los que la rodeaban-. Aiko, tú no le hagas caso al pesado de tu padre que me tiene manía y le gusta hacerme de rabiar.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo… - empezando a reírse, volvió con Sora, dejando que los digimon fueran hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

\- ¿Quieres? – girándose hacia él le ofreció la caja para que cogiera-. Venga, que como sigas viviendo también solo de la comida de la cafetería te va a acabar dando algo a ti también…

\- ¿No se ha despegado de tu lado en todos estos días? – preguntó Andrew observándolos, dejando su mano al alcance de la pequeña.

\- Qué preguntas más tontas que tienes – negando con la cabeza Haru siguió mirando hacia abajo-. ¡Mira!

Aiko abría de nuevo los ojos, observándolos atenta antes de decidir agarrarse a uno de los dedos de la mano de Andrew que habían quedado a su alcance, llamando así la atención de los dos.

\- No, lleva pegado a mi lado todos estos días y no hay manera ni de que duerma en condiciones. Yo ya le he dicho que porque se vaya a casa a dormir estos días que ya estoy mejor no pasa nada peor no hay manera… - levantando la vista hacia sus amigos sonrió al ver la escena.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me hace falta, que me arreglo bien… - cedió a pesar de todo, cogiendo una de las galletas antes de volver a mirar al frente y empezar a reírse por la cara que tenía puesta el otro chico-. Lo que ya decía yo, tened cuidado vosotros dos que así empecé yo con tanto sobrino rondándome…

Aquella vez no hubo respuestas al puñal que les había lanzado el rubio, ya que los dos estaban entretenidos con la pequeña quien parecía haberse quedado a gusto tal cual estaba con ellos dos.

\- Yo creo que os ha escuchado demasiado rondándome estos meses y ahora tiene que saludaros en condiciones – dijo Sora prestándoles atención por fin, encantada por la mirada de cariño con la que estaban viendo a la pequeña-. Aunque Yamato tiene razón… No os queda nada, pero nada mal… ¿para cuándo me dais una fecha que apuntar en la agenda? ¿Eh? A mí con que me deis un poco de tiempo para estar repuesta del todo me vale, no es por meteros prisas…

\- Oye, oye, oye, no te aproveches ahora de que la niña nos tiene distraídos para venir a atacarnos – Haru levantó la vista hacia ella-. O te quito las galletas.

\- Con la de puñales que me has lanzado tú a mí mejor no entramos en discusiones sobre ese tema – sonrió, entretenida-. No, en serio. Porque yo tenía algo esperando en casa para enseñárselo a cierta señorita cuando volviera de Los Ángeles y creo que ahora vamos a tener que esperar un poco más.

\- ¿Qué? – levantando la cabeza hacia ella de nuevo la miró sorprendida.

\- Uy sí, ahora ponme cara de susto venga, que todavía me la creo. Y da gracias que no me he vengado… Y debería de haberlo hecho – señalándola con la galleta que tenía todavía en la mano no tardó demasiado en darle otro mordisco.

\- Oye, yo no me dediqué a tocarte las narices nunca con ningún tema, hazme el favor de ahorrarte los puñales.

\- Ah, y yo sí que me dedicaba a meterme con la gente y mira la de puñales gratuitos y encerronas que me lleve… ¿No sabes ya con quiénes te juntas? Que hace bastante tiempo que conoces el percal… Yo me libraba al principio porque Haru se ponía como un tomate cuando se cruzaba conmigo en casa, pero le duró poco.

\- Así que piensa lo poco que te dura la fachada de serio – levantando la vista hacia su marido, Sora sonrió antes de tirar de él para poder usarlo como apoyo.

* * *

Horas más tarde, la enfermera acababa de irse llevándose a Aiko con ella para que la madre pudiera descansar tranquilamente. Los digimon se habían quedado en el sofá más cercano durmiendo. Ellos eran los que menos problema con todo aquello estaban teniendo, ya que se acomodaban en cualquier parte y hacía tiempo que dormían plácidamente.

\- Ya creo que me las arreglo yo sola para poder ir al baño sin que tengas que estar tan pendiente de mí – le dijo Sora mientras que volvía hacia la cama cogida al brazo del rubio.

\- Sí, como si a mí no me gustara precisamente estar pendiente de ti – se rio mientras que continuaba con su camino.

\- Bueno… pero yo lo digo por cuando tengo que despertarte y…

\- Y nada, venga… Que te ayudo a que te eches.

Llegando hasta uno de los laterales de la cama esperó a que ella se sentara para ayudarla mejor a colocarse y que no tuviera que estirarse para recuperar las sábanas.

\- ¿Estás cómoda?

\- No… - protestó.

\- ¿Quieres otra almohada o algo?

\- No… - se quedó observándolo-. ¿Por qué no te echas conmigo? Hay sitio de sobra para los dos y de verdad que tú tienes que descansar en condiciones.

\- No quiero que te hagas daño al chocar conmigo – se encogió de hombros-. Y lo digo en serio, me arreglo bien.

\- No, no te arreglas bien. Si no te quieres ir a casa a dormir por no dejarme sola al menos duerme en un sitio cómodo donde te puedas estirar.

\- Sora…

\- ¿Por favor? – le dedicó una mirada que esperaba que lo hiciera ceder-. No me gusta dormir sin ti…

Arqueó las cejas, dándose cuenta de que estaba tratando hacerle chantaje emocional teniendo que mirarla intentando hacerse el serio antes de empezar a reírse.

\- Tienes una cara muy grande… Ya verás cómo lo aprenda de ti una que yo me sé… Pobre de mí… - dándose por vencido asintió, yéndose hacia el otro lado de la cama para que ella no tuviera que moverse y haciendo lo que ella le había pedido-. Pero haz el favor de tener cuidado que no quiero que te hagas daño…

\- Que sí… que tengo cuidado – sonrió abiertamente al darse cuenta de lo que había conseguido girándose hacia él ligeramente, sin querer forzar la postura, para observarlo desde allí-. Gracias…

* * *

 **AnnaBolena04:** Yamato intentando parecer serio y digno sin ser capaz de conseguirlo y con gente a la que no le puede vender esa fachada es una de mis cosas favoritas en este mundo. Y creo que de Hiroaki también jajaja Que tiene un hijo que le ha salido un poco especialito y no sabe ni terminar de abrocharse bien los botones de la camisa y le llega a casa de la forma más delatadora posible. Tiene que reírse de él sí o sí. Menos mal que no intentaba mantenerlo en secreto porque sino iba a ser el rey del disimulo.

Y ahora por fin han llegado Haru y Andrew a conocer a la nenita y parece ser que vienen con una bonita ofrenda de paz en forma de comida para Sora. Ya la tienen comprada para toda la eternidad con eso. Y parece que Andrew ha conseguido sobrevivir al infarto que le dieron esa noche. A ver si llega vivo a su propia boda...

¡Besitos de tortuguita!

 **Guest Vecina:** supongo dónde te has podido liar jajaja En la boda de Taichi sí que es cierto que Sora se fue en taxi, peeeeeeeeeero Yamato volvió, se quedó con Takeru y Hikari y luego fue a dejarlos a casa. Cuando llegó su padre lo cazó de pleno llegando con cara de merluzo también y por eso está contado en el "presente" de la primera parte "Nuestra historia". Lo que os he subido ayer es a Yamato llegando precisamente después de esa primera noche en el estudio, de ahí que venga con unos pelos un poquito delatadores y que no haya acertado demasiado con los botones jajajajaja Supongo que lo que te habrá liado será el tema de ella yéndose.

Es que Hiroaki rejuvenece años cada vez que Yamato le viene con alguna de estas. Es lo que pasa con ese tipo de gente que intenta parecer serio y respetable, que luego cuando la lían se disfruta mucho más ver como se estresan. Esto es como cuando intento hacerme la seria y respetable yo para imponerme con las fieras y luego me entra la risa por alguna de sus cenutriadas y ya se me va a la porra.

Sí, hoy ha hecho todo el día sol aquí también. Empiezo a estar confusa, es como si el clima tramase algo. Pasear el paraguas solo por pasearlo no es algo a lo que esté demasiado acostumbrada yo, no, no xD

Penúltimo capítulo, vecina. ¡Penúltimo! Un bico enorme para ti y para las tartarugas que además mañana es viernes por fin.


	225. ¿Es una amenaza?

Takeru se sentó en la cama observando desde allí a Aiko, la cual estaba tumbada a su lado mientras que sus padres terminaban de preparar todas las cosas para poder irse a casa con tranquilidad. Por fin le habían dado el alta a Sora y no había perdido el tiempo para poder salir corriendo en dirección a casa.

Habiéndose quedado con la pequeña, sonreía mientras que la observaba. Estaba despierta y miraba hacia los lados como si intentara saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Entretenido acercó su mano hasta ella, posándola sobre su torso, haciéndole unas ligeras cosquillas a la altura de la barriga.

\- Aiko, tienes que decirle a tu padre que haga el favor de asegurarse bien de que la cuna no se va a desarmar contigo dentro. Sí, contigo dentro, no me mires así – movió de nuevo sus dedos sobre ella escuchándola hacer unos ligeros ruiditos. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja con lo que tenía delante.

Se había ofrecido a ayudarlos a volver a casa aquel día para que pudieran ir con más calma y más cómodos, especialmente Sora. Habían sido muchos los que se habían pasado por allí para verlos y poder traerles detalles para la pequeña y seguramente iban a necesitar un par de brazos más ya que ninguno de los pensaba dejar que la pelirroja llevase nada de nada, ni siquiera a la niña, ya que aún era pronto para ella. Le había faltado tiempo para ofrecer su ayuda.

\- ¿Sabes? Les gusta mucho tocarme las narices con estas cosas – recordando que le había traído un gorrito a la pequeña, lo sacó de su bolsillo – pero a tu madre le gustaban tanto como a mí. Ya verás qué guapa estás con él puesto.

Como si hubiera entendido lo que le estaba diciendo lo observó atenta, dejando sus ojos fijos en él mientras que le ponía la prenda. Takeru sonrió cuando terminó, cogiendo a su sobrina en brazos para poder caminar con ella por la habitación acercándose hacia los tres digimon que estaban en la habitación.

\- Venga, sedme sinceros, ¿alguno de vosotros pensaba ver esto algún día?

\- Yo sí – Gabumon levantó la cabeza, observándolos.

\- ¿Tú? Si tú eres el que más tiempo llevas aguantando al insufrible de mi hermano…

\- Pues por eso – se encogió de hombros, dejando la vista en Aiko.

El digimon sabía perfectamente que iba a ver aquello algún día o que simplemente no lo llegaría a ver. Esas sus dos opciones ya que siempre había estado seguro de que en caso de que Yamato llegara a tal punto en su vida sería exactamente de la forma en la que lo había hecho y con quién lo había hecho. La otra opción que tenían era simplemente que se quedara solo y cascarrabias lo que le quedaba de vida.

Al menos había demostrado ser algo más listo de lo que se empeñaba en aparentar.

\- Pues yo tenía mis dudas, fíjate tú… Tienes un padre muy cabezota. No se te ocurra parecerte a él que ya lo hemos padecido bastante tiempo a él, ¿eh? – posando uno de sus dedos en la pequeña nariz de Aiko le dio un ligero toquecito antes de ver la puerta del baño abrirse.

Yamato salía llevando en sus manos las cosas de Sora, dejándolas encima de la mesa más cercana para volver a girarse hacia ella.

\- No seas pesado, ya te he dicho que puedo yo – le contestó riéndose por lo bajo apagando la luz del baño-. Uy, ¿y esta señorita de dónde ha sacado ese gorrito con el que está tan guapa?

\- ¿A que sí? Intento meterla bien en nuestras tradiciones familiares – girándose con ella en brazos para acercársela a su cuñada le enseñó a la pequeña.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho a la pobre Aiko ya?

\- ¿Cómo que qué le he hecho? Nada, asegurarme de que cuando salga de la habitación lo haga lo más cómoda posible que ya bastante tiene con mudarse contigo…

Riéndose de las tonterías de Takeru, Yamato se giró buscando cualquier cosa que hubiera podido quedar olvidada y sin recoger para poder guardarla, especialmente las cosas de Sora ya que todos los regalos para la pequeña estaban en sus cajas.

\- ¿Lo tenemos todo? – preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Yo creo que sí. ¿Cómo hacemos? ¿Bajo a dejar todos los papeleos que haya que dejar hechos y vengo luego a por vosotros?

\- Pues… ¿Cómo quieras?

\- Vete – contestó Takeru por ella-. Que tú llevas unos cuántos días casi sin poder salir de la habitación y seguro que estás mejor aquí mientras que a él lo marean. Podemos aprovechar para despedirnos de Jou mientras tanto.

\- Me sirve – asintió Sora a las palabras de su cuñado-. ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Que yo sepa no, pero sino ya me lo mandas via el pesado algo este, así hace algo con su vida aparte de babear con su sobrina.

Sonriendo se acercó a la mesa a coger algunas cosas antes de salir de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de su hermano quien terminó por dejar a Aiko de nuevo encima de la cama para poder ayudar a Sora a guardar lo que pudiera quedar.

\- ¿Qué tal vas?

\- Muy bien, solo me duele cuando hago movimientos bruscos. La doctora dice que todo tiene muy buena pinta y que por eso me dejan irme antes a casa, sabe que voy a estar bien vigilada.

\- Me refería de ánimos – sonriendo vio como Patamon se acercaba al bebé, observándola.

\- ¿De ánimos?

\- Sí, es un gran cambio y…

\- Y yo no puedo estar más contenta… Solo me falta poder comer comida de verdad y dormir en mi cama y seré la persona más feliz del mundo… - enrojeciendo ligeramente al confesar aquello, en especial el tema de la comida-. Si lo dices porque está… mal visto no tener a la niña de forma natural ya te digo que no me puede importar menos.

\- No, preguntaba en general, pero el saber que ya veo a mi hermano con el delantal ese que tiene en la cocina nada más llegar no es mala idea…

\- No, es una de las mejores. Aunque supongo que tampoco puedo emocionarme mucho porque tengo que tener cuidado, pero bueno, poco a poco.

Riéndose de la cara de resignación que puso ella, se giró al sentir el sonido de la puerta reconociendo a Jou nada más verlo asomar.

\- ¿Ya has cambiado a un rubio por otro? – dijo a modo de saludo al darse cuenta de que Sora no estaba sola.

\- ¿Tú crees que alguien se dará cuenta?

\- Como mucho Hikari que empezará a notar la cosa demasiado tranquilita… Me han dicho que os vais ya, ¿necesitas algo?

\- No, Jou… Además, tú ya has hecho bastante todos estos días.

\- Es mi…

\- No, no es tu trabajo. Para eso tengo a mi doctora.

Encogiéndose de hombros, sonrió antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia donde estaba la pequeña, observándola, teniendo que reírse al darse cuenta de que tenía puesto un pequeño gorrito levantando la vista hacia el menor de los rubios.

\- Pronto empiezas… ¿Ya se te ha pasado la pataleta de tus padres?

\- ¿Pataleta? – Sora se quedó mirándolos.

\- Mientras que estabas en quirófano aquí este elemento se pudo más paranoico de la cuenta porque Natsuko y Hiroaki se comportaban…

\- ¿En serio? – cortó la explicación a media frase girando la cabeza hacia Takeru-. ¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes tú con eso? Vale que me pasé emparanoiándote yo desde la boda meses solo por aburrimiento y para vengarme por los puñales que le has soltado a Taichi que me involucraban pero esto ya es pasarse...

La cara de Takeru fue de sorpresa absoluta ante las palabras de su cuñada, mirándola como si no terminara de creerse lo que le había dicho.

\- No me mires así, te lo merecías, pero… ¿Y qué más da? Osea, yo también tengo ojos y creo que eres mayorcito para dejar a tus padres a su aire… Ya estaba así en la cena antes de que me pusiera de parto – le explicó finalmente al médico.

\- Pues… No es… No es que esté tan pendiente porque esté en contra de la idea, pero me preocupa. Eso es todo…

\- Que no te preocupe tanto que no creo que la cosa vaya a ser para mal. Tú mejor dedícate a centrarte en malcriar a tu sobrina, que seguro que se te da de maravilla…

\- Si ya lo sé, pero lo que me toca las narices es no saber nada seguro. Son mis padres, no dos desconocidos, Sora.

\- A lo mejor por todo el drama que llevas montando todos estos meses es precisamente por lo que nadie te ha dicho nada.

\- Lo dices como si mi hermano estuviera pue… ¿Yamato sabe algo?

\- Yamato sabe lo mismo que saben hasta mis padres, Takeru… - mintió ligeramente para evitarle dramas al pobre-. Es evidente y salta a la vista.

Caminó para colocarse al lado de Jou ya que tenía a la niña en brazos, observándola desde allí.

\- Tengo unas ganas de poder ser yo la que la tenga en brazos todo el tiempo que quiera que no te lo puedes ni imaginar…

\- En una semana seguro que podrás hacerlo sin problemas, ya lo verás – le dijo asintiendo-. Y sino ya sabes que estamos los demás haciendo cola para poder cogerla nosotros.

\- Lo sé – sonrió, levantando la vista hacia él.

\- Espera, ¿cómo que tú te dedicabas a emparanoiarme? – la voz de Takeru reclamó la atención de ambos.

\- Sí, con la ayuda de Taichi – sonriendo de la forma más exagerada que sabía se giró hacia él para mirarlo empezando a oír de fondo las risas del otro presente.

Habiéndole dejado a la niña a su tío, por fin avanzaban por la recepción del hospital, acompañados todavía por el médico.

\- Muchísimas gracias por todos estos días – le dijo Yamato girándose hacia él,

\- Sabes que no me las tienes que dar. ¿Cómo no estar pendiente de vosotros tres? Me alegro muchísimo de que al final no hayáis tenido ninguna complicación después del susto aquel.

Asintiendo, se quedó mirando hacia él, no pudiendo decir nada más esbozando así una sonrisa.

\- Tienes que venir un día por casa a cenar con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Tú preocúpate por ahora de la cena que vas a tener que hacer hoy que creo que tienen intenciones de echarte para la cocina según lleguéis a casa.

\- Eso ya me lo dijo el primer día… A ver si te crees tú que esa declaración de intenciones es nueva – riéndose, asintió-. Acuérdate, cuando tengas una noche libre os venís.

\- Tenlo por seguro – girándose hacia Sora, se acercó hasta ella para poder despedirte-. Fíjate que nunca pensé que tendría ganas de perderte de vista, pero, ¿sabes qué? Espero no tener que verte por aquí para nada de nada salvo para la próxima revisión.

\- ¿Es una amenaza? – le contestó divertida.

\- De las serias – asintió-. Venga, fuera de aquí que debes de tener más ganas de llegar a tu casa que yo cuando termino una guardia.

\- No te lo puedes ni imaginar – se adelantó un paso, para abrazarlo con suavidad-. Gracias.

\- No me las des – repitiendo lo mismo que le había dado a Taichi se inclinó algo más dejando así un beso en la mejilla de su amiga-. Ya me pasaré a ver a la pequeña, ¿de acuerdo?

Retrocedió, quedándose al lado de Yamato, quien había cogido todas las cosas para que ella no tuviera que llevar nada, dejándole a su hermano a la pequeña. Tras despedirse del médico los tres, por fin salieron del hospital en dirección a casa.

* * *

Y se acabó, polluelos. Oficialmente se han ido a casa con la niña... Y a empezar una nueva etapa en sus vidas... A ver qué tal se les da ser padres primerizos y cómo van volviendo poco a poco a la rutina. Posiblemente a lo largo de este fin de semana os suba el primer capítulo de la continuación, que todavía tengo que terminar de organizarme y buscarle nombre tan siquiera. Pero bueno, ya veremos. Posiblemente no os salga en la lista de historias publicadas - a no ser que busquéis dentro de las que tienen el rating M ya que por prevenir ya se lo pongo por defecto -, así que vecina, especialmente tú que no te saldrá la alerta... Echa un ojito xD

Como siempre... ¿qué os voy a decir? Muchísimas gracias por leer y por estar ahí pendientes para dejarme una review, que ya sabéis que me hacen mucha ilusión y que todas son bienvenidas, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo. Y para los que todavía dudaban que no fuera a liar alguna trastada antes de terminar por aquí... Me he portado bien, no he liado ninguna en el momento del parto, así que me declaro inocente de todas las acusaciones.

Espero leeros en la nueva parte... Mil gracias de nuevo y, ¡un beso enorme!

 **AnnaBolena04:** y con el tito siendo tirado de las orejas por dar la lata más de la cuenta, Jou haciendo el adorable y los recién estrenados padres llevándose a la pequeña a casa, acaba esta historia. Creo que hemos cubierto un montón de fases en la vida de estos dos. Desde que por fin empezaban a hacer los planes para la famosa boda hasta que se han ido a casa con la pequeña. ¡Y Yamato ha sobrevivido a todo ello! ¿A que nadie lo pensaba? Jajajaja

Como siempre, señorita, ¿qué te voy a decir? Muchas gracias por tu eterna constancia aunque a veces me lleguen amenazas de todos los tipos y colores por las que lío yo sola mientras que me río aquí sentada delante de mi ordenador. Los raptores siempre son bienvenidos, ya lo sabes, y volverán a ser necesarios porque ya sabes que me gusta hacerles pequeñas maldades que luego acaban teniendo solución por suerte, aunque me lleve unos días de darme cabezazos que se me ocurra - cofcofcofLondrescofcofcof -. Mil gracias por leer y un besazo de tortuguita enorme.

 **Guest Vecina:** lo sé, me di cuenta según te leí, por eso caía rápidamente en la cuenta. Como no tengo a Sora ubicada en el espacio en cuanto distancia entre su estudio y su casa, en mi cabeza suele ir dando un paseo, salvo cuando sale a horas demasiado indecentes. Así que ese día como volvió a las horas que volvió seguro que cierto rubio se empeñó casi que en hasta acompañarla y al no conseguirlo pues ya se fue cuando la vio subirse al taxi. Si estando Takeru en casa resulta que llega Yamato así lo perdemos. Hikari se nos queda viuda de tal ataque de risa que le entra al minirubio.

La pobre Sora seguro que considera que está sufriendo tortura. Que no ha sido comida de hospital solo, ha sido comida para alguien que tiene delicado el estómago tras una intervención. La pobre cuando vio las galletas seguro que tuvo hasta ganas de llorar. Y sí, los puñales van a ir todos ahora enfocados hacia los futuros Srs. Haru porque se lo han buscado y como se han quedado para los últimos son el nuevo blanco de todos.

Y vecina, ya te lo he dicho arriba, que tú como no tienes cuenta vas a tener que estar un poquito pendiente porque no te llegará la alerta, pero yo creo que el sentido tortuguil nos arreglará la cosa. Hoy no nos ha llovido, dicen que lo feo viene mañana, así que nada... A empezar el fin de semana bajo el agua para no variar. Han sido demasiados días con clima decente como para tan siquiera quejarse. Muchas gracias como siempre por leer, por estar ahí y por tus amenazas que me llegan desde tan cerquita, ya sabes que yo siempre las tengo en cuenta jajaja ¡Un beso enorme! Y otro para las tartarugas, claro.


End file.
